El Reto Maximo: Parte 2 La Sombra del Aura
by Taikobou
Summary: Luego de una cruel batalla en la región Kalos, Ash se disponía a seguir su búsqueda en la captura de su destino inevitable con los Ultra Entes y con un error de su pasado. Serena en cambio tenía una nueva meta y al mismo tiempo recobraba una que el tiempo había separado. Kanto estaba por entrar en crisis. Amourshipping, Aura.
1. C1 La Propuesta

Capítulo 1 La propuesta

Hace 8 años una joven promesa de la región de Kanto había llegado a una región paradisiaca llamada Alola en la cual diversas especies de pokemon jamás antes vistas surcaban por los cielos, nadaban en los cálidos mares y recorrían las tierras del archipiélago continental. Originalmente llego para tomar unas vacaciones que por azares del destino el Mr. Mime de su madre había ganado, más sin embargo al conocer más de la región y de la que esta ofrecía tomo la decisión de quedarse en esta para poder tener una nueva aventura. Tras haber competido varias veces en muchas regiones, llego a la conclusión que tal vez algo diferente era necesario para su crecimiento como entrenador pokemon y para evolucionar como persona. Él no podía negar que todos sus viajes le habían dejado valiosas experiencias y le habían regalado un número sin fin de amistades tanto humanas y de sus amados pokemon. Pero a pesar de tener un millón de recuerdos, siempre hubo uno en su mente que lo llenaba de alegría y hacia que su corazón palpitara más rápido de lo normal. En su último viaje había conocido el amor…..Oh Kalos….donde los sueños se hacen realidad. A pesar de que sus miles de pensamientos e ideas eran diversos durante sus días de aventura, por las noches antes de tomar su descanso, siempre este recuerdo afloro en su memoria. Eso le hacía sentir que debía de esforzarse más cada día para alcanzar sus metas….y poder volver a verla.

El tiempo tomo su curso y este trajo un sinfín de aventuras en la región, desde las más simples como carreras, festivales, concursos y demás hasta las más complejas las cuales eran sus objetivos primarios los cuales los capitanes y kahunas del área llegaron a imponerle. Cada batalla, reto y pokemon que se le puso en frente sin duda lo hizo crecer como entrenador y con éxito en 3 años logro vencer cada reto, algunos con más dificultad que otros incluyendo el estrés que provocaba el Equipo Rocket con sus constantes "amenazas".

Entre esas aventuras hubo más peligros como los misterios de la fundación Aether y el Equipo Skull, que a pesar de verse al principio como un peligro menor, estos dieron la sorpresa de ser cómplice de la madre de una las amigas de Ash…Lusamine y su ambición por las ultra bestias. Entre el caos y destrucción que hubo en toda la región, nuestro héroe fue capaz de resolverlo gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos y por supuesto de los guardianes de las Islas y los pokemon legendarios Solgaleo y Lunala.

Al ver sus épicas hazañas, la región lo considero un héroe que los rescato de la posible destrucción de todo un continente. Luego de estos sucesos el profesor Kukui tuvo contacto con dos personas muy especiales en el camino de los sueños de Ash: Charles Goodshow, organizador de las ligas pokemon y Scott, dueño de la batalla de la frontera de Kanto, Johto y Sinnoh, el kantoniano se sorprendía al saber que Scott haya aumentado su reto en otras regiones.

Dos ideas habían surgido de aquella reunión entre las cuatro personas. La primera, establecer una liga oficial en la región de Alola y dos, un reto más grande llamado el Árbol de la Batalla que sería organizado por Scott, claro está idea tardaría más ya que se necesita encontrar gente capacitada para los retos, pero la Liga sería un gran llamativo y fuente para encontrar a esas personas.

En efecto de 6 meses se creó la primera liga celebrada en Alola llamada la Conferencia del Monte Lani Kila la cual reunió 32 entrenadores que habían complementado el requerimiento de completar todos los retos de las islas y tener los cristales Z necesarios para competir en la cual nuestro héroe ya había completado con éxito durante todo ese tiempo. Al ser retos muy exigentes y que toman bastante tiempo se dio un lapso de dos años para que los nuevos entrenadores pudiesen tener una oportunidad de clasificar. Después de muchas batallas intensas contra rivales fieros, nuestro héroe logro el título de ser campeón de la región y ser el segundo entrenador más joven en los torneos en ser campeón regional después de Cynthia en Sinnoh a la edad de 14 años.

Tras haber obtenido el título más arduo por el cual él había batallado por conseguir, tenía ahora que decidir cuál sería el Alto Mando de la región. Los kahunas al ser los líderes de cada Isla fueron tomados en cuenta para el puesto, pero a todos se les dio una oportunidad y en un consenso entre capitanes y Kahunas se decidió que el Alto Mando serian Hala el Kahuna de Mele Mele, Olivia la Kahuna de Akala, Acerola de Ula Ula y la gran golfista y una de las pocas que había completado todos los retos y experta en tipos volador Kahili. Claro a cada uno se le dio una oportunidad de pelear contra Ash por su título pero con esfuerzo y dedicación el logro la victoria quedando así como el campeón absoluto.

Pasaron 4 años y dos ligas pero en ninguna de las ocasiones pudieron llegar hacia Ash para competir contra él, eso supuso un grave problema para nuestro héroe en ese lapso de tiempo ya que este podía perder ritmo si no batallaba con rivales que lo exigieran al máximo. Este acudió al Profesor Oak para resolver este problema el cual tuvo una solución muy poco usual. En el mundo pokemon solo había dos lugares que daban suficiente reto para los campeones de cada región, Monte Plateado entre Kanto y Johto y Monte Corona en Sinnoh. Al ser nativo de Kanto, decidió que Monte Plateado seria el lugar ideal para entrenar, ya que la Conferencia de Monte Plateado había sido trasladada por el clima adverso y los pokemon salvajes fuertes que había en la zona y ahora en consecuencia la Liga Índigo era válida para las dos regiones vecinas. El único requerimiento para Ash era volver a Alola cuando la Liga comenzara el cual él vio con mucho agrado al tener el permiso especial de los organizadores, de hecho eso le pareció lógico a Ash luego de ver a Cynthia viajar por Sinnoh muchas veces y a Steven incluso cuando lo ayudo a derrotar el Team Flare en Kalos.

El chico de 14 años de edad se disponía a iniciar su viaje hacia el Monte Plateado por lo cual había regresado a su natal Kanto, en específico al lugar donde su leyenda comenzó y al que podía llamar su verdadero hogar…Pueblo Paleta. Su plan inicial era poder ver de nuevo a aquella mujer especial en su vida que siempre lo apoyo en cada uno de sus viajes, a aquella que le debía bel ser quien era el ahora, Delia Ketchum, su madre. En ese corto tiempo que compartió con su mama, él pudo contarle todos sus logros y hazañas la cual llenaron de orgullo a Delia, aunque siempre estuvo orgullosa de su hijo no pudo más que ser feliz al saber que su bebe de los días pasados hoy transitaba por la senda de la madurez la cual hizo que le invadiera la nostalgia más de una vez mientras el azabache compartía sus logros con ella. Su fiel compañero claro que era feliz al ver que su familia estaba reunida después de hace mucho. El lapso fue corto pero fue lo bastante para recuperar las energías de nuestro héroe y que le permitiese volver a la sendas de su destino.

Su primera parada se dio en Ciudad Verde donde decidió abastecerse de provisiones para su viaje y tomar un descanso en el Centro Pokemon de la ciudad. Que recuerdos le traía el lugar, ese día donde su viaje tuvo el más tormentoso de los inicios donde una parvada de Spearow salvajes lo perseguían a él y a su amigo herido en lo que bajo su experiencia fu la tormenta más salvaje que ha vivido en sus viajes pero que al mismo tiempo fue testigo del nacimiento de la amistad inquebrantable que hoy mantiene con su fiel amigo de batallas y aventuras Pikachu.

Entre los suspiros de nostalgia algo llamo la atención del azabache a lo cual su amigo noto también, la televisión que se encontraba en la sala de espera del establecimiento transmitía un evento poco usual, eran las semifinales del Gran Festival de Hoenn. Al parecer los festivales se han vuelto más populares acá desde la última vez que estuve aquí pensaba el joven originario de Pueblo Paleta. La segunda semifinal estaba dando inicio en la pantalla y par su gran sorpresa él conocía a una de las participantes….era la peli miel que había sido capaz de robarle sus pensamientos en sus noches en Alola. Este no dudo en tomar asiento para apoyar a Serena la cual se enfrentaba a la favorita del torneo según los comentaristas de la cadena televisiva mencionaba….Lysia.

La presentación comenzó a los pocos segundos y se pudo observar como ambas chicas sacaron sus Pokemon, un Sylveon y un Altaria se preparaban para competir mientras el público vitoreaba el nombre de ambas demostrando que la lucha no solo era en el campo de batalla. A pesar de que Ash sabía que la peli miel tenía ventaja de tipo no pudo dejar de notar la confianza que su rival tenia.

La batalla comenzó con una danza dragón de parte de Altaria que maravillaba al público a lo cual Serena respondió con Viento de Hada la cual Sylveon sin perder tiempo comenzó bellamente a lanzar contra su rival la cual fue esquivada gracias a la nueva velocidad adquirida. Un As Aéreo luego fue comandado por la favorita pero la cual fue detenida por la rápida acción de Serena de activar la protección del tipo hada. Eran así los intercambios de ataques que daban entre si y la intensidad era reflejada en la barra de puntos que aumentaba y disminuía con cada buen movimiento o error que las chicas tenían. Entre esos movimientos, Ash noto algo extraño en el Pokemon que enfrentaba Serena el cual cargo un lanzallamas inesperado golpeando a la compañera de la kalosiana causándole mucho daño, una pérdida de puntos bastante considerable que podía desmotivar a cualquiera. El azabache supo que había sido crítico pero aun así sintió alivio al ver que la hermosa sonrisa de su antigua compañera de viajes aún permanecía encendida al igual que le fiereza en sus ojos demostrando que anhelaba la victoria. Esta al compartir unas palabras con su pokemon llevo sus manos a algo que Ash noto….aquel listón azul que le había regalado hace mucho, luego al cerrar sus ojos y suspirar esta se llenó de energía y comando a Sylveon a contra atacar primero con doble equipo, la cual ante la sorpresa de Lysia, muchísimas copias del tipo hada rodearon a al tipo dragón volador el cual estaba muy confuso. En un intento por recuperar el ritmo del combate esta ordeno As Aéreo lo cual la peli miel previno y contra ataco con rapidez el cual impacto ante Altaria y cayó al suelo casi empatando el marcador a su vez. Era una competencia muy reñida hasta que llego el fin del tiempo. Los jueces al ver la gran actuación de ambas dieron al final su veredicto final al declarar a Lysia como ganadora por un margen mínimo de puntos. Ambas fueron hacia sus compañeras y las felicitaron por ese gran espectáculo y luego por supuesto fueron a darse la mano indicando que las dos habían disfrutado el reto mientras todo el estadio aplaudía y seguían vitoreando sus nombres.

Ash, a pesar de la gente que lo rodeaba y que además que lo acompañaban a ver el evento, no pudo evitar levantarse y aplaudir hacia la televisión completamente orgulloso de Serena a lo cual Pikachu también imito y como por efecto domino todos los presentes también empezaron a aplaudir. Ash había sido testigo del crecimiento de aquella chica que prometió volver a ver cuándo el lazo rojo los volviera a unir. No pudo parar de sonreír esa noche por ver como los sueños de Serena se acercaban al igual que él hacía con los suyos mismos, eso lo llenaba de una gran determinación, verla a ella luchar fervientemente lo motivo y revitalizo como nunca sintió antes.

A la siguiente mañana, este se dirigió hacia el peligroso Monte Plateado lleno de inspiración por lo que pudo presenciar la noche anterior. Con el permiso del Profesor Oak este pudo obtener el acceso de los guardias. Así empezaron los días de lucha del entrenador tratando de soportar cada día a los peligros de la naturaleza. En la zona solo existía un Centro Pokemon el cual le permitía reabastecerse de lo primordial para sobrevivir y también curar y alternar sus pokemon desde el laboratorio de Pueblo Paleta. El tiempo siguió su curso y así 6 meses pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en los cuales este se volvió más fuerte con cada día que pasaba.

Entre esos días Ash encontró a un viejo conocido de sus viajes alrededor de Sinnoh, en aquel entonces un aprendiz del manejo del Aura llamado Riley el cual confundió al principio con un pokemon salvaje el cual Pikachu ataco pero para su sorpresa sus habilidades le permitieron salir ileso del ataque del roedor eléctrico. Al disculparse por tal acto y reencontrarse con un viejo amigo estos decidieron acampar en la intemperie para poder conversar acerca de sus aventuras y desventuras en el mundo Pokemon.

Ash con alegría compartía sus anécdotas el cual el escuchaba con mucha curiosidad ya que desde aquel día en Sinnoh el aún mantenía una propuesta en para el azabache….entrenarlo para el uso del aura, lo cual Ash rechazo la última vez debido a que deseaba seguir en su viaje para cumplir su sueño. Entre las historias que el joven muchacho contaba, una llamo la atención del guardián del aura, la inusual conexión que tuvo con un pokemon originario de Kalos causando una mutación que no se veía desde que los guardianes del aura eran más comunes en el planeta. La conexión con Greninja había despertado su interés desde que este le comento cada uno de los efectos que sucedían cuando esa conexión se suscitaba. Entre los viajes del ahora Guardián del Aura por fortalecer sus pokemon tipo acero y su poder, este leyó manuscritos acerca de un fenómeno legendario llamado "Lazo de Batalla". Ash con curiosidad presto atención a la información que Riley le brindaba y a su vez los recuerdos de su viejo compañero lo llenaban de nostalgia, sin duda Kalos fue un antes y un después para él pensó el azabache.

Riley comento que el problema principal por el cual Ash tuvo dificultad para dominar el estado, llamado así por su amiga Bonnie, Greninja-Ash con lo cual Riley no pudo evitar sonreír, era la debilidad que su cuerpo tenía en comparación con la de su pokemon en aquel tiempo. Cuerpo, alma y mente debían resonar al unísono primero en ambos individuos para que luego pudiese formar la unión perfecta entre pokemon y entrenador. Riley luego lanzo esta propuesta al campeón de Alola de ser su aprendiz en el arte del Aura para que pudiese fortalecer su cuerpo, mente y espíritu y poder llegar a su máximo potencial como entrenador y al mismo tiempo seguir con los entrenamientos de sus pokemon. Ahora que Ash estaba estático debido a su responsabilidad como actual campeón, era la oportunidad perfecta para desarrollar esta parte de él que tenía latente y así volverse más fuerte junto a sus amigos y acepto con gusto la oferta hecha por Riley.

Luego de esa conversación provocada por el mismo destino ya habían pasado los 4 años de los duros entrenamientos del azabache junto a sus pokemon donde como el mismo Riley sospecho desde Sinnoh, el joven kantoniano pudo dominar los aspectos del uso del aura en ese lapso de tiempo, ahora le tocaba a el mismo desarrollarlos más allá, ese era el camino de cada guardián del aura además de preservar la vida de los seres del planeta cosa que Ash ha hecho sin siquiera saber de qué esa responsabilidad yacía en sus hombros.

Era hora de estar en Alola para la liga que se avecinaba y en efecto ya se estaba celebrando la final ante su llegada. Luego de los días el retador pudo lograr derrotar a 3 de los Elite pero fallando con Kahili por un solo Pokemon lo cual había decepcionado a Ash ya que quería probar su nueva fuerza en una batalla seria.

Ash al haber completado su entrenamiento con Riley no encontró el sentido de volver a Monte Plateado y se encontraba en una encrucijada ahora, pero en ese momento de confusión Scott pidió una reunión con él para discutir sobre un asunto serio a lo cual la liga había puesto mucha atención en estos últimos años. Aquí es donde iniciara el máximo reto de Ash Ketchum para la maestría que el anhela.

-Isla Mele Mele, Restaurante de la Familia de Mallow-

El azabache junto a su fiel compañero Pikachu se encontraban almorzando y al mismo tiempo esperando a Scott que había solicitado una conversación seria con Ash lo cual era poco usual por el tono de voz que uso en su llamada. Scott se caracterizaba por ser un amante de las batallas pokemon y era inusual llegarlo arribar con lo que parecía ser un Policía a la par de suya…pero no era cualquier policía para Ash….

-¡Scott! ¡Looker! ¡Qué gusto volver a verlos!- El azabache se sentía feliz al ver a dos de sus amigos conocidos en su viaje por Kanto y Sinnoh respectivamente.

-¡Ash! El placer siempre es mío. ¿Veo que conoces al Agente Looker?- El dueño de la batalla de la frontera inquiría curiosamente. En ese momento el agente internacional se dirigió hacia el campeón con un saludo mostrando alegría al ver a aquel azabache que vio en un par de sus investigaciones hace ya algunos años.

-¡Encantado de verlo señor campeón!- Ash simplemente sonreía nervioso al escuchar la formalidad de su amigo.

-Aun sigo siendo el mismo, las formalidades no van conmigo- Este decía rascando su rostro mientras sonreía. Ambos varones se sentaron en la mesa del azabache para poder discutir un asunto realmente importante del cual el hombre de gafas oscuras fue encomendado.

-Bueno Ash, el motivo porque te convoque es debido a necesitamos tu ayuda, pensé que podrías hacerlo ya que me entere que terminaste tu entrenamiento con Riley.-

-Fue duro pero pudimos lograrlo. ¿Verdad Pikachu? – El ahora campeón de la región tropical preguntaba a su amigo el cual asentía con fiereza en sus ojos-

-Me sorprendió sabes que Riley también es un Cerebro de la Frontera en Sinnoh- El azabache llevaba la mano a su mentón al recordar las intensas batallas de entrenamiento que ambos tuvieron cada día en la montaña.

-El me pidió ese favor, de ese modo pudo seguir con su entrenamiento y al mismo tiempo hacerse más fuerte con sus pokemon.- En ese momento la mirada de Scott cambio y seriamente empezó a explicarle a Ash su petición.

-Iré al grano Ash, hace unos días una amiga de negocios me llamo porque una de sus representadas ha corrido peligro en los últimos días. Ha recibido una serie de amenazas de parte de lo que parece ser un acosador. – Eso desconcertó al azabache.

-Entiendo lo que me dices Scott. ¿Pero en que puedo ayudar yo? Normalmente es la policía que se encarga de estos asuntos.-

-En eso tienes mucha razón Ash y me avergüenza de hecho pedirte este favor, pero este sujeto ha estado acosando a distintas celebridades alrededor de todas las regiones y llevamos meses tras su pista, por alguna razón cuando nosotros decidimos intervenir este deja sus actividades y luego se va a otra región a sembrar el pánico a otra celebridad.- ¿Un acosador? ¿Tan grave era que no han podido atraparlo? Las preguntas de Ash acerca del sujeto lo hacían sentir algo inquieto.

-Mi amiga al saber de la situación decidió pedir mi asistencia ya que poseo a entrenadores de elite los cuales hacen competencia con cualquier Elite 4 de cualquier región, el problema es que la información de cada uno de los Cerebros de la Frontera a mi disposición a pesar de ser secretos, nos dimos cuenta que nuestra base de datos fue infiltrada hace unos días. Él tiene una gran habilidad en el rastreo de información.

-Alola es una organización recién formada, por ende, además de las localidades, no mucha información es conocida por ser una región bastante remota. Al tratar de formar ideas junto Scott, se le ocurrió que existía una persona que podía ser el guardaespaldas de la próxima víctima en cuestión. Tú eres perfecto por tus habilidades y al ser campeón de una región tan dura de conquistar como Alola te hace simplemente el ideal para el trabajo.- El joven kantoniano asentía al ver la fe que sus dos amigos le tenían pero también tenía curiosidad en el sujeto.

-¿Este tipo que tan peligroso es? No es que tenga miedo o algo por el estilo, pero me gustaría saber a qué me enfrento.- Ambos hombres sonrieron al saber que Ash aceptaría y Scott empezó a describir…..

-Su última víctima fue Sabrina, la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Azafrán en Kanto, hace algunos años ella decidió ser actriz y por ende una celebridad además de su responsabilidad como líder. Este tipo la acorralo en Unova en una de sus filmaciones y aunque no lo creas el derroto a su Mega-Alakazam en un instante.- Ash sabía que la líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Azafrán era sumamente fuerte y apostaba lo que fuese que después de todo este tiempo lo era aun mas, lo sorprendía esa revelación

-Por suerte ella estaba con otra líder de Gimnasio en esos momentos, Elesa para ser específico. Ambas pudieron repelerlo pero luego de eso no siguió atacando.- Era extraño los movimientos erráticos de ese sujeto misterioso. ¿Por qué atacar así de repente y desaparecer sin razón?

-Luego de escucharlos, claro que les daré una mano a ambos. Ustedes me han ayudado durante estos años, seria desagradecido no hacerlo por ustedes.- El kantoniano simplemente les sonreía.

-¡Estamos sumamente agradecidos Ash Ketchum! Yo te ayudare en la investigación así que no estarás solo.- El policía tomaba la mano del joven entrenador sellando la aceptación de la propuesta que Ash acepto.

-¡Genial! ¿Listo para cazar a ese acosador Pikachu? – El roedor amarillo asintió con chispas en sus mejillas demostrando que estaba listo.

-¿Por cierto, quien es su amiga y a quien debemos de cuidar Scott?- Con toda la información se le había olvidado preguntar por el detalle más importante.

-Mi amiga es originaria de la Región de Kalos, su nombre es Palermo y es organizadora del Famoso Tripokalon que es muy querido en Kalos, a quien debemos de proteger es a la actual Reina de la región, una chica llamada Serena.- Ash al escuchar el nombre de la persona a quien tenía que proteger se levantó del asiento de golpe por la sorpresa y mezcla de emociones que sintió en ese momento lo cual sorprendió a ambos hombres. Alegría, ira, miedo, tensión, satisfacción….todo eso se reflejaba en la cara del azabache al saber que su adorada peli miel era la Reina de Kalos pero que sufría también peligro del acosador en turno. Este simplemente empezó a salir del restaurante ante la mirada atónita incluso de los padres y de la misma Mallow.

-¡Debemos de partir de inmediato! - Apretaba sus dientes en impaciencia, el saber que podía perder a una de las personas más importantes en su vida lo llenaba de deseos de cumplir ese reto que la vida le imponía ahora.

 **"** **Con determinación en su corazón y un ardiente deseo de volverla ver, nuestro héroe se prepara para poner a prueba lo aprendido durante sus años de entrenamiento. "** ** _Esta historia continuara…"_**

 ** _Edit: Definitivamente quedo mucho mas decente._**


	2. C2 Ilusiones creadas del Anhelo

Capítulo 2: Ilusiones creadas del Anhelo

" _La última vez que estuvimos con nuestro héroe, este recibía una propuesta muy particular del dueño de la batalla de la frontera Scott y del Agente De la Policía Internacional Looker. El ser el guardaespaldas no es lo que Ash esperaría como una de sus aventuras usuales, pero al saber la identidad de quien debe de proteger, la sorpresa se dio su oportunidad de aparecer entre los conocidos"_

-Isla Mele Mele, Restaurante de Mallow—

-¿Ash qué es lo que te sucede?- El hombre de gafas oscuras, luego del súbito arrebato de emociones de nuestro héroe, pregunto algo sorprendido por su reacción. Ash al escuchar a Scott preguntar el porqué de su extraña actitud, se limitó a calmarse de a poco. A pesar de ser el campeón de una región y haber entrenado y madurado durante años no podía a veces evitar sus impulsos en especial cuando se trataba sobre la seguridad de alguien o de un pokemon como era de costumbre. Regreso a la mesa con los caballeros y decidió contar el porqué de su comportamiento.

\- Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustar a nadie, pero es que esa persona que mencionaste la conozco desde hace mucho….-Dijo el azabache con un tono de nostalgia y preocupación mezclada. Ambos hombres lo vieron con curiosidad, Scott sabía que no había sido un amigo tan cercano como el antiguo líder de gimnasio de ciudad plateada durante sus viajes, pero era la primera vez que él veía ese actuar en su persona, algo diferente, una emoción muy rara para el que conocía a Ash Ketchum.

-El mundo aparenta ser muy grande…..pero al final es tan pequeño. – Dijo Scott en un tono reflexivo el cual tenía un tono de curiosidad también.

-Ash cuéntanos tu relación con la Reina de Kalos por favor- El oficial intervino con la misma curiosidad de todos en la sala.

-Sé que puede que sea un asunto privado, pero es necesario saber para el bien de su seguridad Ash.- El azabache suspiraba al escuchar a ambos y si tenía que contar algo de ese calibre era por el bien de la joven, eso tensaba al entrenador mientras su amigo más cercano lo trataba de apaciguar.

Al final decidió contar acerca de los sucesos de su viaje en Kalos y su relación con la chica, lo cual fue tema de interés que incluso intereso a cierta peli verde que cocinaba que al escuchar a Ash fue lo menos que quiso hacer para satisfacer su curiosidad. El azabache no es una persona que le haya gustado compartir a menudo sus pasadas experiencias o incluso quienes eran sus viejas amistades, por muy extraño que suene el chico de ojos como el ámbar era muy reservado en ese aspecto de su vida, los únicos con quien ha compartido infinidad de sus historias ha sido con su madre, el Profesor Oak y el Profesor Kukui.

Este empezó a relatar acerca de su llegada a Kalos y como ente sus viajes la peli miel y dos hermanos únicos lo acompañaron en sus travesías en aquella región. Felizmente recordaba acerca de cómo gracias a ella recupero el fuego de su habilidad después de su caída en Unova. También revelo como ella decidió en ese mismo viaje ser quien es ella actualmente, la Reina de Kalos. Todos los presentes estaban asombrados por la cantidad de experiencias que el muchacho tenia, y eso que solo era de una sola región lo cual Scott tomo nota mental para poder convencerlo de nuevo por un puesto en la frontera.

Lo gracioso ocurrió al final del relato….al contar la despedida de esa aventura…

¡!QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Fue lo que se escuchó a través y fuera de las cuatro paredes del restaurante al haber escuchado lo imposible. Además de ser un gran entrenador, tener un apetito voraz y amar a los Pokemon más que a sí mismo, algo que afamaba al kantoniano era su gran densidad ante las situaciones sentimentales. Al ser ya una persona importante en la región pues era lógico que llamara la atención del género opuesto en reiteradas ocasiones y este simplemente las ignorara. Incluso el mismo Scott recuerda la famosa densidad del azabache al ni siquiera notar los sentimientos que uno de sus cerebros albergo por él. Definitivamente todos habían perdido la compostura…

\- ¡Que! ¡Ash! ¿Tú? ¿Acaso tú!? ¡Porque nunca lo dijiste!- Decía la peli verde mientras jalaba las mejillas del muchacho el cual trataba de detener los ataques de su amiga mientras su compañero simplemente reía nerviosamente y los demás observaban jocosamente. En cambio la cara de seriedad del policía hizo que cambiara el tono jovial de la conversación porque le tocaba explicar algo crucial ahora que sabía un poco más de la Reina de Kalos.

\- Ash, lo que te diré tal vez sea algo duro, pero también será por el bien de ella. No podemos revelar que eres su guardaespaldas por lo tanto estarás de incognito mientras la supervisas.- En efecto, las palabras de Looker habían golpeado fuerte al azabache al saber que a pesar de que vería de nuevo a Serena, esta no podrá verlo de nuevo a él, sino a un anónimo. El azabache entendió bien porque el policía quería que la misión fuese de incognito ya que la vida de la performer estaba en riesgo y el al ser parte de la vida de ella podía suponer o bien un peligro para ella al poder ser utilizado como carnada falsa o que el acosador se tomara más tiempo para atacar al saber que Ash estaba con ella e investigar su rango y hacer que este volviese a huir y que siempre fuera latente como una potencial amenaza para la peli miel. Ahora el problema residía en cómo ocultar su identidad por lo cual todos empezaron a idear como lograr ese cometido con el joven.

-Pueda que tenga la solución para esconder quien soy, pero tendremos que involucrar a alguien más- Explico el joven Ketchum menciono lo cual llamo la atención de los presentes.

-No lo sé, la verdad entre menos personas sepan de esto mejor será para evitar un posible pánico- El policía se negaba tratando de persuadir al chico.

-Esa persona realmente ya está involucrado ya que él fue otro de nuestros acompañantes en ese viaje que les conté y al cual yo le confiaría mi vida sin dudar- El azabache mostraba gran confianza al recordar esos días de ayer en Kalos.

-A quienes tienes en mente Ash?- Cuestiono el Scott con curiosidad.

A pesar de que habían miles de kilómetros y días separándolo de sus amistades, él sabía bien que los lazos que el formo con sus amigos son más que eternos. Él siempre estuvo al tanto de los logros de sus amigos como por ejemplo May, la mejor coordinadora de Hoenn y rival de aquella chica que vio alguna vez contra Serena, su hermano Max actualmente viajando en Unova por su tercera liga. Cilan con sus viajes alrededor del mundo, Misty siendo la líder oficial del Gimnasio Celeste, Dawn siendo la máxima coordinadora de Sinnoh e Iris aun compitiendo contra los más grandes entrenadores tipo Dragón, Brock su gran amigo, mentor y hermano de alma que había ya cumplido su meta de ser Doctor Pokemon.

\- Clemont, Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Lumiose es a quien tengo en mente. Además de ser un excelente entrenador, él es un inventor de gama mundial, además de saber lo mismo que yo de Serena, él puede ser utilizado también por ese acosador para atraer a Serena.- Persuadía nuestro héroe con completa confianza en su amigo pero al ser este mencionado la cara del policía cambio a una de asombro por la revelación hecha por Ash.

-¿Espera? ¿Hablas del mismo Clemont que surte a la Policía de nuevas invenciones para misiones de alto peligro? Oh vaya, lo que dice Scott es cierto, este mundo sí que es pequeño- Reía el agente aparentemente convencido que sería un gran apoyo para su misión. El azabache se sorprendió al saber que su amigo también de cierta manera que trabajaba con la Policía Internacional. El tiempo sí que había pasado.

-Comprendo tu idea Ash y confió en tu juicio- Aseguraba con plena calma el oficial.

-Es aquí donde entro yo, como serás incognito, te hare pasar como mi nuevo prospecto de Cerebro de la Frontera de Kanto ya que por un cambio administrativo Brandon fue transferido a Sinnoh como su nuevo cerebro- Revelaba Scott al ya haber ideado una estrategia para ocultar a Ash.

\- ¿Brandon se quedó en Sinnoh? - Cuestiono el antiguo retador del jefe de la Pirámide de Batalla-

\- Una de sus investigaciones lo dirigió directamente a Sinnoh ya que había una cierta conexión con la historia de las antiguas civilizaciones Pokemon por eso me pidió ese cambio. Sería la perfecta charada para viajar a Kalos ya que tendrías un combate de exhibición y así no levantaríamos sospechas acerca de tu estadía ahí ya que sería raro que alguien del calibre de un cerebro de la frontera se quedase por mucho tiempo.- Decía llevando su mano al pecho como símbolo de confianza. Nuestro héroe no pudo dejar de felicitar a su amigo por esa idea buena a lo cual cuestiono cuando partirían hacia Kalos y el Looker le menciono que sería en una semana.

-Te recomiendo que regreses a Kanto, debes de escoger bien tu equipo Pokemon para esta misión y creo que un tiempo con ellos te haría bien para concentrarte- dijo el dueño de la batalla a lo cual el agente agrego - Yo te avisare y nos encontraremos en el aeropuerto de Ciudad Verde en 7 días. De nuevo gracias Ash por tu ayuda.-

Luego de esa reunión, nuestro héroe tomo el consejo de regresar a Kanto para poder partir hacia Kalos nuevamente.

-Pueblo Paleta-

En el transcurso de esa semana, Ash conto a su madre lo que iba a hacer y está sin más remedio que aceptar el destino de su hijo ya acostumbrada a la vida extrema de su hijo acepto su deseo siempre recordándole que tuviese cuidado. En ese lapso de tiempo también visito al Profesor Oak para pasar tiempo de calidad con sus amigos pokemon. En el 6to día antes de partir este decidió su equipo y tuvo una pequeña conversación con el Profesor.

\- Oye Ash, a quien llevaras a Kalos?- Cuestiono el veterano investigador.

\- Pikachu por supuesto viene, pero he decidido llevar solo a 4 Pokemon más- Respondió Ash a lo cual tomo de sorpresa al Profesor.

\- Eso haría que te faltase un espacio para tu equipo de 6. ¿Porque has tomado esa decisión muchacho? - Cuestiono Oak al joven campeón.

\- Hay algo que me dice que además de Clemont y Serena, me encontrare con alguien más ahí, tómelo como una corazonada profesor-

-¡Bueno no es que te hayan fallado en el pasado muchacho! - Ambos empezaron a reír ambos dando fin a su conversación. Ash meditaba lo que sería volver a aquella región donde encontró ese sentimiento que ha albergado durante mucho tiempo.

Al séptimo día este se preparaba ya para partir hacia el aeropuerto de Ciudad Verde, pero para su sorpresa su madre estaba en la puerta de su habitación con una bolsa en mano lo cual llamo la atención tanto de Ash y Pikachu.

-Hace tiempo no te veo partir a una aventura hijo, sé que has crecido y pues sé que ahora eres mayor y te has valido por ti mismo durante mucho, pero decidí comprar esto para ti.- Ella le entrego la bolsa a su único hijo la cual era nueva vestimenta para su viaje. El contenido de la bolsa le dibujo una sonrisa por la nostalgia con la cual fue invadido el azabache al recordar el inicio de todos sus viajes. Esto también le hizo pensar que gracias a ella siempre se vio decente en todas sus aventuras.

-¡Gracias mama! No importa cuánto tiempo pase, siempre seré tu hijo- Este dijo con una sonrisa e inmediatamente la empezó a abrazar a lo cual Delia respondió maternalmente.

Al terminar ese momento emocional este término de vestirse, al verse al espejo pudo ver como esa ropa le quedaba muy bien. A pesar de que él nunca le importo como se veía para los demás, el tiempo le enseño que estar presentable es necesario para el éxito, y en eso su madre no había perdido el toque. Su vestimenta consistía en un pantalón azul claro parecido al de su primer viaje, una camiseta blanca con franjas rojas, un par guantes negros con bordes blancos en la zona de las muñecas, una gorra roja con el centro de color blanco parecida mucho a la de su viaje a Kalos.

Este luego de despedirse de su madre y Mr. Mime se dirigió a pie hacia Ciudad Verde con Pikachu a su lado para encontrarse con Looker. En su cinturón llevaba las pokebolas de sus pokemon elegidos para esta prueba. Al llegar al aeropuerto este se encontró con el Agente policial y ambos abordaron el avión que los llevaría hacia la Región Kalos.

=========Aeropuerto de Ciudad Lumiose==========

El camino de los sueños suele verse muchas veces tan inalcanzable que a mitad del recorrido muchos se rinden y se desvían de sus ideales para decidir otro rumbo. Los pocos que llegan hacia la cima por lo general creen que ese es el fin, pero lo que descubren al llegar es que solo es el principio cuando se ve el vasto horizonte de la vida. Estos eran los pensamientos que invadían a cierta peli miel mientras reflexionaba en el asiento del vuelo que la hacía regresar hacia su región natal luego de regresar de una de sus presentaciones especiales en la lejana región de Johto. El objetivo de ambas era promover el Tripokalon en otras regiones heredando así el objetivo de su antigua rival Aria y de su ahora representante Palermo. El sol de la mañana iluminaba a la performer con la esperanza de un nuevo día mientras ya las tierras de Kalos se podían apreciar a través de le ventana. Ella tocaba su listón azul, su más grande tesoro y su más grande recuerdo de aquel chico que tenía una sonrisa más radiante que el sol que la bañaba con sus rayos.

" **Ash…. ¿Estarás más cerca de tu meta el día de hoy? ¿Estaré más cerca de ti ahora que cumplí uno de mis sueños? ¿Qué es de ti? Deseo volver a verte…."** Estos eran los pensamientos que por lo regular invadían a Serena cada mañana los cuales escapaban de su cuerpo y mente a través de un suspiro. A través de sus viajes en Hoenn y al regresar a Kalos esos pensamientos eran lo que la llenaban de vitalidad para competir y dar lo mejor de sí misma. No rendirse hasta el final, ese mantra adoptado de aquel azabache que al final le robo su corazón y la lleno de determinación a cumplir lo que ella se propuso en ese viaje que marco su destino. Al cumplir su sueño de ser reina de Kalos sus responsabilidades fueron aumentando al ser una gran personalidad en la región lo cual no es que se quejara da ello ya que le daba también la oportunidad de viaja y a lo mejor encontrarse con quien ella más quería aunque sin éxito.

-Serena, ve preparándote que estamos a punto de llegar- Decía su representante mientras rompía el trance de la chica.

-De acuerdo Señora Palermo. ¿La presentación no será cancelada verdad? - Esta le preguntaba con cierto afán ya que siempre más que tener un título su verdadero ideal fue el de regalarle sonrisas a todos aquellos que ella pudiese a través de sus presentaciones.

-Descuida, hable con un amigo hace poco y pues me acaba de contestar hace unas horas y me dijo que ya tenía todo solucionado, el vendrá en unos días para organizarnos y para que puedas cumplir con tu presentación de regreso en Ciudad Lumiose.- Afirmo la experimentada señora lo cual calmo y relajo a la peli miel. Las últimas amenazas que recibió en su correspondencia no la habían asustado pero si había atrasado sus citas de trabajo.

-Quiero demostrarle a la gente que el miedo no se combate con temor…si no con valor como él lo haría….- Reflexionaba nostálgica la peli miel ante el recuerdo de su motivación en el camino de sus sueños.

-Sé que lo harás-

En pocos minutos el avión aterrizó en ciudad Lumiose sin ningún contratiempo. Siempre cuando le tocaba regresar a su región, Serena debía también tomas sus precauciones para ocultar quien era realmente así como lo hacia su vieja rival cuando la conoció ya hace tiempo. Un sombrero enorme, gafas oscuras, una bufanda que le cubría el rostro aprovechando el clima frio de la temporada era lo que necesitaba para pasar desapercibida por las masas. Al llegar hacia la zona de revisión de equipaje, el protocolo de inspección corría como lo hacía habitualmente hasta que un desperfecto con una de las maquinas atraso la llegada de los pasajeros incluyendo a la joven peli miel. Fueron al final 30 minutos lo que duro su espera y habían establecido rumbo hacia las afueras del aeropuerto y mientras caminaban hacia afuera Serena decidió hacerle una petición a su representante.

-Cree que pueda visitar a Clemont el día de mañana, me entere que Bonnie regresa mañana de su viaje de Unova y quisiera verlos a ambos.- Pregunto la peli miel con esperanza de recibir una respuesta positiva.

-Mañana mismo tenemos reunión con ese amigo que te comente en el avión por el asunto de la seguridad que tendrás. ¿A qué horas deseas ir?-

\- Iré por la mañana temprano, así no faltare a la cita que tenemos no se preocupe.- La joven reina intentaba persuadir, el tiempo con sus amigos era más valioso que cualquier titulo.

-Iras resguardada por agentes de la policía local, esa es la única condición que tienes y claro tienes que estar antes de las 3 PM –

-¡Muchas Gracias! ¡Le prometo que no llegare tarde! – Si sonrisa era símbolo de la región y de sus sentimientos a aquellas personas que la guiaron hacia donde se encuentra actualmente en el mundo pokemon.

A los momentos de haber obtenido su respuesta escucho a través de los parlantes del aeropuerto que el avión que aterrizaba recién venía desde la región Kanto lo cual la hizo recordar de nuevo a cierto azabache con lo cual ella suspiro y toco su listón una vez más. El teléfono de la promotora de repente empezó a sonar y esta le pidió a Serena que aguardara unos momentos ya que era una llamada sumamente importante, la kalosiana asintió y decidió esperar mientras observaba como los pasajeros del avión que venía desde Kanto salían de la sala de revisión sin ningún contratiempo como ella lo vivió. Noto como el aeropuerto estaba lleno de personas, pero algo más le llamo la atención y veía como un hombre con gabardina salía a lo cual sus deducciones la llevaron a pensar que era un tipo de policía pero por la cantidad de gente no pudo apreciarlo bien…pero luego un color familiar la hizo reaccionar, un color amarillo que ella conocía bien. Pudo notar a quien le pertenecía y era a un pokemon que ella recordaba con mucho cariño, Pikachu.

\- No….no puede ser…. o si… acaso es…. – Esta murmuraba entrecortado mientras podía ver como el roedor eléctrico que ella había vio en la distancia venia en el hombro de un joven alto de camisa blanca con franjas rojas y una gorra pero debido al mar de personas en el momento no le permitían apreciar la cara de ese joven lo cual la impaciento demasiado hasta que solo pudo ver como el movió su rostro viendo a su amigo, al levantar el brazo y apretar su puño a lo cual el roedor imito, la imagen de Ash Ketchum fue lo único que pudo ver la chica al ver en ese joven tan parecido a él, dejo de dudar y en un impulso creado por el palpitar elevado de su corazón la hizo correr hacia donde ese joven estaba.

-¡ASH! - Empezó a gritar la chica mientras corría hacia el joven con la esperanza de que fuese su amado a lo cual sorprendió a Palermo que quiso detenerla sin éxito. Al correr no pudo evitar que su sombrero cayera al suelo, que sus gafas se resbalaran de su rostro y que su bufanda le dejara de cubrir. El joven parecía haber notado algo y eso le dio esperanza a la muchacha pero para su sorpresa este se dirigió hacia el hombre la gabardina y lo tomo del brazo apresurando el paso. Ella no se iba a rendir y se acercaba más y más hacia esas dos personas cuando de repente una barrera de gente se interpuso en su objetivo. Al ya no poseer su disfraz fue fácilmente reconocida por muchos fanáticos que se le acercaron a pedir su autógrafo. Fue tal vez la primera vez que no deseo ser la reina de Kalos ya que eso mismo le había impedido reencontrarse con él. Luego de eso muchos guaridas llegaron a proteger a la chica mientras esta aun buscaba a ese joven pero este ya había desaparecido de su vista.

\- ¡Serena! ¡Estás loca! ¡¿Porque corriste de esa manera hacia?! – Palermo le regañaba pero vio como el rostro de la joven estaba sumido en la tristeza al extremo de incluso a punto de derramar lagrimas.

-Era el….sé que era mi persona especial….. - Esta dijo tratando de contener sus lágrimas al mismo tiempo que era escoltada por los guardias de seguridad.

" **Estas aquí…de verdad estas aquí….."** Entre suspiros y emociones fuertes solamente pensó la chica mientras apretaba su listón.

 **"** **Emociones** _ **fuertes y sentimiento reencontrados son los que Serena vivía en esos momentos. Con una nueva esperanza su día en Kalos parecía brillar más fuerte que nunca al saber que Ash había vuelto o al menos así lo pensó. Esta historia continuara…"**_

 **Hola Chicos! Espero disfruten de este nuevo episodio que acabo de terminar. Quiero agradecer el apoyo recibido a pesar de que esta es mi primera historia aquí. Quiero ir agarrando ritmo de a poco mientras pase el tiempo. Este capitulo fue algo difícil porque tuve que adaptarme al estilo que maneja aquí ya que el torpe de mi no pudo leerlo hasta que le avisaron jajajajaja. Quiero ser algo interactivo con ustedes y me gustaría ademas de saber sus opiniones y preguntas que tenga acerca del fic, tratare de contestar siempre que pueda! No me molestan las criticas mientras siempre sean constructivas se les apreciara mucho siempre.**

 **Es hora de la seccion de respuestas :D!**

 **Virginia Vir: Gracias por los consejos y la verdad quiero que sea de tu agrado esta historia de tu humilde servidor :D**

 **Anakin Namikaze: Estoy construyendo aun lo que es el trasfondo del acosador. A medida se vayan desarrollando los capitulos veran la verdad de todo lo que pasa. No entrare a lo Cliche, bueno talvez un poco pero digamos que el climax de esta saga sera el desenvolvimiento de las posteriores. (Si...hay para rato, tengo bastantes ideas)**

 **Jcepeda: Gracias por tu apoyo. Tratare de balancear siempre las cosas. Al final esto es basado en al anime de Pokemon :P**

 **Juan: Me gusto siempre ese concepto. Se que a muchos les gusta. Ash por lo general no necesita de ellos para ser lo que es pero aqui usare esa habilidad para eventos muy especiales.**

 **Gracias y hasta luego! Ya - Ha ~~**

-EDIT-

La cosa mejora con cada Edit, espero sea de su comodidad!


	3. C3 Así como la última vez…

Capítulo 3: Así como la última vez….

" _La última vez con nuestro joven héroe, puso su mirada a un nuevo destino. Ahora que surcaba los cielos de aquella región donde guarda tantos recuerdos los cuales revivían con los rayos solares de la intensa mañana que avizoraba muchos encuentros y nuevos desafíos par a Ash."_

\- ¡!Pika pi!- Gritaba el roedor de la emoción al ver como aquellas tierras en el horizonte a través de la ventana de su asiento.

-¡Ya estamos a punto de llegar amigo, estoy igual de emocionado!- Mencionaba el azabache con una enorme sonrisa muy habitual en su persona. Observar las tierras de Kalos desde las alturas hacia que recordara cada paso que dio con sus maravillosos amigos hace ya mucho tiempo.

-Ya estamos a punto de llegar, espero hayas descansado lo suficiente ya que nos esperan días posiblemente muy ocupados Ash.- El policía comentaba recién despertando del largo viaje hecho.

\- ¡Estoy más que listo!- Ash exclamaba al son de sus emociones desbordantes que se percibían a través de sus gestos y acciones

-¿Qué es lo primero que haremos al llegar?- El azabache no era famoso por ser un gran planificador y el oficial solamente se reía por ese hecho.

-Primero tendremos que encontrarnos con Scott, él ya se encuentra en mis oficinas en plaza roja, ahí nos quedaremos para poder trabajar. Luego de eso iremos al gimnasio de ciudad Lumiose, imagino que te alegraras de ver a tus amigos.- Al escuchar al agente, una enorme curva de felicidad se le dibujaba en el rostro envuelto en la nostalgia de su regreso.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Quiero saber que tan fuerte se ha vuelto Clemont después de tanto tiempo.- Ver como sus amigos se desarrollaban a través del tiempo siempre fue algo que lo motivo a seguir su meta, el inventor no sería una excepción.

Mientras conversaban, el avión arribaba al aeropuerto de Ciudad Lumiose. Ambos prosiguieron a bajar con sus pertenencias y cuando empezaron a usar las escaleras para tocar tierra firme las energías de Ash no se hicieron esperar y este levanto su puño al cielo.

\- ¡Kalos! ¡Ash Ketchum está de vuelta!- Este dijo gritándolo a los cuatro vientos tal como lo hizo su ultima vez y siempre con un objetivo claro, solo que a diferencia de aquella vez, ya no era un entrenador novato sino todo lo contrario, era ahora un entrenador de elite mundial. Su objetivo tampoco era el mismo, la liga o las medallas no eran su meta, más bien algo más importante para él que cualquier titulo en el mundo pokemon.

Acto seguido, ambos llegaron hacia la sala de revisión a lo cual con la cual no tuvieron ningún inconveniente excepto Ash. Los oficiales de seguridad le pidieron al azabache liberar a sus pokemon solo para revisar si no existía algún peligro. Looker intento explicar la situación y el status que el azabache tenía como campeón regional a lo cual los oficiales aun sorprendidos por tener una personalidad de ese calibre se disculparon al refutar que era un protocolo nada más y tomaría pocos minutos. El azabache no le importó y decidió seguir la corriente y le dijo al agente que lo esperase afuera a lo cual asintió y salió.

\- ¡Chicos es hora de salir un momento!- El kantoniano pronuncio arrojando sus 4 pokebolas al aire y de de las cuales sus fieles amigos se materializaban frente a todos los presentes. El primero en aparecer fue un primate revestido en llamas alrededor de su cuerpo. El segundo era un tipo de ave con un aire de misterio con un plumaje similar a las hojas de los árboles. El tercero era un pokemon nativo de esa misma región con alas enormes y la fiereza de un dragón. El último era un pokemon sumamente enorme que por su aspecto se veía que era capaz de comerse un camión lleno de comida y este no saciaría su apetito con ello. Infernape, Decidueye, Noivern y Snorlax ahora se encontraban todos de pie alrededor del azabache mientras su inicial también bajaba para inspección. Todos en la sala se encontraban maravillados al ver esa variedad de pokemon que incluso varios jamás habían visto en su vida. Los guardias empezaron a realizar el protocolo de seguridad a lo cual los compañeros del campeón se pusieron incómodos, Ash los apaciguo solamente indicándoles que guardaran calma ya que era necesario. Al terminar, el azabache devolvió a sus amigos, a excepción de Pikachu que volvió a su hombro izquierdo, a sus respectivas pokebolas y decidió seguir a Looker el cual lo esperaba.

\- ¿Listo para partir?- Cuestiono con una sonrisa mientras este tocaba su gabardina.

\- Estamos listos Looker. ¿Verdad Amigo?- El joven de pueblo Paleta le pregunto a su mejor amigo pokemon mientras movía su brazo en frente del mismo el cual asentía con determinación emulando a su entrenador. Lo que no se imaginó el originario de Kanto es que esto llamaría la atención de una persona que nunca se esperó encontrar tan pronto.

\- ¡ASH!- El azabache escucho desde lejos la voz de una mujer que retumbaba en sus oídos reconociéndola al instante. Era esa voz que su memoria siempre le recordaba esa promesa donde ella declaro que sería una chica más atractiva la próxima vez que se vieran. Era la voz que le había confesado ser su meta. Era la voz que vino de esos labios que habían invadido su corazón con miles de sentimientos. Era la misma voz que le había agradecido todo lo que él había hecho por ella sin saberlo. Era Serena. Él casi por reflejo estuvo a punto de voltear hasta que recordó su motivo de estar ahí, anhelaba verla pero no podía, al menos en esos momentos. Tenía que asegurarse que era ella y aunque no le gustaba usarlo a menudo con las personas solamente cuando fuese necesario, por unos segundos, sus ojos empezaron a denotar un brillo azul, estaba utilizando su aura para leer los pensamientos de dónde provenía esa voz. Su memoria era acertada, era ella, solo pudo suspirar al desactivarse su habilidad.

\- Looker, vámonos de aquí rápido.- Se pronunció el azabache hacia el policía el cual extrañado lo observaba.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede Ash? -

-Serena está acercándose atrás de nosotros, no voltees a ver, ella no está segura que soy yo. Vamos.-Dijo fríamente mientras este tomo a Looker de su gabardina y lo jalo para que este no reaccionara y volteara a ver. Esa acción le partió el corazón a la kalosiana, eso lo pudo percibir por medio de su habilidad nuevamente mientras era rodeada por muchas personas llenas de alegría por conocer a la Reina de Kalos en persona. Ella no pudo llegar a su meta…...

El entrenador y el policía ya llegaron a las afueras del aeropuerto donde su transporte los esperaba pero antes de montarse al taxi, el oficial Looker trato de confortar al joven que tenía una mirada seria en su semblante donde perfectamente se podía notar el dolor de la desilusión que la joven albergaba con cada metro que se alejaban de la misma.

\- ¿Ash, estas bien?-

\- No te preocupes, pronto la volveré a ver. Eso lo sé desde hace mucho, por ahora lo que deseo es protegerla en las sombras. Cuando atrapemos a ese tipo, la veré, es una promesa - Apretó los dientes y sus puños llenos de determinación y coraje dispuesto a proteger a esa joven especial en su vida. Es así como ambos abordaron el transporte público local con destino a las oficinas del agente de policía.

=====Looker & CIA, Plaza Roja Ciudad Lumiose=====

Ambos varones llegaron a su destino, un edificio como cualquiera en la ciudad con un cartel donde indicaba que era la agencia privada del oficial internacional. Al bajar del automóvil, el agente policial abrió las puertas usando sus llaves e invito al azabache y a Pikachu a entrar. Se veía como una oficina normal donde en sus paredes habían varios recortes de periódicos de alrededor del mundo con noticias de diversas organizaciones delictivas que por una extraña razón Ash se había topado en sus viajes. Looker prosiguió a sentarse en su escritorio y este invito al joven a sentarse.

\- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?-

\- Estoy bien gracias. No veo a Scott. ¿Te informo de algo acaso? –

\- Me llamo antes del incidente que tuvimos en el aeropuerto, dijo que nos esperaría mañana frente a la torre a las 8 AM para discutir con el líder de gimnasio.-

\- Eso quiere decir que toca descansar hoy, entiendo, espero no serte molestia- Le sonrió el chico.

\- ¡Yo soy el agradecido! Antes de que te vayas a descansar, quiero enseñarte esto – Looker menciono mientras le dio una fotografía al azabache. Era una fotografía tomada en la noche por una cámara de seguridad donde se veía a la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Azafrán peleando con un desconocido en las sombras con una capucha en su rostro y la silueta delo que parecía ser su pokemon.

\- ¿Es este el sujeto que perseguimos? - Cuestiono Ash al analizar la fotografía ya que esa silueta se la hacía familiar.

-Así es, eso fue lo mejor que pudimos recopilar de el sujeto cuándo estuvo en Unova, no pudimos saber cómo era ni la silueta de su pokemon-

-Yo sé cuál es ese pokemon, yo tengo ese pokemon de hecho. – El azabache menciono con seguridad al devolverle la foto a Looker.

-¡¿En serio?! ¿Que pokemon es Ash? Esto ayudaría bastante con la investigación.- El agente policial se encontraba entusiasmado al por fin tener una pista acerca del sujeto que perseguían.

\- Este es un Torterra, la forma final evolucionada de los iníciales de la región Sinnoh, y es uno muy fuerte por lo que puedo deducir por su tamaño.- Lo que más le llamaba la atención era el hecho de la persona encapuchada, la cual se veía tranquila mientras Sabrina en la fotografía se miraba nerviosa, eso era señal de que más que un acosador era un duro oponente.

\- Con esto podremos inspeccionar todos los pokemon que asistan al evento de la Reina de Kalos y estudiar a las personas que lleven un Torterra, no es un pokemon común en estas regiones.- El oficial Looker mencionaba mientras este se recostaba en su silla.

\- Me parece bien. Quiero también revisar algo con el profesor Oak. ¿Tienes algún videoteléfono?-

\- La verdad el que tengo está roto desde hace mucho, no he pasado mucho por acá, pero si gustas mañana iremos al centro pokemon- Respondió el policía.

\- Solo quería una opinión acerca de algo, por ahora creo que es mejor comer, no he probado bocado en todo el día.- Sonrió nerviosamente el azabache a lo que el roedor sonreía por su entrenador.

\- ¡Estas de suerte, hoy probaras el arte culinario máximo de la policía internacional! Te cocinare algo en seguida.- Dijo sonriendo el policía mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

=====Hotel Lumiose Real, Avenida Rosa=====

El día paso rápidamente mientras la luna adornaba ahora los cielos de Ciudad Lumiose. En los balcones de uno de los hoteles más caros de la ciudad, una chica suspiraba por los eventos que se habían suscitado temprano en el aeropuerto. Luego de llegar a su habitación, decidió dormir por el cansancio emocional que sufrió al solo ver un espejismo de la persona que ella más necesitaba ver en esos momentos, además del viaje que fue muy largo desde la lejana región Johto. Al despertar no pudo de dejar de pensar en Ash. ¿Era acaso él quien estaba ahí esa mañana? ¿Por qué la había ignorado si de verdad era él? Los suspiros se le escapaban al mismo tiempo que un sonrojo se apropiaba de su rostro. Había vuelto a ver a su amado, o al menos eso quiso creer ella. Esa silueta tan real, tan similar como la de su amado azabache. Ella incluso se cuestionaba que era demasiado conveniente decir que era incluso su gemelo. Estaba decidida a encontrar al joven que la inspiro a ser lo que ella es ahora sea como sea, tenía ese anhelo de ver sus ojos color ámbar de los cuales se había enamorado desde pequeña. En ese momento la puerta de su habitación se había abierto y a lo cual Palermo era quien estaba en la entrada.

\- ¿Ya estas mejor Serena? –Esta dijo al verla viendo el cielo en el balcón.

\- Estoy mejor, gracias señora Palermo. Quiero disculparme por lo que paso esta mañana, la verdad fue un impulso mío, no debí de hacerlo.- Dijo la peli miel con un tono de melancolía evidente.

\- Fue extraño verte correr así. ¿Por la conmoción no pude preguntarte por qué saliste aprisa hacia donde estaba la salida del vuelo que venía de Kanto?

\- Cuando voltee a ver hacia ahí, creí haber visto a Ash. Era él estoy segura, incluso traía a Pikachu en su hombro.- Su tono de voz era nostálgico al recordar al roedor amarillo en su hombro cada vez que caminaba observando su espalda en las rutas de viaje de Kalos.

\- ¿Te refieres a aquel chico que te acompañaba hace 8 años cuando recién comenzabas a ser performer?-

\- El mismo, no lo he vuelto a ver desde esos días. Al viajar por Hoenn y por Johto con usted siempre me dio la esperanza de volver a encontrarlo por ahí. Nunca espere verlo de vuelta aquí en Kalos.- Suspiro la joven que estaba inundada de miles de memorias de su amado.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, ese nombre se me hace familiar. Creo que lo escuche de alguien hace poco.- La promotora intentaba hacer memoria mientras una chispa de esperanza se encendía en Serena.

-¿En serio?-

-La verdad no lo puedo recordar por los momentos. Me hablaste mucho de ese joven cuándo derrotaste a Aria hace dos años. Sé que es especial para ti, y veras que si de verdad él está aquí, él te vendrá a ver.- Una sonrisa de su promotora y fan era lo que necesitaba no la reina de las performer, si no la joven Serena.

\- Por cierto, iré mañana a ver a Clemont a las 9 AM y así podre venir temprano para la cita de mañana.-

\- Solo procura por favor de esta vez ir encubierta. ¿De acuerdo?- Su promotora le advirtió con un tono cómico cosa que la hizo a ella sonreír.

\- ¡De acuerdo!- Ella mencionaba amenamente ante una nueva oportunidad de ver a sus amigos ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor su amado los visito primero a ellos ya que tenían esa ventaja de tener un lugar fijo en la ciudad. Cuando esta disponía a cerrar la ventana del balcón para entrar pudo ver dos siluetas que corrían en el techo. Era una grande y dos pequeñas en comparación. No pudo percibirlas adecuadamente porque se movían muy aprisa hacia lo que parecía ser el centro de la ciudad.

-¿Que habrá sido eso?- Se cuestionó pero decidió ignorar lo ocurrido para regresar a descansar a su habitación.

====Punto desconocido de Ciudad Lumiose====

En un almacén abandonado de la ciudad, tres siluetas se encontraban discutiendo en las sombras que la noche otorgaba, esas siluetas discutían acerca de su próximo movimiento en la región.

\- Veo que la Reina de Kalos seguirá con la función, he de decir que la chica es bastante valiente o demasiada tonta luego de haber recibido la carta- Menciono uno de los hombres que parecía ser de baja estatura.

\- Eso al final nos conviene. Podremos seguir con lo que venimos a hacer aquí. Además el cliente se sentirá complacido y nos dará la paga que nos prometió.- Añadió el otro que parecía ser más alto que el anterior.

\- ¿Crees que la policía intervenga esta vez? - Cuestiono la silueta de menor estatura.

\- Sé que lo harán, de todos modos, tenemos ya todo planeado, y no importa a que entrenador traigan, nosotros tenemos a nuestra arma secreta, verdad…DIA…- Este dijo mientras le sonreía a la tercera persona que estaba encapuchada y simplemente no respondió.

=====Torre Prisma de Ciudad Lumiose=====

La mañana nuevamente se hacía presente en la enorme capital de Kalos, Ash y Looker salieron desde temprano directo a la Torre Prisma con propósito de visitar al joven inventor. Al llegar desde su automóvil y bajar pudieron ver como Scott ya estaba esperándolos en la entrada de la misma.

\- ¡Buenos días Ash! Veo que esta vez sí decidiste cubrirte incluyendo a Pikachu.- Dijo entre risas Scott al ya estar informado de la desventura que sufrieron ambos con la Reina de Kalos.

\- Muy gracioso Scott.- El azabache algo alterado respondió por lo sucedido, aun estaba susceptible al ser ella quien lo recibió nuevamente en la región sin que nadie lo planeara.

\- Me vi tentado Ash, disculpa. ¿Listos para entrar? – El empresario proponía mientras abría la puerta y el azabache entro el oficial internacional. Al llegar a la entrada, un evento familiar sucedió a lo cual Ash vivió como un deja vu de su último viaje. Una voz robótica los había recibido ante la puerta del campo de batalla.

-Buenos días retadores, para poder ingresar al Gimnasio de Ciudad Lumiose deben de demostrar que están listo, por favor muestren sus cuatro medallas para poder retar a nuestro líder.- Todos quedaron algo atónitos. Ash no sabía que debía de reunir las medallas nuevamente, estaba en un problema.

-¿Al ganar tu título, imagino que Goodshow te dio una placa especial? - El dueño de la batalla inquiría en medio del predicamento mientras el kantoniano sacaba dicho objeto.

\- ¿Te refieres a esta Scott? – El azabache pregunto al sacar por lo que se podía ver como una insignia con una pokebola dorada en el centro a lo cual la maquina empezó a escanear.

\- Identificación aceptada. Nivel: Campeón. Por favor proceda- La máquina dijo y las puertas del gimnasio empezaron a abrirse.

\- Vaya, no espere que funcionara- Dijo sorprendido el azabache

Es así como los tres entraron al campo de batalla lo cual le trajo una enorme emoción al azabache al recordar la feroz pelea que tuvo hace unos años con su amigo.

\- Bienvenidos al gimnasio de ciudad Lumiose. Mi nombre es Clemont, líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Lumiose.- Una voz se expresaba con mucha confianza, aquel joven de cabellera rubia que viajo junto al azabache fue también afectado por los años que pasaron, su estatura era comparable con la de Ash y su complexión era ya de un joven maduro lleno de experiencia.-

-¿Quién de ustedes es el retador?- Este mismo dijo al ver a los tres hombres en especial notando al joven encapuchado que le traía mucha curiosidad.

\- Soy yo. – Dijo tranquilamente pero a su vez con un tono de emoción en su voz antes que Scott o Looker explicaran la situación. Ambos sabían que quería hacer el azabache, probarles a ellos que tan fuerte era él para demostrar que era una persona de confianza.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – El rubio pregunto al no poder ver bien a la persona del otro lado del campo mientras él se colocaba.

El azabache quedo en silencio, él no quería revelarse aun hasta después de la batalla. En eso Scott intervino. –Su nombre es Aaron Masuda, el viene del Reino de Rota en Kanto- Al escuchar ese nombre, Ash quedo asombrado con su nueva identidad al recordar su vieja aventura con Lucario donde aprendió que tenía sensibilidad con su don. Esto era obra de Riley pensó luego de eso.

-¿Kanto? Vaya esto es una sorpresa. Me trae muchos recuerdos, sé que esta batalla será muy emocionante. Las reglas serán 3 contra 3. – Este dijo hasta que Scott lo detuvo.

-Espera, sé que sonara loco lo que te diré y a lo mejor te estamos faltando el respeto, pero podrías hacer esta batalla uno contra uno y además que escojas a tu mejor pokemon. Él ya es un entrenador de vasta experiencia por lo tanto no es necesario que te contengas. – Persuadió el hombre de gafas oscuras a lo cual el líder asintió.

\- De acuerdo, no me contendré en nada. ¡Luxray ve!- El rubio enérgicamente dijo tirando su pokebola donde emergió su fiel y más antiguo amigo.

Al campeón de Alola se le dilataron los ojos al ver a un viejo conocido, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y con ello dispuso a sacar una de sus pokebolas de la cual emergió Snorlax listo para la batalla el cual al aterrizar este género una brisa fuerte que daba cierto aire de intimidación.

-Ahora entiendo el porqué de su petición.- Le sorprendía ver un pokemon tan grande, pero sobre todo, por el aura de fuerza que emanaba.

-¡Que hermoso Snorlax!- Dijo una voz desde las gradas. Era la voz de otra vieja conocida que se bajaba para ver más de cerca al pokemon. Era Bonnie, la hermana del líder de gimnasio.

-¡Bonnie! ¡Que te he dicho de interrumpir las batallas de gimnasio por admirar al pokemon de mi oponente! – Dijo el líder algo irritado.

-Hermano, pero este es más grande que el ultimo que vi en Unova y se mira más fuerte.- Dijo la chica rubia al acercarse a admirarlo. Ash estaba a punto de revelarse a sí mismo ante la nostalgia que lo invadía en esos momentos, pero decidió ser fuerte y esperar para poder hacerlo.

\- Si quieres verlo de cerca, porque no me ayudas a ser el referee de esta batalla ya que papa no está.- Bonnie más puesta que un calcetín ya estaba en su posición como era de esperarse. Ash al verla crecida le llenaba de felicidad y al mismo tiempo ver que los cambios no eran drásticos.

-Esta batalla será uno contra uno entre el Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Lumiose Clemont y el retador, Aaron Masuda del Reino de Rota. Sera sin límite de tiempo y uno será declarado ganador hasta que haga que el otro ya no pueda continuar. ¡Si ambos entrenadores están listos….que comience la batalla!- Dijo la chica de cabello rubio mientras ambos pokemon ya se preparaban para la batalla.

 _===Aaron (Ash) vs Clemont====_

-¡Nosotros vamos a comenzar! ¡Luxray usa Terreno Eléctrico!- Ordeno el rubio a lo cual el león eléctrico a lo cual este obedeció y todo el campo tomo un color amarillo mientras varios rayos aparecían ahora que el terreno estaba cargado.

-Usa maldición Snorlax- Dijo con calma el azabache al ver como el líder preparaba ya el combate mientras su amigo sacrificaba velocidad a cambio de más poder ofensivo.

\- ¡Ahora Luxray, vamos con todo, utiliza Voltio Cruel!- Dijo el rubio mientras el tipo eléctrico corría a una velocidad sorprendente dispuesto a embestir con su electrificado cuerpo.

\- Protección – Ordeno suavemente Ash a lo cual Snorlax creó un muro verde que repelió fácilmente el ataque de Luxray, impactando y rebotando a causa de esa barrera la cual debía de aprovechar el líder de gimnasio.

\- ¡Te tengo, usa rapidez ahora que estas en el aire! –Rápidamente el león reacciono y tiro una serie de ataques hacia el enorme pokemon a lo cual impactaron con eficacia. El azabache empezó a sentir algo que hace mucho tiempo no sentía, adrenalina. El líder y amigo de viajes había podido contra atacar ese combo de Snorlax. Este no pudo evitar sonreír y su energía exploto lo cual se vio reflejada en sus gestos debajo de la pronto innecesaria capucha.

\- ¡Crees que me tienes Clemont, esto aún no se acaba! ¡Usa ahora Cabezazo!- Inmediatamente al recuperarse del ataque, Snorlax se impulsó hacia donde caía Luxray y propino un golpe directo en el torso del pokemon rival.

-¡Aun no! ¡Luxray usa Triturar!- Al comandar Clemont, el león eléctrico no dudo en morder uno de los brazos del enorme pokemon lo cual hizo que ambos cayeran de pie. A todo esto el rubio empezó a sentir algo de nostalgia, pero al haber escuchado la voz del retador, ese sentimiento se hizo familiaridad…..eso no evito que siguiera con la batalla.

-¡Una vez más Luxray, Voltio Cruel! Este se volvió a dirigir hacia el enorme Pokemon recargado de energía.

-¡Snorlax! ¡Utiliza puño hielo contra el suelo!- El enorme Pokemon dio un fuerte golpe hacia el suelo congelando casi todo el campo e incluso nulificando el Terreno Eléctrico que se ejecuto al principio de la batalla. Al encontrarse el suelo congelado la velocidad de Luxray jugó en su contra al estar resbaladizo y este fallo su ataque.

-¡Luxray! ¡Deslízate y balancéate usando tu cola como Ancla ahora!- Al escuchar a su entrenador, Luxray se detuvo utilizando su cola y pudo evitar un golpe fuerte contra una de las paredes del campo.

-¡Acabemos con esto! ¡Cabezazo hacia donde él está!- Snorlax se volvió a impulsar yendo directo hacia el león el cual se encontraba aparentemente indefenso.

\- ¡Utiliza Rapidez con toda tu fuerza!- El líder ordeno a lo cual una ráfaga de estrellas impactaron contra Snorlax que a pesar de causar daño no pudieron detenerlo y fue golpeado por el impacto de este. Luxray al quedar tendido en el suelo se volvió a levantar algo debilitado. El líder no quería rendirse y la mirada de su amigo determinaba la misma fiereza. Pero de repente Aaron empezó a reír…..con mucha alegría, esto confundió mucho a los hermanos e hizo sonreír a los dos hombres que habían sido testigos de la gran batalla que se había dado. Esa risa…pensaron ambos hermanos…..la conocemos….terminaron de deducir.

-Definitivamente pelear contigo no se compara a nada de lo que he vivido últimamente, así como en los viejos tiempos.- Este dijo al retirar su capucha y revelar su rostro a lo cual Pikachu hizo lo mismo y ofrecieron la más cálida y nostálgica sonrisa hacia los hermanos.

-¡ASH!- Ambos salieron corriendo hacia donde él estaba parado y se lanzaron hacia él para abrazarlo a él y a Pikachu.

-Yo también los extrañe amigos.- El kantoniano decía mientras era avasallado por ambos encima de él mientras sus sonrisas no hacían más que expresar lo importante que fue el azabache en sus vidas.

 ** _"Reuniones que fueron añejadas con el tiempo. Nuestro héroe llego a su cita con el destino en Ciudad Lumiose donde se rencontró con sus amigos. Ahora lo que viene es más que el inicio del reto que llevara al límite a Ash en su camino hacia la maestría. Esta historia continuara…"_**

 ** _Hola de nuevo! Soy Taikobou su amigo y servidor. Espero les haya gustado mucho el capitulo. Se dieron varias cosas en este. Me costo un poco el decidir el equipo de Ash para esta mision. Lo decidi por los rivales que se vienen y por el carácter de su misión, aunque creo que se percataron del 6to puesto jajajajajaja. He dado un par de pistas de quienes serán los villanos de esta saga, no son del todo aclaratorios pero veremos si alguien puede captar ~~ Si alguien lo hace, mandeme un PM y hare una enorme mencion especial si lo deducen antes de que lo revele jajajajaja. También fue mi primer intento de batalla. Espero les haya gustado en general. Criticas, Opiniones y Sugerencias son siempre bienvenidas :D!_**

 **Es hora de las menciones especiales :)**

 **Virginia Vir: Genial que te haya encantado esa escena. La pense muy bien y hasta use un soundtrack del juego para poder inspirarme jajajaja. Habra amour que lo compense en el futuro lo prometo ~~ Con los signos de puntuacion, culpo mi flojera y mi costumbre de escribir mas en Ingles ultimamente por trabajo y hobby jajajajajaja. Espero haberlo mejorado en este capitulo. Espero te guste :D!**

 **Dragon Titanico: Me halaga que te guste la historia aunque el Amour no sea tu pareja favorita. Espero te vaya gustando mas con el tiempo. Aunque sea amour, siempre tratare de darle el enfoque que envisiono para el futuro de Ash.**

 **Kisame Hoshikage; Se viene una bola de nieve que se hara mas grande y traera mucha intensidad a la historia. Por ahora paciencia jajajajajaja. Todo lo bueno debe de construirse con paciencia para que sepa bien.**

 **Espero lo disfruten. Los espero en el siguiente episodio :D.**

 ** _EDIT: Fanfiction se volvio Loco !_**


	4. C4 Como despistar a una Reina

Capítulo 4: Como despistar a una Reina.

 **"La última vez, nuestro héroe había llegado al Gimnasio de Ciudad Lumiose para poder ver de nuevo a sus viejos amigos, Bonnie y Clemont. Luego de una corta pero intensa batalla, Ash revelo su identidad. La aventura para nuestro héroe apenas comienza."**

Después de la conmovedora reunión entre el azabache y el dúo de rubios, estos mismos se dispusieron conversar en las gradas del campo de batalla mientras Pikachu y Dedenne conversaban en su lenguaje eléctrico, todos visiblemente contentos de su reunión. Luego de que la emoción de volver a verse se apaciguara, todos procedieron a iniciar su conversación.

-¡De veras nos sorprendiste Ash! Es una alegría verte de nuevo.- La menor de los dos hermanos decía con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras acariciaba a Pikachu como en antaño.

\- Quería sorprenderlos y veo que lo hice - El azabache les sonreía genuinamente, una vista que no tenían desde hace 8 años.

-Te has vuelto mucho más fuerte desde la última vez, y eso que he entrenado y recibido retos a diario luego de que nos separamos. Pensé que la próxima vez que nos encontráramos podría derrotarte.- Nuestro querido inventor reflexionaba ante la actuación que tuvo hace poco, se había confiado demasiado y al final eso le paso factura.

-¡Tú eres muy fuerte Clemont! Hace años no me había emocionado de esta manera. - Afirmaba el azabache a lo cual llamo la curiosidad de la rubia ya que ella siempre entendió que cualquier batalla era emocionante para su amigo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Ash? Que yo sepa disfrutas cada batalla que tienes.- Afirmaba Bonnie a lo cual el azabache puso muy nervioso y este empezó a rascarse un poco su mejilla como era habitual cuando este se ponía nervioso.

-Déjame yo respondo eso jovencita.- Decía interrumpiendo Scott mientras él y Looker se acercaban hacia el grupo.-

-Ash últimamente no ha tenido batallas muy seguidas por el hecho de que su status no lo deja hacerlo con cualquiera- Afirmo el hombre de gafas oscuras mientras la pareja de hermanos intentaban procesar lo dicho acerca de Ash.

-¿Su Status? Que es lo que quiere decir…..-En ese momento Clemont recordó que su máquina de aceptación de retadores tuvo una señal poco usual, por lo general esta solo permite retadores con 4 medallas por el hecho de que este es el gimnasio de la ciudad más grande de Kalos. Recordó lo que vio ya que incluso pensó que era un problema con su sistema de identificación, este se puso de pie llevándose una tremenda sorpresa y solo logro articular una palabra.

\- ¡¿C..CAMPEON?!-

-Ahora lo soy, de la Región Alola.- El azabache mencionaba ese detalle nervioso. Él se caracterizaba mucho por la humildad con la cual tomaba sus logros y siempre dándole el mérito a sus amigos pokemon.

-¡ERES INCREIBLE ASH!- Bonnie exclamo cuando empezó a abrazar al azabache, ella sabía perfectamente lo duro que Ash entrenaba cada día, el saber que poseía un titulo tan importante era el testamento de su esfuerzo.

-¿Desde cuándo eres el campeón de Alola Ash?- Pregunto con curiosidad el Líder de gimnasio ahora entendiendo porque se sentía que su fuerza había aumentado con el pasar de los años.

-Fue hace 4 años. Luego de la final que dispute con Alain me hizo reflexionar que necesitaba hacer algo diferente para crecer. El Mr. Mime de mi mama digamos que me dio esa oportunidad y pues gracias a ello me dirigí a Alola y pues me inscribí a una escuela del primo del Profesor Oak.- Contaba el azabache.

\- ¿Estuviste en una Escuela? Hoy creo que he escuchado cosas que jamás pensé.- Dijo la rubia sorprendiéndose aún más.-

-Pues aunque parezca increíble, estuve ahí y la verdad me sirvió de mucho haberlo hecho, aprendí muchísimo en especial del Profesor Kukui. Él se especializa en movimientos de batalla y eso me ayudó mucho con mi técnica. La región no era afiliada a las Ligas Pokemon, así que gracias a él se instauro la primera liga y pude ganarla.-

\- No me sorprende realmente. Imagino que pudiste ganar las 8 medallas fácilmente.- Dijo el rubio.

-En realidad, Alola no tiene gimnasios. El sistema de calificación es un poco más complejo. – Dijo el azabache mientras este saco algo de su bolsillo y por lo que los hermanos vieron este era un cristal de color amarillo con un dibujo de un rayo.

-¿Eso que es Ash? Pregunto Bonnie con curiosidad mientras Dedenne y Pikachu regresaban, lo que le pareció raro luego fue la reacción de Dedenne al ver la piedra con mucha curiosidad.

-Esto es un cristal Z. este es el símbolo de que completaste un reto del recorrido insular de la región. Se dispuso que para poder clasificar a la liga pokemon, debes de completar al menos el 80% del recorrido. En total son 18 cristales, por lo tanto con 14 clasificas.- Explicaba el azabache.

-¿Ash, cuantos tienes tú? –Pregunto Clemont.

\- Yo pues los tengo todos, antes de la liga ya había podido completar el recorrido, ese en realidad era mi objetivo.- Mientras el azabache explicaba, también saco su pulsera Z blanca la cual ambos hermanos quedaron viendo con bastante curiosidad.

\- Pues no las veo distintas a una medalla de gimnasio Ash.- Bonnie no sentía la gran diferencia de ello, ella tomaba el cristal y lo acariciaba por lo bonito que se veía.

-¿Clemont, tienes una maquina medidora de voltaje?- Pregunto al azabache ya que la practica era la mejor forma de mostrar la diferencia entre medallas y cristales.

\- Claro que si Ash. ¿Pero porque me preguntas eso?- Inquirió el Líder de Gimnasio.

\- Pues les responderé un poco acerca del cristal.- Acto seguido tomo el cristal de Bonnie y este con Pikachu en su hombro se dirigió al campo. En eso Clemont saco un control y presiono un botón y del campo salió una barra de metal similar a un pararrayos.

\- Listo Ash, puedes comenzar con lo que deseas hacer- Dijo Clemont al sacar su computadora para poder registrar lo que previo sería un rayo que vendría del roedor eléctrico.

\- ¡Oh rayos! Ash, trata de no usar el máximo de "eso". Chicos tenemos que alejarnos más porque esto puede ser peligroso- Scott jalaba a los hermanos moviéndose a una zona segura de las gradas junto al agente Looker. Ambos hermanos estaban algo confundidos al ver como el policía y el hombre de gafas se escudaban con lo que iba a suceder.

El azabache coloco su brazalete en su muñeca, donde coloco el cristal que había enseñado a los hermanos. Pikachu se bajó del hombro de su entrenador y se puso en frente de él. Acto seguido ambos empezaron a hacer poses a lo cual Bonnie y Clemont quedaron confundidos al ver ese extraña forma de bailar, pero lo que siguió después fue lo que empezó a sorprender, ambos empezaron a brillar con un aura que se interconectaban entre ellos y un tipo se símbolo salió en medio de ambos. **"¡SEREMOS MAS FUERTES! ¡PIKACHU, GIGA VOLTIO DESTRUCTOR!"** El Grito de Ash tenía mucha fuerza, una carga eléctrica bastante poderosa se formaba del mejor amigo del kantoniano y este lanzo una gran ráfaga de energía eléctrica hacia el pararrayos el cual causo una enorme explosión en el campo el cual incluso rompió las ventanas del lugar levantando una poderosa nube de humo en el lugar. Clemont cubrió rápidamente a su hermana mientras Looker y Scott hacían lo posible para también no salir perjudicados de la enorme demostración de poder. Ya cuando el humo se había dispersado y hecho visible de nuevo, vieron como el azabache y Pikachu ni siquiera se habían inmutado por su propio ataque a pesar del impacto que este causo. El pararrayos se había derretido casi por completo y este lanzaba aun chispas.

-¿Que…que fue eso? – Pregunto Clemont al hombre de gafas oscuras y al policía.

-Ese amigo mío, es un movimiento Z- Respondió Scott limpiándose el polvo que Ash había levantado.

-¿Movimiento Z? – Inquirió Bonnie también.

-Esa es la función de los cristales Z, estos pueden hacer un súper movimiento depende del tipo que sea el cristal. ¿Pudiste medir el voltaje Clemont?- Respondió e inquirió el Policía hacia el inventor.

Clemont de la enorme impresión hecha por el ataque decidió revisar lo que sus datos mostraban y esto le llevo otra enorme sorpresa.

\- ¿Esta…energía? Es tan poderosa como la de un pokemon legendario…..cada vez Ash me sorprende aún más.- El inventor se expresaba con una enorme sonrisa. El entrenador y el pokemon eléctrico se acercaban donde sus amigos saltando la barda de las gradas. Su mirada se poso en especial en el oficial que lo acompañaba.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Clemont creo que ha superado tus expectativas no crees?- Ambos se observaban ante la pregunta del campeón de Alola.

\- Así que ese era tu plan. Bueno, en Alola te dije que confiaba en tu juicio pero creo que siempre quisiste demostrármelo con la batalla y esa demostración tuya. ¿No crees que exageraste?-

\- Lo siento si hice algo de alboroto, pero es que quería que vieras con tus ojos lo que Clemont es capaz de hacer, tanto en batalla como con sus inventos.- Respondió el azabache a lo cual ambos hermanos quedaron confundidos.

\- ¿Ash, no creo que hayas venido hasta acá solo a vernos verdad?- Sospecho Clemont a la hora de preguntarle.

\- De hecho Clemont, necesito tu ayuda.- Dijo el azabache mientras coloco una expresión de seriedad. Este procedió a explicar el motivo de su regreso a Kalos, acerca de su misión con la policía y de que necesitaba permanecer anónimo para poder cumplir. Entre las explicaciones, la chica de pelo rubio tuvo una duda.

-¿Ash a quien debes de proteger? - Ante esta pregunta el azabache quedo en silencio con una sensación de preocupación grande.

\- A quien debemos de proteger es a la actual Reina de Kalos.- Respondió el policía en vez del entrenador pokemon.

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- Los dos hermanos gritaron de la sorpresa al saber que era su antigua compañera de viajes quien Ash debía de cuidar. El azabache explico acerca de la situación actual de Serena y también lo fuerte y temible que era el acosador de turno. Ambos dieron un gesto de preocupación pero también de alegría al saber que Ash iba a ser el encargado de este asunto luego de ver lo fuerte que era.

-¡Serena se alegrara mucho de verte Ash!- Bonnie sonreía ante esa posibilidad mientras recordaba también esa despedida tan especial la cual ambos tuvieron en el aeropuerto.

-De hecho, no puedo revelar quién soy a Serena y a nadie más además de los que estamos acá, por motivos de seguridad, y por eso vine para que Clemont pudiese ayudarme con algo.- Decía el azabache con cierto tono de tristeza.

-¡Pero Ash! ¡Ella quiere verte desde hace mucho! – Protestaba Bonnie junto a Dedenne.

-¡Bonnie! ¡No crees que esto ya es difícil para Ash!- Reprendió Clemont a su hermana entendiendo perfectamente la tristeza del azabache.

\- Lo siento Ash…- Lamentó Bonnie luego de entender mejor la situación, ella cada vez que conversaba con la peli miel, el recuerdo del joven de Pueblo Paleta siempre se hacía presente.

-Descuiden, yo deseo verla mucho también y lo hare luego de que atrapemos a ese tipo. Clemont, necesito cambiar o al menos ocultar quien soy.- Dijo el azabache recuperando su firmeza a lo cual el inventor se puso a pensar. Una idea se le ocurrió y con ello presiono un botón de la cual su mochila Aipom saco dos extraños objetos.

-Esto te ayudara mucho, colócate esto por favor. Este le brindo lo que parecía un comunicador auricular el cual tenía una especie de micrófono integrado. El azabache sin dudar se lo coloco mientras los dos hombres lo observaban con curiosidad. El rubio presiono un botón y este empezó a lo que pareció funcionar.

-Y esto como me ayudara…..- Al pronunciar estas palabras el azabache noto algo raro, su voz había cambiado a una más profunda y ronca.

-¡Que rayos!- Se sorprendió el azabache al notar que su voz era más profunda y gruesa.

\- ¡Este es mi modificador de voz patentado 3.0! – Este decía mientras acomodaba sus lentes y mostraba un gesto de orgullo.

-¡El poder de la ciencia es asombroso!- Decía el azabache completamente feliz al ver como su amigo si lo había ayudado mucho y pronunciándose con esa voz rara.

\- Debo de decir hermano que también me tienes sorprendida.- La menor de los hermanos realmente se sentía orgullosa de que los inventos de su hermano mejoraran con el tiempo.

-He trabajado arduamente al igual que Ash. Quiero que el poder de la ciencia ayude a todos en el mundo y quiero contribuir a ello.- Un brillo se formo en los ojos del rubio.

\- ¿Qué es lo que hace el otro objeto? – Cuestiono el azabache con su voz modificada.

\- Este de hecho es para Pikachu, podrías ponérselo por favor.- Dijo el inventor mientras Ash obedecía y colocaba un cierto tipo de brazalete que se adaptó a la muñeca del roedor. En ese momento Clemont presiono el botón del mismo y para sorpresa de todos, el color de Pikachu cambio a su forma vario color.

-¡Esto es impresionante! ¡Pikachu te vez diferente!- El roedor empezó a verse y de veras que se sorprendió también al ver que sus colores habituales no eran los mismos.

\- Tenías razón Ash. Él es un excelente inventor y una gran ayuda.- Afirmo Scott también claramente sorprendido por como su problema era casi resuelto en poco tiempo.

-Ahora solo falta como ocultar su rostro. ¿Alguna idea?- Declaro Looker y en ese mismo instante todos se pusieron a pensar.

-Pues la capucha ayudo mucho y con el invento de Clemont creo que sería suficiente- Exclamo el azabache. En ese momento a Bonnie se le ocurrió una idea y hecha un rayo se dirigió donde estaba su mochila de viaje y empezó a buscar por cierto objeto. Todos con curiosidad la quedaron viendo mientras Dedenne también le ayudaba.

-¡La encontré! – Decía la chica rubia mientras sacaba de su mochila lo que parecía ser una máscara.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí Bonnie?- Exclamo su hermano mientras ella se acercaba con el objeto y se lo entrego a su amigo.

-Esta es una máscara que me regalaron en Ciudad Iris en Johto.- Decía alegremente la chica mientras sonreía a Ash.

-¿Estuviste en Johto? Imagino que competiste en la liga.- Cuestiono el azabache.

-¡Estuve entre las ocho mejores!- Dijo orgullosamente la chica de cabello rubio mientras colocaba sus dedos en forma de V.

-¡Eres sorprendente Bonnie! Recuerdo que yo también quede entre los ocho mejores cuando competí en la conferencia plateada.- Remembraba el azabache al recordar su experiencia en Johto.

-¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! ¡No tardare en ser campeona así como Ash!- Dijo ella con alegría mientras el azabache le sonreía recordando que esos eran sus mismos pensamientos hace algunos años, al voltear a ver la máscara, otra sonrisa se le dibujo al ver su forma.

-Veo que sigues guiándome a pesar de no haberte visto desde hace mucho.- Suavemente dirigió sus palabras para sí mismo al ver que la máscara tenía la forma del Pokemon Legendario de la Región Johto: Ho-Oh. Pikachu al verla también sonrió de la nostalgia. Este procedió a colocársela junto a su capucha de color negro el cual cubría todo su cuerpo y ya con el rostro tapado con la imponente figura del Pokemon alado y con su voz oculta este desprendió definitivamente un aura de misterio el cual sin conciencia Ash había activado al sentir cierta conexión y este creó un brisa que movió su ropa. Era perfecto.

-Bueno Aaron, creo que con esto ya cumplimos la primera parte- Scott se refirió a Ash con su nombre falso para darles a entender que su anonimato estaba listo.

Todos estaban sonriendo al ver lo que todos como amigos habían logrado con el fin de proteger a su amiga con todas sus fuerzas. Pero de repente el timbre de la puerta de gimnasio empezó a sonar.

-Unos minutos antes por las cercanías de la Torre Prisma-

Serena se había levantado temprano ese día para visitar a sus amigos. La joven ya estaba en uno de los autos de la policía de Lumiose escoltada por la oficial Jenny esa mañana entusiasmada con su visita. Ya la torre prisma era visible, esto la volvió a llenar de nostalgia al recordar su primera vez de haber visto a Ash después del campamento. No era un recuerdo muy grato ya que el Azabache casi pierde la vida esa vez y ella ni siquiera estaba ahí para auxiliarlo. Ella después de eso se puso a pensar si acaso Ash había tenido más situaciones peligrosas después de Kalos, eso la preocupaba bastante pero por una razón que desconocía ella sentía que él estaba bien. Al verlo en el aeropuerto, le brindo esa esperanza y alegría de que su amado se encontraba sano y salvo. Sus pensamientos fueron luego fueron interrumpidos por un enorme estruendo que provenía de la torre prisma. Esta vio con mucha preocupación lo que había pasado y temió mucho que sus amigos hubiesen salido lastimados. Ella sabía que las explosiones de los inventos fallidos de Clemont no eran peligrosas pero este fue muy diferente.

-¿¡Que fue eso!?- Exclamo la oficial que conducía.

\- Vino de la torre, vamos rápido, tengo miedo por Clemont.- Exclamo Serena con un tono de preocupación por lo que había sucedido. Ella estaba nerviosa por el acosador que seguía mandando mensajes y pensó que posiblemente ataco a sus amigos.

Al llegar a la torre prisma la oficial y la chica peli miel subieron hacia la torre para ver qué es lo que pasaba. La puerta estaba cerrada pero por lo que pudieron ver el sistema de reconocimiento de medallas estaba desactivado. Un sentimiento de alivio invadió a Serena al saber que eso era señal de que era un combate pokemon. Ambas chicas se dirigieron a tocar el timbre para poder entrar ya que por lo que veía la luz que indicaba si el combate seguía en curso o no estaba apagada.

-Presente-

-¿Sera algún otro retador?- Dijo Clemont al notar que no había activado el sistema al haber estado emocionado con su reencuentro con Ash. Él no pensaba en seguir aceptando retos por el día de hoy así que decidió abrir la puerta para poder explicar. Al abrir la puerta le sorprendió ver quien estaba ahí. Era Serena. Este rápidamente cerró la puerta lo cual sorprendió a la peli miel, el sorprendido inventor fue hacia los demás y les dijo de quien se trataba. "Aaron" le dijo que no se preocupara y que era hora de probar el esfuerzo de todos. Claro que estaba nervioso por este encuentro súbito pero debía de afrontarlo tarde o temprano. Lleno de determinación espero a que ella entrara.

El impacto fue fuerte, al momento que ella entro además de ver a Clemont disculparse por su acto de nerviosismo, pudo apreciarla. No dejo de verla en ningún momento. Noto que era más alta que hace años y mucho más hermosa. Sus ojos azules emanaban más fuerza que la última vez, ni siquiera se comparaba a esa vez que la vio en su competencia en Hoenn. Era claro que Serena sabia cumplir sus promesas, ella era más atractiva que la última vez. Pikachu sintió la tensión en el hombro del azabache y este preocupado le pregunto en su forma única si él estaba bien a lo cual este asintió. Luego de esto Bonnie corrió hacia la peli miel y la abrazo fuertemente, aparentemente no se habían visto hace mucho. Eso le trajo tantos recuerdos a Ash y su suspiro de nostalgia fue grande.

Serena vio que los hermanos no estaban solos, tres hombres estaban en las gradas. Dos de ellos llamaron muchísimo la atención de ella. Primero el hombre que estaba cubierto por una capucha al cual no podía distinguir y luego al policía que rápidamente recordó en el aeropuerto. ¡Él era quien acompañaba a Ash! Ella no dudo en ir hacia el trío peculiar de personas.

-¿Disculpe, usted estaba en el aeropuerto ayer verdad?- Inquirió la chica hacia el policía el cual se sentía nervioso por ser el interrogado, por lo general era al revés.

-En efecto. Soy el Agente de la Policía Internacional Looker Handsome. Este aquí es amigo mío y su nombre es Scott, dueño de la Batalla de la Frontera. Un placer conocerla Reina de Kalos.- Dijo solemnemente el oficial.

-Mucho gusto. ¿Pero y él quien es?- Ella apunto hacia el misterioso hombre que seguía sentado en las gradas sin que ella se diese cuenta de que era la persona que mas anhelaba.

\- Yo responderé a eso Looker. Mi nombre es Aaron Masuda. Un placer conocerla señorita. Este de aquí es mi amigo Pikachu. –Este dijo mostrando al Pikachu "vario color' en su hombro.

-¿Un Pikachu? Pero este es diferente a los normales.- Cuestionaba la peli miel mientras acariciaba el rostro del roedor eléctrico el cual nervioso aceptaba tratando de usar sus mejores habilidades para esconder que la conocía.

-Este es un Pikachu especial. Es de mi reino natal en Rota, región de Kanto.- Respondió el azabache que había ensayado con Looker toda la noche acerca de esta explicación.

-¡¿Eres de Kanto?!- Ella se acerco de repente al joven el cual no esperaba tenerla a centímetros de su persona como lo vivía en esos momentos.

-Lo soy- Ash hacia lo posible para mantenerse frio y evitar meter la pata con su identidad, tenerla muy cerca lo hacía sentir muy nervioso ya que podía percibir de mejor manera su belleza.

Ella empezó a ver al hombre encapuchado con mucha curiosidad, observo la peculiar mascara que tenia la forma de un pokemon que ella desconocía, el azabache tenía miedo en que ella se percatara de quien era pero la máscara de Bonnie hacia maravillas escondiendo sus gestos. Todos estaban tensos ante la situación pero trataban de actuar lo mejor posible.

-¿Entonces, venias en el avión también con Ash verdad?- Ella los observaba a ambos, tanto a policía como enmascarado tratando de arrancarles la verdad.

-Lo siento pero yo no conozco a nadie llamado así.- "Aaron" intento ocultar esa verdad que ella buscaba, los sentimientos de Serena eran intensos en esos momentos y no necesitaba mucho para poder percibirlos.

-¡Ayer yo lo vi a usted con Ash!- Ella ahora se volteaba contra el agente Looker que guardaba la compostura.

-En efecto estaba ayer en el aeropuerto, pero quien me acompañaba era Aaron.- Se defendió el policía.

-¿En serio? Yo creí que era Ash.- Al ser negada de esa verdad que ella anhelaba pudo sentir la derrota en el asunto.

-Descuida Serena, sé que lo volverás a ver pronto.-Bonnie dijo mientras tomaba el brazo de Serena, amarga porque conocía la verdad del asunto.

-Gracias Bonnie.- La tristeza de la peli miel era notoria al saber que todo había sido una ilusión que ella misma creo por anhelo y deseo de ver a Ash.

-Bueno, si nos permite nos tenemos que ir. Fue un gusto saludarla Reina de Kalos.- Scott se despedía mientras Aaron y Looker lo seguían para ir a su siguiente cita.

-Clemont, estaremos en contacto.- El inventor se lo quedo viendo con un semblante de melancolía el cual compartían todos los que conocían esa verdad.

-De acuerdo Aaron.- Este respondió haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no equivocarse. El kantoniano noto la tristeza de Serena en su expresión, a pesar de que era su objetivo el permanecer lo mas oculto posible de ella, no podía dejarla con esa expresión en su rostro, le dolía verla así y más saber que era su culpa. Antes de salir se detuvo unos momentos y dirigió su mirada hacia la chica.

-Sea lo que sea que estés buscando, solo recuerda que no debes de rendirte hasta el final.- Ante esas palabras, la chica peli miel se sonrojo al recordar en definitiva ese mantra que Ash le había enseñado, pudo percibir la sonrisa del hombre a pesar de que la máscara le cubría y pudo notar por un breve instante el color de los ojos de ese misterioso ser, Ámbar. Cuando Ash dijo lo que tenía que decir, volteo y procedió salir del lugar determinado que protegería esa sonrisa de quien sea. Serena sin dudarlo corrió hacia él y tomo su capucha a lo cual este se detuvo y giro para verla una vez más.

-¿Eres Ash verdad?- Dijo aun con su sonrojo y sus ojos llenos de fe en que él era la persona que ella quería ver con todas sus fuerzas.

-No lo soy.- El dolor de mentirle era mucho para Ash en ese momento, hizo lo posible y se soltó, saliendo del lugar dejando a la joven con un par de lágrimas que intentaban reprimirse.

-Ash…- Suspiro mientras Bonnie y Clemont la tomaban para que esta pudiese sentarse junto a ellos.

 **" _Encuentros que duelen. Ese era el sentimiento de nuestros héroes al estar tan cerca y tan lejos. Ash salió con determinación mientras Serena estaba con desilusión. Esta ruleta de emociones era apenas el inicio de lo que se venía. Esta historia continuara."_**

 ** _Hola de Nuevo! Aqui Taikobou trayéndoles otro capitulo! Me agrada que les guste mi historia! Trato de poner mi esfuerzo al maximo siempre! Espero este capitulo sea de su agrado. Se que la historia esta tomando su curso y he hecho que sea algo lenta pero el desarrollo es necesario. Descuiden viene lo bueno!_**

 ** _Es hora de comenzar con las respuestas a los reviews! :D!_**

 ** _Virginia Vir: Pues la verdad al grupo XYZ tiene tanta quimica que es facil crear situaciones con ellos. Podriamos decir que los tengo empatados con el grupo de Kanto y Johto Misty y Brock. Espero que este capitulo haya respondido tus preguntas :D!_**

 ** _Xenon: Disculpa por desvelarte XD! Pero me agrada que te guste! Los movimientos Z como habras notado estaran presente. Pondre ciertas restricciones pero seran siempre parte vital para futuras batallas. Con respecto a si las megas pueden hacerlo. Pues creo que no ya que tambien trato de apegarme a las mecanicas del juego. A lo mejor hay sorpresas pero solo el tiempo lo dira._**

 ** _Espero disfruten :D. Espero comentarios y Reviews. Veo que aun nadie se da una idea de lo que propuse en chap anterior. Veremos quien puede hacerlo ~~ Kuh Kuh Kuh._**

 ** _Ya-Ha ~~_**

 ** _Edit: Uno mas para la cuenta!_**


	5. C5 El guardaespaldas de la Reina

Capítulo 5: El guardaespaldas de la Reina

 ** _"En el capítulo anterior, nuestro héroe había resuelto su problema de cómo ocultar su identidad. La prueba de fuego se dio al instante cuando la reina de la región Kalos, Serena, llego de improviso al gimnasio de Ciudad Lumiose para reencontrarse con sus amigos. Sin querer esta se topó con Ash Ketchum alias Aaron Masuda el cual difícilmente escapo de la mirada inquisidora de su amiga a lo cual ella con dudas en su semblante y corazón quedo con el dúo de hermanos. Ella en esos momentos estaba determinada por saber la identidad del misterioso hombre."_**

Luego de la breve reunión con Aaron, Scott y el Oficial Looker, la chica peli miel se quedó conversando con Clemont y Bonnie pero esta vez en la parte residencial de la Torre Prisma donde ellos vivían. Ella estaba decidida a sacarles la verdad sobre lo que sucedió con ese grupo de hombres los cuales a su gusto se miraban sospechosos.

-¿Porque ellos estaban aquí con Clemont?- La joven reina de las performer inquiría mientras posaba su mirada fijamente en el inventor a lo cual sus nervios crecían con lo intensa que era su amiga de viajes.

-Pues….el oficial Looker vino a pedirme algunos inventos nuevos para una misión.- No era una mentira lo que el inventor explico, al menos no del todo. Serena en cambio no quedo satisfecha con la respuesta y continúo su interrogatorio.

-Ya veo. ¿Entonces dime quien es Aaron?- El pobre inventor se encontraba en jaque por la pregunta de la kalosiana a lo cual Bonnie tuvo que intervenir.

-¡Él es el Campeón de Alola Serena! -Exclamo feliz la rubia mientras Dedenne también ayudaba a confirmar.

-¿Campeón? ¿Alola? Había escuchado acerca de esa región. ¿Alguien tan fuerte como Diantha vino a verte? – Pregunto ya distraída Serena lo cual hizo a Clemont respirar un poco.

\- Si, de hecho, el tendrá una batalla de exhibición en unos días. No sé con quién será pero será para promocionar uno de los negocios de Scott.- Afirmaba Clemont después de recordar lo que Ash le había contado como parte de su plan.

-Él se me hace muy parecido a Ash.- Serena con un tono de tristeza le confesaba a ambos hermanos esa percepción que tenia de ese enmascarado. Los dos hermanos solo se observaron con culpabilidad de ocultar todo a su amiga.

-¿Lo fuiste a ver a Kanto Serena?- Bonnie cuestiono.

-Quise ir a verlo. Llame al Profesor Oak para saber de él antes de ir a Kanto, además de que quería participar también en los festivales de la región además de visitarlo, tenía esa esperanza de viajar de nuevo juntos si les soy sincera. Me decepciono cuando el profesor me dijo que estaba en otra región de viaje y que no había vuelto en 3 años. He estado preocupada por su bienestar ya que no he sabido absolutamente nada de su paradero.- Las confesiones de Serena albergaban un dolor evidente a lo cual los rubios sentían pena por ocultar algo realmente importante para ella.

\- Descuida, Ash es realmente fuerte. Tú misma lo debes de saber luego que tuvimos nuestro viaje junto a él.- Decía firmemente Clemont.

-Sé que está bien. Lo siento en mi corazón que él está bien y por alguna razón lo siento cerca de mi esta vez.- Ella apretaba su listo azul mientras depositaba su confianza en esa persona que ella anhelaba.

Luego de esa conversación acerca de Ash, los tres empezaron a hablar de todo un poco desde los viajes de Bonnie en Johto y sobre los nuevos inventos de Clemont. Serena reía cuando ambos contaban sus historias y hazañas que los guiaban más a sus sueños tal y como ella lo hacía. Ella sintió en ese momento que algo, mejor dicho, que alguien más faltaba en su conversación. En una de las sillas vacías pudo imaginarse al azabache con su atuendo de Kalos riéndose junto a los hermanos para luego verla a ella y brindarle la sonrisa que ella tanto anhelaba volver a ver.

-Restaurante Le Postín-

Nuestro héroe luego de dejar a sus amigos en la Torre prisma, se dirigió junto a Scott y Looker a comer a uno de los restaurantes de la ciudad. Al estar instalados y listos para comer, empezaron a pedir alimentos, aun faltaba tiempo para ir a la cita acordada por el gerente de la batalla de la frontera por lo tanto no tenían prisa.

-¡Ash pide lo que quieras, esta vez yo invito!- .

-¿En serio? ¡Muchas Gracias Scott!- El azabache se expresaba feliz mientras su amigo ya se comía su tradicional bote de Kétchup. Retiro con cuidado la máscara que Bonnie le brindo para poder ocultar su rostro para poder comer.

-Ash. ¿Lograste despistar a Serena?- Pregunto el oficial con curiosidad.

-Sí y no.- Respondió el azabache con un tono de seriedad.

-¿A qué te refieres con esa respuesta tan ambigua?- Pregunto con cierta confusión el magnate de la batalla de la frontera.

-A pesar de todo lo que Clemont y Bonnie hicieron por ocultar nuestra identidad, percibí en ella dudas. Por alguna extraña razón no se convence de que soy Aaron. No es porque lo haya descubierto, pero siento que es por lo que paso ayer en el aeropuerto cuando me vio.-

-Si te soy sincero Ash, siento que lo que dices es en parte correcto, pero me atrevo a decir que es por algo mas.- Reflexionaba Scott mientras dirigía su mirada al azabache.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?- Cuestiono Ash algo confundido por la declaración de su amigo.

-Vi los ojos de esa muchacha al confrontar a Looker y al verte e intentar descifrar quien eres. Sus ojos tenían brillo que solo una mujer con sentimientos fuertes hacia alguien demuestra.- Exclamaba Scott mientras el azabache se quedaba ido al escucha las palabras de su amigo. ¿Sentimientos fuertes? Él ha tenido claro desde la última vez que Serena era un punto y aparte de entre todas sus amistades. El beso fue una experiencia única que jamás se había repetido con alguien más aunque como muchos de sus amigos le decían, él perfectamente podía tener a la mujer que él quisiera pero este siempre se incomodó ante aquellas declaraciones fuera de lugar, pero si el relacionaba esos "disparates" con el recuerdo de los labios de esa chica, este tenía un efecto contrario.

-Serena es especial para mí. Creo que después de mi viaje con ella me di cuenta. Nunca he sido bueno con estas cosas sentimentales si soy honesto. Pero ahora que he crecido un poco y soy capaz de apreciar lo que yo fui para ella. Siempre creí que era ella más bien la que me ayudo en todo siempre y yo simplemente quería hacer algo por ella, creo que muy en el fondo siempre la quise hacer sonreír.- Confesaba solemnemente al azabache hacia sus amigos.

-Eso es importante, para poder proteger a alguien debes de tener esa determinación. Pero en tu caso es una espada de doble filo. Ella por lo que pude observar puede sacar lo que eres en realidad y si actúas mucho como Ash, ella se dará cuenta que eres tú. Además de ella alguien más se puede dar cuenta y eso es muy peligroso igual. –Dijo con preocupación el policía usando la experiencia que tenia para estos casos.

-¿Actuar diferente?-

-Sé que no es fácil lo que te voy a pedir, pero debes de ser un poco más frio con ella, esto solo es por el momento hasta que atrapemos a los criminales.- Decía con cierto grado de culpa el policía pero siempre determinado a cumplir con la misión.

-De acuerdo. Lo intentare.- Decía el azabache mientras pensaba: ¿¡Como rayos puedo ser frio con ella!?

Ash fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos al llegar la comida, empezó a devorar todo sin piedad ya que había comido poco de lo que era habitual. Así pasaron las horas necesarias y su siguiente parada eran las oficinas de la representante de la peli miel, Palermo. Estos fueron en el automóvil que Scott conducía y llegaron a la hora asignada.

==============Hotel Lumiose Real, Avenida Rosa================

Eran ya las 3 de la tarde y el campeón de Alola junto a Scott y al oficial Looker llegaron a la cita con la representante de la reina de Kalos. Al arribar a la recepción del hotel, fueron conducidos a la sala de reuniones VIP del hotel.

Ash estaba de nuevo bajo la identidad de Aaron tras su máscara del ave legendaria. Ellos eran guiados por el botones del hotel, al ingresar a la zona exclusiva del edificio observaron que ahí se encontraban dos mujeres ya esperándolos. Una era la promotora general de los Tripokalon alrededor del mundo y amiga de Scott. La otra era nada más y nada menos que la misma campeona de la Región Kalos que aun a pesar de los años seguía con su racha de imbatibilidad. Para sorpresa de los tres recién llegados, la Reina de Kalos no estaba en la sala lo cual preocupo a Ash pero rápidamente recordó que estaba en buenas manos en el Gimnasio de Clemont.

-¡Scott! Tanto tiempo sin verte. – Decía emocionada la mujer mayor, algo raro para lo que era su personalidad.

-El placer siempre es mío Señora Palermo.-

\- Te presento a la campeona de la Región Kalos, Diantha. El es Scott quien te había mencionado, el flamante dueño de la batalla frontera.- La promotora comenzaba con las presentaciones.

-Un placer conocer al famoso dueño de la batalla de la frontera.- La campeona estiraba su mano al mismo tiempo que saludaba al magnate, ella misma había escuchado historias acerca de los famosos entrenadores que eran rumorados incluso más fuertes que los entrenadores de elite de cada región.

-Me alegra saber que el negocio sea conocido incluso en una región lejana como la de Kalos, es un honor. Ellos dos son los que vienen conmigo. El como ya sabrán es el agente asignado desde lo que le paso a la primera personalidad atacada en Kanto, el Agente Looker Handsome.- Mencionaba el empresario apuntando hacia el agente policial.

-Es un privilegio estar aquí con ustedes.- Como era costumbre el agente policiaco saludaba firmemente. En ese momento ambas damas kalosianas voltearon a ver hacia la misteriosa figura que estaba detrás de los dos.

-¿Y quién es él? – Pregunto la campeona con curiosidad.

-Su nombre es Aaron Masuda, uno de los cerebros de la frontera de Kanto, el más poderoso de hecho.- El azabache se sonrojaba debido por la gran estima que le tenía su amigo. ¿Tan fuerte lo consideraba?

-Scott, veo que los años no te han ayudado. Aun sigues siendo un pésimo mentiroso.- Decía seriamente la promotora a lo que todos a excepción de la campeona se sorprendieran.

-Veo que sigues siendo tan perspicaz como siempre, es una suerte que Serena no se encuentre en estos momentos. ¿Looker, creo que ellas deben de saber sobre la identidad de nuestro amigo no crees?- Cuestiono Scott al policía mientras ambas damas quedaron algo confundidas.

-Creo que es necesario. Primero que todo, este seudónimo que él tiene es para la misma protección de la Reina de Kalos. Diantha, sé que te enfrentaste al tipo. ¿Él pudo pelear a tu nivel no es así?- Declaraba el oficial el cual había sorprendido a todos en especial a Ash al saber que tan fuerte era la campeona después de las veces que la enfrento.

\- Era un tipo extremadamente fuerte, solo han habido tres personas en estos 8 años que me han hecho tener dificultad en una batalla. Alain, el asistente del Profesor Sycamore me reto haciendo uso de su derecho como campeón de la Liga Kalos hace 5 años. Este tipo que me ataco hace unos meses y por ultimo hace 8 años un entrenador de Kanto, a lo mejor lo conoces, su nombre era Ash Ketchum.

Al escuchar ese nombre al final Scott empezó a reír bastante. Él no tenía mal ojo para las promesas y en definitiva el azabache había hecho que su predicción fuera más que cierta. Diantha no entendía la reacción del hombre de gafas oscuras pero este luego empezó a recomponerse mientras Ash estaba realmente sorprendido ante lo que había dicho la campeona acerca de él.

-Ash Ketchum, definitivamente el mundo es pequeño. Es de esperarse que te haya dado batalla el fue capaz de derrotar a todos mis cerebros en Kanto. Le ofrecí un puesto pero lastimosamente me rechazo para continuar con sus viajes. Veo que llego aquí a Kalos como un rayo como era de esperarse.- Las palabras de Scott habían hecho sorprender a Diantha, ella ya tenía en estima alta al azabache pero al saber que había conquistado la batalla de la frontera que era equivalente a derrotar 7 entrenadores elite la hizo entender mucho de él.

-Me entere de lo que paso contigo, por eso decidimos traer a alguien de tu nivel para proteger a la reina. El chico que tenemos acá es el actual campeón de la región Alola. ¿Creo que deberías presentarte correctamente Aaron?- El oficianl internacional le daba la indicación al joven misterioso. En ese momento "Aaron" asintió y empezó a remover su capucha y su máscara y pues la reacción de las dos mujeres fue de absoluta sorpresa al ver que ese chico lleno de sueños y metas de hace 8 años era ahora más que un elite en el mundo pokemon.

-¡Ash! ¿Eres realmente tú?- Decía la campeona con una enorme sonrisa al reconocerlo.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Diantha desde la última vez.- Su clásica sonrisa se hacía presente mientras nerviosamente rascaba su cabeza nervioso de recibir tanto halago.

-Sigues sorprendiéndome Scott, trajiste al campeón de una región remota y resultar ser ese del que me hablo tanto Serena.- La promotora se encontraba muy sorprendida ante la persona frente a ella y eso le brindaba cierta seguridad con respecto al resguardo de su protegida.

-Supe que ella estaba en peligro, es por eso decidí ayudarles en lo que pudiera. Sé que nunca hemos hablado frente a frente pero realmente le agradezco que haya ayudado a Serena durante tanto tiempo.- El azabache poco conocía de la promotora, pero por palabras de su compañera de viajes siempre la coloco como una gran persona.

-Ella se ha esforzado al máximo y te ha tomado como inspiración. Ella es fuerte y me lo ha demostrado varias veces.- Tanto Ash y Palermo sonreían al hablar de esa persona que los conectaba, aquella persona que con su esfuerzo hizo su sueño realidad….al menos casi todos según la promotora que conocía perfectamente los sentimientos de su protegida hacia el joven campeón.

-Ella siempre ha sido fuerte. Hablando de un tema relacionado, me sorprende lo que mencionaron hace unos momentos. Diantha, quisiera saber, que Pokemon utilizo para pelear contigo.- Dijo ya con un semblante serio el azabache ahora que conversaban acerca de la seguridad de la performer.

-Ese entrenador utilizo dos pokemon provenientes de la región Sinnoh. Utilizo un Bastiodon y un Torterra, la forma en que los comando emanaba mucha destreza de su parte. Pensé que al ser pokemon de mucho peso serian lentos, pero resultaron ser muy agiles y resistentes. Cuando la batalla estaba en su clímax el simplemente devolvió a sus pokemon y huyo.- Explico Diantha al azabache. Su corazonada no estaba mal. El usaba un Torterra, esto le había ayudado a descifrar un poco el posible estilo del rival. Pero antes de pronunciarse, el sintió una presencia familiar que se acercaba al cuarto. Era Serena que regresaba, procedió a colocarse su máscara y su capucha con suficiente tiempo para explicar mientras todos lo observaban extrañados.

-Serena acaba de llegar, recuerden que soy Aaron Masuda y soy un cerebro de la frontera en Kanto. Saben mi pasado con Serena, si ese tipo sabe que estoy aquí me querrá utilizar para atraerla, por eso es que ella debe de seguir creyendo que no estoy en Kalos.- Al decir esto el azabache, todos asintieron. Se escuchó la puerta dar un fuerte impacto mientras se veía la figura de la chica jadeando porque venía corriendo ya que se le había hecho tarde.

-¡Lo siento! Se me hizo muy tarde por el tráfico.- La peli miel entre jadeos se disculpaba por su tardanza. Al recuperarse, pudo observar a su mentora y a la campeona de Kalos junto a tres personas que no espero ver tan pronto para su sorpresa.

-Llegas tarde de nuevo, siempre que estas con tus amigos se te olvida el tiempo.- Regañaba la promotora.

-¿Ellos que hacen aquí? Hace unas horas estaban con Clemont.- Ella estaba confusa con la presencia de ellos tres en ese momento, en especial con el joven de la máscara de Ho-oh.

-Veo que ya los conoces. Scott es el amigo quien nos ayudara. El señor Handsome y el señor Masuda son los agentes que nos ayudaran con la seguridad del evento.- Le explicaba Palermo a la confundida chica.

-¡¿En…en serio?!- Serena al escuchar esa noticia se le pudo apreciar que brillo en sus ojos se formaba ante la noticia, ella aun sospechaba del encapuchado y tenía esa loca idea de que él era Ash por alguna razón. La frase que le dijo al final reforzaba su teoría.

-En efecto. Yo seré quien coordine a los policías para su seguridad y aquí Aaron será su guardaespaldas personal durante este tiempo.- Afirmaba el policía a la Reina de Kalos.

-¡Mi…Mi guardaespaldas!- Serena se emocionaba ante tal noticia y su corazón daba un pequeño brinco en consecuencia de la emoción.

-Puedes confiar en él al 100%. Él es el cerebro de la frontera más fuerte de la región de Kanto y podrá cuidarte muy bien.- Afirmaba Scott mientras el azabache caminaba hacia ella, cuando ya estaba de frente y cerca de la performer, estiro su mano para saludarla.

-Hare lo mejor posible para protegerla.- Intento expresarse lo más seco posible para evitar las sospechas. Serena en un acto de reflejo estiro su mano también y tomo la de Aaron para saludarlo. Ese pequeño momento de tacto fue suficiente para llevarlos a ambos a un trance donde ambos se conectaban a través de sus miradas. La peli miel no pudo evitar pensar que esto era demasiado familiar para ella como para ignorarlo. Ash a su vez sentía la suavidad de la mano de esa chica que hizo que sus viajes tuviesen un antes y un después desde ese encuentro en Ciudad Santalune. La peli miel quería llegar al fondo del asunto y quería quitarse de una vez por todas la duda de quién en realidad es Aaron y esta decidió apostar, retiro su mano de la del azabache y puso un semblante serio frente a él.

-Podre confiar en ti si te quitas esa mascara. No me produce confianza el no conocer quien me cuidara de aquí en adelante.- Tiro el anzuelo la chica. Ash al ver la inesperada reacción de la peli miel trato de guardar la calma. ¿Serena era tan impredecible?

-Lo siento, eso no lo puedo hacer. No puedo revelarle mi rostro a un cliente, es mi política de trabajo.- Ash se mantuvo firme mientras Pikachu subía a su hombro y siendo el experto de muecas que es puso su mejor cara de póker para demostrar que no conocía a la chica.

\- ¿Qué clase de profesional eres entonces? Si es así no lo quiero como mi guardaespaldas.- La peli miel apostaba a una idea algo infantil para lo que ella maduró con los años pero su curiosidad de ver a Ash detrás de esa mascara la hizo actuar así. Ella quería quitarse esa duda antes que nada y debía de ser audaz para lograr su objetivo.

-Ya todo está bajo contrato Serena, ya es oficial.- Regañaba Palermo al ver la extraña actitud de la joven performer.

-¿Sin mi consentimiento? ¡Estamos hablando de mi vida aquí!- Respondía la chica que estaba sufriendo un ataque de estrés que no era usual en ella. Sus sentimientos estaban alborotados por tanto lio que tenía entre manos.

-¿Serena que es lo que te sucede?- Cuestionaba la promotora de la Reina.

-¡Yo….yo no soporto más!- Ella grito mientras salió corriendo del lugar tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

-¡Serena!- La preocupación de Palermo se vio reflejada al querer detenerla tratando de seguirla pero fue interrumpida por el brazo de Ash evitando que siguiera.

-Déjeme esto a mí, este será mi trabajo de aquí en delante de todos modos.- Dijo con completa determinación el azabache mientras empezó a seguirla.

=========Afueras del Hotel, Plaza Rosa==========

La chica corría rápidamente tratándose de alejar de todo y de todos, la presión le había destrozado la calma ya. A pesar de siempre haberse mostrado fuerte frente ante los demás, ella siempre sufrió miedo acerca de lo que pudiese pasarle con esa amenaza que ella recibió. Ella era un ser humano al final y eso no lo cambiaba ningún título o posición que tuviese en la sociedad. El tema de Ash la había sensibilizado bastante, y el hacerse la idea de que todo fue una ilusión de haberlo visto en el aeropuerto fue su punto de quiebre. Ella al correr no pudo notar que la plaza estaba casi vacía ya que se había ya hecho muy tarde y el atardecer ya cubría los cielos de Kalos. Llego hacia el parque de la Plaza Rosa muy cansada de correr tanto, se sentó en una de las bancas del lugar con un semblante bastante triste siempre tratando lo mejor para no desbordar en llanto. Ella sabía que había hecho mal, pero los sentimientos la habían dominado. ¿Por qué el tema de su amado la ponía tan mal? De repente, ella sintió como varias personas se le acercaban, ella se dio cuenta tarde que no había ocultado su identidad y la verdad no tenía ánimos de enfrentar a sus fans otra vez. Lo que no se dio cuenta es que estos fans eran algo diferentes.

-Vaya, Vaya. ¡Chicos hoy nos hemos ganado la lotería! La mismísima Reina de Kalos está aquí para acompañarnos esta tarde.- Decía un hombre de apariencia intimidante con un peinado mohicano que bajaba de su motocicleta al cual seguían otros más entre hombres y mujeres que la rodeaban a lo cual la chica se sintió amenazada.

-Yo…yo tengo que irme- Trato de decir la joven mientras esta se puso de pie e intento salir del rondo a lo cual un grupo de hombres se interpusieron.

-¡Nos partes el corazón! No vez que somos tus mayores admiradores. ¿Crees que somos tan poca cosa y es por eso que no quieres estar con nosotros y pasar un buen momento?- Decía el aparente líder de la pandilla que constaba de 20 sujetos todos con auras intimidantes.

Serena estaba ya se encontraba asustada, nunca espero estar en medio de pandilleros al salir del hotel. Ella había leído en las noticias que eran un grupo errante que viajaban por toda la región, cada vez que llegaban a un pueblo siempre hacían estragos a su paso. Por lo dedujo, su siguiente parada fue Lumiose y para su mala suerte ella se había topado con ellos.

-Estoy de muy mal humor en estos momentos. ¡Yo no les tengo miedo!- Gritaba con valentía con la esperanza de que alguien la escuchar y la ayudara pero sin éxito. En ese instante procedió a querer tomar una de sus pokebolas pero en ese momento el matón tomo su brazo fuertemente a lo cual ella no se pudo resistir.

-¡Oye, Oye! No es necesario ponerse violentos. Porque no te portas bien con nosotros y así no te haremos daño. Para asegurarme….¡CHICOS! ¡Decomisen sus pokemon!- Acto seguido los otros tomaron las pokebolas donde sus pokemon descansaban sin saber el peligro que su entrenadora corría.

-¡NO! ¡DEVUELVAN A MIS AMIGOS!- Ella grito desesperada y logro morder el brazo del rufián que por el dolor la soltó y acto seguido embistió al pandillero que tenía sus pokebolas tumbándolo del golpe mientras rescataba a sus amigos y los abrazaba desde sus pokebolas.

-No debiste de haber eso chiquilla. Chicos cambio de planes. Nos divertiremos con ella.- El jefe del grupo amenazaba con una cara de intimidante la cual esta vez sí asusto a la chica. No sabía qué hacer. Ella había visto que ellos tenían muchos pokemon a su disposición al ver sus manos cada uno con mínimo dos pokebolas, no tenía oportunidad, sus emociones estaban al límite y sus pensamientos solo se enfocaron en alguien ante tal situación. "Ash….ayúdame" ella murmuro en su desesperación.

Cuando todos los rufianes se disponían a colocar sus manos encima de ella de repente una ráfaga de flechas empezaron a caer y se ensartaron en el suelo haciendo que estos parasen y sorprendiendo a la chica. Luego un pokemon se puso frente a ella, era parecido a un tipo volador el cual tenía hojas en vez de plumas. Luego una ráfaga de rayos cayó sobre dos de los matones y estos sin poder reaccionar cayeron inconscientes.

-¡Quien rayos hizo eso! – Decía el líder mientras se recuperaba del shock del ataque sorpresa.

En el horizonte de la avenida del parque de donde había venido Serena, se encontraba un hombre que ocultaba su identidad en una capucha mientras por lo que parecía ser su Pikachu que estaba en posición de batalla y tiraba voltios de sus mejillas. Ambos se acercaban lentamente hacia el grupo en conflicto.

-Creo que fui yo. Escuche que querían jugar y me dije: ¿Por qué no?- "Aaron" decía al mismo tiempo que levantaba su mano mostrándose como el culpable del shock que recibieron los maleantes mientras Decidueye custodiaba a Serena.

\- ¿¡Quién eres tú!?- Exigía saber el líder de la banda.

\- Soy el guardaespaldas de la Reina de Kalos.- Dijo el chico ya a la par de su pokemon y de la joven que debía proteger.

\- ¿Aaron? ¿Qué haces aquí? - En ese momento Serena sentía que se le salía el corazón al ver como esa persona tenía ese porte lleno de seguridad que le traía recuerdos de su amado.

\- ¿Te lo dije no? Yo te protegeré.- Le afirmo el azabache mientras este se dirigió a los rufianes.

-Entonces… ¿Jugamos?-

 _"Nuestro héroe había llegado justo a tiempo para salvar a Serena. ¿Podrá Ash enfrentar a la peligrosa banda de rufianes y salir ileso de ello? Esto lo sabremos en el próximo episodio. Esta historia continuara…."_

 ** _Hola Chicos! Aqui otra vez Taikobou trayendoles otro episodio. He de admitir que me gusto mucho como me salio este. Espero lo disfruten. Por cierto, tire otra pista ~~ Es algo obvia XD pero vamos a ver si adivinan._**

 ** _Es hora de una de mis partes favoritas ~~ Responder ~~ :D_**

 ** _Daryl549: Estoy feliz de que te guste mi Fic :D! Te esperan muchas sorpresas. El romance debe de darse lentamente para que asi en el climax explote como se debe :D._**

 ** _Virginia Vir: Pues Hashtag #Serenaknows ~~ Jajajajaja. La verdad es que siempre he creido que ella es bien perspicaz. Eso me gusta de su personalidad._**

 ** _Drax21. Gracias espero te guste este capitulo. Con respecto a Greninja, creo que di un hint hace un par de capitulos. El saldra no te preocupes, pero quiero darle la luz del reflector a los otros pokemon tambien._**

 ** _darkzoroark123: Me declaro culpable! Jajajajaja. Antes de que esta historia me naciera, lei tus fics. Me gusto demasiado como manejas la tematica en ellos y digamos que me inspiraron a volver a escribir. Me siento halagado que leas mis escritos y espero que disfrutes asi como disfruto de los tuyos. PD: Cuando la continuacion de ellos .! Hahahahaha._**

 ** _Disfrutenlo!_**


	6. C6 Aun no te creo

Capitulo 6: Aun no te creo….

 **" _En nuestro capitulo anterior, nuestro héroe había llegado justo a tiempo al ver como la chica que debía de proteger estaba siendo intimidada por un grupo de rufianes de la región. ¿Podrá nuestro héroe enfrentarse a este grupo peligroso de personas? A continuación seremos testigos de ello."_**

 _=======Hace unos minutos Afueras del Hotel ========_

El azabache se encontraba corriendo atrás de Serena, que por lo que había notado había sufrido un ataque de nervios y estrés por los acontecimientos recientes. Él podía comprender mucho su situación, en algún momento de su nuevo nombramiento como campeón regional tuvo muchísimas presiones comparado como cuando él era un simple entrenador más. Muchas veces sufrió prohibiciones, imposiciones de eventos que no le agradaban y sobre todo batallas que no le brindaban la suficiente adrenalina como para prender esa llama que yacía apagada desde hace mucho. Mientras el corría pensaba en que debía de agradecer a Clemont de haberle dado una batalla así de intensa a pesar de que fue tan corta, a lo mejor podría retarlo otro día como se debe luego de que todo se solucione.

Después se enfoco en su situación actual al sentir que la joven performer se había alejado bastante y con una sonrisa nerviosa pensaba **" _Veo que la región Hoenn fortaleció mucho a Serena, corre muy rápido."_**. Ya él la había perdido de vista también por el hecho de haber tenido un comienzo tardío comparado con el de la peli miel.

-¿Pikachu, dime puedes olfatear el rastro de Serena?- El kantoniano le preguntaba a su amigo mientras le afirmaba que no era capaz de percibirla y que a lo mejor estaba lejos para poder sentir su aroma.

En ese momento Ash tuvo que recurrir de nuevo a sus días de entrenamiento en el Monte Plateado y empezó a activar su Aura, sus ojos empezaban a brillar con un tono azul lo cual le daba acceso para rastrear la presencia de la kalosiana. Riley había enseñado muy bien al azabache en sus días de práctica, el límite actual de Ash era el de 50 metros a la redonda. En un momento pudo percibir la energía de Serena que venía desde el parque pero inmediatamente se preocupo al sentir también la presencia de muchas personas alrededor de ella, esa situación lo preocupo al sentir también las malas intenciones que esas personas emanaban, procedió a sacar una de sus pokebolas y la lanzo al aire, de ella salió su primera captura de la región de Alola, el pequeño Rowlett que ahora era un poderoso Decidueye que volaba viendo como su entrenador estaba debajo suyo.

-Decidueye, necesito que vueles hacia esa dirección y protejas a una joven que está rodeada de matones, ella es Serena por quien venimos a la región Kalos, ella será atacada pronto y esa será tu señal para actuar.- Ash instruyo a su fiel amigo y este sin dudar salió volando hacia donde le habían indicado. El azabache empezó a correr también junto a su Pikachu lo mas a prisa posible.

Al cabo de unos minutos ambos pudieron ver como Decidueye ya estaba delante de su amada y en reacción a lo que sucedía ordeno a su inicial atacar también el cual obedeció rápidamente noqueando a dos de los peligrosos rufianes del lugar.

=======Presente======

-No crees que ya el día de brujas acaba de pasar para estar vestido así mocoso. No jugaremos contigo, te mataremos que es diferente.- El líder de la pandilla amenazaba visiblemente furioso por lo que hizo el joven enmascarado.

-Estoy dispuesto a olvidar lo que estaban haciéndole a la señorita aquí presente si simplemente se van y nunca se vuelven a topar en nuestro camino. Creo que es la mejor oferta que les puedo brindar en estos momentos ya que no quiero lastimarlos innecesariamente.- El joven campeón advertía con un tono de completa confianza y seriedad, ante ese acto la preocupación de la joven kalosiana era evidente al saber que aunque estuviese ahí eran demasiados para él solo.

-Son demasiado para ti solo… no deseo que salgas lastimado por mi culpa Aarón. Yo hice muy mal en salir corriendo…- Serena soltaba esas palabras con un tono de culpa al ver como también los rufianes se reían a carcajadas por el comentario hecho por Aarón. Escucharla preocupada por su seguridad conmovía al azabache, ella había tenido un mal día y estos tipos se lo estaban haciendo peor, definitivamente iba a cambiar esa situación para su bienestar.

-Eres gracioso lo admito.- Decía entre carcajadas el portavoz y líder de la banda de motociclistas. ¡Chicos! ¡Aplastemos a este idiota!- Después de haber dado la orden de atacar, cinco de los sujetos lanzaron sus pokebolas de donde salieron 3 Furret, 1 Weezing y un Gastrodon de color azul.

-Decidueye, creo que tu solo puedes hacer esto.- Ash le confiaba la tarea a su pokemon tipo hierba que al escuchar se colocaba en su posición de combate.

=======Aaron (Ash) vs Pandilla de Motociclistas=====

-¡Acabemos con el rápido, usemos Híper Rayo!- Dijo uno de los entrenadores que era dueño de uno del trió de Furret los cuales obedecieron ejecutando el feroz ataque, tres potentes disparos de energía los se dirigían hacia el ave inicial de Alola. Serena se vio como esos ataques iban hacia Decidueye y su preocupación aumento de golpe por ello y más aun al ver que Aaron no hacia ni le ordenaba nada a su pokemon mientras los rayos iban ya impactar contra él. Cuando la energía destructora de los híper rayos dieron en el blanco, levantaron una gran nube de polvo a lo cual hizo que la peli miel se cubriera con su antebrazo su rostro, al disiparse la nube de humo rápidamente volteo a ver si el ave encapuchada había incluso sobrevivido. Para su mayor sorpresa el ave estaba como si nada, no le había afectado ninguno de los ataques.

-¡Como fue eso, vi como los tres híper rayos lo golpearon!- Incrédulo el líder de la banda observaba como esos ataques fatales no hicieron ni cosquillas al pokemon del enmascarado.

-Ahora Decidueye, usa Tormenta de Hojas.- Tranquilamente el azabache comando a su amigo en batalla y este alzo vuelo para ejecutar un tornado lleno de hojas los cuales impactaron a los tres Furret saliendo volando por el poderoso impacto. Los tres Furret fueron derrotados de un solo ataque.

-¡Imposible!- Gritaron los tres rufianes los cuales fueron a ver cómo estaban sus pokemon.

-¡Rayos, Weezing Usa Bomba Lodo!- El rufián que era entrenador del tipo veneno ordenaba ya asustado de su contrincante.

-¡Gastrodon, utiliza Rayo de Hielo!- El dueño del pokemon tipo agua apoyaba a su amigo para derrotar al misterioso guardaespaldas. Ambos ataques se dirigían hacia el ave que seguía volando, pero en un segundo esta desapareció de su vista esquivando al mismo tiempo los ataques de los dos agresores. Sin que nadie se diese cuenta salvo su entrenador, el ave fantasma se puso detrás de ellos y empezó a apuntar con su arco dos flechas que apuntaban hacia sus adversarios.

-Puntada Sombría en ambos.- Recito Aaron a lo cual dos flechas se dispararon y golpearon a los dos pokemon fuertemente haciéndolos retroceder.

-¡Maldito! ¡Gastrodon Regresa!- Apuntaba con su pokebola uno de los rufianes para que volviera pero al ser impactado por el rayo del objeto de captura, no volvió como era de esperarse.

-¡Pero qué! ¿Por qué no regresa?- El otro rufián lo intento con Weezing con el mismo efecto negativo. Puntada Sombría tenía ese efecto y ellos no lo conocían.

-Decidueye, Garra de Sombra- En ese momento usando sus garras afiladas este impacto a ambos pokemon dejándolo noqueados, un golpe critico fue asestado. Todos los presentes se encontraban asombrados con las capacidades del enmascarado, no habían podido ni tocarlo a pesar de haber ido 5 contra 1.

-¡¿Se rinden?!- Les grito desafiante el guardaespaldas de la Reina.

-Veo que eres bueno. Sera interesante pelear contigo. ¡Ve Dusknoir!- Saco su pokebola el líder de la pandilla y el poderoso tipo fantasma salió de ella ejerciendo presión sobre Decidueye.

-Espero esto sea interesante.- Ash/Aaron le dijo al líder de la banda viendo como todos los rufianes que le acompañaban retrocedían del miedo.

-Créeme que lo será. ¡Dusknoir utiliza Fuego Fatuo!- El fantasma empezó disparar 4 bolas de fuego de color azul hacia Decidueye el cual volvió a esquivaba sin dificultad.

-Utiliza Garra Sombra de nuevo.- Decidueye empezó a volar hacia el tipo fantasma puro y asesto un golpe súper efectivo, en ese momento el matón se le vio una sonrisa de victoria que percibió el usuario del aura.

-¡Caíste en mi trampa! ¡Utiliza Bola de Sombra!- Luego de ser impactado por las garras de Decidueye el tipo fantasma apenas pudo responder y lanzo una potente bola sombra ya que estaba cerca y sabia que no podía fallar, al parecer el bandido pudo deducir que fue lo que sucedió con los primeros tres híper rayos y eso impresiono al campeón de Alola.

-¡Rápido Decidueye! ¡Pantalla de Luz!- El tipo planta creó una barrera de luz frente a él a lo cual la bola sombra impacto generando daños muy leves en el pokemon de Ash.

-¡Como rayos lograste eso!- Grito el rufián ya claramente sumido en la desesperación y la sorpresa ante la capacidad de reacción de sus oponentes.

-Debo de admitir que fue una muy buena idea, pero es hora de terminar con esto. Puntada sombría.- El pájaro desde el aire saco otra de sus flechas y la lanzo hacia Dusknoir dejándolo inconsciente luego de ser impactado.

-¡Dusknoir no! ¡Cómo te atreves!- Completamente furioso devolvió a su pokemon a su respectiva pokebola, fue cuando decidió ir en vez directamente hacia el azabache para dañarlo.

-¡Aaron cuidado!- Grito la peli miel al notar como el vándalo sacaba una navaja, corrió hacia el encapuchado con el objeto corto punzante impactando contra el misterioso hombre. Sintió que su victoria estaba garantizada al dar de lleno el golpe en el abdomen del tipo que los derroto de manera humillante, pero su sorpresa fue enorme al notar que a pesar de que la cuchilla choco contra el cuerpo del tipo, no pudo atravesarlo como era de esperarse. Inmediatamente Ash tomo del brazo al rufián y con una llave torció el brazo del hombre que hace unos minutos intimidaba hasta al más fiero de los hombres de Ciudad Lumiose, pero al ser azotado al suelo con una enorme potencia no podía ni siquiera intimidar a un pequeño Caterpie ahora que estaba a merced del guardaespaldas.

-¡Una vez mas lo repito! ¡Largo de aquí o me obligaran a ir en serio contra todos ustedes!- Los ojos del azabache brillaron de nuevo de color azul de una manera intensa como nunca antes había expresado, todos los amenazados vieron con mucho temor esa expresión asesina en el rostro del enmascarados y sin perder el tiempo salieron del lugar en sus motocicletas incluyendo al jefe que había recibido además de un duro golpe en su ego después luego de haber recibido la compasión de ese hombre.

-¡Te arrepentirás de esto! ¡Lo juro!- Dijo este al tomar su moto e irse de ahí con la cola entre las patas.

Luego de que los rufianes se fueran de la zona este devolvió a su amigo a su pokebola siempre felicitándolo por el buen trabajo hecho. La peli miel había sido testigo de la fuerza de aquel hombre que había salvado su vida, ella al estar en el suelo sentada luego de la intensidad de los eventos que presencio recibió la mano del encapuchado para poder colocarse de nuevo de pie.

-¿Te encuentras bien Serena?- El azabache con suma preocupación preguntaba a la joven. La peli miel dio tímidamente su mano a su guardaespaldas.

-Te lo agradezco….- Ella logro ponerse de pie al recibir la ayuda de Aaron, pero el allegado aplico un poco más de fuerza de lo que era debido y sin querer la jalo hacia él. La bella joven fue a dar contra el pecho del enmascarado generándole una sensación más que familiar, eso ya lo había vivido en algún momento de su vida y también fue un momento con su ser querido. El azabache simplemente se alejo un poco de ella al mismo tiempo que se regañaba a sí mismo por haber hecho eso inconscientemente.

-Descuide, ese es mi trabajo.- El kantoniano trataba de ser seco mientras miraba a los ojos azules de esa chica tan especial en su vida.

-Debemos de volver ya, la señora Palermo debe de estar muy preocupada por usted.- El azabache intentaba cambiar su tono de familiaridad aunque le resultase difícil por ser ella a quien se dirigía.

-Yo….aun no quiero volver.- Algo triste la chica negaba lo que su guardaespaldas le ofrecía, se podía ver claramente como ella contenía sus lágrimas frente al "desconocido" frente suyo.

-Si no lo molesta que le pregunte, porque salió así de repente del hotel. No creo que simplemente haya sido porque desconfía de mí.- A pesar de haber sido advertido, no podía evitar preocuparse por ella como siempre lo ha hecho.

-Yo…..- Ella suspiraba al escuchar las palabras de Aaron, por alguna extraña razón esta sentía que podía confiar en él. Algo en ella le daba esa sensación de familiaridad a su lado.

-Estos días he estado sujeta a mucha presión, disfruto ser la Reina de Kalos siendo honesta, este fue mi sueño desde que empecé mi viaje como entrenadora pokemon. Disfruto de mis espectáculos y poder darle sonrisas a la gente….pero desde que este lio empezó con las cartas de amenaza que he recibido, no he podido actuar para los demás y eso me ha frustrado un poco. Sé que suena algo raro, pero me gusta lo que hago.-

-De alguna manera te entiendo.- El azabache perdió el tono formal al saber que Serena le abría su corazón, aunque fuese Aaron el que hablara ahora.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto con curiosidad la chica.

-Últimamente luego de conseguir mi status actual, las cosas no han sido como siempre lo fueron alguna vez. Siempre soñé desde pequeño cumplir una gran meta, ahora que estoy en mi posición actual debería de sentir que estoy más cerca de ello. Lastimosamente, no es así del todo, a mí siempre me ha gustado viajar alrededor del mundo, pero tener que estar en un solo lugar no es lo mío completamente.

-¿Por tu posición como campeón de la Región Alola?- Inquirió la chica que conocía la realidad de su titulo.

-Si…. ¡Espera! ¡¿Como sabes que soy campeón de esa región!?- Pregunto con sorpresa Aaron al mismo tiempo que Pikachu reaccionaba como su entrenador.

-Clemont me lo dijo cuando me quede en su casa esta mañana, me pareció extraño ahora que lo mencionas que Scott te haya presentado como Cerebro de la Frontera.- Inquirió la chica a lo cual nuestro héroe se puso algo nervioso.

-Pues, en realidad lo soy. Scott Y Looker decidieron darme ese título para ocultar quien soy en realidad en la asociación pokemon. Si conocen que soy un campeón regional los ataques se detendrán y no podremos atrapar al criminal.- Respondió el azabache con cierto grado de calma.

-Ahora entiendo…... pues creo que estamos en la misma posición entonces.- La joven peli miel mencionaba al sentarse en una de las bancas del parque mientras observaba el horizonte donde el sol empezaba a ocultarse.

-En realidad no.- Ash no pudo evitar soltar la verdad ya que de alguna manera, ella era la razón por la cual salió de todo ese marasmo del cual era prisionero.

-¿No lo estás? Explícate.- Cuestiono Serena hacia su guardaespaldas con un tono de curiosidad muy grande.

-He podido viajar de nuevo como en los viejos tiempos, regresar a Kalos ha sido un aire fresco en mi vida, si te soy honesto me sienta mucho mejor viajar que estar en una montaña durante un largo tiempo.- Sin percatarse de lo que mencionaba, el azabache hacia reminiscencia de su experiencias en Monte Plateado.

-¿Una montaña?- La reina de las performer de Kalos miraba extrañada al enmascarado.

-Olvida lo que dije. Lo que te quiero dar a entender, es que a pesar de que cumples una meta o un sueño, ese no es el final. Lo aprendí gracias a un amigo. ¡Hay muchas más cosas que puedes hacer y ahora que eres Reina de Kalos puedes hacer mucho más! Imagino que te costó mucho llegar hasta tu sueño pero ver que lo cumpliste me da la pauta que eres una persona decidida. No te rindas ante esa sensación de vacío que puede causar un titulo, puedes hacer que sea más divertido si te lo propones. No solamente estoy aquí para protegerte, también estoy para apoyarte a que no te rindas Serena.- El azabache se le escapo todo lo que él deseaba decirle en esos momentos, cuanto la admiraba y cuanto la quería felicitar brindándole una de sus más grandes sonrisas. Aunque las mascara lo ocultara, por alguna razón la chica pudo percibir y por ende causo un gran ola de nostalgia en su ser. Era él no había duda, él era la única persona que podía animarla de esa manera sin siquiera esforzarse, solo siendo él mismo, a pesar de ello no podía estar segura al cien por ciento de su teoría. ¿Eran todos los hombres de Kanto tan lindos como Ash? No, no era posible ya que él era único en el mundo y para ella también lo era. Estos pensamientos invadieron a Serena mientras trataba de descifrar quien era el que estaba frente de ella.

-Gracias Aarón. De veras necesitaba hablar con alguien que me entendiera.- Ella agradecía mientras se levantaba de la banca con energías renovadas luego de haber soltado todo lo que le atormentaba, a excepción de no haber revelado que también estaba así por la ausencia de quien pensó que había regresado, el amor de su vida, aunque eso era debatible en esos momentos. La chica se estiro un poco y esto llamo la atención del guardaespaldas, ella se veía muy hermosa ante sus ojos, los rayos del atardecer la hacían ver mejor incluso de cómo la recordaba.

-Pero sabes, aun no te creo.- Ella volteo hacia su rostro mientras le daba una de las mejores sonrisas cosa que impacto al joven kantoniano.

-A…A que te refieres…..digo a que se refiere.- Ash reacciono ante su tremendo error, sin querer recupero su tono de familiaridad con ella.

-Déjalo así, se que a lo mejor tienes tus razones, pero veras como descubriré quien eres.-La joven kalosiana seguía sonriéndole a su guardaespaldas con una dulzura de la cual Ash ya había sucumbido.

-Gracias por entender, entonces que le parece si volvemos.-

-De acuerdo- Serena en ese momento decidió tomar el brazo de esa persona con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cosa que ponía nervioso al pobre campeón. Ella se sentía agradecida en ese momento y esa era la forma de agradecerle a Aaron, creyendo siempre fervientemente que eso era una mentira y la realidad de todo ello es que era Ash debajo de esa mascara.

Es así como ambos caminaron con rumbo al hotel mientras Pikachu volvía a los hombros de su entrenador mirándolo de manera cómica ante la situación que se encontraba mientras él le recriminaba. Lo que no noto el joven de Kanto es como la chica veía esa nostálgica escena de confianza entre pokemon y entrenador. Ella había decidido por los momentos desistir de sus intentos para ayudarlo también. Definitivamente lo descubriría, pero él se había ganado su momento de paz luego de demostrarle lo que podía hacer y simplemente se pego más a su brazo.

======Hotel Lumiose Real =======

Ambos jóvenes regresaron al hotel donde sus allegados los recibieron con mucha alegría en especial Palermo la cual se dirigió hacia la peli miel con mucha preocupación.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Inquirió la señora hacia la chica, a pesar de mostrarse fría y estricta muchas veces, ella sentía real aprecio hacia la muchacha.

-Lo estoy. Sé que hice mal, pero es que…- La joven kalosiana intentaba disculparse pero de repente su promotora la detuvo en seco.

-No tienes que decir nada, lo importante es que estas aquí sana y salva. De veras muy buen trabajo Aaron.- Ella se dirigía hacia el encapuchado.

-No fue nada en realidad.- Algo apenado el azabache respondía tratando de disimularlo un poco.

-Señorita Serena, me disculpo por no haberla consultado. ¿Acepta que seamos su seguridad entonces?- Inquirió el policía hacia la joven performer.

-Yo soy quien se debe de disculpar con ustedes, claro que acepto.- La joven les sonreía sinceramente luego de ser testigo del poder de su sospechoso favorito.

-Oye Aaron, buen trabajo eh…..con tu chica.- Scott le susurraba al oído asegurándose que nadie loe escuchara. Esto tenso bastante al muchacho.

-¡Scott!- Recrimino el enmascarado mientras el magnate reía.

En ese momento todos se dirigieron de nuevo al salón VIP del hotel, procedieron a sentarse alrededor de una mesa grande dedicada para reuniones donde discutirían su itinerario. Palermo mostro a los presentes sobre los siguientes movimientos de la Reina de Kalos.

-El día de mañana, Serena debe ir a una presentación a una de las galerías de arte de la ciudad. Esa será la única actividad que ella tendrá el día de mañana. Su siguiente evento será justamente en el tuyo Aaron.- Esto levanto un poco la curiosidad del azabache.

-¿Cual evento?- Decía con extrañeza el encapuchado.

-Creo que se te olvido, recuerda que te dije que tendrías un combate de exhibición dentro de poco.- Dijo el dueño de la batalla de la frontera.

-¡Cierto! Lo había olvidado. ¿Pero con quien tendré ese combate?-

-Pues seremos tu y yo.- La campeona de la Región Kalos lanzaba el reto al azabache ella igual de emocionada al tener una batalla divertida luego de mucho tiempo.

-¿En serio? ¡Esto será increíble!- La emoción que tuvo el chico era indescriptible. Tendría su revancha con Diantha, sería una batalla diferente a las que había tenido últimamente y eso lo llenaba de entusiasmo cosa que Serena noto con mucha familiaridad.

-Campeón contra Campeón, eso será interesante.- Dijo Looker al verlos a ambos, los dos eran reconocidos en dos regiones como los entrenadores más poderosos y eso lo llenaba de intriga y curiosidad en quien era el más fuerte.

-Recuerda Aarón que serás presentado como Cerebro de la batalla de la frontera de la región Kanto. El combate de exhibición será nada más para los presentes y luego será revelado a las televisoras luego del evento principal de Serena. El evento será en la noche, en un baile celebrado anualmente por una de las familias más adineradas de la ciudad.- Confirmo Scott.

-En efecto, luego de eso será un día de descanso ya que se estará levantando el escenario frente a la torre de Ciudad Lumiose. El líder de gimnasio fue muy amable en permitirnos el espacio.- Aclaraba la promotora de Serena.

-Sabemos que el acosador puede atacar en cualquiera de estos eventos y es por eso que no te le debes de despegar en ningún segundo a la reina.- Explico Looker al azabache con mucha seriedad, el azabache entendía que no era un oponente fácil y estaría alerta en todo momento.

-Entiendo. Descuiden, estaré alerta. Les prometo no fallarles.- El kantoniano se dirigía a todos en especial a la joven peli miel que analizaba sus hábitos al expresarse y su manera de conversar.

-Aaron, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedirlo, se te atenderá en el hotel como nuestro invitado mientras resguardas a Serena.- Palermo le ofreció al chico.

-Muchas Gracias.- Con esa declaración la reunión a cabo con éxito, todos empezaban a salir a excepción del oficial Looker y Ash los cuales fueron a dejar a la entrada a Scott.

-Entrada Principal del Hotel Lumiose Real-

-Ash sé que puedo contar contigo. Ten mucho cuidado al cuidar de Serena.- Le dijo Scott al azabache.

-Descuida, créeme que lo hare…. y muchas gracias por el combate que programaste.- Decía realmente emocionado el azabache.

-Agradécelo a Diantha, ella fue la que lo propuso cuando te fuiste tras Serena.- Comento el hombre de gafas oscuras al recordar como la famosa actriz lo propuso sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces.

-Veo que ella tiene curiosidad de probar que tan fuerte soy ahora. Espero sea algo emocionante.- La curiosidad del joven en saber que tan fuerte se había vuelto con todo su entrenamiento era lo que lo tenía al borde de la emoción.

-Por cierto. ¿Paso algo cuando fuiste tras ella?- Cuestiono el policía. Ash empezó a contarle a ambos acerca del incidente y como este lo resolvió.

-Pues yo creo que ellos no lo vieron venir.- Decía entre risas Scott al escuchar el relato de Ash.

-¿Lograste percibir algo mas además de a quienes enfrentaste Ash?- Siguió cuestionando el agente.

-En realidad si sentí algo familiar, eso es justamente lo que iba a investigar en estos momentos. No es nada malo no te preocupes pero siento que me llamo cuando estaba combatiendo a ese grupo de personas. Sentí un fuerte espíritu de justicia que me llamaba.- Ash sintió una enorme nostalgia al sentir esa sensación de justicia poderosa alrededor suyo durante el encuentro contra los rufianes.

-Veo que entonces me tocara ir a resguardar a la reina.-

-Solo será por una hora Looker, prometo regresar pronto, debo de ir ya. Dile a Serena que volveré pronto y cuídala por favor.- Le encomendó a su amigo.

-Descuida, ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer. Te lo repito, confió en tu juicio.-

-¡Gracias! Vamos Pikachu.- Le decía a su amigo eléctrico para luego correr hacia el parque de nuevo de donde había rescatado a Serena. Luego de ese momento, Scott se despidió del agente y este regreso hacia el hotel donde fue recibido por Palermo y Serena en el vestíbulo. El ver la ausencia de su guardaespaldas la preocupo.

-¿Donde está Aaron?- Pregunto la reina hacia el policía.

-El me dijo que tenía que hacer algo urgente, no me especifico lo que era pero dijo que vendría dentro de poco. Por los momentos yo estaré encargado de su seguridad.- Le respondió y confirmo el policía.

-Ya veo….- Dijo la chica peli miel mientras en su mente no pudo evitar preocuparse por la seguridad de este mismo. " _Vuelve pronto…._ "

========Parque de Plaza Rosa========

La oscuridad de la noche hizo su aparición en la región de Kalos al mismo tiempo que la luz lunar surcaba el cielo de la ciudad para combatirla. Una luna llena se reflejaba claramente en la pequeña laguna que había en la locación, el azabache había llegado finalmente acompañado de su fiel amigo para lo que podría llamarse un encuentro pautado por el destino.

-Hemos llegado amigo.- Solemnemente se dirigió hacia su compañero inicial el cual le respondió con su típico Pika. La misma sensación que había percibido hace ya unas horas al momento de batallar lo invadió nuevamente solo que a una menor escala. Ash no dudo en gritar luego de que se percato que no había nadie más que esas presencias.

-¡Estoy aquí ya! Salgan ahora, se que están acá.- Grito el azabache hacia la aparente nada. En efecto tal como esperaba, unos arbustos empezaron a hacer ruido al mismo tiempo que una nube cubría el cielo de Ciudad Lumiose causando que la penumbra fuera más oscura.

-Te esperábamos. Ash Ketchum.-

 ** _"Una reunión se suscitaba nuevamente. ¿Qué es lo que le depara a nuestro héroe y a quienes fue a ver específicamente? Esta historia continuara."_**

 _ **Hola :D~! Soy yo de nuevo trayéndoles el capitulo 6. Este me costo un poco por el hecho de que estaba indeciso con el itinerario de Serena. Espero les haya gustado la batalla de Decidueye. Ash se mira un poco OP, pero recuerden que el es un campeón, ademas Decidueye es perfecto para enga**_ _ **ñ**_ _ **ar a los rivales al parecer tipo volador ~~. No se porque, pero amo muchísimo a Serena en su faceta comprensiva! La batalla de campeones se acerca y eso apenas es un gui**_ _ **ño a lo que vendrá mucho mas adelante. Espero les guste :D!**_

 _ **Es hora de responder reviews ~~ OwO ~~**_

 _ **Drax21: Pues claro que habran cambios. Pero se estará dando creo que por lo general saga por saga. Aun no estoy al cien por cien cuantas serán pero quiero darle aunque sea un poco de luz de escenario a cada amigo de Ash en su equipo. Me costo dejar a los favoritos como Sceptile o Charizard pero ellos ya tendrán su momento. Por ahora creo que este equipo se mantendra.**_

 _ **Dark Shadow: Trato de hacer tenso el ambiente cuando se debe. Se que sonare muy malvado por lo que dire pero me encanta dejar Cliffhangers mwahahahahahaha~~ Me alegra bastante que te guste la historia. De veras cada review de este tipo me motiva mas a seguir escribiendo n/n!**_

 _ **Recuerden que cualquier tipo de pregunta, critica y comentario es bienvenido. Se despide su buen vecino..Taikobou ~~ Ya-Ha ~~**_


	7. C7 Familiaridad a tu lado

Capítulo 7: Familiaridad a tu lado.

 ** _"En nuestro capitulo anterior, Ash había derrotado a una pandilla de rufianes que amenazaban a la peli miel bajo su custodia. Al regresar, los planes de seguridad se ponían en marcha. El entrenador de la región Kanto sintió una presencia que lo llamaba y se dirigió al bosque donde se encontraría con el inicio de su reto máximo."_**

-Te esperábamos Ash Ketchum.- El azabache volteo a ver de donde provenían esas voces a lo cual para su sorpresa pudo observar como los arbustos se movían y de esta salió un shuriken de agua dirigido directamente hacia él y Pikachu. Al presentir el aparente peligro dio una voltereta hacia atrás esquivando el golpe.

-Veo que has mejorado con el tiempo, tu shuriken se ha vuelto mucho más rápido.- Decía entre sonrisas el kantoniano al saber perfectamente de quien se trataba a lo cual Pikachu asintió alegremente. Por fin las siluetas se mostraron cuando la luz de la luna llena dejo de ser tapada por las nubes que la ocultaban. En frente suyo, se encontraban viejos conocidos, un renacuajo bípedo con el cual había tenido combates ardientes desde hace ya más de 8 años. Las otras dos siluetas eran dos pequeñas masas verdes con un centro rojo y azul cada uno. Se trataba de Greninja y los dos componentes de Zygarde, Z1 y Z2 o conocidos por su amiga Bonnie, Puni-chan 1 y 2. Ash se acerco a su viejo amigo y con mucha solemnidad entre ambos chocaron sus puños como grandes aliados de batalla y luego procedieron a abrazarse fraternalmente como dos hermanos que habían sido separados por el destino. Pikachu no resistió y también se unió al cálido rencuentro entre sus dos amigos y abrazo a ambos.

-Sabia que te volvería a ver algún día amigo.- El azabache mencionaba felizmente mientras removía su máscara para que su amigo lo reconociera mejor. El ninja acuático también asintió con mucha alegría de volver a verlo.

-Es un gusto verte de nuevo después de 8 años. ¿A qué has venido a Kalos?- Cuestiono el pequeño núcleo de Zygarde que había acompañado a su amiga en su antiguo viaje.

-He venido por dos razones. La primera es que Serena se encuentra en peligro, ella está siendo amenazada por lo que se puede deducir como una persona realmente fuerte. Greninja, ese tipo peleo de tú a tú con el Gardevoir de Diantha.- Su antiguo amigo se sorprendió al saber lo difícil que era ese oponente en su experiencia pasada.

-¿Entendemos, y cuál es la segunda razón Ash?- Cuestiono el otro núcleo de centro azul.

-Creo que eso ustedes ya lo saben e imagino que están por eso acá.- Les respondió el azabache.

-Has cambiado con el tiempo. Puedo sentir un fuerte Aura en ti que no percibí la última vez que estuviste. Nunca pensé volverme a rencontrar con un Guardián del Aura luego de varios siglos.- Dijo el Zygarde apodado Puni-chan.

-Entrene con un amigo de la región Sinnoh. Hace mucho me encontré con el pokemon de un antiguo guardián del aura en mi región natal. Ahí descubrí que era afín a esta habilidad.- Les explico el azabache.

-Greninja por alguna razón te percibió desde muy lejos. Imagino que es por lo fuerte que ahora eres. Debo de decirte que estaba my emocionado de encontrarte nuevamente, ahora mucho más que terminamos con la misión que le encomendamos.- Decía alegremente el núcleo de color azul en su centro a lo cual Greninja levanto su brazo en señal de victoria.

-¿¡Eso es en serio!?- Grito emocionado el azabache a lo cual Pikachu exclamo también.

-Pudimos deshacernos al menos de la gran mayoría. Aun queda un brote más, pero este brote esta en un lugar que trae recuerdos nefastos a toda la región de Kalos.- Dijo con cierto grado de tristeza el núcleo de Zygarde.

-¿A dónde te refieres?- Cuestiono el azabache.

-Pueblo Geosenge. Hogar de la arma ancestral que casi destruyo la región hace ya casi más de 3000 años- Recitaron ambos núcleos al mismo tiempo.

-Nunca escuche de esa arma cuando estuve aquí. Serena, Clemont, Bonnie ni Korrina siquiera mencionaron algo acerca de ello.- Declaro el azabache tratando de hacer memoria.

-Este es un tema tabú para todos los que viven en Kalos. Raramente se hace mención de ese trágico hecho hasta la fecha. Aun así Lysandre quiso poner sus manos en ese terrible objeto.- Mencionaron los dos núcleos de nuevo.

-¡Lysandre! Pero el quiso usarte a ti ahora que lo recuerdo. –

-De hecho, la razón por la cual este no uso esa arma en aquella crisis, es porque no pudo hacerse de ella. Veras, se necesitan varias cosas. El creador de esa máquina el cual está desaparecido desde hace mucho. La llave que él posee y también uno del dúo de la vida o la muerte. Pero lo más importante es poder romper la barrera impenetrable que protege el arma. Para ello se necesita el poder de un pokemon mítico para poder acceder hacia esa calamidad durmiente.- Estos contaban al azabache el cual temía de que era capaz esta arma que ni siquiera luego de haber pasado 3000 años parecía haberse curado la herida de esa antigua guerra.

-Entonces estas aquí para investigar junto a Greninja que es ese raro sentimiento que abarrota el aire de la ciudad. ¿No es así?- Inquirió el azabache.

-Tus instintos son buenos. Ahora que nos contaste tu historia creemos que ambas cosas están relacionadas.- Dijeron ambos núcleos en sincronía.

-Entiendo, mientras esté aquí investigare también acerca de lo que ustedes buscan. Greninja, se que aun falta tiempo para que volvamos a ser un equipo pero también deseo pedirte tu ayuda.- Al pedirle ayuda a su viejo, el tipo agua tenia curiosidad en que deseaba pedirle su entrenador.

-¿Gren?-

-En esta misión, estoy de incognito para proteger a Serena. Si ella nos ve juntos de nuevo, esta sospechara aun más acerca de quién soy. Ya sabes cómo es ella de perspicaz. – Al pronunciarse de la reina de Kalos, no podía evitar sonreír nerviosamente al recordar a la chica.

-Necesito que nos sigas en las sombras, creo que puedes sentir mi presencia mejor que antes amigo, si te necesito yo te contactare y puedes hacer lo mismo conmigo.- Termino de explicar el azabache mientras su fiel compañero le brindo su puño para mostrar la aprobación de su plan a lo cual Ash y Pikachu imitaron y es así como los tres volvieron a ser un equipo ahora en las sombras.

-Estaremos en contacto Ash. Por cierto…cuida también a Bonnie por favor.- Decía el núcleo de color rojo al recordar a su amiga.

-Tú también me ayudaras en eso.- Le sonrió el azabache a lo cual ambos grupos se separaron llenos de determinación para detener otra latente crisis en la región Kalos.

-Hotel Lumiose Real-

La noche ya había caído completamente en la ciudad. Looker se encontraba en el vestíbulo esperando que el azabache llegara pero por decisión de la misma Serena, ella también quiso esperar a su guardaespaldas a lo cual él no se pudo negar debido a que era su deber protegerla ante la ausencia de Ash aka Aaron. La chica peli miel seguía esperando pacientemente en uno de los sillones preocupada por su "nuevo" conocido. De repente las puertas automáticas de la entrada principal donde ya estaban entrando el enmascarado y su fiel Pikachu.

-¡Aaron!- Exclamo la joven al ver que el encapuchado regresaba, Looker volteo a ver también y noto como había llegado su amigo sano y salvo.

-Por fin llegas, por un momento pensé que sería tu reemplazo permanente.- Bromeo el oficial con el encapuchado.

-No esperaba verlos a ambos aquí esperándome la verdad.- Trato de decir fríamente el azabache.

-¿A dónde fuiste? Nos tenias preocupados a los dos.-Dijo la reina de Kalos haciendo un puchero al chico de la máscara de Ho-oh.

-Tuve que hacer algo de suma importancia en la ciudad. Me disculpo si no se lo comunique pero era urgente mi presencia.- Declaro Aaron lo más serio posible evitando a toda costa derretirse por la cara de esa chica que le enternecía el alma.

-¿No me puedes decir acaso?- Le exclamo la chica usando sus encantos inconscientemente para sacarle la verdad a su guardaespaldas.

-Lo siento. Es confidencial.- El azabache a duras penas podía pronunciarse ya que era un volcán hirviendo al ver a la chica que estaba muy cerca de sus rostro. ¿Desde cuándo Serena se había vuelto tan directa con la gente?

-Eres imposible.- Dijo con un cierto tono de molestia Serena. Luego de eso el encapuchado se dirigió hacia el policía a lo cual la chica sorprendió al dejarla a un lado por los momentos.

-Looker, necesito un favor.- El policía noto la seriedad del chico en sus palabras, la joven performer también lo escucho y se preocupo por el tono que utilizo.

-¿Que es lo que sucede?- La kalosiana intentaba ser partícipe de la conversación pero su guardaespaldas lo noto.

-Querida Reina, podría esperarme cerca del elevador, solo le pido un minuto más ya que necesito tratar un tema confidencial con el Agente Handsome.- Dijo Ash fríamente tratando de no involucrar a la peli miel.

-Todo para ti es confidencial por lo que veo.- La molestia de la performer era de nuevo evidente.

-Es algo del trabajo, protocolos normales de seguridad, cosas que seguramente le aburrirían o no entendería. No se lo pido por otra razón más que evitarle el mal momento.- Dijo audazmente el encapuchado.

-De acuerdo Aaron, te espero para que vayamos al comedor.- Dijo derrotada la chica a lo cual camino cerca del elevador pero al final tuvo un cambio de pensamiento y decidió esperarlo.

-Looker, necesito que investigues cualquier tipo de acontecimiento que haya ocurrido en cualquiera de las regiones.- Ash intento preguntar en un tono bajo.

-¿Porque deseas saber lo que pasa en otras regiones Aaron?-

-Creo que hay algo más peligroso aquí a lo cual deberemos de enfrentar además de la seguridad de Serena. Me entere de una fuente confiable de que eso que tengo como corazonada está relacionado con este caso- Replico el entrenador pokemon al oficial.

-Entiendo. Tomara un poco de tiempo pero cuando tenga lo más relevante te brindare la información.-

-Gracias Looker. Te debo otra.- Ash le sonrió a su colaborador y procedió a caminar donde estaba la chica ya algo impaciente esperando por su escolta. ¿Sera que todas las reinas son así de exigentes? Se pregunto el azabache divertido al ver los diferentes gestos de la peli miel. Ambos subieron al elevador en un silencio que la chica no sabía cómo romper. Ash mientras tanto pensaba que entre menos palabras mejor era la situación, aun así, la peli miel no desistió y trato de hacer un poco de conversación para romper el hielo entre ambos.

-Oye Aaron, cuando empezaste a pelear con esos bravucones tuve una duda. ¿Por qué Decidueye salió ileso de los tres híper rayos que lanzaron?- Pregunto la chica también con genuina curiosidad ya que ella a pesar de tener su titulo, quería mejorar más, desde que viajo con Ash y sus travesías en Hoenn, sabía que aprender cosas nuevas le ayudaban a crecer como performer.

-Bueno es normal que estés algo confundida. Muchos novatos caen ante ese truco y por lo general los toma por sorpresa. Te lo responderé con esta pregunta. ¿Dime qué crees que tipos tiene mi amigo?- Pregunto divertido el azabache.

-Pues por lo que le vi este era Planta y Volador. ¿No?- Dijo casi segura la chica a lo que sonó la puerta del comedor y ambos se dirijan ya hacia la zona de la comida.

-Veo que también atrape a la Reina de Kalos.- Este se rio levemente lo cual hizo sonrojar a la Reina con algo de vergüenza por la respuesta que parecía ser equivocada.

-¿Entonces qué tipo es?- Cuestiono la chica de cabellos de miel.

-Decidueye es tipo planta y fantasma.- Ash se divertía ante la inocencia de su protegida, esos pequeños momentos juntos los valoraba mucho.

-¿En serio? Ahora entiendo porque los híper rayos no le afectaron.- Respondió la chica ante el truco del joven, debía de admitir que era muy ingenioso.

-Pues él es un pokemon proveniente de la región Alola. Te sorprendería al ver la gran variedad de especies que hay en esa región.- Dijo emocionado el encapuchado otra vez perdiendo la seriedad con la chica.

-Quisiera ir algún día a visitar.- Serena tenia curiosidad también en visitar muchas regiones tal como Ash lo ha hecho durante muchísimo tiempo sin saber a ciencia cierta que lo tenía a la par.

-Pues siempre serás bienvenida, Serena.- El encapuchado le sonreía genuinamente el donde otra vez esa mascara le tapaba la visión a la chica y hacia perfectamente su trabajo. Al llegar al comedor, ambos se sentaron en una de las mesas y empezaron a pedir algo de comida mientras seguían platicando amenamente. A la hora de que llego la comida el azabache encontró un enorme problema. No podía quitarse la máscara porque arriesgaba su identidad.

-¿No piensas comer Aaron?- Preguntaba la chica al ver que el chico tenia ahora ese dilema en frente de ella brindándole la perfecta oportunidad para descubrir su identidad.

-La verdad no tengo apetito- Mentía el azabache ya que se la hacía agua la boca al ver toda la comida disponible.

-Puedes quitarte la máscara y comer conmigo tranquilamente. ¿No es necesario que mientas sabes?- La joven pronuncio ante la evidente mentira de su guardaespaldas la cual se vio confirmada cuando escucho el familiar sonido del estomago que le exigía a nuestro héroe sus alimentos respectivos.

-Descuide, yo la esperare ahí. Tengo que alimentar también a mis amigos.- Este saco sus pokebolas ya que el hotel permitía la estancia de los pokemon en cualquier establecimiento del lugar mientras estos fueran seguros, bien entrenados y que también se tuviese una credencial de que se era un entrenador hábil a lo cual Ash cumplía fácilmente los requisitos.

Él procedió a liberar a todos sus amigos, Serena no pudo evitar ver la enorme variedad que el joven poseía. Ella se acerco hacia a ellos para verlos de cerca y esta noto de reojo al Noivern el cual empezó a entrar en nervios cuando ella lo examino. El azabache lo noto y pensó que debía de tener a alguien que lo golpeara cada vez que hacia una estupidez. Serena podía reconocer Noivern.

-Vaya que tienes mucha variedad en tu equipo Aaron.- Dijo la chica con un tono de perspicacia al ver a Noivern más de cerca. El pobre dragon volador hacia lo posible en cambiar su rostro tal como lo hacía cuando a veces bromeaba con Pikachu o Hawlucha.

-P..Pues he viajado durante varias regiones y estos son algunos de los amigos que he ganado en cada uno de mis viajes.- Dijo el azabache con cierto tono de nerviosismo mientras la performer seguía "admirando" al dragon alado.

-¿Veo que tienes un Noivern? Se me hace nostálgico verlo, alguien especial tenía uno.- La joven se expresaba con mucha nostalgia al recordar esa actitud paternal de su persona especial.

-Veo que le tienes demasiada estima a esa persona. – Fue la única oportunidad que el azabache obtuvo para poder desviar un poco el tema.

-Es una persona que conocí desde niña. Él cambio mi vida radicalmente, podría decir que él fue un rayo que me ilumino y al mismo tiempo se fue así de veloz.- La nostalgia invadía a Serena mientras sacaba sus pokebolas de donde su Braixen, Sylveon y Pancham salieron para compartir con los pokemon de Aaron. Estos al ver a los pokemon que intimidaban, pudieron reconocer dos caras conocidas dentro del grupo. ¡Eran Pikachu y Noivern! Se acercaron rápidamente hacia ellos pero estos dos trataron de explicar con mucho nerviosismo lo que estaba pasando ante la confusión de ellos. Pikachu empezó a hacer sus famosas muecas mientras Noivern intentaba ayudar. Infernape y Decidueye miraban con extrañeza la escena mientras Snorlax se iba directamente hacia el Buffet a tragarse todo.

-Un Momento… ¡Snorlax!- Rápidamente el azabache fue atrás de su amigo el cual no podía detener ya que su objetivo era nada más que la comida. Su entrenador saco su pokebola y lo devolvió.

-A veces se me olvida de lo que eres capaz, te prometo alimentarte mucho mejor después amigo.-

Todos habían quedado algo confundidos por lo que había pasado a excepción de Serena observaba las actitudes de los pokemon de Aaron. Su plan fue un éxito, eso levanto más las sospechas acerca de Aaron. Luego de ese incidente con el pokemon insaciable, todos se dispusieron a comer a lo que Aaron aprovecho en agarrar unas bayas para comérselas ya que era rápido levantar su máscara y bajarla para despistar a la peli miel. Serena observaba como un Staraptor cada vez que el encapuchado quitaba su máscara pero sin éxito porque las alas de Noivern lo tapaban. Para su fortuna, en ese momento Pikachu estaba con su típico bote de salsa de tomate el cual confundió de las mesas con un bote de salsa picante.

-¡Pikachu! ¡Eso es…!- No pudo terminar el azabache ya que este se quemo la boca y electrocuto a su entrenador en reflejo.

-¡Aaron! Estas bi…- Esta no pudo terminar ya que por lo hecho por el roedor eléctrico, el enmascarado no había podido cubrirse bien su boca y esta pudo ver ciertas marcas en las mejillas del hombre que se le hicieron muy familiares. El azabache sintió la mirada intensa de Serena sobre su persona y trato de cubrirse rápidamente a lo cual pudo interrumpir su observación, pero no pudo detener la curiosidad de la joven a lo cual ella decidió confrontarlo nuevamente.

-Aaron…lo que vi fue lo que yo pienso que era….-

-No sé de que está hablando.- Respondió fríamente el chico de manera inútil, ella decidió ir por todo aprovechando que estaban solos en el comedor y empezó a acercarse hacia él poco a poco.

-No lo ocultes más. Dime por favor que eres él.- Ella le reclamaba viéndolo directamente a los ojos, los cuales persuadían al joven fácilmente mientras este luchaba contra ellos y la tentación de revelar la verdad. Más allá de la misión que fue encomendado, tenía una razón más poderosa para ocultar su identidad, algo que conoció en Alola hace 4 años.

-Serena….yo….- El azabache caía preso de las preguntas de la joven. Ella tomó el brazo del encapuchado e intento deslizar sus manos hacia su rostro. Todo lo vivido era demasiado nostálgico como para ignorarlo, las ocurrencias con sus pokemon, la forma en que él los trataba como amigos y hermanos, la forma en que él la veía a ella, en definitiva era él. En ese momento estaba más que segura de su sospecha contra su guardaespaldas, el encapuchado ya se rendía ante ella debido al tacto que ella le regalaba. El kantoniano hizo lo que pudo y tomó los brazos de la chica con delicadeza fracasando en su intención, ella insistió en deslizar sus manos ahora sobre su rostro frotando su máscara. Ash perdía ante el ataque súper efectivo que su reina le estaba dando al pasar las suaves manos que ella poseía sobre sus mejillas que eran cubiertas por el material sintético de su antifaz. La resistencia ya era mínima, la chica lo estaba logrando. Ella empezó a tomar el borde de ese obstáculo que le impedía conocer la verdad y poco a poco empezó a levantarla mientras sus dedos podían sentir el calor del rostro del kantoniano. Parecía ser todo para la existencia de Aaron.

-Serena….- Dijo el azabache con su suave pero modificada voz.

-Dime que eres él.- Ella insistió con toda la ternura que ella poseía, deseaba y anhelaba de manera fervientemente conocer la verdad, su fe era puesta en esa apuesta que ella hizo, su corazón lo demandaba.

-Yo…..-

 ** _"Nuestro héroe se encontraba en un problema que para él, al mismo tiempo, era un deseo y un anhelo. Serena estaba convencida acerca de la identidad del encapuchado. ¿Sera acaso que nuestro héroe cederá ante los sentimientos que alberga por ella? Esta historia continuara…"_**

 **Sorpresa ~~ Jajajajajaja, Aqui su buen amigo Taikobou que esta lleno de inspiracion y les comparte otro capitulo de la historia. Leer comentarios si que funciona para activar la imaginacion ~~ Espero les guste este capitulo, se que es un poco corto comparado con los demas pero transicion necesaria para lo que viene. Ya nuestra rana chetada acaba de aparecer y con eso el grupo esta casi completo. Yo les dije que iba a haber Amour ~~ Y habemus amour con una pisca de Cliffhanger...Bon Apetit ~~**

 **Ahora a responder reviews ~~ OwO!**

 **Drax21: Acertaste! Ding ding! Tenemos un ganador jajajajajajaja~ Con respecto a tu pregunta, muchos de mis autores favoritos las separan en diferentes fics por decirlo asi Hace ya unos anios escribia un fic de Naruto. (Todos pasamos por esa fase y me incluyo en ello ~~ jajajaja) Y tambien lo dividi en diferentes fics. Asi que lo mas posible que asi sea. Espero ir haciéndolas mas intensas porque las que viene sera feroz ~~**

 **Virginia Vir: Se te extraño en el capitulo 5 jajaajajaja. Pero para que veas que estas de suerte aquí hay uno mas que nació de repente. Esa tension que hay entre si es Ash o no es lo que mas me divierte a la hora de escribir. El final de este capitulo me salio al escuchar musica para la ocasion. Unwavering heart Alias Emotion del Soundtrack de pokemon hace maravillas ~~ Espero te guste este capitulo :D!**

 **NGA96: Yay! Una seguidora mas :D! Wiiiii! Jajajajajaja La verdad me alegro que te interese el argumento. Al leer bastantes historias pues digamos que la idea general se me dio para escribir. Entiendo tambien lo que dices acerca de los fics en nuestro idioma. Son dificiles de buscar que tengan calidad. Creo que es una ventaja de saber otro idioma. La verdad FanaticGuyLA me tiene impresionado con su interpretacion amour de todas las sagas de Pokemon. Si no supiera el idioma me lo hubiese perdido. Mi amiga Virginia escribe muy buenos relatos y DarkZoroark tambien es genial. A lo mejor ya les diste una leida pero si no es asi te los recomiendo ~~ PD: Si sabes de mas fics, me mandas un papelito, ya dias no me desvivo leyendo uno ~~ jajajajaja.**

 **Se despide su amigo y buen vecino Taikobou ~~ Ya - Ha~~!**


	8. C8 Cita en el Museo

Capitulo 8: Una cita en el Museo.

 ** _¨En nuestro capitulo anterior, nuestro héroe se había rencontrado con su viejo amigo Greninja junto al legendario protector de la región, Zygarde. Estos habían conversado acerca de un nuevo y potente peligro que ponía de nuevo a la zona en riesgo de una catástrofe incluso más grande que la de hace 8 años. Luego del pacto renovado entre el campeón y su antiguo pokemon, Ash estaba en peligro no precisamente por lo que cualquiera esperaría, estaba a merced de las manos de lo que él sentía era su reina…¨_**

-Dime que eres él.- La joven peli miel suplicaba tratando de convencerlo de que se revelara ante ella. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. No podía evitar sentir esa sensación de adrenalina que solamente podía recuperar en recuerdos de su amado azabache. Pero aquí ella sentía que estaba tan cerca suyo que podía percibir como ella había vuelto en el tiempo a cómo eran ambos hace 8 años en su primer viaje juntos.

-Yo…..no…- El azabache tartamudeaba ante los avances de la joven la cual hacia su mayor esfuerzo en convencerlo. A pesar de haber sido testigos de varios apocalipsis pokemon entre sus historias, nada lo había preparado contra la ofensiva de la chica que tenía en frente suyo. Ni la batalla más apasionada ni el encuentro contra el equipo más cruel había sido tan intensa como el estar cerca de esa persona única en su vida. Sentir sus manos en su rostro era tan efectivo como un Impactrueno de Pikachu sobre un tipo agua. Él tenía que reaccionar, era por su bien. Agarro las manos de la reina de Kalos y lentamente las separo de su rostro.

-Señorita, lo siento. Soy Aaron Masuda del Reino de Rota. La persona que conoce como Ash y que usted me menciona somos personas diferentes.- Firmemente el enmascarado se pronunciaba ocultando el dolor que sentía de partirle el corazón a la chica de ojos azules.

-Yo sé lo que vi, no me puedes engañar.- Ella aun peleaba contra la supuesta terquedad de del joven frente suyo.

-Si se refiere a unas marcas que vio en mi rostro, estas son comunes entre algunos habitantes de Kanto.- El azabache tuvo que mentir un poco para poder zafarse de la ofensiva de Serena.

-¡Nunca he visto a alguien más de Kanto con esas marcas a excepción de Ash!- Trato de refutar la kalosiana la cual apretaba sus puños en impotencia.

-¿Y ha estado en Kanto alguna vez para decirme lo contrario?- Era el único recurso a su favor para poder frenar a la chica. Ella fácilmente cayó en jaque mate ante el comentario de su guardaespaldas. Su experiencia en viajes solo se había limitado a las regiones de Johto ligeramente y Hoenn donde viajo para ganar experiencia además de su región natal.

-Yo no….he estado en Kanto….pensé ir a verlo…pero él no estaba ahí.- Tristemente se pronuncio Serena al recordar hace unos años sus intenciones de encontrarse con su amado nuevamente. Esto hizo sentir un poco culpable a Ash, pero era necesario, tenía que ser duro por ella. El joven procedió a bajar su máscara acomodándola nuevamente ya habiendo derrotado las intenciones de su protegida, aunque muy en su interior, no le gustaba hacerle entrar en melancolía.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, hace mucho leí sobre ese chico que menciona.- Este dijo para llamar su atención lo cual fue súper efectivo contra ella.

-¿Sobre Ash?- Su curiosidad revivió con la sola mención de su persona favorita en todo el mundo.

-Sí, el estuvo en la región de Alola. Paso tres años ahí cumpliendo los retos de la región y me entere que él ya estaba dispuesto a ir a su próxima aventura luego de eso.-

-¡¿Hacia dónde?!- La joven tenía urgencia en conocer su paradero, luego de todo este alboroto ella lo seguiría para volverlo a ver.

-A lo mejor regreso a Kanto. Después de todo este problema usted puede ir a visitarlo supongo.- La chica lo quedo viendo con un poco de decepción al saber que no era él en frente de ella al final de cuentas.

-No sé si él seguirá ahí. El tiende a irse rápido de su región por lo que he podido saber de él.- La chica luego de decirlo regreso a sus amigos a sus pokebolas. A pesar de haber tenido esa conversación con él, aun no la convencía del todo. Ella sentía como que estuviese en una montaña rusa de emociones, por momentos sentía que el mismísimo Ash estaba ahí cuidándola por todo lo que este le recordaba. Otras veces parecía que hablaba con un desconocido. ¿Eran todos los hombres de Kanto así?

-Pueda que tenga razón, pero uno nunca puede saber lo que el destino le depara. Creo que lo mejor es que se vaya a descansar. Tenemos una agenda algo ocupada el día de mañana.- Aaron devolvía a todos sus amigos a las pokebolas al mismo tiempo que Pikachu saltaba a su hombro.

La joven seguía observando sus pequeños gestos y hábitos, no podía sacarse esa idea de que quien estaba en frente de ella era Ash. Aunque su voz fuese diferente, ella no podía de dejar de percibir al azabache en Aaron.

Luego de esa experiencia intensa, se dirigieron hacia la recamara de la chica cosa que fue extraña para ella al ver como la seguía su guardaespaldas. El guardaespaldas agarro una de las sillas del lugar prestada y este la puso de frente a la puerta de la recamara de la chica y se sentó apoyando sus brazos sobre la espalda del asiento.

-¿Vas a dormir aquí?- Pregunto algo extrañada la chica.

-Debo de hacerlo. Si algo le sucede podre actuar más rápido desde acá y ayudarla.-

-Pero estarás incomodo. Puedes pedir una habitación cercana a la mía para que puedas descansar.- El tono de preocupación natural que denotaba era una oleada de nostalgia para Ash que apreciaba esos pequeños gestos que la que antes era una niña dulce seguía siéndolo en su etapa de madurez.

-No se preocupe. La verdad he dormido en lugares más incómodos durante mis viajes. Podre soportarlo. Recordar sus viajes e incluso cuando dormía en el sillón de la casa del profesor Kukui le hacia sonreír en que nunca fue muy exigente.

-Este bien, si así lo prefieres. Buenas noches Aaron, espero que descanses.- Al decir estas palabras la chica se dirigió hacia su alcoba y cerró la puerta dejando a Aaron solo.

Era ya media noche, ambos jóvenes no podían dormir después de todo lo vivido. Ash estaba acariciando a su fiel compañero mientras dormía en sus piernas plácidamente lo cual envidio un poco el entrenador. En medio de la calma se puso a reflexionar todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento, luego de sus modestos viajes junto a Misty y Brock en Kanto y Johto, sentía como que ya nada era como antes. El añoraba esos tiempos de calma pero tampoco se arrepentía de todo lo vivido, en especial lo que ha vivido con la chica que dormía en la recamara a su espalda.

Había cambiado mucho, no era un cambio drástico, pero era algo muy diferente. Ella era más fuerte que antes, ese pensamiento hacia que el azabache sonriera y a pesar de ese momento de debilidad donde él fue su único testigo, le daba la razón, ya que él vivió algo así hace unos años y siempre hubo gente que lo apoyo en esos duros momentos. Él estaba feliz de que de haber sido él ahora quien le había podido ayudar, recordar esa vez en ciudad Snowbelle donde sufrió una crisis emocional debido a lo que sucedía Greninja y su fenómeno lazo junto a la racha negativa de batallas pokemon. Fue ella quien lo regreso al camino correcto y fue ella quien le recordó quien era él en realidad, así como ya lo había hecho en Ciudad Santalune. Definitivamente Serena era una influencia positiva en su vida. Ash sonrió al recordarla en esos momentos claves de su vida y estaba más que dispuesto a protegerla de quien sea y contra quien sea. Entre ese mar de pensamientos y emociones se quedo dormido.

Al mismo tiempo la peli miel se encontraba recostada en su cama pensando también en todo lo vivido en sus viajes pokemon. Desde sus recuerdos de la niñez donde conoció a ese chico que le robaría más de un suspiro hasta la luna de hoy, ella no podía de dejar de pensar en el. Luego de separarse de él hace 8 años, le había tomado mucho tiempo controlar sus emociones para concentrarse en su meta de ser Reina de Kalos consiguiendo enfocarse en sus objetivos con el paso de los días y noches. Al verlo hoy en el aeropuerto, todos esos sellos fueron destruidos, mismos que ella había puesto en sí misma. Ella sentía que estaba ahí afuera junto a su puerta, protegiéndola y eso la tenia nerviosa al punto que su sonrojo era evidente, todo a causa de las sensaciones y emociones que sentía al pensar que era él quien estaba cuidando su sueño. Al recordar que podría estar incomodo, se atrevió a salir de su habitación. Cuando abrió suavemente la puerta de su habitación, se encontró al joven de la máscara de Ho-oh durmiendo en la silla plácidamente, verlo ahí tan pacíficamente le conmovió al notar también a su amigo dormía junto a él. En ese momento observo que ambos estaban temblando levemente, era una noche fría en la ciudad. Decidió regresar a la habitación y traer una sabana para taparlo del clima helado, ella noto que el joven sintió alivio al sentir el calor de la frazada. En ese momento, la reina de Kalos se le vino una idea, ahora podría saber quién era ahora que estaba dormido. Ella se atrevió a acercarse hacia él dispuesta a descubrir la identidad del misterioso joven pero su arrepentimiento nació al ya estar cerca de su rostro, lo que hacía estaba mal y decidió desistir finalmente. Luego otro fugaz pensamiento vino hacia ella y al meditarlo su sonrojo cubrió su rostro y decidió posar sus labios en la mejilla de su protector cubierta por la máscara del legendario ser de Johto. ¨ ** _Dulce sueños, mi guardián…_** ¨ logro susurrarle y regreso a su habitación a dormir.

-Hotel Lumiose Real, Mañana Siguiente-

El sol ya había hecho su aparición en los cielos de la ciudad más grande de la región Kalos. El azabache pudo sentir como el calor se hacía más fuerte mientras comenzaba la mañana. Se levanto dispuesto a iniciar un nuevo día pero noto algo que lo cubría, una sabana que había aparecido de la nada fue lo que pensó inicialmente pero recordó a quien estaba cuidando y solamente pudo esbozar una sonrisa. El azabache empezó a despertar a su amigo el cual aun dormía en su regazo.

-Amigo, despierta, ya el sol salió.- Su fiel inicial se estiraba y saludaba a su amigo con una sonrisa.

-Veo que ya despertaste.- El oficial Looker Handsome llegaba hacia ellos dos.

-Me quede dormido, creo que aun debo de acostumbrarme a este trabajo.- Decía el entrenador campeón riendo nerviosamente hacia el oficial.

-Descuida, mantuve los perímetros en vigilancia y sé que si algo hubiese pasado te hubieses despertado en el acto.- El policía tomaba también una silla y se sentaba junto a Ash.

-Veo que me tienes mucha confianza.-

-Luego de lo sucedido en Sinnoh, Unova y lo que paso hace unos años con ese "incidente" en Alola, te tengo mucho respeto, lo sabes bien.- Dijo el policía a lo cual el azabache poso su mirada un poco hacia abajo al recordar esos momentos fuertes en su vida.

-No quisiera recordarlo Looker.- La tristeza de repente embargaba al kantoniano, solamente el recordar todos esos eventos hacia que su jovialidad desapareciera.

-Sé que es difícil no hacerlo, pero hiciste lo mejor, más que cualquiera. Sin ti, Alola ni siquiera existiría ahora, conozco que hubo consecuencias, pero no eres responsable de ellas.- El policía entendía su situación, un joven no era capaz de resistir tanto pero eso era lo admirable en el campeón, que seguía adelante a pesar de todo el dolor que llevaba en sus espaldas.

-Es por eso que entrene mucho tanto a mis pokemon como a mí mismo. No pienso que se repita algo así de nuevo y menos con Serena.- Su tristeza pasó a ser determinación pura con la cual se levanto de su asiento para comenzar el día.

-Ese es el espíritu. ¿Porque no vas a ducharte y hacer tus ejercicios mientras te relevo unos minutos?- Se ofreció el policía.

-Muchas Gracias Looker.- El chico se dirigió a lo que era su habitación para poder asearse, de lo que no se enteraron es que alguien había escuchado su breve conversación. Detrás de la puerta que resguardaban a la chica de ojos azules, ella había podido escuchar todo atentamente. ¿Algo le había pasado a él hace ya muchos años atrás? ¿Cuál fue ese incidente que sucedió en Alola? Estaba decidida a investigar acerca de ello, eso definitivamente le traería pistas acerca de Aaron o en su defecto del mismísimo Ash.

La mañana había tomado su rumbo, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta como ya era costumbre desde hace mucho, siempre antes de ducharse tenía una pequeña sesión de entrenamiento con sus amigos y compañeros de batalla. Al pasar de los años este había decidido ser parte de sus enfrentamientos. Infernape intentaba asestarle golpes a su entrenador mientras este predecía los movimientos de estos, a pesar de ser un humano se había vuelto muy hábil pensaba el primate mientras seguía con sus ataques a lo cual el azabache sonreía cada vez que este se acercaba hacia él. Noivern por su parte practicaba en los aires mientras Pikachu y Decidueye se atacaban mutuamente. El único que no parecía interesarle mucho el entrenamiento era Snorlax luego de que su entrenador y amigo cumpliera su promesa y le brindara un festín cortesía del hotel. Todo esto era visto desde una de las ventanas de una de las habitaciones, para ser especifico la habitación de la Reina de Kalos que con rubor en sus mejillas había quedado en trance al ver los entrenamientos de su guardaespaldas luego de esta misma ya haberse vestido y arreglado para la cita de hoy. Luego de la sesión de entrenamientos el joven kantoniano devolvió a sus amigos a sus pokebolas y se dirigió a ducharse. Luego de un tiempo la hora de salir había llegado.

-Serena, no podre acompañarte a la galería.- La promotora conversaba con su protegida en el lobby del hotel en ese momento. En ese momento Aaron llegaba y escuchaba a ambas platicar.

-¿Eso a que se debe?-

-Tengo unos papeleos que hacer con el alcalde, pero estarás bien, te dejo en buenas manos.- Dijo sonriéndole e indicando donde se encontraba Aaron el cual la esperaba frente a las puertas principales del hotel.

-S...Si, gracias….- Decía algo nerviosa la chica peli miel. Palermo simplemente pensó lo afortunado que era Ash, su representada definitivamente percibía algo.

La joven performer salió del hotel escoltada por su protector y a quien ella denominaba como su guardián, ella llego a la limosina que la esperaba para partir hacia el museo de Ciudad Lumiose. En ese momento el joven abrió la puerta a Serena la cual le agradecía con una sonrisa. Ella entro feliz con la ilusión de que seguiría platicando con su guardaespaldas pero no espero que el mismo cerrara la puerta lo cual la sorprendió al ver que este no se monto a la limosina. Ella rápidamente abrió la ventana de la puerta del automóvil y se dirigió hacia su guardaespaldas.

-¡Aaron! ¿No piensas ir conmigo acaso?- El grado de molestia en su tono de voz era evidente cosa que Ash notaba.

-No se preocupe, claro que iré con usted, pero si le soy honesto prefiero los aires.- Al terminar su oración este tiro una de sus pokebolas donde se materializo el dragon alado aterrizando luego en el suelo a la par de su entrenador. Los años habían hecho crecer al que era un pequeño Noibat en un poderoso Noivern capaz de incluso sobrevolar los poderosos vientos del monte plateado.

-Está bien.- Dijo la chica al ver al nostálgico tipo volador/dragón a la par de su entrenador. ¿Acaso el la estaba evitando? Ese pensamiento le había hecho sentir un poco triste mientras cerraba la ventana de la limosina.

El azabache sabia que entre menos contacto había con ella menos oportunidades tenía de meter la pata como lo había hecho ya la noche anterior. Al arrancar la limosina este se monto en su compañero junto a Pikachu y estos surcaron los cielos siguiendo y resguardando el auto donde la reina recorría las calles de la ciudad. Luego de unos minutos estos llegaron hacia uno de los museos más grandes del mundo entero, Museo Lumiose. La limosina al hacer su parada se vio rápidamente rodeada de lo que se podía ver eran reporteros que esperaban a la Reina de Kalos para poder obtener una entrevista muy codiciada. Estos no dejaban ni siquiera abrir la puerta a lo cual ella ya estaba un poco asustada. En ese momento una ventisca disperso a los paparazzi. Esa ventisca provenía de un enorme Noivern que aterrizaba frene a la limosina de la reina de la cual el joven misterioso salto para abrir la puerta y dejar que la chica de ojos azules pudiese salir. Esta se sintió aliviada por lo que había hecho Aaron ya que esta al salir pudo ver como los reporteros no se atrevían a acercarse por el temible pokemon que la custodiaba.

-Todo despejado, sígame ahora- El guardaespaldas le aseguraba a lo cual la reina de las performer a lo empezó a seguirlo con total seguridad. ¿Por qué no lo contrate antes? Todo hubiera sido más fácil con estos fastidiosos. No pudo evitar pensar la chica mientras sonreía feliz.

Luego de entrar al museo, el camino fue más fácil ya que no se permitía la entrada de los periodistas al evento. Esto extraño mucho al azabache que no dudo en preguntarle a la chica que era en si este evento.

-¿Serena, porque hay tanta seguridad además de la tuya acá en el museo?- Pregunto el chico con la misma familiaridad que tenia con ella sin darse cuenta.

-Es un evento de un pintor famoso de la región, el mejor sin dudas. Bueno al menos eso es lo que me afirmo Palermo, la verdad no lo conozco. Su nombre es Khristophe Amethyst, si no me equivoco también es parte de una de las familias más adineradas de la ciudad.- Explico la chica hacia su guardaespaldas.

-Ya veo. La verdad nunca me han interesado las pinturas en lo absoluto.- Dijo el guardaespaldas con algo de franqueza a lo cual la chica reía levemente.

-Así que tenemos otro simplón de pueblo que no tiene los ojos de apreciar lo que es el arte aunque alguien lo golpee con un cuadro.- Una voz se pronuncio detrás de la reina y del chico de mascara.

-¿Quién dijo eso?- Cuestiono Aaron y este al voltear vio a un chico con una edad similar a la de él y a la de Serena con una mirada disgustada hacia el maleducado que los atacaba.

-Fui yo, deberías de sentirte halagado que estoy criticando tú limitado conocimiento de arte si de verdad esa es tu única limitación.- Decía el chico que vestía un traje formal de color negro con una corbata azul. Este poseía ojos azules también y cabello castaño. En su muñeca poseía una pulsera con una piedra llave en el centro.

-¡Porque te diriges así hacia Aaron!- Defendió la chica irónicamente a quien debía de defenderle en ese momento.

-Odio a las personas con poco gusto por el arte….momento… ¿Usted es la Reina de Kalos no es así?- El joven pintor de repente se distrajo de las patrañas del salvaje de pueblo según su perspectiva para fijarse en la bella dama que tenia frente suyo.

-Lo soy. ¡¿Pero no me has respondido lo que te pregunte?!- Serena estaba realmente enfadada por la actitud mostrada por el sujeto, ella no era de ese tipo de personas que juzgaba a otros solo por apariencia sin conocer sus sentimientos.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas hermosa Reina de Kalos. No puedo creer que estoy hablando con la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos han visto.- Le dijo sin titubear el extraño chico lo cual sorprendió un poco a Serena. Ahora era el turno de Ash de ponerse en frente de ellos dos, una reacción atípica del joven.

-Porque no vas a molestar a otro lado.- El tono de molestia de Ash era evidente cosa que sorprendió a Serena, Pikachu lo apoyaba brindando una cara amenazante mientras sus mejillas chispeaban.

-No hablo el idioma de las bestias disculpa.- El joven adinerado ignoro al guardaespaldas y volvió a dirigirse hacia la bella joven.

-Se que su perro guardián esta ladrando pero aun así le perdono sus atrocidades por esos ojos hermosos que tiene. Mi nombre es Khristophe Amethyst, soy el coordinador de este evento.- Ambos jóvenes quedaron asombrados al saber que era el mismo pintor y joven rico del cual habían hablado hace pocos segundos.

-No me gustan las personas que menosprecian a otros.- Dijo firmemente la chica.

-No me malinterprete. Solo digo lo que pienso y este es un caso de una persona con poco gusto por el arte. Ni siquiera ha tenido el tiempo de maravillarse por mis cuadros.- La arrogancia del sujeto era grande.

-Estoy dispuesto a seguir tu juego. Haber señor artista, muéstreme su arte. Si es tan bueno como dice ser, creo que hasta los ojos de este chico de pueblo pueden apreciarlo. ¿No lo cree?- Dijo en tono desafiante el azabache.

-Deberías de sentirte honrado pueblerino.- El pintor acepto el reto y al instante procedió a tomar la mano de la Reina y a mostrarle el pasillo exclusivo donde sus obras eran mostradas al público y razón del evento de hoy. El azabache estaba demasiado molesto por la actitud de este y como se le acercaba a la chica que era su responsabilidad. Serena en cambio debía de seguir el juego ya que era parte de sus obligaciones al notar también como los periodistas que no eran de la farándula e invitados tenían postrado sus ojos en ellos.

Al llegar al pasillo repleto de obras del chico arrogante, se podía percibir como los invitados elogiaban los cuadros hechos por él. Lo catalogaban de genio de la década, esto simplemente inflaba el ego del mismo. Serena contemplaba los cuadros también, le parecían bonitos pero por alguna razón no le parecían espectaculares.

-Este es el último y más reciente de mis creaciones. La llamo ¨Melancolía en Snowbelle¨.- Este le mostraba el cuadro el cual contenía por lo que se miraba a un pequeño Snover viendo hacia la luna de la noche de manera melancólica. La chica no pudo evitar recordar aquella vez en las montañas donde en sus viajes ayudo a un Asbomasnow a curar a su cría, eso le trajo un bello recuerdo ya que en esa memoria se encontraba su amado a la par de ella haciendo el máximo esfuerzo para ayudar al pequeño pokemon. El azabache justo tuvo el mismo recuerdo.

-¿Qué te parece? ¡Acaso no es hermoso!- Exclamaba con aires de grandeza el chico castaño.

-Es bonito….pero…- Decía la chica nerviosa tratando de suavizar un poco lo que quería expresar.

-Le falta corazón.- Dijo duramente el guardaespaldas de la reina.

-¡Que dijiste!- Dijo con aparente enojo el chico mientras lo observaba desafiante y este tranquilamente lo volteo a ver.

-Por lo que puedo ver es un cuadro sin alma. ¿Alguna vez estuviste en las montañas y viste un pequeño Snover llorar por su madre? ¿Aun pequeño Pikipek llorar por la pérdida de su líder? ¿A un pequeño Charmander ser engañado y abandonado? Creo que ni siquiera sabes lo que es la melancolía.- Exclamo directamente el azabache con un tono de seriedad hacia el chico de arrogantes palabras. Si alguien conocía la melancolía era el azabache.

-¡Como osas decir que mi arte no es bueno!- Este agarro el cuello de la capucha del guardaespaldas confrontándolo hecho que preocupo mucho a Serena no por el hecho que podía lastimar a Aaron si no más bien lo contrario. Para su sorpresa el chico estaba más que tranquilo.

-Hace mucho conocí un amigo en las Islas Naranjas, un observador pokemon para ser preciso. Fui testigo de sus dibujos y de su pasión por los pokemon. A pesar de que era un niño en ese tiempo, pude apreciar con mucho gusto el corazón de su arte, la pasión de la aventura. Es lo que tu careces.- Al terminar de decir esto el millonario le asesto un puñetazo en el rostro el cual lo tumbo.

-¡Aaron!- Grito la chica preocupada por su amigo.

-¡Como te atreves a compararme con basura de tu pueblo!- Al decir esto vio como el chico de la máscara de Ho-oh se levanto y se limpio un poco.

-Solo lo digo por mi experiencia. Si los demás creen que es una obra de arte me parece bien pero sé que Serena tiene la misma opinión que yo.- Aaron dijo volteando a ver a la chica, Serena se sorprendió al escucharlo ya que de verdad compartían la misma opinión. Solo alguien que había viajado y visto las maravillas del mundo en vivo podía apreciar la verdadera belleza de la naturaleza.

-Lo siento Khristophe, opino lo mismo que Aaron.- La peli miel se expreso a lo cual el chico quedo devastado al saber que la mujer que lo había cautivado desde hace 8 años y que había sido su inspiración desde esos momentos lo había rechazado como artista.

-¡Tu! ¡Esto no te lo perdonare!- Este se dirigía de nuevo hacia el encapuchado pero de repente una explosión se dio en la entrada del museo.

-¡Pero qué!- Exclamo el azabache al colocarse en frente de la Reina en pose de defensa. Serena había visto como varios invitados habían caído por la explosión, las puertas fueron destruidas y vieron como solo una persona entraba de entre los escombros de la entrada. Este al igual que Ash estaba encapuchado y cubría su rostro completamente pero lo que mas sorprendía y aterrorizaba era ver el pokemon que venía atrás suyo. Un coloso entraba con dos patrullas policiales en sus manos las cuales lanzo hacia al público. Todos empezaron a correr mientras Ash sin inmutarse agarro de las piernas a Serena para esquivar uno de los objetos lanzados por el titán.

-¿¡Te encuentras bien Serena!?-

-Estoy bien Aaron. ¿Pero qué es eso?- La chica aun estaba conmocionada por lo que sucedía.

-Problemas. No espere ver ese pokemon de nuevo. Regigigas. Dijo el azabache mientras el pokemon rugía y estremecía el lugar.

 ** _¨Nuestro héroe se encontraba en serios problemas. Un pokemon legendario había llegado haciendo caos y destrucción en Ciudad Lumiose. Una figura sombría comandaba al Pokemon titánico. Este era el primer enfrentamiento ante uno de los más poderosos entrenadores de la historia. Esta historia continuara.¨_**

 ** _Hola de nuevo :D! Su amigo Taikobou haciendo acto de presencia de nuevo ~~ He aqui el capitulo 8 que espero los emocione tanto como lo hizo conmigo a la hora de crearlo. He tenido una semana larga por el trabajo y pues la verdad me gusto mucho volver a escribir. La trama empieza a moverse y muchos hilos empiezan a conectarse ~~_**

 ** _Es hora de mi parte favorita. Responder Reviews! OwO!_**

 ** _Kisame Hoshigaki: Siento que los Pokemon cambian a la hora de evolucionar. En el anime se han dado muchos casos como Noibat o el mismo Charizard. Es parte de su crecimiento. Siento que Decidueye no sera la excepcion si es que evoluciona . Noivern se las vio dificiles. Ash tiende a meter la pata muchas veces, no quise olvidar ese aspecto de el. Por muy campeon que sea seguira siendo Ash._**

 ** _Virginia Vir: Me agrada que te guste mucho :D. Los momentos amour claro que se los deben y apenas comienza ~~ Gekkouga volvera a la accion pero talvez no pronto ya que como te habras dado cuenta la farsa sigue. Es algo que tiene que ser y veras como se le dara la razon de ser al pasar de los capitulos. Los villanos de turno puedo decir que conocen bien de lo que es capaz el azabache ~~. Despues de ese enfrentamiento en Snowbelle, comprobe que Serena dejo el Crush a un lado y vi por primera vez lo que ella se dio cuenta en ese capitulo, el amor que habia ahora desarrollado por Ash. La timidez hace mucho tiempo dejo de ser parte de ella despues incluso de esos capitulos. Al menos asi lo percibo yo._**

 ** _Darkshadow: Gracias por tus comentarios. Siempre inspiran a seguir trabajando. El motivo X fue el mismo Ash. Me vi tentado a meter a Looker o a la misma Palermo, pero decidi mejor que fuese el mismo quien debia de desistir. Se que el la quiere mucho pero quiero tambien demostrar que ha madurado y que sabe cuales son las prioridades siempre. Espero te haya gustado este capitulo._**

 _ **Los** **veré** **muy pronto~~ Se despide su buen vecino ~~ Taikobou. Ya-Ha ~~~**_


	9. C9 Duelo en el Museo

Capitulo 9: Duelo en el museo.

 **¨ _La última vez que dejamos a Ash este se encontraba en un grave problema. El entrenador que estaba buscando lo había encontrado a el. Ante la poderosa amenaza que el Pokemon Legendario Regigigas hacia sentir a todos los presentes, este iba a defenderlos a todos a toda costa.¨_**

-Unos minutos antes a las afueras del Museo Lumiose-

-Veo que todo esta listo para ejecutar nuestro plan.- Decía una figura misteriosa de baja estatura a su compañero.

-Claro que si amigo mío. Solamente debemos de comprobar si ese objeto esta ahí. Los reportes de mi agentes indican que "eso" esta en Kalos justamente en esta ciudad.- Decía la figura mas alta de los tres hombres que circundaban la zona.

-…El esta aquí….- Decía la tercera figura que por alguna razón había entrado en un trance y mas aun se había pronunciado desde hace mucho.

-¡DIA! ¡Que es lo que rayos estas diciendo, puedes arruinar el plan!- Regaño el mas bajo de los tres al misterioso hombre apodado DIA.

-¡El….esta aquí jajaja….JaJaJaJa…JAJAJAJAJAJA!- Empezó a reír con un tono macabro el misterioso hombre mientras decidió dejar a sus "compañeros" atrás.

-¡Detente!- Decía el hombre de baja estatura pero al querer detenerlo la otra figura misteriosa lo detuvo.

-Déjalo. Nos ayudara a crear una distracción. Debemos de aprovechar lo que ese loco hará.- Dijo fríamente la figura

En ese momento el misterioso hombre tiro una pokebola de color verde la cual parecía una Pokebola ocaso. De ella salió el titánico pokemon a lo que todos voltearon a ver a las afueras del museo y se asombraron al ver esa criatura ahí.

-Híper Rayo.- Dijo fríamente el que apodaban DIA. El pokemon empezó a cargar un rayo de sus manos y todos al notar eso empezaron a correr despavoridos de la zona de ataque. El poderoso rayo fue lanzado y creo una enorme explosión en el lugar destruyendo las puertas del enorme museo de Ciudad Lumiose.

-Es…hora de encontrarnos de nuevo….Ash Ketchum…- Dijo sombríamente el hombre encapuchado.

-Presente-

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta no podía creer lo que estaba frente a el. Ese pokemon legendario de la Región Sinnoh estaba siendo comandado por ese hombre que por alguna razón sintió algo familiar en el. Pudo percibir que el titánico legendario era diferente del que había conocido ya que este tenía un rastro de colores diferentes. Este tenia en vez de colores claros en sus bordes como el amarillo que lo caracterizaba, este tenia escala de grises mas bien. ¿Era su forma vario color? Eso es casi imposible pensaba el chico que aun estaba estupefacto. Pero este tuvo que salir de su trance al saber que atrás de el estaba la chica que debía de proteger a toda costa.

-Tendré que detenerlo.- Dijo el enmascarado a lo cual la chica lo pudo escuchar.

-¡Estas loco! ¡Ese pokemon te podría matar! Viste lo que hizo con la entrada y con los autos.- Reclamaba la chica a su guardaespaldas.

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo, no veo que desee parar y todos están en peligro, sobre todo tu.- Dijo el azabache determinado a proteger a la chica.

-Aaron….yo no soy tan débil como piensas.- Dijo determinada la chica indirectamente ofreciéndole su ayuda. El chico le sonrió a pesar de saber que ella no le pudiese notar por la mascara.

-Jamás he pensado eso de ti Serena. Pero este caso es especial. Necesito tu ayuda para que evacues a todos los que están aquí. Yo distraeré a ese sujeto. Se que puedo confiar en la Reina de Kalos y en la hermosa coordinadora que vi pelear en Hoenn.- Dijo el azabache a lo cual sonrojo a Serena. ¿Cómo sabia el que ella había viajado a Hoenn si nunca se lo había comentado? Decidió por los momentos dejar esos pensamientos a un lado y ayudar al chico.

Ambos tiraron dos pokebolas al aire y de ellas salieron por parte de Serena su pokemon inicial Braixen y su primera captura Pancham. Del lado de "Aaron" salieron Infernape y Snorlax.

-¡Braixen! ¡Pancham! Ayudemos a todos a salir de aquí.- Les comando la chica peli miel a lo que ellos asintieron.

-Pikachu. Acompaña a Serena y cuídala. Se que puedo confiar en ti.- Este le dijo a su inicial el cual asintió mostrando chispas de sus mejillas y una cara llena de determinación.

-Aaron ten cuidado por favor.- Decía preocupada la chica.

-No se preocupe. Por cierto. ¡Oye tú! Artista de quinta. Mejor sal corriendo de aquí. Este pueblerino tiene que detener a ese tipo.- Le dijo desafiante al chico que se moría de miedo al ver aquellas escenas de destrucción. Este simplemente se levanto y siguió a Serena que empezaba ya a salir ayudando a todos los que pudiese hacia las salidas de emergencia.

-Por fin estamos tú y yo solos.- Decía el misterioso encapuchado mientras este se ponía en frente de su pokemon legendario.

-No pensé que fueras tú. ¿Que es lo que haces en Kalos? – Cuestiono Ash al personaje amenazante que tenia en frente de el.-

-Tú ya lo has de saber. Gracias a ti estoy aquí. Gracias a que nos liberaste a todos de ese pútrido lugar.- Dijo con odio el hombre hacia el azabache.

-Pienso remediar eso en este instante. ¡Te voy a capturar!- Grito desafiante el azabache.

-Eso lo veremos.- Reto el hombre misterioso.

-Ash vs DIA-

-¡Snorlax, utiliza cabezazo!- Comando Ash a su enorme pokemon que con una mirada seria hacia el titánico pokemon se propulso como un cohete a golpearlo.

-Protección.- Ordeno el hombre misterioso a lo cual el coloso creo una barrera de protección que repelió el ataque rápidamente.

-¡Te tengo! ¡Infernape utiliza Ultra puño AHORA!- Al gritar este comando el primate dio una muestra de enorme velocidad que agarro por sorpresa al gigante y este impacto un poderoso golpe en el torso del titán.

-No pensé que usarías dos pokemon contra mí.- Dijo en tono de burla el misterioso sujeto.

-Esto no es una batalla oficial. ¡Estoy aquí para proteger todos los que están aquí y en especial para capturarte!- Le grito el azabache al tipo que simplemente sonrió sádicamente hacia el.

-De acuerdo, hagamos las cosas más interesantes. ¡REGIGIGAS! ¡GIGA IMPACTO SOBRE INFERNAPE!- El poderos titán al escuchar a su entrenador se vio rodeado de energía y dio una envestida hacia el primate que hace poco lo había golpeado.

-¡Esquívalo Infernape!- Grito Ash y en efecto la velocidad de Infernape había sido una ventaja para esquivar el ataque. Pero para sorpresa del muchacho el ataque no se había detenido y Regigigas se dirigía directamente hacia el.

-¡QUE! ¡Snorlax protección ahora!- Su enorme pokemon se había puesto en frente de el para escudarlo del enorme impacto que la embestida había hecho. Este agarro la espalda de su amigo que aguantaba el golpe para ayudarlo con sus propias fuerzas. – ¡Infernape! ¡Envite Ígneo para desviar a Regigigas! En ese mismo momento el pokemon de fuego se vio envuelto en llamas azules y rápidamente se dirigió a golpear al líder de los Regis el cual perdió el balance por el impacto potente del fuego creado por su golpe y este cayo a uno de los muros del museo el cual desquebrajo al caer sobre el. El azabache y Snorlax parecían cansados luego de haber resistido el golpe.

-¡Que es lo que sucede! El héroe de Alola no puede con un simple Giga Impacto! ¡Me decepcionas muchísimo!- Dijo el enemigo de Ash el cual lo miraba con mucho odio.

-Se me olvidaba que ustedes son así….aghh…-Decía el azabache visiblemente afectado al igual que Snorlax.

-¡Regigigas! ¡Deja de tomar la siesta! ¡Utiliza terremoto!- El poderoso titán se levanto de entre los escombros y obedeció sin dudar y empezó a usar ese ataque terrible el cual se sintió en toda la zona.

-¡Infernape Salta! Utiliza Combate Cercano y golpéalo con todo lo que tienes! Snorlax….tenemos que aguantar un poco más.- Este le susurro a su amigo el cual estaba muy lastimado a pesar de haber hecho protección.

El terremoto era gigantesco tanto que empezaba agrietar gravemente el suelo pero antes de que este pudiese seguir, el primate en llamas empezó a golpearlo con una serie de patada y puños que visiblemente lo afectaban. Este retrocedió mucho al ser luego lanzado de un golpe final del simio hacia otra pared la cual rompió.

-¡Esta es la emoción que faltaba en mi vida! ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Eres el mejor definitivamente!- Empezaba de nuevo a reír sádicamente el villano de turno.

-Aunque no me guste admitirlo….eres bueno….- El azabache empezó a sonreír. A pesar del peligro que este hombre le representaba, a pesar de que este no siguiera las reglas como debía de ser sabía que el entrenador era bueno. El peligro era lo que estaba dentro de el.

-¡Regigigas! ¡Híper Rayo!- El pokemon titánico volvía a levantarse mientras empezaba a cargar el rayo mortal de nuevo. El azabache sintió miedo al saber que ese rayo podía impactarlo no solamente a el y a sus pokemon si no a todos los que habían detrás de el incluyéndola a ella. Sus ojos rápidamente se tornaron azules ante el peligro que esto representaba y este vio a sus dos pokemon que le sonreían listos para lo que seguía.

-Snorlax necesito tiempo y se que con tu ayuda lo hare amigo. Eres más fuerte que ese grandulón y hemos vencido a peores rivales. Utiliza híper rayo a la máxima potencia mientras yo preparo con Infernape la caballería.- Suavemente le comando a su amigo de las Islas Naranjas el cual asintió con confianza plena en su entrenador de que sabia lo que hacia. Este empezó a cargar un rayo de su boca también y lo dirigía hacia el enorme pokemon legendario.

-¡Apostemos ahora! ¡Quien caerá después de esto! ¡Tú o Yo! ¡Te reto Ash Ketchum!- Al terminar de decir esto el pokemon legendario lanzo un poderoso Híper Rayo que iba dirigido hacia el y a todas las personas que estaban tras el.

Snorlax también disparo el suyo y ambos rayos chocaron y crearon un enorme estruendo que sacudió todo el lugar. Snorlax hacia lo mejor que podía. Este utilizaba todo su poder para detener el ataque devastador del legendario terrible siempre confiando en que Ash podría hacerlo.

-A uno metros del lugar al mismo tiempo de la batalla.-

-¡Todos salgan rápido!- Decía la Reina de Kalos mientras todos los del lugar salían por donde Braixen y Pancham dirigían. Todas las personas estaban muy asustadas y salían rápidamente por las salidas de emergencia. Los estruendos y choques que la batalla hacia. En uno de los momentos un terremoto se sintió en el lugar y el techo empezó a desmoronarse. Lo que no noto Serena es que una enorme parte del techo iba a caerle encima a ella. Sus pokemon gritaron de desesperación al estar lejos de ella para protegerla. Esta pensó que era el fin pero de repente una silueta salto sobre ella y con su cola logro partir la roca y salvar a la chica.

-¡PIKACHU!- Decía la chica con una sonrisa al ver como ese Pikachu la había salvado sin sudar. El ratón eléctrico asentía con confianza y le dio su cara de que todo iba a estar bien a lo cual la chica peli miel asintió con su sonrisa. Braixen y Pancham realmente estaban agradecidos con su viejo amigo. Pero el breve momento de paz duro muy poco ya que una luz venia desde donde estaba Aaron batallando y una enorme ráfaga de viento venia luego que después que la luz se detuviera y siguiera brillando. Ella no pudo evitar dejar de preocuparse y quiso ir hacia donde estaba su guardaespaldas a lo que Pikachu reacciono rápidamente y se puso en frente de ella y la detuvo en el acto. Su amigo había confiado en el para proteger a la chica que el mas quería y no iba a fallarle. Serena no pudo seguir porque también Pancham y Braixen la detenían indicándole que tenían que salir. **"Ash…..ten cuidado por favor…."** Logro murmurar la chica después de salir junto a sus amigos.

-De vuelta a la batalla-

Snorlax seguía resistiendo el potente ataque con toda su fuerza. Mientras tanto Ash se puso justo detrás de Infernape y este saco una piedra de su bolsillo la cual era de color rojo fuego. Este empezó a colocársela en su pulsera y se dirigió a su amigo de Sinnoh.

-¡Listo Infernape!- Se dirigió hacia el mono en llamas el cual asintió y este se coloco en posición de batalla.- **¡!NOS VOLVEREMOS MAS FUERTES QUE NUNCA! –** Empezó a gritar el azabache mientras este hacia una danza que uno de sus amigos mas cercanos en Alola le enseño al haber conseguido ese cristal Z. Infernape empezó a brilla con un aura de poder Z y este también se preparo para atacar.

-¡ **HECATOMBE PIRICA!-** Grito el azabache con toda su fuerza haciendo que su amigo empezara a cargar energía desde su boca mientras una poderosa aura de poder Z lo envolvia. Un poderoso torrente de fuego salió del primate apoyando el híper rayo de Snorlax el cual hizo una explosión mayor aun de la que había. Una gran nube de polvo salió del poderoso impacto que pareció haber cancelado los efectos del híper rayo de Regigigas. Al disiparse la polvareda los tres pokemon seguían en pie. Pero el titán salió mas afectado y este se arrodillo pero negó rendirse y pudo sostenerse para no ser debilitado.

-Increíble…eres increíble Ash Ketchum. - Dijo el hombre misterioso que empezó a devolver al legendario a su pokebola.

-¡DIA! ¡Salgamos de aquí! "Eso" no esta aquí.- De repente una voz se dirigió hacia el entrenador el cual era uno de los hombres misteriosos que lo acompañaban.

-Apenas esto comienza. No estorbes o quieres que te destroce a ti también.- Amenazaba el chico hacia el otro sujeto.

-Se que no lo harás. O sabes que usare "eso" en tu contra también.- Dijo tranquilamente el hombre que saco una Pokebola de su cinturón.

-Tch….Ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver…..- Luego de eso ambos sujetos salieron corriendo de la zona a lo cual el azabache intento seguirlos pero no pudo al estar lastimado luego del combate. Este no pudo evitar sentirse débil y estuvo a punto de caerse hasta que alguien lo tomo de los hombros y lo sostuvo para que no cayera.

-¿Se….Serena?- Decía el azabache confundido al ver como ella regreso por el.

-¡Aaron! ¡Estas a salvo!- Decía la chica mientras esta lo sostenía aun y esta se sentaba con el mientras lo apoyaba en su regazo. En ese momento Looker junto a Pikachu llegaron hacia la zona con muchos agentes policiales. El roedor fue a ver rápidamente como estaban sus amigos los cuales al igual que su entrenador estaban completamente exhaustos.

-Yo debería de preguntar si estas bien….- Decía débilmente el chico de la mascara de Ho-oh.

-Tonto.- Le susurro la chica mientras aun lo tenía en su regazo y lo miraba al rostro. En ese momento llego Looker para apoyarlo. Pero este al saber que todo estaba bien perdió su conciencia a lo cual todos se asustaron pero luego se percataron que era por el cansancio que había sufrido.

-Horas después en las afueras de la Ciudad-

-¡Porque te fuiste así a atacar el museo! ¡!Estas loco!- Decía el hombre de estatura baja hacia el entrenador pokemon que simplemente ignoraba sus comentarios.

-Déjalo tranquilo. Tu sabes que el nos ayuda porque tiene sus razones. Además recopile excelentes datos de su pokemon cosa que el no me deja a hacer. Un par de piedras rotas valen la pena diría yo.- Este decía con una sonrisa mientras trabajaba en su laptop.

-Ya les dije que mi misión es similar a lo que ustedes desean hacer. Por eso estoy aquí con ustedes.- Les recrimino el chico que comía una manzana.

-DIA, aun así me da curiosidad el saber porque fuiste a atacar al museo.- Le cuestiono el hombre con seriedad mientras este cerraba su laptop.

-Eso tampoco se los puedo decir. Si les digo me quitaran mi diversión y saldrán corriendo como las gallinas cobardes que son.- Dijo con un tono amenazante el chico.

-No lo haremos. Esto es muy importante para nuestros planes y por eso te ayudaremos en lo que tu quieras mientras logres hacer lo que necesitamos en el arma ancestral de esta región.- Le dijo el hombre de estatura alta mientras se le acercaba.

-Tch….consigue lo que te pido y con gusto lo hare. Aunque no se que piensas conseguir con eso…Colress.- En efecto. La identidad de uno de los hombres que estaban en la región Kalos era nada más y nada menos que uno de los científicos más prolíferos del mundo que era al mismo tiempo eje principal en las operaciones del extinto Equipo Plasma.

-Créeme que lo haremos. Aunque aun no puedo creer como alguien se nos adelanto en Sinnoh. Incluso a Cyrus le costo obtenerlo.- Dijo el otro sujeto de estatura baja.

-Tranquilo Charon. Creo que ya se donde debemos de buscar.- La otra identidad era nada mas y nada menos que uno de los científicos o si no mas bien uno de los ejes principales también del extinto equipo Galáctico que había amenazado a Sinnoh hace muchos años atrás.

-Por cierto, el cliente dijo que ya quería su encargo lo más antes posible. Se le noto enojado en la línea. Dijo el ex científico del equipo Galaxia.

-Tendrá a la Reina de Kalos siempre y cuando nos pague lo que acordamos.- Dijo el hombre de mechón azul.

Las identidades de los sujetos eran mas que malas noticias para Ciudad Lumiose que seguía a un en pleno caos luego de lo ocurrido en el ataque de la región. Lo que ellos no habían notado es que había un pokemon observándolos desde las sombras. Greninja había sido testigo de la conversación de los sujetos pero sabia que no debía de actuar solo y debía comunicárselo a Ash sin ser detectado por Serena. Tenía que pensar como hacerlo y tuvo una idea mientras los dos núcleos de Zygarde lo esperaban.

-Hotel Lumiose. Horas después del incidente del museo-

La noche ya había caído nuevamente en Ciudad Lumiose, Luego del incidente del museo todos los agentes policiales se dedicaron a resguardar el muy dañada establecimiento también tratando de encontrar pistas acerca del agresor responsable de la destrucción. Gracias a las acciones del azabache no había bajas entre los que estaban presentes en esos momentos en el museo. Después de su hazaña el había perdido el conocimiento en el regazo de su amada. Decidieron rápidamente volver al hotel ya que muchos periodistas estaban ansiosos en cuestionar a aquel héroe que había espantado a aquella criatura conocida como el Pokemon Legendario Regigigas. Ash ahora yacía en la recamara de Serena mientras que de a poco recuperaba el conocimiento.

-¿Mmh….donde estoy? ¡Momento! ¡Serena!- Este se sentó rápidamente de la cama donde estaba acostado. Luego de eso pudo recuperar conciencia de donde estaba y vio que era uno de los cuartos del hotel. Algo desorientado al final pudo recuperar el control de sus sentidos y al hacerlo pudo ver como la chica estaba a la par de la cama donde el estaba aparentemente dormida apoyada en la cama casi encima de el. Pudo ver también como su amigo de todas sus aventuras estaba también pero en su regazo durmiendo plácidamente, Luego de eso se asusto al pensar que la chica había descubierto quien era mientras dormía y toco su rostro pero para su fortuna aun conservaba la mascara que le había regalado Bonnie. Luego de unos segundos Pikachu y la chica peli miel empezaron a reaccionar al sentir los movimientos ajenos a ellos mismos. La chica abrió sus ojos azules y pudo ver como su guardaespaldas estaba ya despierto viéndola a ella.

-¡Aaron! ¡Estas bien!- Esta dijo y sin pensar se abalanzo hacia el abrazándolo fuertemente mientras Pikachu hizo lo mismo al ya haber despertado completamente.

-¿Que fue lo que paso?- Dijo el chico aun algo desorientado.

-Perdiste el conocimiento después de pelear con ese pokemon. Me tenias muy preocupada. Cuando salí del lugar me encontré con Looker y decidimos ir por ti luego de que todo se calmo.- Se expreso la chica para luego darse cuenta que estaba muy cerca de el rostro de el a lo cual ella se alejo muy apenada con el rubor típico que la caracterizaba cosa que el azabache noto con mucha nostalgia.

-Entiendo. Necesito ir a ver a Looker ahora mismo.- Este se empezó a levantar pero al querer hacerlo sintió un tipo de mareo a lo cual Serena reacciono y lo agarro de sus hombros.

-¡Tienes que descansar Aaron! Tuviste una batalla muy fuerte.- Dijo preocupada la chica.

-Por lo menos llámalo, necesito hablar con el urgentemente. ¿Por cierto como están Snorlax a Infernape?- Pregunto preocupado el azabache a lo cual Pikachu respondió con algo de tristeza.

-Infernape esta agotado nada más. En el caso de Snorlax pues parece que tiene daños mas graves según dijo la enfermera Joy.- Dijo algo preocupada por el pokemon que había peleado valientemente.

-Entiendo. Iré a ver su estado. Se que no me dejaras levantarme por lo que te conozco, pero me podrías acompañar a verlos a ellos dos.- Dijo el azabache sin darse cuenta de cómo se había pronunciado.

-¿Eh? ¿Por lo que me conoces?- Cuestiono la chica mientras que Ash se daba una palmada en la cara mental. De veras apesto como incognito fue lo único que pensó el azabache.

-Pues….por lo que he convivido contigo puedo deducir que eres del tipo de chica que es dulce y amable….- Había dicho el azabache y otra vez había metido la pata. ¿Tan fuerte me pego Regigigas?

-Yo….no se que decir….- Dijo sonrojada la chica. Solo había un hombre que podía ponerla así de nerviosa. Esta vez no iba a escapar vivo de ella. Esta empezó a acercarse a el viéndolo a los ojos pudo notar nuevamente el ámbar familiar que atesoraba en sus recuerdos. El azabache volvió a quedar en una posición desprevenida. ¿Qué tiene Serena que me deja indefenso siempre con su mirada? Se cuestionaba el azabache. La chica volvía a colocar las manos en la mascara de Aaron y cuando este ya estaba por vencido por los profundos ojos azules de la chica la puerta se abrió fuerte y….

-¡Aaron! ¡Tengo la información que me…..! – Se detuvo al ver la escena donde la Reina de Kalos estaba muy cercana hacia el chico enmascarado. –Disculpen….no quise interrumpir….mejor vuelvo en otra…..- Serena estaba mas que roja. El azabache mas que en shock pero pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

-¡ESPERA, ESPERA! ¡NECESITO ESTA INFORMACION!- Gritaba el azabache nervioso mientras la chica aun estaba muy roja por lo que había experimentado.

-¿Estas seguro?- Preguntaba algo dudoso el agente.

-Lo estoy.- Ash tomo un suspiro para recobrar su compostura y se dirigió a la chica. – ¿Serena, podrías dejarme a solas con Looker por unos momentos?- Esta reacciono ante las palabras de su guardaespaldas.

-Aaron…..yo quiero saber…que es lo que pasa.- Dijo tratando de convencerlo. Luego de haber escuchado las conversaciones anteriores entre Aaron y Looker sabía que había algo mas que su simple seguridad.

-Serena. Lo siento, pero esto es algo muy delicado que tengo que discutir con Looker. Me entere de algo de suma importancia y necesito averiguar que es lo que sucede con todo esto que esta pasando. No es mi intención ocultarte algo, pero esto es un caso delicado para tu región.- Dijo seriamente Aaron tratando de persuadirla.

-Yo quiero ayudarte Aaron. No se que será pero vi lo que paso hoy y no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados ante lo que pueda pasar.- Volvió a insistir la chica esta vez viéndola con mucha determinación a los ojos.

-Aaron, déjala que se quede. Ella de todos modos esta involucrada. No seas duro con ella. Ella aunque no lo creas colaboro muchísimo el día de hoy.- Persuadía el policía. Era ya un dos contra uno. La verdad el no quería ocultarle nada sobretodo a ella, pero el tema que iba a tocar por las palabras de su encuentro con Zygarde era muy delicado para un habitante de Kalos.

-De acuerdo. Solo prométeme que no te involucraras en este asunto por favor.- Le pidió con mucha sinceridad el azabache.

-Quiero ayudarte en lo que mas pueda, pero entiendo lo que me pides y te lo prometo.- Afirmo la chica.

-Looker primero que todo infórmame. ¿Que es lo que averiguaste?- Pregunto al azabache en su seudónimo de Aaron.

-Tus corazonadas son buenas. Me puse a investigar sobre cada una de las regiones como me lo pediste y pues en todas no había pasado algo tan fuerte a excepción de hoy aquí en Kalos como lo habrás vivido. Pero hubo algo mas que me llamo la atención y se que a ti lo hará también. ¿En Sinnoh recuerdas cuando detuvimos al equipo Galaxia por los orbes del tiempo y espacio? – Le pregunto el oficial.

-Lo recuerdo bien. Que paso con esos objetos.- Pregunto el enmascarado a lo cual Serena se sorprendió al escuchar como el chico en cuestión ya había trabajado con el agente Looker desde hace mucho.

-Hubo un robo de una de ellas. En Ciudad Celestic alguien robo uno de los orbes hace unas dos semanas. Luego de lo que paso en Sinnoh hace 8 años, los medios no hicieron eco de la noticia. Lo comprobé justamente con el alto mando de Sinnoh, en específico con Cynthia.- Explico el oficial.

-¿Cynthia? ¿La campeona de la Región Sinnoh?- Pregunto muy sorprendida la chica.

-Ella además de ser campeona de la región es una historiadora acerca de las mitologías pokemon.- Explico Aaron a la peli miel.

-Eso fue lo más relevante que encontré. ¿Que opinas de ello?- Pregunto el oficial.

-Solo se algo, con quien pelee el día de hoy, debe de estar involucrado en ese evento también. Serena, esto tal vez sea duro para ti saberlo, pero el arma ancestral de Pueblo Geosenge esta involucrado también.- Trato de decir con cautela el azabache, pero la reacción fue evidente. La chica se sorprendió de tal modo que se levanto de golpe de la silla y lo quedo viendo incrédula de lo que había dicho.

-No…No puede ser….eso es imposible.- Exclamo la chica.

-Tranquila- Este tomo los brazos de la chica y la quedo viendo a sus ojos con mucha determinación. –Si yo tengo que evitar que esa tragedia vuelva a ocurrir lo hare y descuida, tengo amigos que me están ayudando ahora mismo.- Dijo confortando a la chica luego de haber escuchado el tema tabú de la región.

-¡Yo….confió en ti Aaron!- Le sonrió la chica ya mas tranquila al confiar plenamente en sus palabras el cual su guardaespaldas también respondió con alegría.

-Por cierto, Looker. Cuando es el combate de exhibición con Diantha?- Cuestiono el chico.

-Sera en la noche en el baile auspiciado por el señor Amethyst.- Respondió el policía.

-¡Ese tipo de nuevo! Bueno no se puede hacer mucho….como sea, necesito ir a dos lugares mañana.- Dijo el azabache.

-¿A donde piensas ir Aaron?- Pregunto la chica algo confundida por la serie de eventos del día de mañana.

-Iremos al Gimnasio de Clemont y luego iremos al laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore.- Respondió el chico.

-¿Conoces al profesor?- Pregunto sorprendida la chica.

-Lo conozco, pero mi razón de ir es por algo mas o mejor dicho por alguien mas.- Menciono el azabache al pensar en una persona que podría ayudar al saber que había mas de uno interviniendo con el Entrenador apodado DIA.

 ** _"_** ** _Nuestro héroe había tenido una batalla difícil donde pudo lograr su objetivo de proteger a la gente de Kalos. Aunque la victoria era momentánea, las sombras del peligro que acecha la región Kalos apenas empieza. Esta historia continuara."_**

 ** _HOLA HOLA :D! Aqui su amigo trayendo otro episodio para su gusto ! Hoy hubieron pocas review, creo que debo de dejar los cliffhanger espantan a la gente XD. Ya pues he revelado la identidad de dos de los agresores, quien sera el del duenio de Regigigas ~~ Quien sabe~~? Jajajajaja. Espero le haya gustado el caos que forme. Me parecio divertido hacer interesante el museo ~~. Ya saben que cualquier comentario del capitulo, sugerencia y critica es plenamente bienvenida :D!_**

 ** _Ahora a responder reviews OwO_**

 ** _Drax21: Pues he aqui el caos que prometi! Espero te guste mucho. Conste que no lo deje en un cliffhanger esta vez XD!_**

 ** _JoseAdiaz98: Pues si eran los Zygardes ~~ Puni chan ~~ Blanditos ~~ Bolas de moco o como los quieras llamar. Los veras en accion pronto ~_**

 ** _Se despide hasta la proxima su buen vecino...Taikobou ~~! Ya-Ha!_**


	10. C10 El veneno de mi culpa

Capitulo 10: El veneno de mi culpa.

 ** _"_** ** _En nuestro capitulo anterior, Ash se había enfrentado al enigmático entrenador DIA en un duelo que levanto viejas cicatrices hechas del caos en la región Kalos. Luego de la ardiente batalla este mismo escapo con sus cómplices. Nuestro héroe había encontrado detalles acerca de lo que estos planeaban y se disponía a averiguar de ello con la ayuda de sus amigos."_**

-Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Lumiose-

Era una noche fría en ciudad Lumiose que era como un bálsamo para la misma luego de los impactantes sucesos que habían ocurrido en el día específicamente en el museo de la ciudad. Ash se dirigía a ver como estaban sus compañeros luego de haber peleado duro contra el entrenador del pokemon legendario Regigigas. Este era acompañado por la chica peli miel preocupada también por el estado de los amigos de Aaron mientras Pikachu también estaba en los hombros del entrenador acompañándolo. La chica no pudo evitar la nostalgia al acompañar a este joven y a su roedor al lugar. Ash era lo primero que se le venia a la mente. Esta decidió mermar sus ansias de saber la verdad y decidió cuidar a su guardaespaldas irónicamente que aunque ya estaba mejor aun se preocupaba mucho por el. En ese momento llegaron a la recepción estos fueron recibidos por la Enfermera Joy.

-Tus pokemon ya fueron examinados. Infernape se encuentra en buen estado pero en cambio tu Snorlax sufrió mucho daño y pues estará imposibilitado por unas dos semanas luego de haber sufrido una lesión en sus patas.- Exclamo la enfermera mientras le daba sus pokebolas al enmascarado.

-Muchas gracias por cuidarlos. Entiendo y le daré un descanso a Snorlax.- Dijo el azabache mientras agradecía a sus dos amigos. Este regreso donde estaba la chica la cual le sonrió al saber que sus amigos estaban bien. Esto tranquilizo al chico pero tuvo que tomar una decisión. La chica lo vio muy pensativo y se aventuro a hacerle un par de preguntas.

-¿Aaron, que es lo que harás ahora que Snorlax esta lastimado?- Cuestiono la chica.

-Hare lo que me dijo la enfermera Joy y lo enviare de nuevo a Kanto para que descanse y traeré a otro de mis amigos.- Respondió con tranquilidad el chico.

-¿Tienes mas Pokemon en Kanto?- Pregunto con mucha curiosidad la chica peli miel en busca de pistas acerca de el misterioso chico que tenia como guardaespaldas.

-Son los amigos que he hecho en todos mis viajes, pero te pediré que me esperes unos momentos aquí en la recepción mientras hago una llamada.- Dijo el azabache al captar la doble intención de la chica la cual se molesto que la descubrieran.

-¡De acuerdo señor Clasificado!- Dijo la chica al irse a uno de los asientos de espera del Centro Pokemon lo cual hizo sonreír al chico. " _Hace tiempo no era testigo de estos arrebatos de Serena, creo que desde ese tiempo la he considerado linda cada vez que los hacia"_ pensaba el chico mientras se dirigía a una de las cabinas telefónicas. Este tenía que hacer un par de llamadas que tenía pendientes desde hace días y la recuperación de su amigo le dio la excusa de poder hacerlas con calma. Este procedió a marca y al pasar de los tonos su llamada fue contestada primero sin el video.

-Laboratorio del Profesor Oak. ¿Quién llama?- Se pronuncio una voz femenina la cual el azabache reconoció rápidamente.

-¿Lillie eres tu?- Cuestiono el azabache mientras deducía quien era.

-Disculpe, pero como es que sabe quien soy si yo no lo conozco.- Dijo la chica que al escuchar la voz rara que se pronunciaba. Otra palmada mental para el azabache, se le había olvidado apagar el dispositivo que había hecho su amigo para el. Decidió ser cuidadoso y al ser cabinas privadas cerro la cortina de esta cosa que la chica peli miel no vio con buenos ojos y le pidió a su amigo que vigilara por si cierta kalosiana curiosa quería espiar el cual asintió y salió fuera de la cabina a hacer guardia, Este apago su dispositivo rápidamente y se volvió a dirigir a la chica con una voz mas familiar.

-¿Creo que ahora estará mejor verdad Lillie?- Dijo ya el azabache con su familiar voz.

-¡!ASH! ¡Eres tu!- Decía felizmente la chica que al instante empezó a encender el video de la llamada pero al ver quien estaba en frente la lleno de mucha confusión. Esto lo noto el azabache y decidió retirar la mascara para que esta lo viese.

-Disculpa que hable tan tarde y que te este confundiendo, pero es parte del trabajo que tengo ahora. Trato de explicar el chico de Pueblo Paleta.

-Creo que el profesor me comento un poco lo que harías. Dime que es lo que necesitas y yo te ayudare con mucho gusto.- Le sonrió la chica al otro lado del monitor.

-Necesito que me ayudes con una transferencia, Snorlax sufrió daños algo severos y pues la enfermera Joy le receto descanso.- Explico el azabache.

-¿Snorlax fue derrotado? ¿Tan fuerte es el?- Dijo la chica con un tono de tristeza.

-Lo es. Pero no te preocupes, llegare al fondo del asunto. Por ahora te puedo decir que uno de ellos esta aquí así que podre poner en marcha por lo que he esta entrenando estos años.

-Ash….yo se que aun te duele lo que paso, pero tampoco quiero que te arriesgues….-Dijo algo melancólica la chica.

-No solamente lo hago por lo que paso, la región de ella esta en peligro incluyéndola a ella aquí.- Exclamo el azabache con una mirada seria.

-¿Te refieres a Serena? ¡La volviste a encontrar!- Dijo la chica con mucha alegría. En los años de estudio del azabache en Alola, la chica de cabello rubio había sido su mejor amiga y confidente de muchos sentimientos que el azabache quería liberar y la peli miel era una conocida para ella a pesar de nunca haberla visto de frente.

-La encontré, pero no sabe que estoy con ella por lo mismo del trabajo y que Looker ha querido evitar.- Exclamo el azabache lo cual volvió a entristecer a la chica del otro lado del monitor.

-¿Es por lo que te ha pasado que no la quieres involucrar verdad?- Cuestiono Lillie mientras esta miraba como el chico bajaba la mirada y este denotaba tristeza.

-En parte es por eso, aun no dejo de pensar en lo que paso hace 4 años. Eso aun me come los sueños en las noches, ya te he contado que si no fuera por el dulce recuerdo que ella me brindo cuando salí de Kalos creo que me hubiese vuelto loco.- Dijo el azabache con un poco mas de alegría.

-Sabes que yo no te culpo por lo que paso, pero se que esta en tu personalidad no evadir ningún reto y yo de veras te agradezco lo que haces por mi….es decir…..por nosotras…- Dijo la chica con sincero agradecimiento lo cual elevo los ánimos del chico.

-No volverá a pasar. Te lo prometí a ti y a todos a los que conozco. No rendiré hasta el final.- Dijo el chico con la sonrisa genuina que este siempre esbozaba.

-Ese es el Ash Ketchum que yo conozco. Por cierto nos salimos del tema. ¿A quien quieres que te envié?- Pregunto de nuevo la chica.

-Quiero que me envíes a…- Dijo el chico a lo que ella asintió y esta mando una de las pokebolas del azabache mientras este depositaba a Snorlax para que volviera donde el profesor Oak. Ambos dieron el voto positivo de que ambos dispositivos habían llegado con éxito.

-Listo Ash. Cuidare bien de Snorlax, te lo prometo.- Dijo la chica sonriéndole de nuevo.

-Confió en ti. ¿Por cierto, hay noticias sobre Gary?- Pregunto el chico con curiosidad acerca de su antiguo rival.

-¡Cierto! El me dijo que le hablaras lo más antes posible. Necesita darte noticias urgentes.- Dijo la chica cambiando a un tono de seriedad.

-Entiendo. Lo llamare desde el hotel. Gracias por todo Lillie. Salúdame al profesor y a mi mama cuando los veas.- Dijo el azabache con alegría a lo cual la chica asintió y esta colgó la llamada. Este decidió volver con Serena mientras colocaba su mascara y activaba de nuevo el dispositivo de Clemont. Al salir pudo ver como ella dormía en el sillón. Al parecer estaba muy cansada ya que era muy tarde. Este se enterneció al verla y fue rápidamente donde ella estaba y decidió cargarla mientras caminaba hacia el hotel que estaba cerca del centro. Este al tenerla en sus brazos pudo sentir que ella era muy liviana y que como su calor le invadía rápidamente. Este se enterneció al verla dormir en sus brazos mientras caminaba hacia el hotel. Al llegar ahí y tomar el ascensor la chica despertó y sintió como era cargada a lo cual reacciono rápidamente pero al ver quien era que la cargaba decidió fingir un poco mas que estaba dormida. Le gustaba mucho esta sensación. El chico no noto el despertar de la chica con lo cual siguió su camino hasta que llego a la habitación de esta y la deposito en la cama y la acomodo para que esta durmiese cómodamente.

-Te prometo que no te pasara nada, no importa quien o que sea lo que desee amenazarte, no pasara lo mismo que hace años. Ni contigo ni con nadie.- Susurro el chico mientras estaba en la puerta y veía a la chica dormir mientras este salió. La chica en cambio había escuchado todo lo que este había dicho antes de salir a lo cual se preocupo muchísimo al escucha el tono melancólico que este había usado. **….Ash….** Susurro antes de caer dormida.

Mientras tanto el azabache se dirigió antes de hacer guardia donde Looker estaba para poder platicar sobre los eventos del día. Lo encontró justamente en el ascensor y estos decidieron platicar en el pasillo.

-¿Aaron estas bien después de lo de hoy?- Cuestiono el policía.

-Descuida estoy bien. Tuve que regresa a Snorlax porque necesitaba descanso. Definitivamente el es quien esta en esto.- Dijo firmemente Ash viendo hacia el policía.

-Lo supuse. ¿Serena ya esta dormida verdad?- pregunto el policía con cautela para poder proseguir con la conversación.

-Descuida. Ya la deje en su habitación. Tenemos que hablar con Gary. Si no me equivoco ya termino mi encargo ahora que esta en Johto.

-Entiendo. Creo que los frutos de la investigación en Alola se están dando ahora.- Dijo el policía mientras tomaba asiento.

-Agradezco todo lo que han hecho tanto tú como Anabel.- Dijo el azabache mientras se sentaba y sacaba lo que era una Pokenav de su bolsillo.

-Descuida ese es nuestro trabajo y recuerda que tu fuiste de muchísima ayuda esa vez.- Dijo el policía con sinceridad.

-No estoy muy seguro de ello. Pero se que no volverá a pasar. Eso te lo aseguro.- Decía el azabache reconfortándose en sus palabras aunque en su interior aun existía algo de culpa por los misteriosos sucesos ocurridos en Alola hace unos años. Este empezaba a marca a su amigo el cual luego de unos tonos contesto y esta vez el azabache apago su dispositivo. No haría el mismo erros dos veces pensó para si mismo.

-¿Ash?- Pregunto una voz familiar desde el otro lado del Pokenav.

-Espero no haberte despertado Gary.- Dijo el azabache mientras sonreía al escuchar a su rival de la infancia.

-Estaba terminando unos informes para el profesor Rowan y pensaba llamarte hasta mañana, pero veo que me ahorraste la llamada.- Dijo el aspirante a profesor pokemon del otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Estas en pueblo Azalea verdad?- Cuestiono el azabache.

-Estoy aquí, y las noticias que imagino que Lillie te menciono es que uno de los encargos ya esta lista. Pensaba ir a Kalos mañana a dejártela y de paso visitar al profesor Sycamore.- Afirmo Gary o cual emociono a Ash.

-¿En serio? ¡Genial! ¿A que horas llegaras?- Pregunto el azabache emocionado.

-De hecho, en media hora tomare el avión hacia Ciudad Lumiose desde ciudad Goldenrod ya que no queda muy lejos de aquí. Llegare temprano como a las 6 AM.- Respondió el chico a lo cual el azabache sonrió.

-De acuerdo, recuerdas al oficial Looker, el esta aquí conmigo. El te ira a recibir para que luego de eso vayas a la torre prisma.- Dijo el azabache mientras todo encajaba para su plan.

-¿Porque no puedes ir tu a recogerme?- Cuestiono el nieto del profesor Oak.

\- Es por la chica que cuido, no me puedo despegar de la nada de ella….!rayos! ¿! Como haremos para despistar a Serena!?- Dijo el azabache en tono de preocupación.

-¿Serena? Oh ya veo….así que el pequeño Ash creció ya.- Dijo en un tono familiar para el azabache que hace ya años no escuchaba de si amigo. Ese tono burlón del rival de su infancia.

-¡No se a que te refieres!- Dijo el azabache algo apenado.

-Digamos que un pajarito me conto algo acerca de la tal Serena, pequeño Ash creces tan rápido.- Dijo en un tono de burla mientras el azabache se sonrojaba al escucharlo. Lillie definitivamente lo iba a escuchar luego de todo este embrollo pensó para si mismo el azabache.

-Descuida Ash. Tengo eso cubierto. Palermo saldrá con Serena el día de mañana con el alcalde a afinar los últimos detalles. Cuando le comente acerca de lo que queríamos hacer propuso esta idea al haber más seguridad de lo normal donde estarán. Eso nos dará tiempo de ir donde Clemont y el profesor.- Explico el policía.

-Perfecto, entonces Gary te espero mañana.- Dijo el azabache mientras el chico se despidió de el del otro lado de la línea.

El azabache se despidió de Looker luego para ir a la puerta de la chica donde su Pikachu lo esperaba y hacia guardia. Decidió sentarse de nuevo y esperar el amanecer de nuevo. Las arenas de Morfeo lo dominaban nuevamente y este quedo dormido una vez más.

-Siguiente día-

La mañana rápidamente había llegado hacia Ciudad Lumiose una vez más. El azabache ya se había despertado mientras hacia sus ejercicios con sus amigos a excepción de su más reciente transferencia. Looker en cambio fue en seguida hacia el aeropuerto a recibir al nieto del profesor Oak. Ya eran las 7 de la mañana a lo cual la chica peli miel se había despertado ya y esta se arreglo rápidamente para acompañar a Aaron hacia la torre prisma donde se encontraría con sus amigos nuevamente. Ella casi no frecuentaba mucho a Clemont ni a Bonnie por sus responsabilidades y este día era perfecto para ella. Salió de su cuarto y se topo con su guardaespaldas.

-¡Buenos días Aaron!- Dijo con su típica sonrisa la cual siempre maravillaba al chico de ojos como el ámbar.

-Buenos días. ¿Dormiste bien?- Pregunto el enmascarado mientras lustraba sus pokebolas mientras este estaba sentado en la silla donde durmió anoche.

-¡Dormí muy bien! ¡Es mas, ya estoy lista para ir a la torre contigo para visitar a Clemont!- Decia con entusiasmo la chica.

-Lo siento Serena pero no puedes acompañarme…- Dijo el azabache mientras la chica le cambiaba su semblante con uno de molestia.

-¿¡Porque no puedo ir contigo si habíamos quedado en hacerlo?!- Reclamo la chica a su guardaespaldas.

-Yo puedo responder eso.- Proclamo la promotora de Serena que recién llegaba donde ella estaba y había escuchado la conversación de ambos.

-¡Palermo!- Exclamo sorprendida la chica peli miel.

-Veras, necesito que me acompañes donde el alcalde. El es fanático tuyo y pues se entristeció mucho cuando no te lleve ayer. Le prometí que iría de nuevo hoy contigo ya que no tienes compromisos hasta en la noche.- Dijo Palermo a la chica entristeció ante tal noticia e intento refutarle.

-Pero yo….- Dijo con algo de tristeza.

-Lo siento, pero es parte de tus responsabilidades. Además Aaron tiene mucho que hacer ahí, es cierto que esta contratado para protegerte, pero justamente tiene permiso ya que lo que va a hacer es para tu seguridad.- Dijo firmemente la señora.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo ya derrotada la chica mientras miraba a Aaron y este solo reía nerviosamente.

Luego de la pequeña conversación, el azabache se separo de ellas dos. El chico salió afuera del hotel y saco a su amigo Noivern para volar hacia la Torre Prisma. Serena que al mismo tiempo se montaba a la limosina con su promotora vio como el chico se alejaba. Esta aun sumida en sus pensamientos acerca de lo que el había expresado la noche anterior partió junto a Palermo hacia las oficinas del alcalde.

-Torre Prisma – 8 AM -

El azabache ya había llegado hacia la Torre donde lo esperaban en la entrada dos figuras familiares que eran el oficial Looker y Gary, Este bajo de Noivern y saludo con un apretón de manos a su amigo que lo miraba extrañado por su vestimenta.

-¿Y ese disfraz a que se debe Ash?- Pregunto el chico con curiosidad.

-Parte del trabajo, ya adentro podre quitármelo descuida. – Respondió el azabache.

-Entiendo. Vamos ya.- Dijo su antiguo rival con sospechas acerca de los verdaderos sentimientos de Ash que trataba de ocultar en esa mascara y no precisamente en la que llevaba en el rostro.

Looker ya había avisado a Clemont acerca de su vista y este se encontraba ya preparado para recibirlos. Vio como Ash se quitaba la mascara y el aparato modificador de voz y pensó que de verdad estaba teniendo momentos difíciles. Luego de eso noto a alguien más con ellos lo cual le pareció raro.

-¡Clemont! ¡Hola de nuevo!- Saludo Ash con la misma energía que lo caracterizaba.

-¡Ash! ¡Me alegra verte de nuevo! Bonnie y yo quedamos preocupados luego del incidente en el museo.- Exclamo el chico que no paso desapercibido por Gary.

-¿Incidente?- Dijo el aspirante a profesor mientras miraba al líder de gimnasio.

-¡Cierto! No te he contado….pero antes de eso. Clemont, quiero presentarte a mi amigo de muchos años, Gary Oak.- Presento el azabache a su amigo de Kalos.

-¿Gary Oak? El nieto del profesor Oak.! Ash no sabia que eras amigo de una de las jóvenes mentes mas prometedoras del mundo!

-¿Ash, este es quien creo que es? ¿Clemont el inventor de la ducha de electricidad? ¡!Cielos! Yo debería de estar sorprendido más bien. Mi Electrivire no puede vivir sin ella.

-Un placer conocerte.- Dijo el peli limón hacia Gary,

-Todo amigo de Ash es amigo mío también.- Dijo también con mucha alegría el otro originario de Pueblo Paleta.

-Clemont, recibiste los datos que te mande.- Pregunto Looker luego de las presentaciones.

-De hecho si. Estuve analizando lo que me mandaste. Pero quede en duda con algo. ¿Qué es este tipo de pokebola que necesita mi atención especial?- Cuestiono el chico mientras sacaba su computadora.

-De hecho el motivo que estamos aquí es para que nos ayudes a completarla. ¿Gary, tienes la pokebola?- Pregunto el azabache a lo cual su amigo asintió y de su bolsa saco una pokebola bastante extraña.

-¿Esta pokebola….que es?- Cuestiono el chico al ver como esta era diferente a todas las que había visto con anterioridad.

-Esta es una pokebola que se hizo especialmente para un tipo de pokemon que no es común en este mundo. Kurt de pueblo Azalea la creo para ser usada contra estos usando los planos de la investigación que tiene desde hace años con la Pokebola GS.-

-¿La pokebola GS? ¿Aun no la ha abierto?- Pregunto el azabache mientras recordó sus viajes en las Islas Naranja y en Johto por la misma pokebola.

-Aun no. Pero ha descubierto muchas cosas de ella. Esta pokebola es uno de esos avances. Le faltaba un elemento más y cuando converso con mi abuelo y le menciono acerca de lo que pasó contigo hace unos años en la Región Alola decidió dejarla en manos de alguien con más tecnología en Johto, este es Bill. Pero este mismo no pudo hacer mucho para completarla y pues paso en manos de muchos profesores de varias regiones y pues regreso donde el mismo Kurt. Este decidió regresártela a ti y por eso estoy aquí. Imagino que si me trajiste aquí es porque tu amigo nos podrá ayudar.- Explicaba Gary mientras Clemont agarraba el objeto.

-Yo analice toda la noche acerca de ella. Descubrí de hecho que es lo que le falta. Aunque no se la identidad de ese pokemon que mencionan ustedes pero si esta hecha para atrapar a esos tipos pues lo que falta es ADN de ellos para completarla.- Menciono el chico. Al escuchar todos su afirmación tanto Gary como Looker vieron hacia Ash el cual también se sorprendió.

-Clemont…..yo tengo lo que le falta….- Dijo el azabache.

-¿El ADN? ¿Pero como…?- Cuestiono el peli limón.

-Porque uno de ellos…me enveneno hace mucho.- Dijo el azabache seriamente mientras veía los ojos sorprendidos del inventor _ **.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Nuestro héroe revivía uno de sus mas amargos recuerdos durante sus viajes. El enfrentar los miedos que uno mismo tiene también es parte de la búsqueda de la maestría. ¿Qué será lo que paso en Alola hace 4 años? Las respuestas están mas cerca de lo que se espera. Esta historia continuara."**_

 **Hola de nuevo! Soy Taikobou aqui con un capitulo mas! Este me costo bastante ya que tuve que tomar un par de decisiones con la trama. Cada vez se van revelando mas los detalles de la historia. Espero la intriga siga siendo grande en mis queridos lectores ~~ :D! Tuve que cambiar a Snorlax por obvias razones. Haber quien adivina a que Pokemon traje para el equipo! :D Espero les guste el episodio.**

 **Ahora a contestar Reviews! OwO!**

 **Drax 21: Esto si te lo puedo spoilear. Definitivamente no es Paul. Para el tengo planes en el futuro. En Kalos el no hara su aparición.**

 **Virginia Vir: Ash siempre sera Ash XD! Ese detalle lo he querido mantener para no alejarme tanto del personaje. Esto es nuevo para el, asi que tendra errores por aqui y por alla aunque creo que en este capitulo ha aprendido aunque sea un poco de sus errores ~~. Asi he percibido su personaje siempre. El que aprende de sus errores. La farsa de Aaron tiene un proposito emocional y otro que se ira desarrollando de a poco. Lo del baile esta cerca ~~ Me emociona esa parte tambien ya que podemos decir que ahi comienza lo bueno ~~ Perdonada por la de las reviews porque siempre me agrada leer una tuya n.n.**

 **Optimus117: El azabache es torpe en muchas ocasiones jajajajajaja. No lo quiero hacer perfecto. El aura no puede estar manifiesta todo el tiempo. El brillo es mas que todo cuando las emociones de el estan al limite. Lo de Pikachu pues es algo creo que podemos decir un habito subconsciente. Ademas de eso hay muchos entrenadores que tienen un Pikachu y pues estos actuan similar como el de Ash lo hace. Te coloco a Ritchie como ejemplo. Greninja-Ash tiene esa ventaja en los juegos asi como lo hara aca tambien. Pero si le quiero meter logica a la cuestion recuerda que el movimiento Z requiere energia del entrenador. Ya ambos comparten la energia. De momento creo que aplicare el argumento de que tienen que entrenarlo para el futuro. Aun sigo pensando como aplicarlo. Por ahora no hay una respuesta 100% clara pero ire deduciendo en el camino jajajajajaja.**

 **Espero les guste el episodio :D! Se despide su buen vecino Taikobou ~~ Ya-Ha~~**


	11. C11 Un baile envuelto de recuerdos

Capitulo 11: Un baile envuelto en recuerdos.

 _"_ _ **En nuestro capitulo anterior, nuestro héroe había llamado a varios de sus conocidos para organizar lo que seria la manera de combatir contra los futuros eventos que llenarían de caos la región de Kalos. Gary sorpresivamente había llegado con una entrega especial. Los dos entrenadores junto al oficial Looker estaban en el Gimnasio de Ciudad Lumiose nuevamente pidiendo ayuda a un viejo amigo de Ash."**_

Habían pasado ya un par de horas desde que Ash y compañía habían llegado al gimnasio de pokemon tipo eléctrico. Los tres se encontraban entre los asientos del gimnasio esperando por las noticias que el joven inventor tenía acerca de la misteriosa pokebola que había traído Gary desde la región de Johto. El azabache sobaba su brazo izquierdo en señal de disgusto. Pikachu lo miraba preocupado pero este le indicaba con sus gestos que estaba bien a pesar de haber confesado algo que no tenia planeado en revelar a ninguno de sus amigos para no preocuparlos a excepción de lo que ya estaban enterados acerca de su actual condición entre ellos el castaño que estaba a la par de el y de su amigo de mil viajes Brock que ya era todo un profesional en su campo de estudio. Entre sus momentos de espera una de las puertas del recinto se abrió y en ella pudieron ver como la hermana del líder de gimnasio entraba algo somnolienta y con su fiel Dedenne en su cabeza. Ella pudo percatarse de la presencia de Ash en las gradas y felizmente como un rayo fue a saludarlo.

-¡Ash! ¡Que alegría verte de nuevo!- La chica rápidamente llego hacia los tres mientras que el azabache recuperaba su buen humor al verla.

-Veo que te acabas de levantar Bonnie.- Sonrió el chico al verla que aun tenía algo desarreglado su cabello y esta procedía a remediarlo con algo de vergüenza. Ella reconoció rápidamente al policía ya que había llegado con el hace un par de días pero su curiosidad se elevo al ver al otro chico que parecía tener la misma edad que su amigo.

-¿Oye Ash? ¿Y el quien es?- Pregunto Bonnie mientras observaba al chico proveniente de Kanto.

-¡Cierto no te lo he presentado! Bonnie…el es Gary. Es un gran amigo mío y también fuimos rivales hace mucho. Al igual que yo el proviene de pueblo Paleta y es nieto del profesor Oak.- Explico el chico a lo que sorprendió al ver uno de los amigos de Ash de Kanto ahora en ciudad Lumiose. El nieto del profesor Oak se acerco hacia la ahora joven entrenadora y ofreció su mano para saludarla.

-Gusto en conocerte. Creo que te reconozco. ¿Hace un poco estuviste en Johto participando en la liga no es así?- La chica rápidamente asintió con su característica alegría.

-¡Así es! Quede entre los ocho mejores de la liga.- Bonnie contestaba mientras hacia una señal de victoria.

-¿Era tu primer viaje?- Siguió preguntando el antiguo rival del azabache.

-La verdad era mi segundo viaje ya que el primero lo hice aquí en Kalos.- Volvió a responder la chica pero esta vez con algo de tristeza.

-¿Cómo te fue aquí en Kalos?- Esta vez fue el azabache que pregunto con curiosidad.

-Pues…yo quede…entre los 32 mejores de esa liga.- Respondió amargamente la chica ya que por lo que ella percibía estaba en frente de un campeón regional y de su antiguo rival. Luego de esto ambos chicos empezaron a reír muchísimo mientras se veían entre si. La chica peli limón rápidamente se molesto y les reclamo.

-¡ASH! ¿! Porque te burlas de mi!?- Se había acercado para darle unos golpes en su pecho a lo cual Ash dio un gemido de dolor y trato de calmarla.

-¡Tranquila! No nos estamos riendo de ti. Es solo que nos hiciste recordar nuestra primera participación en Kanto.- Remembro el chico mientras este sostenía una mirada llena de nostalgia.

-¿En serio? ¿Y como les fue a ambos?- Se calmo la chica y comenzó a verlos a ambos.

-Pésimo. Así como tu, yo quede entre los 32 mejores y Ash quedo entre los 16 mejores.- Respondió el castaño con una sonrisa sentimental al recordar sus primeros pasos en el mundo pokemon. Esto realmente sorprendió a la chica peli limón la cual siempre había considerado a Ash muy fuerte.

-No lo puedo creer. ¿Es cierto lo que el dijo Ash?- Aun con la incredulidad notoria en sus ojos el azabache asintió hacia ella.

-El primer viaje es el que mas recuerdas pero al mismo tiempo es el que más te hace aprender de la manera más difícil y dolorosa. El que hayas quedado entre los 8 mejores en otra liga fuera de tu región natal creo que también nos recordó la gran mejoría que obtuvimos en nuestro segundo intento en Johto justamente.- Ash al terminar su comentario volteo a ver a su antiguo rival y este le devolvió la sonrisa que este aun tenia en su rostro y rápidamente volteo a ver a la joven entrenadora.

-En ese segundo intento decidí cambiar mi profesión y por eso ahora soy investigador como mi abuelo. Como habrás aprendido, incluso si fracasas puedes levantarte de nuevo y ser alguien mejor al día siguiente. Como el mismo Ash decía desde que era niño….- Este iba a terminar cuando fue interrumpida por la pequeña entrenadora.

-¡Nunca te rindas hasta el final!- Respondió la chica felizmente al saber como dos entrenadores experimentados habían reconocido sus logros. El castaño se sorprendió muchísimo al haber escuchado esa frase de parte de la chica y volteo a ver a Ash con mucha curiosidad.

-Viajamos juntos en Kalos junto a Clemont y a Serena. No pensé que recordaras lo que siempre decía.- El azabache rasco su rostro mostrando su típica humildad en la expresión que este realizaba.

-¡Como no recordarla Ash! ¡Es la frase que tu y Serena compartían!- Al escucharla el azabache este rápidamente recordó que también Serena compartía su mantra. Esos días definitivamente eran remembranzas que valían oro para el. Esto no paso desapercibido por su amigo y una sonrisa se le dibujo.

-¿Eh….con que Serena? Dime Ash, que mas compartiste con ella….- Con un tono lleno de humor cuestiono el nieto del famoso profesor de Kanto al campeón de Alola. Este en cambio lo primero que vino a su mente como forma de recuerdo fue aquel beso que recibió de ella cosa que lo tenso mucho y Bonnie cosa que no desaprovecho al ver su reacción ante el "acoso" de su amigo.

-Cuando quieras te puedo contar todo lo que paso en especial en el aeropuerto.- Dijo la chica divertida mientras se unía a molestarlo con el castaño.

-¡No se de que hablan los dos! ¡Ya dejen de molestar!- Con un rubor el azabache se enfrentaba a ambos mientras los dos pasaron a reírse de la aparente timidez de Ash. Oh Serena como lo tienes pensó para misma la chica peli limón mientras Looker solo se reía y pensaba… _"Ni se lo imaginan."_

Entre risas y diversión la puerta nuevamente se abrió y apareció el joven inventor con una caja en sus manos. Al verlo entrar los tres invitados fueron donde el. El líder de gimnasio tenia una mirada seria que al parecer era debido a lo que el azabache le había contado.

-Esta listo Ash. Lo ultimo que me diste fue lo ultimo que necesitaba para que fuera funcional.- Dijo fríamente el chico expresando preocupación en su rostro.

-Gracias Clemont. ¿Pero porque la caja?- El chico de la marcas Z en su rostro tomo la caja en sus manos y procedió entregársela a Looker.

-Es un dispositivo que recargara la pokebola cuando tengas que utilizarla. Mientras no la uses déjala ahí. Así podrá operar al máximo de eficiencia.- Mientras explicaba el uso de su nuevo dispositivo este apretaba su puño fuertemente lo cual Gary noto. _"Veo que te tienen mucho aprecio Ash."_ Pensó para si mismo el chico de cabello castaño.

-De nuevo Gracias Clemont.- Al terminar sus palabras ocurrió algo que no se espero. El líder de gimnasio tomo su brazo con algo de fuerza y con una mirada fuerte se enfrento hacia el.

-Ash. Somos tus amigos. Yo no dejare que cargues con esa responsabilidad tu solo. No me importa si tengo que dejar mi status de líder de Gimnasio pero no pienso que recorras ese camino tú solo.- Confronto el peli limón ante la mirada atónita y confundida de su hermana.

-Lo estas haciendo amigo mío. Por eso decidí confiártelo a ti. Eres de las pocas personas a quien yo puedo confiarle este tipo de cosas. Te lo agradezco.- El chico procedió a darle la mano a si antiguo compañero de viajes y este la tomo con fuerza mientras lo miraba con determinación.

-Creo que con esto hemos terminado por acá. Clemont imagino que iras hoy al baile ya que vi tu nombre y el de tu hermano en la lista de invitados.- El oficial cuestiono.

-Claro. Llego la invitación hace poco. Pensaba declinar ya que no estoy hecho para ese tipo de cosas pero veo que ustedes y Serena estarán ahí no es así.- Los tres invitados asintieron ante lo que dijo el líder de gimnasio. –De acuerdo. Estaré ahí para ayudarte Ash.- Este con una sonrisa afirmo su presencia en el evento.

Ante la gran alegría de Bonnie sabiendo que iba a ir a una fiesta elegante, los tres varones salieron del lugar y se dirigían a su siguiente destino el cual era el laboratorio del profesor Sycamore.

-Oye hermano. ¿Porque actuaste así con Ash?- Cuestiono la chica al ver aun la mirada seria en el.

-Solo te puedo decir algo Bonnie. Ash es demasiado fuerte.- El chico se dirigió luego a su recamara personal con la intención de investigar mas acerca de lo que el azabache le había confiado.

-Ayuntamiento de Ciudad Lumiose-

Al mismo tiempo que los eventos que se suscitaban en el gimnasio de Ciudad Lumiose, la chica proclamada hace ya unos años como Reina de Kalos asistía a una reunión por decirlo así forzosa con el alcalde de la ciudad. A pesar de que este era muy jovial y siempre que la miraba la llenaba de elogios acerca de sus presentaciones como un verdadero fanático hubiese preferido mil veces estar con sus amigos en esos momentos. Luego de una pequeña conversación con el regidor de la ciudad, empezaron a ultimar los detalles finales de la gran presentación de Serena frente a la torre prisma. Palermo rápidamente había terminado de explicar como seria organizado todo el evento a lo cual emocionado y con muchas ganas de ver a la chica en el escenario nuevamente acepto todo lo establecido por la promotora.

-¡Ha sido un placer haberlas tenido aquí!- Desde su escritorio el señor de una avanzada edad pero con una sonrisa de niño se despedía.

-El placer ha sido nuestro. Si necesita algo o preguntar por algo acerca del evento siempre puede llamarme.- Confirmo la promotora de la reina.

-Claro que lo hare. Por cierto, creo que ambas estarán invitadas al baile de esta noche.- Inquirió el alcalde de la ciudad mas grande de Kalos.

-Estaremos ahí.- Dijo Palermo.

-Escuche que habrá un combate de exhibición con la campeona. ¡Esa es una razón más para ir! Desde hace mucho no miro combates interesantes….creo que desde mi último viaje antes de ser alcalde cuando visite Alola.- Esto rápidamente llamo la atención de Serena la cual decidió seguir con esa conversación.

-¿Cual fue la ultima batalla que presencio en Alola?- Cuestiono la chica tratando de pescar pistas.

-Déjame ver, fue hace 4 años. Llegue como turista ya que como sabrán Alola es una bella región para unas vacaciones. Para mi sorpresa, la primera liga de la región se estaba festejando. Siendo un amante de las batallas pokemon además de tus bellas coreografías, vi todas las batallas de la liga…..bueno a excepción de la final ya que mi estadía había concluido. Aun recuerdo esa semifinal….ese Pikachu si que me sorprendió bastante.- Ante este último comentario los ojos de Serena se abrieron como enormes platos por la tremenda sorpresa que había escuchado. Esta se dirigió hacia el escritorio del alcalde y acto seguido siguió con su interrogatorio.

-¿! Recuerda el nombre del dueño de ese Pikachu!?- Inquirió la actual reina de Kalos.

-Ket…chup o algo así. No lo recuerdo bien ya que mi avión casi se iba y no pude quedarme a ver la final. Ese chico logro vencer en esa semifinal con su Incineroar, fue un espectáculo impresionante.- Serena estaba mas que feliz al escuchar algo de los viajes de su amado. ¡Llego a otra final! Estaba que saltaba de emoción al saber que el azabache había podido llegar a esa instancia nuevamente,

-¿Imagino que investigo luego quien gano la final verdad?- Pregunto la chica muy emocionada esperando la victoria de Ash.

-Pues si te digo la verdad, quise buscar repeticiones de esa final. Pero resulta extraño que la liga jamás publico lo que paso en ella. Se sabe que hubo un ganador pero por lo que leí era información clasificada. Imagino que todo se dio por ese evento que sucedió en Alola.- Al terminar de escucharlo no pudo evitar recordar la conversación de Aaron la ultima noche. ¿De nuevo el incidente de Alola? Últimamente este incidente se había mencionado bastante desde la llegada de Aaron.

-¿Que fue lo que paso exactamente en Alola hace 4 años alcalde?- Palermo también se lleno de curiosidad ya que justamente uno de sus viajes de promoción habían sido cancelados por ese mismo hecho hace unos años.

-Como sabrá, todo ha sido ocultado al público. Cuando regrese a la ciudad solo pude escuchar que el aeropuerto de la Isla Mele Mele había sido destruido. Fue de lo único que me pude enterar. Creo que fue realmente grave.- Serena escuchaba atenta al regidor mientras tocaba con preocupación su listón azul.

Al terminar la conversación de los misterios que habían ocurrido en la región paradisiaca, la chica peli miel iba sumida en mil y un pensamientos acerca de lo que le pudo haber pasado a Ash. Palermo a su vez se sentía culpable ya que su amigo estaba mas cerca de lo que ella imaginaba pero decidió guardar silencio por el bien de ella. Ambas se dirigían de nuevo al hotel para empezar a arreglarse para el evento que reuniría a muchas personalidades la ciudad.

-Hotel Lumiose, 6:00 PM-

Habían ya pasado muchas horas luego de haberse encontrado con el líder de gimnasio y con su viejo amigo de pueblo Paleta. Gary decidió quedarse con el profesor Sycamore para comparar notas acerca de sus investigaciones. Al llegar a la recepción del hotel ambos primero confirmaron si la reina había llegado a salvo junto a su promotora que para su alivio habían llegado ya hace una hora antes que ellos. La hora de partir hacia la fiesta auspiciada por la familia Amethyst estaba a punto de llegar. Antes de regresar al hotel, Scott había recomendado al azabache que tenía que conseguir un atuendo de gala para asistir como guardaespaldas directo de la chica. El chico no disfrutaba mucho de la idea ya que no era su estilo pero aun así decidió hacerlo para estar cerca de la peli miel. Este se dirigió a su habitación al mismo tiempo que Pikachu le seguía para poder cambiarse y adaptarse al evento. El traje era un simple tuxedo negro con su corbata del mismo color usando una típica camisa blanca. Era simple pero efectivo para las exigencias del chico de pueblo paleta. Luego de unos minutos este salió de su habitación directo hacia el lobby donde Looker ya lo esperaba. Esperaron unos minutos mas esperando a que las damas bajaran para poder ir hacia la fiesta donde también tendría su batalla con Diantha. Tenia que admitirlo, estaba muy emocionado por poder batallar con ella de nuevo. Hace años había estado cerca, si tan solo no se hubiese desmayado.

Sus reminiscencias fueron paradas de golpe al ver como las dos mujeres bajaban del ascensor. Tras su capucha y su mascara nadie hubiese notado los gestos del azabache los cuales eran mas que completo asombro al ver lo bella que estaba su antigua compañera de viajes. Hermosa era poco para describirla en la mente del chico. Ella bajaba con un vestido rojo de noche, algo parecido al del último baile que asistió con ella solamente que este tenia bordes y encajes de color negro los cuales hacían contraste con su tono de piel claro. Otra cosa que pudo notar su guardaespaldas era que ella llevaba una especie de tiara la cual asumió era el símbolo de su sueño y titulo. Sus manos eran cubiertas por guantes de color rosa claro el cual uno de ellos llevaba algo familiar para el chico, aquel listón azul que le regalo hace mucho tiempo a Serena. Su figura oculta en el vestido, su rostro que brillaba con luz propia y ahora la mirada que se postraba en el de parte de la chica que le robo la inocencia de sus labios había sido mas que suficiente para quitarle el aliento al entrenador de pueblo Paleta.

-Espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho.- La chica se acercaba lentamente hacia su guardaespaldas mientras se disculpaba y se le dibujaba un leve sonrojo en su rostro esperando las palabras del mismo.

-No…se preocupe…..creo que ya estamos listos para irnos.- El chico se había volteado rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia donde la limosina esperaba a la chica. Serena había notado los evidentes nervios del chico y decidió lanzarse a la ofensiva y tomo el brazo de este cosa que lo sorprendió.

-Ni creas que esta vez te escaparas, o viajas conmigo en la limosina o me voy contigo en tu Noivern así que elige.- La mirada penetrante de la chica era demasiado para el pobre Ash así que decidió rendirse ante su confrontación.

-De acuerdo iré con usted.- Dijo derrotado el chico a lo cual la chica sonrió felizmente mientras lo jalaba asegurándose definitivamente que no se le iba a soltar.

-Nosotros iremos luego con el Agente Looker. Aun tengo unas cosas pendientes con el hotel así que ambos se pueden adelantar. Estas en buenas manos Serena así que descuida.- La promotora con una sonrisa despedía a ambos chicos.

Al llegar hacia el automóvil, el chico caballerosamente abrió la puerta para la chica y luego de que ella entrase, el junto a su Pikachu hicieron lo mismo. El había quedado sorprendido al ver que era muy lujoso y espacioso. ¿Acaso estos eran los lujos por tener una posición alta? Su sueño siempre fue ser maestro pokemon pero nunca lo soñó para ser famoso o adinerado. Al recordar en la posición en la que estaba a solas con la chica….bueno a excepción de su amigo roedor que le podía ayudar si estaba a punto de meter la pata, cruzo sus brazos y trato de guardar silencio para evitar otro de los interrogatorios de la chica. La peli miel noto la seriedad del chico que no soltaba su lengua para conversar con ella y decidió romper el hielo al mismo tiempo que su transporte arranco.

-¿Aaron, te sucede algo?- Con su tono de voz suave logro captar la atención del azabache.

-No me sucede nada. Solamente espero que lleguemos.- Fríamente trato de evitar una conversación con la chica. Sabia que Serena era muy perspicaz y no permitiría darle una apertura para que lo descubriese aunque en el fondo es lo que mas quería.

-Estas muy serio desde que regresaste.- La chica procedió a acercarse un poco mas a el. Las alarmas de peligro se encendieron para el chico al verla mas cerca de el. Podía apreciar más su belleza y eso lo ponía nervioso.

-Le aseguro que no es nada.- Trato de guardar la compostura el chico aunque era muy difícil teniéndola a ella tan cerca.

-No te creo.- Ella se acerco mucho mas al rostro cubierto del chico con la mascara de Ho-oh.

-Nunca me crees de todos modos.- Trato de refutar el chico.

-Lo haría si me mostraras el rostro que oculta esa capucha y esa mascara.- Volvió a acercarse la chica al estar ya muy cerca de el. ¿Por qué eres tan insistente Serena? Pensaba para si mismo el azabache. Estar solo con ella era muy peligroso. Para su suerte el auto dio un frenazo lo cual empujo a la chica a los brazos de este.

-¿¡Estas bien!? - pregunto el chico de la mascara del ser mítico de Johto.

-Lo estoy. ¿Pero que fue lo que paso?- En ese instante la ventanilla de la cabina de adelante del chofer se abrió.

-Estamos en un embotellamiento. Creo que esto se debe a las reparaciones de las calles por el incidente de ayer.- Respondió el chofer así como en el horizonte se observaba una gran fila de automóviles.

-¡Llegaremos tarde! ¿Que hacemos?- Al terminar de preguntar el guardaespaldas simplemente abría la puerta de la limosina para salir cosa que sorprendió a la chica.

-La limosina o mi Noivern. Creo que la opción ahora es obvia.- En ese momento soltó la pokebola en el aire del cual salió el enorme dragón que aterrizo en el techo del automóvil.

-Pero….de acuerdo….- La chica salió también de la limosina. Al salir, el azabache tomo su mano y la subió con cautela de no desarreglarle al techo del automóvil mientras la montaba en aquel Noivern que le causaba nostalgia y sentimiento. Luego de eso se subió junto a ella y la puso en su regazo cosa que sorprendió bastante

-Agárrate fuerte.- Al terminar de advertirle el poderoso Noivern dio alza a su vuelo. La chica se asusto bastante al estar ya rápidamente muy alto en los cielos de Lumiose y por instinto se aferro al pecho del azabache cosa que sorprendió al mismo Ash que utilizo su brazo para sostenerla. Esta sentía confianza plena en el agarre cálido de su sospechoso favorito. En 5 minutos sobrevolaron la mayoría de la ciudad hasta llegar casi a las afueras de la misma donde se podía observar una enorme mansión lleno de jardines y de campo abierto. Según las direcciones que la peli miel le indicaba era ahí la locación de la fiesta. El tipo volador dragón bajo lentamente hacia uno los jardines y luego de haber aterrizado el azabache aun con la chica en sus brazos bajo del lomo de su amigo y delicadamente coloco a la chica de nuevo en el suelo para que pudiese incorporarse.

-Gracias de nuevo amigo. Regresa mereces un buen descanso.- El rayo de su pokebola devolvió al intimidante dragón mientras Pikachu bajaba de su hombro.

-Ahora entiendo porque prefieres los aires. Me gusto mucho el viaje con tu Noivern.- La chica le brindaba una de sus sonrisas más hermosas.

-Ya que estamos acá podemos entrar.- El azabache tenia urgencia en entrar para evitar que la soledad de haber aterrizado en un jardín sin gente le diera la oportunidad a la chica de atacar de nuevo.

-¿Tan rápido quieres escapar de mi?- La chica ataco nuevamente lo cual tenso al azabache.

-¿De ti? Para mi es imposible escapar de ti.- Sin meditar sus palabras el chico había sonrojado a la chica en un tono muy ardiente. ¿¡Tenia que meter la pata tan rápido si iba muy bien!? Pensó para si mismo el azabache.

-Lo…dices en serio As….Aaron…- El peligro volvió a acercarse al azabache. Ni Regigigas era tan intimidante como la chica que tenia en frente. Otra vez se lanzo a la ofensiva pero para suerte del azabache cuando la chica volvía a colocar sus manos cerca de su rostro se escucho que alguien tosió para interrumpirlos.

-Ehem….lamento interrumpirlos pero creo que los están esperando ya adentro.- La voz no era nada mas y nada menos que la campeona de la región Kalos que los había descubierto muy juntos a los dos.

-¡Ya…Ya íbamos para adentro!- Dijo la chica peli miel visiblemente apenada mientras caminaba velozmente con un rojo intenso en su rostro mientras la campeona sonreía y solo miraba a su guardaespaldas.

-Veo que la tienes muy difícil…..Ash.- Le susurro la campeona al chico en su oído.

-Ni te lo imaginas….- Reía nerviosamente al saber como la campeona también le parecía gracioso la situación.

-¿Imagino que la extrañaste mucho estos años?- Inquirió la famosa actriz.

-Mucho si te soy sincero. Estos días con ella han sido muy buenos aunque bueno, debo aun permanecer oculto hasta que pueda atrapar lo que tú ya sabes.- Con un tono mas serio contesto el chico.

-Imagine que también por eso estabas aquí. Luego de lo que paso 4 años todos nosotros estuvimos muy pendientes de lo que pasaba en la región de Alola y nos sorprendimos mucho al saber que estabas involucrado en ese incidente.- La campeona empezó a ver el cielo con una cara de preocupación e incertidumbre.

-Trata de no preocuparte. Aunque no lo creas ya estamos en ese asunto con Looker y con unos viejos amigos.- Levantaba su puño el chico lleno de determinación.

-Te refieres a ese Greninja que esta en el tejado viéndonos.- El azabache no tuvo ni oportunidad de reaccionar cuando el inicial de Kalos salto cerca de los dos.

-¡Greninja! ¿¡Amigo que haces aquí!?- Emocionado el azabache saludo a su pokemon con un saludo de puños como habitualmente lo hacia. Pikachu se acerco hacia el también para saludarlo.

-Veo que esta es la ayuda que tienes en mente Ash.- Dijo la campeona al saludar también al tipo agua.

-Campeones de Kalos y Alola es bueno verlos a los dos juntos.- Dos figuras saltaron luego del tejado y eran los dos núcleos de Zygarde que llegaban hacia los dos entrenadores de Elite.

-¡Zy…Zygarde!- Exclamo la actriz al ver al pokemon legendario de nuevo.

-¿Pudieron descubrir algo?- El azabache pregunto a los dos núcleos.

-Tu corazonada era cierta Ash. El peligro que quiere soltarse en Kalos junto a tu labor están conectadas. Pudimos descubrir que quieren a Serena por una extraña razón.- Explico el legendario.

-Lo sospeche al ver a DIA el día de ayer.- Declaro el chico cosa que sorprendió a la campeona.

-¡¿Ya lo enfrentaste Ash?!- Diantha pregunto.

-Si. Como tu misma me lo dijiste. Es muy fuerte, más incluso desde la última vez que lo vi.- Explico el chico mientras este empezó a utilizar el aura para conectarse con el aura de Zygarde y poder recrear lo que habían vivido en su mente.

-Ash. Es necesario que podamos detenerlos antes que pongan su plan en ejecución. Estoy muy preocupado de lo que harán al obtener lo que buscan.- Dijo Puni-chan luego de haber sido examinado por el chico usuario del aura.

-Ahora creo que comprendo todo. Ellos atacaran pronto. Necesito que se queden por acá escondidos.- Greninja y los núcleos rápidamente asintieron y fueron a investigar el lugar por si habían problemas.

-¿Que hacemos nosotros?- inquirió la campeona de Kalos.

-Por los momentos tendremos que esperar en la fiesta. Imagino que estas igual de emocionada que yo por nuestra batalla.- Sonrió felizmente el chico al recordar la emocionante lucha que se venia.

-Créeme que lo estoy. Ahora creo que entiendes como me he sentido estos días con los retos.- Sonreía la chica muy confiada de sus habilidades.

-¡No será lo mismo que la última vez!- El chico se acerco con mirada desafiante.

Luego de esta breve reunión ambos entraron a la mansión la cual era muy amplia y grande. El azabache se sorprendió al ver como todo estaba muy pulcro y como mucha gente asistía al evento. Vio de repente como la chica que le tocaba cuidar era asediada por muchos snobs que eran también sus admiradores. Pero al verlo adentro de nuevo junto a Diantha la chica rápidamente dejo al grupo educadamente y se fue donde ellos dos estaban.

-¡Aaron! ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?- La chica hacia sus clásicos pucheros cosa que agradaba demasiado al azabache.

-Me disculpo por robártelo por unos momentos, pero ya es todo tuyo.- Con una sonrisa se alejo de ambos mientras la chica volvía con su rubor característico.

-¡Serena!- Una voz familiar sonó entre los invitados y no era nadie más que Bonnie y Clemont que recién llegaban. Se le había iluminado el día a la peli miel al ver a sus mejores amigos en el evento.

-¡Clemont! ¡Bonnie! No creí verlos aquí.- Decía la chica mientras esta era abrazada por la peli limón.

-Decidimos venir al final para cambiar un poco a rutina.- El inventor se exclamo y rápidamente volteo a ver a Aaron con una sonrisa que escondía determinación.

-¡Estas muy hermosa Serena!- La chica no podía de dejar de admirar a su amiga y tampoco pudo de dejar de notar a su guardaespaldas. – ¿No lo crees Aaron?- Pícaramente la chica menciono al que sabia que era el chico de pueblo Paleta. Esto tenso tanto a Serena y a su guardaespaldas.

-Pues….si….ella esta muy hermosa.- La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse mas de lo que había estado. ¿Por qué me haces sufrir Bonnie? Pensaba para si mismo el azabache. En ese momento también fueron nuevamente interrumpidos esta vez por otros viejos conocidos.

-¡Serena! ¡Clemont! ¡Bonnie! ¡Es una alegría volver a verlos!- La voz de un hombre con un atuendo muy elegante llegaba hacia ellos. No era nada más y nada menos que el Profesor Sycamore.

-¡Profesor!- Los tres gritaron al unisonó mientras Ash evito hacerlo también.

-Esperaba verlos. Estoy muy emocionado al ver como los tres han mejorado como entrenadores. Me trae mucha nostalgia aquellos días donde todos ustedes iniciaban como novatos. ¡Ahora mírense! La reina de Kalos, El líder de gimnasio de la ciudad más grande de la región y una chica que quedo entre los 8 mejores de la región Johto.- Al escuchar al profesor no pudieron más que avergonzarse al ser alabados ante los elogios.

-¡Profesor!- Una voz familiar para el azabache salió detrás del profesor. Era nada más que Gary Oak.

-¿¡Gary!?- Los dos peli limón se habían sorprendido de verlo nuevamente ahí mientras que Ash si hubiera estado tomando algo seguramente lo hubiese escupido de la impresión. ¿Qué hacia Gary ahí?

-Veo que conocen al nieto del profesor Oak. Esto si que es una sorpresa.- Exclamo el profesor Sycamore mientras Serena también se sorprendió pero por una razón enteramente diferente.

-¿Gary…..Oak? ¿Tu eres de pueblo Paleta no?- Se acercaba la chica mientras cuestionaba al chico castaño.

-¿Y tu eres?- Dijo el chico con algo de curiosidad.

-Mi nombre es Serena.- Esto rápidamente sorprendió al antiguo rival de Ash. ¿Ella era la famosa Serena?

-Un gusto en conocer a la Reina de Kalos. Veo que esta fiesta tiene muchas personalidades del mundo pokemon.- Dijo el castaño tratando de evitar la mirada mortal de la chica al predecir que mas le quería preguntar.

-Seré directa contigo. ¿Sabes donde esta Ash?- La ofensiva de la chica peli miel era mas intenso que cualquier lanzallamas. El castaño no pudo evitar aturdirse ante tal pregunta sabiendo que su respuesta estaba a sus espaldas.

-Desde que viajo a la Región de Sinnoh no se mucho de el. Mi abuelo me dijo que estaba de viaje de nuevo.- No todo era mentira del chico, la comunicación había sido casi nula hasta el incidente en Alola y pues si se encontraba de viaje pero en Kalos.

-Ya veo. Cualquier noticia que tengas de el, por favor te pido que me lo digas. Estoy muy preocupada por el.- Todos estaban algo nerviosos ante su pregunta ya que a excepción del Profesor todos sabían donde el estaba. Antes de poder seguir fueron interrumpidos por alguien.

-¡Que es lo que ven mis ojos! ¡La reina de Kalos nuevamente en mi vida y en mis ojos!- El dueño de la voz era el mismo quien organizo el evento en el museo. Khristophe Amethyst tomo rápidamente la mano de la chica de ojos azules y procedió a besarla.

-Khristophe….gusto en verte de nuevo….- La chica algo nerviosa y un poco abrumada por el acercamiento que le resultaba incomodo de parte del pintor.

-¡Mi hermosa reina! Estoy muy feliz de verla de nuevo. Espero pueda aceptar mi invitación de enseñarle mi humilde morada. Al momento que el pintor planeaba alejarla de sus amigos el guardaespaldas tomo su brazo con fuerza y lo detuvo.

-¿Y a mi no me piensas saludar?- Sarcásticamente el azabache se dirigió al arrogante chico.

-¡Tu de nuevo! Porque no vas a ladrar a otra parte.- El azabache quito el agarre que el pintor tenia sobre la chica con mucha fuerza.

-Pues nunca le preguntaste si aceptaba. ¿No crees que es muy descortés que trates a una dama de esa manera?- Confronto nuevamente el guardaespaldas de la reina. Gary nunca había visto esta faceta del chico mucho menos Clemont o Bonnie la cual la ultima quería chillar de emoción al ver como Ash defendía a la chica que se había enamorado de el hace tiempo.

-Un perro no puede decirme que hacer.- Estas palabras de parte del dueño de la mansión no le sentaron nada bien de nuevo a Serena que rápidamente se indigno ante el de nuevo. De repente la música empezó a sonar y era señal de que la primera parte del evento comenzaba. El arrogante pintor rápidamente cambio su gesto de enojo por uno de ilusión al saber que tenia la oportunidad de bailar con su reina. Lo que no espero fue la reacción de la chica.

-¿Aaron, quisieras bailar conmigo?- Esto sorprendió muchísimo a ambos chicos y mas aun cuando esta tomo la mano de su guardaespaldas y lo llevo a la pista de baile. Khristophe estaba sumamente furioso y el azabache no pudo hacer más que asentir.

Gary había quedado impresionado por todo lo ocurrido. Ash había madurado muchísimo desde la última vez que lo vio. Claro ya no eran los niños que habían recién empezado su viaje pero siempre era una sorpresa ver los celos de su amigo.

-¿El se comporto así cuando viajo con ustedes?- Pregunto a lo bajo el nieto del profesor Oak al líder de gimnasio y a su hermana.

-Que yo recuerde nunca hizo algo así con nadie.- Susurro el joven inventor.

-Quien diría que el pequeño Ash podía hacer ese tipo de cosas.- Con un tono de humor decía el chico originario también de Kanto a lo cual los hermanos también rieron.

La música era suave. Su mano y su torso eran suaves. Es lo único que pensaba Ash mientras seguía el ritmo de la canción que sonaba mientras los ojos azules que ella poseía trataban de desnudar su alma. No podía evitar sentir como si flotara en las nubes junto a ella. Su aroma lo paralizaba. Su rostro lo iluminaba. Ahora que el recuerda, ¿Acaso siempre fue así cuando estuve con ella hace años? Mientras tanto la peli miel sentía una sensación de felicidad que la invadía al sentir el calor del chico. Hace años su vergüenza había impedido ser la pareja del azabache en aquel baile hace ocho años, pero esta vez sabia que el cambio que había tenido a través de sus viajes le brindaba la revancha de aquella ocasión o al menos eso pensaba porque se sentía segura que Aaron era Ash.

-Bailas muy bien Aaron.- La chica con un tono suave daba vueltas con su querido guardaespaldas al son de la música.

-Aprendí hace mucho tiempo para este tipo de eventos.- Solo de recordar la lecciones mas difíciles de su vida junto a Kahili en la isla de Akala hacia que el entrenamiento de aura con Riley fuese un juego de niños pero había que admitir que había valido la pena.

La música seguía y ambos se miraban fijamente. Aunque la mascara evitara que la peli miel observara los gestos de su misterioso guardián ella sabia que el sonreía para ella, nada mas para ella. Sus manos se entrelazaban cada vez mas y su cercanía se hacia menor cada segundo que pasaba. Ambos estaban en un trance evidente donde ya no existía nadie más que ellos dos. Los sentimientos de ambos eran intensos. Mucho más intensos que cualquier batalla o performance donde ambos eran expertos. Las luces se hicieron más tenues. El ambiente era más que propicio para lo que ellos guardaban desde hace años. Estaban perdidos en sus miradas.

-¿Aaron…porque no me dices la verdad? – Inquirió nuevamente la chica.

-Yo quisiera decirte todo eso y más pero no puedo aun.- Dijo el azabache que a pesar de tener su identidad oculta no podía evitar la perspicacia de la chica a su lado. El sabia que pronto seria inevitable pero no era el momento de hacerlo. Al menos no hasta que pudiese cumplir lo que había prometido.

-¿No confías en mí?- La chica con un tono triste en su voz lo miraba con anhelo.

-Confió en ti, pero por ahora pido que confíes en mí.- La chica al escucharlo recostó su cabeza en su pecho y siguió disfrutando del baile con el. De repente un anuncio interrumpió la música y también el momento mágico que ellos dos vivían.

-¡Damas y Caballeros! Uno de los eventos más esperados esta a punto de empezar. Nuestra campeona Diantha se enfrentara en una batalla de exhibición al más reciente cerebro de la frontera de la región de Kanto. Por favor, todos diríjanse hacia el patio trasero para ser testigos de esta emocionante batalla.- La voz que anunciaba tal evento era nada mas que el mismo Khristophe visiblemente enojado por lo que había presenciado. Su reina era robada por un pueblerino. Eso no lo iba a permitir.

-Creo que esa es mi señal. ¿Disfrutaste el baile?- Su guardaespaldas con mucha ternura le pregunto a lo que la chica peli miel asintió con una sonrisa.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron hacia donde se había indicado y pudieron ver un enorme campo de batalla casi digno de un estadio de liga. En uno de los lados ya la campeona se encontraba lista para el combate. Para sorpresa del organizador quien se paraba al otro lado era nada más aquel chico que le quería robar el amor de su vida.

-¡¿Que rayos hace el ahí?!- Recrimino el chico que fue rápidamente detenido por uno de los invitados recién llegados.

-Ese de ahí es mi Cerebro de la Frontera.- El hombre de gafas oscuras había llegado a detener al organizador.

-¡Scott!- El grupo conformado por Serena, Clemont y Bonnie habían llegado junto a Gary y al profesor a saludar al dueño de las diversos retos en Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh.

-Gusto en verlos acá chicos. Jamás me perdería una batalla tan emocionante como esta no lo creen.- Scott sonreía mientras ellos asentían y se sentaban en las gradas que habían sido improvisadas para el evento.

-¿Ese pueblerino es su Cerebro de la Frontera?- El arrogante pintor se pronuncio ante el importante empresario.

-En una batalla pokemon no importa si eres el hombre más rico del mundo o el más pobre. Lo que importa es tu capacidad y tu conexión que tengas con los pokemon a la hora de combatir.- Seriamente el hombre contesto cosa que incomodo al pintor.

-¡Este será un combate 3 contra 3! No se permitirán cambios y el primero que gane 2 de 3 combates será declarado como vencedor. Ambos luchadores están de acuerdo.- Los dos entrenadores elite asintieron y prepararon su primera pokebola cada uno. De repente un domo de cristal empezó a salir del estadio y cubrió a los dos entrenadores excepto al arbitro que había salido de la zona.

-¿Que es esto?- Pregunto el azabache algo confundido.

-Esto es uno de los inventos de tu amigo. Veras, cuando dos entrenadores de nivel alto se enfrentan por lo general son batallas muy intensas que podrían hacer estragos alrededor. Nadie estará en peligro así que no te contengas….Campeón.- Esto último lo dijo en voz baja.

-Si es un invento de Clemont no debo de temer. ¡Perfecto! Esto es lo que quería desde hace mucho.- El azabache comento.

-Por favor, la campeona de Kalos escoja su primer Pokemon.- Esta procedió a besar su pokebola y de ella salió un pokemon muy raro en la región. Era un Aurorus que podrá intimidar a cualquiera. Una tormenta de nieve empezó a formarse en el campo lo cual era ventajoso para el tipo hielo que activaba su habilidad.

-Esto será realmente interesante. A lo mejor los bailes no son lo mío pero las batallas si. Yo te elijo a ti!- El azabache saco su primera pokebola y la lanzo al campo….

" **Nuestro héroe había llegado exitosamente hacia el ultimo evento de Serena antes de su actuación principal. Una batalla feroz debajo de la intensa nieve estaba a punto de comenzar. ¿Podrá Ash superarse a si mismo y vencer a la campeona de Kalos? Esta historia continuara."**

 **Hola de nuevo mi querida gente. Aqui Taikobou con otro capitulo mas! Lamento no haber actualizado hace poco pero es que ha hecho un calor extremo acá y eso pues me mataba las ganas de escribir ademas del trabajo...No lo quiero recordar! XD. En fin espero les guste, lo hice mas largo de lo usual para complacer a mis queridos lectores y ademas que tenia todo saturado en mi mente y lo deje volar XD. A lo mejor algunos de aquí siguen también mi otra historia y le prometo que esta semana también la actualizare. Crean que tengo también buen material para esa historia. Espero les haya gustado los momentos amour que hubieron y vaya que se dieron varios jajajajajaja. La batalla sera hasta en el siguiente capitulo y veran al nuevo integrante del equipo de Ash en accion. (Si soy sincero aun no me decido entre tres de sus pokemon, asi que tengo que realmente tomar una buena decision.) Los pokemon de Diantha los estoy basando del juego asi que no les parezca raro. Gardevoir peleara asi que descuiden jajajajaja. Ya se viene el climax de la historia asi que esperen un par de sorpresas.**

 **Ahora bien, es hora de mi parte favorita, responder reviews OwO!**

 **Virginia Vir: Lo bueno se acerca ya. Sobre el pasado que paso Ash pues aun esta en la nebulosa y creo que se dara a conocer hasta el fin de esta parte a menos que la trama que vaya desarrollando sea lo contrario. Pero lo mas seguro es que si se dara al final. Entre Gary y Lillie...pues soy culpable, tambien me gusta ese emparejamiento XD! A lo mejor les de su tiempo adecuado ademas Ash necesitara vengarse despues de este viaje XD. Bonnie tendra un desarrollo especial en esta parte de la historia, ella es la fanatica numero uno del Amour de todos modos XD. Quiero hacerle un pequeño espacio en su desarrollo. Aun me falta decidir su equipo aunque ya tiene a Dedenne. Sera un inicial de Kalos, dos de Johto y dos de Unova mas Dedenne por supuesto. El viaje que hizo de Unova fue con su padre, creo que aun no lo he explicado. Creo que lo usare para despues *Inserte risa maniaca aqui*. Espero te guste este capitulo :D!**

 **Optimus117: Pues a mi me gusta responder comentarios y criticas asi que siempre que lo hagas te dare tu pequeño espacio por aqui n.n. En el otro capitulo tendras tu respuesta y de nuevo me disculpo por la tardanza pero espero que el capitulo largo compense la espera jajajajaja.**

 **Ya saben que cualquier comentario o critica es siempre bienvenida de parte suya. Espero les encante el capitulo. Se despide su amigo y buen vecino, Taikobou. Ya-Ha!**


	12. C12 Duelos de Alto Voltaje

Capitulo 12: Duelos de Alto Voltaje.

 ** _"_** ** _En nuestro capitulo anterior, la fiesta de Khristophe Amethyst había comenzado. Ash y sus amigos estaban alerta por la posible presencia de los posibles acosadores de la Reina de Kalos. A pesar de todo eso no pudo evitar dos cosas que a Ash le gustaban: estar con Serena y una lucha de alto nivel que hace tiempo no se le presentaba. Campeona contra Campeón estaban a punto de batirse a duelo. Descubramos quien será el ganador."_**

En el campo de batalla, todos los invitados quedaron maravillados al ver al elegante Aurorus de la campeona de Kalos. Este había activado su habilidad y una tormenta de nieve se hacia presente en el domo donde los dos entrenadores intercambiaban miradas llenas de desafío. Todos estaban a la espera de que Pokemon iba a escoger Aaron para este combate.

 ** _-¡_** Yo te elijo a ti…GIBLE!- De la pokebola salió un pequeño dragón muy energético que posaba con mucha determinación ante el tremendo Aurorus que tenia en frente de el.

Todos habían quedado estupefactos por la elección del chico. Además de tener desventaja de tipo, era un pokemon no evolucionado. Todos empezaron a murmurar e incluso llegaron a comentar que la batalla de la frontera era un fraude. Clemont, Bonnie y Serena estaban también muy confundidos por la elección del chico ante la campeona.

-¡JA! Eso es todo lo que ese pueblerino tiene contra la Campeona de Kalos. Definitivamente es un novato. Scott dijiste que traerías a alguien sumamente fuerte y por lo que veo solo trajiste a un débil entrenador.- El pintor con soberbia reclamaba al dueño de la batalla de la frontera el cual este permanecía serio.

-No entiendo porque esa elección. Es muy pequeño y tiene desventaja de tipo.- Bonnie preocupada se pronunciaba mientras Gary también tenia un gesto de seriedad en su rostro.

-Eso es un error de novato. El esta enfrentando a la campeona de una Región. Debe de tener pokemon muchos mas fuertes.- El líder de gimnasio también cuestionaba. El conocía a Ash a la perfección y sabia que las ventajas o desventajas de tipo no eran todo en una batalla pokemon pero cuando estas a alto nivel incluso un error pequeño puede contar para la victoria final. Serena solamente tocaba su listón azul muy preocupada y pendiente por lo que el chico iba a hacer cuando escucho como Scott y Gary empezaron a pronunciarse.

-Aaron….va en serio.- El hombre de gafas oscuras se pronunciaba mientras se cruzaba de brazos muy atento a la batalla.

-Veo que hace tiempo no peleaba con alguien de un nivel de ese tipo. Lo esta tomando demasiado en serio.- Se pronuncio su ex rival que sabia que de Ash nunca se debía uno de confiar en batalla. El grupo de Kalos estaba sorprendido al escuchar las palabras de los dos conocedores de batallas pokemon. Mientras ya los dos entrenadores estaban ya a punto de batallar.

-¡Aaron! Se que no me decepcionaras. Mi sangre esta ardiendo de emoción y se que tu no me vas a decepcionar.- La campeona animaba a su retador a pesar de que el publico parecía ir en su contra.

-¡Créeme que no lo hare!- El azabache se ponía ya en posición de batalla.

-Gible vs Aurorus-

-Entonces yo comenzare esto. ¡Aurorus! ¡Terminemos esto de un solo golpe! ¡Ventisca!- El antiguo pokemon fósil asentía mientras empezaba a disparar una ráfaga de viento congelante al pequeño pokemon que se preparaba para el golpe.

-¡Seamos mas rápidos! ¡Gible utiliza excavar!- El pequeño dragón empezó a cavar y pudo esquivar el golpe propinado por el tipo hielo. Todos vieron sorprendidos la velocidad del pokemon de Sinnoh y como la poderosa tormenta de nieve se hacia mas fuerte. Pero luego de unos segundos el pequeño dragón salió de debajo de la tierra y propino un golpe efectivo contra el torso del tipo hielo que retrocedió sintiendo el golpe.

-Eso fue rápido. No debo de subestimarlo. ¡Utiliza Ventisca una vez mas!- Otra ráfaga de aire congelado salió disparado hacia Gible.

-¡Gible! Se que eres fuerte, espera el momento y utiliza la fuerza de ese ataque para impulsarte hacia arriba.- Cuando la ráfaga de viento golpeo al tipo dragón este salió disparado por su liviano tamaño pero para sorpresa de todos los presentes este pudo maniobrar fácilmente y utilizo el techo del domo de cristal reforzado y se lanzo contra el tipo hielo golpeándolo con una fuerte envestida. Aurorus volvió a retroceder por el golpe fuerte que le había dado. Nadie podía creer lo que pasaba. Ese pequeño estaba peleando de tu a tu contra la campeona de Kalos.

-En las gradas-

-¡!Eso es increíble! ¡Aaron es genial y ese Gible lo es mas!- A Bonnie se le hacían brillos en los ojos al ver las estrategias del azabache contra Diantha.

-Uso el golpe a su favor para contra atacar. Esto se esta poniendo mucho mejor.- Dijo el dueño de la batalla de la frontera.

-Lo subestime una vez mas…creo que no recordaba su estilo después de hace mucho.- El joven inventor recordaba su antiguo viaje con el azabache y su estilo único de pelear. Serena en cambio con mucha atención y concentración observaba cada movimiento que el entrenador ejecutaba. Esos movimientos le traían demasiados recuerdos. Podrán engañarla con mascaras o lo que quieran pero ese es el estilo de pelea de Ash.

-Campo de Batalla-

-¡Esto es lo que esperaba desde hace mucho tiempo!- La campeona empezaba a sudar frio, una sensación que hace mucho tiempo no sentía desde su pelea con Alain.

-Esto solo es el principio. Gible tomemos la ofensiva. ! Utiliza Carga Dragón!- El pequeño empezó a acelerar y este era envuelto en energía draconiana dispuesto a golpear con todo al pokemon fósil.

-Ahora veras lo terrible que es mi Aurorus. No te confíes Aaron. ¡Utiliza Reflejo!- Una barrera apareció en frente del pokemon lo cual al impactar el pequeño dragón salió rebotado de la enorme defensa hecha por el tipo hielo.

-¡Si los ataques físicos no pueden contra ese grandulón utilicemos tu ataque favorito! Meteoro Dragón!- De la boca de Gible un resplandor empezó a brillar y luego como un cometa fue disparada hacia las alturas y muchos meteoros salieron disparados hacia Aurorus.

-¡Crees que no estaba preparada! ¡Utiliza Pantalla de Luz!- Otra barrera se formaba alrededor del pokemon fósil las cuales resistía fácilmente el poderoso ataque tipo dragón. La tormenta seguía su curso y se podía ver como Gible ya estaba siendo afectado por el frio. A pesar del intenso entrenamiento en monte plateado el pokemon de la campeona de Kalos estaba haciendo bastante daño.

-Rayos, ese pokemon es demasiado defensivo. No importa a quien hubiese elegido, hubiese hecho lo mismo.- Murmuraba para si mismo el azabache mientras Pikachu alentaba con todo a su amigo. Este tipo de cosas llamaban la atención de la peli miel.

-¡Siento que esto es todo para tu Gible Aaron! Utiliza Avalancha!- Al terminar la orden una enorme pila de nieve creada por la ventisca poderosa dentro del domo amenazaba con cubrir al pequeño dragón. Los pensamientos del azabache se concentraban en como deshacerse de la aparente defensa perfecta del Pokemon Hielo/Roca. Una idea como era usual se le vino rápidamente.

-¡Gible! ¡Excavar una vez mas!- Gible empezó a cavar un agujero mientras la avalancha caía pero gracias a esta acción pudo esquivar el golpe.

-¡No caeré en la misma trampa! ¡Reflejo!- Otra vez la barrera contra ataques físicos se activaba previniendo el futuro ataque del tipo dragón.

-Tendré que decir que caíste en la trampa. ¡Utiliza Meteoro Dragón desde debajo!- La sorpresa de la campeona fue evidente. Un cometa salía atravesando el piso helado golpeando el torso de su pokemon elevándolo por lo cielos. El cometa empezó a dispersarse acto seguido dándole múltiples veces al pokemon fósil. Este cayo muy dañado al suelo y Gible salía de la tierra desafiando a Aurorus con la mirada. El tipo hielo cayo derrotado.

-¡Aurorus no puede continuar! El ganador de la primera batallas es el Cerebro de la Frontera Aaron y Gible!- Ante el anuncio del referee todos empezaron a vitorear al enmascarado ante la gran pelea dada por su fiero amigo. La campeona no podía creer como habían derrotado a su muro pokemon. Todos estaban ardiendo de adrenalina ante la asombrosa batalla dado por los entrenadores de clase elite frente a ellos.

-Gradas-

-Esa fue una muy interesante batalla entre ataque y defensa. Veo que lo sorpresivo que puede ser Aaron sigue siendo factor clave de sus victorias.- El empresario reía victorioso de su apuesta en que el azabache cambiaria todos los murmullos en una emoción desbordante.

-Ni que lo digas Scott. La verdad fue una gran batalla de parte de As….- Este se tapo la boca antes de que arruinara la fachada del azabache pero para su alivio solo podía ver como Bonnie y Serena saltaban de alegría agarrada de las manos al ver semejante proeza.

-¡Aaron es realmente increíble! ¡Su Gible gano!- La chica peli limón no podía dejar de sentirse emocionada.

-¡Lo se lo se! Realmente es increíble.- Una mirada enamoradiza era lo que el rostro de Serena reflejaba además de su evidente sonrojo al ver lo increíble lo que estaba presenciando.

-¡Esto es una verdadera batalla pokemon! Gritaba el líder de gimnasio. Alguien que no lo estaba pasando bien era el dueño de la mansión que aun incrédulo del combate se rehusaba a querer perder a su amada. Su corazón era roto mientras la chica miraba con ojos de amor al chico que estaba batallando frente a el. El quería esos ojos para el nada más.

-Campo de batalla-

-¡Gible te felicito! ¡Ese fue un excelente combate!- El enmascarado se acerco al campo para recoger a su amigo mientras este le sonreía algo débil pero este con todo el orgullo que su clase tenia empezó a aullar demostrando la señal de que había salido victorioso. Ese sentimiento de culpabilidad lo llenaba aun desde ese combate que perdió varios años ante un pokemon legendario allá en los años de viaje de Ash en Sinnoh. El estaba más que feliz que el azabache le haya dado su confianza y de repente empezó a brillar….

-¿Gible?- El azabache y Pikachu estaban atónitos al ver como su amigo había terminado de evolucionar a un poderoso Gabite.

-¡Ga…Gabite!- Rugía orgulloso el dragón.

-Veo que tu pokemon estaba ya listo para evolucionar. Pero había algo que lo evitaba y digamos que esta batalla le dio el empujón para hacerlo. Me tienes sorprendida Aaron. Eres el primero desde hace mucho tiempo que me hace emocionarme de esta manera. Es hora de devolverte el favor yendo con más fuerza.- La campeona retaba aun demostrando que esto no había acabado.

-Prepárate que la otra batalla también la ganare.- Este decía mientras devolvía a su amigo a su respectiva pokebola y Diantha también lo hacia con Aurorus agradeciéndole el gran esfuerzo.-

-Aaron de Reino Rota. Ahora le toca escoger primero a su siguiente pokemon.- El referee se pronuncio.

El azabache rápidamente regreso a su puesto en el campo de batalla junto a Pikachu que estaba listo ya para un buen combate.

-Amigo, sabes quien viene al final y creo que deseas esa revancha más que esta pelea.- El roedor eléctrico entendió a lo que se refería el azabache y claro que su espíritu de lucha estaba ansioso desde hace mucho. Luego de asentir ambos el azabache lanzo su siguiente pokemon el cual era Decidueye que aterrizaba elegantemente al campo de batalla. Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos al ver un pokemon muy poco usual en la región y para el profesor Sycamore era realmente tentador de investigar. En el techo de la mansión mientras tanto uno de los antiguos compañeros miraba el campo de batalla lleno de nostalgia y a la vez envidia de no estar ahí pero sabría que pronto llegaría su momento.

-De acuerdo. Iré entonces a la ofensiva ahora. ¡Ve! ¡Tyrantrum!- De la pokebola de la campeona salió otro intimidante pokemon fósil el cual rugió con tanta intensidad que todos los presentes fueron aturdidos por semejante ruido.

La chica peli miel y sus acompañantes ahora vieron como los dos pokemon estaban en pose de lucha listos para otra intensa batalla. Ella volvió a tocar su listón preocupada nuevamente por el chico a quien ella apoyaba desde ya sus ya lejanas batallas de gimnasio. ¿Por qué no lo podía decir que era Ash y así podría gritar a todo pulmón para apoyarlo como hacia antes?

-¡Segundo Round entre la Campeona de Kalos y el Cerebro de la Frontera de Kalos…..Inicien ya!- El referee ya invadido por la emoción dictaba el inicio de la nueva batalla.

-Decidueye vs Tyrantrum-

-¡Decidueye, Puntada Sombría!- El azabache no dudo en ningún segundo en ordenar mientras el tipo planta lanzaba una de sus flechas al poderoso pokemon fósil.

-Usa tu cola para repelerlo y luego utiliza Testarazo!- El pokemon sin chistar mando a la flecha a volar a con su cola enorme y luego de girar dirigió a dar un potente cabezazo al pájaro con aura de misterio.

-¡Vuela y desde el cielo utiliza Tormenta de hojas!- El tipo planta se elevo rápidamente y empezó a generar un poderoso torbellino repleto de hojas dirigidas al pokemon fósil.

-Utiliza ahora Aliento Dragón para destruir ese tornado.- De la boca del enorme tipo dragón/roca salió una poderosa ráfaga que calcino el tornado repleto de hojas y dio un impacto certero al aparente tipo volador.

-¡Decidueye! Pantalla de Luz para disminuir su potencia!- Una pantalla de luz se colocaba frente al tipo planta el cual redujo considerable el ataque pero por el daño recibido empezó a regresar al suelo cosa que no iba a desaprovechar la campeona.

-¡Testarazo una vez mas!- La poderosa corrida del pokemon dinosaurio hacia que la Tierra temblara cosa que intimidaría a cualquiera menos al azabache que necesitaba tiempo para idear una nueva estrategia.

-¡Vamos de Frente! Salta sobre el y utiliza Garra Sombra!- Un salto potente gracias a las poderosas piernas del inicial de Alola fue lo suficiente para esquivar el tremendo golpe que se avecinaba y este pudo arañar la espalda del pokemon fósil el cual aplico algo de daño pero lo que no espero Ash que Tyrantrum utilizara su cola para golpear fuertemente al inicial lanzándolo muchos metros de donde estaba originalmente.

-Esa estrategia esta muy gastada contra mí. No me subestimes.- El azabache bajo su mascara apretaba sus dientes de la intensidad que esta batalla le causaba. A pesar de ser un pokemon muy enorme tenía una agilidad tremenda.

-Gradas-

-Ese Tyrantrum esta muy bien entrenado. Ahora veo por que es la actual campeona.- Scott comentaba el cual perforaba el tremendo silencio que había en el estadio al estar todos muy concentrados en la batalla de alto nivel que estaban atestiguando.

-Aaron tendrá que ingeniárselas para poder detener a ese pokemon. Asedia a su Decidueye como que si fuera su presa.- El nieto del profesor Oak daba su impresión también acerca del combate feroz. Serena no podía evitar preocuparse por como estaba la situación, en ese momento sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Todo estará bien. Se ve que Aaron es muy fuerte. Tengamos fe en el.- El líder de gimnasio animaba a su amiga la cual le sonrió y siguió de cerca otra vez el combate que estaba a punto de reiniciarse.

-Campo de Batalla-

El azabache se encontraba intimidado de cierta manera por los poderosos ataques de ese Tyrantrum. Pero no era un sentimiento malo para el, era algo que el anhelaba. La dificultad de idear una estrategia para vencer a un enemigo mas fuerte que tu. Esa adrenalina es lo que le hacia falta en su vida. En Kalos había vuelto a vivir lo que había perdido desde que se enfrento a Clemont e incluso a DIA.

-¡Decidueye! Dispara una de tus flechas hacia el techo del domo.- El azabache volvía de nuevo al ataque con una de sus estrategias locas. Nadie podía entender el porque de esa decisión. El pájaro en total confianza de su entrenador lanzo una de sus puntadas sombrías hacia el techo de cristal la cual al impactar dio un rebote que se dirigía hacia el pokemon prehistórico el cual recibió el impacto en su torso.

-¡Que rayos! ¡Tyrantrum estas bien!- El pokemon parte dragón asintió igual de sorprendido que la campeona.

-Esa cola no nos estorbara ya. Vuela de nuevo y utiliza puntada sombría en las paredes del domo esta vez. – Decidueye empezó de nuevo su tanda de ataques enviando flechas por todo el campo haciéndolas rebotar en las paredes de cristal golpeando muchas veces al poderoso tipo roca/dragón.

-Si no podemos repelerlas vamos a destruirlas. ¡Aliento dragón!- Otra vez una ráfaga de poder draconiano golpeaba todas las flechas y las incineraba evitando los ataques.

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Garra sombra!- La velocidad del pokemon parte fantasma era evidente al colocarse rápidamente detrás del enorme contrincante hiriendo nuevamente su espalda pero de nuevo la cola del prehistórico volvió a hacer impacto. De nuevo otro jaque entre ambos pokemon donde se miraba cansados ambos y desafiándose con la mirada. Todos estaban atónitos. ¿Desde cuando no presenciaban una batalla de esa calidad. Incluso el alcalde estaba sorprendido y de alguna manera…..familiarizado con el estilo del retador. ¿Acaso no vio ese tipo de movimientos osados en Alola hace unos años?

-Aaron. De veras haz crecido desde la última vez. Me enorgullece verte ahora como estas. Pero esta batalla es mía. ¡Giga Impacto! –El pokemon enorme empezó a llenarse de energía lo cual hizo que acelerara con una velocidad tremenda hacia el tipo planta. Ash sabia que era un ataque tipo normal y que no afectaría a su pokemon como los híper rayo de hace unos días, pero había algo que lo inquietaba, frente a el tenia a la campeona de toda la región y no un simple novato por tanto decidió actuar rápido.

-¡Esquívalo rápido!- Rápidamente el inicial de Alola esquivo el ataque dirigió hacia el pero para sorpresa del pájaro este al sentir la tremenda ráfaga de viento hecha por la corrida del enorme pokemon fue arrastrado hacia el mientras volaba y rápidamente fue aprisionado por su cola. El azabache sintió muchos nervios ante la precaria situación. Esto es lo que buscaba la campeona. Ella sabia que no la subestimaría. Ahora entendía que es pelear a este nivel. A pesar de la estrategia hecha el azabache aun tenia tiempo para recuperarse ya que giga impacto necesitaba recargar después de utilizarse.

-Lo siento Aaron. Pero no es lo que piensas. ¡Tyrantrum utiliza Triturar!- El pokemon prehistórico acerco su cola a sus fauces haciendo que los efectos negativos de giga impacto no fuesen notorios al tener al inicial tan cerca. Este uso sus poderosas dientes y mordió el ala del pokemon rápidamente dejándolo noqueado al ser un golpe súper efectivo.

-¡Decidueye ya no puede continuar! ¡Tyrantrum y Diantha son los ganadores del segundo round!- El publico se emociona rápidamente al ver como daba fin a una batalla llena de estrategia de parte de ambos entrenadores elite. El azabache con una sonrisa devolvía a su amigo a la pokebola y le agradecía por lo hecho.

-Gradas-

-Aaron perdió….-Desanimada la chica peli limón se sentaba en una de las gradas cansada como si fuese ella la que batallara.

-La estrategia de Aaron al usar Puntada Sombría dio un gran giro al ritmo de la batalla. Su uso del campo sigue siendo igual de bueno. Es la terrible fortaleza del chico. Pero nunca espere que un ataque sin efecto pudiera dar la victoria.- Comentaba Scott mientras se llevaba las manos a su mentón con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Por qué un ataque sin efecto?- Pregunto Bonnie algo confundida al saber que Giga Impacto era uno de los ataques mas devastadores.

-Veras Bonnie, Decidueye es tipo planta pero también es tipo fantasma.- La peli miel con una sonrisa explicaba a su amiga recordando lo que Aaron le explico hace unas noches. La expresión de Bonnie era para reír en ese momento.

-¿No es tipo volador?- Dijo la chica mas confusa que antes.

-Descuida Bonnie, yo también caí en ese juego hace días.- La chica le sonreía muy feliz de ser cercana al entrenador que batallaba ferozmente.

-Lo que me sorprende es como Diantha pudo intuir eso y usar la ventaja de Aaron a su conveniencia. De verdad que es muy fuerte.- Clemont reflexiono a lo que todos los que estaban cerca asintieron.

En ese momento, el Pokenav de Khristophe sonó y este procedió a contestar con cautela al ver que los demás estaban distraídos.

-¿Ya es hora? De acuerdo, voy enseguida.- El pintor salió del campo de batalla a atender porque lo que se podía intuir ciertos asuntos que necesitaban su atención. Nadie puso mucha atención ya que estaba en trance por lo que seria la última batalla de la noche.

-Campo de Batalla-

-Ambos combatientes por favor sacar a su ultimo pokemon.- El referee también había sido absorbido por la electrizante lucha que se daba por parte de ambos campeones, bueno al menos para el conocimiento general ya que Ash aka Aaron era dado a conocer como cerebro de la frontera.

-¿Creo que sabes quien será mi ultimo pokemon verdad Aaron?- Decía la campeona con un tono serio.

-Lo se, y por eso imagino que sabes quien será mi ultimo. No perdamos el tiempo. Pikachu ve al campo de batalla.- En cuestión de segundos ya el roedor eléctrico estaba en el campo listo para la ansiada revancha.

-¡Gardevoir! Ganemos esto juntas.- De la pokebola de la campeona salía su mas fiel y poderosa amiga. Todos en el campo volvían a ver con asombro la decisión del enmascarado de enviar a un simple Pikachu a pesar de haber sido testigos de la hazaña de Gible. Todo el que conocía al azabache sabia que Pikachu era sin dudas su pokemon mas impredecible como lo era el.

-Esta es la ultima batalla entre los dos entrenadores. ¡Pikachu vs Gardevoir! ¡Que inicie la batalla!- Cuando el arbitro termino Pikachu se lanzo disparado a toda velocidad a envestir al pokemon hada sin la orden de Aaron aparentemente. Diantha se sorprendió bastante al saber que Pikachu no haría eso pero recordó rápidamente con quien peleaba. Su Gardevoir compartió una breve mirada con su entrenadora y empezó a esquivar de nuevo los ataques del roedor como lo hizo hace tiempo pero algo era raro en esos momentos. ¿Porque le costaba tanto esquivar? Pikachu al ser esquivado rápidamente daba la vuelta y se dirigía de nuevo al ataque contra el pokemon hada sin darle mucho tiempo de reaccionar. Luego de un pequeño intercambio de miradas con su amigo de toda la vida el pequeño roedor empezó a utilizar Cola de Hierro para impulsar en el aire y luego lanzar un poderoso Impactrueno hacia Gardevoir. La tipo hada/psíquico rápidamente uso una bola sombra para repeler el ataque tempestivo del pokemon de Kanto. Luego del intercambio de golpes ambos frente a sus respectivos entrenadores se estaba viendo como midiendo fuerzas entre ellos.

Todo el público estaba si ya previamente atónito por las anteriores batallas, esta los dejo con más estupefacción que antes. Dos pokemon estaban atacando en perfecta coordinación sin siquiera recibir ordenes de sus entrenadores. Cualquiera podría decir que ambos desobedecían pero los ataques eran demasiado coordinados para ser simple desobediencia.

-Haz mejorado los lazos con tu Pikachu. No pensé ver esto hasta ese evento.- La campeona con una sonrisa empezaba ya a tocar la piedra de su collar.

-Lo que hemos vivido Pikachu y yo durante todos nuestros viajes ha sido el refuerzo más grande de nuestro vínculo no como entrenador y pokemon. Si no como amigos que buscamos nuestro sueño mas anhelado.- El azabache contestaba respondía ya previniendo lo que venia.

-De acuerdo, entonces no me contendré…..Mega Evoluciona.- Rayos de luz empezaron a salir de su piedra los cuales resonaban con el objeto similar que tenia su amiga. Empezó a alcanzar la etapa más fuerte que ella podía tener. Una ráfaga de viento salió luego de haber terminado su transformación mostrando así lo más poderoso que podía ofrecer la campeona.

-Esto es lo que esperabas amigo. Así que prepárate que iremos con todo también. Destrozare lo más poderoso que tienes con lo mejor que yo tengo.- Una frase realmente con un tono de desafío mas elevado que lo usual. Ese era el sentimiento de intensidad que sentía al pelear por decirlo así por primera vez oficialmente.

-¡Comencemos! Mega Gardevoir! ¡Bola Sombra!- Una potente bola de energía oscura creada en las palmas del pokemon de Diantha salía disparado hacia el roedor.

-¡Pártela con Cola de Hierro y utiliza Impactrueno!- El roedor salto y con un giro en el aire y con su cola reforzada por el poder del acero fácilmente partió en dos la energía oscura y siempre suspendido por los aires lanzo un enorme impactrueno.

-¡No dejaremos que nos toquen! Utiliza Fuerza Lunar y repele ese ataque.- Con el poder lunar a su alrededor el tipo hada respondía con una poderosa energía de color rosa que impactaba con los rayos de Pikachu lo cual creo una enorme explosión.-

A pesar que el domo detenía el enorme estruendo creado por el choque de ataques, la intensidad era visible. Los dos entrenadores se miraban seriamente esperando el resultado el cual fue el roedor cayendo sin ningún daño al igual que la forma mega evolucionada del pokemon de la campeona.

-No les demos espacio para descansar. Utiliza…..Velocidad Extrema!- Pikachu como una bala se dirigió hacia el pokemon tipo hada impactándola por fin. Los entrenamientos de Monte plateado habían hecho maravillas con el roedor. Ese ataque había sorprendido a la campeona. Jamás un pokemon había sido mas rápido que su amiga, incluso Greninja-Ash había tenido dificultades en seguirla.

-No los dejaremos ganar tan fácilmente. ¡Utiliza Psíquico!- Una energía azul envolvía al pokemon el cual suspendía en los aires al pequeño roedor y lo impactaba contra el suelo. Este al ser golpeado trato de ponerse en pie pero otra vez era suspendido en el aire.

-¡No creo que pueda concentrarse en dos cosas a la vez. Pikachu Impactrueno ahora!- El roedor eléctrico lanzo nuevamente un poderoso rayo que al verlo dirigido hacia ella Gardevoir lo esquivo, pero al hacerlo libero al roedor de su agarre psíquico. Un error que Ash aprovecharía. – ¡Utiliza ahora Tacleada de Voltios!- El roedor al caer al suelo reacciono ante la orden y empezó a correr de nuevo a máxima velocidad esta vez cargando su cuerpo con electricidad pura.

-¡Reflejo!- La campeona a duras penas reacciono. Gardevoir ejecuto su defensa haciendo que Pikachu impactara fuertemente destruyendo la barrera defensiva y golpeando al pokemon mega evolucionado pero al mismo tiempo recibiendo daño por el efecto colateral.

Ambos pokemon y entrenadores se miraban desafiantes. Este era lo que ambos deseaban. Combates donde podían entregar el todo. Esas sensaciones perdidas con el tiempo de sus primeros viajes y batallas. Ambos en definitiva estaban al máximo de adrenalina al estar uno frente al otro. Pero todas esas sensaciones fueron interrumpidas por algo que no esperaron. Una explosión surgió de repente desde la entrada de la mansión.

Se sentían temblores nuevamente, algo que el azabache reconoció rápidamente.

-No puede ser…..!Diantha! ¡Terminaremos esto luego! ¡Hay que salir de aquí rápido!- El azabache interrumpió la batalla a lo cual algo confusa la campeona entendió y regreso a su Gardevoir y le pidió al referee abrir el domo. El juez rápidamente hizo caso pero para su sorpresa al querer abrir el domo este no hacia lo que debía.

-¡No este bromeando! ¡Debemos de salir de aquí ya!- El guardaespaldas sonaba desesperado ya. Los de las gradas estaban muy confusos ante lo que pasaba. La peli miel rápidamente reacciono a lo que había sucedido hace unos días en el museo.

-¡Chicos! ¡Debemos de salir de aquí ya!- Todos los que la acompañaron la quedaron viendo confusamente pero no pudieron terminar de decidir cuando el terrible titán hacia su aparición en escena de nuevo. Regigigas estaba atacando.

-Es Regigigas….- Gary se sentía estupefacto al ver el pokemon de las leyendas de Sinnoh frente a sus ojos. Luego de sus múltiples trabajos con el profesor Rowan reconocía al pokemon que podía mover los continentes incluso.

De los pies del pokemon legendario salían varios hombres vestidos de negro que empezaban a intimidar a todos los invitados de la fiesta. Todos usaban chalecos negros y boinas del mismo color mientras sus bocas eran tapadas con pañuelos oscuros también. De entre ellos salió el entrenador del famoso legendario de Sinnoh….DIA.

-Son todos ustedes muy crueles….no me invitaron a su fiesta. Estaba aburrido así que decidí auto invitarme.- Luego de hacer el comentario este dirigió sus ojos al domo que tenia atrapado a los dos campeones.

-¡DIA!- El azabache lleno de furia y miedo por lo que le podía pasar a Serena golpeaba fuertemente el domo queriendo salir.

-Así que los campeones están encerrados en el domo. Típica estrategia de cobardes. Lastimosamente tengo que dejarlos ahí por unos momentos. Se enojarían conmigo si los dejo libres.- El chico encapuchado se burlaba de los dos entrenadores.

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya!- La campeona trataba de confrontarlo.

-Eres tú. No nos vemos desde la última vez que me mandaron a probarte. Lastimosamente primor, no eres la adecuada para nosotros. Necesitamos fuerza pura para existir y tu no la posees.- Al escuchar a DIA rápidamente el azabache se tenso. Empezó de nuevo a embestir con todo lo que tenía el domo pero era inútil.

-Se lo que tratas de hacer….Héroe de Alola…..pero créeme que aunque ella sea una de las que buscamos, ella no me interesa. Es solo un pequeño trueque que hare. ¿Por cierto…donde esta ella?- El entrenador empezó a buscar en los alrededores y vio a la chica que era resguardada por sus amigos. Este empezó a acercarse hacia ella pero en su camino un Luxray y un Umbreon.

-¡No dejaremos que toques a Serena!- El líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Lumiose estaba frente al intimidante entrenador.

-No creas que serán las cosas fáciles con nosotros.- El nieto del profesor Oak con una mirada mas desafiante se ponía frente a el.

-Yo también les ayudare.- El profesor Sycamore se les había unido sacando a Garchomp de su pokebola.

-Esto es una sorpresa….jajaja…..JaJaJaJa….JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. No pensé encontrarme entrenadores de su tipo en esta zona y tan pronto.- El entrenador se reía con cierto grado de sadismo lo cual confundía a los que tenía en frente. El azabache ya estaba desesperado y saco a su Infernape para destruir el domo pero era inútil. Ninguno de los ataques era efectivo.

-¿Porque estas tan desesperado Ash?- La campeona a pesar de que podía sonar como una pregunta algo tonta para la situación en que estaban pudo percibir que algo mas inquietaba al chico.

-Debemos de salir de aquí. Diantha. Ayúdame por favor a destruir esto.- El azabache junto a Infernape golpeaban con todo lo que tenían pero sin efecto. La campeona saco a su Hawlucha el cual empezó a ayudar golpeando con todo el domo que había comprado la familia Amethyst. Mientras tanto DIA tiro una de sus pokebolas y de esta salió el inicia de planta de Sinnoh….Torterra.

-No necesito a Regigigas para debiluchos como ustedes. Aunque ustedes sean del tipo de personas que buscamos….no los necesito en este momento.- Lo que comentaba el chico lleno de misterio los dejaba con muchas preguntas. Serena en cambio tenia también su pokebola lista junto a Bonnie por si necesitaban apoyo.

-No se de que hablas pero dije que ayudaría a Aaron en esto. ¡Luxray utiliza Rapidez!- El león eléctrico empezó a soltar estrellas de su cola que iban hacia el inicial de planta.

-¡Umbreon, Pulso Oscuro!- El aspirante a investigador también comando.

-¡Híper Rayo!- El profesor de la Región Kalos ordeno a atacar a su dragón también.

Los tres ataques dieron en el blanco haciendo una nube de polvo por el impacto dado. La sorpresa luego de que esa misma capa de humo se dispersara es que Torterra no había sido inmutado por ninguno de los ataques. Esto tenía que ser una broma pensaron al mismo tiempo los tres.

-Buen intento. Pero en eso queda. Intento. Ustedes no me satisfacen en nada. Tormenta de Hojas ahora Torterra.- El pokemon creo no una tormenta si no un ciclón lleno de hojas que impacto fuertemente en los tres pokemon que fueron lanzados hacia sus respectivos entrenadores.

-¡Amigos!- La peli miel llena de preocupación fue para ver como estaban junto a Bonnie.

-Reinita de Kalos. ¿Dime? Vendrás conmigo por las buenas o por las malas.- El chico estaba acercándose peligrosamente a Serena y a Bonnie mientras Regigigas daba pasos junto a el. Ash no quería utilizar su mejor carta aun pero debía darle crédito a Clemont. Hacia demasiado bien su trabajo.

-¡Nunca!- La chica desafiante lo confronto.

-Conste que esta vez lo pedir por las buenas. Regigigas. Toma a la chica.- El titán empezaba ya a querer tomar a la chica pero de repente se escucho una voz a lo lejos.

-¡GARRA DRAGON! – Un poderoso Charizard mega evolucionado había hecho contacto con el titán de Sinnoh haciéndolo retroceder mientras el inicial de Kanto se colocaba frente a Serena y a Bonnie. El azabache no pudo más que sonreír. La caballería que había pedido esa tarde en el laboratorio del profesor había servido. No podía confiar en alguien mas que en el.

-Ese Charizard…..!Alain!- Desde uno de los tejados hizo su aparición colocándose frente al grupo que había sido derrotado.

-¡Llegas Tarde!- Aaron le recriminaba con una sonrisa mientras el chico campeón de una de las ligas le sonreía.

-Discúlpame. Pero termine lo que me pediste. Vine a tiempo por lo que veo.- Alain miraba ahora seriamente a su oponente.

-¡TU! ¡También eres una anomalía al igual que ese sujeto encerrado en el domo!- DIA estaba furioso con la aparición del nuevo entrenador. Su sangre hervía. No toleraba otra anomalía mas que el maldito de Arceus había creado para contra atacar los planes de el y sus amigos.

-No se de que hablas. Pero en este momento te voy a derrotar. ¡Charizard! ¡Lanzallamas!- Un poderoso lanzallamas de color azul se dirigía al Pokemon titánico pero para su sorpresa otro lanzallamas desvió el poderoso ataque sorprendiéndolo.

-Veo que necesitas mi ayuda engendro. Porque siempre nunca esperas a tus superiores.- Quien poseía esa voz era uno de los ex comandantes del equipo Galaxia…Charon. Todos volvieron a asustarse cuando vieron que el pokemon que había desviado ese lanzallamas era otro legendario de la Región Sinnoh….Heatran.

-Viejo estúpido. Yo hago lo que quiero te lo repito una vez mas. Aunque vienes a tiempo. No quiero ensuciarme con esa escoria.- DIA regreso a su Torterra de nuevo a su pokebola mientras ordeno de nuevo a Regigigas a tomar a la chica. El Charizard de la forma X intento detenerlo pero Heatran lo había embestido.

-¡Charizard!- Alain grito al ver a su amigo golpeado.

-Tu bailaras conmigo jovencito.- El científico reía al ver la situación a su favor. El azabache no podía creer que otra vez se había volteado todo en su contra y decidió hacer algo arriesgado. Debía de salir pronto de ahí. Otra vez el legendario disponía a tomar a Serena en sus enormes manos y Heatran a acabar con el Charizard que recién se recuperaba. En ese momento 5 shuriken de agua impactaron contra el enorme pokemon y dos Pulso de Dragón chocaron contra el tipo fuego/acero.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Quien les ha dicho que Regigigas es un saco de golpear!- DIA se pronunciaba frustrado ante el asombro de todos los presentes al reconocer quienes habían ayudado en ese momento.

-¡Greninja!- La peli miel vio la silueta del inicial de Kalos mientras de un salto se acerco.

-¡Puni-chan! ¡Z2!- Bonnie exclamo súper emocionada al ver a los dos núcleos en su forma 10%.

También una enorme explosión se dio dentro del domo haciendo que se rompiera en mil pedazos mandando los vidrios hacia el Heatran que había sido aturdido. Los dos campeones habían saltado a escena. Aaron recibido algunas heridas por la explosión aunque el Mega Gardevoir de Diantha había evitado más daños a los entrenadores con su poderoso reflejo.

-¡Aaron!- La reina de Kalos exclamo feliz al ver liberado a su guardaespaldas. El azabache junto a Diantha corrieron donde Greninja y los Zygarde estaban.

-Tch…Malditos movimientos Z.- DIA exclamo con disgusto.

-Ahora tu llegas tarde.- El poderoso entrenador Kalosiano también se colocaba en posición de combate mientras Charizard X asumía la misma pose. Los tres entrenadores que habían sido noqueados anteriormente también se recuperaban. Todo iba muy bien. Aunque como bien dicen: nada puede ir tan bien si algo va mal.

Tres sombras se colocaron alrededor de Serena la cual ni tuvo la oportunidad de darse cuenta cuando aparecieron alrededor de ella. Ash fue el único en reaccionar al sentir la poderosa aura que esto tres emanaban.

-Por órdenes de Colress, tenemos que llevarte niña.- Este le dio un ligero golpe a la chica en el cuello y la dejo inconsciente.

-¡Quienes son ustedes!- El azabache corrió hacia ellos junto a Pikachu mientras el mismo tiraba un impactrueno de alto poder que los tres esquivaron fácilmente.

-Tú eres quien encerró a nuestro señor. Ahora pagaras lo que hiciste.- El segundo lanzo una especie de Kunai hacia el azabache el cual Greninja repelió con su ataque Corte.

-¡Devuelvan a Serena!- El azabache lleno de ira empezó a correr tras ellos pero la velocidad de las tres sombras era superior a la de el.

-Si la quieres de vuelta síguenos.- Así como entraron, empezaron a salir con la peli miel en los brazos de uno del trío misterioso.

-Ash. Ve tras ellos. Nosotros nos encargamos de estos dos sujetos.- Diantha y Alain decían al mismo tiempo a lo cual el azabache asintió.

-¡Ten esto! El nieto del profesor Oak le tiro unas bayas para que sus pokemon cansados se revitalizaran.

-¡Déjanos esto a nosotros Ash!- Clemont ahora sacaba a su Helioptile para apoyar a los demás.

-¡Gracias!- El azabache ya estaba a punto de partir pero un tronco cayo delante suyo el cual detuvo un poco su persecución.

-¡Tu crees que te dejare ir…..Ash Ketchum!- DIA no pensaba dejarle las cosas fáciles. Ordeno a su Pokemon titánico hacer un giga impacto pero el Mega Gardevoir de Diantha había hecho Reflejo deteniendo el poderoso ataque y Charizard X con sus garras afiladas lo habían hecho retroceder.

-DIA. Eres muy estúpido. Déjamelo a mi mejor. ¡Heatran! ¡Lanzallamas!- Un lanzallamas potente ahora era dirigido al azabache mientras corría de nuevo siguiendo a la peli miel.

-¡Puni Chan! ¡Z2! ¡Pulso Dragón!- Bonnie comando a ambos Zygarde y de nuevo los dos núcleos de habían repelido el ataque.

-¡Ash! Déjanos esto a nosotros.- Los legendarios volvieron a mostrar su apoyo al entrenador de Kanto

-¡Gracias! ¡Les debo una a todos!- El guardaespaldas de la reina volvió a correr hacia donde el trío de hombres se dirigían junto a Greninja y Pikachu. Ash tuvo que utilizar su aura para poder aumentar su capacidad física y por lo menos no perderles el rastro. Para sorpresa del mismo, lo estaban esperando en la entrada.

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes!?- Con sus dientes apretados el chico los miraba fijamente donde pudo apreciar por fin la apariencias de los tres. Eran tres hombres idénticos de piel muy clara y cabello blanco que cubrían su boca con pañuelos negros.

-Somos el orgullo del equipo Neo Plasma. Somos….el Trió de Sombras.- Al unisonó los tres ninjas exclamaron.

" ** _Confusión y Caos era lo que vivía de nuevo Ciudad Lumiose. La reina de Kalos había sido secuestrada. Nuestro héroe lleno de coraje y de valor no estaba dispuesto a perderla en ningún momento. Esta historia continuara."_**

 **Hola de nuevo chicos! Su amigo Taikobou de nuevo con otro capitulo! Espero les este gustando el inicio del climax de la historia. Se prendio esta cosa definitivamente XD. Espero les haya gustado las batallas. Me gustaria su opinion acerca de su favorita del capitulo ya que quiero tener referencias para el futuro. Hacer a Ash impredecible es facil cuando te das cuenta cual es su mayor fuerza, el completo uso del campo de batalla. Disfruten el capitulo que ando con mucha inspiracion y salio largo jajajajaja**

 **Ahora mi parte favorita. Responder Reviews OwO**

 **Drax21: Te gusto la intensidad del capitulo anterior? Pues tome su buena dosis de intensidad intensificada para este capitulo! Jajajajajaja. Me alegro que te este gustando y espero que disfrutes este capitulo.**

 **Darkzoroark123: Tanto tiempo sin leer un comentario tuyo! Siempre es grato recibir un review de uno de mis escritores favoritos. El pasado de Ash es pieza clave para toda la historia que tengo planeada. Tengo que llevarlo con cautela pero siempre mostrando ciertos indicios. En este capitulo di un par jajajajajaja. Con respecto a tu queja...se que es raro a estas alturas de la historia. Pero creeme tiene una razon de ser que sera bien explicada en el pasado de Ash. Por cierto, Pearl no esta incluido eso te lo tengo que decir, con respecto a DIA...pues te llevaras una sorpresa. Repito, atare los cabos sueltos de a poco pero me alegra que te cause incertidumbre jajajajajaja. Espero te guste este capitulo :D.**

 **Virginia Vir: Fantastico! Me alegra que te hayas emocionado bastante. Se que este capitulo contiene emociones diferentes al anterior pero todo sera compensado! Tuve que hacer la primera mitad del capi en batalla aunque tome tu consejo y agregue el inicio del climax en la segunda mitad del capitulo. La relacion de Ash y Serena asi siento que es, sin muchas palabras y mas gestos y acciones. Tener una relacion asi es muy bonita Alguien hace mucho tiempo me dijo que no es necesario que te digan Te amo para que te sientas seguro que es asi, si no que tienes que fijarte en los pequeños detalles como las acciones y gestos para determinar el sentimiento. Eso quiero plasmarlo en los personajes para demostrar que han crecido. Pronto revelare para que quieren a Serena, mas bien en el proximo capitulo lo revelare jajajajajaja. Me lei tu historia y aunque quede con el corazon roto fue buenisima y espero seguirla. Por cierto, actualize la segunda que tengo y no se si la habras leido-ahi esta para que le heches un ojito jajajajaja**

 **Con esto me despido mi gente. Su buen amigo y vecino Taikobou dice hasta pronto. Ya-ha!**


	13. C13 No te perderé jamás

Capitulo 13: No te perderé jamás.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, luego de tres batallas intensas con la campeona de Kalos, nuestro héroe no pudo terminar su combate debido al ataque furtivo de la organización mas peligrosa de Unova tras los acosos hechos a varias personalidades del mundo pokemon. El resucitado y ahora llamado Equipo Neo Plasma invadia la mansión Amethyst. Tres sombras habían secuestrado a la Reina de Kalos y Ash estaba tras su rastro."**

El trió de sombras corría a enorme velocidad a través del bosque tratando de adentrarse a la ciudad. El azabache junto a Greninja, Infernape y Pikachu los seguían a toda velocidad. El entrenamiento de Ash en Monte Plateado de verdad había valido la pena. Si esto hubiese pasado hace unos años ni por cerca hubiese podido seguir el ritmo de esos tres hombres. Pudieron notar como Ciudad Lumiose estaba cerca y eso era peligroso ya que seria más complicado seguirles el rastro donde hay mucha gente.

-¡Chicos! Pronto llegaremos a la ciudad, necesitaremos separarnos. Greninja, sigue al de la izquierda. Infernape tu sigue al de la derecha. Pikachu y yo seguiremos al que tiene a Serena. Confió en ustedes.- Todos sus pokemon rápidamente asintieron y en efecto al llegar a la ciudad los tres ninjas de Unova se habían separado tratando de confundir al chico que los seguía. Sin inmutarse todos siguieron las indicaciones de Ash y persiguieron a sus respectivos objetivos.

Greninja saltaba de edificio en edificio mientras seguía al igual diestro ninja de cabellera blanca. El pokemon ninja sabía las intenciones de su entrenador. Aunque ellos no tuvieran a Serena, si podían capturar a uno podrían saber donde están los demás. El hombre empezó a lanzar Kunais en dirección hacia el tipo agua el cual los golpeo al lanzar sus propios shuriken de agua. Lo que no sabía es que uno de esos Kunai traía una bomba de humo integrado el cual nublo su visión pero no su concentración. El tiempo que trabajo junto a Zygarde habían potenciado al máximo sus demás sentidos y este sin inmutarse se lanzo hacia el hombre que se había escondido tras el humo impactando sobre el. Cuando el tipo agua vio que se dispersaba el humo pudo notar que lo que había golpeado era nada mas un sustituto. El tipo era muy astuto. Al haber fallado en su persecución decidió regresar con Ash ya que este seguía tras la pista de quien tenia secuestrada a Serena.

Infernape por su parte estaba en vuelto en llamas al usar su bombardeo para aumentar su velocidad. El ninja que seguía se daba cuenta del peligro que este pokemon representaba, el ya se había enfrentado a varios pokemon de su especie en muchas de sus misiones pero este tenia algo que los distinguía de los demás. Era una sensación de peligro que tenia en su interior que el podía percibir. El debía de zafárselo lo mas rápido posible. Este entro a un callejón de la ciudad pero para su mala suerte era uno sin salida. El primate lo veía con fiereza. Su objetivo era claro: noquearlo para luego interrogarlo. Este decidió acelerar con un ultra puño a lo cual el ninja se sorprendió ante la tremenda velocidad que iba a golpearlo si no pensaba rápido. Este decidió saltar en las paredes impulsándose hacia arriba mientras el inicial de Sinnoh destruía la pared que impacto en vez del ninja. Este empezó a seguirlo también imitando sus movimientos y cuando llego al tejado de uno de los edificios vio como este se había ocultado. Este empezó a caminar en el tejado tratando de percibirlo y para su sorpresa este lo había atacado con varios shuriken el cual el primate hábilmente esquivo pero lo que no sabia es que estos contenían explosivos los cuales cumplieron su objetivo destruyendo el tejado donde Infernape y este cayo dándole suficiente tiempo para escapar. Los residentes de ese edificio estaban sorprendidos de ver como el mono en llamas había destruido su tejado. El inicial de Sinnoh simplemente se sobaba su cabeza mientras se recuperaba. Lo había dejado escapar. Debía de ir con Ash para auxiliarlo. Dejando atónitos a los residentes este salió por una de las ventanas y fue donde su entrenador lo esperaba.

Ash y Pikachu corrían a toda velocidad mientras el Ninja con una sensación de incredulidad sentía como el azabache estaba tras sus talones. Pensaba que era por el hecho de que llevaba a la chica en sus brazos la causa que lo hacia lento pero el muy en el fondo sabia que esta misión no era nada comparada con las que su señor lo había hecho ejecutar en el pasado. El roedor eléctrico estaba dispuesto a disparar una de sus ráfagas de electricidad cosa que detuvo el azabache al advertirle que podía lastimar a Serena. El ninja al ver como ya estaba muy cerca de el decidió ir por una de las zonas mas pobladas de la ciudad donde en efecto mucha gente transitaba por la noche. El azabache noto el plan de lo que parecía ser el líder del trió de sombras. Lo que no contaba el ninja es que Ash ya lo tenía en la mira y no podía escapar de el gracias a que su aura era demasiado intensa y no era fácil de perder además del rastro liviano que su amada dejaba al estar inconsciente.

Mucha gente se encontraba confusa porque los dos hombres corrían persiguiendo uno al otro a lo cual Ash y Pikachu con mucha habilidad esquivaban el mar de gente que había en la zona. El ninja empezaba a sentirse acorralado mientras empezaba a sentir el peligro del chico que lo perseguía. ¿Acaso su inteligencia estaba mal? El entendía que era un simple entrenador de pokemon no un atleta o un guerrero como el y sus hermanos se habían forjado toda una vida. Entre sus dudas noto como el Pikachu del sujeto ya estaba a la par de el y con una cola de hierro estaba atacándolo cosa que esquivo a duras penas admirando al mismo tiempo como ese sujeto comando a su pokemon cuando ya había poca gente para hacer su ataque. Debía de pensar rápido pero para su fortuna su inspiración yacía en un vehículo que estaba delante de el, uno de los famosos taxis de la ciudad. Al llegar vio como el conductor se dirigió hacia el y vio a la chica entre sus brazos. Sin pensarlo dos veces este abrió la puerta del automóvil y lanzo al suelo al conductor rápidamente depositando a la chica inconsciente en el puesto del copiloto. El azabache se dio cuenta de la grave situación. Le había costado seguirlos a los tres a pie, era imposible perseguir a un vehículo por muy rápido que el fuese y aun no quería usar a Noivern para perseguirlos ya que su instinto le decía que no debía usarlo aun. El ninja arranco el automóvil y casi atropellando al joven enmascarado siguió con su fuga.

-¡Rayos!- El azabache también debía de pensar rápido. No podía perderla cuando era su trabajo era cuidarla. Empezó a voltear a ver a todos lados y también tuvo su inspiración al ver a la banda de rufianes que había derrotado hace días los cuales estaban en el parque de la zona. Este corrió rápidamente hacia ellos cosa que notaron. Su horror creció al ver que era aquel individuo que los había vapuleado hace días estaba de regreso Estos quisieron huir rápidamente pero un shuriken de agua hizo retroceder a algunos y un lanzallamas a los otros. Infernape y Greninja habían llegado justo a tiempo para que el azabache ejecutara su plan.

-Necesito que uno de ustedes me ayude a seguir un tipo.- El enmascarado decía entre cortado por el esfuerzo físico que había hecho.

-¿Por qué deberíamos de ayudarte mocoso? Acaso olvidas que somos tus enemigos.- El azabache no tenia tiempo para discutir y no le gustaba hacer lo que había pensado para acelerar. Este hizo señas a sus tres amigos y cada uno lanzo un potente ataque a tres de sus motocicletas haciéndolas añicos en un instante. Todos se asustaron ante la agresividad y seriedad del sujeto. El líder seguro estaba intimidado pero por alguna razón las acciones que había hecho el chico lo llenaban de admiración y respeto más que el mismo miedo. ¿No cualquiera se atrevería a meterse con el grupo más cruel de Kalos desde el Team Flare? Entre sus pensamientos orgullosos se subió a su motocicleta y se dirigió a su enemigo admirado.

-Sube.- Dijo fríamente el líder de esa pandilla.

-¿Pero jefe, el es nuestro enemigo?- Uno de sus lacayos le reclamaba.

-Eso que. En sus ojos se ve la urgencia de salvar a alguien. Yo te ayudare. ¡Pero solo es una tregua temporal!- El villano no tan villano no quería perder su rudeza. El azabache sonrió y devolvió a Infernape a su pokebola para que descansara mientras que Greninja podría fácilmente seguirlos. Pikachu por su parte se subió al hombro de su amigo mientras este se subió al vehículo agarrándose de la cintura de su temporal aliado.

-¡Gracias! Vamos por esa calle, yo te dirigiré por todo el camino. Espero seas tan rápido como presumes ser.- El azabache con un tono de rivalidad se dirigió a su ahora aliado.

-Mocoso. Yo ya corría velozmente antes que tu nacieras. Sujétate bien que no me detendré si te caes.- Terminando esa frase ya el hombre arranco a toda velocidad donde lo había indicado el enmascarado.

El ninja mientras conducía a alta velocidad el automóvil estaba aturdido. ¿Cómo era posible que un chico los hubiese metido en tantos problemas, a ellos, guerreros de elite de Unova? En una de las calles vio a sus dos hermanos que había seguido al automóvil con algo de dificultad pero había podido dar señas que estaban cerca. El se detuvo y al instante las dos figuras sombrías habían ingresado al automóvil.

-¿Hermano todo en orden?— Los dos ninjas se dirigieron a su hermano con mucha preocupación al sentir su tensión en el ambiente.

-Lo estoy. Pero creo que tienen la misma inquietud que yo tengo.- El podía sentir también como habían sido igual de acorralados como el se sintió.

-Es extraño. Esto jamás había pasado en nuestra familia salvo desde aquella leyenda con aquel famoso personaje de Kanto.- Uno de los ninjas reflexionaba sobre la historia de su familia.

-¡Pero ellos ya están extintos!- Le recrimino el otro mientras revisaba el estado de su secuestrada.

-Pero lo que ese chico hizo es muy similar a las leyendas de nuestros antecesores.- Al terminar de hablar los tres pudieron sentir la misma sensación de peligro de hace unos minutos. ¡El chico los había encontrado! ¿Cómo era eso posible si eran muy eficaces para esconder su presencia? El ninja encargado de conducir piso fuertemente el acelerador haciendo que taxi volviese a arrancar a toda velocidad. La motocicleta con los dos sujetos que iban tras su rastro se había acercado peligrosamente.

-¡Ese es el auto que estoy persiguiendo! ¡No lo pierdas de vista!- El azabache comandaba al líder de la pandilla.

-¡Ni en sus pesadillas me perderán!- El rufián por alguna razón estaba al tope de su adrenalina. Secretamente siempre había querido hacer algo así.

El automóvil hacia maniobras y derrapes tratando de perder al chico que los tenia incómodos pero para su desgracia el hombre que le ayudaba era demasiado habilidoso en las maniobras que hacia para no perderlos.

-¡Usen algo para detenerlos! ¡No podemos fallarle al amo Colress!- Uno de los ninjas se subió al techo del taxi y empezó a lanzar Kunais contra el azabache y el rufián.

-¡Pikachu! ¡Impactrueno!- El roedor eléctrico lanzaba sus poderosas ráfagas de electricidad para detener los Kunais que se dirigían hacia ellos.

-¡Woah! ¡Chico a quien es que persigues que nos están atacando!- Decía el rufián con algo de miedo pero al mismo tiempo con mucha adrenalina.

-¡Son tipos que secuestraron a Serena! Por eso no los pierdas, yo me encargo de cualquier cosa que ellos hagan.- Decía el azabache mientras leía los movimientos del trió sombrío.

-¡La Reina de Kalos! Esto ahora si es personal. Sujétate muchacho, atraparemos a esos malditos.- Así como se pronuncio este empezó a subir la velocidad superando con creces el limite permitido por la ciudad. Todos los transeúntes se encontraban asustados por la persecución que se daban en las calles de la ciudad. Era la primera en la historia según muchos especulaban al ser una ciudad muy pacifica.

-Me sorprende que lo tomes en serio.- Dijo el chico con cierto grado de humor a pesar de la situación y al sentir como el viento chocaba contra el por el enorme aumento de velocidad.

-Te lo dije hace unos días, chico. Yo soy fan de ella. No permitiré que unos idiotas la hagan pasar mal.- El azabache pensó que era un falso testimonio que el canalla había dado hace unos días. Se había equivocado.

La persecución aun estaba en curso mientras el ninja en el techo del auto seguía lanzando shurikens y Kunais para desviar a los hombres que estaba tras ellos pero sin éxito. El azabache y el rufián ya estaban a la par de ellos y pudo observar como Serena yacía inconsciente en el asiento del copiloto. El conductor del auto robado intento golpearlos con el taxi pero el antes enemigo del azabache había desacelerado a tiempo haciendo predicción de que los querían eliminar.

-Esos tipos no están bromeando.- El rufián recriminaba apretando sus dientes.

\- Descuida, solo tenemos que distraerlos un poco mas. Ya nuestro plan esta cerca de ejecutarse.- El azabache con una sonrisa de confianza sabia donde estaba su amigo al volver a sentir ese lazo tan especial que los unía. Podía ver las acciones de su amigo mucho mas claro que antes.

Ya estaba saliendo por el otro extremo de la ciudad. Era peligroso ya que también estaban cerca del escondite. Tuvieron que tomar una decisión drástica y el ninja que estaba en el techo decidió ejecutar el plan que por alguna razón los tres pudieron compartir. Este se lanzo a hacia la motocicleta haciendo que perdiesen el equilibrio y chocaran contra unos botes de basura que había mas adelante haciendo que el auto por fin los perdiera. El azabache y Pikachu estaban recién incorporándose pero para su sorpresa el ninja ya se dirigía a atacarlos para quitarles la vida. ¿Cómo era posible que el golpe no lo haya hecho daño? Ash dio un salto hacia atrás haciendo una voltereta esquivando el golpe del poderoso adversario que tenia en frente. Pikachu lanzo en reacción otro de sus poderosos rayos pero el ninja volvió a esquivarlo.

-Creo que deseas una batalla pokemon. Pues eso tendrás. ¡Sal de ahí Accelgor!- El integrante del trio de sombras lanzo una pokebola con el rapidísimo tipo bicho de la región de Unova. Este se coloco en pose de combate mientras Pikachu lo amenazaba con chispas en sus mejillas.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto. Hay que terminarlo rápido. ¡Velocidad Extrema ahora!- Al terminar su orden el roedor eléctrico como una bala salió corriendo hacia el tipo bicho pero para la sorpresa de Ash este lo había esquivado. Era bueno. Muy bueno. Sabía que no seria fácil contra estos tipos.

-Utiliza Shuriken de agua.- El ninja comando a su amigo mientras este lanzaba varios shurikens acuáticos a la roedor amarillo. Pikachu luego de tantos entrenamientos con su amigo de viajes en Kalos sabía como esquivar los ataques cosa que hizo con éxito.

-No hay que perder el tiempo. ¡Impactrueno ahora!- Una carga de energía se desprendió del inicial de Ash tratando de acertar al rapidísimo bicho.

-Protección.- El bicho hizo una barrera que fácilmente lo protegió de los ataques eléctricos. Ash sabia que es lo que quería hacer este tipo. Distraerlo lo más posible para que pudiesen hacer lo que quisiera con Serena. No iba permitirse perderla. No tenía ese lujo de perder pero tampoco podía ganar si eso requería demasiado tiempo. Lo que no se espero fue lo que paso a continuación. Un Dusknoir había atrapado entre sus fuertes brazos al Accelgor que lo estaba atacando y el ninja también había sido sujetado por el que conducía anteriormente la motocicleta.

-¡Chico ve y salva a la Reina!- El hombre que a pesar de haber sido derrotado hace unos días era lo suficientemente fuerte para detener al ninja cosa que su pokemon también imitaba.

-¡Desgraciado! ¡Suéltame!- El integrante del trió de Sombras y su pokemon gritaban sabiendo que eso traería consecuencias a la operación si Ash era capaz de seguir a sus hermanos.

-Pero tu…..- El azabache dudaba un poco al saber que al irse de ahí el no seria rival para el enfurecido tipo que sostenía.

-¡ES QUE NO ME ENTIENDES! ¡SAL DE AQUÍ RAPIDO Y SALVA A SERENA! NO CREAS QUE ESTE TIPO VENCERA AL TIPO MAS RUDO DE LA PANDILLA MAS PELIGROSA DE KALOS!- El rufián rugía con toda su fuerza mientras sentía como el ninja estaba poco a poco tratando de zafarse de su poderoso agarre. El azabache no tenía tiempo para dudar. Este con un rostro de seriedad y de tristeza decidió correr de nuevo junto a su amigo fiel dejando al rufián solo contra el peligro. Estaba sumamente agradecido con el y estaba seguro que no seria la ultima vez que lo vería. El líder de la banda de peligrosos matones le sonreía mientras el se alejaba. En ese momento el ninja se soltó y al hacerlo golpeo al motociclista dejándolo algo aturdido cosa que su pokemon imito como espejo golpeando al fantasma.

-No tengo tiempo para ti.- El ninja se disponía a partir de la zona cuando de repente el motociclista ordeno a su pokemon algo que el miembro elite del equipo Neo Plasma jamás espero.

-¡Mal de Ojo!- Dusknoir ejecuto el ataque paralizando tanto como pokemon como al ninja.

-¿Sabes que es lo que acabas de hacer?- El miembro del trió sombrío tenia una voz de frustración y furia al ser detenido de su misión.

-Detenerte. No podrás salir de aquí hasta que acabes conmigo.- El motociclista le sonreía desafiante al peligroso asesino de Unova. No tenía miedo. Su presencia no intimidaba tanto como la de ese chico hace unos días. Gracias a ese chico el pudo recapacitar algo en estos días que había perdido noción desde hace mucho. El era un pez grande en un estanque pequeño. El golpe que lo llevo a la realidad debía de agradecérselo de alguna manera y el destino le había regalado esa oportunidad. El era orgulloso. Un entrenador al final de cuentas. Este era su momento de brillar como lo hizo antes. Antes que fuese una estrella que se apago en el firmamento de su cruel pasado donde por mucho que lo intento jamás pudo pasar ni siquiera de la primera ronda de la Liga de Kalos. Eran sueños frustrados que lo habían hecho apagarse. Su negación lo había llevado a donde estaba ahora hasta que por ironías de la vida como alguna vez escucho a un turista de Johto, como Ho-oh el ser mítico de aquella región había hecho revivir a tres perros misteriosos pokemon que había salido de las cenizas como imponentes legendarios. Ese chico que se parecía a ese pokemon mítico lo había revivido.

-Pues entonces morirás hoy.- El ninja se abalanzo sobre el sujeto junto a su Accelgor mientras el rufián le gritaba que el ahí estaba para detenerlo mientras una cara de fiereza se dibujaba en su semblante.

-Almacenes Abandonados, Afueras de Ciudad Lumiose-

Colress esperaba impaciente a sus tres lacayos. Era raro para el, ya que estos siempre eran puntuales a la hora de ser asignados a alguna misión. Este empezaba a caminar algo desesperado ya que el cliente se encontraba listo esperándolos.

-Crees que se tarden mucho. Sabes que mi tiempo es valioso.- La misteriosa figura en las sombras estaba impaciente.

-Tranquilo. Mis mejores hombres están en ello. Le aseguro que vendrán en cualquier momento.- En efecto, el líder del equipo Neo Plasma recibió una llamada asegurando que ya estaban afuera esperando que les abrieran. La sonrisa del científico era grande ya que estaba a punto de conseguir lo que tanto como el y DIA ansiaban desde hace mucho. Agentes del equipo Neo Plasma empezaron a abrir la compuerta pero la sorpresa de todos fue al ver como llegaban en lo que parecía ser un taxi y mas aun cuando solo dos de los tres elite estaban en el auto junto a la Reina.

-¡¿Que rayos fue lo que paso!?- El científico desesperado les recrimino.

-Tuvimos problemas al venir hacia acá. Pero aquí esta el pedido.- El otro elite del equipo Plasma abría la compuerta con la Reina entre sus brazos.

-¡Excelente! ¡Trajeron lo que les pedí! ¡De veras estoy conmovido por lo que han hecho!- La misteriosa figura salía de las sombras mientras llevaba algo en sus manos.

-Espero cumpla con su parte del trato, señor Amethyst.- Entre las sombras salía el pintor que pecaba de arrogancia en el museo y en la fiesta que había organizado.

-Claro que cumpliré lo que ustedes piden a cambio. Créanme que aunque me costo conseguir esto, vale menos que lo que ustedes poseen.- El chico que era escoltado por sus guardaespaldas llevaba una caja la cual al abrirla se encontraba el objeto que había sido robado hace unos días en la región Sinnoh, la Diamansfera.

-Excelente. Con esto nuestro trato ha acabado. Es un placer hacer negocios con usted.- El científico le dio la mano al pintor mientras el ninja le daba a la Reina a uno de sus guardaespaldas y el otro de sus matones le daba el objeto mítico de Sinnoh al ultimo integrante del trió de sombras.

-Perfecto. Tanta belleza. Tanta elegancia en una dama de este calibre. ¡Ahora eres mía!- El chico sonreía con perversión mientras el líder del equipo Neo Plasma se alejaba.

-Comuníquense con Charon y DIA. Tenemos lo que queremos. Es hora de ir por lo que de verdad estamos aquí.- Los dos ninjas lo escoltaban mientras los demás agentes cumplían la orden dada por el frio Colress.

-Mansión Amethyst-

Una lucha intensa se daba entre los entrenadores y miembro del equipo Plasma. DIA atacaba sin piedad usando a Regigigas a la campeona y su Gardevoir mientras Alain ordenaba atacar al titán con las clásicas garras dragón de la inicial mega evolucionado. DIA no se sentía satisfecho por la pelea. Esta anomalía no era divertida como lo era Ash Ketchum. La campeona tampoco era gran cosa. No sentía esa emoción como la tenia con el azabache. Solo alguien mas lo había hecho sentir hace mucho tiempo. En la lejana región de Alola pero no la que estas escorias conocen pensaba el entrenador misterioso.

Mientras tanto los Zygarde comandados por Bonnie y con ayuda del Luxray de su hermano atacaban el pokemon nacido del magma de Charon. Gary y el Profesor Sycamore atacaban al resto de pokemon del equipo Neo plasma los cuales eran como hormigas saliendo uno tras otro. En ese momento toda la policía de la ciudad había llegado a la zona junto al oficial Looker cosa que desagrado al ex científico del equipo Galaxia.

-¡De nuevo tu!- Este con rencor se dirigía al policía.

-¡Quedas de nuevo detenidos por ordenes del comando oficial de la Policía Internacional!- El oficial confrontaba mientras su fiel Croagunk salía a escena también. Las oficiales Jenny y el resto de policía ahora combatían y arrestaban a todos los posibles miembros del equipo Plasma. En ese momento Charon recibió una llamada y el científico sonrió.

-¡DIA! ¡Hay que salir de aquí! Ya tenemos lo que queremos.- Al escuchar el que consideraba un vejestorio rápidamente hizo que su mueva de aburrimiento cambiara por una felicidad sádica.

-¡En serio! ¡Vámonos de aquí entonces! ¡Regigigas ya debes de estar al 100%. Usa Giga Impacto y destruye ese muro!- El pokemon titánico empezó a brillar y de una embestida poderosa destruyo uno de los muros mientras todos los miembros salían del lugar. La campeona y el asistente del profesor Sycamore iban a seguirlos pero miembros del equipo Neo Plasma y sus pokemon los interceptaron sacrificándose a si mismos para la huida de sus dos lideres.

Luego del escape de Charon y DIA quisieron perseguirlos para ayudar a Ash pero estos se detuvieron a petición de Alain y Looker.

-¡Alain! ¿Hiciste lo que te pidió Ash?- El oficial de policía le preguntaba a sus amigos mientras ambos Zygarde regresaban a su forma núcleo y se acercaba junto a Bonnie y a Clemont.

-La conseguí. Hay que darse prisa y dársela a Ash para que le pueda ayudar.- Este saco una caja que mostro al grupo.

-¿Eso es lo que creo que es?- Gary exclamó al ver el contenido de la caja algo sorprendido.

-Lo es. Es difícil de encontrar hoy en día. Pero gracias a la mas reciente investigación del profesor pudimos crear una forma sintética de esta. Solo podrá ser utilizada una vez pero será de mucha ayuda para el.- El campeón de una de las ligas de Kalos explico.

-Entonces también necesitaras esto.- El profesor Sycamore entrego otro objeto a su asistente el cual sonrió.

-Ire tras el.- Alain empezaba a subirse a su Mega Charizard X pero en ese momento fue detenido por el inventor.

-¡Espera! También llévale esto.- El líder de gimnasio le entrego la pokebola misteriosa que había terminado de cargar en su dispositivo especial.

-De acuerdo. Imagino que ustedes dos también quieren ir.- El de cabello negro se pronuncio a los dos núcleos de Zygarde los cuales se subieron a sus hombros.

-Puni chan. Z2. ¿Ya se van?- Bonnie tristemente se pronuncio a los dos núcleos.

-Bonnie esto solo es temporal. Prometo volverte a ver. Por ahora ayudar a Ash es mas importante.- La chica alegremente asintió.

-¡Ahora soy una fuerte entrenadora! ¡Prometo capturarte!- La chica reto a su antiguo amigo.

-Estaré esperando ese reto Bonnie.- El núcleo le sonrió a la chica y con eso Alain alzo el vuelo en búsqueda de Ash.

-Almacenes abandonados a las afueras de Ciudad Lumiose-

El equipo plasma ya había evacuado la zona. El pintor solo se quedaba embobado al ver a su más reciente adquisición. ¡Era de el por fin! ¡La chica que capturo su corazón hace 8 años en la clase maestra era suya por fin! Serena empezaba a despertar…aparentemente. Eso era malo para el pintor. Ese no era su plan. El plan era ser su salvador del maligno equipo que la había secuestrado.

-¿Do…Donde estoy?- La chica recuperaba la conciencia. Estaba algo mareada después del golpe que recibió. Su sorpresa fue grande primero al sentir que estaba amarrada y segundo al ver a una cara conocida frente a ella.

-Espero no te hayan lastimado esos rufianes mi reina hermosa.- El chico le mentía tratando de ejecutar su plan.

-Khristophe. ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Por qué estoy amarrada?- La chica ya al volver en si le recrimino al sentir desconfianza de la situación en la que estaba.

-Pues…te salve de esos ninjas que te secuestraron y estábamos a punto de irnos para colocarte a salvo.- El chico algo nervioso se exclamaba.

-Eres un mal mentiroso. Escuche todo lo que haz hecho.- Los nervios del pintor estaban al limite. Había sido descubierto. La chica se había hecho la inconsciente todo este tiempo. Había subestimado a la peli miel.

-Yo….Yo…..- Los nervios lo traicionaban. Había sido descubierto fácilmente. Todo lo que había sacrificado. Todo lo que había invertido a la basura. ¡Pero no! ¡No seria así!

-Libérame Khristophe. No hare nada contra ti, te lo prometo. Solo quiero salir de aquí.- La chica se movía tratando de zafarse al sentirse incomoda con el amarre.

-Ahora ya lo sabes. Dime, crees que soltare algo que es de mi propiedad…- Los verdaderos colores del pintor salían a flote. Su cara de maldad era evidente. No iba a liberar a su musa inspiradora. Aunque la enjaulara seria de el.

-¡Yo no soy de tu propiedad! ¡Libérame o!- La chica fue interrumpida por la risa del pintor obsesionado.

-¡Dime! ¡Acaso estas en posición de ordenarme algo! ¡Eres mía! ¡No de ese pueblerino que evito que fueras mía desde hace 8 años!

-¿Te refieres a Ash?- La chica estaba algo confundida. De donde conocía a su amado este psicópata.

-Yo soy tu más fiel admirador. Siempre trajiste sonrisas a mi vida. ¡Cuando vi como perdiste la clase maestra me pareció lo más injusto del mundo! ¡Quería apoyarte! Vi como estabas deprimida esa misma noche. Me arme de valor para poder consolarte. ¡Pero ese tipo llego! ¡Se sentó a tu lado! ¡Te consoló! ¡Te apoyo! Me quito mi lugar. ¡Yo era quien debía de hacer eso!- Las lagrimas brotaban de la cara del pintor. Serena estaba estupefacta al saber que alguien mas compartía ese recuerdo tan querido que tenia con Ash.

-Pudiste haberte acercado y ser mi amigo.- Trato de convencer la chica.

-¡Yo no quiero eso! Vi como lo mirabas a el. Vi en tus ojos que lo amabas. ¡Ese pueblerino de Kanto no te merecía! ¡Ese don nadie! ¡Y ahora este otro sujeto que te cuida también es de Kanto! ¿Pero sabes que mi Reina? Ahora soy yo quien te cuidara de hasta el mismísimo Arceus si es necesario.- El chico se exclamaba casi perdiendo el control. Lo que no sabia es que la chica estaba enfurecida con el. Nadie hablaba mal de Ash frente a ella.

-¡Te equivocas! Ash es la persona más maravillosa que he conocido. El me inspiro a ser lo que soy ahora. Sin el ni siquiera hubiera salido de Pueblo Boceto. ¡El es mas hombre que tu incluso ya que el nunca haría algo como lo que haces tu!- Una cachetada resonó en el vacio almacén. El pintor estaba furioso. Tanto que vio ese listón azul, la furia que contenía hizo que lo arrancara y lo tirara al suelo. Este empezó a pisotearlo, por alguna razón sabia que era de ese chico estúpido que odiaba. Las lágrimas de Serena explotaron. Por mu fuerte que sea, eso era el recuerdo más bello que tenia de Ash. Eso le dolía más cualquier golpe que le podían dar.

-¡Basta! ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Ese…listón…es especial para mi!- Los sollozos de la chica se hacían mas grandes.

-¡Así que esta cosa asquerosa es de ese tipo! ¡Yo te puedo dar Oro, Plata, Cristales! ¡Te puedo dar Zafiros, Rubíes, Esmeraldas! Perlas y Diamantes! ¡Esto es basura pura!- El pintor enloquecido seguía pisoteando el tesoro de la peli miel. Ella no lo soportaba.

Una ventana quebrándose se escucho a lo lejos. Dos figuras en perfecta sincronía se habían adentrado al almacén. Estos sin pensarlo se dirigieron a los guardaespaldas que cuidaban al pintor noqueándolos casi al instante. El pintor fue luego golpeado haciendo que este cayera al suelo sentado. La luz de la luna se poso hacia el almacén haciendo que todo tomara mas brillo. Serena no podía creerlo, Ahí estaba el. Era Aaron. Pikachu empezó a cortar los amarres de la chica peli miel con éxito. Serena iba a agradecer al roedor cuando noto algo extraño. Ese Pikachu tenía un color normal. Ya no era el vario color con quien había convivido hace días.

-¿Pi…Pikachu?- La chica tartamudeaba al reconocer al pokemon de su amado. Este vio a Aaron frente a ella. Pero también Greninja estaba a la par de el.

-¿Estas bien Serena?- El chico estaba dándole la espalda. La peli miel sabia que esa espalda le pertenecía a alguien más. No era Aaron quien estaba frente a ella. El chico empezó a retirarse la mascara de Ho-oh. Su cabello negro se liberaba tomando esa forma nostálgica para la chica. El azabache se inclino tomando el maltratado listón.

-¿El hizo esto?- La chica tenia la lengua entumecida de la impresión. Solo pudo asentir como pudo con su voz entre cortada de la emoción. La voz no era igual. No era la que había escuchado en Aaron los últimos días. Era alguien más….

-Que me odies a mí, no significa que debas de maltratar a Serena. Ella es importante para mi sabes pintor de pacotilla.- El azabache apretaba fuertemente el listón. Literalmente era el lazo que unía a los dos chicos desde hace tiempo. Que alguien lo maltratara así le hacia hervir la sangre.

-¡Eres tu! ¡Siempre fuiste la misma persona desgraciado!- El pintor recién se incorporaba luego del tremendo golpe recibido de Ash.

-Eres….eres…..- La chica aun lloraba, pero era por la emoción de quien tenia en frente, de la persona que estaba delante de ella defendiéndola de todo mal.¨

-Lamento llegar tarde Serena.- El chico se disculpo mientras este se volteo y le brindo una enorme sonrisa a la chica y le devolvió su tesoro. Serena exploto de felicidad. Sus sospechas eran ciertas. El estaba ahí para ella mientras tomaba el lazo pero también se le entrego la mascara que ocultaba su identidad.

-Déjame esto a mí. No te perderé jamás.- El chico se volteo de nuevo en contra del pintor. No quería que la peli miel observara su cara de furia contra el tipo que había osado en golpearla. Greninja podía sentir la ira de su entrenador. Jamás había sentido algo así pero el también tenia ese sentimiento.

-¡Crees que un don nadie me va a quitar lo que es mío por derecho!- El pintor lo desafío.

-Creo que este pueblerino de Kanto tendrá que enseñarte modales.- El azabache y el pintor se colocaban frente a frente. Esta rencilla era más que personal. Ash iba a ganar contra este sujeto. El no tenía ninguna duda.

-Ash…..- La chica solo pudo suspirar al ver como su amado entraba en pose de batalla. Ella sabia que el ganaría. Confiaba en el.

 ** _"_** ** _La fachada de Aaron había terminado. Nuestro héroe había por fin alcanzado a la Reina de Kalos. Serena veía como el chico que la inspiro a seguir sus sueños estaba frente a ella por fin. Mientras el equipo Neo Plasma había conseguido por fin lo que les hacia falta para ejecutar su malvado plan. ¿Qué es lo pasara ahora que la Diamansfera ha sido obtenía por la temible organización? ¿Podrá Ash salir de ahí con Serena? Esta historia continuara._**

 _ **BOOM! Aqui su amigo y buen vecino Taikobou con una entrega mas de El reto maximo. He de decir que me emocione mucho al escribir este capitulo. Se que me apego bastante al canon pero me encanta escribir trasfondos de mis OC. Trato de que sean parte de la trama como que si fuesen parte del canon, claro no hare un OC tan relevante. Amethyst y el rufian sin nombre pues solo son elementos para mover la trama. No me culpen, el anime ya ha hecho chorrocientos de personajes re relleno y nadie reclama XD. Ya la fachada de Aaron termino y claro que tiene una razon! He dado algunos hints con DIA del porque de las cosas. Al final de la trama daré algo coherente de cuales son mis planes en el les haya gustado el verdadero rencuentro entre el azabache y la peli miel :3! Aun el climax esta en desarrollo, aun falta el peligro mas grande. Espero reviews, comentarios, criticas y opiniones! Cualquier cosa e idea me sirve para mejorar la historia y sus palabras siempre son inspiracion para su servidor.**_

 _ **Ahora mi parte favorita...responder Reviews! OwO!**_

 _ **Satoshi Auditore: Se prendio wey! XD Espero te guste como el fuego esta consumiendo el climax de la historia! Peleas a golpe entre entrenadores habrá poco ya que esto es pokemon XD. Aunque en lo personal también siempre he pensado que la condición física del entrenador debe de ser optima. Pokemon Adventures es mi prueba acerca de esto. Por eso me gusto XYZ en ese aspecto. Ash se dio cuenta que el también debe mejorar como persona físicamente hablando. Ojala Alola lo recupere.**_

 _ **Virginia Vir: Se prendio bastante Virginia! Y creo que le hecharon mas gasolina en este episodio XD. Me agrada que te haya emocionado y espero este también lo haga aunque creo que si lo hara! Las tres peleas me esmere en darles toques diferentes. Le quise hace justicia a Gible. Es uno de mis pokemon favoritos. Diantha hizo eso de no dar ordenes a su Gardevoir en si primer encuentro con Ash asi que le quise dar una cucharada de su propia medicina. A veces narrar una batalla a ese estilo es emocionante y pienso hacer mas de ese estilo. Quiero alcanzar el nivel narrativo de uno de mis fics favoritos que estan en Wattpad. Una joya bien escondida. Sobre el titulo del fic...en efecto es el principio. Me gustan los proyectos largos. Aun me arrepiento de dejar uno que hice hace mucho tiempo y lo deje a mitad del camino. Ya sabes, la vida ataco y no me dio tiempo de terminarlo. No se en cuantas partes dividire esta historia creo que tambien depende de como el anime avance. Quiero gastar todas mis ideas y pienso terminar este proyecto. Me agrada que sigas el otro, tambien tengo muchas ideas para ese tambien. Aunque ese sera una sola historia o quien sabes XD. Me lei tu ultimo capitulo y he de decir que me encanto! Espero el epilogo con entusiasmo y gracias por apoyarme :D!**_

 _ **Dark Shadow: Se te extranaba amigo y gracias por el esfuerzo de comentar! Me agrada que te este gustando y espero este capitulo no sea la excepcion. Como digo siempre, cualquier opinión siempre es bienvenida!**_

 _ **Espero disfruten del capitulo! Se despide su amigo y buen vecino Taikobou ~~ Ya-Ha~!**_

 _ **PD: Hoy quiero dejar una de mis frases favoritas ~~**_

 ** _"Nosotros no debemos de esperar por los milagros, con nuestras manos debemos de hacerlos!" Raimon Tarou ~~_**


	14. C14 La razón por la cual sigo vivo

Capitulo 14: La razón por la cual sigo vivo.

 ** _"_** ** _En el capitulo anterior, nuestro héroe había podido alcanzar a Serena a la ex guarida del equipo Neo Plasma. Un furioso Khristophe lo increpaba y confrontaba para no perder su obsesión por la reina de Kalos. El equipo Neo Plasma por su parte empezaba ya ejecutar sus planes reales los cuales constaban en el uso de la temida Arma Ancestral."_**

Es curioso como la vida puede llevarte a situaciones que nunca te imaginaste. Desde que salió de pueblo paleta con su meta más que clara de ser un maestro pokemon nunca se imagino tener el trabajo que estaba desempeñando en esos momentos y menos con la chica que recordaba de aquel campamento hace años. Su mirada era firme, sus sentimientos estaban al límite. El no perder era su prioridad y la seguridad de la peli miel era más importante que la suya misma. Serena en cambio sentía la tensión entre las miradas de los dos jóvenes. Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos aderezadas con la adrenalina del momento. Sus manos tomaban la mascara y el listón de su guardaespaldas y amado Ash.

-¡Tu siempre estas donde no te llaman! ¡Porque no te quedaste en tu región de campesinos! – El pintor furioso reclamaba al chico proveniente de Kanto.

-Estoy orgulloso de representar a mi pueblo natal. Yo naci ahí. Mi madre nació ahí. Muchos de mis amigos viven ahí. Ahí conocí a Serena y a Pikachu. Ahí es donde comencé mi viaje hace muchos años y de ahí aprendí muchas cosas de lo que soy ahora.. Que desprecies ese lugar es como que despreciaras todo lo que amo. Eso no te lo perdonare. ¡Greninja! En marcha.- Su inicial de Kalos compartía los sentimientos al 100% de su entrenador. Aunque nunca había conocido la regio natal de su amigo, el podía sentir sus recuerdas a través de sus emociones.

-¡Si quieres pelea, te enseñare como se hace. Sal a hacer arte….Manectric!- De la pokebola lanzada por el joven obsesionado salía un poderoso tipo eléctrico originario de Hoenn. Su mirada intimidaba, pero ni al tipo agua ni al azabache les hacia temer. Por alguna extraña razón ambos sentían como la fuerza de ambos había aumentado con los años. A pesar de ni siquiera estar en su famosa etapa de sincronización podían sentirse perfectamente.

-Ash vs Khristophe-

-¡Nosotros comenzaremos! ¡Utiliza Impactrueno ahora!- El poderoso tipo eléctrico lanzaba un rayo enorme dirigido hacia la rana ninja pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos esta había desaparecido. Ambos entrenador y pokemon estaban confundidos que se había hecho pero de repente un golpe fue asestado por detrás de Manectric por una de las cuchillas de Greninja.

-Greninja es muy rápido.- La chica se sorprendía al ver como Ash y su amigo peleaban incluso mejor que hace años.

-¿Que fue lo que paso?- El pintor estaba confundido. Mientras el tipo eléctrico se colocaba de pie no pudo reaccionar porque otro golpe era asestado y caía a los pies de su entrenador. Greninja estaba en su hábitat natural.

-No deberías de confiarte por ventaja de tipo. En muchas ocasiones debes de tener astucia para poder solucionar los problemas que tienes en frente.- El azabache se dirigía hacia el pintor que no podía creer lo fácil que lo derrotaba.

-¡No me sermonees! ¡Tú no eres quien para hacerlo! ¡Yo soy Khristophe! El mas grande artista del mundo! ¡La reina de Kalos me pertenece! ¡Ella es mía por derecho! ¡Tu eres un ladrón que vino acá a robármela!- El chico estaba desesperado. Estaba acorralado. Su mejor pokemon no podía contra el tipo. Sus guardaespaldas estaban tirados en el suelo.

-Te equivocas. Serena es de todos. No es ni mía ni tuya. Ella es de todas esas personas que van a verla donde ella puede dibujar sonrisas a todos en sus rostros incluyéndome a mi. SI de veras fueras la mitad de lo que profesas, tu entenderías mejor que nadie esto.- La chica estaba sorprendida mientras apretaba el listón en su pecho. Su amado pensaba así de ella. El recordar aquella batalla de despedida hace años le recordaba que Ash la entendía mejor que nadie. Su corazón palpitaba a pesar de la grave situación donde se encontraban.

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Lo que he sacrificado por ella es demasiado! ¡Mi prestigio, Mi clase! ¡Todo por culpa tuya ella no me ve con esos ojos que tanto anhelo!- El chico le explotaban las lagrimas. No podía soportar el hecho de perder a su musa inspiradora. Desde aquel día que vio su primer performance quedo maravillado. El era de una familia adinerada muy estricta. Nunca le permitieron hacer lo que el quería. Quería ser un bravo entrenador y ser mejor que nadie más. Sus padres lo obligaron a estudiar en una escuela de arte donde estuvo encerrado durante más de 5 años. Su nombre recién salía a la luz de los medios cuando presento su primera pintura pero el sabia en el fondo que era su padre quien con sus contactos lo habían mercadeado como cualquier vil objeto. Su esperanza era ella. El quería estar junto a ella para poder hacer lo que sea.

-¡Tu crees que eres el único que ha sacrificado todo para hacer que todo este bien! ¡Crees que no conozco el dolor! Eres un cobarde que no afronta su realidad y se esconde en un mundo propio de auto lamentación!- Las palabras de Ash tenían un tono de ira y tristeza. Serena noto ese semblante de dolor en el chico. Memorias del famoso incidente tan mencionado de Alola se le venían a la mente. Le dolía verlo así, quería ser quien pudiera ayudarlo como lo intento hace tiempo en Snowbelle.

-¡Silencio! ¡No creas que estoy acabado! ¡Manectric Mega Evoluciona!- El activaba su piedra de enlace y una luz salía de ella haciendo que su tipo eléctrico empezara a cambiar. Su apariencia era más intimidante y poderosa. Aun así, el azabache no perdió la calma.

-Greninja. Shuriken de agua.- Ash volvía a sentir aquella insatisfacción que le había enseñado Alola al ser su representante y campeón. Greninja ágilmente lanzaba sus shuriken e impactaban críticamente en Mega Manectric. Este cayo derrotado sin mas que poder hacer. Esa era la fuerza de un campeón. La fuerza que el arduo trabajo de ambos en Kalos y en Kanto que habían hecho con los años de arduo sacrificio.

-¡No! ¡Porque! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡NOOOOO!- El chico se desmoronaba al ver que perdía de nuevo con ese tipo que tanto odiaba. Este se arrodillaba y empezaba a golpear el suelo con sus puños mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Ash había cambiado el sentimiento de ira por el de pena. Esa era la desesperación que el alguna vez sintió muchas veces en todos sus viajes. El haber perdido contra Shouta cuando estaba en su mejor momento hace años- Las palizas recibidas por Alain en Kalos y Paul en Sinnoh. La frustración de saber que podía haber derrotado a Ritchie en su primera liga. El sabia que era estar de rodillas y llorar luego de perder, pero eso no era nada con lo que había perdido hace mucho tiempo atrás. Luego de verlo destrozado se volteo y se dirigió donde Serena estaba.

-¿Estas bien?- El chico la miro tiernamente mientras ponía sus manos en sus hombros.

-¡Si!- La chica con sus ojos llorosos lo observaba mientras Pikachu asentía con felicidad. Ella estaba perdida en su rostro viendo como había cambiado con los años pero mantenía la misma esencia de hace mucho.

-De acuerdo. Salgamos de aquí.- Al terminar esta frase el sintió peligro. Sintió un aura de locura que era dirigida hacia la chica. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así.

-¿Ash?- La chica estaba confundida al ver el cambio de gesto rápido del azabache. De repente un click se escucho de cerca.

-¡Serena, Cuidado!- El chico había empujado a su amiga y un disparo de bala había impactado en su brazo pero había rebotado de la piel del azabache al haberse reforzado a tiempo con su aura pero aun así le había generado una herida en su brazo algo profunda.

-¡ASH!- La chica grito con preocupación al ver la herida en su amado. Luego de eso vio de donde provenía ese disparo. Era Khristophe que había agarrado una de las armas de uno de sus guardaespaldas. Greninja y Pikachu estaban asustados también pero lo mas extraño del caso es que Greninja sentía ahora el dolor de su entrenador y ni siquiera estaba sincronizado. La mirada del pinto era asesina. Era el clímax de su obsesión.

-Si ella no es mía, no será tuya tampoco y de nadie. Yo le arrebatare al mundo a esta chica. Ja..Ja..JAJA….JAJAJAJAJAJA.- El chico había perdido el juicio. Estaba apuntando a los dos jóvenes mientras el azabache se recomponía y se ponía frente a Serena.

-Descuida, estoy bien, solo me duele un poco. Necesito tu ayuda, necesito que los distraigas un poco. Tengo una idea.- El azabache se dirigía hacia la reina la cual aun con el tremendo susto que tenia estaba dispuesta a ayudar y a demostrar que era fuerte, no dejaría que la situación la abrumara una vez mas. Pikachu podía entender que era lo que planeaba su entrenador. Necesitaba el momento ideal, una fracción de segundo podía ser fatal si sus cálculos mutuos eran incorrectos.

-¡Khristophe Alto!- La chica le gritaba y se ponía sorpresivamente frente de Ash. Esto lo sorprendió bastante.

-Déjame matarlo para verte sufrir y luego eliminarte también.- El chico se acercaba con el arma mientras miraba aquellos ojos azules que lo habían traicionado según su mente atrofiada.

-Khristophe, espera…..yo no quiero que sufras mas.- La chica lo decía genuinamente. Ella podía ver los sentimientos del pintor lo cual le causaba tristeza. Se habría sentido así ella si nunca fuese correspondida por el chico que ama. Ella quería relacionarse con el sentimiento por muy peligroso o demente fuera la obsesión de quien apuntaba con el arma frente a ella.

-¡No digas lo imposible! ¡Lo único que puede aliviar mi dolor es tu amor y de ahí nada puede hacerlo!- El chico se reía mientras ahora le temblaba la mano.

-Khristophe. Las cosas no son así de simples. Tú no puedes depender de mí para cumplir lo que sueñas. Yo eso lo aprendí cuando viaje a Hoenn. Yo en ese tiempo secretamente quería seguir con mis amigos.- La chica se sinceraba frente al pintor loco y frente a su amado que la escuchaba atentamente siempre esperando la oportunidad que esperaba. Greninja sigilosamente se levantaba y se escondía en las sombras.

-¿Entonces de que necesito depender? ¡No hay nada en este mundo que me haya sentir tan pleno como lo has hecho tu!- El chico balanceaba el arma mientras su locura y su cordura batallaban.

-Puedes depender de ti mismo. La clave es no rendirse hasta el final.- La chica recitaba el mantra que compartía con Ash hace años mientras le sonreía al pintor que aun en su locura sentía como su obsesión se hacia mas fuerte.

-¡Pues entonces ven conmigo y escapemos de acá. Se mía y yo te protegeré de todos! ¡Pero si no quieres hacerlo entonces dejaras de existir aquí mismo!- El chico puso la pistola en la frente de la peli miel. Serena no tenia miedo. Confiaba en Ash. Sabía que haría algo para ayudarla y ella tenía que permanecer firme.

-Lo siento Khristophe. Pero no puedo acompañarte.- Esto era todo para el pintor. Iba a eliminarlos ambos. En ese momento Ash aparentando estar aun doliente volteo la mirada hacia su fiel compañero el cual había aprendido un movimiento para este tipo de situaciones, uso su electricidad para hacer un brillo potente que cegó al castaño obsesionado. Serena al estar de espaldas pudo evitar que la luz la cegara y utilizo todas sus fuerzas para golpear el brazo donde sostenía la pistola y con éxito pudo hacer que la soltara. Ash se puso de pie y asesto un golpe en el rostro del pintor lo cual hizo que se impulsara por la fuerza del golpe. Este se quiso levantar pero al hacerlo el inicial acuático lo noqueo con su As aéreo noqueándolo rápidamente.

Serena había recuperado los nervios pero al mismo tiempo el alivio la invadía al sentir que había salido de esa situación. Ash volteo a verla y con una sonrisa la recibió. La peli miel sabía que era un gesto que le transmitía un claro de mensaje de "Bien hecho." Luego recordó el disparo que había recibido Ash en su brazo y rápidamente fue a atenderlo rasgando parte de su vestido para usarlo como tela para cubrirle la herida mientras este sentaba luego de haber realizado todo el esfuerzo físico en la persecución y en la batalla con Khristophe.

-¡Ash! ¡Dime que estas bien!- La chica con un cara llena de preocupación empezaba a limpiar la sangre que fluía levemente mientras trataba de amarrar la herida para que dejara de sangrar.

-Me trae recuerdos estar contigo sabes.- El azabache se había pronunciado y esto hizo que la memoria de la chica la llevara a aquel tiempo donde era una versión de la niñez de Ash era quien le ayudaba al haberse lastimado.

-Tienes razón. Aunque esta vez sea al revés, volviste a salvarme.- La chica lo quedo viendo a los ojos y se perdía en ellos a lo cual el azabache también respondía.

-¿Teníamos que variar no lo crees?- El chico bromeaba con ella y ambos empezaron a reír ante la mirada alegre de los pokemon que acompañaban a Ash. El azabache volvió a tensarse. Había algo más ahí. Algo más peligroso. Su instinto le decía que salieran de ahí de inmediato. La chica volvió a ver la cara de preocupación del chico.

-¿Qué sucede?- La chica trato de averiguar el porque del gesto de preocupación de entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. Ella no pudo reaccionar porque el azabache la había tomado de las piernas y la cargaba rápidamente hacia la salida. Su mala suerte fue ver que la puerta estaba cerrada.

-¡Rayos! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Pikachu! ¡Greninja! ¡Derriben esa puerta!- Los dos pokemon entendiendo el peligro lanzaron sus ataques y había destrozado parte de la puerta pero era un material muy solido. En el silencio del almacén se escuchaba un tic tac. Ash vio que los guardaespaldas que habían noqueado se habían esfumado junto a Khristophe y los habían dejado encerrados al querer escapar con su amo. -¡Momento! ¡Las ventanas!- Este ordeno a Greninja a saltar por donde habían entrado que eran las ventanas altas del local. El pokemon acuático al estar arriba bajo su lengua y Ash empezó a enredarla en la cintura de la chica.

-¡Ash! ¡Yo no me pienso ir sin ti!- La chica protestaba pero era inútil porque Greninja la jalaba para arriba mientras Pikachu hacia lo suyo con su agilidad. Luego de eso el inicial había saltado con la performer a las afueras del almacén. El azabache sabía que tenía que romper la puerta por fuera para poder el salir. Pero entonces vio como el Manectric que había derrotado hace poco aun yacía inconsciente. El no pensaba dejarlo ahí. Saco dos de sus pokebola de los cuales salieron Infernape y Gabite para que le asistieran.

-I!nfernape, Gabite! Debemos de salir de aquí pero no podemos dejar a Manectric acá. Hay una bomba que va estallar dentro de poco. Todo esta reforzado así que no podemos salir. Tendremos que hacerlo del modo no convencional.- El primate obedecía y fueron donde estaba el pokemon debilitado. De repente los tic tac dejaron de sonar y muchas explosiones empezaron a retumbar dentro del almacén. El equipo Neo Plasma tenia intenciones de matar a Khristophe y a Serena. El almacén empezó a incendiarse mientras las explosiones seguían sin parar.

-¡Pikapi!- El roedor eléctrico gritaba con demasiada preocupación al saber que su amigo aun se encontraba dentro.

-¡Ash!- La chica se dirigía al lugar en llamas pero era detenida por el inicial de Kalos.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Ash esta en peligro!- El inicial sabia que estaba en lo cierto pero no podía permitir que el esfuerzo de su entrenador se hiciera humos. El confiaba que saldría bien. Las lágrimas de Serena brotaban sin parar al sentirse impotente de no poder hacer nada. Una explosión más fuerte se dio e hizo que el edificio empezara a colapsarse. La estructura no pudo soportar y esta se desmorono.

-No! Ash!.- La pelimiel estaba devastada. Había perdido al que amaba y todo frente a sus ojos por su causa. Abrazaba la mascara que aun tenia en sus manos mientras sus lagrimas caían al suelo humedeciéndolo con el terrible dolor que se apoderaba de ella. La estructura se calcinaba entre las llamas. El azabache había quedado atrapado y ella no pudo hacer nada.

Un pequeño temblor luego se dio debajo de donde ellos estaban. Greninja fue el primero en sonreír al saber que la confianza que había depositado en su entrenador era satisfactoria. Un agujero se formo y de ahí salieron Infernape, Gabite y el Manectric lastimado. Luego de ellos salió quien Serena ansiaba ver y en efecto lo primero que se vio fue el cabello azabache que ella amaba. Pudo ver el rostro sucio del chico el cual le sonreía al volver a verla.

-Por poco quedamos enterrados. Muchas gracias Gabite e Infernape, regresen.- Sus pokemon le sonreían mientras eran devueltos. El chico salía del agujero mientras se limpiaba un poco. Lo que no espero es que fue impactado tanto por Serena como por su fiel amigo llenos ambos de alivio por ver que estaba bien.

-¡Tonto! Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Mil Veces Tonto!- La peli miel lloraba sin consuelo aun mientras golpeaba el pecho del chico. Pikachu por su parte ya acostumbrado un poco a los peligros vividos en sus viajes se separaba. La chica tenía hundido su rostro en el pecho de Ash. Lloraba incansablemente pero llena de felicidad de tenerlo cerca ahí con ella, tanto asi que perdieron el balance y ella cayo encima de el mientras seguía llorando. Ash solo suspiro y empezó a acariciar el cabello de la chica.

-Lo siento por preocuparte. Estoy aquí de nuevo.- El azabache levantaba su rostro para ver sus ojos cristalinos por el liquido que brotaban de ellos.

-Tenia miedo de perderte.- Ella le recriminaba mientras seguía llorando de tantas emociones fuertes.

-Así me sentí yo cuando te capturaron. No quería perderte Serena.- Al escucharlo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y empezó a acariciar el rostro de su amado. Sin la mascara era mas placentero verlo, tocarlo, sentirlo. El tenerlo cerca de nuevo era mucho mejor que cualquier sueño que hubiese tenido. El había vuelto por ella.

-Gracias Ash.- Serena volvió a sonreír. Irónicamente el azabache le había dibujado esa alegría la cual ella soñaba en transmitir a todo el mundo.

-Yo soy quien debería de agradecerte. Por eso quería volver a verte.- Al escucharlo la kalosiana se sorprendió ante el comentario inesperado de Ash.

-¿Por qué dices eso Ash?- Ella cuestiono esperando su respuesta impacientemente. Que había hecho ella que lo hacia sentirse así.

-Sin ti, yo no estaría aquí.- El entrenado campeón de la región Alola se levanto junto a ella que aun le abrazaba para poder verla a los ojos de manera mas cómoda.-

-Ash…yo….cumplí mi sueño…y fue gracias a la inspiración que me diste en nuestro ultimo viaje.- Eso era algo que quería decirle desde hace mucho tiempo ya habiendo cumplido una de sus metas. Aun faltaba claro la que ella consideraba más importante.

-Felicidades. Yo me alegre bastante cuando supe la noticia.- Ash acariciaba el rostro de la bella kalosiana. Podía sentir el calor en sus dedos y la suavidad de su rostro.

-¿Cuándo lo supiste?- La chica se sorprendió cuando le menciono el ya saber que había cumplido su objetivo.

-Antes de venir.- El aun la observaba intensamente. Aunque quisiera, no podía despegarse de esa mirada que ella le regalaba.

-Quería ser la primera en decírtelo.- La peli miel hacia uno de sus típicos pucheros lo cual le fascinaba al campeón.

-Yo quería ser el primero en felicitarte, así que creo que estamos a mano.- Ash volvía a brindarle otra de sus sonrisas. Serena no podía evitar sentirse derretida ante los gestos que el le daba. Aun con todo el ambiente lleno de emociones ella no podía quitarse la duda de la tristeza que el albergaba.

-¿Por qué dices que sin mi no estarías aquí?- Con angustia ella inquiría. Ella no quería que su amado sufriera. Ella quería dibujarle una sonrisa como lo hacia con todos. El era a quien mas quería dibujársela.

-Porque tus promesas fueron las que me hicieron seguir adelante. Tu fuerza me inspiro a seguir adelante y aun lo haces después de mucho tiempo. ¿Eres buena cumpliendo promesas sabes? Cumpliste tu sueño, y te volviste una mujer mas atractiva.- Se le había escapado una confesión. El tiempo que llevaba reprimiéndose explotaba mas fuerte que las bombas de hace poco. Nunca se espero la reina de Kalos recibir un halago del azabache tan profundo como el que le había dado.

-Ash…yo…no se que decir..- Los recuerdos del aeropuerto era lo primero que le venia a la mente.

-No es necesario que me digas nada. Aunque yo si te pediré algo Serena.- El azabache la miraba seriamente.

-¿Qué cosa Ash?- El la había tomado desprevenida por lo que había dicho.

-Solo necesito una última cosa de ti.- Serena estaba confundida ante lo que el decía. El sin pensarlo acerco su rostro al de ella específicamente sus labios. La peli miel quedo sumamente sorprendida al sentir los labios de su amado sobre ella tal como los había sentido cuando ella le había robado el beso. No pudo resistirse y se dejo llevar por aquella mágica sensación de seguridad, amor y dulzura que su amado le brindaba. Sus manos frotaban sus brazos mientras era consumida por aquello que ella alguna vez soñó con muchas ganas desde niña incluso. Todas aquellas sensaciones reprimidas hacían boom en los corazones de ambos. Lo único que los pudo separar en ese momento fue la falta de oxigeno. Luego de separarse ambos se quedaron viendo amorosamente.

-¡Muchas Gracias!- Su sonrisa contenía un leve sonrojo lo cual como un espejo esta se reflejo en el rostro de la performer. No sabia el porque, no sabia cuando, no sabia como pero algo si sabia. Ella estaba enamorada de Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta y eso nada ni nadie lo iba a cambiar. Ella se recostó en el pecho del chico de nuevo cansado por todo lo que había vivido mientras que el kantoniano la cargaba.

-Debemos de regresar a Lumiose Serena. Esto aun no acaba.- Greninja asentía ante la mirada de su entrenador al saber que la región de Kalos aun se encontraba en peligro. El equipo Neo Plasma había conseguido lo que tanto buscaban con tanto ímpetu y ya sus garras poseían el peligroso objeto.

-¿Quienes eran esos tipos Ash?- La chica con curiosidad lo cuestionaba mientras se aferraba a el al mismo tiempo que el caminaba.

-Ellos son un grupo como el Equipo Rocket o el Equipo Flare. Ellos son de la región de Unova, se hacían llamar el Equipo Plasma.- Ash explico mientras buscaba un medio de transporte.

-¿Por qué están en Kalos?- La chica cuestiono. Pikachu y Greninja habían encontrado un Jeep vacio con las llaves puestas justo para utilizarse.

-Ellos se unieron junto a DIA para controlar el poder del arma ancestral. Ellos quieren utilizarla para sus propósitos de conquista. Lo que no saben es que DIA es quien los esta utilizando.- El azabache depositaba a la chica en el asiento de copiloto mientras el se montaba listo para conducir. Greninja y Pikachu también se habían montado.

-¿De donde conoces a ese maniático?- El jeep arranco con dirección a Lumiose. Ash conocía bien al sujeto en cuestión ya que esa era otra razón del estar ahí, el pensó que ese era el verdadero peligro que Serena enfrentaba, su alivio fue grande cuando el mismo DIA le confeso que no era así.

-Alola. Hace 4 años.- El azabache había confesado. Otra vez ese incidente pensaba la peli miel. A la luz de la luna ambos se dirigían a ciudad Lumiose a toda velocidad.

-Base de la Torre Prisma-

-¿! Donde esta!?- DIA con mucha angustia esperaba la llegada de Colress. Necesitaba ese objeto. Le urgía tenerlo. Lo tenía cerca. Podía saborearlo.

-Cálmate estúpido. Ahí vienen.- Charon con disgusto lo calmaba. En varios Jeep los agentes del equipo Neo Plasma llegaban para empezar con la primera fase del plan. Después de haberse estacionado, Colress salió con la caja que contenía la Diamansfera.

-Veo que sigues igual de impaciente DIA.- El científico bromeaba con el impaciente entrenador.

-No juegues conmigo. ¡La tienes o no!- El entrenador misterioso le temblaban las manos al saber que ese objeto estaría en sus manos nuevamente.

-Aquí la tengo. Pero ahora tendrás que contestarme que es lo que harás cuando yo te la de.- Colress desconfiaba del sujeto. No era tan tonto para dejarse llevar. Sabía que el entrenador era fuerte. Por eso el tenia su as bajo la manga también.

-¿Quieres lo secretos del arma ancestral o no? No necesitamos la llave de AZ si tenemos la Diamansfera te lo puedo asegurar.- En ese momento muchas patrullas policiales llegaron al lugar donde Looker los había rodeado.

-¡Quedan detenidos por ordenes de la Policial Internacional!- El agente y muchos policías salían al haber sido contactados por Clemont cuando detecto su presencia en las cercanías del gimnasio.

-Tendré que jugar con ellos primero. Mantén segura esa cosa.- DIA sacaba 5 de sus 6 pokebolas. No iba a permitir que nadie se metiera en su camino para lo que el tanto ansiaba.

Alain hacia acto de presencia también al bajar con su Charizard. Este se colocaba a la par de Looker el cual se sentía mas aliviado al saber que un entrenador del calibre del asistente del profesor Sycamore los apoyaba.

-Primero yo jugare contigo.- El kalosiano se preparaba para la batalla. El estaba consciente que no seria fácil. Pero debía detenerlos a todos.

-Podre eliminarte maldita anómala. Tú no deberías de existir en este mundo.- El entrenador misterioso hostilmente amenazaba al chico del Charizard.

-Eso lo veremos.- Ambos entrenadores se colocaban en posición de batalla. Una batalla de enorme fuerza estaba a punto de comenzar.

" ** _Nuestro héroe había podido salvar a Serena de las garras del pintor obsesionado. El equipo Neo Plasma hacia acto de presencia pero lo que todos se preguntaban: ¿Porque en la Torre Prisma? Una batalla de alto calibre estaba a punto de comenzar. Esta historia continuara."_**

 ** _Quien rayos actualiza a las 3 de la mañana?_**

 ** _Taikobou: Cielos! 3 de la mañana! -Empieza a actualizar-_**

 ** _Hola! Su amigo Taikobou trayendoles otro update. Estoy enfermo y con insomnio y decidi escribir para que me diera sueño cosa que me trajo hasta esta hora XD. Pues la cosa estuvo peligrosa en este capitulo. Bueno nuestros protagonistas tambien explotaron al estar uno al otro jajajajaja! Espero les haya gustado el capitulo ya que trae mucho amour ~~ XD Mas alla de eso, la razon por la cual Ash pasaba oculto al final no era el objetivo de DIA por eso decidio quitarse la mascara cosa que explicare mas adelante. El pasado de Alola aun es un misterio que tiene que revelarse. El climax del climax se acerca y la verdad de DIA saldra a la luz. Alain vs DIA, quiero experimentar un poco con batallas que no sean del azabache XD. Espero les guste el episodio!_**

 ** _Ahora mi parte favorita, responder reviews ~~ OwO_**

 ** _Daryl549: En efecto, Ash se revelo, la salvo y la beso. El chico ha crecido jajajajaja. Pronto se descubrira lo que paso en Alola y creeme que trae efecto a todo lo que pasara en el futuro._**

 ** _Virginia Vir: Me puse a cavilar, que es lo que le falta al fic...Una buena persecucion XD! Los OC de alguna manera son especiales, aun recuerdo al tuyo que se sentia que era y no relevante al mismo tiempo. Es decir, no afectaba a la dinamica del grupo pero si movia la historia. De ahi nacio la idea de Khristophe. Queria a alguien obsesionado. En este capitulo se dieron ciertas muestras de su locura. Es un personaje de caracter tragico y de poca autoestima. La revelacion de Ash me la tenia imaginada asi desde que empeze a escribir. De las primeras ideas que me vinieron saga va por la mitad, necesita resolverse la verdad del Equipo Plasma, de DIA y del misterio de Alola. Podriamos decir que 1/4 del conflicto esta resuelto. Con respecto a postear en Wattpad, creo que lo hare. Aunque quiero arreglar un poco los primeros capitulos que son los que me encontraba mas oxidado XD. Los arreglare aqui tambien pero cuando tenga tiempo. Yo te aviso y claro que deseo tu ayuda :D. Gracias por apoyarme en ambos fics!_**

 ** _astridgmc: Muchas gracias! Espero sea de tu agrado lo que viene!_**

 ** _JoseADiaz98: Jajajaja imagino que fue bueno leer tantos capitulos. Se siente un buen feeling cuando encuentras fics asi jajajajaja *Inserte meme de Pacha aqui* XD_**

 ** _DarkShadow: Ash es un campeon. El es un pintor. Creo que fue lo necesariamente humillante ~~ Espero este capi te guste!_**

 ** _Bueno gente con esto me despido por los momentos ~~ Los saluda su buen vecino ~~ Taikobou Ya-Ha!_**

 ** _Edit** Ayer me sentia drogado X_X y vi que tenia algunas cosas que no me gustaron, le di cierto edit. Decidi arreglarlo. Me disculpo por ello._**


	15. C15 El tiempo es mi enemigo

Capitulo 15: El tiempo es mi enemigo.

 ** _"_** ** _En el capitulo anterior, nuestro héroe había podido rescatar a Serena de las garras de los malvados planes de Khristophe y el equipo plasma. El sabía que no había terminado la amenaza ya que tenia aun un duelo que solventar con DIA. Posiblemente la batalla mas peligrosa de su vida se avecinaba."_**

Las nubes oscurecían todo el cielo normalmente cubierto de estrellas. Podía apreciarse que era una tormenta que se avecinaba. Ash y Serena se conducían hacia ciudad Lumiose con mucha prisa. La peli miel podía observar la cara de suma preocupación de su amado. Ella tenia curiosidad de saber que es lo que pasaba aunque tuviese un ligero conocimiento de lo que pasaba. Greninja y Pikachu por su parte recuperaban energía, al ser los dos pokemon mas cercanos en vínculos al azabache sabían que es lo que iba a pasar y trataban de meditar a lo que ya venia.

-¿A que te refieres con lo que paso en Alola hace 4 años?- La peli miel tenía esa curiosidad. Ella quería saber que es lo que había ocurrido.

-Por los momentos no te puedo brindar muchos detalles Serena. Es algo muy complicado de explicar. La otra razón por la que vine es porque Looker ha investigado los pasos de ese grupo y nos dimos cuenta que iban tras de ti. Nunca pensé que Khristophe estuviese involucrado.- El chico explicaba mientras conducía.

-¿Fue malo lo que viviste Ash?- Un tono de tristeza se podía sentir en las palabras de la peli miel.

-Fue algo muy malo Serena. Pero decidí tomar acción en vez de lamentarme. No soy de los que se dejan derrotar fácilmente.- El chico recuperaba la sonrisa llena de confianza que lo caracterizaba al estar junto a ella. La joven no podía más que sentirse aliviada ante la actitud de su amado.

-¿Tengo otra pregunta, porque inventaste a Aaron?- Esa era otra duda que la tenia muy confundida. A pesar de haberle ocultado todo este tiempo que era el, no entendía el porque de hacerle ya que Ash no era de ese tipo de persona.

-Aaron nació de la necesidad de protegerte con todas mis fuerzas Serena. Tenia miedo de que DIA fuera tras de ti. El me puede sentir aun con la mascara, pero me necesitaría para algo mas y tiene que ver mucho contigo.- El azabache explicaba mientras aumentaba la velocidad. Su aura podía sentir como DIA estaba a punto de descontrolarse.

-¿Porque a mi?- Serena estaba algo confundida con las palabras del joven.

-Tiene que ver mucho con lo de hace 4 años. Como te dije, no puedo darte detalles aun, pero prometo hacerlo. El mismo me confirmo en la fiesta que no eras su objetivo, la fachada de Aaron por eso la termine.- Habían entrado a la ciudad. Ash primero tomaba un desvió cosa que extraño a la peli miel.

-¿A donde te diriges Ash?- La peli miel noto como el ya no se dirigía a la Torre Prisma.

-A salvar a un amigo.- Piso el acelerador a fondo. Tenía miedo por el rufián que había dejado. Le debía muchísimo ya que por el, Serena estaba a salvo. Podía sentir el aura desafiante de el aun luchando contra el asesino del equipo Plasma.

-Torre Prisma-

Alain se disponía a batallar contra el entrenador de la capucha negra. A través de ella se podían ver ojos sádicos los cuales tenían sed de batalla. Colress en cambio se preparaba para comenzar con su proyecto. Aun no confiaba del todo en ese entrenador pero era su boleto para la grandeza científica. Charon apoyaba colocando ciertos dispositivos en una maquina que Colress ensamblaba.

-De acuerdo chico estúpido. Hare mi predicción absoluta. Solo necesito un pokemon para hacerte añicos. ¿Dime, a quien de tus pokemon quieres que destroce primero?- El entrenador se disponía a sacar a su primer pokemon. Los agentes querían entrar en acción pero Alain sabia que serian derrotados fácilmente. A través de sus viajes el ha sentido la energía de los entrenadores de alto nivel que derroto. Este tipo tenía un nivel como Ash, Steven y Diantha o incluso superior. No podía confiarse.

-¡Bisharp! ¡Es hora de batallar!- El pokemon acero salía a escena mostrando sus navajas preparado para el combate.

-¡Ese es el primero jajajajajaja! ¡Sal a combatir Mamoswine!- De la pokebola salió el poderoso tipo Tierra y Hielo el cual era mas grande que cualquier pokemon que se haya visto de su misma especie.

-Alain vs DIA-

-¡Bisharp! ¡Cabeza de Hierro!- El tipo acero obedecía el comando y con gran velocidad iba a impactar sobre el pokemon mamut.

-¡Terremoto!- El enorme tipo hielo había saltado esquivando el ataque. Esto había sorprendido mucho a Alain que nunca espero que un pokemon tan pesado pudiese hacer algo así. Al caer, la tierra empezó a temblar como nunca lo había hecho e incluso abrió una grieta que casi atrapa al pokemon del Kalosiano.

-¡Acabemos esto con un solo golpe Bisharp! ¡Guillotina!- Las navajas del pokemon empezaron a brillar y disponía a noquear al poderoso pokemon de DIA.

-¡Vuélalo con Ventisca!- El tipo hiel lanzo una ráfaga de viento descomunal congelando al tipo acero para la sorpresa de todos.

-¡Bisharp no!- Se había convertido en un cubo de hielo viviente. No podía creer el poder de ese pokemon. Desde cuando un Mamoswine podía tener tanta potencia. No pudo mas que aceptar su derrota.

-¿Eso es todo? Creo que un Bidoof me divertiría mas que tu.- Cruelmente se burlaba del entrenador de Kalos.

-¡Aun no me rindo! ¡Tyranitar! ¡Acabemos con esto!- Un poderoso semi legendario salía a la escena. Cuando apareció una tormenta de Arena se empezó a formar por la zona.

-Oh…! Poder contra Poder. Eso me gusta. ¡Mamoswine no le des tregua y atácalo con colmillo de hielo!- La embestida del poderoso tipo de Tierra hacia estremecer todo el lugar.

-¡Tyranitar, utiliza filo de Roca!- Varias columnas de piedra salían del suelo pero la sorpresa del entrenador de Kalos era de nuevo evidente al ver como el gigante ágilmente las esquivaba. Ash como había sido capaz de pelear contra el Regigigas de este sujeto era lo que se preguntaba. Una poderosa mordida noqueaba al tipo roca. Nadie podía creer lo que pasaba. Todos sabían que Alain era muy fuerte, casi como un Elite 4 o incluso más. Todos recordaban como incluso había dejado solo con su Mega Gardevoir en la final dada hace 6 años.

-¿Que paso? ¡Pensé que era poder contra poder! ¡Eres patético! ¡Una anomalía que no sabe pelear no es nada más que escoria de este mundo! ¡Me equivoque al decir que me divertiría más un Bidoof! ¡Creo que me divertiría mas peleando contra un huevo pokemon!- Alain se sentía humillado. Jamás en su vida había sufrido dos derrotas tan fáciles. ¿Quién era este sujeto que esbozaba tanta fuerza?

-DIA. Acábalos pronto. Ya estoy a punto de terminar.- Colress hacia alusión de que su maquina estaba a punto de completarse. Lo que no espero es que una ráfaga de estrellas se dirigía hacia el lo cual un soldado arriesgo su integridad metiéndose en el ataque.

-¡No dejare que hagan lo que quieran frente a mi gimnasio!- Clemont llegaba para reforzar la defensa. Tanto Gary como el Profesor Sycamore y la pequeña peli limón también entraban en escena.

-Niño. No sabes que detienes el camino de la evolución humana.- El científico se colocaba en pose de batalla.

-Estúpidos mocosos. Déjamelos a mí. Tú sigue con nuestro proyecto.- Charon al terminar de hablar saco de nuevo a Heatran para combatir.

-Yo te ayudare contra el. ¡Sal Electrivire!- Gary Oak se disponía a ayudar al líder de gimnasio y a su Luxray. Las batallas se hacían mas intensas.

-Afueras de Ciudad Lumiose-

El asesino aun se encontraba incrédulo ante lo que veía sus ojos. Habían literalmente barrido el piso tanto con el vándalo y su tipo fantasma tanto el como Accelgor. Su brazo estaba roto. Tenía varias heridas alrededor de su cuerpo pero seguía colocándose de pie. El sabia que era muy eficiente con sus trabajos de asesinato pero este tipo se le había opuesto mucha resistencia.

-Porque no te mueres de una vez.- El tipo se acercaba con un kunai en mano. Tenía pensado degollarlo para terminar con su vida.

-No hasta que el pueda cumplir con lo que tiene que hacer.- Aun seguía de pie y Dusknoir hacia lo mismo.

-Le tienes fe a ese tipo que conoces de hace poco. Eres una alimaña. Me atrasas todo. Me tienes harto. Accelgor, acaba con los dos. Atácalos a ambos con Shuriken de agua.- El tipo insecto se proponía a hacer lo que si amo había comandado y lanzo dos poderosos shuriken con el filo necesario para terminar con la vida del entrenador y debilitar a su pokemon fantasma. Luego de eso dos shuriken de agua colisionaron contra los de Accelgor. Un jeep había llegado y de el se bajaba el chico que el rufián había auxiliado pero a diferencia de la vez pasada pudo ver su rostro.

-¡Te encuentras bien!- El azabache lo tenía en sus brazos ya que se había desplomado luego de tanto esfuerzo.

-Así que tu eres mi enemigo jurado eh….quien diría que solo eres un chico. ¿Salvaste a la reina?- El kantoniano no pudo hacer mas que sonreír al mostrarle como ella se encontraba a salvo mientras ella bajaba a auxiliarlo.

-Es gracias a ti. No pensaba dejarte a tu suerte. Déjame el resto a mí.- El azabache quitaba su camisa y quedaba solo con una camiseta de color negro para que pudiese sentirse más cómodo al batallar. Serena llego a auxiliar al rufián que en sus memorias quería hacer cosas malas con ella hace días.

-¿Ash, el te ayudo a salvarme?- La chica sostenía en brazos al rufián. El no podía evitar por su cansancio alucinar que era un ángel que le daba alivio a su dolor.

-El es tu admirador igual que yo. Somos dos fanáticos que queríamos salvar a nuestra heroína.- El chico de Kanto le sonrió mientras volvía a colocar su mirada ante el feroz asesino frente a el.

-Me disculpo por lo que mis amigos y yo hicimos en el pasado.- No pudo terminar lo que dijo porque empezó a toser y de su boca salía algo de sangre.

-¡No tienes porque! Yo también te lo agradezco de corazón.- La chica le brindaba una sonrisa de redención. Al menos así se sentía el rufián que miraba como el azabache y su Greninja estaba a punto de enfrentarse al rival de frente.

-Me ahorras el trabajo de buscarte. Pagaras hoy por lo que le hiciste al amo Ghetsis.- Serena escuchaba como el ninja de Unova se dirigía a su amado con odio.

-El era un maniaco. N y yo no podíamos permitir que se salieran con la suya. Los pokemon no son herramientas que se utilicen para la maldad. Puedo sentir en tu interior que crees en lo mismo y por eso admiras a N.- Había dado en el blanco. ¿Cómo este chico había podido leerlo fácilmente? ¡Las leyendas de Kanto!

-Eres usuario del Aura. Ahora entiendo todo. ¿Eres descendiente de Aaron de Rota acaso?- La peli miel se encontraba confundida con todos los términos que ambos utilizaban. ¿Aura? ¿Rota? Ash le debía muchas explicaciones.

-No lo se realmente. Lo único que te puedo decir es que no permitiré que sigas lastimando a más personas inocentes. Te daré una oportunidad de que te vayas de aquí. Solo vine a salvar a mi amigo.- La mirada de Ash era penetrante. El ninja podía ver el reflejo azul que salía de sus ojos. Seria el un adversario digno. ¿El que tanto sus hermanos y el esperaron? Era hora de redimir la historia de su familia.

-¡Prepárate para morir Ash Ketchum. Guardián del Aura y enemigo de nuestra familia!-

-Lo siento. Yo no tengo mucho tiempo.- Un torrente de agua salía de su compañero mientras ambos levantaban la mano. Una luz era visible que salía de ambos. La diferencia de hace años es que era mas potente que antes. El torrente se calmo y se comprimió en la espalda del inicial de Kalos. Sus rasgos eran similares al de su entrenador. ¿Qué era eso? Era lo que se preguntaban el ninja de Unova y el rufián ya no tan malo que yacía con Serena. La peli miel en cambio le brillaron sus ojos y un rubor regreso a sus mejillas. Así como ella y el habían afianzado su lazo, Greninja y su amado también lo habían hecho a pesar de el tiempo que estuvieron separados. El corazón de la chica latía incontrolablemente al tener todas escenas de nostalgia en su cabeza y su corazón.

-¡Ash! ¡Tu puedes!- No pudo detener su emoción. Al terminar su grito de apoyo la rana pokemon salió impulsada como una bala hacia el Accelgor que a duras penas esquivo. La sincronía era perfecta ya que a través de la visión de su amigo pudo notar lo ágil que era el pokemon enemigo.

-Greninja, gira sobre tu eje y utiliza corte.- En esa pequeña fracción de segundos el inicial reacciono sintiendo como si el entrenador estuviese haciendo los movimientos junto a el y logro impactar sus navajas de agua sobre el pokemon haciendo que este saliera volando y que chocara contra una pared noqueándolo al instante.

-¿Como es eso posible? Accelgor nunca ha sido derrotado en velocidad. ¡Si el no puede, entonces yo si!- El asesino con un Kunai en su mano se disponía a atacar al azabache. Greninja iba dispuesto a socorrerlo pero sintió las emociones de su entrenador. Pudo percibir como Ash le pedía prestada su fuerza y su experiencia en combate. El azabache pudo reaccionar y tomar el brazo del integrante del trió de sombras y con un veloz giro pudo golpear con su codo la nuca del ninja imposibilitándolo también como su amigo había hecho con su pokemon. La peli miel y el rufián no tan rufián estaban incrédulos por lo que habían presenciado. ¿Desde cuando Ash era tan bueno peleando cuerpo a cuerpo? La forma Greninja-Ash desaparecía. Tanto entrenador y pokemon chocaron sus manos aprobándose mutuamente la fuerza que ambos tenían ahora.

-¿Como hiciste eso? ¿No te cansaste Ash?- La peli miel se pronunciaba algo nerviosa al ver que es lo que había hecho su amado.

-Pues como te dije hace unos días. Prefiero viajar antes que quedarme en una montaña 4 años, pero este es el resultado del entrenamiento de esos 4 años. Quise probar nuestra conexión y veo que la hemos dominado no es así amigo.- Tanto como entrenador y pokemon sonreían mutuamente. Las palabras de Riley hace años tomaban validez. Su entrenamiento con el aura era necesario para dominar esta forma especial.

-Cada día me sorprendes más Ash.- La reina de Kalos no podía evitar sentir más amor por el joven que tenía en frente.

-Yo soy el que esta sorprendido. Acabaste con ese sujeto rápidamente y también con su veloz pokemon.- El rufián se sentaba ya habiéndose recuperado un poco.

-Por cierto, a todo esto no conozco como te llamas.- El azabache se colocaba en cuclillas para ver el rostro de aquella persona que le había ayudado.

-Mi nombre es Rudolph. Soy originario de Ciudad Snowbelle.- El tipo con cara de matón se presentaba ante los dos jóvenes.

-Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum. Soy de pueblo Paleta de Kanto. Gusto en conocerte amigo.- La expresión del bandido fue de extrema sorpresa.

-Momento. Dijiste….Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta.- Su gesto de sorpresa era enorme. No podía creer a quien tenia en frente. Su ídolo había combatido contra el. Había ayudado a su inspiración de hace muchos años. ¡Se había arriesgado junto a el para salvar a la reina de Kalos!

-Lo dije. Tiene eso algo extraño.- Tanto la peli miel como el azabache se sentían confundidos ante el giro de eventos.

-¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿¡ERES AQUEL CHICO QUE VENCIO A AQUEL DARKRAI Y LATIOS EN LA LIGA SINNOH!?- Las manos de Rudolph se enlazaban con las del chico. Serena estaba perpleja. ¿Un Darkrai y un Latios? El azabache en cambio solo recordaba ese duelo contra Tobías. Había sido el mas humillante y el que mas le había enseñado en sus viajes. Aunque el lo viera así, pareciera que otros tenían otra percepción de ello.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Pero porque te sorprende, fue una liga de hace muchos años.- El se rascaba su mejilla con muchos nervios.

-Estas bromeando. Venciste dos pokemon de ese tipo que ni los lideres de gimnasio en Sinnoh ni ningún otro competidor hizo. ¡Recuerdo cuanto te vi batallar como tu Sceptile logro derribar a ese invencible Darkrai. Y la fortaleza de tu Pikachu contra ese mítico volador de Hoenn! Yo vi esa liga por plena curiosidad y ese fue la inspiración que tuve para iniciar mi primer viaje aunque ya tuviera unos años encima de mí. ¡No puedo creerlo que seas tu!- Tanto Pikachu como Ash se ponían nerviosos por tener a un fanático frente a el.

-¿Uno de tus viajes Ash?- Ella se sentía impresionada. Antes de toparse con ella, su amado tenía un historial envidiable. ¿Tan poco lo conocía? Ella tenía que cambiar eso.

-De hecho si. Fue en Sinnoh hace mucho tiempo. Antes de Kalos y Alola, había sido mi mejor intento.- El se rascaba su rostro en símbolo de mucha vergüenza. No era el tipo de sujeto que se vanagloriaba por sus logros ya que el merito siempre eran de sus amigos los pokemon desde su punto de vista.

-Me sorprendes todos los días que estoy contigo.- La peli miel no pudo evitar plantar un beso en la mejilla de su amado. Ash se quedo sorprendido ante la actitud que tenia ahora la chica con el. El siempre la recordó al principio de su viaje muy enérgica pero el en ese entonces aun desconocía porque a veces se ponía nerviosa junto a el. El viaje de Hoenn en definitiva había cambiado a Serena.

-Sabes que son mis amigos los que se merecen esos títulos. Pero bueno, tenemos que partir. Tenemos que apoyar a Alain. Greninja, ayuda a Rudolph a montarse atrás del jeep. Serena en marcha.- La peli miel asentía. Sabia que aun no terminaba lo que su amado debía de hacer y ambos se montaron al automóvil y se dirigieron a la torre prisma. El destino se movía al ritmo del tiempo.

-Torre Prisma-

Cualquier persona quedaría impresionada con lo que había sucedido en frente a la Torre Prisma hace unos instantes. Alain, uno de los entrenadores más fuertes en la actualidad estaba siendo aplastado por un Mamoswine. Su Unzefant había sufrido el mismo destino de Bisharp al ser congelado. Weavile no pudo soportar los poderosos golpes de los cuernos del pokemon mamut. Metagross fue aniquilado con una avalancha. Nadie lo había hecho pasar una humillación de ese tipo.

-Por eso no quería batallar contigo. Desde que te conocí sentí que eras débil.- Con un tono de decepción el entrenador se expresaba del que se suponía era un poderoso entrenador.

-Esto no puede estar pasando.- El asistente del profesor Sycamore había entrado en un tipo de etapa de negación.

-Te diré algo. No te sientas mal. No tienes el nivel de Ash, es normal que perdieras el día de hoy. Actualmente el es el único que puede satisfacer mi hambre.- El entrenador simplemente se mofaba del ganador de la liga Kalos hace 8 años.

-¡Yo he peleado con Ash! ¡Se que el es fuerte! ¡Yo también lo soy! ¡Charizard ve!- Con la frustración aun en su ser disponía a usar su mas poderoso pokemon.

-¿Tu crees que el uso todo su poder la ultima vez que peleaste con el? El siempre se ha contenido en cada región. Tal vez sea el hecho de que es un idiota, pero un idiota que sabe dar pelea. Acabemos con esa lagartija Mamoswine.- El fiero pokemon no se miraba ni cansado por las 5 batallas que había ganado sin dificultad.

-¡Pasemos al siguiente nivel Charizard, Mega Evoluciona!- Una ráfaga de luz provenía de la piedra enlace de Alain que hacia conexión con la Charizardita X del cuello de su fiel amigo. Cambiaba a su forma X y daba un poderoso rugido.

-¡DIA. Deja de jugar ya todo esta listo!- Colress se pronunciaba. El experimento ya era todo un éxito. La distracción de Charon hacia Clemont, Gary y el profesor Sycamore había sido todo un éxito.

-¡Excelente! ¡Ya no necesito pelear contigo! ¡Por fin!- El entrenador misterioso devolvía a su Mamoswine. Alain se sentía aun mas humillado.

-¡Crees que aceptare esta humillación! ¡Vamos a destruir esa maquina! ¡Charizard Lanzallamas!- El poderoso dragón estaba a punto de lanzar su potente ataque cuando fue detenido por la embestida de un Absol y luego fue atacado por la garra sombría de un Banette.

-No dejaremos que ataques a nuestro señor.- Los otros dos miembros del trió de sombras se colocaban frente a Alain. DIA simplemente miraba con lastima como eran de patéticos todos los entrenadores que tenia a su alrededor. El podía destrozarlos a todos cuando el quisiera. El entender lo que sus pokemon sentían a la hora de ser derrotados fácilmente le daba placer. Podía entenderlos, pero lo que le daba mas rabia y satisfacción al mismo tiempo era que había un tipo duro que se negaba a rendirse y sus pokemon resonaban con la misma intensidad. Ash Ketchum le había demostrado que era el único con quien podía pelear de tu a tu y divertirse al mismo tiempo. Así como su tiempo en Sinnoh hace tiempo…. ¡No podía perder el control! El era más fuerte que esa pobre alma. Debía demostrarlo al completar su plan.

Todo parecía perdido. Colress colocaba la Diamansfera a una especie de dispositivo como un collar. DIA se acercaba lentamente. Charon tenía muy entretenido a los tres entrenadores que se le oponían con su poderoso Heatran. Luxray y Electrivire hacían lo posible para debilitar al pokemon de Sinnoh pero su resistencia era mucha.

-Ya todo esta casi completo. Iré contigo a donde esta el arma ancestral.- DIA sabia que aun desconfiaba de el. Tenia que arriesgarse a todo o nada.

-De acuerdo. Pero antes quisiera que me respondieras algo. ¿Crees que tu destino ya esta marcado o que tu lo puedes cambiar?

-¡Que clase de preguntas estúpidas me haces DIA! Tú sabes que no creo en el destino. Soy un científico. Quiero desarrollar el máximo poder de los pokemon y usarlos para dominar este mundo.- El científico lo decía con orgullo. Su propósito era simple se puso a reflexionar el entrenador misterioso.

-Ya veo. Es una buena respuesta pero no la que esperaba.- De su mano cayo una pokebola y de su interior apareció un Lickylicky que le arrebataba la Diamansfera. Varios soldados del equipo plasma se acercaron para detenerlo pero de una manera sobrehumana el mando a volar a todos con mucha fuerza. Todos no podían creer lo que pasaba. Se estaban traicionando mutuamente. Looker se asusto al ver como la Diamansfera había caído en sus manos.

-¡Hay que detenerlo! ¡Todos los agentes tras el!- Un enorme rayo caía haciendo eco que la tormenta estaba a punto de comenzar. Todos los agentes quisieron acercarse pero su Lickylicky los mandaba a volar a todos con su lengua súper elástica. Looker veía como todo estaba fuera de su control.

-¡Maldito! Sabía que no debía de confiar en ti. Te dije que si me traicionabas lo ibas a pagar.- El científico sacaba una pokebola pero este no pudo hacerlo porque una bola sombra que había impactado en Heatran fue lanzado debilitado cerca de ellos dos.

-¡Colress, Charon, DIA!. Como máxima autoridad de la Liga Pokemon en la región de Kalos quedas arrestado por atentar con la seguridad de la región.- La campeona hacia su aparición cerca de donde estaba el científico que tenia una cara de frustración enorme. El dúo del originalmente trió de Sombras se ponían frente a su líder para protegerlo dejando a Alain solo unos momentos.

-¡Heatran!- El ex científico del equipo galáctico devolvía a su pokemon derrotado.

-¿La campeona quiso venir a jugar eh? Lo siento pero no tengo tiempo para ti.- La lluvia empezaba a caer ya mientras los rayos se hacían mas potentes. Los alrededores de la torre prisma eran un caos. DIA sabia que no tenía que mezclarse con ninguno de ellos. Su principal prioridad era el arma ancestral. Debía de abrir ese portal. Debía de hacer que sus demás amigos se liberaran.

-¡Pikachu! ¡Impactrueno!- Un potente rayo iba directo hacia donde el entrenador encapuchado estaba y este de una voltereta esquivo. El aunque tenía otras prioridades, no podía estar mas contento. Ese entrenador que le hacia hervir la sangre de emoción había llegado.

-¡Te habías tardado Ketchum!- Todos observaron como el entrenador de pueblo Paleta recién llegaba en un Jeep junto a la Reina de Kalos y a otro sujeto que desconocían.

-¡ASH!- Todos los amigos del azabache se emocionaron al ver que había podido rescatar a Serena.

-¡DIA. Detén esta locura! Puedes destruir todo si no sabes lo que haces.- El azabache se bajaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo. Serena seguía su paso mientras también alistaba sus pokebolas para ayudar a todos.

-Para hacer un omelette hay que romper unos huevos. Aunque me emociona el hecho que estés aquí. Tengo una brillante proposición para ti Ketchum. Quien llega más rápido a Geosenge. ¿Tú o yo?- Al azabache no le gustaba el tono que estaba teniendo DIA. Sabia que lo que venia iba a ser muy intenso. Serena noto lo tenso que estaba Ash. Los nervios podían sentirse sin necesidad de verlo a la cara.

-De acuerdo DIA. Acepto lo que me propones.- Al terminar de decir esto un enorme rayo cayo en la punta de la torre prisma. La luz de la corriente eléctrica que había caído iluminaba la cara de emoción de DIA. Por fin había llegado ese día que podía derrotarlo. ¡Eso lo podría colocar mas cerca de derrotarlo a el!

-Muy bien. Entonces empezaremos con la carrera.- El entrenador procedió a sacar su ultima pokebola. Esta era extraña para muchos. Ash, Diantha, Alain, El Profesor Sycamore, Gary y el Agente Looker no pudieron más que sorprenderse al ver lo que había sacado DIA. Una pokebola purpura con una "M" en su centro.

-No puede ser….- La campeona sorprendida se exclamo.

-Eso es imposible, esa pokebola esta en proceso de fabricación y solo hay ciertos prototipos.- Gary se expresaba ante la mirada de confusión de los hermanos peli limón.

-¡Ash! ¡Hay que detenerlo!- Looker le gritaba al azabache. El azabache solo podía ver que el peligro era latente y tenía que enfrentarlo. DIA lanzo la pokebola al aire. Lo que salió de ella fue cubierta por la enorme oscuridad que se había formado al haberse ido la energía eléctrica de la ciudad. Solo la luz de los rayos podía darle forma a aquella silueta que flotaba en los aires de Ciudad Lumiose. Ojos rojos y apariencia metálica con rasgos de un poderoso dragón que emanaba divinidad. Lanzo un enorme rugido que hizo estremecer todo a su alrededor. Ash instintivamente agarro a Serena para que no se cayera. Alain y Ash sabían cual era ese sentimiento al haber ya tenido esas experiencias con Groudon, Kyogre y Rayquaza anteriormente. El intimidante pokemon bajaba lentamente. Dialga, el ser mítico controlador del tiempo había entrado en escena.

-Bueno Ash, a ti te gustan los retos. ¡Pues ven y juega conmigo!- DIA subió al lomo del legendario y este empezó a rugir de nuevo intimidando a todos los que estaban presentes. Este empezó a volar por los aires y su dirección era Pueblo Geosenge.

-Tengo que seguirlo. ¡Noivern yo te elijo!- El azabache sin pensarlo había sacado a su poderoso volador dragón y se disponía a seguirlo.

-¡ASH! ¡Espera!- Alain y Clemont se dirigían donde el azabache.

-¿Que es lo que sucede?- El chico se disponía a subir a la espalda de su amigo. Tenia que salvar a la región. No podía permitirse que algo como lo que paso hace 4 años sucediera de nuevo.

-Tenemos algo que entregarte.- En ese momento Clemont le brindo la pokebola que había hecho a petición de el mismo.

-Ash. No se como lo has hecho de volverte tan fuerte para que ese tipo te tenga en tanta estima. Hoy fui humillado. Deposito toda mi confianza en ti amigo.- El le entrego dos objetos al azabache el cual se sorprendió al ver que es lo que eran.

-Gracias chicos. Me será de utilidad.- El azabache estaba a punto de irse cuando sintió que alguien jalo la manga de su camiseta. La peli miel con una cara llena de preocupación lo quedaba viendo pidiéndole con la mirada que no fuese, que era muy peligroso para el.

-Serena….- El azabache la quedo viendo también con mucha determinación.

-Yo….se que no te puedo detener. Es solo que…..no quiero perderte.- Serena luchaba fuertemente consigo misma para no abrazarlo y no soltarlo.

-No puedo prometerte nada.- Ash sabia que era una pelea difícil. El quería ser sincero con ella.

-¡Entonces tiene que prometerlo y cumplirlo! ¡No iras solo! Me llevas a mi, a Clemont, a Bonnie y a Alain.- La chica entonces le dio el listón azul que tanto había amado como lo hacia con el. Su rostro hermoso lo llenaba de valor.

-Serena yo….- El azabache se sentía conmovido ante la mirada que todos sus amigos le brindaban en especial de aquella peli miel que tenia su fe puesta en el.

-¡Prométeme que me lo devolverás!- Estaba a punto de sollozar cuando de repente fue abrazada por Ash. El coloco su rostro en su pecho. Bonnie sonreía feliz al ver como los sentimientos de Serena por fin habían llegado al chico después de tanto tiempo. Clemont, Alain y Gary sonreían con algo de tristeza al no poder ser de ayuda.

-Lo prometo. Ahora debo irme.- El azabache soltaba suavemente a su reina mientras Noivern lo esperaba decidido a luchar y Pikachu se montaba a su hombro. Los sentimientos de la peli miel eran de anhelo. No quería que se fuera. El caos que había a su alrededor no le importaba. Cuando el campeón de Alola se monto en la espalda de su amigo alado, empezó a alzar el vuelo en dirección para perseguir a DIA. Greninja decidió seguirlos a pie por el bosque ya que estaba acostumbrado ya por el riguroso entrenamiento que Zygarde le había brindado siguiendo a todas las ramas malignas. La silueta del azabache se empezaba a perder en la tormenta. Serena en un acto de reflejo empezó a correr para seguirlo. Memorias de su viaje con el aparecían en su mente mientras corría y no podía alcanzarlo. Sus momentos al lado de el salían de su corazón uno por uno. Desde aquel primer momento que la salvo en uno de los bosques de Pueblo Paleta, desde aquel momento que le regalo su listón en aquel festival, desde aquella pelea que tuvieron en Snowbelle, desde ese primer beso que ella le robo en el aeropuerto, todo le vino de golpe. ¿Por qué Ash era el único que podía detenerlo? Ella tropezó pero se puso de pie de nuevo pero ya su amado había partido a su cruel destino. Bonnie se le acerco para detenerla. No podía ahora parar sus lágrimas. Las gotas de lluvia fracasaban en esconder su tristeza e impotencia.

-¡Ash!- El grito de la chica hacia eco, más que cualquier rayo que hubiese caído por la tormenta.

 ** _"_** ** _DIA había mostrado su verdaderas garras. En posesión de uno de los pokemon más poderosos del mundo se dirigía hacia pueblo Geosenge en busca del arma ancestral. Ash era el único que podía detenerlo y se lanzo en su persecución. Tenia que detenerlo a toda costa. Nuestro héroe se dirigía a la batalla determinado con una sola cosa en mente: Su misión era protegerla a ella y a todos sus amigos. Esta historia continuara."_**

 ** _/_**

 ** _...Este y el proximo capitulo tenia tantas ganas de escribirlo desde hace mucho...Estas escenas que se formaron en mi mente fueron las que me motivaron a empezar a escribir de nievo jajajaja. Hola lo saluda su amigo Taikobou dejandoles otro capitulo. La batalla mas esperada por su servidor se acerca. La verdad del arma ancestral se acerca. La identidad de DIA se acerca. Lo que paso en Alola aun no tanto pero va en camino XD. Se que algunos pensaran porque hice que Alain pareciese tan debil si se ha enfrentado al mismisimo Groudon y Kyogre Primogenio y a Steven. Lo unico que les puedo decir es que todo ira concorde al misterio de DIA. Tengo explicaciones que dar pero les pido paciencia XD. Ademas me sirve para mover su historia en las siguientes arcas ~~ Espero les guste tanto el capitulo como me gusto escribirlo a mi. Ya se viene lo bueno ~~_**

 ** _Ahora a responder reviews XD._**

 ** _Drax21: Jajajajaja. Veo que no era el unico sin suenio XD. Me alegra que te guste los capitulo y espero que este no sea la excepcion._**

 ** _JoseADiaz98: El beso que todos esperabamos jajajajajaja. Aunque la verdad no es la mejor escena entre estos dos que espero ~~ Habra algo mucho mas intenso en el futuro ~~ Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo._**

 ** _Astridgmc: Creeme que Ash tambien sintio esa Aura de Locura. Por cierto, no sera lo ultimo que se escuchara del pintor ~~ Me alegra que te haya gustado :D. Espero este capitulo tambien sea de tu agrado._**

 ** _Virginia Vir: Son detalles que me fijo de el. Siempre que se presenta el menciona que es de Pueblo Paleta con mucho orgullo. Leyendo las novelas de Takeshi Shudo, Pueblo Paleta no habia producido un buen entrenador desde hace siglos incluso hasta Gary y Ash. Siempre admire el amor a su pueblo natal. Me gusta que te agraden los dialogos :D. Khristophe tiene una obsesion por no haber nunca tenido el valor de hacer lo que el queria por la culpa de sus padres. Quise hacerlo la anti tesis de Ash. Ternura me dio a mi cuando escribi del beso XD! Me plantee hacerlo como una forma de revancha de Ash por lo que paso en el Aeropuerto. Hay algo que me llama la atencion en muchos fics. Ash lo hacen igual de timido que a Serena, por alguna razon no es que no sea plausible para mi ese tipo de reacciones, pero cuando el azabache esta decidido algo el no se inhibe, creo que el manejaria sus sentimientos de ese modo, como una inspiracion para hacer las cosas mejor. Claro que tambien me gusta ver esa faceta y la explotare en ambos fics cuando sea necesario XD. Talvez lo de Alain y DIA no era lo que esperabas, pero es que necesito darle combustible a Alain para lo que viene. El cierre de esta arca dara pauta de lo que viene, dare un mini spoiler ~~ Se desarrollara en Kanto. Lo de Alola aun lo tengo sellado ~~ Aunque DIA tiene que ver bastante y lo que viene sera el verdadero climax. Whoa que larga respuesta XD. Pero es que me gusta cuando puedo expresarme bastante. Gracias por seguir los dos fics *Cough* Actualize el otro tambien *cough* XD. Espero te guste este capitulo mucho :D._**

 ** _Con esto me despido. Como el otro capitulo lo tengo pensado desde hace mucho ya le tengo titulo asi que les regalare eso como adelante. Su amigo y buen vecino Taikobou los vera en el siguiente episodio ~~: La Flecha del Destino._**


	16. C16 La flecha del Destino

Capitulo 16: La flecha del destino.

" ** _En nuestro capitulo anterior, nuestro héroe era retado a los juegos crueles del entrenador llamado DIA. Con las emociones cargadas al máximo, nuestro héroe procedía en la persecución de aquel entrenador que domaba dos legendarios. El equipo Neo Plasma en frente de la torre prisma disponía a huir de la escena para evitar de nuevo su arresto."_**

-Torre Prisma-

Luego de que el azabache se dispusiera a perseguir a DIA montado en su Noivern, los científicos y miembros del equipo plasma no podían creer la tracción que habían sufrido. Colress tenía que salir de ahí de inmediato. Sus planes aun no estaban acabados.

-¿Campeona de Kalos no es así?- El científico se pronunciaba ante Diantha.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- La famosa actriz se colocaba en pose de batalla junto a Alain y a Looker que decidieron apoyar con su Croagunk y Charizard.

-Debo de agradecerle el haber venido el día de hoy. Con su presencia ahora se que la Liga pokemon me busca a mi y a mi organización. El hecho de que estén dos campeones regionales acá significa que saben de nuestros planes.- Las palabras del científico hacían eco y confusión en todos menos en Diantha, Gary y Looker que se sentían frustrados de saber que podían tener conocimiento de los terribles acontecimientos de Alola.

-¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar que saldrás de acá?- Sus guardias personales del trió de sombras estaban frente a el con Banette y Absol protegiéndolos.

-Espero mi boleto de salida pero no sin antes avisarles como cortesía. DIA no es a quien deberían de temerle ahora.- Al terminar esa frase una bomba de humo salió de la nada. El tercer miembro del trio muy lastimado hizo su acto de presencia y arriba de el venia un helicóptero el cual los recogió tanto a Colress como a Charon.

-¡Charizard! ¡Lanzallamas ahora!- El poderoso dragón mega evolucionado disparo su flama azul la cual fue detenida por la protección del Accelgor del rescatista de los lideres del Equipo Neo Plasma.

-A todas las unidades. Solicito apoyo aéreo para perseguir a un helicóptero en movimiento al sur de Lumiose. Bloqueen todos los aeropuertos. También evacuen a toda la gente del Pueblo Geosenge. Es una orden de Clase S.- Looker rápidamente se movilizaba para perseguir a los científicos en fuga.

-¡Alain! ¡Diantha!- Serena se les acercaba junto a Bonnie y a Clemont los cuales estaban preocupados por Ash.

-Se lo que nos pedirás Serena pero no podemos hacer nada.- La campeona con algo de tristeza se pronunciaba al saber que la peli miel iba a pedirles que ayudaran a Ash.

-¡Porque no pueden hacer nada! ¡Ustedes dos son los mas poderosos entrenadores de Kalos!- La chica con un tono de desesperación y angustia se exclamaba. Gary en ese momento puso su mano en el hombro de la chica.

-Serena. Ash es el único que puede hacer esto. Crees que todos aquí no quieren ir a auxiliarlo.- El nieto del profesor Oak se pronunciaba con firmeza ante la mirada de tristeza de la chica.

-¿!Por que no pueden hacer nada!?- La peli miel era dominada por sus sentimientos.

-Además de que ese tipo es sumamente fuerte, Ash es el único con el nivel para poder pelear con el y además capturarlo.- EL primer rival del azabache trataba de consolar a la Reina de Kalos.

-¿Es por lo que paso en Alola verdad?- Todos menos Bonnie tuvieron un semblante de tristeza.

-Por eso mismo debes de confiar en el. El te prometió que te lo diría, y créeme que lo se de buena mano, el es un testarudo cuando promete algo.- Todos sintieron la nostalgia ante las palabras de quien además de Serena, lo conocía de mas tiempo.

-No por eso significa que debemos de quedarnos sin hacer nada.- La voz del inventor intervino en la conversación a lo cual todos quedaron confusos cuando este empezó a acomodar sus lentes y saco un tipo de control remoto. Este empezó a presionar una mezcla de botones y de una de las ventanas de la Torre prisma salió una especie de Dron que tenia una cámara en su centro.

-¿Que es eso Clemont?- Su hermana se pronuncio algo confundida. Ella había pasado mucho tiempo fuera de casa y no sabia en que cosas locas y explosivas su hermano había trabajado.

-¡La ciencia abre las puertas del futuro! Admiren mi Dron Volador Rastreador 3.5.- Todos reían al ver como ciertas costumbres no se perdían.

-¿Momento, acaso eso podrá seguir a Ash?- La peli miel se lleno de emoción al saber que podría ver el desempeño que tenia Ash que además si se encontraba en serio peligro sin importarle nada iría por el en su ayuda.

-Con esto podremos ver que es lo que le esta pasando.- En ese momento Alain interrumpió la explicación del científico con el cual hizo un ademan a su Charizard.

-Yo lo siento. No pienso dejar a Ash solo en esto. Ash podrá ser muy fuerte pero necesitara ayuda. Charizard en marcha.- A pesar de estar herido en su orgullo, sabía que tenía que ayudar a su rival. Cuando se entero de la misma boca de el esa tarde de lo que pasaba y de los eventos de hace 4 años había cogido una determinación en ayudarle. No era justo que el cargara con esa responsabilidad el solo. Antes de irse Gary se acerco a el.

-Antes de que te vayas lleva esto para Ash.- EL nieto del famoso investigador le dio una bolsa con unos objetos.

-¿Qué es esto?- EL Kalosiano le cuestiono.

-Ash necesitara a sus pokemon en plena forma cuando lo acabe.- Gary sabia que no solo con derrotar a los Pokemon de DIA era suficiente.

-De acuerdo. Voy para allá.- Lo que no esperaron es ver a un Tyrantrum también aparecer al lado de la Campeona.

-No iras solo. Soy la campeona y mi deber es proteger a Kalos y a Ash.- Ella se monto en su fiel amigo y ambos entrenadores de Elite siguieron a donde se dirigieron Ash y DIA. Diantha tenía esa necesidad de ayudar a pesar de contradecir todo lo que había dicho previamente. Serena estaba ahora mas tranquila que el azabache tendría apoyo.

-Yo los seguiré con el Dron. Subamos al gimnasio, ahí tengo los monitores.- Es así como los demás siguieron al inventor. La mirada de Serena se había postrado en Gary. Sabia mucho de Ash en especial de esos 4 años atrás que ella tenía tanto anhelo saber. El castaño se dio cuenta de la mirada y la confronto.

-No me compete decírtelo. Confía en tu amado.- Esto sonrojo a la chica. ¿Cómo rayos sabia este sujeto de los sentimientos que ella tenia hacia Ash. Con la mirada que ella le daba él pudo verla algo divertido con la escena que montaba.

-Desde el campamento se te notaba. ¿Yo soy mas rápido para estos temas que el pequeño Ash sabes?- Una sonrisa era lo que se le dibujaba. La peli miel recordó otros momentos en el campamento donde cierto chico se burlaba de ella y del azabache.

-Mejor vamos con Clemont.- Algo indignada pero también feliz entro a lo cual el castaño la siguió y murmuro algo para si mismo.

-Vaya que tienes suerte Ash.- Con eso procedió a entrar.

En ese mismo instante la tormenta se hacia mas fuerte sobre la Región de Kalos. Sobre los aires en camino a Pueblo Geosenge se podía observar como un pokemon gigantesco sobrevolaba los bosques y colinas de la hermosa región. El azabache había por fin podido alcanzarlo gracias a la enorme velocidad de Noivern. Los viento del monte plateado habían hecho maravillas con el y sus demás pokemon de tipo volador.

-¡Veo que pudiste perseguirme Ketchum! ¡Es aquí donde el juego comienza! ¡Foco Resplandor Dialga!- El poderoso tipo dragón se volteo y empezó a disparar un poderoso rayo de su boca dirigidos al entrenador de pueblo paleta.

-¡Noivern! ¡Haz un giro y esquiva ese ataque!- El dragón volador empezó a hacer su pirueta giratoria mientras Ash se agarraba firmemente de el. Muchas veces habían practicado por si algo así sucedía. Lo que no esperaron es que cuando el rayo impacto en una de las colinas del relieve una enorme explosión se registro haciendo un enorme cráter.

-¡Excelente! ¡Esta es la emoción que quería desde hace mucho! ¡Sigamos Dialga! ¡Nuestros amigos nos esperan!- El poderoso Dragón del tiempo siguió con su marcha a pueblo Geosenge para obtener la poderosa arma ancestral. El azabache sabía que tenía que ser cauteloso. Los ataques de ese pokemon eran mortales para cualquiera. Lo primero que estaba en su lista de prioridades era detenerlo y sabía exactamente quien podría hacer el trabajo.

-¡Decidueye yo te elijo!- De la pokebola que tiro el azabache salió su inicial capturado en Alola.

-¡Tenemos que detener a DIA! Tus flechas son la clave para detenerlo. Noivern, Pikachu y Greninja te apoyaremos.- El pokemon proveniente de Alola entendía lo que su entrenador le indicaba. El, Pikachu y Noivern asintieron entre ellos y pusieron en marcha para atacar al legendario mítico.

Greninja corría a través de los bosques de Kalos siguiendo el rastro de su entrenador. Había visto lo que era capaz ese pokemon. Su ayuda era necesaria. Cuando corría dos pokemon mas se le unieron los cuales eran los dos Zygarde. El había sonreído y rápidamente se lo comunico a su entrenador a través de su conexión. Ash pudo sentir a su amigo y saber de sus noticias. Mientras la tormenta arreciaba el azabache empezó a planificar un estrategia para detenerlo.

Dialga a pesar tan grande volaba con enorme velocidad. DIA sentía que no todo podía ir tan bien sabiendo de lo que era capaz su anomalía favorita. En efecto, sus preocupaciones y anhelos se hicieron realidad al sentir que dos flechas se dirigían para impactar a su pokemon. En un acto rápido saco a su LickyLicky el cual con su lengua hizo que las flechas no impactaran. El juego era simple para el ahora. Si una flecha impactaba a Dialga era el fin del juego. El sabia mejor que nadie que esas flechas del tipo fantasma lo atraparían hasta derrotar al azabache cosa que el quería pero tenia sus prioridades y siempre tendría tiempo para acabar con el sujeto que el adoraba sádicamente.

-¡Tan rápido quieres terminar con esto! ¡Nos estamos divirtiendo! ¡Dialga utiliza Poder Ancestral!- Del suelo empezaban a levitar grandes porciones de Tierra que giraban alrededor del pokemon mítico y eran lanzadas hacia el ave fantasma.

-¡Estruendo y Cola De Hierro!- Una poderosa ráfaga de sonido golpeaba una de las roca que iban dirigidas hacia Decidueye mientras Pikachu partía con su cola otra de las enormes piedras. Luego de hacer su trabajo Noivern lo recogía para que no cayera. Decidueye en cambio siguió disparando flechas pero el molesto LickyLicky las rechazaba con facilidad.

-¡No creas que caeré en el mismo truco de hace 4 años Ketchum!- Ash sabia que no iba a ser fácil. Pero el pokemon legendario era muy grande y le daba ventaja. Solo necesitaba retenerlos un poco mas para ejecutar su plan.

-¡Pikachu Impactrueno ahora!- Uno de los poderosos rayos del roedor eléctrico fueron disparados hacia el Dragón del tiempo re potenciados por las fuertes gotas de lluvia que caían por la poderosa tormenta. El ser mítico pudo sentir dolor junto a DIA y a LickyLicky que eran también afectados por la descarga.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Pelea más! ¡Eso es lo que quiero! ¡El dolor de una buena batalla! ¡Tu y esa loca me hicieron sentir vivo de nuevo! ¡Esto es perfecto! ¡Por fin estoy vivo!- El entrenador maniáticamente se reía a pesar de haber sido casi rostizado.

-¡DIA acabemos con esto de una vez! ¡Noivern Estruendo una vez mas!- El tipo volador dragón hacia nuevo uso de su mas poderoso ataque e impactaba al metálico ser divino el cual se sentía mas molesto con cada golpe.

-Veo que ya estas inspirado. De acuerdo hagamos algo divertido. Rugido del Tiempo.- La preocupación de Ash fue inminente. El mítico ser del tiempo empezaba a carga su ataque más letal. Un movimiento Z no iba a ser suficiente ante tal poder y solo podía hacer dos más. Tres era su límite en el día y el primero que utilizo para romper el domo le había pasado factura. La motivación por rescatar a Serena le había hecho seguir adelante. Ash ordeno a su amigo que volara alto, tenia un plan pero seria difícil. El ser mítico lanzo su enorme rugido que hizo estremecer incluso las fibras del tiempo hacia donde iba volando Noivern y Ash. El ataque estaba a punto de impactar al entrenador.

-Torre Prisma-

Todos habían llegado al gimnasio donde Clemont empezó a presionar botones y del suelo del campo de batalla salió un enorme monitor que empezaba a capturar imágenes del invento de Clemont el cual podía observar como todo el terrenos se encontraba destruido. Serena al ver esto se preocupo bastante y empezó a presionar su pecho con su mano.

-¿Clemont cuanto tardara el Dron en alcanzar a Ash?- Gary le pregunto con curiosidad al inventor.

-Si va a máxima velocidad y haciendo cálculos en 5 minutos. Diantha y Alain lo alcanzaran en mas tiempo ya que el Dron es mas rápido, lo estoy perfeccionando para la policía internacional.- Mientras los investigadores conversaban, Bonnie pudo notar aun mas la preocupación de Serena.

-Tranquila Serena. Ash estará bien. El es ahora muy fuerte.- La chica de cabello rubio limón abrazaba a su amiga….aun mas que eso, a su hermana. Así la consideraba ella luego del primer viaje de ambas juntas.

-No puedo evitarlo Bonnie.- La chica aun tenia lágrimas en sus ojos al ver como ese pokemon había hecho estragos tan grandes en la región y lo que lo podía hacer a Ash. De repente una ráfaga de luz empezó a iluminar los cielos de Kalos cosa que se percibió tanto en las cámaras del Dron así como en la misma ventana. Todos quedaron preocupados al ver que era eso. Serena y Bonnie fueron a las ventanas del gimnasio y vieron como un gran agujero se había formado a lo lejos dispersando las nubes de lluvia en ese lugar. Clemont por su parte pudo analizar aun mejor gracias a la cercanía de su invento el cual captaba algo raro en sus sensores los cuales le daban datos que distorsiones temporales se daban en el ambiente.

-Si es lo que creo que es….- Clemont se pronunciaba muy preocupado.

-No lo digas en voz alta. Serena se preocupara mas de lo que ya esta.- Gary le reclamo al inventor mientras ambos miraban como la peli miel seguía con mas preocupación al ver el fenómeno seguramente hecho por el dragón metálico de Sinnoh.

-Ash. Por favor regresa pronto.- La peli miel depositaba toda su fe en su amado. Ella no lo iba a perder estaba segura. Lo que le pareció extraño luego de ese fenómeno algo que Bonnie también observo es ver como pluma caía del cielo de tormenta frente a la torre prisma. Era algo peculiar ya que nunca habían visto una de ese tipo en su vida.

-Camino a Pueblo Geosenge-

-¡Vaya que estabas enojado Dialga! Los despareciste del mapa.- El entrenador se sentía alegre al haber destruido a su rival.

-¡Decidueye Utiliza Tormenta de Hojas!- El comando del azabache hacia estruendo sobre los cielos de Kalos cosa que obedeció su iniciar y tiro una poderosa ráfaga de viendo con hojas cortantes que impactaron sobre el legendario.

-¡Pero que rayos! ¡Sigues vivo!- DIA pudo ver como el azabache y su Noivern seguían flotando en el aire. Lo único que pudo notar es que tanto como Pikachu y Ash tenían algunas heridas.

-Yo confió en mis amigos y ellos en mí. ¡DIA! ¡Prometimos hace 4 años detenerte a ti y a los demás! Mis amigos, mis pokemon, todos ellos prometieron eso aquel día. Hoy es el primer paso. ¡Greninja, Shuriken de Agua!- De los bosques de Kalos la rana inicial de la región local había saltado lanzando dos poderosos Shuriken de agua impactando sobre el legendario aturdiéndolo acompañados de dos pulsos dragón de los Zygarde 10%.

El azabache estaba decidido. Arriesgo su pellejo ordenándole a Noivern utilizar Acrobacias. El sabía que al ejecutar ese ataque su velocidad aumentaba muchísimo pero no tenia que tener ningún peso. Pero los entrenamientos habían hecho suficientemente fuerte a Noivern para superar esos límites. Las heridas en su cuerpo y de Pikachu se debían a que el aumento de velocidad hacia que el viento cortara con la fricción. Noivern al ser mitad dragón podía soportarlo sin problemas. El confió que su entrenador saldría ileso.

-Eres una piedra en el zapato. Crees que puedes derrotarme en mi juego.- Desafiándolo con la mirada el entrenador con ira y gozo se dirigía al azabache.

-De hecho. Esta persecución acaba ahora.- Su pulsera Z empezó a brillar. Empezó a realizar los pasos encima de su Noivern mientras Pikachu se bajaba de su hombro para darle el espacio suficiente. Decidueye empezó a brillar con aura muy resplandeciente. El Dron había llegado en ese preciso instante. Todos en la torre prisma pudieron observar como Ash se encontraba sano y salvo. La peli miel se sentía aliviada al verlo bien. Todos notaron que el empezaba a ejecutar uno de esos movimientos Z que había aprendido. Lo que ni sabían es que este movimiento Z era especial. Tanto el y el Profesor Kukui habían tratado de desarrollar algo fuera de lo común fuera de los movimientos Z normales. Ellos pasaron meses practicándolo con Decidueye desde que evoluciono en esa batalla contra Guzma. Esa era una de las investigaciones del profesor, hacer movimientos Z que no cualquier pokemon haría y tanto Incineroar y Decidueye eran sujetos de pruebas perfectos. Este era uno de los movimientos inventados por Ash luego de terminar los desafíos. Era el testamento de su entrenamiento y amistad con su pokemon.

-¡Ese movimiento Z no lo conozco!- DIA se encontraba estupefacto. El se había encargado de estudiar todos esos movimientos para intentar por lo menos contraatacarlos o defenderse pero ese era nuevo.

- **¡DIA! ¡No subestimes a mis amigos! ¡Con todo nuestro poder Decidueye! ¡Aluvión de Flechas Sombrías!-** El ave fantasma empezó a ejecutar su poderoso ataque. Alzo un vuelo más elevado haciendo simetría con la luna llena que ahora surcaba los aires luego de que el poderoso ataque de Dialga perforara las nubes. Varias flechas salieron de su cuerpo las cuales junto a el cayeron en picada dirigidas hacia el poderoso ser divino. Ash gracias al entrenamiento de Riley con su aura y el poder de los movimientos Z había podido hacer este ataque más potente. Al principio solo ejercía daño pero con el duro esfuerzo había podido agregar el efecto original de puntada sombría el cual era capturar al pokemon afectado. LickyLicky hizo su mejor esfuerzo en tratar de rechazar todas las flechas que le caían pero era imposible y estas golpearon al dragón haciendo caer del dolor y aterrizando en un claro el cual era tan cercano a un campo de batalla. Dialga ya no podía escapar.

-¡Eres un desgraciado Ketchum!- DIA había salido ileso del ataque gracias a su fuerza y vitalidad. Este se bajo de Dialga al saber que su juego había terminado en derrota. Ahora tenia que enfrentarlo en campo neutral para poder seguir con su plan. Ash en cambio bajo con su amigo el cual estaba algo agotado. Greninja y los Zygarde aparecieron detrás de el para apoyarlo.

-Gracias por todo Noivern. Puedes descansar.- Lo devolvió a su pokebola. Los dos estaban con 5 pokemon. Dialga no podía moverse por el potente ataque y su efecto.

-De acuerdo Ash. Ganaste este round. ¿Pero crees estar listo para derrotarme?- DIA saco a todos sus pokemon. Torterra, LickyLicky, Bastiodon, Mamoswine y Regigigas aparecían en escena.

-Estoy mas que listo DIA.- Los pokemon restantes de Ash también salieron. Greninja y Pikachu se unían a Infernape, Gabite y Decidueye desafiando al legendario entrenador que tenían en frente. Su misión era clara. Detenerlo a toda costa.

-Esta vez lo haremos a tu modo. Batalla con reglas oficiales. Quien debilite a todos los pokemon del otro será el ganador.- DIA hablaba en serio. A pesar de sus prioridades y sus ganas de hacer todo lo posible por cumplir su objetivo, el alma que tenia adentro le hacia querer desafiar al valiente entrenador que había hecho tantas proezas. Eran sentimientos extraños que se mezclaban con su personalidad sádica.

-No tengo objeción. ¡Pikachu adelante!- El ratón amarillo por fin vería acción. El había sido encargado muchas veces de cuidar a Serena y el sabia que su amigo confiaba mucho en el para darle esa responsabilidad. Ahora le tocaba pelear con todo.

-¡Bastiodon es tu turno!- El poderoso tipo acero se colocaba en pose de batalla en frente mientras sus demás pokemon esperaban su turno. El Dron estaba captando las imágenes. Todos los amigos del azabache estaban expectantes ante la batalla que se desarrollaría que marcaria el destino de la región.

-Tu puedes vencerlo Ash…- La peli miel rezaba por la victoria de su amado. Ella sabia que el podía.

" ** _El destino tomaba su curso. DIA y Ash por fin estaban frente a frente. Una batalla pokemon de gran calibre estaba a punto de comenzar. Esta historia continuara…."_**

 ** _/_**

 ** _Tenia tantas ganas de escribir este capitulo! Hola lo saluda Taikobou ! Aqui con otro capitulo. Pues como veran las persecuciones me encantan XD. Este me salio corto he de admitir pero es que ya lo tenia planeado desde hace mucho. DIA y Ash por fin se enfrentan. Es la batalla donde mas me tengo que esmerar. Asi que el proximo capitulo lo mas seguro sea 80% batalla. La identidad de DIA se acerca aunque algunos ya se dan una idea de quien eso pero repito, no es al 100% lo que esperan. Veo que hubieron pocos reviews por eso lo deje corto...nah bromas XD. Yo se que me leen mucho y de veras les agradezco el apoyo que muestran y el interes por mi humilde relato. Se les agradece de corazon._**

 ** _Ahora mi parte favorita, responde reviews OwO!_**

 ** _Drax 21: Alain es un personaje polemico por lo de la liga. Es mi desquite por lo que paso XD. Nah! Es solo que necesito que tenga una motivacion para hacerse mas fuerte por que lo que viene sera muy necesario que se replantee su estilo de entrenamiento._**

 ** _Virginia Vir: Me agrada mucho que te guste hasta los personajes originales de tu servidor XD. De hecho esa era la idea con Rudolph. Redimirlo. Hacerlo fan numero dos de Ash pues fue extra ~~ Ya saben quien es la numero uno XD. DIA tiene su historia ~~ Ya veras quien es solo tenme paciencia :P! No es lo que se esperan al 100 por 100. Lo del liston se me ocurrio de repente. Es algo que haria Serena y pues me servira esa escena para algo que viene a corto plazo ~~ Respuestas de Alola...aun no XD. Hay que ser pacientes ~~ Espero te guste el capitulo y por cierto ya me lei tus fics y ya estan respectivamente comentados. Escribire rapido mi AU para desarrollar el capitulo que viene. Disfruta el capitulo :D._**

 ** _JoseADiaz98: Los momentos Amour vendran jajajajaja. El misterio de DIA y Alola tambien se revelaran de a poco. Ya estamos sobre la marcha. Gracias por el apoyo._**

 ** _Con esto me despido...hasta luego! Su amigable y buen vecino Taikobou les dice hasta luego ~~ Ya Ha!_**


	17. C17 Un Duelo para superar tus límites

Capitulo 17: Un Duelo para superar tus límites.

 ** _"_** ** _En nuestro capitulo anterior, el pokemon legendario amo del tiempo Dialga iba dirigido hacia pueblo Geosenge en búsqueda del arma ancestral que había dejado una cicatriz que no curaba en la región de Kalos. Ash iba tras el entrenador de tan intimidante pokemon y con éxito pudo detenerlo momentáneamente. Una batalla intensa estaba a punto de empezar."_**

El agujero hecho por el ataque mas letal de Dialga se volvía a cubrir de nubes y la tormenta nuevamente arreciaba el campo de batalla. Ambos entrenadores se miraban fijamente sin despegar la mirada uno del otro. Pikachu y Bastiodon se encontraban ya listos para abrir el telón de la feroz batalla que había empezado ya hace 4 años en la región de Alola.

-¿Estas listo para empezar Ketchum?- El entrenador retiraba su capucha, se podía apreciar el color de su cabello el cual era de color negro igual que el de Ash. Sus ojos en cambio tenían un brillo rojo que junto a su gesto de emoción y risa sádica contrastaban con lo que cualquiera podría decir un inocente rostro.

-He estado listo siempre. ¡Adelante DIA!- En ese momento un poderoso rayo cayo de los cielos como si la naturaleza misma fuese el juez de la batalla.

======Ash Vs DIA=========

-¡Pikachu Velocidad Extrema ahora!- El azabache no había perdido el tiempo. Su roedor eléctrico había acelerado de forma instantánea intentando golpear al tipo acero.

-¡Ni creas que tu rata le hará algún rasguño! ¡Vuélalo con Eco Metálico!- Un chirrido se desprendió del pesado pokemon incluso moviendo rocas del suelo que impacto sobre el roedor eléctrico el cual quiso tapar sus oídos con sus orejas por el desesperante ruido.

-¡No te distraigas! ¡Eso es lo que el quiere! ¡Cola de Hierro en el suelo e impúlsate sobre los aires!- Ágilmente Pikachu golpeaba el suelo y lo usaba como efecto trampolín para impulsarse por el aire, siguiendo la experiencia con su entrenador sabía lo que venía después así que se dispuso a lanzar un potente Impactrueno que empezó a electrocutar al pokemon metálico. La sorpresa del azabache fue el ver como no le hacía ningún efecto el ataque hecho por su amigo.

-¡Tu rata es débil! ¡Golpéalo ahora con cabeza de Hierro!- El enorme pokemon se dirigía hacia el roedor que venía aterrizando por su pirueta.

-¡Cola de hierro nuevamente!- EL azabache conocía que su amigo era lo suficientemente fuerte para repeler la embestida. Los dos ataques tipo acero chocaron haciendo incluso que las gotas de lluvia en sus cercanías se dispersaran como si se tratase de una explosión misma. Pikachu cayó al suelo ileso y Bastiodon retrocedió unos metros por el impacto de ambos golpes.

-¡Avalancha!- El tipo acero uso su cabeza para levantar una enorme porción de tierra y lanzo hacia el pequeño roedor.

-¡Esquiva esos escombros a toda velocidad amigo! ¡Acércate lo mas posible!- Todos en la torre prisma que miraban el combate a través del invento de Clemont no entendían porque el azabache optaba por el combate cercano ya que la defensa de su rival era demasiada para Pikachu. Serena observaba con toda la fe que tenia en como su amado podría solventar la situación. El lo había hecho en peores circunstancia en el pasado y hoy no seria la excepción. Con gran agilidad el roedor había esquivado todos los escombros lanzados por Bastiodon y estaba frente a el.

-¡Eres un bobo! ¡Bastiodon noquéalo con Cabeza de Hierro ahora que esta en tu rango de ataque!- Al haber esquivado toda la avalancha Bastiodon empezó a correr contra el roedor nuevamente. La sonrisa de Ash era ahora visible. Había caído en su trampa.

-¡Usa tu cola nuevamente, esquiva el ataque y móntate sobre el!- Como un efecto de resorte la cola de hierro había hecho rebotar al roedor cosa que sorprendió a Bastiodon. El ratón amarillo cayo encima del tipo acero y como uno de sus movimientos característicos empezó a liberar descargas masivas de energía eléctrica potenciadas por la lluvia. El golpe era bueno porque el tipo acero empezaba a sufrir daños

-¡Tú crees que no he estudiado como peleas! ¡Combo Defensivo: Defensa de Hierro y Represión de Metal!- Aun con el dolor provocado el Pokemon empezaba a formar una bola de energía grisácea la cual lanzo al aire hacia el mismo y al Pikachu que tenía encima.

-¡Que crees que haces!- Ash sabía que eso lastimaría a ambos pokemon. Si sorpresa fue al ver como una capa de hierro había envuelto al pokemon de turno. La bola de energía cayó encima de ambos golpeando a Pikachu casi mortalmente mientras que Bastiodon había resistido levemente.

-¡Ríndete! Esta batalla es mía.- DIA sentía confianza en sus posibilidades. Pero su confianza se desplomaba de a poco al ver como ese Pikachu se levantaba una vez más. Era de las cosas que más detestaba de Ash y sus pokemon. Esa manía de levantarse a pesar de tener todo en contra de ellos.

-Esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba. Tú no eres el único que puedo hacer combos. ¡Velocidad extrema Pikachu y rodéalo!- El roedor aun a pesar de sus heridas volvía a correr con muchas más velocidad que antes y rodeaba al pesado pokemon el cual solo veía de izquierda a derecha como el roedor corría en círculos alrededor de el.

-¡Que es lo que pretendes!- DIA apretaba sus puños. La velocidad de ese roedor era mucha incluso para su pokemon entrenado para este tipo de situaciones.

-¡Utiliza Impactrueno mientras corres!- El azabache con fiereza lanzaba la estrategia mientras alzaba su mano en el aire y sus ojos se llenaban de pasión y adrenalina. No importaba si el mundo entero estaba en peligro, una batalla siempre se disfrutaría hasta el final. Ráfagas de electricidad salían de todos lados alrededor de Bastiodon. Pikachu lo encerraba en un remolino eléctrico. Ash desde hace mucho había tenido la idea de llevar los principios del contra escudo aprendido en Sinnoh al ataque en su totalidad y esta idea era la que había creado con Sófocles. Debía de admitirlo, su viaje a Alola pulió un grado mayor de lo que el podía haber hecho el solo anteriormente. Sófocles Bastiodon empezó a arrodillarse del dolor intenso. DIA tenía que pensar en algo.

-¡Represión de Metal una vez más con todo tu poder!- Pensaba devolverle su poder al doble de potencia debido al carácter de contra ataque que el movimiento poseía.

-¡Ahora! ¡Contra Escudo!- Pikachu se detuvo frente al rostro de su rival y empezó a girar a liberar más ráfagas eléctricas. La bola de energía ya había sido lanzada pero como poderosos látigos de electricidad, partían la energía debilitándola hasta el grado que desapareciera pero al mismo tiempo golpeando al enorme fósil frente a él.

-¡Acabemos con esto! ¡Tacleada de Voltios!- Al dejar de girar y al ver al aturdido fósil, Pikachu acelero cubriendo su cuerpo con electricidad e impactando un golpe definitivo en el pokemon de DIA noqueándolo. Todos estaban felices en la Torre Prisma. El primer pokemon de aquel entrenador que parecía ser invencible ante Alain había sido derrotado. Serena y Bonnie se abrazaban mientras Gary y Clemont chocaban sus puños de la emoción. Ash podía hacerlo. DIA devolvía su pokemon con rabia y felicidad. Los sentimientos contradictorios eran más de lo que podía soportar. Se sentía emocionado por aquella batalla pero sentía ira al mismo tiempo porque lo detenía de cumplir lo que le debía a sus amigos.

-Eres el único que puede satisfacer mis ganas de luchar con alguien fuerte. Tú eres la anomalía más grande que existe en este mundo. Sin ti, yo habría tenido mi oportunidad de existir en este mundo. Te sigues oponiendo a la misma naturaleza y sabes lo que más detesto de tu presencia. Que estoy disfrutando esto. Pero acabare contigo ahora. ¡Mamoswine sal ahora!- El pokemon tipo hielo/tierra que había derrotado a 5 pokemon de Alain se hacía presente a la batalla.

-¡DIA! ¡Podemos terminar con esto! ¡Lo que haces está mal! Mucha gente sufrió por lo que paso hace 4 años. Yo quiero comprender lo que sientes con respecto a tus amigos. ¡Pero el sacrificar la vida de muchos inocentes no es la opción! El profesor Oak y yo podemos ayudarte.- La paciencia del entrenador frente a el se había agotado. Su ira ahora predominaba.

-¡QUE ES LO QUE TU SABES DE NUESTRO DOLOR! ¡Tú siempre disfrutaste de los rayos del solo de este mundo! ¡No sabes nada Ash! Acabare con tu amigo en este momento.- Pikachu estaba exhausto. La pelea con Bastiodon lo había llevado al límite.

-Lo siento. Pero alguien aquí quiere detenerte también.- Decidueye se colocaba frente a su entrenador con una mirada decidida a ganar. Pikachu entendía lo que los ojos de Decidueye emanaban. Quería evitar que los pokemon de esta región sufrieran lo que su antigua familia había pasado en Alola en consecuencia de aquel evento que dejo cicatrices en el y en su entrenador. Serena a través del monitor apreciaba la mirada de tristeza del pokemon de Ash. Ella por su poca experiencia de viaje con el pudo nunca notar una mirada de tristeza en alguno de ellos a la hora de combatir. ¿Acaso Ash sentía lo mismo que Decidueye?

-Ese pajarraco desde hace tiempo nos causa problemas. Hoy será el día que acabare con el.- Mamoswine también poseía cuentas pendientes.

-¡Adelante!- La tormenta arreciaba aún más fuerte mientras otro rayo hacia su aparición en los cielos dictando el inicio de la batalla.

-Decidueye Vs Mamoswine-

-¡Vuela a ese Pajarraco! ¡Ventisca!- Una ráfaga de viento congelante era lanzada por el pokemon mamut hacia el Inicial de Alola.

-¡Pantalla de luz y aprovecha la defensa para volar encima de el!- Decidueye pudo utilizar su defensa para ganar altitud. Una segunda orden de Ash vino al ordenar una puntada sombría a lo cual obedeció lanzándola desde el aire.

-¡Poder pasado ahora!- Una aura emanaba del tipo hielo con la cual muchas porciones de tierra salían disparadas hacia el inicial de Alola.

-¡Usa tu velocidad y utiliza Garra Sombra!- Decidueye con enorme agilidad esquivaba con dificultad las rocas lanzadas hacia el. Como era habitual en el se había colocado detrás del mamut y pudo golpearlo con sus garras envueltas de poder fantasmal dando un golpe critico en la espalda de su oponente.

-¡No lo dejes escapar. ¡Colmillo de Hielo!- Con sus dientes pudo tomar una de las patas del tipo planta y empezó a congelarlo poco a poco.

-¡Decidueye!- El azabache no creyó que el fiero pokemon tuviese una reacción tan rápida como para contra atacar a Decidueye.

-¡Azótalo contra el suelo!- El inicial de Alola no se podía liberar de la mordida de su oponente el cual empezó a agitarlo y lo golpeó fuertemente contra el suelo. Al levantarse vio cómo su pata estaba congelada por el anterior ataque.

-Esto va mal. ¡Ahora su movilidad es nula. Piensa Ash!- El azabache sabia que Mamoswine había barrido el piso con Alain y por experiencia misma sabia lo que era eso. Su primera batalla con DIA había sido casi igual de desastrosa. Si Gladio no hubiese intervenido esa vez, Dartrix no hubiese podido sobrevivir.

-Eso es todo lo que tu ave puede hacer. Sigue siendo la misma patética criatura de hace años. Pensaste que podías rescatar ese grupo de Pikipek y ese agrio Toucannon con ese nivel.- DIA se burlaba del dolor del entrenador y su pokemon. Ambos se sentían responsables por lo que había ocurrido. Una de sus tantas amargas experiencias en aquellos eventos salía a flote. Greninja pudo sentir el dolor de su entrenador, pero podía sentir algo más y no era algo que había experimentado en el pasado. Su vista se dirigió hacia el ave que tenia una expresión de enojo. Comprendía sus sentimientos como si el mismo lo hubiese vivido ¿Qué eran estos extraños nexos que sentía primero cuando Ash peleo contra aquel ninja de Unova y con Decidueye?

-Decidueye y yo entrenamos día y noche luego de eso. ¡Nuestro esfuerzo no ha sido en vano- La discusión se había tornado muy acalorada. La lluvia aun arreciaba con mucha fuerza. Lo que nadie había notado es que la lluvia que caía era el perfecto camuflaje para ocultar las lágrimas que desbordaban del azabache y de su pokemon. A la reina de Kalos se le estrujo el corazón al ser la única en notarlo. Ella solo había visto llorar a Ash una vez y fue cuando se despidió de Goodra. Pero estas lágrimas eran diferentes a las de aquella ocasión. Había dolor, tristeza, ira e impotencia en ellas.

-¡Esto se terminó Ash! ¡Utiliza Ventisca nuevamente y noquea a ese patético pokemon!- Nuevamente una ráfaga de viento congelante era dirigida hacia el mitad planta y mitad fantasma. Ash no iba a permitir que los sentimientos de su amigo fuesen pisoteados.

-¡Decidueye! ¡Tormenta de hojas hacia el suelo!- El ave de Alola entendió lo que su entrenador pretendía y con todo su poder empezó a desplegar una ventisca de hojas contra el suelo que lo impulsaron hacia el aire. DIA no podía creer que incluso con la pata congelada pudiese coger vuelo. Ese sentimiento lo volvía a invadir. La ira al ver que Ash no se rendía ni sus pokemon.

-¡No escaparas! Dispara esa Ventisca al aire!- El misterioso entrenador era insistente. EL viento ocasionado por el mamut pokemon ahora se desviaba hacia los aires. Decidueye no iba a perder, el no lo iba a hacer. Un aura de color verde empezaba a cubrir su cuerpo y esta generaba viento en sus alas las cuales desprendían hojas. Su habilidad se había activado.

-¡Mostremos a DIA que no eres patético y que el sacrificio de tu familia no fue en vano! ¡Tormenta de Hojas a toda potencia!- Las dos potentes ráfagas de viento hacían colisión. El poder de Decidueye era muchas veces superior a como lo eran normalmente. El mamut hacia todo lo posible por resistir pero al final termino cediendo ante el tremendo poder del inicial de Alola que termino impactándolo asestando el golpe definitivo y súper efectivo para dejarlo fuera de combate.

-¡Mamoswine no!- DIA estaba estupefacto. ¿Desde cuando Ash se había vuelto tan fuerte?

-¡Bien hecho Decidueye!- El ave aterrizaba lentamente mientras jadeaba por el esfuerzo. La paz que le faltaba en si mismo había llegado. Con una sonrisa este volvió a dormir como lo hacia cuando era un pequeño Rowlett. Ash sabia necesitaba descansar y lo devolvió a su pokebola.

-Torre Prisma-

La alegría volvía a desbordar en la Torre Prisma. Todos gritaban de alegría al ver como ese poderoso pokemon había caído. La emoción era desbordante. Ash estaba logrando vencer al poderoso entrenador de dos pokemon sumamente raros y poderosos.

-¡Ash es increíble!- Clemont miraba con admiración al azabache y a su pokemon en las pantallas. Hace tiempo no se sentía así de emocionado por una batalla.

-¡Hermano! ¡Yo soy la que dice ese tipo de frases!- La pequeña bromeaba sumamente feliz con lo que atestiguaba. Serena en cambio sonreía feliz y ruborizada. Al haber viajado con Ash en Kalos y ella sola en Hoenn había sido testigo también de muchas batallas de alto nivel para mejorar su nivel de coordinadora, pero solo las batallas del azabache le brindaban esta emoción indescriptible.

-Lo lograste Decidueye.- Las lágrimas del investigador de Pueblo Paleta se hicieron presentes también. Todos notaron la reacción extraña de Gary. Lo que no sabían es que por desgracia el había sido testigo de esos sucesos y la victoria de Decidueye tenía un mayor significado de lo que ellos podían percibir.

-¿Gary?- Serena se atrevió a preguntar. Le daba mala espina. Porque ese chico que era cercano a Ash lloraba por la batalla. Su intuición le hacia pensar que de veras muchas cosas malas pasaron en la vida de su amado. El menor de los Oak se dio cuenta de su reacción inconsciente y empezó a limpiarse las lágrimas.

-Lo siento, pero es que esa victoria tiene más significado del que ustedes creen.- Todos tenían mucha curiosidad del porque de la reacción de Gary. No tuvieron el suficiente tiempo de preguntar porque la batalla parecía resumirse.

-Campo de Batalla-

La intensa lluvia aun empapaba a los dos entrenadores. El campo lucia en mal estado. Los pokemon salvajes del área habían escapado haciendo caso a sus instintos naturales de supervivencia. DIA no podía creer el avance que había tenido el azabache desde la última vez que lo enfrento. ¿Qué había estado haciendo todos estos años? El ahora estaba muy cerca de su objetivo final y no iba a permitir que nadie interfiriera en sus planes.

-¿Por qué insistes en detenerme? Sabes que al final todo es inútil.- La cara del entrenador estaba llena de sentimientos adversos. La ira y la alegría eran los mayores contrastes en sus gestos. Cualquiera diría que era un psicópata pero solo Ash sabía la verdad de lo que le sucedía pero necesitaba el momento adecuado para actuar. La batalla debía de continuar.

-No dejare que destruyas la región de Kalos.- Al terminar de expresarse, Gabite se había puesto frente a el en pose de batalla.

-Entonces te machacare en este momento para que me dejes ir. ¡Ve LickiLicky!- El pokemon de tipo normal también se presentaba a la batalla. Aun a pesar de las heridas por los ataques de Pikachu y Decidueye anteriormente aun se disponía a apoyar a su entrenador.

-Gabite vs LickiLicky-

-¡En marcha Gabite! ¡Carga Dragón!- Rodeado de energía, el dragón terrestre se disponía a embestir a su oponente.

-¡Sera Poder contra Poder entonces! ¡Desenrollar ahora!- El tipo normal empezó a girar directo donde Gabite venia. Ambos ataques chocaron causando un enorme estruendo. Ambos pokemon habían salido disparados por el choque. Ninguno se quería rendir. Volvieron a ponerse de pie y empezaron de nuevo a embestirse nuevamente.

-¡Utiliza excavar!- La orden del azabache fue rápida. Sabía que el ataque de su oponente iba a crecer con cada golpe impactado. Utilizando su velocidad el dragón se zambullo en la tierra y empezó a cavar esquivando el ataque.

-¡LickiLicky! ¡Aguanta! Cuando te de la señal saltas y ya sabes que hacer.- El silencio rondaba ahora en el campo de batalla. Como un tiburón que acechaba su presa Gabite cavaba debajo de LickiLicky esperando el momento oportuno para atacar. DIA estaba pendiente de lo que podía pasar, la estrategia de Ash era evidente y el perfecto contra golpe se acercaba.

-¡Ahora!- El pokemon de la lengua larga utilizo dicha parte de su cuerpo para saltar muy alto esquivando el golpe de Gabite al emerger de las profundidades de la tierra. Cuando el dragón fue visible el tipo normal empezó a caer sobre Gabite utilizando un fuerte pisotón como patada lastimando gravemente a su oponente por el golpe critico recibido.

-¡Gabite! ¿Puedes seguir?- El dragón era orgulloso. No iba a permitir ser derrotado de nuevo. Desafiante y con una mirada determinada el tipo tierra se puso de pie y empezó a rugir con fuerza. El azabache empezó a sonreír por la determinación de su amigo. Misma determinación que sintió Greninja nuevamente. No solo sentía esa conexión con Ash si no también con Gabite. Estas sensaciones eran nuevas para el.

-¡Desenrollar una vez más!- El tipo normal no iba a dar tregua a su enemigo. El ataque se había hecho más potente. La velocidad del pokemon de Ash le permitía esquivar las rodadas con mucha dificultad al ver la alta maniobrabilidad de LickiLicky. Tenía que pensar en algo pronto si quería darle la vuelta al problema. Una idea se le volvió a cruzar por la mente y volvió a sonreír. Esa misma sonrisa que DIA detestaba pero no iba a permitir que se saliese con la suya.

-¡Hagamos una apuesta amigo! ¡Utilizaremos tu ataque favorito, Meteoro Dragón!- Gabite se sentía feliz cada vez que ejecutaba su ataque predilecto y se sentía mucho mejor cuando Ash sabia como hacerlo mas poderoso de lo que ya era.

-¡Sabemos como detener eso! Utiliza tu lengua para destruir todos los meteoros que vengan hacia ti!- DIA sabia el poder de su pokemon que era capaz de hasta partir enormes rocas. El entrenamiento con ella había sido de mucha ayuda en aquel tiempo. ¿Qué eran esos recuerdos que lo empezaban a abrumar? DIA sintió un ataque de pánico. Ash noto lo que empezó a sentir el entrenador frente a el. Su momento estaba llegando. La pelea era dura pero ya estaba muy cerca de su objetivo. Los meteoros caían con fuerza junto a la lluvia. Los meteoros que descendían cerca del pokemon normal eran detenidos fácilmente con la lengua que lo hacía famoso. El campo era destruido y la tierra se agrietaba incluso por el impacto de los golpes de los cientos de meteoros causados por Gabite.

-¡Bien!- El azabache sabía que su plan entraba en funcionamiento. Ahora solo tenia que esperar a DIA.

-¡Acabaremos esto de un solo golpe. ¡Desenrollar!- Otra vez el ataque de rodada del pokemon se ejecutaba con mucha mayor potencia que antes. Con lo que no contaba es que LickiLicky se había atorado con una delas grietas hechas por los meteoros del dragón. Un fuerte no se escuchaba de boca del entrenador. Era el momento de Ash.

-¡Vamos con todo Gabite! ¡Carga Dragón!- El apodado tiburón de la tierra cargo violentamente contra el tipo normal embistiéndolo con gran potencia lanzándolo varios metros en el aire y noqueándolo al instante. El dragón empezó a rugir con orgullo. Ash estaba cerca de desestabilizar a DIA. Estaba a punto de ejecutar el primer paso de este viaje lleno de espinas y de dolor. La torre prisma volvía a llenarse de alegría por las imágenes que el invento volador de Clemont les brindaba. Todos pensaban que ese era el poder del campeón de Alola. El poder de su amigo tras 8 años de aventuras. El poder de proteger a quienes amas.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡!NO! Esto no puede estar pasando. Eres un insecto que esta en mi camino y mi deber es aplastarte como tal. Tú eres una anomalía. Yo soy quien debería de estar aquí.- La locura se empezaba a apoderar del entrenador misterioso. Un aura empezó a salir de su cuerpo potenciada por la ira que sentía en esos momentos. ¿Por qué este tipo no se rendía? ¿Por qué insistía en seguir luchando contra el y sus amigos? ¿Era acaso un pecado recibir las gotas de lluvia o los rayos del sol de este mundo? El iba a lograrlo cueste lo que le cueste.

-¡DIA! ¡Tú puedes detenerte! ¡Reacciona!- Ash quería llegar a ese subconsciente sellado

-No lo lograras. ¡Regigigas! ¡Acabemos con ese sujetos y todos sus pokemon!- El poderoso titán hacia su aparición frente al azabache y sus amigos. Gabite aún estaba muy cansado por el combate feroz. El entrenador de pueblo paleta sabia que tenía la ventaja pero todo era relativo. Pikachu, Decidueye y Gabite estaban lastimados y heridos por los combates exigentes. Había dejado a los que consideraba en esos momentos los dos pokemon con más potencia en su equipo para los pokemon más fuertes que su oponente poseía. Dialga por su parte aun aturdido por las flechas de Decidueye observaba con ira la batalla entre los dos sujetos. Quería destruirlos a todos por obligarlo a ser un esclavo. La Diamansfera alrededor de su cuello empezaba a brillar de una manera poco usual.

-Esto será un problema.- El azabache decía para si mismo, no sabia a quien utilizar para esta pelea feroz. El sabía que Greninja seria capaz de hacerle frente al tener su lazo de sincronía pero sabia también que era un riesgo por los efectos. No le dio tiempo de decidir cuando el mismo Infernape se había puesto frente a el listo para luchar.

-¿Infernape….tu?- El primate pokemon tenia cuentas pendiente con el grandulón frente a el. Había lastimado a uno de sus amigos el cual era Snorlax. La batalla en el museo aun estaba pendiente. Ash pudo sentir perfectamente los sentimientos de su amigo. El podía confiar en el más que nadie. Otra vez las sensaciones de las emociones de Ash se hacían presentes en Greninja junto a las de Infernape. Pudo visualizar perfectamente la historia que había tenido junto a Ash en los viajes en Sinnoh. Todo era realmente extraño.

-¡Entonces aplastemos a ese pokemon inútil!- La voz de DIA se podía escuchar como en una clase de distorsión. No era el mismo entrenador con quien Ash luchaba.

-¡Infernape a la carga!- Las llamas del pokemon flameaban con mas intensidad mostrando que estaba listo.

-Infernape vs Regigigas-

-¡Terremoto!- El poderoso titán pokemon salto muy alto y al caer una tremenda sacudida se sintió no solamente en el campo de batalla si no en todas las cercanías incluso hasta en Ciudad Lumiose. No por algo los pokemon legendarios eran considerados incluso fenómenos naturales. Infernape haciendo gama de sus poderosos reflejos dio un tremendo salto con el cual esquivo el daño.

-¡Envite Ígneo ahora!- Desde los aires Infernape empezó a cubrir su cuerpo con llamas y se lanzo directo hacia el enorme titán.

-¡Giga Impacto!- El pokemon legendario hacia uso de su descomunal fuerza con la cual dio un salto y brillando con el poder del movimiento choco contra el primate. Infernape salió muy lastimado del choque y cayo cerca donde estaba Ash.

-¿Amigo te encuentras bien?- Un poco aturdido empezó a levantarse. Había sentido el golpe pero aun podía pelear. Regigigas en cambio quedo agotado por el movimiento hecho ya que necesitaba recargar.

-¡No le demos tregua! ¡Ultra Puño!- La velocidad del primate era extrema al punto de que su fiero golpe colisiono en el abdomen del enorme titán dañándola severamente.

-¡No nos ganaras en poder! ¡Agarrón!- La enorme mano del legendario capturaba al primate apretándolo fuertemente y luego de ello lo azoto contra el suelo.

-¡Infernape no!- El primate yacía en el suelo aparentemente inconsciente. Todos en la torre prisma vieron con horror como ese ataque había dañado al extremo al pokemon de Ash. El azabache estaba seguro de que su amigo no iba a rendirse. Ambos eran igual de testarudos. Sus viajes en Sinnoh y su entrenamiento especial en el Monte Plateado lo confirmaron muchas veces. Incluso contra rivales de alto calibre como Volkner y el mismo Paul en aquella lucha intensa en la lejana liga Sinnoh nunca dio su brazo a torcer. En este momento el primate se levantaba a duras penas juntando todas sus fuerzas completamente abatido por el tremendo poder que el legendario había desplegado contra el.

-¡Ninguno de tus pokemon saldrá ileso de Regigigas!- DIA por fin había podido derrotar a uno de los pokemon del azabache. Sentía desesperación e ira cada vez que uno de sus pokemon o el se levantaban para seguir oponiéndosele. El ver a ese Infernape todo debilitado y casi a punto de desmayarse. Un vago recuerdo vino a su mente cuando alguna vez combatió con un Infernape similar y lo testarudo que era su entrenador. ¿De nuevo esos pensamientos? ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?

-¡DIA! ¡Te equivocas al pensar que nos hemos rendido!- Estas palabras sacaron del trance al entrenador con sentimientos en conflicto.

-¡Eres estúpido o que! ¡Estas frente a uno de los pokemon más poderosos del mundo! ¡Ríndete de una maldita vez!- La mano del entrenador apretaba su hombro. El héroe de Alola no se rendía aun.

-¡No has derrotado a mi amigo! ¡Vamos Infernape! ¡Enseñemos al mundo lo fuerte y orgulloso que eres!- La sorpresa de todos los testigos incluso de los que estaban lejos fue ver como el primate se levantaba y empezaba a liberar todo su poder al máximo levantando una enorme columna de fuego que salía de el incluso evaporando las gotas de lluvia. La columna de fuego se levantaba como un rayo de esperanza que daba su calor a toda la región.

-¡Que demonios!- DIA jamás había sido testigo de semejante poder. ¿Por qué los pokemon de este tipo eran tan fuertes? ¿Por qué no caían al suelo como las cucaracha que el consideraba que eran todos?

-Torre Prisma-

-¡¿Qué es lo que le esta pasando a Infernape!?- Clemont no podía creer el poder de calor que emanaba el pokemon de Ash.

-Llamarada.- Gary se limito a responder. La ultima vez que vio la habilidad en uso fue en la liga Sinnoh donde Ash quedo entre los mejores 4. Pero el no recordara que fuese tan potente.

-¿Desde cuando una llamarada es así de potente?- Bonnie preguntaba también sorprendida del poder desplegado.

-Los pokemon de Ash podríamos decir que son únicos. Infernape no es la excepción.- El nieto del profesor Oak debía hablar con Ash definitivamente para estudiar a todos sus amigos. Eran demasiado especiales.

-Ese es el poder de Ash a través de sus viajes….- La sonrisa de la reina de las performer era tan brillante como el fuego que emanaba del primate.

-Campo de batalla-

¡Infernape! ¡Lanzallamas!- El inicial de Sinnoh lanzo una potente ráfaga de fuego incandescente que derretía incluso las rocas entre su trayecto.

-Híper rayo!- Ambos ataques había chocado violentamente creando una tremenda explosión. Incluso el dron de Clemont se tambaleaba del tremendo estruendo. Alain y Diantha podían ver la tremenda explosión desde un poco más lejos. ¿Acaso ese era Ash?

-¡No te detengas! ¡Ultra Puño a toda velocidad!- El tipo fuego tomo un impulso poderoso dejando incluso un cráter donde estaba parado y como una bala fue disparada dando un golpe certero nuevamente sobre el titán.

-¡Regigigas! ¡Atrápalo de nuevo! ¡Agarrón!- El legendario había de nuevo capturado al primate. Ash no iba a caer en el mismo truco dos veces.

-¡Envite Ígneo!- La idea de Ash era clara. Quemar la mano del titánico legendario. Infernape se envolvió en llamas ahora de color azul demostrando la gran potencia de su poder el cual Regigigas no pudo resistir y término soltándolo.

-¡DIA! ¡Este es el poder mío y de mis amigos! ¡Lo que sufrimos, lo que lloramos, lo que vivimos juntos esta en este último ataque! ¡Combate Cercano!- Una serie de patadas y golpes en combinación era lo que el primate enfurecido impactaba contra el titán. Los golpes eran tan fuertes que hacían estruendos con cada impacto de los puños y patadas. El castigo recibido por el legendario era demasiado y no pudo evitar caer.

-No puede ser…..- DIA no lo creía. Su Regigigas. Uno de los símbolos de su poder era derrotado por ese entrenador asombroso e inútil. Los sentimientos de DIA volvían a tener un conflicto aun mayor. La torre prisma era un mar de felicidad. Todos se abrazaban al ver como Ash había acabado con tan peligroso oponente. Infernape cayó sentado víctima del cansancio. El pokemon que seguía era la clave del éxito de Ash. Torterra era el símbolo máximo de la fuerza de DIA y el último sello para liberarlo. La ira del entrenador era más que evidente. Su aura se descontrolaba. Sus ojos brillaban con más fuerza.

-DIA. Terminemos con esto de una vez. ¡Vamos Greninja!- El inicial de Kalos lentamente caminaba hacia el campo de batalla. Todos esos sentimientos durante las luchas encarnadas lo habían conmovido. Lo habían hecho reflexionar en que dura había sido la vida de su entrenador y de sus amigos. ¿Acaso Hawlucha, Talonflame y Noivern habían pasado el mismo dolor? Es cierto que el no conocía a sus demás compañeros pero por lo mostrado por Decidueye, Gabite e Infernape demostraba que todos tenían una historia.

¡Torterra! ¡Ve y acabalo!- El poderoso pokemon continental se colocaba en escena. El gesto que brindo el pokemon fue de tristeza. Con sus gestos le pedía a gritos ayuda a Ash y a su Greninja. Ese era el momento que había esperado Ash. Los pokemon de DIA estaban reaccionando. Podía sentir el aura gentil de aquel pokemon con mucha fuerza. Solo faltaba un poco más.

-Greninja. Confió en ti para esta última misión.- El azabache le sonreía a su amigo. La expresión de sorpresa de la rana ninja era genuina al también ver como los lastimados Decidueye, Gabite e Infernape levantaban lo que parecían ser pulgares arriba brindándole la misma confianza que su entrenador depositaba en el. Las dudas habían desaparecido. El remordimiento era nulo. El era uno de los orgullosos pokemon de Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta y jamás iba a cambiar eso. Un torrente de agua lo envolvió nuevamente. Su apariencia cambio dando rasgos similares al de su entrenador. El torrente se comprimió en su espalda. Ash-Greninja hacia su aparición.

-Greninja vs Torterra-

-¡Corte!- La rana empezó a correr por todo el campo en dirección del pokemon inicial de Sinnoh.

-¡Tormenta de Hojas!- Con mucha fuerza Torterra lanzo una ráfaga de hojas las cuales el bípedo resistía y las rebanaba evitando mayor daño.

-¡As Aéreo!- La corrida del bípedo acuático seguía su curso y con mucha destreza muchos eran los golpes que le daba a la tortuga de tierra. DIA jamás había visto un fenómeno de ese tipo en ningún pokemon. La fuerza que ese pokemon mostraba era capaz de doblegar la fuerza de su inicial, de su primer amigo.

-¡Síntesis!- El pokemon recuperaba energía mientras seguía siendo golpeado. El tipo planta y tierra estaba esperando una orden nada más para terminar de ayudar a su amigo. El azabache tenía que forzar ese momento.

-¡Greninja! ¡Doble Equipo!- Múltiples clones del inicial de Kalos se desplegaban por todo el campo corriendo alrededor del tipo planta.

-¡Eso no funcionara con Wig! ¡Lazo Hierba ahora!- DIA noto que algo andaba muy mal. El pokemon que tenía en frente era Torterra. Que es lo que pasaba. Era el momento. Torterra y Greninja asintieron mutuamente. El tipo planta empezó a formar lazos que crecían de la tierra pero para sorpresa de todos los testigos el ataque no era dirigido hacia el tipo agua sino más bien contra su propio entrenador.

-¡Torterra! ¡Qué haces!- El misterioso entrenador llamado DIA era aprisionado por el propio ataque de lo que parecía ser su pokemon. Ash empezó a correr donde estaba el entrenador atado entre las lianas que salían del suelo.

-¡Esto es todo! ¡Este el primer paso por lo que he estado entrenando por tanto tiempo!- Los ojos del azabache empezaron a brillar con tono azul mientras en sus manos se empezaba a formar un aura del mismo color.

-¡Detente estúpido! ¡Que es lo que haces!- DIA intentaba zafarse usando su fuerza anormal. Torterra lo ataba con toda su poder. Sabía que no era su entrenador el que estaba en ese momento llamándolo. El más que nadie sabía que su entrenador era un cálido ser. El control del ente empezaba a disminuir. La fuerza que el entrenador tenia era inmensa. Era como que si no fuese humano. EL bípedo se lanzo a ayudar a Ash a detener el intento de escape. El azabache siguió concentrando su poder en la palma de sus manos. Por fin llego al punto que deseaba y una luz brillante empezó a salir del entrenador. Los de la torre prisma no podían creer lo que Ash hacia a excepción de Gary.

Cuando la luz seguía en su máximo resplandor. Una especie de criatura empezó a emerger del cuerpo del entrenador. Esta sufría muchísimo por el dolor que el azabache causaba con su habilidad.

-¡Sal de este cuerpo ahora! ¡BUZZWOLE!- El grito de Ash hacía eco por toda la zona y al concentrar toda su fuerza el Ultra ente había sido separado del cuerpo del entrenador cayendo a varios metros de distancia de donde estaban. La luz se extinguió. En brazos de Ash yacía el entrenador con quien luchaba hace unos momentos.

-¡Eres un bastardo Ash Ketchum! Como osas quitar mi hermoso cuerpo.- El pokemon de musculatura pronunciada se dirigía hacia el azabache. La furia que tenía era enorme. El aura emanaba de el dando a entender que iba a usar todo su poder para matarlo.

-Tenemos cuentas pendientes tu y yo Buzzwole.- Ash empezó a sacar de su bolsillo aquella pokebola que había sido terminado por su amigo de Kalos. Greninja se colocaba en posición de batalla. Otra batalla más iba a comenzar. Lo que no esperaron es sentir la presencia de aquel pokemon que el Ultraente quería utilizar para sus fines. Dialga se sentía extraño. Con mucha ira, sed de sangre y venganza por alguna razón. La Diamansfera en su pecho se había hecho rojiza. Sus colores se habían tornado más oscuros. Los efectos del ataque de Decidueye ya no le hacían efecto. Se levanto y miro con furia al Ultra Ente y al azabache. Su rugido empezó a sonar nuevamente en contra de los dos los cuales fueron lanzados varios metros por el poder que emanaba. Greninja había tenido los reflejos suficientes para salvar a su entrenador mientras Buzzwole resistió como pudo.

-¡Que es lo que le pasa a Dialga!- Ash sentía como el ser del tiempo no podía controlar todo el poder que ostentaba.

-¡Maldito Colress! Sabía que esa rata ocultaba algo.- El Ultra Ente conocía que esto era obra de aquel científico que encontró en Unova.

-¡Dialga Detente!- Ash grito con toda su fuerza para ser simplemente ignorado. El dragón metálico empezó a lanzar rayos de su boca destruyendo todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. El estruendo causado por el impacto del legendario de Sinnoh eran ahora más devastadores. El pokemon vio a los dos causantes de su sufrimiento anterior y empezó a cargar de su boca su ataque más letal. Ash y Buzzwole miraban el horror que se les venía encima. La batalla final apenas comenzaba.

 **"** **Ni la tormenta ni la valentía de Ash parecía ser suficiente para detener al poderoso pokemon enfurecido. Los planes del Ultra Ente estaban siendo derribados fácilmente como un castillo de naipes. Todos en Kalos sintieron la desesperación del momento. ¿Podrá Ash solventar esta difícil situación? Esta historia continuara….!**

 **/**

 **Hola! Aqui su amigo Taikobou dejando otro capitulo de la historial. He de decir que todas las batallas me quedaron bien a mi juicio personal. Cada una tuvo un sentimiento distinto. El dia de hoy tengo que decir muchas cosas. Primero agradecer a todos los que leen y comentan. Gracias a ustedes llegue a este punto de la historia que tenia pensado desde hace mucho. Dos, Ultrasol y Ultraluna fueron anunciados la semana pasada. Me interesa saber que historia tendran. Eso** **podría** **agregarle mas a esta historia :D. Tres, saben que es lo feo de encontrar One Shots excelentes, que te inspiran a crear otra historia XD! Hace poco me lei un One Shot AU y me encanto y de repente miles de ideas se me han aparecido para hacer una historia de ese tipo XD! Creo que me animare a escribirla. Quiero desarrollarla a mi estilo, me gusto el concepto y de veras podriamos decir que me pican las manos para escribirla. Si todo va bien la escribire para el fin de semana luego de actualizar la de escuela ~~.**

 **Ya tocando el tema del capitulo XD. Chan Chan Chan! Era Buzzwole ~~ El hecho que los ultra entes sean capaces de posesionar me dio la idea de este seudo villano. Creo que ya se dan una idea de quien es DIA pero repito nuevamente, no es quien creen que es al 100%. Todo se dara a su debido tiempo. La transformacion de Dialga es simple, es basicamente Primal Dialga o conocido en** **Japón** **como Dark Dialga. Cuando** **concebí** **a DIA como villano este pokemon tenia que aparecer. Claro que explicare el porque de todo. Ya estamos a punto de terminar este arco, claro que aun falta mucho por cubrir y pues si mis calculos no fallan tendra alrededor de 10 capitulos mas, no lo tengo claro pero seria un aproximado.**

 **Ahora mi parte favorita ~~ Reviews OwO!**

 **JoseADiaz98: Esa idea me nacio un dia viendo el anime y al ver la buena relacion que ambos llevan. De esa idea nacio este fic. Muchos movimientos Z aun estan en desarrollo por parte de Ash y Kukui. A lo largo de la historia se hara uso de ellos. Gabite aun no evoluciona XD, aunque falta poco no te mentire ~~ La identidad de DIA aun no es del todo clara y se dara alusion a ella hasta por el final del climax. Me agrada que haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que este tambien sea de tu agrado XD! Feliz Cumple adelantado! No se si actualizare algo el 16 ya que es dia de trabajo para mi, pero vere que puedo hacer si es que puedo X_X! Gracias por el apoyo ~~**

 **Virginia Vir: Se que soy un maldito por esconder mucho pero es necesario para mantenerlos al filo de la silla ~~ Hoy como puedes ver sabes porque el actuar sadico del entrenador ~~ Se que parece que Ash es muy OP pero es que vamos, 8 anios de viajes, campeonatos, batallas contra equipos malvados y legendarios fuera de control ademas de los eventos de Alola...pues ya tenia que ser mas badass. En mi fic, somos inmunes al reseteo ~~ XD. Me agrada que haya gustado mi idea del movimiento Z ~~ Espero te guste este capitulo! Tus fics me tienen al borde del asiento tambien sabes e.e!**

 **Me despido el dia hoy. Espero les guste mucho! Cualquier review sera siempre bienvenido y prometo siempre responder :D! Gracias por todo! Se despide su amigo y buen vecino Taikobou ~~**


	18. C18 Lo que he aprendido

Capítulo 18: Lo que he aprendido.

 **"** **En nuestro capitulo anterior, Ash y DIA colisionaron en una feroz lucha debajo de la tormenta. Luego de intensas batallas, nuestro héroe por fin pudo hacer desaparecer el nexo que ataba al poderoso Buzzwole de DIA. El ultra ente con mucha furia disponía a atacar a Ash pero en ese instante Dialga se salió de control. La Diamansfera había tenido un efecto extraño sobre el poderoso pokemon el cual estaba a punto de atacar."**

La boca de aquel mítico dragón se llenaba de energía apuntando directamente al ultra ente y al entrenador originario de pueblo Paleta. Parecía ser el fin de ambos cuando se disponía atacar. En ese preciso instante dos figuras embistieron al legendario los cuales eran los dos núcleos de Zygarde en su forma al 10%.

-¡Zygarde!- El azabache empezó a levantarse mientras los dos núcleos del legendario se colocaban frente a él.

-¡Ash! ¿Ese no es un Dialga de este mundo no es así?- Puni-chan inquiría ya que el aura que emanaba el violento legendario era diferente a cualquier peligro en el pasado

-Veo que lo percibieron. Por eso mismo debemos de detenerlo. Es peligroso que este suelto.- En ese momento sintió la violencia generada desde el ultra ente que quiso atacarlo con uno de sus puños pero Greninja había podido detener el golpe con sus hojas acuáticas llenas de filo lastimando al poderoso pokemon de otra dimensión.

-¡Ketchum! ¡Eres un bastardo! ¡Devuelve ese cuerpo que me pertenece!- Era un caos el campo de batalla. Por un lado un ser mítico de otra dimensión que estaba fuera de control. Por otro lado tenia a un ser lleno de ira contra él mientras el protegía a un entrenador que había perdido la consciencia y dos legendarios que no estaban al máximo de su potencial. Las cosas no eran buenas para el y debía de pensar en una estrategia. Solo tenía una opción y debía de ganar tiempo para ello ya que sintió como sus refuerzos se acercaban.

-¡Greninja! ¡Shuriken de Agua hacia Dialga ahora!- Todos lo que miraban desde la torre prisma pensaban que Ash estaba loco al ordenar el ataque hacia el pokemon enrabiado. Los shuriken de su pokemon golpearon el rostro de aquel dragón metálico lo cual le afecto al detenerse luego de sentir el impacto. Buzzwole no iba a perder el tiempo y volvió a cargar sus puños en contra del azabache pero esta vez Pikachu fue el que intervino y con una cola de hierro logro impactar sobre el ultra entre. Infernape, Gabite, Decidueye y Noivern que salían de sus pokebolas se colocaban en posición de batalla.

-¡Amigos! ¡Tenemos que derrotarlos a ambos aquí y ahora! No permitiremos que destruyan la región ni a nadie. Confió en ustedes más que en nadie. ¡Gabite Carga Dragón! ¡Decidueye Garra Sombra! ¡Pikachu Tacleada de Voltios!- Los tres pokemon sabían a quien su entrenador quería que atacaran y fueron directamente hacia el enorme pokemon insectoide el cual esquivo sus ataques con mucha dificultad. En un rápido movimiento agarro el cuello del Inicial de Alola y lo azoto contra el suelo. El dragón y el roedor embistieron con mucha fuerza al ultra ente haciéndolo retroceder unos metros.

-¡Malditos Estorbos!- No pudieron ni siquiera reaccionar porque varias piedras enormes eran lanzadas contra todos los presentes. Dialga hacia uso de su ataque poder pasado para golpearlos a todos. En un comando hecho por la conexión del lazo entre el inicial de Kalos y el azabache, el bípedo empezó a cortar todas las piedras evitando los daños. Zygarde por su cuenta empezó a lanzar pulsos dragón contra el legendario de Sinnoh aturdiéndolo un poco. Infernape en cambio sabía qué hacer en este tipo de situación, se había montado en el lomo de Noivern el cual voló alto sobre el legendario que al verlos en el cielo empezó a lanzar su Foco Resplandor. El dragón volador con mucha dificultad hacia lo imposible para esquivar esos ataques. El primate originario de Sinnoh aún tenía su habilidad activada y al ver que uno de los ataques del legendario iba a darles decidió lanzar su potente lanzallamas con ayuda del estruendo de Noivern formando un choque entre ambas energías.

A lo lejos Alain y Diantha se acercaban pero podían apreciar el panorama apocalíptico al ver y sentir varios estruendos y ráfagas de luz donde Ash estaba. Tenían que llegar rápido así que le pidieron a sus pokemon transporte que se apresuraran. No iban a dejar que Ash perdiera la vida.

=====Torre Prisma=======

El dron que Clemont había creado tenía dificultades para mantenerse estable por la inmensa cantidad de ataques que eran lanzados y ejecutados por todos los pokemon en esa zona. Una gran interrogante se les venía a todos a la mente. ¿Cómo Ash era capaz de soportar ese caos?

-¡Clemont! ¡Haz que tu invento nos permita ver!- El inventor hacia lo posible para mantener estable su invento al tener que forzosamente manejarlo manualmente.

-¡Eso intento Bonnie! ¡Es más difícil de lo que crees!- EL inventor cargaba no solo con la presión de ser el encargado de transmitir todo lo que pasaba. Su preocupación radicaba en Ash ya que su máquina también indicaba un peligro que era invisible para todos y que probablemente solo Ash había notado.

-¿¡Alain y Diantha aún no llegan!?- Serena no podía evitar sentirse preocupada. Su amado luchaba con sus amigos lo mejor que podía frente a esos dos monstruos.

-Serena. Tienes que calmarte.- EL nieto del profesor Oak intento calmarla cosa que era inútil ya que ni el mismo podía sentirse del todo bien al no poder dar nada de su ayuda. El deseaba ser más fuerte en esos momentos al igual que Ash era. Su trabajo de investigador era fascinante pero desde aquellas derrotas dolorosas contra Ash y el equipo Galaxia sabía que las batallas pokemon no eran su fuerte pero no evitaba sentirse impotente de no haber mejorado.

-¡Como quieres que me calme! ¡Yo…iré a ayudarlo!- Todos se asustaron al ver la reacción de Serena la cual empezaba a salir. Al abrir la puerta de salida fue detenida por Scott que acababa de llegar.

-Lo siento Reina de Kalos. Usted se queda aquí.- El magnate dueños de competencias exigentes detenía a la chica.

 **-** ¡Ash está en peligro!- La joven forcejeaba intentando salir a ayudar a su amado.

-¿Entonces harás que todo el esfuerzo de Ash sea un desperdicio?- Estas palabras hicieron que entrara en razón. Ella había sido testigo de cómo Ash hizo lo mejor que pudo para protegerla y aun lo hacía.

-Yo no quiero perderlo.- La tristeza la dominaba. Todos los presentes pensaban que lo peor podía ocurrir en cualquier momento. Scott entendía las preocupaciones de todos pero el sabia mejor que nadie de que Ash era capaz de mucho mas incluso.

-¿Alguno de ustedes sabe en qué consisten las pruebas en Alola?- Todos quedaron algo desconcertados por la pregunta lanzada por el conocedor de batallas pokemon.

-¿Por qué pregunta eso Scott?- Gary cuestionaba al empresario. Ahora que lo piensa bien nunca supo bien en que consistió cada prueba que el azabache había complementado en aquella región pacifica o al menos eso es lo que creía.

-Es básicamente el enfrentamiento que tiene con esos dos pokemon peligrosos.- ¿Ash había tenido ese tipo de peligros en Alola? Esa era la pregunta que todos se hacían al no saber nada de los viajes del entrenador.

-¿A qué se refiere Scott?- Esta vez el inventor intento sacar más detalles mientras la imágenes del monitor mostraban las múltiples imágenes donde el mismo Ash se movía por todo el campo y sus pokemon en conjunto atacaban a Buzzwole y a Dialga en perfecta sincronía.

-Alola no posee gimnasios para clasificar a la Liga regional. Las batallas pokemon de gimnasio siempre han sido muy difíciles desde el punto de vista deportivo. Las pruebas de Alola son más impredecibles ya que se basan en la lucha contra la naturaleza misma. Ash batallo con muchos pokemon más grandes y poderosos junto a las hordas que apoyaban a sus temibles líderes. Pelear contra múltiples adversarios en sincronía con sus pokemon lo aprendió en ese viaje. Me entere incluso que tuvo que realizar una última prueba mucho más difícil que cualquier reto que ni los Kahuna habían podido hacer en toda la historia.-

Todos habían quedado sorprendidos por la explicación del conocedor. Ash siempre se caracterizó por ser intrépido pero luchar contra varios a la vez y comandando a múltiples pokemon al mismo tiempo era demasiado para cualquiera incluso para el pensaban. La cámara se empezó a estabilizar un poco y todos pudieron observar algo extraño que era habitual en el azabache ante cualquier reto, su sonrisa desafiante y de emoción.

-Confíen en Ash. Mis cerebros de la frontera no son poca cosa y que yo le esté rogando a él para que sea el líder de todos ellos es por esa misma razón. Él es muy fuerte.- Las palabras de Scott hacían eco en los corazones de los presentes en especial en el de Serena. Su amado seguía luchando arduamente por sus sueños y estos eran los resultados de esa búsqueda. Ella siempre confió en él y se recrimino por dudar de el en esos momentos.

-¡Yo confió en el! ¡Yo confiare en el!- La sonrisa de la peli miel también daba confort a los demás que la veían. Luego de eso el monitor registro una enorme explosión hecha por uno de los ataques de Dialga. Todos volvieron a centrar su atención en la batalla.

=======Campo de Batalla=======

La pelea era ardua. Era una batalla sin cuartel. Ash aseguraba que el cuerpo inerte de DIA no recibiese daños mientras su Torterra lo protegía. Dialga con cada golpe enfurecía más y no había señales de que se debilitara. Tenía que pensar en otra estrategia. Le quedaba poco tiempo.

-¡Buzzwole! ¡Detente ya!- Intento razonar una vez más con aquel ser de otra dimensión pero sin éxito.

-¡No me das ordenes bastardo!- Otro de los golpes iba dirigidos hacia el azabache y Torterra pero el insectoide sintió una fuerte descarga eléctrica proveniente de Pikachu. Decidueye lanzo dos flechas al otro brazo del ultra entre las cuales se clavaban y lo dañaban. Por su parte Gabite como era costumbre empezó a morder con su poderosa mandíbula pero fue detenido instantáneamente. El ultra ente no iba a permitir que un ser inferior a el lo lastimara y empezó a golpearlo brutalmente. Ash vio cómo su amigo era golpeado y no pudo evitar ir a salvarlo. El entrenador empezó a sentir un dolor muy fuerte y era por el hecho de que Greninja había sido lastimado por una de las garras del ser mítico. Soporto el dolor lo mejor que pudo y se abalanzo contra el ultra entre el cual lo tomo del cuello. El corazón de Serena en la torre prisma se paralizo al ver su amado en las manos de esa bestia. Todos estaban preocupados por lo que pasaba.

-¡Por fin te tengo en mis manos! ¡Ahora morirás Ketchum!- Gabite estaba contra el suelo por uno de sus poderosos brazos mientras Ash era suspendido en el aire. Todos los pokemon del azabache intentaron ir a ayudarlo pero por una extraña razón Dialga se había interpuesto. Los sentimientos del ser mítico eran de ira ciega que ni el mismo sabia el porqué de ese sentir. Pikachu intento escabullirse pero un rugido poderoso lo lanzo hacia atrás. El aura de Ash lo mantenía vivo al reforzarse a sí mismo pero el agarre del ser de otra dimensión estaba a punto de romper su aura y su cuello.

-¡Suelta a Gabite!- El ultra ente no soportaba el ver como este sujeto se preocupaba más por su pokemon que por el mismo. Su envidia crecía…. ¿Su envidia? ¡Que es lo que rayos estaba pensando!

-¡No me das ordenes te dije!- El dolor en el azabache se hacía presente mientras gritaba desesperado por oxígeno. La fuerza del ultra ente era devastadora. Su aura hacia todo lo posible para mantenerlo con vida. Sus pokemon desesperadamente atacaban a Dialga para acercarse hacia su entrenador pero este ni se inmutaba. Gabite era el más afectado. Estaba más cerca de los demás y no podía hacer nada. Su orgullo estaba roto. La lluvia ocultaba sus lágrimas de impotencia. El deseaba ser más fuerte. Pero lo que más le dolía es que su entrenador, su amigo, su compañero estaba ahí por él. Muchos recuerdos de su viaje invadieron al orgulloso dragón. Empezó a soltar un enorme rugido de determinación con lo cual empezó a brillar con la luz llena de esperanza de la evolución. Buzzwole sintió como ese pequeño se hacía más grande y empezaba a empujarlo atrás hasta que se puso de pie y con su cola golpeo el torso de aquella bestia mandándola a volar lejos mientras el azabache se liberaba. Libero otro rugido con mucha fiereza y espíritu de lucha. Ash había quedado estupefacto la ver a su antes pequeño amigo convertido en un poderoso dragón listo para la batalla.

-Gar…Garchomp.- El entrenador se acercó a su amigo el cual le sonrió indicándole que estaba listo para derrotar a su oponente. EL entrenador asintió y este giro su gorra hacia atrás. Clemont, Bonnie y Gary sabían de alguna manera que significaba eso. La peli miel en cambio quedo viendo al nieto del profesor Oak algo extrañado de que significaba eso y le explico la razón de ese hábito lo cual hizo que los ojos de ella brillaran al saber que iba a pasar.

-¡Maldita Lagartija! ¡Maldito entrenador de Pacotilla!- Buzzwole se preparaba para la lucha final. Un aura de inmenso poder se liberaba. Dialga al sentir ese poder inmediatamente iba a atacar a la fuente de esa energía pero los demás pokemon de Ash junto a Zygarde tenían que hacer que el Karma cayera sobre el mítico pokemon. Ese era el momento que su entrenador buscaba desde hace mucho y no iban a permitir que lo interrumpieran.

-¡Garchomp! ¡Carga Dragón!- El poderoso dragón iba cargado de poder y embistió al insectoide con toda su fuerza pero los potentes brazos del ultra ente lo detenían con facilidad. Ash sabía que no sería fácil capturarlo y tenía que pensar en qué hacer. Dos puñetazos fueron los que soltó el ser de otra dimensión al pokemon del azabache. Buzzwole tenía mucha fuerza y se debía a esa habilidad que era molesta. Ash podía sentirla mejor que nadie ya que era demasiado similar a su mismo poder.

-¡Probemos más tu fuerza! ¡Cometa Dragón!- De las fauces del imponente dragón de tierra varios meteoros salieron y se dividieron en el aire. Buzzwole empezó a golpear a los que le caían tratando de destruirlos pero muchos de los escombros impactaban sobre el dañándolo severamente. Lo que no esperaban es que el Ultra Ente libero más poder y en una poderosa corrida se lanzó contra el dragón aplicándole un doloroso tajo cruzado. El dolor era mucho después de ese golpe crítico. La fuerza de Buzzwole aumentaba y fue más evidente cuando este depósito sus manos en la tierra y empezó a sacudirla para levantar una enorme roca. Era demasiado peligroso pensó el azabache que a pesar de tener a sus espaldas al ser mítico, el ultra ente no era una amenaza menor. El pensamiento de Ash y Garchomp era uno solo, derrotar a Buzzwole. Una nueva luz de esperanza empezó a brillar directo del bolsillo del entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo reacción en los bolsillos del azabache? Recordó luego lo que Alain le había entregado. Su antiguo rival y el profesor Sycamore habían depositado su confianza y esperanzas en él. Sus amistades siempre eran las que le salvaban el pellejo en cada aventura y ante tal cosa solo pudo limitarse a sonreír.

-¡Amigo ven rápido!- El dragón hizo caso a lo que su entrenador le pidió y procedió a colocar una especie de collar alrededor de su cuello. –Acábemelo con nuestra fuerza.- La piedra que sostenía Ash y la que Garchomp tenía en su cuello empezaron a hacer conexión entre ellas. Sin cantos ni palabras hermosas pero sin con corazones sincronizados ambos el pokemon y el entrenador se volvían uno solo. Mega Garchomp estaba listo para la batalla.

-¡Mega Evolución! Tus pokemon son así de débiles que te necesitan para pelear sus batallas!- Buzzwole tenía conflictos en su interior. La envidia lo corroía.

-Nuestros lazos son los que nos unen toda una vida. No importa si estamos lejos o cerca. ¡Estos nunca se romperán! ¡Este es el poder de varios amigos que prometieron capturarte!- Las palabras del azabache hacían eco por todo el lugar nuevamente. Pikachu lanzaba rayos mientras lo escuchaba y re potenciaba su fuerza. Infernape golpeaba sin cesar al poderoso dragón y remembraba la bondad de su amigo. Noivern esquivaba los ataques del legendario y recordaba lo que su padre una vez le prometió, que el sería el más habilidoso volador nunca antes visto. Decidueye lanzaba sus flechas cada una cargada con fuerte agradecimiento por su gran amigo que conoció en Alola. Greninja era el que más debía de hacer ya que pudo haber salvado a su amigo de muchas cosas malas si hubiese estado con él, hoy quería recompensar su ausencia. Todos eran uno. El aura de Ash desbordaba de su ser. La conexión de las almas de todos era el resultado de todos los viajes donde aprendieron un sinfín de lecciones.

-¡NOS VOLVEREMOS MAS FUERTES!- Cada uno de los pokemon empezaron a brillar con mucha fuerza reflejando gran poder. Ese pensamiento era igual en todos y compartían el mismo sentir haciendo mucho más fuerte el uno al otro. Mega Garchomp uso nuevamente su carga dragón para golpear al enemigo frente a él. El poderoso insecto humanoide intento nuevamente detenerlo pero era arrastrado hacia el bosque derribando muchos árboles en el camino cada vez que impactaban en uno. ¿Por qué esta lagartija tenia tanto poder? Buzzwole se volvió a llenar más de ira y empezó a intercambiar muchos golpes contra el dragón el cual esquivaba con dificultad y contra atacaba con sus navajas. Los golpes hacían varios estruendos y el campo de batalla sufría más daños. Rocas despedazadas, troncos de árboles arrancados, grietas en la tierra. El combate feroz entre ambos pokemon era devastador. Los ataques del legendario Dialga seguían también su rumbo de destrucción pero la agilidad de los pokemon de Ash y el poder de Zygarde lo tenían perfectamente distraído. Mega Garchomp y Buzzwole por fin se detuvieron ambos muy cansados por la lucha fiera que desarrollaban.

-Mis planes….mis ambiciones….mis deseos de vivir en el sol de este mundo. ¡NO ERES QUIEN PARA DETENER NUESTROS SUEÑOS!- Mucha más fuerza era desplegada. Su habilidad Ultra Impulso había llegado al máximo.

-¡Garchomp! ¡Utilicemos todo nuestro poder!- El dragón de tierra entendió lo que el azabache pretendía. Era algo arriesgado pero con eso le darían punto y final a esta lucha. EL dragón volvió a ir en contra de aquella bestia que desplegaba su máximo poder. Era un todo o nada. Al acercarse, el ultra ente lanzo un poderoso puñetazo el cual causo un enorme estruendo destruyendo parte de los bosques de Kalos pero que el tipo tierra esquivo. Su embestida era aún clara y necesitaba el momento adecuado para ejecutar el plan de su entrenador. Cualquiera podría decir que pelear de lejos era la mejor estrategia pero Ash no iba por lo usual muy a menudo.

-¡Te tengo!- La bestia agarro al dragón con un abrazo aplastante. Iba a partirlo en dos. Lo que no espero fue ver la sonrisa que aun el orgulloso mantenía.

-¡Nosotros te tenemos! ¡Cometa Dragón: Punto Cero!- La energía de las fauces de Mega Garchomp empezó a brillar intensamente y un enorme meteoro impacto sobre el ultra entre levantándolo muy arriba por los cielos de Kalos. La lluvia de meteoros creadas por el ataque favorito de aquel Gible cubrían los cielos de tormenta. Una figura muy lastimada impactaba contra el suelo después de tremendo ataque. Buzzwole estaba contra las cuerdas. ¡Era el momento!

-¡Pokebola! ¡Ve!- Ash lanzo con toda su fuerza aquella pokebola que su amistad con todos sus amigos a través de varias regiones habían forjado. La sorpresa del Ultra entre fue evidente al sentir el golpe de aquella esfera que le causaba indignación. Muchos recuerdos se le vinieron a su mente mientras era arrastrado a su interior.

 _-¿Verdad que podremos jugar a la luz del sol?_

 _-¡Claro amigo mío! ¡Sígueme y veras que el mundo será testigo de nuestro regreso!-_

La pokebola lo había encerrado ya. El primer movimiento se dio. Ash y todos los testigos de la torre prisma estaban impacientes por el resultado.

 _-¿Qué es lo que estas observando?-_

 _-Ese mundo ha cambiado. Hay muchas personas fuertes en ese lugar.-_

 _-¡Ninguno tan fuerte como yo!-_

 _-No es simplemente fuerza bruta. Hay algo más que no se explicar y no entiendo que es.-_

El segundo movimiento se hacía presente. Estaba tan cerca la captura. La esfera empezaba a temblar parecía que podía liberarse.

- _Eres patético. No sirves para pelear. ¿Por qué no te rindes de una vez?_

 _-¿Ese chico es perfecto para mi sabes? No lo mates. El será mío._

 _-Yo no me rendiré ante ustedes. ¡Soy Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta y seré el mejor Maestro Pokemon del mundo!_

 _-Es un sueño estúpido el que tienes.-_

 _-NO ES SOLO MI SUEÑO AHORA. ES EL DE TODOS MIS AMIGOS. ELLOS SON LOS QUE ME HAN HECHO MAS FUERTE Y TE LO DEMOSTRARE EN EL FUTURO.-_

 _-Ese sueño es una pérdida de tiempo no lo entiendes mocoso.-_

 _-Tú serás mi primer paso para cumplir mi sueño. Te lo prometo.-_

El tercer movimiento de la pokebola finalmente se había dado y el sonido de captura hacía eco. Ash a gran velocidad corrió hacia la pokebola y el la recobro. La mega evolución de su amigo desaparecía mientras la piedra activadora de su mano se rompía. Garchomp se desmayó por el tremendo esfuerzo. Ash llego hacia donde él estaba y empezó a acariciarlo. El dragón orgulloso sonreía.

-Gracias amigo.- Lo devolvió a su pokebola para que descansara. Un tremendo estruendo fue lo que escucho donde sus demás pokemon luchaban. Era difícil. El legendario no sentía dolor ni efecto en ninguno de sus golpes. El descontrol aumentaba y Zygarde era golpeado por el mítico ser del tiempo. Ambos núcleos perdieron sus formas y se encontraban en el suelo. Noivern fue a su rescate y los coloco donde DIA y Torterra se resguardaban. Todos estaban agotados. La pelear era extenuante. El mítico ser de Sinnoh los miraba con furia aun. Sus rugidos hacían agujeros en el cielo haciendo múltiples distorsiones en el tiempo. Ash llego donde todos estaban. Aún faltaba la amenaza del dragón metálico pero se le acababan las opciones. El dragón cargaba de nuevo su ataque para liquidar a todos los presentes.

-¡Charizard Lanzallamas!-

-¡Tyrantrum! ¡Aliento Dragón!-

Dos poderosos ataques hacían impacto sobre el legendario aturdiéndolo lo suficiente para que los refuerzos de Ash lo ayudaran.

-¡Ash estas bien!- La campeona de la región hacia su aparición bajando de su dragón roca.

-Gracias por venir….- El azabache estaba extenuado. Sus amigos igual. Estaban al límite.

-No es momento de agradecer aun. Dialga luce diferente. ¿Sabes algo de eso Ash?- Alain intentaba estudiar la situación. El legendario se reincorporaba. Su furia aumento. Las nubes de tormenta seguían arrojando rayos y relámpagos.

-La Diamansfera. Hay que quitársela. SI podemos hacerlo el se calmara.- Ash se reincorporo nuevamente. Los tres entrenadores más poderosos de Kalos estaban frente a la amenaza más peligrosa desde aquel incidente contra el equipo Flare. La última batalla estaba a punto de empezar.

 ** _"_** ** _Nuestro héroe cumplía una promesa más. El peligroso Ultra ente había sido capturado. La amenaza del ser mítico del tiempo aún era latente. Diantha y Alain habían llegado a tiempo para asistir. ¿Podrán nuestros héroes detener al iracundo dios pokemon del tiempo? Esa historia continuara…"_**

 ** _/_**

 ** _!Hola Gente! !De nuevo Taikobou aqui saludandolos con un capitulo mas de El Reto Maximo! Espero les guste mucho este capitulo. Buzzwole por fin fue capturado. Los Ultra entes juegan un papel muy importante en mi historia y pues como les dije, esta solo es la primera parte de todo lo que tengo en mente. Muchos misterios se_** ** _irán_** **** ** _resolviendo de a poco. Por ahora la adrenalina sigue su curso con la pelea contra Dark Dialga(o Primal Dialga como les guste XD, pero prefiero el termino japones.) El ultra impulso de veras me parece muy similar al aura, ya que los pokemon totem emanan la misma energia. Quiero plasmar mi teoria de esas habilidades en este fic. He de declararme culpable de que me guste mucho Garchomp XD. Es uno de mis pokemon favoritos de la 4ta generacion. Tenia que darle una excusa para que evolucionara y pues me salio muy bien he de admitir en este capitulo. Espero disfruten el episodio ~~ :D!_**

 ** _Ahora mi Parte Favorita ~~ Los reviews! OwO!_**

 ** _astridgmc: Me alegra que hayas podido visualizar las batallas! Eso me llena de_** ** _alegría_** **** ** _ya que ese es mi deseo! Estoy esperando por los nuevos juegos por si agregan alguna nueva_** ** _mecánica_** **** ** _y por su historia. Deseo terminar esta historia al menos antes de la octava_** ** _generación_** **** ** _XD._**

 ** _imaginador: Oh vaya. Tus palabras de veras me halagan. Solo hago mi mejor esfuerzo y lo mejor que puedo. Agradezco de_** ** _corazón_** **** ** _tu sentir. Un review largo requiere una respuesta larga ~~ jajajajaja. Ire por cada uno de tus puntos._**

 ** _1\. Lo se, soy malvado OwO! Jajajajaja. Para mi el cliffhanger y el misterio es una forma efectiva de dejar al lector con ganas de mas. Si sientes esa necesidad de saber es que te gusta lo que miras o lees. Me alegra que a muchos de ustedes les de ese deseo. Hare mi esfuerzo para que sus dudas sean resueltas a su debido tiempo y que sea de su satisfaccion ~~_**

 ** _2\. La historia de Alola hace 4 anios trae muchas consecuencias, en especial con los pokemon de esa region. No puedo revelar mucho porque habran ciertas explicaciones y se ira desarrollando ese misterio mientras avance de a poco. Por eso me encanta Eichirou Oda, sabe hacer relucir los detalles minimos y hacerlos importantes mas adelante._**

 ** _3\. Lo de Buzzwole y DIA tiene una explicacion y Nihilego sera crucial. Es parte del misterio ~~ Jajajajajaja prometo revelarlo al final de esta parte ~~_**

 ** _4\. No se si dejarlo como final abierto o algo por el estilo. Aunque he de admitir que me encanto como un autor dejo su final aqui en fanfiction. Le quedo hermoso. Hare algo similar tal vez, pero eso esta muy adelante en el futuro._**

 ** _el intento XD. Estos dias son algo caoticos para mi ya que es temporada alta en el trabajo pero reservare mi tiempo. Te aseguro que sere uno de los primeros en leer tu historia de pokemon cuando te animes a crearla! Solamente avisame :D!_**

 ** _Tu review no me molesta para nada mas bien todo lo contrario. Reviews largos son el resultado de un gran capitulo y me alegro haber causado eso en ti. se te agradece el apoyo!_**

 ** _Daryl549: Me alegra que te gusten mis escritos. Por ahi inicie otro proyecto espero ese te guste igual. El reto maximo es el regreso a mi ganas de escribir. Hace mucho tiempo lo deje por falta de motivacion. Pero al leer tantas historias buenas mi fuego inspirativo se incendio. Le quiero dar el mejor de los desarrollos. Ash es mi vision de como seria el sin reseteos. Trato de conservar si naturalidad y esencia. Decidueye e Incineroar tienen mucho drama en su espalda. Es parte de la terrible historia de Alola en el pasado pero esa es otra historia. Aun estoy afinando los detalles de como desarrollar a Ash y Serena al final de esta historia aunque la idea general ya la tengo. Ella es realmente hermosa y es facil hacerla adorable! XD. Leere tus historias cuando tenga ganas de llorar, lei un pequeno fragmento y ya casi empezaba a chillar XD. Te prometo revisar cuando mi tiempo me lo permita. Gracias por tu apoyo!_**

 ** _Guest: No se quien eres y no se donde estes, pero si te encuentro te dare batallas impresionantes! jajajajaja! Me alegro que te gustara cada una de ellas :D Se hace lo que se puede._**

 ** _Virginia Vir: En efecto era un Ultra ente! Desde que empece con esta loca idea decidi traer a Buzzwole de esa manera ~~ DIA? Quien sera? Pues pronto revelare su identidad. Dialga esta fuera de contro y creo que le vale quien este frente a el igual lo calcinara XD. Tenia mis dudas de hacerlo vencedor de todas las batallas pero era necesario por dos razones, mostrar su progreso como entrenador y por las luchas que se desarrollan en este capitulo y en el que viene. Garchomp ya hizo su cuota. Se te agradece que tomes el tiempo de leer mi historia y realmente se te aprecia por ello! Aun te debo el one shot porque no lo encuentro ! Espero te guste mucho el capitulo ! :D!_**

 ** _JoseADiaz98: Me alegra que te guste como se va desarrollando! Fue una pelea muy cerrada pero es asi como tenia que ser. DIA es aun un misterio que pronto sera resuelto ~~Lo que te puedo decir es que no es ninguno de los mencionados y tampoco es un OC~~ Pronto pronto lo revelare ~~ Ash-Greninja esta peleando ahora por el bien del equipo, la luz del reflector se la llevo Garchomp en este capitulo ya que era necesario para su evolucion pero descuida. Ash-Greninja tendra su momento y de hecho seran muchos ~~_**

 ** _Vaya. Varios reviews! Eso me gusta muchisimo! Espero les guste este capitulo~~! Se despide su amigo y buen vecino...Taikobou ~~_**


	19. C19 El arcoiris al final de la tormenta

Capitulo 19: El arco iris al final de la tormenta.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, nuestro héroe había por fin capturado al peligroso Buzzwole. A punto de ser asesinado por el legendario Dialga nuestro héroe fue auxiliado por la campeona de la región Kalos y el poderoso entrenador de la mega evolución Alain. La batalla esta a punto de comenzar…"**

Los tres entrenadores habían vivido mucho a través de sus viajes pero nada los había preparado para la tan surrealista situación que se encontraban en esos momentos. Frente a ellos el aclamado dios del tiempo en la región Sinnoh fuera de control, efectos que se visualizaban por el entorno donde habían agujeros de distorsión muy similares a los que Giratina era capaz de hacer según los recuerdos de Ash. La diferencia de aquellos en las memorias del azabache creados por el pokemon exiliado es que estos tenían un efecto en el mundo. Los pokemon salvajes al querer escapar se encontraban atrapados por estos agujeros. La sorpresa de los tres fue como un grupo de Fletchinder al ser tocados por uno de esas distorsiones regresaron a ser bebes Fletching los cuales les costaba alzar el vuelo. El azabache sin dudar ordeno a su dragón alado que los ayudara cosa que hizo rápidamente.

-¿Ash que es todo esto?- La campeona aun no podía creer todo lo que pasaba a los alrededores. Arboles regresando a ser pequeños retoños y pokemon evolucionando y regresando a formas anteriores. Era todo un caos.

-Hace unos años en la región Sinnoh me entere de que Dialga es el pokemon que controla el tiempo. La Diamansfera en su pecho esta causando que pierda el control.- El azabache trataba de dar lógica a los sucesos en la vista de los tres.

-Eso quiere decir que estamos en una especie de campo de distorsión temporal. Fascinante.- A pesar del peligro, el entrenador y próximo investigador Kalosiano se mostraba interesado por lo que sucedía.

-¿Pero si estamos cerca de el, porque no nos afecta?- Diantha tenia razón en sus palabras. Todo ser viviente alrededor del campo de batalla sufría los efectos del legendario enfurecido.

-Eso no lo se. Pero debemos de actuar rápido.- El azabache se colocaba en posición de batalla junto a sus 5 pokemon. Mega Charizard X y Alain se disponían a colaborar mientras Diantha sacaba a su As y lo mega evolucionaba. EL tiempo era su enemigo.

=======Dark Dialga Vs Campeones========

-¡Al ataque! ¡Greninja, Doble Equipo y corte!- Múltiples copias del bípedo acuático se dirigían hacia el legendario dragón de acero el cual empezó a recibir los múltiples golpes. Con su potente cola empezó a golpear a los que pudo desapareciendo muchos en el momento. El bípedo real estuvo a punto de ser alcanzado pero su sorpresa fue que el ataque del legendario fue detenido por el reflejo de la mega tipo hada. Siguiendo las ordenes de Alain, el inicial de Kanto empezó a lanzar una poderosa ráfaga de fuego acompañado de Infernape el cual hacia retroceder al ser mítico. Los rugidos que lanzaba eran muy fuertes al punto de hacer retroceder a todos los que atacaba.

-¡Utiliza Fuerza Lunar!- El grito de Diantha hizo que su compañera de mil batallas cargara su ataque a máxima potencia pero ni siquiera con toda su fuerza pudo prever que Dialga ya había cargado un Foco Resplandor. Al liberar la energía de su boca el rayo de acero desvaneció el ataque de Mega Gardevoir. Parecía ser un golpe directo hasta que Noivern utilizando su gran agilidad rescato a la tipo hada del inminente ataque. El dragón volador luego sobre voló encima del dragón, un pequeño roedor salto del lomo del tipo volador cayendo encima de Dialga.

-¡Muy bien Pikachu! ¡Impactrueno con todo lo que tienes!- Montado sobre la cabeza del dragón empezó lanzar su ataque mas potente soltando una gran descarga que dolía en el ser del legendario.

-¡No lo dejaremos descansar! ¡Charizard Puño Trueno!- El poderoso tipo dragón de llamas azules voló a máxima velocidad impactando su puño lleno de descarga eléctrico justo donde la Diamansfera se encontraba. El rugido de dolor se hizo evidente y en un reflejo impacto su cabeza metálica junto al roedor que lo lastimaba hacia el pokemon mega evolucionado lanzándolos lejos.

-¡Charizard!-

-¡Pikachu!-

Ambos se levantaban de los escombros al grito de sus entrenadores demostrando que aun quedaba batalla para ellos dos. El legendario no daba tiempo a descansar y empezó a utilizar su técnica de poder pasado levantando muchas rocas y lanzándolas contra sus entrenadores.

-¡Garra Sombra!- Las ordenes del azabache eran para el inicial de Alola que partía las rocas con el poderoso ataque fantasma junto a Greninja que asistía a la seguridad de los tres entrenadores.

-¡Chicos se encuentran bien!- La campeona se cubría el rostro con sus brazos por los varios escombros de las rocas cortadas por los pokemon de Ash. Su alegría fue el ver que ambos seguían en pie tal como lo habían hecho hace 8 años contra Zygarde.

-¡No entiendo como has podido con el todo este tiempo!- Alain sabia lo difícil que era enfrentarse a fenómenos naturales. Su ultimo encuentro hace 8 años en Hoenn con tres de ellos había sido una experiencia que lo fortaleció a el y a su compañero. Vio de repente los ojos de Ash que parecían analizar intensamente la situación. El no perdía la esperanza y eso lo contagio de alegría. El iba a ser más fuerte que el, era su meta ahora.

-Tengo una idea. Pero necesito de todo el poder de sus pokemon y que me den tiempo.- Infernape al escuchar lo que su entrenador explicaba se acerco junto a el muy agotado pero determinado a seguir los planes de su entrenador.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- Diantha observaba al entrenador de Kanto. En ese mismo instante Dialga se disponía a atacar pero Mega Charizard X y Noivern lo distraían con sus ataques de larga distancia.

-Todos los ataques que le hemos lanzado no han sido efectivos por su tipo. Solo hay un tipo de ataque que puede ser efectivo contra el.- El azabache tenia un plan. Era un todo o nada.

=======Torre Prisma=========

Luego de la alegría celebrada por la captura del azabache, todos volvieron a sentirse preocupados al ver al pokemon fuera de control contra los tres entrenadores. Eran situaciones desesperadas y no podían hacer nada. Clemont y Gary eran los más preocupados ya que sabían que sucedería si eso seguía así.

-Clemont, no me gusta como luce esto.- La preocupación del investigador pokemon hizo que cometiera un desliz.

-¡Shhh!- El inventor trato de callarlo pero su hermana pequeña los logro escuchar.

-Hermano. ¿Qué es lo que ocultan?- Su mirada estaba llena de preocupación. Ya todos habían escuchado los comentarios del investigador y ambos no tuvieron remedio que aceptar su derrota.

-No queríamos preocuparlos. Pero el problema es Dialga. Las distorsiones que esta haciendo se expanden poco a poco por toda la región. Los sensores indican una mayor concentración en el campo de batalla y eso esta afectando el tiempo de los seres vivos acelerando y desacelerando su reloj biológico.- Las explicaciones del inventor eran algo confusas para todos.

-Lo que Clemont quiere decir es que Dialga esta causando un fenómeno en la región. Ese descontrol esta haciendo que los pokemon evolucionen o regresen a su estado inicial.- El investigador hizo lo mejor posible para simplificar lo que nuevo amigo intento dar a entender.

-Pero eso es imposible. Cuando un pokemon evoluciona nunca vuelve a ser el de antes a excepción de la Mega Evolución.- El dueño de la batalla de la frontera debatía mientras Bonnie asentía también.

-La evolución es como el envejecimiento de un ser humano en cierta parte. Aunque hay pokemon que deciden no evolucionar eso no quiere decir que su cuerpo no esta listo. Junto al profesor Rowan hemos intentando descifrar este tipo de cosas. La diferencia que hay en este momento es que no solo están regresando a sus etapas pre-evolutivas si no también que están rejuveneciendo o envejeciendo.- La última frase de Gary los preocupo a todos.

-¿Y que puede pasar con los seres humanos?- Bonnie aunque no quería escuchar la respuesta empezó a entender el peligro que el legendario representaba.

-Poco a poco se verán los mismos efectos. Me preocupa más Ash, Diantha y Alain que están muy cerca. Aun no sabemos el porque aun no se han visto afectados ni sus pokemon.- El horror se había apoderado del lugar. Saber que los valientes entrenadores que se enfrentaban contra ese pokemon iracundo podía significar un riesgo con consecuencias permanentes en sus vidas. Lo que también les preocupaba a todos era la reacción que Serena tendría al saber estas noticias.

La sorpresa de todos fue al ver como la reina de Kalos miraba el monitor con mucha valentía. Una sonrisa se le dibujaba al ver la figura de su amado.

-¿Serena estas bien?- La hermana del líder de gimnasio preocupada se dirigía a la peli miel.

-Ash esta sonriendo.- Las palabras de la performer eran de alivio y alegría. Todos estaban confundidos y voltearon ver al monitor donde en efecto la sonrisa del entrenador era evidente. Por alguna extraña razón al verlo todos sintieron paz en su interior. ¿Era la confianza que tenían sobre ese humilde entrenador soñador tan grande para depositar sus vidas en sus manos? Nadie dudaba en responderse que si.

-¡Serena tiene razón!- Clemont empezó a llenarse de optimismo.

-¡Ash va a ganar!- La entrenadora de Lumiose se lleno de esa contagiosa sensación que había vivido en sus primeros años de vida.

-El venció a mis cerebros. Claro que puede hacerlo.- Scott recordaba lo que había visto en el en sus viajes de Kanto al desafiar su reto.

-Más le vale regresar. Se que el es el único que puede salir con vida de esto.- Para Gary, el no poder ayudar era algo que le carcomía pero sabia que su amigo representaba a su natal pueblo con honor. El confiaba en el.

-Ash…todos te esperamos. Yo te estoy esperando.- Con firme mirada ella y todos sus amigos observaban la estrategia del entrenador Campeón de Alola.

==========Campo de Batalla============

-¿Han notado como la Diamansfera ha intentado fusionarse con el cuerpo de Dialga?- EL entrenador les hacia ver hacia el pecho del pokemon mítico y en efecto eran ciertas las palabras del azabache pero notaron algo mas, había una grieta que por lo que se podía observar fue causada por el golpe trueno de Mega Charizard X.

-Lo que vamos a hacer es lo siguiente. Tenemos que golpear el centro del pecho de Dialga. Noivern, Gardevoir, Pikachu y Greninja serán las distracciones perfectas. Decidueye servirá de apoyo y cubrirá a Charizard y Tyrantrum. Ambos tienen que lanzar sus mejores ataques al centro. Calculando esos golpes podrán debilitar esa zona y podremos arrancar las Diamansfera de Dialga.- Los dos entrenadores estaban sorprendidos. ¿Tanto había pensado Ash en tan poco tiempo? Pero aun faltaba algo clave en ese plan.

-¿Qué hará Infernape?- Alain se atrevió a preguntar.

-Algo que hemos venido practicando desde hace mucho en Monte Plateado.- Los ojos de los dos campeones de Kalos se abrieron de par en par al saber que es lo que había hecho Ash durante ese tiempo. Ellos depositaban su fe en el.

-De acuerdo Ash. ¡Alain, a la carga!- Los dos entrenadores corrieron en direcciones opuestas alejándose de Ash. Todos los pokemon habían entendido lo que había que hacer. Torterra en cambio cuidaba a su entrenador también depositando su fe en ese entrenador que tenia una sensación similar que la de su amigo inconsciente. Ash por su parte empezó a calmarse y a querer conectarse con Infernape. El pokemon de fuego se sentó frente a su entrenador y empezó a calmar su espíritu de lucha. El as bajo la manga de Ash requería tiempo ya que la habilidad llamarada de Infernape era crucial para lo que planeaba hacer.

Dialga vio como dos de los humanos y sus pokemon se movían alrededor de donde el estaba. Lo iban a atacar por varios flancos y no iba a permitir que eso sucediera. Empezó a flotar en el aire para ganar ventaja. Por instinto los dos entrenadores kalosianos sabían que esto iba a perjudicar a la estrategia de Ash.

-¡Charizard vuela Alto! ¡GARRA DRAGON!- El ataque predilecto de ambos se ejecutaba al vuelo del inicial de Kanto seguido por Noivern y Decidueye para evitar el ascenso del legendario. Sus golpes fueron rápidos y volvieron a colocar en el suelo al legendario. Noivern ayudaba golpeándolo con estruendo pero un coletazo del pokemon de las leyendas de Sinnoh dio en el blanco y lo mando a volar hacia los bosques dejándolo inconsciente. Ash logro ver la escena pero debía de guardar la calma.

Decidueye al ver a su amigo caído, decidió atacar por el lanzándole flechas al pokemon para evitar que alzara el vuelo. La velocidad del inicial de Alola era tremenda pero su ataque no era tan potente. Tenia que pensar en algo rápido.

-¡Decidueye! ¡Necesito que me ayudes! ¡Tengo un plan!- La campeona de Kalos no iba a permitir que Ash fuese el único en hacer algo por la región. Ella era la orgullosa campeona. El inicial podía confiar en ella luego de su combate. El legendario poso su mirada llena de ira sobre ella. Cargaba de nuevo su Foco Resplandor pero un Impactrueno y Varios Shuriken de Agua habían impactado sobre el.

Los pokemon más rápidos de Ash escalaban el cuerpo del enorme legendario. Dialga intento hacer varios movimientos pero no se los podía zafar. Greninja en su forma Ash dio un enorme salto preparando su enorme shuriken. Por su parte el roedor utilizo su cola fortificada con el poder de acero y golpeo nuevamente la cabeza del legendario. Sintió dolor ya que era un material muy solido incluso para sus años de entrenamiento. Utilizo la fuerza del impacto para rebotar y caer encima de Charizard que volaba cerca. El dragón metálico al querer perseguirlos fue detenido por un enorme Shuriken de agua que era lanzado desde los cielos haciendo que perdiera el balance. El orgullo del legendario era quebrado con cada ataque que recibía. Su furia alcanzaba límites fuera de lo común. Su rugido empezó a abrir más agujeros temporales y al mismo tiempo mando a volar a todos los enemigos incluyendo a los entrenadores. El azabache quería ayudarlos pero sabía que tenía que terminar con esto pronto. Tenia que ser paciente. El momento ya iba a llegar.

-¡Diantha! ¡Tenemos que golpear fuerte!- Alain gritaba a la campeona del otro lado donde también se recomponía. Ambos kalosianos estaban heridos del tremendo impacto. Aun no entendían como Ash había sido capaz de aguantar todo ese tiempo solo.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Alain, a mi señal atacaras con todo!- La campeona tenia que dar un golpe efectivo. Decidueye entendió su mirada y con su vuelo empezó a rodear al legendario tratando de distraerlo. El dolor que tenía era mucho gracias a las secuelas de su lucha con Mamoswine. En un pequeño momento de distracción sintió como las garras del poderoso legendario estaban a punto de golpearlo pero Mega Gardevoir se tele transportó y con su reflejo pudo detener el impacto.

-¡Ahora! ¡Tyrantrum Giga Impacto!- El poderoso fósil pokemon en una corrida poderosa se dirigía al ser mítico de Sinnoh. Dialga al sentir el peligro empezó a cargar su Foco resplandor una vez mas pero el tipo planta fantasma se puso en frente y lanzo una de sus flechas al ojo izquierdo del legendario lastimándolo. La distracción fue efectiva y el poderoso rex pokemon salto con toda la potencia de su ataque atravesando a Decidueye aprovechando la inmunidad de tipos e impacto en el pecho justo donde estaba la Diamansfera.

-¡Ahora Alain!- Sin vacilar, Alain dio la orden a su pokemon mas fuerte utilizar su ataque mas letal. Charizard voló de nuevo con dirección al legendario.

-¡Anillo Ígneo en su pecho!- La idea era clara. Ir con todo. EL dragón se sujeto del cuello del ser mítico y con su puño golpeo la Diamansfera causándole más daños. Era efectivo. El pokemon se había arrodillado de tremendo dolor.

Ambos entrenadores se llenaron de alegría al ver el pokemon casi derrotado. Lo que no sabían es que habían ocasionado más la ira mítica de ese ser de otra dimensión. Un aura roja empezó a salir causando enormes estruendos. La tierra empezaba a temblar. Toda Kalos sintió la furia de aquel pokemon. Un enorme agujero distorsionado yacía ahora en el cielo entre Ciudad Lumiose y Pueblo Geosenge. Todos los habitantes de la región eran testigos del fenómeno natural mas extraño. Los líderes de gimnasio recién se enteraban de lo que pasaba y ese panorama sombrío en los cielos de la región les indicaba que no podían hacer más que depositar toda su fe en los héroes que intentaban salvar la región.

La razón en Dialga era nula en ese momento. Empezó a cargar energía de su boca. El Rugido del tiempo iba a ser lanzado. El temblor de la tierra era el vivo reflejo del miedo de todos los habitantes de la región. El ataque iba dirigido hacia el arma ancestral. La energía que esta producía luego de 3000 años de uso era aun notable.

-¡NO! ¡No podemos permitir que ese ataque llegue al arma ancestral! ¡No sabemos que puede ocurrir!- Diantha y Alain decían al mismo tiempo sumamente preocupados por la leyenda de Kalos. Ordenaron a todos los pokemon lanzar sus más potentes ataques. Todos impactaban sobre el legendario pero ninguno hacia el efecto deseado. Las imágenes de desesperación que brindaba el invento de Clemont en la torre prisma eran de enorme tensión. Serena aun confiaba en su amado con todo su corazón. Ella decidió permanecer mas firme que nadie.

El legendario empezó a lanzar su ataque de poder pasado a todos los presentes ¿Cómo era posible que un pokemon ejecutara dos ataques a la vez? Todos fueron impactados por las rocas. Tyrantrum y Charizard protegieron a sus respectivos entrenadores cayendo inconscientes junto a ellos. Los golpes habían sido demasiado fuertes. Decidueye también cayó producto del cansancio. Pikachu trataba de colocarse en pie pero los esfuerzos lo habían llevado al límite. El único que quedo en pie había sido Greninja que seguía atacando sin parar al legendario sin éxito. Todos los que apreciaban esa imagen vieron el reflejo del espíritu de Ash transmitido desde el inicial de Kalos. No rendirse hasta el final.

-¡AHORA!- Una columna de fuego volvió a aparecer en el campo. Infernape se encontraba listo pero lo extraño para todos los testigos era ver que el inicial de Sinnoh tenía un semblante de tranquilidad en su rostro.

======Hace 4 años, Monte Plateado========

El azabache e Infernape yacían en el suelo. Tenían una dificultad enorme en ese momento. Ash sabia que el primate era de sus pokemon más fuertes en especial por su habilidad la cual era perfecta si se presentaba cualquier peligro. Hace unos meses en la liga pokemon surgió un problema cuando intento ejecutar un movimiento Z cuando esa habilidad estaba activa. El lazo no se dio y el movimiento Z fallo. Afortunadamente logro solventar esa batalla difícil gracias a Sceptile luego de la derrota del primate pero el orgullo de ambos estaba destrozado. El profesor Kukui examino e investigo que es lo que había sucedido pero sin éxito aparente. Decidieron dejar el movimiento Z a un lado y concentrase en ganar la liga.

Al ser campeón tuvo el tiempo suficiente para practicar con su amigo pero había sido fracaso tras fracaso. Riley en esos momentos recién supervisaba los entrenamientos de Ash. El azabache le explico en que consistían los movimientos Z y su curiosidad fue mucha al tener un concepto base del uso del aura ya que requería que ambos espíritus de humano y pokemon fuesen uno. Entre más conectados estuviesen mas potente seria el ataque. El se acerco donde yacían entrenador y pokemon al ver como habían fracasado su intento.

-¿Eso pasa a menudo Ash cuando ejecutas esa clase de movimientos?- El usuario del Aura primero intento averiguar para dar su opinión.

-De hecho, solo Infernape y yo sufrimos esto. El ya ha ejecutado movimientos Z antes y puede hacerlos, pero cuando su habilidad llamarada se activa no se puede realizar. Lo hemos intentado varias veces pero no funciona.- Tanto entrenador y pokemon se sentaban tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Entiendo. Algo que he notado en tu pokemon cuando activa su habilidad es que no es precisamente lo que normalmente veríamos en otro con la misma habilidad.- Riley empezó a examinar a Infernape curándolo al mismo tiempo.

-Desde que era un Chimchar perdía el control cuando ejecutaba su habilidad y fue empeorando cada vez que evoluciono. Cuando derrotamos a Volkner, de alguna manera el control era poco pero era lo suficiente para combatir.- Ash recordaba nostálgico su viaje en Sinnoh mientras contaba a Riley los sucesos.

-Ash creo saber el porque de ese problema.- Los ojos de Infernape y el azabache se abrieron al ver que aquella anhelada respuesta estaba frente a ellos.

-¡Que es lo que hace falta!- La energía les había vuelto por la emoción de escuchar a Riley y ambos se le acercaron para la incomodidad del mismo.

-Tranquilos los dos. Ash, para poder utilizar tu aura correctamente debes de tener pleno control de tus emociones y pensamientos. Eso es lo que hemos intentado hacer primero estos días. El hecho de que Infernape no pueda ejecutar ese movimiento Z pueda que sea el problema. Al sentir bastante ira, su habilidad se sale de control y aunque es poderosa ya, no es todo el potencial que debería de tener. Una mente clara siempre será superior a una llena de confusión y furia.- Las palabra de Riley tenían sentido. Ash jamás había visto el problema desde ese ángulo. Era entendible el porque su amigo era capaz de hacer los movimientos Z estando tranquilo e incapaz de hacerlo con su habilidad.

-¿Qué es lo que sugieres Riley?- El azabache estaba decidido a solventar ese problema.

-Ambos entrenaran al estilo de un guardián del aura. Ambos deben obtener la paz interior adecuada para superar sus límites. Creo que es hora que comencemos Ash. ¿Estas listo?- El azabache asintió con mucha emoción. Superar sus límites era su meta diaria.

Los meses de entrenamiento eran intensos para el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, Infernape y el resto de sus amigos pokemon. Los ejercicios que Riley implemento en ambos eran simples y complejos a la vez. Lo primero que el guardián les ordenaba todas las mañanas era que tenían que llegar ambos a la cima de la montaña y meditar tres horas. Cualquiera estaría loco al poder realizar eso a diario, pero el reto siempre fue más divertido si era difícil para el azabache. Al principio ni siquiera podían llegar a la cima pero luego de semanas de intenso esfuerzo pudieron llegar por primera vez a la cima.

La vista era hermosa desde la enorme y congelada cima. Tanto Kanto y Johto y mucho mas lejos Sinnoh se podían apreciar desde las alturas. Ambos tenían el sentimiento de que habían tocado el cielo y eran testigos de la belleza de las regiones al mismo tiempo. Siguiendo los consejos del poderoso entrenador de Sinnoh ambos meditaban muchas horas en la cima. Resistir el frio y la soledad eran objetivos muy difíciles pero la paciencia de ambos en ser más fuertes les motivaba a seguir adelante.

Luego de meses de intenso entrenamiento ambos tuvieron una batalla al límite con el Lucario de Riley. Ellos habían sido derrotados varias veces incluso con llamarada activa. Lucario al ser un pokemon afín con el aura tenía conexión directa con Riley y su poder era más fuerte que cualquiera de su especie con el cual el entrenador de Kanto se hubiese enfrentado. Ni siquiera la mega evolución era igual de problemática.

-¡Lucario, Aura esfera!- Varias bolas de energía eran cargadas desde las patas del pokemon aura y estas eran lanzados impactando sobre el primate.

-¡Vamos Infernape! ¡Lanzallamas!- EL primate sentía el cansancio diario. Su cuerpo estaba al límite al igual que el de su entrenador. Las batallas contra Lucario luego de subir y bajar la montaña eran demasiado. Aun así no pensaba perder. El pokemon de Riley esquivaba sin esfuerzo el potente ataque del inicial de fuego.

-¡Combate Cercano!- Riley grito a todo pulmón y tipo lucha/acero se acerco al primate asestando varios golpes a velocidades impresionantes casi noqueándolo.

-¡Levántate Infernape!- El primate se levantaba a duras penas. La desesperación de sentir que perdía de nuevo. La amargura de no poder tocar a su rival. Era demasiado y su instinto lo volvió a dominar. Llamarada era activada con toda su furia.

-¡No! ¡Infernape escucha!- El primate intentaba controlarse. La última vez que su habilidad fue exitosa fue en aquella batalla contra su antiguo entrenador. EL sentimiento de no perder contra el lo había motivado lo suficiente para mantener el control. Con sus puños el primate de fuego dirigía su poder contra el tipo lucha frente a el pero aun con su habilidad re potenciando todas sus habilidades eran inútiles contra el rival en frente.

-¡Ash! ¡Infernape! Recuerden su entrenamiento.- Riley los regañaba desde su posición. El caso de Infernape era muy serio. Ash intento con toda su fuerza detenerlo pero la ira lo dominaba. Lucario tomo uno de los brazos del primate y lo azoto contra el suelo. El mono estaba enfurecido. Riley tenia que detener la batalla pero lo que Ash hizo en ese momento lo sorprendió. EL entrenador se coloco frente a su pokemon y le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Riley se sorprendió al ver Ash tomar esa acción ya que no solía hacerlo según el recuerda.

-Infernape tu eres mejor que esto.- Las palabras de su entrenador habían llegado hacia el y su furia disminuyo luego del golpe. Estaba en un shock emocional.

-Amigo. Tú eres muy poderoso y puedes serlo aun más. Pero nos necesitamos mutuamente para llegar a la cima. Se que eres del tipo que entiende a los golpes. Así que vamos. ¡Golpéame también!- La propuesta de Ash era suicida. Si el inicial de Sinnoh lo golpeaba fuera de control podía morir. La lógica y el instinto del primate combatían para dominar. Infernape aun con el fuego de su melena a todo poder se levanto yendo a dirección de su entrenador. Logro ver en sus ojos algo que hace años no observaba. Confianza. Un golpe fue asestado en el estomago de Ash haciendo que se retorciera de dolor y que se apoyara en el hombro de su amigo que le sonreía al igual que el reflejaba en su rostro.

-Veo que lo entendiste. Ahora usemos ese nuevo poder en derrotar a Riley.- Ambos se colocaron en posición de batalla y un grito salió del pokemon de fuego pero no era ni de ira ni de furia. Era de determinación y ganas de salir victorioso.

-Ustedes dos son únicos. No nos decepcionen. ¡Lucario Combate Cercano!- Riley no iba a dejarse y su pokemon compartía el mismo sentimiento.

-Entonces apostemos por lo mismo. ¡Combate Cercano!- Ambos pokemon golpeaban a velocidades impresionantes. Los golpes de Infernape por fin daban en el blanco. Los dos rivales sonreían con cada golpe que acertaban compartiendo sentimientos de satisfacción y alegría.

-¡Creo que ahora podremos! ¡Infernape! ¡Ahora!- Ash empezó a ejecutar las poses necesarias para el movimiento.

-Vamos con todo Lucario. ¡Mega evoluciona!- Un aro salía de la muñeca de Riley y su compañero empezaba a cambiar a su forma mas poderosa. Entendiendo los sentimientos de lucha de todos inicio a cargar su potente aura esfera.

-¡ADELANTE!- Ambos gritaron y solamente una enorme luz se vio dirigida hacia los cielos entre Kanto y Johto por la colisión de ambos ataques.

Ash despertó viendo que el y su Infernape yacían en el suelo completamente exhaustos. Logro levantarse y vio como Riley también estaba tirada recién incorporándose.

-Debo de decir que eso fue intenso Ash.- Le sonrió mientras su fiel amigo también se sentaba. Infernape también hacia lo mismo. Los cuatro se quedaron viendo y empezaron a reír a carcajadas. Había sido la mejor batalla en años de todos.

-Recuerden ambos. El control de las emociones es la mayor fuerza que un ser humano y un pokemon pueden poseer no solo para el uso del Aura sino también para tomar decisiones y vivir al máximo. Un corazón ardiente y una cabeza fría son la clave del éxito.- Era de las lecciones mas importantes que el chico originario de Kanto aprendió en su estadía en Monte Plateado.

=======Campo de Batalla==========

Las palabras de Riley aun hacían eco en Ash e Infernape. Greninja al tener esa conexión entendía bien el sentimiento de su nuevo amigo y su entrenador y estaba dispuesto a ayudarles.

-¡Muchachos vamos con todo!- Las llamas del primate se hicieron azules de la fuerza que estas emanaban. Como un cohete se disparo donde el pokemon legendario dándole un tremendo ultra puño deteniendo su concentración. Había tenido éxito. El pokemon dirigía ahora su poder en contra del azabache.

-¡Greninja! ¡Doble Equipo!- Muchos clones del bípedo pokemon de Kalos volvían a salir de un solo punto confundiendo al legendario mas de lo que estaba. Con su garras intento hacer desaparecer a todos pero eran demasiados.

-¡Infernape! ¡Lanzallamas!- El primate haciendo uso de la confusión de su compañero de batallas salto muy fuerte superando la altura del legendario. Un potente lanzallamas de color azul empezaba a calcinar al legendario que sentía los golpes. Cada golpe aumentaba la ira del ser mítico y las distorsiones se hacían más notorias. La siguiente escena conmociono a Ash y a todos los que observaban desde la torre prisma. Los pokemon de Alain y Diantha empezaban a perder sus formas evolucionadas y lo peor fue ver como Diantha envejecía y Alain rejuvenecía a escalas fuera de lo normal. Si esto seguía así sus vidas estaban en inminente peligro.

-¡Rayos tenemos que terminar con esto. Infernape y Greninja! ¡Apostemos todo! ¡Yo confió en ustedes amigos!- Ash sabia que era su ultima carta, si Dialga no caía en los siguientes ataques su vida y la de sus amigos iban a acabar.

-¡Vamos con todo amigos! ¡Seremos mucho más fuertes que ayer! ¡Greninja Shuriken de Agua!- El shuriken en la espalda del inicial de Kalos se hizo enorme al punto de parecer de las míticas armas ninja. Muchos clones aparecieron mientras el salto. Un corazón ardiente y una cabeza fría era lo que su nexo con Ash le había enseñado ese día y no iba a desperdiciar los esfuerzos de todos ni el titulo que Zygarde en sus años de servicio le otorgo. ¡Protector de Kalos!. Tomo su shuriken enorme la cual alcanzo un color naranja cargada por el poder que sentía también de su entrenador y la lanzo hacia el poderoso pokemon de Sinnoh golpeándolo de frente y haciendo que explotara al contacto. Las grietas en la Diamansfera se hacían más notorias.

-¡Aun no acabamos!- Ash empezó a ejecutar el ritual de los ataques mas poderosos del mundo pokemon. Empezó a brillar junto a su amigo de la región Sinnoh el cual hizo arder mas sus llamas azules sincronizándose a la perfección con su amigo de toda la vida.

-¡ **RAFAGA DEMOLEDORA!-** El primate lleno de energía de parte de su entrenador empezó a cargar ambos puños con el aura Z y empezó a ejecutar múltiples golpes súper efectivos en el pecho del legendario. Cada golpe iba cargado de emociones y las esperanzas de toda la región. Cada impacto agrietaba el duro metal que cubría la Diamansfera corrupta. El pokemon legendario intento defenderse como pudo pero era inútil ante el incesante poder del inicial de Sinnoh. Luego de una enorme explosión causada por los dos ataques mas potentes de los amigos de Ash. Una nube de polvo se levanto. Con sus dientes apretados el azabache esperaba que eso haya sido suficiente para detenerlo. Infernape y Greninja estaban a la par de su entrenador sumamente cansados luego del tremendo esfuerzo.

La nube se disipo. La esperanza acabo. Dialga seguía en pie. ¡¿Había resistido toda esa ráfaga de ataques!? ¡Imposible! El legendario jadeaba de cansancio. Su ira era lo único que lo mantenía en pie realmente. Sabia que iba a caer en algún punto pero no iba a ser solo. El cansancio dominaba al entrenador. Estaba a punto de ceder. La energía de la boca del legendario era indicio que su ataque mas poderoso iba dirigido hacia el azabache.

-¡No te rindas Ash!- A lo mejor era su loca imaginación ante su próxima muerte pero por un momento escucho la voz de Serena. Eso le hizo recordar el listón que tenia en su bolsillo y lo tomo.

-¡Vamos Ash tu puedes!- Su locura acaso aumentaba. Escucho a Gary y a Bonnie ahora.

-¡Adelante Ash!- También a Scott. ¿Que es lo que ocurría?

-¡No te dejaremos solo amigo!- Clemont también. En ese momento Ash vio como una maquina voladora se dirigía hacia el legendario.

-¡Si de algo puedo estar orgulloso todos estos años es que nadie puede hacer explotar mis inventos mejor que yo!- El intento de Clemont de salvar a su amigo era desesperado. Desde la torre prisma decidió arriesgar todo y hacer que su maquina explotara impactando al pokemon legendario aturdiéndolo lo suficiente para que Ash pudiera salir de ahí.

-¡Amigos! ¡Gracias!- Las lágrimas en Ash eran evidentes. Los de la torre prisma no podían ver ya nada de lo que sucedía y solo les quedaba la fe ciega. A pesar de que no lo escucharon pudieron sentir el agradecimiento del azabache.

Los pokemon de Ash aun tenían fuerza para dar batalla. Pikachu recién se incorporo para apoyar. Decidueye también voló junto a Noivern al lado de su entrenador. Si tenían que morir, lo harían juntos.

La mirada de Dialga era de cansancio extremo pero aun en su subconsciente no podía evitar recordar como aquel mismo joven había demostrado aquella determinación al capturarlo. La corrupción de la Diamansfera era menor luego de los intensos ataques. Ash sintió que la razón volvía al pokemon de la leyenda. A pesar del estado crítico de toda la situación en general la esperanza apareció nuevamente en la batalla. La voz de sus amigos aun retumbaba en sus oídos y pensamientos. En especial la dulce voz de aquella niña con la cual viajo hace 8 años. " _No te rindas hasta el final Ash…"_

-¡DIALGA! ¡No nos rendiremos hasta que reacciones! ¡Seré un maestro pokemon! ¡Tú eres un obstáculo mas! ¡No nos rendiremos hasta el final!- El azabache apretó con fuerza el listón de su amada. Ella seguía inspirándole la confianza que siempre necesitaba ante los retos más difíciles. Dialga se volvió a incorporar. Su energía era casi nula pero era lo suficiente para acabar con todo. Una ráfaga de energía fue disparada de su boca. Su más letal técnica era lanzada contra Ash y sus amigos.

-¡ESAS SON LAS PALABRAS QUE ME GUSTAN ESCUCHAR ASH! Una enorme llamarada de fuego salió disparadas desde los cielos deteniendo el poderoso ataque del legendario de Sinnoh. La lluvia dejo de caer. Otro fenómeno aparecía en los cielos de Kalos. Un fenómeno de esperanza en forma de Arcoíris brillaba con intensidad. En frente de Ash y Pikachu una figura familiar aterrizaba frente a ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- Los núcleos de Zygarde se incorporaban como podían de Torterra dirigiéndose al ave de las leyendas de Johto. Ash no podía creer lo que miraba.

-¿Ho-oh?- Pikachu y el se llenaban de nostalgia al ver su guía espiritual por fin frente a ellos.

- _Por fin nos conocemos Ash.-_

" **La esperanza es lo ultimo que muere. Los milagros tienen que realizarse con tus propias manos en vez de esperarlos. Aquel guía espiritual de nuestro héroe se hacia presente en el campo de batalla. Este incidente estaba a punto de llegar a su fi** **n** **. Esta historia continuara…"**

 **/**

 **Hola amigos! Aqui Taikobou** **saludándolos** **con un nuevo capitulo! Antes de ir a mis opiniones del capitulo quisiera primer felicitar a una de mis lectoras,autoras y amigas favoritas. Virginia Vir! Felicidades por tu cumple! Espero la pases muy bien :D!**

 **Ahora al tema! Pues Ho-oh llego para auxiliar pero se preguntaran Que carajo hace ahi! XD Di una senial leve en uno de los** **capítulos** **anteriores. De hecho Ho-oh tiene que ver demasiado en la proxima saga que viene y tenia que darle su** **presentación** **aquí** **.** **Veran** **a lo que me refiero en el futuro. La habilidad de Infernape siempre la senti incompleta. Al ser un tipo luchador siempre me dio la nocio que le faltaba aun control y decidi incorporarlo aqui en el fic. Dark Dialga originalmente es un ser que no controla su poder por lo tanto ese es el motivo de los desastres que ocurrian. Tambien explicare las razones del porque Ash y los demas no eran afectados luego luego ~~ Espero les guste este capitulo. La proxima semana terminara todo. Sera la hora de comenzar las explicaciones y otros momentos Amour que tengo planeados ~~ jajajajaja.**

 **Ahora mi parte favorita. Responder Reviews :D!**

 **Haruzafiro: Entiendo como lo vives XD! Si te soy sincero no puedo escribir sin musica de fondo. Por lo general uso OST de las series que me gustan. Ultimamente he usado mucho OST de Yu gi oh 5ds. Sirven mucho para las escenas de accion. Soy usuario de Mugen por lo tanto tengo mucha musica de batalla XD! Cuando hay romance cambia todo y me cuesta a veces buscar canciones acorde a la situacion aunque hay un par que me han ayudado. Buen gusto musical por cierto, me gusta mucho Sonata Artica ~~ Espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado :D.**

 **Virginia Vir: Trato de darle sentido a lo que escribo. A lo mejor me saque un tipo de Deus ex Machina en este capitulo pero es necesario y prometo explicar porque. La batalla tendra consecuencias pero se como voy a aprovechar eso :P. Ya lo tengo todo planeado XD. DIA DIA...quien es DIA? Quien sabe? A lo mejor es el producto de la imaginacion de todos ~~ XD. Pronto revelare su identidad. Por lo momentos hay que terminar esto y ya se acerca de a poco las explicaciones de todo. De hecho habra un capitulo de puras explicaciones XD. Siempre agradezco el esfuerzo que haces en leer y comentar se te agradece bastante!**

 **JoseADiaz98: Hace Diez dias fue tu cumple asi que tambien felicidades :D! Jajajajajaja. No se me iba a pasar por alto pero es que he tenido dias caoticos en el trabajo X_X. Creeme que las batallas siempre me las imagino animadas para poder** **coreografiar** **. La Beast Ball fue un claro indicio de lo que iba suceder ~~ DIA como dije no es ni OC ni nadie a quien esperas ~~ Sobre lo de Primal Palkia o Giratina, de hecho solo me estoy basando en lo que existe. Se que son conceptos interesantes pero me quiero apegar a lo que existe. Dark Dialga es mas un estado fuera de control como se vio en Mystery Dungeons. Los traductores la cagaron lei por ahi XD. Lo de la gorra me parecio algo interesante de agregar XD. Con respecto a Gary de verdad lo estoy pensando. El es un buen peleador pero claro no se compara a sus contrapartes. Tendre que decidir en el futuro pero a lo mejor no y es por otra de las razones que explicare en el futuro. DIA por los momentos es un secreto XD y entiendo lo que sientes cuando no actualizan una gran historia. Se desespera uno XD. Espero te guste el capitulo :D.**

 **Con esto me despido mi gente! Espero les agrade el capitulo! Se despide su amigo y buen vecino Taikobou ~~ Ya-Ha ~~**


	20. C20 Una promesa hacia el mañana

Capitulo 20: Una promesa hacia el mañana.

 **"** **En nuestro capitulo anterior, los tres campeones combatían con la amenaza legendaria que tenia en peligro a toda la región. Luego de muchos ataques y estrategias solo un entrenador y sus pokemon quedaban en pie frente a la debilitada bestia. La esperanza tenia el brillo del arco iris y el legendario Ho-oh hacia su aparición misteriosamente incluso para los ojos del protector de Kalos."**

Cualquiera podría decir que era una escena bizarra en el mundo pokemon. Tres pokemon legendarios, dos campeones caídos envejeciendo y rejuveneciendo lentamente por los poderes de una de las deidades fuera de control y un entrenador completamente exhausto junto a sus 6 compañeros de lucha, al menos eso era lo que la mente de Ash podía procesar en esos momentos.

-¿Ho-oh?- Aquel pokemon que lo había guiado un sinfín de veces a través de sus viajes lo estaba protegiendo ahora. El desde niño siempre quiso conocer al ave legendaria de Johto, incluso fue poseído por el mal una vez que lo intento buscar y en consecuencia decidió que el destino fuese que le diera esa oportunidad pero nunca espero que fuese en un momento delicado como este.

- _Al fin nos conocemos Ash. Por los momentos no hay tiempo que perder. Nos queda 5 minutos antes que Dialga se salga de control y empiece a colapsar el tiempo de la región Kalos.-_ El azabache podía sentir que sus palabras eran verdaderas ya que aura hace tiempo detecto el inminente peligro.

-Ayudaremos en lo que podamos. No dejaremos que nuestra amada región desaparezca.- Los dos núcleos reunieron fuerza de flaqueza y volvieron a sus formas al 10% de su capacidad.

-Aun no entiendo como después de muchos ataques la Diamansfera sigue en su pecho.- Todos los pokemon estaban agotados al igual que su entrenador, faltaba muy poco para que todos colapsaran pero los sentimientos del entrenador los mantenía en pie a todos.

- _Ash, el problema radica en que solo tú puedes arrebatar la Diamansfera de su pecho.-_

-¿Por qué soy el único?- La cara del azabache era de sorpresa ante lo que decía el ave de fuego sagrado.

- _Por tu habilidad Ash. La última barrera que puede destruir la anomalía que existe en esta dimensión eres tú. Tu aura es el nexo entre los mundos. No te preocupes, yo te ayudare, cuenta conmigo.-_ En ese momento Garchomp salió de su pokebola aun jadeando por el cansancio extremo. Ash lo observo y su mirada indicaba que era necesario que lo montara, el haría lo imposible para llevarlo.

-¡De acuerdo todos! Este es el plan, Ho-oh necesito que nos ayudes y lo distraigas por los aires, Noivern y Decidueye te ayudaran. Zygarde, Garchomp y yo iremos hacia la Diamansfera mientras que Pikachu, Infernape y Greninja serán nuestro apoyo. ¡En marcha!- Era increíble como esa cantidad de pokemon obedecían a aquel humilde entrenador de pueblo paleta. Los viajes y aventuras lo habían hecho madurar al punto de que las leyendas podía depositar su fe en el.

======Ultima Batalla. Dark Dialga vs La Ultima Esperanza==========

EL ave legendaria indico al roedor que se montara en su lomo lo cual acepto gustosamente. Al alzar vuelo, el legendario de Sinnoh sintió el inminente peligro que ese nuevo contrincante podía significar para el. Desde los aires el ave ge fuego lanzo un potente lanzallamas el cual chocaba contra el foco resplandor creando un enorme impacto, Ash en ese momento en la espalda de su dragón se dirigían a toda velocidad por la Diamansfera en el pecho de Dialga, el cual lanzo su ataque de poder pasado al mismo tiempo contra los que estaban en tierra. El azabache pudo notar como algunas de esas rocas iban a impactar sobre los entrenadores imposibilitados.

-¡Greninja salva a Alain y a su Charmander! ¡Decidueye ver por Diantha y Ralts! ¡Infernape rescata a Tyrunt!- Siguiendo las ordenes de su entrenador el bípedo acuático corto muchas de las rocas que iban hacia Alain y aquel Charizard que ahora era un pequeño Charmander. Al dejarlos en un lugar seguro el inicial de Kalos presencio una escena bizarra donde aquel poderoso entrenador y aquel imponente tipo fuego habían regresado a su juventud a ser niños específicamente. Esto asusto al pokemon y fue rápidamente para poder asistir a su entrenador. Su transformación se había perdido por una extraña razón, empezó a ver su cuerpo y con horror vio que regreso a ser un Frogadier. No quedaba mucho tiempo y se apresuro donde Ash estaba.

Infernape y Decidueye pudieron rescatar a la campeona de la región y a sus pokemon los cuales también dejaron en un lugar seguro pero ambos sintieron los efectos del tiempo en distorsión y regresaron a sus etapas de Monferno y Dartrix. Aun a pesar del extraño cambio se apresuraron a ir con su entrenador. El azabache podía sentir que su cuerpo estaba cambiando mientras Garchomp corría a máxima velocidad esquivando varias rocas que empezaban a flotar por el poder sin control del legendario. El choque entre ambas leyendas había terminado a lo cual el coloso de Sinnoh la cercanía de los demás pokemon. Utilizo su metálica cola para golpearlo los cuales pudieron esquivar con dificultad. El dragón de tierra sintió como su entrenador se había hecho más liviano y con sorpresa vio que había regresado a una edad mas joven de la que tenía ahora. El azabache noto también que su amigo regreso a ser un Gabite el cual le dio sensaciones de peligro aun mas intensas pero tenían que seguir. Los dos núcleos de Zygarde atacaban con pulsos dragón tratando de distraer el coloso metálico pero al ser victimas del cansancio fueron azotados por su cola y fueron lanzados lejos.

-¡Rayos tenemos que ir mas rápido!- La sorpresa de Ash fue extrema al escuchar que su voz había cambiado y noto que su cuerpo era el mismo que cuando llego a Alola por primera vez así como el de sus primeros viajes en las otras 6 regiones.

- _¡Ash! ¡Hay que apresurarse, solo quedan 3 minutos!-_ La deidad de Johto seguía atacando sin cesar con varios lanzallamas tratando de distraer al titán pero era inútil. Su fuerza era demasiada ahora y fácilmente resistía el fuego que el lanzaba. Ash vio como todos sus amigos regresaron a sus formas anteriores. El no era el único que estaba en peligro pero no iba a desistir.

-¡Noivern utiliza Estruendo ahora y apoya a Ho-oh!- El poderoso dragón cargaba su ataque pero su sorpresa fue cuando regreso a ser aquel pequeño Noibat. Hizo lo mejor posible para esquivar el ataque de foco resplandor y se reincorporo con su entrenador. La situación era critica, de por si todos estaban cansados pero ahora que habían perdido su fuerza todo parecía imposible ahora.

-¡Pikapi!- El roedor lanzo un poderoso ataque eléctrico al legendario aturdiéndolo mientras caía de los cielos luego de saltar de la espalda de Ho-oh. Al ver a su amigo frente a el recordó la lección mas importante en todos sus viajes. Todos los pokemon son tan fuertes como cualquier leyenda incluso todo depende del entrenador. Empezó a sonreír al recordar sus primeros pasos y con una mirada de determinación todos sus amigos sonrieron al igual que el. Era el momento final y no se iban a rendir.

========Torre Prisma==========

El monitor del gimnasio ya no daba ninguna imagen de lo que pasaba en el campo de batalla. EL líder dio el todo por el todo al ver que su amigo estaba a punto de morir. No le importo gastar uno de sus mejores inventos, el podía hacer uno mejor pero no podía reemplazar a Ash. La sala se lleno de preocupación al no saber que sucedía en el campo de batalla.

-Clemont, hiciste lo mejor que podrías haber hecho.- Scott trato de calmar las lagrimas que brotaban del líder.

-Yo quisiera estar ahí y luchar codo a codo con Ash. Yo quiero apoyarlo más.- Esa impotencia de ser débil en situaciones críticas, era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así. Incluso en aquel incidente contra el equipo Flare, su rol fue parte vital para detenerlos.

 **-** Yo….te entiendo Clemont. Siempre me burle de Ash por ser más débil que yo hace mucho y ahora desearía que fuese así para yo estar en su lugar. Me llena de rabia no hacerlo.- Gary se confesaba ante la misma impotencia. Bonnie también los entendía ya que al ser apenas una principiante jamás se imagino el nivel que el mundo tendría. La llenaba con algo de terror pero su preocupación por uno de sus mejores amigos la tenia mas asustada.

-¡Chicos! ¡No hay que rendirse!- Todos vieron como Serena los quedaba viendo con una sonrisa a pesar de que ella podía ser la mas afectada en todo esto.

-Serena….- Todos querían recibir esa esperanza de la joven reina de Kalos.

-Ash esta batallando ahí por todos nosotros. Hay que creer en el. El siempre creyó en todos nosotros que lograríamos nuestras metas e ideales. ¡Yo….quiero creer en el!- A pesar de su positivismo ante el momento de crisis su corazón no podía mentir mas y lagrimas salían de sus ojos azules. Era algo extraño verla sonreír y llorar a la vez. Ella estaba dando el todo para confiar en su amado, a pesar de que sus lagrimas la traicionaban no iba a perder la fe en el. En ese momento tanto como Bonnie y Clemont se acercaron a ella y procedieron a abrazarla tratando de compartir su esperanza por aquel amigo que los inspiro a nunca rendirse. El iba a ganar.

-Ash…..vuelve por favor…-

===========Campo de Batalla===============

A pesar de su regresión en la edad, su aura podía sentirla mas fuerte que nunca. ¿Por qué sentía que sus energías regresaban? Por alguna loca razón podía escuchar la voz de todos sus amigos que resonaban en su interior. Clemont, Bonnie, Gary, Scott, su madre, sus compañeros de viaje y en especial….ella. Volvió a tomar el listón azul que hace tanto le regalo a ella en su primer viaje. A pesar de que el tiempo y los maltratos de las diversas situaciones lo tenían en mal estado, aun tenía ese color azul que lo llenaba de esperanza. Amarro ese listón a su mano y ahora estaba mas que listo para detener a la leyenda del tiempo.

-¡VAMOS!- Ese grito de pura valentía y determinación hizo que todos se impulsaran y corrieran contra Dialga. El legendario pokemon de Johto hacia lo mejor posible por mantener ocupado al legendario que empezaba a crear un tipo de esfera de energía alrededor de el.

-¡No lo dejaremos! ¡Noibat Supersónico!- El pequeño murciélago pokemon utilizo sus últimas energías con tal de confundir al legendario lo cual surtió efecto y al hacerlo dio un poco más tiempo para que su entrenador se acercara. Sin mas fuerza cayo al suelo inconsciente regresando a ser un huevo pokemon. Ash no podía dejar que el esfuerzo de su amigo fuese en vano y siguió adelante.

-¡Sigamos! ¡Gabite utiliza Meteoro Dragón y Dartrix utiliza Tormenta de Hojas!- Al igual que el pequeño Noibat la energía del dragón y el tipo planta estaban al limite. Al ejecutar sus ataques volvieron a ser un Gible y un Rowlett los cuales cayeron victimas del esfuerzo incluso volviendo a ser huevos pokemon. No podía voltear atrás. Tenia que seguir adelante. Dialga volvió a lanzar varias rocas con su poder pasado pero esta vez en vez de hacerlas enormes la hizo mas pequeñas pero en mayor cantidad.

-¡Pikachu! ¡Monferno! ¡Contra Escudo!- Ambos pokemon utilizaron su ataques elementales destrozando todas las rocas y al mismo tiempo impactando a latigazos al legendario que sentía los golpes. El siguiente en caer fue el primate que regreso a ser aquel Chimchar valeroso que abandono Paul completamente exhausto. Ash y Pikachu junto a Frogadier seguían corriendo. El legendario iba a lastimar al entrenador de Pueblo paleta con sus garras pero Ho-oh logro embestirlo. Entre el choque de titanes pudieron acercarse lo suficiente pero la barrera de energía que estaba siendo aplicada por el legendario no les permitía entrar.

-¡Pikachu Tacleada de Voltios! ¡Frogadier Hidropulso!- Ambos pokemon embistieron con todas sus fuerzas al igual que Ash que regreso a ser aquel niño de 10 años que partió de pueblo Paleta. Con todas sus fuerzas los tres pudieron ingresar. Ash noto como ahora lo acompañaban un Froakie y un Pichu lo cual no importaba y siguieron su camino.

Dialga pudo revertir su situación y agarro a Ho-oh del cuello y lo impacto contra el suelo. El legendario de Johto estaba en peligro ya que el metálico dragón cargaba su rugido del tiempo.

-¡Froakie utiliza tus burbujas!- El pequeño inicial lanzo sus famosas burbujas a los ojos del legendario el cual quedo ciego e incontrolable ante su perdida de visión. Ho-oh logro liberarse de las garras que lo aprisionaban y alzo vuelo una vez más pero esta vez con Ash y sus pokemon en su lomo.

-¡ _Solo queda un minuto mas!-_ Los cielos empezaban a lanzar rayos contra la tierra, un panorama apocalíptico era lo que se podía apreciar en las lejanías de toda Kalos. La tierra se sacudía, los cielos eran oscuros y el viento era huracanado. Era el fin, al menos no para el azabache.

-¡Chicos! ¡Salten!- Aprovechando la altura adquirida por el ave arcoíris y la ceguera temporal del legendario se impulsaron desde los cielos para poder caer en la cabeza de Dialga donde rápidamente Froakie lanzo muchas burbujas para que su aterrizaje no fuese doloroso. El horror de los tres fue al ver que una de las garras del dragón legendario iba a impactar sobre ellos.

-¡Hidropulso a tu máxima potencia!- El tipo agua con todas sus fuerzas lanzo su mejor ataque en ese momento y choco contra la potente garra. No importaba si 8 años los había separado, los lazos de amistad jamás los deteriora el tiempo. La silueta de Greninja Ash emanaba en forma de aura del pequeño Froakie haciendo que exitosamente el ataque no impactara sobre su entrenador y amigo.

-¡Gracias!- Así como esa primera vez, su pokemon lo salvo del peligro a el y a Pichu. La pequeña rana pokemon caía al suelo inconsciente regresando a ser aquel huevo que Olympia en aquellos años le revelo. El ave legendaria pudo rescatar a tiempo a ese pokemon especial mientras el azabache y su inicial aterrizaban en la cabeza del legendario coloso del tiempo. Los efectos de distorsión eran mas fuertes estando cerca y el azabache utilizaba toda su fuerza restante para no sucumbir. Los movimientos violentos que el legendario hacia le hacían perder el balance pero con todas sus fuerzas trato de mantenerse aferrado a el. El brillo se hacia cada vez mas intenso. No podía dirigirse hacia la Diamansfera por esos movimientos abruptos, parecía ser el fin…

-¡Planta Feroz!- Muchas ramas de arboles salieron de la faz de la tierra golpeando al legendario y amarrándolo de las patas y aprisionándolo contra el suelo. Ash vio como aquel entrenador que estaba inconsciente estaba casi al borde del coma y había revivido para ayudarlo.

-¡Adelante Ash! ¡Acabalo!- En ese momento el no pudo hacer mas que desmayarse en su pokemon el cual lo sostuvo mientras sentía las fuerzas del comando hecho por su entrenador de toda la vida.

-¡Te debo una DIA…..o es decir…..LUCAS!- El azabache se deslizo por el cuello del legendario y pudo llegar donde estaba la Diamansfera que ardía por toda la energía que emanaba. Ash agarro la esfera y empezó a jalarla junto a Pikachu pero ambos se quemaron por el intenso calor que la esfera tenia. No iba a permitir que eso lo detuviera y aun con ese impedimento empezó a jalar el objeto del pecho de Dialga haciendo que este rugiera de dolor. Sus manos ardían mucho más y el dolor era inmenso pero tenía que hacerlo. Sus fuerzas empezaron a disminuir, el cansancio le estaba pasando factura, maldecía su debilidad en esos momentos. Su vista se nublo y su consciencia se escapaba… _"Yo confió en ti Ash. Lo haces bien, sigue así. No te rindas Ash. ¡Ánimos Ash!"._ Las oraciones que aquella joven hacia en la torre prisma podía escucharlas claramente en su mente. No sabía si era por Ho-oh o por su aura….no….era más que eso.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Empezó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas mientras hacia su ultimo esfuerzo para remover esa bomba de tiempo del pecho del legendario pokemon de Sinnoh mientras su pequeño Pichu lo apoyaba utilizando todo lo que tenia. Los sentimientos que ella le había otorgado a el no los iba a abandonar. ¡La promesa que ella le obligo ella a hacer la iba a cumplir! La Diamansfera poco a poco se fue removiendo con los esfuerzos de Ash hasta que por fin se salió haciendo que el azabache y su pequeño amigo cayeran al vacio para ser rescatado por la misma ave que los guio en el pasado.

Como por arte de magia todo se empezó a calmar y todo regresaba lentamente a la normalidad. Los cielos aclaraban, la tierra dejo de temblar y parecía que todo lo que había ocurrido era un mal sueño. El legendario se desplomo en el suelo muerto de la fatiga junto a Ho-oh que aterrizaba lentamente también visiblemente fatigado por el enorme esfuerzo. Ash cayó al suelo junto a Pichu los cuales sintieron que había sido como esa primera vez hace muchos años en esa tormenta.

-Lo hemos logramos amigos.-

-¡Pipichu!- Era extraño volver a ser un niño de nuevo y sentir esa misma alegría como lo hizo alguna vez en antaño a pesar de su cansancio.

 _-Bien hecho Ash. ¿Vaya que fue una tormenta la que tuviste que pasar no lo crees?-_

 _-_ Hace mucho fuiste testigo de una.- El entrenador se sentaba con la Diamansfera en sus manos mientras observaba la ave legendaria.

- _Tienes razón. Misión Cumplida Ash.-_ El ave se sentía orgullosa de aquel entrenador que había escogido por esa valentía que ya nadie poseía desde los tiempos de Sir Aaron. El haberlo visto madurar y ser un gran entrenador le indicaba que su apuesta no había sido la equivocada.

-¿Ho-oh? ¿Porque estás aquí si has estado desaparecido durante tanto tiempo?- Los núcleos de Zygarde se acercaban lentamente también cansados por la tremenda batalla dada por todos.

- _Todo tiene su razón y la explicare, pero primero debemos de salvar a tus amigos.-_ Ash recordó como todos habían sido victimas de las distorsiones temporales incluyéndolo a el. Siguiendo las órdenes del ave legendaria con lo poco de energía que le quedaba reunió a los huevos de sus amigos pokemon. Cuando llego donde Alain fue su horror y sorpresa ver como el era un infante en ese momento que abrazaba al huevo que suponía que era Charizard ahora. Al llevarlo e ir por Diantha su preocupación fue mas grave al ver como aquella mujer hermosa parecía estar en la ultima etapa de su vida. Con cuidado la cargo a ella y a sus pokemon donde Ho-oh se encontraba. ¿Aun se sentía algo inseguro si esto podría ser revertido? Entre sus pensamientos llego donde aquel entrenador y Torterra yacían. Reviso entre sus pertenencias y saco la pokebola maestra de su bolsillo y regreso al temible legendario y se reincorporo con el ave de la leyenda de Johto.

- _Esa fue por otras de las razones que vine. Sus esfuerzos por salvar a la región son prueba suficiente para que yo use mi poder en ustedes.-_ Las alas de la ave mítica se abrieron y una luz cubrió a todos los afectados. Los primeros en sentir los efectos fueron Pikachu que había vuelto a su forma original y Ash también que volvió a su edad original. Vio como sus pokemon recobraban sus formas finales mientras que ese sentimiento surrealista de ver a dos de sus rivales envejecer y rejuvenecer podía entrar a los libros de experiencias bizarras del entrenador.

- _Estarán inconscientes algunas horas. El esfuerzo que todos ustedes han hecho ha sido extenuante.-_ La mirada de Zygarde aun se posaba en el legendario Ho-oh. ¿Que lo había obligado a descender de su exilio de siglos? Lo que le resulto mas extraño fue verlo en Kalos cosa que jamás se había dado y también ver como conocía a Ash. El ave tenía mucho que decir.

La cara de Zygarde, Ash y Pikachu se llenaban de terror al escuchar lo que el ave legendaria explicaba. Ash apretó su puño al saber que "eso" era libre nuevamente y que su región natal se encontraba en peligro. El ave arco iris no dio muchos detalles pero si lo suficiente para darle a entender al joven entrenador que tenia que volver a su región luego de su recuperación. Zygarde ahora entendía porque la urgencia de proteger a este chico, muchas vidas dependían de el ahora.

- _Zygarde, se que no me tienes en buena estima por el abandono que he hecho, pero te aseguro que he estado al tanto de lo que ha pasado y muchos de los nuestros sienten el peligro.-_

 _-_ No soy quien para juzgarte. De hecho si no fuese por Ash y sus amigos yo me habría auto exiliado al igual que tu. Ahora tenemos que irnos, Ash….desde el fondo de mi corazón te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, tus amigos vienen por ti, cuida a Bonnie y a Greninja.- Luego de pasar ocho años con el pokemon acuático el le tenia mucho cariño y respeto al igual que a aquella chica rubia.

- _Yo también me tengo que retirar Ash. No puedo ser visto por nadie mas que tu en este momento.-_ Estas palabras confundieron al azabache. Ahora que lo recuerda hace mucho le conto al líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Ecruteak la historia de su primera aventura e incluso lo tildo de loco. ¿Tenia que haber una razón?

-¿Te volveremos a ver?- Ash se sentía nostálgico al ver como su guía se retiraba.

- _Nos volveremos a ver no dudes de ello. Cuando el arco iris que deje en el corazón de tu amada empiece a brillar, indicare cuando es que necesitamos vernos de nuevo.-_ Ash quedo perplejo ante las palabras del legendario. ¿Acaso se refería a Serena? No pudo pensar mas en el asunto ya que el ave alzo el vuelo sin antes despedirse de aquel que consideraba digno entre todos los humanos. Ash y Pikachu movieron sus brazos despidiéndose con mucha emoción hasta que el ave dejo de estar en su visión. El sol de la mañana salía nuevamente y un hermoso arco iris adornaba el alba. Era el sello de una promesa que cumpliría en el futuro.

-Pikachu, tenemos que volvernos más fuertes.-

-¡Pika Pika!- En ese momento el sintió su cuerpo pesado y su consciencia que se le escapaba, se arrodillo al sentir que sus fuerzas se iban y su vista se nublaba nuevamente. Su roedor eléctrico también sentía lo mismo y fue el primero en caer. Antes de perder la consciencia pudo ver como un jeep se acercaba donde ellos estaban. Vio a una chica salir rápidamente del asiento del copiloto la cual lloraba sin cesar de alegría al juzgar la bella sonrisa que tenia en su rostro. Pudo sentir el calor de su abrazo mientras perdía las fuerzas.

-Cum…pli….lo que te prometí…- Antes de perder la consciencia pudo sonreírle a esa joven que lo inspiro a nunca rendirse la cual le empapaba el rostro con sus lagrimas. Cerró sus ojos y cayó en el vacio del sueño con la satisfacción de que una meta más había sido alcanzada.

-Lo hiciste bien Ash….Gracias….- Serena lo tenia en su regazo mientras admiraba la sonrisa que su rostro formaba y procedió a acariciarlo con mucho amor y agradecimiento.

" **Cuando el valor y la gallardía son genuinas, ni un apocalipsis puede detenerte. Ash protegió a toda la región del inminente caos. Entre los brazos de su amada solo podía sonreír de satisfacción. A pesar de todos los esfuerzos la sombre del peligro aun era vigente y el reto de Ash apenas comenzaba. Esta historia continuara…"**

 **/**

 **Hola Hola amigos! Los saluda Taikobou con una entrega mas del Reto Maximo. He de decir que me diverti con toda esta saga. Aun no termina claro pero podriamos decir que la accion intensa tuvo su fin. Espero haya sido de su agrado y que los haya mantenido al filo del asiento. Como les dije, Ho-oh llego con malas noticias cosa que se dara en la parte 2 pero falta para ello XD. Espero les halla gustado el capitulo y reitero mis gracias por su apoyo.**

 **Ahora a contestar reviews ~~**

 **Haruzafiro: Lo de las combinaciones entre Greninja e Infernape lo considere pero iba a ser demasiado OP si lo hacia asi. Las combinaciones y ataques improvisados siempre requeriran practica la cual Ash podra hacer en el futuro. Creeme que tengo muchas en mente XD. Las razones de los cambios temporales lo hare en mi capitulo explicativo XD. Ya falta poco ~~ La ave queria verse cool XD...nah tambien tiene su razon y como mencione todo tiene su proposito. Ademas sirvio de enfermero eso dice mucho XD. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo!**

 **Imaginador: Justamente eso pense, ya que Palkia no estaba presente solo el tiempo debia de ser afectado. La explosion de Clemont tenia que servir para algo XD. Ya di un fuerte indicio de quien se trata DIA, aunque aun no esta claro, todo sera revelado en los proximos episodios. Un deus ex machina te lo podria poner como la pelicula de Broly de Dragon Ball Z. Les dio una paliza a todos para que al final el prota le diera un golpe y con eso lo derroto. Algo asi podria decirse, aunque en este caso planeo explicar bien a Ho-oh ademas de que necesitaba un enfermero XD. Espero te guste el episodio XD**

 **Sasoriketchum: Oh stop it you XD! Muchas gracias por el apoyo mostrado! Creeme que hago lo mejor para mantener a mi publico al borde del asiento. Espero te guste el episodio y creeme, siempre tengo tiempo de leer a mis lectores ya ellos siempre me inspiran a seguir adelante y no eres la excepcion. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **brandonG95: Gracias por el apoyo! Creeme que se que se siente el leer algo fenomenal al grado que no puedes parar y me honra que te sientas asi con mis escritos. Ya di un fuerte indicio de DIA y pues lo de Ho-oh aun es un misterio pero se resolvera a su debido tiempo. Espero te guste el episodio!**

 **24: Gracias por el apoyo dado. Trato de dar el balance adecuado a la historia y hacerla sentir como pokemon debia de ser XD. Prometo darle a Charizard protagonismo en la otra saga, sera muy importante. Prometo mas Amour tambien XD! Espero te guste el episodio!**

 **Red-Dark25: Este es mi proyecto serio e investigo mucho para poder darle la coherencia necesaria. Me agrada que te guste y espero que disfrutes este capitulo!**

 **Guest: Eh XD?**

 **Virginia Vir: Me agrada que te guste lo que hice con Infernape! Creeme que esa idea se me ocurrio en una batalla cuando justamente un Infernape me lanzo su movimiento Z y me aniquilo a mi Swampert XD. Traje al enfermero por eso, me base esa habilidad en la leyenda de los perros legendarios y al ser inspirado del Fenix pues era algo logico. Ash corrio de aqui haya buscando hasta el fin ~~ Creeme le pasara mucha factura y habran momentos amour! Creeme! XD De hecho ya vienen en esta seguidilla de capitulos. Se que has estado ocupada estos dias pero creeme que espero pacientemente tus comentarios al ser tu de mis lectoras favoritas. Tus jalones de oreja siempre se extranian XD. Espero te guste el episodio ~~!**

 **JoseADiaz98: Me planteo seriamente lo de Gary pero no estoy a ciencia cierta seguro. Lo evaluare seriamente en un hiato que me dare de la historia para planear lo que viene en la segunda arca. Aun les debo muchas respuestas XD. Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **Bueno y con esto se despide su buen amigo Taikobou ~~ Ya-Ha!**


	21. C21 La sonrisa que solamente tu puedes

Capitulo 21: La sonrisa que solamente tu puedes dibujar.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, nuestro héroe había cumplido muchas de sus promesas al derrotar al temible entrenador apodado DIA que era nada mas que el Ultra Ente Buzzwole. Después de varias batallas intensas contra incluso una deidad considerada un fenómeno natural, Ash salía victorioso aunque pagando un precio ante las revelaciones que la legendaria ave sagrada le dio a entender."**

Cualquiera en la región de Kalos podría haber dicho que todos los eventos sobrenaturales hace dos noches solamente fueron producto de la imaginación de muchos al ser tan increíble todo lo que sucedió. Gracias a la labor del agente Looker Handsome, todo había sido herméticamente reservado para evitar el pánico colectivo ante la destrucción hecha por aquella batalla de vida o muerte. Un cielo azul era lo que pintaba el cielo de la región dando nuevas esperanzas a aquella afectada región. Los héroes de aquella dicha hazaña estaban en el Centro Pokemon de ciudad Lumiose, siendo atendidos ellos y todos sus pokemon. Alain y Diantha recobraron la conciencia un día después de haber sido recogidos del lugar de los hechos aunque estaban sumamente débiles por todo el esfuerzo realizado, para tristeza de muchos en especial de la reina de las performer, el azabache aun se encontraba dormido y sin señales de siquiera despertar. Al igual que el, sus pokemon habían sido los mas lastimados después de ese numero de batallas de alto nivel que habían librado la noche anterior. Todos se preguntaban como Ash había podido ser capaz de aguantar todo eso. Serena no se había despegado ningún segundo de su lado aguardando ese momento que el abriera sus ojos para ella. En ese momento su amigo de viajes de su región natal entro con su hermana.

-Serena, tienes que descansar, nosotros podemos cuidar de Ash.- El inventor no obtuvo respuesta de parte de ella la cual acariciaba la mano de su entrenador favorito que tenia una seria quemadura.

-Agradezco tus intenciones Clemont pero no pienso separarme de el hasta que mejore.- Los dos hermanos también estaban preocupados por su amiga la cual tenia ese sentimiento de tristeza al ver como su amado había sacrificado tanto por ella y por todos en el lugar. Todos ellos sabían de esa cualidad del azabache de colocar la seguridad de otros antes que la suya misma pero esto había llegado a un extremo que ellos jamás pensaron.

-Serena, al menos tienes que comer algo.- Bonnie expresaba su preocupación ya que era ya el medio día y ella no había probado bocado al estar pendiente de Ash.

-Iré dentro de unos minutos, solo déjenme estar a solar con el por favor.- Los hermanos no tuvieron mas remedio que salir y dejarlos solos a ambos. Eran tantos los sentimientos que la kalosiana tenia en ese momento. Tristeza era el primer sentimiento al ver el estado actual de su amado, alegría por el hecho de que sobrevivió a esa violenta batalla, impotencia por no haber podido ser útil para el, agradecimiento por el sacrificio noble que el hizo por ella y por todos los habitantes de la región y por ultimo pero el mas importante sentimiento, amor que ella tenia por el desde hace años. Eran miles las veces que ella deseo volver a verlo y contarle muchas de sus aventuras luego de haberse separado, claro que ella también ansiaba saber de sus anécdotas y todo lo que era el en ese momento.

Lo quedo viendo por unos minutos, a pesar de su grave condición su rostro mostraba paz y calma como que hubiese liberado algo que arrastraba desde hace años. Toda la información que ella tenia en ese momento de esas experiencias que el vivió luego de su separación solo le brindaban una conclusión de que el había sufrido bastante. Paso su mano por su mejilla izquierda acariciando en especial sus marcas características las cuales ella encontraba tiernas. Desde un inicio el entrenador originario de pueblo Paleta representaba mucho para ella, una inspiración, una meta, un objetivo, un deseo, un anhelo y muchas cosas que le faltarían palabras para poder describirlo. Una lagrima cayo de su rostro al imaginar todo lo que el vivió y eso la hizo pensar si había sido muy egoísta de su parte dejarlo ir y no acompañarlo y haber podido ser mas apoyo para el. A pesar de cuestionarse ella sabia cual seria la respuesta de su amado y simplemente sonreía al volver a confirmar que el nunca se opondría a lo sueños de alguien mas. Volvió a tocar su mano delicadamente que a pesar de todos los vendajes que tenia alrededor de su cuerpo, pudo sentir su calor la cual la llenaba de alegría y hermosos recuerdos. No pudo evitar de nuevo acariciar su rostro pero esta vez haciendo énfasis suavemente en sus labios los cuales la habían capturado la noche anterior e irónicamente hace 8 años los recuerdos cuando ella fue la que robo una probada de ellos. Eran tantos los recuerdos que el vivió junto a el y cada uno de ellos se hacia mas vivo al estar juntos en esa habitación.

-Ash, gracias a ti he podido llegar tan lejos en mi vida, en mis metas y mis sueños. Siempre he pensado que eres la inspiración de muchas personas, pero en especial eres la mía. Sin ti, este mundo no seria igual de divertido y emocionante, sin ti yo no seria feliz. Por favor Ash….vuelve a mi….yo….te amo.- La chica recostó su cabeza en su pecho derramando un par de lagrimas llenas de preocupación por su ser amado. No era la clase de confesión que ella quería brindarle, luego de volverlo a ver pero no podía soportar la carga de esas palabras dentro de su corazón. Se escucharon unos toques en la puerta los cuales sacaron a la peli miel de su tristeza. Alguien extraño para Serena entro, ella jamás había visto a esa persona en el hospital y eso le causo algo de temor pero luego Gary y otra persona mas entraron a la habitación.

-¿Gary, quienes son ellos dos?- La chica se levanto y analizo a los dos hombres, uno era alto y moreno con los ojos rasgados mientras que el otro también era más alto pero con ciertos rasgos parecidos a los de Ash.

-Ellos dos son amigos de Ash, me adelante a los hechos y los llame ya que ellos han sido parte fundamental en los viajes de el.- El investigador claro que sabia de buena mano que los dos ayudarían bastante a su amigo caído.

-Hola, mi nombre es Brock. Soy un doctor pokemon y también fui compañero de viajes de Ash.- El moreno procedió a darle la mano a aquella chica que su amigo le menciono en aquellas noches de terapia en Alola hace algunos años. Serena había escuchado levemente acerca de Brock cuando viajo con ellos en Kalos incluso comparando la fabulosa comida de Clemont con la de el. El antiguo líder de gimnasio llevo su mano a la barbilla y empezó a analizar a la chica frente a el y lo único que pudo pensar es como Ash no había perdido el tiempo.

-Mucho gusto en conocerla. Mi nombre es Riley y soy cerebro de la batalla de la frontera en Sinnoh y podríamos decir que soy maestro de Ash.- ¿Eh? ¿Maestro de Ash? ¿Desde cuando el había tenido un maestro?

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Serena y también fui compañera de viajes de Ash aquí en la región Kalos y soy performer pokemon.-

-Con que tu eres la famosa Serena.- Por una extraña razón los dos esbozaron la misma frase al mismo tiempo y analizando a la chica. La chica solo pudo ponerse nerviosa al ser conocida de estos dos hombres que tenían mucho significado en la vida de su amado y ella ni por sus luces se imaginaba quienes eran.

-Brock ha sido el doctor de los pokemon de Ash durante estos últimos 4 años, el ha sido el encargado de revisarlos y cuidar de ellos en este tipo de situaciones criticas y también Ash ha sido tratado por el.- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué un doctor pokemon tendría que ver a un humano? Eso lo brindaba mala espina y el moreno al notarlo supo de inmediato que la chica no sabia lo que su amigo sufrió hace unos años.

-Para ser doctor pokemon también debes de conocer medicina humana, no solo los pokemon se lastiman entre las aventuras y entrenamientos.- No quería ocultar la parte critica de su visita pero solo a Ash le correspondía revelar lo que vivió a la chica.

-En mi caso estoy aquí para apoyar a Brock, pueda que no sea un doctor pero hay cosas que solo yo puedo ayudar.- Un misterio tras otro, porque tanto recelo por ocultarle las cosas a ella.

-Tenemos que comenzar de inmediato el tratamiento. Gary dile a la enfermera Joy que nos traiga el equipo medico del hospital. Serena, necesito por favor que salgas de la sala.- Eso dejo confundida a la chica de Kalos, porque ella debía de salir del lugar si no era grave lo que iban a hacer. Ella iba a refutar cuando sintió la mano del nieto del profesor Oak en su hombro.

-Yo también estoy preocupado por Ash, pero lo que ellos dos harán es parte de la privacidad de el. Yo se que tienes muchas preguntas y tendrás tus respuestas pero tiene que ser por boca de Ash mismo. Se paciente, el ha confiado en ti durante muchos años, devuélvele el mismo gesto.- Las palabras de Gary Oak eran pesadas pero fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para hacer entender a Serena que habían cosas que ella no podía saber aun. Se recrimino a si misma por su actitud y asintió al investigador pokemon lo cual lo alivio. Ella confiaba que el mejoraría y debía de ser paciente por muy preocupada que estuviese. Al salir ambos, Riley fue el primero en revisar el estado del azabache, había usado demasiado su habilidad lo cual el desgaste mental había sido extremo además de su esfuerzo físico. Aun le sorprendía la resistencia que el brindaba incluso en los letales entrenamientos de Monte Plateado.

-¿Esta todo bien con Ash, Riley?- Brock sabia de muy buena fuente al ser el mismo testigo de las habilidades del uso del Aura de su amigo cuando viajaron al reino de Rota y en el incidente de la cazadora J, por lo tanto el sabia el riesgo que esa habilidad conllevaba.

-Descuida, solo esta exhausto y se encuentra sin energías, no es nada grave. Yo ayudare a recuperarlo cuando terminemos con la parte crítica que es tuya.- El moreno asintió al sacar de su maleta una probeta con un liquido azul con la cual había trabajado con su amigo hace ya muchos años.

Luego de la súbita visita de los dos amigos de Ash, la peli miel hizo caso al consejo de Clemont y decidió cambiarse y comer para su bienestar pero sobre todo para tener energías para estar al lado de su amado. Dos horas pasaron muy rápido y en el centro de la ciudad precisamente en frente de la torre de Ciudad Lumiose una tarima se levantaba ya que estaba a punto de celebrarse el gran regreso de la reina de Kalos. A pesar de haberse postergado el evento un día más por los incidentes de la ciudad, todos se encontraban ansiosos por verla de nuevo en acción. Serena esperaba pacientemente junto a los hermanos peli limón por los resultados de la intervención tanto de Brock como de Riley

-¿Crees que pronto terminen hermano?- La pequeña de los dos hermanos se encontraba igual de impaciente que todos en la sala. Era de por si raro ver a dos desconocidos tratando la vida de Ash pero según palabras de Gary eran personas que el mismo azabache confiaría su propia vida.

-Tenemos que ser pacientes.- El líder de gimnasio era mas sensato en este tipo de situaciones criticas. Su vista se posaba en su amiga originaria de Pueblo Boceto la cual aun estaba completamente preocupada por el bienestar de Ash. Las puertas del centro pokemon empezaron a abrirse y tanto como el oficial Looker y la promotora de Serena, Palermo hicieron acto de presencia.

-¡Oficial Looker!- Los dos peli limón se acercaron a hacer mil preguntas al oficial acerca de lo que había pasado con el equipo plasma. Por desgracias ellos pudieron escapar luego de la conmoción hecha por Dialga.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Ash?- La cara de tristeza de todos fue suficiente para que el oficial entendiera la situación. Era una situación crítica y otra vez había sido el azabache quien resolvió todo los problemas de ese momento. La promotora se sentó al lado de la reina performer y empezó a conversar con ella tratando de consolarla, pero tuvo la penosa necesidad de informarle a la chica que todo estaba listo para la presentación que se tenía en planes antes que todos estos embrollos comenzaran.

-Yo no puedo Palermo, no con Ash en ese estado…- Era la respuesta que la verdad todos esperaban y no podían culparla.

-Se que tienes una situación difícil en este momento, pero también es tu responsabilidad como la máxima representante de la región.- Esas palabras eran pesadas para el corazón de la chica las cuales a pesar de tener todo el sentido del mundo se negaba a aceptarlas ya que su inspiración estaba apagada al igual que los ojos de su amado. En ese momento tanto como Brock y el maestro del aura salieron al lobby donde todos los presentes se encontraban. La primera en saltar fue Serena la cual se fue directo donde ambos a preguntar por el estado de Ash. Ella no se percato de que ambos habían escuchado su conversación y el instinto paternal del originario de ciudad Plateada le obligaba a intervenir.

-¡¿Se encuentra Ash a salvo?! ¿El esta bien? ¿Puedo ir a verlo?- La performer bombardeaba de preguntas al doctor pokemon el cual se puso algo nervioso al ver su insistencia, ante esta graciosa ocasión encontró una oportunidad para ayudarla cosa que Riley percibió y asintió aprobándolo.

-Si gustas puedes ir a verlo, yo te acompañare.- Fue una oferta que no pudo rechazar y se dirigió con el doctor hacia la habitación donde Ash se encontraba. Palermo quiso detenerla al saber que eso definitivamente no la haría dar su presentación pero el guardián del aura intervino dándole a entender que todo estaría bien. Sin duda Ash era una persona especial al haber atraído a muchas personas de diferentes nacionalidades, habilidades y culturas a su alrededor. Si ella había podido confiar en la seguridad de su protegida al azabache, sus amigos eran igual de confiables. Solo podía esperar.

Las dos personas más cercanas a Ash en sus viajes alrededor del mundo se encontraban acompañándolo ahora en su letargo. Serena volvió a la misma posición que ella había adoptado en la mañana para acompañarlo, esos eran sus planes.

-Me entere que eres la Reina de Kalos.- El doctor tenia que ir al grano para poder vencer.

-Lo soy.-

-¿Qué te inspiro a serlo?-

-Mi viaje con Ash hace años, gracias a el pude encontrar mi sueño.- La chica tocaba su pecho al recordar aquellas maravillosas vivencias con su amado en Kalos.

-Sabes es curioso, yo soy doctor pokemon gracias a el.- Esa confesión sorprendió mucho a Serena. ¿Qué historia tenían estos dos que el moreno tenia una cara llena de nostalgia incluso más que la de ella misma?

-¿De donde conoces a Ash?-

-Lo conocí hace muchos años, te sorprendería saber que yo le entregue su primera medalla de gimnasio de toda la vida, antes era el líder de Gimnasio de ciudad Plateada.- Serena quedo con los ojos abiertos y dilatados al ver como ese chico había sido tan importante para la carrera de Ash.

-¿Cómo consiguió tu medalla?- La curiosidad le pego de lleno a la peli miel, era una historia que no conocía de su amado.

-En ese tiempo el era un novato, me creerás que me desafío usando a un Butterfree, a un Pidgeotto y a Pikachu siendo yo especialista de Pokemon de roca.- Nunca pensó escuchar que Ash podía cometer errores de novato tan graves como ese en una batalla de gimnasio.

-¿Cómo le fue en esa batalla?-

-Lo derrote fácilmente. En esos días pensaba que era un entrenador más del montón que probaban suerte. Pero el no se rindió y me desafío una segunda vez de una manera poco ortodoxa, uso a Pikachu para que golpeara con electricidad a mi Ónix el cual resistió fácilmente, pero por accidente golpeo los aspersores del gimnasio y eso debilito a mi pokemon. El en vez de seguir con la batalla y aprovechar el golpe de suerte se rindió porque pensó que no era justo cuando vio sufrir a mi amigo.- Era una de las tantas anécdotas de los viajes de su amado y eso la llenaba de felicidad. El había sido influencia en muchas personas como lo intuyo.

-Decidí acompañarlo en sus viajes ya que también ese era mi sueño, dejar mi pueblo e ir a retar al mundo. Algo que siempre admire de Ash era su tenacidad al querer cumplir su sueño. ¿Creo que también fuiste testigo de esa tenacidad no es así?- Claro que había sido testigo de la voluntad inquebrantable para alcanzar sus metas y objetivos. De hecho la razón de su titulo actual siempre fue gracias a los recuerdos mas bellos que atesoraba de el.

-Eso fue lo que siempre me gusto mas de el. Cuando me separe de el, decidí probar suerte en Hoenn como coordinadora y cada vez que entraba a escena siempre recordé sus ojos llenos de energía ante los retos que el enfrentaba.-

-No fuiste la única. ¿Pero dime algo, crees que el se sentiría feliz que descuidaras tu sueño por su culpa?- El moreno había dado en el clavo. El siempre la apoyo en sus sueños y metas, era algo que le agradecía infinitamente.

-Brock…yo…-

-Se que amas a Ash.- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Cómo lo sabia si nunca habían interactuado en su vida? El sonrojo de la kalosiana se hizo demasiado notorio y esto hizo reír al doctor.

-Si te preguntas como lo se, es sencillo, te delatas sola. Apuesto lo que quieras que Ash nunca se dio cuenta hasta que tú hiciste algo.- El silencio y rubor de Serena eran uno para el otro, realmente se sentía apenada como hace tiempo no había sentido.

-Ash me hablo mucho de ti cuando nos volvimos a ver, me sorprendí bastante cuanto impacto causaste en el.- Esas palabras llenaron de alegría el corazón de la peli miel, aun lejos, su amado pensaba en ella.

-Me alegra saber que el pensaba en mi todo ese tiempo, yo nunca pare de recordarlo.-

-Esa misma fue tu inspiración, úsala nuevamente y haz tu presentación. Al igual que tu, conozco a Ash de hace mucho tiempo y fui testigo de muchas de sus aventuras y desafíos. Te puedo decir que no es la primera vez que el se encuentra así y ha salido victorioso de todas esas malas experiencias. Te aseguro que el estará bien.- Recordar a los momentos que vivió con el y sin el le recordaron lo importante que era ella no solo para el o su familia o sus amigos, sino para toda una región que encontraba el confort en sus presentaciones. Las palabras de Brock habían sido súper efectivas y tomo la decisión de ser fuerte así como el lo había sido durante mucho tiempo.

-Gracias Brock. Ahora entiendo el porque cuando Ash te recordaba lo hacia con una enorme sonrisa.- Pudo recordar pequeñas platicas cuando todos acampaban y les contaba muy raras veces acerca de sus viajes, el siempre fue reservado para ello.

-De nada Serena. Pero te tengo que pedir algo no como su doctor si no como su amigo. Cuídalo mucho.- Serena asintió determinada ante la petición del moreno y ambos ya iban a salir hasta que la peli miel solamente volteo a verlo y fue donde el azabache yacía dormido. Se inclino hacia a el y beso sus labios tiernamente susurrándole acto seguido a su oído: " _Volveré pronto….vuelve tu también querido."_ Era la primera vez que Brock sentía envidia de la sana pero no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por su amigo. Cuando salieron del lugar no pudieron notar como Ash empezaba a mover sus dedos lentamente tratando de reaccionar.

==========================Horas Después=======================================

El escenario estaba listo, la hora del evento estaba próxima a escasos minutos mientras la performer se preparaba para su presentación. En su camerino, ella daba los toques finales a su vestuario, había decidido hacer algo nostálgico e impactante para su público pero secretamente para ella misma también. Antes de todos los eventos de esa semana, ella había mandado a confeccionar un traje similar a sus primeras presentaciones cuando viajo junto a Ash ahora por supuesto ajustado a su talla actual, el paso de los años hizo muchos cambios en su físico, ya no era aquella inocente niña soñadora, ahora era la inspiración de sonrisas de todo su publico. Recordar es vivir y a pesar de que el recuerdo era fresco aun recordó como su amado la defendió de Khristophe la noche pasada aduciendo que ella era de todo el público en general y no solo de una persona, pero lo que Ash a veces ignoraba es que su corazón le pertenecía a el desde hace muchos años. Los recuerdos que tenia con el siempre la llenaron de coraje y valor para afrontar cualquier reto o desafío.

La ciudad olvido rápidamente el incidente de la noche anterior ante la gran expectativa de ver la representación de su más grande artista. El orgullo de Kalos residía en la chica al haber incluso representado a todos los del lugar en varias competencias pokemon en sus diversos viajes. Siempre era un deleite y un placer ser testigos de sus coreografías que la habían colocado en lo más alto de su carrera. Todos estaban impacientes para ver un gran espectáculo, era un lleno total frente a la torre prisma.

-¡Damas y Caballeros! ¡Niños y Niñas! ¡Disculpen la demora! Con ustedes….La reina de Kalos….Performer Serena!- La algarabía y el jubilo de la ciudad estallaban al saber que su reina actuaria para ellos una vez mas luego de ser anunciada por el mismísimo alcalde. Chicos y grandes aplaudían, silbaban y hasta gritaban por aquella persona que les ha hecho sonreír desde sus humildes inicios. Varios fuegos artificiales cortesía del líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Lumiose, iluminaron los cielos de Lumiose mientras la esperada artista hacia su entrada junto a sus primeros amigos en su primer viaje, Braixen, Pancham y Sylveon. Los vítores se hacían más fuertes y el público enloquecía solo con su presencia. Ese sentimiento la peli miel lo conocía muy bien y su misión siempre era la misma, hacerlos felices a todos, pero antes de comenzar, tenia que decir algo y le pidió el micrófono al alcalde.

-¡Región Kalos! ¡Estoy feliz de estar en casa una vez más! ¡Se que han sido días difíciles lo que nuestra amada ciudad ha sufrido, pero hemos demostrado siempre ser fuertes! – Las palabras de Serena eran un bálsamo para el pueblo llenándolos a todos de vitalidad y felicidad.

-No podemos olvidar esas personas que hicieron su máximo esfuerzo para proteger a nuestra amada región, la mejor forma que se me ocurre en agradecerles el valor que demostraron es celebrar que sus esfuerzos valieron la pena. ¡Hoy los guiare a todos! ¡Comencemos!- La joven reina dejaba el micrófono y se preparaba para comenzar su primera rutina y la luz de los reflectores empezaban a caer nada mas sobre ella.

 _-Puedes acompañarnos si quieres, así podremos ayudarnos mutuamente.-_ La música empezó a sonar mientras ella y sus amigos empezaban a danzar al son de la misma. Ese recuerdo de su primer viaje la animo a iniciar sus primeros pasos.

- _Serena es fuerte, estoy seguro de que ella estará bien.-_ Recordó como Clemont alguna vez le comento esas palabras que su amado le dedico en su primer tropiezo mientras ordenaba el primer movimiento haciendo que Pancham utilizara su roca afilada para hacer un enorme circulo de pilares de roca donde Sylveon y Braixen saltaban cada vez que aparecía uno nuevo. Luego de eso un pilar más salió debajo de donde ella danzaba elevándola a los cielos. Muchos pensaron que era muy peligroso pero sus más fieles fanáticos sabían que era un movimiento que ella perfectamente dominaba.

- _Nada de lo que hacemos es una perdida de tiempo.-_ En ese instante sintió que esa presentación que hacia era diferente a todas la que había hecho. Su confianza y su sonrisa estaban en su máximo esplendor al recordar cada bello momento que compartió con el. En ese lapso de tiempo que ella pensaba, el viento de hada de su Sylveon la hacia flotar y girar haciéndola parecer una de esas míticas criaturas del folklore del mundo pokemon. Acto seguido su inicial y su primera captura lanzaban sus ataques de pulso oscuro y lanzallamas haciendo un choque debajo donde la Reina flotaba.

- _Gracias Serena, tus palabras me hicieron volver.-_ Ni aquella pelea que tuvieron en esa vez en Ciudad Snowbelle había apagado la llama de sus sentimientos hacia el azabache. Braixen usaba su ataque psíquico conteniendo los ataques de fuego y oscuridad creando escalinatas hechas de la energía de su inicial donde era depositada en la más alta luego de que el viento le hiciera aterrizar suavemente. Empezó a bajar con alegría cada una de ellas volviendo al suelo con sus amigos mientras ellos bailaban alrededor de ella.

- _Recuerda que tienes a tus pokemon contigo en tu viaje y ellos siempre serán de ayuda. ¡Yo siempre te apoyare también!-_ Esas palabras sin duda la habían lanzado al mundo para poder desafiarlo y nuevamente había sido causa de su amado. Al danzar y girar, vio como sus pokemon la miraban con plena confianza y determinación, ellos sin duda habían sido su mayor soporte. El público gritaba más fuerte con cada movimiento nuevo que salía de la manga de la performer. Las chispas de fuego calentaban no solamente el ambiente sino también los corazones de todos los presentes.

- _Cuando cumples una meta o un sueño, no es el final. ¡Hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer ahora que eres Reina de Kalos! ¡Yo te apoyare a que no te rindas!-_ Siempre había sido el de todos modos quien la apoyo a su sueño, pero también a mantenerlo el día de hoy. Ella ordeno a sus amigos a colocarse en posición para la ultima rutina de la coreografía, era algo clásico en su repertorio y sabia que iba a encantar a su publico pero por alguna extraña razón ella no se sintió sola en ese momento y tuvo la necesidad de cambiar algo.

- _Tus promesas fueron las que me hicieron seguir adelante. Tu fuerza me inspiro a seguir y lo hace aun después de todo este tiempo. No es necesario que me digas nada, solo necesito algo mas de ti.-_ Sus pokemon lanzaron sus mejores ataques haciendo colisión la cual formaba la clásica flor en los aires a lo que todo el mundo se quedaba maravillado. La peli miel rápidamente volteo a ver su primera amiga pokemon y entendió lo que su entrenadora le quiso dar a entender. Utilizando su ataque psíquico empezó a manipular la hermosa flor de colores. Las llamas que conformaban sus pétalos empezaron a abrirse y de ella aquel viento rosa de Sylveon salía de esa apertura y empezó a formar una figura de corazón la cual era adornada por las chispas de fuego que danzaban en el aire. Una clara representación de lo que el corazón de la peli miel sentía en esos momentos.

-¡FInish!-

La reacción del público no se hizo esperar y empezaron a aplaudir y a celebrar lo maravilloso que había sido todo. Las niñas se encontraban sumamente maravilladas, los chicos conmovidos, las personas de avanzada edad rejuvenecidas, era uno de los mejores espectáculos y apenas empezaba. Serena sentía aquella adrenalina y alegría invadir su ser y las palabras de Brock quien se encontraba entre el publico junto a todos sus amigos de ella y Ash viéndola eran nada mas que la verdad. El fue la razón de sus sueños, el fue la razón de sus experiencias, y el era la razón de sus anhelos y tenia que responderle de la mejor manera posible. Lo que nadie pudo percibir fue ver a un Noivern surcar los cielos junto a su entrenador que a pesar de estar vendado y lastimado había presenciado todo el espectáculo hecho por la peli miel.

-Sin duda, ella ha mejorado muchísimo.-

-¡Pika Pika!- Su roedor asentía motivado al ver lo bellos que reflejaba el escenario.

===========20 minutos antes de la presentación===============

El centro pokemon prácticamente estaba vacio, la presentación de la Reina había motivado hasta a los mas enfermos en ser testigos de aquella prometedora actuación. Ash aun yacía inconsciente pero en su subconsciencia un sueño se llevaba a cabo.

-¿Donde estoy?- El subconsciente de Ash flotaba a la deriva de un mundo vacio donde todo era blanco como la nieve. Intento moverse pero algo le impedía hacerlo. Utilizo lo máximo de sus fuerzas pero era inútil.

-Veo que te encuentras en un aprieto joven Ash.- Una voz familiar fue lo que escucho en su estado inerte.

- _Nunca pensé volver a escucharte de nuevo, amigo…_ -

- _El aura nos mantiene conectados aun después de la muerte e incluso a través de las distancias, es que acaso Riley no alcanzo a explicártelo.-_

 _-Siempre igual de gracioso. ¿Estas aquí por las palabras de Ho-oh?-_

 _-Tu instinto es muy bueno. En efecto, mi maestro también se encuentra preocupado por el resurgimiento del mal.-_

 _-Entiendo, lo he vivido más de cerca de lo que pueden imaginar.-_

 _-La última vez no estuviste preparado. Hoy será diferente. Solo vengo a dejarte un mensaje de mi maestro.-_

 _-¿Un mensaje?-_

 _-Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, ve a mi hogar, ahí obtendrás tu solución.-_

 _-¿Es que acaso a todos les gusta ser así de misteriosos?_

 _-No me culpes a mi, yo solo soy un mensajero.-_ Entre esa conversación surrealista, 6 siluetas aparecieron junto a Ash de alguna manera sintiendo peligro por la extraña visita de aquella figura.

- _Tranquilos todos, es un viejo amigo.-_ Los pokemon de Ash estaban alerta a excepción de Pikachu que conocía perfectamente esa presencia. Su subconsciente luego fue invadido por muchos sonidos que venían al parecer del mundo exterior al suyo mismo. Los sentimientos de todas esas personas demostraban felicidad y alegría. Entre toda esa multitud de almas pudo percibir la que el mas amaba. Recordó el cálido sentimiento que su subconsciente le transmitió mientras estuvo inconsciente y cada palabra de esa alma fuerte que el admiraba.

- _Deberías de despertar ya, te esperan impacientemente.-_

 _-Lo se, y gracias por el mensaje. Saluda a Aaron de mi parte.-_ La silueta de aquel pokemon de las memorias de Ash se desvanecía con una sonrisa. Pudo sentir como su cuerpo se sentía con más libertad en ese espacio y una luz cegadora lo alumbro. Sus ojos se abrieron y vieron el techo del centro pokemon, procedió a levantarse lentamente y su sorpresa fue ver como sus 6 amigos ya estaba ahí para el.

-Lamento haberlos preocupado chicos.- El grupo de amigos procedió a juntarse cerca uno del otro formando un abrazo fraternal. Habían pasado esa prueba juntos y sobrevivieron, era normal sentir orgullo y aprecio por todos esos guerreros y valientes que se enfrentaron al destino. Greninja por su parte traía algo en su mano lo cual sorprendió a Ash como lo hizo hace tiempo, el traía consigo una pokebola en señal de que ya era hora de volver. Feliz y contento tomo la pokebola y recapturo a su amigo para que volviesen a ser compañeros de batalla.

Al sentir el silencio del lugar volteo a ver hacia la ventana y vio como muchas luces eran disparadas a los cielos de Ciudad Lumiose, y así como ellas explotaban su memoria hizo lo mismo al recordar lo que iba a pasar en ese momento.

-Serena…- Imagino lo preocupada que ella debió de sentirse por todo lo que el paso. Decidió ponerse su camisa con mucha dificultad debido a las heridas y a su brazo vendado pero con ayudas de sus amigos pudo al menos verse presentable. El secretamente se prometió a si mismo ver la primera presentación de Serena al no mas volver a verla y ni un apocalipsis pokemon iba a evitar que cumpliese su promesa. Antes de salir del cuarto sintió un dolor en su costado izquierdo recordando el daño que recibió hace unos años.

-Veo que a pesar del tiempo sigues molestando…..aunque eres el recordatorio de mis errores, esta vez no me detendrás.- Ignorando el dolor salió del centro pokemon y se dirigía a ver a su amada reina ejecutar sus sueños. Su mala suerte aumento al sentir que la enfermera Joy lo vio despierto y pudo sentir como ella se disponía a detenerlo.

-¿Noivern amigo, puedes hacer un vuelo?- Su orgulloso tipo volador y dragón no iba a perder contra nada ni nadie y asintió felizmente a lo cual los demás volvieron a sus pokebolas mientras Ash se monto sobre el y partieron vuelo hacia la torre prisma ante el enojo de la enfermera.

=========Presente Cielos cerca de la Torres Prisma==============

El azabache sentía la emoción de Serena en el escenario y efectivamente comprobaba con sus propios ojos el crecimiento de ella y la razón de su titulo. No solamente verla le bastaba ya que sin querer podía sentir todo lo que ella pensaba en esos momentos y los sentimientos que ella emanaba con cada acción y cada latido. Cada presentación fue mejor que la anterior y se sorprendió mucho al ver sus nuevos pokemon que de seguro capturo en sus viajes hacerlo con la misma gracia que ella mostraba. La presentación estaba terminando y el público era un mar de gritos de emoción, tanto que nadie ni siquiera lo noto en los cielos. Por instinto, tomo lo que había en su bolsillo y ahí estaba el listón azul que ella le hizo prometer que volvería a ella. Lo apretó con amor en sus manos y se le ocurrió una idea al notar que Noivern ya estaba en su límite.

-Solo necesito algo mas amigo, necesito que vueles alto encima del escenario, es hora de cumplir una promesa.- Su amigo asintió e hizo caso a la petición de Ash el cual empezó a concentrar un poco el aura que recién había recuperado para ejecutar su plan. La performer terminaba su acto final y al concluir levanto su mano al cielo haciendo que el publico se emocionara por el hermoso final que ella ejecuto. A ella le encantaba ver los rostros de todos el publico y admirar las sonrisas que ella hacia en cada uno de ellos. Antes de bajar su mano sintió como un objeto había caído del cielo directamente a su mano, al verlo sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear y una sonrisa era dibujada en su rostro. Ese listón azul que le faltaba había vuelto a ella…. ¿Pero como?

Ella volteo a ver a todos lados buscando a esa persona que ella tanto anhelaba volver a ver despierto. Uso todas sus fuerzas para despedirse de su amado público y al regresar tras bambalinas todos los presentes la felicitaban pero haciendo caso omiso de cada palabra ella caminaba sin dirección buscando a esa persona que deseaba. Clemont y Bonnie pudieron pasar y se la toparon en medio de su búsqueda.

-Serena que…. bien que te encontramos….- Los años no habían ayudado al inventor y aun tenia su frágil estado de forma.

-Es increíble que sigas de ese modo hermano, pero mas importante…. ¡Serena! Ash desapareció de su cuarto.- Un latido enorme fue lo que su corazón pulso al escuchar lo que ella quería confirmar.

-Se donde esta, yo lo encontrare. ¿Clemont, tienes las llaves de la torre?- La petición de la peli miel era extraña pero su amigo confiaba hasta su vida con ella.

-Aquí las tienes….-

-¡Gracias! ¡Prometo traerte a ese tonto de vuelta!- Su sonrojo era visible y rápidamente se dirigió a la torre.

-¡Yo te acompaño Serena!- La menor fue detenida abruptamente por su hermano regañándola y dándole a entender lo que pasaba a lo cual un rostro de felicidad y alegría se le formaba a la pequeña.

La peli miel corrió lo mejor que pudo, llegando a la torre y tomando el elevador hacia al piso final. Ella apretaba ese listón contra su pecho con todo su amor. El la esperaba, el estaba ahí para ella, el había cumplido, esos y mas pensamientos era lo único que la chica tenia en su mente y su corazón. Los segundos parecían eternos y el paso del elevador era como una carrera de Snorlax para ella. Su impaciencia crecía y crecía, por fin el sonido que ella quería escuchar se dio al llegar al último piso. Cuando salió hacia las afueras de la torre vio esa silueta que ella tanto deseaba tener frente a ella una vez más. El azabache yacía sentado junto a su amigo viendo a aquella luna que adornaba los cielos de la región.

-¡Ash!- De sus ojos azules brotaban lagrimas de felicidad, verlo voltear y sonreírle era mas que suficiente para hacerla feliz.

-Veo que me encontraste.- No pudo ni siquiera terminar de hablar porque ya tenia a la peli miel en sus brazos, ella sumida en ese abrazo que quería sentir desde hace mucho. Pikachu observo esa escena con mucha alegría, su amigo necesitaba este momento después de tantas penurias y decidió darles su momento de privacidad. El joven entrenador de Kanto solo procedió a acariciar los cabellos de miel de esa chica que lo hacia sentir diferente.

-Yo…pensé que te había perdido.- Entre pequeños sollozos la joven se aferraba fuertemente al pecho de ese joven de las marcas z en sus mejillas.

-Me hiciste prometerme que volvería y aquí estoy. ¿No he perdido la costumbre sabes?- Levanto su mentón con una de sus manos heridas por la quemaduras que tuvo al querer remover la Diamansfera de aquel pokemon que había estado fuera de control. Los dos se perdieron en los ojos del otro mientras el azabache la invito a sentarse junto a el, pero el kantoniano gimió un poco de dolor al hacerlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te duele nada? ¡Ash tienes preocupados a todos!- El ser bombardeado por su preocupación y sus reclamos lo hacían sentir vivo nuevamente.

-Extrañe tus regaños.- La peli miel no pudo evitar sonrojarse mas de lo usual y con sus clásicos pucheros se recostó en el pecho de su amado.

-¿A veces eres un tonto lo sabias?-

-¿Soy el tonto que tu quieres no es así?- ¿De verdad este era aquel Ash denso? Si es así, a la kalosiana le encantaba. En ese momento ella volvió a ver la mano herida de su amado y decidió tomarla y acariciarla cosa que enterneció al campeón de Alola.

-¿Por qué te levantaste Ash?-

-No quería perderme tu presentación.-

-¡Lograste verla!- En su interior a pesar de estar preocupada, sentía una dicha grande al saber que la persona a la cual mas quería mostrarle había sido testigo de ella.

-La vi, estuviste fantástica. Eres digna de ser la Reina ahora.-

-Gracias…de verdad gracias. Desde que cumplí esta meta siempre quise que me vieras.- Ella se acurrucaba con cuidado en los brazos de aquel lejano niño que alguna vez le tendió la mano para ayudarla en aquel bosque de pueblo Paleta.

-Yo también deseaba verte a ti. Siempre supe que lograrías hacerlo, y se que si te propusieses a algo mas se que lo harías también.-

-Ya veo… ¿Pero si hay algo mas que quiero hacer sabes?- La confianza que el le dio siempre hacia que su corazón diera brincos de emoción incontrolables y ahora solo había una manera de calmar ese sentimiento.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?- Su densidad aun no había sido del todo nulificada a pesar de la madurez y ver esa sonrisa inocente le comprobaba a la joven que amaba incluso eso de el.

-Podríamos decir que es algo que ya hicimos tu y yo en el pasado.- El azabache entendió a donde iba su reina, y apretó suavemente su mano a la de ella y la quedo viendo a los ojos.

-¿Tendría el honor de saber cuales son los pensamientos de la Reina de Kalos?-

-Con gusto mi querido campeón de la región de Alola.- Sin perder el tiempo, ella poso sus labios en los de su amado tal como lo había hecho hace 8 años y hace unas horas cuando el estaba inconsciente. La sed que ambos tenían del amor del otro era comparable como haber estado en un desierto durante ese tiempo, en ellos dos encontraron un oasis de sentimientos reprimidos. Ambos se separaron y se quedaron viendo una vez mas, era imposible que sus miradas se despegaran. Las manos de la reina tampoco pudieron controlarse y procedieron a acariciar ese rostro que a ella le fascinaba.

-¿Hemos pasado mucho no lo crees?- El azabache reflexiono acerca de todo lo vivido hasta la fecha mientras acercaba mas a Serena hacia el.

-Ash, yo se que tu has pasado mucho mas que yo…..y se que no ha sido fácil para ti.-

-Todos experimentamos cosas buenas y malas, eso es lo que es vivir, y aun me falta mucho para alcanzar mi sueño.- Ese sueño era la razón de haberlos reunido una vez mas así como paso hace 8 años.

-Se que lo cumplirás. ¿Nunca fallas a tus promesas no es así?-

-¡Si! Pero esta vez…..quiero prometértelo a ti.- ¿Eh? La peli miel estaba estupefacta con lo que Ash le había dicho. ¿Ella era tan importante para el para confiarle su sueño en una promesa?

-Serena, te prometo que me convertiré en el mas grande maestro pokemon del mundo, ya lo veras.- El azabache siempre supo cual era su sueño, pero confiarlo en el corazón de alguien mas le añadía esa determinación extra que le hacia falta para alcanzar ese objetivo. Al terminar de escucharlo, la peli miel se acerco nuevamente a sus labios para sellar esa promesa hecha en la cima del mundo, bueno al menos así se sentía ella junto a el.

-Esperare ese día con ansias Ash.- Esa sonrisa que ella le brindo quedaría grabada en la mente de Ash hasta el día de su muerte y juro en ese momento algo mas, el la protegería siempre.

-¿Quieres que bajemos? Tienes razón y a lo mejor los demás están preocupados por mi.

-Ellos pueden esperar un poco mas….quiero estar solo contigo en estos momentos.- La peli miel se aferró más a él dándole muestra que no quería separarse ningún segundo, Ash no pudo mas que sonreír y empezó a acariciar el rostro de la bella joven.

-Solo tú puedes dibujarme una sonrisa como la de ahora.-

-Que coincidencia, pensaba lo mismo.- Una vez mas, ambos dieron rienda suelta a sus deseos y se unieron nuevamente en un beso la cual la luna, las nubes y el cielo de ciudad Lumiose eran testigos de aquella declaración de amor entre ellos dos. Entre sus dedos el lazo azul de su destino era por primera vez sujetado como símbolo de sus corazones.

" **Llegar a tus sueños es como recorrer un camino de rosas. Es bello a tu vista pero doloroso al recorrer. Nuestro héroe en ese momento aprendió que a pesar de las heridas que tu pasado te pudo haber dado, una promesa de amor era la armadura suficiente para soportar y seguir aquella senda de dolor. Esta historia continuara…."**

 **/**

 **Hola Hola! Aqui los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas de El reto Maximo. Se que me tarde muchisimo pero fue por el mismo viaje que me descontrolo mi horario de escritura XD. Trabajando es mas dificil hacerlo y pues a cambio me quedo larguito ~~ Ya las cosas estan yendo a su final en esta saga y debo de agradecerles por todo el apoyo dado. Aun falta un poco para terminar e ir a la otra saga que no le he puesto nombre pero pronto se me ocurrira XD. Ya son mas de 100,000 Palabras y 200 paginas de Word. Vaya que hemos recorrido mucho. En serio se los agradezco. Ahora por los reviews OwO!**

 **Haruzafiro: DIA aun guarda muchos misterios. En los proximos episodios hare aclaracion de su origen y de algo mas que me ayudara ~~El exilio de Ho-Oh ~~ Pues lo veras cuando conozcas al antagónico de la siguiente saga! XD. El peligro acecha aun ~~**

 **brandonG95: La saga en si ya va a terminar, pero la historia le falta mucho. Aun no es el final ~~ La relacion de ellos no sera de que quieres ser mi novia o algo asi. Ellos se aman y es suficiente para comprenderse. No habra timeskip ~~ Gracias por el apoyo !**

 **JoseADiaz98: Claro que si era Lucas! de su rejuvenecimiento me salio espontaneo, me parecio epico y me dije, porque no? XD. Pues ese es el objetivo, les respondi una para sacar 50 mas XD. Asi los tengo obligados a leer XD Ok no! Pero es parte del misterio. Aun pienso lo de Gary pero no estoy muy seguro, quiero mantenerme lo mas cercano al canon pero aun esta en proceso de evaluacion y tambien es por la trama.**

 **imaginador: Me alegra que te hayan gustado todos los detalles de la pelea~~ La verdad debo de admitir que lo planifique lo mejor que pude para dar un sentimiento de nostalgia. Si soy sincero, pense que seria el DIA de Pokespe pero luego pense que seria un tipo de crossover y pues no quiero la historia asi. Dare la explicacion de su origen en los siguientes capitulos. No te quejes de Ho-oh XD como crees que midio el tiempo para hacer su entrada heroica XD. Solo fue por motivos de drama sin tanta ciencia ~~ No soy perfecto creeme, y eso que le doy revisiones. Pienso que podria sacrificar tiempo por calidad si ese es el caso repetido, aunque no se si ustedes lo deseen, hare un tipo de encuesta antes del episodio final. Con respecto a la peticion final...todo a su debido tiempo ~~**

 **Sasori Ketchum: Me alegra que te haya gustado cada detalle! Se hace siempre lo que se puede. Vienen muchas cosas en la siguiente arca pero por ahora ha centrarnos en el epilogo de la primera ~~ Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **Antes de despedirme...ejem...**

 **(Enciende Parlantes) A la señorita Virginia Vir se le solicita en la caja de comentarios! Por favor pasillo 5! XD (Se que has estado ocupada pero me hizo falta contestarte XD)**

 **Con esto se despide su amigo y buen vecino Taikobou ~~ Ya-ha!**


	22. C22 Reflexiones hacia el pasado y al

Capítulo 22: Reflexiones hacia el pasado y al futuro.

 **"** **En nuestro capitulo anterior, Serena aun con el dolor de saber el estado en cual se encontraba Ash decidió dar el espectáculo que le prometió a la región que la esperaba ansiosamente. Nuestro héroe fue capaz de despertar para ser testigo del progreso de aquella chica de sus más lejanos recuerdos. Luego de compartir sentimientos y emociones, la mañana de un nuevo día los esperaba lleno de nuevos retos y misterios."**

 ** _-_** _¿Crees que eres capaz de cambiar el destino de este mundo?-_

 _-No quiero cambiar ningún destino, solamente cumplir el mío.-_

 _-¿No crees que ha pasado ya mucho y ni siquiera has estado cerca de ello?-_

 _-Estar cerca o lejos del sueño no importa, lo importante es lo que consigues en el camino.-_

 _-Entonces, probaremos quien esta en lo correcto. ¡Prepárate Ash Ketchum!_

Una nueva mañana era nuevamente vestida por los cálidos rayos de sol que cubrían a la región Kalos. Ese recuerdo tan lejano y a la vez tan cercano disfrazado entre sueños era lo que acompañaba el despertar de Ash luego de una noche de emociones tanto para el y Serena. Al regresar al centro pokemon, el azabache se disculpaba lo mejor que podía con la enfermera Joy por su escape la noche anterior ante la sonrisa de su amada. La peli miel decidió acompañarlo pero ante la negativa del entrenador de Kanto al prever que ella tendría una noche incomoda le propuso que podía visitarlo por la mañana nuevamente y le prometió que pasaría mas tiempo junto a ella lo cual a regañadientes la chica acepto. Al abrir sus ojos su figura se encontraba ahí nuevamente a su lado como se prometieron aquella última vez en el aeropuerto o en la torre prisma. Tenia que admitir que verla sonreír en la mañana era nostálgico, así como en los viejos tiempos en su viaje en Kalos. La peli miel por su parte noto el despertar del chico de las marcas Z y con una manzana entre sus manos la cual pelaba con un pequeño cuchillo se sentó cerca de el.

-Buenos días bello durmiente.- Su sonrisa era mejor que los rayos del sol de la mañana y esa era también su mejor medicina.

-No pensé que estarías tan temprano aquí Serena.-

-Me prometiste que podía volver en la mañana, no me especificaste la hora y de veras tenia ganas de estar aun contigo.- Ash estaba sorprendido ante lo directa que era su amada ahora, el recuerdo de aquella niña tierna y tímida era reemplazada por la de la mujer fuerte pero aun así delicada que tenia frente a el.

-Teniendo una enfermera tan bonita como tu saldré del centro pokemon velozmente.- El rubor ataco las mejillas de la peli miel, los años habían asentado bien la madurez de Ash y le encantaba esa faceta de el. A pesar del buen momento que vivían uno al otro la preocupación de Ash ahora era en el estado de sus pokemon y eso la performer lo noto.

-¿Estas preocupado por tus pokemon Ash?- Como un libro el era leído por esos bellos ojos azules.

-No puedo evitarlo, ellos llegaron anoche a visitarme escabulléndose también pero pude notar que ellos tenían daños graves. Pikachu, Greninja y Noivern fueron los menos afectados pero note las heridas de Garchomp, Decidueye e Infernape- Sus pokemon estaban siendo evaluados y atendidos en otras salas en esos momentos, los daños de la batalla contra DIA los había fatigado al extremo y aun se sentía en sus cuerpos a lo cual el azabache se preocupaba en que tan graves podrían ser las consecuencias. La peli miel noto su rostro y decidió darle ánimos.

-¡Ellos estarán bien, tus pokemon se parecen a ti así que no se darán por vencido!- Sus palabras eran el perfecto combustible para subirle los ánimos y una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro mientras le asentía. La mano de la joven de ojos azules empezó a acariciar las suyas mismas mientras lo veía con ojos de ternura. Sus ojos azules siempre le calmaron ante las situaciones más difíciles y hoy no era la excepción.

-Gracias Serena, siempre tuviste ese efecto de calmarme en mis peores momentos.- Aun después de haber confesado los sentimientos que el uno sentía por el otro, esa clase de comentarios aun la ruborizaban. Ella tomo su mano y la acaricio mientras lo veía con ojos de amor.

-Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es recuperarte para que salgas de aquí lo más pronto de aquí, señor campeón.-

-Solamente si haces pokelitos como en los viejos tiempos.- La sonrisa de nostalgia de la joven era muy notoria mientras terminaba su labor con la fruta.

-Primero debes de desayunar, te prometo hacer muchos para ti y todos tus pokemon.- Ella tenía cierta duda en esa frase, los pokemon de Ash, a excepción los que ella conoció en Kalos, eran un misterio para ella. Por su viaje en Kalos, el azabache siempre fue reservado acerca de sus viajes anteriores y nunca le gusto presumir de los pokemon que capturo o los logros que el hizo antes de su aterrizaje en ciudad Lumiose. Le sorprendió el hecho de que se convirtió en el representante de una región siendo su actual campeón y a pesar de ser testigo de su nueva fuerza le era increíble que siguiera teniendo esa misma esencia de cuando lo conoció en aquel lejano campamento hace años. La curiosidad de saber de él le carcomía y su necesidad era visible por saber de su viaje en Alola, era la perfecta oportunidad.

-¿Me sorprendió el hecho de que fueses el campeón de otra región sabes?- Quería ser lo mas sutil posible ya que no quería tocar un punto sensible.

-Por fin se me hizo debo de admitir, pero sabes que el mérito lo tienen mis amigos.- Su humildad era de las características que le fascinaba. Ella sabía de muy buena mano como era su personalidad concorde a las batallas. Todo el mérito era de sus pokemon y si algo fallaba era Ash siempre el responsable de tales fracasos.

-¿Qué hiciste luego de que nos despedimos de nuestro viaje de Kalos?- Era hora de tocar temas de a poco. El azabache leía claramente las intenciones de Serena pero sabia que le debía una explicación.

-Descanse unas semanas en Pueblo Paleta como lo suelo hacer antes de empezar cualquier viaje largo, tome esa costumbre cuando termine mi viaje en Sinnoh ahora que lo recuerdo. El Mr. Mime de mi madre se ganó unas vacaciones a la región de Alola y eso fue lo que me llevo a muchas aventuras en esas islas.- Solo a Ash le podían suceder ese tipo de cosas, sonriendo es lo que pensaba la joven. Estuvieron un par de horas conversando de esos viajes, la sorpresa que la peli miel tuvo al saber que Ash asistió a la escuela, su recorrido insular, como atrapo nuevos amigos en esa región como Decidueye o la triste historia de su Incineroar. Ash era un libro de aventuras que no la aburrían para nada y más bien era feliz al escuchar sus experiencias, pero ya era momento de llegar al punto que ella deseaba, el dolor que atestiguo en su voz o en sus ojos muchas veces. Ella tenía cierta pista donde comenzar.

-Me entere que ganaste la liga regional. ¿Tengo curiosidad en saber cómo lo hiciste ya que estuviste tan cerca aquí en Kalos?- Le tocaba recorrer el primer terreno fangoso pero para su sorpresa el azabache aun le sonreía y tomaba su mano delicadamente.

-La liga de Alola, fue un antes y un después en mi carrera como entrenador pokemon.- Definitivamente algo grave paso y los sentimientos que ella tenía para él era de querer ser su fuente de consolación.

-Ash, yo solo quiero saber que paso, te mentiría si te dijera que no he notado algo de tristeza en ti.- El azabache siempre se caracterizó por ser alguien que embotellaba sus problemas y rara era la ocasión cuando se lo mencionaba a alguien, incluso había peleado con ella por ese mismo defecto que el poseía pero que ha tratado de cambiar conforme los años pasaban.

-La liga pokemon de Alola es nueva en todo sentido de la palabra. Además del recorrido insular no había otra prueba como en las demás regiones. El señor Goodshow y Scott junto al Profesor Kukui fueron los que idearon realizar la primera liga de Alola donde instauraron el requisito de tener la mayoría de cristales Z para poder competir.-

-¿Cristales Z?- La peli miel estaba en penumbras con respecto a ese tema a lo cual el azabache sonrió, no había tenido la oportunidad de explicarle del todo lo que era ese objeto en su muñeca lo cual le enseño.

-¿No se si recuerdas que ejecute algunos ataques muy potentes con Infernape?- Recordar el poder que el azabache había liberado en reiteradas ocasiones siempre la hizo tener esa interrogante de cómo era posible.

-Lo recuerdo.-

-Pues si terminas el recorrido, los cristales Z son el símbolo de que superaste las pruebas con éxito. Hay uno para cada tipo de pokemon. Al ser muy difícil cumplir los retos se le daba cierto tiempo a todos los participantes de completar cada una de las pruebas del recorrido para competir, no son necesarios todos pero si la mayoría al menos.

-¿Tú los tienes todos?- La chica examinaba la pulsera Z del azabache mientras el seguía explicando.

-Pude completar todas las pruebas, y soy de los pocos que tiene todo el repertorio de cristales, siendo los otros el Profesor Kukui, Kahili una integrante de mi elite 4 y Gladio uno de mis amigos en aquella región.- Dos detalles no se le escaparon a la reina de Kalos, uno que Ash seguía siendo sorprendente y dos que tenía una fémina en su grupo elite como campeón regional.

-¿Me entere que llegaste a la final nuevamente, imagino que ganaste el certamen?-

-No fue así.- Esas palabas sorprendieron a la peli miel. ¿Su título de campeón a que se debía entonces?

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió entonces?- Ash estuvo a punto de responder cuando de repente la puerta empezó a sonar. La peli miel sintió frustración al saber que alguien interrumpía lo que pudo notar Ash el cual se acercó a su oído y le empezó a susurrar.

-Tranquila, prometo contarte todo lo que quieras. ¿Seamos pacientes si?.- Sus palabras suaves eran lo suficiente para convencerla. Suspiro y se levantó a abrir la puerta, ahí se encontraba el oficial Looker junto a alguien más que ella no conocía. Una joven de cabello lila vestida de traje negro la cual tenía ojos intensos como los del mismo Ash. Ella se preguntaba aun porque hacia esa comparación pero al saber que al menos había un conocido entre los dos los invito a pasar.

-¡Agente Looker reportándose!- El azabache sonreía ante la siempre formalidad del oficial, al ver a la otra joven una sonrisa se le formo en la cara al recordar aquellas batallas fieras hace años en la región de Kanto.

-¿¡Anabel?!-

-Tiempo sin verte Ash.- Una sonrisa se le formo en el rostro de la bella cerebro de la frontera lo cual la peli miel sintió como amenaza. ¿Estos dos tenían historia? Los ojos de ella le indicaban que si.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Pues aunque no lo creas ella es mi superior Ash.- Los ojos de Ash se dilataron ante tal sorpresa. ¿Ella trabajaba para la policía internacional?

-Creo que nunca te lo conté Ash. Scott me contrato como su Cerebro de la Frontera por el trabajo que he desempeñado en la policía Internacional.

-Creo que hoy he visto todo, de todos modos es un gusto volverte a ver.- La joven le sonreía al sentir aquellos días de nostalgia que vivió junto a el. A pesar de que fue un retador, su convivencia junto a el fue uno de sus recuerdos mas preciados, aunque hoy venia en función a su trabajo.

-Ash, me tengo que disculpar contigo en nombre de la Policía Internacional Pokemon. No fuimos de ayuda ni en este incidente en Kalos y tampoco hace tiempo en Alola.- Serena estaba algo sorprendida con tanta información sobre cada conocido del azabache, a veces ella pensaba que era el centro del mundo.

-No tienes que disculparte ni nada por el estilo. Hice lo que hice para ayudar y lo haría de nuevo si fuese necesario. Siempre tengo amigos y personas importantes a quien proteger.- La mirada del azabache se clavó en la Reina de Kalos la cual se sonrojo al saber que ella era uno de esos motivos. La joven no necesitaba usar su habilidad para saber que algo pasaba acá.

-De todos modos Ash, te agradecemos tu cooperación con el incidente de la Reina de Kalos también.- En ese momento la peli miel se acercó hacia la cerebro de la frontera.

-Yo soy quien debería de dar las gracias, por ustedes y Ash estoy bien.- Nunca pensó la joven de cabello lila que la Reina de Kalos estaría en el mismo lugar que el azabache.

-Perdone mis modales, pensé que era una amiga más de Ash. Mi nombre es Anabel y estoy encargada en la investigación de su caso y otro en especial.-

-¿Otro?-

-Es algo confidencial pero no puedo ahondar en detalles.- En ese momento Ash tuvo conexión con el poder psíquico de la chica y sin querer pudo conocer ese caso especial.

-¿Los Ultra Entes no es así?- Todos en la sala quedaron sorprendidos por lo que el azabache descubrió.

-¿Looker, le mencionaste algo a Ash?-

-¡Negativo! Nunca le he mencionado nada al respecto.- La cara de Looker estaba llena de nervios ante su superior, Ash tenía que intervenir.

-Looker no me menciono nada. Lo descubrí porque leí tus emociones.- Serena y Looker estaban algo confundidos con la explicación del azabache pero la joven de cabello lila estaba aun mas sorprendida.

-¿Ash….eres….acaso?-

-No es lo que piensas, no tengo la misma habilidad que tu. Creo que no se lo he mencionado a Looker ni a nadie a excepción de Gary, Brock y Riley. Se que puedo confiar en todos ustedes así que se los explicare, yo soy usuario del Aura.- Serena quedo muy confundida con esa respuesta. ¿Aura? Jamás había escuchado ese término. Anabel y Looker en cambio quedaron en shock ante tal revelación.

-Eso es imposible, los guardianes del Aura están extintos desde hace miles de años.- Ash sabía que era un caso completamente raro, Riley se lo explico varias veces. Incluso Gary tuvo sus dudas cuando el confió esta habilidad, así que decidió convencerlos como lo hizo con el nieto del profesor Oak hace mucho. Volteo a ver a un pequeño jarrón en una mesa alejada de la cama, concentro algo de energía desde la palma de su mano y golpeo el objeto rompiéndolo. Todos estaban sorprendidos con esta aclaración en especial la peli miel.

-¿Ash….desde cuándo?- La peli miel ahora recordaba lo que paso en su rescate cuando la bala de Khristophe impacto su brazo pero no le causó una herida grave o cuando se enfrentó a aquel asesino.

-Desde hace 4 años entrene con Riley en Monte Plateado para desarrollar mi habilidad. Descubrí mi capacidad en el Reino de Rota cuando viajaba justamente por los símbolos de la frontera. Con el incidente de Riolu en Sinnoh descubrí que era afín al uso.- La vida de Ash parecía una fantasía para todos los presentes, cuanto escondía en todos sus viajes el azabache era la pregunta que todos se hacían.

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas. Estas en lo correcto Ash, fui asignada a la búsqueda y captura de los Ultra Entes. Hace poco asignaron a Looker bajo mi cargo y por eso también lo mande a Alola. El me menciono que conocía a alguien que podía ayudarlo pero nunca pensé que fueses tú.

-Anabel, yo ya capture a dos de ellos.- La sorpresa no paraban de salir de la boca del azabache. Serena sabía que había capturado a aquella bestia que salió del cuerpo de DIA pero había uno más que el capturo del cual nadie tenía conocimiento.

-¿Es en serio Ash?-

-Looker, DIA era una víctima de uno de ellos, tal como lo fue la madre de Lillie.- Serena estaba confundida, era demasiada información.

-¿Quiénes son los que tienes capturados?- En ese momento la joven saco un aparato holográfico y le enseño una gráfica con los Ultra entes que tenían registrados. El azabache se sorprendió al reconocer todos esos seres que atacaron ese funesto día.

-Estos dos.- Con su dedo apunto a la figura de Buzzwole y de Nihilego los cuales eran catalogados con la clasificación UB-01 y UB-02.

-¡Es fantástico! ¡Ash eres increíble!- La joven cerebro se sentía sumamente alegre, la amenaza era menor gracias a los valientes esfuerzos del azabache.

-No ha sido fácil, pero tengo algo mas que decirte.- La cara de seriedad del azabache era muy poco usual para cualquiera que lo haya conocido.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-

-Te falta uno.-

-¿Eh?-

-Todos los reconozco, pero te falto uno por mostrarme.- Anabel y Looker se miraron mutuamente y su preocupación creció. La peli miel se acercó a Ash y puso sus manos en sus hombros al notar la tensión de su revelación.

-Ash….tenemos que saber todo lo que paso en Alola, por favor.- La petición era un grito de ayuda, al menos eso es lo que noto Ash en el tono de la cabello lila.

-Estaba a punto de contarlo a Serena en este momento.-

-Creo que eso tienes que dejarlo para después Ash.- En ese instante Riley entro junto a Brock a la pequeña sala de Ash.

-¡Riley! ¡Brock!- Tanto Ash como la joven cerebro de la frontera exclamaron al ver a los dos conocidos.

-Me alegra ver que estas bien Ash.- El moreno se acercó a el y puso su mano en uno de sus hombros también.

-Gusto en volverla ver Anabel. Como sabrá soy cerebro de la frontera de la Región Sinnoh.-

-He escuchado de usted, pero el gusto es mío en conocerlo. ¿Por qué interrumpió el relato de Ash?-

-Por una sencilla razón, el Señor Goodshow ha invocado una reunión de tipo "Triple S"- Todos en la sala quedaron estupefactos ante tal evento a excepción de a peli miel que seguía aun fuera de foco con todos los eventos.

-¿Ash, porque todos se sorprenden?- Ella se acercó tímidamente a su amado mientras este quería salir de la sorpresa.

-Serena, es una reunión donde todas las figuras regionales discuten acerca de los peligros y eventos en el mundo, en otras palabras todos los campeones y figuras de la asociación internacional pokemon asisten a esta convocatoria.- Realmente sorprendida era lo poco que ella se sentía. Tantas figuras de tal magnitud harían acto de presencia. ¿Qué era lo que iba a pasar?

-El señor Goodshow fue especifico que el tema central serias tú, por lo tanto tendremos que posponer esta charla cuando todos estén presentes.- Riley era el único extraño en saber la historia de Ash y eso lo había motivado a desarrollar el potencial de Ash en el uso del Aura.

-¿Cuándo será la reunión Riley?- La chica de cabellos lila cuestiono.

-Dentro de una semana, será en la torre prisma.- Todos los presentes asintieron y decidieron dejar todo lo que tenía que revelarse hasta la fecha concordada. Decidieron dejar la historia para después, los agentes de la policía se despidieron del entrenador de Kanto y decidieron partir dejando a Riley, Brock y a la reina con el azabache.

Después de la visita, el chequeo médico de Ash iba a comenzar primero por parte de Riley ya que era el único que podía tratar la especial habilidad de Ash cosa que la peli miel no iba a desperdiciar su oportunidad de averiguar.

-Te excediste esta vez Ash.- La voz del maestro de Ash en el arte del aura era un claro regaño de las consecuencias que pudo haber sufrido.

-Lo sé, pero no tenía otra opción Riley.-

-Entiendo, pero debes de saber el riesgo que conlleva exagerar con la energía. Aun no me explico cómo te encuentras despierto en este momento.- Ash sabía que la intervención de Ho-oh había ayudado pero a excepción de Brock, nadie mas además de él había visto el ave legendaria, decidió guardar el secreto en cambio la peli miel al escuchar esas palabras duras del cerebro de Sinnoh le daban que Ash estaba arriesgando su vida más de lo que ella podía percibir.

-Riley, Ash, estoy confundida con todo esto. ¿Aura?-

-¿Serena no es así? Veras, el aura es la esencia que todos poseemos en nuestro interior. En ciertos seres humanos, la habilidad de manipular esta esencia es mayor y por lo general un entrenamiento es necesario para dominar esta habilidad, por lo general los que son capaces de dominar el arte del dominio del aura son conocidos como Guardianes del Aura.- Ella fue testigo del dominio que Ash poseía varias veces en su tormentosa noche de secuestro, aún tenía dudas de porque Ash era poseedor de esa habilidad, esto lo noto el azabache mientras Brock seguía revisando las manos del azabache.

-Sé que es lo que te preguntas Serena, cuando Brock y otros amigos viajamos en Kanto hace unos años, en medio de mi reto de la Batalla de la frontera descubrí que poseía esta habilidad. El nombre que utilice cuando oculte mi identidad era en alusión al héroe de nuestra región, Sir Aaron.- La peli miel estaba muy atenta a la explicación dada por el kantoniano pero algo aun no le cuadraba de la explicación.

-¿Por qué es peligroso que se exceda Riley?- Ella era directa y esto tenso al azabache el cual sabía que iba a recibir un buen regaño de ella luego de esta conversación.

-Seré claro contigo Serena, si un usuario del Aura se excede en el uso de la misma, al ser su energía vital, este puede morir si usa más de lo debido.- La palabra muerte aterro a la chica e inmediatamente poso su mirada sobre el azabache el cual nervioso le sonreía.

-¡Ash! Pudiste…..por mi…..-

-Lo siento Serena, pero era necesario para salvarte a ti y a los demás. No iba a permitir que te dañaran.- Ambos estaban en una situación algo tensa, los dos hombres sonreían ante la relación que estos dos compartían.

-Ash entreno conmigo 4 años en Monte Plateado, el ha adquirido una maestría igual que la mía en el uso del aura, este fue un caso especial así que no debes de preocuparte por que el use su habilidad. Si decidí contarte esto es por el hecho de que veo que eres especial para él, por lo tanto sé que puedes ser su freno o su motivación si decide hacer algo arriesgado.- Al escuchar las palabras de Riley ambos se sonrojaron ante tal aclaración pero al mismo tiempo sonrieron.

-Gracias por confía en mi Riley.- El maestro de Ash simplemente sonrió pero sintió las emociones de Ash en ese momento y percibió que había un peligro latente en el futuro.

-Ash, te parece si conversamos sobre lo nuevo que investigue en otra ocasión, estaré en Kalos unos días hasta el final de la reunión.-

-De acuerdo Riley.- Él no podía ocultarle detalles a su amigo, pero debía de manejar la información con delicadeza. Su maestro se despidió de ellos dejando a Brock con el análisis final del estado de Ash.

-De acuerdo Ash, creo que te volviste a recuperar mágicamente, estas en forma para salir esta tarde del Centro Pokemon.- El azabache estaba feliz de dejar esa prisión de 4 paredes.

-¡Genial! Gracias de nuevo amigo.-

-Ni lo menciones, solamente tienes que dejarte las vendas un día más hasta que tu piel sane.- Serena se encontraba feliz de la mejoría de su amado, desde aquella vez que se enfermó demostró esa capacidad de curación podríamos decir inhumana del azabache, los años no habían hecho que se perdiese ese dote del azabache.

-¿Cómo están Pikachu y los demás?- Su preocupación era aún grande y tenía que saber sobre ellos.

-Pikachu y Greninja están bien, ellos te pueden seguir acompañando. En el caso de Noivern, es recomendable que descanse por unas semanas hasta que se recupere de sus alas. Infernape tiene los brazos lastimados y tardara un mes en sanarse. Decidueye sufrió muchas contusiones y golpes en sus alas y patas, el tardara unas 6 semanas en recuperarse. Garchomp tiene heridas en su cuerpo pero nada grave y en un par semanas estará bien.- La alegría del Kantoniano era enorme, ninguno había sufrido algún daño irreversible y sentir la mano de su amada y ver su mirada con un te lo dije era la mejor noticia del día para él.

-Gracias de nuevo Brock. Te debo ya una más amigo.-

-Ni lo menciones Ash. Iré a ayudar a la enfermera Joy a revisar más pokemon aprovechando que estoy por aquí.- Aun con toda la seriedad que el doctor pokemon profesaba, el azabache sabia las verdaderas intenciones de su amigo el enamoradizo, ver como cierta pokebola temblaba percibiendo las malas costumbres de su entrenador transportaban a Ash hacia aquel pasado que compartió con él.

-Ten cuidado con los ganchos venenosos.- Brock entendió lo que quiso dar a entender con la confundida peli miel la cual salió de un trance de pensamientos donde estaba reuniendo valor para proponer algo realmente atrevido.

-¿Envidio a los densos como tú sabes?- Ambos sonrieron al saber que tema trataba el joven moreno ante la sonrisa de Ash el cual le asentía, con eso ambos se despedían momentáneamente.

-Estamos solos de nuevo Serena. ¿Serena?- La chica aún estaba sumida en sus pensamientos tratando de procesar todo lo que había aprendido de su amado ese día, al ser llamada por su voz salió de su trance y tomo valor para hacer una pregunta que deseaba hacer y que hacía que su corazón latiera a alta velocidad.

-¿Ash, tienes donde quedarte hasta la reunión?- Esa pregunta lo tomo desprevenido, ahora que lo pensaba bien no tenía donde quedarse ya que Looker y Scott estaban ocupados en sus labores y pues el hotel donde se hospedo con Serena era algo caro para su bolsillo en esos momentos.

-De hecho ahora que lo dices, creo que no. Puedo decirle a Clemont que me dé posada en la torre o puedo hablar con la enfermera Joy…..- El ver como ese chico seguía siendo igual de humilde tal como lo conoció hace años la llenaba de amor y valor para realizar su propuesta.

-Si quieres, puedes quedarte en mi casa en Pueblo Boceto conmigo….- Lanzo la carnada, la mirada de Ash era de sorpresa mientras ella ocultaba sus manos detrás de su espalda jugando con ellas nerviosa y expectante de la decisión de su persona especial.

-Ahora que lo pienso, nunca conocí tu pueblo natal. Creo que es la oportunidad perfecta de conocer el lugar donde creciste.- Serena no pudo evitar sentir ese pulso de amor y procedió a abrazarlo por la espalda y a besarle la mejilla.

-Mi casa es tu casa Ash.-

-Gracias, espero no incomodar a tu mamá con mi visita.- Esta era la parte por la cual Serena sentía vergüenza en hacer la petición.

-Mi mamá no está en Kalos, ella se fue a una convención de corredores y regresara hasta dentro de una semana.- La chica estaba sumamente sonrojada, encontró el valor para pedírselo, si esto hubiese pasado en su primer viaje hubiese muerto de pena pero ahora sabía que Ash tenía sentimientos por ella y sentía más confianza en sí misma.

-Ya veo….- Esa pequeña frase de Ash la tensó un poco pero al verle sonreír la lleno de esperanza.

-Estaré a tu cuidado entonces esta semana.- Con eso el trato se cerraba con éxito, pero todo trato necesitaba un símbolo para quedar pactado y un beso entre ellos dos era perfecto para sellar la proposición.

-Te parece si vamos a ver a tus pokemon Ash?-

-¡Me leíste la mente, vamos y luego comemos algo más!- Era el mismo Ash de siempre el cual ella adoraba. Sabía que aún le faltaba conocer más detalles acerca de su pasado en Alola pero tenía que ser paciente, ahora tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para compartirlo a su lado. Por su parte el azabache a pesar de sentir genuina felicidad, en la profundidad de sus pensamientos sabía que le esperaba un reto muy difícil al regresar a Kanto. Las palabras de Ho-oh aun resonaban en su cabeza y los recuerdos no gratos de su experiencia contra el aún le aterraban.

" _El destructor ha vuelto Ash. Necesito tu ayuda."_

" **Nuestro héroe daba un paso hacia el futuro. Las sombras del mañana parecían ser cada vez más grandes. Una reunión entre campeones y figuras del mundo pokemon estaba en vísperas de comenzar y un pasado doloroso volvería a renacer. Esta historia continuara…."**

 **/**

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo de El Reto maximo. Podriamos decir que este es un capitulo de transición en toda regla. Las explicaciones de varios sucesos se daran a partir del proximo episodio. Ate ciertos cabos y se que deje muchas preguntas pero todo sera a su tiempo desde ahora advierto que no todo se revelara hasta ciertos eventos. El aura pues tiene sus riesgos como veran, el azabache sobrevivio realmente gracias al ave legendaria. Me gusta agregarle piscas de amour a los capitulos ~~ y decidi a usar a Anabel como en el canon de los juegos. Habran celos? A lo mejor aun quiero ver si eso se desarrolla aunque la verdad los sentimientos de ambos estan a flor de piel. Espero les guste el capitulo y lamento las tardanzas.**

 **Ahora por los reviews!**

 **haruzafiro: Tuve mis dudas en como hacer su presentacion ya que era mi primera vez haciendo ese tipo de escrituras. Me tengo que preparas muy bien para lo que viene para nuestra peli miel. Amour habra de aqui en adelante, espero momentos de azucar en cada saga. Use Dori Dori por cierto ~~ XD**

 **JoseADiaz98: Como dije hace unos caps atras, este Ash esta a prueba de reseteos ~~ XD. La densidad se va con la edad pues! Aun debo las explicaciones pero seran como tres capitulos de ello, se necesita a la mayoria de personalidades del mundo pokemon para ello ~~ Brock es su doctor por los hechos en Alola, el caso del aura es para liquido azul juega un papel en el bienestar de Ash. Lucario era el mismo de Aaron, seran relevantes en la proxima saga. Habemus Amour! jajajajaja, de hecho pense eso a la hora de escribir la escena de la torre prisma, alguien me capto XD. Espero te guste el capitulo.**

 **Imaginador: Ojala que asi sea, realmente que te trolleen con eso al final seria un golpe bajo XD. La relacion de ambos es facil de interpretar, la verdad que la naturalidad de ambos siempre me ha dado esa facilidad. Muchas cosas vendran en el futuro y pues los misterios se resolveran de a poco. Por lo momentos aun debo las explicaciones, pero eso tardara mas de 3 capitulos. El siguiente sera el primero ~~ Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **astridgmc: Aun no es el final XD! Si te refieres a la escena final de Serena y Ash en la torre, pues me agrada que te haya gustado!**

 **SasoriKetchum: Los detalles son los que le dan sabor a la vida, en este caso al fic XD. La historia le falta mucho para que termine, no he cubierto ni el cuarto de lo que deseo mostrar, es un proyecto largo que deseo terminar antes de la octava generacion XD. Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo!**

 **Virginia Vir: Me alegra que te haya gustado! Las motivaciones de ambos estan inspiradas del uno al otro. Aun debo las explicaciones XD, pero es que creeme, preparo mucha palabra para explicar lo que paso y muchas cosas mas, este capitulo de transicion lo hice por esa razon, tengo que organizar los siguientes eventos. Aunque tengo claro la segunda saga debo de acomodar los sucesos venideros. Se que has estado ocupada pero siempre espero tus comentarios pacientemente, por cierto Deseos Congelados ya se actualizo ~~ Felicidades por tu primer fic completo! Creeme que lo disfrute muchisimo y gracias por compartir tu imaginacion!**

 **leo.2522: Gracias por el apoyo y espero te guste este tambien! La edad de ellos ronda entre los 18 ~~**

 **BrandonG95: Dori Dori is life ~~ XD. La nostalgia fue clave en el capitulo. Los momentos amour se veran a menudo ahora ~~ Los capitulos de explicaciones ya vienes XD, Veo que a todos les da curiosidad que tengo planeado, me agrada ~~ XD. Espero te guste el capitulo ~~**

 **Prietar: Lector nuevo jajajaja! Genial! Estoy contento de que te haya gustado esta historia tambien! Siempre se aprecian los buenos lectores!**

 **Bueno con esto me despido y los espero en los siguientes capítulos explicativos XD! Me toca una bola de nieve ~~ Saludos y hasta luego~~ Ya-Ha!**


	23. C23 Alola, el lugar donde todo cambio

Capitulo 23: Alola, el lugar donde todo cambio.

 **"** **En nuestro capitulo anterior, nuestro héroe se encontraba bajo revisión medica de parte de su amigo de toda la vida y de su maestro en el arte del aura. Ash se recupero y había sido dado de alta. Serena ofreció gentilmente posada en Kalos mientras las grandes autoridades de las distintas regiones del mundo pokemon preparaban su arribo a la región Kalos."**

Unas horas luego de la visita de varios de sus amigos, Ash se encontraba preparando sus cosas listo para partir a la casa de aquella peli miel que fue su compañera de viajes hace mucho tiempo y hoy era aquella persona que le hacia sentir muchas cosas que ignoro por su inmadurez en aquel momento o por tener su meta fija en todo momento. Empezó a remembrar un poco sobre todo lo que vivió con ella y noto lo denso que había sido al no haberse fijado en sus pequeños detalles desde el inicio de su viaje. Esos recuerdos eran el tesoro que encontró no solamente en Kalos sino en cada región que el viajo en su búsqueda de la maestría. En ese momento el se preguntaba que hubiese pasado si no hubiera tomado la decisión de partir de casa y se hubiera dedicado a otras cosas, tal vez no la hubiese conocido ni a ella ni a ninguno de sus preciados amigos. Entendía perfectamente ahora porque su padre y su abuelo seguían de viaje, el descubrir cosas nuevas en cada salida de sol era una motivación para seguir avanzando. Tenia que admitir que el titulo de campeón de aquella región lejana del trópico lo había estancado un poco en sus viajes pero gracias a sus experiencias ahí aprendió lo duro que puede ser la vida. El no pudo reflexionar mas porque aquella persona que lo mantuvo vivo en aquellos momentos de dolor estaba en su puerta esperando por el junto a su fiel amigo.

-¿Ash estas listo para irnos?- El simplemente asintió ante la pregunta que la performer pokemon le había hecho. Su amigo aun con vendas en su cola y en sus patas delanteras se montaba al hombro del azabache como solía ser costumbre, al ver esto, Serena no pudo evitar sonreír y verlos a ambos cosa que intrigo un poco al azabache.

-¿Sucede algo Serena?-

-No es nada Ash, es solo que verlos a ustedes dos de nuevo me lleno de varios recuerdos de nuestro viaje.- Cada memoria junto a Ash, Clemont y Bonnie era mas valioso que cualquier titulo o joya en el mundo, pero recordar al verlo a el era mucho mejor que cualquier otra remembranza. Ash se acerco a ella mientras tomo y acaricio su mano y la quedo viendo a esos ojos azules que ella poseía.

-Hagamos más recuerdos juntos Serena.- La joven no podía evitar sonrojarse ante semejantes palabras que el azabache le dedicaba, ella de veras pensó que esa etapa con el había acabado al sentirse mas segura que antes, pero el era su debilidad y no le molestaba que lo fuese. Una mirada entre ambos era suficiente para que ellos expresaran todo lo que pensaban y sentían por el otro.

-¿Iremos primero a hacer el intercambio que mencionaste Ash?- Hace unas horas ellos habían revisado el estado de los pokemon de Ash según lo que dijo Brock. Infernape, Garchomp, Noivern y Decidueye estaban aun fatigados y lastimados y bajo los consejos de la enfermera Joy era conveniente que volviesen al rancho del profesor Oak. Por experiencia Ash sabia que no era seguro solo quedarse con dos pokemon cuando el peligro era latente a pesar de que Greninja y Pikachu fuesen lo suficientemente fuertes pero ser mas precavido de lo usual era lo mejor.

-Claro, los chicos necesitan descanso.-

-Veras que se recuperaran rápido, se parecen a ti.- La joven sabia como hacerlo sonreír y al mismo tiempo contagiarlo con ese positivismo que a el le gustaba.

-Gracias Serena.- Escucharle esas palabras nuevamente la hacían caer que no era un sueño como tantos que tuvo entre sus viajes si no que era real. Aun así tenia curiosidad de quienes serian los elegidos por el azabache.

-¿A quienes planeas traer Ash?-

-Información clasificada Serena.-

-¿De nuevo con las mismas señor clasificado?-

-¡Es una sorpresa! ¿No quieres arruinarla no es así?- Esa parte juguetona de el le gustaba mucho, estar a su lado hacia que hasta las cosas mas simples fueran mas dulces.

-De acuerdo. Siempre terminas sorprendiéndome de todos modos.- Con una pequeña sonrisa de ambos se dirigieron al lobby del centro pokemon donde Clemont y Bonnie los esperaban con muchas ansias. Los dos hermanos tuvieron que partir a pedido de su padre ya que tenían que organizar el gimnasio ante el evento que fue anunciado a todos los involucrados sobre la reunión más importante realizada en años. Al llegar no solamente los hermanos estaban ahí sino también Gary y Brock el cual el último estaba tirado en el suelo mientras que Bonnie era sujetada por los brazos Aipom de su hermano. La peli miel reía ya que a pesar de la edad algunas costumbres no se perdían pero estaba confundida por la situación de Brock que parecía estar paralizado y…. ¿envenenado?

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian.- Ash soltó esa frase a lo cual la peli miel reacciono algo extrañada.

-¡Porque me detienes si estuve a punto de conseguirte una hermosa novia!-

-¡Bonnie te he dicho millones de veces que yo lo hare cuando realmente lo desee!-

-¡Pero mira como se te adelanto Brock! ¡Deberías de ser mas atrevido como el lo es!- Esos eran los amigos que el apreciaba como tesoros, el azabache sentía que volvía a tener diez años junto a todos ellos. Serena volteo a ver a Gary pidiendo una explicación.

-Pues veras….- El nieto del profesor Oak sabia de lo particulares que eran los amigos de Ash en general.

==============Hace unos minutos==============

Los dos hermanos peli limón llegaron a tiempo luego de la llamada del azabache y de la peli miel acerca de la decisión del azabache de quedarse con la reina de Kalos. A Bonnie le pareció realmente romántico y no pudo evitar bombardear a la joven de preguntas que prometió responderle cuando estuviesen solas. Esto la llenaba de motivación para cumplir una de sus metas, que su querido hermano tuviese a la mejor esposa en el futuro. Antes de entrar al Centro Pokemon vieron a una chica sumamente bella salir del centro de cuidados y es ahí donde la hiperactiva adolescente atacaría.

-¡Eres realmente hermosa! ¿Quisieras ser la futura esposa del galán que tengo como hermano?- Clemont estaba a punto de reaccionar a las típicas declaraciones de su hermana cuando ambos vieron que alguien mas estaba arrodillado junto a ella.

-¡Hermosa señorita! ¿Dígame que es real? Es tan hermosa que parece que estoy teniendo el sueño más dulce de mi vida. Le puedo asegurar todo lo que quiera que estoy certificado como doctor tanto para curar pokemon como para recetarle amor todos los días que restan de mi vida.- El doctor pokemon en ese momento también noto a la adolescente de cabello amarillo arrodillada al otro lado. Ambos estaban viéndose fieramente como dos depredadores peleando por su presa. La joven afectada estaba completamente aturdida por las ocurrencias de los dos extraños, en ese momento del cinturón de Brock uno de sus pokemon se libero y lanzo un gancho venenoso al entrenador haciéndole caer al suelo, por el otro lado un par de brazos mecánicos tomaban a la hermana del inventor mientras este se disculpaba con la joven que decidió huir antes que todo se volviese mas raro.

-¿Qué rayos fue todo esto?- El inventor estaba confuso, una mano simplemente se poso en su hombro y al voltear vio una cara conocida.

-Lo único que te puedo decir es que llegaras a acostumbrarte.- El nieto del profesor Oak había sido testigo de aquella graciosa escena.

La joven de Kalos estaba completamente sorprendida, había alguien con hábitos similares a los de Bonnie. Ella volteo ver al azabache el cual sonreía ante la mirada de los hermanos que tenían curiosidad de quien era aquel joven.

-Veo que Toxicroak esta muy saludable.- Ash se arrodillo a auxiliar a su amigo de Kanto el cual se incorporo nuevamente.

-Ni que lo digas, aunque poco a poco me acostumbro a su veneno.-

-Aun no puedo creer que sigas con esos hábitos Brock.- Ahora era el joven investigador que recriminaba con el mismo humor del azabache. A pesar de haber sido pocas veces testigo de los arrebatos de amor del moreno, siempre le causaban confusión y una sonrisa. Los kalosianos por su parte se encontraban algo confundidos y en ese momento Ash decidió hacer las presentaciones oficiales.

-Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, se que ha sido todo muy rápido pero quisiera que conocieran oficialmente a uno de mis mejores amigos de Kanto aunque creo que ya se conocieron un poco. El es Brock, doctor pokemon y antiguo líder de gimnasio de ciudad Plateada.- Las pocas veces que Ash conto de sus viajes pasados, el moreno siempre había sido de los momentos donde el azabache sonreía y ahora notaban el porque.

-Mucho gusto chicos, si no me equivoco ustedes tres viajaron con Ash en la región Kalos. ¿No es así?- Los tres nativos de la región mencionada asintieron.

-He escuchado de ustedes, les agradezco siempre el haber estado pendiente de Ash, como sabrán el es uno de mis mejores amigos, y sus amigos también son los míos.- A pesar del numerito hecho por el moreno y la chica hiperactiva, todos notaban que era una gran persona.

-Mi nombre es Clemont, soy líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Lumiose e Inventor.-

-Mi nombre es Bonnie, hermana de Clemont, entrenadora pokemon y encargada de buscarle la perfecta esposa a mi hermano, que lo hubiese logrado si no hubieses intervenido.- Una extraña rivalidad había nacido entre ambos cosa a lo cual el azabache se reía nerviosamente. Ahora era el turno de la performer.

-Mi nombre es Serena, aunque ya habíamos conversado, es un gusto conocerte Brock. Hemos escuchado mucho de ti también por boca de Ash.

-Se te olvido mencionar también que eres el interés amoroso del pequeño Ash.- Gary no perdía la costumbre además de que molestarlos era divertido mas aun cuando la chica se sonrojo y su timidez ante el tema del amor junto al azabache era tocado.

-Deja de molestarla Gary.- El azabache intervenía en pos de su amada cosa que Gary tomo a desafío.

-¿Lo niegas acaso?- La pregunta era directa al buen estilo del rival de Kanto, según Brock y Riley, el azabache actuaba de una manera diferente junto a ella y lo noto un poco en el baile cuando el ocultaba su identidad. Quería comprobar si la densidad de su amigo seguía a flor de piel.

-No lo negare Gary. ¿La verdadera pregunta aquí es, es Lillie tu interés amoroso?- Sorpresas de la vida, el campeón de Alola también había evolucionado sus técnicas de contra ataque y el severo sonrojo del investigador lo delataba.

-¡No..No se de que hablas!-

-Te tengo.- Todos empezaron a reír como familia. El ambiente era como si se conocieran de toda una vida a pesar de que algunos recién se conocieron siendo su único nexo Ash.

Luego de risas y bromas Ash se dirigió al computador del centro pokemon luego de que Brock le entregara las pokebolas de los pokemon fatigados, a diferencia de la ultima vez no tenia que ocultar mas que el hecho de los amigos que traería como reserva por si acaso algo malo sucediese. Al contactar nuevamente con Lillie, el azabache comunico como todo había salido bien y este le mostro la pokebola donde el temible Buzzwole estaba capturado. Poco a poco los pasos hacia aquel propósito se hacían más cercanos al objetivo. La peli miel tenía curiosidad en saber con quien conversaba Ash ya que pudo notar la confianza mutua que ambos tenían a través de los gestos del azabache además de la curiosidad que sus pokemon le brindaban. No tuvo tiempo de averiguar porque la transferencia había sido un éxito. Ash se limito a despedirse sin antes mencionarle a la joven ahora asistente del profesor Oak que Gary le mandaba saludos a lo cual ella se sonrojo levemente y sonrió ante el hecho de cómo aquel chico que le ayudo en aquellos días de desesperación estuviese siempre ahí para sus amigos como lo hizo con ella.

Era ya la hora de partir, Clemont y Bonnie tuvieron que despedirse de la pareja ya que aun tenían responsabilidades en el gimnasio. Brock y Gary se quedarían en Lumiose en el centro pokemon ya que necesitaban actualizar primeramente al profesor Oak que se encontraba visitando a un amigo de la región de Kanto el cual según el castaño le tenia noticias interesantes para la investigación mas reciente en la cual le intrigo por su fantástico origen.

Luego de despedirse de todos, tanto el azabache junto a su Pikachu como la peli miel caminaron un poco hacia el parque para partir desde ahí. Serena en ese momento no le importo mucho ocultar exageradamente su fachada y simplemente uno sombrero y unas gafas eran necesarias. Ella estaba a punto de llamar un medio de transporte cuando Ash la detuvo tomándola del hombro.

-¿Qué sucede Ash?-

-¿Pensé que estabas lista para la sorpresa?- La peli miel entendió lo que pretendía Ash y era el revelar a uno de sus pokemon.

-¡Claro!-

-De acuerdo….entonces…. ¡Yo te elijo!- El Kantoniano lanzo una de sus pokebolas al aire la cual soltó a uno de sus mas fieles amigos. A pesar del inicio accidentado de ambos a la hora de su evolución, en la actualidad resultaba además de ser uno de los pokemon más poderosos de Ash, sino tal vez el más fuerte, y también de los mas leales. Una figura familiar surco por unos momentos los cielos aterrizando con sus aleteos produciendo una fuerte brisa.

-¡¿Tienes un Charizard?!- La sorpresa de Serena era realmente genuina. Es cierto que ella no conocía ninguno de los pokemon de Ash además de Pikachu y la banda de Kalos junto a Decidueye, Garchomp y Snorlax.

-El es de mis primeros pokemon. Nos hicimos amigos en mi primer viaje y es uno de mis mejores amigos también.- El azabache acariciaba la cabeza de su amigo mientras el mostraba ese porte de seguridad y fuerza que había impresionado hasta a los transeúntes del parque. La peli miel quería causar una buena primera impresión ante tal importante amigo del azabache y se acerco un poco a el.

-Un placer conocerte Charizard. Mi nombre es Serena y conozco a Ash desde hace mucho. Espero ser amiga tuya así como lo es el contigo.- Una sonrisa de la bella joven y fue suficiente para domar al fiero pokemon el cual volteo a ver a su entrenador el cual le asentía con una mirada. La joven poso su mano lentamente en el cuello del pokemon de fuego el cual acepto con toda confianza el gesto de amistad de la Kalosiana. Ash sonrió mucho al verlos a los dos actuar y sobretodo pensar como la chica tenia esa facilidad de brindar esa confianza innata que ella poseía. Un calor familiar envolvió a Ash el cual tenia la forma del lanzallamas del inicial de Kanto a lo cual la peli miel se asusto.

\- ¡¿Ash estas bien?! – Las risas de Pikachu junto a la sonrisa del pokemon de fuego eran de pura nostalgia.

-Descuida Serena, es su forma de demostrar que esta feliz.- Los pokemon de Ash tenían esas peculiaridades que ella nunca presencio en ninguno de los viajes que realizo en Kalos y en Hoenn. A pesar de ver a entrenadores y coordinadores de alto nivel, ninguno tenia esa gran amistad como Ash hacia con los suyos mismos. Esas eran las cualidades que ella disfrutaba cuando estaba con el y que descubrió en su primer viaje juntos

-Debes de ser más cuidadoso Charizard. Ash esta lastimado.- El leve regaño de la reina de Kalos aparentemente afecto un poco al pokemon inicial de Kanto el cual rasco su cabeza, gesto similar al de su entrenador- Era sorprendente ver como los pokemon de su amado compartían tantas características suyas.

-¿Charizard, podrías llevarnos al pueblo de Serena?- Los entrenamientos en el Valle Charizifico y en Monte Plateado junto a Ash lo habían hecho lo suficientemente fuerte incluso para aguantar a tres personas en su lomo además del crecimiento en tamaño del mismo. El orgullosamente asintió y se acerco para darles espacio de subir.

-¿Iremos en el?-

-Tranquila, si hay alguien que le puedo confiar mi vida en los aires es definitivamente Charizard. Además así evitaremos que esto estorbe. - Las manos vendadas del azabache procedieron a remover tanto los lentes y el sombrero de la celebridad la cual sintió nervios por la cercanía que había desarrollado el kantoniano hacia a ella además del temor de ser reconocida y abordada por todos sus fanáticos que en efecto empezaron a gritar que la Reina estaba en el parque. Ash tomo de la mano a la peli miel y se monto a su fiel tipo fuego y ante el circulo de personas en búsqueda de lo que para ellos era un preciado tesoro fallaron en su búsqueda al ambos jóvenes elevarse por los cielos. Toda esa adrenalina tenía a la chica asustada pero también emocionada mientras apretaba con todas sus fuerzas el torso del azabache para no caer.

-¡¿Por qué tenias que hacer eso Ash?!-

-Así era más divertido, además me gusta ver más tus ojos que a un par de lentes.-

-Tonto…- Ella se aferro más a su espalda con un abrazo ante la risa de complicidad de los dos pokemon Kanto. Los cielos de Kalos tenían ese color bello naranja que el atardecer ofrecía, los corazones de ambos estaban mas que enlazados por sus emociones y sentimientos.

No tardaron nada en cruzar la ruta hacia Pueblo Boceto a lo cual la peli miel indicaba el camino al imponente tipo fuego. Ash reconoció fácilmente su hogar al ver como tenían Rhyhorn en su patio y aterrizo frente al patio de la casa. Ambos bajaron suavemente del lomo de Charizard a lo cual el azabache agradeció y devolvió a su amigo a su pokebola momentáneamente.

-¡Bienvenido a casa Ash!- La sonrisa de la peli miel era plena y su sonrojo era adornado por la mirada de esos ojos azules llenos de amor hacia el kantoniano. Era la primera vez además de Pueblo Paleta que el se sentía en casa. Ella tomo delicadamente la mano del azabache guiándolo al lugar de su hospedaje. Pikachu por su parte se bajo de sus hombros par apreciar mejor el hogar de la peli miel.

-SI hubiésemos tenido tiempo, hubiera sido genial entrenar en tu pueblo para aquella Liga Pokemon.- Ash recordó su viaje en Sinnoh cuando visito el pueblo natal de su amiga Dawn antes de aquella competencia en la Conferencia del Valle de la región Sinnoh la cual le hizo ver cuales eran sus limites como entrenador pokemon.

-En parte fue mi culpa esa vez por atrasarte por la competencia maestra. Si hubiese podido conseguir las llaves mas pronto hubiésemos tenido suficiente tiempo.-

-Nunca me arrepiento de mis decisiones Serena, y esa vez si te soy honesto deseaba mas acompañarte a ti a realizar tu sueño en ese momento. ¿Al final todo salió bien no lo crees?- Ella era feliz con el. Su corazón latía a mil por hora con cada palabra que compartían tanto de sus recuerdos como de su presente. Antes de cualquier acción de ambos el estomago de Ash empezó a exigir sus alimentos correspondientes ante la mirada que la performer le brindaba al entrenador.

-Hay cosas que no cambian.-

-Definitivamente no.- Ambos empezaron a sonreír y Serena propuso hacerle de comer a su amado lo cual el acepto sin problemas. Las pláticas entre los dos eran muy amenas mientras ella preparaba la cena para ambos, Ash también ayudo con la comida de todos sus pokemon y al ser buen clima decidieron comer en el patio de la casa. Era el momento que la chica esperaba el cual era ver quienes eran los demás pokemon de Ash además de Charizard.

-¡De acuerdo! Es hora de la comida. ¡Salgan todos!- Ash libero a todos sus amigos para que disfrutaran de la bella noche, como su madre le solía decir, en el hogar, todo pokemon debe de ser libre al igual que su entrenador. La peli miel noto primero las figuras de Greninja y Charizard salir ya que eran conocidas para ella. Ambos al verse pudieron sentir la fuerza que el otro emanaba y su espíritu de lucha se encendía.

Los otros tres pokemon que Ash eligió salieron luego, el primero que ella noto fue un pequeño pokemon de agua con un tipo de flotador en su cuello. El segundo era un tipo roca algo extraño que jamás había visto y el tercero era uno ya conocido para ella cual era un ave proveniente de Hoenn.

-Serena, ellos son también mis amigos. Ellos son Buizel, Gigalith y Swellow. Nos encontramos en Sinnoh, Unova y Hoenn respectivamente.- La peli miel se acerco a ellos y pudo observar lo mucho que extrañaron al azabache mientras el los abrazaba amistosamente.

-De veras tienes mucha variedad de Pokemon Ash.-

-Ellos son de mis tantos amigos que conseguí durante mis viajes. Por cierto, chicos el es Greninja, uno de mis pokemon de Kalos, el se encontraba en una misión la cual ya termino y vuelve a nuestra familia.- En ese instante el tipo fuego y el tipo agua se observaban fieramente sin ceder uno al otro. Ash tuvo que convencerlos que tendrían tiempo de medir fuerza en sus entrenamientos pero que ahora no era el momento. Ambos asintieron y trataron de ignorar sus instintos.

-Creo que también es momento que mis amigos se unan. ¡Salgan ya!- Los pokemon de la performer salieron al mismo tiempo siendo los ya conocidos por el azabache Braixen, Pancham y Sylveon pero le pareció extraño ver una nueva cara en el set de Serena. ¿El pokemon tempestad se había hecho amiga de Serena en sus viajes en Hoenn?

-Ella aunque no lo creas fue mi primera captura en Hoenn.- La peli miel le comentaba feliz al azabache el cual se acerco para saludar. A diferencia de otros Absol en el pasado este espécimen era más amistoso.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Absol. Mi nombre es Ash y conozco a Serena desde hace mucho tiempo. Seamos buenos amigos.- La sonrisa del campeón convención sin problemas al pokemon de Hoenn a lo cual la chica era feliz.

-¿Y tus otros pokemon que usaste en el espectáculo?-

-Ellos están en el laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore. Me pidió que se los prestara esta noche ya que quería estudiar un poco a pokemon de otras regiones.

-Eso me recuerda que debemos de ir mañana a su laboratorio. Tengo que agradecerle que me prestara su Garchompita. Me saco de un apuro contra Buzzwole.- Mencionar al Ultra Ente volvió a encender la curiosidad de la peli miel, decidió dejar el sentimiento por unos momentos y concentrarse en la comida.

Luego de la cena todos los pokemon yacían en el patio de la casa de Serena descansando. Habían sido horas fantásticas donde todos socializaron y se conocieron mejor. Greninja y Braixen platicaban amenamente junto a Pikachu ya que eran los que no se veían desde hace mucho. Buizel por una extraña razón encontró empatía con el Absol de Serena los cuales conversaban con mucho ahincó. Pancham yacía en el cuerpo de Gigalith dormido después de dar muchas vueltas queriendo impresionar a Buizel, Sylveon por su parte estaba acostada junto a Serena. Charizard y Swellow practicaban su rutina voladora diaria hasta que se cansaron. En ese momento la palabra familia hacia una perfecta descripción de todos la cual combinaba con la tranquilidad del ambiente. Ash noto el semblante de la peli miel el cual era de pensamiento profundo y decidió que era hora de tomar el Tauros por los cuernos, cosa que era muy familiar para el literalmente.

-¿Tienes tanta curiosidad en saber que pasó en mi viaje Serena?-

-¿Soy tan obvia Ash?-

-Lo eres, pero recuerda que el denso siempre he sido yo.- Esto produjo una pequeña sonrisa en la joven que procedió a tomar la mano del azabache y a acariciarla suavemente.

-¿Quiero saber mas de ti sabes? Mas allá de nuestro viaje en Kalos y lo que paso hace unos días, siento que me faltan detalles por descubrir de ti. Me interesa saber que fue lo que paso contigo en la región Alola.-

-No planeo ocultártelo para siempre, sabes que confió en ti.- Al decir esto el azabache apretó con mas firmeza a suave mano de la joven de ojos azules.

-Y yo en ti Ash. Se que nos dijeron que esperáramos hasta la reunión de la asociación pokemon pero realmente deseo saber.-

-De acuerdo Serena, es una historia larga por lo tanto es posible que estemos toda la noche.-

-Sabes que me encantaría si estoy a tu lado, además tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo ahora que estamos juntos.- La peli miel se recostaba en el hombro del azabache mientras este la rodeaba con su brazo mientras ambos sentados en el pórtico de la entrada de la casa de la peli miel observaban ya como el cielo se llenaba de estrellas.

-Tienes razón. ¿Por donde deseas que comience?-

-Quede confundida en el hecho de que me confesaste que no ganaste la liga pokemon. ¿Por qué eres ahora el campeón regional ahora?-

-Es una historia algo compleja. En medio de la final de la liga pokemon de Alola, es cuando todo comenzó todo. Mi titulo actual lo gane siempre en una batalla pokemon pero no fue precisamente en esa final de la liga porque fuimos interrumpidos.

-¿Interrumpidos por quien?-

-Los Ultra Entes.-

================= Hace 4 años, Monte Lani Kila==========================

Una batalla intensa se estaba dando en medio del estadio recién construido por la asociación pokemon. El público ardía de pasión al ver como dos entrenadores luchaban con todo su poder. Cinco de los 6 pokemon de los finalistas estaban ya derrotados y la batalla estaba en su clímax. Por un lado Ash Ketchum junto a su fiel Pikachu que había derrotado a uno pokemon del rival de turno el cual era un conocido de Ash, el hermano de Lillie el cual era Gladio. Su Lycanroc forma nocturna había caído luego de una poderosa cola de hierro dada por el roedor eléctrico ya cansado de la batalla anterior con el Lycanroc de Ash.

-¡Ash! Este es el reto que ansiaba tanto. Nuestras batallas siempre han quedado inconclusas pero esta vez esto termina aquí y ahora. ¡Ve! ¡Código Cero!- Todo el estadio quedo paralizado al ver ese pokemon jamás antes visto. Solo los amigos de Ash y el profesor Kukui habían sido testigos de su existencia luego de la derrota del Grupo Aether hace ya unos meses. En esa batalla en la isla de la fundación hubo una enorme explosión luego de que la madre de Lillie intentase abrir una puerta al mundo de las Ultra Bestias. En ese incidente, Lusamine al perder contra Ash y Gladio decidió quedarse proteger el proyecto en el cual trabajo arduamente. En medio de su locura ella activo la puerta hacia ese mundo, pero perdió el control totalmente de la maquina y fue absorbida por el mismo. Lillie y Gladio intentaron salvarla pero el azabache tuvo que detenerlos ya ellos serian arrastrados también. Un escape dramático después, todo se derrumbo frente a sus ojos. Las Ultra Bestias y la ambición de Lusamine había sido detenida pero con un alto precio.

-Sin ningún resentimiento Gladio. Hoy pelearemos con todo nuestro poder. ¡Adelante Pikachu!-

Los dos pokemon conocían bien las historias entre ambos, de hecho Pikachu fue gran artífice para que el pokemon artificial también confiara en los humanos. Al haber sido creado y ser un ente artificial lo lleno de muchos sentimientos negativos hacia la humanidad. El ser salvado por el rubio luego de intensos y crueles experimentos fue lo que empezó a abrir su corazón el cual el mismo no creía tener. El azabache jugo también un rol importante al saber que no importaba si una vida era artificial o natural, era una vida igual de importante que cualquiera. Esas experiencias con otro pokemon del mismo tipo le daban la experiencia necesaria para entender y comprender el dilema.

-¡Cabeza de Hierro ahora Cero!- Los recuerdos y memoria tenían que acabar porque era hora de pactar su duelo final. El legendario con toda su fuerza se abalanzo contra el roedor eléctrico el cual esquivo con mucha dificultad.

-¡No nos quedemos atrás! ¡Impactrueno!- Un rayo potente se desprendió del roedor el cual impacto sobre el pokemon artificial que enterró sus patas en la tierra usando su casco como para rayos que lo ayudo a salir ileso del ataque de Pikachu.

-¡Sabemos como Pikachu pelea! No nos sorprenderás con ataques tan simples. ¡Cero utiliza Tri Ataque!- Del legendario se disparaban una llamarada, un rayo de hielo y un rayo eléctrico dispuesto a golpear al roedor.

-¡Cola de Hierro al suelo y protégete!- Con mucha destreza y experiencia el roedor eléctrico golpeo el suelo creando primeramente una barrera de tierra y deteniendo los tres ataques.

-¡Nada mal! Pero a Pikachu le falta potencia. ¡Garra Umbría!- Las poderosas garras reforzadas con poder espectral del pokemon artificial golpeaban la barrera que hizo Pikachu golpeándolo a el también e impulsándolo a los pies de Ash.

-¡¿Pikachu, estas bien?!- El roedor asentía aun con energías para batallar. Ambos decidieron usar el arma que necesitaban para contrarrestar aquella falta de fuerza.

-¡Enseñemos que es potencia! ¡Tacleada de Voltios!- El roedor empezó a correr a gran velocidad hacia el legendario cubierto por una corriente eléctrica casi mortal. Tanto Gladio y Cero no pudieron reaccionar y el golpe había sido certero y eficiente en debilitar mas al rival de turno.

-Estas lleno de sorpresas. ¡Viento Cortante!- El pokemon empezó a crear ráfagas de viento afiladas que golpearon al inicial de Ash de lleno impulsándolo contra la pared del estadio.

-Ni con Tacleada de Voltios pudimos abrumarlo. ¡Pikachu es un todo o nada! ¡Demostremos nuestra fuerza ahora.- Ash saco de su bolsillo un cristal diferente a cualquiera de los otros que poseía. Era el mismo cristal que Tapu Koko le regalo en el principio de su viaje pero que por una extraña razón había cambiado su forma a una similar a la cola de Pikachu. Intentaron realizar el giga voltio destructor con ella pero por alguna razón fallo luego de su cambio. En aquella batalla contra Lusamine y su terrible Cleafairy pudieron activar por fin el movimiento Z que despego mucho poder y con eso logro derrotarla. Ash y Pikachu entrenaron ese movimiento día y noche hasta que pudieron perfeccionarlo.

-¡Utilicemos toda nuestra fuerza!- Ash y Pikachu realizaron un baile ritual muy diferente al que todos estaban acostumbrados. Gladio sabía lo que venia y tuvo que actuar de la misma manera y activar un movimiento Z que reservo por primera vez para Código Cero. En sus viajes alrededor de la Isla también consiguió otros cristales Z y el que utilizo fue el de tipo fantasma.

-¡Utilicemos nuestro poder también!- Gladio empezó a ejecutar la danza para desarrollar el poder Z. Pikachu fue salto a los aires de donde su carga eléctrica se re potenciaba al máximo mientras que debajo de la tierra muchísimas sombras con forma de garras salían para atacar.

-¡ **Este es nuestro lazo! ¡Giga Rayo Fulminante!-**

 **-¡Este también es nuestro lazo! ¡Presa Espectral!**

El ataque de luz y el ataque de oscuridad hacían contraste entre si y al chocar un enorme estruendo se dio tan parecido a una explosión enorme la cual se formo al terminar los impactos entre los dos. Luego de que el choque de los ataques formase una nube de polvo que cubría el campo de batalla, se veía a Pikachu y a Código Cero visiblemente cansados pero aun dispuestos a luchar. La feroz batalla iba a seguir pero el problema fue que una distorsión extraña se dio en la realidad en medio del campo de lucha donde habían chocado los ataques. Un agujero se formo y de ahí salió lo que ni Ash ni Gladio ni nadie esperaba ver.

-El pokemon artificial del proyecto Arceus y el pokemon bendecido por Ho-oh. He de decir que mis planes siempre son un éxito. Sabía que los dos me liberarían.- Esa voz era demasiado familiar para ambos pero la silueta era completamente extraña. No era una forma humana, tenia forma rara y nunca antes vista. Una herejía en el mundo pokemon se erguía firmemente, la fusión entre humano y pokemon: Ultra Lusamine junto a varias criaturas nunca antes vistas salieron de aquel portal.

La peli miel al escuchar esa parte de la historia y todo lo que la amiga de Ash y su hermano habían vivido la habían hecho pensar lo mucho que cualquiera podía sufrir si alguien tan cercano a ti entraba en la locura.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó luego Ash?-

-Es aquí donde comienza la historia de esto.- En ese momento Ash se levanto un poco la camisa mostrando su espalda a lo cual la joven reina de Kalos se asusto al ver esa cicatriz la cual incluso parecía no haber sanado como si tratase de una enorme quemadura.

-¿¡Ash que fue lo que te paso!?- Ella nunca pensó ver una herida así de grave en un ser humano.

-Es el recuerdo de mi irresponsabilidad Serena.-

 **"** **El pasado es lo que hace nuestro futuro. Nuestro héroe confesaba su aventura más peligrosa hasta el momento en el mundo pokemon a la reina de Kalos. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió luego del resurgimiento de Lusamine? Esta historia continuara….."**

 **/**

 **Hola Hola ! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas de El Reto Maximo. Pues chicos y chicas, empezó lo que ya por fin querían saber, El suceso de Alola y quien en si es DIA. Al investigar sobre los movimientos Z me entere que el poder que estos emanan son del Ultra espacio por eso Ash y Gladio fueron los responsables de la apertura que se viene. Con respecto a Serena, siempre me agrado imaginarla con un Absol por lo tanto ese es ya su primer pokemon no canonico, ya me empiezo a desviar de todo ello. Les he de confesar que aposte bien con el Lycanroc de Ash, pensaba traerlo a este capitulo como su forma Diurna pero algo en mi me dictaba que algo diferente le pasaria. Cada escena la tengo planificada desde hace mucho por lo tanto el colocar a Gigalith fue mi apuesta. Ahora me toca esperar habiilidades del nuevo pokemon para agregarlo al canon. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo! Ahora a contestar reviews ~~**

 **Sasoriketchum: Te dare un descanso con Ho-oh por los momento y pues te pondre a cavilar con Alola XD. Las cosas se empiezan a desarrollar ya y pues para el desenlace del misterio de Ho-oh tendras que esperar a la otra arca ~~. Con respecto a la soledad de nuestra pareja, pues habra mucha azucar ~~ Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **haruzafiro: Pronto develare todos los detalles de los Ultra Entes. Quien sera el destructor ~~ Jajajajaja lo veremos ~~ Tambien me parece una perdida sensible la del vocalista de LP. Creci con sus primeros discos. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Sora: Anabel es parte necesaria para la historia, la verdad tengo que darle mucho desarrollo para la parte de su historia. Habra tension con la peli miel creeme ~~ XD. Se que los he tenido en ascuas todo este tiempo pero ya es hora de revelar las cosas de Alola al menos. Gracias por el apoyo tanto aqui como en las demas historias!**

 **imaginador: Habra bastante amour eso es garantizado ~~ No creo que sea descendiente directo de Aaron pero si al menos est relacionado. Veremos luego quien es ese Ultra ente jajajajaja ~~ Es dificil cambiar las costumbres, al menos Brock lo experimento en este capitulo XD El nuevo Ketchum si aparece sera hasta el final de la historia XD! Pero si habra mucha azucar en esa casa ~~ Con respecto a la entrevista al director de las peliculas, pues ese siempre ha sido el problema de la continuidad. No sabemos que depara el futuro y puede que eso cambie. Por mientras eso pasa para eso estamos los fickers ~~ XD Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Prietar: Era necesario, me gustaba mas la idea de que esta historia primero fuese contada a la peli miel antes que a los demas XD.**

 **Virginia Vir: La nueva aventura se desvelara de a poco en esta saga, la reunion y un incidente mas daran las bases para lo que viene, por algo traje a los nuevo pokemon ~~ Solitos en casa me da mas posibilidad de hacer mas azucar y claro que lo cuidara! Esa atencion que ellos dos se dan siempre ha sido lo que mas me atrae de la pareja. Jajajajajaja tienes muchas deudas por lo que veo ~~ Pero sabes que siempre se aprecia tus reviews! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **BrandonG95: Tenia que llegar a las explicaciones XD! De a poco todo se irea revelando. Los dos solitos en casa es mejor ~~ XD Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Y con esto me despido gente hasta el nuevo capitulo ~~ Gracias y hasta luego ~~**


	24. C24 Alola, el lugar donde todo cambio II

Capitulo 24: Alola, el lugar donde todo cambio II: El misterio de los 7 entes.

 **"** **En nuestro capitulo anterior, Ash y Serena habían llegado a pueblo Boceto, el primero invitado por la reina de Kalos a pasar su recuperación junto a ella. Entre risas y conversaciones había llegado la hora de la verdad la cual era relatar los hechos sucedidos en Alola hace 4 años en medio de la celebración de la primer liga pokemon de la región tropical."**

Los únicos en saber del secreto a espaldas de Ash eran Gary, Brock, Riley y Gladio, la cicatriz hecha por aquel evento en la región lejana había tenido más de una consecuencia y Ash empezaba nada más con la primera de tantas. Serena por su parte había quedado en shock por tremenda herida que tenia el azabache en su espalda, no parecía nada normal a una herida normal que cualquiera pudiese hacerse por una caída o algo por el estilo. Esa herida brindaba un tipo de sensación lúgubre y de mucho dolor.

-¿¡Ash que fue lo que paso!?-

-Es el recuerdo de mi irresponsabilidad.- Al mencionar esa frase, un gesto de tristeza profunda se dibujo en el rostro del campeón de dicha región.

-¿Te duele acaso Ash?- Serena se encontraba sumamente preocupada por lo grave que se miraba la piel de su amado.

-Solo un poco cuando la tocan en el centro. Es una herida que no puede sanar pronto y que ha requerido muchas revisiones para que se haya cicatrizado de ese modo.-

-¿Momento? ¿Es decir que ha estado peor?-

-Así es. Brock ha sido quien me ha atendido estos últimos años.- Algo no le cuadraba a la peli miel, su amigo de Kanto era doctor pokemon. ¿Por qué tenia que tratar a Ash?

-¿Pero Brock no es….-

-¿Doctor Pokemon? Lo es….pero esta herida fue hecha por un pokemon.- Sin previo aviso y con mucho cuidado la peli miel empezó a acariciar los bordes cicatrizados de la herida. Un sentimiento de tristeza la empezó a invadir al ver que ese era apenas uno de los sufrimientos que el azabache había pasado. Un pequeño silencio se formo entre los dos mientras los dedos de la performer seguían no solo tocando si no acariciando también dicha cicatriz, esto conmovió al kantoniano el cual le regalo una sonrisa y una declaración.

-¿Estoy sorprendido sabes?- Esto saco del trance a la peli miel que inmediatamente volteo a ver a los ojos ámbar de su amado.

-¿Porque dices eso Ash?-

-Los demás al ver mi herida, les costaba mucho atenderla por lo grotesca que se veía, tu en cambio aquí estas tocándola y…- No pudo continuar porque los labios de dicha chica estaban pegados a los suyos mientras sus brazos lo rodeaban. Luego de unos segundos ambos se separaron mientras se veían a los ojos hasta que la joven kalosiana decidió romper el silencio.

-Eres muy valioso para mí como para que algo así me evite estar contigo. Te he querido siempre y una pequeña herida no me hará cambiar de opinión sobre lo que siento por ti.- El corazón del azabache estaba acelerado, muy en su interior sentía algo de vergüenza mostrar esta parte de su ser no por la estética o por como se veía…..si no mas bien por su significado.

-Muchas gracias de verdad.- Esa sonrisa que el le otorgaba a ella era mas que suficiente para hacerla feliz. Le dolía ver que Ash tuviese ese tipo de marca en su cuerpo pero ella quería ser su apoyo también. Haber fallado miserablemente en Snowbelle siempre le traía recuerdos tristes aunque el le dijese que ella había sido quien lo saco de ese bache esa vez. Ella maduró y cambio a lo largo de su viaje en Hoenn y en su regreso a Kalos, quería demostrarle que si era capaz de cumplir sus promesas.

-¿Entonces como fue que eso ocurrió Ash…..quiero decir…..la herida en tu espalda y el ataque que sufriste en la final?-

-No podíamos luchar con Gladio, todos nuestros pokemon acabaron agotados por nuestra pelea en la final y no tuvimos más opción que huir. De ese portal salieron muchos pokemon de la misma especie y empezaron a destruir el estadio. Yo me quería quedar a combatir pero…..en ese momento era débil.- Un tono de amargura envolvían las palabras del azabache, la peli miel volvió a tomar la mano de su amado y darle ese consuelo que necesitaba.

-Nunca lo has sido, cualquiera en esa situación hubiese hecho lo mismo que tu.-

-A lo mejor tienes razón, pero aun así ver a todas esas personas huir despavoridas por ese ataque siempre me lleno de impotencia hasta el día de hoy. La gente de Alola es muy pacifica y todos son buenas personas, yo en lo personal me enamore de las islas al vivir ahí un tiempo.

-Quisiera ir un día de estos contigo.-

-Lo podemos hacer si gustas….eres siempre bienvenida y claro tendrías posada gratis en mi casa, seria la mejor forma de pagarte el hospedaje que me brindas ahora.- ¿Ash tenia casa? Cada vez se sorprendía más la peli miel.

-Insisto…eres una caja de sorpresas Ash.- El le devolvió una sonrisa y tomo un poco de aire para seguir con su relato.

-Luego de que escapamos nos enteramos que el portal del estadio no fue el único que se abrió.-

-¿Hubieron más portales de ese mundo de esos pokemon extraños?-

-En cada isla un portal se abrió uno, de ahí salieron diferentes tipos de pokemon muy extraños los cuales son las ultra bestias. Era cientos de ellos que salían de cada portal, es decir, era más de un Buzzwole y otros tipos de ultra entes.

-¿¡Varios!? ¿Entonces el que capturaste?-

-Yo también me sorprendí, pero te explicare de eso mas adelante. Mis amigos y yo fuimos directo a la Isla Mele Mele luego de escapar ya que sus familias estaban en peligro.-

-¿Cómo pudieron ir hacia la isla? Tengo entendido que los Ultra entes destruyeron todas las vías de transporte.- Esto sorprendió a Ash. ¿Cómo era que lo sabía?

-Es raro que lo sepas, es decir…..es información….-

-¿Clasificada? Tengo mis métodos Ash.- Ella le guiño el ojo algo divertida.

-¿Y yo soy la caja de sorpresas?-

-Lo eres, pero si te soy honesta solo ate cabos. ¿Sabias que el alcalde de Ciudad Lumiose vio tu semi final en la liga de Alola?-

-No lo sabia, pero imagino que el te dijo acerca de los aeropuertos destruidos.-

-¡Acertaste! El no pudo ver la final porque tuvo que regresas, el es fanático de las batallas y espectáculos pokemon así que naturalmente investigo el resultado de esa pelea pero lo único que encontró fue noticias de un suceso extraño en Alola. No pudo investigar más porque la información de repente fue borrada de la red.-

-El señor Goodshow se aseguro que nadie supiera más que los que sufrimos esos ataques. Era información muy delicada para el público en general, como sabrás aun hay de esas criaturas libres por todo el mundo.

-¿Por todo el mundo Ash? Pensé que solo Buzzwole era el único libre…es decir había posesionado a ese entrenador….-

-Ese Buzzwole era diferente al resto que ataco…..su fuerza es descomunal si lo comparas con los demás que enfrentamos. Con el profesor Kukui llegamos a la conclusión que cada especie tenia su líder y con quien me enfrente hace unos días era justamente el dominante entre todos ellos.-

-¿Los otros 6 tienen también un líder?-

-Lo tienen, pero…..lo mas extraño de todo es la forma en que llegaron a nuestro mundo.-

-¿DIA no es el único?- Las palabras de Serena traían un grado de sorpresa enorme. Ella fue testigo de la batalla de Ash contra ese entrenador varias veces y sus pokemon casi invencibles, incluso se entero por palabras de Bonnie y Clemont que Alain había sido aplastado por el solo con un pokemon.

-Cinco entrenadores además de DIA y Lusamine salieron del portal ese día también.- Ese suceso dejaba estupefacta a Serena. ¿Humanos salieron de ese mundo?

===============4 Años atrás, Isla Mele Mele===================

La población de aquella isla turística se encontraba en un caos profundo, varios pokemon insectoide de origen desconocido atacaban todos los poblados. El grupo de Ash se encontraba en la escuela pokemon resguardándose de los ataques hechos por los Ultra entes que se encontraban fuera de control. Explosiones, pokemon huyendo de los bosques, gente corriendo despavorida era ahora lo que la región paradisiaca ofrecía. Según información recibida por las otras islas, tanto los pokemon dominantes de cada una de ellas como los Kahuna se enfrentaban a las bestias sueltas. Hala, el Kahuna de la isla, había sido herido mortalmente por origen de un entrenador desconocido y se encontraba inconsciente en el salón de clases. Ash y Gladio habían recuperado a sus pokemon pero el azabache necesitaba toda su artillería pesada para poder ayudar ya que como era costumbre el solo combatía con sus pokemon regionales, al mencionar esto la primera prioridad era llegar al centro pokemon y traer a 2 de sus amigos más fuertes.

-¿Ash, no crees que es arriesgado lo que quieres hacer?- La peli verde amiga de Ash cuestionaba la decisión del azabache con una preocupación visible.

-¡Yo pienso lo mismo Zzz! Hay un 95% de probabilidad que esos pokemon te ataquen.- La pokedex de Ash se hacia presente también en la discusión.

-No puedo permitir que sigan atacando a gente y pokemon inocentes.-

-Se como te sientes Ash, pero es un movimiento muy arriesgado el que quieres hacer.- El gordito experto en pokemon eléctricos también daba su opinión sabiendo que seria imposible escapar de esa horda de pokemon desconocidos.

-Sophocles, iré yo solo, no los quiero incluir en esto…..es mi culpa que todo esto haya ocurrido.- Luego de la batalla interrumpida, ambos entrenadores se sentían culpables por la fuerza que ellos habían desatado al ser ignorantes de la consecuencia de los movimientos Z.

-¡No te dejare ir solo Ash! ¡Yo iré contigo!- El moreno de la isla Akala ofrecía su apoyo incondicional al ser también un combatiente sobresaliente en las batallas pokemon.

-Yo también iré contigo Ash. Al igual que tu, yo soy responsable de todo lo que ocurrió.- Gladio estaba igual o peor que Ash ya que de alguna manera sabia que Código Cero tenia mas responsabilidad en esto de lo que los demás creían.

-Gracias amigos. Los tres podremos encontrar una solución a todo esto.- Lillie estaba en silencio mientras los demás trataban de apoyar a los chicos que iban al centro pokemon. En su bolsa….dos pokemon que por alguna extraña razón Lusamine le otorgo antes que comenzara con todo el caos de la fundación Aether. Las palabras de su madre en ese momento resonaban muy fuerte en su cabeza " _Cuando los guardianes de Alola actúen para proteger las islas, la fuerza del sol brindara la luz de la esperanza y la luna otorgara la paz perdida, la música sagrada salvara a la región Alola"_

 _-Yo….yo….-_ La mente de Lillie retumbaban las ganas de acompañarlos también cosa que noto la entrenadora de pokemon de agua.

-¿Lillie te sucede algo?-

-¡Yo…..tengo que ir con ustedes!- Todos quedaron estupefactos ante la declaración de la rubia en especial su hermano.

-¡No estamos para jugar bromas Lillie!-

-¿Tú crees que bromearía en una situación como esta?-

-¡Todos en la región estamos en peligro! ¡Donde vamos es muy peligroso! ¡Tu estarás en peligro si vienes!- Su hermano fuertemente le reclamaba el pensar tal acción.

-Yo…..- El semblante de la chica era dubitativo y de mucha desconfianza. Haber superado su miedo anterior no la había preparado para lo que sucedía en esos momentos, pero todas aquellas personas que le habían regalado una sonrisa a diario, que la habían soportado y apoyado estaban todos en peligro. Ella no podía quedarse sin hacer nada.

-Gladio, deja que hable.- Todos quedaron viendo estupefactos al azabache que se había pronunciado de una manera seria cosa que nunca se dio en su tiempo en Alola. Ash siempre fue relajado, optimista, divertido y hasta ridículo se podría decir pero en ese momento los ojos que el tenia era algo que ninguno de los presentes poseía…..experiencia.

-¡Ash! ¿Cómo te atreves?-

-¿Por qué no les muestras a tus amigos que has cuidado junto a Shiron?- ¿Eh? Todos estaban algo confundidos por las palabras del kantoniano. Lillie era la mas sorprendida al ver que el ya lo sabia a pesar de haber hecho su máximo esfuerzo en ocultar la ultima entrega de su madre antes de entrar en su faceta de locura actual.

-¿Cómo sabes de….?-

-Los encontré hace un tiempo cuando buscabas desesperadamente tu "mochila".- Un misterio tras otro, la rubia se encontraba en una encrucijada pero ver los ojos de seguridad que Ash le brindaba era suficiente para depositar su confianza en el.

-Lo siento por ocultárselos a todos pero…..es que mi madre fue quien me entrego a esos dos pokemon.- De su bolsa dos pequeños pokemon salieron que nadie jamás había visto.

-¡No hay Datos! ¡No hay Datos! ZzzzZ-

-¿Lillie, de donde sacaste esos dos pokemon?- Gladio era el mas sorprendido de todos, cuando el rubio rescato a código cero de las garras de su madre y sus crueles experimentos vio entre los monitores de aquella sala de la fundación Aether la forma de esos desconocidos pokemon, en su interior sabia que estaba relacionado con la creación de su amigo.

-Hace 6 meses mi madre me fue a visitar a la mansión y me confió a estos dos pequeños. -

-¿No crees que es peligroso?- La peli verde añadía lógica a la posible amenaza que esas dos criaturas podría causar.

-¡No es lo que piensan! Aunque no me crean…..esa persona si sentí que era mi mamá. Sentí la misma bondad como cuando éramos niños Gladio.

-Lillie…..-

-Las madres nunca están incorrectas, se los digo yo por experiencia. Yo opino que confiemos en Lillie y en esos dos pequeños.- No podían evitar sentir confianza en las palabras del azabache todos los presentes. Luego de tantas experiencias dentro y fuera del salón de clases sus vínculos eran fuertes.

-No opinas mal Ash….- En ese momento el Kahuna de la Isla Mele Mele recuperaba la conciencia.

-¡Hala!-

-Estoy bien….solo estos huesos viejos que me obligan a descansar mas de lo que requiero…lo importante aquí es que tenemos nuestro rayo de esperanza.- Mallow y Lana ayudaban al Kahuna que aun brindaba ese espíritu de pelea que lo caracterizaba.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- Todos estaban a la expectativa de las palabras del líder de la isla que a duras penas se incorporaba.

-Yo puedo explicarles eso.-

-¡Profesor Kukui!- El profesor llegaba con una par de heridas pero sano y salvo a la escuela pokemon. Todos llegaron a abrazarlo habiendo pensado lo peor de la situación.

-Lamento llegar tarde pero pude recuperar algunos libros de mi investigación. Ver a esos dos pokemon me llena de certeza que podemos revertir toda esta situación.

-¿Qué es lo que debemos de hacer profesor?- Ash era el mas interesado en saber su respuesta, a pesar de no ser un nativo como todos los demás, sus lazos de amistad lo hacían sentir como uno en ese lugar.

-Si van a ir al centro pokemon, te recomiendo que traigas pokemon que puedan ayudar a transportarlos. Su siguiente parada será Isla Poni.-

-¿Por qué debemos de ir a esa isla en específico?- Gladio se acerco a la conversación junto a Lillie y Kiawe.

-Tienen que ir a la Isla Exeggutor….el tesoro de Alola se encuentra ahí, es la clave de nuestra victoria.-

-¡Claro! ¡Como se me pudo olvidar! ¡Ash tienen que ir pronto!- El Kahuna se ponía de pie con un brillo en sus ojos el cual era la esperanza del Sol y la Luna.

-¿El tesoro?-

 _-Las flautas del Sol y la Luna.-_

Sin muchos más detalles y con una actitud forzada de parte de Gladio, los cuatro jóvenes estaban dispuestos a seguir las instrucciones de sus mayores. La clave de la victoria se encontraba en la Isla Poni. Luego de despedirse de sus demás compañeros era hora de adentrarse al caos de los ataques de los Ultra Entes que azotaba la Isla Mele Mele.

-Chicos tendremos que correr hasta el Centro Pokemon, será inevitable una confrontación con esos pokemon.-

-¿Qué es lo que propones Gladio?- El moreno se aventuro a preguntar mientras veían como los ataques seguían en el poblado.

-Necesitamos a nuestros amigos mas rápidos, atacar y correr es nuestra prioridad hasta llegar al centro pokemon.- Era el único plan lógico en esos momentos y todos asintieron.

-¡Sal Lycanroc de Ojos Carmesí ¡Umbreon tu también!- El poderoso pokemon lobo nocturno junto al Eevee que evoluciono gracias a la noche hacían su aparición por parte de Gladio.

-¡Lycanroc de Ojos Verdes! ¡Decidueye tu también!- El inicial de Kalos y el misterioso lobo crepuscular de Ash también ayudarían.

-¡Marowak vamos!- El tipo fantasma fuego también seria ayuda para la campaña hacia Isla Poni.

-¡Shiron! ¡Adelante!- La pequeña Vulpix de hielo también hacia su aparición.

¿¡Estamos todos listos!? ¡ZzzzzZ!- La pokedex claro que también haría su labor y los acompañaría.

-De acuerdo chicos, tenemos que correr a la cuenta de tres…..¡TRES!- Ya conociendo lo impetuoso que era el azabache sabían que tenían que seguirle el ritmo. Los cuatro jóvenes corrían juntos a sus amigos pokemon hacia el Centro Pokemon de la Isla para traer refuerzos que Ash necesitaba además de suplirse para su peligroso viaje. Tres Ultra entes clasificados con el nombre de Buzzwole fueron los primeros en detectar a los 4 jóvenes y su ataque era por supuesto inminente.

-¡Filo de Roca!- Ambos Lycanroc por ordenes del azabache y el rubio atacaban a las bestias que se acercaban peligrosamente. Atrapados entre las columnas de roca las bestias hacían su mejor esfuerzo en liberarse cosa que lograban de a poco cosa que Ash y Kiawe no permitirían.

-¡Hueso Sombra!- Con su confiable herramienta de lucha el pokemon kantoniano en su forma alola atacaba a los ultra entes apilados entre las rocas.

-¡Decidueye! ¡Puntada Sombría!- Los ataques fantasmales eran perfectos primero para aturdir a la horda de peligrosos pokemon dimensionales y atraparlos gracias al efecto de las flechas del inicial de Alola. El plan de los cuatro jóvenes salía de maravilla mientras seguían corriendo a su destino. Ver como los habitantes y pokemon intentaban también defenderse los llenaba de valentía para seguir adelante. Ash antes no pudo evitar ver como la señora del puesto de frutas era atacada y no iba a permitir que saliera lastimada y sin siquiera ordenarlo y en perfecta sincronía Incineroar salía de su pokebola para espantar a la poderosa bestia.

-¡Colmillo de fuego!- El ataque preferido de aquel lejano Litten se ejecutaba con todo su poder noqueando al peligroso ente.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Tanto como entrenador y pokemon sentían agradecimiento por la dulce señora que los había ayudado a formar un lazo en los peores momentos del tipo fuego.

-Estoy bien…..se los agradezco a ambos….- El alivio de los dos era notorio pero aun había mucho que hacer y la prisa era inminente.

-¡Tiene que resguardarse! ¡La veremos luego!- Antes de que ambos se fueran la anciana antes de que partieran los detuvo a ambos.

-¡Esperen!- Al escucharla, el azabache y el tigre pokemon recibieron frutas de la anciana como era costumbre.

-¡Adelante Ash! ¡Adelante Incineroar!- Palabras sencillas pero con suficiente motivación para seguir adelante. Luego de constantes batallas y una carrera contra el tiempo todos pudieron llegar al Centro Pokemon de la Isla Mele Mele. Al ya estar dentro Ash pudo contactar con el profesor Oak el cual estaba preocupado por la súbita falta de comunicación en la isla, afortunadamente el Centro pokemon era una línea independiente y tenia mejor viabilidad. Al resumirle toda la historia al profesor, esté no dudo en mandar los 2 últimos pokemon restantes al azabache que faltaban en su equipo para completar su set de 6. Los demás pokemon que capturo en Alola estaban en el rancho de Pueblo Paleta por pedido del mismo profesor para estudiar las especies ya que ninguno se esperaba que este tipo de situación ocurriese además que habían sufrido mucho desgaste en la semi final de la liga.

-¡Gracias Profesor!-

-Ash….avisare al señor Goodshow.-

-¿A la Liga Pokemon?-

-La asociación pokemon es la que esta envuelta en la coordinación de todas las ligas regionales y eso incluye también la seguridad de cada una de las mismas. Lance es el mas activo miembro de las fuerzas de seguridad, se que el no dudara en llegar a ayudarles.

-Sera de gran ayuda, por favor no le diga nada a mamá-

-Descuida, no seria la primera vez.- ¿La primera vez? Esas palabras dejaron desconcertado al azabache que junto a Pikachu conversaban con el profesor. Luego de terminar la llamada, sus amigos ya estaban listos para partir a Isla Poni pero de repente la puerta del Centro Pokemon exploto donde entraron 10 Buzzwole mas dispuestos a destruir el lugar.

-¡Salgamos de aquí!- En medio de ataques y puñetazos de los pokemon insectoide el grupo de jóvenes logro escapar del lugar. Era la hora de partir y tenían que darse prisa.

-¡Ve Charizard!- El tipo fuego volador de Kiawe hacia su aparición para llevarlos volando a la siguiente isla.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí pronto!- Ash comandaba a Pikachu y a Lycanroc deteniendo con sus respectivos ataques elementales a las poderosas bestias.

-Solo puedo llevar a uno conmigo. ¿Cómo harán los otros dos?- Kiawe estaba luchando junto a Marowak y a su Charizard tratando de detener a varios Nihelgo que los interceptaron en el camino.

-Haremos lo mismo Kiawe. ¡Sal de ahí Amigo!- De la pokebola recién adquirida de Ash su propio Charizard salía a escena para la lucha. El tamaño era diferente y el poder que emanaba también lo hacia notable frente al pequeño de Kiawe.

-¿No sabia que tenias un Charizard Ash?-

-El es de mis mejores amigos Kiawe. Por ahora tenemos que irnos a Isla Poni.- El azabache tenía confianza, podía hacerlo, sentía como su experiencia le daba el liderazgo una vez más. Antes de organizarse una silueta salió de los bosques el cual era de un ser humano quien se coloco frente a ellos. Era un joven de su misma edad, una bufanda roja le tapaba el cuello y parte de la boca con una boina del mismo color. El aura intimidante que el joven desbordaba indicaba peligro para los más experimentados del grupo que se dirigía a la Isla Poni.

-Por fin encontré entrenadores decentes en esta región inservible.- El chico de bufanda roja se acercaba amenazantemente al grupo. Cada paso era un latido de tensión en los corazones de los jóvenes. ¿Seria el acaso quien lastimo al Kahuna de la isla?

-¿Quién eres tu?- Gladio era el primero en oponer resistencia al sentir que los ojos de ese chico no eran normales cosa que intimido hasta al mismo Ash.

-Yo los conozco a ustedes…..Kiawe….Lillie…..y Gladio…nunca pensé que ustedes existiesen en este mundo también.- Las palabras del joven eran confusas para todos, la mirada de ojos rojos de ese mismo entrenador se posaron en Ash el cual estudiaba minuciosamente.-

-¿Qué es lo que buscas? Tenemos prisa así que lo mejor es que te…..- El azabache no pudo terminar su oración porque el entrenador ya lo tenía contra el suelo mientras que con su mano aplastaba su cabeza.

-¡ASH!- El azabache gemía de dolor ante el poderoso agarre del entrenador. Era la primera vez en su vida que era atacado directamente por un entrenador, ni siquiera en sus luchas fieras contra organizaciones malévolas había tenido esa experiencia.

-¡Tú no existes en los registros! ¿Quién diablos eres tu?- La violencia en el joven era demasiada la cual fue alterada por presencia del kantoniano. Pikachu en un intento de rescatar a su entrenador lanzo un impactrueno al cuerpo de ese chico pero para sorpresa de todos ni se inmuto.

-Veo que también tienes un Pikachu igual que el…pero tu eres una anomalía que debe de morir aquí mismo.- ¿Anomalía? Ash mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre del joven se cuestionaba que era lo que significaban sus palabras. Charizard fue el único en reaccionar y con su cola lanzo un ataque que voló al joven a unos metros donde ellos estaban.

-Gracias Charizard….- El azabache recién se colocaba de pie mientras el joven mostraba gran resistencia ante el golpe de uno de los pokemon más poderosos de Ash.

-Para ser una anomalía….tus pokemon son interesantes….-

-No se quien eres…..pero…si te vas a entrometer tendremos que derrotarte.- Kiawe y Gladio se colocaban a la par de Ash listos para combatir.

-Interesante….este cuerpo siente necesidad de pelear contra ustedes…- El extraño joven de ojos rojos saco también una pokebola dándoles a entender que solo pelearía con un pokemon. No sabían si estaba loco o desquiciado pero cualquiera de la región Alola sabían de las capacidades de los tres frente a el.

-Charizard, protege a Lillie. Necesito que te vayas con ella y nos esperes en Isla Poni, ella te guiara.- El lagarto pokemon no era de los que le gustaba quedar fuera de la batalla pero entendía lo que su entrenador quería decir, tenia que proteger a la chica porque ella era clave.

-Yo también quiero…..- La rubia se iba a pronunciar pero la reacción del azabache fue la que nadie espero…

-¡VETE LILLIE! ¡Tu tienes algo mas importante que proteger!- Era un grito profundo el cual el azabache soltó que hizo reaccionar a su amiga recordando a sus dos pokemon que temblaban dentro de la mochila.

-¡De…de acuerdo….!- Ella se monto en el Charizard de su amigo, obedeciendo el comando de su entrenador se dispuso a volar lejos con la chica que veía como los tres jóvenes se quedaban a luchar.

-Gracias Ash.- El hermano de la joven que escapaba agradecía sinceramente al azabache.

-No es momento de agradecer Gladio, el problema es ese sujeto…..- La cara de Ash era de extrema seriedad, su instinto y su experiencia le daba la sensación de que ese tipo no era normal. Una presión emanaba del sujeto similar a las luchas más difíciles que ha tenido en su pasado….tan fuerte como un cerebro de la frontera, un elite 4 o incluso más que un campeón regional.

-¿A que te refieres Ash?- El moreno se aventuraba a preguntar ante el sudor frio que salía de la frente del azabache.

-Ese tipo es más fuerte de lo que ustedes dos imaginan. No se confíen.-

-Si ya se cansaron de parlotear…..es hora de probarlos. ¡Sal Mamoswine!- El mamut pokemon hacia acto de presencia en el campo de batalla, era un pokemon inmenso comparado con el resto de los de su especie. Un rugido les hizo confirmar el poder que ese pokemon poseía.

-¡Decidueye ve!-

-¡Ve Lycanroc!-

-¡Ve Turtonator!-

Cualquiera podría decir que seria una paliza el ir tres contra uno, pero cualquiera podía estar equivocado luego de varios ataques ejecutados en un pequeño lapso de tiempo. Los tres pokemon habían caído al suelo luego de recibir varios ataques del tipo hielo y tierra. El único de pie en ese momento seguía siendo Ash y su inicial de tipo planta que jadeaba de extremo cansancio y que se negaba a ser derrotado. Pikachu quería saltar a escena pero el azabache entendía que no iba a ser suficiente para enfrentarlo.

-Los entrenadores de este lugar si son unos completos inútiles. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen para ofrecer?-

-Aun no ha terminado…- Ash hacia señas a sus amigos a que salieran de ahí, Kiawe iba a ser el primero en oponerse pero Gladio vio el semblante del azabache y encontró lógica a sus palabras.

-Esto es una sorpresa….eres el primero que opone mas resistencia. Pero creo que debemos de terminarlos a todos ustedes de una vez.- La calma del sujeto combinada con sus palabras eran escalofriantes y ese tono lúgubre podría intimidar hasta al mas fiero campeón.

-Pikachu….a la cuenta de tres ya sabes que hacer….confió en ti amigo.- Los dos entendían perfectamente lo que iba a suceder y si lo iban a enfrentar iba a ser juntos.

-Congélalos Mamoswine. ¡Ventisca!-

-¡AHORA!- El azabache al dar la señal, esquivaron el ataque hecho por el mamut pokemon que congelo todo lo que había a su paso. Pikachu salto de los hombros de su entrenador y empezó a ejecutar un ataque improvisado de luz que habían practicado en la región para emergencias de este tipo. Tanto como el pokemon y su entrenador fueron cegados cosa que dio tiempo al moreno y al rubio de escapar del lugar aun dudosos de dejar al azabache solo contra ese titán que mostraba ser ese entrenador.

-¡Salgan de aquí! ¡Tenemos que prometer que nos veremos allá sin falta! ¡Confiemos el uno al otro!- Con esas ultimas palabras ambos jóvenes se dirigieron con el Charizard de Kiawe para seguir a la rubia. El chico de las marcas Z quedo solo contra el entrenador que recuperaba su visión.

-He de decir que tienes agallas chico. Me interesa tu nombre, te preguntare de manera podríamos decir…mas amable. ¿Quién eres tu?-

-Soy Ash Ketchum….de pueblo Paleta.- Al mencionar el nombre de ese lugar los ojos del entrenador se dilataron, habían demasiadas coincidencias como para ignorarlo ahora.

-Bueno Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, hoy no saldrás vivo de aquí. ¡Mamoswine…terremoto!- El enorme pokemon de tierra dio un salto agarrando suficiente impulso para hacer un enorme estruendo al aterrizar sacudiendo la tierra haciendo que varias fisuras salieran del suelo. En un acto rápido Decidueye tomo de los brazos junto a Pikachu que se elevaba en el hombro de su entrenador.

-¡Decidueye, también tenemos que escapar!- El plan de Ash era evitar la confrontación a toda costa, esos pocos movimientos fueron indicadores suficientes para darle a entender que no podían contra el rival de frente y menos en una situación donde se jugaba mucho.

-¡Ventisca!- Una brisa poderosa y gélida impacto sobre el cuerpo de Ash y su inicial azotándolos contra el suelo. El azabache se levantaba de a poco mas preocupado por la condición de sus dos iníciales.

-¿Se encuentran bien amigos?-

-Al final eres una basura como las demás…..- A pesar de que las palabras del entrenador eran mortales, el azabache se mantenía con vigor y espíritu de lucha. La situación era critica, frente a el estaba una mirada asesina llena de odio y resentimiento. ¿Por qué actuaba así?

-¿Porque nos atacas?- El azabache se colocaba de pie sacando otra pokebola de su cinturón listo para luchar.

-Ustedes humanos decidieron exiliarnos de este que también era nuestro mundo. Nuestro odio y resentimiento ha crecido con cada siglo que se les veía a ustedes reír bajo la luz del sol. ¡Nosotros también merecemos la luz del sol! ¡Nosotros también tenemos derecho a la vida que ustedes gozan! ¡Nosotros también merecemos que la luna acaricie nuestros sueños!- Ira, furia y rencor, esos eran los sentimientos de ese entrenador que no parecía conversar como un humano normal.

-Atacarnos no es la solución. ¡Ustedes perfectamente pueden vivir con nosotros, humanos y pokemon somos amigos!

-¿Entonces porque Ho-oh abandono a la humanidad?- Un tema sensible salió a flote, en sus viajes en Johto y Kanto, el azabache conoció la triste historia de perdida de fe en la humanidad del pokemon arcoíris. A pesar de que todos sus conocidos pudieran dictarle que estuviese loco al declarar que se encontró a ese pokemon el primer día de su viaje, sabia perfectamente que haberlo visto en cada inicio de su viaje era señal de que su regreso era cercano.

-¡Ho-oh y todos los seres de este planeta podemos ser amigos! ¡Mis viajes eso me han enseñado y tu también puedes serlo!- Era extraño, sentía que hablaba con un pokemon muy en su interior pero ver la cara de ese joven le daba una sensación de que conversaba con otra persona.

-¡Mentira!-

-¡Es verdad! ¡Alola es prueba viviente de ello!-

-Alola fue donde todo nuestro odio comenzó- El azabache estaba confundido, si eso era cierto, porque ahora la región gozaba de tanta prosperidad mas que ninguna otra región en cuestión de convivencia pokemon.

El azabache y el misterioso entrenador lucharon luego de esa conversación pero todos los esfuerzos del azabache eran inútiles. Incineroar no fue nada contra su Mamoswine. Lycanroc fue derrotado sin piedad. Pikachu también fue abatido en lucha. La desesperación era grande y la esperanza era casi nula. Nunca en su vida Ash había peleado contra persona de ese calibre. Su impotencia era grande y su tristeza era mayor. Siempre pensó que cada viaje le había hecho dar un paso a la maestría pero así como esa vez en Sinnoh, un entrenador mas fuerte que el lo devolvía a la realidad. Decidueye y su pokemon ruta de escape eran los únicos que quedaban para hacerle frente. Era un todo o nada nuevamente.

-¡Con todo nuestro poder Decidueye!- Su pokemon entendió que es lo que iban a ejecutar, iban a utilizar aquel ataque Z el cual ambos obtuvieron en la lucha contra aquel Lurantis en aquella prueba que Olivia les brindo. El entrenador frente a el estaba extrañado al ver esas poses, nunca había analizado tal poder que era similar al de su raza.

-¿Qué rayos?-

-¡Recibe ahora todo nuestro poder! **¡Megatón Floral!** – El inmenso ataque Z de tipo planta impactaba contra el Mamoswine que por primera vez en toda la pelea sentía el dolor de un ataque.

-¡No te dejare! ¡Ventisca para contra restar!- El hielo y el poder Z tipo planta hacían un intercambio de choque de energías que se pudo sentir en las 4 islas de la región. La determinación era clave para ejecutar esos ataques y sus años de experiencia en Alola habían llevado a Ash casi a perfeccionarlos. Una enorme explosión se dio donde ellos estaban empujándolos contra los arboles del bosque donde luchaban. Al recobrar su equilibrio Ash quedo asustado al ver como Mamoswine seguía de pie ante el poderoso ataque de Decidueye el cual ya estaba de rodillas completamente agotado.

-¿Dime que no es cierto?- Ash sentía que su energía estaba drenada. El estrés y el nervio de ver que ni su mejor ataque pudo tumbar a ese entrenador era demasiado. Su esperanza moría, su vida parecía también sufrir el mismo destino. Su vida pasaba poco a poco en forma de memorias mientras su consciencia se iba desvaneciendo…..sus ojos cerraban…..

-" _El Ash que yo conozco es fuerte y es un gran líder."-_ ¿Eh? Esa memoria…..¡Serena! Mientras esos pensamientos invadían la aturdida cabeza del azabache el entrenador a quien ataco poco a poco se acercaba pero esta vez sus ojos tenían un brillo diferente, por alguna extraña razón sufría mientras llevaba sus manos a la cabeza.

- _Nunca te rindas hasta que todo se acabe…-_ Su mantra volvía a aparecer con la voz de esa dulce joven que lo acompaño en la región Kalos. Reunió fuerza donde ya no tenía y se puso de pie cosa que incluso Decidueye recibió al colocarse nuevamente de pie.

-¡!¿Dónde estoy?! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- El grito de ese joven era de dolor inmenso, el último ataque lo había aturdido y lo coloco en una situación extraña para el azabache.

-¿Quién eres?- Las palabras llenas de temor del azabache eran acompañadas con el deseo de conocer ya que ese tal vez seria el primer paso para entender lo que sucedía.

-Yo….yo soy Lucas de Sinnoh. ¿Dónde estoy?- ¿Sinnoh? En su viaje hace unos años en esa región nunca escucho de un entrenador tan hábil como lo era el a pesar de la violencia que emano hace unos momentos.

-¿Que es lo que te sucede?-

-No lo se….no se donde estoy….yo no tengo que estar acá…..tengo que detener a…Cyrus….- ¿Cyrus? ¿Que rayos pasaba? Cyrus fue detenido hace muchísimo tiempo atrás por el y sus amigos.

-Lucas…..- En ese momento antes que el azabache se acercara un torrente de agua los ataco a ambos alejando a Ash del entrenador.

-¿Quién esta ahí?-

-¡DIA! ¿Por qué siempre juegas con tus presas?- Una silueta entre los bosques salía, otro entrenador de cabello rojo con la misma intensidad y presión que el entrenador de ojos rojos y a la par de el un pokemon inicial de agua.

-¡Cállate S! ¡Este tipo uso algo raro contra mi!- La voz violenta volvía a dominar al entrenador de bufanda roja.

-Es típico de ti que tengas ese comportamiento. Déjame ese sujeto a mi y veras como lo acabo en 3 segundos- Otra silueta mas se acercaba con una voz femenina y a la par de ella un tipo planta conocido para Ash también.

-¡W! Nadie te dijo que te podías meter!-

-Das lastima en ese estado.- Uno mas se metía en la conversación con un tipo agua a su lado también.

-¡Eres un bastardo! ¡R!- El azabache se encontraba en serios problemas. Todos emanaban la misma presión y presencia. Todos eran entrenadores de calibre de elites.

-No nos culpes por tus errores.- Otro entrenador también hacia acto de presencia junto a los demás en uno de los acantilados del bosque.

-¡X! ¡No deberías de estar complaciendo los caprichos de Nihelgo!-

-Es difícil cuando un inútil como tu no hace lo que debe- La ultima en llegar era otra silueta femenina. Ash no podía creer la situación en la que estaba. Todos esos entrenadores tenían algo en común además de la presión que ejercían, sus miradas estaban llenas de odio y el azabache estaba en el centro.

-¡L! ¡Tu también! ¿Por qué rayos todos están acá?-

-Lo que sentimos hace unos momentos no fue algo normal. Esa anomalía desato un poder anormal y es un peligro para nuestros planes.- El que se hacia llamar X declaraba el destino fatal de Ash.

-¿¡Quienes son ustedes!?-

-Somos los que fuimos exiliados. Somos los Ultra Entes.- Todos al unisonó declaraban su existencia al azabache que solo podía observar y rezar como salir de esa situación tan grave.

" **Los recuerdos de hace 4 años dictaban el peligro que el mundo sufría sin que muchos se dieran cuenta. Aquellas 6 siluetas se habían aparecido frente a nuestro héroe el cual lastimado en ego, físico y orgullo aun les hacia frente. La crueldad de la venganza se sirve en plato frio y era algo que Ash iba a vivir en cada lucha futura. Esta historia continuara…"**

 **/**

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda aqui su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas de El Reto Maximo. Me disculpo de antemano por la tardanza, todo fue por la planeacion de esta mini arca que revelara el pasado del azabache. He de admitir que este ha sido el capitulo que mas me ha costado escribir pero hasta el dia de hoy le agarre el feeling a la narrativa. Por fin pude ver las habilidades del nuevo Lycanrcoc asi que podre agregarlo a la historia mas adelante. Hay cosas que vienen en Ultra sol y Ultra Luna asi que en esta parte solo usare los eventos del primer juego de la septima generacion. Espero disfruten el episodio y ahora a contestar reviews OwO!**

 **VirgiFideli: Oh vaya te cambiaste el nick! Lo note hasta ahora! Si siguen asi me tentaran a cambiarme el mio! Nah! XD. Me gusta que sea Taikobou ~~ XD. Tenia al pobre DIA abandonado pero para que no estuviese solo le traje compania :3 XD! Basicamente utilizare el mismo nombre para los capitulos de Alola y agregare algo extra para darles diferencia. Habran varias partes, aunque hablando de actus ~~ Nos debes las tuyas! XD Bromas, lo bueno hay que saberlo pokemon que tiene ahora es por algo que sucedera aunque falta para ello ~~ Al final creo que esta saga se extendera mas de lo que pense... Me salio mas largo de lo usual asi que aprovechalo XD! Saludos y espero tus review pronto :3! PD: Haz estado un poco inactiva o es mi imaginacion?**

 **Astridgmc: Habra azucar y accion ~~ A mi estilo ~~**

 **Sora: Lo de Brock y Bonnie puede ser algo frecuente lo quiero hacer mas a futuro XD. Queria revelar el pasado de Alola en ese ambiente familiaridad y confiaza entre ambos. Un fic sin Charizard es como un cielo sin estrellas XD. La idea es ir evolucionandolos de a poco con cada evento nuevo, algunos como Boldore tendran su explicacion cuando lo hicieron. El "profesor" que tengo designado sera una sorpresa que talvez casi nadie se espera. Codigo Cero sigue asi ya que su evolucion sera para un evento especial ~~ Los pokemon de Serena de Hoenn los pensare minusiosamente por eso no los agregue a todos. Me declaro culpable, me gusta la hipotetica relacion de Gary y Lillie y planeo explotarla ~~ XD. La herida de Ash saldra casi al final de los recuerdos de Alola, ese es su recordatorio de todo lo que pasara, lo hare sufrir bastante... Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Imaginador: Hay cosas que no cambian y no lo iba a dejar de hacer XD. Lo de Lycanroc me salio como una apuesta que me hice, de hecho leo un fic donde el autor uso la forma diurna y ahora se maldice XD. Me evite ese coste y lo mismo hago con los futuros pokemon de Alola XD. Con respecto al romance pokemon, aun no estoy al 100 por 100 si lo implementare pero lo evaluare. Conozco el sistema de breeding XD descuida eso no me evitara hacerlo si pasa ~~ Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Prietar: Pues ahora que conoci sus habilidades podre usarlo mejor ~~**

 **Sasori Ketchum: Es mi forma de ser, te doy una respuesta y 20 preguntas mas XD. Mi meta es cada pokemon del azabache tenga su protagonismo antes del final. Yup...tengo el final ya en mi cabeza desde que empece ~~ Me alegra que te haya gustado la inclusion de Absol, lo usare de a poco al futuro ~~ Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Con esto me despido gente y los espero en el siguiente capitulo~~! Ya-ha!**


	25. C25 Alola,el lugar donde todo cambio III

Capitulo 25: Alola, el lugar donde todo cambio: El duro camino hacia Isla Exeggutor.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, la historia de los acontecimientos en Alola hace 4 años seguía su curso a boca de Ash hacia los oídos y las memorias de la reina de Kalos. La noche había caído ya en la región y los dos jóvenes se vieron interrumpidos en la anécdota donde Ash se encontró a un grupo de entrenadores misteriosos."**

La luna nuevamente reinaba en los cielos de Pueblo Boceto. Todas las casas de alrededor encendían ya sus luces mientras el viento frio flotaba por cada calle y avenida hasta llegar incluso al lugar donde un entrenador de Kanto y una performer tenían una platica importante acerca de los viajes pasados de Ash. Ambos al sentir el frio en el patio llamaron a sus amigos a sus respectivas pokebolas mientras Pikachu se dirigía algo adormecido a los brazos de su mejor amigo. Al entrar, Serena indico donde seria el cuarto donde Ash pasaría sus noches en la región de Kalos esa semana y con sumo cuidado dejo al roedor eléctrico para que pudiese dormir cómodamente en la cama. La peli miel esperaba al azabache en la sala en el sofá, cuando este bajo le hizo un gesto con su rostro invitándolo a que se juntara con ella mientras una tenue luz de la lámpara hacia cierta iluminación en el lugar. Ash siguiendo la orden de su protegida se sentó cerca de ella ambos brindándose el calor necesario para estar cómodos con el contacto de su piel.

-¿Pikachu duerme ya?- La peli miel volvía a tomar una de las manos vendadas del joven.

-Tiene razón de estar cansado, han sido días difíciles para todos nosotros.- El azabache reflexionaba un poco mientras tomaba gustosamente la mano de esa joven por la cual había arriesgado su vida incluso en los últimos días.

-¿Tu debes de estar cansado también? Luchaste junto a ellos.- La peli miel hacia remembranzas ante el pasado cercano y se recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de Ash.

-Honestamente no lo estoy del todo. Es decir si me siento aun fatigado por el esfuerzo pero creo que estar contigo me revitaliza.- Una sonrisa mas de su amado era lo único que necesitaba ella para ser feliz y que se la regalara en ese momento la hacia sentir especial.

-Gracias Ash…..- Tímidamente la joven escondía su sonrojo también gracias a la poca luz de la sala en esos momentos. El azabache por su parte acariciaba la mano de la joven cosa que ella gustosamente aceptaba.

-Últimamente he estado muy alejado de todos ustedes ahora que lo pienso.- Esa frase salió de la nada e hizo reaccionar del cómodo trance que la chica vivía en ese momento.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Ash?- La chica levanto su rostro y lo quedo viendo frente a frente mientras aun enlazaban sus manos.

-Paso mucho tiempo desde que los vi a ti, a Clemont y a Bonnie sin decir a mis demás amigos. Se que todos hemos estado ocupados con nuestros sueños y metas pero estar aquí contigo me trajo ese sentimiento de nostalgia.- No importa lo enérgico que fuera el chico, si algo que le caracterizaba era lo fiel que era a sus amigos y esa era una de las cualidades que ella tanto quería en el, tanto así que rodeo su brazos con los suyos mismo y lo trajo cerca de donde ella estaba quedando a pocos centímetros del contacto inevitable.

-Si te soy sincera, yo también extrañe mis viajes contigo y con los chicos, pero tenemos que crecer individualmente de alguna manera y al final tú me inspiraste a ello. Imagino que todas tus amistades han sentido lo mismo que yo. Creo que nunca te agradecí lo suficiente ya que por ti he llegado donde estoy.- La palabras de la kalosiana eran intensas tanto que hicieron que el sonrojo en el rostro del azabache fuera inevitable, un cambio de papeles grato para ambos, el simplemente empezó a rascar su mejilla como usualmente lo hacia cuando se sentía nervioso. Pensar en sus palabras lo llenaban de dicha y ahora que lo meditaba bien de alguna manera tantos viajes y aventuras le habían enseñado mucho y sobretodo a los amigos con quien compartió esas anécdotas.

-Creo que tienes razón Serena pero tú eres muy fuerte y siempre he pensado que lo eres. Creo que sin mi incluso hubieses llegado a realizar tus sueños, aunque prefiero por supuesto la manera en que todo ha pasado hasta hoy.- Al verse mutuamente y luego de compartir palabras de admiración el uno por el otro no pudieron evitar tener ese contacto anhelado entre sus labios el cual desahogaba todos sus sentimientos que fueron creciendo incluso en la lejanía de sus viajes y experiencias.

-Gracias de nuevo Ash.- Al separarse ella le regalaba la mejor sonrisa que ella tenia en ese momento para ofrecerle y lo abrazaba ahora recostando su rostro en su pecho. El campeón simplemente acariciaba el cabello suave de su musa inspiradora ya que incluso a principio de su viaje en Kalos ella logro ser esa persona que lo llenaba de confianza al batallar. A pesar de todo el amor que podía recibir el azabache su cuerpo se tenso nuevamente al recordar la siguiente parte de la historia que tenía pendiente ya que eran anécdotas difíciles de contar y esto por supuesto lo noto la joven en sus brazos.

-¿Ash sucede algo?- Volvió a separarse para que ambos pudiesen retomar su espacio y volver a sentarse juntos aun tomada de su mano.

-Solo recuerdos malos que llegaron de pronto….-

-¿Si te hace mal podemos dejar de hablar de ello?-

-No te preocupes, es solo que es difícil recordar todo lo que paso luego de que me encontré a esos 6.-

-¿Como lograste escapar de ellos?- Ver a Ash con un semblante de tristeza le dolía a ella también, aun le faltaba saber el verdadero dolor del entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

-Por un sacrificio Serena….-

===================Alola hace 4 años: Bosques de la Isla Mele Mele=======================

Ash en ese momento jamás había sentido la desesperación y la impotencia de no poder hacer absolutamente nada. Frente a el y rodeándolo 6 entrenadores de increíble fuerza discutían acerca de sus destino que al final para ellos seria fatal. Pikachu se encontraba debilitado e inconsciente en sus brazos, Decidueye a punto de desmayarse y su ultimo pokemon el cual era su vía de escape no era lo suficiente ni siquiera para enfrentarse a uno de los suyos y menos a 36 que estaban listos para atacarlos en cualquier momento. El y la Rotomdex estaban en sumo peligro.

-¿Entones lo puedo acabar yo? Me parece lindo así que debería de ser yo quien acabe con el.- La entrenadora que se hacia llamar W proponía ser quien acabara con la agonía del entrenador.

-¡Es mi presa W! ¡Ni te atrevas a tocarlo!-

-W, deja que DIA se encargue. –

-¡Aguafiestas!- La entrenadora devolvía a su pokemon al mismo tiempo que los demás lo hacían dándole el placer a DIA de acabar con la anomalía encontrada y que por alguna razón todos encontraban como una amenaza potente. Decidueye se colocaba en frente de su entrenador listo para protegerlo aun con los jadeos constantes que tenia.

-Decidueye, amigo gracias….pero vuelve a tu pokebola.- El inicial de tipo planta de Alola se rehusaba ya que sabia que el era la ultima línea de defensa. Saco su arco y preparo una de sus flechas y la apunto hacia el Mamoswine que había aniquilado a todo el equipo de Ash.

-Debo de admitir que tienen agallas y eso me desagrada. Morirán congelados los tres, así permanecerán juntos como tanto lo desean. ¡Mamoswine! ¡Utiliza tu Ventisca mas poderosa!- Parecía el fin, el terrible tipo hielo cargaba su ataque.

-¡No dejare que te lastimen!- Ash se puso en frente de su pokemon listo para protegerlo de su ataque con Pikachu en brazos. El tipo planta estaba estupefacto, no podía hacer nada mas que esperar el fin. Por alguna razone se acto de auto sacrificio hizo eco en los corazones de todos los entrenadores los cuales al verlo empezaron a sentir dolor en ellos. ¿Es acaso este el peligro que todos sentían? ¿La influencia de ese chico era tan poderosa que evocaba los sentimientos de esas almas selladas? El único que hacia un esfuerzo más allá de lo normal era DIA para no detener ese ataque.

Cuando todo parecía el fin para el entrenador un enorme rayo cayó del cielo cuando Mamoswine desencadeno su ataque gélido deteniéndolo al instante. Las almas que se rebelaban se calmaron al presenciar dicho ataque. DIA era el más sorprendido ya que alguien había podido detener el ataque de uno de sus pokemon más devastadores. Una silueta salió de ese rayo y era una muy conocida para Ash, aquel pokemon que lo recibió hace 4 años en su llegada a Alola entraba a la batalla.

-¡Tapu Koko!- El azabache jamás había sentido tanto alivio en su vida y un ápice de esperanza se formaba de nuevo.

-¡Mis circuitos están más que aliviados Zzz!- Mostrando un icono de alivio en su pantalla esta flotaba alrededor de Ash.

-¡TAPU KOKO!- Todos los entrenadores también reaccionaban con odio en el tono de su voz contra el pokemon guardián de la Isla Mele Mele. Rápidamente el guardián activo su habilidad haciendo que todo alrededor suyo tomara una carga eléctrica mientras se preparaba para la posible contienda contra los 6 ultra entes.

-¿Así que te atreves a venir acá en defensa de ese chico, Tapu Koko? Entonces nuestra temor es valido si tu lo estas defendiendo. Hoy acabaremos contigo y con esa anomalía.- El entrenador llamado a si mismo X bajaba junto a los demás sacando sus pokebolas listos para todos atacar. En ese momento el guardián de Alola hizo un tipo de llamado el cual hizo un tremendo estruendo alrededor de la isla. Los entrenadores estaban algo confusos con tal acción cuando de repente un grupo de aves de la región empezaron a llegar en una gran horda. Toucannon junto a un enorme grupo de Pikipek y Trumbeak empezaron a atacar a todos los entrenadores.

-¡Toucannon!- Ash y Decidueye se encontraban realmente felices de ver a viejos amigos en acción. Por otro lado antes que DIA atacara varios Yumgoos y Gumshoos también atacaban por otros flancos.

-¡Zzz Son los mismos que en la Horda donde encontramos a Decidueye Zzz!

-¡Malditas Alimañas! ¡Pero que…. Aghhh!- Rattata y Raticate en su variante Alola también atacaban a los entrenadores tratando de detenerlos lo más posible. Entre los arboles que conformaban los bosques salieron los dos pokemon dominantes los cuales a las ordenes del guardián le querían dar suficiente tiempo a Ash de escapar.

-¡Decidueye tenemos que escapar! ¡Vuelve por favor!-El inicial de Alola aun quería luchar con todo lo que tenia para detener esas amenazas de la región pero Ash en el fondo sabia que no podían hacer nada en ese momento.

-¡Ni creas que escaparas! ¡Ventisca!- En ese momento Mamoswine se libero de todos los Rattata y Yumgoos que lo retenían, y lanzo un poderoso ataque gélido al tipo planta el cual no pudo ni reaccionar por lo cansado que estaba. Antes de recibir el impacto el Toucannon que lo adopto al nacer intercepto el ataque y fue congelado al instante ante la mirada atónita de Decidueye, Ash y Tapu Koko. Los sentimientos que el azabache sentía en ese momento eran indescriptibles. La ira por primera vez en su vida lo había dominado mientras Decidueye estático se quedo observando el cuerpo cristalizado por el hielo del ave que lo defendió y que al caer al duro suelo se rompía en varios pedazos. La potencia del ataque era tan devastadora que ya no se podía ni escuchar los latidos del ave.

-¡EYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- Un grito desgarrador del inicial de Alola hizo eco por toda la isla. Aquel pokemon que desbordaba alegría y muchas veces somnolencia ya no existía en esos momentos ya que con el cansancio su consciencia se desplomo junto a su cuerpo. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado por el horror del cual había sido testigo.

-Tch….falle…..De nuevo Mamoswine.- El poderoso mamut pokemon cargaba su potente ataque, Ash se dirigió a su pokemon y lo devolvió aun con el estado de shock que había vivido, le dolía lo que había pasado pero no tenia mucho tiempo que perder y volteo su mirada a Tapu Koko que con tristeza y firmeza le devolvía la mirada. Se subió a una de las hombreras del legendario y salieron flotando rápidamente para escapar del lugar. El Feraligatr del entrenador llamado S se disponía a atacarlos en el aire pero los dominantes detuvieron al inicial de Johto que aun así pudo lanzarlos a varios metros incluso si el peso de ellos era más que el mismo en ese momento.

-¡DIA déjate de estupideces y arregla tu desorden!- Con mucha furia todos los entrenadores recriminaban el fracaso del entrenador de Mamoswine.

-¡Tu ni nadie me da ordenes mas que nuestro jefe! ¡Mamoswine acábalos!- Otra Ventisca de parte del tipo hielo los cuales los pequeños Pikipek y Trumbeak imitaban el sacrificio de su líder y se interponían para proteger a la única esperanza de la región. Las lagrimas del azabache brotaban de sus ojos por primera vez al no haber sido capaz de proteger a ese grupo de fieles pokemon que dieron su vida por la de el y su hermano de horda. El líquido se deslizaba y caía en Pikachu que recién regresaba a la consciencia y confuso solo observo como su entrenador lloraba amargamente mientras las vidas de aquellos pokemon que ayudaron su escape se desvanecían una por una y el entrenador de Kanto extrañamente sentía como el fuego de esas vidas se extinguían.

==========================Presente, Pueblo Boceto===============================

El semblante de Ash era de extrema tristeza y no podía más que apretar sus puños con fuerza ante el recuerdo de su antigua debilidad. Su experiencia aun era vivaz y le atormentaba el hecho de no haber podido hacer algo en esos momentos. La confianza de sus aventuras pasadas siempre le dio esa pauta de que todo estaría bien pero nada lo había preparado para afrontar tal perdida. Al terminar de relatar esa parte de la historia volteo a ver a la joven que le acompañaba y su sorpresa fue al ver como sus ojos azules se cristalizaban por las lágrimas que se le acumularon en ese momento al compartir ese triste sentimiento de su amado.

-¿Serena?- El azabache acaricio su mejilla limpiando un poco las tibias gotas de tristeza que emanaban de sus orbes azules.

-Ash yo….discúlpame.- Ella hizo un esfuerzo y limpio sus ojos aunque estos aun denotaban tristeza en su interior.

-¿Por qué te tengo que disculpar?- Ash ahora estaba confundido por la súbita frase que la chica le ofrecía.

-Yo no quería hacerte recordar ese doloroso recuerdo, subestime lo que pasaste esos días y verte así e imaginarme el dolor que sufriste me hace sentir triste cuando yo debería de ser la que te debería de confortar y ayudar.- Entre pequeños sollozos la performer confesaba su molestia consigo misma al soltar sus emociones. Ash no pudo evitar que enternecerse ante la reacción de ella y procedió a darle un abrazo lo cual ella correspondió colocando sus brazos en su espalda.

-No tienes porque disculparte, el hecho de compartir mis aventuras es porque deseo que sepas de mi un poco mas, se que ese es un punto triste de mi vida pero que siempre tengo que tener presente ya que gracias a ellos Decidueye y yo estamos vivos y no estuviese contigo en este instante.- La joven se separo un poco de el y termino de limpiar sus lagrimas con sus dedos mientras asentía con su cabeza tratando de devolverle una sonrisa. Cuando ambos terminaron su viaje en Kalos ella descubrió lo que realmente necesitaba para ser la mejor performer del mundo, regalar sonrisas a cualquiera que pudiese pero la sonrisa perdida de su amado iba a ser su reto máximo ya que a pesar de que la esbozaba muchas veces sabia que no era la misma que hacia hace años en su viaje ya que carecía de plenitud.

-¿Qué tipo de pokemon es Tapu Koko Ash?- En ese momento el azabache saco su antigua pokedex de Kalos la cual era la ultima que el aun poseía en ese momento, el profesor Kukui la había actualizado con la información de Alola.

 _"_ _El espíritu guardián de Mele mele, curioso e inquisitivo. Invoca nubes de tormenta y acumula el poder de los rayos en su cuerpo._ _"_

-¿Es el guardián de la Isla donde vivías, es decir un Pokemon legendario?- La joven admiraba la información que Ash le brindaba sin notar el semblante que aun mantenía el azabache de tristeza al ver su pokedex de Kalos.

-¿Ash?- El joven salió de su pequeño trance ante el llamado de la joven performer.

-Discúlpame. Pero es que ver la información me recordó muchas cosas en ese viaje.-

-No quiero que sigamos si es otro recuerdo que te hará sentir peor…..-

-Yo quiero seguir hablando contigo Serena. Yo quiero contarte todo y a pesar de que es doloroso quiero seguir.- La mano del azabache se aferraba a la de Serena con fuerza la cual acepto mientras ella misma acariciaba las vendas que le cubrían y la piel libre que tenia en su mano el azabache.

-De acuerdo Ash. ¿Qué fue lo que paso con los demás? ¿Ellos llegaron a Isla Poni a salvo?

-Gladio y Kiawe escaparon a salvo y pudieron llegar sin problemas. Los que tuvieron problemas fueron Charizard y Lillie.

-¿Tu Charizard y Lillie? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-

-Entre los Ultra Ente que atacaban las islas hay uno que es tipo volador y tipo acero. Tres de ellos los interceptaron, Charizard perfectamente podía con ellos pero el problema es que la llevaba a ella y le dificultaba su agilidad y un foco resplandor impacto una de sus alas aturdiéndolo.

-¡Eso es terrible!-

-Antes de que cayeran al agua, Charizard pudo maniobrar y cayo en las arenas de una de las playas de Isla Poni protegiendo a Lillie y a sus pokemon en todo momento aunque gracias a ese aterrizaje mal ejecutado sufrió consecuencias y le iba a hacer difícil combatir contra tres bestias.

-¿Cómo salió de ese embrollo?-

-Gracias a un viejo amigo.-

======================Alola, Isla Poni===========================

El tipo fuego de Ash hacia lo posible por defender a la amiga de su entrenador frente a las tres bestias que lo tenían rodeado. La joven había hecho lo posible por ayudarle pero su pequeño Vulpix no era tan fuerte para defenderse de los ataques de esos terrible pokemon. Charizard le indicaba que huyera pero la chica no iba a permitir que el pokemon de su amigo se sacrificara por ella. Los tres Celesteela estaban cargando nuevamente su ataque de foco resplandor cuando de repente la voz de un joven se escucho a lo largo.

-¡Blastoise! ¡Hidro Bomba!- Dos potentes torrentes de agua impactaron a dos de los voladores azotándolos contra las rocas. Charizard reconoció fácilmente de quien se trataba y su alegría fue ver que era un viejo conocido.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- Un chico de cabello castaño llego con su inicial de Kanto listo para asistir y combatir.

-¡Muchas Gracias!-

-Ni lo menciones. ¿Momento, ese Charizard no es tuyo no es así?-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Después de la batalla pokemon que le indico el inicio de su nuevo viaje como futuro investigador pokemon claro que reconocería el causante de todo ello.

-¿Tu eres el Charizard de Ash?- Con un pulgar arriba el lagarto volador de fuego asintió.

-¿Cómo conoces a Ash?-

-Eso no importa en estos momentos, creo que tengo que ir en serio con estos sujetos. Gracias al cielo pase por Hoenn por este encargo del profesor Rowan, me servirá de mucho.- En ese momento del bolsillo de su pantalón saco una piedra activadora la cual aun no tenia su anillo correspondiente y le lanzo la otra a su pokemon.

-Probemos esto, será interesante. ¡Blastoise! ¡Mega Evoluciona!- En ese momento las piedras hicieron eco entre ellas y al sincronizarse la apariencia del tipo agua cambio radicalmente llegando a un punto impensado cosa que el tipo fuego sorprendió ya que incluso supero el poder adquirido en sus años de entrenamiento en el Valle Charizifico. El poder que emanaba esa evolución era así de evidente. En ese mismo instante los tres Ultra Entes del tipo volador procedían a atacarlos.

-¡Ni lo piensen! ¡Hidro Bomba una vez mas!- Esta vez fueron tres torrentes de poderosa magnitud que salieron del pokemon impactando sobre los tres tipo acero. Charizard al ser testigo del poder de su antiguo rival no iba a quedar atrás y en un movimiento rápido golpeo a los tres con su ataque de Cola Dragon.

-¡Bien hecho amigos! Acabemos con esos pokemon. ¡Charizard ataca con Lanzallamas! ¡Blastoise Utiliza Hidro Cañón ahora!- En una extraña mezcla de ataques opuestos estos impactaron sobre los 3 Ultra Entes los cuales fueron noqueados. El joven investigador aliviado tomaba aire mientras su inicial regresaba a su forma natural.

-¿Quién eres tú?- La joven rubia se colocaba de pie mientras se acerco al joven que la había auxiliado.

-Mi nombre es Gary Oak y al igual que Ash vendo de pueblo Paleta. ¿Me podrías explicar que rayos esta pasando acá?-

===========================Presente, Pueblo Boceto====================================

-¿Gary estuvo en Alola en ese tiempo?- Los ojos de la peli miel estaban dilatados de la sorpresa que su amado le brindó.

-A mi me sorprendió también al verlo junto a Lillie antes de que nos juntáramos con Gladio. Pude llegar a las pocas horas junto a Tapu Koko y a Noivern que nos llevaba a Pikachu y a mí que luego se separo de nosotros dirigido a Isla Mele Mele.-

-¿Así que tu otro pokemon era Noivern?-

-Solo lo use para ese viaje ya que el aun le faltaba experiencia en ese tipo de situaciones. Isla Poni por alguna extraña razón no era tan atacada como las demás. En ese momento sacamos la conclusión que los Ultra Entes le temían a algo que en ese momento desconocíamos.

-Entiendo. ¿Imagino que cuando se juntaron con sus demás amigos se dirigieron a la Isla Exeggutor no es así?

-Si…pero creo que deberías de saber que no solo fuimos nosotros….- Esto volvió a sorprender a Serena ya que la cara de Ash volvía a tomar un semblante mas oscuro.

-¿Quién mas los acompaño Ash?-

-El equipo Rocket.-

-¿¡Queeee!? ¿Ellos te siguieron hasta Alola acaso?-

-Estuvieron 4 años junto a mí en las Islas. Ya sabes como son de persistentes.- Por experiencia propia ella lo sabia perfectamente pero había algo en la futura historia de Ash que no cuadraba con el presente. Ella a ciencia cierta no lo sabia pero si sentía que algo fallaba en la lógica de la vida de Ash.

-¿Seguiré con la historia si gustas cuando los encontramos?-

-¡Claro!- Ella estaba nerviosa, no sabia lo que seguiría a continuación pero de algo estaba segura, lo sabría y ayudaría a Ash con esa carga. Su mano enlazada a la de el daba esa muestra de confianza que ella quería generar en el.

========================Muelle Aldea Marina, Isla Exeggutor===============================

El grupo se reunió exitosamente en el primer centro pokemon de la Isla donde Ash pudo realizar un cambio que incluía a su Noivern el cual aun le faltaba experiencia en batalla y a Decidueye que había sufrido un shock emocional debido al fallecimiento de sus antiguos hermanos. Los demás al escuchar la historia no pudieron evitar que sentir pena y dolor por los momentos trágicos que la región atravesaba. Gary sabía también perfectamente que el pokemon no era el único afectado ya que Ash era más sensible todavía pero mantener su calma ante la situación le daba señales que maduraba junto a la situación. Decidió no tocar el tema ya que en ese momento podría realizar un punto de quiebre en el azabache.

Luego de ver los ataques feroces de los pocos Ultra Entes en la isla pudieron escabullirse perfectamente hacia el muelle más cercano a la Isla Exeggutor la cual era su destino. Luego de un par de horas en altamar y sin rastros de ataque enemigo a excepción de un trió ya muy conocido por ellos que les seguía el paso desde que salieron de la Isla Mele Mele. El equipo Rocket tenia una misión de parte de su jefe Giovanni el cual era capturar a un Ultra ente al menos y descubrir ese tesoro que buscaban los jóvenes.

-¡Hoy es nuestro día de suerte. Pikachu, Ultra Entes y un tesoro al precio de uno!- El pokemon gatuno humano-parlante se expresaba feliz dentro del submarino Magikarp que habían recuperado después de un largo tiempo.

-¡El jefe estará muy complacido con nosotros!- James muy feliz respondía pero de repente noto el semblante serio de su amiga de aventuras.

-¿Jessie, te sucede algo? – La enérgica joven salió de su trance y los quedo viendo a ambos y rápidamente negó que algo estaba mal, aun con la mirada de desconfianza de sus compañeros al no creerle del todo cedieron. Las ultimas noches en Alola por parte de Jessie habían sido las mas extrañas entre todos sus viajes, el soñar con su madre mas seguido de lo usual le brindaba un mal augurio de lo que podía suceder, aun con eso en mente prosiguió con el plan de seguir al azabache hasta el fin del mundo.

Al llegar al muelle de la Isla Exeggutor, se dirigieron a la aldea Marina la cual por alguna extraña razón estaba completamente desierta. La incertidumbre en el aire era cruel ya que ellos tenían entendido que la isla era una de las mayores atracciones turísticas de la zona.

-Zzzz Les puedo indicar que la isla esta 100% abandonada Zzz- La Rotomdex hacia su escaneo y confirmaba la sospechas de todos.

-Esto es extraño, la aldea por lo general esta llena de gente a esta hora.- El originario de la Isla Akala hacia énfasis en el conocimiento común del lugar.

-Pero no veo señal de ataques en las casas.- El nieto del profesor Oak hacia una observación al ver como el lugar estaba intacto en comparación con las otras ciudades y pueblos.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, tratemos de estar juntos lo mas posible.- Gladio sintió un frio en su espina mientras aferraba a su hermana a el. Sin más que hacer en la zona se dirigían hacia el Altar del Sol y la Luna que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la isla. Nadie mas bien se dio cuenta de que un ser los observaba y también al trió que los seguía. En ese momento el único pensamiento de ese ser fue que no valía la pena en ese momento apagar la llama de la vida de esas personas. Su momento llegaría y revelar su presencia era un obstáculo para sus verdaderos planes, con ese proceso de pensamiento desapareció del lugar sin que nadie se haya dado cuenta.

Las nubes de tormenta se formaban en el cielo, el dolor de la región se iba a ver reflejado en las futuras lágrimas de aquel firmamento gris. Ash y compañía corrían lo más rápido posible ya que su meta estaba clara, en el altar estaban los objetos legendarios. Los pokemon en la bolsa de la rubia estaban completamente inquietos ya que sentían el peligro detrás de ellos.

-Cálmense amigos, pronto llegaremos al altar.- Lillie trataba de apaciguar el miedo de los pequeños Cosmog. En ese momento fueron interceptados por un grupo de Ultra Bestias salvajes que eran compuestas por Pheromosa y Guzzlord. Eran 6 en total en el camino de ellos.

-¡Sabia que no todo sería así de fácil!- Kiawe hacia mención a lo obvio por el nervio que sentía ante las bestias frente a ellos.

-No tenemos otra opción que combatir, pero no podemos perder tiempo- Gary sacaba una de sus pokebolas mientras los otros emulaban sus acciones.

-Gary tiene razón. Ash, ve con Lillie al altar del sol y la luna.- Si en alguien podía confiar a su hermana era a su rival, a través de los intensos combates durante estos años la amistad entre ambos se había hecho profunda.

-Quiero quedarme con ustedes….pero tienen razón….amigos por favor cuídense. ¡Vámonos Lillie!- En ese momento Ash tomo del brazo a la rubia la cual asintió a las palabras de su hermano ya que era importante recuperar las flautas. El azabache libero a su fiel amigo de Hoenn Sceptile y a su Lycanroc para que los escoltaran. Los dos eran perfectos para los bosques y el momento era ahora.

-¡Zzzz Yo prometo cuidarlos Zzz!- La pokedex flotante también hacia marcha con ellos.

-Cuídate por favor hermano.- La joven rubia se despedía triste pero determinada que se volverían a ver.

-Lo hare Lillie. ¡Ahora vayan!- Ambos al escucharlo corrieron a toda prisa hacia el camino del Altar. Los ultra entes salvajes intentaron atacarlos pero fueron interceptados por los Umbreon de Gary y Gladio junto al Marowak de Kiawe. En uno de los riscos cercanos una de las entrenadoras observaba como sus lacayos peleaban con ese trió de jóvenes, tenia curiosidad si saber si la contra parte de ese investigador era tan fuerte como la que ella conocía, aquella alma sellada tenia curiosidad.

Ash y Lillie corrían a todo pulmón al mismo tiempo que la lluvia empezaba a azotar. Una silueta en ese momento ataco al azabache lanzándolo contra el suelo. Sceptile y Lycanroc no pudieron percibir al agresor ni con toda su experiencia y eso les creo incertidumbre y procedieron a atacar al pokemon que estaba encima de Ash el cual fácilmente esquivaba sus golpes.

-Aun no entiendo como DIA tuvo problemas contigo.- Uno de los entrenadores del grupo de 6 había interceptado al azabache. El pokemon de su pertenencia revelo su identidad y resulto ser un Kecleon el cual usaba su camuflaje.

-¿¡Ash te encuentras bien!?- La rubia ayudaba a su amigo a levantarse mientras ambos miraban al entrenador que les evitaba seguir.

-Lo estoy Lillie. ¿Tu estabas con Lucas no es así?- ¿Lucas? Lillie estaba confundida ante ese nombre que nunca había escuchado.

-¿Te refieres a DIA? Ese idiota no sabe controlar su cuerpo por lo que veo.

-¿¡Que quieres decir con eso?!- Ash se colocaba de pie y lo confrontaba mientras Sceptile y Lycanroc Crepúsculo hacían guardia de frente.

-A que ustedes morirán aquí y ahora. A eso me refiero, así como esos Rattata y Yumgoos inútiles.- Un punto sensible era agravado, si algo el azabache no podía tolerar era cuando la vida pokemon era ridiculizada y mas aun luego de el sacrificio hecho para que el siguiera con vida.

-¡NO TE PERMITIRE QUE HABLES ASI DE ELLOS! ¡SCEPTILE HOJA AFILADA!- El inicial de Hoenn sin tiempo que perder se dirigía al pokemon especialista en camuflaje pero de una de las pokebolas del entrenador denominado R salió otro inicial que detuvo el ataque del tipo planta con sus dos patas.

-Eres impaciente Swampert. De acuerdo, limpiemos el desastre de DIA. Tienes suerte, hoy tendrás la dicha de morir en mis manos.- La ira de Ash era notoria, no iba a salir de ahí hasta darle su merecido a esos sujetos. Lillie estaba sumamente preocupada no por el hecho de que un entrenador de mucha capacidad se encontraba frente a ellos sino más bien por la postura de Ash.

-Zzzz ¡Ash no hay tiempo! Zzzz- Su pokedex intentaba hacerle entrar en razón pero la furia lo ensordecía y lo tenia ciego incluso, ni el mismo Pikachu podía llegar a el ya que se encontraba en la misma posición al igual que Sceptile y Lycanroc que extrañamente sentían el sentimiento de su entrenador arraigado en ellos también. El shock de Decidueye era suficiente para tenerlos a todos en ese estado.

-¡Te voy a destrozar!- Ya ni sonaba como el mismo, y el trió que lo observaba también sentía esa mala sensación de nunca haberlo visto así incluso cuando ellos lo hicieron perder su primera liga. Ellos sabían del buen corazón de Ash pero verlo en ese estado frenético era un shock para ellos también.

-Inténtalo…..jejejeje.- Con una risa sádica el entrenador frente a el estaba listo para el reto sencillo frente a el.

" **Nuestro héroe estaba completamente dañado en su interior. El shock del sacrificio de un amigo siempre puede ser propuesta de cambio para la vida. Las memoria de Ash cada vez se hacían mas dolorosas y Serena con atención quería asimilar el dolor de Ash. Esta historia continuara….."**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas de El Reto Maximo. Lamento la tardanza pero he estado saturado de trabajo y pues los capitulos actuales del fic son dificiles de escribir. Si mis calculos no fallan quedan dos capitulos para terminar con este arco el cual quiero ya concluir para ir a la parte final del Arco de Kalos. No se preocupen, hay historia para rato y tengo mas elementos. Espero disfruten el capitulo! Ahora a responder reviews!**

 **Imaginador: Veo que ahora estan con el juego de las adivinanzas XD! Bueno no es que sea dificil predecir quien es quien despues de revelar a DIA. Despreocupate por el doble comentario a veces pasa XD. Intento agregarle un toque de azucar al agrio que se esta formando en este momento. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **SasoriKetchum: Elemental mi querido Watson, plot armor...xD Mas alla de eso un sacrificio se tuvo que dar por la vida de Ash. Aun falta contar mucho asi que por los momentos se ira revelando de a poco. Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **Sora: Esa era mi intencion desde el inicio del Fic. Vi que los Ultra Entes no eran tan unicos y decidi aplicar la ley del dominante entre ellos y esos son los antagonistas de turno. Veo que jugaremos a las adivinanzas aqui tmb XD! Jajajaja no es tan dificil! La unica forma que se me ocurrio en hacer que ambos legendarios aparecieran, pense en hacer algo como Slide Evolution pero quiero centrarme en lo que existe y decidi dejarlo asi mejor. La historia de Codigo Cero tiene que ver mucho con algo que sucedio en Aldea Marina ~~ Soy culpable, me gusta esa posible pareja asi que la explotare aca ~~ Preguntas con nuevas preguntas XD Eso me hizo reir XD Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **VirgiFedeli: Y se pondra aun mas. Siempre he pensado que Ash debe de madurar con un evento realista, por eso me gusto mucho ese capitulode Stoutland y Litten ya que daba ese toque de madurez a la serie. Felicidades por cierto, eres el comentario 100 de mi fic XD, y que mejor manera de celebrarlo que con un jalon de orejas tuyo XD! De hecho me fije en ese detalle y quise arreglarlo ahora desde el principio. Hare edicion del fic cuando lo termine y mejorare todos esos horrores XD. Veo que aun sigues con tu bloqueo, seamos pacientes, la inspiracion viene de golpe. A veces lo que hago es escribir o pensar cosas random y de repente poof inspiracion a mi XD. Gracias por el apoyo Virgi! Se aprecia bastante!**

 **brandonG95: Hay mucha mas historia. El hecho de entrenar en Monte Silver fue por estos eventos de Alola. Quiero darle una explicacion logica a las cosas. La segunda parte no es completamente lo que esperas XD. Creeme que tengo ya los eventos principales en lista y me pica las manos para llegar a esa parte :D! La razon de su aparicion es parte del misterio de la historia en general, por los momentos no habra claridad en ese aspecto mas que detalles y explicaciones hipoteticas de los personajes.**

 **Bueno y con esto me despido! Los leo luego! Ya-Ha!**


	26. C26 Alola, el lugar donde todo cambio IV

Capitulo 26: Alola, el lugar donde todo cambio IV: Las intenciones de Nihelgo.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, Ash y Serena remembraban el peligroso pasado del entrenador de Pueblo Paleta en la región Alola. Su encuentro con los 6 entrenadores misteriosos había causado golpes y pérdidas irreparables en la vida del ahora campeón. Ahora frente a una nueva amenaza y con su ira al limite, el azabache aprendería lo que es tener cabeza fría ante la mas critica de las situaciones."**

La lluvia caía en la isla como si se tratasen de las lágrimas que derramaba el cielo por el caos que sufría la región. Los 4 guardianes junto a los pokemon y a los habitantes de la región luchaban por sobrevivir ante el ataque de las bestias de otra dimensión que rompían la paz reinante de las islas. Ash y Lillie habían sido los encomendados en ir tras el tesoro secreto de Alola, las flautas del sol y de la luna. El entrenador conocido como R había batallado contra Ash en medio de la fuerte tormenta pero los intentos del azabache eran inútiles, todos sus pokemon los cuales constaban de Pikachu, Sceptile, Lycanroc, Incineroar, Charizard y Hawlucha yacían en el suelo lastimados por los brutales ataques de Swampert y la astucia de Kecleon. De nuevo el azabache sufría otra derrota crítica, la peor racha de su carrera desde la región Kalos.

-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes ofrecer? Aun no entiendo porque rayos te consideran una amenaza si eres así de patético y debilucho.- A pesar del castigo recibido y la furia que desbordaba desde su interior, el azabache cumplía aun con su promesa hecha a Gladio la cual era proteger a Lillie aunque fuese a costa de su vida.

-No nos rendiremos así de fácil bastardo…..- Tanto Ash como sus pokemon todos se colocaban de pie desafiando al peligroso entrenador que tenían en frente. No se iban a rendir fácilmente, la ira que sentía lo llevaba a alcanzar sus límites.

-Eres una alimaña sin remedio. ¿De veras crees que he usado todo contra ti? Mi Swampert podría acabar con todos los pokemon que tienes sin dificultad amigo.

-¡No hay entrenador invencible, y menos uno que irrespeta la vida de los pokemon como tu lo haces!- Lillie también estaba al borde de la desesperación. No avanzaban para nada hacia el altar y Ash estaba completamente exhausto juntos a sus pokemon los cuales por alguna razón compartían la misma furia de su entrenador.

-Zzz ¡Ash debemos de salir de aquí! Zzzz- La Rotomdex no se rendía e intentaba animar a su amigo a que salieran huyendo pero la testarudez de sus días jóvenes regresaba de una manera diferente a esas épocas. Los 6 pokemon de Ash se levantaban y estaban dispuestos a todos a derrotar a ese Swampert.

-¡Cállate! ¡No saldré de aquí hasta que ese sujeto pague!- En ese momento una acción inesperada lo hizo entrar en razón, sentir esa cachetada de Lillie lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad con una enorme sorpresa. El entrenador que los amenazaba incluso quedo atónito al ver tal acción.

-¡Cálmate de una vez Ash! ¡No estas pensando racionalmente! ¡No estas siendo el Ash que todos conocemos!- Una mezcla de gritos y lagrimas era lo que el gesto de la rubia expresaba al entrenador el cual tanto el y sus pokemon calmaban su ira. En ese momento Ash vivía un deja vu el cual le hizo recordar aquella lejana memoria donde su cordura fue devuelta por una bola de nieve de aquella chica que lo apoyo incondicionalmente. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar todo eso si el mismo se prometió a el mismo y ella secretamente que nunca iba a caer en desesperación?

-Tienes razón Lillie. Lo siento, y también lo siento Rotomdex, aun estoy frustrado por todo lo que ha pasado.- El kantoniano se colocaba en pie mientras acomodaba su gorra y miraba con determinación al entrenador en frente el cual era otro muro que tenia que derribar.

-¡Zzzz Ese es el Ash que yo conozco Zzzz!- Con felicidad la pokedex de mente propia circundaba a su amigo mas cercano.

-¡Charizard! ¡Pikachu! Protejan a Lillie y diríjanse al altar del Sol y la Luna. Yo lo distraeré así que adelántense.-

-¡Pero Ash!- La joven rubia estaba asustada por su amigo el cual estaría en mas graves problemas si sus dos mas antiguos compañeros no le ayudaban. Pikachu y Charizard aun con el pesar que les causaba el dejar a su entrenador entendían lo importante de la misión y Ash les brindaba su total confianza y accedieron a irse con la compañera de Ash.

-¿Y crees que los dejare ir así de fácil? ¡Swampert, Rayo de Hielo a esa chica!- El poderoso rayo congelante iba con destino a Lillie pero en ese momento tanto Incineroar como Ash habían protegido a lo joven y a sus pokemon.

-¡Ash!-

-¡Descuida estoy bien! ¡Vuela Charizard!- Con la orden dada por su entrenador el tipo fuego empezó a sobrevolar la tormenta cuando de repente entre la sombra de los arboles el tipo normal iba a atacar con su lengua.

-¡No soy como DIA! ¡No escaparan de mi!- El entrenador estaba confiado de su pokemon camuflaje pero no conto con una interferencia.

-Zzz ¡Ash! ¡Kecleon esta atacando! Zzz-

-¡Estoy en eso Rotom! ¡Lycanroc! ¡Lanza rocas! ¡Hawlucha! ¡Tijera X!- Los dos pokemon del azabache atacaron al tipo normal el cual al recibir los golpes retrocedió y cayo a los pies de su entrenador. Ash confiaba mucho en la información de su pokedex parlanchina, el había sido una razón enorme de haber llegado a la final de una nueva liga gracias a sus consejos.

-¡Zzz Excelente Ash zzZZ!

-¡Esa cosa es una molestia!-

-¡No dejare que toques ni un pelo de Lillie!- Los 4 pokemon restantes de Ash se colocaban en posición de combate recuperando su cordura normal.

-Veo que no entiendes los hechos. Creo que es hora de hacerte entender que era mas que polvo a mis pies maldita sabandija.- De la mochila del entrenador un aro fue sacado el cual contenía una mega piedra. Los ojos del azabache no podían creer lo que observaban, ese monstruo de pokemon estaba batiendo el piso con todos ellos sin siquiera usar todo su poder.

-No…..- Ash estaba al borde del colapso, nunca se había a enfrentado a entrenadores de ese calibre, incluso ni cuando se enfrento a Diantha o Alain sintió tal diferencia de habilidad y poder.

-¡Mega Evoluciona!- Con el comando dado por el entrenador el Swampert empezaba a cambiar de forma adoptando una mas intimidante y agresiva. Un Rugido se escucho por los alrededor provenientes del pokemon inicial de Hoenn.

-Chicos no se dejen intimidar. Sceptile e Incineroar se que ustedes pueden con esa mega evolución. Hawlucha y Lycanroc, acabaremos con Kecleon.- Era una lucha desesperada y el azabache tenia que hacer tiempo para que Lillie pudiese obtener las flautas y escapar de la isla. Antes de que pudiesen reaccionar, el pokemon mega evolucionado había golpeado ya a todos lanzándolos por los aires incluso a Ash el cual Sceptile pudo reaccionar y salvar a su entrenador de un golpe brutal.

-¿Pensaste que la velocidad de tus pokemon era suficiente para contra restar el poder de mi pokemon? Estúpido niño, la naturaleza esta de mi lado, este mundo esta de nuestro lado. Ustedes malditas pestes serán eliminadas de la faz de la Tierra. Alola solo es el principio, luego iremos a las otras regiones y doblegaremos a la estúpida raza humana y a todos los pokemon que nos llegaron también a traicionar.- Ash recién se levantaba junto a sus amigos, habían probado apenas el poder de ese entrenador. Las palabras que el mencionaba preocupaba al azabache. Tenían que detenerlos a todos ahora o si no las demás regiones también sufrirían un destino cruel. No iba a permitir que estas bestias acabaran con sus sueños o lo de sus amigos….incluyéndola a ella que esta luchando en Hoenn….

-No mientras yo este frente a ti…- La lucha seria difícil pero estaba determinado a triunfar como fuese necesario.

-¡Estoy arto de tu insistencia!- Sintiendo el odio de su entrenador contra la alimaña que el consideraba que era Ash se fue nuevamente directo a atacar al azabache con su puño de los cuales ni él ni ninguno de sus pokemon pudieron reaccionar a excepción de uno que….se interpuso…. Zzzzz…

==========================Al mismo tiempo, Altar del Sol y La Luna==========================

Charizard y Pikachu habían cumplido con la labor que su entrenador les encomendó, la rubia había llegado al altar en el cual había una gran tabla de piedra con escritos antiguos en forma de Unown.

-¿Ahora que debemos de hacer?- Tanto ella como los pokemon que la acompañaban inspeccionaban la gran tabla de piedra, la desesperación los carcomía al no encontrar ningún indicio de los tesoros.

-Dudo que puedas hacer algo niña. ¿Por qué no se rinden de una vez por todas?- Lo peor que pudo pasar estaba ocurriendo frente a ellos, otro de los entrenadores que habían aparecido frente a Ash se aparecía frente a ellos.

-¡No te acerques!- Pikachu y Charizard tomaron posiciones defensivas lanzando chispas y llamas para intimidar a su oponente.

-Veo que R esta batallando contra ese sujeto. Me toca el trabajo sucio a mi ya que L también se divierte con tu hermano, con esa burla de capitán y con ese investigador….que me sorprende el hecho de que sea tan débil en este mundo.- ¿Eh? Sus palabras eran un total misterio pero mas que nada se sentía preocupada por su hermano, Kiawe y ese chico que la salvo.

-¡No van a lograr lo que pretenden!-

-¿Y tú nos vas a detener jovencita?- Estaba completamente asustada y no sabia que hacer. El roedor eléctrico y tipo fuego procedieron a atacar al joven pero de una de sus pokebolas un tipo planta los agarro del cuello a ambos y los azoto contra la tabla de piedra.

-No creo que ustedes puedan con mi fiel Chesnaught.- Todo parecía ser el fin, pero de la bolsa de Lillie los dos pequeños pokemon cósmicos empezaron a moverse y salieron en defensa de su nueva amiga. Cuando los dos hicieron su aparición la cara de aquel entrenador fue de completo susto y terror.

-¡USTEDES QUE HACEN AQUÍ! ¡LUSAMINE LOS HABIA ATRAPADO Y MATADO!- Lillie quedo en shock por las palabras que el entrenador menciono. ¿Su madre los capturo para desaparecerlos?

-¡Chesnaught! ¡Brazo Martillo y aplástalos!- EL poderoso inicial de Kalos iba dispuesto a golpearlos con sus dos brazos pero con una cola de Hierro de Pikachu y con los brazos del tipo fuego de Kanto detuvieron el ataque del tipo sub lucha.

-¡Estorbos! ¡Si ustedes están aquí eso quiere decir que ese sujeto también esta por acá!- Su preocupación era enorme, la presencia de los dos pokemon cósmicos también hacían eco que uno mas estaba cerca. En ese momento los dos pokemon fueron cubiertos de luz mientras el cielo dispersaba las nubes de tormenta de la isla haciendo que el atardecer floreciera en su luz naranja sobre toda la región. La tabla empezaba a abrirse y de ella las dos flautas salieron flotando hasta llegar a manos de la rubia. Los dos pokemon también habían evolucionado frente a los ojos de todos.

-¡Rayos! ¡Chesnaught regresa! ¡R! ¡L! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- A través de una especie de comunicador les avisaba a sus amigos. R estaba destrozando al azabache y a sus pokemon mientras L y las demás Ultra bestias habían acorralado a Gary y compañía pero al escuchar la preocupación de X sintieron el peligro que los había hecho dudar de llegar a la isla a detenerlos. Un grupo de Celesteela recogió a los peligrosos entrenadores que devolvían a sus pokemon y se alejaban de la zona.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí?- La joven vio a las dos nuevas formas de pokemon que le sonreían y se metían a la bolsa una vez mas cada uno con una flauta a la par de ellos. Tras algunos minutos todos llegaron donde estaba Ash el cual estaba nuevamente sufriendo por otra perdida. En sus brazos yacía lo que parecía ser la Rotomdex pero con una grave diferencia, rota y deshecha. Todos estaban asustados del evento ya que la pokedex parlanchina había sido uno de los amigos más cercanos de Ash en Alola.

-¿Ash?- Gary fue el primero en atreverse a preguntar….

 _"_ _Zzz…Ash…..Gracias por todo lo que me has enseñado durante estos 4 años en Alola. Yo me aburría demasiado en el laboratorio del profesor Oak pero cuando me dijeron que seria parte de un proyecto de pokedex nueva me emocione tanto porque vería al mundo con mis propios ojos. Vi muchas cosas impresionantes durante todo este tiempo pero nada se comparo con el amor que le tienes a los pokemon. Cada milagro y maravilla que realizabas me llenaba de envidia hacia los demás ya que mi anhelo era ser uno más de tus compañeros en la batalla. Estoy feliz de haberte protegido y serte útil en la lucha como los demás. Me divertí a lo grande con todos ustedes y tal vez mi único remordimiento es que no podre ver como realizas tu sueño. Por favor….conviértete en un gran entrenador, en campeón y cumple tu sueño de ser un….maestro….poke….mon…zzzz…"_

Las últimas palabras de la Rotomdex no fueron dichas gracias a los circuitos de voz que el dispositivo tenia, fue la conexión del corazón que ambos compartían y el azabache claramente entendió cada uno de los sentimientos de su amigo fiel. Un grito de dolor fue lo que se escucho del azabache que hizo eco en toda la isla, la misión fue cumplida pero el sacrificio nuevamente había sido grande. El trió compartía el dolor y la amargura del joven que han visto crecer y no pudieron intervenir por el esfuerzo enorme que reconocieron del muchacho. Sin que nadie se diese cuenta otro ente observaba todo lo sucedido, el llamado que recibió lo atrajo cuando el se había propuesto a no intervenir. Sus intenciones eran nubladas con ese grito de dolor y le hacían recordar la vida antes del exilio y al mismo tiempo reforzaba su verdadero objetivo, el silencio total de los mundos.

============================Pueblo Boceto: Presente=================================

El chico que ella amaba había sufrido demasiado en esos años de lejanía entre ambos. El ver su semblante de dolor la embargaba con el mismo sentimiento, saber que su preciada persona había perdido demasiado la llenaba de melancolía. Su deseo en esos momentos era el de confortarlo y escuchar cada detalle de su historia. Acariciaba tiernamente la mano lastimada del joven que la había salvado hace unos días.

-Oye Ash…-

-Se lo que me quieres decir Serena, pero estoy bien. Me duele recordar pero aun falta para que la historia termine.- La joven movió su cabeza negándole que eso es lo que ella realmente quería expresar cosa que lo intrigo.

-Yo solo quería decirte que eres muy fuerte, más fuerte de lo que solías ser.- Las caricias de la joven reina continuaban mientras lo observaba directamente a los ojos.

-Tal vez lo sea un poco mas en este momento, pero desearía poder repetir todo lo que sucedió hace 4 años y cambiar un poco la historia. Ese momento de ira nublo mi juicio y aun me arrepiento de cómo trate a Lillie y a Rotom en ese momento.-

-Rotom te agradeció todo lo que viviste con él. Eres una persona especial Ash y nadie de los que te conocemos pensaríamos mal de ti. Todos tenemos defectos y claro que no eres la excepción pero aprendemos a convivir con ellos. – Ella era esa persona que le hacia bien a su alma, sus palabras sinceras adornadas con la vista de sus hermosos ojos le llenaban de paz.

-Gracias Serena…- Ahora era el quien acariciaba el rostro de la joven performer la cual se sonrojaba con el contacto de su mano en su mejilla.

¿Qué paso con Rotom si me permites preguntar?-

-Rotom originalmente es tipo eléctrico y fantasma. Cuando el dispositivo fue destruido el quedo atrapado dentro de ella sin poder ser libre nunca más. El profesor Kukui ha intentado repararla pero sin éxito.-

-¿Tal vez Clemont pueda hacer algo?-

-Yo le conté a Clemont acerca de ese evento con la misma esperanza y reviso todo el daño que le mostré a través de fotografías y los planos que el profesor Kukui me brindo pero me dio la misma respuesta.-

-Lo siento Ash….de veras lo siento.-

-Tranquila Serena, yo se que el lo hizo para salvarme y se lo agradezco. Aun tengo esperanza de que alguien pueda repararlo y como decimos tu y yo…..-

-Nunca rendirse hasta el final….- Su sonrojo ante el positivismo que el azabache pronunciaba aun con ese dolor que albergaba la enamoraba más del joven. Ella se colocaba en su situación y realmente no sabia como tomaría si alguno de sus pokemon sufriera un destino similar.

-Exacto. ¿Es una frase que compartimos desde hace mucho tiempo no es así?- Verlo sonreír luego de la tristeza en sus palabras y sus gestos era un alivio para la performer pero aun así le faltaba algo que ella necesitaba recuperar en ese gesto que ella extrañaba, aun así era confortante verlo mas alegre.

-Tu me lo enseñaste la primera vez…..aunque se te haya olvidado cuando nos encontramos de nuevo.- Un hermoso puchero se hacia en su rostro cosa que al azabache le encantaba y procedió a tener nervios de su tierno gesto.

-Me prometí a mi mismo no volverte a olvidar jamás después de que recordé todo lo del campamento Serena. Aunque hubiese querido no podría haberte olvidado…- El sentimiento de estar juntos los embargaba a ambos de calidez y ternura, algo a lo mejor relativamente nuevo para ambos pero que a su vez podían sentir que lo han experimentado desde que se conocieron y desde que viajaron juntos…..pero era momento de continuar y la peli miel lo sabia.

-¿Qué paso luego Ash?-

-Íbamos directo a nuestro siguiente destino que era el Gran Cañón de Poni.-

-¿El gran Cañón de Poni?-

-Ese es el lugar donde el Templo del Sol y la Luna reside. Al tener las flautas en nuestra posesión y según la historia de Hala, teníamos que tocarlas ahí para realizar el ritual que salvaría a la región.

-¿Cuál es ese ritual Ash?-

-El despertar de las leyendas Serena y el temor mas grande de los Ultra Entes….-

=====================Alola hace 4 años, cercanías del Gran Cañón Poni====================

Paso un día luego del incidente de la Rotomdex, el azabache tenia que descansar sus emociones ya que estaban al borde de una crisis. Esos viajes llenos de felicidad habían quedado en el pasado ya que a pesar de haber sobrevivido mil y un peligros todo al final se resolvía positivamente. Alola definitivamente le enseño el lado oscuro de la vida pero por el bien de sus amigos caídos el debía de seguir y nada iba a parar su camino el cual en este momento era el Gran Cañón Poni. En el fondo de ese peligroso lugar de la región se encontraba la estructura erigida a las deidades protectoras de las islas continentales.

-¿Qué tan cerca estamos Gary?- El rubio exclamaba hacia el investigador mientras observaba el mapa.

-Estamos a pocos metros, un poco mas y llegaremos.-

-¿No les parece extraño que no nos han atacado desde isla Exeggutor?- Kiawe hacia la observación y era cierto que la falta de peligro de los seres de otra dimensión los tenia en preocupación.

-Se que es extraño y tengo un mal presentimiento pero debemos de seguir y detenerla a ella.- Gladio tenia un enojo en contra de su madre no solo por el hecho de ser la causante de todo lo que sucedía en ese momento sino también por la extraña actitud que ha tomado desde que comenzó con la investigación del Ultra Espacio.

-Hermano….- Desde su escape de la Isla Exeggutor, su hermano se había comportado de una manera extraña y por alguna razón ella conocía esa razón. El ver a Ash roto dos veces por eventos de esa magnitud lo llenaban de culpa. Su amigo Cero también había resultado gravemente herido en el combate contra los Ultra Entres menores pero gracias a el pudieron tener una oportunidad en contra de esa entrenadora que ataco a Gary intensamente.

-Estoy bien Lillie, sigamos.- Gladio trato de aliviar a su hermana sin éxito como el esperaba pero debían de continuar.

El único que permanecía en silencio era el entrenador azabache el cual con Pikachu en su hombro caminaba determinado a terminar con todo lo que sucedía. Sceptile, Hawlucha y Charizard terminaron sumamente heridos por los ataques del pokemon de aquel entrenador agresivo el cual fue el responsable de la destrucción de su Rotomdex. Antes de dirigirse a Isla Poni contacto con el profesor e hizo otra transferencia del cual se sorprendió al ver como Decidueye básicamente le pedía de nuevo regresar y luchar. Ver los ojos de su pokemon llenos de determinación lo convencieron de traerlo a el y a dos amigos mas los cuales eran Infernape y Krookodile.

-¿Ash?- Su rival de la infancia lo llamaba con preocupación, jamás en su vida lo había visto con ese semblante de tristeza absoluta.

-¿Qué sucede Gary?-

-Amigo, si necesitas hablar después de todo esto, estaré para ti cuando lo necesites.-

-Gracias Gary, sigamos en marcha.- El nieto del investigado mas famoso del mundo pokemon se sentía impotente al no poder hacer algo para ayudar a su viejo rival. Sus ojos en ese momento estaban quebrados y aunque su determinación fuese verdadera sabía que su dolor era profundo.

El grupo de jóvenes había llegado por fin a su destino, el Templo del Sol y La Luna estaba frente a ellos. El investigador empezó a leer las inscripciones que había en los muros del templo ya que la puerta principal estaba sellada.

-¿Gary tienes alguna idea como podemos entrar?- El entrenador rubio le cuestionaba.

-No tengo idea ya que esta letra es muy antigua y no tenemos registro de ella en nuestra base de datos.- Con un dispositivo en mano analizaba los jeroglíficos sin éxito.

-Según mi abuelo, el me decía que el Templo del Sol y La Luna solamente se abriría cuando Alola estuviese en una crisis de destrucción. Según la leyenda de los Kahuna de la Isla Akala solo el valor ardiente y la virtud destellante abrirían las puertas del templo.- Al escuchar ese fragmento todos empezaron a pensar como abrir las puertas ya que eran enormes y visiblemente muy difíciles de destruir. Lillie en ese momento se fijo como había dos rocas de un color diferente situadas en los marcos de las inmensas paredes de roca de la entrada.

-Valor ardiente y Virtud destellante…- Entre murmureos la joven de melena rubia meditaba y de repente el gesto de la chica demostró que posiblemente la solución ya se encontraba a su alcance.

-¡Ash! ¡Kiawe! ¡Creo que tengo una idea! ¡Necesitaremos a Pikachu y a Turtonator!- Ambos estaban confusos pero al instante de haber hecho esa observación tanto Gary como Gladio entendieron que es lo que planeaba al ver las rocas que los cuales sus colores eran de amarillo a la derecha y rojo a la izquierda.

-¡Lillie eres asombrosa!- El investigador la halagaba mientras ella producía un evidente sonrojo.

-Ash ataca la piedra amarilla y Kiawe ataca la piedra roja, lo que dice mi hermana tiene lógica.- Sin perder el tiempo el azabache y el moreno comandaron a sus amigos a lanzar un impactrueno y un lanzallamas cada uno que al impactar con las rocas estas brillaron pero sin producir ningún efecto.

-¡No sucedió nada!- Ash era el primero en apuntar lo que parecía obvio.

-Si hizo un efecto, solamente que no el deseado por una extraña razón.- El investigador también analizaba la situación.

-A lo mejor a los ataques les falta potencia…- La joven volvía a razonar y lo único que pudieron pensar todos los entrenadores a excepción de Gary era una sola cosa….

-¡Movimientos Z!- Los tres entrenadores expresaron al unisonó.

-¿Movimientos Z?- Gary era el mas confundido del lugar y antes que pudiese preguntar vio como Kiawe y su antiguo rival se colocaban detrás de sus pokemon para realizar el ataque que mencionaban. Luego de hacer las poses correspondientes los dos pokemon se vieron envueltos en un halo de poder Z cosa que impresionaba al investigador minuto a minuto.

- **¡NOS VOLVEREMOS MAS FUERTES! ¡PIKAVOLTIO DESTRUCTOR!-**

 **-¡EL CALOR DE MI CORAZON HARA EFECTO! ¡HECATOMBE PIRICA!-**

Los dos poderosos ataques de fuego y electricidad impactaron contra las enormes rocas de diferente color haciéndolas explotar abriendo consigo las puertas del templo.

-¿QUE FUE TODO ESO?- El investigador realmente estaba sorprendido por esos dos ataques tan potentes los cuales tenían el nivel de poder de un legendario según lo entendido en sus investigaciones.

-Eso es por lo que Ash ha estado viajando estos 4 años en la región de Alola, son ataques súper poderosos los cuales provienen de los Cristales Z. Hay uno por cada elemento y Ash los obtuvo todos.- El nieto de Oak realmente quedo impresionado y también su curiosidad se había elevado. ¿Mega Evolución y Movimientos Z? El mundo pokemon estaba en enormes procesos de cambio.

-¡Entremos!- Ash fue el primero en comandar a lo que todos siguieron su paso. Al entrar vieron como las paredes del lugar de la leyenda tenían varias inscripciones en sus paredes cosa que el investigador no iba a desperdiciar de investigar luego y empezó a tomar imágenes para su futuro uso. Luego de varios minutos de exploración lograron ver un enorme salón con un enorme traga luz el cual se encontraba visiblemente demacrado por el paso cruel del tiempo. La bolsa de Lillie empezó a brillar las cuales eran las flautas que empezaban a resonar con los jeroglíficos del salón principal y varias antorchas pegadas en las paredes se encendían. La tierra empezó a temblar ante los pies de los jóvenes mientras un escalinata se mostraba mientras las paredes del fondo de la habitación se abrían para darle paso.

-¿Que es lo que esta sucediendo?- Todos tenían la misma pregunta que la rubia en ese momento.

-La resonancia del pasado y el presente a través de las flautas y el templo. Jamás pensé seguir viva para poder presenciar todo esto y gracias a ustedes mocosos por fin llego la hora de nuestra venganza.- Entre las sombras Lusamine posesionada por Nihilego explicaba a los entrenadores que se asustaron al verla a ella no sola si no en compañía de los 6 entrenadores que servían bajo sus ordenes.

-¡Madre!- Lillie iba hacia ella cuando fue detenida del brazo por Gary.

-No recuerdo tener a una hija tan fea….-

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú no tienes derecho a insultarnos ni a nada!- Gladio apretaba sus puños con mucha ira.

-El traidor ahora habla frente a mí. Desde el momento que negaron su destino dejaron de ser mis hijos y no son más que insectos que deben de ser aplastados.-

-¿Qué es lo que busca?- Gary también confrontaba al ver la reacción de la joven rubia la cual parecía llena de traumas pasados.

-Reclamar lo que es nuestro por derecho.- Su voz de repente empezó a distorsionarse dando un sonido mas tétrico y espeluznante, ahora era el Ultra Ente que le dominaba sus pensamientos y palabras.

-¿Según ustedes que es suyo por derecho?- El moreno proveniente de Akala ahora cuestionaba las intenciones del Ultra ente.

-¡Reclamamos el Sol y La Luna que ustedes humanos nos robaron!- DIA había perdido los estribos. Un fenómeno extraño aparecía de su sombra dando la figura de la enorme musculatura que no cuadraba con la figura del entrenador.

-¡Ustedes con ayuda de los guardianes de Alola nos exiliaron a un mundo donde no existe el calor del sol ni el arrullo de la Luna!- La entrenadora denominada W también respondía a los jóvenes. La sombra que ella emanaba no era la de su figura humana norma sino mas bien tenia forma insectoide y era delgada.

-¿Y eso les da el derecho de destruir nuestra amada región?- Kiawe perdía la paciencia ante los planes que ellos revelaban.

-Alola fue nuestro antes de su existencia. ¡Ustedes invadieron nuestro territorio!- El entrenador apodado R exasperado respondía la interrogante del moreno. La silueta de su sombra era más grande que el y de ahí yacía la presencia de un ente sumamente poderoso.

-¡Los pokemon y humanos ahora vivimos en completa armonía!- El investigador desde hace mucho era fiel a esa convicción.

-¿Armonía? Lo que dices es un chiste. ¿Crees que no hemos sido testigos de las incontables guerras y caos que los humanos han causado en el mundo. La destrucción de Kalos hace 3000 años, La guerra de los dragones de Unova, la gran trifulca de Kanto en el reino de Rota, la destrucción de Pokelantis, los incidentes de la región Sinnoh y puedo contar más si lo deseas.- La entrenadora llamada L refutaba todo lo que el investigador creía ya que en mucho tenia razón. La silueta de su sombra alumbrada por las antorchas que se encendieron yacía en el techo con una figura extraña.

-¡Los humanos y pokemon ahora somos amigos! ¡La Región Alola es prueba de ello!- Lillie entre lagrimas también discutía con los entrenadores.

-Los demás pokemon también nos traicionaron. ¿¡Porque teníamos que ser los únicos exiliados!? ¡RESPONDE! ¡¿PORQUE NOSOTROS FUIMOS ENCERRADOS Y SELLADOS!?- Las palabras del entrenador denominado S estaban cargadas de odio y desprecio las cuales la joven no podía refutar. Su sombra era la pequeña de todas y no concordaba con la del entrenador.

-Nosotros también somos seres vivos. Pensamos, sentimos, reímos, lloramos y hasta sangramos. ¿Por qué no tenemos derecho y ustedes si?- Un poco mas calmado el joven llamado a si mismo X expresaba con desprecio. Su sombra denotaba una figura que se maneaba de manera muy flexible.

-Nuestro objetivo es simple, reclamar lo que alguna vez nuestro fue, y en este templo la respuesta a nuestra ambición reside. Humanos y Pokemon, ríndanse ante nuestra fuerza, ninguno de ustedes podrá con nuestra sed de venganza.- Lusamine se expresaba en vez de la medusa, todo era un evento extraño y muy bizarro. Gary, Lillie, Gladio y Kiawe no sabían que responder ante lo que todos expresaban. El único que había permanecido callado en toda esa conversación era Ash el cual tenia su mirada cabizbaja mientras las sombras oscurecían su semblante y el de su fiel Pikachu. Su filosofía fue siempre entender a cada pokemon lo mejor que el podía pero no importaba la razón que fuese, lo que ellos hacían estaba mal. Sus viajes le habían enseñado lo mucho que se esfuerzan las personas y pokemon en cumplir sus sueños y meta incluyéndolo a el y a todos sus amigos. ¿Por qué no podían convivir en paz? ¿Por qué no podía existir paz entre todos? Los dos lados tenían razón y por alguna razón el entrenador de Kanto se sentía en medio de las dos opiniones. A pesar de sus razones de peso de los seres de otra dimensión, el entrenador de las marcas Z en su mejilla sabía que lo que hacían era mal puro y no debían de salirse con la suya. Ash en ese momento tomo una decisión.

-Pikachu y yo salimos de pueblo Paleta hace 4 años, desde que inicio nuestro viaje he conocido a un millar de personas que solo buscan realizar sus metas y sueños. ¿Ustedes dicen tener derecho al Sol y la Luna? Pues tanto humanos y pokemon también tenemos derecho a la paz y a la vida. Si algo aprendí en mis viajes fue que la vida te da la oportunidad de sentir y amar a todos tus semejantes, ustedes que han estado mas tiempo que yo ni siquiera han llegado a esa conclusión. Desde el más pequeño Pikipek hasta el mismo Arceus tenemos ese derecho.- Las palabras de Ash calaban fuerte en los corazones de todos los presentes y por una extraña razón los entrenadores empezaban a sentir dolor en el pecho, aquellas almas selladas anhelaban escapar gracias a las palabras del azabache.

-¡MOCOSO! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Acabaremos con sus vidas!- La única que parecía reaccionar era el Nihilego que no entendía porque sus camaradas no reaccionaban.

-¡La que no entiendes eres tu! ¡Ellos 6 también tienen sueños y esperanzas que cumplir y no es justo lo que todos ustedes están haciendo en la vida de ellos!- Todos estaban asombrados por las palabras de Ash. ¿Eso quería decir que esos jóvenes estaban siendo controlados por los Ultra Entes al igual que Lusamine?

-¡SILENCIO!- En ese momento el pokemon medusa lanzo acido de uno de sus tentáculos dirigidos directamente hacia Ash. El roedor eléctrico en perfecta sincronía utilizo su ataque de cola de hierro partiendo al veneno lanzado en dos que al contactar al suelo empezó a derretir el suelo. La mirada de la madre de Lillie luego de eso fue de suma sorpresa al ver como los ojos de aquel chico tomaban un brillo azul frente a ella cosa que no percibieron sus amigos al estar Ash frente a ellos y darles la espalda.

-¡Krookodile yo te elijo!- El poderoso tipo tierra de la región Unova hacia acto de presencia listo para batallar.

-¡Piensas luchar contra mi mocoso! ¡No vez como somos mas!- Nihilego estaba realmente asustada, como era posible que simples palabras habían hecho tanto efecto en las almas que ellos sellaron perfectamente. Les había costado encontrar los huéspedes perfectos y al fin que lo había conseguido este chico arruinaba todo su trabajo. La rabia del tipo medusa era enorme al también recordar el rechazo que aquel otro huésped hizo con ella y por esa la razón del porque Lusamine estaba posesionada y muriendo en su interior. Cuando termino de procesar sus pensamientos el gesto de Ash fue de suma sorpresa mientras sus ojos se dilataban.

-¡GLADIO! ¡Tu madre esta muriendo! ¡Debemos de salvarla ahora!- Las palabras de Ash podrían sonar como una mentira pero el tono con lo cual lo había dicho era demasiado serio para ser una broma incluso considerando la situación. Nihilego estaba estupefacta al percibir como el azabache había leído sus emociones.

-¿Ash a que te refieres?- Lillie era la mas asustada al escuchar lo que el azabache menciono.

-¡No tenemos tiempo! ¡Lillie y Gary! ¡Vayan arriba a tocar las flautas ahora!- Ash escucho las voces del pasado que el templo albergaba y le otorgaba el conocimiento necesario para solventar la crisis de Alola. Todas esas sensaciones eran extrañas pero las fuertes emociones que había vivido últimamente activaron algo en su interior que yacía dormido desde el su visita al Reino de Rota.

-¡No se que rayos te pasa Ash, pero de acuerdo! ¡Andando Lillie!- El investigador decidió hacer caso a las instrucciones del azabache y tomo a Lillie del brazo corriendo hacia la escalinata.

-¡Ni crean que lo permitiré!- Lusamine se disponía a atacar a la pareja que se alejaba del lugar pero en ese momento los dos Pokemon de Ash atacaron deteniendo sus intenciones.

-¡Tu pelea es con nosotros!-

Gladio estaba en una encrucijada emocional, después de todo lo que Código Cero sufrió y la maldad que se había esparcido en Alola todo era culpa de su madre. Escuchar de Ash que ella estaba a punto de morir revivía los sentimientos de amor de hijo que tenia y sus lagrimas empezaron a caer.

-¿Gladio estas bien?- Kiawe trataba de confortar al rubio que tenia dudas de lo que debía de hacer.

-¡GLADIO! ¡No importa si tu madre es la personificación del mal! Tu eres su hijo al final y el lazo con una madre siempre es irrompible!- Recordar el apoyo que la suya misma le otorgo en cada viaje, en cada año, en cada segundo de su vida le inspiraba para sacar a su rival de su trance. En la mente del rubio, memorias lejanas se hacían presentes cuando toda su familia era unida y no existía el caos de hoy en día. Código Cero salió de su pokebola sin orden previa y apoyo las palabras de Ash y se colocaba en posición de batalla para liberar a aquella mujer que lo creo.

-¡No detendrán nuestros planes! ¡Libérense camaradas! ¡Esos cuerpos están débiles y los podremos recuperar después!- Honestamente no deseaba hacer lo que proponía pero el corazón de esos entrenadores era muy fuerte en ese momento y del cuerpo de los 6, aquellas sombras empezaban a tomar forma revelando por fin la identidad de los Ultra Entes dominantes de toda sus razas.

-¡Estamos listos todos!- Todos los pokemon en el equipo de Ash habían salido y se disponían a luchar, Kiawe por su parte saco a su Turtonator, Charizard y Marowak para asistir. Gladio pudo recuperar sus espíritu y decidió actuar y luego preguntar, no tenia tiempo de detenerse, se lo debía a Guzma que se sacrifico en aquella explosión de la Isla Aether para salvarlo a el y al azabache que tenia como rival. Umbreon y Lycanroc nocturno acompañaron a Código Cero a combatir.

-Estoy contigo Ash…- El azabache le sonrió y con su vista al frente al peligro de aquellos poderosos seres de otra dimensión se disponía a luchar con todo.

Gary y Lillie por su parte estaban recorriendo la escalinata que era extremadamente larga y ya sus fuerzas flaqueaban. El nieto del profesor Oak tomo su mano y le brindo ayuda para que ella se pudiese colocar nuevamente de pie y que pudiesen seguir.

-Lillie tenemos que seguir….-

-Yo estoy preocupada…- Decía ella entre jadeos de cansancio.

-Confía en Ash. El es un testarudo de primera clase y saldrá de esa situación y salvara a tu madre.-

-Confió en Ash….pero….-

-Entonces confía en mi que confía en el.- Esto lo dijo guiñando un ojo a lo cual la chica se aturdió unos momentos y un rubor se apodero de su rostro. Con una sonrisa llena de determinación asintió al joven investigador y siguieron su camino hacia la cima.

La batalla era intensa entre los Ultra Entes y los pokemon de los jóvenes, eran bestias sumamente poderosas y el combate no daba tregua a ni siquiera parpadear. Los pokemon de Kiawe ya habían sido debilitados incluyendo al entrenador que hizo lo posible por ayudar mientras que los pokemon de Ash y Gladio se encontraban sumamente agotados. Xurxitree y Celesteela habían sido noqueados. Kartana y Pheromosa combatían con Código Cero el cual les estaba causando muchos problemas. Guzzlord peleaba contra Incineroar e Infernape los cuales no le daban respiro. Nihilego observaba como eran capaces esos entrenadores de soportar a los 7 cuando antes eran ellos considerados imparables dioses de la región. Todo se debía a la anomalía que ese entrenador llamado Ash emanaba. Más allá de su testarudez, mas allá de su determinación existía algo más que potenciaba a sus pokemon y todos los Ultra entes lo habían percibido. El azabache en cambio le aumentaba la preocupación por que podía sentir el corazón de la fundadora del grupo Aether cada vez más lento.

-Es increíble lo que has hecho mocoso….pero eres débil.- El roedor eléctrico, Decidueye y Lycanroc estaban en posición defensiva resguardando a su amigo. Umbreon y el Lycanroc de ojos carmesí habían caído exhaustos luego del intenso esfuerzo.

-Tengo muchas debilidades y no soy perfecto, pero no puedo permitir que ustedes sigan con todo lo que le hacen a la región. ¡Muchos de mis amigos viven aquí!-

-Veras a lo que me refiero muy pronto….- Nihilego también sabia que necesitaba otro huésped cuanto antes o su cuerpo no aguantaría como el de los demás. La simbiosis que tenia con Lusamine era necesaria y encontró al sustituto perfecto, el hijo de la mujer que tenia en sus entrañas era perfecto para suplantarla.

-Tenemos que ser fuertes hasta que Gary y Lillie toquen las flautas.- El azabache no pudo terminar su frase ya que Buzzwole había atacado a sus tres pokemon y dejo inconscientes tomando a los dos chicos suspendiéndolos en el aire.

-¡Aghh! ¿Cómo es posible….?- Sintiendo como lo ahorcaba Ash estaba estupefacto al ver como un aura se desprendía del pokemon interdimensional.

-Ya me canse de seguirles el juego. Nihilego ve tras los otros dos mocosos, yo matare a estos dos.-

-¡Espera! Este cuerpo esta a punto de morir….tengo una mejor idea.- El insectoide lanzo a los dos chicos al suelo golpeándolos y debilitándolos al instante desmayando al rubio en el proceso. Código Cero quería ir a ayudarlos pero tanto Pheromosa como Kartana no le daban el espacio que necesitaba.

-¿A cual de los dos quieres?-

-Al hijo de esta mujer. Imagino que seria igual de útil que su madre.- La cara de Ash volvía a ser de impotencia al estar en otra situación donde el no podía hacer nada.

-De acuerdo, entonces matare a la anomalía.- Cuando Buzzwole pronuncio esa frase un click se formo en la mente de la medusa. Esa anomalía…..había demostrado ser fuerte…y es lo que ella necesitaba. Necesitaba fuerza para realizar sus planes y demostrarle a ese remedo de dios que era la verdadera fuerza. El fulgor de los ojos de Ash la habían atraído de una manera bizarra y ella tenia hambre de ese poder durmiente en el.

-Cambio de planes Buzzwole…prefiero a ese chico que quieres matar.- La expresión del pokemon y el humano eran de total sorpresa. Lo único que Ash pensó era que iban a matar a Gladio si el era el posesionado y no lo iba a permitir. Empezó a luchar con todas sus fuerzas pero cada intento era inútil ante tanta fuerza demostrada por el insectoide.

-¿Estas segura de lo que dices? Este tipo es una anomalía de este mundo.

-Tu mismo sentiste con los demás el nivel de peligro de este chico. Podemos estar en peligro si este chico se desarrolla. ¿Qué mejor forma de mantenerlo dominado que siendo mi nuevo cuerpo?- Sus palabras tenían lógica, aquel entrenador fallido era prueba de que necesitaban toda la fuerza vital posible para recuperar el mundo del cual ellos eran dueños hace siglos. A pesar de todo lo dicho, el insectoide aun tenia dudas.

-De acuerdo….-

-¡No permitiré que mates a mis amigos! ¡Aghh!- En ese momento Pikachu salió de su letargo y al ver a su amigo en peligro realizo una Tacleada de Voltios a su máximo poder cosa que detuvo Buzzwole con su mano libre atrapando al roedor y azotándolo nuevamente contra una de las paredes. El inicial de Ash volvía a realizar su ataque pero nuevamente era golpeado.

-¡Ya basta!-

-Eres patético. No sirves para pelear. ¿Por qué no te rindes de una vez?- El instinto del pokemon era claro, tenia que matarlo ya que no le convencía las palabras de su camarada…y amiga.

-¿Ese chico es perfecto para mi sabes? No lo mates. El será mío.- La medusa empezaba a cambiar de forma y soltaba al cuerpo pálido de Lusamine que caía al suelo inconsciente. Gladio recuperaba la consciencia y ver a su madre libre le indico que Ash había logrado lo prometido pero el horror vino cuando vio como Ash era sometido por el insectoide y ver como el tipo veneno se acercaba a el.

-Yo no me rendiré ante ustedes. ¡Soy Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta y seré el mejor Maestro Pokemon del mundo!- El azabache luchaba aun con todas sus fuerzas pero era inútil….

-Es un sueño estúpido el que tienes.- La furia de Ash era visible ya que no permitiría que nadie insultara su meta.

-Eres un tipo bastante tonto. Nada te podrá salvar.-

-¡Las amistades que yo tengo me han enseñado a jamás rendirme y no lo pienso hacer!- Su forcejeo era intenso pero volvía a ser en vano.

-Las amistades no existen. Es solo una ilusión que tú te haces. Ese sueño tuyo si lo quieres hacer es porque es tuyo nada más.- Buzzwole sintió dolor en las palabras de su amiga. Dudo de sus sentimientos pero tenia que ser fuerte.

-NO ES SOLO MI SUEÑO AHORA. ES EL DE TODOS MIS AMIGOS. ELLOS SON LOS QUE ME HAN HECHO MAS FUERTE Y TE LO DEMOSTRARE EN EL FUTURO.-

-Ese sueño es una perdida de tiempo no entiendes mocoso.- El insectoide refutaba los gritos que Ash daba y sentía repulsión de su tenacidad.

-Tú serás mi primer paso para cumplir mi sueño. Te lo prometo.- El ser de otra dimensión estaba enfurecido en ese momento. Lo aventó hacia Nihilego la cual abrió sus fauces y absorbió el cuerpo de Ash. La medusa empezó a mutar y así como Lusamine estaba atrapada, el kantoniano pasó a ser el núcleo central del Ultra Entre parasito perdiendo su conciencia y siendo reemplazada por la del ente que sintió un placer inimaginable ante la nueva vitalidad que obtuvo.

-¡!Esto…..Esto…es…INCREIBLE!- La voz de Ash transmitía los pensamientos del Ultra ente que gozaba de su nuevo cuerpo.

-¿Te encuentras bien Nihilego?- Buzzwole con extrema preocupación le preguntaba a su amiga.

-Mejor que nunca. ¡Esta fuerza….este espíritu….es lo que necesitaba para derrotarlo a él!- Los pokemon de Ash vieron el peligro el cual su amigo corría y en plena desesperación corrieron a su auxilio para simplemente ser golpeados por uno de sus tentáculos.

-¡Malditas alimañas! ¡Este cuerpo es mío ahora! ¡Todo mío!- Su comportamiento era cada vez mas diferente y sus tentáculos internos atravesaban el torso de Ash controlándolo cada vez mejor.

-¡PIKA!-

-¡ASH!- Gladio y Pikachu eran los únicos de pie. Tenían que salvar a su amigo de ese destino cruel. La peor crisis en la vida de Ash estaba en proceso.

" **Nuestro héroe fue absorbido por la Ultra ente parasito. Las heridas del ayer eran los amargos recuerdos de hoy. ¿Qué más habrá sucedido en ese evento que cambio la vida de Ash? Tendremos que esperar hasta el siguiente episodio. Esta historia continuara….."**

 **/**

 **HOLA HOLA! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un nuevo capitulo de El Reto Maximo. Me disculpo por la tardanza de este capitulo pero como habran notado es un enorme episodio y creanme, el que viene sera mas grande ya que es el Climax. La historia del pasado de Alola me abarca demasiado XD y no deseo extenderla mas alla del siguiente capitulo. El altar del Sol y la Luna lo recoloque en Isla Exeggutor para colocar las flautas ahi. Lo que existe en el gran canon es el templo donde el cual se adoraba a Solgaleo y a Lunala. Quise hacer esa modificacion XD. Ash fue absorbido por Nihilego ~~ Pues quien lo diria, si les soy sincero esta idea ya la tenia desde hace mucho y se reforzo con un fanart que vi XD. Se que pongo mas preguntas pero despreocupense, ya vendra la persona en el fic que les resolvera la mayoria de sus preguntas XD! Espero disfruten el capitulo y comenten! Ya que necesitare de todo su apoyo por el Behemoth que se acerca en el siguiente capitulo!**

 **Ahora contestar Reviews OwO**

 **Sora: El capitulo de respuestas vendra por alguien que siento que ha sido malogrado en el anime muy pronto. Por eso estoy urgido con terminar el arco de Alola XD. Siempre le quiero meter un poquito de azucar, eso me ayuda siento a las transiciones entre eventos. El evento de Decidueye lo tenia pensado desde el principio pero el de la Rotomdex me salio de la nada cuando escribia el capitulo anterior pero vi la incongruencia del porque no estaba con Ash en Kalos y el personaje se me hace molesto para escribir si soy un poco honesto. Lillie y Gary tendran varios hints pero saben que mi mayor enfoque es el amour XD. Queria demostrar las razones del crecimiento de Ash y las experiencias que lo hicieron madurar pero tambien para dar inicio a la recuperacion que Serena le brindara, esa sera su labor a partir de la historia. Espero disfrutes el capitulo :D!**

 **VirgiFedeli: En efecto la numero 100! Me emocione cuando vi los 100 comentarios :D! Decidi hacer dos capitulos largos y el otro sera mucho mas que este mero, por eso me tarde un poco. He de confesar tambien que me encontre en jaque argumental donde lo que habia escrito no me convencia y tuve que rehacer el capitulo XD! El climax sera en el siguiente episodio. Me encanto la conti de WIDS! Yo sabia que podrias hacerlo! Se que se siente la sequia y por ende soy paciente pero realmente tus historias me emocionan! Espero disfrutes el capitulo y actualices pronto las tuyas :P**

 **Imaginador: Si te soy honesto no soy mucho a leer o ver novelas XD. Es del corazon ~~ XD. Me pase me pase pero sabes, aun me falta cruzar la raya ~~ XD. Aun faltan mas eventos y creeme no seran agradables. Imagino que Gary puede reaparecer y talvez los demas companeros pero quien sabe. Veremos que hacemos con el buen Necrozma... Espero disfrutes el capitulo!**

 **Y con eso me despido gente y ya mero me pongo a trabajar con el fic de nombre largo! XD. Hasta luego! Ya-Ha!**


	27. C27 Alola, el lugar donde todo cambio V

Capitulo 27: Alola, el lugar donde todo cambio V: Entre la vida y la muerte.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, Ash recordaba como fue victima del control del Ultra Ente parasito Nihilego. ¿Cómo lograron salir nuestros héroes de ese embrollo? A continuación lo descubriremos…."**

El panorama en ese momento era de total desesperación, la bizarra situación tenía al entrenador de Kanto capturado y dominado por Nihilego la cual gozaba del placer de la vitalidad del azabache. Gladio y Pikachu eran los únicos testigos en ese momento de la terrible escena mientras el cuerpo debilitado de Lusamine yacía en el suelo y su respiración demostraba que su vida pendía de un hilo.

-¡ASH! ¡Reacciona!- Tanto como el joven entrenador hijo de la fundadora de la organización Aether y el compañero de viajes de toda la vida del azabache gritaban desesperadamente.

-¡Es inútil! ¡El se encuentra bajo mi dominio total! ¡Jamás dejaría este cuerpo por nada del mundo!- Cada vez que la bestia se pronunciaba a través de la voz del kantoniano, los tentáculos internos de este ser apretaban el cuerpo del chico demostrando ahora que era su posesión mas preciada.

-¡Tenemos que atacar Pikachu! ¡Es la única manera que podemos salvar a Ash!- El roedor no era muy fanático de la idea de atacar a su amigo pero ya tenían en el pasado un par de situaciones similares y así como su amigo no lo abandono el no lo haría.

-¡!¡PIKA!- Con un enorme grito lanzo una enorme ráfaga de electricidad dirigida hacia su cuerpo pero en ese momento el UE Kartana se interpuso bloqueando el ataque. Al rubio le pareció rara la situación al ver como todos protegían a Nihilego ya que parecía ser la más vulnerable a pesar de ser la mas intimidante.

-¡Camaradas! ¡Amigos míos! ¡Matemos al traidor y a su madre!- El desquicio en el tono de Ash eran simplemente los deseos mas oscuros que la Ultra Ente poseía en su interior. El rencor acumulado por siglos por fin era liberado y todos los humanos iban a pagar. Antes que todos los pokemon de otra dimensión atacaran los pokemon de Ash se pusieron frente a Gladio dispuesto a cooperar para salvar a su amigo.

-Chicos, necesitamos que Ash se libere del control de Nihilego.- En ese momento Kiawe recién se incorporaba muy cansado por toda la lucha y valientemente se dispuso también a apoyar al hermano de Lillie.

-No estarás solo amigo…aghhh…- Un sonido de dolor era producido por la boca del moreno el cual se arrodillaba al no resistirlo como debía.

-Trata de descansar Kiawe, no creo que puedas seguir más.- El rubio apoyo al moreno junto a sus pokemon a una de las paredes y vio con firmeza el parasito que amenazaba con su vida y la de sus seres queridos.

-Dos entrenadores débiles contra toda mi fuerza…..son estúpidos acaso. Es una situación donde nosotros tenemos ya todo resuelto y más que ganado.- El Ultra Ente sonaba muy confiado y esa actitud provoco una idea en el rubio el cual era algo descabellado pero podría funcionar, con un gesto miro a todos indicándoles que le siguieran la corriente.

-Solo utilizas a tus compinches para atacar pero tú no has hecho nada durante este tiempo. ¿Es que acaso solo alardeas y eres simplemente mas que un parasito?- El plan era simple, tocar el ego del ser de otra dimensión para que cayera en la trampa cosa que al ver el rostro de furia de Ash era el indicador que el plan era un éxito.

-Nihilego, por favor no caigas en su tentación.- El pokemon de la expansión trataba de calmar los ánimos del parasito de otra dimensión.

-¡Cállate Buzzwole! ¡Ahora tengo este cuerpo al igual como ustedes consiguieron el suyo propio! Ahora puedo hacerles frente sin su ayuda. ¡El que se meta de ustedes saldrá mal librado entendieron todos!- Los seres de otra dimensión se encontraban mal luego de las palabras de quien aparentemente les comandaba. Gladio estaba feliz de que fuese tan simple de predecir y ahora era su oportunidad y tenia que ir con todo.

-Chicos…cuando de la señal atacaremos todos juntos y liberaremos a Ash. Peleare con Cero e intentaremos hacer una abertura.- Los pokemon sabían que tenían que ser cautelosos ya que la vida del azabache estaba en juego en ese momento.

-¿Usaras ese intento fallido de experimento? ¡ACASO ME SUBESTIMAS!- Nihilego mostraba resentimiento contra Código Cero por una extraña razón y lo peor de todo es que todas las bestias tenían ese mismo semblante contra el pokemon artificial.

-¿Listo Cero?- El pokemon artificial se colocaba en pose de batalla también dispuesto a ayudar a su amigo que lo ayudo a hacer amistad con todos los pokemon de la región y a tener confianza en si mismo, los sentimientos que tenia eran que solo el podía hacerlo en ese momento.

================En ese mismo instante, parte superior del Templo================

Gary y Lillie habían corrido lo más rápido posible hasta llegar al final de la travesía de la escalinata, ambos jadeaban del cansancio y trataron de recomponer su respiración. El nieto del profesor Oak se sentía intranquilo por la facilidad con la que llegaron. ¿Si los pokemon de otra dimensión tenían tanto miedo de las flautas y de los pokemon del bolso de Lillie porque ninguno los siguió para detenerlos? Esa era la pregunta que invadía la mente del investigador pero aun no encontraba la respuesta.

-¿Sucede algo Gary?- La rubia miraba el rostro de preocupación del joven Oak lo cual la llenaba de incertidumbre.

-No quiero preocuparte Lillie, pero no crees que todo ha sido demasiado fácil para ti y para mí.-

-Yo también he tenido ese mal presentimiento desde que empezamos a subir, pero no podemos detenernos ahora.-

-Tienes razón. ¿Ahora que debemos de hacer?-

-Según la leyenda de Hala, el nos mencionaba que los tesoros debían de ser utilizados en el punto mas alto del templo para que la leyenda volviese a la vida.-

-¡Pues que esperamos! – El investigador quería salir ya de todo ese problema pero vio el semblante de la joven aun pensativa.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas?- Cuestiono Gary algo confundido.

-Mi madre me conto esa misma leyenda, pero la parte final es la que no coincide.-

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?-

-Cuando los tesoros del Sol y la Luna resuenen a través de las lagrimas del alma, la melodía de la vida cobrara fuerza y dará vida a las leyendas en la presencia de quien se dice puede conectar los corazones de todos los seres vivos. - Algo no parecía del todo bien, era demasiado diferente a lo que Hala les había contado y ahora Gary razonaba ese hecho.

-Es algo complicado, creo que debemos de seguir por el camino de la leyenda de Hala.-

-No tenemos opción ya que tardaríamos en descubrir lo que significa y mis amigos están en peligro.-

-Pásame una de las flautas- Lillie procedió a buscar en su bolso y saco los dos tesoros de Alola los cuales empezaron a tomar un brillo mientras eran bañadas por la luz del crepúsculo.

-¿La flauta del sol?-

-Cuando Alola era gobernada por un solo soberano, el y su mujer tocaban el tesoro para traer prosperidad a la región.-

-Sabes mucho de las leyendas de Alola, eso me impresiona.-

-Gracias…mi madre me contaba todas esas anécdotas, siempre pensé que eran cuentos que ella me contaba para dormir pero quien diría que eran parte de sus investigaciones.- Un leve sonrojo se le hacia presente en sus mejillas mientras observaba al joven investigador observarla con curiosidad de saber mas.

-Bueno no tenemos tiempo que perder.- Ambos jóvenes empezaron a tocar los tesoros de la región pero sin éxito alguno ya que no había ningún tipo de reacción o algún indicio que les guiara en si estaban haciendo lo correcto.

-¿Cual es el problema con estas cosas?- El investigador tenia un tono de desesperación al saber que sus amigos estaban en peligro y tenían que salvarlos a toda costa.

-No tengo idea…..a menos que….- Lillie trataba de pensar rápido tratando de recordar todo lo que madre le confiara antes de que su cambio de actitud se iniciara. El recordar incluso como ella fue amistosa con Ash al conocerlo le intrigo siempre que la hizo cambiar. Sin contar con lo que sucedería después, un rayo era dirigido hacia ella y con enormes reflejos el nieto del profesor Oak la abrazo y la aparto de ese ataque. Ambos voltearon ver hacia el cielo y eran otro grupo de Ultra entes del grupo de Celesteela que los habían alcanzado.

-Lillie, necesito que piense a fondo lo de la leyenda que te conto tu madre, yo me encargare esos dos sujetos. ¡Umbreon! ¡Blastoise! ¡Yo los elijo!- Los dos pokemon mas antiguos de Gary hacían su aparición listos para defender a su entrenador y amigo. La rubia hacia todo su esfuerzo en recordar lo que pudiese pero le era muy difícil hacer memoria.

-¡Bola Sombra Umbreon! ¡Hidro Bomba Blastoise!- Los pokemon de Gary atacaban desde larga distancia sin éxito ya que los pokemon de tipo volador y acero eran demasiado rápidos para los ataques que ellos lanzaban. Los dos pokemon en la bolsa de Lillie a pesar de que eran escuchas del ruido en las afueras de su refugio estaban sumidos en un profundo sueño y así habían permanecido durante todo el tiempo desde que evolucionaron.

======================Salón Principal del Templo del Sol y la Luna=====================

-¡Código Cero! ¡Garra Sombra!- Con un salto de gran altitud el pokemon artificial procedía a atacar al ultra parasito el cual esquivaba fácilmente los ataques. Al tener el cuerpo de Ash ella podía acceder a las memorias y experiencias del chico las cuales para su sorpresa eran muchas y que le servían de sobre manera para adaptarse a la batalla. Se sentía poderosa y orgullosa de haber sido inteligente y haber escogido a este poderoso entrenador en potencia, podía sentir su verdadera habilidad y eso la llenaba de soberbia cada segundo al mismo tiempo que los tentáculos internos apretaban el cuerpo del azabache. Los demás Ultra entes por su parte se encontraban en suma preocupación al ver como su "amiga" no acababa con esos chicos antes que sucediese algo grave. Desde que los entrenadores empezaron a revelarse contra su fuerza sintieron ese escalofrió temprano que los hizo sentir Ash desde que se conocieron cosa que el parasito no ha experimentado.

-¿Eso es todo? Pensé que darías mas batalla traidor.- Luego de pronunciarse con uno de sus enormes tentáculos golpeo al pokemon artificial y lo mando a volar contra una de las paredes.

-¡Cero!- El rubio fue a auxiliar a su amigo, el cansancio le había pasado factura luego de pelear sin cesar. Pikachu y compañía aprovecharon ese momento y se dirigieron a atacar al Ultra Ente con sus mejores ataques físicos pero cada tentáculo atrapo a cada uno de ellos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Creen que no conozco su velocidad y fuerza de ataque? Aunque no les guste ahora soy su entrenador y los conozco al pie de la letra en especial a ti rata amarilla.- Había cierto odio hacia Pikachu el cual se sentía dolido al escuchar la voz de Ash pronunciar esas palabras aunque supiera que no era el al cien por cien. El lagarto de Unova forcejeaba pero era inútil ante la fuerza del agarre del tipo roca y veneno. Lycanroc aullaba fuertemente con la esperanza de alcanzar al verdadero Ash, Incineroar pudo liberar un brazo e intento golpear el tentáculo pero sin existo. Decidueye e Infernape estaban completamente a la merced del UE pero aun no se daban por vencidos.

-¡Pikapi!-

-Oh….tienes el valor de llamar a este sujeto, aun tienes la esperanza de que el te puede escuchar cuando quien lo tiene preso en la nada soy yo.- El roedor amarillo conocía a su amigo y sabia que el no se rendiría.

-¡Cero! ¡Tri Ataque!- El golpe de triple elemento dio en el blanco sorprendiendo al parasito que en ese mismo descuido soltó a los pokemon que ella consideraba suyos ahora.

-¿Aun no te rindes? Ese pokemon esta a punto de morir y tu lo sigues forzando a que luche. ¿Quién es el insensato aquí?- Gladio abrió los ojos al escuchar esa revelación acerca de Código Cero pero lo mas sorprendente de ello fue ver la reacción de los demás seres de otra dimensión que se asustaron al percibir que Nihilego había sido dominada inconscientemente para que revelara esa verdad. ¿Acaso ese entrenador seguía resistiéndose?

-¡Nihilego! ¡Deja de jugar y mátalos!- El insectoide sonaba desesperado al tener ese mal augurio.

-¡Tu no me das ordenes escoria! ¿Yo siempre fui la más débil de todos ustedes y ahora que puedo pelear me dices que me haga a un lado? ¡Jamás! ¡No sabes lo que espere para tener un cuerpo como el que ustedes ahora tienen!- La expresión del rostro de Ash en las entrañas del parasito mostraban la locura del ente.

-¿Cero? ¿Puedes seguir?- El pokemon artificial estaba determinado en salvar a su amigo aunque le costara su vida. El rubio tenia dudas pero con todo y esas emociones fuertes sabia que su amigo se encontraba en peligro.

-Yo me encargare de que ya no siga en pie.- Con un súbito golpe mando a volar al pokemon de Gladio el cual impacto su cabeza contra una las paredes incluso haciendo fisuras en el casco metálico que llevaba. Pikachu y compañía atacaban ahora de larga distancia pero seguía siendo inútil ya que el parasito ni se inmutaba.

-¡Déjalo en paz!- El rubio podía sentir las intenciones escondidas en la locura de poder del ente.

Con todo el rencor que le poseía al ser que los encerró en ultra espacio durante siglos, daba latigazo tras latigazo mientras el pokemon artificial se retorcía de dolor con cada impacto. Sus alaridos hacían eco por toda la sala haciéndole recordar aquellos días de sufrimiento en el laboratorio de la fundación Aether. La risa maniática de Ash acompañaba esos aullidos de dolor mientras el parasito disfrutaba cada segundo de placer sádico que le brindaba tanto al pokemon como al entrenador de Kanto en su interior.

-¡NO!- Los sentimientos del entrenador estaban al límite y no este no pudo hacer más que acercarse al pokemon caído y empezar a recibir cada golpe. Los ojos de Código Cero se abrieron al ver como su amigo se sacrificaba pero en ese instante no solamente era el frente a su presencia. Pikachu, Decidueye, Lycanroc, Incineroar, Infernape y Krookodile recibían los impactos.

-¡Nihilego! ¡Mátalos de una vez por todas!- La desesperación de Buzzwole era evidente, cada segundo que esos entrenadores permanecían con vida aumentaba su mal augurio.

-¡Ya estoy harto de estas pestes!- Ver como todos los presentes se le enfrentaban a pesar de ella posees el poder y la ventaja la llenaban de ira. Los demás UE simplemente se limitaron a ser testigos cada uno por su propia razón pero lo que los mantenía en alto era algo mas allá de su propio cansancio, era la voluntad de hierro de esos sujetos los cuales no se inmutaban ante nada. Un nuevo sentimiento los llenaba a todos en ese momento, la envidia de aquellos que eran bañados por los rayos del sol y la luna. La ira de todos aumento al ver como Kiawe y sus amigos también defendían a Cero.

-¡No permitiremos que dañes a nuestros amigos y eso incluye a Ash!- Todos tenían esa mirada llena de determinación no importaba la situación.

-¡!¡YA BASTA!- Luego de ese grito el pokemon parasito empezó a expulsar un aura color naranja muy similar al halo de poder Z. Su habilidad se activaba y eso le brindaba mas poder utilizándolo para mandar a volar a todos tanto como entrenadores y pokemon solamente dejando a Cero para darle el tiro de gracia.

-¡!NO!- El tentáculo afilado del parasito estaba a punto de partirle el cuello al pokemon artificial ante la desesperación de Gladio, cuando de repente un chorro de agua hirviendo impacto sobre su cuerpo dañándola por primera vez.

-¡Quien rayos interviene en mi diversión y me esta causando problemas!- Todos los UE estaban confundidos ya que según ellos solo ellos se encontraban en la zona.

-¿Problemas dices?-

-Sin nosotros no puede ser un problema para ti…- Una figura muy familiar para todos los presentes se encontraba en la entrada del salón principal del templo.

 _-¡Prepárense para los problemas!-_

 _-Y más vale que teman.-_

 _-Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.-_

 _-Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación.-_

 _-Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.-_

 _-Para extender nuestro reino hacia las estrellas.-_

 _-¡Jessie!-_

 _-¡James me me mes!_

 _-¡El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!_

 _-¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar!_

 _-¡Meowth! ¡Así es!-_

 _-¡Wobbufet!-_

-¿Quién rayos son ustedes?- El parasito sintió en ese momento como el cuerpo que tenia dominado empezaba a reaccionar ante la aparición de ese grupo de personas. Los demás UE estaban en guardia ya que percibían por alguna extraña razón el mismo sentir que tenían con el entrenador que su compañera dominaba.

-Esa debería de ser nuestra pregunta. ¿Quién rayos eres tu?- Las palabras de Jessie confundían a todos los presentes.

-Yo soy quien dominara este mundo que nos fue arrebatado.- Ingenuamente la parasito respondía a las palabra del equipo Rocket.

-¿Y a donde quedo tu sueño de ser Maestro Pokemon?- Esas palabras de James generaron una pulsación que debilito a Nihilego, la presencia de esos tres estaba alterando lo que ella creía tener controlado.

-¡Ese un sueño estúpido de este chico que no me interesa en lo mas mínimo!- Los nervios del Ultra Ente afloraban cada vez mas con cada latido que el débil corazón de Ash brindaba tratando de volver a la vida que esta misma le había arrebatado.

-El mocoso es testarudo y por ese mismo sueño estúpido que dices nos ha derrotado durante todos estos años. ¿Crees que novatos como ustedes están a la altura del Equipo Rocket del gran Giovanni? ¡Me haces reír!- La valentía del trió no solamente era por la misión asignada por su jefe en Kanto. Las aventuras que el joven había conseguido en cada región que visito, ellos fueron testigo de todo ello. Era extraño esa relación amor/odio que ellos poseían hacia el. Verlo en ese estado les motivo a intervenir a pesar de que fuese peligroso para ellos, ellos muy en el fondo querían al muchacho de pueblo Paleta.

-¡Ustedes morirán también entonces!- El pokemon roca y veneno de otra dimensión lanzo un gran ataque acido dirigido hacia ellos cosa que nos lo inmuto, habían sufrido peores cosas.

-¡Toxapex! ¡Bunker ahora!- La tipo agua/veneno enamorada de su entrenador hizo pleno uso de su habilidad para detener el feroz ataque. En la mente de Buzzwole, algo le parecía mal, sentía como su compañera y amiga de toda la vida perdía el control lentamente. Sin pensarlo y haciendo caso omiso de las ordenes dadas por ella misma se dirigió a dar un golpe lo suficientemente para mandar a volar ese trió de personas molestas pero antes de llegar otro pokemon intervino en su trayectoria golpeándolo fuertemente en el rostro. La apariencia del ser tan intimidante contradecía su poder, Bewear entro en escena.

-¡Bien hecho Bewear! – Meowth felicitaba quien había sido su guardián hasta los momentos y el nexo familiar entre ellos era enorme. Buzzwole recién se recomponía entre los escombros

¿Ahora en que nos quedamos? ¡Si! ¡Mocoso! ¿Acaso no piensas reaccionar?- Jessie tentaba los nervios del parasito la cual caía con facilidad ante las provocaciones del equipo Rocket.

-¡NO LE HABLES A ESE SUJETO! ¡ESE SUJETO YA NO EXISTE! ¡SOLO ESTOY YO AHORA!- Gladio observaba como el equipo Rocket tenía enorme influencia sobre el subconsciente de Ash el cual luchaba a su máximo poder contra las cadenas mentales que le reprimían, su cuerpo empezaba a mover y aquel rayo de esperanza que se había perdido surgía de donde menos se creía.

-¿Yo veo que no es así?- James molestaba mas al parasito el cual gruñía de odio e impotencia.

-¡Vamos Ash! ¡Puedes liberarte!- Gladio grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡No te rindas Ash!- Kiawe recuperaba su consciencia y junto a sus amados pokemon animaba al azabache a combatir.

-¡Pikapi!- El roedor también era participe de los gritos de animo y apoyo.

Buzzwole tenia que callarlos a todos y la única manera de hacerlo era matando a ese trió de metiches que se colaron en su plan en conseguir la joya que abriría ese camino al lugar prohibido. Los demás UE reaccionaron y asintieron que debían de intervenir, pero antes de hacer cualquier movimiento el resto de pokemon de Ash se colocaron frente a frente a ellos. Krookodile lanzo una potente garra dragón hacia el Guzzlord alejándolo de donde su entrenador estaba. Decidueye por su parte aunque tenia muchos deseos de tener su revancha con Buzzwole, no podía darse el lujo de perder a un ser querido mas y embistió a Celesteela con todas sus fuerzas. Pheromosa era la mas rápido entre todos y decidió hacer gala de su habilidad pero el primate en llamas la detuvo y en un intercambio de golpes y patadas el inicial de Sinnoh le alejaba. Lycanroc no perdió el tiempo y con su velocidad y resistencia decidió hacerse cargo de Kartana que a pesar de tener ventaja de tipo contra el no iba a desistir en ayudar a esa persona que lo entendió en sus momentos de crisis al evolucionar. El ultimo del grupo lanzo una serie de rayos los cuales iban hacia el equipo Rocket el cual el poderoso gato de fuego recibió protegiéndolos a todos pero mas aun a su hermano no de sangre, pero tal vez de alma el cual fue su apoyo cuando su viejo maestro falleció, sin pensarlo dos veces embistió al pokemon eléctrico alejándolo del lugar. Los UE estaban confundidos en ver como todos esos pokemon tenían esa fuerza para poder soportar un combate contra ellos, los más poderosos del ultra espacio.

En el subconsciente de Ash por su lado, la oscuridad era lo que invadía todo su ser, había perdido los 5 sentidos y solamente su mente a duras penas procesaba un poco de lo que sucedía en esos momentos. Las penumbras devoraban cada parte de su alma poco a poco y cada vez que ellas tocaban su cuerpo perdía más y más su consciencia. En sus momentos de reflexión las cuales consideró como las que podrían ser las ultimas de su existencia, analizaba cada momento de su corta vida. Los días de su niñez los cuales compartió la mayor parte con su madre la cual el consideraba la mejor del mundo ya que incluso con la falta que su padre le podía hacer, ella siempre le reprendió si empezaba a desarrollar cualquier sentimiento negativo hacia él, ahora tenia que admitir del porque de sus viajes ya que al experimentarlo por su propia cuenta entendía lo que el hacia perfectamente, las amistades que nacieron con cada paso que dio en cada tierra y nación.

Recuerdos invaluables tan vividos como los colores rojo carmesí de la sangre o el azul profundo del cielo y ni que decir del verde de las llanuras que recorrió. Sonrisas de oro y lagrimas de plata se derramaron en cada paso que el dio desde los diez años y cada experiencia se volvió tan valiosa como las joyas mas preciosas del mundo incluso mas que cualquier rubí, zafiro o esmeralda. El fuego de las fogatas y lo verde de las hojas durante cada noche en la intemperie le llenaba de felicidad y nostalgia con cada milla recorrida. Los sueños tan hermosos como las perlas y la convicción tan fuerte como los mismos diamantes reforzaban los lazos de platino que compartió con cada persona. A veces las situaciones se llenaban de felicidad tan pura como la blanca nieve la cual ni siquiera las mas negras nubes de tormenta en los horizontes podía detenerlo y no se arrepentía de volver a vivirlas todas una segunda vez si fuese necesario. Aunque sus posibilidades en cualquier torneo fueron una variable en el duro proceso de la vida, el siempre daría su mejor esfuerzo e situación. La vida a través de sus ojos podía parecer tan simple, ser el mejor maestro pokemon era el alfa de sus sueños y llegar a su meta era simplemente el llegaría ser el omega de ella. Juraba que si en esos momentos pudiese llorar lo haría sin dudarlo ya que el tenia deseos de seguir viviendo y no solamente cumplir un sueño, sino también promesas que hizo a todos sus mejores amigos y rivales, pero no podía hacer nada.

-¿ _Es raro ver que te rindes tan fácil Ash_ \- Esa voz retumbo en su cabeza y a pesar de considerar que tenia un paso antes de su próxima muerte, claramente ese sonido que percibió tal vez con el corazón le devolvió la vida.

 _-La vida a veces nos coloca en situaciones de vida o muerte, es normal que tengamos miedo a la segunda ya que no queremos perder a nuestros seres queridos. Al menos yo pensé que esa era la solución para mi vida antes de conocerte.-_ La nostalgia era viva en él, reconocía muy bien esa voz pero por alguna extraña razón la memoria que creía perdida no le ayudaba a cuadrar de quien se tratase.

- _Ash, tu puedes levantarte, solo tienes que pensarlo con todas tus fuerzas y si eso no te basta, entonces siéntelo con todas tus fuerzas utilizando el corazón que posees como el humano mas sabio que he conocido.- ¿_ Pensarlo y sentirlo? Desde que entro a este mundo de penumbras nunca considero esa posibilidad. Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, su piel pudo sentir el frio que embargaba su alrededor, sus nariz pudo sentir el aroma que varios de sus recuerdos le hacían el favor de experimentar de nuevo, su boca sintió amargura pero mas importante, sus oídos captaron el sonido de una gota cayendo en el mar de sus pensamientos. ¿Acaso eran lágrimas?

- _Las lágrimas tienen que ser de felicidad Ash. El dolor y sufrimiento son pasajeros al igual que la alegría y la dicha. ¿Acaso de eso no esta compuesta la vida? Llorar y reír es lo que hace que nuestras efímeras vidas exploten y obtengan el sentido que nos enseñaste, nos hiciste llorar y al mismo tiempo nuestras almas sonrieron por primera vez a pesar de nuestras diferencias.-_ Otra voz hacia su aparición y el azabache también percibía que era realmente nostálgica pero a pesar de ser muy similar a la primera cada una tenia su matiz diferente.

-¿Por qué me ayudan?- Sus fuerzas se recomponían poco a poco y por fin pudo preguntar.

- _Tu mismo me lo dijiste hace unos años. ¿Desde cuando hace falta una razón para ayudar a alguien?-_ El entrenador de Kanto abrió sus ojos como si de ventanas se tratasen en un día de calor extremo. Por fin pudo reconocer los dueños de esas voces. ¿Pero como era posible? ¿Estaban ahí? ¿Desde cuando?

- _Desde tu primer viaje hemos estado contigo, tal vez no físicamente, pero a través de una conexión mas profunda a través de tu habilidad innata.-_

 _-De nuevo el mundo corre peligro y como de costumbre estas en medio de todo. Tienes que hacer lo que mejor sabes hacer entrenador pokemon, o mejor dicho….nuestro amigo…-_

 _-¡Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta!-_ Las penumbras empezaron a desaparecer con una luz que invadía el alma del azabache el cual recupero sus 5 sentidos a su máxima potencia. A pesar de no ver todo lo que ocurría en el presente que recordó, intento por todos los medios liberarse al escuchar tres voces que lo acompañaron en todo su viaje. A lo mejor no eran las mejores opciones pero eran las que mejor lo conocían.

- _¿Cuál es tu razón de luchar contra el destino que tienes de frente?-_ Otra voz diferente a las anteriores le hizo esa pregunta. El joven volteo a ver a todos lados sin rastro de quien pertenecía.

-¿ _Que es lo que te motiva a seguir adelante joven?-_ Otra voz hacia acto de presencia con la misma fuerza que la anterior le brindaba a sentir.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

- _Contesta muchacho a nuestras preguntas y sabrás quienes somos.-_ El azabache vio como la mitad de ese entorno que antes era cubierto por la luz segadora se transformaba en una noche llena de estrellas en una mitad de su horizonte y en la otra el cielo azul y claro se formaba. ¿Por qué tenia que ser cuestionado de su motivo para seguir adelante? Ahora que el mismo lo recordaba era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien le preguntaba de la motivación de su viaje. La respuesta siempre fue clara para el y cumplir su sueño era su ideal, pero…a través de los años esa motivación cogió fuerza por otras fuentes…sus amigos. Las promesas hechas y los sueños que compartían eran el combustible para recorrer el camino de la vida. Miles de memorias empezaron a formarse en los cielos de su alma y corazón y el observaba con detenimiento cada uno de ellos.

 _"_ _Amo los pokemon de agua y por eso me convertiré en la mejor entrenadora de pokemon de agua del mundo"_

 _"_ _Luego de todo lo que he viajado me he dado cuenta que ser criador no es suficiente, quiero hacer mas por todos los pokemon de este mundo. Ese ahora es mi sueño futuro maestro pokemon."_

 _"_ _Gracias a ti aprendí mucho en nuestro viaje. De veras te admiro por la dedicación y amor que tienes a tus pokemon. ¿Compartamos nuestro premio te parece?"_

 _"_ _¡Ash! ¡Seré un entrenador mas fuerte que tu! ¡Cuando nos volvamos a ver tendremos una batalla!_

 _"_ _Nuestro viaje fue una gran aventura. Gracias a ti aprendí a tener más confianza pero sobre todo a confiar en mis amigos. Cada memoria es una perla y cada sonrisa es un diamante para mí. Nos veremos pronto Ash"_

 _"_ _¡Ash! ¡Cuando nos volvamos a ver seré más fuerte! ¡Seré Maestra Dragón antes que tu seas maestro pokemon niño!"_

 _"_ _El sabor que viví en mi viaje contigo me ha llenado de motivación para seguir mis metas e ideales. Tu debes de seguir adelante Ash y te aseguro que cuando te vuelva a ver tendrás el análisis del mejor Sommelier del mundo."_

 _"_ _¡La ciencia no debe de ser usada para el mal sino para el bien de humanos y pokemon! Gracias a ti Ash aprendí a ser mas valiente y fuerte en mis ideales Te admiro mucho."_

 _"_ _¡Cuando crezca seré mas fuerte que Ash y Serena! ¡Ya lo verán es una promesa!"_

" _¿Mi sueño? ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Ahora que lo pienso bien, quiero que el restaurante de mis padres sea el mejor de Alola. Quiero ser reconocida como una gran cocinera y pues a lo mejor tener familia._

 _"_ _He aprendido mucho contigo Ash, y ser una maestra de pokemon de agua no suena mal. ¿Seré rival de una amiga tuya? ¿Pues eso lo hará mas interesante no es así Popplio?"_

 _"_ _La granja de mis padres siempre son una bonita responsabilidad, pero creo que deseo emprender un viaje como tu lo has hecho. Ser más fuerte cada día y experimentar la adrenalina en cada batalla es lo que nos hace mejores amigos. Ser amigos de diferentes personas en el mundo me motiva."_

 _"_ _Se que he sido un dolor de cabeza para todos ustedes, pero los recuerdos que he vivido junto a ustedes son los que me han motivado a ser un investigador especialista en pokemon tipo eléctrico. ¡Togedemaru siempre me ayudara!_

Todos los sueños de sus amigos estaban conectados al suyo propio y eso le brindaba la respuesta que los dos seres ansiaban. Antes de brindar sus palabras un recuerdo más hacia falta y en efecto….el más importante para el azabache….

" _Yo pienso viajar por todo el mundo para brindar sonrisas a todos los que yo pueda. Gracias a ti pude llegar a esa decisión. Yo…..quiero agradecerte por todo….. ¡Eres mi meta Ash! ¡Yo seré una joven mas hermosa cuando nos volvamos a ver!..._ \- Las emociones del azabache estallaban en su alma e incluso los dueños de aquellas voces podían percibir ese cambio. Ese recuerdo vino acompañado también por la acción que lo hizo madurar…..el beso que recibió de parte de esa chica que lo inspiro a hacer lo mejor nuevamente…..- _"¡Gracias!"-_ No iba a dudar mas, seria un maestro pokemon y había encontrado la inspiración en sus amigos y en ella para seguir adelante.

-¡Lo que me motiva es cumplir mi sueños!-

-¿ _Eso es todo lo que te motiva?-_ Un pequeño tono de decepción se sintió de parte de una de las voces pero Ash empezó a reír.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Mis sueños no son solo míos, están conectados a los sueños de todas las personas que son parte de mi vida! Fallar en mi meta seria fallarles a ellos, tanto a pokemon como humanos que me han apoyado.- Ante esa respuesta toda su alma empezó a temblar mientras que la noche y el día en su corazón alternaba con velocidad los cambios.

 _-Hemos sido testigos de tu nobleza muchas veces en Alola. Hoy gracias a ti logramos revivir y por ti, Alola volverá a ser la tierra de paz que ha sido desde siempre. Confiamos que aunque el Eclipse te ataque, lo podrás detener.-_ ¿Eh? Ante esas últimas palabras el azabache despertó mientras estaba atrapado en las entrañas del parasito.

-¡ASH!- Todos los presentes reaccionaron ante el despertar del chico. Sus pokemon rebozaban de felicidad pero no era el momento de confiarse ya que el peligro continuaba.

-¡Aghhhh!- Los gritos de dolor de Ash retumbaron por toda la sala, Nihelgo lo apretaba con fuerza, no iba a soltar un cuerpo tan potente como él poseía.

-¡M _aldito mocoso! ¡Déjate controlar y muere de una vez!-_ Las palabras iban directas a la mente de Ash mientras el dolor de su torso se hacia mas grande. El veneno por alguna extraña razón no hacia el efecto deseado en el muchacho y eso le disgustaba más y más al ultra ente.

-¡Chicos! ¡Huyan!- Fueron las únicas palabras que pudo soltar ya que el dolor era intenso. Era increíble para todos ver como se preocupaba más por ellos que su misma situación.

-¡No lo haremos Ash! ¡No te dejaremos a tu suerte!-

-¡Tienes que salir pronto! ¡Código Cero va a! ¡Aghhh!- El agarre era mas intenso que antes, el pokemon artificial apenas de podía colocar de pie. ¿Era acaso este el limite de su fuerza? Todos sus amigos se habían levantado para protegerlo y el no podía hacer nada y lo frustraba. Le debía a Ash y a Gladio mucho más de lo que podía pagar con su vida. ¡No! ¡Tenia que seguir con vida para pagarles todo lo que debía! Ante su frustración la mano de su mejor amigo toco su casco que a pesar de contener su verdadero ser pudo sentir el calor de las emociones del chico.

-Yo se que podemos salvar a Ash. Peleemos juntos hasta el final.- A pesar de su deplorable estado, su amigo aun confiaba en el. Pikachu lo miraba con determinación invitándolo también que se levantara. Por experiencia el roedor amarillo sabía que tan fuerte era él y necesitaba toda la ayuda posible para salvar a su amigo de toda la vida.

Lagrimas empezaron a desbordar del casco del pokemon artificial, los sentimientos de todos habían tocado su corazón y su alma. No iba a rendirse, no iba a perder ante nadie, ni siquiera contra el mismo creador si era necesario. Un tremendo rugido fue el que soltó liberando al mismo tiempo todas las emociones alojadas en su interior. El casco no pudo resistir nada y se rompió en miles de pedazos y por muy extraño que pareciese el fenómeno en ese momento, la luz de su evolución hizo su juego en la vida de aquel pokemon creado a partir de la crueldad de la fundación Aether.

-¿Cero…..?- Los ojos llenos de determinación del pokemon ardían como el fuego y toda aquella debilidad se había esfumado. Evoluciono para sus amigos, evoluciono para vivir y para luchar. La sonrisa de Gladio fue de alegría extrema, su amigo cambio pero para un mejor futuro, si el podía, iba a demostrarle que el también era capaz de hacerlo y salvar a Ash, a su hermana y a su madre era el primer paso.

-¡Adelante Cero! ¡Garra Sombra!- El pokemon evolucionado salto de inmediato para asestar un golpe al UE debilitado por la voluntad de hierro de Ash la cual se vio reflejada también en la cola metálica de su amigo que golpeaba al parasito. Fue tanto el dolor que sintió de ambos ataques que no pudo evitar escupir al azabache el cual se tosía el veneno que había tragado del cuerpo del UE.

-¡Pikapi! ¡Ash!- Tanto el moreno y el rubio llegaron donde su amigo rebasados por completo por sus amigos. Ash débilmente sonrió pero al verlos a todos cubiertos de heridas y golpes graves un sentimiento de culpa lo lleno al ser en parte responsable por todo ello.

-Chicos…-

-¡Mocoso! ¡Si tienes tiempo para hacerte la victima ayúdanos que todos estos tipos están locos!- En efecto todos tenían problemas con cada UE que hacia lo imposible en ir a salvar a su amiga, en especial Bewear que era brutalmente golpeado por Buzzwole el cual hacia su máximo esfuerzo en ir hacia ella.

-¡QUITATE!- El insectoide iba hacia el UE debilitado el cual yacía en sus manos.

-Creo….que me equivoque de nuevo…-

-¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Veras que todo saldrá bien!

-Lo siento….- El UE cayo inconsciente y eso hizo despertar la furia del señor de la expansión liberando su habilidad arrojando una enorme aura que amenazaba a todos. Ash se ponía en pie dispuesto a pelear a pesar del dolor que sentía en su torso. Los bandos se formaban dispuestos a choca uno contra el otro.

-Gracias equipo Rocket….- Débilmente les sonreía el chico el cual hizo sentir algo incomodo al trió.

-¡No nos agradezcas mocoso! ¡Sabemos que sin ti Pikachu se vuelve débil y recuerda que ese es nuestro objetivo principal!- A pesar de las atroces palabras de la joven del trió, por alguna razón el azabache podía percibir calidez en sus palabras….

Los UE estaban todos liberando su máximo poder a través de su habilidad todos cubiertos por distintas auras de poder según su estadística. Todo parecía acabar pero en ese momento el techo del lugar se rompió dándole cabida al cielo en hacer su aparición. Dos pokemon aterrizaban cada uno con una inconsciente Lillie y un Gary casi inconsciente.

-¡Hermana!- Gladio fue el primero en auxiliarla cuando el legendario de la Luna la coloco delicadamente en el suelo.

-¡Gary!- Ash con todas las fuerzas que tenia pudo ir hacia su amigo.

-Estoy bien Ash…..ya estamos cerca…..de…..detenerlos….- Con esas ultimas palabras cayo inconsciente en los brazos de Ash.

-¡USTEDES!- Todos los UE estaban enfurecidos, los dos pokemon que sellaron su existencia habían hecho su aparición. Ash se limito a verlos a los dos dando gala de su increíble poder a pesar de haberlo demostrado.

- _Ash, es tu turno de combatir. Eres el heraldo de los sueños y por lo tanto debemos de protegerte.-_ Ash volvió a escuchar esas voces en su corazón mientras los dos pokemon le observaban dispuestos a batallar. Una lucha encarnecida estaba a punto de empezar pero sin que nadie mas se diese cuenta….una presencia mas era testigo de todo y esperaba el momento adecuado de hacer su aparición.

 **"** **En medio de una crisis, la ruta de los sueños era la luz al final del túnel cubierto de sombras. Ash y sus amigos estaban a punto de confrontar su mas grande batalla ante los ojos del aquel ser que creía juez de la vida y la muerte. Esta historia continuara….."**

 **/**

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su zombie favorito! No estoy muerto! En realidad me iba a tardas mas en lanzar el capitulo pero la semana pasada decidí mejor tomar un descanso de la escritura y vaya que sirvio, este capitulo en 80 por ciento fue hecho este mismo dia por lo tanto ya estoy recargado. La decision de no alargarlo mas fuero por dos factores, el primero fue por la misma semana de descanso, tardar un poco mas iba a ser malo por lo tanto decidi darles la primera mitad del climax. El segundo punto es que tengo las otras historias tambien en fila y quiero trabajar en ellas tambien. Sin mas que decir espero les guste el capitulo! Dejen sus reviews que realmente son importantes para mi! Cualquier cosa yo siempre les contestare! Ahora a responder!**

 **Stryder Dammed Dan: Siempre es genial tener una review! Se que las cosas por alla no estan bien y lanzo mi apoyo a los que sufrieron por el temblor. Agradezco tus palabras de apoyo y sabes que siempre eres bienvenido! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Sora: Tendras que esperar de a poco para que se den ya que me volvi a extender XD. Son tantas ideas las que tengo y no quiero desperdiciarlas XD. Ash es muy temperamental, a pesar de que el tiempo ha pasado y la madurez le ha disminuido esa parte de su ser, siempre estara presente en alguna que otra crisis, quiero explorar su crecimiento en el futuro. La Rotomdex en lo personal no es que sea un personaje sublime para mi, pero tenia que incluirlo y pues que fuese parte de las tragedias de Ash pues me sono muy bueno. Gary le paso como a Lenny de los Simpsons..."Pero acabo de llegar? Que paso aqui? XD" No le atinaste a ninguna XD! El aura no esta desarrollada del todo en su ser asi que seria demasiado deus ex machina...bueno mas de lo que hice XD...Nah! tiene su explicacion y la brindare en el capitulo de explicaciones ~~ A pesar de que me cuesta un poco escribirla me parece divertida, por eso me tome ese descanso, ademas vi que el anime ya trae a la loca...es decir a Lusamine, veremos que trato se le da. Lillie tiene el segundo Outfit y el de Gary es el del juego solo que su camisa es purpura haciendo contraste como en el anime. Lo del cabello de Serena lo explicare con mas detalle en un futuro capitulo que sera proximo ~~ Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **imaginador: Soy cruel lo se, pero puedo serlo mas si me lo propongo XD. Te aseguro que la parte dos trae mas emociones incluso, el villano de esa saga es alguien que siempre pense que se desperdicio por el contexto del anime. Veremos veremos quien sera ~~ Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **brandonG95: No es el ultimo! De hecho le faltan con esta extension com capitulos mas, un calculo aproximado. El otro si sera el final del arco de Alola. La cachetada de Lillie era necesaria para traer ese recuerdo al azabache. Descuida XD, yo tambien soy ignorante en varios aspectos del juego ya que no lo he jugado aun XD, yo soy del tipo que investiga. El proyecto es a largo plazo y minimo tres arcas principales tendra, esta que es la primera ya esta por concluir. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Bueno y con esto me despido, hare la proxima actualizacion mas rapida que esta ya que estare libre un poco mas! Gracias por el apoyo de todos!**


	28. C28 Alola, el lugar donde todo cambio VI

Capitulo 28: Alola, el lugar donde todo cambio VI: Las alas para cumplir nuestros sueños.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, los legendarios guardianes de la región Alola hicieron su aparición frente al grupo de Ultra Entes que buscaban el control de la luz que les fue arrebatada. El clímax de la batalla estaba por comenzar mientras los ojos de aquel juez entre las sombras se deleitaban con la lucha de los seres vivos frente su presencia."**

Dos leyendas aterrizaban desde lo más alto del templo del Sol y la Luna. La luz del atardecer hacia que todo el salón que estaba cubierto entre tinieblas se llenara de luz naranja la cual mostraba el perfecto equilibrio entre las dos fuerzas de la naturaleza. Los Ultra Entes llegaron al límite de su furia al ver a los dos responsables de su exilio frente a ellos una vez más. Gladio recogió a su hermana entre las alas de Lunala mientras que Ash recogió a su antiguo rival de la espalda de Solgaleo.

-¡Ustedes dos! ¡Como se atreven a revivir en esta época!- Buzzwole apretaba sus puños con una ira extrema la cual retumbaba con la poderosa aura que emanaba.

-Nosotros hemos sido testigos de las falsas promesas que se las ha dado.- Los dos seres mitológicos a través de la telepatía comunicaban a todos los presentes.

\- ¿¡Que rayos quieren decir con eso!?- El pequeño UE tipo planta y acero reclamaba a los representantes del cielo.

-Desistan de sus acciones y vuelvan al mundo que les corresponde.- El león de acero comandaba con un enorme rugido.

-¡Ni de broma! ¡Crees que retrocederemos estando tan cerca de lo que anhelamos!- Pheromosa se oponía con mucho ímpetu. Recordar los días de oscuridad eterna era suficiente motivación para pelear.

-El equilibrio de los mundos se puede romper si siguen con sus imprudencias.- El representante de la luna hacia énfasis en el peligro que los seres de otra dimensión generaban mientras veían los cuerpos inertes de los entrenadores que aun tenían sus almas selladas.

-¿Crees que nos importa? Nosotros haremos lo necesario para reclamar nuestro derecho.- El dragón de otra dimensión refutaba mientras se colocaba en guardia.

-Entonces volveremos a enfrentarlos.- La presión que se sentía en el ambiente era fuerte. Las auras de todas las bestias legendarias de Alola hacían eco en el templo. Ash y Pikachu por su parte podían sentir perfectamente esa presión y leerla como si de sus corazones se trataba. El azabache sentía tristeza en su corazón al conocer la poderosa razón por la cual los ultra entes actuaban de esa manera. Su estadía en las entrañas del pokemon parasito le había dado acceso a las memorias de Nihilego.

-Gladio, Kiawe….llévense a Lillie y a Gary y a tu madre fuera de acá, necesitan escapar.- Al saber que la batalla estaba a punto de dar inicio el azabache tenia que resguardar a sus amigos antes que cualquier cosa.

-¡Ni loco te dejaremos aquí Ash! ¡Crees que somos capaces…..!- En ese momento fue interrumpido por el rubio el cual pudo leer las emociones de Ash a la perfección. Después de tantas batallas y aventuras juntos, el sentir que tenia sobre el era muy claro.

-Vámonos Kiawe. Solo promete que saldrás de aquí vivo.-

-¡Gladio!- El moreno de Akala reclamaba airadamente ya que era peligroso de por si estar frente a esas bestias.

-No estaré solo, mis pokemon y yo lucharemos juntos. Solgaleo y Lunala me necesitan, entiende por favor y no pierdas el tiempo.- Ash sabia desde su interior que él tenia una razón de encontrarse ahí. Había una presencia que lo tenia intranquilo incluso desde antes en Isla Exeggutor y el peligro era mayor que los 7 que se encontraban ahí.

-¡Vámonos Kiawe!- Sin mas remedio el moreno tuvo que acceder y cargo al castaño de pueblo paleta en su espalda mientras Gladio llevaba a su hermana y Cero a la madre de su mejor amigo. Era extraño luego de todo lo que han vivido que todo tomara un giro tan inesperado. El trió Rocket estaba sorprendido ante la presencia de las leyendas, era un escena surreal de la cual ellos eran testigos.

-Ustedes tres también salgan de aquí.- El trió quedo sorprendido cuando el azabache les dio esa orden, nunca se había dirigido así hacia ellos en todos sus años de desventuras.

-¡Mocoso impertinente! ¡No nos das ordenes!- Jessie como era costumbre era la primera en refutar.

-¡Hagan caso! ¡Bewear y Toxapex están completamente lastimados y apuesto lo que quieran que Mimikyu aun no se recupera de la paliza que recibió de Lusamine hace semanas!- Jessie no pudo mas que apretar sus dientes cuando le recordaron ese hecho reciente.

-El mocoso tiene razón….- El peli azul apelaba a su sensatez, en la situación en la que se encontraban era imposible robar algún pokemon.

-No me gusta admitirlo Jessie pero tenemos que irnos.-

-Wobbufet….- A la integrante del trió Rocket no le gustaba quedar tras bambalinas, ella siempre aspiraba ser intrépida como su madre.

-Más te vale salir vivo de esto mocoso. Tenemos que robarte a Pikachu todavia.- Ash simplemente les sonrió y los tres siguieron por donde se fueron el resto. Ash estaba solo una vez mas completamente exhausto luego de soportar el castigo de Nihilego la cual también se encontraba en graves condiciones.

-¿Ese muchacho es acaso su esperanza? ¿Tan bajo han caído guardianes de Alola?- Celesteela se mofaba al ver al azabache casi de rodillas por el extremo cansancio mientras sus pokemon le acompañaba a pelear.

-Toda Alola esta siendo atacada por nuestros hermanos, ustedes solo son una piedra y jamás podrán vencernos.- Pheromosa trataba de intimidar pero la postura de Ash y las leyendas era firme.

-¡Eso lo creen!- El azabache grito con todas sus fuerzas retándolos a todos a quien conseguía la victoria.

-¡Esto se acabo! ¡Ya no mas juegos con ustedes! ¡Ataquemos todos!- El eléctrico de otra dimensión ordenaba y así todas las bestias restantes se abalanzaron contra los protectores de Alola. La batalla tomo el curso violento esperado. Al mismo tiempo en el subconsciente de Ash conocía su misión, encontrar los cristales Z en el templo.

-¡A la carga muchachos!- Todos los pokemon de Ash asintieron y empezaron a correr hacia las afueras del salón hacia el lado Oeste del templo.

-¡No lo permitiré!- Buzzwole se impulso utilizando el ataque Ultra puño para golpear al grupo del kantoniano pero la extrema velocidad de Solgaleo lo intercepto.

-¡Ash! ¡Ve por los cristales ahora!- Con ese rugido del león de acero Ash corrió a prisa hacia donde se le indico. Lunala trataba de mantener al resto de bestias controladas pero la velocidad de la pokemon insectoide resulto ser demasiado y estuvo a punto de alcanzar al azabache. Cuando el chico de Kanto volteo a ver observo como estaba a punto de ser golpeado por una patada de la rápida UE pero recordar lo vivido con cada pokemon dominante en cada uno de sus retos lo había llenado de experiencia suficiente para esa lucha.

-¡Incineroar utiliza Colmillo de Fuego!- El golpe fue atrapado por los colmillos llameantes del inicial de fuego la cual sintió mucho el dolor. El tipo fuego se sentía recargado por un extraño motivo y sentía que toda esa energía provenía de Ash. Sin que ninguno de ellos se diese cuenta el cristal de fuego que poseía el azabache brillaba haciendo eco con el alma de Incineroar.

Ash corría a toda velocidad por el largo pasillo mientras algunos de los entes se zafaban de los guardianes de Alola y alcanzaban al entrenador aspirante a maestro pokemon. El siguiente en pisarle los talones era el ágil Kartana.

-¡Lycanroc! ¡Roca Veloz ahora!- El canino crepuscular hacia gala de su increíble velocidad e interceptaba al tipo planta/acero y se enfrascaba en una lucha de muchos golpes. El legendario de la Luna mientras tanto tenía problemas con el dragón los cuales rompían varios muros del templo casi dándole al azabache y compañía.

-¡Adelante no nos detengamos!- El azabache sentía ya el cansancio de todo la actividad de los últimos días pero aun así debía de seguir. Aunque su cuerpo se quejaba la energía que él tenía aun era suficiente para seguir adelante. Los planes Solgaleo hacían efecto, alejar a los pokemon de otra dimensión de aquel objeto que el creador confió al pueblo de Alola desde hace siglos. Sin darse cuenta Buzzwole yacía frente a ellos luego de romper un muro.

-¡Tacleada de Voltios!- Sin chistar el roedor se cargo de energía y con su poderosa embestida de rayos impacto contra el torso del insectoide paralizándolo lo suficiente para escapara. Pero sin darse cuenta un rayo alcanzo a todo el grupo que quedaba haciendo que cayeran al suelo. Xurxitree los intercepto con esa poderosa ráfaga de la cual el se sentía orgulloso. Para su mala fortuna los ataques sorpresa del roedor eléctrico ya los tenían más que acostumbrados a ese tipo de impactos y se reincorporaron rápidamente.

-¡Krookodile utiliza Garra Dragón!- Dada la orden el cocodrilo de tierra ataco a la bestia eléctrica y empezó a mantenerla ocupada.

Era un caos alrededor del templo en búsqueda de esos famosos cristales Z los cuales al ser mencionados por Lunala y Solgaleo los UE iniciaron su lucha contra ellos. Llegaron hacia la puerta del salón que contenía esos cristales pero un poderoso rayo de color grisáceo metálico iba dirigido hacia ellos.

-¡Pantalla de Luz!- Decidueye al escuchar la rápida reacción del azabache creo la potente barrera y el ataque fue detenido con éxito. El tipo volador metálico ahora se disponía a embestir al entrenador con todo su poder pero el ave fantasma bloque su ataque con sus potentes garras. Los sentimientos del ave aun estaban al límite luego de lo que paso hace días con su antigua familia y eso fue suficiente para darle toda la energía para resistir. Los cristales que el azabache poseía de roca y planta también empezaban a brillar. Las almas se conectaban entre si para conseguir fuerzas donde ya no existía.

==================A las afueras del templo=======================

Varios estruendos se escuchaban desde dentro lo cual preocupaba a los amigos de Ash los cuales llegaban ya a un lugar seguro.

-¡Ash esta en problemas! ¡Tenemos que ir a ayudarlo!- Kiawe aun se sentía impotente luego de sentirse débil por primera vez en su vida y no haber podido ser de utilidad como el mismo Gladio lo había demostrado.

-Cuida a mi hermana y a mi madre, Cero y yo volveremos.- El pokemon artificial liberado de sus ataduras se ponía firme para luchar nuevamente. En ese momento tanto Gary como Lillie despertaban.

-Que fue lo que paso…..- La rubia se acariciaba la cabeza mientras recuperaba la consciencia a lo mismo que el nieto del profesor Oak hacia.

-¡Estamos afuera del templo! ¿Dónde esta Ash?- Gary empezó luego a sentir los enormes estruendos desde adentro del templo y no tuvo que tener muchos detalles para entender lo que sucedía.

-Descuiden, yo iré a apoyarlo.- Gladio se alistaba para volver al campo de batalla.

-Yo también voy…..aghh….- Por alguna extraña razón Gary se sentía sumamente agotado al igual que demostraba Lillie.-

-Tienes que cuidar a mi hermana Oak. Cero y yo somos los únicos que podemos apoyar a Ash ahora.- Aunque tanto a Gary y Kiawe les disgustara tenia razón, los pokemon de ambos estaban debilitados y solo Cero estaba en condiciones de combatir.

-Hermano…-

-No te preocupes….volveré con el cabeza dura de Ash. Confía en mí y cuida por favor a nuestra madre.- Con esa última frase el rival de Ash corrió hacia el templo. Lo extraño de toda la situación fue que en su recorrido jamás se topo con el trió que también había escapado…

========================Dentro del Templo del Sol y la Luna========================

Ash con mucha dificultad y solo con Pikachu pudieron llegar a ese salón el cual tenía 4 estatuas muy familiares para el azabache.

-Tapu Koko…Tapu Lele…Tapu Bulu…..Tapu Fini…..son estatuas de todos ellos…..- Cada estatua poseía un cristal en un pedestal. ¿Acaso era posible que….? No pudo pensar mucho la situación ya que tenia que actuar rápido ya que Solgaleo y Lunala hacían su mejor esfuerzo junto a sus amigos de detener a todos los Ultra Entes. Cuando se disponía a ir hacia las estatuas una especie de barrera invisible lo detuvo, empezó a golpearla con sus puños pero era muy solida.

-¡Pikachu Impactrueno!- El roedor lanzo una poderosa descarga la cual reboto de la barrera. Ambos estaban asombrados de la resistencia que esta poseía. La desesperación llegaba a su límite cuando de repente alguien se pronuncio en el consciente de ambos.

- _Veo que estas en un problema jovencito….-_ Ash volteo a ver a todos lados esperando encontrar el dueño de esa voz pero era inútil. Una silueta oscura se le escabullía como si de un juego se tratase.

- _Por la fuerza jamás podrás lograr tus objetivos.-_ La misma presencia hizo presión en la sala cosa que intimido al azabache pero tenia que permanecer firme, su alma por alguna razón resonaba con esa presencia. Jamás había sentido un vacio tan grande…..en su corazón….al sentir….esa peligrosa….aura…..

- _¿No me tienes miedo? Eso es divertido, por lo general hombres mas grandes que tu incluso se han hasta arrodillado ante mi solamente al sentir mi presencia. Eres divertido y eso me gusta.-_ Lo lúgubre de su tono había dejado mudo a Ash, pero a pesar de ello el seguía firme.

- _Merece la pena que vivas…que lastima que todos los demás no podrán hacerlo después de hoy.-_ Eso disparo las alarmas del corazón del azabache. Un antiguo sentimiento afloro de sus pasadas experiencias y por fin pudo dejar de sentir ese miedo al vacio que sintió.

-No lo permitiré….- El chico dijo firmemente mientras se tocaba el pecho.

- _¡Maravilloso! ¡Sublime! ¡Esplendido! ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja!-_ Una sonrisa macabra llenaba el lugar, parecía que el tiempo se detenía en ese preciso instante mientras que el roedor eléctrico sacaba chispas en posición de defensa.

- _Cuando termines con los demás estorbos te esperare en el salón principal…-_ ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? ¿Qué era ese miedo tan súbito que tuvo? Era demasiado abrumador el sentimiento de muerte que percibió hace segundos, ni cuando estuvo atrapado con Nihilego sintió ese escalofrió. Tuvo que ignorarlo por los momentos ya que tenía que hacer algo mas…los cristales.

La barrera había desaparecido y sin perder el tiempo tomo los 4 cristales de cada pedestal y pudo ver que cada uno tenia un símbolo. Ahora tenia que regresar al salón principal bajo la amenaza que esa voz le brindo. Sin perder más el tiempo salió corriendo hacia la salida sin antes ser recibido pro Buzzwole quien tenía a Infernape del cuello ya abatido

-¡Mocoso! ¡Dame esos cristales!- Ash estaba en problemas, el insectoide que poseyó al entrenador de Sinnoh lo tenia bajo la mira, solo le quedaba una opción.

-¡Amigo! ¡Libéralo ahora!- Mar de llamas fue activado, la poderosa habilidad quemo la mano de Buzzwole mientras era impactado hacia uno de los muros rompiéndolo por el envite ígneo del primate de fuego. ¡Era hora de correr!

Ash podía observar durante todo su camino todo el caos que se había formado por el templo. Pilares caídos por un lado, fisuras en el suelo y parte del techo cayéndose. Sus amigos tanto como las leyendas habían hecho mucho hasta ese momento, nunca sintió tanta fuerza como la que el podía sentir en ese momento en su interior a pesar de la fatiga y sus heridas la cual aun le dolía mucho en su torso. Su cuerpo decía basta pero su alma decía que siguiera. Luego de esquivar a los UE principales pudo llegar al salón principal nuevamente con cada piedra que se le había encomendado. Solgaleo y Lunala junto a sus demás pokemon habían llegado juntos cada uno con UE en medio de la batalla.

-¡Solgaleo! ¡Lunala! ¡Aquí los tengo!- El azabache junto a Pikachu estaban en el centro del salón mientras que los UE pudieron observar como las piedras empezaron a brillar.

-¡ELEGIDOS POR LOS GUARDIANES! ¡GUARDIANES DE ALOLA! ¡SE LES ENCOMIENDA ¡LA SALVACION DE ALOLA!- Con una voz que retumbaba los protectores principales hicieron su exclamación y las 4 piedras que sostenía Ash flotaron llegando a lo mas alto en el cielo y estas se esparcieron cada una a una isla diferente de la región.

=====================ISLA MELE MELE===========================

Cada Kahuna batallaba junto a varios entrenadores de pobladores contra los múltiples Ultra Entes que atacaban sin tregua pueblos y ciudades enteras. El caos reinaba por todo lo alto con los seres de otra dimensión pero como un rayo de esperanza 4 luces iluminaron lo cielos naranjas de Alola. Hala, Kukui y los estudiantes estaban casi acorralados en la escuela.

-¡Estos tipos no se cansan!- Un grupo de Nihilego y Celesteela procedían a atacar al grupo cuando de repente el guardián tipo eléctrico acudió protegiéndolos de cada ataque.

-¿Tapu Koko?- Los amigos de Ash observaban como el guardián se colocaba frente a Hala y aquel rayo de luz amarilla caía en la mano del Kahuna.

-¿Esto es?- El sabio de isla Mele Mele entendió su llamado al trabajo y aun con todas sus heridas se dirigió hacia afuera, la salvación había llegado.

Lo mismo se repitió en cada isla con su Kahuna correspondiente. Olivia con su Lycanroc luchaba fervientemente cuando de repente recibió ayuda de Tapu Lele y recibió el rayo de fe rosa.

Nanu por su parte batallaba junto a su fiel Persian, de repente recibió el rayo de luz verde de la determinación mientras Tapu Bulu caía también del cielo mandando a volar un par de Guzzlord que atentaban con el Kahuna.

Hapu por su parte había sido avasallada por muchos UE que la tenían acorralada pero el rayo azul de la perseverancia se coloco en sus manos. Tapu Fini con un potente ataque de agua despejo el camino y se coloco frente a la recién nombrada Kahuna por ella misma.

-¿Esto es?- Hala exclamo mientras colocaba ese cristal en su pulsera.

-¿No puede ser?- Olivia por su parte aun incrédula de haber escuchado las leyendas confirmaba que eran una realidad.

-Así que los muchachos llegaron…..- El ex oficial de la policía internación procedía con lo suyo y también colocaba ese cristal Z.

-¡Ash es Increíble!- Con todo y la emoción la Kahuna novata planeaba terminar todo de una vez.

-¡ **COMO ELEGIDOS POR LOS GUARDIANES NUESTRO DEBER ES SALVAR A NUESTRAS AMADAS ISLAS! RECIBAN AHORA NUESTRA ESPERANZA, FE, DETERMINACION Y PERSERVERANCIA. ¡LA COLERA DE LOS GUARDIANES!-** Con ese cantico junto a las poses que ellos conocían desde su instrucción como lideres de cada isla, cada guardián era inundado con un aura de poder Z. Cada uno se coloco dentro de sus corazas y del suelo salieron figuras gigantescas que utilizo a cada Tapu como su cabeza las cuales poseían tener formas humanoides y llenas de energía pura. Cada UE que invadía Alola observo a los poderosos guardianes erguirse y prontamente a atacar a cada bestia. Tapu Koko golpeaba y mandaba a lo lejos a cada bestia hacia el centro de las cuatro islas con tremenda fuerza. Tapu Lele por su parte jugaba felizmente con sus nuevos compañeros también arrojándolos hacia lo que era la Isla artificial Aether. Tapu Bulu empujaba con todas sus fuerzas a cada UE dirigiéndose al mar para llegar también al lugar destinado. Tapu Fini por su parte tomaba a cada UE de la isla y se dirigía con ellos entre sus manos hacia la isla. Cada ser de otra dimensión se encontraba aturdido por los tremendos golpes de los guardianes. Los 4 tapus llegaron finalmente y cada uno se coloco en una esquina de la isla formando un cuadrado. Levantaron sus manos y del cielo salió un agujero dimensional el cual empezaba a absorber en forma de aspiradoras a todos los entes que a pesar de su resistencia les era imposible escapar y cada uno fue devuelto a su dimensión. Los pobladores de la región Alola y todos los pokemon se regocijaban. El ataque había sido detenido.

================Templo del Sol y la Luna====================

-¡NO!- Los lideres de cada especie de los UE sentían como cada uno de sus camaradas de vuelta eran exiliados a aquel lugar carente de luz. Sus cuerpos yacían ya debilitados al igual que el cuerpo inconsciente de los entrenadores.

-¿Qué les sucede?- Ash se preguntaba mientras se sentaba de la fatiga junto a sus pokemon.

-Es el poder de los guardianes. La fuerza que hay en cada uno de esos cristales es lo que debilita a su especie. El poder Z.- Ambos guardianes se expresaban mientras procedían a abrir un portal nuevo para mandar a todos los UE que restaban.

-Al fin lo logramos…..-

 _-Yo no estaría tan seguro si fuese ustedes-_ La misma voz volvió a aparecer cosa que puso al azabache alerta. De repente una enorme presión empujaba a todos al suelo como si de una fuerza de gravedad se tratase.

-¡AGHHHH!-

-¡PIKA!-

Todos los presentes eran fuertemente apretados contra el suelo incluyendo a las leyendas las cuales ni con toda su fuerza podían erguirse nuevamente. Lo UE también sufrían los efectos de esa extraña fuerza los cuales empezaron también a gritar de dolor.

- _Me aburriría si todo acabase como hace siglos. ¿No creen que este mundo seria mas divertido si agregáramos una pizca de dolor y muerte?-_ Una silueta negra apareció de un vórtice a través del suelo.

-¡¿Quién eres tu?! ¡AGHHH!- Ash a duras penas podía pronunciarse y al mismo tiempo sentir como su cuerpo era levemente aplastado.

- _Que modales los míos al no presentarme. Todos aquí me conocen y se me olvido que eres el nuevo de la fiesta. He perdido mis buenos modales por el aburrimiento. Yo soy Necrozma….un placer conocerte muchachito…-_ El peligro era inminente por la presencia de ese pokemon. El azabache al ver como UE también padecían podía deducir que era un peligro para todos.

-¡NECROZMA! ¡QUE RAYOS HACES AQUÍ!- Buzzwole se ponía de pie a duras penas tratando de resistir el poder del ser forjado de tinieblas.

- _Me partes el corazón Buzzwole. Después de que yo los cuide y les brinde un hogar después de ser exiliados me pagan con escapar de mi reino. ¿Acaso la soñadora de Nihilego te infecto tanto las ideas que te tienen en ese delirio de presunta libertad?-_ Necrozma se acercaba a cada uno de sus "súbditos" tocándolos de manera sarcástica hasta que asesto un golpe en el torso del insectoide haciéndole caer.

-¡Déjalos!- Escuchar al azabache pronunciarse a favor de los UE le pareció aun más divertido al ser oscuro.

- _Oh…..Esto si que es extraño. ¿Por qué defiendes a los que te lastimaron a ti y a tus seres queridos? Eres un caso muy especial niño.-_ La atención del legendario ser se acercaba ahora donde Ash estaba. Todos sus pokemon gritaban de furia al querer liberarse de la fuerte onda que los aplastaba pero era inútil.

-¡Ellos no tienen la culpa de nada! ¡Ellos solo son victimas!- Ash conocía la historia detrás de sus anhelos luego de compartir las memorias de Nihilego.

- _Cada segundo me llenas de más curiosidad. ¿Hasta donde llegarías si te dejara vivo el día de hoy? Como es que te llamaron estos dos inútiles…..oh si….el heraldo de los sueños no es así.-_ Solgaleo y Lunala trataban de liberarse para proteger a Ash pero era inútil, el dominio de Necrozma sobre ellos había regresado.

-¡Cero! ¡Bola de Sombra ahora!- Un poderoso ataque fantasma surgió de la nada pero antes de ser impactado el legendario ente de la muerte se desvanecía.

- _Veo que tenemos visitas indeseadas…..-_ Gladio y su fiel pokemon se colocaban en posición de batalla frente Ash y a los legendarios.

-¡No dejare que lastimes a Ash!-

- _Sylvally, me decepcionas. Pensar que yo te libere para que el chico te encontrara y te pudieras vengar de su madre tal como lo habíamos acordado. Me llevo la sorpresa de que salvaste a la creadora de tu desdicha luego de todo lo que te hizo sufrir.-_ Los ojos de Gladio se abrieron de par en par al escuchar tal revelación. ¿Su amigo planeaba matar a su madre? ¿Algo andaba mal, acaso no era él que lo había salvado?

 _-No fuiste tu jovenzuelo, fui yo todo este tiempo. ¿Quién crees que desactivo todos los dispositivos de seguridad? ¿Quién crees que durmió a los guardias para que no te atacaran? ¡Yo! ¡Quería un espectáculo! ¡Un drama soberbio donde el joven vengador mataba a su progenitora! ¡Pero el maldito Arceus ja ja ja ja, incluso en sus genes matándome la diversión!-_ Sylvally miraba a su amigo indicándole que todos esos sentimientos del pasado habían quedado atrás y que ahora solo le importaba su amistad y la de sus amigos. El nexo de ambos era sumamente fuerte y no podía olvidar todas sus experiencias juntas.

-¿Te llamas Sylvally? Todo ha cambiado así que no te preocupes. ¡Necrozma! ¡Te derrotaremos aquí y ahora!- Gladio seguía firme en sus convicciones pero lo extraño de todo fue ver como el pokemon se llevaba una de sus manos a su rostro.

-¡ _Por eso odio este tipo de comedias! ¡Comedias de amistad, amor y esfuerzo! Eso solo me produce asco y risa. ¡Miren a esos idiotas entrenadores que están tirados ahí! ¡Todos felices y contentos luego de encontrar esos sentimientos inútiles! ¿Cómo quedaron? ¡Como simples marionetas de este otro grupo de idiotas!-_ Cada palabra que pronunciaba el ser legendario enfurecía al azabache, burlarse de los sueños y lazos de amistad ajenos lo indignaba…..eso lo noto el ser legendario.

- _Vaya Vaya, tu ira es inusual muchacho. ¿Por qué tratas de reprimirte?-_ Gladio volteo a ver hacia Ash el cual levantaba su rostro a pesar de la enorme fuerza de presión psíquica que ejercía el legendario.

-No….te atrevas…a burlarte de los sueños de otros…..- Ash balbuceaba débilmente mientras que su gesto era de ira.

 _-¿Los sueños de los demás? ¿Cómo el tuyo de ser Maestro Pokemon? ¿Quieres que hable de los otros sueños que me causan asco? ¿Ser la mejor entrenadora de pokemon de agua? Absurdo. ¿Ser doctor pokemon? Un asco. ¿La mejor coordinadora? Inútil. ¿Ser una maestra del tipo dragón? Una perdida de tiempo. ¿Ser un reconocido Sommelier? Una idiotez. ¿Un inventor que ayuda a todos por igual? Hipocresía. ¿Llegar a cumplir mi meta de superar a mis personas admiradas? ¿Un fiasco de objetivo. ¿Brindarles sonrisas a todos en general? Tal vez a mi si por lo estúpido que suena. Puedo seguir con los demás idiotas de estas islas si gustas?-_ Cada memoria de Ash era absorbida de alguna manera por el psíquico legendario y cada palabra quebraba el límite del azabache.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A BURLARTE DE MIS AMIGOS!- Ash hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano colocándose de pie mientras sorprendiendo al mismo legendario.

-¡ _Realmente eres divertido! ¡Fascinante! ¡Sublime! ¡Estos idiotas no valoran la verdadera diversión! ¡Quiero ser testigo de lo que viene a continuación en tu vida lo he decidido!-_ En ese momento Sylvally procedía atacar al legendario pero el ente volvió a desvanecerse. Una garra negra presiono el cuello del artificial azotándolo contra el cuello.

- _¡Tu no te metas maldito desagradecido!-_ Mando a volar al pokemon hacia su entrenador dejándolos inconscientes a ambos.

-¡GLADIO!- Ash a duras penas podía colocarse en pie pero aun desafiaba la autoridad del aquel ser lleno de pensamientos oscuros.

- _¿Te resistes aun mas? ¿Cómo te motivamos para que puedas desarrollarte? ¿Debería de matar a tu madre?-_ Al soltar Ash apretó sus dientes y camino un par de pasos hacia el ser que amenazaba a todos los seres del planeta.

-¡PIKAPI!- Pikachu por su parte hacia lo mejor para levantarse y asistir a su amigo. Los demás también se colocaban de pie.

- _Hasta tus pokemon comparten tus sentimientos. ¿Creo que he visto esto en alguna parte pero no lo recuerdo?-_ Cómicamente el ser tocaba lo que podría decirse era su barbilla mientras giraba y flotaba.

-¡ _Que tal si mato a tus amigos….o mejor aun…a esa chica que te dejo confundido hace 4 años!-_ Ash no pudo soportar mas. Sus ojos se iluminaron de color azul y deshicieron el poder que el legendario ejercía sobre ellos. Todos los pokemon de Ash atacaron uno tras otro al ser de la muerte el cual sin mucho esfuerzo esquivaba todos los ataques.

 _-¡Vaya vaya! ¡Ahora todo se pone mas interesante!-_ Los UE también empezaron a atacar al ser que odiaban con tanta fuerza como a los humanos pero igual era inútil. Solgaleo y Lunala atacaban todo pero fueron detenidos por ambas garras del tipo psíquico.

- _Es inútil. ¡Inútil! Yo soy quien gobierna las sombras de los mundos. El original, el único, el mejor.-_ El ser se vanagloriaba de su poder mientras todos los presentes intentaban asestar un golpe.

-¡No dejaremos que te salgas con la tuya!- Ash seguía con todas sus emociones al limite. Jamás había sentido tanta furia como la que lo carcomía en esos instantes.

-¡ _Ya se que vamos a hacer! ¡Un juego del Meowth y el Rattata siempre es divertido! ¡Los UE serán los Rattata y Ash será el Meowth! ¿O será al revés? ¡No Importa! ¡Al final siempre gano yo!-_ Necrozma se preparaba para atacar pero la sorpresa de todos fue cuando tomo al entrenador el cual se llama DIA y a Buzzwole.

-¡No permitiremos que los dañes a ellos! ¡Pikachu! ¡Cola de Hierro!- El roedor eléctrico fue hacia el ser oscuro para darle con su cola a lo cual no tuvo éxito. El cuerpo de Buzzwole se adentro al cuerpo de ese entrenador inconsciente y al parecer se habían fusionado. Luego de eso rasgo la realidad e hizo un Ultra agujero de gusano y lo tiro hacia ahí. Ash se asustaba al ver como los UE empezaban a temerle al soberano de la oscuridad. Uno a uno cada UE fue absorbido por su contra parte humana según los criterios de Necrozma y fue arrojado a un agujero diferente.

-¡Que has hecho con todos ellos!-

- _Los esparcí a través del mundo. ¿Ellos te seguirán a ti o tú los seguirás a ellos? Me gustaría tener un gemelo y poder apostar con él.-_

 _-¡_ Eres un canalla!- En ese momento Solgaleo y Lunala por fin atraparon al soberano del Ultra espacio.

-¡Ash! ¡Sal de aquí!- El guardián representante del sol mordía el brazo del ser oscuro.

-¡No podemos permitir que te haga algo!- Las mordidas del otro pokemon también eran lo mas fuerte posible.

-¿ _Morder es de cobardes saben? Me arreglare con ustedes después.-_ Dicho esto el ser oscuro abrió dos portales nuevos y mando a los dos legendarios por cada agujero.

-¡Solgaleo! ¡Lunala!- Ash pudo observar que ni siquiera la fuerza de los legendarios guardianes de Alola era suficiente para detener al lunático. Todo parecía inútil, tanto el azabache y sus pokemon perdían su espíritu de lucha. Era el fin…..

 _-¡Rayos! ¡Te rompí sin querer! ¿Cómo puedo animarte nuevamente? ¡Ya se!-_ Antes que pudiera hacer cualquier acción, Bewear, Toxapex, Meowth y Mimikyu atacaron al ser el cual también esquivo sin mucho esfuerzo al ser de otra dimensión.

-¡Equipo Rocket!- Ash salía de su trance de desesperación al ver a sus acosadores frente a el una vez mas.

-¡Mocoso levántate! ¡Ni pienses en rendirte! ¡No es lo que tu eres!- Jessie animaba a su victima favorita.

-¿Eres como nuestra responsabilidad sabes?- El peli azul sonreía sarcásticamente mientras observaba al ser legendario frente a ellos.

-¡A Giovanni le encantara que te atrapemos!- Meowth osaba a dar esa proclamación aunque por dentro se moría de miedo.

- _Otros sujetos interesantes. Ustedes son anomalías como Ash….desde cuando este mundo tiene tantas. ¿Por qué no vine antes a esta dimensión? ¡Ahora que lo pienso vine en el momento perfecto! ¡JA JA JA JA JA!-_ La situación era critica, todo parecía un mundo sin esperanzas, a pesar de ello el Team Rocket siempre ha estado en esas crisis y esta solo era una mas de ellas. Ash no quería admitirlo pero ellos eran igual de tercos que él

-¡No se que diablos dices! ¡Pero te atraparemos!- En ese momento la chica lanzo una pokebola intentando atraparlo pero antes de hacer contacto esta exploto en mil pedazos.

-¿ _Atraparme? ¡ESTUPIDOS! ¡Soy un ser superior!-_ La furia del ser oscuro abrió diversos portales alrededor del salón. Ash y compañía vieron como uno de esos portales iban a tragar a Gladio y a Sylvally.

-¡Decidueye ve por ellos!- Sin perder el tiempo entre sus garrar el tipo fantasma sostuvo al rubio y a su amigo y los llevo cerca donde estaba Ash.

-¡Lo enojaste Jessie!- El trió estaba ahora mas que asustado incluso el mismo Bewear tenia ese sentimiento. Luego de un poco de tiempo el ser se calmo y los portales se cerraron.

- _Me disculpo por mi arrebato de ira. Es un tema tabú para mi por lo tanto pido su comprensión.-_ __El ser oscuro noto como la UE tipo roca y veneno se estaba muriendo y pues no quería arruinar la diversión ya que ella seria pieza clave para su macabro juego. Una pokebola salió de un pequeño agujero dimensional y cayo en las manos de Ash.

-¿Qué es esto?-

- _Una pokebola especial. Tienes dos opciones, puedes dejar morir a esa escoria de ser viviente o puedes atraparla para que siga con vida. Recuerda que gracias a sus ordenes muchos seres queridos tuyos incluso murieron….incluyendo…..a….los que tienes a la par tuya.- ¿_ Eh? Esa fue la reacción de todos, no pudieron darse cuenta que el ser utilizo su enorme velocidad y se puso tras de ellos. En un par de segundos todos los presentes fueron heridos de gravedad y cayeron al suelo.

-¡Que fue lo que pasó Aghhh!- Jessie empezaba a levantarse levemente mientras lo demás le seguían.

-¡ _Jugaremos a las carreras! ¿Qué ocurrirá primero? ¿La destrucción del templo o que ustedes escapen? Tienen pocos segundos….ta ta…..-_ Con esas palabras el ser oscuro se desvaneció de las vista de todos cosa que los alivio. Un fuerte terremoto empezó a desarrollarse lo cual les indicaba que el templo de se iba a destruir.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- Meowth era el que daba la orden de salida pero Ash tenia asuntos pendientes que atender.

-¡Adelántense! Tengo que hacer algo primero…- Sin entender aun lo que sucedía el Equipo Rocket con ayuda de Bewear llevaban a Sylvally y a Gladio a la salida mientras Ash y Pikachu se acercaban a Nihilego la cual estaba ya a punto de expirar.

-Viene acaso a matarme…..- La UE se comunicaba ante el débil lazo que aun la única a Ash.

-No vengo a matarte…..vengo a salvarte….- A pesar de que ella fue la artificie de mucho dolor en Ash sabia sus razones y emociones. Comprender a alguien mas era de las lecciones de vida mas importantes que aprendió esos días en Alola.

-¡NO QUIERO TU AYUDA!-

-Lo siento…..tu y yo jugaremos a este juego de Meowth y Rattata.- Con eso impacto el cuerpo del parasito pokemon y la capturo sin mucha resistencia. Vio a sus amigos y a pesar de incluso de los sentimientos negativos de Decidueye comprendieron que era lo correcto. El terremoto era mas fuerte así que el entrenador regreso a sus amigos y junto a Pikachu salieron del lugar a toda prisa.

Los escombros del templo caían sin cesar y el roedor a duras penas podía repelerlos con su cola de hierro. El equipo Rocket se encontraba en la entrada y vieron como el no podía escapar ya que el templo se hundía.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-

-¡Nos estamos hundiendo mocoso!- La situación era mas critica aun ya que la salida ahora se encontraba lejos de donde ellos estaban.

-¡No se preocupen, traje un viejo amigo por si las dudas!- El globo del equipo Rocket descendía para ayudarlos a todos. Aquella figura que siempre le trajo molestias al azabache ahora era su salvadora. A veces la vida podía ser irónica. Todos subieron lo más rápido que pudieron pero sin darse cuenta el templo se hundía con más velocidad. El globo tomo vuelo pero los escombros caían y era muy difícil esquivar todas las rocas que amenazaban con golpearlos. En ese momento el globo tuvo una apertura el cual lentamente hacia que se desinflara. Era el fin, todos morirían en ese momento. ¿Solo había una opción pensó Jessie pero acaso ella tenia el valor de hacerlo? Durante los años nunca entendió el sacrificio de su madre con ella pero de alguna manera el muchacho que ella persiguió hasta la saciedad le había levantado sentimientos de superación a través de cada experiencia nueva. James entendía el semblante de su compañera de toda la vida. Era el fin pero no todos debían de expirar…..Bewear lo entendió también.

-¡No hay que rendirnos!- Ash trataba de apoyar lo mejor que podía pero sintió como alguien lo levanto el cual era el pokemon que lo asusto su primer día en Alola. Con enorme fuerza y precisión al estar cerca ya del borde del risco lanzo al roedor eléctrico y su entrenador. Caso seguido fue el caso de Gladio y su pokemon raro. El gato parlante se había sorprendido por lo que ellos habían decidido con Bewear pero el problema fue cuando el fue lanzado también junto a Ash.

-¡EQUIPO ROCKET!- Al aterrizar de golpe ya a salvo del peligro vio como el globo del equipo Rocket se hundía en el acantilado oscuro que dejaba el templo. Los tres quedaron viéndolo con firmeza.

-¡Mocoso! ¡Mas te vale que te conviertas en maestro pokemon!- Jessie decía con una sonrisa que no tenia miedo a la muerte.

-¡Cuando escribas tu autobiografía recuerda añadir mi nombre!- James cómicamente se despedía a su manera.

-¡AMIGOS!- Meowth estaba confundido, porque no lo dejaron morir junto a ellos. Sus lágrimas se derramaban incontrolablemente.

-¡Cuida al gato mugroso Ash!-

-¡Recuérdanos siempre Ash!- Era la primera vez que ellos utilizaban su nombre. Miles de recuerdos abordaron la mente del azabache y empezó a gritar por su auxilio pero era inútil. La fría oscuridad hizo desvanecer al par de jóvenes y a su pokemon lo cual extinguió su flama de vida con una explosión en lo mas bajo de la tierra. Gladio recién se levantaba y recuperaba la consciencia y pudo observar como salieron con éxito del templo el cual ya no estaba. Lo siguiente que observo fue al azabache golpear el suelo mientras lloraba amargamente. Meowth por su parte cayo inconsciente del shock.

-¿Ash?-

-¡PORQUE! ¡PORQUE! ¡PORQUE SOY TAN DEBIL! ¡NO! ¡NO!- El azabache golpeaba con sus puños al suelo tratando de disimular el enorme dolor en su interior. Con un grito hacia el cielo y las lágrimas que caían al suelo el desgarrado final de la aventura que cambio su vida como entrenador llego a su fin.

==========================Pueblo Boceto – Presente===========================

Serena estaba estupefacta al haber escuchado todo el relato. El dolor de su amado era intenso, incluso ella podía sentirlo ya que jamás espero que todo eso le pudiese ocurrir al amor de su vida. Las lágrimas se derramaban de la mejilla del azabache el cual volvía a desahogarse como lo hizo hace años. El dolor no se esfumaba de su alma y eso lo atormentaba cada día y noche.

-Ash….- La peli miel esbozó lo único que podía decir en esos momentos. El sufrimiento de un ser amado, era la primera vez que lo experimentaba.

-Serena….yo….no pude…..salvar a nadie…..- El apretaba sus puños con la tremenda frustración que le brindaba su pasado. Alola fue un antes y un después al igual que Kalos. Su percepción de la vida se expandió y le hizo reflexionar que no todo es color de rosa.

Aquella joven al ver a su enamorado sufrir hizo lo que su instinto le indico, abrazarlo y confortarlo. Acerco el rostro del joven a su pecho y empezó a acariciar su cabello mientras que con su mano libre tomaba con fuerza la de Ash.

-Shhh…..Llora todo lo que quieras…..hoy estoy para ti Ash.- Luego de esas perdidas el nunca lloro frente a nadie pero no pudo evitar hacerlo en esos momentos y la calidez de Serena lo invito a sollozar fuertemente mientras que las gotas salinas de sus ojos caían en el regazo de la reina de Kalos. Sentimientos que nunca se liberaron se esparcían libres en ese momento con cada lágrima, grito de llanto y dolor que el azabache en ese momento expresaba. La joven de ojos azules también se veía tentada a llorar pero decidió ser fuerte para él en ese momento. Esa fue una las razones de su viaje, ser mas fuerte para un día ser el soporte de su amado y hoy era ese día.

Luego de una hora la joven sintió como su amado se durmió en sus piernas mientras ella seguía acariciando su rostro el cual mostraba una paz que ella por una extraña razón percibió que no había tenido desde hace mucho. Era la primera vez que veía a su amado tan roto, ni aquella vez lo observo llorar nada más cuando libero a Goodra. Los papeles se habían invertido, ahora era ella su guardiana…al menos de su sueño.

-Yo devolveré tu sonrisa Ash…..te lo prometo….- Ella no se movió esa noche de su sofá esperando hasta que el azabache despertara y junto a esa promesa ella también se hundió en el reino de los sueños.

" **Una promesa hecha en base al dolor de la persona amada. Alola fue testigo del crecimiento de aquel entrenador de Kanto el cual yacía dormido en las piernas de su amada. El dolor de ayer forja el camino para el mañana y eso Ash lo averiguara pronto. Esta historia continuara….."**

 **/**

 **Con esto doy concluido la saga del pasado de Ash en Alola. He de decir que me costo mucho escribirla pero ha valido la pena. Me parecio raro que nadie me mencionara al Equipo Rocket ya que como dije sere lo mas apegado al canon posible. Esta era la razon por la cual no habian aparecido. Deje algunos elementos sueltos para futuros propositos si notaron que no explique ciertas cosas como por ejemplo como Carajo evolucionaron los Cosmoem o cosas asi de evidentes. He de decir que Ultra Sol trastoca un poco mis planes pero en este caso fue para bien. Lo del mundo sin luz lo predije en el fic XD! Eso me agrada por que se complementa para la siguiente saga y ya por ese entonces sabre mucho mas de ultra sol y Ultra luna. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo!**

 **Ahora a los reviews! OwO!**

 **Sora: De hecho la unica flecha que pego fue una que no mencionaste. Me parecio raro que notaras que era 4 voces y no dos en el subconsciente de Ash. Explicare esa flecha en algunos capitulos ~~ Lo de las referencias a los juegos siempre me gusta! Es de esos detalles que me agrada escribir. Habra GaryXLillie, soy culpable lo admito pero los explorare a futuro ~~ Lo de Necrozma pues siempre lo mencione a proposito por fin se revelo ~~ Lo de Mimikyu lo quise obviar, no iba a ir con lo que pasaba, siento que es un tipo de gag, ojala lo explicaran. Espero te guste el capitulo! Por cierto ~~ Que paso en Deseos congelados! No vi comment presidencial por alla ~~ jajajajaja**

 **BrandonG95: La liberacion de Ash tiene una explicacion la cual brindare pronto ~~ jajajaja ~~ Descubriste dos de las 4 voces ~~ El equipo Rocket siempre ha estado en las malas, ellos son los protagonistas olvidados...aunque ahora les toco la fea. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Prietar: Ya sabes como soy XD! Peor fuese que un dia dijese que lo abandono XD. Yo uso OST de diversos tipos y pues los de Boku tambien van incluidos. De hecho para escribir la escena de Ash en sub consciente utilice OST de Cowboy Bebop XD. Raro pero efectivo ~~**

 **imaginador: No hay ship entre ellos XD! Jajajajajaja! Pero si hay una explicacion por que la necesidad de Buzzwole en protegerla. La llegada de Necrozma evidencio eso ~~ De hecho la ausencia de comentarios no es que sea rara aunque si perturbadora por que es el fic que mas visitas obtiene XD. Es como dice Sakura Zala, a la gente le gusta comentar mas el drama que la aventura y de hecho con mi fic de Deseos congelados paso al asi XD. En el caso de Virgi...pues ella esta bastante atareada pero yo se que ella comenta cuando puede, a todos mis lectores les tengo bastante aprecio y se les extrania cuando no lo hacen. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Bueno y con esto me despido, a lo mejor por el mes de Octubre ya que al no mas terminar las actualizaciones de los otros dos fic me dedicare a los one shot y hasta que los termine retomare la recta final de El Reto Maximo. Hasta ese momento...hasta luego!**


	29. C29 Paz junto a ti

**Capitulo** **29: Paz junto a ti.**

 **"** **En nuestro capitulo anterior, nuestro héroe desahogaba su dolor y su frustración de derrotas pasadas con la persona que mejor lo comprendía en el mundo mas allá de su familia. El sueño lo invadió por completo y simplemente su ser fue prisionero de los brazos de su amada la cual intentaba ser el bálsamo que necesitaba Ash en su vida. Un nuevo amanecer resplandecía en toda la región de Kalos y es aquí donde la historia vuelve a tomar su curso."**

La joven reina de Kalos se abría sus ojos al mismo tiempo que el alba acariciaba su rostro. Ella procedió a estirar sus brazos y a bostezar luego de una noche de sueño algo inusual donde compartió con su amigo, guardián y persona favorita de todo este mundo. Al recordar todo lo que su persona especial le confió la noche anterior recordó como ambos durmieron juntos en el sofá cosa que la hizo sonrojar para luego confundirla ya que él no se encontraba ya ahí. Una cierta inseguridad nació de ella pensando que todo a lo mejor había sido un sueño y nadie podría culparla luego de los eventos tan intensos que ha vivido las últimas semanas. Volteo a ver por todos lados tratando de dar con su rastro a lo que pudo notar su gorra la cual estaba al lado de ella junto a su chaqueta, no tenía que estar lejos.

-¡Buizel! ¡Utiliza Bomba Sónica! ¡Pikachu utiliza Cola de Hierro para cortar su ataque!- En el patio de la casa de Serena se podía observar a Ash entrenar temprano y en esos instantes Pikachu y Buizel competían entre sí como en los viejos tiempo. A pesar de las heridas del roedor eléctrico él no quería quedar atrás en los enfrentamientos y quería seguir esforzándose al máximo como su amigo.

-¡Ash! ¡Con que ahí estabas!- La joven peli miel salió al patio para "regañar" al azabache el cual le sonreía al ver que ya había despertado. Ordeno a sus amigos que se detuvieran ya que ella ya había arribado.

-¡Buenos días Serena!- Ella no podía contra su rostro lleno de energía, de hecho parecía ser que luego de todo lo contado la noche anterior la inocencia de su rostro y la frescura que estaba emanaba era tan intensa como la de antaño.

-¿No crees que te puedes lastimar si entrenas? ¡Recuerda que estas aquí para descansar! ¡Tú también Pikachu! ¡Acabas de salir de terapia intensiva!- Tanto entrenador como pokemon se disculpaban con Serena cosa que los demás pokemon que no estaban acostumbrados a ver su entrenador tan sumiso con una fémina sonreían y hasta se podría decir que se burlaban de su amigo.

-¡Discúlpanos! Es solo que es una vieja costumbre que tengo desde que estuve en…- Al recordar el lugar que iba mencionar era uno de los más peligrosos de la tierra trato de cerrar su boca suelta cosa en la que fallo miserablemente ya la joven era demasiado perspicaz para pasar eso por alto.

-¿Cuándo estuviste en?- La mirada de la joven era inquisidora, parecía que le faltaba saber más detalles de la vida su amado. De repente el estomago de Ash salió al rescate al sonar fuertemente.

-No puedo enojarme contigo, preparare el desayuno pero me tienes que contar lo que falta cuando empecemos a comer o no hay desayuno para ti señor campeón.- No podía ganarle a la chica definitivamente. Al remembrar todas esas veces que ella le pedía cosas siempre hubo algo que le evito decirle que no. Pelear con ella no era nada agradable y la única vez que lo hizo lo afecto demasiado, no iba a cometer el mismo error.

-Tú ganas Serena.- El joven rascaba su mejilla en posición de nervios y sus pokemon no podían creer lo que observaban. Tenían la noción de que Ash siempre era de las personas que siempre hacia su voluntad pero al parecer encontró la orna de sus zapatos. Serena en cambio solo le sonreía y muy en el fondo también debía de admitir que sentía nervios ya que estaba básicamente a solas y cocinar para él la hacía imaginar un millar de cosas. Ella iba a dar su máximo esfuerzo eso sin duda pasaría.

La mañana siguió su curso normal y el azabache devoraba todo lo que le había preparado la performer a una velocidad poco común en él cuando ambos se sentaron a desayunar. Eso halagaba a la joven la cual no podía evitar dejar de sonreír al verlo disfrutar cada bocado.

-¿Veo que no te gusto el desayuno Ash?- Ella bromeaba con su amado mientras le observaba aun tragar como Snorlax.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Todo esta delicioso! ¡Desde que salí de Alola he sufrido con la comida!- Su corazón no podía dejar de saltar en ese momento. Los halagos que Ash le brindaba eran suficientes para hacerla feliz toda lo que quedaba de la mañana. Esa sensación de cercanía que tenia con el entrenador de Kanto en ese momento era lo que ella buscaba desde su primer viaje junto a él. Su gesto cambio un poco debido a la curiosidad y ahora era hora de saber más detalles de su persona especial.

-Nunca me contaste como terminaste siendo el campeón de la región Alola.- El azabache recién terminaba con su desayuno al igual que todos sus pokemon los cuales decidieron dejar un poco de intimidad a sus dos entrenadores para que pudiesen conversar mejor.

-Como la liga pokemon se interrumpió por el ataque que sufrimos se decidió repetir la pelea con Gladio luego de 3 meses.- Ese fue el tiempo que le tomo recuperarse de todo el shock emocional que sufrió pero quería evitarle ese detalle a la joven para no preocuparla más que lo iba a hacer cuando le preguntara que hizo los últimos 4 años-

-¿Cómo fue la batalla con tu rival en Alola?-

-Intensa. La primera había sido un ida y vuelta de ataques y estrategias pero esa pelea que tuvimos después fue más de lo que podía experimentar. Ambos sufrimos mucho por lo que sucedió y creo que tomamos más en serio nuestros entrenamientos. Al final pude vencer gracias a Pikachu y es así como fui declarado campeón de la primera conferencia de Lani Kila.-

-¿Y el titulo de Campeón Regional?-

-Se tenía que decidir entre los 5 entrenadores más poderosos de la zona los cuales son mi elite 4 y yo. Al ser el ganador de la conferencia era declarado como primer campeón regional pero Alola no podía quedar con un campeón débil, por lo tanto se decidió que tendría que pelear contra cada uno de ellos para validar mi titulo.-

-Eso es impresionante Ash.-

-Fueron batallas difíciles, pero gracias a mis amigos pudimos conseguir todas las victorias.- Verle sonreír al haber conseguido ese título la llenaba de orgullo.

-Pues debo de sentirme afortunada de compartir mi desayuno con el flamante campeón de Alola.-

-¿Bromeas de nuevo? Yo soy quien tiene el honor de haber probado el desayuno que la Reina de Kalos me preparo.- Nuevamente le sonreía y no podía evitar que esa felicidad la embriagara. Se levanto para recoger los platos sin antes besar la mejilla de su amado.

-Gracias.- Ella le sonreía mientras el quedaba anonadado por el afecto que ella le mostraba. Debía de admitir que se sentía realmente bien estar junto a ella. El kantoniano también empezó a levantar los platos de la mesa y decidió dar una mano al joven en lavarlos cosa que ella le negaba ya que tenia lastimada aun sus manos pero él la convenció aunque sea de secarlos cosa que ella accedió. Ambos ahora se encontraban en el lavado de la cocina haciendo quehaceres simples que a su vez eran momentos de felicidad que los dos compartían.

-Aun así me sorprende lo fuerte que te has vuelto Ash. Por lo que he visto de ti puedo decir que le puedes ganar a Diantha y a Steven incluso.-

-No me puedo confiar con ellos y con ningún campeón de cualquier región. Si ellos están en esa posición es porque son sumamente fuertes. Si no hubiese sido por el equipo plasma hubiese podido terminar mi batalla con Diantha.-

-Tendrás tu oportunidad más adelante Ash. Yo estaré ahí para apoyarte de eso puedes estar seguro.-

-Gracias Serena. Tu apoyo siempre ha significado mucho para mí.- Ella no podía soportar tanta felicidad, sus mejillas rojas delataban junto a su sonrisa lo mucho que ella disfrutaba ese momento.

-Ahora lo que deseo saber es lo siguiente, cuando tenias la fachada de Aarón recuerdo que mencionaste que no has viajado tanto estos últimos 4 años porque si no me equivoco estabas en una montaña. ¿Qué significa eso Ash?- Era la hora de confesarle lo que el deseaba evitar, no había vuelta atrás.

-Además de la amenaza de los Ultra Entes, también ahora tengo la responsabilidad de representar a Alola como su campeón. Aun sentía que no estaba al máximo de mi potencial si me comparaba con Cynthia o con Adler. Le pedí un consejo al profesor Oak y pues me recomendó que la mejor zona para entrenar para un campeón era el Monte Plateado.- Los ojos de la joven se abrieron de par en par por la enorme confesión que el azabache le había confesado. ¿Monte Plateado? Ella escucho siempre varios rumores en Hoenn que hoy en día el lugar era imposible de acceder por dos razones. La primera por el extremo peligro por los pokemon salvajes y peligrosos que existían en los alrededores y la segunda por consecuencia ya que se necesitaba un permiso especial para poder acceder.

-¿Ash tu…?- En ese momento el entrenador de Kanto tomo las manos de la joven para evitarle la preocupación.

-Tuve que hacerlo. Tenía que ser más fuerte, si no hubiese entrenado en ese lugar durante 4 años no hubiese podido salvarte ni a ti ni a Kalos. Sé que a veces hago cosas peligrosas que nadie se atrevería pero si hago este tipo de cosas es porque no quiero perder a nadie….y mucho menos a ti.- Verlo a los ojos con esa seriedad y determinación que le expresaba en la mirada era suficiente para desarmarla.

-Yo entiendo Ash. Pero yo tampoco deseo perderte.-

-Prometo que no me perderás, ya lo hice antes y lo volveré a hacer si es lo que tú me pides Serena.- Ella podía sentirse tranquila ahora, si en algo se caracterizaba el joven es que el cumplía sus promesas a cabalidad.

-¿Fue peligroso?-

-Lo fue, no te puedo mentir. Pero no estuve solo, además de mis pokemon, también Riley me acompaño esos cuatro años.-

-Eso me alivia un poco más. ¿No creo que solo hayas entrenado a tus pokemon durante ese tiempo?-

-No te equivocas. Cuando viaje por la región Sinnoh hace unos años, Riley me propuso entrenar para dominar mi habilidad pero en ese momento no quise hacerlo para poder seguir viajando como entrenador. Gracias a mi responsabilidad de campeón ya no me era permitido viajar a menudo y decidimos que era la oportunidad para desarrollar mi habilidad.-

-Nunca te vi hacer algo parecido cuando viajamos en Kalos. De veras me sorprendió todo ese hecho. Parece hasta una fantasía.- La joven no desaprovecho en acariciar el rostro del joven ya que lo tenía tan cerca, todas esas emociones fuertes la habían enamorado mas del azabache. Definitivamente podía acostumbrarse a ello.

-Pues es más real de lo que puedas creer.- El joven disfrutaba el tacto de la joven en esos momentos. Ambos se observaban mutuamente con demasiado afecto al punto de incluso sincronizar sus latidos y su respiración. Ellos se acercaban de a poco…..

-¡Hola! ¡Disculpen si llegamos de improviso...!- En ese momento ambos jóvenes quedaron estáticos al recordar que dejaron la puerta abierta en primer lugar y en segundo lugar al ver a Clemont, Bonnie, Brock y al agente Looker observándoles el momento intimo que iban a compartir.

-Volveremos dentro de unos momentos…..- El inventor nerviosamente como una maquina caminaba hacia afuera de la casa.

-¡Deberías de aprender de Ash! ¡Por mi continúen los dos! ¡Esto es genial!- Bonnie solo podía observar lo genial que era el momento mientras Dedenne la apoyaba. Brock no pudo soportar más y le tocaba sufrir en silencio lo mucho que envidiaba a Ash en esos instantes mientras mordía las mangas de su bata de doctor. El oficial solo se dedicaba a tapar sus ojos para darles ese momento de privacidad que ellos merecían. Tanto Ash como Serena estaban estupefactos y rojos por haber sido descubiertos con las manos en la masa.

Luego de toda la conmoción del "evento personal" que ambos compartían decidieron atender a sus amigos y todos se reunieron en la sala del hogar de la peli miel. Serena hizo nota mental en cerrar la puerta cada vez que ella quisiese tener ese tipo de encuentros con Ash.

-Sentimos interrumpirlos Ash….pero es que queríamos ver como seguías.- El inventor se disculpaba con sus amigos luego de la imprudencia cometida aun algo nervioso por todo lo que iba a presenciar.

-¡Es claro que Ash está más que recuperado con los cuidados de Serena hermanote!- Solo Bonnie era capaz de hacerles sentir mucho mas vergüenza de la que ellos padecían, pero la joven peli limón se superaba en cada momento.

-Yo solo quiero tener alguien que me caliente en las noches de frio y soledad. ¿Por qué el destino es tan cruel conmigo….?- Brock seguía auto lamentándose mientras Looker solo observaba toda la escena con gracia.

-Ehem…..pues como verán estoy recuperándome cada días más. Ya me siento mucho mejor y te lo debo a ti Brock.- El joven moreno se recuperaba de su cómica tragedia y simplemente le asentía a su amigo.

-Justamente vengo a hacerte una revisión amigo. Aun estoy preocupado por alguna de tus heridas.- Escuchar las palabras de Brock ponían algo nerviosa a Serena pero debía de confiar tal y como Ash lo hacía.

-¡De acuerdo! Looker….imagino que conseguiste lo que te pedí.- Todos quedaron algo confundidos con la frase que soltó el azabache.

-Conseguí el permiso para ti Ash. Anabel tuvo mucho que ver en ello pero hay una condición.-

-Imagino que desean saber todos los detalles que poseo.- La sorpresa seguía vigente en la sala. ¿Qué era lo que sabía Ash que la policía Internacional deseaba conocer?

-Diste en el blanco. Sobre información reciente de Kanto, no ha habido ningún acontecimiento importante en tu región natal Ash. Solo un par de arrestos y nada más.- El azabache ponía un rostro de seriedad muy poco visto por sus amigos, era sorprendente incluso ver que Brock estaba en las mismas que los demás.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas saber Ash?- Serena tomo valentía para preguntar ya que los demás dudaban en preguntarle ante su seriedad.

-Por los momentos solo sacar conjeturas, pero es posible que otro desastre ocurra en la región de Kanto mas pronto de lo que pensamos.- ¿Otro caos como el que hubo hace unos días? ¿Era eso posible? Recordar las demás Ultra Bestias sueltas aun les daba a todos esa pauta de que no todo había acabado.

-Estaré pendiente de cualquier información de la región Ash y lo hare saber.- El oficial se levantaba ya que aun tenía mucho papeleo que necesitaba terminar acerca de su misión.

-¡Oficial Looker! ¿Qué sucedió con Khristophe?- La peli miel lanzo una pregunta muy buena ya que no se supo mas del pintor luego de la noche caótica que todos vivieron.

-Dimos una orden de aprehensión en toda la región si alguien lo llega a ver ya que ahora es considerado un criminal luego de conocer el robo de la Diamansfera y su secuestro.- A pesar de toda la locura que el joven pintor inicio la performer podía entender un poco sus sentimientos por muy retorcidos que fuesen. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Ash le hubiese roto el corazón? No creía que podía actuar de esa manera pero si la hubiese embargado un enorme dolor. El aura no era necesaria con Serena para entender sus sentimientos por parte del azabache ya que al colocar su mano en su hombro le dio a entender lo mucho que la comprendía.

-¿Alguna información del equipo Plasma?- El inventor le tocaba preguntar ya que de alguna manera se sentía indignado luego de todo el caos que de alguna manera la ciencia de aquellos tipos trajo caos a la región.

-Escaparon, no tenemos ninguna pista. Los agentes de menor rango se niegan a hablar. Informamos a la policía de Unova para que ellos investiguen acerca de sus movimientos.-

-Cualquier tipo de información que tengas, por favor házmelo llegar. Tendré que comunicarme con N luego.- ¿N? ¿Acaso era un nombre clave o algo así? Los hermanos y la peli miel cada vez se sorprendían más por la enorme cantidad de conocidos que Ash poseía.

-De acuerdo, por ahora me despido, nos veremos en 6 días Ash en la reunión.- Con el agente se despidió con su típica pose policial y se dirigía a ciudad Lumiose.

La mañana luego de la conversación con el oficial paso de lo más normal, Brock y Clemont decidieron preparar el almuerzo mientras Bonnie hacia honor a su hiperactividad al jugar con los nuevos pokemon de Ash. El joven azabache simplemente descansaba un poco mientras Serena ayudaba a sus nuevos invitados con los quehaceres de la cocina. Esos momentos de paz para el azabache eran realmente valiosos y luego de tantas malas experiencias eran realmente reconfortantes para su alma. Las palabras de Ho-oh aun resonaban en su alma ya que ese peligro estaba escondido en las sombras de la región de Kanto y era su deber erradicar ese problema ya que de alguna manera, el responsable de la aparición de esa figura maligna había sido su culpa.

Luego de comer la excelente combinación de sazones de Serena, Clemont y Brock todos realmente habían quedado satisfechos. Las platicas y intercambios de recetas no se hicieron esperar, el azabache observaba como sus amigos interactuaban felizmente cosa que lo hizo recordar su infancia solitaria al mismo tiempo. Su sueño además de ser maestro pokemon siempre fue tener un millón de amigos y realmente con cada kilometro recorrido él había logrado invaluables tesoros en el recorrido. Brock luego pidió prestado la recamara de Serena para evaluar al azabache ya que desde que le dio el alta médica, estaba realmente interesado en que sucedió.

-Todo listo Ash. Increíblemente estas casi sano, incluso las quemaduras de tus manos están ya sanadas. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Ash?- El azabache no le podía ocultar nada a su amigo ya que lo conocía perfectamente.

-En la batalla con Dialga, Ho-oh apareció para auxiliarme.- Eso sorprendió al moreno, el conocía la conexión del legendario y su amigo e incluso fue testigo el ultimo día de su viaje por la batalla de la frontera junto a Brandon, May y Max en que el ave sagrada tenía esa predilección con el azabache.

-Ahora entiendo el por qué no estabas igual de grave que la campeona de Kalos y el otro entrenador que te asistió, a pesar de que despertaron antes que tu, ellos siguen en el hospital recuperándose.-

-De hecho gracias al Ho-oh seguimos vivos. Dialga nos hizo envejecer y rejuvenecer a velocidades mortales.- Pikachu simplemente asentía al recordar todo lo que si amigo le narraba a su amigo de incontables viajes.

-Entiendo, pero hay algo más que no logro descifrar. Desde que te estoy revisando hace 4 años he comparado tu historial médico con el de la señora Lusamine y aun no entiendo cómo es que estas consciente luego de que ese Ultra Ente te poseyó.- Ese era uno de los misterios más grandes del azabache, en sus momentos de inconsciencia el sintió las voces de Solgaleo y Lunala pero antes otras voces le auxiliaron.

-Le hice el mismo comentario al profesor Oak y pues él decidió investigar con un amigo investigador acerca de mi condición especial. Le comente a Riley lo que me paso y pensé que podría ser efecto del aura que poseo pero él me negó que eso no era posible. Según tengo entendido esa persona vendrá a la reunión programada para unos días.- A pesar de que era su cuerpo, el no entendía incluso el porqué de su gran salud o como decía su amigo, su consciencia considerando el mal estado de la madre de Lillie.

-Me interesa saber qué es lo que sucede, pero por ahora es mejor no pensar en ello. ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer ahora Ash?- Una pregunta que dejo en jaque al campeón de Alola. El había llegado a la región en ayuda para su amiga de la infancia sin siquiera pensarlo. Estar tan cerca de ella le había recordado los gratos recuerdos que ella producía en él y por primera vez estaba confundido en su ruta de acción. Tenía que regresar a Kanto para ayudar al ave legendaria pero para ello lo más probable es que tenía que volver a dejar a Serena.

-Luego de la reunión regresare a Alola. La boda del profesor Kukui está a punto de realizarse y pues no puedo faltar, de hecho el extendió la fecha de ella para que yo pudiese venir hasta acá.- La relación entre ambos era así de importante, cuatro años de convivencia los había vuelto así de cercanos que parecían más bien padre e hijo. Una sonrisa se le dibujo al doctor pokemon al descifrar las dudas que el azabache dibujaba en su rostro.

-¿Por qué no invitas a Serena? De seguro a ella le encantara ir.- ¿Eh? ¿Llevar a Serena? La idea era tan buena que no pudo evitar sentirse feliz y sonreír sinceramente.

-¡Excelente idea! Avisare al profesor acerca de mi invitada y así podre descifrar que hacer.- Pikachu también estaba feliz compartiendo ese momento de iluminación de parte de Brock.

-Nunca pensé verte así por alguien Ash. ¿La quieres mucho no es así?- Era la primera vez que se pronunciaba así con su amigo.

-No tienes idea hermano.- Los nuevos planes de Ash se llevarían a cabo luego de la reunión de la asociación internacional pokemon. Ahora tenía que realizar esa visita que el oficial internacional le pudo conseguir.

Luego de un tiempo de descanso, era la hora de partir por parte de los amigos de Ash y Serena los cuales se encontraban felices de compartir como lo hacían en antaño no sin antes recibir los especiales comentarios de Bonnie que hacían sonrojar a ambos. Ash por su parte se preparaba para salir cosa que extraño a Serena.

-¿Piensas salir acaso Ash?- Su tono de preocupación era evidente, a pesar de que Brock le dio el alta médica definitiva le preocupaba estar lejos de su amado.

-Creo que por la visita de los chicos no pude aclararte a lo que Looker vino, me pudo conseguir un permiso especial para visitar a cierta persona.- La peli miel estaba ahora confundida. ¿A quien conocía Ash en Kalos de la cual ella no estaba consciente?

-¿A quién iras a visitar Ash.-

-A Lucas.-

-¿Lucas?- Era la primera vez que la joven escuchaba de esa persona, el azabache al ver su rostro entendió su confusión y decidió aclarárselo.

-Lucas es el nombre real de DIA.-

-¡¿DIA?!- El shock de la joven era de esperarse, aquel entrenador intimidante y tan fuerte como para humillar a Alain le había hecho pasar malos ratos.

-En estos momentos esta inconsciente, puedo sentirlo. Necesito aclarar unas cosas para la policía y pues de paso visitarlo. Gracias a su ayuda pude sobrevivir también luego de que expulse a Buzzwole.-

-¡Déjame acompañarte!- La joven tomaba la mano de Ash pidiéndole que aceptara con su gesto de preocupación.

-De acuerdo, pero debes de prometer que mires lo que mires o escuches lo que escuches no dirás nada de lo que seas testigo. La policía Internacional es algo celosa con esa información.- El joven acariciaba la piel de la mano de la reina de Kalos mientras le observaba.

-¡No te preocupes Ash, solamente deja cierro todo y nos podremos ir!- La joven se sentía feliz de acompañarlo, luego de todo su tiempo en peligro no quería dejarlo por un instante. Quería compartir su alegría, su dolor, su tristeza y sus momentos de felicidad. Ash por su lado salió afuera como ella le indico y soltó a Charizard para realizar el viaje. La joven salió lista para partir luego de que aseguro su casa.

-¡Estoy lista Ash!- Al escucharla le brindo su mano para que subiera a su poderoso tipo fuego y al instante alzaron vuelo.

-Amigo, vamos hacia el norte hacia Ciudad Anistar.- El dragon rugió con fuerza ante el comando dado por el azabache y empezó su travesía por los cielos de la región Kalos.

-¿Es ahí donde tienen a DIA?- La joven se aferraba al torso de su amado mientras sobrevolaban Pueblo Boceto.

-Según la información de Looker, es ahí donde la policía internacional tiene a Lucas.- La familiaridad que Ash tenía con DIA le parecía algo raro a Serena, incluso no usaba el seudónimo que el mismo se hizo llamar cuando Buzzwole lo poseyó.

-¿De dónde conoces a ese chico?-

-En realidad no nos conocemos, pero se quien es.- Las confusiones eran la especialidad de Ash. ¿Cómo era posible conocer a alguien sin siquiera haberlo visto alguna vez?

-No te entiendo Ash.-

-No te preocupes, es algo muy complejo de explicar. Pero puedo decirte que se que es lo que ha hecho y de todas su hazañas. El es un gran entrenador, tan fuerte que derroto a Cynthia, la campeona de Sinnoh.- Si en otra ocasión se lo hubiese comentado no se lo hubiera creído, pero luego de lo que observo y fue testigo la kalosiana era base solida para el argumento de Ash, solamente que existía una contradicción en lo que él le narraba.

-¿Pero Cynthia sigue siendo la campeona de Sinnoh no es así?-

-Lo es, pero como te dije….es algo complejo.- Charizard volaba alto hacia la ciudad donde Ash tendría una visión del futuro y el peligro que el destino le guardaba.

" **Los momentos de paz son tesoros efímeros en la vida del aventurero. Ash se dirigía hacia Ciudad Anistar para visitar al enigmático DIA Aka Lucas. Los misterios de la región Alola y lo que podrían afectar al mundo pokemon estaban apenas iniciando. Esta historia continuara….."**

 **/**

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas de "El Reto Maximo". Este capitulo grita transicion por donde lo quieran leer pero tenia ganas de escribir un poco de lo que seria el diario vivir de ambos y los recuerdos nuevos que Ash creara con Serena.** **Servirá** **mucho para el futuro jajajajaja. Los misterios empezara a resolverse a partir ya del proximo capitulo ya que estamos a la vuelta de la esquina de lo que podriamos decir es el final de temporada XD. He visto los ultimos trailers de Ultra Sol y Ultra Luna y he de decir que de alguna manera mi historia se va acoplando a ella XD! Es algo raro realmente pero** **podría** **decir que he predicho al menos el lineamiento aunque sea un poco. Es un capitulo corto ya que las sorpresas del siguiente episodio sera muy interesante jajajaja. Perdon si me he tardado entre capitulos, creo que es el hiato mas largo que le he dado a la historia pero entre trabajo, problemas con la garganta, teclados suicidas me retrasaron en la produccion. Hoy ya estoy al menos al 90% de mi capacidad ya que este capitulo entero me salio el mismo dia que empece a escribirlo XD. Asi que tratare de hacer las actualizaciones un poco mas rapidas que antes. Bueno ahora a responder reviews OwO!**

 **Imaginador: Creeme que Necrozma es una vision de villano que he deseado escribir desde hace mucho. La aventura en el templo del sol y la luna realmente fue intensa de escribir, ha sido uno de los capitulos que mas he disfrutado en crear XD. No quiero hacer este Ash tan OOC a pesar del sufrimiento vivido, siempre he visto que es su vision de ser maestro pokemon, y utilizare esa vision para el futuro. Me extraño realmente que nadie preguntara por el equipo rocket durante toda la historia, son un trio realmente unico a pesar de que es dificil escribir de ellos XD. Lo del anime me esta gustando de a poco y pues siento que se viene lo bueno dentro de poco. Veremos como se desarrolla todo, XYZ dejo la vara alta para cualquier temporada pokemon y pues veremos si puede superar la epicidad de la saga anterior, al menos en el climax. Sobre tu PD, a los legendarios se les considera sin genero por el hecho de que no tienen un grupo huevo en la crianza ya que es desconocido, al menos eso pienso. En el anime se ha dado indicios en el pasado como por ejemplo los capitulos con el bebe Lugia. No es algo que quiero abordar pero siento mas que todo que el nacimiento de Nebby es algo hasta espiritual podriamos decir. Veremos como se desarrolla la trama. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Sora: Si les soy honesto, lo de la luz lo utilizaba como recurso literario metaforico, nunca espere que saliera como parte de la trama original XD! Yo quede con cara de WTF cuando vi los trailers XD. Creo que soy bueno haciendo villanos jajajajajaja. Son disfrutables he de admitir y queria darle a Necrozma un complejo de ser supremo. Esa fue la forma en que Ash atrapo a Nihilego y pues podriamos decir que sera vital para el futuro de la trama. Lo del TRio lo tenia ya establecido desde que empece a escribir y pues seran parte vital de la trama asi como Ash, Alain y pues no sigo hablando porque dare mucho spoiler XD. Serena besto waifu! XD. El apoyo de ella tambien es parte vital en la psiquis nuestro protagonista, de hecho siempre he pensado que ella le hizo olvidar el horrible reseteo de Unova y lo hizo el entrenador que debio de haber sido en la saga de Teselia. Incluso ahora que peleo recientemente con Gladio me puse a pensar como le hace falta Serena para batallar decentemente XD. Ultra Sol y Ultra Luna me suena mas tambien a Ultra Fanservice XD! Veremos como se desarrolla esa trama que ansio descubrir para adaptar la historia. Cualquier pregunta no dudes en decirmela y la respondere con gusto siempre evitando dar spoiler XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Prietar:Me alegra que te haya encantado, ese fue de los eventos que mas lo marco y podriamos decir que le quito la inocencia de los viajes. Siempre he pensado que ha tenido demasiada suerte con tanto secuestro y apocalipsis pokemon sin sufrir ninguna consecuencia. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Antes de despedirme tengo que agradecerles a todos los lectores por el apoyo a esta historia. En el capitulo anterior se llego a la marca de 20000 visitas y he decir que me siento realmente conmovido por ello. Nunca pense que mis escritos gustaran tanto y les agradezco todo el apoyo, siempre que quieran comentar yo les respondere y cualquier duda u opinion pueden dejarla en la review o por Inbox. A veces me tardo pero trato siempre de atenderlos a todos. Muchas Gracias por todo! Los invito a leer mis One Shot y a las otras historias tambien! Sin mas que decir se despide su buen amigo y vecino Taikobou! Ya-Ha!**


	30. C30 Peligro en Ciudad Anistar

Capitulo 30: Peligro en Ciudad Anistar.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, un nuevo día se alzaba para nuestros héroes los cuales convivían entre sí para descansar de las heridas del ayer. Luego del aviso del oficial Looker, Ash y Serena decidieron ir hacia Ciudad Anistar a visitar al misteriosos Lucas."**

La joven reina de Kalos por lo general sentía cierto temor a las alturas, un miedo común cuando un ser humano no se siente seguro, cosa que en ese momento no sentía para nada. El vuelo en el Charizard de Ash era hasta placentero mas incluso al estar sujetada a la persona que ella mas amaba en este mundo. Charizard era orgulloso como su entrenador cuando se trataba de demostrar su fuerza y el recuerdo de sus entrenamientos de resistencia contra los vientos extremos de Monte Plateado le habían dado la fuerza necesaria para demostrar que él era el pokemon mas fuerte de su entrenador, cosa que el extraño Greninja le había hecho sentir peligro de perder ese título, uniéndose a Infernape y Sceptile en esa contienda. Ash por su parte tenía un extraño presentimientos al sobrevolar las cercanías de Ciudad Anistar, una presión en el pecho y un extraño sentimiento de peligro era lo que podía percibir en el ambiente. Eso era muy extraño para él ya que su costumbre a percibir las auras era muy buena y no podía percibir ningún posible enemigo.

-¿Charizard podrías bajar hacia el Centro Pokemon?- Con la orden de su entrenador el poderoso tipo fuego aterrizo en la entrada del Centro. Ash bajo para poder ayudar a la performer tomando su mano para que le fuese más fácil tocar el suelo.

-Gracias Ash.- Ella no podía evitar sonrojarse al tacto de su amado y afirmando sus sentimientos decidió no soltar esa calidez que le encantaba. El azabache le sonreía naturalmente mientras devolvía a su amigo a su pokebola sin antes felicitarlo mientras Pikachu bajaba de su hombro.

-Entremos, es aquí donde tienen a Lucas.- Con un tono solemne en su afirmación ambos se adentraron al lugar para ser recibidos con una sonrisa por la enfermera Joy de turno. El azabache converso un poco con ella dándole a entender que necesitaban ir hacia el cuarto de la persona que era un protegido especial de la policía internacional pokemon.

-Esperen un poco, llamare a la encargada.- La enfermera fue por lo que se vio a hacer una llamada telefónica, ambos no podían hacer más que esperar, sin más que hacer los dos chicos se sentaron en el lobby para esperar junto al roedor eléctrico que se colocaba en las piernas de Ash para descansar.

-Es mucho protocolo para poder visitar a alguien.- La peli miel comentaba algo divertida y extrañada por todo lo que tenían que esperar.

-No puedes culparlos, la persona es demasiado especial para dejarla sin guardia. Looker me dijo que tenía el permiso por lo tanto no creo que tarde mucho esa persona encargada.-

-Aun estoy confundida. ¿Cómo conoces a ese sujeto? Es decir, yo se que era posesionado por Buzzwole pero escucharte hablar sobre él me hace sentir que lo conoces completamente.- Ash acariciaba la espalda de su amigo mientras pensaba en todos esos recuerdos que venían de Nihilego.

-Lucas es un entrenador pokemon al igual que lo somos tu y yo. El viajo por toda la región Sinnoh para convertirse en el campeón. Tuvo muchas aventuras y pudo lograr conseguir las 8 medallas de la región. El es el actual campeón de la región Sinnoh.- ¿Eh? Serena estaba perpleja ante esa información que no cuadraba con lo que ella conocía de la región. Al viajar en Hoenn ella aprendió que debía de actualizarse con la información más reciente de todas las competencias pokemon, claro….ella secretamente también buscaba información del azabache en el proceso.

-¿Pero…?-

-¿Cynthia es la campeona actual? Lo es Serena.-

-¿Cómo pueden haber dos campeones regionales entonces Ash?-

-Porque Lucas no es de nuestra dimensión…- ¿Eh? ¿Dimensiones? Ahora si estaba sumamente confundida con todo lo que sucedía.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-

-Necrozma….- Al recordar la historia de Ash y de lo peculiar que eran esas criaturas pudo darle cierto sentido a la historia que le narraba el kantoniano.

-Entonces…los demás…..-

-Lo son, aun no estoy cien por ciento seguro de cómo o porque pero eso es lo que pude obtener de los recuerdos de Nihilego cuando posesiono mi alma. Viví los recuerdos de ella claramente y vi como todos esos entrenadores fueron capturados de sus hogares y sus vidas. Todos ellos son sumamente fuertes por esa razón, son los mejores de sus mundos.- La información sorprendía mucho a la peli miel, era increíble ver como Ash estaba involucrado en algo tan complejo y peligroso como lo que le menciono.

-Interesante información Ash.- La peli miel sintió como otra persona se había mezclado en su plática, frente a ellos la joven de cabellos color lila se hacía presente.

-Gusto en verte de nuevo Anabel.- El azabache había percibido su presencia desde hace unos segundos y por eso se dispuso a contar esa parte.

-Ahora entiendo el porqué ese entrenador era tan fuerte. Mis hombres habían intentado capturarlo muchas veces pero siempre les fue inútil.- La joven agente de la policía internacional se sentó junto al chico azabache siempre denotando ese aire de elegancia que le caracterizaba, eso por alguna razón le dio un símbolo de peligro a la peli miel.

-Ellos son solo víctimas de las circunstancias, por eso yo quiero ayudarlos, al igual que yo todos ellos tienen sueños en sus respectivos mundos.- A veces el entrenador de Kanto podía sorprender con sus declaraciones y esto se notaba en los rostros de ambas jóvenes que le acompañaban.

-Ash….jajaja….veo que no has cambiado en nada.- La entrenadora de elite reía al terminar de escucharlo, esos sentimientos que ella percibió hace años cuando lo enfrento hace años seguían intactos a pesar del dolor que ella sabía que él había pasado.

-¿En todo caso Anabel, imagino que tengo el permiso para ver a Lucas no es así?- Él era directo y la joven cerebro de la frontera asintió mientras le otorgaba un pase especial para que los guardias pudiesen darle el paso.

-La condición que tienes es que cualquier cosa que descubras es que nos des el informe a nosotros también. No quiero dejarte solo en tu lucha esta vez Ash.- Con una sonrisa el azabache le asentía mientras junto a Pikachu caminaban hacia el cuarto del entrenador. La peli miel había quedado en silencio tratando de analizar toda la conversación que ambos tuvieron, ella podía percibir desde lejos lo que la muchacha sentía algo por su amado. Le resultaba incomodo pero al mismo tiempo era comprensible ante la calidad de persona que era el kantoniano, su intuición fuertemente le advertía la potencial amenaza. En cambio Anabel tenía planes de poder conversar con la allegada y es lo que precisamente iba a realizar.

-Me disculpo por no haberme presentado contigo antes frente a frente luego de que tu fueses la involucrada directa en todo el incidente con el equipo plasma. Mi nombre es Anabel, soy cerebro de la batalla de la frontera en Kanto y agente del departamento de investigación de fenómenos pokemon de la Policía Internacional.- La joven performer se impresionaba al escuchar todo el historial impresionante que ella poseía, no es que la intimidara o algo por el estilo pero realmente la impresionaba.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, como sabrás mi nombre es Serena, soy performer pokemon y también coordinadora.-

-Siempre quise conocer a la reina de Kalos, creo que son los gajes del oficio el estar aquí contigo.- Ella le sonreía genuinamente a lo que pudo percibir la kalosiana pero su intuición le indicaba algo diferente.

-¿Cómo conociste a Ash?- Hace mucho tiempo ella aprendió a ser directa, en especial si se refiere a cierto entrenador de la región Kanto, esto de alguna manera sorprendía a la agente policial y entendía sin necesidad de su habilidad cual era la verdadera intención de la joven.

-Fue hace unos años cuando el desafío el reto de la Batalla de la frontera. Ambos luchamos hasta que el pudo conseguir el símbolo de la habilidad gracias a su esfuerzo y conexión con sus pokemon. Fueron dos batallas muy intensas.

-¿Dos batallas?-

-El perdió la primera vez que me reto.- Eso honestamente sorprendía a la peli miel, el azabache siempre le pareció un gran entrenador que tenía la capacidad de revertir los resultados más adversos, si un oponente le daba batalla es que realmente era muy fuerte.

-El nunca se ha rendido desde que lo conozco, realmente no me sorprende.- La joven hacía alusión a la virtud que ella mas amaba y admiraba en el kantoniano. Sus sentimientos desbordaban en ese momento y era el momento de satisfacer la curiosidad que tenia la agente policial.

-¿Y tú de donde conoces a Ash?-

-Conozco a Ash desde que somos niños. Fui a un campamento de verano auspiciado por el Prof. Oak en Pueblo Paleta. Luego unos años después el visito la región de Kalos y juntos con otros amigos tuvimos nuestro viaje por la región.

-Ash siempre ha tenido esa facilidad de hacer amigos por lo que veo.- La joven sonreía para sí misma al recordar sus bonitas experiencias con el azabache cuando visito la torre de la batalla.

-¿Y es por eso que te gusta no es así?- Las palabras de que la reina de Kalos esbozo en ese momento fueron la perfecta declaración de batalla que al instante pudo entender la entrenadora de elite.

-Claro…al igual como él te gusta a ti. ¿No es así?- Ambas jóvenes se observaban determinadas en sus intenciones y sentimientos.

-No te equivocas, yo tengo sentimientos muy fuertes hacia Ash.- Una guerra de miradas de dos jóvenes de elegancia elite, cualquiera que pudiera verlas se intimidaría ante la situación que ellas estaban.

-Entiendo. ¿Es inevitable sentirse así por él no lo crees?-

-Es muy difícil no atraerse a su forma de ser y sus ganas de seguir luchando. Yo me enamore justamente por eso.- En un extraño giro del destino, ambas conversaban amistosamente sobre lo que podía ser su tema favorito de conversación, Ash. Ellas tenían respeto entre ellas por todo lo que representaban y pues al ver la sinceridad de que ellas dos emanaban de sus ojos las hacía creer que no eran malas personas. De repente una enorme explosión hizo eco en el centro pokemon e hizo que ambas saltaran de sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?!- La agente internacional era la primera en ponerse en pie.

-¡Proviene donde esta Ash! ¡El aun esta herido, tenemos que ir!- Y es así como ambas damas se dirigían hacia donde su persona favorita podría estar en peligro.

=======Unos minutos antes=======

El azabache llegaba al cuarto del entrenador de otra dimensión el cual permanecía en un coma sin final al parecer. Los guardias no le habían dado ningún problema al presentar el pase que la jefa de ellos dos le brindo hace unos segundos. Al entrar pudo observar como el entrenador yacía en esa cama de hospital con una cierta paz. La presencia de Buzzwole en su ser de seguro había lastimado su alma, Ash sabia de buena mano que era tener esa sensación en más de una ocasión. Tomo una silla del cuarto y se coloco cerca de la cama del entrenador extraordinario el cual enfrento hace unos días. Ash tenía más allá de su preocupación una curiosidad tremenda en como seria enfrentarlo en una batalla que no fuese de vida o muerte, era un mal hábito que el azabache no perdía a pesar del tiempo.

-Necesito pistas de ti amigo, lo siento si invado tu espacio personal pero tendré que utilizar este método.- Pikachu simplemente se alejaba de su entrenador a sabiendas que necesitaba cierta concentración para utilizar una de las habilidades que más le costó dominar en el entrenamiento de Riley.

-Pika pi…-

-Descuida Pikachu, he estado practicando mucho. Ahora necesito que me dejes concentrarme.- Asintiendo con su entrenador este le dio el espacio necesario para que el azabache realizara su cometido. Coloco su mano en la frente del entrenador y empezó a canalizar las emociones suyas para intentar sincronizarlas con las emociones dormidas del entrenador. Ash tenía dos posibilidades, despertar al entrenador si tenía éxito o al menos ubicar donde Necrozma envió a uno de los otros entrenadores con UE en su interior.

Una ola sinfín de memorias y emociones surgió en el consciente de Ash, desde la victoria del entrenador contra Cynthia, su lucha con Cyrus en Monte Corona, el mundo distorsión donde encontró a Giratina entre otras cosas. Le sorprendió ver como había muchas personas conocidas en ese mundo, cosa que realmente le parecía bizarro al azabache.

-¿ _Quién eres tú?-_

 _-Una anomalía en tu mundo, y tú pronto serás una en el mío.-_

 _\- ¡No se que pokemon eres pero has lastimado a toda esta gente! ¡Te capturare! ¡Torterra! ¡Utiliza Tormenta de Hojas!_

 _-Cometiste un tremendo error muchacho. ¡JAMAS DICES QUE QUIERES CAPTURARME! ¡JAMAS!-_

En ese momento Ash salió del trance respirando agitadamente, el poder de Necrozma lo había intimidado en el pasado pero sentirlo tan de cerca en las emociones de ese entrenador le habían hecho experimentar lo pesado que fue esa experiencias.

-¡¿Pika pi?!- El roedor eléctrico se sentía preocupado por el jadeo de su entrenador el cual procedió a calmarlo.

-Estoy bien Pikachu…solamente algo sorprendido….- Riley siempre le advirtió que vivir las experiencias de las emociones de otras personas podría afectarlo las primeras veces pero lo que sintió fue demasiado incluso para una persona experimentada. Entre esos recuerdos pudo descubrir que Necrozma en realidad había invadido otras dimensiones. Al menos eso explicaba algo del misterio. No tenía opción ya que también había confirmado que podía descubrir la localización de los demás o al menos de uno más. Coloco su mano nuevamente en la frente de Lucas para tratar de encontrar algo más.

-¡ _DIA…..hacia donde piensas ir! ¡El loco de Necrozma nos separo a todos!-_

 _-¡Tengo que ir hacia a Alola por Nihilego!-_

 _-¡No sabemos ni siquiera donde estamos!-_

 _-Estamos en Sinnoh, puedo sentirlo aunque sea otra dimensión. ¡Necesito ir hacia Alola!-_

 _-Buzzwole….déjala ya….ella se lo busco….-_

 _-¡Como puedes decir eso!-_

 _-Somos libres ahora.-_

 _-Pero….-_

 _-Piénsalo, si vamos los dos a Alola sería un suicidio, lo mejor es cubrir más espacio.-_

 _-¿Qué planeas?-_

 _-Ir a Kanto, estoy seguro que uno o más de los nuestros se encuentran ahí.-_

 _-De acuerdo, por ahora permanezcamos juntos hasta que podamos salir de esta región.-_

Ash en ese momento abrió sus ojos ahora más calmados que la última vez. ¿Acaso era una coincidencia? ¿Kanto? Dos de sus objetivos se encontraban ahora en su región natal. El destino podía ser bastante conveniente, al menos esos eran los pensamientos del azabache el cual ahora analizaba sus opciones luego de su visita a Alola. Tenía que ser cauto con sus movimientos, la amenaza no eran solo los posibles UE que se encontraran en Kanto, sino de quien le advirtió Ho-oh.

Antes que siguiera pensando un poco mas una silueta entro desde la ventana quebrándola. El azabache y Pikachu se sorprendieron al ver a la persona frente a ellos la cual tenía la cara cubierta por una especie de pasamontaña.

-¡Que rayos!- El atacante al ver que su víctima no estaba sola decidió hacer lo que fue ordenado y era atacar a toda persona que estuviese en su camino incluso si tenía que asesinarla. Saco un cuchillo de su bolsillo e iba dispuesto a atacar al entrenador de Kanto.

-¡Cola de Hierro!- El atacante no pudo ni siquiera empuñarla ya que el roedor ataco su mano hábilmente haciendo que este soltara el arma.

-¿Quién rayos eres tú?- Un silencio sepulcral fue lo único que obtuvo. Si no podía sacar respuestas a la buena tendría que usar su método. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar con una luz azul como acostumbraba cada vez que utilizaba su aura interior pero la sorpresa que se llevo fue que no sintió nada de emociones en la persona frente a él. ¿Qué rayos pasaba? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Todos los seres vivos tenían la habilidad de emanar aura de su interior. No pudo pensar más porque el atacante ahora disponía a darle golpes cuerpo a cuerpo cosa que el azabache esquivaba con cierta dificultad gracias aun al no estar cien por ciento recuperado. Los guardias que custodiaban la entrada se involucraron en la pelea al escuchar los ruidos dentro de la sala pero fueron noqueados por la extraña persona misteriosa.

-Pikachu, debemos de estar alerta. Este tipo no es normal. No percibo vida en su interior.- El roedor se sorprendía ante las palabras de su entrenador y echaba chispas de sus mejillas preparándose para el combate. El instinto del joven de Kanto le indicaba que buscaba a Lucas quien sabe porque, tenía que proteger al chico de Sinnoh a toda costa.

-¿Ash…..Ketchum?- De repente esa persona empezó a soltar unas palabras. ¿Lo conocía? ¿De dónde?

-Es…tu….culpa..- ¿Eh? ¿Qué era todo eso? El azabache se cuestionaba la declaración que esa persona hizo sobre él.

-¡¿Quién rayos eres!?- No pudo seguir su cuestionamiento porque el extraño soltó de su mano un extraño objeto que reboto en el suelo y después salió de la ventana desde la que había entrado. El azabache sintió los nervios de punta al ver que era una granada lo que el tipo soltó y en un acto de velocidad agarro a los guardias y los lanzo hacia la cama donde el entrenador yacía. No podía lanzar el objeto con el poco tiempo que le quedaba ya que también podría dañar a algún peatón y lo único que se le ocurrió era proteger a todos con su fuerza y la de su amigo que salió de la pokebola el cual era Gigalith.

-¡No tengo tiempo de explicar amigo! ¡AGUANTA!- Todos detrás del tipo roca Ash empezó a usar todo lo que pudiese de su aura para hacer una especie de barrera frente a ellos. La granada exploto quemando y dañando todo el cuarto, el azabache resistió fieramente mientras el estruendo hacia su daño. Luego de que el humo de la explosión cediera, Ash y Gigalith seguían aun en pie mientras todos sus protegidos se encontraban a salvo. El azabache jadeaba de cansancio mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo.

-¡!¡Pika Pi!-

-Estoy bien Pikachu…solamente estoy algo exhausto. ¿Te encuentras bien Gigalith?- El tipo roca había aguantado el impacto de manera soberbia, los entrenamientos con todos esos Electrode salvajes había sido de enorme ayuda para mejorar su habilidad. El azabache regreso a su amigo a su pokebola ya que merecía un buen descanso y se disponía a seguir al tipo que los ataco.

-¡!ASH!- Escucho las palabras de su amada entrar a la recamara que estaba casi toda destruida. Rápidamente ella llego a auxiliarlo mientras agarraba su mano en preocupación.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- Anabel era la siguiente en entrar y al ver todo el daño del lugar estaba sumamente asustada.

-Tienes que llevarte a Lucas lejos de aquí en el lugar más seguro que puedas. Lo están buscando, yo necesito ir tras ese…..tipo….- El azabache mostraba síntomas de cansancio pero a pesar de ello se disponía a descubrir que fue lo que ocurrió y saco de su cinturón la pokebola de su amigo tipo fuego. Antes que pudiese liberar a Charizard la peli miel se puso frente a él abriendo sus brazos.

-¡Ni pienses que te dejare ir!- Ella era firme en su tono, no iba a dejar que Ash batallara nuevamente solo como lo ha hecho durante todos estos años.

-Serena….no puedo dejar que….- Sin que este pudiese articular su oración la peli miel había colocado su dedo índice en sus labios.

-Iremos los dos, es la única condición que te pongo. Soy también entrenadora pokemon y puedo ayudarte.- Ash quería refutar pero sabía que era inútil, no desconfiaba de ella pero el peligro siempre era latente. Al verla a los ojos vio que su determinación era mucha y al final no tuvo de otra que ceder.

-De acuerdo…pero si es muy peligroso necesito que huyas lejos.- La performer simplemente asintió y dejo que su amado liberara a Charizard donde ambos subieron para perseguir a esa persona que había atacado. Serena no iba a quedarse a ver esta vez, ella tenía también su orgullo como entrenadora pokemon por muy reina de Kalos que fuese. Ash había hecho mucho por ella y todos los habitantes de su natal nación.

-Los alcanzare a los dos luego, llamare varios refuerzos.- Asintiendo los dos, el poderoso dragon de fuego fijo su curso hacia donde el azabache le indico y tomaron vuelo.

El pokemon inicial de Kanto sobrevolaba toda la ciudad intentando localizar al tipo que había cometido tal locura. Ash por su parte concentraba su energía en intentar localizarlo pero sin ningún éxito, le parecía como si lo hubiese tragado la tierra. Serena observo los gestos del kantoniano deduciendo que no podía percibirlo.

-Cubriremos más espacio si dos empiezan a buscar.- Ash se confundió al escuchar las palabras de Serena la cual lanzo una de sus pokebolas liberando a una de sus amigas que capturo en la región Hoenn. El ave dragon mostrando su elegancia al desplegar sus alas y compartir el aire con Charizard.

-¿Un Altaria? Me sorprendes cada día más Serena.-

-La tengo desde que es un huevo que me entrego una amiga.- Lo que no sabía Serena es que el azabache tenia activa su habilidad y sin querer percibió cierta rivalidad en las emociones de la kalosiana.

-Tengo una corazonada quien era esa persona.- ¿Eh? La peli miel se confundía con el comentario de Ash, ordeno sus pensamientos y procedió ordenarle a su amiga que buscase a cualquier persona sospechosa.

Los dos pokemon surcaron buscando al sospechoso en cuestión, no podía ir lejos ya que el azabache no escucho ningún tipo de motor o algo por el estilo. Charizard en ese momento de pensamientos de su entrenador rugió indicándole a una persona que corría hacia el reloj de Ciudad Anistar el cual hace muchos años estuvo en peligro del equipo Flare y que amenazaba al mundo entero.

-¡Ash! ¡Por allá!- Al reconocerlo le indico a su amigo que se colocara frente a él para interceptarlo. En un vuelo audaz el pokemon volador se deslizaba en dirección a aquella persona que corría a toda velocidad tratando de escapar pero fue interceptado por el enorme tipo fuego que le bloqueo el paso. Ash y Serena saltaron de la espalda del tipo fuego junto a Pikachu y se colocaban en pose de batalla. El extraño en pasamontañas intento correr hacia el otro lado pero fue interceptado por el Altaria de Serena.

-¡No tienes escapatoria! ¿Quién rayos eres?- El extraño en ese momento volteo a ver hacia la chica con lo cual empezó a sentir un enorme dolor de cabeza al tener contacto con ella al punto de llevar sus manos mientras se retorcía de dolor.

-¿Qué le sucede?- La reina de Kalos se asustaba al ver las acciones tan raras que el hombre hacia mientras Ash trataba de buscar más en el interior de esa persona algún indicio de conciencia.

-Se…re….na…- Ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron al ver que el tipo conocía también a la peli miel. Todo era completamente bizarro para ambos. Antes que pudiesen hacer algo el hombre saco una pokebola extraña de su bolsillo y al verla Ash abrió sus ojos de par en par.

-¿No puede ser?- Serena observo a Ash, Pikachu y Charizard lucían estupefactos ante lo que habían observado en la mano de esa persona. Ella también decidió echar un vistazo, la pokebola era negra con toques purpuras pero lo más extraño de todo es que tenía un ojo en medio de ella.

-¡!¡COMO CONSEGUISTE ESO!- El silencio volvía a imperar nuevamente por parte del tipo en pasamontañas. Sus ojos no tenían vida y parecía más ser guiado por otra cosa….o persona….

-Paga….ras…Ash….- El hombre soltó la misteriosa pokebola negra de la cual una silueta aterradora salió de su interior.

-No puede ser…..- La joven de Kalos no podía hacer más que sorprenderse ante la figura amenazante frente a ellos dos. Varias ráfagas de electricidad salían de ese pokemon que las leyendas de Johto mencionaban como uno de los guardianes del mítico Ho-oh.

-¡Raikou!- Sin siquiera haber dado una orden el pokemon legendario lanzaba una enorme ráfaga de truenos hacia los dos entrenadores. Ash agarro a Serena de las piernas y salto lo más lejos posible del ataque al mismo tiempo que Pikachu escapaba al otro lado.

-¿Te encuentras bien Serena?- El chico la colocaba en el suelo nuevamente y ambos observaban con intimidación al eléctrico de la leyenda.

-Estoy bien…pero….ese pokemon es….-

-Mantén la calma, tenemos que pensar que es lo mejor que podemos hacer e idear un plan. Mantente a mi lado y saldremos adelante los dos juntos.- La peli miel sostenía el brazo de su persona amada mientras también pensaba en la situación y como ser de ayuda para Ash. La experiencia del campeón de Alola salía a flote, tantos años y aventuras con este tipo de seres de alguna manera le hacían guardar la calma, pero había un fenómeno más que lo impacientaba….ese pokemon….tampoco reflejaba vida….

-Se..re…na….tu…pa…ga…ras…..- Las frases del sujeto eran bastante extrañas, su comportamiento era inusual tanto que daba cierta incomodidad.

-Tendré que combatir Serena. Cuando te de la señal necesito que salgas de aquí.- La peli miel negó con su cabeza al azabache el cual se sorprendía ante la negativa de la joven.

-Te dije que estaríamos los dos juntos en esto, no pienso dejar que luches solo y mas en tu estado. –

-Pero Serena….-

-No nos rindamos Ash, tú me enseñaste eso.- Otra vez no podía volver a refutar las palabras de Serena y acepto brindándole una sonrisa de confianza. Ese pequeño acto de confianza y fe entre ambos de alguna manera incomodaba al sujeto en el pasamontañas.

-¡True…no!- La leyenda del rayo al escuchar esas palabras lanzo otro ataque eléctrico mortal.

-¡Charizard, Lanzallamas!-

-¡Altaria, Rayo de Hielo!-

Los tres ataques chocaron entre sí causando un enorme estruendo dejando el campo entre ellos completamente destruido. La nube de polvo que se levantaba los cubría a todos pero algo no andaba bien desde la perspectiva de Serena, ella intento mantener su visión en la amenaza que era la leyenda de Johto pero vio algo inusual…..el pokemon empezó a parpadear como si se tratase de un holograma.

-Raikou…esta parpadeando…- Al escuchar las palabras de la peli miel el joven azabache noto lo mismo. Una memoria de hace muchos años vino a su mente cosa que lo hizo recordar una terrible experiencia pasada en uno de sus viajes.

-Tengo una idea Serena, necesitare de tu ayuda y tendremos que aprovechar esta nube de polvo y acabar con ese falso pokemon de un solo golpe.- ¿Falso pokemon? La peli miel no entendía del todo lo que sucedía pero iba a depositar su fe en su amado y asintió con una mirada llena de determinación. Luego de una breve explicación del plan que Ash quería realizar aun ella se preguntaba cómo era capaz de idear esas locuras pero eso era algo que siempre admiro de su amado. El azabache tiro un objeto al suelo detrás de Charizard el cual entendía el plan para derrotar a su oponente de parte de su entrenador.

-¡Charizard alza el vuelo ahora!- El poderoso tipo fuego obedeciendo al instante surco el cielo saliendo de la nube de polvo colocándose en posición perfecta para observar todo desde los cielos.-

-¡Altaria disipa todo el polvo con Viento de Hada!- Una poderosa ráfaga de viento salía del pokemon dragon volador tratando de golpear al pokemon legendario el cual esquivo sin mucho problema. Ahora el campo tenía visibilidad de nuevo y el azabache iba a aprovechar esa abertura.

-¡Pikachu! ¡Velocidad Extrema!- El roedor se aceleraba de manera fulminante hacia Raikou el cual estaba a punto de usar un ataque

-Hier…ba….la….zo….- Los dos entrenadores escucharon el sin sentido que el tipo extraño comandaba pero su pokemon al instante efectuó el ataque golpeando a Pikachu de lleno con unas lianas que salían desde el suelo sujetando con fuerza al ratón eléctrico.

-¡¿Cómo?! Los tipo eléctrico no pueden…- Serena estaba boca abierta por el absurdo hecho que estaba presenciando.

-Esto afirma mi teoría. ¡Serena! ¡Concéntrate en la lucha!- La peli miel volvía a sus cabales y aun no entendía como Ash resultaba tan tranquilo con todo lo que pasaba.

-¡Libera a Pikachu con As Aéreo!- En un ataque veloz el pokemon volador rasgaba las liana que tenían capturado a Pikachu y lo montaba sobre su espalda.

-Pul…so…..Dra….gon….- ¿Otro ataque inexplicable? El legendario lanzaba un poderoso rayo con energía dragonica que iba a impactar sobre el pokemon de Serena.

-¡Lanzallamas!- El poderoso aliento de fuego del pokemon de Ash desde las alturas interceptaba el ataque. Pikachu y Altaria agradecían el acto y se preparaban mentalmente para seguir combatiendo.

-Tenemos que distraerlo, no brinda ninguna abertura. Atacar de lejos no servirá de nada.- La peli miel en ese momento tuvo una idea que contrastaba bien con el plan del azabache, era una idea loca pero…..aquí tenia el loco que la había inspirado a serlo desde hace años.

-Ash, utiliza la velocidad de Pikachu una vez más.- El azabache volteo a ver a la chica la cual le observaba con una mirada que le pedía que confiara en ella.

-¡Escuchaste a Serena Pikachu! ¡Velocidad Extrema!- El roedor saltaba de la espalda del volador de Serena y como una bala procedía a embestir al legendario.

-Hier….ba….la…zo…-

-¡Ahora! ¡Altaria! ¡Rayo de hielo sobre el suelo delante de Pikachu!- Con una increíble reacción el pokemon lanzo su ataque gélido contra el suelo evitando que las lianas salieran debajo del suelo mientras que el inicial de Ash utilizo el campo gélido para deslizarse debajo de las patas de Raikou.

-¡Cola de Hierro ahora!- El roedor uso su cola fortificada y golpeo el abdomen del legendario falso el cual rugía de dolor. Para evitar seguir siendo golpeado dio un enorme salto para posicionarse nuevamente en el campo.

-¡Otro Rayo de Hielo lo más alto que puedas! – Para cualquiera hubiese sido una petición extraña pero ambos jóvenes se complementaban con una sincronía atemorizante.

-¡Buizel! ¡Aqua Jet!- El as bajo la manga de Ash salía a flote cuando el mencionado salto de la espalda de Charizard y se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia Raikou que no se espero nunca ese ataque sorpresa. El rayo de hielo impacto sobre el torrente de agua que cubría al pokemon con un flotador.

-¡Aqua Jet de Hielo Giratorio!- Ambos entrenadores gritaron con todas sus fuerzas. Buizel empezó a girar sobre su eje haciendo que el ahora proyectil de hielo enorme que era impactara contra la espalda del pokemon trueno haciendo que este saliera impactado hacia el suelo con tremenda fuerza. El pokemon al estar inconsciente empezaba a desaparecer lentamente y la pokebola que lo contenía explotaba destruyéndose en varios pedazos. Al mismo tiempo el extraño con el pasamontañas perdía completamente el conocimiento cayendo desmayado en el pavimento.

-Eso estuvo cerca….- Todos los pokemon se reunían con sus entrenadores felices de haber derrotado a la amenaza que Ash consideraba una falsa imagen de una deidad.

-¿Ash que fue todo eso?- La peli miel devolvía a su amiga sin antes acariciar su cabeza como siempre ha acostumbrado mientras preguntaba al azabache.

-Ese no era Raikou, el verdadero nos hubiese causado más problemas.-

-¿Entonces qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Primero veamos quien es esa persona y hay que deshabilitarlo antes que nos ataque.- Ambos entrenadores se acercaron lentamente observando el cuerpo inmóvil de la persona que había perpetuado el ataque. Ash se arrodillo y empezó a retirar el pasamontañas lentamente. El shock de ambos fue ver la identidad de la persona la cual parecía incluso casi muerta ante sus ojos.

-Khristophe…- Fue lo único que pudo murmurar la peli miel.

 **"** **Un ataque por una cara conocida. Los misterios crecían en el mundo pokemon con cada día que pasaba. Serena y Ash estaban en shock al ver como esa persona yacía inconsciente sin señales de vida. El verdadero peligro estaba a la vuelta de la esquina sin que ellos lo notaran. Esta historia continuara…."**

 **/**

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con otro capitulo de El Reto** **Máximo** **! Chan Chan, nada como el misterio con un poco de** **acción** **jajajajaja!** **Podríamos** **decir que es un pequeño preview para lo que viene en la siguiente saga. Se que muchos se** **están** **haciendo un** **millón** **de preguntas y** **teorías** **pero todo sera contestado a su debido tiempo XD. Queria incluir a la peli miel en la** **acción** **, los eventos anteriores no me lo habian permitido pero ella es fuerte a su modo, la** **coordinación** **la hizo mejorar en batalla y eso pienso que** **sucederá** **cuando la volvamos a ver :3. Creo que nadie se espero a Khristophe tan rapido ...y de...esa...forma... XD. Fue un capitulo que tuvo de todo un poco, espero les haya gustado. Ahora sin mas que decir a responde reviews OwO!**

 **Imaginador: Despues de tanta sal y limon tenia que agregar algo de azucar. Hay que balancear la dieta XD! Bonnie es especial para ese tipo de casos y realmente me divierto escribiendolos a todos en ese tipo de situaciones. N...pues si esta el equipo Plasma es obvio que el iba a aparecer ya que es implicado directo. He visto spoilers de Sol y Luna pero cuando tenga tiempo me pondre al hilo. He estado un poco ocupado ultimamente XD. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **jbadillodavila: Gracias por el apoyto y el comentario!**

 **Sora: Eso mismo me pregunto yo XD! En efecto, fue el puente para la intensidad que tire en este capitulo XD! Era necesario para calmar las tensiones en Alola. Me diverti como loco en esa parte jajajajajaja, de veras esas situaciones son divertidas. Hahahahaha otro de los tantos misterios que tengo en el fic el cual tiene una explicacion que sera revelada cuando me pegue la gana...ok no XD...pero sera pronto pronto...Estaba indeciso si llevarlo a Alola o a Kanto pero necesito un catalizador para que nuestra peli miel favorita decida a acompañarlo y creo que ya se como resolver eso. Aun no me decido si mezclar la historia o no, creo que lo pensare antes de la reunion de la asociacion pokemon. Ultra Sol y Ultra Luna vienen en camino y creeme que por todo lo que he visto vienen bastantes cosas epicas XD. Ya veo, vas a la madre patria? Veras que te ira bien! Cualquier cosa yo pedire ayuda...de hecho si me pudieras decir como le decian al reloj de Ciudad Anistar en Latino seria bastante ayuda XD! En este caso siempre sigue el fic de nombre largo XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **BrandonG95: Azucar para las tragedias! Ese es mi lema XD! De hecho si, es la unica que ha podido domar al potro facilmente XD! Eso siempre me gusto en ella, elegante pero firme. Los misterios misteriosos aun les falta un tantito y claro no soltare todo de sopeton XD. Esa persona es realmente lo que mas me ha extrañado que no hayan incluido en la continuidad del anime, y tomare ese aspecto como mi ventaja hahahaha. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Bueno y con esto me despido, si les gusta por favor cualquier review es siempre bienvenido! Gracias por el apoyo a todos! Se despide su buen amigo y vecino, Taikobou!**


	31. C31 Reunion

Capitulo 31: Reunión

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, nuestros héroes libraban una batalla para conocer la verdadera identidad del atacante del centro pokemon de ciudad Anistar. La sorpresa que ellos dos llevaron fue conocer que era aquel mismo sujeto ataco a ambos hace unas noches pero con una diferencia notable, su consciencia parecía ya no existir más. La consternación era la dueña de la noche y la confrontación hacia el futuro era el tema a discutir."**

La noche ya imperaba sobre la región Kalos. El entrenador originario de pueblo Paleta y la joven de reina de las performer regresaban en silencio a Pueblo Boceto sobre el lomo del tipo fuego volador de Ash. Todo lo que vivieron hace poco los tenían bastante confundidos pero en especifico mas al azabache. ¿Era todo un presagio a lo que le esperaba en Kanto? Anabel les había asegurado que se aseguraría del caso y que los mantendría informados. Sus pensamientos acerca del tema no pudieron seguir ya que ya sobrevolaban el pueblo natal de la peli miel y ordenaba a su amigo aterrizar frente a la casa de la ya mencionada.

Ambos entraron sin mucho que decir por la experiencia vivida ya que los impactaba el hecho del estado del pintor. A pesar de que Ash había combatido hasta el cansancio debido a sus artimañas, no le guardaba ningún rencor. Era difícil de imaginar que él iba a estar involucrado en toda la situación que se viene a futuro. Serena por su parte fue a la cocina a preparar un té para ambos ya que lo necesitaban para calmarse y sobre todo pensar en que sucedió. Ella por su parte tenia cierto grado de temor por todo lo que ocurría, es cierto que vivió momentos de ese tipo en su viaje con Ash alrededor de Kalos sumadas también a sus experiencias en Hoenn pero nunca llego a este nivel que ella vivía recientemente.

-Aquí tienes Ash.- Ella le sirvió la taza de té caliente mientras se sentaba a su lado. El azabache le soplaba un poco para enfriar el líquido para poder dar un sorbo mientras su amigo Pikachu descansaba en otro sillón de la sala al haber tenido una lucha ardua.

-Muchas gracias Serena.- Lo joven imitaba lo que su persona favorita hacia y suspiraba al por fin sentirse en casa. Ella sería la encargada de romper el hielo en respecto al tema que los ha tenido a ambos tan incómodos.

-¿Ash…estas aun pensando en lo que paso con Khristophe no es así?-

-Estoy algo preocupado Serena, todo lo que paso me tiene consternado.- La peli miel sentía que el azabache conocía ciertos detalles acerca del evento y ella quería saberlos para poder ayudar si le era posible.

-¿Tu sabes algo de lo que paso no es así?- El joven campeón la quedo viendo a los ojos de la chica ante la pregunta que le lanzo, no quería ocultarle lo que pasaba aunque fuese un tema delicado. Si ya había soltado todo lo que le carcomía la noche pasada no iba a ocultar sus conjeturas….al menos no todas.

-Hace unos años en Kanto, el profesor Oak tuvo un incidente con un científico el cual había inventado un sistema especial pokemon. Varios amigos y yo nos vimos involucrados en ese incidente. El sistema que ese científico creo es conocido como el Sistema de Espejismos.-

-¿Sistema de Espejismos?-

-Es un sistema que puede crear cualquier pokemon en base de hologramas sólidos. El responsable de ese sistema creía que los pokemon eran criaturas imperfectas y por sus ideas retorcidas fue expulsado por el Instituto Pokemon de Kanto. El secuestro al profesor Oak fue para conseguir todos los datos que el poseía de sus investigaciones y así obtener toda la información restante que le faltaba a su sistema.- La joven peli miel escuchaba cada palabra con atención al mismo tiempo que entendía porque el azabache le había mencionado que peleaban con un pokemon falso.

-¿Crees que el haya sido el responsable del ataque?-

-No puedo asegurarte si fue responsable pero su sistema si tiene que ver mucho en lo que paso.- Ash sabía que el Dr. Yung había vuelto pero la duda más grande que tenía el joven eran por dos razones, la primera era por la pokebola negra que tenía en sus manos Khristophe y su falta de consciencia y aura.

-¿Crees que Khristophe se encuentre bien?-

-No lo sé Serena, pero mañana intentare contactarme con Riley acerca del suceso ya que a él le interesara mucho.- Las palabras del azabache le resultaron a Serena algo extrañas, su sexto sentido le indicaba que parecía ser peligro futuro para el joven que ella amaba con todo su corazón. No pudo resistirse y tomo la mano del joven para acariciarla.

-Sea lo que sea quiero que recuerdes una cosa, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea Ash.- Sus palabras siempre eran suficientes para calmarlo, a veces no entendía como ella podía tener ese efecto en su vida. Al ser muy pequeño en edad en aquel entonces le costaba comprender esos detalles pero ahora al haber madurado podía apreciar esos detalles que se le escapaban.

-¿Tienes esa facilidad de hacerme sentir mejor lo sabías?- Parecía como si el tiempo no se hubiese detenido para ninguno de los dos desde aquella despedida en el aeropuerto y al mismo tiempo el sentimiento era tan contradictorio donde ellos podían percibir el crecimiento que cada uno tuvo en sus experiencias y viajes alrededor del mundo. Ella no podía evitar sonrojarse ante sus palabras y su felicidad se desbordaba.

-Me alegra tener ese efecto en ti…pero sabes….yo quiero tener más efectos en ti…..- Aquel miedo de su inocencia se había perdido al conocer que el joven le respondía con los mismos sentimientos que ella poseía. Se acerco a su rostro y robo un beso de los que tanto soñaba en sus fantasías con el joven mientras el aludido disfrutaba de esa sensación de felicidad que recorría todo su cuerpo.

-Los tienes Serena….créeme que los tienes….- Los dos sentados en el sillón en la soledad de la fría noche disfrutaban del calor que el otro le producía. El roedor eléctrico solo miraba de reojo y reía feliz al ver que su entrenador y mejor amigo recuperaba aquella sonrisa que se estropeo por los eventos que juntos sufrieron.

-¿Oye Ash, después de la reunión que harás?- Era una pregunta que ella tenía miedo en realizar pero si algo le había enseñado sus viajes, en especial el de Kalos, era a confrontar todo siempre adelante y sin rendirse.

-Pienso volver a Alola, tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de decidir mi siguiente pasó. De hecho quería hacerte una pregunta.- ¿Eh? ¿Una pregunta? La peli miel estaba algo confundida con el extraño giro de eventos que el azabache le hacía padecer.

-¿Qué cosa Ash?-

-En unos días luego de la reunión que tengamos, un buen amigo mío va a casarse, es el profesor Kukui. El pospuso la fecha de su boda al conocer sobre lo que iba a suceder y pues ahora que estamos juntos de nuevo quería saber si tendría el honor de que me acompañaras y asistiéramos juntos.- El joven estaba a punto de atragantarse con la pregunta que soltó pero recordar la plática con Brock le había ayudado a tomar ese siguiente paso el cual la chica respondió con varios si que salían de su boca como chillidos de felicidad mientras abrazaba fuerte a su entrenador favorito.

-¡Claro Ash! ¡Claro que si acepto!- Serena parecía más bien que aceptaba en casarse con él pero es que le emocionaba la idea de visitar esa región tan famosa por su turismo pero sobre todo por estar al lado de su persona favorita un poco mas….además de tener la posibilidad latente de atrapar el ramo de flores de la novia….solo ese pensamiento la tenia emocionada.

-Te encantara Isla Mele Mele.-

-Si estoy a tu lado no lo dudo.-

A pesar de todos los problemas que han vivido, esos mismos problemas eran el lazo fuerte que los unía el uno al otro. La noche se hacía ama y señora de la región y el sueño los volvió a invadir estando juntos ambos sumamente cansados por el esfuerzo de ese día.

============A la siguiente mañana================

Los rayos de luz de la mañana volvía a dominar los cielos de Kalos como era habitual, el alba visitaba el hogar de la reina de Kalos donde ella dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su amado. Una vez más ambos quedaron juntos en el sofá y como ya era costumbre el azabache era el primero en levantarse. Así como la mañana anterior la fragancia que emanaba la joven le daba un excelente despertar al entrenador cosa que le convenció a quedarse unos momentos a admirarla ya que lucía tan feliz incluso más que en sus recuerdos. Verla así era motivo suficiente para recobrar la esperanza en cualquier situación de vida o muerte cosa que el azabache predecía seria su futuro inmediato. El ataque de ayer lo tenía aun pensativo no solo por el hecho de que el peligroso Dr. Yung estuviese involucrado en este embrollo sino porque las palabras de Ho-oh se confirmaban con ese percance vivido el día de ayer. Entre otros pensamientos de su mañana acogedora brotaba la noción de que haría ahora con la joven que estaba acurrucada en su pecho, por inercia el acariciaba su rostro pero con el pensamiento vigente lo más probable era que ambos se separasen luego de su visita a Alola por las responsabilidades que ambos tenían. El kantoniano honestamente pensaba que debía de ser lo mejor ya que el peligro era real en su región y no quería que ella fuese una víctima de la circunstancias como la ha vivido esa última semana pero muy en el fondo su corazón dictaba con cada latido que no debía de soltarla nunca jamás.

Ash en ese momento decidió dejar esos pensamientos a un lado e iba a realizar su rutina diaria pero de repente sintió su estomago rugir. Ahora que recordaba no habían comido desde ayer por todo lo que paso y al mismo tiempo por haber quedado dormidos los dos. No iba a despertar a la joven por algo así de trivial, era ahora que Ash Ketchum demostrara no solo su crecimiento como entrenador sino también como persona.

Los minutos pasaron y la joven peli miel empezaba a desprenderse de la tierra de Morfeo por una serie de ruidos que escucho más un aroma que venía desde su cocina. Recordó sus últimos momentos del día de ayer cosa que la hizo reaccionar al no ver a Ash cerca y por lo que percibía, él era la razón de los ruidos en su cocina. ¿Ash estaba cocinando? Eso definitivamente lo iba a averiguar.

-¿Ash?-

-¡Buenos días Serena! ¿Espero no haberte despertado?- La peli miel no podía creer lo que observaba, el joven azabache que ella amaba ahora cocinaba y por la fragancia que la comida despedía parecía ser algo delicioso.

-¿Desde cuándo?-

-En mi tiempo con el profesor Kukui aprendí a cocinar. Tuve lecciones con una amiga también y digamos que con el tiempo me tocaba depender de mi mismo ya que no te tenía a ti o a Clemont y a muchos de mis amigos. Tenía hambre y no quería despertarte así que aproveche la oportunidad.- Serena no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante lo mucho que había cambiado Ash a través de sus viajes luego de Kalos. Muchas veces parecía una persona diferente y al mismo tiempo conservaba su inocencia y entusiasmo que a ella tanto le encantaba. Verlo a él y a Pikachu usando un delantal era definitivamente un recuerdo que no iba a olvidar.

-Yo pude haberlo hecho Ash.-

-Lo siento pero hoy nos tocaba a Pikachu y a mí. ¡Siéntate y comamos juntos!- Una sonrisa de ese tipo no se le podía negar nada y Serena era fiel prueba de ello al tímidamente aceptar su propuesta. Debía de admitir que lo que cocino estaba delicioso y no podía evitar sentir ese placer en sus papilas gustativas.

-¡Ash esto esta delicioso!-

-Me alegra escucharlo de ti. Si supieras cuantas veces terminamos quemados y con dolores de estomago Pikachu y yo para llegar a ese sazón- Todos empezaron a reír ante la anécdota de los dos amigos inseparables. La peli miel sentía felicidad extrema como nunca había vivido al compartir esos momentos de felicidad junto a ese chico que conoció en aquel ahora lejano campamento de Pueblo Paleta.

La propuesta que la había dado de ir con él hacia a Alola la tenía también recargada de dicha ya que tenía miedo de que se fuera una vez más como lo hizo ya hace 8 años. Ambos han llegado lejos con sus sueños y ahora eran ya jóvenes con experiencia y con responsabilidades. A diferencia de él, ella ya había cumplido su sueño y era la máxima representante de la región en performance y coordinación pokemon al ser la mejor puntuada en el ranking internacional. En cambio Ash parecía ser que su sueño de ser maestro pokemon aun le faltaba camino por recorrer en esa senda tan extensa que tenía como meta de vida. Ella reflexionaba cuanto tiempo tenia Ash fuera de su casa tratando de cumplir ese sueño que a su vez fue la inspiración que ella necesito para llegar al suyo propio. Así como aquella vez en el pasado de su primer viaje, ella estaba en la misma encrucijada de aquellos días donde ella no tenía una meta fija, seguir a Ash simplemente para estar a su lado de alguna manera le parecía malo ya que a pesar de que él era parte de sus sueños no era lo que ella quería. Su meta siempre fue que el azabache la viese como una gran entrenadora tal como se lo prometió. No había podido reflexionar en todo ese hecho por la adrenalina y placer que ha sentido estos días a su lado.

-¿En qué piensas Serena?- Ella fue interrumpida en su reflexión al escuchar su voz cosa que la hizo ponerse nerviosa.

-¡No! No es nada Ash!- El joven le observaba detenidamente, desde su viaje en Kalos el podía leer sus emociones al haberse convertido en una persona sumamente importante en su vida.

-Recuerda también que si necesitas algo cuenta conmigo para lo que sea, sabes que aquí estoy para escucharte Serena. Cuando estés lista puedes decírmelo.- Ella se sentía algo mal al no haberle dicho su preocupación al azabache pero después de todo lo que ha sucedido era lo menos importante a discutir. Ella asentía con firmeza demostrándole que tenía confianza en su persona especial y el simplemente le sonreía. Los dos no eran de guardarse secretos pero el azabache aprendió que no revelar todas tus conjeturas sin una prueba solida era lo mejor hasta estar seguro de lo que iba a suceder.

La felicidad en el hogar no disminuyo ya que ambos compartían momentos inolvidables a través de la semana. Ese sentimiento que había florecido en ambos crecía con cada momento que pasaban al lado del otro. A los dos la idea de separarse de nuevo les resultaba más duro con el pasar del tiempo. En cosas sencillas era donde ellos disfrutaban de los sentimientos del uno del otro, desde las practicas rutinarias de Ash con sus amigos pokemon hasta el momento de cocinar eran sus predilectos ya que la cercanía entre ambos se desplegaba mas en ellos. Ese día luego del ataque hecho por Khristophe, llego un momento que a la peli miel le costó proponer ya que a pesar de que era muy vergonzoso, tenía ese deseo de volver a repetir lo que habían hecho las dos noches anteriores y con todo su coraje hizo la pregunta. Ash por primera vez sintió nervios ante "la pregunta" que ella con todo los nervios del mundo propuso, al verla tan tierna con sus ojos cerrados tal vez esperando una negativa no pudo evitar sentir esa calidez en el corazón. Convenció a su amigo pokemon acerca de tener su recamara propia por esa semana el cual entendió plenamente. La joven estaba roja como un tomate por el hecho de que su amado aceptara a su petición, el joven en cambio decidió sellarlo con un beso aceptando oficialmente así la propuesta de la joven de seguir juntos incluso a la hora de dormir. Debía de admitir que jamás había descansado tan bien luego de confesar todas sus culpas o luego de sentirse tan cansado por una batalla y ante el deseo de su persona amada, no iba a dudar en complacerla.

Entre nervios, risas, muestras de afecto y cariño los días pasaban rápido, entre visitas de sus amigos y peleas amistosas pokemon el azabache disfrutaba lo que podía significar tener una familia. Todos sus amigos que a través de cada viaje eran considerados irreemplazables para el joven y cada memoria era una joya preciosa en su vida.

El azabache entre ese tiempo libre llamo a Riley para contarle acerca de lo sucedido a lo que él propuso mejor tocar ese tema de conversación en la reunión que se daría en unos días ya que era más seguro hacerlo en persona. Ash aun seguía preocupado por ese incidente y según los reportes del agente Looker y Anabel, parecía que el joven pintor despechado estaba en un coma irreversible luego de la destrucción de la pokebola negra que contenía a ese Raikou falso.

La noche antes de la reunión de la organización mundial pokemon, ambos jóvenes dormían plácidamente juntos los dos como era ya una costumbre, pero en el velo nocturno un sueño invadió el subconsciente del campeón de Alola.

 _-Ash…..Ash…..-_

 _-¿Quién me llama?-_ En su sueño el azabache estaba en un espacio vacío de fondo blanco como había experimentado en otros sueños en su pasado.

 _-Kanto está en un peligro inminente. Solo tú puedes evitar la aniquilación de tu región natal.-_ El joven percibía dos voces familiares, mismas que percibió en el ataque de Necrozma hace 4 años que acompañaban a las de Solgaleo y Lunala los cuales estaban perdidos desde ese incidente.

- _¿Entonces "él" esta libre?-_

 _-Así es Ash, una sombra de muerte no solo amenaza a tu región sino al mundo entero.-_ La segunda voz hacía eco en su subconsciente, eran tan nostálgicas y a la vez tan imponentes.

-¿Quiénes _son ustedes?-_

 _-En su debido tiempo iremos en tu ayuda, solamente recuerda que eres la llave para el balance entre los mundos.-_ El balance entre los mundos tenía en confusión al azabache desde que descubrió la existencia a través de las Ultra Bestias que atacaron Alola hace años. ¿Por qué él era la clave?

- _¿Por qué yo?-_

 _-Sabrás tu destino cuando conquistes tus pruebas. Las personas a tu lado son la clave de tu éxito.-_ Una tercera voz hacía eco en su subconsciente la cual sonaba más fuerte que las otras dos. Imperial y solemne era esa voz que le indico que venían diversas pruebas en su futuro.

En ese momento Ash despertó de golpe ante el sueño tan extraño que estaba teniendo y empezó a jadear rápidamente cansado por todo lo soñado o tal vez vivido. Serena no pudo evitar sentir como el azabache estaba en un estado extraño y se preocupo de verlo así.

-¿Te encuentras bien Ash?-

-No te preocupes Serena…solamente tuve un sueño raro.- La joven trato de confortar a su persona especial pero el azabache no podía de dejar de pensar en esa declaración que fue hecha por esa tercera voz. El futuro contenía sus respuestas y ese día seria el comienzo el inicio de su destino.

========Día de la reunión triple S de la Asociación Internacional Pokemon=======

El día por fin llego, ciudad Lumiose seria la sede donde varios entrenadores de elite se encontrarían para discutir la actualidad del mundo pokemon. Clemont había estado toda la semana arreglando su gimnasio para tal visita y sus nervios estaban de punta. Bonnie ayudo en lo que pudo junto su padre Meyer el cual estaba sorprendido por lo expresado por su hijo luego de regresar de un viaje de trabajo de ciudad Coumarine.

-¡Porque no llamaste hijo! ¡Esto realmente es importante!-

-¡No he tenido tiempo para nada papá!- El aun seguía ordenando junto a Clembot todo para la reunión. Varias mesas habían sido colocadas en medio del campo de batalla para cada representante de cada región mientras el posicionaba las sillas para que todos tuviesen un lugar. El ascensor empezaba a sonar e intuía que los primeros invitados estaban llegando y en efecto los primeros en llegar habían sido Ash y Serena el cual saludaban a sus dos amigos.

-¡Ash! ¡Serena!- La primera en llegar hacia ellos era Bonnie que abrazaba a su gran amiga mientras le sonreía a Ash.

-Veo que ya tienen todo listo para la reunión Clemont.- El azabache observaba lo pulcro que estaba todo el gimnasio cosa que era raro ya que por lo general una señal de explosión tenía que haber por uno de sus inventos.

-He estado limpiando como loco toda la semana.- Todos se reían ante la anécdota del inventor. Luego de eso el ascensor del gimnasio volvió a funcionar y otro grupo de personas entraban al gimnasio Lumiose.

-¡Diantha! ¡Alain! ¡Profesor Sycamore!- Ash era el más feliz en ver a los dos entrenadores, luego de la tremenda batalla de vida o muerte que tuvieron con Dialga hace días lo tenían preocupado por lo que padecieron pero verlos ahí de pie lo llenaba de alegría.

-Gusto en verte de nuevo Ash.- La primera en pronunciarse era Diantha la cual tomaba la mano del azabache saludándole.

-¡Me alegro de verlos a los dos de nuevo!-

-El gusto es nuestro Ash, gracias a ti nuestra región está a salvo y nosotros dos también.- Los dos rivales estrechaban su mano fuertemente. Serena no podía evitar sonreír ante la escena, todo ese caos y desesperación parecía ser algo del ayer. Los dos entrenadores no podían de dejar de ver como el entrenador que sufrió tantos daños en esa batalla estuviera en mejores condiciones que ellos dos, ese detalle no lo pasaron por alto y de hecho les sorprendía.

-¿Profesor Sycamore? ¿Dónde se encuentra Gary?- El azabache pensaba que los acompañaría ya que el nieto del profesor Oak dedico su tiempo a estudiar un poco sobre los informes de mega evolución que Kalos ofrecía.

-Gary fue a recoger al profesor Oak y al investigador que el prometió presentarnos a todos nosotros. Es un gran misterio en realidad ya que lo único que sabemos es que Samuel es uno de sus muy pocos amigos en la comunidad científica.- El azabache aun se preguntaba quién era, de hecho, aun recuerda cuando Lillie le comento que ella iba a Kanto por esa persona también.

-¿El profesor Oak viene también Ash?- Serena preguntaba mientras se acercaba a todos sus conocidos de la región mientras él le asentía.

-Un gusto verte de nuevo Serena, espero te encuentres bien después de todo lo que sucedió.- Diantha saludaba a la reina de Kalos la cual aun se emocionaba al ver su estrella favorita.

-El gusto siempre es mío Diantha. ¿Ambos se encuentran bien no es así?- Ella dirigía su mirada a los dos entrenadores de elite.

-No te preocupes, todo está en orden. Mairin te manda saludos por cierto, ella está ahora en Unova recogiendo un encargo del profesor.- Escuchar que una de sus amigas le mandaba saludos siempre era del agrado de la chica. En ese momento el ascensor volvió a sonar y parecía que otros hacían su acto de presencia en torre Lumiose. Ash volteo a ver y sus ojos empezaron a brillar al ver otro de sus conocidos llegar.

-¡Alder! ¡Profesora Juniper!- Las dos personas que llegaron eran nada menos que el campeón de la región Unova y su profesora.

-¡Ash! ¡Es un gusto verte de nuevo!- La investigadora se acerco a saludar a su viejo conocido mientras los demás observaban con sorpresa que el azabache los conocía.

-No pensé verte aquí hoy muchacho.-

-Es un gusto volver a verlos a ambos.-

-¿Cómo se encuentra Oshawott?-

-¡De maravilla! ¡Me hubiese gustado traerlo para que la viera de nuevo!- Sus amigos en Kalos se encontraban sorprendidos con la familiaridad del azabache con dos personalidades del mundo pokemon.

-¿Charles aun no ha llegado?-

-Parece que aun no, permítanme presentarme, soy Diantha la campeona de la región Kalos.- La campeona tenía que ser cortes ante los invitados y extendió la mano a Alder.

-Vaya que tenemos aquí, así de hermosas son todas la chicas de Kalos…..hubiese sabido me hubiese mudado aquí desde que perdí mi título de campeón.- Todos quedaron asombrados ante lo que Alder había comentado. ¿El ya no era el campeón de Unova?

-¿Desde cuándo Alder?- Ash era el primero en preguntar ya que siempre tuvo esa noción de poder que emanaba el viejo entrenador.

-Hace unos meses, de hecho vengo en representación del campeón ya que él se encuentra algo ocupado, aunque apuesto que si hubiese conocido que estabas aquí con gusto habría venido.-

-¿El nuevo campeón me conoce?-

-Claro que sí, pero no arruinare tu sorpresa.- El azabache se encontraba sorprendido como las cosas habían cambiado en Unova con respecto a la liga pokemon. El ascensor nuevamente empezaba a sonar y parecía que un nuevo grupo personas hacia su aparición.

-¡Riley! ¡Cynthia! ¡Palmer! ¡Profesor Rowan!- Nuevamente el azabache era el primero en emocionarse. La campeona de la región Sinnoh junto a dos cerebros de la frontera poderosos recién llegaba al gimnasio.

-Es un gusto verte de nuevo Ash.- La campeona de la región le sonreía al joven mientras su mentor lo saludaba colocando su mano encima de su gorra.

-Gusto de nuevo en verte muchacho.- El investigador de la evolución saludaba con una sonrisa al entrenador que hace tiempo llego a su laboratorio.

-Tuve que ir a recogerlos a los tres al aeropuerto. Palmer se ofreció en venir también luego que Scott le comunico acerca del evento.-

-No iba a perder la reunión de tantos entrenadores fuertes. ¡Aun recuerdo nuestra batalla Ash y cuando quieras puedes tener tu revancha!-

-¡Claro que si! ¡Estoy listo para ti!- La emoción del azabache por una batalla nunca iba a ceder mientras Pikachu también ponía la misma cara de determinación.

-Me entere acerca de lo que paso con Dialga y también acerca de la Diamansfera.- La campeona observaba con seriedad al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

-Descuida, la pudimos recuperar. El oficial Looker la tiene resguardada.-

-¿Cómo fue que paso todo eso Ash?- La campeona trataba de inquirir desde temprano y el azabache le sonreía.

-Lo entenderás cuando se los explique a todos, se que Dialga y Palkia en Sinnoh están bien si esa es tu preocupación.- La campeona se sorprendía ante el hecho que Ash supiera la razón de su pregunta. Parece que el tiempo hizo su trabajo en el entrenador que ella consideraba como un potencial rival….tal como lo hizo también con su contraparte y rival en Sinnoh.

Todos los conocidos de Ash en ese momento tenían una duda bastante grande. ¿Conocía a tanta gente importante el azabache? La peli miel era la más sorprendida por ese hecho ya que luego entraron por la puerta entraron conocidos para ella los cuales eran Steven Stone, Wallace y el profesor Birch de Hoenn los cuales también además de ella conocían al azabache. El mismo fenómeno pasó cuando de parte de Johto, el campeón vigente de la región el cual era el más famoso domador de dragones Lance y el profesor Elm hacían su aparición. El azabache volvía con su semblante de amistad hacia el entrenador de dragones y al investigador que competía constantemente con el profesor Oak. Todos los presentes tenían algo en común y ese era el azabache, ese modesto entrenador de pueblo Paleta que salió hace 8 años a cumplir su sueño de ser maestro pokemon.

El último grupo que faltaba era el más grande, el que provenía de Kanto los cuales entraban ahora encabezados por Brock y Gary seguidos por el Agente Looker y su superior y Cerebro de la Frontera Anabel la cual traía en un envase de cristal la Diamansfera recuperada. A su vez el profesor Oak y Lillie lo cual sorprendió mucho al azabache.

-¿Lillie?-

-¡Ash! ¡Un gusto verte de nuevo!- Ambos sonreían al verse ya que tenían tiempo desde aquel incidente en Alola de no verse. Ambos se consideraban cercanos por todo lo vivido y era felicidad enorme volver a encontrarse.

-Veo que te encuentras bien muchacho.- El investigador pokemon saludaba a su entrenador estrella, a aquella persona que no se había rendido a pesar de todas las dificultades que se le presentaron alrededor de sus viajes pokemon.

-Es un gusto en verlo de nuevo profesor. ¿Tracey quedo en el laboratorio?-

-Quedo ahí cuidando ya sabes que muchacho no te preocupes.-

Una persona más hacia su entrada la cual estaba encapuchada tratando de ocultar su identidad. En su interior se sentía algo incomodo al ver a tantas personas reunidas y el siempre prefería estar con gente de su confianza o en soledad como era su costumbre. El analizaba a todos los presentes y se acercaba lentamente al profesor Oak, de repente volteo a ver al entrenador con quien Samuel platicaba y quedo sorprendido al ver a esa persona que lo visito hace ya ocho años en Kanto.

-Ash es un gusto de nuevo verte.- ¿Eh? Todos los entrenadores e investigadores quedaron asombrado primeramente al escuchar esa voz y en segunda porque conocía al azabache.

-¿Me conoce?-

-Claro que si Ash, de hecho hace mucho tiempo nos vimos. Brock también a ti tengo tiempo de no verte es un gusto volver a encontrarme con ustedes.- El moreno también se encontraba asustado que el famoso investigador misterioso lo conociese.

-¿También me conoce?-

-Claro que los conozco, solo falta Misty para que el grupo este completo.- Todo era raro, la voz de esa persona solo se había escuchado en grabaciones que el mismo profesor Oak traía a las reuniones anuales entre científicos pokemon. Los entrenadores Elite conocían perfectamente los rumores acerca de su excentricidad y su fama de ermitaño. El hecho de que estuviese ahí y que conociera al joven los llenaba de más dudas acerca del muchacho.

-No es que sea grosero... ¿Lo conocemos de algún lugar? No lo puedo reconocer.-

-¡Qué tontería de mi parte, lo siento! No me gusta que me vean fuera de mi faro por eso opto por ocultar mi rostro, déjame me quito esto.- Lentamente el hombre removía su capucha y la sorpresa del moreno de Ciudad plateada y el azabache se hacía evidente en su gestos.

-¡BILL!-

 _-Un gusto de nuevo en verlos muchachos.-_

 **"** **La reunión pokemon empezaba con una sorpresa. El famoso pokemaniaco Bill era la sorpresa más grande entre todos los presentes. ¿Cuál será el resultado de este encuentro entre la** **élite** **pokemon? Esta historia continuara…."**

 **/**

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas de El Reto Maximo. Chan Chan Chan! El investigador misterioso era nada mas que Bill el inventor del sistema de transporte pokemon! Aun recuerdo en la serie que fue mencionado como un famoso investigador pokemon el cual era un ermitaño y de hecho eso genero mi idea de incluirlo en el fic. Siempre me parecio raro que el anime no le diera la importancia debida ya que el ese como decirlo, pilar de lo que el mundo pokemon es. Fue un capitulo algo azucarado y transitorio. Lo azucarado lo culpo de Deseos congelados XD! Ultimamente veo que no todos mis lectores estan activos y los comentarios se han reducido. No es que reclame por ellos pero siempre inspira leer lo que piensa la gente incluso eso te motiva a escribir y puedo decirles que esa es una razon por la cual me tarde un poco, tuve un pequeño bloque el cual pude superar gracias a los comentarios. Siempre es positivo leerlos y siempre les dedicare un espacio :3! Gracias a todos por el apoyo y por la cantidad de lecturas! Ahora pasare a contestar Reviews OwO!**

 **prietar: Gracias! De hecho espero que las historia te guste conforme vaya avanzando. Aun estamos por llegar a muchas emociones! Espero te guste el capitulo y gracias por el apoyo!**

 **pxaviercm: Me alegro que te haya enganchado para como leertela en un dia! Tan rato es encontrar esos elementos en un fic amour? XD. La relacion de Ash y Serena la tengo pensada formalizar en un evento muy a futuro, por los momentos podriamos decir que son libres de amarse. Soy pobre XD! No creo comprarlos pero si sigo las historias para poder incluirlo en el fic a mi modo y de cierta manera tambien por curiosidad. De hecho ha sido mera coincidencia lo de US y UM con mi historia. Espero te guste el capitulo y gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Sora: Como termino Khristophe de esa manera? Pues lo sabremos hasta la proxima temporada XD o a lo mejor ahorita quien sabe. Serena tuvo que haber evolucionado su estilo de batalla concorde a sus viajes ademas se baso en el loco de Ash para combatir asi que era obvio que se complementaran bien. De hecho pienso que todos sus allegados se han basado en sus locuras y las han adaptado a su estilo, de eso tengo prueba a Brock en su regreso en Sol y Luna (Me encantaron esas dos batallas!). Anabel siempre ha sentido eso, que recien se enterara de Serena pues la sorprendio ya que pues...posee su habilidad de empatia aunque fue innecesario...ya sabes...instinto femenino. Ash esta claro con sus sentimientos asi que solo lo hago para darle enfasis a la personalidad de Anabel, aunque quien sabe si tiene alguna relacion con el futuro? Para ese tipo de dramas tengo el fic del nombre largo XD!. El equipo Rainbow Rocket me suena mas a fanservice, aunque si tengo pensado ciertas cosas con cada equipo maligno pero veremos como se desarrolla conforme a las historias. Reloj de Sol! Eso me da una idea a corto plazo! Kuh Kuh Kuh...Veo que te has perdido ya que no te he visto en los dos fics anteriores XD. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **BrandonG95: Honestamente no pensaba colocar a Khristophe tan temprano pero un cambio en el villano de la siguiente arca me hizo terminar con su historia aqui. La pokebola no es una master ball, es como lo dijo el amigo Sora, es una de las pokebola de Mewtwo. Que hacen ahi? Es un misterio jajajajaja. Yup, el aqua jet de hielo es un clasico y queria usarlo aqui XD. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **imaginador: Nada mejor que un Zombie para hacer las cosas interesantes XD. De hecho es un control raro el que sufrio, el aura de alguna manera se sincroniza con las emociones y los recuerdos por lo tanto Ash ha desarrollado ese lado de su habilidad. Insisto, los dos serian excelentes batalladores luego de sus viajes y en sus reencuentros. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Bueno gente y con esto me despido! Espero que les guste el episodio y cualquier pregunta estoy para atenderlos! Gracias a todos y los veo luego en el fic de Nombre Largo y a lo mejor en un nuevo One Shot! Hasta luego! Ya-Ha!**


	32. C32 Incógnitas

Capitulo 32: Incógnitas

" **Luego del ataque sorpresa hecho por un Khristophe sin personalidad, nuestros héroes dejaron pasar el tiempo esperando la reunión de la Asociación Internacional Pokemon. El día tan esperado llego y personalidades de enorme calibre del mundo se hacían presentes en la Torre Prisma. ¿Qué eventualidades saldrán de esta discusión?"**

Todos los presentes platicaban entre sí tratando de socializar un poco uno con el otro. Las campeonas de Sinnoh y Kalos dialogaban con un aire de elegancia junto al mejor domador de dragones. Steven y Wallace bromeaban junto a Palmer y Riley los cuales conversaban de piedras que el maestro de Ash encontró en la isla de hierro en Sinnoh, cosa que intereso de sobre manera al campeón de Hoenn. Los profesores regionales debatían entre sí acerca de sus investigaciones y sus hallazgos en el mundo pokemon. Alder platicaba con Alain el cual estaba interesando en algo especialmente para su futuro próximo. Clemont y Brock conversaban entre sí, luego del caos de hace una semana aprovecharon en compartir sus experiencias como hermanos mayores. Bonnie se dedicaba a traer bebidas para todos los invitados, como entrenadora pokemon ver tantas personas de elite la abrumaba un poco pero al mismo tiempo le emocionaba y motivaba a seguir trabajando para llegar a sus metas. La peli miel por su parte observaba como aquella persona que parecía ser un ermitaño en naturaleza se alejaba de los demás, el único que pudo hacerle plática fue su azabache cosa que no le sorprendía.

-Gusto en conocerte Serena.- La peli miel salió de su pequeño trance para ver como la joven de cabello rubio la saludaba con cierto grado de curiosidad.

-El gusto es mío. ¿Eres Lillie no es así?-

-Correcto, escuche mucho de ti de parte de Ash cuando estuvo en Alola.- El hecho de que su amado platicara de ella con sus compañeros en el archipiélago continental le sonrojaba y le sonreía con toda la sinceridad a la joven.

-Ash también me menciono varias cosas sobre ti. ¿Tu mamá como se encuentra?- Era un tema algo delicado pero la rubia sabia que el azabache le confiaría hasta la vida a la joven frente a ella.

-Ella está bien en lo que se puede decir. Gracias al profesor Oak y a Bill ella se encuentra estable.- La tristeza en los ojos de la chica era evidente. Serena no soportaría si su madre estuviese en esa situación y por ende simpatizaba con la joven.

-Veras que todo se solucionara. ¡No te rindas hasta el final!- La joven de ojos verdes se sorprendió al escuchar esa frase y empezó a reír un poco cosa que confundió a la peli miel.

-Discúlpame….es que al escucharte recordé mucho a Ash. Te pareces mucho a él.- La joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ese comentario y reír junto a ella. El ambiente entre ambas era placentero y de alguna manera admiraba a su amado en ser capaz de ser la persona en común con este grupo de personas extraordinarias.

El azabache por su parte tenía una plática algo extraña con Bill. Recordar su excentricidad y su forma de ser le hacía entender ahora porque era una persona aislada de todo mundo. El joven observo como todos los presentes lo miraban con un gesto de sorpresa. En el mundo pokemon la fama del genio pokemaniaco Bill era conocida por todas las personalidades pokemon, aclamado inventor del sistema de transferencias pokemon y gran investigador, pero su fama a veces era opacada por su falta grande de sociabilidad. El hecho de que el joven de pueblo Paleta fuese el único con quien pudiese conversar tranquilamente era de hecho algo sorprendente, aunque conociéndolo todos, algo compartían ellos dos en común, la pasión por los pokemon.

-¿Volviste a ver ese Dragonite después de esa noche?-

-Veo que lo recuerdas perfectamente. Luego de unos años después de ese incidente, pude llegar a verlo una vez más, pero luego de lo que paso con el Equipo Rocket nunca se volvió a acercar al faro.- Es cierto que el trió ocasionaban muchos problemas para el azabache alrededor de sus viajes pero recordar su cruel destino era algo que le entristecía.

-Entiendo, espero que algún día puedas ser su amigo.-

-Ahora Ash, yo quiero preguntarte algo. ¿Cuándo fue la primera y última vez que viste a Mewtwo?- ¡¿Eh?! El azabache quedo estupefacto ante la pregunta del investigador. Su reacción fue tan grande que todos los entrenadores lo voltearon a ver sorprendidos por su pequeño escándalo. Brock fue el único en escuchar su conversación claramente y también se sorprendió ante el conocimiento del investigador. Solo ciertas personas conocían la existencia del pokemon artificial hecho por el equipo Rocket y que Bill lo supiera era demasiado para sus sentidos. El azabache lo llevo a un rincón más privado para discutir del tema.

-¡¿Cómo sabes de la existencia de ese pokemon?!-

-Tranquilo Ash, si hago esa pregunta fue porque el mismo me dio permiso de hablar de él con la única persona en quien confiaba ósea tú.-

-¿Te encontraste con Mewtwo?-

-Hace unos meses el llego a mi faro muy mal herido.- La noticia sorprendía al azabache de un modo que le llenaba de preocupación. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Qué paso con los clones pokemon de su aventura en aquella isla que fue destruida?

-¿Esta fuera de peligro?-

-Se encuentra bien. Por lo momentos el descansa en el faro, la verdadera razón por la que decidí venir fue porque él me comento que tu estarías aquí.-

-Entiendo. Cuando Misty, Brock y yo viajábamos en Kanto fuimos invitados por "el entrenador más fuerte del mundo". Al llegar a la isla, era Mewtwo el organizador de tal evento. El es un clon de Mew con el cual lucho en esa isla, luego de una batalla entre ellos dos llegaron por fin a la paz. Mewtwo y los clones creados por él decidieron partir hacia Johto para encontrar paz.-

-Interesante, pero algo he notado en tus reportes Ash.-

-¿Mis reportes?-

-Le pedí al profesor Oak acerca de tu reporte médico. Me entere que también fuiste posesionado por uno de los Ultra Entes y ya que estamos en búsqueda de una cura para la madre de esa muchacha rubia, me pareció extraño el hecho que estuvieses sano ya que al analizar el veneno de UE-01 era tan potente como para que estuvieras en ese estado.- Ash y Pikachu recordaban ese evento donde el azabache casi pierde la vida y ese extraño fenómeno que le devolvió a la vida. Entendía lo que Bill quería saber y pues ya al llegar a ese punto era inútil ocultárselo.

-Ash en esa isla estuvo a punto de morir Bill.- Brock se acerco a la plática entre ellos dos ya que era uno de los implicados directos de ese suceso que nadie jamás supo.

-Interesante. ¿Cómo fue eso Ash?- Al azabache le apenaba contar experiencias de sus viajes pero tenía que admitir que tenia curiosidad de escuchar la explicación del científico.

-Era una situación desesperada. Todos los pokemon luchaban para matarse. Yo no podía soportar eso y cuando Mewtwo y Mew lanzaron un ataque trate de detenerlos pero ambos ataques me dieron de lleno.- Ante tal confesión el investigador analizaba la situación y observaba a Ash detenidamente.

-Debiste de haber muerto Ash.-

-Yo no recuerdo lo que paso después de ello. Cuando recupere mi conciencia vi la alegría en el rostro de todos.-

-La tristeza se apodero de todos en ese momento Ash. Tanto clones como pokemon originales empezaron a llorar por lo que te paso. Lo sorprendente fue ver que ocurrió después, todas esas lágrimas empezaron a brillar hacia donde tú estabas petrificado y con eso pudiste "revivir". Un pilar de luz ilumino la isla y es cuando Ash pudo recobrar su consciencia.- A pesar de haber escuchado esa historia de Brock y Misty luego de recuperar sus memorias en Johto acerca de ese incidente aun le resultaba increíble todo ese evento.

-Lagrimas de Vida.- Riley también se había unido a la conversación al sentir con su aura lo que los hombres discutían.

-¿Conoce la leyenda señor Riley?- Bill sorprendentemente podía entablar también entablar una conversación con el maestro del aura. Eso de nuevo hacia que todos en la sala tuviesen ese asombro.

-Claro que si Bill. Es una leyenda muy famosa en el reino Rota de hecho y entre nosotros los guardianes del aura.-

-¿Riley conoces a Bill?- El guardián del aura le sonreía y asentía.

-Nos encontramos en Kanto hace algunos años junto con Brandon. Ellos dos me ayudaron en una investigación de unas ruinas en el sector de Ciudad Plateada.- Por alguna extraña razón eso le traía mala espina al azabache acerca de esas ruinas. Su mayor preocupación por los momentos era Mewtwo el cual había sufrido una batalla intensa. Su instinto le indicaba que las palabras del ave mítica de Johto tenían mucho que ver con lo sucedido.

-¿Qué es esa leyenda Riley?-

-Es una leyenda entre nosotros los guardianes del aura como mencione anteriormente. Una leyenda que se remonta a miles de años en el pasado. El primer guardián del aura se dice que murió tratando de detener un conflicto entre regiones en el mundo pokemon. El murió trágicamente por el ataque de varios pokemon de los bandos en lucha tratando de detenerlos. Esa fue una guerra que se extendió por todo el mundo, donde hubo muchas consecuencias incluyendo el terrible suceso en Kalos.- Esa era información nueva para Ash. ¿Una guerra de escala global en el pasado? Nunca supo nada de eso en ninguno de los viajes incluso cuando llego al reino donde la leyenda de Sir Aarón era dominante.

-¿Que dice la leyenda en si Riley?- Brock preguntaba también con mucha curiosidad y el azabache colocaba toda la atención del mundo. Riley empezó a recitar….

 _"_ _La melodía de la muerte es inevitable para todos los seres vivos. Sus susurros benevolentes y malignos se esparcen en el mundo. La puerta a un mundo lleno de luz se convirtió en la entrada al infierno oscuro. Un héroe se levanto contra ese susurro de maldad que alguna vez azoto las costas de cada continente y derroto lo inevitable. Envuelto en un pilar de luz se levantara desde el lugar más bajo para llegar a lo más alto revestido por los sentimientos de cada humano y pokemon creando el brillo de un milagro, la luz que jamás el susurro de la muerte podrá arrebatar, la esperanza de las lagrimas de vida."_

Ash al escuchar la leyenda quedo pensativo y estático con respecto a ese cuento. ¿Luz? ¿Muerte? ¿Lagrimas? ¡Esperanza!. Sus experiencias en Alola eran muchos capítulos de desesperación las cuales soporto en soledad y esa leyenda por alguna razón le recordaba mucho a ese ser que enfrento en el templo del sol y la luna….Necrozma.

-Volverla a escucharla me hace pensar mucho acerca de lo que te paso en esa isla Ash. Ahora hare otra pregunta. ¿Alguna vez te enfermaste en tus viajes?- El azabache empezó a recordar cada día de cada viaje de cada región. Solo recordó una vez la cual fue en Kalos cuando Serena se enfrento a aquel chico del Pikachu rockero.

-Una vez en Kalos. Fue en mi viaje para competir en la liga de esta región hace 8 años, ha sido la única vez que me enferme.- Ahora que lo pensaba bien, ni siquiera en las condiciones más extremas él había enfermado. ¿Era acaso algo raro?

-¿Paso algo inusual en ese viaje Ash que se diferencie de los demás que has hecho?- El azabache colocaba su mano en su mentón y comparaba todo lo vivido hasta que llego a una conclusión que el mismo Riley también recordó.

-Greninja….-

-¿Greninja? ¿Un pokemon tipo agua?- El investigador levantaba su ceja al ver esa extraña declaratoria. El ex líder de gimnasio también era la primera vez que escuchaba de ese pokemon. ¿Qué tenia de especial?

-¿Ash, tienes a Greninja contigo en estos momentos?- El azabache asintió ante la pregunta de Riley.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas Riley?-

-Tendremos una batalla el día de hoy Ash. Yo usare a Lucario y tú a Greninja. Le mostraremos a Bill que es lo que ese pokemon tiene de especial. ¿Te parece la idea Bill?- ¿Una batalla con Riley? La idea emocionaba a Ash pero también le confundía. ¿Qué tenía que ver el fenómeno lazo con que enfermara?

-Me parece una buena manera de experimentar Riley. Seguiremos nuestra conversación acerca de mi hipótesis cuando esa batalla acabe. ¿De acuerdo Ash y Brock?- Ambos jóvenes asintieron pero tenían aun dudas acerca de lo que el investigador quería revelarles. Por suerte, el secreto del pokemon artificial de Kanto estaba a salvo ya que ambos junto a Misty tenían una promesa que cumplirle.

El azabache llego donde Lillie y Gary los cuales acompañaban a Serena. Cuando la peli miel observo que su amado terminaba su conversación con el investigador enigmático lo tomo del brazo y lo acerco hacia el grupo.

-¿Qué conversabas tanto con Bill que te sorprendiste mucho?- El joven se ponía nervioso ante la cantidad de preguntas que la chica le hacía. Esa promesa el evitaba revelar cualquier información del pokemon clon y aunque le doliese le tenía que ocultar ese hecho.

-Hablábamos acerca de nuestro encuentro en Kanto. ¡Brock, Misty y yo lo visitamos una vez en su faro donde pudimos ver un Dragonite gigante!- Los jóvenes quedaban algo asombrados con la anécdota….a excepción del castaño….

-Poco te creo Ash.- El castaño se burlaba de su antiguo rival.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Brock y Misty te lo puedo corroborar!-

-¿Un Dragonite gigante? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Un Volcanion gruñón?- Serena y Ash se voltearon a ver ante ese comentario y la joven simplemente le negó cosa que hizo que el azabache desistiera de su deseo de convencerlo. La joven performer creía en su amado, experimentar tantas aventuras junto a él era prueba suficiente, nunca volvió a tener ese tipo de experiencias en Hoenn.

El tiempo del inicio de la reunión estaba a punto de iniciar y según todos los presentes solo faltaba el campeón de Kanto junto a Charles Goodshow y los representantes afectados de la región Alola. El elevador empezó a sonar y era señal de que el invitado más esperado estaba a punto de arribar. De la puerta un señor de edad avanzada algo encorvado y con un estilo juvenil hacia su aparición y junto al dueño de la batalla de la frontera de Kanto, Johto y Sinnoh y futuramente Alola saludaban a todos los presentes. Detrás de él un hombre de tez morena con una bata blanca y un rostro relajado entraba junto a un joven de cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Ash y Lillie al ver sus conocidos rápidamente fueron a recibirlos con un rostro lleno de alegría.

-¡Profesor! ¡Gladio!- Ambos llegaron hacia ellos dos los cuales sonreían al ver a sus conocidos.

-¡Ash! ¡Lillie! ¡Me alegra de verlos a ambos! Estoy contento que los dos estén bien en especial tu Ash.- El profesor daba un apretón de manos a su pupilo predilecto entendiendo perfectamente el peligro al que se había enfrentado y al ver a la joven de cabellos de miel a salvo al fondo le daba la pauta que tuvo éxito. Serena observaba al hombre de tex morena y como Ash se veía particularmente feliz por su presencia, era la primera vez que observaba esa faceta de su amado.

-¡Hermano! ¡No pensé que vendrías tu también!-

-Es una sorpresa verte también a ti Lillie.- El rubio volteo a ver al azabache el cual le daba una sonrisa llena de confianza y luego se dieron un abrazo fraternal.

-Capture el segundo.- Escuchar eso de Ash lo llenaba de esperanza, ese día de lucha intensa en Alola le había hecho ver a su amigo de una diferente perspectiva. Luego tendría tiempo de hablar con su amigo ya que también tenía curiosidad de ver que tan fuerte se había vuelto desde su última batalla.

Lance por su parte se acerco al profesor Kukui recordándole de aquella batalla tan emocionante que tuvo con él hace años. Verlo y ser testigo de que había hecho su cometido de crear la primera liga regional de Alola lo llenaba de admiración.

-¡Ash! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte muchacho!-

-¡Señor Goodshow! El placer es mío…aunque no ha pasado mucho tiempo!- El azabache sonreía ante la pérdida de memoria a corto plazo del envejecido organizador de los eventos mundiales pokemon.

-¡Tienes razón!- El señor reía amenamente a pesar de su edad. Se notaba que había vivido mucho y disfrutado al máximo.

-Gusto en verte a salvo Ash. Muy buen trabajo.-

-A ti te debo ese favor Scott-

-¿Bromeas? ¡Gracias a tu batalla con la campeona de Kalos estoy seguro que podre hacer negocios en Kalos! ¿Estás seguro que no deseas ser parte de mi cerebros de la frontera?- La insistencia del hombre de negocios era siempre perseverante, lo que el azabache no sabía es que además de su enorme habilidad en batalla el empresario buscaba también llegar a la epitome de su negocio con un reto que Ash le gustaría aceptar.

Los profesores y campeones llegaban a dar sus saludos también y fue hasta que el profesor Oak hizo una pregunta que interrumpió los saludos de todos.

-¿El campeón de Kanto no vino con usted?- Al escuchar acerca del campeón de su región natal, Ash siempre quiso saber de quién se trataba esa persona. El campeón de Kanto era todo un misterio, el único que sabía su identidad era Lance el antiguo elite de la región.

-El no puede venir, está ocupado en estos momentos. De todos modos yo represento a Kanto por su ausencia así que no hay que preocuparse.-

-¿El campeón de Alola no vino tampoco?- Steven fue el que se atrevió a dar esa pregunta. Todos los que no conocían ese hecho tenían mucha curiosidad de saber quién era esa persona ya que se escucharon rumores de lo fuerte que era, sus hazañas en el caos que sufrió Alola hace 4 años era in tema que muchos entrenadores de gran nivel discutían.

-Veo que la mayoría de ustedes no lo sabe. El campeón ha estado junto a ustedes durante todo este tiempo.- Diantha fue la encargada de aclarar ese hecho señalando a un avergonzado Ash. Todos los ignorantes de ese hecho voltearon a ver hacia Ash el cual estaba completamente apenado por el hecho de mencionar su titulo contra varios entrenadores de renombre mundial. La cara de sorpresa de mucho era notable pero a pesar de ello no les extrañaba. Esas miradas de sorpresa luego de eso se convirtieron en miradas de reto hacia el azabache. Por primera vez sintió esa presión que un entrenador fuerte podía causar en su persona, cosa que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo, entrenadores que le darían esa satisfacción lo retaban con la vista y el no iba a dejarse intimidar. Sus entrenamientos exigentes y duros en Monte Plateado eran el legado de su determinación y deseo de ser el mejor maestro pokemon.

-Eso es una sorpresa. Ash veo que has crecido mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos.- La primera que se pronuncio fue la invencible Cynthia la cual siempre supo de antemano el enorme potencial de Ash desde sus viajes en Sinnoh junto a aquella otra persona.

-Todo lo que soy se lo debo a mis amigos y pokemon.- Goodshow siempre vio con buenos ojos al muchacho desde que lo conoció en aquella lejana liga añil. Serena siempre supo de la humildad de su amado y eso la enamoraba desde aquellos días en Kalos donde él era muy reservado con sus logros y solo los sacaba a colación siempre y cuando alguien se lo preguntaba.

Luego de la sorpresa dada por la campeona de Kalos todos se sentaron en las mesas para discutir los puntos que el máximo oficial tenía en mente.

-El día de hoy las 7 regiones que conforman la Asociación Internacional Pokemon entra en sesión. Todos los representantes y entrenadores que asistieron hoy tienen mi infinito agradecimiento por estar aquí.- La actitud relajada del anciano pasaba a una de seriedad que para los que no lo conocían constataba de un cambio radical.

-Hoy tenemos muchos temas a tratar que conciernen principalmente a la paz que reina en el mundo pokemon. Nuestro primer tema de hoy será sobre el incidente en Alola hace 4 años donde los presentes representantes de la región junto a su campeón explicaran a cada uno de ustedes todo lo que sucedió en esos hechos nefastos.- Al escuchar eso de parte del máximo ente de la organización, Serena sintió preocupación por su azabache, conocer todo lo que paso y como su amado reacciono ante esos recuerdos eran memorias que ella no olvidaría. El azabache tomo la mano de la Reina de Kalos y la apretó dándole a entender que gracias a ella esos demonios internos estaban superados y le brindo la sonrisa más agradecida que pudo hacer cosa que ella recibió con mucho alivio.

Las reacciones de todos los profesores, entrenadores y acompañantes eran de sorpresa y confusión al saber el terrible peligro que los entes de otra dimensión podían hacer a una región. El mayor misterio radicaba en el grupo de entrenadores que habían sido esparcidos por el mundo según atestiguaba el chico de Pueblo paleta. Las preguntas no se hacían esperar luego de la explicación del caos que sucedió en Kalos hace unos días y sobre todo de parte de los residentes de Sinnoh al estar sorprendidos que un entrenador era poseedor de una bestia legendaria.

-¿Ash? Esos chicos que mencionas no están registrados en ninguna base de datos de nuestra asociación.- El profesor Rowan revisaba los datos en su computadora asistido por Gary buscando detalles de "DIA".

-Es imposible que lo encuentre profesor…..- Ash dictaba lo inevitable lo cual se confirmada al tener un mensaje de error de parte de la base de datos.

-Una persona así de fuerte es imposible que pase desapercibida en una región.- Palmer era otro que objetaba lo dicho por Ash ya que según los relatos y videos de las batallas contra Alain y Diantha.

-Es posible para ese chico.-

-¿Cómo es eso posible Ash?- Todos estaban atentos ante las respuestas del más reciente campeón y representante del archipiélago continental. Cynthia preguntaba tratando de encontrar lógica en lo relatado.

-El entrenador apodado DIA no es del Sinnoh que conocemos. El es de una región Sinnoh diferente a la que conocemos pero llena de similitudes. De hecho…..el te derroto….- ¿Cynthia derrotada? Todos caían en la sorpresa incluyéndola a ella misma. Hace mucho tiempo sufrió su última derrota y no recordaba ni siquiera una batalla reciente que le haya puesto en peligro. El único que insistía era Palmer lo cual le brindaba acción para mantenerse en forma.

-¿Ash? ¿No crees que exageras un poco?- Alder cuestionaba las palabras del muchacho.

-Tú también fuiste derrotado Alder.-

-Fui derrotado, pero no por ninguno de eso chicos que mencionas.-

-No solo tú fuiste derrotado. Lance, Steven y Diantha fueron vencidos por ellos también.- Todos pensaban que el azabache estaba loco y los murmullos entre personalidades era fuerte. Serena se preocupaba mucho por esas explicaciones vagas del azabache, incluso para ella sería difícil de creer si no hubiese vivido su experiencia de vida o muerte junto a los demás entrenadores que ayudaron en Kalos.

-Lo que dice Ash es verdad de alguna manera.- Alain era el primero en intervenir en defensa de su rival y amigo.

-Yo comparto la opinión de Alain. Ambos fuimos testigos del poder de ese entrenador y su nivel era comparable al nuestro. Yo me enfrente a ese joven y estuve en bastantes problemas.- Las discusiones seguían fuertemente ya que era inconcebible que todos los entrenadores más poderosos del mundo fuesen derrotados.

-Calma, Calma todos. Lo que dice Ash es verdad y al mismo tiempo no lo es.- El investigador de Kanto, el más respetado en el mundo ahora se pronunciaba a favor del azabache. Todos ahora se encontraban confundidos ya que alguien del calibre de Oak era muy difícil de refutar.

-Si me permiten, yo tengo pruebas de que las palabras de Ash son verdaderas.- Ante la sorpresa de todos, el investigador ermitaño se pronunciaba.

-También puedo corroborar con mis pruebas lo que Ash dice. Es verdad en cierto sentido.- Gladio al ser ahora el líder de la organización Aether se dedico a investigar lo que su madre dejo inconcluso, el origen del ultra espacio.

Cortesía del gimnasio de Ciudad Luminalia, ambos varones empezaron a revelar las características de los agujeros creados por las Ultra bestias y la conexión dimensional entre su mundo y el suyo a través de una pantalla gigante. Todos comprendían hasta cierto punto pero aun la incógnita permanecía. ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con lo que Ash exponía? Bill supo que era el momento de hacer pública su investigación, la cual ha trabajado toda una vida en llegar a la verdad, hoy más que nunca esa respuesta estaba muy cerca de sus manos y Ash era la llave para encontrar el camino.

-Existen muchas leyendas acerca de la creación del mundo. Desde la teoría del big bang hasta las leyendas autóctonas de Sinnoh sobre el creador del todo, Arceus. Todas las civilizaciones antiguas tienen su propio folklore pero a través de los años de investigación que he hecho he podido notar que todas tienen algo en común. La existencia de portales o puertas hacia un mundo distinta. En algunos casos el cielo y el infierno, en otros casos dimensiones reducidas siendo sombras de la nuestra como donde se encuentra prisionero el legendario Giratina. En cada leyenda o en cada relato, siempre hay un ser extraordinario el cual surge o atraviesa esos caminos que solo las deidades pueden atravesar y triunfar. ¿Acaso son mundos fantásticos los cuales contienen los misterios del universo? Mi teoría es que esas son puertas a mundos paralelos al nuestro. Diferentes mundos los cuales algunos se desarrollan como el nuestro o incluso se desvían completamente de lo que es el nuestro. La aparición de estos entrenadores de gran calibre puede confirmar que me teoría del multiverso es correcta.- Complejidad, locura, asombro….esos y muchos más pensamientos albergaban la mente de todos los presentes.

-¿Eso como puede ser posible?- El profesor Sycamore trataba de entender lo expuesto por el ermitaño.

-Ustedes mismos vieron un fenómeno el cual es raro en nuestro mundo. Que un entrenador capture a un pokemon de las proporciones de Dialga es un hecho que no se ha registrado en nuestras competencias o en nuestro folklore.- Lo ocurrido daba un punto valido a su afirmación, el hecho de que estos entrenadores misteriosos no se encontraban en las bases de datos de la asociación hacia plausible su teoría.

-Mi hipótesis acerca sobre esos entrenadores es la siguiente según lo que he estudiado, ellos no son de nuestra dimensión.- Para cualquiera podía ser una locura, pero los ataques y las irregularidades que solo uno de ellos había hecho volteando la lógica del mundo que conocen los hacía creer a todos en esa teoría.

-La fundación creada por mi madre se dedico a investigar estos fenómenos dimensionales llamado los ultra agujeros los cuales llevan a una dimensión diferente a la nuestra donde estas bestias residen. Cuando Alola fue atacada muchos agujeros fueron creados y de ahí salieron los diversos tipos de especies los cuales fueron repelidos por los guardianes de las islas. Según los datos de mi madre, esos portales pueden ser abiertos por pokemon que tengan ese nexo, en este caso las leyendas de nuestro folklore que son Solgaleo y Lunala.- Los datos en la pantalla eran verídicos y las personalidades del mundo pokemon tomaban notas en especial los profesores regionales los cuales encontraron enorme interés.

-¿Esas leyendas son reales no es así?- Lance preguntaba desde su asiento mientras analizaba las figuras de los legendarios dimensionales.

-Lo son. Ash, Lillie, Gary y yo fuimos auxiliados por ellas al pelear contra los UE que nos atacaron.-

-¿Qué paso con ellas?- El profesor Birch lanzaba una pregunta algo incomoda para los alolianos y Ash. Serena conocía la historia a la perfección y entendía el dolor de todos ellos.

-Un pokemon diferente a los legendarios de Alola nos ataco en medio del conflicto.- Cuando Bill escucho ese detalle a Ash quedo estupefacto. El había estudiado manuscritos de la región de Alola desde que Lillie pidió su ayuda y entre sus investigaciones un pokemon sobresalía como la máxima amenaza no solo de la región sino del mundo entero.

-¿Ash? ¿Es acaso?-

-Necrozma nos ataco y fue el responsable de esparcir a todas las Ultra bestias alrededor del mundo. Además capturo a Solgaleo y a Lunala frente a mis ojos.- Todos los presentes a pesar de no conocer mucho del tema sentían la intensidad que ese peligro les trajo a todos.

-He leído en medio de mi investigación que es un pokemon que se come la luz. Al menos así las leyendas lo describen.- La capacidad de investigación del ermitaño sorprendía a todos los presentes, en ese momento el sabia más de los asuntos que cualquiera ahí. Lance al escuchar esas explicación tuvo memoria de un relato de su infancia cuando entrenaba en el clan famoso de Ciudad Endrino.

-Hace mucho tiempo mi abuelo me conto algo acerca de ese pokemon.- El domador de dragones campeón de Johto agregaba un dato más acerca del pokemon misterioso.

-Dinos lo que sabes Lance.- Alder incitaba al domador ya que ver todos los estragos que esos seres hicieron en una región entera significaba peligro para el mundo.

-La leyenda del dragon de la luz. Un dragon supremo el cual podía incluso aniquilar a poderosos pokemon de su tipo sin mucho esfuerzo. Lo que mi abuelo me decía es que según la leyenda, ese dragon se alimentaba de la luz y por eso su fuerza infinita. Al hablar de ese pokemon que los ataco me hizo recordar esa leyenda.- Ash no recordaba alguna característica mencionada por Lance o Bill pero de alguna manera su instinto le indicaba que no estaba fuera de la realidad.

-¿Lance no es así? ¿Le importaría si después de nuestra reunión pudiésemos ir a Ciudad Endrino?- El ermitaño tenia suma curiosidad acerca de todos los datos que recién reunía. Nunca estuvo tan agradecido como antes por haber dejado su faro y conocer tan fantástico mundo que lo rodeaba.

-Sera un honor.- El domador sonreía orgulloso, seria del selecto grupo de conocer al famoso pokemaniaco en persona.

La amenaza potente que sufría el mundo inquietaba a todas las autoridades pokemon. La policía internacional había llevado el caso lo mas oculto posible para evitar ese tipo de caos que podía armarse si el mundo supiese acerca de los fenómenos que se llevaron a cabo en Alola.

-Nosotros la Policía Internacional dedicamos nuestro esfuerzo en ocultar la información del público en general para evitar la conmoción y el pánico colectivo. La colaboración de Ash ha sido vital para nuestra investigación y ahora el campeón de Alola ha logrado capturar a dos de los Ultra Entes. El entrenador llamado DIA está bajo cuidado de la policía y los pokemon que él posee están siendo cuidado como se debe a excepción del legendario Dialga. El motivo de revelarles toda esta información es porque pedimos su colaboración si alguna **anomalía** se presenta en cualquiera de sus regiones.- Mientras Anabel explicaba los movimientos de la policía internacional, Ash y Alain recordaron las palabras de DIA, o mejor dicho, de Buzzwole cuando lo enfrentaron.

 _"_ _Anomalía."_

-Cuando me enfrente al entrenador dueño de Dialga, el empezó a mencionar que yo era una anomalía en este mundo.- El entrenador de la mega evolución daba esa declaración cosa que se sorprendió al azabache.

-¿Tu también fuiste llamado así?- Los ojos del entrenador de Kanto se abrían de par en par al escuchar eso de su rival en Kalos.

-¿Eso qué tiene de malo?- Wallace era el que lanzaba la pregunta ya que no le parecía algo fuera de lo común en el calor de la batalla. Bill por su parte solo analizaba lo que los dos jóvenes discutían.

-Todos esos entrenadores mencionaron que yo era una anomalía cuando los enfrente.- ¿Todos ellos? Eso ya era extraño, que una persona te insultara en el calor del enfrentamiento era normal pero que todos se refirieran hacia ti de una manera específica era sospechoso.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando fuimos interceptados por el entrenador que se hacía llamar R se refirió a Ash algunas veces de esa manera.- Lillie secundaba lo que Alain y el campeón comentaban.

-Cuando los Ultra entes combatieron contra nosotros en el templo se referían de esa manera a Ash. A mí nunca me mencionaron eso.- El joven presidente de la fundación Aether declaraba lo que atestiguo hace años.

-A nosotros nos trato como si nos conociera.- El inventor se expresaba cuando le toco enfrentar a DIA recientemente junto a Gary el cual corroboraba.

-A mí tampoco me trato así cuando batalle contra él.- La campeona de Kalos también hacia memoria y era testigo de cómo Ash y Alain fueron nombrados de esa peculiar forma.

-Esto es extraño. ¿Por qué un grupo de pokemon fuera de este mundo se dirigieron hacia ustedes dos de esa manera?- La profesora Juniper llevaba su mano a su mentón tratando de analizar la información recién recibida.

-¿A la reina de Kalos se le llamo así también?- Anabel le pregunto directamente a la peli miel la cual negaba con su rostro. Todos estaban analizando todos esos pequeños detalles pero el único que llego a una hipótesis fue el ermitaño del faro. Aun era muy pronto para llegar a una conjetura pero esa brecha de información nueva era un camino para corroborar su teoría de los multiversos. Al no llegar a una respuesta, Bill declaro que él se encargaría de investigar acerca de ese hecho inusual contra los dos entrenadores.

-La policía internacional y la asociación pokemon trabajaremos codo a codo en este caso. Lamento que hayas enfrentado eso tu solo con tus amigos Ash. Si necesitas cualquier tipo de ayuda no dudes en contactarnos también.- El presidente recibía una respuesta positiva de parte del azabache el cual ya tenía trazado su próximo destino luego de su corta visita por Alola.

Era hora de abordar el segundo tema el cual era algo menos apocalíptico que el primero y que de hecho animarían a todos los presentes. El turno de tomar el estrado era el dueño de la batalla de la frontera Scott junto al presidente.

-Durante mucho tiempo he visto las batallas pokemon no solo como un negocio pero también como un estilo de vida donde amistades se forjan junto a rivalidades de las cuales lazos son formados para toda una vida. Todos ustedes son entrenadores de alto nivel que han ganado con su sacrificio y esfuerzo, pero les hare una pregunta a todos ustedes. ¿Acaso no están aburridos de esperar en la cima sin hacer mucho?- Esa pregunta impactaba en especial a los campeones, ellos compartían el sentimiento de aburrimiento y falta de ritmo. Muchas veces extrañaban sus primeros viajes los cuales se les daba más libertad de explorar el mundo. Ash a pesar de ser el novato entre los 7 era el que más extrañaba su libertad.

-Junto a Scott hemos decidido hacer algo interesante no solo para ustedes entrenadores de elite, sino para el mundo entero también. ¿Quién es el entrenador más fuerte del mundo? ¿No creen que deberíamos de resolver esa incógnita de inmediato?- Las pupilas de todos los entrenadores se dilataban por la emoción que ellos deducían que venía a continuación. Todos se miraban entre sí intuyendo que la emoción que les hacía falta en su vida iba a ser solucionado.

-¡Dentro de dos años! ¡El mundo será testigo nuevamente del resurgimiento del Campeonato Mundial Pokemon!- Con todo el jubilo que la noticia le provocaba al presidente, gritaba a los 4 vientos el evento más grande que el mundo presenciaría.

" **Grandes sorpresas se empezaban a revelar en la reunión de la Asociación Pokemon acompañadas de misterios que representaban las sombras de aquel suspiro de muerte que cubriría al mundo. ¿Cómo será el torneo propuesto? ¿Mewtwo como resulto herido? Respuestas que solo el futuro podía responder. Esta historia continuara…."**

 **/**

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas de El Reto Maximo. Un capitulo lleno de teorías** **y vistazos al futuro de este fic jajajajaja. Se que tengo esa mala costumbre de dejar enigma tras enigma pero como mencione en Deseos Congelados, a medida que los misterios se resuelven la historia avanza, el dia que no quede mas que resolver sera que la historia esta llegando a su fin. Creo que tire muchas bombas XD! Pero esas son las ideas que tengo originalmente para la historia general. He estado debatiéndome** **acerca de la segunda parte si hacerla un libro diferente o mantener la historia en la misma linea y hacerlo un fic completo. Creo que en este caso seria mas comodidad de ustedes los lectores por lo tanto creo que lo hare salomonicamente y les dejare una encuesta en el futuro. Estén** **pendientes de ella. Ahora a responder reviews OwO!**

 **pxaviercm: Habran bastantes momentos Amour en esa boda, de hecho la estoy planificando XD! Gracias por estar pendiente de la historia y te agradezco el apoyo dado!**

 **Sora: FF ha estado drogado ultimamente XD! Pero creo que ya se arreglo. De hecho en medio de la semana pasada veía** **que la escala de comentarios crecía** **pero solo leía** **el mismo que habían** **posteado jajajaja. Bueno creo que se arreglo. Creo el azúcar** **la tiene Deseos Congelados por los momentos ya que este y el de nombre largo viene acción** **de la buena en los siguientes episodios. No queria alargar mucho la espera de la reunión** **así** **que solo describí** **las reacciones de la pareja durante la semana. Te hare un review en orden de llegada jajajajaja.**

 **-Kalos: El plot armos es la defensa impenetrable de los protagonistas aunque creo que en este capitulo ya di un glimpse de que se trata ese plot armor jajajajaja.**

 **-Unova/Teselia: Nope, no es Iris es lo unico que te puedo adelantar jajajaja. Que estara haciendo Bel? Quien sabe? *Coloque musica de misterio***

 **-Sinnoh: El lider de los cerebros de la frontera en la region es Palmer. Si no me equivoco a batallado con Cynthia varias veces e incluso en una pelicula se mostro su lucha aunque sea un poco. Tambien batallo contra Ash. Cynthia es Cynthia y pues es las mas intimidante de los campeones a mi gusto jajajajaja.**

 **-Hoenn: A ellos los dos los tengo para el futuro, creeme haran su aparicion. Que raro que nadie le extraño la presencia de Wallace *Agregue musica de misterio aqui tambien***

 **Johto: El buen Lance tendra batallas epicas.**

 **Kanto: Creo que es la region que mas le dare misterio. Queria agregar a Lillie ya que ella es implicada directa en el caos. Hare interacciones con Serena de a poco. La boda sera un lugar perfecto para hacerlo. A Gladio y a Kukui los deje para este capitulo XD! Por los momentos no me he leido nada del arco RR pero quiero investigar o jugar US o UL para vivirlo de mi parte. Me tomare un hiato a lo mejor para investigar como lo habia adelantado.**

 **Espero hayas llegado bien en tu viaje y espero tus reviews en los tres fics jajajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Prietar: Al ser el prota tiene esa virtud asi que me gusto hacer que todos notaran ese punto en comun que todos tenian. Creo que la mejor frase para describir esta situacion es "El hype antes de la tormenta" XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Stryder Dammed Dan: Otra vez! Jajajajajaja! Bueno pueda que tenga influencias de su escritura, soy de los que le gusta el drama combinada con la accion aunque mis autores favoritos de mangas son Watsuki, Oda, Kurumada, Nagai y Murata. Necesitaba mostrar a Serena en accion, no quiero hacerla una damisela en peligro durante toda la historia y no se me ocurrio mejor manera de hacerlo que con una situacion de peligro donde los dos colaboraran. El aqua jet de Hielo es un clasico jajajajaja! Tenia que usarlo! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **LinkZX: Noto levemente un fanatico de Mewtwo por aca! Jajajajajajaja! De hecho el legendario artificial es uno de mis pokemon favoritos por lo tanto tendra mucha relevancia dentro de la historia. El shipping me gusto muchisimo y al leer muchas historias muy buenas de la pagina y de la comunidad en general me inspiro a escribir lo mio propio y por eso estoy aquí** **comentándote** **ahora jajajajajaja. Si...las benditas comas entre otros pequeños errores se me escapan. Trato de actualizar siempre lo mas rápido** **que puedo ya que se que se siente estar en ascuas por el siguiente capitulo. De hecho esa es otra cosa donde requiero la opinión** **general, al terminar la primera parte le haré** **una edición** **y la actualizare para ello. Ustedes el publico son los mas afectados con mis decisiones ya que si doy edición** **a mis capítulos** **eso retrasara la actualización** **así** **que lo mas seguro lo coloque en forma de encuesta también. Muchísimas** **gracias por colocar como favorita esta historia y de veras agradezco tu apoyo! Espero te guste el capitulo de hoy!**

 **leo.2522: Siempre es bueno escuchar tus opiniones también y aunque sea corto siempre se aprecia el esfuerzo! Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo brindado y espero este capitulo te guste! PD: Veremos que pasa a futuro jajajajaja, los dejare con ese misterio por los momentos.**

 **SasoriKetchum: Es una sorpresa verte de nuevo! Se te extrañaba en los reviews jajajajaja! Gracias por seguir mis historias! Trato de hacerlas lo mejor estructuradas y que tenga su buena coherencia. Trato de dar balance a las situaciones para que el publico no se empalague o se llene de acción o los mate con tanto misterio jajajajaja. Gracias por tus palabras y espero el capitulo te guste!**

 **Agradezco los reviews de todos ustedes y créanme que eso motiva a escribir mejor! Espero les guste el capitulo y si tienen cosas que expresarme aquí estoy para responder. Con esto se despide su buen vecino Taikobou que los vera en el fic de nombre largo jajajajaja. Ya-Ha!**


	33. C33 Vísperas de Batallas Legendarias

Capitulo 33: Vísperas de batallas legendarias.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, la reunión entre las grandes personalidades del mundo pokemon se llevaba a cabo en Ciudad Lumiose. Nuestro héroe gracias a Bill supo actualidades de la región Kanto y lo que en el futuro se avecinaba. En medio de la discusión de los eventos de la región Alola, una gran noticia surgió entre todos los presentes, el resurgimiento del legendario campeonato mundial pokemon."**

 _"El torneo mundial pokemon…la cúspide de todos los entrenadores en el ranking mundial de la asociación pokemon. Siempre se hizo la pregunta de quién sería el entrenador más poderoso del planeta si toda la elite se llegara a enfrentar. Esa pregunta fue contestada hace ya más de varias décadas donde solo los mejores se alzaban con la gloria y el honor de ser reconocidos como Maestros Pokemon. Un criterio algo ambiguo en el mundo actualmente luego de la desaparición de dicho torneo. ¿El motivo? Una total incógnita. Los rumores dicen que fue por falta de presupuesto, otros por la posibilidad de entrar en conflicto entre regiones. Las teorías más locas dictan que un ser superior maneja los hilos de la asociación y ordeno el final de dicha contienda. La liga de campeones pokemon era de los eventos en la cual la campeona de Sinnoh, Cynthia y el presidente de la asociación pokemon Charles Goodshow trataban de revivir. Torneos internaciones esporádicos eran los que se realizaban en búsqueda de la experimentación pero sin éxito. Gracias al apoyo económico de Scott el dueño de la batalla de la frontera se pudo llegar a una fase real de preparación y gracias a ello, el mundo seria testigo una vez más, de quien seria coronado como el campeón de campeones."_

Todos los entrenadores elite del salón estaban estupefactos, fascinados, sorprendidos e intrigados con la noticia. Cada una de las personas que se pudiese llamar fanático de las batallas pokemon conocían el antiguo torneo. Ash era el más emocionado por la idea y sus ojos llenos de brillo y expectativa lo hacían ver como un niño de 10 años nuevamente. El silencio imperaba entre los presentes, cada campeón tenía una expresión diferente pero todos al final compartían un sentimiento….ser el mejor.

 ** _-_** Veo que la idea les dejo a todos ustedes sin palabras.- El presidente de la asociación pokemon les sonreía a todos en especial al azabache el cual quería saltar de alegría como esa vez que salió por primera vez de viaje.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Esto será genial!- No pudo aguantar, pero su alegría era la representación de todos los entrenadores de elite presente.

-Por fin lo pudo conseguir señor Goodshow. Lo felicito de todo corazón.- Era irónico porque ese corazón que felicitaba al anciano organizador también latía a mil por hora por el reto futuro.

-Tú también fuiste parte de esto Cynthia, no seas modesta y acepta tu cuota de responsabilidad.- El dueño de la batalla de la frontera le sonreía a la campeona la cual asentía con dicha.

-¿Cuántos entrenadores participaran en el evento?- El hijo del presidente de la corporación Devon en Hoenn también mostraba su interés a su estilo elegante.

-Serán 128 participantes de todas las regiones. Solo los mejores podrán participar en dicho evento.- El dueño de la batalla de la frontera se pronuncio.

-¡Son muchos!- El azabache realmente estaba sorprendido con la cantidad al mismo tiempo que su emoción crecía.

-Los 7 campeones regionales ya están clasificados puedo adelantarles. ¿Pero me pregunto yo, eso sería emocionante para ustedes?- Los campeones observaron como el señor Goodshow los tentaba con sus palabras, una propuesta loca iba a cambiarles la perspectiva.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere decir con eso Señor Goodshow?- Diantha se pronunciaba ante la posibilidad que ella deducía lo cual le emocionaba.

-Tienen dos opciones queridos campeones, la primera es la que ya mencione, donde ustedes ya están clasificados y pasan directo al torneo, pero siento que la segunda será más del agrado de todos los presentes. Mi segunda propuesta es simple, dimitan de sus títulos.- ¡¿Qué?! Todos en el salón se sentían sorprendidos con tal propuesta.

-¿Charles no crees que te estás excediendo?- Samuel Oak intentaba razonar con el organizador al ser viejos conocidos.

-No es una locura Oak. Les estoy brindando una oportunidad a los campeones de dejar su monotonía e integrarse de lleno a la competencia. Cuando me refiero a que dimitan de sus títulos me refiero más que todo a sus comodidades. ¿Derrotar a un elite 4 entero para poder enfrentarlos? ¡Eso es una limitante para ellos! Si escogen mi segunda opción, tendrán que tener 5 batallas para poder clasificar y no con cualquiera. ¡Se enfrentaran a las elites y a los líderes de gimnasio más fuertes de nuestra asociación! Una batalla que pierdan y es el fin de su titulo, esa es la apuesta.- Todos murmuraban ante tales declaratorias e incluso para algunos ideas descabelladas del presidente de la asociación pokemon. Serena por su parte miraba al azabache el cual tenía un semblante extraño, de alguna manera comprendía que ese título que logro era la inversión de varios años de esfuerzo y sacrificio. ¿Ella haría algo así con su estatus actual? No pudo seguir reflexionando porque el azabache se levanto de su silla y con una mirada llena de determinación se dirigió a los dos organizadores.

-¡Acepto la segunda opción!- Algunos se sorprendían, otros sonreían, otros quedaban estupefactos, así de impredecible era Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta y su fiel Pikachu que asentía y disparaba chispas de la emoción imitando la emoción de su entrenador.

-Yo también quiero la segunda opción.- El famoso doma dragones pelirrojo se unía a la propuesta lanzada.

-Me parece interesante su propuesta Señor Goodshow. Yo también acepto los términos y condiciones que propone.- Steven Stone haciendo gala de su elegancia se unía al dúo de campeones.

-Esperaba algo así de usted, tiene mi aceptación en su propuesta.- La intimidante y bella campeona de la región Sinnoh se unía a la idea.

-Se que estará mal hablar en su nombre, pero cuando le explique esa condición creo que el campeón de Unova aceptara la segunda opción.- Alder opinaba queriendo de alguna manera ser parte del redil de entrenadores campeones.

-Yo deseo ser parte de ello también. Quiero demostrar mi fuerza contra todo el mundo como siempre he querido.- La campeona de Kalos era la última en aceptar.

Los 5 campeones presentes estaban dispuestos a llegar al extremo para aumentar su fuerza y capacidad, los únicos misterios eran los de la región Unova y Kanto al estar ausentes. Charles sonrió al ver en todos una expresión de satisfacción, como si de su primer viaje se tratara, una aura de todos los campeones emulando a su yo de 10 años el presidente podía percibir.

-¡Entonces está decidido para la mayoría! Las condiciones de sus batallas se les enviaran a través de sus corresponsales, pokedex o correos electrónicos. Estoy feliz de que todos estén de acuerdo con la propuesta.- Los campeones se observaban entre si de alguna manera esperando un reto que los llevaría al límite como cuando eran unos novatos, pero una pregunta salió por parte de Clemont el cual todos dejaron pasar.

-¿Señor Goodshow? ¿A dónde se realizara el campeonato mundial?- Una muy buena pregunta a la cual solo Ash conocía la respuesta por parte directa de Scott.

-¡Buena pregunta Clemont! ¡Yo contestare eso! ¡El torneo mundial pokemon se celebrara en la región Alola! Mi próximo negocio será patrocinado y es donde yo quiero que todos ustedes se hagan cargo. ¡El árbol de la batalla tendrá su inauguración con los entrenadores más fuertes del planeta!- El hombre era un fanático total, y a las vísperas de combates épicos no podía ocultar su emoción.

Todos los presentes estaban completamente emocionados por la noticia pero en ese instante el coordinador más famoso de Hoenn subió al estrado, había más noticias que tocar y Wallace era el responsable directo de su difusión.

-¿Señor Goodshow? ¿Es hora del siguiente punto no cree?-

-¡Claro Wallace! Ehem…si todos pudieran tomar asiento por favor.- Serena era la más interesada con la presencia de Wallace en el estrado, por alguna extraña razón su emoción se hacía más evidente. ¿Era acaso la misma adrenalina que sentía Ash?

-Al escuchar la noticia sobre el campeonato mundial pokemon, un deseo ferviente entro en mi corazón ante tales noticias. Claro que yo también participare en dicho evento pero…..quiero también realizar algo más. Hable hace unos días con Scott y le propuse que también uniéramos fuerzas para algo así de grande, la próxima Copa Wallace será a escala global, por lo tanto, habrá un torneo para coordinadores donde toda la asociación pokemon estará involucrada. ¡Sera el primer evento de esa magnitud!- Serena no podía creerlo….un nuevo reto….un nuevo sueño….una nueva oportunidad….

-La proposición de Wallace fue muy buena, de hecho si soy honesto he visto que las competencias se han hecho muy amenas y divertidas por lo tanto estoy dispuesto a patrocinar y ayudar con la organización de dicho evento.- Scott confirmaba la proposición de Wallace mientras el azabache volteo a ver a su persona especial la cual estaba con esos mismos ojos de ilusión como cuando se entero del espectáculo pokemon hace años. Al conocer los sentimientos de la joven le alegraba bastante escuchar que ella tendría algo por que luchar también, tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo que al verla llena de determinación le resultaba muy atractivo.

-Para tal evento quisiera agregar un punto personal mío. Deseo también que la reina de Kalos participe en dicho evento….una personita molesta me insistió en que te diera una invitación personal Serena.- Lysia….debía de suponerlo. La joven reina de Kalos sonreía al recibir ese reto tan lejano de su rival más poderosa en Hoenn….al menos eso creía….

-¡Claro! ¡Pienso participar en la Copa Wallace!- El coordinador de Hoenn sonreía ante tal declaración.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Dentro de unos meses se hará el anuncio a través de todas las regiones y se aceptaran los requisitos para las inscripciones.- La peli miel tenía su adrenalina a tope, había un lugar más alto el cual alcanzar y al mismo tiempo podría seguir con sus dos sueños, brindar sonrisas a todo el mundo…pero en especial a la persona que le sonreía ante tal noticia.

-Con esto damos por concluida la reunión Pokemon. Antes de dar conclusión…falta un acto protocolario el cual debemos realizar. ¡Una batalla de exhibición!- Honestamente, era la parte donde el anciano presidente quería llegar. Hace tiempo no observaba una batalla de alto nivel y tenía su oportunidad…..las ventajas de ser presidente.

-Señor Goodshow….si me permite…..- La voz de Riley interrumpía la emoción de todos cuando se dirigió al presidente.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Riley?- El dueño de la batalla de la frontera lo observaba confundido mientras preguntaba.

-Quería hacerles una petición. Bill necesita unos datos de parte de Ash y para poder realizarlos necesitamos una batalla pokemon y quería aprovechar la oportunidad que está ofreciendo para yo pueda dar esa exhibición con el campeón de Alola.- ¿Un cerebro de la frontera de Sinnoh contra un campeón regional? ¡El presidente ardía de emoción!

-¡NI DE BROMA!- La voz de alguien interrumpía al usuario del Aura de Sinnoh.

-¿Palmer?-

-¡Yo quiero esa batalla contra el campeón! Mi instinto me guio perfectamente y sabia que conseguiría una batalla así de buena y no pienso dejarla pasar por alto.-

-Yo también me opongo.- Otra voz se hacía presente, esta vez era Alain el cual objetaba.

-¿Alain tu también?- El profesor Sycamore sabia la frustración de su asistente predilecto y tener a Ash ahí era la perfecta oportunidad para encender su fuego interior.

-Lo siento pero yo quiero luchar con Ash, y si tengo que hacerlo con ustedes dos primero lo hare.- El entrenador de Kalos sacaba la pokebola de Charizard, los cerebros de la frontera lo observaban con curiosidad al joven kalosiano.

-El que luchara contra Ash seré yo, merezco una revancha después de la ultima vez.- Gladio se unió a la discusión y la pokebola de Sylvally estaba en su mano. El azabache a todo esto estaba completamente nervioso. ¿Tantos querían pelear contra él? Si fuera por su parte lucharía contra todos pero sabía que no era permitido.

-Hoy me siento muy popular….- Ante el comentario del azabache sus amigos reían en especial Serena mientras la discusión seguía en pie, de hecho, todos los presentes querían luchar contra Ash solo que algunos no eran tan expresivos, la curiosidad de sus habilidades les hacia tomar esa determinación.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos todos. ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan popular muchacho?- El profesor Oak trataba de mediar la situación mientras se interponía entre los 4 entrenadores.

-Con un sorteo lo arreglaran todo. El que obtenga mejor suerte será el que luchara contra el campeón de Alola.- Bill sorprendentemente hacia la propuesta lo cual era extraño para los presentes. Su curiosidad era tan grande que eso lo hacía interactuar con los demás.

Al final los entrenadores aceptaron la opción y con ello Clemont utilizo una de sus computadoras para crear el sorteo al azar. El incluyo a todos los entrenadores con deseos de retarlo (incluyéndolo) en la base de datos de la computadora la cual empezó a simular una ruleta en las pantalla principal del gimnasio de Ciudad Lumiose donde la foto de todos los retadores salía una por una en una secuencia aleatoria. Poco a poco las fotos fueron perdiendo velocidad de secuencia hasta que se detuvo en el entrenador elegido.

-¡SI! ¡Mi instinto no me fallaba! ¡Tendremos una batalla tu y yo Ash!- Palmer, el jefe de los cerebros de la frontera en la Región Sinnoh retaba al entrenador de Pueblo paleta. Los demás tuvieron que chillar sus dientes ante la tremenda suerte del entrenador hiperactivo ante la sonrisa nerviosa de Riley el cual nunca creyó que llegarían a estas instancias.

-Sera nuestra revancha del combate que tuvimos en Pueblo Hojaverde. ¡Esta vez pienso ganar!- La última vez que ambos se enfrentaron, Grotle estuvo a punto de ganarle a su Rhyperior pero la experiencia del amo de la torre de la batalla le hizo triunfar esa vez. Su emoción era muy evidente lo cual hacia que la reina de Kalos se sonrojara al ver esos ojos apasionados nuevamente….las mascara definitivamente estorbaba.

Las mesas fueron retiradas por Clembot y varios asistentes robóticos creados por el peli limón a través de los años. El campo de batalla estaba listo para el enfrentamiento y los dos entrenadores tomaban su posición en el campo. La peli miel por su parte tenía suma alegría, las últimas veces que presencio las batallas de Ash no pudo alentarlo al 100 por ciento ya que la fachada de Aarón lo impedía, ahora en cambio podía gritar hasta el cansancio y apoyarlo.

-¿Sera una batalla interesante no lo crees Charles?-

-Lo creo Scott, el muchacho siempre ha sabido dar excelentes espectáculos.- Los dos organizadores parecían niños con la emoción que se avecinaba.

-¿Estas nerviosa Serena?- Lillie se acercaba junto a su hermano a la par donde la peli miel se había sentado junto a los amigos más cercanos de Ash.

-¡Más bien me encuentro muy emocionada!-

-¡Yo también me siento así! ¡Las batallas de Ash son bastante divertidas!- Bonnie también se expresaba haciendo que las otras chicas le sonrieran asintiéndole.

-Hubiera sido más interesante si yo estuviese ahí…- Gladio aun refunfuñaba ante su mala suerte ante la sonrisa de su hermana y Serena la cual también volteo a ver hacia Alain y tenía también un rostro de frustración.

-Tendrás tu oportunidad en Alola en unos días Gladio.- Su hermana lo trataba de calmar pero su frustración era muy perceptible.

-Ver a Ash batallar siempre es un espectáculo así que anímate.- Era el turno de Brock de hacer su comentario, de hecho, era él quien mas había sido testigo de su crecimiento a través de los años.

-Veremos de que esta hecho Ash.- Gary tenia curiosidad también, hace un buen tiempo no miraba a su antiguo rival luchar. El kalosiano por su parte miraba de lejos el potencia nuevo de Ash, con todo el peligro latente en la región no tuvo la oportunidad de retarlo. Tenía que admitir que la diversión de una batalla se la había enseñado el azabache hace años y quería revivir esas sensaciones.

Al ser el dueño del gimnasio, Clemont tendría la primera fila para presencia dicho combate ya que él sería el referee de la contienda. La fuerza de Ash era muy grande comparada con aquellos años de viaje en Kalos, tenía mucha curiosidad de saber que tan capaz era ante un reto mucho más grande por lo tanto llego a una decisión acerca del encuentro y saco su control remoto el cual abrió el techo del campo del gimnasio dándole espacio al vasto cielo azul para que fuese testigo de la lucha. Palmer y Ash sonreían ante esa decisión ya que ambos querían ir con todo contra el otro.

-¡Esta será una batalla de exhibición pokemon ente Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta y Palmer, magnate de la torre de la batalla de la región Sinnoh! ¡Sera un combate uno contra uno y el primero que deje fuera de combate al pokemon de su oponente será declarado como ganador! Campeón de Alola, escoja su primer pokemon.- Le era raro a Clemont tratar así a Ash pero por mero protocolo debía de hacerlo.

-¡De acuerdo Palmer, tengamos una batalla divertida! ¡Greninja yo te elijo!- El bípedo acuático salto a escena con su serenidad y confianza que le caracterizaba. Era lo que le hacía falta al azabache, una batalla emocionante donde no se jugara el pellejo como en los viejos tiempos. Bill en cambio pidió prestado los análisis de Clemont de hace 8 años y rápidamente se puso en su labor de ver claramente lo que Riley y Ash le mencionaron de ese viaje de Kalos.

-¿Velocidad eh? Ahora yo soy quien tengo que tener cuidado. La ultima vez combatimos poder contra poder….ahora será velocidad contra velocidad. ¡Dragonite sal a divertirte!- El poderoso tipo dragon salía de la pokebola creando vientos gracias a su vuelo cayendo al lado de Palmer, ambos posaban listos para el combate mientras que Ash y Greninja hacían lo suyo propio. Bill por su parte al ver al pokemon del amo de la torre de batalla, una nostalgia increíble lo invadió, sería una gran batalla.

-Ese Dragonite….está muy bien entrenado.- El campeón de Johto hacia su observación al ser especialista en el tipo, Cynthia por su parte había combatido con anterioridad contra ese pokemon y siempre le causo problemas, ahora tenía curiosidad de cómo se las arreglaría Ash. El profesor Oak por su parte escucho anécdotas acerca del Greninja de Ash el cual con la corroboración del profesor Sycamore tenía la misma curiosidad que Bill en ese fenómeno.

-Si no hay más que decir… ¡QUE LA BATALLA INICIE!-

========Ash vs Palmer==========

-¡Greninja! ¡Shuriken de agua ahora!- El azabache no perdía el tiempo, su ataque tenía que ser rápido y preciso al ya haberse enfrentado con diferentes Dragonite en el transcurso de su carrera. El bípedo acuático daba un enorme salto y de sus manos cargaba fuerza acuática dándole la forma de varios shuriken los cuales eran arrojados a gran velocidad hacia el dragon.

-¿Siempre al ataque eh? ¡Eso es lo que quería! ¡Dragonite esquiva y utiliza velocidad extrema!- El tipo dragon esquivaba con facilidad los shuriken y haciendo gala de sus dotes naturales embestía al tipo agua lanzándolo hacia una de las paredes del gimnasio. El azabache estaba estupefacto, un solo ataque y se podía notar la diferencia con los entrenadores comunes. Su sonrisa invadió su rostro al ver el buen reto que tenía en frente.

-¿Te encuentras bien amigo?- El bípedo acuático respondía aun determinado a triunfar, ese sentimiento de victoria que ambos compartían no se había perdido con el paso del tiempo.

-Si no atacas lo hare yo. ¡Dragonite, Vendaval ahora!- Haciendo gala de su enorme velocidad, el dragon empezó a dar círculos alrededor del campo creando enormes ráfagas de viento la cuales atrapaban en un tornado el pokemon de Ash. Los espectadores podían sentir esas ráfagas y algunos tapaban su rostro para poder seguir observando a excepción de los entrenadores más fuertes. Ash estaba pensando rápidamente en una estrategia para hacer su contra ataque. Esa vez en Kanto con Misty la estrategia con Pikachu le había funcionado pero hoy era diferente ya que no había agua en el ambiente… ¿agua? ¡Eso era!

-¡Greninja! ¡Dispara varios shuriken de agua hacia el suelo!- Otra las locuras o como otros podían percibir, genialidades del azabache empezaba a surgir. El inicial de Kalos lanzo varios de sus ataques contra el suelo formando una capa densa de vapor de agua al chocar contra el suelo. Diantha sonrió al ver esa maniobra ya que era la misma que utilizo hace 8 años contra ella. Ahora el enorme vendaval creado por el dragon volador bloqueaba la visión de los entrenadores debido a que había absorbido el vapor.

-Dragonite detente y espera el momento adecuado para atacar, carga tu Puño Trueno- El dragon se detenía en medio del campo volando sobre el centro donde Greninja debía de estar.

-¡Ahora eres mío! ¡Doble equipo y corte!- De la cortina de humo que se dispersaba, muchísimas copias del pokemon ninja salieron todas en direcciones diferentes hacia el dragon. El azabache luego de su batalla con Dialga conocía las habilidades de su pokemon y al familiarizarse pudo sentir que su fuerza había aumentado con el paso del tiempo.

-¡Acábalos a todos con golpes trueno!- Dragonite empezaba a golpear a toda copia que se le acercara. Cada vez que golpeaba, una copia desparecía pero a cambio de esa 3 más saltaban a su frente. Era un frenesí de ataques furtivos y veloces que hicieron incluso que el dragon dejara de volar al sentir muchos impactos de la navaja creada de las manos del bípedo acuático.

-¡As Aéreo!- El pokemon bípedo iba a dar su famoso combo de golpes acrobáticos pero Dragonite pudo predecir sus movimientos y lo tomo de los brazos compitiendo ambos en un concurso de fuerza donde el tipo agua era superado.

-Ahora yo te tengo Ash…. ¡Caída Libre Dragonite!- El tipo volador abrazo al ninja pokemon inmovilizándolo por completo y empezó a elevarse alto hacia el cielo para luego caer en picada a enorme velocidad e impactar al tipo agua en el suelo dando un enorme estruendo en el proceso.

-¡Greninja!- El inicial de Kalos se levantaba después de tremendo golpe que pudo sentir de lleno. El dragon aterrizaba elegantemente frente a su entrenador con una sonrisa de confianza de parte de ambos.

-¡Vamos Ash! ¡Agrégale más emoción a la batalla!- El amo de la torre de la batalla exigía mas, algo en su interior le indicaba que faltaba más por ver.

-¿Creo que con eso terminamos el calentamiento verdad amigo?- Greninja asentía junto a su entrenador los cuales sonreían ambos sincronizados al tener esa adrenalina que tanto extrañaban.

-Ahí viene.- Alain murmuraba para sí mismo desde una de las paredes del gimnasio observando detalladamente la pelea.

-¡Serena! ¡Ahí viene!- Bonnie sonreía llena de nostalgia y Serena le acompañaba las dos tomándose de las manos. Lillie y Gladio miraban con cierta confusión lo que las dos jóvenes predecían. Gary y Brock también se encontraban desconcertados por la emoción también de Clemont en el lugar del referee. Todos los presentes a excepción de los testigos de aquel viaje del azabache en Kalos estaban confundidos y más aun cuando el campeón de Alola levanto su mano al cielo y su pokemon hizo lo mismo.

-¡NOS VOLVEREMOS MAS FUERTE! ¡GRENINJA!- Un enorme torrente de agua cubrió al pokemon el cual empezó a cambiar drásticamente su apariencia. Los rasgos de su entrenador se hacían visibles en su silueta mientras las facciones rojas de su cara brillaban intensamente. El torrente se comprimía lentamente hasta formar una shuriken acuática en su espalda.

-¡ES ASH-GRENINJA!- Ambas kalosianas sentían la emoción del momento nostálgico junto a él referee. La expresión de todos fue de estupefacción total. El profesor Kukui empezó a reír emocionado al saber que solo Ash podía dejar boquiabiertos a todos. Lillie quedaba fascinada ante tal transformación y confundida a la vez ya que sabía que los Greninja no podían mega evolucionar. La pokebola de Sylvally empezaba a temblar de emoción al sentir esa fuerza inmensa e incluso Gladio sentía esa presión. Los profesores regionales se podía decir que se les caía la baba ante tal raro espécimen, incluso los campeones y entrenadores más experimentados no pudieron evitar ver con sorpresa ese cambio…incluso Riley que conocía la anécdota no podía de dejar de sorprenderse ante esa figura que recordaba en los manuscritos y papiros de sus investigaciones en el arte del aura.

-¿Estás listo para el Round 2 Palmer?-

-¡Eso es de lo que hablaba Ash! ¡Emoción! ¡Diversión!- Dragonite reía como un pokemon en su niñez al sentir la fuerza de su oponente y lo genial que sería derrotarlo.

-¡Greninja! ¡Corte!- Palmer esperaba que su pokemon pudiese esquivar ese golpe pero la velocidad del tipo agua los dejo en jaque mate al dar de lleno sin siquiera hacerlos reaccionar. El tipo dragon salió volando pasando cerca de su entrenador e impactando en una de las paredes tras Palmer. Todos…sin excepción vieron que el inicial de Kalos podía dar tremendos golpes, incluso los kalosianos percibían que tenía más poder que antes. Bill por su parte grababa todo como un fanático ante ese fantástico fenómeno pokemon.

-¡Dragonite! ¿Estás bien?- El dragon aun tenía ganas de luchar, velozmente se reincorporaba solamente con su orgullo herido. Siempre batallo con pokemon rápidos pero siempre fue superior incluso contra el Garchomp de Cynthia. Era la primera vez que era superado en velocidad….

-Si no atacas….entonces lo hare yo… ¡As Aéreo ahora!- Sin dar tregua el pokemon de agua salió a toda velocidad a impactar muchos golpes en el cuerpo del volador para terminarlo con una patada en la cabeza impactándolo contra el suelo.

-¡Esto no se acaba así no más! ¡Vendaval!- El veloz pokemon se incorporaba de nuevo haciendo gala de su velocidad extrema y volvía a formar un huracán más fuerte que el anterior. El campo volvía a ser azotado con el viento poderoso del tipo volador.

-¡Corre usando el viento y atácalo con corte!- El pokemon hizo gala de su fuerza de piernas al correr y usando el poderoso viento se impulsaba a toda marcha contra el dragon impactando su cuchilla la cual era más larga lanzando a Dragonite de nuevo contra la pared. Todos no podían creer lo que estaban presenciando, un combate de ese nivel solo se podía dar entre los elite del mundo pokemon donde con creces el azabache había llegado.

-¡Es impresionante pero aun no nos rendimos! ¡Velocidad Extrema ahora!- El pokemon dragon se volvió a incorporar dando a entender el hueso duro de roer que mostraba ser y al embestir a Greninja el tipo agua detuvo con sus cuchillas en forma de cruz la embestida poderosa.

-¡Resiste!-

-¡Caída Libre!- El dragon tomaba al pokemon agua como lo hizo la última vez apretándolo con más fuerza ya que sentía como se quería liberar del agarre. Ash sentía la presión en su cuerpo y empezaba a mostrar signos de dolor cosa que no paso desapercibida por aquellos que conocían el fenómeno lazo y menos por Bill que se llevaba la mano al mentón.

-¡Toda nuestra fuerza Greninja! ¡Intentaremos algo arriesgado!- El profesor Kukui noto lo que iba a hacer el azabache. Saco de su bolsillo un cristal Z y lo puso en su pulsera blanca, la cual poseía algunas fisuras. ¿Era acaso posible usar un movimiento Z con una mega evolución? Al menos eso pensaba ya que no conocía a fondo lo que era en realidad el inicial de Kalos.

- **¡Llegaremos mas allá de nuestro limite!-** El aura del cristal envolvía tanto a pokemon como entrenador. Todos habían escuchado rumores de los famosos súper movimientos pero era la primera vez en que ellos serian testigos de uno a excepción de los Alolianos y los que vivieron la crisis de Kalos hace una semana. Greninja al recibir esa carga de poder Z empezó a liberarse usando su poder innato y en una acrobacia en lo más alto del cielo golpeo al poderoso dragon para colocarse sobre su lomo balanceándose al agarrar las antenas del dragon para contenerlo para luego caer cargados de una enorme energía. Sus días de entrenamiento con Hawlucha le habían dado la inspiración sumada a la experiencia de Ash que se adquiría gracias a su sincronía.

- **¡PICADA SUPERSONICA!-** La fricción creada por la caída a grandes alturas dañaba mucho al Dragonite que hacia hasta lo imposible por zafarse pero el aura de batalla del bípedo y su enorme fuerza se lo impedía. Un enorme boom se dio en el campo cuando ambos impactaron en el centro de la arena incluso volando a Clemont unos metros atrás por la tremenda colisión. Todos tapaban sus rostros ante el estruendo hecho por ese movimiento tan poderoso y la impresión de todos era enorme incluso los que ya habían experimentado una lucha contra el tipo agua.

La nube de polvo se disperso con los dos pokemon aun de pie viéndose firmemente sin ánimos de perder…..pero….el golpe…..causo…que Dragonite cayera. Ni siquiera el poderoso dragon de los cielos pudo contra un ataque de esa magnitud.

-¡El….ganador es Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta y Greninja!- Todos los presentes aplaudieron emocionados ante tal demostración. Cuando el humo se disperso mejor entre ambos entrenadores se vio a un Palmer feliz de haber tenido esa lucha pero su cara cambio a sorpresa cuando vio el estado de Ash y todos pasaron a ese gesto. La ropa de Ash tenía varios desgarres los cuales parecían cortadas las cuales lo hacían sangrar de sus brazos y piernas levemente al igual que en su rostro, el entrenador jadeaba muchísimo junto al bípedo de Kalos el cual sentía el estrés de dicho poder. Ash volvía a hacer otro movimiento arriesgado que le costaba su integridad física pero debido a los entrenamientos arduos en monte plateado aun tenia las energías suficientes para mantenerse consciente y eso para ambos tanto entrenador y pokemon era un enorme avance en el camino hacia la grandeza de ambos.

-¡Ash!- La primera en bajar a auxiliarlo era la reina de Kalos la cual al llegar sostenía su brazo para cargar con su peso y con sumo cuidado lo sentó en el suelo mientras él seguía jadeando. Greninja por su parte imitaba lo hecho por su entrenador perdiendo su fenómeno lazo.

-Creo que me pase…..- Ash le sonreía a su amada la cual lo regañaba cómicamente mientras Brock llegaba a ayudarlo también. A pesar del sobresalto, los campeones y entrenadores elite sentían una sensación indescriptible de lo que había sucedido, una presión que hace tiempo no sentían todos…el temor de perder frente a alguien. Scott y el señor Goodshow al presenciar esa gran batalla sentían que lo que venía en el futuro era mucho más emocionante, el nivel de los entrenadores actuales era mucho mayor que hace años y su apuesta al campeonato mundial se hacía más evidente que era la acertada.

Alain y Gladio sentían intimidación y nuevo respeto hacia Ash, ver esa transformación y ese poderoso movimiento para ellos era una experiencia nueva que les brindaba un dato muy importante acerca del azabache. Nunca fue con todo su poder contra ellos dos.

-Ahora muchas cosas tienen sentido….Riley.- Bill había tomado todos los datos necesarios para llegar a una nueva hipótesis sobre ese fenómeno que le habían explicado, un estado único e interesante que conllevaba a un riesgo enorme el utilizarlo, cosa que no cualquier persona podría hacer en este mundo.

-Para mí también las tienen Bill, esto es un mal presagio.- Las leyendas de aquel guerrero excepcional que llego a la grandeza podían ser realidad y eso era lo peor que le podía pasar no solo a Kanto, sino al mundo entero.

" **Vísperas de batallas intensas, eso era lo que se respiraba en la torre Prisma. Ash y Greninja lograron llegar a un nivel más alto que hace años pero entre la emoción se desataba una pregunta y preocupación en el investigador ermitaño y en el guardián del aura de Sinnoh. ¿Sería capaz Ash de aguantar tanto? Esta historia continuara…."**

 **/**

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas de El Reto Maximo. Si les soy honesto me costo escoger el pokemon de Palmer pero senti que Dragonite seria la mejor opcion, se que algunos querian ver a Mega Lucario contra Greninja Ash pero nope, aun no! Me diverti mucho con esta lucha, honestamente es la primera batalla que le doy a Greninja como protagonista ya que en las luchas anteriores era una sombra. Me divertire mucho en el futuro con el y con las muchas combinaciones que tengo en mente jajajajajaja. Espero el capitulo haya sido de su agrado ya que llegamos casi a la conclusion del primer libro de El Reto Maximo. Ahora a contestar Reviews OwO!**

 **SasoriKetchum: Se viene muchisimo en el segundo Libro, de hecho el nombre de El Reto Maximo es tambien para mi, ya que son muchas historias que necesito enlazar XD! He usado esa palabra mucho en la historia ya que tiene un significado grande en la futura trama, pronto pronto mis queridos lectores jajajajaja. Hay historias para rato asi que descuida! Mi meta de hecho es terminar antes de que acabe la septima generacion XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Sora: Campeonato Mundial! No podria haber historia sin competencia pokemon! Descuida, Ash es hijo unico para mi XD! Asi que no habra problema de hermanos o algo asi XD. Seria interesante leer un fic tuyo, avisame si lo llegas a hacer XD!Se que tengo esa mala costumbre XD! Pero es que la mayoria de esas incognitas se resolveran en la segunda parte. Les traje la identidad de DIA, el pasado de Alola y otras cosas XD! Creanme que eso es mucho jajajajajaja XD. Tenia que darle protagonismo a Greninja, es el calentamiento para las futuras batallas! Serena y Lillie congeniarian muy bien eso lo creo, me gustaria verlo alguna vez en el anime. Mewtwo las tuvo feas en Kanto, creeme sera emocionante lo que se viene. Planifique mucho que hacer en la reunion y pues todo nos lleva y conecta a lo que sigue a continuacion, de hecho me senti muy bien al narrar todo e incluso interacciones. tuve que ver fragmentos del anime para recordar las personalidades de muchos. Nope, no es Iris, aparecera luego pero no como campeona, de hecho en BW2 me sorprendio mucho que fuese la campeona en el juego, no se...honestamente no la veo intimidante como los demas. Kanto siempre sera un misterio para todos nosotros...jajajajajaja. Me alegra que hayas llegado con bien a España! Espero puedas acoplarte lo mejor posible y pues que crezcas como persona ahi. Por los momentos no tengo pensado comprar algun juego de pokemon, el capitulo RR creo que lo tendre que investigar o pues al rato uso un emulapobre XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Prietar: Ahi tiene su buena batalla buen hombre, no es tal vez lo que esperaba pero espero le satisfaga XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Stryder Dammed Dan: Me disculpo de antemano por la sobredosis de informacion pero el capitulo tenia esa naturaleza XD. Lo de Anomalia tiene su proposito y pronto lo descubriremos XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Guest: Esa es la logica de Dragon Ball clasica shounen XD! Pero puedo adelantarte que...Paul no es el campeon de Unova. Lo siento pero no es el plan que tengo de el. No Mewtwo no Party asi que por eso lo agregue XD! Serena y Lillie tendran muchos momentos de convivencia jajajajaja. El torneo mundial tengo las ideas principales en mi mente pero creo que aun falta para llegar ahi. Hare la planeacion sobre la marcha. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Carlos Trujillo: Ash es un improvisador nato, por lo tanto su desventaja es la adversidad que le inspira a hacer las locuras jajajaja. A pesar de que muchos ven eso como algo malo, en batallas claves te puede ayudar** **muchísimo** **la habilidad de distorsionar la** **lógica** **. Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **Con esto me despido señores, sin antes recordarles que cuando termine de actualizar mis tres fics me dedicare a escribir un One Shot navideño parte de una de las actividades de la pagina Amourfiction la cual es AmourXmas! Sera un regalo para la persona que me toco en el sorteo asi que digamos que si todo va bien el siguiente capitulo sera el ultimo del año del 2017 de el Reto Maximo. Como pasa el tiempo... Cuando termine tambien hare un par de encuestas para tomar decisiones acerca de los fics que estan en desarrollo...por que su voz tambien cuenta...jajajajajaja XD! Gracias a todos por el apoyo! Ya-ha!**


	34. C34 Limitantes

Capitulo 34: Limitantes.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, Ash tuvo una batalla emocionante contra Palmer el amo de la torre de la batalla en Sinnoh. Después de obtener la victoria utilizando un movimiento Z junto a Ash-Greninja, nuestro héroe sufrió bastante daño en su cuerpo debido al fenómeno vínculo. Ahora se encontraban en el laboratorio del profesor Sycamore junto al Prof. Kukui y al Profesor Oak que junto a Bill iban a discutir el hallazgo importante sobre Ash."**

Luego de la reunión hecha por la asociación pokemon, todos se dirigieron hacia sus respectivos lugares de descanso antes de su viaje de regreso a la región de cada uno. El azabache se encontraba siendo tratado por Brock e insistentemente por Serena la cual se había ofrecido a curar sus heridas. A ella aun le preocupaba el bienestar de su amado y a pesar de que le daba alegría ver a Ash usar toda su fuerza siempre terminaba preocupada por su bienestar como en los viejos tiempos cuando cayó enfermo o con sus desmayos cuando intentaba dominar su vínculo especial con Greninja.

-No dejas de sorprenderme Ash. ¿Esa extraña transformación no es una mega evolución?- El antiguo líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada de veras se sentía fascinado pero lo que más le intrigaba era ver las consecuencias no solo en el pokemon sino también en su entrenador.

-En mi viaje con los chicos en Kalos, descubrí que Greninja y yo teníamos esa habilidad.-

-¿Por qué no usaste a Greninja en Alola?- Gary se atrevió a cuestionar cosa que Lillie y Gladio que estaban cerca tenían suma curiosidad al mismo tiempo.

-Antes de que Ash volviese a Pueblo Paleta, el pokemon legendario Zygarde pidió que Greninja se quedara como su ayuda para poder destruir los remanentes de las plantas malignas que el equipo Flare dejo a su paso ya que ellos dos eran los únicos que podían ver esa energía por una extraña razón.- Serena respondía al nieto del investigador mientras echaba alcohol a las heridas del azabache con algodón mientras este sentía algo de dolor.

-¿Insisto en saber quien realmente eres tu….porque eres tan especial?- Gladio volvía a insistir en aquellas conjeturas que hizo hace unos años cuando Ash estudiaba en la escuela pokemon.

-¡Ya te respondí aquella vez que soy un entrenador de Pueblo Paleta!- El azabache nerviosamente respondía ante la risa de todos.

-¿Qué harás ahora Ash?- Alain recién entraba al salón donde todos los conocidos de Ash le acompañaban, aun le parecía increíble su capacidad para atraer amistades alrededor del globo incluyéndolo a él. Ahora su curiosidad residía cuales eran los planes del azabache.

-Tengo pensado volver a la región de Alola en unos días, el profesor Kukui se casa con la profesora Burnett la siguiente semana, además tengo algunas responsabilidades en la región en especial con Tapu Koko.-

-¿Tapu Koko?- Todos los que no eran nativos de Alola estaban confundidos con ese nombre extraño.

-Es el guardián de la Isla Mele Mele, es el pokemon que le entrego el brazalete Z a Ash.- Lillie respondía ante la mirada de todos los presentes. ¿Qué clase de labor tenia Ash?

-Yo quisiera ir también…..- Bonnie tenía mucha curiosidad en la región donde Ash era el campeón y quién sabe, ella tal vez tendría su siguiente viaje ahí.

-Puedes ir cuando quieras Bonnie, solo avísame con tiempo y te ayudare.- El azabache se ofrecía ahora teniendo ese rol de entrenador veterano mucho más arraigado en su ser que antes. Recordar como aquellas personas le ayudaban en su camino siempre lo inspiraba a ser una mejor persona.

-¡Pensare realmente tu propuesta Ash!- Aquella niña ahora hecha una entrenadora saltaba con su energía habitual cosa que todos se divertían.

En ese momento Ash volteo a ver hacia a Alain el cual tenía una mirada seria llena de dudas en su interior, le recordó mucho a aquellas primeras veces cuando tenía esa presión para salvar al Chespin de Mairin. Si su corazonada no le fallaba tenía dudas y como buen amigo que era planeaba ayudar, claro hasta terminar la plática que tenia con Bill. Los profesores que él conocía muy bien estaban básicamente encerrados analizando todo lo que el pokemaniaco había descubierto pero lo más raro que le parecía a Ash es que incluso Riley estaba dentro. La peli miel observaba el rostro pensativo de su amado, ante la plática de todos ella tomo su mano y la acaricio para sonreírle.

-¿Estas ansioso?-

-Un poco Serena, han sido días muy ajetreados con todo lo que ha pasado.-

-Trata de estar calmado, sea lo que sea, estamos todos juntos para ti…..yo estoy para ti….- La reina de Kalos no podía de dejar de mostrar su afecto al aspirante a maestro pokemon, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, Lillie los miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un leve sonrojo, le agradaba el hecho de que Ash la haya encontrado de nuevo ya que si alguien necesitaba el apoyo de una persona especial era él después de todo lo que vivió.

-¿Esos dos son muy unidos no crees?- El joven investigador pokemon se acercaba a la rubia mientras le ofrecía algo de beber.

-Lo son, de veras me alegra mucho por Ash luego de todo lo que vivió.-

-Yo le dije al tonto que aislarse en una montaña no era una solución, aunque debo de admitir que gracias a eso estamos a salvo. –

-¿De veras te preocupas por Ash no es así?- El joven investigador pokemon se sentía acorralado por la pregunta pero tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo y con la joven.

-A ti no te puedo mentir, desde que éramos niños a pesar de que teníamos nuestra rivalidad, siempre tuve cierta admiración hacia Ash. Cuando competimos en la liga Añil y la liga Johto fue cuando realmente me di cuenta que lo respetaba como rival y amigo.- La joven rubia tenia los mismos pensamientos acerca del azabache, era una persona única en su tipo y realmente ver como toda persona que entro a esa reunión y reconocía a su amigo de veras le daba un sentimiento cálido.

Antes que todos pudiese seguir, del laboratorio interno del profesor Sycamore salieron todos los profesores incluyendo al ermitaño famoso de la región Kanto. Todos quedaron en silencio ante la salida de todos los que analizaban la batalla anterior de Ash mientras el azabache se colocaba de pie.

-Necesito que Ash, Brock y Gary ahora nos acompañen adentro. ¿Imagino que terminaron de tratar sus heridas?- El azabache asentía y estaban a punto de entrar cuando la peli miel tomo la manga de su chaqueta.

-Ash….-

-Tranquila, lo que sea te lo voy a contar. Espérame aquí por favor.- La reina de Kalos sentía cierto temor ante lo que le podían decir a su amado luego de conocer la herida atroz que tenía en su espalda.

-Está en mi cuidado también Serena, despreocúpate.- El moreno trataba de hacer sentir a la persona especial de su amigo y así ambos entraron ante la incógnita de sus amigos. Lillie puso su mano en el hombro de la joven de cabellos de miel y le sonrió dándole la confianza suficiente en que Ash estaría bien.

Al entrar los tres jóvenes empezaron a ver algo totalmente sorprendente, en la habitación habían muchas graficas, papeles en el suelo llenos de escritos y en los monitores principales se reproducía la batalla no solamente de Ash contra Palmer sino también las que Ash tuvo contra en la liga Kalos hace 8 años, realmente Bill se había tomado en serio analizar todo el asunto del fenómeno que unía a Ash y a su pokemon.

-Con todo lo que sabemos acerca de tus viajes y tus accidentes hemos llegado a muchas conclusiones acerca de ti muchacho.- El profesor Oak sabía de antemano lo peculiar que era su entrenador predilecto pero al conocer tantos datos ahora encontraba fascinante lo que Ash había vivido hasta los momentos.

-¿A qué se refiere profesor?-

-Cuando viajaste en la región Kalos y me mencionaste tu fenómeno con Greninja quede maravillado al encontrar otra manera de combinar los nexos entre humanos y pokemon. Lysandre incluso puso sus ojos sobre ti y de hecho el investigo acerca de ello también.- El azabache abría sus ojos de la sorpresa al saber del profesor Sycamore que incluso el líder del equipo Flare se intereso por ese fenómeno.

-Ahora entiendo mejor porque me secuestro esa vez.-

-Ash lo que te tengo que decir es un fenómeno más allá de nuestros estudios y de hecho puedo decir con seguridad que si fueras una persona normal ya hubieras muerto desde hace muchísimo tiempo.- Era el turno de Brock y Gary de sorprenderse junto al azabache, ellos entendían que Ash se metía en situación en situación de peligro pero el hecho de escucharlo del investigador más famoso del mundo era impactante.

-¿Qué quieres decir Bill?-

-Primero que todo Ash necesito tu permiso para que los presentes escuchen tu historia, la que nunca le has contado a nadie.- Ash entendió que se refería a su encuentro con Mewtwo, los únicos que sabían todo eran Brock y Bill al recibir al pokemon artificial en su laboratorio. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta suspiro y empezó a contar todo lo que vivió hace años en Kanto.

-¡Sabia que no estaba loco! ¡Ese pokemon yo lo enfrente hace mucho tiempo!- Gary recordaba su encuentro con ese temible pokemon que lo lleno de escalofríos cuando reto el gimnasio de Ciudad Verde.

-Aun recuerdo cuando te encontramos tirado en el suelo con todas tus porristas.-

-Ese pokemon me dio una sensación de frialdad como nunca lo he sentido.-

-Es normal, ya que Mewtwo tenía sus razones de actuar de esa manera.- Todos quedaron perplejos ante lo que Ash comentaba a excepción del ermitaño y el moreno que entendían a lo que se refería. El azabache comento acerca de su accidente y también acerca de lo vivido en Johto donde fueron interceptados por el mismo Giovanni.

-Interesante muchacho, nunca imagine que el Equipo Rocket llegara a esos extremos.-

-De hecho Samuel, un colega nuestro fue quien hizo ese proyecto, de hecho el llego a que yo diera su opinión en unas notas que el trajo hace ya un tiempo ahora que recuerdo. Al ver esas notas le dije que lo que hacía era una locura e iba en contra de la naturaleza.- La expresión del ermitaño era de seriedad al revelar ese recuerdo.

-¿Quién fue esa persona?- El profesor Oak inquiría ya que la historia se le hacía familiar.

-El Dr. Fuji.-

-¡Imposible! ¡Un hombre tan integro como él jamás se uniría al equipo Rocket! – Ash y compañía escuchaban la discusión de los investigadores de Kanto mientras que el profesor Kukui y Sycamore hacían memoria acerca del controvertido proyecto de clonación pokemon que proponía.

-Su hija falleció y eso lo termino de hundir en la depresión y por consecuencia cayó en las manos del equipo Rocket. Él es el creador de Mewtwo.- Escuchar eso de parte de Bill llenaba de tristeza a todos los que estaban dentro escuchando la delicada conversación. El azabache ahora entendía porque no podían revelar todos estos detalles a todos los que estaban fuera.

-Ahora entiendo sobre su desaparición, imagino que el pokemon salió fuera de control, era muy poderoso.- Gary analizaba desde su experiencia con el pokemon cosa que Ash y Brock afirmaban.

-¿Pero ese incidente que tiene que ver con lo que sucedió en Alola con Ash?- Brock como el médico personal de Ash tenía curiosidad en saber porque su amigo no tenía problemas como la madre de Lillie poseía.

-Lagrimas de vida, ese incidente donde Ash debió morir se debió a ese fenómeno que les explique.- El maestro en las artes del aura de Ash explicaba cosa que aun no entendía del todo el azabache.

-Científicamente hablando, ese fenómeno se debió a las emociones fuertes que todos los pokemon y humanos presentes desbordaron e hicieron reacción con la energía psíquica de Mew y Mewtwo haciendo una resonancia en tu cuerpo Ash. Según tu historial médico jamás enfermaste en ninguno de tus viajes a excepción en Kalos, cuando comenzaste a utilizar el fenómeno vinculo con tu pokemon. Tu sistema inmunológico es superior al de todos nosotros debido a esa infusión de ADN que recibiste Ash.- El azabache quedo asombrado, ahora que lo recordaba desde su encuentro con los pokemon de Isla Nueva sintió muchas veces como su vigor aumento con cada día y cada paso de su viaje.

-Esa vez que te enfermaste se debió al enorme esfuerzo y los cambios que tu cuerpo sufría al querer adaptarse al vínculo con Greninja.- El profesor Sycamore terminaba de complementar la explicación pero una pregunta nueva nacía y fue Brock el que se pronuncio acerca de ello.

-¿Entonces el hecho de que Ash este consiente luego de absorber el veneno de Nihilego es debido a las lágrimas de vida?- El moreno parecía captar con exactitud la razón porque su compañero tenia tanto vigor a la hora de viajar. A pesar de que a veces sufría el cansancio normal de las caminatas siempre era el que se levantaba con energías para seguir el viaje.

-Esa es nuestra hipótesis Ash, tu sistema inmunológico te protegió de ese daño severo que vivió la madre de Lillie. Pero a pesar de tu resistencia, aun no tienes una inmunidad completa a ese daño que te ocasiono ese pokemon y es por eso el cual tienes esa cicatriz en tu espalda ya que es ahí donde tu cuerpo ha contenido el veneno restante.- Era ahora el profesor Kukui que terminaba de explicar acerca de las consecuencias en el cuerpo de Ash.

-¿Esto tendrá una consecuencia en Ash?- El nieto del profesor Oak temía la respuesta a su pregunta pero era necesario pronunciarla.

-De hecho si, por eso es importante que vayas a mi faro Ash, siento que Mewtwo puede ser la clave de tu cura.- Cuando Bill menciono ese detalle la cara de Brock se emociono de sobremanera. Cuando se entero de la condición de su amigo fue inmediatamente a la región para revisarlo, gracias a la ayuda del profesor Oak y de la profesora Burnett pudieron encontrar una especie de suero el cual detenía el avance de esa herida en su cuerpo ya que esta carcomía la piel de su amigo con cada día que pasaba. Durante esos 4 años incluso el viajo hacia la cima de Monte Plateado con permiso especial del profesor de Kanto para poder atenderlo al menos una vez cada 2 meses. Era razón suficiente para sentirse feliz por su amigo ya que todo doctor lo que anhela es ver a su paciente recuperado.

-El problema radica en lo que yo creo que ha pasado. ¿Cuántas veces usaste el fenómeno vinculo durante tus días aquí en Kalos?- El azabache empezó a hacer memoria y recordó la vez que batallo con el Ninja del trió de sombras y contra Dialga agregando la reciente victoria contra Palmer.-

-Tres veces en lo que llevo de estar acá.-

-Ash, necesitamos ver la herida ahora.- El profesor Kukui tenía cierto temor en lo que la teoría que había creado con el profesor Sycamore fuera cierta y en efecto, al levantar su camisa se podía ver como esa herida había empeorado de repente.

-Esto es raro…..no sentí ningún dolor en ella.- Ash también se sentía estupefacto al ver y no sentir al mismo tiempo.

-¡No puede ser, la herida no tendría que estar así!- Brock sentía completa frustración al ver como su amigo había empeorado de repente.

-Es tal como lo pensamos, el fenómeno vinculo exige demasiado tu cuerpo Ash y es por eso que el estado de tu herida empeoro.- El profesor Sycamore daba su punto de vista acerca del estado putativo de Greninja y Ash.

-Hay otro hecho aquí, utilizaste un movimiento Z contra Palmer usando esa forma con Greninja y eso debió de exigir más tu cuerpo, las heridas que recibiste son las que tu pokemon recibió de manera natural al ejecutar la Picada Supersónica. Los movimientos Z también pueden ser peligrosos para ti Ash si los usas tan frecuentemente, mi recomendación es que solo puedes usar 2 al día si te toca batallar o tu herida puede empeorar.- Tanta información abrumaba de alguna manera a Ash, las limitaciones que tenia ahora con vistas a su futuro inmediato lo llenaban de problemas. No es que dependiera del fenómeno vinculo o de los movimientos Z para ganar, pero si el torneo se iba a llevar a cabo tendría que ser uso de ellos lo mejor posible sin contar además de la amenaza que el tenia que enfrentar en su región natal.

-Necesitare un poco más de tiempo para poder llevar a cabo unos experimentos, estoy seguro que Mewtwo colaborara conmigo al saber que te puede ayudar. ¿Crees que sea posible que llegues al faro en un mes a partir de hoy?- El azabache asintió colocando todas sus esperanzas en Bill y sus amigos como siempre lo ha hecho, se sentía aliviado que había una esperanza con su condición y seria una preocupación menos…..y para ella también.

-¿Momento? Riley…-

-Tranquilo Ash, utilizar el aura no afecta el estado de tu herida, creo que luego de 4 años si eso fuera el hecho, estuvieras grave.- Los 3 profesores y Bill asentían dándole el visto bueno a la observación de Riley cosa que aliviaba al azabache ya que al menos si había algún problema grave podría contar con su habilidad nata.

-¿Quiero regresar lo mas antes a mi faro, profesor Oak, le gustaría que nos fuésemos ya?- Bill tenia urgencia de llegar a su faro ya que tenía mucho que hacer, ya se tenía planeado que su visita seria breve y el profesor asintió.

-De acuerdo. ¿Gary te quedas o iras con nosotros a Kanto?-

-Quisiera quedarme para terminar unos reportes que deseo darle al profesor Rowan.-

-Si no es mucha molestia Gary y Brock, me gustaría que vayan a Alola la próxima semana. Quiero invitarlos formalmente a mi boda, me gustaría de hecho que todos ustedes pudiesen asistir pero debido a todo lo que ha pasado entiendo que todos estaremos ocupados.- El profesor Kukui le sonreía a todos mientras los allegados lo felicitaban de todos modos.

-Claro profesor, hare espacio para ir a su boda.-

-Cuente conmigo profesor.- Ash le sonreía a sus dos amigos, los tendría a los dos en ese evento especial.

-Ash por cierto, deseo que te quedes con la Garchompita.- ¿Eh? Ahora que lo recordaba aun tenía la piedra de mega evolución del Dragon de tierra.

\- ¡Pero! ¡Ese el nexo que usted posee con Garchomp!- El azabache se sentía abrumado con la propuesta del profesor de Kalos el cual reía ante la negativa del muchacho que siempre considero humilde.

-Algo me dice que la necesitaras más que yo, no te preocupes ya que mis nexos con Garchomp son muy fuertes. Acéptala como mi agradecimiento por lo que has hecho por nosotros.- No pudo refutar el regalo que el profesor Sycamore le ofreció y simplemente la acepto.

-Ahora solo necesitas una piedra llave Ash, lo único es que hoy en día están escasas. Hice una artificial con Alain pero veo que solo te sirvió una vez.-

-Me salvo la vida de hecho, en ese caso el agradecido soy yo profesor. De todos modos sé dónde encontrar una.- Esa última frase al investigador de la mega evolución pero conociendo al entrenador sabia de lo que era capaz.

Luego de la reunión llena de explicaciones y propuestas, el azabache salió donde sus amigos donde rápidamente fue abordada por la chica de ojos azules la cual se sentía realmente preocupada por su salud. Al verla tan tierna simplemente le sonrió indicándole que todo estaría bien y que no debía de preocuparse. Era la hora de separarse y cada uno tenía que ir a su destino. Cuando Ash y Serena estaban a punto de irse, Alain se acerco hacia ellos dos en la salida del laboratorio, el necesitaba algo con urgencia.

-¡Ash espera!- El entrenador se acercaba lentamente hacia al joven de Pueblo Paleta con un rostro de seriedad e intensidad evidente para el azabache.

-Acepto el reto Alain.- ¿Eh? Tanto la peli miel como el kalosiano se habían sorprendido por lo que Ash expreso.

-¿Cómo supiste que….?-

-Esa era la misma mirada que sufrí cuando fui derrotado de manera humillante por DIA y los demás entrenadores. Tuve las mismas dudas que tienes en este momento y quiero ayudarte amigo.- La mirada de Alain era de sorpresa y satisfacción, el azabache kantoniano no había cambiado nada en todos esos años y siempre estaba dispuesto a seguir un reto.

-Puedes venir mañana a Pueblo Boceto Alain, podemos cocinar algo y almorzar todos juntos.- La reina de Kalos le ofrecía amigablemente al antiguo campeón de la conferencia de Ciudad Lumiose cosa que el asintió. La única manera que tenia de despejar sus dudas era con una batalla, tal como sucedió hace 8 años.

-Espero que esa invitación se para nosotros también.- Gladio se acercaba a ellos dos, al haber escuchado la proposición del entrenador de Kalos no podía permitir dejar escapar la oportunidad de batallar contra Ash.

-¡Hermano! ¡Que te he dicho de interrumpir a los demás!- Lillie cómicamente trataba de detener a su impulsivo hermano. Los tres entrenadores miraban la escena con una sonrisa nerviosa pero el gesto de seriedad del rubio hacia Alain le indicaba que también deseaba probar fuerzas contra él.

-Si Serena no tiene ningún problema yo encantado.- La joven peli miel simplemente asentía ya que a pesar de todo esperaba tener un momento agradable después de todo lo ocurrido en Kalos en estos días.

-¡Disculpen a mi hermano por favor!- Lillie se inclinaba ante la mirada nerviosa de los presentes los cuales sonreían. Antes de proseguir, Riley caminaba cerca de ellos y teniendo en cuenta lo que Ash deseaba comentarle decidió establecer una conexión con Ash para poder discutir acerca de ese peligro que Ash conocía que sucedería en Kanto.

" _Disculpa si te interrumpo Ash, pero creo que esta es la mejor manera de discutir ese tema delicado."_

 _"_ _Descuida Riley y me disculpo por no hacerlo de otra manera."_

 _"_ _Ese peligro que me mencionas…. ¿De qué se trata?"_

 _"_ _Es mi irresponsabilidad de mi segundo viaje en Kanto."_

En fracción de micro segundos ambos usuarios del aura se comunicaban sin que los demás se dieran cuenta. La expresión de Riley cambio de una de seriedad a una de preocupación extrema al enterarse de la identidad de la persona con quien Ash tenía que enfrentarse.

" _Es realmente grave lo que me dices. ¿Brandon sabe algo?"_

 _"_ _Cuando llegue a Kanto tratare de comunicarme con él."_

 _"_ _Comunícate también conmigo, esto realmente es una calamidad."_

 _"_ _Pensé que todo se había resuelto aquella vez, pero no fue lo que pensamos."_

 _"_ _Investigare también en mis manuscritos y cualquier cosa de la que me pueda enterar te la informare."_

 _"_ _Cuento contigo Riley."_

El entrenador de hierro se iba a su vuelo hacia Sinnoh con un gesto de suma reflexión con lo que Ash le había confesado. Ahora necesitaría toda la ayuda posible en su futuro enfrentamiento, aquel donde se encontraba destinado a padecer.

Al terminar de despedirse de todos, la peli miel y el azabache caminaban tomados de la mano por el parque de Ciudad Lumiose listos para partir junto a Charizard, la peli miel podía notar el semblante de preocupación de Ash cosa que a ella no le gustaba, por lo general ella no era de las que hacia ese tipo de cosas pero sabía que su persona favorita podría resolverlo luego así que se quito sus lentes y su sombrero y bufanda que ocultaban su identidad tomando el brazo de su amado y procedió a besarlo ante la mirada atónita del publico que observaba la reina de Kalos hacer tal cosa. De repente todos querían acercarse para preguntar qué es lo que sucedía mientras que otros querían conocer a la reina de las performer y en un acto de reflejo Ash libero a su tipo fuego volador y monto a su dama colocándola en su regazo para partir y esquivar la multitud de gente que los quería confrontar.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- El azabache estaba confundido ante el acto tan repentino de la joven.

-Estabas muy serio, quería sacarte de tu trance.- La peli miel se aferraba a los hombros de su amado ya que estaba en su regazo mientras el tipo fuego volaba también confundido por todo el alboroto que se había formado.

-Y vaya que lo hiciste…. ¿Es esto acaso venganza de la ultima vez?-

-¡Acertaste!- La joven le brindaba una tierna sonrisa disfrutando de la sensación de estar en los brazos de su amado mientras que este simplemente suspiraba y la observaba divertido mientras se dirigían a Pueblo Boceto a pasar los últimos días en la región Kalos.

=========Fronteras de Kalos=============

" _Veo que fallo nuestro espécimen Yung."_

 _"_ _Fracaso por mala suerte, parece que un entrenador que usted y yo conocemos está en la región."_

 _"_ _Eso es interesante. No pensé verlo tan pronto aunque creo que nuestra reunión deberá de esperar. Tengo el presentimiento que lo veremos pronto en Kanto."_

 _"_ _¿Como está seguro de ello?"_

 _"_ _Créeme que lo sé, compartimos un nexo que ni el mismo puede ver."_

 _"_ _¿Piensa ir directo a Pueblo Geosenge?"_

 _"_ _No me queda de otra y hacer el trabajo sucio, de todos modos me falta algo de calentamiento y digamos que "mi cuerpo" necesita actividad física."_

 _"_ _De acuerdo señor, solo avíseme cuando tenga el dispositivo."_

 _"_ _No te preocupes, lo tendrás, y lo usaras para mi, y pronto este mundo conocerá el terror de mi presencia que fue olvidad por siglos."_

 **"** **Entre las limitantes y el riesgo, Ash se encontraba ahora entre varios dilemas hacia el futuro. La sombra del terror estaba en Kalos y pronto se esparciría a través del mundo. Esta historia continuara…"**

 **/**

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda aqui su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo de "El Reto Maximo". Ultimamente he releido la historia y creo que ese hiato me servira mucho para hacer edicion a ciertos capitulos mas que todo por errores que pude haber cometido. Ya estamos casi a dos episodios de terminar la primera parte! Yay! Como veran ya revele parte de la razon por la cual Ash goza de tanta salud, se me ocurrio hacerle de ese modo mas alla del chiste que es inmortal! Al menos le quise dar algo de coherencia XD! Mewtwo sera muy relevante en la siguiente saga ya que Kanto volvera a tener su spot! Se acerca una batalla contra Alain. Acaso creyeron que no iba a hacer una batalla entre esos dos? Se equivocaron XD! Espero el capitulo les haya gustado, vaya que he comenzado el año revelando misterio tras misterio XD! A los que leen solamente esta historia y tambien a los que leen las demas tambien les deseo un Feliz Año Nuevo! Ahora a contestar reviews!**

 **LinkZX: Yo hice una mezcla de banda sonora pokemon y claro no falto el Ikuze XD! Esa batalla me gusto escribirla! Habra super torneo de supervivencia XD! Pero sera ya mas adelante ya que primero habran clasificatorias claro esta. Gracias por el apoyo y espero este capitulo te guste!**

 **Sora: Nuestro querido Greninja ocupaba una victoria! Jajajajajaja! Te entiendo, Zelda** **también** **ha consumido mi tiempo, me estoy jugando Twilight Princess y** **créeme** **que me tiene viciado XD! Quise hacerlo en ese formato ya que como veras esa ha sido una tendencia entre ellos, el aburrimiento de no tener batallas como antes y pues asi aprovecho a darle intensidad XD! Los pokemon conocidos de Palmer son Rhyperior, Milotic y Dragonite, escogi al ultimo ya que seria perfecto para el combate y la coreografia. Hoy explique mucho acerca de ese fenomeno y pues ahora le puse limitantes al pobre para su futuro, yo escribo al estilo Shounen por lo general XD asi que no te extrañe pero siempre me gusta darle giros a las cuestiones. Creeme que tengo muchas batallas en la cabeza** **coreografiadas** **y planeadas XD! Muchas Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **franklin777: Me disculpo de antemano por tu falta de sueño, estoy pensando seriamente en dejar un cartel advirtiendo en las posibilidades de falta de sueño XD! Ya he tenido varios casos asi XD! Me alegra bastante que te haya gustado la historia pero para el campeonato tendras que esperar un tiempito y con los de los misterios al menos este capitulo revela algunos. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y siempre cualquier comentario es bienvenido!**

 **Bueno gente y con esto me despido y agradezco a todas esas personas que toman su tiempo para leer mi historia, y a los que no, pues tambien XD! Muchas gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! Ya-Ha!**


	35. C35 Resolución

Capitulo 35: Resolución

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, nuestro joven héroe se enteraba de muchas cosas concorde a su pasado, presente y futuro. Las limitantes que la vida le había puesto eran una prueba más hacia la maestría que tanto anhelaba. Primero tenía en mente ayudar a su amigo el cual pudo notar en su semblante esa duda que tuvo alguna vez."**

Una nueva mañana saludaba de nuevo la región donde los sueños se hacen realidad. Los rayos de luz del alba se alzaban por los cielos de la región hasta llegar al pueblo donde era originaria la actual Reina de Kalos. Han sido días, para la antes mencionada, realmente llenos de emociones intensas luego de tantas aventuras y peligros que ha enfrentado junto a la persona que ella amaba desde el fondo de su corazón. Ella por los momentos dormía plácidamente mientras el entrenador que era campeón de la región de Alola entrenaba como era habitual con sus pokemon. Greninja y Charizard aun tenían esa duda de que tan poderoso era el adversario que tenían de frente y se morían de ganas por batallar el uno contra el otro, ese era el problema que tendría Ash ese día.

-Chicos, en serio, se que ustedes dos tienen ese deseo de luchar pero no podemos hacerlo acá. ¿Creen que a Serena le gustaría que destrozáramos su patio?- Pikachu también intentaba dialogar junto a su entrenador pero realmente la batalla de ayer dejo a Greninja con mas deseos de probar fuerzas y los demás pokemon de Ash le daban esa sensación de que le podrían brindar una gran batalla.

Ambos pokemon dejaron a un lado su pequeña rivalidad a un lado, tendrían suficiente tiempo en Pueblo Paleta pensaba el tipo fuego de Kanto. Ash reía ante las acciones de su amigo y al mismo tiempo se preocupaba cuando Infernape, Krookodile, Sceptile e Incineroar tuvieran esa misma sensación que tienen los dos pokemon del azabache. Buizel, Gigalith y Swellow se acercaron a su entrenador después de que el mismo los llamara.

-Pronto nos iremos de Kalos amigos, pueda que sea la última vez en un buen tiempo que volvamos a esta región. Como ya sabrán, tendremos batallas muy difíciles en el futuro pero cuento con ustedes para afrontar lo que sea.- Los pokemon de Ash asentían con determinación ya que ellos luego de entrenar tanto durante 4 años se sentían listos para cualquier reto.

-Hoy tendré quizás mi última batalla también de hecho y será contra un viejo conocido Greninja.- El inicial acuático sabia lo difícil que era lucha contra Alain y tenia deseos de confrontarlo como revancha de la ultima vez pero conocía con certeza lo que Ash diría a continuación y de alguna manera lo llenaba de frustración.

-Se que deseas tu revancha contra Alain, pero debido a mi problema no podemos usar nuestro lazo para poder luchar como aquella vez. No significa que no lo haremos nunca más, pero por los momentos tenemos que aprender a ser pacientes. Esta batalla más allá de hacerla por diversión, es una ayuda a nuestro amigo que está en apuros. A excepción de ti Greninja, todos conocemos la humillación de ser derrotados por esos entrenadores y ese es un trago difícil de ingerir, es por eso que todos aceptamos el reto de Monte Plateado estos cuatro años. Necesito hoy la fuerza de alguien que entiende a la perfección la humillación y sobre todo los deseos de superar a esos seres que son mucho más fuertes que tu. Charizard, hoy batallaremos fuertemente amigo.- El tipo fuego había escuchado rumores de la fuerza del pokemon del kalosiano a través de las anécdotas de Noivern, Talonflame y Hawlucha en el laboratorio del profesor Oak. ¿Sería tan fuerte como los Charizard del Monte Charicifico? Luego de tantas humillaciones en sus entrenamientos con esos poderosos pokemon se prometió a sí mismo a nunca perder contra uno de su misma especie, escuchar que su entrenador le iba a confiar esa tarea lo llenaba de entusiasmo. Se acerco a Greninja y le dio su pulgar arriba característico tratando de hacer la paz con su nuevo amigo, como bien decía Ash, ellos todos eran familia, y a pesar de las riñas de fuerza que tenia con Sceptile por tener ese orgullo de ser llamado el pokemon mas fuerte de su entrenador, el respeto siempre era lo que tenía que prevalecer.

-No te preocupes Greninja, de hecho, tendremos una batalla mucho más difícil al llegar a Alola y en ella tú me ayudaras.- ¿Más difícil que el Charizard de Alain? Eso lo lleno de expectativa ya que él deseaba ser más fuerte.

-¡Ash!- Tanto entrenador como todos sus amigos escucharon la voz de la joven peli miel que parecía recién despertarse.

-Buenos días Serena…- El chico no pudo terminar de saludarla porque ella se dirigió a abrazarlo tiernamente.

-¡Buenos días! ¿Veo que te levantaste temprano de nuevo?- La chica besaba la mejilla del campeón mientras este rascaba su mejilla ante sus evidentes nervios.

-Es una costumbre como te lo había dicho, además no puedo dejar de estar emocionado, tendré una batalla con Alain una vez más.-

-¿Nunca cambias verdad?- Ambos sonrieron mientras seguían entrelazando sus brazos.

-Descuida, no hare nada peligroso como lo de ayer.- Serena tenía una cara de alivio al escuchar lo que su amado decía, verlo herido no era algo agradable para ella.

-¿Imagino que tienen hambre?- En ese momento el estomago de todos los presentes rugieron luego de sus ejercicios.

-Creo que eso es un sí de todos. ¿Qué les parece si les preparo el desayuno y a ustedes una canasta de pokelitos?- Tanto Ash y sus amigos estaban de acuerdo en algo, los pokelitos que preparaba Serena eran una delicia, ahora entendían las anécdotas de los pokemon de Kalos. Greninja y Pikachu solo se sonreían mutuamente ante el anuncio.

Después de un gran desayuno cortesía de la Reina de Kalos en persona, todos decidieron descansar un poco en el patio de la casa esperando a que sus invitados llegaran. Al cabo de un par de horas, Alain llego en un Jeep al hogar de Serena la cual salto de alegría al ver quien además del peli negro venia en el vehículo.

-¡Serena!-

-¡Mairin!-

Ambas jóvenes se abrazaron fuertemente, había pasado ya tiempo desde que las dos habían estado juntas, ambos entrenadores vieron la escena una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Cuando ella se entero que venía hacia aquí, simplemente se me pego.- El joven alto de cabello negro se pronunciaba cómicamente.

-¡Lo haces ver como que fuese algo malo!- A pesar del tiempo, la joven tenía aun esa inocencia de niña de antaño.

 **-¡** Me alegra verte de nuevo Ash! ¡Me entere que eres Campeón de Alola! ¡Eso es una sorpresa!- El chico simplemente se rascaba la mejilla, no era del tipo de personas que alardeaba sus logros o algo por el estilo.

-¿Quieren algo de tomar? Solo necesitamos esperar a Lillie y a su hermano.- Los jóvenes asintieron pero en ese mismo instante los dos rubios hacían su aparición desde la lejanía acompañado por el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Lumiose, su hermana y el ex líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada.

-No tendremos que esperar mucho.- Ash sonreía al ver a tanto de sus amigos reunidos nuevamente, esa sensación de hermandad le traía cálidos sentimientos y compartirlo con la chica que el admiraba y también suspiraba hacia todo mejor.

La paz era lo que reinaba en Pueblo Boceto, todos los entrenadores compartían anécdotas divertidas y varios puntos de interés. Esa era la paz por la cual el entrenador de pueblo Paleta lucho hasta el cansancio y ahora tenía una misión mucho más difícil en su región natal. El azabache reflexionaba en sus días de juventud donde además de aprender también cometía imprudencias probando siempre la paciencia de sus acompañantes, pero ese error que casi le costaba su propia consciencia cobraba vida una vez más. Khristophe era la prueba de que "él" había vuelto. Se enfrascaría en una cacería tanto por los Ultra Entes en su región como contra ese sujeto.

-Ash.- El azabache respondió al llamado de su antiguo rival de la región local, su mirada le indicaba que era la hora de luchar. Serena observo a los dos muchachos intercambiar miradas y entendía que es lo que venía a continuación.

-Vamos a los bosques de Pueblo Boceto, ahí podremos luchar con todo.- El azabache agarro su chaqueta y sus guantes listo para la batalla mientras Alain emulaba sus acciones.

-¡Vamos todos!- Bonnie se atrevía a salir con su hiperactividad típica pero tanto su hermano como el moreno la detuvieron.

-Esa será una batalla entre ellos dos nada mas Bonnie, necesitan ese tiempo a solas.- Clemont comentaba entendiendo perfectamente el sentimiento de los dos. Serena era la que más quería ir a ver esa lucha y apoyar a su amado pero recordar la noche anterior la hacía entender las intenciones del azabache.

"¿ _Porque retaste a Alain?"_

 _"_ _Según Clemont y Gary, el batallo contra DIA y parece ser que lo vapuleo completamente."_

 _"_ _Nosotros vimos tu batalla contra él, es un entrenador sumamente poderoso. No puede culparse por ello."_

 _"_ _Vi en los ojos de Alain una decepción que yo viví hace mucho y entiendo esa frustración. Por eso quiero luchar con él, quiero incentivarlo a que no se rinda. ¿Aun me debe la revancha sabes?"_

 _"_ _¿Porque no me sorprenden tus intenciones Ash?"_

 _"_ _Ja Ja Ja, sé que no son las más honestas del mundo pero deseo ayudarlo."_

 _"_ _Eso siempre me ha gustado de ti, siempre te sacrificas por los demás antes que tu, sea pokemon o persona."_

Recordar el sonrojo del chico la llenaba de dicha, luego de un suspiro puso su mano en el hombro de Bonnie apoyando a Clemont y a Brock. Mairin en su caso particular deducía que Alain no estaba en su mejor humor y eso lo noto desde que llego, pero si había alguien que podía a encender esa flama apagada era Ash.

-No tardaremos mucho Serena.- La peli miel asentía pero en ese momento Brock se levantaba del asiento y se preparaba también para acompañarlos.

-Necesitaran un referee.- Los dos entrenadores sabían que el joven era el indicado para ser el juez de su batalla por lo tanto aceptaron su presencia. Gladio no pensaba perderse esa lucha y sin mediar palabras con ellos se levanto dispuesto a seguirlos cosa que los involucrados aceptaron en silencio. Los poderosos entrenadores salieron luego de la casa de la reina de Kalos guiados por Ash y Pikachu donde planeaban realizar su lucha.

-¿Crees que estarán bien Serena?- Lillie preguntaba ya que la seriedad en los tres era muy grande.

-Descuida, después de esto estoy seguro que los tres vendrán sonriendo, además Brock va con ellos.- La peli miel confiaba plenamente en su amado e incluso a pesar de tener poco tiempo de conocerlo el moreno de Kanto parecía ser alguien que podía ayudar plenamente

Al pasar de unos minutos, todos llegaron a un claro cerca de una pequeña laguna donde era perfecto para realizar una batalla pokemon. Sin mediar muchas palabras cada uno tomo su posición en extremos diferentes viéndose de frente mientras Brock se colocaba al centro. Gladio por su parte se recostaba en un árbol atento a la lucha que iba presenciar, en una de sus tantas platicas nocturnas con el azabache, le comento sobre su experiencia en la liga Kalos y cómo vivió una de sus mejores batallas en la final. Luego de vivir su experiencia propia con Ash conocía a la perfección la emoción que podía brindar ese reto, por eso su insistencia en combatir con ese Greninja misterioso.

-De acuerdo Alain, aquí estamos una vez más.-

-Quiero comprobar con mis propios sentidos lo fuerte que te has vuelto.-

-¿Una batalla uno contra uno como en los viejos tiempos?-

-Me parece bien.- En ese momento Greninja salió de su pokebola cosa que sorprendió al azabache y al mismo Alain.

-¿Greninja?- El pokemon observo a su entrenador y decidió ir hacia uno de las sombras de los árboles para poder observar esa lucha. Tenía curiosidad en el resultado de esa batalla cosa que Ash percibió sonriéndole a su amigo.

-¿No usaras a Greninja?- Alain por alguna razón empezó a sentir algo de frustración ante ese hecho.

-No puedo batallar seriamente con Greninja hasta nuevo aviso. No tienes que preocuparte, porque el pokemon que va a luchar es sumamente poderoso. ¿Por qué no lo compruebas viéndolo?- Ash lanzo la pokebola de su amigo lo más alto posible y bajo la radiante luz del sol el tipo fuego volador aterrizaba y rugía ferozmente.

-¿Un Charizard?- El kalosiano se sentía estupefacto al ver que combatirían con el mismo tipo de pokemon.

-Charizard siempre me acompaño en mis más fieras batallas cuando era un novato. Hemos pasado experiencias buenas y amargas, por lo tanto es perfecto para combatir contra ti.

-Ash….pero tú no posees un mega aro ni una piedra mega evolutiva…- Se sentía subestimado, el kalosiano tenía su orgullo y quería lucha con todo.

-No nos subestimes Alain, lucha contra nosotros y compruébalo tú mismo.- El kalosiano conocía bien que Ash no se contenía en una lucha. Vio los ojos del pokemon del azabache y pudo sentir una fiereza interna incluso más profunda que la de su amigo.

-Entiendo, yo tampoco me contendré. ¡Charizard! ¡A luchar!- El entrenador especializado en la mega evolución sacaba a su amigo más fuerte. Cuando rugió para demostrar su fiereza en batalla fue su sorpresa ver a su antiguo rival en la banca de suplentes pero fue mucho mayor su sorpresa al ver a otro de su especie frente a él. El pokemon de Alain sintió una enorme presión al ver a su contrincante de turno, había enfrentado a los de su especie un par de veces en el pasado pero jamás sintió tal poder en uno como quien tenía en frente. Alain pudo notar como su amigo sentía seriedad ante el rival frente a ambos y era la primera vez que observo que su fiel compañero fuese intimidado. Ash no bromeaba, su pokemon tenía un aura de poder muy evidente.

-¡Entonces será una batalla uno contra uno entre Alain y Ash! ¡El primero hacer que el pokemon contrario pierda el conocimiento será declarado como el vencedor! ¿Ambos entrenadores están listos?- Brock al dictar las reglas sentía la tensión entre ambos, hace mucho tiempo no veía a Ash tan compenetrado en una lucha, según lo que el mismo supo de boca de su amigo el entrenador en frente había puesto un reto muy similar al de Paul.

- **Charizard, responde a mi corazón. ¡Superemos la evolución! ¡Mega Evoluciona!-** La luz de la mega evolución se hizo presente en el campo de batalla combinando los espíritus de dos amigos. El color negro ahora predominaba en todo el pokemon tipo fuego mientras un aliento de fuego azul salía de su boca. Brock y Gladio se sorprendieron al ser la primera vez que veían esa forma de Charizard. Ash recordaba lo difícil que fue combatir contra ese pokemon en el pasado junto a Greninja.

-Veo que iras con todo desde el principio.-

-No pienso guardarme nada contra ti. Si pudiste vencer a ese tipo eso significa que no debo subestimarte.-

El tipo fuego de Ash analizaba a su contrincante, le parecía increíble que él también fuese capaz de evolucionar a esa forma si Ash se lo proponía. Recordó sus luchas a diario contra todos los de su especie en sus días en Valle Charicifico y por alguna razón sentía que su oponente era tan fuerte como ellos pero…..no le intimidaba como en aquel entonces todos los tipo fuego de la reserva de Johto le hicieron sentir varias veces humillaciones. Creerse el pez más gordo en un estanque pequeño fue una lección que le ayudo a crecer. El tipo agua y Pikachu miraban desde lejos, el roedor siendo testigo de tantas batallas que sufrió con su amigo como en aquel torneo en las Islas Naranja donde gracias al esfuerzo combinado de ambos derrotaron a aquel imponente Dragonite. Greninja por su parte vio la expresión de su compañero pokemon el cual se mantenía tranquilo a pesar de tener una versión mega evolucionada frente a él.

-Entonces si no hay más que decir. ¡Que la batalla comience!-

============Ash Vs Alain==============

-¡Lanzallamas!- Ambos entrenadores dieron el primer grito de guerra y los dos tipo fuego lanzaron una poderosa llamarada la cual impactaron generando un enorme estruendo en el ambiente. Alain no podía creer lo que observaba, el fuego azul y naranja empataban en potencia.

-¡Amigo! ¡Vuela Alto y ataquemos desde arriba!- Ash era rápido con el comando a su pokemon el cual alzaba vuelo de manera veloz.

-¡Síguelo!- Si un ataque de larga distancia no funcionaba entonces era hora de usar lucha cercana.

-¡Vamos con todo Charizard! ¡Garra Dragon!- Los dos brazos del tipo dragon adquirían esa tonalidad verde que mostraba la fuerza de su poderoso ataque y se dirigía a golpear al pokemon originario de Kanto.

-¡Cuchillada!- Ash quería responder poder contra poder, las garras del tipo fuego brillaban e impactaban contra las garras del tipo dragon causando otra poderosa colisión de fuerzas. Los testigos de dicha batalla se encontraban estupefactos al ver el poder de ambos pokemon en confrontación directa, tanto que tenía que cubrir sus rostros para evitar que las ráfagas de viento golpearan sus ojos. Alain era el más incrédulo de todos al ver cómo podía soportar de tu a tu cada golpe de su amigo.

-¡No le demos tregua! ¡Puño Trueno ahora!- Tenia que impactar un golpe que le diera ventaja y el ataque eléctrico le serviría en ese momento para ganar ventaja.

-¡Charizard! ¡Movimiento Sísmico!- Los ojos del kalosiano se abrieron al escuchar el comando de Ash. En una muestra de agilidad nata en los cielos, el pokemon de Ash esquivo el golpe trueno del pokemon dragon y pudo agarrarlo del brazo, haciendo gala de su fuerza se elevo por a los cielos y empezó a dar varios giros emulando la circunferencia del planeta Tierra para finalizar con un poderoso lanzamiento del dragon azotándolo contra el suelo provocando un enorme agujero en el proceso.

-¡CHARIZARD!- El kalosiano nunca espero ese ataque y la preocupación por su amigo era evidente. Después del tremendo impacto su amigo se levanto con un daño visible luego de ese ataque pero aun tenia deseos de batallar y rugía con un lanzallamas incluido. No iba a permitir una derrota de ese sujeto que tenía en frente. ¿Ese era acaso el verdadero poder de Ash? Las preguntas se hicieron presentes en la mente del entrenador de la mega evolución mientras observaba como el pokemon de su rival descendía y lo veía con ojos de reto.

-Mi amigo ha luchado con pokemon de su especie de incluso el triple de su tamaño, al menos eso fue lo que me comento Liza la última vez que converse con ella.-

-¿Liza? ¿Acaso tu Charizard entreno en….?- A través de sus estudios con el profesor Sycamore, el se entero de esa reserva en Johto donde varios pokemon de la especie de su amigo vivían y combatían a diario.

-Valle Charicifico en Johto. Fue en mi tercer viaje que deje a mi amigo para que entrenara, al enfrentarnos con los pokemon de las reserva nos dimos cuenta que era un mundo muy grande y creernos invencibles era uno de nuestros mayores defectos en la época. ¿Te sorprendería saber que incluso éramos derrotados de un golpe en ese lugar la primera vez que llegamos?- Mientras el entrenador sonreía sinceramente Alain empezaba a comprender lo que su rival aprendió, el mundo era un lugar demasiado grande como para creer que era de los más fuertes.

-Ahora entiendo su fuerza. ¿Imagino que te acompaño también Monte Plateado?-

-Fueron días difíciles, pero todos nos prometimos ser más fuertes y esa era nuestra motivación. Fuimos humillados por esos entrenadores también y ese pensamiento de querer superarlos nos llevo a soportar cada día en ese lugar Alain.- El kalosiano siempre ha admirado desde antaño el espíritu de superación del joven frente a él. Si su rival era fuerte él tenía que volverse mucho mas siendo ese el caso. Era algo tan simple que le resultaba complejo por toda esa frustración acumulada.

-¡Entonces sigamos con esta lucha Ash! ¡No pienso perder!- El Charizard de color negro de flamas azules rugía con más potencia.

-¡Eso es lo que esperábamos! ¡Vamos también con todo amigo!-

-¡GARRA DRAGON!-

-¡CUCHILLADA!-

Ambos Charizard volvían a impactar sus garras el uno contra el otro a diferencia que esta vez el pokemon del entrenador de Kalos superaba en fuerza ahora, la resolución de ambos había vuelto y con ello su espíritu de superación.

" _Mega Charizard X tiene demasiada fuerza física, será difícil derrotarlo de frente. Si no puedo entonces de poder a poder probemos entonces con más velocidad."_ El azabache pensaba en fracción de segundos que hacer pero entre su estrategia las memorias de los entrenamientos en Monte Plateado venían a su mente. Talonflame y Charizard siempre competían entre sí a modo de fortalecimiento y entre esas competencias que ambos tenían Charizard pudo desarrollar algo que le hacía falta.

-¡No lo dejemos reaccionar amigo! ¡Puño Trueno!- Uno de los golpes cargados con energía golpeo al pokemon de Ash aturdiéndolo un poco pero recuperándose al instante. Al ver la mirada de su entrenador entendía perfectamente que su arma secreta era lo que venía a continuación. Cuando combatió con oponentes superiores en fuerza recordó siempre que su gran amigo siempre podía combatir con su especialidad….velocidad.

-¡Charizard! ¡NITRO CARGA!- El cuerpo del pokemon de Ash se empezó a envolver en llamas y en una rápida sucesión de embestidas golpeaba al dragon de color oscuro. La aceleración de Charizard era bastante impresionante incluso para especialistas de la velocidad como Pikachu y Greninja que quedaban estupefactos al ver la proeza de su amigo.

 _"_ _Nunca cambias por lo que veo. ¿No es así Ash?"_ Brock y Gladio sonreían al ver que las estrategias poco ortodoxas de Ash seguían siendo su mejor fortaleza.

-¡Lanzallamas ahora Charizard!- Alain necesitaba dar un golpe al pokemon contrario, no podía salir de la estupefacción de la estrategia de Ash aun. Ambos pokemon de fuego alzaron el vuelo en ese instante y empezaron a atacarse con ráfagas de fuego que chocaban en los cielos.

-¡Rodea a Mega Charizard y utiliza Lanzallamas!- El vuelo del pokemon de fuego era muy rápido para el pokemon mega evolucionado el cual tenía problemas para seguirlo y de pronto era rodeado en una tormenta de fuego.

-¡Vuela más alto! ¡Garra Dragon en picada!- El dragon salió desde la parte de arriba de ese tornado de fuego improvisado y al dejarse caer dio un buen golpe al pokemon de Ash que al recibirlo empezó a sonreír.

-No puede ser…-

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡Movimiento Sísmico una vez más!- Nuevamente el pokemon mega evolucionado sufría el efecto del movimiento final de su contrincante. Trato de utilizar toda su fuerza para salir del agarre de su rival pero era inútil, varios giros fueron dados de nuevo por ambos volviendo a formar la circunferencia de la Tierra.

 _"_ _No podemos ser derrotados por ese ataque de nuevo. ¡Tendré que suavizar el golpe!"_ Fue lo único que el kalosiano pudo pensar.

-¡Lanzallamas contra el suelo ahora!- El pokemon dragon lanzaba su poderosa llamarada azul la cual quemaba el campo realizando al mismo tiempo que el descenso fuera más lento para reducir el impacto del ataque letal.

" _Esto me trae muchos recuerdos verdad amigo…"_ Tanto el kantoniano y su pokemon harían uso de su experiencia al haber sufrido una derrota amarga por esa misma estrategia hace años.

-¡Nitro Carga ahora!- Los ojos del kalosiano se sorprendieron al ver lo que Ash propuso para terminar la batalla. En vez de frenar la caída de los dos tipo fuego la aceleración que adquirieron por el ataque fue mucho mayor y parecía más bien un meteoro perforaba el cielo azul de Pueblo Boceto. Al caer una gran explosión se formo levantando una enorme cortina de polvo mientras ambos entrenadores tapaban sus rostros por la ráfaga de viento que se había formado.

Poco a poco la nube de polvo se fue dispersando de la cual una silueta salió volando y se puso frente Ash. La segunda silueta perdía su forma mega evolucionada mientras caía inconsciente.

-¡El ganador de la batalla es Ash y su Charizard!- El azabache se sentía feliz por la victoria que obtuvo, era la primera vez que derrotaba a Alain, eso le dio una pauta de que sus entrenamientos y viajes habían dado frutos. El kalosiano por su lado sonrió al ser ahora el derrotado, honestamente no se sentía mal por el resultado pero si algo le indicaba todo eso es que ha dependido mucho de la mega evolución para poder ser fuerte donde el vinculo de entrenador y pokemon deben de ser lo más importante. Ver a Ash y su Charizard sincronizados completamente al hacer esa maniobra peligrosa y salir victoriosos era lo que necesitaba para tomar una decisión.

 **-** Lo hiciste bien amigo, no te sientas mal, perdimos contra un rival muy fuerte.- Su amigo fiel recién se levantaba después de la derrota.

-Fue una buena batalla de ustedes dos.- Gladio se acercaba junto a Pikachu y Greninja el cual brindaba una mano a su antiguo rival el cual gustoso el tipo fuego acepto.

-¡Claro que lo fue!- Ash aun tenía su adrenalina habitual la cual contagiaba a todos.

-Te debo las gracias nuevamente Ash, gracias a ti encontré mi respuesta. Luego de la derrota que sufrí contra Diantha y recientemente con ese entrenador cuestione mucho mi estilo de entrenamiento.- El azabache no conocía todos los detalles de la confusión de Alain pero se alegraba en haber sido de ayuda.

-Yo me cuestione muchas veces mi estilo de entrenamiento en cada viaje que realice. Muchas veces experimente diversos estilos hasta encontrar mi ideal.-

-Me recuerda mucho la batalla del Lago Acuity.- El moreno colocaba su mano en el hombro de Ash felicitándolo por el combate mientras que el azabache le sonreía a su amigo que fue testigo muchas veces de sus altos y bajos.

-¿Qué fue lo que decidiste entonces Alain?- El kantoniano ahora era curioso en saber la decisión de la cual hablaba el kalosiano.

-Iré a entrenar a la región Unova, Alder me ofreció ayuda cuando platicamos.-

-¿Dónde exactamente vas a entrenar?-

-En la torre Dracoespiral.- Ash se sorprendió al escuchar esa zona nuevamente, era un lugar bastante alejado y muy duro de conquistar. En su viaje en Unova nunca tuvo la oportunidad de entrar ya que en esos tiempos no tuvieron el tiempo ya que el equipo Plasma iba tras la piedra de luz para despertar a Reshiram y usarlo para sus planes.

-Es un lugar muy peligroso, debes de tener siempre cuidado.-

-Lo hare y cuando nos veamos de nuevo prométeme que tendremos nuestra revancha.- Ante esa exclamación ambos jóvenes apretaron sus manos prometiendo que tendría otra divertida batalla como siempre han experimentado cuando se enfrentan.

Gladio por su parte al escuchar todo lo que Ash hizo esos 4 años y Alain haría durante ese tiempo lo hizo reflexionar de que necesitaba también mejorar. Ver la lucha de exhibición y ser testigo de la reciente le hizo decidir que tenía que encontrar su camino.

-¿Qué les parece si volvemos chicos? Los demás deben de estar preocupados.- Ante el comentario de Brock todos asentían y decidieron volver a Pueblo Boceto.

Sorpresivamente tanto el rubio aloliano y el entrenador peli negro conectaron muy bien en el camino al hablar de investigaciones y de batallas pokemon. Ash y Brock caminaban un poco más atrás para poder tener una conversación mas privada.

-Has madurado mucho Ash.-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Lo creo y lo veo, pareciera que fuese ayer cuando salimos de viaje por todo Kanto.-

-Son recuerdos inolvidables Brock, pero planeo volver a viajar por nuestra región.-

-¿Hay Ultra Entes en Kanto?- El ex líder de gimnasio dedujo rápidamente lo que serian las intenciones de Ash en el futuro.

-Si…pero…hay algo más que debo de hacerme cargo….algo que tu y yo conocemos.- El azabache procedió a contar el peligro que existía en la región cosa que el moreno no pudo evitar sorprenderse y gritar ante tal revelación. Gladio y Alain observaron a los dos kantonianos los cuales disimularon al simular que Brock se caía. Ambos rieron y siguieron el camino mientras el moreno se levantaba, las noticias eran realmente graves.

-Iré a Ciudad Plateado entonces, me preocupa Forrest y mi familia.-

-Si averiguas algo, por favor házmelo saber.-

-¿Alguien más sabe de esto Ash?

-Solo Riley.-

-Es mejor que lo mantengamos entre nosotros. Aun así me parece sorprendente después de todo lo que vivimos.-

-Yo soy el más sorprendido de todos, pero descuida, luego de ver a Bill podre confrontar lo que sea.-

-Eso espero Ash, solo recuerda que cuentas con mi apoyo.-

Es así como el grupo de jóvenes caminaban ya llegando al pueblo donde todos sus amigos los esperaban. Serena y Lillie eran las primeras en recibirlos a todos cosa que hizo feliz a ambas jóvenes al ver que lo que predijo Serena era real, todos vendrían con una sonrisa después de la experiencia. Todos se metían dentro de la casa de la joven performer a excepción de Ash que recibió un escalofrió y se dedico a ver el horizonte, algo andaba mal pero no podía saber que era. Pikachu se subió a su hombro y empezó a conversar como ellos dos sabían hacerlo.

-¿Pikapi?-

-No te preocupes amigo, solo sentí un mal presentimiento es todo. Ojala solo sea mi imaginación.- Serena se quedo esperando a su amado y no pudo evitar de ver la preocupación en su rostro, como si algo mas además de la amenaza latente circundara los pensamientos de su amado.

================En algún lugar de Pueblo Geosenge=================

- _Estamos cerca ya.-_

 _-Perfecto, dentro de poco obtendremos lo que esa bola de fracasados fallo en obtener.-_

 _-¿Iremos a Kanto luego de obtener el dispositivo?-_

 _-Por supuesto, comenzare mi plan de venganza desde mi región natal y luego el mundo se arrodillara ante mí.-_

 _-Es muy ambicioso de su parte señor.-_

 _-Si de ambiciones comparamos, tu venganza parece ser más personal.-_

 _-Claro que es personal, pero a diferencia de usted, yo también busco el avance de la humanidad.-_

 _-Veo que nos estamos usando mutuamente.-_

 _-Siempre fue así desde el principio claro estuvo.-_

 _-Por supuesto, pero tenemos un enemigo en común antes que debemos de eliminar…..Ash Ketchum.-_

 _"_ _ **Los votos para ser más fuertes, todos tenemos distintos tipos de motivaciones y esperanzas para mejorar. Nuestro héroe vislumbraba el horizonte mientras las sombras del mal se escabullían a Pueblo Geosenge. Esta historia continuara…."**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas de El Reto Maximo. Una batalla de Charizards XD! Fue rara de escribir pero me quedo interesante, la batalla es la motivacion que necesitaba Alain para mejorar, de hecho siempre cuestione que Alain le falta pulimiento para ser mejor entrenador, Dorago Cro no lo es todo XD! Este fue el penultimo antes del hiato! Asi que señoras y señores, cierro la primera temporada en el siguiente capitulo! Espero les haya gustado el capitulo! Ahora a responder reviews! OwO!**_

 _ **pxaviercm: Tranquilo, no sera mucho tiempo que la tendre en Stand By. Solamente quiero avanzar en las otras dos historia un poco y hacer edicion de los primeros capitulos para comenzar con la segunda parte la cual ya tengo estructurada. Gracias por el apoyo!**_

 _ **Sora: Sin limitantes no existe la emocion XD! De hecho las limitantes seran parte de la trama principal de la siguiente arca. Pense en agregar el hecho de Ho-oh pero realmente en el anime no han interactuado como lo fue en la pelicula por lo tanto decidi usar mejor los eventos de Mewtwo. Claro que habria batallas entre Charizards XD! Siento que el Charizard de Ash tiene mas experiencia contra los de su misma especie por lo tanto a pesar de estar mega evolucionado la experiencia muchas veces puede mas que el poder. La batalla contra Gladio sera hasta que lleguen a Alola XD! Nope, el arco termina con el siguiente capitulo y la boda abre la siguiente arca. Nunca pense que el anime hiciera tan rapido eso asi que a la mi"% & la continuidad XD! A veces pasa lo de quedarse dormido XD! Gracias por el apoyo de siempre :D! **_

**_LinkZX: Mewtwo sera pieza en la siguiente arca, siempre quise verlo de nuevo en el anime con otra saga badass! XD! Trato de nivelar los niveles de adrenalina y azucar lo mejor posible XD! Gladio tiene sus razones y esas se veran en la siguiente arca donde lo desarrollare XD! El tambien es fanatico de las batallas no lo culpes XD. Gracias por el apoyo!_**

 ** _astridgmc: El personaje oculto entre las sombras...el antagonista de la siguiente arca...jajajajajaja. Eso puedo adelantarlo :3! Ya dias no te miraba comentar, muchisimas gracias por el apoyo y espero te guste el capitulo!_**

 ** _Bueno y con esto me despido gente! Muchisimas gracias por apoyar mis relatos e ideas locas! Se despide su buen amigo y vecino Taikobou! Ya-Ha!_**


	36. Final Tomo I C36 La danza de las sombras

Final Tomo 1 Capitulo 36: La danza de las sombras bajo la lluvia.

 **"** **En nuestro capitulo anterior, Ash y Alain volvieron a confrontarse en una batalla emocionante entre sus dos pokemon tipo fuego. Al terminar el encuentro con victoria de Ash, el kalosiano decidió tomar su siguiente paso hacia la región de Unova. Luego de la visita de todos los amigos, la lluvia empezó a caer en Pueblo Boceto extendiéndose hasta pueblo Geosenge."**

Las gotas de lluvia volvían a caer en la región Kalos como si el cielo limpiara todo el mal que las tierras sufrieron desde el último desastre natural que se vivió el cual incluyo a un pokemon de leyenda fuera de control. El entrenador originario de Pueblo Paleta estaba admirando desde la ventana del hogar de Serena como cada gota de agua golpeaba el suelo. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos hasta el punto de cuestionarse como llego a ese punto el día de hoy. Los días de lluvia para el azabache siempre fueron especiales de alguna manera incluso durante su primer día como entrenador pokemon, volteo a ver a su amigo de toda la vida el cual dormía plácidamente en el sofá de la sala de la casa de la joven que de alguna manera marco un antes y un después en sus viajes. Recordar aquellos días de juventud donde ambos compartieron en el campamento del profesor Oak le hacía pensar que ella siempre había sido una de las tantas razones para ser feliz.

Su infancia siempre fue algo compleja, siempre le costó hacer amigos durante su niñez y por eso al recibir el cariño de los pokemon en aquella tarde lluviosa donde se perdió fue uno de los detonantes para decidir viajar alrededor del mundo. Además de ser un maestro pokemon como siempre ha sido su sueño de infancia, su deseo mas oculto siempre fue tener un millón de amigos. Cada viaje le hizo realidad ese deseo que albergo desde su corazón desde muy chico, comenzando con Pikachu y luego Misty y Brock en su primer viaje, un patrón que se fue dando con cada paso en cada tierra lejana el cual dio un paso.

Cada una de sus experiencias a su juicio fue un paso más hacia su sueño pero sin querer en ese trayecto encontró el amor. Siempre fue indiferente a ese tipo de eventos ya que por algún motivo jamás tuvo ese interés y su meta final siempre fue lo su horizonte le mostro…..hasta que ella llego.

Su viaje en la región Kalos fue diferente en diversos aspectos si lo comparara con todas las regiones que visito, además de ser la región donde él empezó a sentir que su habilidad y madurez empezaban a desarrollarse de la manera correcta, ella también marco esa diferencia. Hoy le resultaba imposible pensar siquiera en olvidar a la joven de cabellos color miel. El dulce que ella emanaba, su gentileza y carisma siempre fue algo que el sintió diferente con respecto a las demás personas que lo acompañaron en su viaje. Esas veces donde ella luchaba para verse bien, esas veces donde ella tenía esa mirada llena de determinación, esas veces donde la tristeza invadió los corazones del grupo y todas esas veces donde ella fue el soporte que necesitaba en sus momentos de debilidad, esa gran cantidad de memorias la convertían en alguien especial. Inconscientemente todo empezó a hacer un tipo de clic cuando vio que su espíritu de superación en cumplir su sueño la cual era tan similar a la suya de ser maestro pokemon.

Al ver uno de los arboles del bosque cerca del hogar de la joven, recordó esa vez que ambos salieron a buscar regalos para sus pokemon por el festival de Ciudad Coumarine. Sin querer, como siempre habían sido sus accidentes a través de sus viajes, ese listón azul fue el símbolo del lazo que los unía, hoy podía apreciar perfectamente esos pequeños detalles que se le escapaban en su inmadurez como cuando ella decidió cambiar por dentro y por fuera en pose de realizar su objetivo, ese pequeño adorno que el obsequio era parte de su convicción. Al final de su travesía en Kalos, ella admitió abiertamente sus sentimientos hacia su persona de una manera sutil la cual él tal vez en ese momento no entendió del todo, pero lo que ella hizo al final fue la manera más directa en hacerle reaccionar acerca de esas emociones que el poseía pero no entendía.

A pesar de vacacionar al principio en la región de Alola, el tenia aun pendiente esos sentimientos que ella sembró como una pequeña semilla en su interior. Aunque la lejanía y la falta de comunicación era mucha entre ellos dos, la pequeña semilla de amor en su interior permanecía intacta soportando todos aquellos eventos que de alguna manera lastimaron su ser tanto en cuerpo y alma. Entre sus tiempos libres y cuando siempre la recordaba intento comprender un poco sobre ese sentir que permanecía intacto a pesar de que el cruel tiempo podía borrar las memorias de una persona. Recordar la cara de Lillie cuando le confesó esa parte de su vida aun se le hacía gracioso, creía que esa era la percepción que todos sus amigos tenían acerca de su persona y no los culpaba, siempre fue despistado en ciertos aspectos de la vida. Cuando fue creciendo, esa semilla también fue brotando al entender lo que un hombre y una mujer son capaces de sentir el uno por el otro cuando el corazón demanda el calor de la persona que amas, ver al profesor Kukui y la profesora Burnett coquetear a diario le hacían pensar en qué pasaría si el hiciera algo así con Serena.

Verla en aquella batalla de coordinación antes de su viaje a Monte Plateado además de encender su propia motivación hizo que ese sentimiento se desarrollara de manera sana. Cada vez que sufrió un peligro o soporto el frio de las frígidas noches de la montaña más peligrosa del mundo, el recuerdo de su sonrisa lo mantuvo cálido al menos desde el interior. Es ahí en ese momento que incluso se cuestionaba a si mismo desde cuando se había vuelto un romántico empedernido tal como Brock mismo profesaba serlo. Entender los arrebatos de su amigo, a pesar de ser algo exagerados, le hacía comprender que incluso en el camino a la maestría, el calor de la mano de tu ser amado es necesario para alcanzar tu sueño.

En este corto viaje de regreso a Kalos, comprendió el sentimiento de perder a esa persona valiosa de su vida, el temor fue tan intenso que parecía revivirlo nuevamente. Esa era su duda en ese momento, tendría que enfrentar varios peligros al regresar a su tierra natal y de ninguna manera deseaba que ella corriera algún peligro. Todos esos momentos que ha pasado con ella siendo incluso otra persona como cuando fue Aaron, han sido los que al final de cuenta hizo que se diera cuenta que amaba a la joven. El joven azabache suspiro y empezó a meditar que haría luego de su viaje a Alola pero no pudo pensar más en ello porque un calor familiar lo envolvió, la misma persona que lo tenía en ese estado se aferraba a su espalda.

-Estas muy pensativo Ash….-

-Solamente reflexiono acerca de mi vida, las gotas de lluvia me hacen pensar que cada una de ellas es un recuerdo de cada uno de mis viajes.- Las manos de la joven reina de Kalos ahora empezaban a tocar el pecho del entrenador.

-Es la primera vez que te veo así.-

-¿En serio? Creo que siempre estuvimos corriendo cuando alguna tormenta nos alcanzo en nuestro viaje.- Serena empezó a reír levemente ante el comentario cargado de nostalgia de su amado.

-Creo que tienes razón, aunque si te soy honesta prefiero la lluvia antes que la nieve.- Al escuchar ese comentario, el azabache procedió a acariciar la mano de la joven que le brindaba calor en ese momento.

-Prometo brindarte memorias de felicidad cuando experimentemos una nevada.-

-No dudo de ti Ash, siempre cumples tus promesas.- La joven empezó a disfrutar de la espalda de su amado mientras acariciaba su mejilla en ella.

-Tengo muchas de ellas pendientes.-

-Se que las vas a cumplir.- El entrenador volteo hacia la chica y empezó a acariciar su rostro, el carmesí de sus mejillas era visible en ese momento acompañada del calor que estas mismas poseían.

-Quiero hacer una promesa más entonces.-

-¿Qué es lo que deseas prometer Ash?- De alguna manera la reina de Kalos se encontraba sorprendida ante la reacción de su amado, ella disfrutaba ese momento que ni siquiera en alguno de sus sueños más azucarados se compararía con lo que vive en ese instante.

-Desde el primero momento en que nos conocimos, empezaste a ser una persona diferente en mi vida. Cada paso que dimos juntos o por separado, siempre me llenaste de orgullo. En mis momentos de mayor desesperación siempre fuiste el rayo de luz que me guio para salir de esa oscuridad de la cual me fui inmerso. Ahora que te volví a ver, entendí por fin lo que de veras tú me haces sentir. Quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, suceda lo que suceda, yo siempre estaré para ti Serena.- La joven peli miel estaba estupefacta ante la confesión de Ash, nunca espero esa confrontación tan directa. Sus mejillas ardían y su corazón latía incontrolablemente. Sus palabras se habían secado ante la cegadora luz que su amado le brindaba en ese momento. No tenia como responder ante tales palabras y lo único que pudo hacer para poder corresponder esos sentimientos tan íntimos que el azabache le profeso fue rodear su cuello con sus brazos y probar esos labios que ella tanto anhelo desde su juventud hasta el día de hoy donde las gotas de lluvia eran el arrullo que adornaba el amor entre ambos.

-Yo también quiero prometerte algo Ash.-

-Soy todo oídos Serena.-

-Te prometo que seré la responsable de la mayoría de tus sonrisas, de aquí en adelante quiero crear esa silueta de felicidad en tu boca. Eres la persona más preciada en mi vida la cual me lleno de esperanzas, motivación y sueños en esta vida. Eres mi antes y mi después en muchas etapas de mi vida Ash y deseo de todo corazón que sigas marcando diferencia en mi.- Esa noche de lluvia, la joven reina de Kalos cumplía su cometido, el joven kantoniano sonreía sinceramente después de mucho tiempo.

-Ya lo haces Serena.-

-Eso es música para mis oídos.-

-¿Vamos a dormir? Mañana viene tu mamá y también tenemos que tomar el vuelo de la tarde hacia Isla Mele Mele.

-Tienes razón…pero…..quiero estar así un poco mas contigo.- La joven hundió su rostro en el pecho del joven mientras el simplemente acariciaba su cabello y complacía la petición de su amada. El roedor eléctrico era testigo de la escena y solo reía a lo bajo feliz que su amigo encontrara algo de paz.

-Pueblo Geosenge-

La lluvia era más fuerte en Pueblo Geosenge y una figura solitaria corría por los bosques aledaños a la zona. Su objetivo era claro, conseguir una de las piezas que harían que su plan fuese un éxito. El lugar que esa persona ansiaba invadir estaba sumamente custodiado y realmente el único que podía hacer su trabajo era el mismo bajo esas circunstancias. Conocer que Ash Ketchum se encontraba en la región Kalos lo motivaba a actuar también. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se confrontaron? No es que lo anterior fuese una confrontación pero gracias a su intromisión no logro despertar del letargo de siglos que sufrió.

 _-Señor, todo está listo para su infiltración. Solamente tenga cuidado en hacerse notar.-_ Desde el comunicador cerca del cuello de su chaqueta un científico le recordaba que el anonimato era su prioridad. El error del equipo Plasma fue hacerse notar y eso trajo su perdición.

-No te preocupes, todo está bajo control.- La silueta de ese hombre fue recorriendo los bosques a una velocidad considerada inhumana, solamente el trió de sombras, el famoso cuerpo de asesinos elite al mando originalmente de Ghetsis poseía esa agilidad y destreza.

La lluvia arreciaba cada vez con más intensidad mientras sus recorrido se hacía cada vez más corto al ya estar donde el ansiaba llegar. Pudo percibir la presencia de varios guardias alrededor de la construcción milenaria que alguna vez destruyo a la región….el arma ancestral.

-Veo que los estúpidos Ultra Entes hicieron demasiado alboroto por eso está abarrotado de guardias.- Su conocimiento hacia los seres de otra dimensión era evidente y reflexionaba ante la estupidez de confrontar al enemigo directamente. Sus metas eran mayores y simplemente cualquier cosa era válida para poder cumplir su cometido final.

Los guardias caían uno por uno ya que el hombre los mataba sin piedad mientras se acercaba a la puerta sellada que solo la llave del rey era capaz de abrir….o al menos es lo que todos pensaban. Su trabajo era efectivo, sin hacer ningún ruido la silueta sombría al final llego hacia su objetivo final, la enorme puerta que tenía el símbolo de la realeza de la región Kalos.

-Hace tiempo no miro ese símbolo. Estúpido AZ….- Su reminiscencia a aquel hombre desgraciado le hacía hervir la sangre y recordó la incomprensión que la estúpida raza humana podía ser capaz producir. Al final la lógica que los humanos quisieron encontrar con su nexo con los pokemon era una estupidez para su mente. ¿Qué de especial tenían esas criaturas? Solamente son armas que puedes utilizar para tu beneficio y para saciar la sed de conquista que siempre tuvo.

Decidió no seguir perdiendo el tiempo y saco una especie de caja electrónica la cual al abrir poseía algo que nadie esperaba, una réplica exacta de la llave del rey.

-Ya está listo Yung, puedes activar la secuencia de tu dispositivo.-

- _Como usted diga….-_

La réplica empezó a brillar y cuando la silueta del hombre invasor coloco la llave dentro del orificio la puerta empezó a abrir dando acceso a la terrible amenaza regional. El hombre corrió de nuevo a prisa para llegar al cuarto de maquinas central mientras observaba los vestigios de un Armagedón del pasado. El paso del tiempo podía ser cruel tanto con la vida de las personas como con las edificaciones más imponentes, nadie era exento de la realidad de lo efímero que era la vida…su meta era encontrar la solución a ese problema.

Al llegar al cuarto central vio como el enorme tubo de cristal el cual estaba roto donde alguna vez estuvo Yveltal encerrado. Recordar esa catástrofe volvía a hacerlo remembrar la estupidez de ese pobre hombre que recordaba con lastima en su patética silueta. De repente, el hombre sintió una poderosa aura que lo rodeaba tan peligrosa y dañina que le infundo temor….y nostalgia.

" _Así que decidiste llegar estúpido soñador….."_ Un cilindro salió volando hacia dirección del hombre y para su sorpresa contenía la pieza que estaba buscando de la edificación apocalíptica y la agarro con sus manos.

 _-_ Solo conozco un ser con una lengua tan venenosa como la que escucho. Nos vemos de nuevo Necrozma….- El poderoso pokemon psíquico hizo su aparición frente al hombre envuelto entre sombras.

" _Hieres mis sentimientos con tus palabras. ¿Es que acaso no extrañas a tu viejo amigo? Después de que te entregue ese regalo con todo mi amor así me pagas.-_

 _-_ ¿Amigo? ¿Eres estúpido o te haces? Ambos nos utilizamos la última vez y veo que vienes a hacer lo mismo esta vez.-

"¡ _Yo también te extrañe! ¿Ya que quieres evitar cortesías que tal si procedo a matarte hoy?"_ En ese momento la mano del pokemon psíquico envió una fuerte onda de poder telepático con el suficiente poder incluso para mandar a volar a un Wailord. El hombre simplemente resistió la fuerza cuando fue rodeado de un aura de color purpura oscuro y sus ojos debajo de la capucha empezó a brillar de un color rojo carmesí tan fuerte como la sangre.

" _Vaya vaya….tal parece que alguien se ha vuelto más hábil. La ultima vez creo que quebré 3 de tus costillas."_

 _-_ Déjate de juegos, si quieres detenerme entonces serás tú quien morirá.- En ese momento el misterioso varón saco de su cinturón una pokebola negra listo para atacar al ser maligno frente suyo.

"¡ _Calma! ¡Calma! No vengo para pelear contigo niño jajaja…..de hecho vine a comprobar la calidad de marioneta que eres."_

 _-_ ¡Calla! ¡Yo no soy tu marioneta! ¡Nunca lo he sido y jamás lo seré!-

" _Sigues siendo igual de dramático. En fin, como te dije no vengo para interrumpir tus planes de venganza y conquista. Solamente vengo a comprobar si de veras eres material suficiente para hacer madurar al pequeño heraldo de los sueños."_

 _-_ ¿Heraldo?-

" _¡Por favor! ¡Claro que conoces al mocoso de quien hablo! ¿El nombre Ash Ketchum te suena?"_

 _-¿_ ¡Como rayos conoces a ese sujeto!?-

" _Deberías de ser más agradecido. Sin ese muchacho seguirías encerrado. En fin, solamente vine de visita social y ni siquiera me trajiste galletas. Eres un mal organizador de fiestas, espero que la que quieras hacer en Kanto sea más divertida…tal vez llegue….tal vez no…..ta ta….."_ Las últimas palabras del pokemon legendario se diluyeron como las gotas de lluvia mientras salía del lugar a través de un ultra agujero dimensional. El varón envuelto entre las sombras a pesar de odias a ese ente con todo su ser valoraba sus palabras. Ash Ketchum era una amenaza seria en sus planes, desde que lo conoció tuvo esa noción.

-¡Alto Ahí!- Una voz femenina se alzaba desde la entrada. El hombre misterioso maldecía la interrupción de Necrozma, esa era su intención, divertirse a costas suyas.

-¡Usted está detenido en nombre de la Policía Internacional! ¡No oponga resistencia y eleve sus manos al aire!- No tenía tiempo que perder, el ver a esa chica de cabello lila asistida por un pelotón de policías de la región incluyendo a varias oficiales Jenny. Sin mucho que hacer lanzo una de sus pokebolas y de ahí un pokemon siniestro emergió.

-Shiftry. ¡Utiliza Tormenta de Hojas!- El pokemon planta siniestro lanzo un potente ataque de hojas que golpeo a todos los oficiales a excepción de Anabel que pudo sacar a su Espeon para que utilizara protección a tiempo.

-¡Le dije que se detuviera!-

-Vaya….usted es diferente. ¿Cuál es su nombre señorita?- El hombre miraba con mucha curiosidad a la joven mientras algunos oficiales se reincorporaban luego del ataque que sufrieron del pokemon siniestro.

\- ¡Soy Agente de la Policía Internacional! ¡Anabel es mi nombre!-

-Ya veo…..pero puedo percibir algo más en usted. ¡Lo tengo! ¿Es acaso usted una caída?- Cuando el extraño menciono ese aspecto de la joven cabellos de lila esta se sorprendió ya que solamente altos ejecutivos sabían ese aspecto de su vida.

-¡COMO RAYOS SABE ESO! ¡NO LO DEJARE ESCAPAR! ¡PSICO RAYO ESPEON!- La joven entro en un shock emocional grande y dirigió a su pokemon a atacar sin tregua.

-Shiftry, Pulso Oscuro.- Los dos ataques chocaron pero lamentablemente el pokemon de la oficial fue superado cayendo debilitado al contacto.

-¡ESPEON!- En ese momento el extraño se acerco hacia la oficial tomándola por el cuello. Un relámpago ilumino la noche llena de penumbras y revelo el rostro del sujeto solamente hacia ella, cuando esta vio el rostro del hombre no podía creer de quien se trataba.

-No puede ser….-

-La dejare viva hoy ya que me interesa saber acerca de su conocimiento acerca de los Ultra Agujeros, por hoy conseguí ya lo que necesitaba.- El hombre la empuja hacia el suelo y junto a su pokemon siniestro salieron huyendo del lugar mientras esquivaba los disparos de bala de los oficiales que querían detenerlo. Anabel quedo simplemente en shock. ¿Cómo era posible?

El hombre envuelto en sombras llego a un claro de un bosque con el objeto en sus manos. Toparse con tantas molestias era un peligro para su plan pero fuera de ello todo iba muy bien según lo que planeaba. Solamente necesitaba dos piezas más para que el rompecabezas mortal que buscaba fuera consumido en su ambición de burlar a la misma muerte.

 _"_ _Veo que se topo con alguien inesperado señor."_

 _-_ Un estorbo de mi pasado, por los momentos tengo la pieza que necesitaba Dr. Yung. Podemos ahora regresar a Kanto.-

" _Lo recogeremos en una hora señor."_

 _-_ Aquí los estaré esperando.- La transmisión se cortó y solo las gotas de lluvia podía escuchar. Su vida de nuevo seria interrumpida por el linaje maldito que nació de Kanto y por la muerte que ronda desde su infancia. Su ambición no sería detenida, ni por un Ultra Ente, ni por un guardián y ni siquiera el mismo Arceus podrá detenerlo.

-Volveremos a bailar de nuevo Ash Ketchum….te esperare….con ansias….-

 **"** **Las sombras del mal por fin hacían sus movimientos. Una pieza vital de la peligrosa arma ancestral fue robada. El destino movía sus engranajes y la cortina de una batalla trazada por el destino estaba a punto de desatarse. Una nueva aventura comenzara en el siguiente capítulo….."**

 **Fin Tomo 1**

 **/**

 **Bueno amigos y amigas. Ha sido un largo trayecto para llegar a este punto. El fin del tomo 1 llego por fin. Tengo que agradecerles a todos ustedes por el apoyo que me han brindado durante toda la historia. Todos los comentarios y visitas han sido siempre motivaciones para seguir adelante.** **Muchísimas** **gracias a todos por las lecturas. Como** **sabrán** **de antemano, el proyecto entrara en pausa por unas semanas ya que deseo editar los primeros** **capítulos ademas de que deseo que las otras historias avancen un poco mas. La espera no sera mucha eso se los prometo. Entre mis decisiones decidí completar la historia dentro de este mismo documento, solamente actualizare el titulo de la siguiente arca para que no se pierdan. Se que son muchos los que me han leído** **y me han comentado a través** **de los escritos pero siempre deseo dar gracias especiales a aquellos comentaristas que siempre me subieron la moral para seguir adelante con mis historias locas. VirgiFedeli la chica que me jalaba las orejas por mi ortografia XD, JoseADiaz98 el postea muros legendarios, BrandonG95 un fiel seguidor y amigo, astrigmc breve pero siempre presente, Drax21 en su momento jajajajaja, SasoriKetchum el cual se pierde pero se que esta ahi, imaginador y sus recomendaciones, haruzafiro el hijo prodigo que se viene y se va, Daryl549 que a pesar del tiempo siempre intentaba dar sus comentarios, Optimus y sus buenas vibras a la historia, Prietar y sus maldiciones por mis cliffhanger, LinkZX y nuestra adiccion a Mewtwo XD!, Stryder Dammed Dan y su comparacion hacia Masashi Kishimoto XD! Leo2522 y su euforia,** **.** **que tiene un nick bien largo y que se acaba de incorporar jajajajaj! S** **e que se me escapan muchos pero a todos ustedes muchisimas gracias. De verdad les digo que cada palabra que invirtieron sobre mi persona ha sido bien apreciada de mi parte y de corazon les agradezco la motivacion y apoyo que me brindaron durante este primer ciclo. Se les aprecia de todo corazon y creanme que cuando uno de ustedes no comenta se le extraña bastante.**

 **Bueno acabando con la cursileria XD! Vamos a responder reviews! OwO!**

 **astrigmc: Te deseo muchisima suerte con tu proyecto! Descuida, creeme que leas mi historia me llena de alegria. Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **LinkZX: La batalla fue divertida, creeme que la pense mucho y de hecho al poner a la misma especie significo un reto para mi XD. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Guest: Eh XD?**

 **.** **: Me agrada que te haya gustado la historia! Me disculpo de antemano por la adiccion que genere XD! Esos pequeños detalles me encanta escribirlos ya que son a mi gusto los que hacen que la relacion sea creible y pues son los que a uno le gusta ver. La interaccion en ese capitulo entre Brock y Serena se me hizo muy natural ya que asi imagino que seria en la serie. El mini trasfondo de Rudolph fue un guiño especial y honestamente me hace sonreir que te gustara. Siento que eso hace incompleto a Alain, tiene buenos pokemon pero depende demasiado de Charizard, se que es su As pero asi lo contemple en la historia. Lo de la anomalia tiene mucho que ver en el futuro y pues Meowth hara su aparicion en Alola. La boda la hare a mi estilo y pues digamos que sera emocionante. Claro que seguire! Espero tambien sigas la historia! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Stryder Dammed Dan: Es bueno verte regresar :D! Entiendo la sobrecarga, de hecho yo vivo varias a diario XO! Todos queriamos eso y digamos que ese fue mi desquite XD. El Charizard de Ash siento que tiene mas experiencia y eso vale mas que el poder. Lo de la muerte...mmmm no lo se...quizas...no lo tengo contemplado pero en el desarrollo de la historia es posible. Los balances de ambas cosas creeme que es algo que me gusta manejar XD! Gracias por el apoyo! Feliz año a ti tambien!**

 **Sora: Llegaste a tiempo XD! Pienso hace enfasis en las interacciones entre los pokemon de Ash a futuro, eso siempre me parece fascinante. Ese fue mi pensamiento al enfrentarlo con DIA, hacerlo meditar que necesita algo mas que Doragon Cro para ser victorioso. La torre Draco Espiral me parecio perfecta. Ya di una dosis del nuevo villano jajajajaja, se que soy un bastardo por dejarlos en ascuas pero bueno ya me conocen XD. Creeme, segun la historia ira, es mejor comenzar con lo bonito. Las otras dos historias se actualizaras ahora mas seguido ya que esta estara en hiato. Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Bueno gente, y con esto me despido momentáneamente. Espero verlos en la segunda parte! Ya-Ha!**


	37. Anuncio y Notas

**Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou, tal vez no con un capitulo mas de El Reto Máximo pero si para un anuncio. La idea de escribir esta nota se debe a que hace un año regrese al mundo de la escritura justamente con este fanfic. El tiempo realmente ha pasado volando. Realmente agradezco todo el apoyo que me han brindado durante este año. Debido al aniversario de la historia quiero hacer algo interactivo con todos ustedes. Quisiera saber si tienen dudas o preguntas acerca de la historia o si tienen alguna critica antes de comenzar la segunda arca principal. Las preguntas las responderé en el primer capitulo de El Reto Máximo: Parte 2 La Sombra del Aura. Decidí darle ese nombre debido a lo que viene.**

 **Seguiré la historia por el contenido que tiene El Reto Máximo 1 para no incomodarlos en buscar la historia. Otra cosa que me encantaría saber es el pokemon favorito de mis lectores jajajajaja, si pueden incluirlo me gustaría saber eso de ustedes. Hay casi 800 tipos por lo tanto tiene que haber diversidad! XD! Esta semana seguiré con las ultimas ediciones de los capítulos que considero que se deben editar, mi queja mas que todo era con los primeros diez que tenían eso que no me convencía. Posiblemente haga lo mismo con los primeros capítulos del Fic de nombre largo aunque dudo colocarlo en Hiatus.**

 **Si todo va bien y en orden, el capitulo estará listo el próximo Viernes o incluso antes dependiendo de mi tiempo.**

 **Con respecto al anime hoy en dia, creo que ya estoy completamente desviado de estar lo mas canonicamente cerca XD! Nunca pense que Ash atrapara a Poipole XD! A lo mejor haga un paralelismo en el futuro pero bueno veremos como se va desarrollando la historia. Cof Cof Ya me jodieron con la boda Cof Cof XD! Últimamente el anime se ha tomado muchos riesgos.**

 **Ok ahora a responder los ultimos reviews del ultimo capitulo XD!**

 **Sora: Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo Sora! Realmente cada muro ha sido divertido de leer XD! El malo maloso de la siguiente arca pues digamos que movera los hilos de la trama principal, siento que El Ash que estoy escribiendo no ha madurado del todo y por eso necesito colocar a este villano para brindarle ese plus. He de decir que estas dos arcas principales que vienen seran muy dolorosas pero bueno, poco a poco iremos viendo todo. En total tengo pensado hacer 4 libros, ya hice el primero por lo tanto ya tengo 1/4 de la historia XD! Esa persona conoce a todos en realidad, tanto en la parte canonica como en la parte que voy a inventar. Desde estas fechas no te actualizas con Deseos XD!? Damn XD! Jajajajajaja. Bueno espero ver tus muros en la siguiente arca!**

 **brandonG95: Entiendo Entiendo, realmente es dificil balancear las cosas pero se hace lo que se puede! XD! Contiene muchas cosas que bueno, creo que se desviaran un poco de lo canonico. (Desde hace ratos me desvie, soy malo prediciendo el anime, aunque bueno USUM cambio mucho el argumento XD!) Espero leerte pronto! Muchas gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Guest: Realmente hay una razón argumental para tu pregunta. Anabel lanzo un ataque psiquico debido al estres y al descontrol de emociones que tuvo. Fue tanta la impresion que le hizo cometer ese error de novato, quise dejar esa impresion con ese mal movimiento. Las batallas intento apegarlas mucho a las mecanicas del juego, claro siempre le doy un giro cuando se puede pero esa es la razon. Descuida, cuando me cambian a un Umbreon en Pokemon Showdown cuando ejecuto un ataque psiquico se que se siente feo que sea inmune XD! Pues fijate que le atinaste un poco, no ha aparecido de forma directa en el anime. Jajajajaja no dire mas pero hagan sus conjeturas! Saludos!**

 **Stryder Dammed Dan: Yo sigo teniendo la vaga esperanza que crecera, al menos que tenga doce carajo XD! Me alegra que la historia te impacte! Pienso hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para lo que viene! Espero leerte en la siguiente arca. Gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **Bueno gente, con esto me despido brevemente. Si son tan amables me gustaría tener sus comentarios y preguntas acerca de lo que piensan, quiero mas que todo tener referencias para el futuro de esta historia. Posiblemente haga lo mismo cuando termine el segundo libro. Por los momentos muchísimas gracias por su apoyo!**

 **Ya-Ha!**


	38. II C1 ¡Rumbo a Alola!

**El Reto Máximo**

 **Tomo 2: La sombra del Aura**

 _ **"**_ _ **Luego de una cruel batalla en la región Kalos, Ash se disponía a seguir su búsqueda en la captura de su destino inevitable con los Ultra Entes y con un error de su pasado. Serena en cambio tenia una nueva meta y al mismo tiempo recobraba una que el tiempo**_ _ **había**_ __ _ **separado. Kanto estaba por entrar en crisis**_ _ **"**_

 **Capitulo 1: ¡Rumbo a Alola!**

El sol hacia su aparición en los cielos que cubrían Pueblo Boceto, como era costumbre mañanera del entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, sus entrenamientos con sus amigos eran su prioridad para no perder forma. Luego del enfrentamiento raro con un Khristophe carente de personalidad y vida, tuvo que regresar a Gigalith para que fuese atendido por el profesor Oak. Su equipo en ese momento estaba compuesto por su inicial del tipo eléctrico, su inicial kalosiano con el cual compartía un lazo de batalla, el orgulloso tipo agua recuerdo de una de sus amigas cercanas, su poderoso y confiable tipo fuego de Kanto, el ave valiente de la región Hoenn y su más reciente incorporación al equipo, Sceptile.

El tipo planta regional de Hoenn causo una gran sorpresa en Greninja al ver que su entrenador tenía dos pokemon de la misma especie que sus rivales del pasado. El lagarto verde observaba al tipo agua y lo analizaba, al igual que Charizard, escucho por parte de sus compañeros nativos de Kalos lo fuerte que era el ninja y eso le motivaba a probarlo en batalla. Cada pokemon recibió un entrenamiento en Monte Plateado para mejorar características de las cuales habían fallado anteriormente, en su caso particular, la resistencia.

-Tranquilos ustedes dos, les prometo que tendrán acción cuando regresemos a Alola.- Ash y Pikachu intentaban mediar entre los dos pokemon que estaban a punto de saltar a los golpes. El tipo fuego por su parte se metía a la bronca y saludaba a su amigo como era costumbre con un potente lanzallamas a la cara. Los demás solo observaban con cierto nerviosismo el espectáculo con los denominados "pokemon mas fuertes de Ash" por cada uno de sus equipos en cada región. (Infernape, Krookodile también se metían en ese conflicto)

Por su parte, la reina de las performer observaba feliz a su amado entrenar desde el pórtico de su casa, ya incluso se le había hecho costumbre observarlo tal como a veces ella se quedaba ida viéndolo en su viaje en Kalos. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente al estar tan cerca de Ash, tanto que el tiempo junto a su persona querida se le hacía tan poco cosa que le parecía injusto. Estaba emocionada ya que en esa mañana, tomarían el vuelo de la tarde para ir a la región Alola, la región donde su persona especial sufrió tanto. Al conocer las experiencias del azabache en esa región aun hacia que su corazón se comprimiera por todo lo que paso, ella tenía ahora la misión de proteger su sonrisa, una promesa que hizo bajo la lluvia a sí misma y al mismo Ash.

-¡Chicos! ¡La comida esta lista!- La señora Grace con una sonrisa llamaba a los muchachos para comer. Su reacción fue demasiado divertida al ver que el azabache había vuelto de sus viajes para ver a su hija (cosa que no evito que ella pudiese molestarla abiertamente de sus sentimientos cada vez que podía.). Ella siempre supo acerca de los sentimientos de Serena y le alegraba ver que ambos se habían vuelto tan cercanos, no era necesario ni siquiera preguntar si su hija por fin se había confesado, era evidente ante las miradas que ellos dos compartían.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Vamos a comer todos!- La energía del kantoniano inyectaba a todos como era costumbre, la peli miel simplemente le regalaba su mejor sonrisa y tomaba su mano para poder entrar a comer.

El tiempo volaba al pasarlo tan bien, el momento de la despedida llegaba nuevamente para Serena. Grace ya se había acostumbrado al hecho de que su hija fuera una trotamundos al igual que cierta persona que influencio sobre ella. No podía negar que ella no se sintiera orgullosa de su hija, haber cumplido un sueño era una gran hazaña para cualquier persona, eso le recordaba mucho sus épocas como corredora. Otra semana había pasado desde el momento que la retirada corredora de Rhyhorn regreso de su conferencia, cuando fue notificada acerca de la propuesta hecha por Ash para que su hija le acompañara a esa región tropical, ella se sintió sorprendida al ver lo feliz que ella se encontraba, a pesar de haber cumplido mucho, su sonrisa no era tan plena como la que observo durante esa semana que estuvo junto a Ash en pueblo Boceto. Ya ambos entrenadores se encontraban en la salida del pueblo listos para partir hacia una nueva aventura.

-Llámame al no mas que lleguen ustedes dos a Alola.-

-¡Claro mamá! Te lo prometo.- En ese momento, la peli miel procedió a darle un abrazo a su madre como era costumbre entre ellas dos.

-Ash, prométeme que la cuidaras.-

-No se preocupe señora Grace, será un viaje de relajación para ambos, ella regresara a Kalos sana y salva después de ello.- Al escuchar las palabras de Ash, la ex corredora de Rhyhorn tuvo una pequeña duda.

-¿Qué harás después de ese viaje Ash?- Serena reacciono ante ese comentario, tanto había sido su felicidad que nunca pensó en el después de ese viaje. Ahora que lo recordaba, los Ultra Entes se encontraban libres por todo el mundo incluyendo a ese pokemon peligroso llamado Necrozma. Era inevitable que su amado iría en contra de todos ellos para poder capturarlos y eso le llenaba de terror, el incidente con DIA aun estaba fresco en su memoria.

-Planeo regresar a Kanto a visitar a mi mamá, luego iré a visitar a un viejo amigo.- Kanto, esa región donde Serena lo conoció, tenía muchos deseos de ir junto a su amado, pero al recordar los detalles de la clasificación de la Copa Wallace la hacía dudar si seria ella capaz de ir con él. No deseaba separarse de su amado, ahora menos que había convivido tanto con él.-

-Salúdame a tu mamá cuando la veas.- Ella noto la tensión de su hija cuando hizo esa pregunta.

-¡Claro! Es hora de irnos, fue un placer verla de nuevo.- En ese momento el azabache saco a su Charizard para alzar el vuelo hacia Ciudad Lumiose.

-Vuelve cuando lo desees, mi casa es tu casa.- Con una sonrisa, el entrenador se dirigió hacia su pokemon seguido por una silenciosa performer que fue jalada por su madre en ese momento y empezó a susurrar a su oído.

-No lo dejes ir, yo te estaré apoyando.- Habiendo leído la emociones de Serena, ella sonrió al ver que tenía el apoyo de su mamá como siempre lo había recibido y la asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

Ash sonrió al ver lo cercanas que eran ellas dos y cuando su amada llego a su lado tomo su mano y como ya se había vuelto una costumbre se montaron ambos sobre el lomo del poderoso tipo fuego siempre ella en el regazo de su persona especial y su fiel Pikachu en su hombro. Charizard alzo vuelo dejando el suelo poco a poco mientras Grace se despedía de ambos alzando sus manos, ella se encontraba feliz de ver como su pequeña niña seguía creciendo.

En medio del vuelo, la peli miel estaba muy pensativa acerca de esa aclaración de Ash. ¿Acaso no quería que estuviesen más tiempo los dos juntos? Ella sacudió su cabeza tratando de quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza cosa que el entrenador noto.

-¿Sucede algo Serena?-

-¡No…no pasa nada!- Ella nerviosamente respondía mientras el entrenador la observaba, esa mirada la derretía tenía que admitirlo.

-¿Segura?-

-¡Segurísima! ¿Has recibido alguna noticia de la Asociación Pokemon?- Ella intentaba distraerlo en algo que de seguro cambiaria su atención.

-Aun no he recibido nada acerca de ello, imagino que aun están planeando lo que nosotros debemos de hacer.-

-Ha de ser un proceso de selección difícil.-

-Lo será, hay muchísimos entrenadores de enorme nivel en el mundo no solamente los campeones.- En ese momento recordaba cada viaje que había realizado y cada rival que se enfrento en cada liga pokemon que participo. Ritchie y Sparky, su primera gran derrota, Harrison de Hoenn, su primera batalla intensa, Tyson y su Meowth con botas los cuales quedaron campeones de aquella conferencia en Hoenn, Paul…..su rival más aguerrido y aquel que no solo lo enfrento en batalla sino también en su ideología de vida y entrenamiento, Trip, Cameron y Stephan en Unova, Shouta y Alain en su viaje en Kalos y Gladion en Alola. Realmente se ha enfrentado a diversidad de entrenadores entre sus viajes y conocía perfectamente que todos ellos tratarían de alcanzar un puesto para el torneo intercontinental pokemon. Su sangre hervía de emoción al recordarlos a todos y una sonrisa automática se le dibujaba por ende cosa que su amada noto.

-¿Te encuentras muy emocionado no es así?-

-¿Se me nota tanto?- El joven rascaba su mejilla en acto de nerviosismo cosa que le parecía muy tierno a Serena.

-Mucho. Sea con quien sea a quien te enfrentes, yo estoy segura que saldrás victorioso.-

-¡Claro! ¡Cuento con tu apoyo!- La joven le sonreía con esa mirada de determinación que ella poseía y a él le encantaba. A pesar de su optimismo, sabía que además de entrenadores talentosos también existían aquellos que eran monstruos para batallar que incluso parecía imposible el poder derrotarlos. Junto a él, los campeones regionales eran los más temibles en enfrentarse, eran seres invencibles que desprendían auras de batalla incomparables. Cuando batallo con Palmer, pudo sentir como todos tenían esas ganas de confrontarlo y ese deseo de tener una lucha sin cuartel tal como el Cerebro de la frontera disfruto. Entre todos ellos, Ash tenía en mente a un entrenador que no era ni campeón, ni elite pero que igual era tan terrible como cualquiera…..Tobías. ¿Acaso el participaría en esa liga de elite? Recuerdos de esa batalla en la Conferencia de la Liga Sinnoh venían a su mente, la batalla más humillante que sufrió en una liga pokemon fue por parte de ese entrenador. Luego de quedar campeón esa vez, estuvo siempre atento de cuáles eran sus movimientos pero sorpresivamente nunca utilizo su derecho de batirse a duelo con la elite de su región ni nada por el estilo, eso siempre le pareció muy extraño. ¿Sería capaz hoy de derrotarlo?

El viaje a Ciudad Lumiose fue un éxito al ya haber aterrizado frente al aeropuerto del mismo. El azabache acaricio el cuello de su amigo y lo devolvió a su pokebola para ya partir hacia dentro del aeropuerto, uno que le traía bastantes recuerdos agradables que compartía con la persona a su lado. Con ese sentimiento de felicidad que albergaba, el ahora procedió a tomar la mano de la joven cosa que sorprendió mucha a la susodicha pero con gusto acepto.

Al llegar ambos a la entrada observaron como Bonnie y Clemont los esperaban y con una enorme sonrisa eran recibidos en especial de la enérgica de entre los dos hermanos.

-¡Por fin llegaron!- La joven se abrazaba de su hermana mayor adoptiva mientras Ash saludaba a Clemont con un apretón de manos.

-Veo que ya estas mejor de tus heridas Ash.-

-¡Como nuevo! ¿No es así Pikachu?- Su roedor asentía también re potenciado luego de esas semanas de descanso.

-Me alegro mucho que sea así. Ustedes dos me dan envidia, quisiera acompañarlos realmente.- El inventor sentía nostalgia con el viaje, el único que había hecho en su vida pero que al mismo tiempo lo impulso a mejorar a lo que era hoy en día.

-Te aseguro que tendremos una oportunidad en el futuro. ¿No es así Serena?- La joven asentía muy feliz, le hacía recordar ese gran viaje que tuvieron los cuatro.

-¡No se olviden de mi! ¡Ahora los dos serian mis rivales! En especial Ash que me debes una batalla.- Bonnie era la encargada de agregar la hiperactividad en el grupo la cual era contagiada fácilmente. La sonrisa de todos era tan brillante como ese sol de medio día que le brindaba calor.

El grupo de Kalos caminaba en los corredores del aeropuerto de Ciudad Lumiose recordando su despedida donde Dedenne se había escapado, a pesar de haber sido un recuerdo triste era igual de valioso que todos los que vivieron juntos. En ese momento Ash atraso un poco el paso junto a Clemont para conversar en voz baja mientras las dos chicas estaban distraídas en su conversación de mujeres.

-¿Cuándo crees que estarán listas las pokebolas Clemont?-

-Son muy complicadas de imitar, me sorprende como Kurt de Pueblo Azalea avanzo tanto usando un método tradicional.-

-Es un experto en creación de pokebolas, créeme yo también me sorprendí cuando lo conocí.- En ese momento la seriedad del inventor se manifestó cuando volteo a ver a su amiga performer con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con Serena luego de ese viaje a Alola Ash?- La pregunta del inventor tomo por sorpresa a Ash el cual la volteo a ver también notando su bella sonrisa.

-No quiero involucrarla en este problema Clemont.-

-¿Sabes que ella se encuentra muy feliz desde que te volvió a ver? Incluso con la fachada de Aaron.- Una chispa que la joven había perdido se encendió como una braza ardiente desde que llego Ash de vuelta a su vida, todos sus conocidos notaban eso en ella.

-Lo sé y créeme que yo también me he sentido muy feliz al estar de vuelta con ella. El problema de los Ultra Entes es demasiado peligroso Clemont, corrí con demasiada suerte en los bosques hacia Pueblo Geosenge. No quiero arriesgar a nadie en este dilema, al menos no directamente ya que cuento con tu apoyo.-

-Ash, nosotros dos la conocemos bien. ¿Crees que ella te dejara ir solo a esa lucha?-

-Se que ella sería de gran ayuda, pero mi viaje próximo en Kanto va mas allá de los Ultra Entes.- La cara del líder de gimnasio fue de estupefacción. ¿Algo más peligroso que esos pokemon de otra dimensión?

-¿De qué estás hablando Ash?-

-Clemont, un peligro que yo desate hace mucho tiempo volvió. No sé dónde encontrarlo ni cómo combatirlo, es una situación demasiado peligrosa ya que también busca mi cabeza.

-¿¡Tu cabeza!?- Ante esa expresión, las chicas voltearon a ver con atención al par de jóvenes que trataban de disimular un poco cosa que pareció efectivo.

-¡No grites así de fuerte Clemont!-

-Lo siento. Ahora entiendo porque no deseas involucrarla.-

-Por suerte, el sistema de selección de la Copa Wallace a la cual fue ella invitada se efectuara dentro de poco, es posible que la manden a Sinnoh o a Hoenn ya que ahí los concursos son mas ostentosos que en Kanto. Sé que no le gustara que nos separemos, pero será lo mejor para ambos cuando suceda.- Era la única apuesta segura que Ash tenía y sabia que no podía perderla. Su separación sería inminente, las responsabilidades de ambos brindaban esa brecha y por su seguridad esperaba que fuese así.

===========Región Kanto, Ciudad Verde============

La ciudad conocida como el paraíso del eterno color verde de los bosques y praderas que lo rodean, para otros, la puerta de bienvenida hacia el desafío índigo por su cercanía con la liga pokemon. Un lugar con mil y un nombres, pero existía uno el cual se escondía en el color negro que esta también poseía….."Cuartel General del Equipo Rocket". Tal vez para el ciudadano común, el cual se familiarizaba por los tantos negocios que la corporación brindaba a Kanto eran simplemente palabras de todos los días sin saber que la organización criminal más fructífera del mundo se encontraba entre sus edificios. Un hombre era capaz de dirigir esa red de crimen y contrabando el cual tenía como propósito dominar al mundo usando el poder absoluto. ¿El dinero, la fama, la posición política? Nada de eso era para él su visión perfecta de poder absoluto ya que él poseía esos aspectos. Necesitaba un poder mas allá del dominio humano y el mundo pokemon le brindaba esa llave que tanto había buscado. Hace 8 años, intento cruzar esa barrera de manera artificial pero aprendió a la mala que aun no tenía los recursos necesarios para controlar esos monstruos que parecían ser más fenómenos naturales, al menos esos eran los reportes que sus mejores agentes siempre le enviaron.

Lugia en las Islas Naranjas, Groudon en Hoenn, los guardianes de los lagos de la región Sinnoh, Reshiram conocido también como el dragon legendario de la verdad, Zygarde llamado el protector de Kalos, Solgaleo y Lunala y los Tapus guardianes principales de la región Alola…y también…..los Ultra Entes. Estos y más seres legendarios podían acabar con todo el poder que ha adquirido en un santiamén si ellos lo desearan. ¿Cómo verifico la existencia de esos pokemon que llegaron a sus recuerdos? Aquel trió que él consideraba como unos idiotas fracasados fueron los que obtuvieron todos estos datos verídicos de esos encuentros. Muchas veces, el mando a agentes a buscar en estas zonas pero nunca encontró indicios de algún pokemon legendario, incluso el incursiono una vez en Unova sin éxito alguno. ¿Cómo ellos eran capaces de encontrarse con estas bestias legendarias tan fácilmente? Ya no podía obtener su respuesta, ese trió se había perdido en su última misión en Alola. Una perdida que le ha causado miles de dolores de cabeza ya que luego de su desaparición, jamás volvió a encontrar algún indicio de algún pokemon legendario en el mundo…..hasta hace unos días.

Luego de la derrota del equipo Flare, pudo sembrar una semilla de su organización en la región Kalos también buscando a Zygarde para usarlo en un futuro. Siempre que mandaba sus agentes, ellos aparecían inconscientes con varias heridas cada vez que se encontraban cerca de una señal brindada por el pokemon. Hace unos días, recibió un reporte que hizo que su interés por el poder reviviera, una anomalía se registró entre Ciudad Lumiose y Pueblo Geosenge donde los causantes de todo ello fueron dos de esas bestias que el codiciaba….Dialga y Buzzwole. Al conocer esa noticia de parte de sus agentes, rápidamente ordeno que fuesen a capturar esos pokemon pero sin éxito. ¿Lo más sorprendente del caso? Sus agentes ni siquiera pudieron acercarse a la zona del conflicto ya que unos envejecieron y otros rejuvenecieron al punto de llegar a ser bebes. ¿Tan poderosa era la fuerza de esas bestias legendarias? Uno de los pocos agentes encontró entre los escombros una especia de videograbadora que estaba adherida a un dispositivo volador. Cuando decodificaron el video, ese hombre se sorprendió al ver una cara conocida combatiendo a esas fuerzas de la naturaleza con todo su poder, desafortunadamente no pudo conocer el desenlace ya que la grabación termino al parecer cuando el dispositivo se iba a estrellar contra ese pokemon legendario.

¿Era posible combatir a esos pokemon de frente? Era la pregunta que tenia ahora en su mente el poderoso magnate de Kanto. Al ver las noticias, Ciudad Lumiose y Pueblo Geosenge se encontraban intactos, parecía que el sujeto había logrado vencer. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Al ver el video varias veces noto algo curioso de la situación, en el hombro de esa persona un pokemon que ese trió mencionaba tantas veces vino a sus recuerdos…..Un Pikachu…

Es ahí donde todo concordó, en los reportes que recibió de Jessie, James y Meowth salía siempre un Pikachu involucrado donde siempre se lamentaban jamás haberlo capturado. Siempre se pregunto que tenia de especial esa criatura que persiguieron tanto tiempo. El nombre llamo su atención fue el que mas aparecía frecuentemente en esos reportes: Ash Ketchum. Cada vez que regresaban de una región, siempre reviso el historial de ese muchacho observando que era fracaso tras fracaso en cada conferencia, siempre le pareció un entrenador cualquiera. La curiosidad pudo contra él en esos momentos y ordeno que se investigara sobre el paradero de ese entrenador y para su sorpresa los datos se encontraban protegidos en la base de datos de la liga pokemon. ¿Por qué? Ahora que lo recordaba, el último reporte lo mencionaba a él en Alola. ¿Acaso era coincidencia? Su instinto le decía que no lo era.

-Está usted muy pensativo, señor Giovanni.-

-Llegas justo a tiempo 009.-

-Que me haya llamado de mi misión de Sinnoh no es algo habitual.-

-Eres la mejor espía que tengo entre mis agentes y te necesito para algo de suma urgencia.-

-¿Cuál es mi nueva misión?- En ese momento, el jefe del equipo Rocket lanzo unos documentos los cuales incluían la ultima foto que Ash Ketchum se había tomado en la región Alola antes de que sus datos fueran protegidos.

-Necesito que busques a ese muchacho y necesito que lo secuestres si es necesario.-

-¿Me llamo solo para secuestrar a ese chico?-

-Hoy en día ya no debe de ser un chico. Esa foto es de hace 4 años.-

-Ahora que lo veo bien, se me hace conocido. ¿Dónde lo he visto antes?-

-Lo encontré una vez en Unova, en la misión donde fracasamos el Dr. Zager y yo.-

-¿Es un entrenador común y corriente?-

-Eso es lo que necesito averiguar, en los reportes de Jessie y James el nombre de ese muchacho siempre se vio involucrado.-

-¿Los dos agentes desaparecidos eh? Ahora esto se me hace muy interesante.-

-Ve a la región de Alola e investiga sobre ese asunto, quiero un reporte de inmediato. ¿Queda claro?-

-¡Si Señor!- La silueta de esa persona desaparecía de la habitación como si de un ninja se tratase.

 _"_ _Ash Ketchum. ¿Quién eres realmente?"_

===============Aeropuerto de Ciudad Lumiose===================

El grupo de Kalos se encontraba nuevamente a las vísperas de una nueva despedida, a diferencia de aquella vez, eran dos los que iban juntos a su siguiente destino.

-¿Que paso con el agente Looker?- Bonnie era la primera en percatarse que el agente no había aparecido luego de su visita en casa de Serena.

-Está muy ocupado con todo el papeleo de la crisis que se vivió. Me menciono que regresara a Alola para reunirse conmigo pero no me dio fecha exacta.-

-Ya veo, quiero que lo saludes de nuestra parte Ash.- El inventor extendía su mano cosa que Ash imitaba.

-Espero volverlos a ver a ustedes dos pronto.-

-Claro que nos volveremos a ver, ya lo prometimos una vez y lo cumplimos.-

-¡Aun me debes esa batalla Ash!- Tanto Pikachu y su entrenador asentían esperando esa batalla.

-Claro que si Bonnie.- Serena sonreía al ver cómo era la interacción de sus amigos, la última vez ella decidió tomar un camino separado para mejorar y cumplir su sueño, esta vez ya habiendo logrado esa proeza, se disponía a tomar un camino diferente ahora a la par de la persona que ella amaba.

-Clemont, Bonnie. Cuídense los dos por favor.-

-Por supuesto Serena.-

-¡Serena! Tú debes de cuidad también a Ash ya que ahora que es tuyo nadie te lo debe de quitar.- Típico de Bonnie, hacia sonrojar a ambos ante tal aclaración, ahora era mucho mejor ya que cierto kantoniano ya no era el mismo denso de hace 8 años.

-¡De acuerdo!- Con una sonrisa y un sonrojo, ambos entrenadores bajaban las escaleras automáticas mientras que los dos hermanos rubios se despedían tan alegremente como hace 8 años.

-¿Lista para partir?- La reina de Kalos asentía con toda la felicidad. En ese momento un recuerdo vino a la mente, uno muy preciado, el recuerdo de su primer beso. Su sonrojo domino sus mejillas al tener esa memoria.

-¿Pikachu, me darías un poco de espacio?- El roedor eléctrico observo el rostro de Serena y de inmediato entendió y bajo de los hombros de su amigo cosa que sorprendió al susodicho.

-¿Serena?- En ese momento, tal como aquella vez, ella se ponía de puntitas para besar los labios de su persona amada, su guardián y su inspiración. A diferencia de aquella vez, él era mucho más alto y por eso tenía que hacer ese esfuerzo nuevamente. Nuevamente todos los que presenciaban ese acto de dulzura de la joven performer volvían a sonrojarse en especial Bonnie que tenía un brillo en sus ojos por dicha acción ya que todo era muy diferente al notar que en ese momento Ash correspondía lo hecho por la joven reina de Kalos.

-¿A ese debe esto Serena?- A pesar de su curiosidad, su sonrisa era lo que predominaba su rostro en ese momento.

-Un beso de la buena suerte, la ultima vez me ayudo bastante.- La chica le guiñaba el ojo mientras tenía sus brazos entre el cuello del entrenador. A lo largo podía ver a Bonnie felicitándola con un guiño y un pulgar arriba mientras el pobre Clemont estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian….- Una leve sonrisa salió de la reina de Kalos al escuchar a su amado pronunciarse mientras Pikachu reía bajo sus pies.

-Te encantara Alola.-

-Lo sé, lo más importante es que estaremos juntos los dos.- Ella se aferraba al brazo de su entrenador favorito mientras ambos alzaban sus manos despidiéndose de sus amigos.

Ese momento de felicidad de Ash hacia que fuese más difícil su decisión. El tiempo con esta joven era un mar de felicidad para el campeón, su tercer viaje en su región natal iba a ser diferente a las últimas dos que tuvo. Mucho estaba en juego, en especial la seguridad de una región entera.

" **Un viaje puede brindar nuevas metas y desafíos al mismo tiempo que peligros y situaciones críticas. En esos momentos, nuestro héroe meditaba sobre la decisión que debía de tomar con respecto a la chica que le sonreía en esos momentos. ¿Cuál será la decisión de Ash? Esta historia continuara…."**

/

 **Buenas Buenas a todos! Aqui de nuevo Taikobou con un capitulo mas de El Reto Maximo! Como extrañaba escribir esto jajajajaja. Un año despues de haber comenzado estamos aqui con la ansiada segunda parte de esta historia. Agradezco a todos los que siguen la historia y realmente se les aprecia. Un capitulo de inicio algo lento pero bueno, apenas comenzamos el primer viaje, pero como habran notado, las cosas se pondran muy interesantes, digamos que habra un pequeño arco de Alola actual de unos 5 capítulos o algo así. Segun mi pronostico, esta historia sera mucha mas larga que la parte 1 ya que muchas se tienen que desenvolver en la region Kanto. Espero el capitulo sea de su agrado y espero ver reviews! Tenemos que alcanzar al fic de nombre largo XD! Gracias a todos por el apoyo!**

 **Por cierto, vi que tenemos muchos pokemon populares por ahi jajajajaja. Simplemente me daba curiosidad, gracias por responder! Ahora bien! A responder reviews de la nota jajajajaja!**

 **Edtru23: Y comenzamos la segunda parte! Al ser mayores los protagonistas uno puede darle esos giros argumentales a la historia. Una buena historia no tiene que ser siempre soleada u oscura, siento que tiene que tener de todo un poco. Los tres pokemon que escogiste pues entiendo dos de los que escogiste y me sorprendio el hecho de que Bewear fuera uno jajajajaja. Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo y espero que te guste el capitulo y la saga!**

 **astridgmc: Gracias, creeme que me costo encontrar uno, suena tal vez medio cliche pero bueno, la historia que viene lo amerita. Pikachu pues es entendible, y Gardevoir siempre ha sido un favorito de todos! Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **pxaviercm: Lo siento! Pero la nota la puse por el aniversario de la historia XD! Y de mi vuelta al mundo de la escritura. Poco a poco la historia tomara su rumbo y pues veremos como afecta a todos. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **leo.2522: Me halaga que sigas las tres historias jajajajaja. Tengo presupuestado 4 arcos realmente, tengo las ideas principales concretas, lo dificil es hacer que el camino hacia ellas sea consciso. Si te soy sincero, me gusta mucho el Pidgeot de Ash, creo que una de sus mejores capturas en Kanto. Sobre Riolu...mmmm...lo dudo. En mis historias pokemon, intento colocar pokemon canonicos del personaje, he leido historias donde usa pokemon que no ha atrapado en la serie principal y no se...siento que le quita identidad. Tal vez aparezca como aliado o pokemon temporal pero de ahí atrapar uno lo dudo. Espero te guste el inicio de la historia y gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Sora: Hay una forma simple que es volver a leer todos los treinta y algo de capitulos XD! Creeme, me puse a leer de nuevo la historia para armar la nueva parte. Con lo de Gardevoir y Serena, no lo se XD! En lo personal no me late mucho jajajaja. El Lucario de Sir Aaron tendra relevancia en el futuro, asi que habra una aparicion especial. Mis dias libres? Domingo y Lunes por los momentos, si tienes alguno de esos dias coordinamos por medio de PM XD! Tienes mucho que abarcar con Deseos, ya esta proximo a terminar jajajaja, le auguro unos 5 capitulos mas a lo mucho. Ojala puedas ver el final, intentare al maximo terminar esta historia XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Guest: Decidueye y Greninja son favoritos mios XD! Intento siempre darle un balance a todos los mon de Ash y que cada uno tenga su tiempo de brillar. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Y bueno, con esto comenzamos nueva saga y nuevo capitulo! Espero les guste! Ya-Ha!**


	39. C2 Entre el sonido

Capitulo 2: Entre el sonido de la alegría y la sospecha.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, nuestro héroe volvía a la región de Alola para poder cumplir con ciertos compromisos que tenía pendiente incluyendo la boda de un gran amigo suyo. Era un largo viaje de Kalos hacia la región tropical y no pudo evitar caer dormido hasta que….."**

 _"_ _La, La, La, Mmm mmmmm mm ""_

Una melodía invadía la mente de Ash en ese momento mientras dormía, sentía un enorme placer auditivo al escuchar cada nota angelical que le embargaba de felicidad al punto que su cuerpo reaccionaba por sí mismo y sonreía. ¿Acaso era un ángel quien le dedicaba notas celestiales? Tal vez en alguno de sus viajes encontró una voz tan hermosa como la que escuchaba pero el arrullo que recibía de manera inconsciente lo llenaba de paz y tranquilidad como si esas memorias dolorosas jamás hubieses ocurrido. La necesidad de abrir sus ojos para ver de donde provenían esas notas de voz mágicas, poco a poco sus parpados brindaba entrada a la luz del lugar el cual era en un avión el cual recordó que tenía destino hacia la región Alola. Su búsqueda no duro mucho al percibir que esa dulce melodía venia de la persona sentada a su lado. La reina de Kalos tenía sus ojos cerrados mientras daba rienda suelta a su suave y tierna voz que hipnotizaba no solamente al entrenador sino también a su pokemon eléctrico quien dormía plácidamente en su regazo.

-¿Serena?- Ella inmediatamente abrió sus ojos y al ver a su persona amada despierta le dibujaba una enorme sonrisa.

-Buenos días. ¿Descansaste bien?- El chico se encontraba embobado ante la mirada que ella le brindaba y los sonidos hermosos que su boca produjo como si solo se tratase música exclusiva para él.

-Dormí bien….pero creo que mi despertar fue mejor.- Ante ese comentario la joven quedo algo confusa con la exclamación del azabache.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Tienes una linda voz. Escucharte fue maravilloso.- La joven no se percato que su inconsciente acción había despertado a su persona especial y un sonrojo enorme se dibujo en su rostro.

-¡Di…Discúlpame! No pensé que te despertaría….- Serena ocultaba su rostro con vergüenza, a pesar de haber expresado sus emociones y haber sido correspondida aun habían momentos donde ella no podía ocultar su timidez, por suerte, ahora Ash podía guiarla cuando eso ocurriera confirmándolo al sentir su mano cálida sobre la suya.

-No recuerdo haberte escuchado cantar en nuestro viaje, realmente me sorprendiste.-

-Cuando empecé mi carrera como Reina de Kalos, quise hacer algo diferente en una de mis presentaciones por lo tanto intente tomar lecciones de canto. Ya no lo hago ya que al final sentí que no era lo mío.-

-¿Bromeas no es así? ¡Me tienes sorprendido Serena! -

-¿En serio?-

-¡Claro que sí!- Lo que no sabía Ash en ese momento, es que la joven performer había encontrado por decirlo así una pequeña costumbre de cuando ella se sentía realmente feliz, su voz era quien mostraba ese sentimiento. Estar junto a él en un vuelo hacia una región tropical para asistir a una boda la tenían completamente emocionada. No pudo evitar soltar ese sentimiento y sin querer revelo ese detalle de su persona.

-Gracias Ash, viniendo de ti esas palabras son muy importantes para mí.- Ella apretó su mano con la suya y su sonrisa adornada con los rayos matutinos cercanos a la región tropical le daban a Ash una sensación única. Parecía estar en un placentero sueño del cual siendo honesto consigo mismo no quisiera despertar aunque su realidad realmente era otra. Conocía cual era su destino al terminar este pequeño viaje con Serena y aun pensaba como separar su camino con el de ella.

 _"_ _Serena ha pasado por mucho peligro, no es justo que se involucre en los problemas que voy a enfrentar."_ Esos eran los pensamientos del muchacho el cual tenía dudas en expresar, llegaría su momento, pero mientras tanto decidió hacer sentir feliz a la chica a su lado la cual acariciaba con amor su mano.

Los sueños a veces pueden ser el origen del esfuerzo o también de su contraparte la cual era la ambición. Luz y sombras en un anhelo, Ash conocía bien los dos lados de la moneda. A lo largo de sus viajes, ha tenido aciertos y errores que han marcado su vida aunque hoy deseaba enmendar uno que trajo este peligro tan latente y mortal en su región natal. La joven observaba la sonrisa de su amado cada vez que volteaba verlo pero aun no podía arrancar la que ella recordaba, tan plena y tan brillante. No se iba a rendir, este viaje ella lo iba a aprovechar para reparar ese gesto roto por su pasado.

===============Aeropuerto Isla Mele Mele==================

Un sol radiante cubría las 4 islas de la región las cuales formaban el archipiélago más grande del mundo pokemon. Ash regresaba al lugar que había ayudado a reconstruir mientras Serena se maravillaba con lo bello que era todo lo que observaba y eso que solamente recién salía del aeropuerto. Su expresión de sorpresa al ver que pokemon y seres humanos trabajaban juntos cada día la llenaban de gozo. ¿Esa era la razón por la cual Ash había arriesgado tanto en el pasado? Le era difícil imaginar todo ese caos que sucedió hace 4 años al ver las sonrisas de todos los presentes los cuales saludaban con un ¿Alola?

-¿Alola?-

-Cierto, se me olvidaba que es tu primera vez aquí. Para saludar y despedirse los habitantes dicen el nombre de la región como saludo y despedida.- La chica se sentía maravillada hasta por las pequeñas costumbres y con una sonrisa decidió hacer algo gracioso.

-¡Alola Ash!- Ella se abalanzaba a los brazos de su persona favorita mientras el allegado sorprendido por tal acción la sostenía para que no cayera.

-¡Alola Serena!- Pikachu y Braixen la cual decidió salir un poco para estirarse, observo como su entrenador y su amor ya no tan secreto como hace años disfrutaban sus momentos a solas.

-¿Dónde vamos a ir primero Ash?-

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al centro pokemon para un chequeo rápido a nuestros amigos y luego vamos a mi casa?- ¿Momento? ¿Casa? ¿Alola? ¿No era en Kanto? ¿Qué rayos? Ash pudo leer bien la expresión de su amada y reía al verla toda sorprendida.

-¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?-

-¡Lo…lo siento! No creí que tuvieses una casa aquí en esta región.-

-Cuando realizaba mi recorrido insular, viví mucho tiempo con el profesor Kukui en su hogar. Luego de que me convertí en campeón fue cuando también me entere de la relación que la profesora Burnett tenía que con el profesor. Ellos dos terminaron juntándose por lo tanto hacia mal tercio y decidimos construir una casa en las afueras de Pueblo Lili'i.-

-¿Cómo que construiste Ash?- Era demasiada información en un solo día para la joven performer y ya hasta se sentía saturada.

-Bueno, en Isla Mele Mele hay una tradición de que si quieres hacer un hogar tienes que hacerlo con tus pokemon. Para esa ocasión también llame a Sceptile y a Charizard para que me ayudaran, todos mis amigos y hasta mi mamá me ayudo para hacer esa casa. ¡Fue una experiencia divertida!- Los recuerdos de Ash eran vividos y lo llenaban de alegría cosa que a ella le fascinaba pero al mismo tiempo sentía algo de pena ya que como hubiese deseado ser parte de esa memoria.

-Eres increíble.- Con esa pequeña frase ella se recostó en el brazo de su amado mientras caminaban cosa que hacía que Ash se ruborizaba un poco aunque llegaba a disfrutarlo.

Luego de su pequeña visita al centro pokemon de la isla, como se había estipulado fueron a la casa que Ash proclamaba haber construido. Serena tenía que admitir que se sentía nerviosa por toda esa información ya que su emoción de conocer un lugar tan íntimo como el que su amado quería que conociese la hacía querer saltar de emoción. La joven performer observo que se acercaban cada vez a la playa cosa que la ilusionaba con cada paso que brindaban y en efecto su ilusión se convirtió en realidad al ver que la pequeña cabaña estaba situada cerca del mar. En reflejo ella corrió hacia la arena de la playa y admiro con sus brazos abiertos el bello paisaje de Alola.

-Esa fue mi primera reacción al venir a Isla Mele Mele.- El azabache se colocaba a su par mientras ella le observaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Es un lugar maravilloso.- Ella agarraba la mano de su amado mientras el reaccionaba apretando la suya con la de ella. En ese momento ambos sentían que sus sentimientos explotaban el uno por el otro. Luego del paisaje se enfocaron en el rostro del otro acercándose como un reflejo a los labios de la persona que hacía que su corazón estallara.

-¡Ash!- Fueron interrumpidos por múltiples voces sacando a ambos del trance que vivían en ese momento. A lo lejos el entrenador proveniente de Kanto pudo notar quienes eran los que venían a recibirlo como ya era costumbre cada vez que regresaba a la región Tropical.

-¡Chicos! ¡Hola!- El azabache levantaba sus brazos en forma de saludo al mismo tiempo que Pikachu emulaba. Serena observo a un grupo de jóvenes que se acercaban a toda prisa, todos al parecer residentes de Alola. Una chica de cabello azul y otra casi de su estatura de cabello verde. Un hombre de piel oscura muy alto y uno más bajito y redondo haciendo contraste uno con el otro. Todos ellos fueron a abrazar a su amigo tumbándolo en el suelo mientras Pikachu era asaltado por sus pokemon también.

-El profesor Kukui nos dijo que ya habías regresado de Kalos. ¿Estás bien? ¿Todo está en orden en la región?- La primera en preocuparse era Mallow ya que ella fue testigo de toda la plática que tuvieron hace unas semanas con el oficial Handsome.

-¡Todo está bien chicos, bueno menos mi cuerpo el cual aplastan aghhh!- El grupo de Alola notaba lo que sucedía y con algo de vergüenza se colocaban de pie. En ese momento notaron a la persona quien acompañaba al entrenador y quedaron algo confusos al verla. Ella era realmente hermosa y hasta parecía una celebridad, Sophocles y Kiawe se sonrojaban al verla ya que la impresión fue muy grande.

-¿Quién es ella Ash?- Lana era la encargada de representar la duda del grupo.

-Amigos, ella es Serena…ella es…..- No pudo ni terminar la oración ya que el instinto de la peli verde se activo al recordar esa anécdota de Ash en su restaurante. Cómicamente las dos chicas empujaron al azabache del camino y agarraron las manos de la joven que se sentía abrumada por tanta atención.

-¡Tu….eres Serena! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Ahora entiendo porque Ash se monto al primer avión para ir a tu auxilio! ¡Eres realmente hermosa!- La joven peli verde se emocionaba por el extremo romanticismo que Ash mostro al querer ir a protegerla.

-¡No puedo creer que una celebridad de otra región se encuentre en Alola!- Lana complementaba ya que todos los conocidos de Ash conocían de su aventura en Kalos.

-¡Te lo tenias bien guardado galán!- Kiawe molestaba golpeando en las costillas con su codo a Ash mientras este recién se levantaba.

-Aun no puedo creer que un denso como tu haga ese tipo de cosas.- Sophocles simplemente hacia reflexión de lo imposible que resultaba todo para sus cálculos.

La joven performer cada vez se sentía más apenada y abrumada con tanta pregunta y afirmación de su vida, su carrera y de su relación con Ash, su sonrojo aparecía con cada comentario. Algo que ella pudo notar que ese grupo de personas era realmente muy cercano a Ash, tanto como ella, Clemont y Bonnie. Su corazón palpitaba al ver que la habilidad de su amado de hacer amigos de toda una vida se presentaba aquí también y ver su sonrisa sincera por unos momentos hacía valer la pena cada pregunta vergonzosa que ellos les hacían a ambos.

Luego de la presentación todos procedieron a entrar al hogar de Ash, la más interesada era por supuesto la kalosiana que pudo notar lo sencillo que era todo reflejando fielmente la imagen de Ash. Un par de muebles, una mesa y sillas para comer, dos recamaras, un baño y una cocina pequeña. Lo esencial para vivir cómodamente en este paraíso tropical pero ella pudo percibir que faltaba color a la vivienda cosa que le brindo una idea que la hizo sonrojar ya que sin querer podría cumplir un pequeño capricho que tenía desde que se entero del hogar de Ash.

Una tarde de diversión era segura para todos los del lugar ya que eso se propuso para brindar la bienvenida a la reina de las performer. A las pocas horas Gladio y Lillie se unieron luego de que fueron avisados. Al reunirse las dos jóvenes se dieron tremendo abrazo como si se tratasen de amigas de toda la vida, ellas dos realmente encajaban muy bien como hermanas incluso, el hecho de conocer el estado de gravedad de la madre de ambos hacia que Serena sintiera empatía hacia ellos dos. Gladio y Ash por su parte apretaban sus manos como los mejores amigos que eran en esa región.

Era la hora de divertirse por lo tanto todos los pokemon de todos salieron de sus pokebolas para divertirse. Por lo general, el grupo conocía bien todos los pokemon del campeón pero uno sobresalió entre ellos el cual era el nuevo del grupo, Greninja. Lana quedo fascinada con ese espécimen de pokemon acuático mientras que el allegado simplemente se sonrojaba por la atención que recibía de la chica de cabello azul.

La tarde reflejaba diversión, juegos, felicidad y alegría en todos y Serena se lo pasaba excelente en compañía de los amigos de Ash los cuales poco a poco se convertían ahora en sus nuevos amigos. El tiempo paso volando para todos y decidieron hacer una pequeña fogata en la playa para pasar la cálida noche tropical de Alola la cual regalaba su luna llena en los cielos. Una comida suculenta, cuentos de miedo los cuales asustaron realmente a Serena pegándose por instinto al hombro de Ash y anécdotas divertidas de sus vidas en Alola fueron los ingredientes para finalizar un día perfecto. Ya era hora de que todos regresaran a sus hogares, pero antes Kiawe tenía una noticia para Ash la cual era muy importante.

-Ash, los guardianes ya escogieron una fecha para tu próximo intento.- ¿Eh? ¿Guardianes? ¿Intento? El semblante de Ash cambio de uno de alegría a uno de seriedad al instante.

-Veo que decidieron hacerlo pronto. ¿Cuándo es eso Kiawe?-

-Dentro de 5 días en la Aldea Tapu.- Ash apretó sus puños con determinación, sentía adrenalina en su próximo desafío, uno en el cual había fallado ya tres veces. Por supuesto la curiosidad de Serena se hizo presento y no dudo en preguntar.

-¿De qué habla Kiawe?- Ambos entrenadores la observaron mientras se les formaba una sonrisa.

-¿Recuerdas que te conté como gane cada cristal Z?- La reina de las performer asentía levemente.

-Hiciste un viaje por todas las islas y venciste diferentes retos.-

-En efecto Serena. Como sabrás, Ash es el campeón de nuestra región según la liga pokemon, pero en Alola también valoramos mucho la opinión de nuestras deidades guardianes. Cuando Ash fue nombrado con su titulo ellas decidieron brindar el máximo desafió a Ash para demostrar su valía como el entrenador más fuerte de la región Alola. El ritual del campeón.-

-¿El ritual del campeón?- La joven se encontraba confusa, conocía sobre los pokemon enormes con los que tenía que pelear en cada reto aunque no hubiese sido testigo de ello.

-En pocas palabras Serena, el ritual que los guardianes de Alola me han impuesto es el más difícil de todos.-

-¿Cuál es ese Ash?-

-Es una batalla contra ellos 4 al mismo tiempo.- Cuando Kiawe brindo su explicación, la performer quedo asombrada por tal cosa. ¿Cuatro pokemon contra Ash al mismo tiempo?

-¿Pero ellos son los guardianes no es así? Entonces ellos son los pokemon más fuertes de las islas.

-Por eso ellos prueban mi valía como campeón cada cierto tiempo. He hecho ese desafió tres veces y he perdido las tres veces. Esta es mi última oportunidad o tendré que despedirme de mi título.-

-¡Pero Ash! ¡Tú te esforzaste mucho para llegar ahí!- La preocupación de la joven era evidente y después de todo lo sufrido le parecía injusto lo que esos pokemon hacían para poner a prueba el salvador de toda una región.

-Nuestras deidades son caprichosas y esos son sus designios.- Todos los amigos de Ash asentían seriamente mientras la joven performer simplemente se rendía ante la seriedad de todos.

-Estoy convencido que esta vez puedo hacerlo, te tengo a ti ahora cerca.- Esas palabras impactaron el corazón de la joven recordando el mantra de ambos al instante. Ella dejo de estar preocupada y más bien coloco un semblante de firmeza y determinación, iba a apoyar a Ash con toda su alma y corazón. Las chicas no podían de parar de dar gritos de emoción que avergonzaba a los dos enamorados, solo faltaba Bonnie para hacer el perfecto trió.

Luego de despedirse de todos, tanto Serena y Ash entraron a la cabaña. Ya todos sus pokemon dormían en cada sector de la casa, tal como su madre le había inculcado en sus días de viaje en Kanto, si estas en el hogar los pokemon deben de permanecer libres siempre. El azabache se sentó en uno de sus muebles mientras la performer le seguía y se recostaba en su pecho.

-¿Imagino que estas cansada?-

-Fue un día agotador pero muy divertido. Todos ellos son buenas personas.-

-Lo son, ellos me ayudaron en todo mientras hacía cada uno de mis retos en el recorrido insular o en la escuela. No parece mucho el día que nos graduamos.

-¿En serio? Eso me hubiese gustado verlo.-

-Era mal alumno, una vez Rotom me convenció de hacer trampa un día que madre nos visito. Fue todo un desastre.-

-Imagino tu rostro cuando te descubrieron. ¿Te castigaron por ello?-

-Me di cuenta que tenía que hablar con mi corazón y al final lo hice muy bien.-

-Cuando hablas con el corazón, es cuando mejor se te escucha Ash.- Ella poco a poco se acercaba a su boca y en pocos segundos ambos se besaban iluminados por la luz de la luna que entraba desde la ventana mientras la brisa del mar los arrullaba. Esos eran los momentos donde los dos anhelaban que el tiempo se detuviese para estar eternamente en los brazos del otro compartiendo su amor hasta el fin. A pesar de esas sensaciones Ash era el que tenia mas conflicto con cada minuto que pasaba y diera fin a estas pequeñas vacaciones.

================= A la siguiente mañana=================

Luego de una noche de descanso, la peli miel y el azabache habían programado hacer algunas compras, esa noche era la boda por lo tanto tenían que conseguir ropa y los regalos para la ocasión. Ellos decidieron ir a Ciudad Hau'oli ya que es ahí donde se encontraba el distrito comercial de la isla. Serena seguía maravillándose por todo el paisaje a pesar de ser un sector urbano, le fascinaba ver la interacción entre pokemon y personas pero en especial la razón por la cual ella se alegraba mucho mas era por el hecho de que cada habitante tenía una sonrisa dibujada de oreja a oreja, al final de cuentas ese era su sueño de toda una vida además de ser Reina de Kalos y pues….estar con Ash para siempre. Caminar junto a él le recordaba mucho aquella cita en Ciudad Coumarine y esa vez que él le propuso pasear por toda Ciudad Lumiose cuando se encontraba confusa con su siguiente paso antes de que se separaran.

Esos recuerdos eran muy preciados para la joven pero el dulce de sus memorias era interrumpido por una incomodidad que empezó a percibir en el ambiente. Decenas de chicas estaban babeando por su amado. Ella podía percibir todas esas miradas de mala fe contra ella al ver como el campeón paseaba con una chica cuando nunca se le había visto eso en su estancia en las islas. ¿Quiénes se creían ellas? Sin pensarlo tomo la mano de su amado marcando territorio y devolviendo al mismo tiempo las malas miradas. Bonnie tenía razón y de veras existían un montón de Vullaby queriendo arrebatarle a su persona amada, ni loca lo iba a permitir.

-¿Sucede algo Serena?- El joven entrenador pudo percibir el malestar de su acompañante la cual lo volteo a ver avergonzada.

-¡No! ¡No pasa nada!- Sentía vergüenza, ella tampoco quería parecer tan posesiva pero lo que hizo Ash la sorprendió al recibir sus labios de repente cosa que la dejo embobada.

-Eso es para que sonrías.- Automáticamente se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que todas las mujeres se morían de celos al ver al campeón afirmar su autoridad como tal con la joven que se sentía en las nubes. Cuando se alejaron del centro de la ciudad para entrar a una tienda ella se vio tentada de sacar la lengua a todas mientras se pegaba al brazo de su amado.

Los dos por pedido de la joven performer entraron a una de las tiendas la cual tenía varios tipos de vestidos para una boda en la playa. La reina de Kalos estaba maravillada con los diversos modelos que había a su disposición y parecía que danzaba al verlos todos, bueno al menos eso fue lo que Ash percibió. La joven pidió tiempo a su amado para que ella pudiese probárselos todos cosa que acepto el azabache mientras se sentaba en uno de los asientos de espera de la tienda. Las dependientas no podían evitar ver que el campeón regreso hace poco, por lo general cuando lo hacia se armaba gran alboroto, era raro que esta vez no se haya esparcido la voz.

Ash esperaba pacientemente a la persona que había despertado su corazón hace ya muchos años en la región de Kalos, pero en medio de su trance reflexivo noto como una mujer se puso frente a él la cual parecía ser una turista, Ash volteo a verla y realmente era una mujer hermosa. Cabello rubio, curvas peligrosas envueltas en un vestido naranja largo, ojos violeta ocultos en una par de gafas para solo con marco purpura que le miraban de manera intensa, para cualquiera una autentica belleza.

-¿Se le ofrece algo señorita?-

-¿Es usted Ash Ketchum?-

-Lo soy.-

-¡Es fantástico! ¡Por fin lo encontré! ¡Es más guapo de lo que esperaba!- Esas palabras sacaron de foco al joven azabache que la observaba confundido.

-¿Disculpe? ¿Acaso la conozco?-

-¡Perdóneme! Es que me emocione mucho que se me olvido presentarme. Mi nombre es Violeta Byrd. Soy también originaria de Kanto y soy su más grande admiradora.- ¿Admiradora? ¿Desde cuándo? Según su perspectiva él no era un entrenador muy conocido en su región natal salvo por ser uno de los pocos en completar la batalla de la frontera.

-He seguido sus participaciones en todas las conferencias de la liga pokemon. ¡A pesar de su tierna edad usted demostró gran capacidad para las batallas pokemon! ¡Lo admiro mucho!- Desde aquellos tiempo en sus viajes Johto cuando Macy se enamoro locamente de él al punto de no dejarlo en paz, tenía otra experiencia similar en Alola con esta nueva joven la cual se le encimaba demasiado.

-¿Eh? ¿Gracias? Si me permite estoy esperando a alguien.-

-¡¿EHHHH!? ¿No me diga que tiene novia?-

-¿Ash? ¿Quién sucede?- Serena había salido del probador confusa por toda la escena de la cual Ash era víctima. En ese momento el entrenador se zafo del poderoso agarre de la joven mientras se disculpaba con Serena.

-Ella es Violeta y dice ser mi admiradora.- Serena se caracterizaba por tener celos cada vez que Ash tenía un encuentro de ese tipo con otra fémina pero era la primera vez que había una tan molesta como la que ella observaba, ni Miette había resultado ser así.

-¡Su más grande admiradora diría yo!- La joven brindaba una sonrisa contagiosa mientras se pegaba al brazo del joven que lucía incomodo. Serena no podía evitar echar humo por esa escena e hizo lo suyo con el otro brazo de Ash.

-Para tu información, Ash ya tiene compañía y soy yo. Esfúmate por favor.- Era la primera vez que el azabache escuchaba a Serena así de agresiva contra alguien.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Qué sabes tú de Ash?-

-¡Se mas de lo que tú puedes soñar!- La paciencia de la joven parecía perderse en sus celos.

-¿Sabes acaso cual fue su puesto en su primera liga pokemon en Kanto?- Esa pregunta dejo perpleja a la peli miel, era un hecho que no conocía mucho sobre los viajes anteriores de su amado y un incomodo silencio surgió de parte suya.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?-

-Pues si dices ser tan cercana, deberías de saber mínimo que a su primer intento quedo entre los 16 mejores de la región. Es una lástima que debido a un retraso muchos de sus pokemon se cansaron, apuesto incluso que hubiese llegado a la final de ese torneo.- Ash en ese momento abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar ese dato.

-¡Solo son datos! Lo acabas de conocer y te pones así de empalagosa con él. ¿No vez que lo incomodas?-

-Yo no veo que este incomodo con mi presencia. ¿De hecho porque no dejas a esta ya vas conmigo a pasear por esta hermosa isla?- ¡Era una descarada! ¿Cómo se atrevía a proponer eso frente a ella?-

-De acuerdo.- ¡¿Eh?! Las dos jóvenes al escuchar la afirmación del joven quedaron estupefactas en especial Serena. ¿Estaba jugando con ella? ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

-Vámonos en este momento, espérame afuera Violeta.- A decir verdad, ni la misma chica se esperaba eso de parte del kantoniano, con un silencio incomodo y una sonrisa de victoria se dirigió a esperar al joven a las afueras de la tienda. La peli miel se sentía devastada ante ese hecho y estaba a punto de explotar contra el joven cuando este tapo su boca con su dedo índice y la observo intensamente.

-Necesito que hagas algo por mi y quiero que confíes en mi.- La mirada que ambos se depositaban era intensa, tanto que podían leer sus almas y sus corazones a la perfección. Para el alivio de la performer, el corazón de Ash estaba aun con ella.

-De acuerdo, dime que tengo que hacer.-

Luego de unos minutos, Ash se disculpaba con la rubia la cual sonreía muy emocionada de tener una cita con su héroe. El joven parecía sonreírle sinceramente cosa que ella por dentro sabia que todo marchaba a la perfección. El paseo entre los dos se basaba en conversaciones acerca de las competiciones pokemon y sorprendentemente de comida. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, Ash la llevaba a un claro donde la soledad imperaba. La joven estaba intranquila al ver donde era ella dirigida. ¿Era acaso un pervertido este chico? Con el hecho de aceptar su invitación dejando a la otra joven le indicaba que era un patán.

-Veo que estamos solos ya. Muchas gracias Violeta por esta tarde tan divertida.-

-Te dije que te divertirías más conmigo.-

-Tienes razón, me conoces muy bien. ¿Pareciera que llevamos viajando juntos desde hace tiempo no lo crees?- ¿Acaso su estrategia había funcionado y había enamorado al sujeto?

-Si quieres repetirlo, podemos hacerlo mañana en mi apartamento. Ver una película y pasar un momento agradable los dos solos. Te aseguro que lo disfrutaras.-

-No lo dudo. Pero antes quisiera hacerte una pregunta muy importante Violeta.- El joven parecía estar nervioso como si se tratase de una confesión.

-Dime.- Ash respiro profundo para poder pronunciar su tan importante interrogante. Lleno de nervios miraba al suelo ante lo que iba a decir.

-¿Por qué inventaste ese nombre?- La joven quedo helada cuando ese muchacho dijo su verdadero nombre. Vio su mirada completamente seria y en ella…¿Un brillo azul? No pudo ni reaccionar ya que el joven la tomo del brazo y la azoto levemente contra una de las palmeras.

-¿Cómo rayos?-

-¿Qué haces en Alola? Domino del equipo Rocket.-

-¿Cómo sabes quién soy?- Su gafas en ese momento se caían al suelo ya que se encontraba completamente atrapada a merced de ese sujeto.

-Tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero hace unos años nos topamos en Johto. Al principio me costó reconocerte, pero tu aura me resultaba muy familiar y creo que no te iba a recordar hasta que cometiste un grave error.

-¡¿De qué diablos hablas?!- Ella forcejeaba para zafarse. En su mente, ciertas memorias borrosas querían hacerle recordar que no era la primera vez que se encontraba con ese chico

-Los únicos que saben sobre mi retraso en aquella batalla en mi primera liga pokemon son mis amigos. La liga pokemon escribió en sus documentos que yo había llegado tarde por razones desconocidas. Tu error es que hay otros que conocen ese hecho y esos son Jessie, James y Meowth que fueron los que me retrasaron esa vez.- En ese momento Ash la suelta y esta da un salto hacia atrás y se coloca en guardia para combatir contra el azabache. No tenía pokemon, por lo tanto no había forma de que pudiese defenderse contra ella.

-No eres tan bobo como el informe de esos tres mencionaba.- Ella saco una especie de rosa negra la cual tiraba chispas eléctricas y la lanzo contra el azabache el cual esquivaba. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la espía se ponía frente a él para golpearlo con una patada la cual para su sorpresa el joven detuvo sin mucho esfuerzo.

-No te traje aquí para armar un conflicto sino para saber qué es lo que quieres.- El entrenador la empujo haciéndola retroceder. No le gustaba admitir pero el muchacho era más capaz de lo que ella esperaba, fue buena idea cerciorarse si tenía pokemon que lo acompañaran y al haberlos seguido durante todo el trayecto con aquella mocosa le brindaba ahora la ventaja.

-Yo tengo órdenes específicas, y mi deber es secuestrarte y llevarte hacia Giovanni.

-¿Qué quiere tu jefe conmigo?-

-Tú sabes de la desaparición de Jessie, James y Meowth. Ellos siempre te seguían, el jefe necesita saber su paradero.-

-¿Por qué no viene a preguntármelo directamente si tanto le importa?

-El jefe no tiene tiempo para sujetos de poca estirpe como tú. ¡Ahora veras! ¡Roserade, a la batalla! ¡Utiliza Toxico sobre ese sujeto!- Ella había lanzado una de sus pokebolas de donde el tipo planta y veneno aparecían ejecutando su ataque que al parecer era imposible de esquivar.

-¡Sylveon! ¡Viento Hada!- Un poderoso viento rosa intercepto el veneno lanzado hacia Ash.

-¿Qué sucede?- Sylveon se colocaba frente a Ash con una mirada determinada a proteger al amado de su entrenadora la cual salía entre los arbustos.

-¡Tu! ¡Nos seguiste!-

-Lo siento, pero yo confió en Ash con mi vida. Pueda que sea algo celosa, pero Ash no traiciona a sus amigos ni a sus seres queridos y menos a mi.- La performer de Kalos estaba frente a frente a la espía del equipo Rocket que no tenía pensado irse sin cumplir su misión. Una batalla por el paradero del trió Rocket estaba a punto de empezar.

" **El equipo Rocket deseaba respuestas, las cuales solo nuestro poseía. Ante el peligro que corría, Serena entro en acción para luchar contra la agente Domino. ¿Qué sucederá en este enfrentamiento? Esta historia continuara…..**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda Taikobou con un capitulo mas de El Reto Maximo. Comienza la accion tan de repente jajajajajajaja. Bueno entre la alegria que brinda Alola, algunas sombras se tenian que empezar a mover. Siempre me gusto el especial de El Regreso de Mewtwo y Domino fue en parte porque me agrado esa historia, una espia peligrosa siempre es cool de escribir jajaja. Le di a Roserade ya que a ella le apodan el tulipán negro, ese pokemon creo que le queda como anillo al dedo. Me alegra mucho que les entusiasme la vuelta de El Reto Maximo, realmente aprecio todo su apoyo! Ahora a responder reviews OwO!**

 **prietar: Bueno esos detalles del Lucario de Sir Aaron en si no los he estimado, como dije, sera una aparicion no es que Ash se volvera su nuevo entrenador. En cierta parte de la historia se vera ese reencuentro. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Edtru23: Siento que la tratarian como al mismo Ash, de manera alegre y juguetona. De hecho asi plasme este capitulo ya que esa es mi percepcion. Alola es una region la cual no sufre tantos problemas como las demas que hemos visto en el anime, por lo tanto la inocencia y la amistad siguen siendo valores vitales. El campeon de Unova por ahora es un secreto XD y no, no es Trip (Me cae mal ese personaje por cierto) Si te refieres a Virgil el chico de las Eeveelutions claro que he pensado incluirlo pero tal vez hasta el torneo o algo asi. Bueno espero te guste el capitulo y gracias por el apoyo.**

 **pxaviercm: El azabache a veces es denso, poco a poco esta aprendiendo jajajajaja. Yup Deseos esta a punto de terminar, ya viene el climax de la historia. Gracias por el apoyo y espero te guste este capitulo!**

 **Sora: Todos deseamos mas horas en el dia, creeme. Puede que en algun momento exista ese conflicto, de hecho barajeo como hacerlo ya que me gustaria, aunque bueno depende como la trama se de. Es el conflcito de Ash en esta primera parte de la historia, como recordaras la batalla con Buzzwole no fue un paseo de campo de flores, imaginate a la joven en ese peligro, Ash por eso tiene esa duda. No es que huelan mal, pero de hecho tengo otros planes para Giovanni, claro que cuando la historia se vaya desarrollando veremos lo que sucedera entre Ash y el jefe del equipo Rocket. Si soy sincero, la victoria de Alain sobre Ash no me arde tanto como la que sufrio con Tobias. Eso fue super injusto. #neverforget! Por lo general escriben a Tobias con el party de legendarios, en mi caso creo que barajare las distintas posibilidades. La separacion? Veremos, Veremos jajajajajaja. Se te cumplio inconscientemente el deseo, una batalla entre feminas siempre es bienvenido XD #insertecaradelenny XD. De hecho fue con Khristophe y los falsos pokemon jajajajajaja, uno sin alma por cierto. Coordinaremos bien esas batallas jajajajaja. Yup, estas a punto de perderte el final en vivo XD. Descuida entiendo tu situacion, me ha pasado a mi muchas veces. Espero te guste el capitulo! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Stryder Dammed Dan: Gracias por el apoyo! Poco a poco se ira moviendo los hilos de la historia y creeme que sera muy intenso. Espero este capitulos ea de tu agrado y muchas gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Guest: Muy buena pregunta, mi favorita entre las 3. Si te soy sincero, disfruto las tres de distintas maneras ya que en ellas puedo incluir estilos diferentes de situaciones. El Reto Maximo es mi regreso al mundo de fanfiction, Una leccion es una historia donde puedo crear a mi antojo con el mundo pokemon y Deseos es un AU el cual siempre he creido que me especializo en cierta manera. Creo que un autor considera sus historias como sus hijos, no tienes preferencia, lo importante es que tu disfrutes al escribir tambien. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Guest2: Bueno, ya el pobre habia combatido con un Pokemon legendario fuera de control, un pokemon de otra dimension y soporto una explosion en un hospital. No queria saturarlo con una pelea con la suegra XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Sasori Ketchum: Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, realmente se aprecia mucho tus palabras. De hecho para inspirarme vi algunos momentos amourshipping y el beso de despedida volvio a colocar ese impacto por eso decidi recrearlo ocho años después en la historia. Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo y espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado! Muchas gracias.**

 **Uff...Y con esto me despido gente espero disfruten. Ya-ha! OwO!**


	40. C3 Sonidos Nupciales y de Desacuerdo

Capitulo 3: Sonidos Nupciales y de Desacuerdo.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, Ash y Serena habían arribado a la región Alola para el compromiso del profesor Kukui y la profesora Burnett. En medio de sus recorridos se toparon con una misteriosa "fan" que resulto ser nada más que la agente Domino del Equipo Rocket.**

-¡Chiquilla entrometida! ¿No crees que deberías de dejar a los mayores resolver sus problemas?-

-¿A quién le llamas chiquilla? Vieja bruja.- ¿Eh? ¡Nadie osaba llamarla bruja y menos vieja! Ella realmente estaba en shock, durante todos sus años, todos sus alias habían sido exitosos para cada misión a la cual ella fue asignada. ¿Cómo era que ese sujeto sabia de ella? ¡Ella era la elite del equipo Rocket! ¡Iba a cumplir su misión cueste lo que cueste!

-¡No estoy para bromas! ¡Roserade utiliza Hojas Mágicas!- El pokemon planta toxica lanzaba hojas multicolores dirigidas hacia Ash. La espía no andaba con rodeos para cumplir su cometido, el azabache en cambio no se movía ya que confiaba en quien tenía a la par.

-¡Sylveon! ¡Utiliza Rapidez para detener ese ataque!- Las estrellas del pokemon hada chocaban con las hojas derribándolas a todas sin fallar.

-¡Yo soy con quien te va enfrentar! ¡Sylveon utiliza Fuerza Lunar!- El tipo hada cargaba energía pixie de su boca y en forma de esfera lanzaba ese ataque de energía.

-¡Energi Bola!- Ambas esferas colisionaron entre sí haciendo que se levantara el humo. Aprovechando esa situación, la agente Domino corría a través del humo para atrapar a Ash cosa que Serena no previo. Antes que llegara un Shuriken de Agua fue lanzado hacia ella parándola en seco.

-¡Qué diablos!- La agente se asustaba por el ataque que fue lanzado hacia ella cayendo sentada con mucho temor de que estuvo a punto de impactarla.

-Justo a tiempo amigo.- Greninja aparecía frente a su entrenador. Fue el primero en percibir el peligro debido al nexo que ambos comparten. El pokemon bípedo formaba sus kunai en posición de ataque mientras Sylveon le acompañaba y Serena se colocaba a la par de su amado.

-Ya te dije, si te traje acá no es para derrotarte. Dile a tu jefe que si desea información que venga directamente hacia mí. Si sus secuaces pueden mancharse las manos persiguiendo a un pequeño niño y su Pikachu, perfectamente puede hacer lo mismo.- Domino estaba frustrada, era la primera misión que ella fallaba en su vida, lo que parecía sencillo ahora era casi imposible. ¿Cómo eran capaces dos personas de detenerla? En especial ese chico el cual parecía tener vasta experiencia en defensa personal….pero había algo más que la había puesto nerviosa…..un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado en su vida….miedo. Sabía que el joven solo jugaba con ella y que si él quería podía matarla si se lo proponía aunque jamás vio esos deseos en sus ojos…que eran…. ¿atractivos?

-Volverán a saber de mí.- La agente Rocket lanzaba una pequeña bola de humo huyendo del lugar mientras Ash y Serena se cubrían del gas. Al disiparse el azabache suspiro alegra volteando a ver a su persona especial.

-Gracias por confiar en mi Serena.-

-Tonto….podrías haber sido directo conmigo.- El azabache le sonreía genuinamente mientras se sentaba en la base de una de las palmeras e invitaba a la reina de Kalos a que lo acompañara cosa que acepto felizmente aunque estuviese "enojada" sentándose a la par de su amado y tomando su mano en el acto mientras la acariciaba.

-¿Acaso ella era del equipo Rocket? Nunca la vi en Kalos cuando viajamos a excepción de James, Jessie y Meowth.-

-Hace algunos años, cuando viajaba en la región Johto junto a Misty y Brock, nos topamos con ella en un conflicto por un pokemon que el equipo Rocket buscaba. Ella a diferencia de James y Jessie es una agente elite.

-¿Parecía no recordarte a pesar de que ya se habían enfrentado una vez?-

-Esa vez, ese pokemon que te mencione estaba muy herido. Por suerte, estábamos cerca de Monte Quena. Cuando acabamos con los planes del equipo Rocket, ese pokemon borro las memorias de todos a excepción de las nuestras.- Serena se encontraba sorprendida con lo poderoso que podía ser ese pokemon al punto de controlar las mentes de las personas.

-Nunca había escuchado de ese lugar en Johto ni de ese pokemon.-

-Es una zona preservada por lo que contenía…que era algo como un tipo de agua milagrosa. Era el Lago Clarity.- Los pensamientos de Serena fueron de alegría al escuchar de un lugar así, ella ya tenía una idea con todo lo que Ash le contaba.

-¡Ash! ¡¿Y si vamos a Johto a buscar esa agua para curar tu herida?!- Ella tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, eso podría curarlo definitivamente si esa leyenda era verdadera. Ante esa mirada hermosa Ash no pudo evitar besarla y acariciar su rostro. Al separarse, le sonrió tiernamente a la reina de las performer.

-Es una buena idea, pero existe un problema. El lago fue mudado de lugar por el pokemon que ayudamos ya que debido a las propiedades del agua podría ser explotada con usos comerciales y así contaminar su pureza. No sé en qué parte de Johto se encuentra.- Serena al escuchar esas palabras se entristeció, ella creía que había encontrado la solución. Sintió la mano de Ash acariciar su rostro para levantar sus ánimos.

-Se que deseas lo mejor para mí y te lo agradezco, pero descuida, Brock y Bill están ayudándome con esa situación. Yo confió en ellos y sé que lograran encontrar una cura.-

-No puedo evitar preocuparme por ti…..- Ella se recostó en su pecho a punto de echar un par de lagrimas al recordar esa herida fea que tenía en su costado. Ella sentía que su vida estaba en constante peligro con ese veneno contenido en su cuerpo.

-Lo sé y no pienso preocuparte tampoco. Vamos a casa, tuvimos un día bastante agitado.- Le brindo un beso en la frente a su amada y tomo su mano para levantarla. Ambos caminaron hacia el hogar que Ash construyo ella aferrándose firmemente a su brazo mientras Greninja y Sylveon sonreían entre sí al ver a sus entrenadores muy felices a pesar de todo los problemas que han vivido recientemente.

================== A la mañana siguiente===================

Serena recién abría los ojos, se despertaba debido al calor que hacía en la región. A pesar de ello su descanso fue completo, ya se había malacostumbrado a la presencia de Ash a la hora de dormir y la falta que le hacía era cómplice de su despertar. Ella se levanto de la cama para buscar a su amado el cual ya tenía el desayuno listo para ella con una nota indicándole que estaba en unos asuntos con el profesor Kukui y Gladio. Ella volteo a ver al reloj y ya eran las 9 de la mañana, durmió más de lo que ella acostumbraba pero realmente la paz que se siente en la región la había arrullado en los brazos de su amado…eso la sonrojaba y la obligaba a dar vueltas alrededor de la sala de la casa de Ash cayendo sentada en uno de los sofás mientras abrazaba fuertemente uno de los cojines. Todos esos días junto a Ash han sido maravillosos y ni en sus sueños más dulces junto al amor de su vida comparaba con lo que era la realidad. ¿Era de verdad todo tan bueno? Ella empezó a cuestionar la realidad, sabía que la competición de la Copa Wallace vendría pronto y aun no sabía donde le iba a tocar competir. Su separación parecía inminente a lo que ella suspiraba. ¿Realmente quería alejarse de Ash luego de que regreso a su vida? Ese era su dilema actualmente.

-Ash….que piensas hacer luego de este viaje….- Ella susurraba para sí misma en esos momentos. Volteaba ver al techo hecha un marasmo de pensamientos acerca del futuro de su amado. Luego de todo lo que supo que paso en esta región e incluyendo lo sucedido en Kalos la tenían en duda de que Ash no solamente iba a buscar el titulo de campeón mundial sino algo más. Ella deseaba con todo su fervor poder acompañarlo esta vez, no dejarlo solo en su sufrimiento…..su dolor era el de ella. Ella fue interrumpida de repente por el sonido de su tableta la cual cargaba en la cocina luego de que termino de desayunar.

-¿Quién será?- Ella paso a revisar el numero y la notica que más temía arribo. El anuncio de su etapa clasificatoria a la Copa Wallace había arribado. Tenía temor, lo más seguro es que iba a ir a otra región a competir dejando a su amado en el proceso. Aunque tenía aspiraciones en subir a la cima de la coordinación pokemon, esos sueños también eran adornados con la sonrisa de su amado. Ella se armo de valor y empezó a leer el contenido del mensaje.

 _Para: Serena de Pueblo Boceto_

 _De: Asociación Pokemon Internacional_

 _Debido a su gran desempeño y enorme habilidad en los torneos de coordinación pokemon, cordialmente se le invita al primer torneo internacional de la Copa Wallace que se celebrara en la región Sinnoh. Debido al carácter del torneo al ser una competencia a nivel mundial, exigimos que nuestros competidores sean los mejores en su área por lo tanto hemos dividido a todos nuestros aspirantes en diferentes secciones a través de todas las regiones asociadas del mundo pokemon. Para poder participar en las clasificatorias, se la han destinado 3 ciudades de la región Kanto para que su participación en este magno evento._

 _-Ciudad Celeste._

 _-Ciudad Azafrán_

 _-Ciudad Fucsia_

 _En esas tres ciudades usted tendrá la oportunidad de clasificarse a la Copa Wallace. Las competencias iniciaran en dos semanas y pronto se le brindara el calendario de competición y los requisitos que necesita en cada competencia. Esperamos con muchas ansias su participación y le deseamos éxitos en su participación._

 _Atte._

 _Comité Organizador de la Copa Wallace._

 _PD: Me tendrás agradecer cuando nos veamos Serena. ‹3_

-¿Kanto? ¿Kanto? ¡Kanto! ¡!Kanto!- La joven peli miel en ese momento no pudo evitar saltar de la alegría debido a esa enorme noticia que había recibido. Abrazaba a su tableta y la apretaba junto a su pecho mientras ella se tiraba al sofá de la casa de su amado. ¡Ella no se separaría de él! ¡Viajarían como en el pasado! Ella chillaba de la emoción mientras se levantaba de golpe. Esa noticia la lleno de energía para cumplir el propósito de ir de compras el día de ayer además de comprar su vestido para asistir a la boda. El lugar no gozaba de color y ni de brillo por lo tanto era su deber decorar la casa de Ash con bastantes cosas que ella encontró.

-¡Salgan todos!- Todos sus pokemon salieron viendo como su entrenadores se encontraba feliz.

-¡Chicos! ¡Necesito que me ayuden a decorar la casa de Ash! ¡Tenemos que apresurarnos porque puede venir en cualquier momento!- Y con esa energía y pasión ella y sus pokemon comenzaron con la decoración mientras su pecho brincaba de amor. Definitivamente iba a disfrutar de la boda esa noche.

================Monte Lanikila==================

Ash estaba sentado en una de las oficinas de la liga pokemon la cual se encontraba en la montaña más grande y fría de la región. Una reunión de emergencia era necesaria entre el coordinador de la liga pokemon de Alola el cual era el profesor Kukui, el presidente de la fundación Aether el cual era Gladio y por supuesto el campeón regional que era él mismo. La discusión era para rediseñar la competición para la próxima liga de Alola, el evento máximo con las deidades guardianas y ahora sobre la investigación del equipo Rocket acerca de la desaparición de Jessie y James.

-¿Entonces fuiste atacado por uno de los espías del equipo Rocket?- Gladio era el primero en preguntar para confirmar.

-Así fue Gladio. Eso me tiene pensativo en porque su movimiento después de 4 años después de ese evento.-

-¿La dejaste ir entonces?- El profesor Kukui preguntaba observando a su antiguo pupilo.

-Quiero evitar cualquier problema con el equipo Rocket en este momento, si hubiese hecho algo como capturarla de seguro hubiesen ido tras de mí con más ganas ya que ella es una de sus agentes elite. Como sabrán, luego de su boda profesor y de realizar el ritual máximo, iré a Kanto.

-¿Se encuentran ahí?- Gladio hacia clara referencia a la búsqueda de Ash.

-Lo están. Cuando capture a Buzzwole, pude ver la mente del entrenador que lo poseía y me entere que uno de ellos estaba en mi región natal.-

-¡Eso es perfecto! ¡Ash yo puedo ir contigo!- El rubio se emocionaba con las noticias, los Ultra Ente han sido muy escurridizos con los años pero el hecho de que Ash tuviese una pista sobre ellos le alegraba ya que podía asistirlo.

-Agradezco tu oferta Gladio, pero pienso viajar solo.-

-¡Es muy peligroso que tú vayas solo!-

-Gladio, Ash tiene sus razones personales, al menos eso pude ver en la reunión en Ciudad Lumiose. ¿No solamente se trata de los Ultra Entres no es así Ash?- Tanto tiempo de convivencia juntos hacia que el profesor Kukui leyera la mente de Ash el cual solo podía asentir.

-Tiene razón profesor, pero no puedo contarles nada al respecto. Espero me entiendan.-

-Siempre tienes que hacer las cosas tú solo.- El azabache sonreía nerviosamente mientras el profesor Kukui le observaba ya que había notado algo más que preocupaba al campeón.

-¿Ash, te preocupa el camino que desea tomar Serena no es así?- Ante la pregunta, el azabache cambio su gesto a uno de tristeza.

-No puedo ocultárselo profesor. Yo no quiero que ella me acompañe a ese viaje por la misma razón que estoy declinando a Gladio. Es muy peligroso y no quiero que ella se encuentre en medio de ese problema que voy a enfrentar. Ella tiene muchas ganas de seguir acompañándome.-

-¿Acaso ella es la única?- Esa pregunta tomaba desprevenido al azabache el cual se sonrojaba un poco.

-No es la única. Cuando volví a Kalos para protegerla, ella me hizo despertar más sentimientos que creí que no se volverían tan fuertes solo con su presencia. ¡Aun así! ¡No quiero involucrarla!- El profesor analizaba las reacciones de Ash y de la joven reina de Kalos. Eran ambos muy similares en pensamiento pensaba el experimentado profesor y solamente reía.

-¿Qué piensas decirle?-

-Yo pienso decirle que viajare a Kanto solo, la escoltare hacia Kalos y volveré a mi región. Sé que ella no tendrá elección ya que viene pronto la clasificación de la Copa Wallace.-

-¿Y si a ella le dan la opción de ir a Kanto para clasificar?- Gladio miraba a su amigo realmente nervioso luego de que pregunto.

-No había pensado en eso…..-

-¿Crees que ella se querrá despegar de ti? Por lo que he visto, ella tiene sentimientos muy fuertes por ti.- El profesor presionaba el asunto, no le gustaba ver a su antiguo estudiante tan nervioso.

-Espero que no sea el caso….- Ash en ese momento se levanto ya para partir pero antes de que saliera el profesor Kukui puso una mano en su hombro deteniéndolo.

-Un consejo Ash, las mujeres pueden ser muy impredecibles, más incluso que una batalla pokemon. Ten eso en cuenta.- Con esas palabras, el profesor salió de la oficina con la mano en sus bolsillos con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo ante la situación de Ash. Gladio en cambio observaba al azabache con los mismos ojos de confusión que el allegado ya que no conocían mucho de esos temas.

Ash viajaba en el lomo de su amigo Charizard con Pikachu en su hombro reflexionando en que iba a hacer si esa situación que Gladio menciono fuera realidad. Mas allá de capturar a los Ultra Entes, esa responsabilidad pesaba mucho en su interior sobre esa alma maligna que enfrento hace mucho tiempo. Su impaciencia le paso factura al punto de llegar a esta era y sabia que esa persona era capaz de hacer lo que fuese por cumplir sus objetivos. No le importaba matar o dañar a las personas si con eso realizaba sus ambiciones. El viaje a Isla Mele Mele no fue tan largo ya que al instante pudo ver su hogar donde la persona que le robaba suspiros de seguro le esperaba.

Cuando aterrizaron, agradeció a su fiel amigo y lo devolvió a su pokebola para que tomara un buen descanso mientras su amigo fiel se bajaba de su hombro. Ambos se dirigieron hacia dentro de la casa, cuando abrieron la puerta se llevaron una enorme sorpresa los dos tanto que Pikachu chillo de felicidad al ver todo lo que había dentro. La casa había adquirido mucho más color, las cortinas tenían un color amarillo que contrastaban con la luz del sol de Alola, cuadros que no recordaba estaban ahora colgados en las paredes de la casa, un par de alfombras se encontraban con imágenes de diferentes tipo de pokebola estaban en el suelo, algunos jarrones con flores de varios colores estaban en las esquinas de la casa. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿¡Ash!? ¿¡Eres tú!?- De la cocina se escuchaba a Serena que parecía preparar algo ya que el olor dulce que despedía el lugar hacia pensar eso a Ash. El azabache llego a la cocina y observo a la hermosura hecha mujer en Serena la cual terminaba de hornear lo que parecían ser pokelitos. Al ver a Ash, la reina de Kalos no dudo en ir a saludar a su amado abrazándolo y besándolo suavemente en los labios.

-¡Bienvenido a casa Ash!- Su sonrisa, su fragancia, sus dulces gestos, eso era lo que a Ash le hacía dudar de su decisión.

-No esperaba que tuvieras tan decorado.- La sorpresa había sido grata para el azabache, la verdad no se esperaba ver tantos detalles alrededor de la casa y sabia que no había terminado de ver todo.

-¡¿Te gusta?! Ayer que nos separamos me dedique a comprar algunas cosas para la casa.-

-No debiste Serena, yo se que nos interrumpieron pero yo pude….- En ese momento la kalosiana coloco su dedo índice en la boca del campeón.

-No hay problema en ello Ash. Yo también quería poner mi granito de arena en tu casa, cuando escuche ese relato….quería ser parte de ello…ser parte de tu vida con cada minuto que estamos juntos…..- Ella se sonrojaba al confesar su "delito" mientras el kantoniano sonreía feliz ante esos detalles que ella le brindaba y volvía a besarla.

Ash no sabía qué hacer, realmente se sentía mal de haber tomado su decisión pasara lo que pasara. Lo único que podía pensar era en hacerla feliz lo más posible en esos momentos y disfrutar lo que a lo mejor serian sus últimos minutos con ella.

=========Al día siguiente=========

Ash y Serena se dirigieron al aeropuerto de la isla para recibir a Brock y Gary los cuales llegaron cumpliendo con la invitación del profesor Kukui. Ash les ofreció posada cosa que declinaron al voltear a ver a Serena cosa que hizo que se sonrojara y decidieron ser escoltados a uno de los hoteles de la isla. Decidieron encontrarse en la playa donde la boda se iba a llevar a cabo en la noche.

El día se hizo rápido con todos los preparativos de la boda la cual estaba a punto de comenzar. Ash se encontraba listo ya con un tuxedo que alquilo en la tienda e incluso Pikachu llevaba un sombrero de copa y un pequeño corbatín rojo que hacia juego con sus mejillas. La única que faltaba en terminar era Serena que había advertido que tardaría un poco cosa que el azabache no espero que fuese tanto, aun así el era paciente, recordarla en el baile de hace unas semanas en Kalos le hizo recordar lo mucho que valió la pena la espera.

-Ya estoy lista Ash.- En efecto, la espera valió la pena, el azabache quedo maravillado con lo hermosa que ella se miraba en ese momento. Un vestido azul claro con falda corta (debido al calor de la región) ceñido perfectamente a su bello cuerpo acompañados también por unos tacones del mismo color de su vestido para combinar lo cual la hacían ver un poco más alta. Sus hombros estaban descubiertos como ella le gustaba con sus atuendos de performance pero el detalle que Ash noto fue ver el listón azul envolviendo su cuello suavemente como una especie de collar.

-Te vez hermosa Serena.- Con un pequeño sonrojo y una sonrisa recibía a la kalosiana la cual era embargada por la felicidad que Ash le hacía. No esperaba en decirle acerca del mensaje que recibió el día de ayer cosa que de seguro lo haría feliz.

-¡Gracias! Aunque debo de admitir que tu también te vez muy bien en traje.-

-¿Tú crees? Me siento todo apretado.- Ella tomaba el brazo de su entrenador favorito mientras salían de la casa listos para el evento siempre en el lomo de Charizard que sobrevolaba las islas para el destino al otro lado de Isla Mele Mele.

Luego de un tiempo, ambos por fin llegaron a la playa que fue alquilada por ambos novios a punto de casarse para celebrar su unión. Al llegar Ash y Serena, fueron recibidos por todos sus amigos los cuales no podían evitar comentar lo hermosa que se veían Lillie y la reina de Kalos. Ash se sentía feliz de ver como ella era capaz de hacer amistad fácilmente con todos sus conocidos, sin esperar recibió un codazo de Gary.

-¿Eres afortunado eh….Señor Ketchum?- El campeón tosía por la súbita broma de su amigo y rival de infancia.

-¡Gary no hagas eso!-

-Si te soy sincero, nunca espere que fuese hecho para el amor, puedo declarar que me equivoque.-

-No te culpo, Ash siempre fue súper denso siempre que lo acompañe.- El doctor Brock acompañaba a Gary en molestar al campeón.

-Gracias por el apoyo Brock.- La mirada de ambos luego se volvió seria ya que información nueva se había brindado en su local región.

-Ash, recibimos un informe de Bill. Al parecer necesita que llegues a su laboratorio para que realizar en ti unos estudios.- El nieto del profesor Oak revelaba una de sus razones de estar ahí.

-¿En serio?-

-Según lo que me dijo, parece ser que necesitan de tu "habilidad" para ayudar a Mewtwo a recuperarse.-

-¿Mi Aura? ¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé, mi abuelo quiso indagar pero sabes cómo es Bill.- Al recordar la excentricidad del pokemaniaco ambos jóvenes reían nerviosos.

-Yo investigue un poco en Kanto cuando regrese a Ciudad Plateada. Se han expandido algunos rumores….-

-¿Qué rumores Brock?-

-Al parecer, muchos entrenadores han sido apaleados por dos figuras misteriosas, al menos eso fue lo que Misty me corroboro cuando hable con ella.-

-¿Podrán ser?

-No lo sé. Lo más raro del asunto, es que no han retado ningún gimnasio o a la batalla de la frontera. Ellos solo roban el dinero de sus víctimas y se marchan. Siendo entrenadores de nivel alto normales, es lo que ellos aspirarían.

-¿Cuándo comenzaron esos rumores?-

-Hace un par de meses según Misty.- Ash se encontraba pensativo ante tal información, Buzzwole armo todo un escándalo en Kalos pero al parecer cada Ultra Ente tenía una personalidad diferente.

-Iré dentro de poco a Kanto. ¿Podrás acompañarme a visitar a Misty? Quisiera escucharlo también de ella.

-Por supuesto, yo estaré unas semanas en Ciudad Plateada, será perfecto cuando llegues.-

-Yo también me quedare en Kanto Ash. Quiero ayudarte todo lo posible, Bill me dijo que aceptaría mi ayuda en su investigación ya que requería varias manos. Además tengo curiosidad en Mewtwo.-

-¡Está decidido entonces!-

-¡Gary! ¡Ven con nosotros! ¡Sophocles necesita preguntarte algo!- Alegremente Lillie llamaba al investigador para que se le uniese viendo Ash y Brock la sonrisa maliciosa del chaparro revelándoles sus verdaderas intenciones.

-¿Qué esperas galán? Tu dama te espera.- Ahora el turno de Ash de dar un codazo en las costillas al investigador cosa que lo hizo sonrojar.

-¡Ash!-

-Tenía que cobrármelas….pequeño Gary.- Con una sonrisa nerviosa el investigador fue donde la rubia que le recibía con una enorme sonrisa. Ash en ese momento volteo a ver al moreno.

-¿Supiste algo de lo que hablamos en Pueblo Boceto Brock?-

-Nada. Al parecer no ha habido novedades con respecto a ese sujeto en la región. Todo ha estado tranquilo como si de nada se tratase.-

-Esperaba algo de información, creo que tendré que comenzar de cero.-

-¿Viajaras solo?-

-Esas es la idea Brock. No quiero involucrar a nadie en ese conflicto.-

-Entiendo. ¿Serena te ha dicho algo?-

-No he discutido con ella.- Su allegado hermano mayor de viajes sonreía un poco, al igual que Kukui conocían cual sería la reacción de la peli miel.

-Si mi consejo te vale Ash, las mujeres son muy determinadas cuando se proponen a algo. No te vayas a sorprender.- ¿Eh? ¿También Brock? Ahora se sentía más confuso por la situación. Decidió hacer un lado esos pensamientos y caminaron ambos hacia el grupo de Alola donde también aguardaba la razón de su dilema, Serena.

La ceremonia comenzó en breves instantes, el profesor Kukui con un perfil tenso pero ansioso y motivado esperando a la novia. Todos los invitados estaban sentados esperando el momento de la llegada de la profesora Burnett. La espera llego a su fin cuando una carroza jalada por Tauros llego. Kiawe y Gladio abrieron las puertas de la misma donde apareció la dama vestida de blanco con un sonrojo y una mirada feliz al profesor Kukui el cual sonreía de oreja a oreja al ver lo hermosa que se miraba su futura esposa. Serena observaba con mucha emoción junto a las otras chicas como la sonrisa de la novia era tan pura como el agua más cristalina del lago más hermoso. Ella en esos momentos se preguntaba si luciría así de feliz si llegase a tener ese momento con Ash, al voltearlo a ver su cara se torno roja, el azabache al notar su mirada tomo su mano y la apretó cosa que a ella la hizo sumamente feliz…..además….Gary también estaba todo sonrojado a la par de Lillie observaba el azabache.

La ceremonia nupcial dio inicio, cada novio brindando sus votos de amor eterno hacia el otro, las jóvenes ilusionadas al escuchar las palabras de amor profesadas por la pareja mientras que los varones también admiraban el bello momento. La entrega de los anillos llego y luego de intercambiarlos con el del otro llego el momento del sello final de la unión lo cual fue un beso lleno de sentimiento bajo la luz de la luna la cual todos los allegados elogiaron con un aplauso de sinceridad ensordecedor.

Las tradiciones no se hicieron esperar en la recepción, un pequeño baile donde todos danzaban al son de la música adornados por la luz lunar donde Ash y Serena aprovechaban de nuevo para tomar sus manos y danzar como a ella le encantaba. Un pequeño intercambio se brindaba donde en ese turno le tocaba a Ash y a Kukui cambiar pareja.

-Luces bien hoy Ash.-

-¡Gracias profesora Burnett! ¡Muchas felicidades!-

-Gracias por tus deseos. He querido preguntarte….esa chica que ha estado contigo toda esta noche. ¿Ella es Serena no es así?-

-Ella es Serena. El profesor Kukui tuvo la gentileza de invitarla a su boda.-

-Ya veo. ¿Ella te gusta mucho no es así?- Eso hizo que la cara de Ash se sonrojara, a pesar de su densidad pasada, ahora podía reaccionar normalmente a ese tipo de preguntas.

-Ella me gusta mucho, yo quiero protegerla de cualquier peligro.- Ante ese comentario la profesora levanto su ceja y empezó a sonreír.

-Ya veo, esa chica se ve bastante fuerte. Apuesto lo que quieras que ella te ha protegido también a ti varias veces, no deberías de subestimarla.- Ash quedo pensativo ante tal comentario. ¿Acaso estaba siendo demasiado egocéntrico? Conocía a la perfección de la fortaleza de Serena, pero lo que venía podía ser demasiado para ella.

La música se detuvo en ese momento porque llegaba otra tradición muy esperada por las chicas en especial, el lanzamiento del ramo de flores. Todas las jóvenes se colocaron en grupo incluyendo a Serena para sorpresa de Ash para recibir el ramo que la profesora Burnett iba a lanzar. Cómicamente, Brock también era parte de ese grupo cosa que hacía que una pequeña gota en su sien cayera de todos sus conocidos. El ramo fue lanzado, todas las damas presentes (y Brock) empezaron a luchar por el preciado ramo el cual sin que nadie se diese cuenta la profesora lanzo directamente a Serena la cual la recibió y una sonrisa se le formaba en el rostro adornado por un rojo en sus mejillas. Ella abrazo el ramo muy feliz y paso a observar a su amado el cual le regalo una sonrisa. (El muy torpe no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que significaba la tradición.)

La cena fue el acto siguiente de la recepción donde todos podían conversar amenamente mientras comían. Ash y Serena compartían mesa junto a Gladio, Lillie, Brock y Gary los cuales se encontraban felices por la celebración, para Serena eran momentos inolvidables que vivía junto a su amado y que sabía que iban a seguir viniendo por lo tanto decidió revelar la noticia que la tenía tan feliz.

-Ash quiero decirte algo…-

-¿Qué sucede Serena?-

-Recibí un mensaje de la asociación pokemon el día de ayer.- Cuando Ash y los allegados escucharon acerca de las noticias guardaron silencio. El azabache era el más nervioso de todos y pedía que la hayan puesto a competir en otra zona.

-¿Qué decía el mensaje Serena?-

-Llego la información que esperaba acerca de la Copa Wallace. ¡Sorpresa! ¡Mi clasificación se realizara en Kanto! ¡Podre acompañarte en tu viaje futuro Ash!- La reacción que recibió la peli miel no fue la esperada, la cara de Ash era de seriedad pura. Brock, Gary y Gladio esperaban lo peor.

-Serena….yo…..- La joven percibió el gesto de nervios de su amado. ¿Acaso era malo? Parecía que el joven contenía sus pensamientos ante tal noticia.

-¿No te alegra Ash? ¿Seguiremos viajando juntos?- Ash no pudo soportar más, decidió hacer lo más sano en ese momento y era alejarse de ella para buscar una solución. El kantoniano tomo aire y decidió irse del lugar dejando estupefactos a todos los de la mesa incluyendo a Serena. La joven al ver como se iba decidió seguirlo para saber qué era lo que ocurría llena de preguntas sobre su reaccion.

-¡Serena! ¡Ash!- Lillie iba a ir tras ellos pero su hermano la detuvo en seco.

-Déjalos a ellos dos. Es un problema que solo ellos pueden resolver en estos momentos.

-¡Ellos dos acaban de reencontrarse! ¡No pienso permitir que se peleen! ¡Andando Pikachu!- El roedor eléctrico asintió y siguió a la rubia en búsqueda de su entrenador y Serena. Los demás siguieron a los jóvenes también preocupados con lo que podría pasar.

Ambos llegaron a un claro de la playa el cual era privado y no había nadie que los pudiese molestar. Serena estaba agitada al perseguirlo con miles de preguntas en su cabeza. ¿Qué era lo que sucedía en Ash? Al final pudo alcanzarlo y vio como caminaba de adelante para atrás pensando profundamente cosa que era raro en su persona. Ella decidió acercarse con cuidado para poder resolver esta situación sin necesidad de usar bolas de nieve.

-Ash… ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Por qué reaccionaste de esa manera?-

-Serena, perdóname pero no puedo permitir que viajes a Kanto y menos conmigo. Voy a hablar con Wallace en este momento, aun debe de ser temprano en Hoenn, Voy a pedirle que cambie tu participación a Johto o a Sinnoh.- Era la única solución que Ash poseía en su mente, su mayor temor se hacía realidad el cual era exponer a Serena al peligro que estaba presente en su región y lo hacía actuar irracionalmente.

-¿¡Porque piensas hacer eso!?-

-Kanto ahora es muy peligroso.-

-¡Kalos también lo era hace unas semanas Ash!-

-¡Esto es diferente!- La voz de Ash se alzaba en ese momento cosa que estremeció a la joven pero debía de fortalecerse, no iba a caer en el mismo error de hace 8 años.

-Ash, yo se que te preocupas por mí por lo que ocurre con los Ultra Entes. Yo quiero apoyarte con esa búsqueda y ahora que tengo una razón para que podamos viajar juntos de nuevo no pienso dejarte ir solo.-

-¡No entiendes Serena! ¡Es peligroso!- El azabache había perdido la compostura debido a su preocupación por la misma joven.

-¡Ni siquiera consideras mi opinión! ¡Yo no quiero perderte y por eso quiero ayudarte!-

-¡Tampoco quiero perderte Serena! ¡No quiero que suceda algo como lo que paso aquí hace 4 años contigo!- La joven entendía ahora el miedo del azabache luego de haber escuchado su historia y era normal que tuviese una reacción de ese tipo. Aun así le molestaba el hecho de que no considerara su ayuda. Recordó su última pelea y no fue nada agradable y estaban rozando ese mismo punto crítico. Ella prometió dibujarle esa sonrisa perdida al amor de su vida y no iba a rendirse en ello. Solo existía una forma de resolver esa discusión.

-¡Ash! ¡Te reto a una batalla pokemon!- ¿Eh? El azabache quedo estupefacto al escuchar a la joven que ya tenía una pokebola en mano dirigida hacia él. Los demás pudieron alcanzarlos y observaron con curiosidad el evento.

-¡Ya te dije! ¡Una batalla pokemon aquí y ahora! ¡El ganador decide el destino del otro! ¡ASH KETCHUM DE PUEBLO PALETA! ¡SERENA DE PUEBLO BOCETO TE RETA!-

" **En medio de la felicidad también puede existir el desacuerdo. Nuestro héroe estaba en medio de su indecisión de la cual Serena planeaba confrontar directamente. ¿Qué sucederá en dicha lucha? Esta historia continuara…"**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda Taikobou con un capitulo mas de El Reto Maximo. La tension llego a su climax con respecto al viaje a Kanto. Para mi, este es el mayor conflicto en lo que es su viaje a Alola. En este caso quise hacer a Serena mas sabia que en su altercado en ciudad Snowbelle, ya saben, las mujeres son mas maduras que nosotros los varones. Se que Ash actua irracionalmente pero creo que tampoco se le puede culpar despues de los eventos que ha vivido y lo importante que es la joven para su persona. Es lo que me encanta de este conflicto, el choque de ideas e intenciones que habra. Bueno espero les guste el capitulo y espero leer siempre sus comentarios! Ahora a responder reviews OwO!**

 **Edtru23: La verdad veo muy buena aceptacion con el grupo de Alola y Serena, realmente me alegra porque me costo visualizarlos jajajajaja. No es mala la idea de Bewear si te soy honesto, lo unico malo es que esos pokemon no se encuentran en Alola, se que di un pequeño spoiler pero en los proximos capitulos se sabra su paradero y el porque de ello. Pues digamos que son mayorcitos y pueden tener esa clase de tension jajajajaja, tal vez no planeo ser tan explicito en ello a menos que la historia lo requiera en algun futuro. Por los momentos su amor aun es inocente en ese aspecto, pero pueda que haya eso...quien sabe XD. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **jbadillodavila: Gracias! Espero este te guste tambien!**

 **SasoriKetchum: Creo que deberia de estar acostumbrado a mis cliffhanger jajajajaja. De hecho Mewtwo tendra protagonismo en esta arca, por ende todo lo relacionado a el lo estoy conectando. La propuesta aceptada fue realmente algo que queria hacer para impactar aunque claro habia su razon como habemos leido XD. Espero te guste el capitulo y gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Imaginador: De hecho es una personaje muy infravalorada ya que siendo la elite del equipo Rocket me hubiese encantado ver mas de ella. Se que soy malvado con la informacion y los cliffhangers XD! Para no perder el habito XD! (No me recuerdes a Tri) Los pokemon del equipo Rocket de hecho tienen su relevancia y se vera reflejada en los proximos capitulos. Creo que simplemente planeo hacer relaciones amistosas entre pokemon, a lo mejor abarque algo de trabajo en equipo entre ellos pero depende de la historia en su como se vaya desarrollando. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Guest1: Buena pregunta. Hace mucho tiempo en mis tiempos de Shipper de Naruhina (Hace longtime XD) Hice un fic de AU el cual fue muy popular en un foro del shipping. Hoy ya ese foro murio y creo que la historia tambien se olvido jajajajaja.**

 **Guest2: Alguien tiene buen ojo por lo que veo, de hecho lo hago a proposito. Tendra su razon luego. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Sora: Todos quisieramos eso! XD! Aun me siento alegre con la interaccion entre ellos jajajajaja. Me salio mejor de lo que esperaba. *Conste que puse mas teasing de ese shipping XD* Siempre me puse a pensar, cual seria el ritual mas dificil y habiendo peleado contra esas bestias tan seguido en pokemon showdown pense lo dificil que seria hacerlo los 4 a la vez. Yup, el suceso se dio en este capitulo y veremos como se desarrolla en el siguiente. La batalla de Domino y Serena fue cortada como era costumbre en el anime XD! De hecho no es la ultima aparicion de la espia en Alola aunque claro la rivalidad la quiero colocar entre ellas. El frio polar en Deseos esta bajo cero XD! Nah tranquilo, espero pacientemente tus comentarios en la historia jajajaja. Muchas gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Agradezco a todos los lectores su apoyo y espero les guste el capitulo! Ya-Ha!**


	41. C4 Ash vs Serena: La promesa

Capitulo 4: Ash vs Serena: La promesa bajo aquella luna llena.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, nuestro héroe descubrió que era buscado por el equipo Rocket para ser interrogado sobre el paradero de Jessie y James. Al no poder encontrar más respuestas, una incógnita lo carcomía desde que salió de Kalos la cual se hizo realidad cuando Serena le informo donde sería su próximo viaje. En medio de esa discusión, la joven reina de Kalos había retado a duelo al campeón de Alola para descubrir quién tiene la razón."**

El campeón de Alola, un experimentado entrenador pokemon que cargaba en sus espaldas mil viajes y experiencias las cuales lo habían hecho crecer como persona. En ninguno de sus viajes se cruzo con un dilema como el que tenía frente suyo el cual era la terquedad de la persona que anhelaba proteger con todas sus fuerzas. Por lo general, él era considerado por lo general como el impredecible por varios de sus amigos y rivales pero ahora la reina de Kalos le había quitado su titulo con esa acción.

-Serena…por favor…-

-¡No Ash! ¡Yo quiero seguir viajando contigo pase lo que pase! ¡Cuando leí la noticia de que estaría a tu lado en tu viaje Kanto mi corazón brinco de alegría al saber que no me volvería a separar de ti!- Escucharla le dolía ya que siendo sincero consigo mismo tampoco quería separarse de ella. Todos los presentes observaban a los dos amantes en su conflicto.

-Acepta su reto Ash.- Del fondo de los testigos se observo como el profesor Kukui había expresado su opinión mientras la profesora Burnett iba agarrada de su brazo.

-Pero…..-

-Cuando un entrenador pokemon ve a los ojos a otro, eso solo significa que una batalla debe de comenzar Ash. Lo deberías de saber bien.- Las palabras de Kukui eran fuertes pero tenían sentido, muchas veces siempre una batalla le había dado a entender los sentimientos de su adversario incluso con ello pudo animar a Serena a tomar su decisión de ir a Hoenn para cumplir su meta. Aun tenía miedo de que el peligro pudiera arrebatársela pero su mirada de determinación lo hacía ceder.

-De acuerdo, pero será hasta mañana en el atardecer.- Al final el entrenador se rendía ante la mirada de la joven la cual sonreía.

-Te lo agradezco Ash. ¡Te prometo que te voy a ganar!- La mente del azabache era un caos con todo lo que se jugaba y debía de prepararse para ello.

-Volvamos a la fiesta, estamos arruinando la celebración del profesor Kukui.- El joven pronunciaba mientras todos hacían caso a pesar del dilema que sentía. Era la primera vez que tenía un revoltijo de sentimientos dentro de su ser los cuales armaban una guerra en su interior. Por un lado, deseaba seguir viajando con Serena ya que luego de todo lo vivido le era imposible regresar a la soledad. Por otra parte el peligro al cual estaba expuesto le indicaba que no era seguro para ella y eso estaba por encima de cualquier cosa en su vida.

-¿Bromeas? Me estás dando el mejor regalo de bodas. Una batalla entre la Reina de Kalos y el Campeón de Alola. ¡Estoy muy emocionado!- Ash simplemente reía ante el comentario de su antiguo profesor. Cuando todos partían ya hacia la recepción, la peli miel detuvo a Lillie en ese momento.

-¿Lillie, donde te estás quedando?- ¿Eh? Tanto Ash como la joven rubia quedaron atónitos ante esa pregunta.

-En mi casa de la Isla Mele Mele. ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo hoy? Quiero concentrarme para mañana.- La peli miel volteaba a ver a su amado determinada y mostrándole que no era una broma cosa que estremeció al joven.

-De…de acuerdo…..- La pobre chica se sentía con los nervios de punta al ver a qué punto habían llegado ambos. Ash simplemente suspiro a lo cual en ese momento Gary se le apareció por la espalda y coloco su brazo sobre su espalda.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso galán?-

-No molestes Gary.- La energía habitual de Ash era nula en ese momento. Brock al verlo se unió para darle apoyo.

-Ella se lo está tomando en serio Ash, deberías de hacer lo mismo.- El azabache observaba a su amigo de viajes más duradero mientras volvía a suspirar.

-Yo quiero entenderla pero….-

-Las mujeres son así pequeño Ash, ya deberías de ir acostumbrándote. Ahora que lo pienso, ya que ella va con Lillie a su casa, nosotros iremos a la tuya.-

-¿Quieren ahorrarse la estadía del hotel no es así?- Ambos sonrieron declarándose culpables y se unían a su peripecia.

La recepción de la boda había concluido y todos empezaban a partir. Ash y Serena cruzaron miradas solo una vez antes de separarse para luego cada quien tomar su rumbo. Ambos tenían un sentimiento raro en sus corazones, algo diferente a todo lo que han experimentado juntos desde el día que se conocieron.

Ambas chicas arribaron al hogar de Lillie la cual se sentía feliz de tener compañía esa noche aunque no podía ocultar la preocupación de todo el asunto. Serena propuso que tuviesen una noche para platicar ambas ya que si era sincera con ella misma, realmente lo necesitaba. Ya vestidas listas para dormir ambas estaban sentadas en el suelo brindando anécdotas divertidas de sus viajes y demás experiencias pero sin querer el tema era Ash en esos momentos y eso afecto a la peli miel.

-¿De veras te encuentras bien Serena?-

-Te mentiría si dijese que si Lillie. No me gusta pelear con Ash…..-

-Si te soy sincera, actuaste de una manera muy madura. Creo que si hubiese sido yo, me hubiera enojado muchísimo.-

-La última vez que peleamos, le dije cosas muy feas por eso decidí hacerlo a su estilo.-

-¿Te refieres a su pelea en Ciudad Snowbelle?-

-¿Lo sabes?-

-Ash me lo comento una vez cuando nos quedamos en una fogata en la escuela. Todos dormían en ese momento y éramos los únicos sin sueño.

 _"_ _¿Por qué te peleaste con ella?"_

 _"_ _Fui un tonto Lillie en ese momento. En esos momentos me sentía como un entrenador muy fuerte, después de la liga Sinnoh, tuve un tropiezo en mi carrera como entrenador. El llegar a Kalos y ver como los resultados eran positivos me hizo soberbio. Esa vez tuve derrotas muy dolorosas contra dos entrenadores, uno era extremadamente fuerte y el otro era uno que seguía mis pasos. Tenía el ego inflado, tenía una racha de victorias bastante decente y sentía que poco a poco podría lograr mi sueño. Cuando sufrí esas derrotas incluyendo la batalla de gimnasio la cual me abría el camino para la liga Kalos caí en una pequeña depresión."_

 _"_ _¿Tu deprimido? Eso me cuesta creerlo…."_

 _"_ _Lo estuve, pero fue gracias a ella que salí de esos malos sentimientos, ella me devolvió a la realidad. Mis amigos me han dicho que soy muy testarudo cuando me deprimo y por lo general embotello las cosas para mí mismo. Ella fue la primera que intento acercarse a mí, siempre preocupada por mi bienestar y yo como un tonto de primera clase le grite que no me entendía."_

 _"_ _¡Fuiste muy grosero Ash!"_

 _"_ _Lo sé, pero bueno ella me hizo pagar mi rudeza. Nunca pensé que las bolas de nieve fueran tan duras como las que ella me lanzo en ese momento aunque si te soy sincero sus palabras entrecortadas y sus lágrimas reprimidas era lo que más me dolía en ese momento. Con su dulce enojo ella me hizo volver a la vida como entrenador pokemon. Siempre he sido algo inmaduro cuando me peleo con mis amigos y amigas, pero con ella…..fue doloroso….muy doloroso. Nunca había sentido algo así en mi vida y es donde yo empecé a apreciarla mas…..no solo como amiga….sino como alguien muy importante en mi vida."_

-¿Eso pensó cuando pasó?-

-Eso fue lo que me confesó Serena. Por eso también me siento muy preocupada por lo que ustedes dos pasan. Siempre fuiste su rayo de luz en un mar de dolor y tristeza a pesar del tiempo y la distancia. Siempre que hablaba sobre ti, una sonrisa era lo que se dibujaba en su rostro, incluso esa vez que recordó esa pelea.- El rostro de Serena al conocer ese detalle era dominado por la emoción de conocer ese pensamiento de Ash. Ella siempre se sintió culpable de sus palabras ya que ella también perdió el control esa vez, pero como siempre el observaba lo positivo de las cosas y le gustaba que eso al final haya sido un efecto positivo en su persona….que ella lo haya sido.

-Aun no entiendo porque reacciona así….eso me desconcierta.-

-Claro que entiendes porque su reacción fue de esa manera. Conoces lo que ocurrió acá y conoces todo el dolor que experimento. Ash es terco como tú lo dices, pero esta vez es terco porque te aprecia demasiado, eres muy importante para su vida. ¿Por qué crees que corrió al no más enterarse de que estabas en peligro en Kalos? Jamás lo había visto tan preocupado como cuando se entero que estabas amenazada.- Ella creía en su amado, sabía que era una persona que se preocupaba primero en los demás antes que en él mismo y por eso ello deseaba acompañarlo.

-Lillie…..dime algo. ¿La sonrisa de Ash ha sido la misma después de todo lo que ocurrió?- Ante esa pregunta, la joven quedo sin palabras ya que muy en su interior sabia que lo que Serena quería darle a entender. Su sonrisa inocente y llena de energía murió después de esos eventos y ella también se sentía culpable por ello.

-Cuando viaje con Ash en Kalos hace 8 años, yo descubrí mi sueño.-

-¿Ser reina de Kalos?-

-Si te soy sincera, ese era mi sueño al principio antes de conocer el significado de llevar ese título. Mi sueño se transformo en algo más grande que una simple victoria en un espectáculo. Al terminar mi viaje con él en Kalos, decidí que mis espectáculos robarían las sonrisas de todos. Mi meta es hacer feliz a todos los que me rodean y me observan, aunque sea por una fracción de segundo que se olviden de sus tristezas y problemas. ¿Crees que me siento bien con mi sueño cuando la persona más importante en mi vida no sonríe tal y como yo he recordado durante más de ocho años?- En ese momento las lagrimas de la joven se deslizaban de sus mejillas impactando a la joven que escuchaba sus razones.

-Serena…..-

-Yo quiero hacerlo feliz Lillie, se lo merece más que nadie. No me parece justo que el cargue con esa responsabilidad que le ha traído tanto dolor. Es por eso que deseo seguir viajando con él, quiero que esa sonrisa perdida resucite en su rostro…en el rostro del amor de mi vida.- Al ver como ella derrochaba sus sentimientos, Lillie procedió a abrazarla y a confortar su corazón doliente. En ese momento, ella admiro a Serena más que a nadie en este mundo, su convicción hacia Ash era fuerte y sincera, solo un corazón tan noble como el de ella podría tener ese pensamiento.

En cambio el azabache observaba la luna en ese momento desde la ventana de su hogar pensativo sobre todo el futuro próximo. Lo peor que le pudo haber pasado ocurrió ese día que era que Serena le acompañara a Kanto. El peligro latente en la región era algo más allá de los Ultra Entes los cuales palidecían ante esa persona que andaba libre. ¿Por qué tuvo que hacer esa tontería ese día? Su curiosidad al final le paso factura muy grande y hoy pagaba con intereses esas consecuencias.

-¿No puedes dormir?- Tanto Gary como Brock se acercaban para poder conversar ante el dilema del joven.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en mañana, créeme que ni mi futura batalla contra Tapu Koko me tiene tan nervioso como Serena lo hace.-

-Eso es buena señal.-

-¿A qué te refieres Gary?-

-Concuerdo con Gary, ella se ha convertido en parte importante de tu vida y de tus aventuras. Si te soy sincero, cuando te veo con ella se nota que todas tus preocupaciones desaparecen.-

-No puedo negárselo a ustedes chicos pero también ese es el motivo…-

-¡Ash! Subestimas a la chica…..- Gary lo interrumpía no entendiendo al cien por ciento su dilema.

-¡No es eso! Yo se que Serena es sumamente fuerte….pero….-

-¿Tienes miedo de que suceda algo similar que hace 8 años no es así?- Ante esa pregunta, el azabache quedo callado con un semblante de tristeza.

-Pikachu en ese momento te ayudo, nosotros también lo hicimos Ash. Entiendo que tengas temor de perderla, pero si algo debes de saber muy bien durante tus viajes es que tampoco hubieses llegado tan lejos sin el apoyo de todos tus amigos incluyéndola a ella.-

-Lo sé…..-

-Ash, si tanto no quieres que te acompañe entonces tienes que derrotarla mañana. ¿No es acaso así como resuelves tus problemas por lo general?-

-Creo que tendré que hacerlo así.- El azabache no tenia opción, si su convicción de protegerla era tan grande debía de hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿A quienes piensas usar contra ella Ash?-

-Quiero reservar a Pikachu y Greninja para la batalla ritual. Originalmente Decidueye e Incineroar debían de participar pero por desgracia por lo ocurrido en Kalos, Decidueye está imposibilitado. Sceptile también será parte de la batalla.-

-¿Entonces llamaras al profesor Oak para hacer cambios?-

-Tendrá que ser así.

=====Al día siguiente=====

Un día de reflexión y motivación es lo que ambos habían vivido donde su único objetivo era derrotar al otro. Serena era puntual a su cita con el destino acompañada de Lillie. Ash ya la esperaba junto a Brock y Gary los cuales observaban con seriedad el asunto. El profesor Kukui y la profesora Burnett junto a todos los amigos de la región Alola estaban también listos para ver tal evento. La playa frente a la casa de Ash seria la arena de combate entre ambos donde se vería quien prevalecería con su convicción.

-Yo seré el referee esta vez Brock. ¿Si no te molesta?- Gary se ofrecía a ser el juez cosa que el moreno acepto ya que también tenía curiosidad como Serena podría contra un entrenador tan experimentado como lo era Ash. Ambos se colocaban ya en posiciones opuestas estando frente a frente.

-¿Estás listo Ash? Pienso derrotar al campeón de Alola y acompañarlo a Kanto le guste o no.- Escucharle ese tono de desafío de alguna manera lo hacía sonreír un poco, lo disfrutaría mas si no fuese bajo estas circunstancias.

-Acepto tu duelo Serena.- Seco y simple, su mirada de seriedad intimidaba un poco a la joven. ¿Acaso no iba a disfrutar su batalla con ella? Ella pensaba que de veras eso la animaría además de probarle que ella es suficientemente fuerte para acompañarlo. La joven sabía que Ash tenía pokemon muy fuertes en su arsenal y si de veras quisiera derrotarla los usaría además de sus poderosos movimientos Z. Viera donde lo viera ella estaba en suma desventaja y solo tenía un as bajo la manga para poder sorprenderlo. Ella no se iba a rendir tal como lo hacia él, nunca rendirse hasta que todo se acabe.

-¡Esta será una batalla de 3 vs 3! ¡Las reglas son las siguientes! ¡Se realizaran tres batallas donde la retadora Serena solo tiene que ganar una batalla para poder salir victoriosa de la contienda! ¡No se permitirán sustituciones de ninguno de los entrenadores! Ash, por favor comienza tú y saca tu primer pokemon.- ¿Eh? ¿Solo necesitaba ganar una batalla? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¡Momento! ¡Para ganar tengo que al menos ganar dos de tres!- Ella le reclamaba al nieto del profesor Oak mientras el sonreía.

-Serena, cuando un elite 4 o un campeón regional combate en una batalla no oficial se toman ese tipo de reglas. No subestimes a Ash, no estás batallando con un entrenador promedio.- Ella volteo a ver a su amado el cual en ese momento emanaba un tipo de aura muy intensa la cual ella nunca había experimentado. ¿Esto era luchar contra la elite pokemon del mundo? Ella siempre lo considero extremadamente fuerte pero ahora que lo tenía en frente podía sentir esa presión. La última vez que lucharon que fue también irónicamente la primera ella no sintió esa sensación de parte de Ash.

-¡Scraggy! ¡Yo te elijo!- Un pequeño pokemon luchador fue el que salió para la contienda para la sorpresa de la peli miel, ese era otro que no conocía. Era muy pequeño y eso en circunstancias normales hubiese hecho pensar que la subestimaba, pero el azabache era diferente. Pokemon grande, pequeño, rápido, lento, fuerte, débil…..eso no importaba ya que verdadera habilidad radicaba en hacer que cualquier pokemon usara su máximo potencial y ella lo sabía bien.

-Serena, es tu turno.- La joven tenía solo una opción, combatir fuego con fuego.

-¡Pancham! ¡Sal al escenario!- El pequeño panda pokemon hacia su aparición acomodando sus lentes viendo a su rival de turno. Era raro para el pokemon ver a Ash al otro lado del campo de batalla pero tenía determinación en ganar por su amiga.

-¿Con que Pancham? Esto será interesante….- A pesar de la seriedad del asunto, Serena no pudo evitar ver esa pequeña sonrisa que se le formo en su rostro.

-¿¡Si ambos entrenadores están listos!? ¡Que la batalla inicie!-

==========Ash vs Serena=========

-¡Vamos con todo Pancham! ¡Pulso Oscuro!- El pequeño panda hacia sus acrobacias dando un enorme salto en el aire lanzado la poderosa energía oscura hacia el pokemon de Ash.

-¡Onda Certera para bloquear el ataque!- El pokemon peleador cargaba una esfera de energía lanzándola en reacción al rayo oscuro neutralizándolo al instante.

-¡Utiliza Filo de Roca!- Serena se concentraba en el ataque, su estrategia era simple, no dejar pensar a Ash en ningún momento y obligarlo a cometer un error. El pequeño oso pokemon ejecutaba su ataque formando varios pilares de roca que iban dirigidos hacia su oponente.

-¡Esquiva y acércate! ¡Usa Cabezazo!- Ágilmente el pokemon de Ash esquivaba las columnas de rocas colocándose en frente de Pancham asestándole un golpe en la cabeza lanzándolo del impacto cerca de los pies de Serena.

" _Es muy rápido, como lo pensé. Sé que Ash le gusta apostar a la velocidad pero es porque tengo una sorpresa para él."_

 _-_ ¡Pancham! ¡Vamos a enseñarles que no nos deben de subestimar!- El pequeño pokemon reaccionaba enérgicamente lejos de rendirse.

-Estoy preparado para lo que sea Serena.- Ash acomodaba sus guantes mientras observaba que planes tenia la peli miel para usar en su contra.

-Eso lo veremos. ¡Pancham utiliza Tumba de Rocas!- Al escuchar ese ataque, Ash ahora conocía la contramedida de Serena. El panda pokemon empezó a lanzar varias rocas al aire tratando de golpear a Scraggy el cual esquivaba con cierta dificultad. Ahora el campo de batalla estaba lleno de varias piedras haciendo difícil la movilidad para los pokemon a excepción de Pancham del cual era el campo ideal.

-¡Ahora tenemos el campo a nuestro favor! ¡Salta en las rocas e impúlsate al aire y utiliza Pulso Oscuro!- Ash observo como el pokemon de Serena se movía ágilmente sobre las rocas y haciendo gala de su agilidad dio un enorme salto, ya estando en el aire lanzo un poderoso rayo de energía oscuro dando directamente a Scraggy el cual no pudo esquivar a tiempo debido a la multitud de rocas que evitaban usar su velocidad. El profesor Kukui y Brock reían especialmente al ver que la alumna había superado al maestro en utilización de campo. Ash en cambio observaba que Serena debió de haber pensado mucho en usar la agilidad de Pancham a su favor, sonreía al ver que era capaz de hacer tales cosas.

 _"_ _Déjame acompañarte Ash…..quiero ayudarte por favor…."_ Esos eran los sentimientos que la joven reina de Kalos quería transmitir al testarudo entrenador. Lastimosamente para ella, Ash estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones.

-¿Te encuentras bien Scraggy?- El pequeño pokemon luchador se colocaba de pie aun listo para seguir con el combate.

-Perfecto, aguarda mi señal.- El pokemon confiaba en su entrenador seriamente mientras este aguardaba el siguiente movimiento de Pancham. Para Serena era raro ver a Ash a la defensiva cuando claramente le gustaba atacar.

-¡Si no nos atacan, nosotros lo haremos! ¡Pancham utiliza las rocas de nuevo y Pulso Oscuro!- Error de novata, los más experimentados en combate entre el público observaron que ella se apresuro demasiado en ir a la ofensiva. Pancham empezó a saltar en las rocas una vez más y cuando estaba a punto de dar el último salto en la roca más grande fue cuando Ash vio su oportunidad.

-¡Onda Certera hacia la roca!- La velocidad de carga del ataque del pokemon de Ash fue extrema ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lanzo la esfera de energía impactando sobre la roca antes que Pancham la usara para saltar haciendo que cayera perdiendo el equilibrio.

-¡Pancham!- Serena vio como su pokemon no se recuperaba del contra golpe. Ella por primera vez sentía como sus estrategias la perjudicaban ahora.

-¡Patada de Salto Alto!- El pokemon de Ash dio un tremendo brinco golpeando con su rodilla a Pancham que aun estaba en el suelo noqueándolo al instante.

-¡Pancham ya no puede continuar! ¡El ganador de la primera batalla es Ash!- Gary sabia que Serena se había esforzado pero para darle batalla a Ash mas de una estrategia ingeniosa era necesaria.

-Bien hecho Scraggy. Mereces un descanso.- El pokemon alegremente le sonrió a su entrenador mientras era devuelto a su pokebola. Mientras tanto la peli miel se dirigió hacia el pequeño panda el cual ella tomo en sus brazos y le dio un tierno abrazo agradeciéndole.

-Gracias Pancham, hiciste un gran esfuerzo.- Ella volteaba a ver a Ash el cual ahora para su persona parecía un enorme muro que parecía infranqueable.

 _"_ _Agradezco tus intenciones Serena, pero hablo en serio cuando deseo viajar solo."_

Esos eran los sentimientos de Ash en ese momento los cuales no se movían con las acciones de la peli miel. Era un reto difícil y la performer empezaba a sudar no del calor de la región sino de los nervios de lo difícil que era esta batalla.

-Es hora de la segunda batalla de este encuentro. Ash por favor escoge tu segundo pokemon.- Gary hacia el anuncio para la segunda batalla. Todos estaban en silencio observando la lucha llena de emociones. Los ojos de Serena aun tenían el fuego de derrotarlo.

-¡Swellow! ¡Yo te elijo!- La ave de Hoenn hacia su aparición de manera elegante como acostumbraba mostrando su increíble temple en la batalla. Serena conocía ese pokemon de sus experiencias en esa región y si una batalla aérea era lo que quería Ash eso es lo que le iba a ofrecer.

-¡De acuerdo Ash! ¡Aumentemos el nivel! ¡Altaria! ¡Al escenario!- Una batalla de voladores de la región Hoenn. Todos los presentes se sentían maravillados al ver una batalla pokemon de tal variedad. Brock conocía lo fuerte que era Swellow y sabia que Serena no la iba a tener fácil.

-¡Si los dos entrenadores están listos! ¡Que la batalla inicie!-

-¡Ash! ¡Quiero ganar esta batalla por lo tanto no me contendré para nada!- Era raro para el azabache escuchar a Serena pronunciarse pero al ver su listón azul el cual le regalo hace ya tiempo observo que contenía algo más. ¡Una piedra llave!

-¡Sobrepasemos el poder de la evolución para brindar sonrisas a nuestro público! ¡Mega Evoluciona!- Altaria en ese momento empezaba a cambiar de forma a una más imponente y bella. Lillie en cambio recordaba como esa mañana llamo al profesor Sycamore pidiendo su arma secreta vía tele transporte. Ash en cambio observaba con seriedad la situación, nunca pensó que Serena tuviese una mega evolución. ¿Tan fuerte se había hecho en su viaje a Hoenn? Bueno iba a comprobarlo en ese momento.

-¡La segunda batalla entre Ash y Serena! ¡Puede iniciar!-

-¡Swellow! ¡As Aéreo!- El tipo volador de Ash no perdía su tiempo y usando su increíble velocidad iba dirigido a impactar a Altaria.

-¡Altaria! ¡Utiliza Pulso Dragon contra Swellow! ¡No dejes que se acerque!- El dragon hada lanzaba un rayo de poder draconico intentando derribar al pájaro que se esquivaba el ataque.

" _Así que Altaria es un atacante de largo alcance. Esto será difícil._

-¡Altaria no le des tregua! ¡Utiliza Brillo Mágico!- El dragon tipo hada empezaba a resplandecer y a lanzar su energía pixie hacia Swellow el cual empezó a volar alrededor para evitar el ataque.

-¡No será suficiente Swellow! ¡Doble Equipo ahora!- Múltiples copias del pájaro normal de Hoenn se empezaban a distinguir desde los cielos los cuales empezaron a desaparecer uno a uno hasta que no quedo ninguno pero nunca dio en el blanco.

-¡Pájaro Osado desde abajo!- Uno de los ataques más fuertes de los tipo volador era ejecutado y sin que la entrenadora ni su pokemon se dieran cuenta, el ave iba a impactar desde un punto bajo y ciego a Altaria. Serena se sorprendía cada vez más con lo difícil que se volvía cada comando y estrategia implementada pero no iba a dejarse intimidar.

-¡Rizo Algodón!- La estrategia era astuta, sabiendo que Swellow era atacante físico aumento en cambio sus defensas haciendo que el pájaro rebotara debido a la suavidad y consistencia de la defensa de algodón.

 _-_ ¡Ataque rápido! ¡No hay que dejarla descansar!- Las embestidas de Swellow eran veloces pero le era imposible penetrar esa defensa que Serena había creado.

-¡Pulso Dragon!- El rayo de energía dragonica había impactado contra el ave la cual cayó al suelo.

" _Es muy resistente. Serena sabe batallar cuando se lo propone, aun así vamos a ir con todo igual. Respetare tus deseos Serena."_

La peli miel podía leer los sentimientos de su amado a través de su mirada. Swellow se incorporaba de nuevo y volvía a alzar el vuelo. La muñeca de Ash en ese momento empezaba a brillar y para Serena eso significaba problemas. El azabache colocaba un cristal blanco el cual sincronizaba su energía su energía con Swellow. Brock y el profesor Kukui se preocuparon al ver al azabache ejecutar un movimiento Z el cual tenía prohibido.

- **¡CON TODA NUESTRA FUERZA SWELLOW! ¡CARRERA ARROLLADORA!-** El Ave de Hoenn estaba envuelta en un halo de poder Z el cual exploto y empezó a dirigirse a máxima velocidad contra el mega pokemon. ¡Serena tenía que reaccionar pronto!

-¡Altaria! ¡Rizo de Algodón y resiste por favor!- Unas lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos, realmente iba con todo con tal de no viajar con ella y eso le dolía de alguna manera. Su pokemon hizo lo posible por contener ese golpe devastador haciendo impacto los dos en ese momento. Al final la resistencia fue inútil ya que Swellow penetro su defensa y golpeo críticamente al dragon hada azotándolo contra la arena. Altaria perdía su mega evolución y quedaba inconsciente luego del tremendo impacto. El azabache se sentía en incomodo a pesar de su victoria, su pecho le dolía indicándole que lo que hacía estaba mal. ¿Acaso esto era lo que le quería brindar a Serena? Nunca en su vida había experimentado desdicha a la hora de ganar una batalla.

-¡Altaria no puede continuar! ¡El ganador de segundo combate es Ash!- Esa era la crueldad del campeón de la región Alola y de la elite del mundo. En ese momento Serena avizoraba que era imposible ganarle y empezaba a sentir tristeza desde su interior, como si aquella niña pequeña se hubiese perdido en el bosque nuevamente.

" _No puedo tan siquiera debilitar uno de sus pokemon…..no puedo…. Yo quiero acompañarte…pero porque es tan difícil hacerte entender que deseo estar a tu lado no importa lo que suceda. ¿Dime porque Ash?"_ Todos en el campo guardaban silencio. A veces si el poder era demasiado abrumador podía destrozar la voluntad de lucha de los retadores. Ash había vivido eso muchas veces dentro de su carrera y su vida como entrenador pokemon. Verla ya a punto de quebrarse le resultaba doloroso tanto que no podía soportar ningún momento más sus palabras las cuales rugían para liberarse de su pecho.

-Serena…. ¡Tú puedes! ¡Ánimos! ¡No te rindas!- ¿Eh? Todos quedaron viendo raro a Ash el cual había soltado esas palabras de apoyo a la persona que deseaba derrotar. En ese momento sus acciones contradecían sus palabras pero Serena podía percibir que esas palabras provenían del corazón de Ash. Ella recordaba escuchar esas palabras en sus primeros días de performer donde a pesar del ruido de la gente, podía percibir el cálido apoyo de sus amigos en especial el de Ash que gritaba a todo pulmón siempre que la veía competir como era testigo de nuevo ahora.

-¡No puedes rendirte así de fácil! ¡Siempre me has demostrado que te puedes levantar no importa lo difícil que sea la adversidad! ¡Eres alguien fuerte Serena! ¡Yo admire eso de ti desde siempre! ¡Tú me motivaste a seguir adelante! ¡No te rindas sin siquiera intentarlo! ¡Yo confió en ti!- A pesar de estar enfrentados por las decisiones tan distintas que tenían, él no dejaba de apoyarla…..nunca dejo de hacerlo. Sus ojos contradecían sus deseos, ella podía observar que le pedían que se quedara a su lado toda la vida. Recordó las palabras de Lillie las cuales hacían énfasis en el temor que sentía Ash con perderla. En ese momento comprendió que si ella merecía ese derecho de acompañarlo en esos peligros tenía que demostrar que era lo suficientemente buena para estar a su lado. ¿Es que acaso esos 8 años de viajes habían sido en vano? ¡No! ¡Ella tenía que cumplir su promesa y Ash era el epicentro de ese sueño!

-Tienes razón Ash, no pienso rendirme. Yo quiero permanecer a tu lado, pero también no quiero estorbarte. Si deseo viajar junto a ti, tengo que vencerte esta vez. ¡Absol! ¡Ganemos esto juntas!- El pokemon tempestad salía al campo de batalla. La peli miel ahora se encontraba tan motivada que ni siquiera espero que Ash sacara su pokemon.

-¡Tampoco pienso dejártelo fácil! ¡Buizel! ¡Yo te elijo!- El orgulloso tipo agua hacia su aparición para poder combatir. En ese momento Serena observo que la mirada seria de su amado se había derretido por aquella sonrisa que ella le encantaba ver cuando batallaba. Esa sonrisa era la primera vez que la observaba desde el lado del oponente y quería disfrutarla cada minuto.

El tenso ambiente se había esfumado, se veía ahora en la mirada de los dos entrenadores que ellos iban a dar todo de sí para demostrarle al otro que tan fuerte se había vuelto después de todo ese tiempo.

-¡Entonces que la batalla inicie!- Gary se sentía también entusiasmado al ver como los dos al final pudieron encontrar una respuesta a sus dudas y diferencias.

-¡Aqua Jet!-

-¡Ataque Rápido!- Ambos pokemon usaron sus ataques de alta velocidad colisionando varias veces entre si, en ese momento ambos se sentían en conexión con sus amigos que luchaban en el campo y la diferencia de jerarquía parecía haber quedado atrás.

-¡Absol! ¡Psico Corte ahora!- El pokemon tempestad dio un enorme salto y desde el aire lanzo varios cortes de energía psíquica hacia el orgulloso Buizel que tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que su nueva amiga le brindaba una buena batalla.

-¡Gira sobre tu espalda y utiliza Contra escudo!- Buizel recordando sus días en Sinnoh empezó a girar sobre su espalda y utilizando chorro de agua empezó a disipar la energía que se dirigía hacia él al mismo tiempo que golpeaba a Absol en el aire. La peli miel sonreía al ver esas hermosas estrategias de Ash.

-¡Tenemos que seguir atacando! ¡Utiliza Psico Corte nuevamente!- Estando ya en el suelo, el pokemon de Serena volvió a lanzar energía cortante.

-¡Utiliza Aqua Jet para esquivarlo y ahora usa puño de hielo para congelar el agua!- Serena esperaba esa combinación y tenía la medida perfecta para contrarrestarla. Buizel en seguida utilizo su combinación de hielo y como un enorme misil congelado se dirigía a embestir a Absol.

-¡Juego Sucio!- Absol de una manera elegante y ágil dio un salto sobre el aqua jet de hielo y con su patas agarro a Buizel dentro de su coraza de hielo y utilizando una pequeña acrobacia lanzo hacia una de las rocas que Pancham había dejado anteriormente en el primer combate impactándolo contra ella rompiendo la coraza de hielo y dañándolo críticamente. Brock y el profesor Kukui sonreían al ver esa sucesión de estrategias mientras todos apoyaban y gritaban para que ambos dieran lo mejor de sí.

-¡Buizel!- Era la primera vez que detenían esa combinación de ambos. El pokemon de agua se levantaba como podía luego de tremendo impacto pero si algo tenía en su semblante era una sonrisa la cual le demostraba a su entrenador que disfrutaba su batalla y que él debía de hacer lo mismo.

-¡Impresionante Serena! ¡Me sorprendiste con ese movimiento!- La joven al escuchar las palabras de halago de su amado la hacían sonrojar y sonreír con determinación de que podía ganar esa batalla.

" _Gracias Ash…..tus palabras siempre significaron mucho para mí…."_ En esos momentos ambos podían leer sus emociones y sentimientos, para el azabache era claro que la joven se había revitalizado con esta batalla.

-¡Buizel! ¡A contra atacar! ¡Aqua Jet de Hielo una vez más!- Todos quedaron sorprendidos con la decisión de Ash de usar el mismo ataque que falló la vez anterior.

-¡Lo siento Ash! ¡Absol y yo sabemos cómo contrarrestarlos! ¡Prepárate y utiliza Juego Sucio a mi señal!- Buizel formaba de nuevo su misil veloz de hielo para impactar al pokemon tempestad el cual volvió a hacer la misma pirueta.

-¡Ahora Buizel! ¡Libérate del Aqua Jet utilizando Bomba Sónica!- Serena nunca se imagino ese contraataque. Utilizando su cola, Buizel libero energía explosiva partiendo su coraza de hielo y golpeándola al mismo tiempo.

-¡Un contra ataque del contra ataque! ¡Amor! ¡Este es el mejor regalo de bodas que me pudieron dar!- El profesor Kukui amaba un buen combate y este estaba siendo uno de sus favoritos, lleno de sentimientos y emoción, y este lo hacia reír a carcajadas de lo genial que era mientras su esposa compartía ese sentimiento.

Ambos pokemon se encontraban cansados, el golpe anterior que recibió Buizel fue muy fuerte mientras que Absol había sido sorprendida con ese ataque.

-¡Sin resentimientos Serena!- El azabache le sonreía con todo a la joven frente a él lo cual la hacía tremendamente feliz.

" _Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida"_

 _-_ ¡Claro que no Ash! ¡Terminemos esta batalla!- La peli miel devolvía esa sonrisa hermosa que ella amaba con la suya propia lo cual hacia desaparecer toda duda en el interior del campeón.

" _Pase lo que pase, mis sentimientos serán para ti siempre…..querido…."_

-¡Aqua Jet!-

-¡Ataque Rápido!- Ambos pokemon aceleraron con toda su voluntad de ganar chocando en un buen impacto que ocasiono que el polvo se levantara. Luego de que el campo fuese visible, ambos pokemon aun permanecían de pie mientras se observaban con intensidad. La primera en caer fue Absol para el malestar de la joven reina de Kalos, pero su sorpresa fue al ver que Buizel también cayó rendido y debilitado.

-¡La tercera batalla es un empate! ¡Debido a las reglas de este enfrentamiento! ¡Serena gana el encuentro!- ¡Ella no lo podía creer, habían debilitado a un pokemon de Ash! ¡Fue hacia su Absol para abrazarla y darle el cariño que se merecía después del enorme esfuerzo realizado! Ash por su parte sonreía ante la derrota y fue a donde su amigo el cual felicitaba por la batalla tan divertida que habían vivido.

-Felicidades Serena….- Al estar ambos en cuclillas asistiendo a sus pokemon, el azabache ofreció su mano felicitando a la vencedora (no es que se sintiera la ganadora al cien por ciento) cosa que ella acepto muy feliz y devolvió gesto tomando su cálida mano y brindándole una sonrisa.

Todos fueron a felicitar a los dos entrenadores que habían brindado tal espectáculo incluyendo Pikachu el cual fue hacia ambos ya que por fin habían hecho la paz entre ellos. Ash había experimentado una batalla diferente a las del resto de su carrera donde por primera vez él deseaba perder.

========Horas después=======

Luego de la intensa batalla y de una visita rápida al centro pokemon, todos empezaron a celebrar sobre el nuevo viaje de ambos. La noche al final reino en los cielos de la región Alola y todos procedieron a despedirse uno por uno. Brock y Gary al ver que la segunda dueña de la casa había regresado decidieron salir hacia uno de los hoteles para su estadía en la región. Al final ellos dos habían quedado solos y decidieron tomar una pequeña caminata bajo la luz de la luna llena. Sus pokemon quedaron descansando en la casa ya que ellos en ese momento querían un momento de intimidad.

Ambos caminaban tomados de la mano recorriendo descalzos la playa mientras las olas del mar arrullaban cada paso que ellos hacían. Ellos dos permanecían en un silencio lleno de significado para ambos ya que sus corazones en sincronía hablaban por ellos. No fue hasta que Ash rompió el silencio que comenzó su conversación.

-Me tengo que disculpar contigo. Yo no tome en cuenta tus sentimientos y yo…..- No pudo seguir ya que la joven había besado sus labios mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-No me gusta pelear contigo Ash, yo también tengo que disculparme.- El joven posaba sus brazos por el torso de su compañera y amante.

-No quiero perderte Serena, por eso actué así. En estos últimos años he estado bajo mucho estrés y peligro, lo menos que deseo es que te suceda algo malo.-

-Yo se que piensas en mi cuando te preocupas, pero no pienso que cargues solo con ese dolor Ash. Yo más que nadie quiero verte feliz y también quiero ser testigo cuando seas un maestro pokemon.-

-Siempre me has motivado a seguir con mi sueño, desde que llegue a Kalos y te rencontré todo cambio para mí.- La joven sonrió y volvió a besar los labios de su amado los cuales la tenían ya muy adicta a su tacto y sabor.

-Tú eres mi meta Ash, esa vez te lo dije por el simple hecho de que eres la persona que ha cambiado mi vida para bien. Cuando luche contigo hoy, tenía que probarme a mi misma también que me he acercado a ti.-

-Aunque estuvieras lejos Serena, yo haría lo que sea para volver a ti.- Esas palabras sacaron de foco a la chica la cual se sonrojo bastante y abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a su amado tumbándolo en la arena mojada mientras las olas los mojaban a ambos.

-¡Nunca pienso olvidarte Ash! ¡Sería imposible! Yo…..te necesito en mi vida…..porque te amo….- Esas palabras calaron fuerte en el corazón de Ash, era la primera vez que alguien aparte de su madre le decía esas palabras con tanta intensidad. ¿Correspondía ese amor que ella le profeso en ese momento? Al sentir que su corazón latía a mil por hora debido a la emoción de tenerla a su lado, definitivamente compartían ese sentimiento.

-Siempre eres la primera en demostrar lo que sientes, siempre me has ganado en eso.- Ella levanto su rostro y quedo viendo al joven quien aceptaba sus emociones y sentimientos.

-Lo he pensado durante muchas noches durante mis viajes luego de que nos separamos. Tu memoria siempre era la más especial entre todas las que tengo, siempre eras la razón de mi fuerza para seguir adelante y ahora eres más que eso. Eres mi realidad, eres mi presente y mi futuro Serena. Yo también tengo sentimientos por ti, te amo.- Al escuchar su confesión ella no pudo evitar sumergirse en un beso profundo con su persona favorita de todo el universo. Lagrimas de felicidad se camuflaban al caer al agua salada mientras sus emociones iban a mil por hora. Al levantarse, notaron que estaban mojados y llenos de arena pero no pudieron hacer más que reír con toda la felicidad del mundo, esa felicidad que ellos se regalaban.

-¿Volveremos a Pueblo Paleta Ash? Desde la última vez que te vi, no he vuelto a ir.-

-Claro que si Serena, cada vez que inicio un nuevo viaje, me gusta regresar a casa y ahora que me acompañaras es lo correcto que vayamos los dos juntos.- El corazón de la performer quería explotar de la alegría al escuchar esa confirmación y la motivaba a abrazarlo mucho más fuerte que antes.

-¿En serio?-

-Lo digo en serio Serena, no te separes de mí nunca.-

-Te lo prometo Ash. ¿Tu tampoco lo hagas si?-

-Lo prometo, y si alguna vez nos perdemos, prometo también regresar a ti.-

-Creo en ti…-

-Y yo en ti….-

 **"** **Un beso fue el sello de esa nueva promesa que hacían en la región Alola, mientras eran bañados por los rayos lunares que hacían augurio de un nuevo mañana y una nueva aventura. Esta historia continuara…"**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas de El Reto Maximo. Me disculpo profundamente por la tardanza, pero si les soy honesto este capitulo me costo escribirlo. Fue un reto dificil hacer que ambos lucharan asi y creo que sali bien librado de todo. Es oficial, Serena va a Kanto junto a Ash. A lo mejor era obvio pero bueno, tenia que usar el drama para darle sabor a la historia jajajajaja. Espero realmente que les guste el capitulo y siempre agradezco su apoyo! Ahora a responder reviews OwO!**

 **astrigmc: Espero sea de tu agrado la lucha entre ambos! Gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **jbadillodavila: Yup! XD! Pelea! Pelea!**

 **edtru23: Quise que resolvieran ese conflicto de una manera donde ambos podrian entenderse a la perfeccion. Siempre me parecio interesante que en Kalos ellos jamas pelearon a excepcion por supuesto de la discusion en Snowbelle. Desde ese momento vi como Ash acataba sensatamente las peticiones de ella y tambien el desarrollo en su relacion. Creo que para ambos es dificil pelear con su ser querido. El arbitro Gary XD! Aquellos dos querian mas que todo disfrutar de la lucha jajajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **pxaviercm: Para la escena del ramo tengo algo preparado jajajajaja. Vuelvo e insisto, hacer momentos dulces entre estos dos es muy facil XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **imaginador: Yare Yare Daze...Jajajajajaja. Soy culpable, soy fan de Jojo tambien XD! *Inserte pose fabulosa de Joseph Joestar aqui* Si soy honesto, esa pequeña atraccion tendra significado en el futuro, deseo plasmar muchas cosas y pues sera necesario cuando pase lo que tenga que pasar XD! Ash a veces es despistado, eso siempre le quedara en su personalidad XD! Vuelvo y repito, un cliche es bueno siempre que es ejecutado de forma correcta. Yeah Tri...mejor hay que dejarlo ahi... Sobre tu pregunta del porque el fic sigue siendo en un solo libro. Pues de hecho cuando termine Deseos Congelados hare otra historia que tengo ya en marcha sobre mi mente, y pues tener varios libros y cosas asi como que iba a ser algo tedioso. Ademas para las personas que ya estan con favorito y con like en la historia sera facil siempre seguirle el hilo. Me ha gustado siempre Digimon, aunque creo que de ver la serie me quede hasta la 4ta temporada, se de que tratan las demas pero digamos que no se me ha dado por verlas. El unico canal de Digimon que he visto en youtube es de OswalVids y es mas que todo por informacion jajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **BrandonG95: Soy especialista en empalagar a la gente XD! Usare bastante del anime por lo tanto siempre es bueno tener a Wikipedia a la mano XD! Trato de mantener a Ash con su tipica personalidad pero con mi vision de su madurez. Las jovenes creeme, son bastante impredecibles XD! Espero te guste el capitulo y gracias por el apoyo!**

 **prietar: Eso sera bien intenso, creeme. Jajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **SasoriKetchum: Mis historias en ese sentido son sadicas XD, siempre me gusta dejar pasado oculto o cosas escondidas ;D! De hecho esa idea la tenia plasmada desde hace mucho, queria que se enfrentaran antes de la segunda arca para desarrollar su relacion de pareja. Como dicen, una batalla pokemon te hace entender a tu rival. Ya estamos cerca de tocar esos temas, solamente hay que esperar la batalla de los Tapus XD! Donde estara Ho-oh? Tal vez nunca lo sabremos...jajajajaja. Muchas gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Sora: Yup! Planeo que sus ataques se sincronicen bien, de hecho esta lucha que tuvieron me sirvio para desarrollarlos de alguna manera. Jajajajaja, se que ponemos a Domino con esa atraccion al campeon pero como siempre digo, yo no hago las cosas sin una razon futura XD. Siempre lo quiero hacer inocente con ciertos aspectos o un completo imbécil si la situacion lo requiere XD! Digamos que su densidad no esta ida del todo. Lo de Brock hasta yo me rei escribiendolo XD! Trato de hacer las 3 versiones de los protagonistas diferentes concorde a su edad y a su ambiente, si me dedico a hacer lo mismo pues no seria interesante. De hecho la historia que estoy planeando tendra otra forma donde ellos se relacionaran solamente que la estoy armando. Ya vi que alcanzaste Deseos XD! Enhorabuena! XD! Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Guest: Pues fue una paliza si lo ponemos en el contexto de una batalla normal, pero la motivacion de Ash le dio la oportunidad de demostrar que podia hacerlo si se lo proponia. Creeme que esas relaciones las tengo bien pendientes para escribir XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Bueno gente, espero les guste, quedo largo asi que esa es la compensacion! Gracias a todo por su apoyo! Se despide su buen vecino Taikobou! Ya-Ha!**


	42. C5 Tapu-Manía: La respuesta entre la luz

Capitulo 5: Tapu-Manía: La respuesta entre la luz y la sombra.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, nuestros héroes resolvían sus diferencias con una batalla pokemon. Luego de altibajos en su discusión al final llegaron al acuerdo de viajar juntos a la región natal de Ash…pero antes de ello…..Ash debía de validar su titulo con las deidades de la región."**

Han pasado un par de días después de la batalla pokemon entre Ash y Serena, ambos aprovecharon ese tiempo para poder disfrutar un poco de paz antes de comenzar con sus responsabilidades. Cualquier herida que entre ellos se hubiese dado había sanado sin dejar rastro alguno. Gary y Brock habían vuelto a Pueblo Paleta para alistar todo lo necesario para el viaje de Ash además de reportar hallazgos al profesor Oak. El día programado para el ritual del campeón de la región llego y el azabache meditaba en las arenas de la playa frente a su casa mientras observaba el amanecer. Debía de admitir que se sentía ansioso por lo que se avecinaba, lo había intentado 3 veces en el pasado y nunca tuvo éxito en su campaña. Sceptile, Greninja, Incineroar quien recién se incorporo al equipo y Pikachu acompañaban a su entrenador a ver el amanecer.

-Chicos, la batalla que viene será muy intensa. Necesito su máximo esfuerzo para poder triunfar. Esta es nuestra última oportunidad. ¡Demos todo nuestro entusiasmo!- El azabache se levantaba y gritaba a los cuatro vientos su determinación cosa que sus pokemon imitaban.

-Veo que te levantaste muy temprano hoy Ash.- La dueña de esa voz no era nadie más que su acompañante especial durante ese viaje la cual traía una canasta con pokelitos recién horneados. Todos al percibir el aroma tuvieron la misma reacción y su estomago empezó a rugir. Ella sonrió al verlos a todos con la misma expresión y empezó a repartir los postres que había preparado cuando su amado salió de casa.

Empezaron a literalmente a devorar todos los pokelitos hechos todos con un semblante feliz con el sabor que degustaban mientras la joven kalosiana sentía su propia felicidad al ver como disfrutaban. Ella desde anoche había notado la ansiedad en el azabache que ella amaba y eso era raro, por lo general cualquier reto que el joven afrontaba lo llenaba de motivación. ¿Qué diferencia había en este?

-¿Estás listo para tu reto de esta tarde?-

-Lo estamos, hemos estado entrenando estos días en un par de movimientos nuevos. Es solamente que me siento un poco ansioso aunque creo que ya lo notaste.- La chica asentía mientras se sentaba a la par de su amado debajo de una palmera.

-Eso es raro en ti.-

-¿Lo es? Creo que no te lo puedo ocultar. La última gran prueba de Alola es la más difícil de todas y nadie la ha hecho jamás en lo que lleva de historia. Pelear con Tapu-Koko siempre fue difícil, pero pelear contra los 4 al mismo tiempo parece imposible.-

-¿Cómo te ha ido las últimas veces? Si no me equivoco, escuche al profesor Kukui que los has intentado 3 veces.

-La primera vez fue la peor, derrotaron a mis pokemon fácilmente sin que yo pudiese hacer algo.- Eso también era extraño, pueda que Ash no sea invencible pero que lo derroten fácilmente le resultaba algo difícil de creer.

-Mi segundo intento fue dos años después, el haber estado en Monte Plateado entrenando con Riley me lleno de confianza y lo intente. Esa vez me fue mejor pero también fui derrotado. –

-¿Cuándo fue la tercera vez?-

-Fue hace unas semanas, justamente antes de recibir la encomienda de Scott y Looker para ir a protegerte. También nos fue mal, a pesar de que inventamos un nuevo movimiento Z con Decidueye no logramos hacer mucho.- La joven observaba al kantoniano con una mirada seria y de preocupación.

-¿Por qué este cuarto intento tiene poco intervalo de tiempo Ash? Según lo que me has dicho se han tomado dos años por lo menos para cada intento.-

-De hecho ni yo entiendo mucho la razón. Según las palabras de Hala, si llego a completar el ritual podre conocer la respuesta.- Desde los sucesos en la región, Ash siempre se pregunto si tendría relación con todo lo que sucedió y también con la invasión de Necrozma. En todos sus intentos el hizo su máximo esfuerzo para poder conseguir esa respuesta pero siempre fue derrotado en cada intento. Antes de que pudiese seguir reflexionando, Serena tomo su mano y le vio a los ojos.

-Se que lograras vencer en este ritual, yo confió plenamente en ti. No importa lo difícil o lo imposible que pueda verse cualquier situación, tú siempre logras superarla con una sonrisa de emoción. Yo te apoyare con todas mis fuerzas, eso te lo prometo.- El joven solamente empezó a sonreír súper feliz por los ánimos que ella le brindaba. En esos momentos sentía una especie de De Ja Vu de su viaje en Kalos donde ella colocaba todos sus deseos y esperanzas con cada reto que vivió en ese viaje.

-Gracias Serena, necesitaba esas palabras.- El joven se puso de pie y tomo la mano de la chica trayendo recuerdos de aquel primer encuentro que tuvieron en pueblo Paleta hace años, volviéndola a abrazar cuando la puso de pie. Los pokemon de Ash sentían la misma determinación, en especial Incineroar y Pikachu que han sido los que han participado en todos los intentos fallidos. Ellos tenían ese deseo de triunfar.

Las horas pasaron hasta que llego el momento de la contienda, Ash y Serena estaban por salir, lo único que le pareció raro a la joven kalosiana es que ahora que Charizard había sido devuelto al laboratorio del profesor Oak (de mala gana al querer también participar) no tenían medio de transporte, eso el azabache lo noto.

-Tranquila, pronto llegaremos.-

-¿Eh? ¿Pero cómo?-

-Espero a un amigo.- Respondiendo a la afirmación de Ash, Kiawe se hacía presente con su fiel Charizard, un Dragonair y un Flygon con sus pokemonturas específicas.

-¡Lamento la tardanza chicos!- Los pokemon aterrizaban mientras el moreno hacia lo mismo.

-Despreocúpate Kiawe, recién estamos listos.- La joven observaba algo extrañada a los pokemon que traía consigo Kiawe.

-Serena, tú puedes usar a Dragonair y Ash a Flygon.-

-¿Eh…?- La reacción de la joven no paso desapercibida por ambos cosa que los confundió.

-¿Sucede algo Serena?- Preguntaba Ash con mucha curiosidad.

-¡Nada! ¡No pasa nada!- La joven se negaba algo avergonzada mientras montaba el Dragonair que Kiawe le prestaba.

 _"_ _Yo quería viajar junto a Ash…..creo que me he malacostumbrado…."_ Con ese pequeño pensamiento y un sonrojo el trió de entrenadores se dirigían a su destino….la aldea Tapu.

===============Isla Ula'Ula – Aldea Tapu================

Todos esperaban al campeón en vistas de la futura batalla que le esperaba la cual resultaría ser una de las más difíciles. Los Kahuna esperaban vehementemente la llegada del campeón incluyendo la elite 4 que agregaban a Kahili y a Acerola.

-¿De qué crees que trate la prueba Hala?- El Kahuna de la isla preguntaba al que se consideraba más cercano a la deidades guardianes.

-Si te soy honesto, no tengo idea. Los guardianes son muy caprichosos con lo que deciden deberías de saberlo bien. Lo único que me comentaron es que el punto de reunión seria en la última isla disponible.- El sabio Kahuna de Isla Mele Mele hacia su comentario.

-La primera vez fue en Akala donde Ash no pudo hacer mucho. Dos batallas dobles fueron mucho para Ash.- Olivia hacia una remembranza sobre la primera lucha.

-La segunda vez en Isla Poni hubo mucha mejoría, pero una batalla rotativa fue demasiado para nuestro campeón.- Hapu, la Kahuna es Isla Poni recordaba lo cruel que fue esa batalla donde a pesar del mejor esfuerzo de Ash, fue completamente derrotado.

-La tercera vez estuvo muy cerca en Isla Mele Mele en las ruinas de Tapu Koko. Trabajamos intensamente en el nuevo movimiento de Ash y aun así no pudo hacer mucho.- El profesor Kukui llegaba recién junto a su esposa.

-¿No debería de estar en su luna de miel profesor? – Kahili cuestionaba la presencia de los amantes a lo cual ambos sonreían.

-¿Crees que Kukui se perdería una batalla pokemon de alta intensidad? Si no conociera ese lado suyo no sería una buena esposa para él.- Todos reían ante el fanatismo del profesor.

-¿Crees que Ash se encuentre listo? No ha pasado mucho desde su último intento.- Mallow y todos sus amigos estaban realmente preocupados por el azabache, siempre estuvieron presentes en todos sus retos pero este último siempre resulto ser el más difícil.

-Yo creo que hoy esta mas que listo. El Ash de hace unas semanas es completamente diferente al que conocemos.- Todos escuchaban a Gladio expresarse de su rival y amigo de esa manera cosa que no entendían en que pudo haber cambiado el azabache en ese poco tiempo.

-Concuerdo con mi hermano, Ash esta vez lo lograra.- Todos los presentes se inyectaban de esperanza, ellos estaban conforme con la actuación de Ash como su campeón y representante.

En ese momento, el allegado recién llegaba junto a Kiawe y Serena al lugar del evento. Todos observaba desde el cielo al campeón aterrizar mientras lo recibían. El joven azabache saludaba a todos los presentes mientras la reina de Kalos se presentaba ante las nuevas personas que no conocía.

-Mi nombre es Serena, mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos.-

-¿Oh? ¿Así que tú eres la chica por la cual Ash corrió como un loco? Yo soy Kahili, elite 4 de Ash.- Kahili hacia la observación mientras ella se sonrojaba ante tal declaración. Todos los que no conocían a la muchacha hicieron su presentación pero en los ojos del Kahuna de Mele Mele observaba algo diferente en el campeón.

-¿Es acaso ella la clave Kukui del porque Gladio considera segura la victoria de Ash?-

-Usted mismo lo verá con sus propios ojos Hala.- El azabache en ese momento como era costumbre revelaba quienes usaría en ese combate. Para todos los locales, Incineroar y Pikachu eran lógicas opciones por su historia con su entrenador en Alola. La sorpresa fue ver a Greninja y a Sceptile los cuales debutarían en este último intento, Hala en especial tuvo cierta fascinación con el tipo agua ya que pudo percibir algo diferente.

-¿Iras con todo Ash?-

-Siempre voy con todo en cualquier desafío, solamente que esta vez será especial. Sera el primer reto oficial con Greninja después de hace mucho tiempo.- El bípedo acuático levantaba su pulgar en señal de aprobación mientras la peli miel se enternecía al ver su conexión tan pura como siempre. Incineroar y Sceptile miraban al "nuevo" tratando de medir su fuerza.

Todos los presentes empezaron ahora a esperar a las deidades las cuales como siempre eran caprichosas y llegaban cuando a ellos les placía…..a excepción de ese día ya que los 4 pokemon más poderosos de la región llegaron en una ráfaga de luz en el centro de la aldea.

-Al fin llegan…- Ash observaba a los 4 pokemon que también median la nueva fuerza que el joven emanaba. Tapu Koko observo a Pikachu del cual siempre guardo cierto respeto, no todas las veces un pequeño roedor se equiparaba con su poder electico.

-¿Ellos son….los guardianes?- Serena quedo estupefacta al ver las leyendas protectoras de la región por primera vez. Los viajes con Ash siempre brindaban esas experiencias de poder encontrarse con seres míticos. Tapu Lele observaba a Serena con mucha curiosidad y luego redirigía su mirada hacia Greninja quien le generaba curiosidad.

-Ellos son Serena, son los guardianes de cada isla….y mis oponentes este día.- Tapu Bulu observaba a Sceptile el cual no se dejaba intimidar por la fuerte presencia de la hada protectora.

-Ahora veremos cuál es el formato que ellos desean para esta lucha.- Hala esperaba una respuesta de los guardianes. Según lo previsto, quien iba a escoger el formato en esta ocasión era Tapu Bulu al ser el local en su isla, por lo general era el Kahuna de Mele Mele quien leía sus designios. Tapu Fino observaba a Incineroar al mismo tiempo que leía sus motivaciones para esa batalla.

Segundos después, los guardianes empezaron a danzar en el aire los 4 al mismo tiempo cosa que sorprendió al Kahuna de Mele Mele ya que conocía que es lo que ellos deseaban de Ash en esos momentos.

-¿Cómo será el ritual Hala?- El azabache preguntaba curioso queriendo saber cómo iba a ser su última lucha. El sabio de Mele Mele empezaba a sudar de lo serio que se había convertido la situación, era imposible que cualquier ser humano pudiese completar ese reto que estaban imponiéndole al kantoniano.

-Ash, esta prueba será decisiva y será más difícil que todas las anteriores. Los guardianes me han mostrado su designio y la batalla que ellos eligieron es que batallaras con todos ellos al mismo tiempo.- El azabache abrió los ojos al conocer la noticia. ¿Todos al mismo tiempo? ¿Contra 4 leyendas en un combate? En ese preciso instante que se dio la noticia, Tapu Koko observo a Ash seriamente dándole a entender otro requisito, los 4 guardianes se dirigieron volando hacia otra dirección llevando la batalla a otro lugar indicando al joven campeón que la lucha no sería en esa aldea.

-¿Hacia dónde van?- Serena observaba el camino de luz y polvo de hada que dejaban al avanzar.

-Se dirigen a Pueblo Po.- El azabache observaba el horizonte entendiendo el lugar donde se desarrollaría su última prueba.

-¿El pueblo abandonado? El Equipo Skull tenía su guarida ahí. ¿Por qué quieren que Ash vaya a ese lugar peligroso?- Serena escucho esos detalles y su preocupación aumento. Ash en ese momento tomo el hombro de Kiawe y devolvió a la mayoría de sus amigos pokemon a su respectiva pokebola a excepción de Pikachu que se monto en su hombro.

-Necesito que me lleves a Pueblo Po, luego de que me dejes ahí necesito que te vayas lo más rápido del lugar.- Todos los que conocían a Ash quedaron algo inquietos con la petición del joven.

-¿Ash?- Serena colocaba sus manos en su pecho mientras apretaba su listo.

-Esto es serio, ellos quieren usar toda su fuerza contra mí esta vez. No puede haber espectadores esta vez ya que pueden salir lastimados, al menos eso es lo que entendí de Tapu Koko.-

-Según las acciones de nuestros caprichosos guardianes, es lo que dieron a entender.- El ex policía Kahuna de la isla comprendía todo y lo comentaba a todos.

-¿Entonces como apoyaremos a Ash?- Serena no se sentía conforme con dejar ir solo a Ash, al menos quería ser su soporte como lo prometió, en eso se fijo el kantoniano el cual puso sus manos en sus hombros.

-Todo estará bien Serena, yo ya tengo tu apoyo….siempre lo he tenido.-

-De hecho….yo me adelante al asunto.- Todos voltearon a ver a Sophocles el cual tenía una especie de control remoto.

-¿Qué quieres decir Sophocles?-

-Hace un tiempo leí un blog de un científico famoso en Kalos, leí acerca de un invento que llamo mi atención. ¡En mi tiempo libre decidí recrear su invento y pues aquí lo tienen!- Ash y Serena quedaron sorprendidos al ver un objeto que volaba en el cielo luego de que el pequeño inventor toco uno de los botones.

-Ese es el dron que hizo Clemont. ¿Cómo es posible?- Serena comentaba algo incrédula cosa que dejo en sorpresa al compañero de Ash.

-¿Conocen a Clemont?- Ash sonreía al recordar que gracias a ese invento de alguna manera logro sobrevivir al peligro de Dialga hace unas semanas y el hecho que su amigo conociera al inventor.

-Somos amigos de Clemont, viajamos con él hace 8 años alrededor de Kalos. De hecho, cuando volví a Kalos fui directamente hacia la torre prisma a visitarlo.-

-¿En serio? ¡Porque nunca me lo dijiste Ash! ¡Si yo hubiese sabido te hubiese acompañado!- Al parecer el joven inventor de Ciudad Lumiose tenía un fan en Alola cosa que hacia sonreír a Ash, Serena y a todos los presentes.

-Bien hecho Sophocles. Por un momento pensé que nos perderíamos el reto de Ash.- El profesor Kukui felicitaba a su alumno muy emocionado con lo que vendría ahora y podría ser testigo de ello.

-¿Nos vamos Ash?- Al escuchar al moreno el azabache asintió y se dirigía hacia Flygon el cual sería escoltado por su amigo. Antes que Ash pudiese montarse Serena lo detuvo por un momento agarrando su mano, cuando el joven se disponía a preguntar qué sucedía ella en un súbito arrebato de cariño le robo un beso nuevamente cosa que todos quedaban viendo con estupefacción.

-¿Y eso?- Un poco atolondrado el joven hacia lo que podía para preguntar.

-Para la buena suerte, esta vez tendrás el doble de buena suerte.- Haciendo clara alusión a las palabras que ella le regalo en el aeropuerto, el azabache se iba con más convicción a su batalla. Pronto los dos amigos se perdían en el horizonte hacia Pueblo Po.

" _Espero te vaya bien Ash. Te estaré esperando…."_

============Pueblo Po – Minutos Después============

Ash y Kiawe llegaron a las afueras del pueblo abandonado de Po al aterrizar Ash prontamente libero a sus pokemon los cuales estaban listos para combatir.

-¿Seguro estarás bien Ash?-

-Lo estaré Kiawe. Ahora necesito que te vayas, Tapu Koko por alguna razón quiere que este solo para este desafío.- Kiawe entendió y decidió retirarse del lugar para dar el espacio necesario al azabache. El dron hecho por Sophocles sobrevolaba la zona usando la tecnología hecha por Clemont. Todos los presentes se encontraban en una de las casas de Villa Tapu la cual había sido remodelada luego de que Tapu Bulu dejara de usarla para practicar. Conectaron el transmisor del dron a una televisión con la cual podían observar a Ash llegar a salvo.

-Entremos.- Los pokemon y Ash caminaban hacia el lugar donde se enfrentarían a las deidades. El cielo se tornaba gris en la zona pareciendo pronto que iba a llover. El pueblo lucia lúgubre y abandonado a su suerte luego de muchos años. Aun recordaba esa vez que secuestraron a Lillie por ordenes de Lusamine, por suerte esa vez llegaron a un acuerdo con Gladio para unir fuerzas y rescatarla, una de las tantas batallas con Guzma antes de que este se perdiese en el Ultra Espacio.

" _Ash Ketchum, ve hacia el centro del pueblo."_ Ash se sorprendió al escuchar una voz resonar fuerte a lo lejos. Sin perder el tiempo activo su aura para poder leer las presencias de la zona pero al parecer eran los únicos ahí. Obedeciendo a la voz llego al centro de la plaza donde observo cómo las 4 deidades guardianas lo esperaban.

" _Bienvenido al ritual final Ash. Te hemos esperado desde que te fuiste a Kalos a cumplir ti misión."_ La comunicación era directamente hacia su aura, cosa que ni sus pokemon podían percibir a excepción de Greninja que entendía gracias al lazo de ambos.

" _Esta será tu última prueba antes de que enfrentes al enemigo de la vida."_ ¿Enemigo de la vida? Ash se confundía al escuchar esas palabras que provenían de Tapu Koko pero el único ser que podía tomar esas características.

-¿El verdadero enemigo? ¿Se refieren a Necrozma?-

" _Aquel que llaman Necrozma, el enemigo de la vida es quien juega con los destinos de los seres vivientes del mundo. La razón de este ritual es para fortalecer tu espíritu con las pruebas difíciles que vendrán sobre tus hombros la cual Ho-oh te encomendó hace poco."_ Escuchar del ave legendaria siempre era un motivo especial para Ash ya que desde el principio de su viaje fue guiado por el ave arcoíris. Tapu Lele le hacía recordar el principio de su viaje.

-¿Conocen lo que sucederá en Kanto?-

" _Gracias a la conexión con la naturaleza y al protector de Kalos podemos mantenernos informado acerca de lo que sucede mas allá de las costas de Alola."_ Tapu Bulu se pronunciaba haciendo clara referencia a Zygarde a lo cual Ash entendió.

-¿Saben dónde puedo encontrar a ese sujeto? Quiero terminar con este asunto rápidamente antes que se vuelva peligroso.

 _"_ _Un peligro ya resulta ser desde que lo liberaste, al mismo tiempo la culpa de ese pecado cayó en ti al conectarte con la maldad de su corazón. El despertar de tu habilidad fue quien te atrajo a su esencia por lo tanto, las ruedas del destino y el tiempo no podían evitar ese conflicto."_ Era ahora Tapu Fini quien explicaba más acerca de ese ser el cual Ash temía.

-¿Conflicto? ¿A que se refieren?-

" _Entre más brillante la luz, más larga y profunda será la sombra que la acompañe. El conflicto del cual tus antepasados fueron responsables ahora llega a tu era para que tú seas el encargado de cerrar ese ciclo. Tu eres la luz que puede anular la sombra del mal, eso fue lo que Solgaleo y Lunala apostaron al escogerte a ti como su heraldo."_ Ash en ese momento reflexionaba un poco acerca de sus errores y aciertos. ¿Inevitable? ¿Destino? ¿Conflicto? Palabras que lo llenaban de duda ya que las respuestas parecían estar envueltas en las sombras que ellos mencionaban.

-¿Ustedes conocen esa respuesta sobre el conflicto que mencionan?-

" _El único que conoce la respuesta a esas interrogantes serás tú mismo cuando termines tu viaje. Es aquí donde intervenimos como los guardianes de la región Alola. ¡Nosotros queremos nuestra respuesta también! ¡Tu misión es derrotarnos sin que nosotros lo hagamos primero!"_ Los 4 guardianes empezaron a brillar intensamente con su color representativo mientras empezaban a girar.

 _¿Eres capaz de ostentar el titulo de heraldo de los sueños?_ Tapu Koko se colocaba al frente de Ash y Pikachu sobrevolando mientras el campo eléctrico surgía de su cuerpo haciendo que Pikachu tirara chispas desde sus mejillas. Un campo de guerra se preparaba en ese instante.

 _¿Eres lo suficientemente hábil para soportar las difíciles pruebas de tu destino?_ Tapu Lele se colocaba a su izquierda mientras su campo psíquico se desplegaba haciendo que Greninja formara kunai acuáticas en sus manos. El destino se intentaba leer en esos momentos por parte de la deidad psíquica.

¿ _Eres capaz de soportar la carga del mundo con tu fuerza?_ Tapu Bulu desplegaba su aura capaz de formar vida en las plantas mientras Sceptile afilaba sus hojas navaja. La deidad de la abundancia necesitaba comprobar en ese instante el sentido de la vida que protegía.

 _¿Eres capaz de llegar a comprender tu rol en el mundo pokemon?_ Una niebla misteriosa era emanada desde Tapu Fini la cual miraba a Incineroar el cual rugía tratando de intimidar al último guardián que se colocaba tras Ash.

 _¡Prepárate Ash Ketchum! ¡Nosotros los protectores de Alola! ¡Te retamos a una batalla!_ _ **La locura de la naturaleza se manifestaba en el aura de las 4 deidades que tenían solamente un objetivo en esos momentos, derrotar a Ash.**_

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Pikachu! ¡Greninja! ¡Sceptile! ¡Incineroar! ¡Vamos a ganar esta batalla como sea!- Los 4 pokemon gruñían aceptando los deseos de su amigo y entrenador.

=======Ash vs Deidades Guardianas de Alola======

-¡Pikachu! ¡Velocidad Extrema e impacta a Tapu Koko!- Sin perder el tiempo, el inicial del campeón hacía gala de su velocidad y se dirigía a impactar a su fiero rival. Antes que pudiesen reaccionar Ash empezó a correr junto a Greninja fuera del alcance de los guardianes que eran distraídos también por Sceptile e Incineroar que mantenían a raya a Tapu Bulu y Tapu Fini respectivamente.

 _"_ _No será tan fácil Ash."_ Tapu Koko recibió el impacto con su coraza amarilla haciendo que el roedor rebotara. Este sin escatimar esfuerzos y sabiendo las intenciones de su entrenador empezó a usar su cola fortificada de poder de acero para golpear a la deidad del rayo que tenia dificultad en moverse. Ash por su parte era protegido por Greninja de cerca. Cuando intento alejarse más del lugar sintió como su cuerpo corría de manera lenta cosa que le extraño. El campo psíquico de Tapu Lele lo tenía atrapado mientras se acercaba a golpearlo directamente.

-¡Greninja! ¡As Aéreo!- La deidad psíquica y el ninja pokemon intercambiaban una serie de golpes cosa que divertía a la personalidad sádica de Tapu Lele. El entrenador sentía como la naturaleza misma estaba en su contra al ver como su amigo batallaba en el campo eléctrico y su inicial acuático hacia su mejor esfuerzo a pesar de que su velocidad era reducida. Sin tiempo para parpadear, la deidad de las plantas se dirigía a embestía a Ash con sus cuernos cosa que percibió a tiempo y pudo esquivar con un salto. Tapu Bulu al impactar en una de las casas abandonadas fue capaz de destruirla por completo.

-Debo de tener cuidado, ellos van en serio con lo de noquearme.- El joven trataba de darse ánimos a sí mismo. La deidad de la abundancia salía entre los escombros, preparaba su embestida nuevamente cuando de repente fue impactado por una ráfaga de semillas.

-¡Sceptile! ¡Bien hecho! ¡Ahora utiliza Hoja Navaja!- El ataque del inicial de Hoenn chocaba con los cuernos de la deidad compitiendo en una clara prueba de fuerza donde los orgullos de los dos tipo planta se batían a duelo. El azabache sintió luego una gran corriente de agua la cual lo empezó a arrastrar junto a Incineroar impactando ambos en un árbol interrumpiendo al mismo tiempo la batalla de los orgullosos pokemon.

-¿Te encuentras bien amigo?- Incineroar se levantaba aun lleno de energía para comenzar su batalla.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Entonces aumentemos tu velocidad! ¡Nitro Carga y rodea a Tapu Fini!- El poderoso felino de fuego empezaba a acelerar mientras su cuerpo era cubierto de fuego. Cada embestida que brindaba al pokemon hada acuática era un fracaso ya que la forma de esquivar de la deidad era muy elegante. La neblina hacia poco visible el campo y Ash utilizaba su habilidad de detección para poder mantener a raya los ataques dirigidos hacia él. Como era de esperarse, Tapu Koko pudo zafarse de la contención de Pikachu y empezaba a lanzar sus rayos contra Ash.

-¡Ninja!- Utilizando su Shuriken intento bloquear la fuerza de aquel trueno que incluso empujaba tanto a entrenador y pokemon. No fue hasta que Incineroar intervino con un ataque de nitro carga que el ataque desistió. Los 4 pokemon de Ash se replegaron todos en un grupo mientras los guardianes se colocaban en fila nuevamente.

" _¿Eso es todo Ash Ketchum?" Las cuatro deidades cuestionaban al joven que estaba aun impactado no solamente por el poder que las cuatro fuerzas de la naturaleza poseían sino también por su capacidad de coordinación."_

 _-¡_ Aun no! ¡Esto recién empieza!-

El dron capturaba las imágenes de la feroz batalla mientras que todos los que apoyaban desde Villa Tapu se encontraban sumamente preocupados por el bienestar de Ash. Serena nunca pensó que una prueba de Alola fuese tan peligrosa como la que observaba.

-Él se encuentra bien Serena.- Gladio intentaba animar a la joven que observaba la cruel lucha de su amado contra la naturaleza misma.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así siempre que observo una lucha de Ash.-

-Cuando sientas esa tensión deberías de apoyarlo con más fuerza.- Nanu, el Kahuna de la isla brindaba su opinión a la performer.

-El joven Ash siempre estuvo contra las cuerdas en cada reto, estoy seguro que esta vez lo lograra.- La Kahuna de Isla Poni brindaba su apoyo al mismo tiempo mientras ella les sonreía.

" _Gana por favor Ash…"_

Durante todo ese tiempo que entreno en Monte Plateado, siempre intento idear estrategias para cada ocasión donde las deidades atacaran pero siempre se apoyaban a sí mismas. Su defensa y su ataque estaban perfectamente coordinados y le parecía imposible romper ese muro que ellas representaban.

 _"_ _¿Cómo puedo romper esa unión? Cada vez que atacamos ellos defienden perfectamente individualmente y cuando se encuentran en desventaja ellos se apoyan muy bien entre sí. Odio admitirlo, pero es como la naturaleza misma con quien lucho. ¡Piensa Ash! ¡Piensa! ¡Recuerda todas tus batallas! ¡Desde la primera que tuve en Kanto hasta la última que tuve hace poco….con… ¡Serena! ¡Eso es!"_

-¡Chicos encontré la respuesta! ¡Vamos a ganar esto el día de hoy!- Ash en ese momento se colocaba de pie luego de estar arrodillado y sus pokemon colocaban un semblante de confianza al ver que su entrenador estaba inspirado nuevamente.

 _"_ _Atacaremos nuevamente."_ Las 4 deidades lanzaron 4 ataques de su respectivo elemento contra el grupo lo que hizo que se dispersaran nuevamente.

-¡Incineroar! ¡Nitro Carga contra Tapu Koko!- El poderoso felino de fuego utilizaba su aceleración adquirida para ir contra la deidad del rayo la cual fue salvada por un torrente de agua que impacto al felino lanzándolo contra una de las casas abandonadas, Ash apretaba los dientes pero era parte de su estrategia.

-¡Greninja! ¡Lanza Shuriken de Agua contra Tapu Koko!- El bípedo acuático lanzo su ataque creando dos shuriken colosales de agua que iban de nuevo hacia la deidad eléctrica. Por desgracia el campo psíquico de Tapu Lele eliminaba esos ataques de alta velocidad y utilizando un ataque de fuerza lunar mando a volar al bípedo acuático hacia una fuente que estaba cerca del lugar. El azabache pedía con todo que resistieran que pronto se encargarían del ataque.

-¡Sceptile! ¡Combina Ataque Rápido con Hoja Navaja contra Tapu Koko!- Tanto las deidades como los espectadores estaban confundidos con la estrategia de Ash. ¿Acaso era desesperación? Tapu Bulu se dedico a detener ese ataque usando Mega cuerno el cual impacto de lleno y críticamente contra el inicial de Hoenn lanzándolo hacia el techo de una de las casas del pueblo. Ahora solo quedaban él y Pikachu para poder defenderse de los 4 guardianes.

 _"_ _Repetimos nuevamente Ash Ketchum. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Si el reto continua no nos hacemos responsables por tu vida."_ Ash los escuchaba a través de su aura y a pesar de que sentía un poco de temor por el poder que poseían no iba a rendirse en ese momento. Serena había vuelto a ser su luz ese día para la victoria y ahora todo estaba preparado.

-¡No nos rendiremos! ¡No vamos a perder nuestras ganas de ganar! ¡No hasta el final!-

" _Si esa es tu respuesta, con todo pesar la aceptamos."_ Tapu Koko empezó a cargar su electricidad al punto que empezó a liberar una enorme descarga que iba dirigida hacia Ash. En ese preciso instante Incineroar salió de los escombros con una velocidad impresionante gracias al efecto de Nitro Carga.

-¡Ahora amigo atrapa a Tapu Fini e intercepta el ataque eléctrico!- Tanto los guardianes como los Kahuna se sorprendieron ante la estrategia que Ash ejecutaba. El felino eléctrico tomo a la deidad de agua e intercepto el ataque golpeándolo a los cuatro cosa que les brindaba dolor pero podían soportar.

-¡Las descargas de Pikachu son más fuertes que eso Tapu Koko! ¡En eso pierdes contra mi amigo!- La deidad detuvo su ataque aun muy tarde ya que la hada acuática recibió un daño severo. Tapu Lele al ver a su amiga recibir ese enorme daño decidió terminar con todo y con su ataque de Fuerza Lunar lanzo una enorme bola de energía pixie.

-¡Pikachu Cola de Hierro y pártela en dos!- El roedor hizo tal como se le ordeno y partió la energía con toda su fuerza en dos las cuales fueron redirigidas hacia Tapu Koko y Tapu Bulu lastimándolos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Greninja! ¡Combinemos As Aéreo con tu nuevo ataque contra Tapu Lele!- La velocidad del bípedo fue tanta que la guardiana psíquica no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y fue golpeada con un combo de golpes ejecutados por el renacuajo los cuales traían un efecto extra el cual era….

-¡Puño Hielo!- Serena exclamo viendo el televisor, recordó como Ash le comento que el entrenamiento con Buizel había dado efecto al inicia de Kalos. La rana ninja termino de impactar a la guardiana con su clásica patada en la cabeza. La tipo psíquico estaba cubierta de trozos de hielo entumiendo su cuerpo.

A pesar de haber sido golpeado por la fuerza de Tapu Lele, el guardián de la hierba se levanto e iba a impactar a Greninja.

-¡SCEPTILEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- Desde el techo donde había aterrizado el pokemon de Hoenn, le dio suficiente tiempo para carga un ataque de Rayo Solar impactando de lleno contra la deidad de planta impactándolo a él y a Tapu Lele al mismo tiempo.

-¡Increíble! ¡Ash es increíble! ¡Esta ganándoles a las deidades!- Eran las palabras que todos los testigos utilizaban. Kiawe recién llegaba y veía la proeza de Ash en esa fiera batalla. La peli miel sonreía de oreja a oreja al ver que su amado lograba su cometido.

Los pokemon de Ash jadeaban del extremo cansancio, en especial Pikachu e Incineroar que recibieron de lleno el trueno de Tapu Koko el cual siempre era muy poderoso. El entrenador de Kanto sabía que tenía que terminar con una de ellas para poder tener ventaja y sabía que Tapu Koko siempre era el más tenaz de los 4.

-Prepárate Pikachu, este será un duelo directo. Greninja, necesitamos usar todo nuestro poder así que también prepárate. Incineroar y Sceptile, necesitaremos de su apoyo, tengo un plan.- La deidad del rayo rugía de fiereza y determinación dispuesto a terminar esa batalla. Los demás guardianes se unieron aunque algo débiles por la sucesión de ataques. El campo de repente entro en un pequeño silencio parecido a como los pistoleros del viejo oeste median la fuerza de su adversario. La mirada de Ash sobre su pulsera Z blanca era inminente y la fuerza real de Greninja era necesaria para acabar con esta batalla de golpe.

Todos los testigos de la lucha observaban como ninguno hacia ningún movimiento. Era la primera vez que una persona llegaba a ese extremo con las deidades y los Kahuna en especial veían como una nueva historia estaba a punto de nacer. La leyenda del hombre que lucho contra la naturaleza y venció.

- **¡Greninja! ¡Nos haremos mas fuertes ahora!-** Una capa de agua empezó a cubrir al bípedo acuático el cual cambiaba su forma a una más parecida de su entrenador. Todos los presentes que no conocían la habilidad del tipo agua quedaron helados al ver esa forma. El profesor Kukui dejo de aun lado su emoción y su rostro de preocupación aumento al ver lo que Ash hacia cosa que se le había prohibido. Serena claro que noto eso y enseguida fue contagiada por esa preocupación.

Los guardianes observaban esa forma, la cual era capaz de retar a los cielos sin que su entrenador ni el mismo pokemon se diesen cuenta. Esa era la primera parte de su respuesta la cual Ash contesto con creces. Los sentimientos del entrenador y el grupo de pokemon era tan cercana que las habilidades de Incineroar y Sceptile se activaba: Espesura y Llamarada. El clímax de la batalla estaba a punto de comenzar.

" **Un duelo extremo donde las respuestas más anheladas se encontrarían después del desafío. Ash experimentaba que era oponerse a la naturaleza misma en el fiero combate que ardía como un volcán en erupción. Esta historia continuara….."**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas de El Reto Maximo. Si Si, se que me odiaran por dejarlo en tremenda parte, pero de hecho eso es debido a que esta es la ultima etapa de este pequeño viaje a Alola de Ash y Serena. Ya con el siguiente capitulo cierro todo lo que se necesitaba de esta región para proceder a Kanto y a lo verdaderamente bueno de la saga. Los 4 Tapus son un dolor de cabeza en el competitivo, aquí no podía ser la excepción, siento que es como enfrentar a la naturaleza misma por eso decidí darle esa connotación a la batalla. Serena vuelve a inspirar a Ash, la idea que tuvo con Incineroar fue inspirada de la ultima batalla de Buizel y Absol donde uso juego sucio para desviar el Aqua Jet de hielo: En otras palabras, usar la fuerza de tu enemigo en tu contra. Esa batalla que ellos dos tuvieron tiene mas significado del que creen. A pesar de las prohibiciones, el loco de Ash planea ir con todo para poder vencer, creo que eso nadie se lo quita jajajajaja. Bueno gente, me disculpo por la tardanza ya que ha sido una semana algo atareada en el trabajo jajajajaja. Ahora a responder reviews OwO!**

 **Edtru23: Era una batalla con mas sabor sentimental mas que otra cosa. Ambos tienen razón en su determinación de cuidar al otro por lo tanto me gusto llevarlo a cabo. Acertaste, fue un 5 contra 4 si consideramos que Ash es parte de la batalla. Por algo es el reto mas difícil y peligroso. El clímax de la batalla sera en el siguiente capitulo. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **jbadillodavila: Espero esta sea emocionante para ti tambien jajajajaja!**

 **astridgmc: Yup, me gusta tener esa variedad de sentimientos en la historia. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Guest: En efecto, ya se pueden considerar amantes con esa declaración de ambos. Hey no le eches tierra a Buizel, es uno de mis pokemon favoritos de Ash XD! Aunque si debo de admitir que su performance en Sinnoh vino abajo en las etapas cruciales pero el hecho de derrotar al Gastrodon Tanque de Paul fue bastante bueno ademas de la batalla con Lucario. No todos sus pokemon han evolucionado, quiero respetar su personalidad en ese sentido el cual respeta a sus pokemon y sus deseos de evolucionar o no. El caso de Gible creo yo que es debido a que no tuvo mucho tiempo de entrenamiento al haber sido capturado tan cerca de la liga pokemon, ademas los dragones tienen la fama de ser los mas difíciles de criar. Ese toque de la megapiedra se me vino de improvisto y me vi tentado a usarlo. Brock y Misty utilizaron sus frases cuando mostraron sus megas asi que porque Serena no? Jajajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Sora: Yup! Nada que en base a golpes no se resuelva XD! Entiendo tu dolor del tiempo XD! Era obvio, tampoco era una lucha de vida o muerte, de hecho, tendra muchas batallas de esa indole donde el claramente sea superior pero tenga que mermar su fuerza, en este caso fue implacable con la pobre Serena. Si la inspiracion de Serena en sus sueños fue Ash, no me extrañaria que en el futuro su estilo de batalla fuese su inspiración. De hecho, planeo usar esa hipotesis en su competición. Ash en este caso como tu dices, es mas humano. Le estoy quitando su faceta inmortal del anime donde es denos y pues muestro mi vision de su crecimiento. Yup! Mentes brillantes - Ideas similares. Me vi tentado a hacerlo luego que vi el doblaje latino de la batalla de Brock y Misty en el anime. El final pues quise darle a los dos su oportunidad de expresarse, siento que Ash puede ser romantico a su modo y al ser siempre honesto le ayuda mucho. Pense en hacerle un Sweep si te soy sincero, pero tambien lo vi malo ya que el objetivo era demostrarle su crecimiento a la persona que ella admira, por lo tanto decidi esas reglas y el empate final de Buizel y Absol. Bueno, veo que ya estas bien alerta con Deseos jajajaja, eso me alegra. Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo y espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **Srblack28: Pues tu deseo se cumplio XD! Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo y espero que te guste. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **Bueno y con esto me despido, intentare hacer El fic de nombre largo rapido para dedicarme a un One Shot nuevo jajajaja. Espero les guste el capitulo y gracias por el apoyo! Ya-ha!**


	43. C6 Limites al Extremo

Capitulo 6: Limites al Extremo.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, una cruel prueba se realiza en Pueblo Po donde Ash se enfrentaba a las 4 deidades guardianas de la región Alola en pose de validar su titulo de campeón de la región. En medio de estrategias desesperadas, Ash llevaba sus límites al máximo al encontrarse en el clímax de la contienda."**

Una enorme explosión fue lo que al instante el dron volador capto desde los cielos transmitiendo las imágenes a la Villa Tapu. Ash, Pikachu y Greninja salían de la capa de humo formado por el choque de varios ataques mientras el encargado de seguirlos era Tapu Koko que lanzaba ataques eléctricos tan potentes que destruían el concreto. Sceptile por su parte media fuerzas con el guardián de Ula'Ula intercambiando golpes entre sus navajas y los puños de la deidad.

-¡Shuriken de Agua ahora!- Greninja utilizando el poder del fenómeno lazo lanzaba una enorme shuriken de agua impactando contra la deidad eléctrica.

-¡Pikachu! ¡Tacleada de Voltios ahora!- El roedor eléctrico corría a toda velocidad cargado de energía pero antes de impactar contra el aturdido Tapu Koko fue interceptado por Tapu Lele que usaba protección para cubrir a su compañero. Sin que Ash se diese cuenta, una enorme marejada se dirigía hacia todos sus pokemon creada por el ataque Surf de Tapu Fini.

-¡Incineroar! ¡Lanzallamas con todo tu poder!- Tratando de usar la poderosa llamarada de su amigo, el gato oscuro lanzo un potente ataque de lanzallamas tratando de evaporar la ola de agua cosa que logro con todo su esfuerzo dejando una capa de vapor en el ambiente sorprendiendo a la deidad.

-¡No la dejemos en paz! ¡Pikachu Impactrueno!- El ataque favorito de ambos era lanzado por el roedor mientras se impulsaba en el aire e impactaba de lleno contra la deidad de Isla Poni. Tanto los Tapu como los pokemon de Ash lucían en extremo cansados por todo el esfuerzo realizado y ataques recibidos, en ese momento cualquiera que supiera de batallas pokemon sabía que este encuentro estaba en un cerrojo que no parecía romperse, eso es lo que percibían todos los presentes en Villa Tapu a excepción de una persona que se encontraba inquieta.

-Querida, tengo que irme pronto.-

-¿A dónde vas Kukui?- Ante esa pregunta, todos se quedaron observando al profesor que tenía una cara de angustia muy rara vez vista en él.

-Alguien tiene que asistir a Ash después de esa batalla, lo necesitara.- Ante esas palabras, la primera en colocarse nerviosa fue Serena. ¿Por qué debía de ir con tanta urgencia con Ash? Ya había realizado las pruebas anteriormente pero nunca escucho sobre asistencia después de la batalla.

El profesor Kukui salió hecho un rayo hacia su jeep pero sin que este se diera cuenta la reina de las performer de la región Kalos pudo interceptarlo y alcanzarlo.

-¿¡Qué es lo que le sucederá a Ash!? ¿¡Profesor porque salió tan asustado!?- La cara del Kukui delataba que era algo grave.

-Algo grave….tengo que ir de prisa.-

-¡Déjeme acompañarlo!- Ante la insistencia de la joven, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y ambos se montaron en el vehículo. En el horizonte, vestigios de la batalla intensa hacían eco en Pueblo Po.

=====Pueblo Po=====

En ese momento, Ash tocaba su pulsera Z ya que sabía que tenía sus limitaciones al hacer ciertos movimientos. Durante su viaje regional en Alola el descubrió que los movimientos Z no solo pueden ser por tipo sino que también pueden ser exclusivos de ciertos pokemon. Decidueye en Kalos lo mostro pero a cambio de ese movimiento Z su pulsera se vio más dañada que en antaño.

-Aun no…..es muy pronto….- El observaba a sus pokemon que a pesar de estar cansados aun estaban llenos de determinación. En ese momento, todos estaban en sincronía con su objetivo que era derrotarlos.

-Chicos, se que la estamos pasando muy mal, pero solo en ustedes puedo confiar nuestra victoria. Sceptile, Incineroar, Greninja y Pikachu podemos ganar.- Los 4 pokemon le sonreían a su entrenador y miraban al frente, la ultima sucesión de ataques estaba a punto de comenzar.

 _Esto decidirá todo Ash, el último ataque de nuestro duelo comenzara ahora. ¿Están listos?_

-¡Estamos más que listos! ¡Todos al ataque!- En ese preciso instante, pokemon y entrenador se volvieron uno donde las ordenes y estrategias no necesitaban palabras para poder entenderse. Greninja procedió a atacar a Tapu Fini la cual con su típica sonrisa sádica intercambiaba golpes contra el inicial de Agua.

Incineroar por su parte decidió ir contra su orgullo e ir contra el mismísimo Tapu Bulu los cuales competían en una lucha de fuerza incomparable. Al recordar sus primeros días como pokemon de Ash podía sentirse orgulloso de haber pasado infinidad de aventuras con su entrenador y solo había un ataque que podía terminar con la deidad de hierba.

-¡Ahora Incineroar!- El rugido del enorme gato oscuro fue el detonante para activar la técnica que le fue heredada por aquel que consideraba su padre, cargo sus colmillos con fuerza ígnea cosa que sorprendió a la deidad y procedió a morder y a quemar al mismo tiempo. La deidad de hierba contra ataco al instante con mazazo pero la lucha con Sceptile durante todo el encuentro había pasado factura sobre Tapu Bulu y ni siquiera su campo de hierba podía recuperar su energía cayendo en ese preciso instante noqueado junto a Incineroar dejando sus sentimientos de victoria hacia sus demás compañeros.

Sceptile al ver como su compañero caía se disponía a ir con todo su poder contra Tapu Fini. Desde aquella liga en la región Sinnoh y su derrota contra el Latios de ese entrenador misterioso, su orgullo lo había hecho entrenar sin descanso de principio a fin. El orgullo de ser el pokemon más fuerte de Ash también estaba en juego ese día y no pensaba perder nunca más. La evasión de la deidad acuática era un enorme problema y sus navajazos no podían acertar ningún golpe….sin embargo cada golpe se acercaba cosa que alertaba a la deidad a atacar.

-¡Sceptile ahora salta!- Siguiendo la voz de su entrenador el poderoso tipo planta dio un tremendo salto para poder atacar a distancia como lo habían hecho en varias ocasiones. Tapu Fini quería terminar con toda esta batalla y lo que nadie espero es que cada vez que ella esquivo los ataques del tipo planta ella ejecutaba la danza de lluvia y las nubes de tormenta en ese instante se hicieron presentes. Usando su enorme fuerza un poderoso torrente de agua fue disparada hacia el tipo planta en los aires. Ash observo con temor una de las hidro bombas más poderosas que ha presenciado en su carrera como entrenador.

-¡Sceptile!- El azabache no podía ayudar a su amigo debido a Tapu Koko que atacaba sin cesar tanto a Pikachu como a su persona.

-¡Pikapi!- En ese preciso instante la voz de Pikachu le indicaba que fuese a auxiliar a Sceptile y que él se encargaría de la leyenda en cuestión. Confiando en su amigo de mil batallas Ash corrió a toda velocidad usando todo el poder de su aura para llegar donde su amigo el cual estaba a punto de ser impactado por el poderoso torrente mientras que los pokemon del tipo eléctrico intercambiaban golpes de velocidad y potencia al punto de hacer estruendos en el ambiente.

-¡Sceptile utiliza tus navajas y traspasa esa Hidro Bomba!- La confianza que le brindaba su entrenador era suficiente para confiar en sí mismo y haciendo una pirueta en el aire empezó a descender cruzando sus navajas de hierba en forma de cruz impactando de lleno contra el torrente de agua.

-¡Ahora gira y usa balas semilla!- El tipo hierba iba con todo y sus dos ataques eran re potenciados para poder resistir la gran marejada de agua. Después de una lucha extrema por fin pudo disipar el torrente de agua e impactó con sus navajas a la deidad la cual por fin cayó derrotada pero debido al esfuerzo el tipo hoja también cayó derrotado.

Ash sintió un tremendo dolor en su espalda sin poder sin siquiera agradecer el esfuerzo de su amigo ya que sabía que Greninja estaba en problemas. Tapu Koko y Tapu Lele pudieron percibir que ellos dos eran los pokemon más cercanos de Ash por lo tanto dividirlos era la mejor estrategia. El roedor eléctrico interceptaba las embestidas de la deidad del trueno con su cola de hierro mientras Greninja hacia lo suyo con los ataques furtivos de Tapu Lele.

La deidad psíquica aprovechaba el poder de su campo y nulificaba la velocidad del tipo agua haciéndolo lento con cada segundo que pasaba y con eso podía contra atacar. El problema que ella tenía en esos momentos es que en vez de reducirse, la velocidad del tipo agua aumentaba y eso la desconcertaba. Ni siquiera los pokemon que la superaban en tipo podían con su campo psíquico.

El campeón de Alola sentía también los golpes que recibía su pokemon de Kalos, la velocidad de Greninja siempre fue su fuerte y era irónico para él ser derrotado por el campo psíquico de la deidad guardiana de Akala. En ese momento tuvo una idea la cual sería la definitiva para acabar con esta lucha, lo único que quedaba era superarla en poder.

" _Amigo cuento contigo, ambos soportaremos un poco de dolor juntos"_

Usando su conexión con Greninja-Ash, el bípedo acuático entendió la estrategia de su entrenador y corrió de prisa hacia la pelea de los pokemon amantes del rayo cosa que Tapu Lele percibió y empezó a perseguir al bípedo.

-¡Pikachu dispara Impactrueno contra Greninja con toda tu fuerza!- El roedor conocía demasiado bien a su entrenador y ese tipo de ideas locas siempre eran la clave de la victoria. Utilizando su fuerza lanzo un potente rayo hacia su compañero mientras la deidad le perseguía.

-¡Usa tu Shuriken como escudo y absorbe el Impactrueno!- Tomando el shuriken de su espalda este empezó a sujetar y a recibir el ataque como si tratase de un pararrayos cosa que hizo estremecer tanto a entrenador como a pokemon. El shuriken de agua tomaba un color amarillo ya que el agua pura que consistía de la transformación del fenómeno lazo siempre fue un excelente conductor para la energía cosa que aprendió en sus diversos ataques contra Alain.

-¡Ahora! ¡Shuriken Hidroeléctrico!- Usando la visión de periférica que tenia gracias a Ash, Greninja pudo prever el ataque de Tapu Lele la cual no supo como esquivo de un tremendo salto. A pesar de aun recibir las descargas de Pikachu el ninja acuático golpeo a la deidad psíquica con su shuriken electrocutándolos a ambos en el proceso. Ash soportaba el dolor ya que era uno muy nostálgico que recibió de su amigo desde el principio de su viaje y las memorias de cada uno de ellos eran experimentadas por el tipo agua. Una explosión se dio después de ese ataque que derroto a Tapu Lele y dejaba a Greninja agotado pero no debilitado. Ambos tanto entrenador como pokemon estaban jadeando del cansancio. Tapu Koko observo como sus compañeros cayeron derrotados uno tras otro y solo era él contra Ash. Aprovechando la fuerza de su campo eléctrico y la lluvia forjada por Tapu Fino más el campo de Hierba que recién acababa de perder su efecto pero que le dio la suficiente energía para realizas su último ataque. Lentamente el pokemon empezó a flotar hacia el centro del cielo de las nubes de tormenta mientras los rayos se empezaban a formar.

-Parece que no podremos evitar lo que viene Pikachu. ¿Estás listo?- Ash en ese momento iba a activar un movimiento Z el cual las poses no eran como las tradicionales de Alola.

"¿ _Este siempre fue nuestro ataque favorito no es así Pikachu?"_

 _"_ _Pika Pika"_

Se dice en las leyendas de Alola que el reflejo de los nexos de un pokemon como su entrenador es evidenciada en la intensidad del movimiento Z cual es el símbolo de la unión del ser humano con la naturaleza misma. El primer choque de puños fue símbolo de su amistad y el golpe intercambiado entre la mano de Ash y la cola del roedor es la confianza que ambos poseen el uno al otro. El puño hacia el frente que apuntaba a Tapu Koko era su determinación de victoria ante incluso lo que cualquiera consideraría imposible. Un halo de poder Z ahora cubría a Pikachu mientras Ash observaba a Tapu Koko que los desafiaba desde el cielo.

La deidad del trueno fue golpeada por un rayo que cayó del cielo aumentando su fuerza y listo para lanzar el ataque de trueno más potente jamás visto por Ash y compañía.

- **¡Ahora! ¡Seremos más fuertes que nunca! ¡PIKACHU! ¡GIGARAYO FULMINANTE!-** El roedor eléctrico dio un tremendo salto y con ese poder concentrado libero una serie de ráfagas eléctricas de diversos colores como el arco iris de esperanza que se dibuja en el cielo después de una tormenta cargada cada una con el poder de diez millones de voltios.

-¡ **¡KOKOOOOO!-** Aceptando el duelo y utilizando todos sus recursos la deidad de la guerra y el rayo lanzaba su poderoso trueno chocando contra el movimiento Z.

Un enorme estruendo fue producido por el choque de ambas energías al punto que toda la región podía ver los destellos desde Isla Ula'Ula. ¿Cuántas veces se habían enfrentado a Tapu Koko ya? Realmente las suficientes como para no rendirse y arrebatarle la victoria de una vez por todas. El trueno arco iris representaba el recuerdo y símbolo de su determinación en su viaje, la pureza de aquel primer Impactrueno de aquella tarde de tormenta donde una parvada de Spearow estuvieron a punto de matarlos, al final el arco iris luego de la tormenta fue la guía de su camino actual.

La deidad de Isla Mele Mele se sentía abrumada por ese nuevo nexo que sentía entre ellos dos, no era el mismo de siempre. Su sorpresa fue al ver como los demás pokemon de Ash se levantaban y apoyaban con sus gritos y rugidos al conocido como el pokemon más cercano a Ash. Ese poder…..no solamente era de ellos dos….era también…..de sus pokemon, sus amigos y algo más. En medio de la colisión de ataques, el aura de Ash percibió los deseos, convicciones, ambiciones y determinación de todos en el campo de batalla la cual transmitió a Pikachu desde aquel cielo iluminado de varios colores.

-¡AHORAAAAA! ¡ADELANTE PIKACHU!- Acompañado del rugido de sus compañeros la potencia eléctrica del pequeño roedor empezó a superar en un enorme destello al esfuerzo de la deidad eléctrica la cual empezó a sonreír al recibir el impacto de tremendo golpe la cual fue iluminada por el tremendo poder del movimiento Z creando una explosión potente y estruendosa en los cielos de Pueblo Po. En esos segundos, aquel brazalete que el mismo rival con quien se enfrentaban alguna vez les brindo en sus primeros días en Alola se rompía en varios pedazos.

El profesor Kukui y Serena al estar cerca pudieron apreciar la intensidad del ataque tratando de resguardarse en el auto ya que las ondas expansivas del ataque eran demasiado fuertes. El sonido de la batalla retumbaba en las cuatro islas seguido por el silencio de la incertidumbre. Al ver que todo se calmo se dispusieron a acelerar para llegar a prisa donde Ash se encontraba.

Varios edificios destruidos, enormes agujeros en el camino y destrozos dignos de una batalla de escala épica eran los rastros del final de la misma. Las nubes de tormenta se disiparon al terminar la batalla y los rayos del sol que provenían del firmamento azul revelaban al ganador de la contienda…..Ash y sus amigos eran los vencedores. Al ver como su amigo caía del cielo agotado por el combate el campeón de Alola corrió para poder atraparlo cosa que sus demás amigos imitaron y todos se reunieron tomando al roedor y evitando su golpe. Los 4 caían al suelo, completamente exhaustos, pero riendo de manera descontrolada felices de haber logrado lo que se propusieron.

-Lo logramos amigos….- Greninja perdía su forma y levantaba pulgar mientras jadeaba satisfecho por la victoria. Sceptile e Incineroar simplemente reían orgullosamente mientras Pikachu no podía mover ni siquiera un musculo.

Cuando todo parecía ir en orden, un pequeño humor purpura salió del cuerpo de Ash haciéndolo primero sentir un leve dolor pero luego no pudo resistir y empezó a retorcerse de dolor. Sus pokemon al verlo en el suelo tuvieron extrema preocupación y todo el cansancio y el dolor fue olvidado en ese momento y trataron de auxiliar lo mejor posible a su entrenador que sentía como el cuerpo se le quemaba. En ese momento Ash recordaba las palabras de Bill y Riley en cuestión de excederse con la transformación de Greninja y los movimientos Z.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!- El dolor era intenso y extremo, el joven sentía como si su piel se quemara.

-¡Ash!- Serena y el profesor llegaron justo a tiempo y con horror observaron como el muchacho se retorcía del dolor en medio de la plaza de Pueblo Po. Ver a su amado con ese dolor extremo preocupaba a la joven performer que rápidamente fue a tomarlo y a tratar de calmarlo pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles ya que el joven sentía cada vez más dolor con cada segundo que pasaba.

-¡Profesor! ¡¿Qué es lo que le ocurre a Ash!?- La desesperación en la voz de Serena era muy evidente y su impotencia crecía junto al dolor de Ash. El profesor de inmediato rasgo la camisa del joven y observo como aquella pequeña herida ahora había crecido a un nivel alarmante. El color purpura del veneno brillaba como si de las pulsaciones del corazón de Ash se tratasen.

-¡No pensé que fuese tan grave! ¡Brock me dejo medicina por si acaso ocurría algo así! ¡Serena! ¡Sostenlo fuerte! ¡Esperemos que funcione!- El profesor saco una jeringa con el suero que Brock utilizaba en sus tratamiento y que el mismo había desarrollado y lo inyecto en el brazo como usualmente sucedía. Por lo general el efecto era inmediato pero en ese momento ante la sorpresa de ambos, el dolor no ceso y Ash seguía quejándose del mismo dolor.

-No puede ser….esta es la primera vez que esto ocurre.- La voz del profesor se quebraba y Serena no podía creer lo que sucedía. Ella abrazo con toda su fuerza al joven para tratar de calmarlo pero nada cambiaba.

 _Nuestro joven campeón sufre la última etapa de su prueba._

Para sorpresa de Serena y el profesor, los guardianes se levantaba entre los escombros, a pesar de sus heridas debido a la batalla que sostuvieron aun tenían energías para moverse.

 _¿Eres tú la que acompaña al heraldo de los sueños?_

Tapu Lele en ese momento se dirigió hacia Serena la cual estaba entre preocupada y sorprendida.

-¡TIENEN QUE AYUDAR A ASH! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡SE LOS RUEGO!- La reina de Kalos desesperada y entre lagrimas pedía por la vida del azabache la cual parecía extinguirse en esos momentos. El profesor Kukui conocía lo caprichosos que podían ser los guardianes y temía lo peor, que ignoraran el estado de Ash.

 _Habíamos previsto este problema cuando sometimos al campeón a su dura prueba por lo tanto estamos listos para remediar el problema. Solo podemos permitir que uno de ustedes nos acompañe para poder aliviar al heraldo de los sueños._

El profesor Kukui observaba a los guardianes con mucha curiosidad. ¿Habían ideado todo esto incluso pensando en las consecuencias? ¿Esa era la razón por la cual habían llevado al extremo a Ash?

-Profesor, vaya con ellos, usted conoce más sobre el estado de Ash que yo.- A pesar de que el corazón de Serena se le estrujaba al no ser capaz de ayudar, ella ponía la vida de su amado en las manos del profesor el cual volteo a ver a las deidades y entendió el propósito final de esta prueba sin siquiera pensarlo mucho.

-Ve tu Serena.-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-

-En estos momentos, eres tú la que puede ayudar a Ash más que cualquier persona en este mundo, te lo encargo.- Sin más que discutir, la joven tomo a Ash de su brazo izquierdo donde poseía menos indicio de la herida recibida por Nihilego y volteo hacia los Tapus los cuales observaban su determinación en sus ojos. Los pokemon de Ash se unieron y esperaron las acciones de las deidades. Tapu Lele era ahora la encargada de transportarlos con su poder psíquico al lugar donde tratarían al campeón….las ruinas de la esperanza.

================Isla Poni – Ruinas de la Esperanza============

Al abrir los ojos, Serena observo que ya no estaban en Isla Ula'Ula. Vio a su alrededor que estaban en una especie de templo abandonado y en ruinas. Los 4 guardianes empezaron a flotar hacia un corredor el cual era cubierto por una estatua la cual empezó a moverse. Sceptile y Greninja incluso con su cansancio y dolor ayudaban a la peli miel a cargar a Ash. Pikachu era el más cansado y estaba siendo cargado en uno de los brazos de Serena.

Siguieron a las deidades por el pasillo mientras Ash gemía de dolor aun pero al parecer desde que se llego al templo empezó a sentir un poco mas de alivio. Al final del corredor una enorme cámara la cual en su centro contenía una especie de laguna artificial la cual estaba llena de agua pura y cristalina, la más limpia que ella haya visto en su vida.

 _Deposita a Ash en medio del lago por favor…._ Serena estaba confusa por la petición pero al ver la mueca de dolor de su amado sumergió el cuerpo de Ash en el agua sentándolo en la orilla mientras acariciaba su rostro. Tapu Fini floto en medio de la laguna dentro del templo y su niebla mística empezó a cubrir todo el salón. El agua dentro de la laguna empezó a brillar mientras la luz cubría a Ash. El humo purpura que salía de la herida se desvanecía mientras esta disminuía su tamaño. El rostro de Ash empezaba a demostrar símbolo de mejoría y eso alivio el corazón de la performer que no dudo en abrazarlo fuertemente importándole poco si ella también se humedecía en el agua. Pikachu y compañía también entraban al lago a abrazar a su entrenador, ellos se sentían completamente aliviados al ver que la salud de su amigo mejoraba mientras esa misma agua curaba las heridas del combate de ellos y de las deidades guardianas.

-Estoy feliz de que te encuentres bien Ash….- Las lagrimas se deslizaban de los ojos de la joven y caían en el rostro del joven que yacía inconsciente en sus brazos.

 _Nuestro campeón tiene derecho a descansar unos momentos antes de su gran reto._ Serena al escuchar a las deidades mencionar que Ash era su campeón no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa enorme.

 _-_ ¿Eso quiere decir qué?-

 _Ash Ketchum supero nuestra prueba por lo tanto lo consideramos como el legitimo campeón de la región Alola y la primera persona en derrotarnos a los cuatro._

El sonrojo de la reina de Kalos era prueba evidente de la admiración que sentía de su amado y del amor que en ella crecía. Ash era increíble eso ya lo sabía pero haber presenciado un logro como este la hacía sumamente feliz.

 _Te trajimos acá también para hacerte una pregunta joven acompañante del heraldo de los sueños._ Ante esa afirmación, la joven quedo confundida ante lo que los guardianes le pronunciaban.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren saber?-

 _Escuchamos que acompañaras a Ash a su región natal._

-Así es…- Ella tenía algo de dudas con esa pregunta. ¿Por qué la cuestionaban?

 _¿Sabes el peligro que conllevara esa travesía?_

-Claro que lo se…..bueno no del todo…. ¡Pero eso que importa!-

 _Kanto es el origen del conflicto en el mundo y Ash tiene su destino en su tierra natal._

-¿Cuál es ese destino del que hablan? ¿Por qué Ash tiene que ser quien cargue con esa responsabilidad?-

 _Nuestro campeón es el único que puede cerrar los ciclos de maldad de este mundo y de otros mundos. Su vida y su destino son la anomalía que este mundo necesitaba para sobrevivir._

¿Sobrevivir? ¿De qué estaban hablando? Serena era la única testigo de todo lo que los guardianes revelaban. Se encontraba completamente confundida con tantos detalles.

 _¿Estás dispuesta a llevar esa misma carga si lo acompañas?_

Esa era la pregunta definitiva que tenían sobre ella. Ella conocía bien que viajar con Ash era una aventura completa incluyendo los peligros. ¿Acaso esta aventura tendría repercusiones en su vida? Ella observo el rostro de alivio de su amado y de ella salió un enorme suspiro que hizo que cerrara sus ojos. En su mente, todas las memorias junto a Ash de toda su vida venían una tras otra saliendo desde su corazón. Su respuesta era más que obvia en esos momentos…

-Claro que sí. La carga que lleva Ash es una muy cruel y no pienso que la lleve solo. Yo no estuve la última vez cuando la herida en su costado se formo y yo veo eso como el dolor que alberga su corazón. Yo quiero sanar su corazón, quiero que su sonrisa nazca de su felicidad, mi meta es brindar sonrisas a todo el mundo. ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo si a la persona más importante no puedo hacerla sonreír y hacerla feliz? Por eso estoy decidida a acompañarlo.-

Las cuatro deidades en ese momento empezaron a girar sobre la laguna mientras una luz se formaba del centro tan intensa que despejaba la niebla que fue creada por Tapu Fini. Ash en ese momento se despertaba al sentir los incandescentes rayos de luz en sus ojos que al abrirlos tuvo la visión de ver los ojos de Serena que derramaban lagrimas de felicidad y el rostro de todos sus pokemon.

-¡Ash! ¡Estás bien!-

-¿Dónde estamos Serena? ¿Qué paso con el reto?- Cuando su visión recupero toda su fuerza pudo ver como esa luz provenía del centro del lugar.

 _Ash Ketchum, felicidades por tu victoria, como símbolo de tu gran proeza hemos decidido otorgarte el máximo honor de nuestra región._

Aquella luz dejo de brillas de repente y observo como descendía ahora en su manos. Los ojos de sus pokemon y de Serena se abrían con sorpresa al ver que es lo que ahora tenía en sus manos.

-¿Una Pulsera Z? Esta es diferente a las demás que he visto…- En efecto, el color de esa pulsera era de color negro. Cuando esta aterrizo en sus manos, sintió una familiaridad extraña y al mismo tiempo un frio recorrió su cuerpo al sentirla.

-¿Te sucede algo Ash?- Ella pudo notar el escalofrió de su amado cosa que la preocupaba también. Pikachu e Incineroar también percibieron esa sensación de temor y miedo.

 _Hace mucho tiempo, el enemigo de la vida era conocido por otro nombre junto a los heraldos del sol y la luna. Era conocido como el señor de la luz._

-¿El señor de la luz?- Ambos entrenadores observaron a las deidades que contaban la leyenda más antigua de la región Alola.

 _El señor de la luz se le consideraba como el creador de la región Alola y era considerado su máximo protector. Desafortunadamente, un evento del cual no se conoce nada hizo que esa brillante luz se extinguiera de su corazón con lo cual el conflicto eterno en este mundo tuvo su nacimiento. En esa primera lucha donde los heraldos del sol y la luna arrebataron la energía de su máximo poder, la región fue azotada por varias estrellas que caían del cielo. Las piedras brillantes son la prueba irrefutable de esa leyenda de las cuales las pulseras Z nacieron. Esa reliquia de nuestra historia Ash te pertenece ahora, la estrella fugaz que descendió con más fuerza. La Súper Pulsera Z._

Ash observaba el objeto nuevamente pero aun no podía evitar sentir esa sensación de escalofríos.

-¿Por qué es tan diferente a las normales?- Ash cuestionaba a las deidades protectoras.

 _La Súper Pulsera Z está hecha del material más puro del Ultra Espacio, la esencia principal del Señor de la Luz, hoy llamado Necrozma._

 _\- ¡_ ¿EH?! ¡Esta pulsera! ¡Era parte del poder de Necrozma!- Estaban realmente sorprendidos por esa revelación ya que añadía una nueva mística a todos los eventos.

 _Nuestra prueba consistía para conocer si eres capaz de utilizar su poder adecuadamente y aprender a dominarla a la perfección. Ahora que conocemos tu destreza y sabiduría te confiamos ese poder. Ash Ketchum o mejor dicho, campeón de la región Alola, confiamos en que puedes superar los problemas de tu destino, ahora eres nuestro máximo representante y nuestro guardián también._

En ese momento, Ash se coloco de pie con ayuda de Serena y sus pokemon y coloco la súper pulsera Z en su muñeca izquierda y elevo su puño hacia los guardianes.

-¡Cuenten con ello! Además, no estoy solo en esto. Tengo a mis pokemon conmigo y a ti también Serena.- La sonrisa de la muchacha al ser incluida en la misión del joven era genuinamente hermosa y solamente podía asentir ahora inundada de determinación. Con esa última declaración, los 4 guardianes salieron del templo dispersándose de nuevo por toda la región.

Ambos jóvenes salieron del templo, solo Pikachu permanecía aun cansado en el hombro de Ash. El joven tocaba su herida y ahora por primera vez sentía el terror de perder su vida, las advertencias que le fueron brindadas eran muy reales y ahora debía de tener demasiado cuidado. El viaje hacia Kanto tenía ahora una primera parada, el faro de Bill en el cabo de Ciudad Celeste.

-¿Ash? ¿De veras te encuentras bien? ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?- Era el turno de cuestionarlo, ella no esperaba una reacción de ese tipo al finalizar la batalla y jamás se había sentido tan asustada. Con un suspiro de resignación, el joven no le quedo de otra que contarle todas las advertencias que le brindaron.

-¡Porque no me lo dijiste!-

-No quería ocultártelo, es solo que no quería preocuparte Serena.-

-Pudiste morir y no hubiese podido hacer nada…..- Ella volvía a derramar lagrimas de angustia y no pudo evitar que sus sentimientos se desbordaran. El azabache se sintió mal por la joven y procedió a rodearla con sus brazos.

-Lo siento, de veras lo siento. No te preocupes mas por mí, te prometo que me cuidare en nuestro viaje.-

-¿Me lo prometes?- En ese momento Pikachu se bajaba el hombro de su amigo ya que sabía que los dos requerían privacidad.

-Lo prometo Serena.- Ella no pudo evitar la emoción de sus sentimientos y empezó a besar a su amado con todo su amor mientras este correspondía.

-Tiene que haber una cura para tu herida Ash.-

-De hecho nuestro viaje en Kanto también tiene ese como primer objetivo. Bill me comento acerca de cómo podría curarme pero necesitaba tiempo para desarrollar una cura.-

-¿¡Entonces podrás curarte!?-

-No lo sé aun, lo que si se es que también tengo que ayudar a un viejo amigo.-

-¿De quién se trata Ash?-

-Lo conocerás cuando lleguemos, es algo especial que no sabría cómo explicarte. ¡Además! ¡Tú también tienes que esforzarte para clasificar a la Copa Wallace! ¡Se que lo lograras!-

-¡Claro! Pero tú eres prioridad, recuerda eso.- El joven le sonreía nervioso pero aceptaba sus palabras.

-Vayamos al centro pokemon del pueblo más cercano, la gente de Isla Ula'Ula debe de estar preocupada.-

-¡Vamos!- La chica tomaba la mano de Ash mientras caminaba feliz a lado de su campeón favorito completamente feliz de lo que el futuro les preparaba.

 _Necrozma. ¿Qué secreto escondes? Estarás relacionado con esa persona…Sea lo que sea o pase lo que pase, con mis pokemon y Serena a mi lado se que lograre superar todas las pruebas. ¡Te encontrare! ¡No permitiré que le hagas daño a mi región!_

 **"** **Luego de llevar sus límites al extremo, los pensamientos de Ash ahora radicaban en la región Kanto donde su reto con el destino estaba a punto de empezar. Esta historia continuara…."**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo de El Reto Maximo. Estoy vivo! XD! Solamente ha sido una semana complicada. Bueno el final del arco de Alola pues trae mas misterios jajajaja. Use a Tapu Fini como mi plot device de curacion, tenia que mostrar que tan grave era el veneno de Nihilego en esta confrontación. Leí por ahi que las piedras brillantes de las cuales se crean las pulseras Z vienen del mismo Necrozma, eso me impacto y pues me hizo crear esta leyenda la cual estará involucrada la trama del enemigo principal. Esa fue la otra razon por la cual mencione que usaba la pulsera Z normal. Bueno espero le haya gustado el capitulo y espero no tardarme tanto XD! Gracias por su apoyo y ahora a responder reviews OwO!**

 **prietar: XD! Lo siento, pero tenia que ser asi. Espero haberlo compensado en este capitulo, creeme necesito mucha musica Hype para hacer esta batalla jajajajaja. Gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **Sora: Me alegra que te de bastante hype esta lucha, era una que tenia preparada desde hace mucho! No quize hacerla repetitivas los ultimos intentos ya que eso le dio mas intensidad a lo dificil que seria la ultima oportunidad. Po Town era perfecto para la lucha, y pues bueno tendra ahora que llamar buenos albañiles para reconstruir XD! El efecto de los 4 terrenos los tenian tan bien imaginados en mi mente que creeme me senti epico tambien al escribirlo XD. En si, no es de Necrozma de quien hable cuando los Tapus se refirieron sobre el pecado de Ketchum, Necrozma tendra otro Lore en el futuro, creeme que ya tengo el final bien puesto en mi mente jajajaja. Espero que te guste el capitulo y gracias por el apoyo!**

 **jbadillodavila: Para Incineroar tengo algo preparado en el futuro, el movimiento Z se usara luego luego. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **edtru23: Espero haberte convencido porque tenia la pulsera blanca, preparaba este momento para que obtuviese la pulsera negra. La saga de Mewtwo se acerca y creeme que viene pesada. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Guest1: Ya viene lo de Meowth, no lo he olvidado, pero no se encuentra en Alola XD!**

 **Guest2: Lo dudo, ya que Jessie no esta. Tengo otro rol reservado para su personaje y lo revelare pronto. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **SasoriKetchum: Exceso de Azucar? XD! La verdad es que la mayoria de las cosas las tengo ya pensadas, por lo menos los eventos principales. A medida que avanzo pues empiezo a imaginar detalles extra y voila! XD! Me agrada que te gusten los capitulos y espero que este no sea la excepcion! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Bueno y con esto me despido, mañana trabajare en un One Shot que le debo a la pagina de Amourfiction y luego con el fic de nombre largo que lo tengo abandonado. Gracias por el apoyo! Ya-Ha!**


	44. C7 Rumores de la Ruta 1

**Capitulo 7:** Rumores de la Ruta 1.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, nuestro héroe superaba con dificultad la dura prueba de los 4 guardianes de la región Alola. Debido al exceso de poder ejercido en esa lucha, la herida venenosa de Ash cobro factura a su cuerpo la cual fue auxiliada gracias a Tapu Fini. Luego de escuchar un poco sobre la historia de Necrozma, a nuestro héroe se le fue otorgado un nuevo poder, la Súper Pulsera Z."**

Una nueva mañana y un nuevo día se hacían presentes en la región Alola. Ash en ese momento terminaba de empacar para ir de regreso a su hogar en Pueblo Paleta acompañado de Serena. Debido al enorme esfuerzo realizado por el azabache en su última prueba, ambos decidieron quedarse un par de días más para que el joven campeón se relajara. Bajo los cuidados intensivos y preocupación de la peli miel, Ash se recupero rápidamente.

-¿Ya tienes todo listo Ash?-

-Ya casi, solamente termino de empacar unas cosas.- En ese instante la chica llego de sorpresa abrazando la espalda del joven acariciando en especial suavemente la herida donde el veneno de Nihilego se estancaba en su cuerpo.

-Aun no entiendo como no pudiste recuperarte con el agua de Tapu Fini, escuche de uno de los Kahuna que podía curar lo que sea.-

-Lo intentamos hace mucho tiempo cuando la herida era reciente, según el profesor Kukui es debido a que es un veneno re potenciado por el poder que Nihilego poseía en el templo. El profesor Oak ha validado esa teoría ya que tanto Buzzwole y Nihilego se encuentras en su laboratorio.-

-¡¿Están en Pueblo Paleta?!- La joven se sorprendía mientras observaba los ojos ámbar de su amado.

-Solos los que hemos estado involucrados directamente con los Ultra Entes sabemos de su locación. Cuando regresé a Pueblo Paleta luego de ganar la liga deje la pokebola que me dio Necrozma con el profesor. Un amigo de Pueblo Azalea en Johto incluso llego a inspeccionarla para poder reproducirlas y gracias a Clemont pudimos terminar la primera con la cual capture a Buzzwole.-

-Clemont es increíble…..en cambio yo no hice mucho para ayudarte en Kalos….- El joven se sorprendió ante tales palabras de Serena y coloco su mano en su mejilla.

-No digas eso, sin ti no hubiese podido hacer nada en Kalos. Tanto tu como todos mis amigos me han ayudado a llegar a este punto de mi vida e incluso ahora me ayudas a cumplir con todos mis objetivos y claro que yo quiero ayudar con los tuyos. No vuelvas a repetir que no me ayudas porque si te soy sincero, eres la persona quien más me ha ayudado en mis viajes Serena.- Las palabras tomaron por sorpresa a la performer la cual procedió a besar los labios de su persona favorita.

-Gracias Ash….-

-Espero tener ese tipo de gracias más seguido….- Ambos empezaron a reír mientras terminaban de empacar. En ese instante una duda creció en la mente de Serena cosa que no noto hasta ese momento al ver a un Meowth de Alola pasar por las arenas de la playa a través de la ventana.

-¿Ash? ¿Qué paso con Meowth y los demás pokemon del Equipo Rocket?- Cuando el entrenador kantoniano y su pokemon inicial escucharon, ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

-Están también en Kanto, solamente que están bajo al cuidado de alguien de confianza.-

-Yo pensé que estarían acá…si te soy sincera quería verlos.- El azabache seguía suspirando mientras observaba hacia la ventana viendo al mismo Meowth que ella noto por la ventana.

-Siempre tuvimos temor que el Equipo Rocket viniese a Alola para investigar sobre los asuntos de Necrozma y los Ultra Entes. En la mayoría de mis viajes, me he topado con varios agentes elite, no solamente con Jessie o con James. Algunos de ellos son bastante peligrosos, como habrás notado con la agente Domino hace unos días. Luego de lo que paso, Meowth estuvo deprimido durante bastante tiempo, necesitaba a alguien profesional para que pudiese solventar esa perdida. Ellos fueron compañeros tanto como yo he sido con Pikachu, el golpe fue muy fuerte para él y sus pokemon también.- La chica sintió la tristeza en sus palabras y procedió a tomar la mano del entrenador y a acariciarla tiernamente.

-¿También lo fue para ti y para Pikachu no es así?-

-Me conoces bien.- El joven simplemente se dejaba consolar, de alguna manera, el dolor que sintió con esa pérdida fue también un impacto grande en su vida.

-Cada vez que quieras hablar de algo malo, yo estaré para ti no importa que esté sucediendo.-

-Gracias…- EL joven siendo atraído por la belleza de la joven también procedió a depositar sus labios sobre los de ella enfrascándose en un acto de amor que ambos ahora disfrutaban al acostumbrarse.

-También espero tener ese tipo de gracias más seguido….- Ambos volvían a reír y terminaban de alistar todo para partir al aeropuerto.

=============Ciudad Hau'oli==============

Sentada en un café, se encontraba una joven de cabello rubio usando lentes de sol y vestido veraniego rosa disfrutando de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar unas merecidas vacaciones. Sin embargo, esa persona tenía un secreto el cual era ser parte de la organización criminal más grande la región Kanto. La agente Domino revisaba en su computadora información valiosa que ella pudo grabar, sin que nadie se diese cuenta ni siquiera Ash o las deidades debido a su acalorada batalla, ella intercepto el dron del joven Sophocles el cual fue destruido luego del impacto de ataques de trueno de Tapu Koko y Pikachu. Cuando ella presencio tal fenómeno natural nunca se espero que fuese el entrenador al cual ella fue encomendada investigar, se entero gracias a la gente de la región que se trataba nada más y nada menos que el campeón regional. Ver esa batalla era increíble para sus ojos y le indicaban al mismo tiempo el peligro que vivió hace días al confrontarlo directamente. ¿Cómo fue posible que el conociera su identidad? Su orgullo como profesional fue herido ese día donde fue descubierta sin ningún esfuerzo. Lo que más la hacía sentir rara era que sentía que conocía a ese muchacho de algún lugar pero su memoria la traicionaba. En ese preciso instante, recibió una llamada desde su computadora y en la pantalla la figura de Giovanni y su secretaria llamada Matori surgía.

-Agente Domino, confió que tiene el reporte de su investigación.- Era la secretaria del líder de la organización criminal quien demandaba la información.

-Tengo la información lista, en este momento procedo a enviar todo el reporte.- A través de la comunicación inalámbrica, todo lo investigado y encontrado por la espía era comunicado.

-¿Es esto cierto?- Una clara referencia con el estatus actual del entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

-Lo he confirmado señor, de hecho me confronte a él directamente ya que me descubrió.- Esa confirmación hizo que la sorpresa saltara en el capo de la mafia Rocket.

-¿Cómo fue eso posible? Tus habilidades de espionaje son las mejores en la organización.- Matori inquiría ya que Domino siempre fue eficiente en cualquier encomienda.

-Si soy sincera, aun no lo sé. Hay algo extraño con respecto a ese joven, siento que ya lo conozco de hace mucho tiempo.- El jefe del equipo Rocket empezó a hacer memoria recordando los reportes de Jessie y James mientras observaba el video donde Ash luchaba contra las deidades de Alola sorprendiéndolo debido a la gran diferencia que tenía cuando lo confronto.

-Ese chico, recuerdo haberlo encontrado en la región Unova cuando nuestra misión fracasó con apoderarnos de Landorus, Thundurus y Tornadus. Solo tuve un enfrentamiento contra él y barrí el piso con su pokemon ya estaba apresurado. ¿Estás segura que es el mismo entrenador que me estas mostrando en este video?-

-Estoy segura, yo también fui testigo de todo ello.- El jefe del equipo Rocket estaba en un dilema, la información que necesitaba de él era de vital importancia para su próxima incursión.

-¿Qué hizo cuando te descubrió?- La agente procedió a contar sobre su enfrentamiento, la compañía que llevaba, los pokemon que utilizo y cualquier cosa necesaria para su líder. En ese momento ella menciono lo que él le dijo al final.

-¿Si tanto quiero saber que sucedió con ellos que yo vaya hacia a él? Hace tiempo no escuchaba a una persona tan insensata, pero creo que puedo hacer una cita para reunirme con ese joven.- Las dos agentes Rocket se sorprendieron al ver la iniciativa de su jefe. ¿Realmente se tomaría la molestia para ir a ver a ese joven de Pueblo Paleta?

-¡Pero señor! ¿Cómo es posible que usted vaya hacia él? Usted tiene muchas oblig….-

-¡Silencio Matori!- Era la primera vez que la fría secretaria era regañada, los ojos del su jefe tenían suma curiosidad con ese chico.-

-Irónicamente Jessie, James y Meowth tenían razón sobre ese joven, estoy ahora interesado en él, aunque si soy honesto no pienso ceder a sus demandas. No es un entrenador cualquiera y si mi corazonada esta en lo correcto creo que necesitare pedirle un favor a Charles Goodshow. ¡Domino! Tu misión será seguir a ese entrenador, no lo pierdas de vista y síguelo a todas partes que él vaya hasta que nos encontremos.-

-Sus deseos son una orden Giovanni.- Con esa última encomienda, la transmisión se cortó. Si ella era honesta consigo misma, ella deseaba seguirlo aun como parte de su misión debido a esa sensación de conocimiento. Su personalidad no la dejaba en paz y menos su orgullo, ella se sentía humillada de haber sido derrotada fácilmente y descubriría su verdadera identidad. ¿Quién realmente era Ash Ketchum?

===Un día después – Ciudad Verde===

Un viaje largo fue lo que ambos jóvenes vivieron, la distancia entre Alola y Kanto era realmente agotadora. Luego de despedirse de todos sus amigos, ambos partieron como tenían planeado hacia el aeropuerto de Ciudad Verde. Todos los alolianos eran realmente agradables y la reina de Kalos se había llevado una grata experiencia con ellos. Luego de todo el incidente, comunico a Hala sobre su viaje y al no haber más competencias en la liga pokemon se le dio el permiso especial para partir. Gladio y Lillie tenían que trabajar en algunas cosas en la fundación de su madre pero tenían un viaje planeado dentro de poco ya que ella estaba internada en uno de los hospitales de Ciudad Azafrán.

Luego de ser despachados de la aduana del aeropuerto, ambos por fin salieron de ese viaje agotador y ambos se estiraron felices y contentos de recibir los rayos del sol de la mañana de Kanto. Serena en especial parecía muy feliz. ¿Cuánto tiempo desde la última vez que vino? Ella se emocionaba mucho al saber que volvería al pueblo natal de la persona que mas amaba en este mundo.

-¿Estas emocionada Serena?- Pikachu subía al hombro de su amigo ya recuperado de todas las heridas de su anterior batalla.

-¡Claro que estoy emocionada! Quiero ver cuánto ha cambiado Pueblo Paleta.-

-Si te soy sincero, no ha habido muchos cambios en el pueblo, salvo a un par de negocios nuevos. Siempre que regresaba de cada viaje también buscaba alguna diferencia pero siempre fue el mismo lugar.-

-¡Aun así me encuentro realmente entusiasmada!- Vaya que lo estaba, la joven le faltaba poco incluso para saltar de la alegría que tenia de compartir ese viaje con su amado.

Antes de salir de la ciudad, ambos decidieron primero abastecerse de comida y medicinas antes de tomar camino hacia Pueblo Paleta. En el camino, ellos escuchaban bastante rumores, los mismos que Brock comento a Ash en su breve estancia en Alola.

" _Escuchaste, otro entrenador fue encontrado inconsciente en la ruta 1. Encontraron sus pokebolas destrozadas y al parecer sus pokemon fueron liberados a la fuerza."_

 _"_ _Yo escuche que en el puente de bicicletas hacia Ciudad Fucsia, una pandilla de motociclistas fue aniquilada brutalmente."_

 _"_ _En Isla Canela, parece haber problemas también. El líder de gimnasio Blaine parece haber desaparecido y nadie saber sobre su paradero."_

¿Tanto estaba pasando en Kanto? Ash escuchaba cada rumor con atención ya que de alguna manera podrían ser futuras pistas que necesitaba para encontrar lo que buscaba. Por alguna razón no escucho nada acerca de Ciudad Plateada ya que le interesaba más esa locación que cualquiera en la región.

Procedieron a caminar hacia el sur donde el camino de la Ruta 1 era visible. La kalosiana se sentía realmente emocionada, esa sensación de viaje y aventura junto a Ash no se comparaba con ningún otro viaje que ella realizo en solitario o a veces acompañada a excepción del primer viaje en su tierra natal. Ella luego recordó un pequeño detalle muy importante, ella ya los destinos de su viaje ya listos pero Ash no había recibido ningún detalle.

-¿Ash? ¿Has recibido alguna información acerca de tu viaje de clasificación?-

-Ahora que lo dices, no me han mandado nada. Revise mi correo electrónico antes de salir del aeropuerto y no había nada referente al tema.-

-Es extraño…-

-Según las palabras del señor Goodshow, nuestra etapa clasificatoria seria en nuestra región natal.-

-¿Eso quiere decir que Diantha hará su viaje en Kalos?-

-Si, según la propuesta del señor Goodshow es para que volviésemos a nuestras raíces como entrenadores ya que todos nosotros iniciamos en nuestras regiones natales.-

-¿Qué dices si esperamos la notificación de la asociación pokemon? Cuando ya tengas la información podemos organizarnos.-

-No creo que se tarde mucho, ya que aun tenemos pendiente ir hacia el faro de Bill.-

-¿El faro de Bill?-

-¡Cierto! Tú no conoces la historia. Bill es algo introvertido por decirlo así, el vive excluido de la sociedad por lo general en un faro en el cabo de Ciudad Celeste. En mi primer viaje nos encontramos con él ahí.- Esa frase hizo que Serena sintiera curiosidad.

-¿Cómo fue tu primer viaje Ash?- Al caminar en la senda de la ruta 1, Pikachu y Ash al escuchar esa pregunta suspiraron debido a la nostalgia de la misma.

-Tuvimos algunos problemas al comenzar….- El joven rascaba su mejilla nervioso y procedía a contar a la joven de su experiencia con una parvada de Spearow salvajes.

-Porque no me sorprende de ti Ash…..-

-Pikachu y yo recién iniciábamos nuestra amistad, se que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo pero gracias a esa experiencia nuestro lazo se reforzó.- El entrenador acariciaba la cabeza de su amigo mientras ella los observaba feliz.

-Me hubiera gustado quedarme en Pueblo Paleta y haberte acompañado en ese viaje…..-

-Hoy tenemos una oportunidad de hacer un viaje los dos juntos acá, además me gusto mucho reencontrarte en Kalos. Mírate ahora, cumpliste tu sueño y ahora aspiras a mas cosas, por eso siempre he pensado que eres increíble.- La chica no podía evitar sonrojarse y tomar la mano del chico que le gustaba, ambos caminaban felices por la ruta 1.

-¿Serena? ¿Te molestaría si hiciésemos primero una parada antes de ir a Pueblo Paleta?-

-¿A dónde piensas ir Ash?-

-Siempre que regreso de viaje, visito a una viejo amigo.- La nostalgia en sus palabras era evidente y la chica comprendió su motivo.

-Claro, ahora tú eres mi guía aquí en Kanto.-

Ambos jóvenes caminaban hacia un pequeño bosque, el azabache y Pikachu conocían perfectamente a quien iban a visitar pero antes de llegar a su objetivo, una persona yacía inconsciente en el camino. Ash y Serena corrieron a auxiliarlo de inmediato, al llegar observaron que tenía varias heridas en su cuerpo como si se tratasen de picotazos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Ash trataba de reanimarlo al sacar un pequeño frasco de alcohol para heridas de su mochila mientras Serena se buscaba vendajes para curar sus heridas. Ellos notaron que era apenas un principiante, un entrenador que parecía recién iniciar su aventura pokemon debido a su edad. El joven empezó a toser al oler el alcohol y reacciono sorprendido al ver a los dos extraños ayudándole asustándose un poco.

-¡Por favor no me lastimen!-

-Tranquilo, estamos en camino a Pueblo Paleta y te vimos inconsciente. ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? Prometemos no hacerte daño…- El pequeño entrenador observo el rostro de la reina de Kalos la cual apaciguo su miedo….

-Fuimos atacados por un pokemon. Yo hice lo mejor que pude para escapar pero era demasiado rápido, mi pobre Squirtle no pudo hacer nada contra él. Los pokemon que capture en el camino, no sé que les paso ya que esa ave se robo mis pokebolas….- El joven empezó a llorar debido a su fracaso y eso conmovió al entrenador campeón al sentirse de alguna manera identificado. Serena observó el rostro de su amado lleno de determinación y dedujo cual sería su siguiente acción.

-¿En qué dirección fuiste atacado?- El chico aun deprimido le apuntaba hacia el fondo del pequeño bosque.

-Serena, tenemos que investigar. Ese Fearow creo que es el mismo que me ataco hace años.- Serena al escuchar a su amado sintió curiosidad al respecto.

-¿En serio Ash?-

-No estoy seguro. La última vez que ese Fearow ataco a los extraños fue en una fiesta que Pueblo Paleta hizo hace años y pues digamos que con mis amigos pudimos darle una lección. Cada vez que volví de viaje no escucha nada sobre un ataque suyo de nuevo, además ese pokemon no roba las pokebolas de otros entrenadores.-

-¿Seguro no le hiciste nada a un Spearow?- Recordando la historia de Ash, Serena inquiría con el joven el cual se negaba.

Antes que ellos se movieran, una silueta se movía en los aires de la ruta 1, descendía violentamente directo a perforar a Serena y al joven con su pico taladro. El azabache pudo sentir esa aura violenta y antes de ser golpeado se abalanzo contra Serena y el chico cubriéndolos en el suelo.

-¡Ahí esta! ¡Es ese Fearow!- Ash observo al ave violenta y agresiva la cual sobrevolaba el cielo viéndolos a ellos como sus presas. Ash en ese momento hizo memoria y no recordaba haber visto un Spearow o un Fearow de ese color. ¡Ese no era el Fearow que conocía!

-¿Están bien chicos?- Serena se levantaba junto al muchacho el cual se sentía aterrado con ver esa ave violenta nuevamente, un trauma había nacido de esa experiencia. El ave se dirigía nuevamente a atacar descendiendo con más velocidad que antes.

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Pikachu usa Impactrueno!- El roedor eléctrico tiro una ráfaga de electricidad súper cargada la cual el ave esquivo con suma facilidad pero que para hacerlo tuvo que cancelar el ataque. Ash observaba los movimientos de ese pokemon y se percato que no eran ataques de un pokemon salvaje, definitivamente estaba entrenado. ¡Momento! ¿Acaso podría ser? Ash utilizo su habilidad especial y empezó a escanear toda el área, pudo sentir rápidamente una presencia familiar lo cual lo hizo enfadar.

-¡Sal de ahí! ¡Conozco que estas ahí cerca! ¿Por qué atacas a los entrenadores novatos?-

Esa persona que estaba escondida se sorprendía al saber que era localizada con facilidad. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Al ver a Ash, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al haberlo encontrado tan pronto. ¿Era acaso su oportunidad de oro? De algo esa persona estaba segura, no iba a acobardarse frente a ese sujeto.

-Nunca espere verte tan pronto en Pueblo Paleta. ¿Te tardaste demasiado luego de todo el caos que DIA hizo en Kalos?- Una voz femenina venia desde los bosques de una manera tétrica y aterradora. Pikachu echaba chispas de sus mejillas ya que conocía bien esa esencia mientras que Ash sacaba una de sus pokebolas.

-El sorprendido soy yo de que te muestres tan pronto.-

-Quería llamar tu atención, lo admito. Seré breve con lo que deseo saber de ti. ¿Dónde está Buzzwole y Nihilego?- Serena entendió de golpe de quien se trataba. ¡Era una entrenadora poseída por un Ultra Ente! Entre los arbustos una chica de cabello castaño salió la cual portaba un sombrero blanco, una blusa azul celeste y una falda roja. Sus ojos estaban vacios y poseía una risa un tanto sádica en su rostro.

-Aun no respondes mi pregunta….-

-Sigues siendo tan agresivo como siempre, a diferencia del idiota de DIA, yo soy más estratégica para obtener mis respuestas.- ¿Eh? En ese momento sin que pudiese detectarlo, un Alakazam se puso detrás de Ash el cual se teleportó junto al campeón. Serena volteaba ver a todos lados junto a Pikachu y al entrenador novato. Al aparecer de la técnica de Alakazam, Ash no pudo verse en una peor situación ya que había sido teleportado varios kilómetros arriba en el cielo de la ruta 1.

-¡Ash!-

-¡Pikapi!-

El azabache había desaparecido del lugar y la preocupación embargo a Serena y al tipo eléctrico.

-¿¡Qué?!- Ash y Alakazam empezaron a caer desde su posición, el pokemon psíquico simplemente se volvió a teleportar hacia su entrenadora. ¿Cómo fue posible que burlara su aura? No tenía tiempo ni de pensar en esa situación ya que veía que el suelo se acercaba con cada segundo que caía. No tenía ningún pokemon volador consigo en esos momentos y ninguna podría ayudarlo en esa situación.

Entre tanto en el suelo, cuando el pokemon psíquico regreso a la par de su entrenadora, Serena se preocupo al ver que Ash no regreso junto a él.

-¡Que hiciste con Ash! ¡A donde esta!- La reina de Kalos exigía respuestas mientras la chica de cabello castaño simplemente sonreía.

-El pequeño Ash está a punto de regresar no te preocupes. Solamente que su aterrizaje no será el mejor de todos.- Al escuchar esa frase, Serena y compañía voltearon a ver hacia arriba y en efecto pudieron ver una pequeña silueta que caía desde el cielo.

-¡Ash no!- Serena apresuro su paso para poder usar a Altaria y salvarlo pero el psíquico de Alakazam la atrapo al instante junto a Pikachu y al pequeño entrenador.

-No, no, no. Este es mi espectáculo, no se permiten intervenciones en la ejecución de esa anomalía. Aunque ahora que te veo bien, me pareces familiar. Bueno eso no importa. ¿Qué te parece si ejecutamos a la anomalía antes que caiga? Fearow, asciende y usa pico taladro contra ese sujeto.- El ave violenta empezaba a ascender dispuesto a matar a Ash. Serena forcejeaba con toda su voluntad pero era inútil, el ataque psíquico de su pokemon era demasiado fuerte. Ella sentía que era el fin de su amado y no podía hacer nada. ¿Acaso ese era su límite? ¿Ash tenía razón y no debía de acompañarlo? En ese instante, una enorme brisa que parecía como un huracán golpeaba a todos los presentes, una sombra voladora empezaba a ascender. La sonrisa de Pikachu era enorme en ese momento y su alivio fue enorme. Un enorme estruendo se dio en el cielo, seguido de ello el Fearow de esa entrenadora caía estrepitosamente frente suyo.

-¡Que rayos! ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- La entrenadora misteriosa no entendía nada de lo que sucedía.

-¡Greninja! ¡Shuriken de Agua!- Un par de shuriken acuáticos atacaron también a Alakazam impactándolo de lleno liberando en ese instante a Serena y compañía del ataque psíquico. Greninja aterrizaba con estilo y Pikachu se le unía a la batalla. La reina de Kalos no entendía que sucedía, de nuevo ese viento se hacía presente pero de manera más suave. Ella volteo ver a arriba y lo que observo la lleno de alegría y de un sonrojo al ver que su amado estaba bien, un pokemon lo llevaba en su lomo, uno majestuoso con un plumaje que irradiaba brillo reflejado de los rayos solares.

-¡PIDGEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!- El ave de Kanto aterrizaba lentamente junto a su antiguo entrenador. Ash solo sonreía mientras observaba el campo de batalla frente suyo. Al aterrizar, salto del lomo de su amiga tocando suelo (completamente aliviado de no haber muerto al hacerlo.) Serena corría a prisa a recibirlo abrazándolo fuertemente.

-¿Te encuentras bien Ash?-

-Lo estoy, gracias a mi amigo que te dije que iríamos a visitar.- El ave volteaba a ver a Serena la cual estaba maravillada al ver al bello espécimen de Pidgeot el cual era más grande que cualquiera que hubiese visto en sus viajes.

-¡Eres un miserable Ash Ketchum! ¡Como hiciste eso! ¡Como rayos sigues vivo si DIA te ataco! ¡Tu tendrías que estar muerto desde hace tiempo!- La molestia y la envidia en la joven se podía sentir en la amargura de sus palabras. Ash y sus pokemon volteaban a verla determinados a vencerla.

-¡Leaf! ¡Prometimos atraparte a ti y a todos tus compañeros! ¡Eres la siguiente!- La cortina de una nueva batalla estaba a punto de comenzar…

" **De regreso a Kanto, uno de los objetivos de Ash se hacía presente. La entrenadora Leaf parecía tener todo resuelto para poder acabar con la vida del campeón pero gracias a la intervención de Pidgeot su plan fracaso. ¿Podrá Ash capturar al nuevo Ultra Ente? Esta historia continuara…."**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas de El Reto Maximo! Ya estamos en Kanto y pues que forma de abrir el telon de esta saga epica! Jajajajajajaja, queria hacerlo mas que un capitulo de transicion y pues esto se me ocurrio. Apenas es el inicio de lo que se viene y creanme que me siento emocionado de escribir lo que viene. Espero me disculpen un poco por la tardanza pero el trabajo me agobia! XD! Bueno espero les guste el capitulo y espero sus reviews y comentarios. Creo que un favorito del publico hizo su aparicion! Ahora a responder Reviews!**

 **BrandonG95: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo! Fue muy dificil de realizar jajajajaja. Claro! Me gusta investigar para brindar coherencia a las historias y de paso inspirarme con mas ideas. Antes de introducir cualquier elemento, me gusta tener claro su personaje y su rol en la trama. Lo de Kanto recien comienza, sera un viaje bastante accidentado te lo puedo asegurar como ya veras que paso en este capitulo. Gracias por el apoyo y espero siempre tus comentarios!**

 **edtru23: Realmente, el titulo de pokemon mas fuertes de Ash es bastante peleado XD! Al menos asi lo veo yo. Lo del anillo Z lo tenia ya planeado, es un elemento que siento que el anime no lo ejecuto perfectamente. Quisiera darle una explicacion a los cristales pero quiero investigar mas sobre ellos, de hecho tengo una vaga idea pero quiero ver si Pokemon saca algo de informacion canonica. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **prietar: Me alegro que compense! XYZ definitivamente se uso para esta pelea XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **SasoriKetchum: Era predecible, pero como dicen, si haces algo predecible hazlo con impacto! XD! Ojala ese haya sido el caso. Espero te guste el capitulo y gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Sora: Despreocúpate, vienen bastantes XD! Estas contra guardianes que pueden controlar la naturaleza a su antojo, creo que la ventaja de tipo era necesaria XD! Quise hacer que uno de los combos que pienso usar tenga su riesgo, yo siempre he pensado que si son poderosos deben de tener consecuencia. La herida sigue ahi en su espalda, digamos que su actitud despreocupada le jugo una mala pasada y por tanto fue el precio por la victoria. Tengo ya todo listo para esa subtrama en el cuerpo de Ash. Tapu Fini era mi healer para ese percance y claro que el plot armor XD. Ya comenzamos Kanto! Creeme que me siento emocionado de llegar aca! Ya con Leaf involucrada creo que esto se volvera bastante epico jajajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo y no dejes a Deseos tan congelada XD!**

 **jbadillodavila: Claro! Jajajaja! O talvez no...nah! XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Bueno gente y con esto me despido, espero les guste! Ya-Ha!**


	45. C8 En ti puedo confiar su sonrisa

Capitulo 8: En ti puedo confiar su sonrisa.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, nuestros héroes por fin pusieron pie en la tierra natal de Ash: Kanto. Al aterrizar, escucharon varios rumores de entrenadores novatos atacados en las diversas rutas de la región. Al llegar a la ruta 1, se encontraron con una de las víctimas. Al querer auxiliarla, el atacante se mostro ante Ash y Serena la cual tenía su objetivo claro. ¿O acaso seria así?**

 **-** ¿Leaf? Maldita Nihilego, de seguro viste sus recuerdos para conocer esa información.- Serena escuchaba a la chica mofarse de su compañera mientras Ash parecía determinado a convencer el alma dormida de esa joven. Ella podía notar algo inusual en Ash. Esta situación parecía ser más personal en el joven, incluso más que cuando se enfrento a DIA. ¿A qué se debía?

-¡Despierta Leaf! ¡Yo entiendo tu situación! ¡Los dos somos de Pueblo Paleta y podemos entendernos!- ¿Los dos de pueblo Paleta? Serena volvía a sorprenderse ante la conversación que Ash hacia con la chica. Sus esfuerzos resultaban ser ineficaces al parecer ya que la joven sonreía maléficamente hacia su persona.

-¿Intentas despertar a esta mujer? Eres realmente patético, ella está pérdida en el abismo de desesperación, incluso antes de poseerla.- Ash apretaba sus dientes ya que él conocía el subconsciente de esa entrenadora debido a los recuerdos que adquirió al ser poseído por un Ultra Ente.

" _¿Por qué te enfocas en ella? Hay una entrenadora que puede ser mejor para ti en otra dimensión."_

 _"_ _No lo sé, de alguna manera me gusta mucho su desesperación, creo que me identifico con ella."_

 _"_ _¿Tu mostrando compasión? ¿Desde cuándo?"_

 _"_ _Búrlate lo que quieras Nihilego, yo estoy segura de que con ella podre volar alto…"_

-¡Ella sigue viva! ¡No puedes ocultármelo!-

-Realmente eres desesperante, ahora entiendo porque R y DIA te odian tanto. ¡Alakazam! ¡Utiliza Psíquico sobre ese sujeto!- Una onda de poder mental iba dirigida hacia a Ash pero antes de que pudiese impactarlo, Greninja se había interpuesto contra el ataque formando una cruz con sus navajas acuáticas.-

-No será así de fácil L, no soy el mismo de hace 4 años. ¡Greninja usa Corte!- El inicial de Kalos corrió a toda prisa hacia el pokemon psíquico el cual bloqueaba los ataques con sus cucharas intercambiando golpes con el ninja pokemon. Serena y el pequeño entrenador no podían creer lo fuerte que eran ambos pokemon ya que con cada golpe pequeños estruendos se podían escuchar.

-¡No puedo creer que ese pokemon pueda seguir el ritmo con Alakazam!-

-¡Te lo dije! ¡No somos los mismos de hace años!-

-¡Cállate! ¡Siempre estas metido en nuestros asuntos! ¡Fearow utiliza Viento Cortante y arrasa con ellos!- El pájaro violento se alzaba por los aires y empezaba a cargar su ataque cosa que le brindaría a Ash tiempo de pensar. Lo que no espero es que la velocidad de carga de ese ataque fue más rápida de lo normal al comer una hierba extraña. ¡Hierba Única! Múltiples navajas de viento se dirigían hacia el grupo de Ash.

-¡Pidgeot! ¡Utiliza Huracán para dispersar esas hojas!- El pokemon volaba también los cielos y usando la enorme fuerza de sus alas generaba un enorme viento equiparable a las navajas filosas de aire las cuales chocaban generando también un tremendo estruendo.

-¡No puedo creer que ese pajarraco también se compare a mi Fearow!- En ese momento Ash pudo sentir la misma sensación cuando DIA empezó a mostrar signos de debilidad. ¿El alma de esa chica reaccionaba con esta batalla? Intento analizar mientras sus ojos brillaban con el color de su aura, en el interior de esa chica pudo alcanzar un sentimiento por primera vez el cual era… ¿Tristeza?

La entrenadora se sentía abrumada por la nueva fuerza de Ash, el ente en su interior sentía como el alma de esa entrenadora empezaba a temblar de sentimiento y tenía que hacer algo o perdería el control.

-¡Sigamos al ataque! ¡Greninja utiliza As Aéreo!- Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el Ultra Ente se sentía que estaba contra las cuerdas. No podía quedarse ahí, le había costado mucho dominar ese cuerpo como para que se lo quitaran, solo le quedaba una opción.

-¡Pokemon ve! ¡Usa Destello!- Un pokemon misterioso emergió de la pokebola, una silueta familiar para Ash. Antes de que se percataran todos quien era esa especie, el mismo empezó a brillar de manera intensa cegando a todos los presentes. La entrenadora misteriosa se monto sobre su Fearow y salió volando escapando exitosamente del entrenador campeón de la región Alola.

Al recuperarse, Ash observo que la entrenadora escapaba a alta velocidad. Volteo a ver su antiguo Pidgeot ambos dispuestos a perseguirla. Cuando el joven se dirigía a la persecución, Serena tomo el brazo de su amado para detenerlo.

-¡Serena se está escapando!-

-¡Lo se Ash! ¿Pero qué tal si te está esperando con el otro entrenador y te quiere tender una trampa? Recuerda los rumores, hay dos entrenadores aquí en Kanto que están amenazando a la gente.- Aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, Serena tenía razón en sus palabras. Apretaba sus puños con coraje debido a que la dejo escapar. Lo alivio que el objetivo que ella buscaba era los Ultra Entes Buzzwole y Nihilego por lo tanto volvería a encontrarla.

El chico en cambio observaba con admiración a los dos entrenadores mayores que él. Se encontraba maravillado por la habilidad mostrada por el azabache y no podía evitar pedirle su nombre.

-¡Es usted increíble! ¡Pudo asustar a esa entrenadora cruel! ¡¿Quién es usted?!- Tanto Serena como Ash se les había olvidado que tenían al chico ahí a su cuidado.

-Creo que con la batalla y el problema no nos pudimos presentar. Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, mucho gusto.-

-¿Ash Ketchum? ¿Es usted el entrenador de quien todos hablan en el pueblo? ¡No lo puedo creer!-

-¿Me conoces?- El azabache se encontraba sorprendido al ser conocido, de hecho según su conocimiento siempre ha sido un viajero sin fama.

-¿Conocerlo? ¡Usted es la inspiración para todos nosotros los nuevos entrenadores del pueblo! ¡Usted es el único entrenador activo además de nosotros los novatos!-

-Momento. ¿Eres de Pueblo Paleta?-

-¡Lo soy! ¡Lo soy! ¡Mi nombre es Jim! ¡No puedo creerlo que conozca a Ash Ketchum!- En ese momento el azabache empezaba a hacer memoria acerca de ese chico. Antes de partir a su viaje, recordaba a todos los que lo despacharon al inicio de su viaje pero no tenia memoria.

-Si te soy sincero no puedo recordarte.-

-Es que nunca nos hemos visto, cuando usted salió de viaje yo solo tenía dos años de edad. Yo soy el hijo de la señora Rosewood.- Ahora entendía porque no lo recordaba, el tiempo realmente pasaba volando. Serena simplemente sonreía al ver al pequeño admirador de Ash y ahora que se lo preguntaba, ella conocía el hecho de que a través de los años varios entrenadores salían de los pueblos a triunfar y buscar sueños.

-¿Por qué es tan extraño que seas conocido?- La peli miel preguntaba curiosa ya que de alguna manera sabia que debido a la habilidad del azabache debería de ser al menos respetado en la mayoría de las regiones como los otros campeones.

-Bueno, realmente no lo sé, casi no he estado en Pueblo Paleta y es por eso que me extraña. Desde que salí de viaje, tal vez he estado unas semanas a lo mucho pero luego me he ido de viaje de región en región.-

-¡Eso es fácil Señor Ketchum! ¡Usted es famoso por el ranking de entrenadores pokemon!-

-¿Ranking de entrenadores?- Ambos jóvenes cuestionaban al pequeño ignorantes de todo lo que mencionaba.

-¡Claro! ¿Es que usted no sabe que hace tiempo supero al famoso Masara Oak?-

-¡QUEEEEEEE!- La sorpresa de Ash era muy evidente, tanto que cayó sentado en el suelo al conocer esa información, eso no lo entendía la joven kalosiana.

-¿Por qué reaccionas así Ash?- La chica se agachaba para verificar que su amado estuviese bien.

-Es que….Masara Oak es el entrenador legendario de nuestro pueblo. Nuestro pueblo es chico comparado con las grandes ciudades, y muy rara vez ha habido entrenadores exitosos, Masara Oak de hecho es el abuelo del profesor Oak.-

-¡¿El abuelo del profesor Oak?! ¡Estamos hablando entonces del bisabuelo de Gary!-

-Él fue el primer entrenador en llegar más allá de los mejores mil entrenadores del mundo. Su mejor posición fue la 921. ¡Incluso nuestro pueblo se llama Paleta debido a que era un gran pintor!-

-No conocía sobre el ranking de entrenadores.- Serena se encontraba sorprendida que hubiese algo así en el mundo.

-El ranking de entrenadores pokemon incluye también a coordinadores y entrenadores por igual. ¡Es por eso que es usted es una leyenda! ¡Usted empato con Masara Oak y hace poco lo supero, se encuentra en el puesto 920!-

-Vaya…eso no me lo esperaba.- Tanto Pidgeot, Greninja y Pikachu también se sonrojaban ya que ellos eran parte de ese progreso del entrenador. Serena en parte cuestionaba algo sobre esa información, Ash era campeón regional. ¿Acaso eso no cuenta en ese ranking?

Al recomponerse de tal sorpresa, el joven recordó el objetivo inicial de ese desvió y al ver a su ave, incluso el ranking de entrenadores quedo a segundo plano. Logro levantarse y dirigió su mirada a su viejo amigo.

-Serena, te quiero presentar a Pidgeot. Él fue uno de mis primeros pokemon en mi primer viaje y mi segunda captura.- La peli miel fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos cuando Ash le presente a su pokemon. El ave saludo cortésmente a la chica la cual tomo una de sus alas y la tomo como si fuese su mano.

-¿Ya no es tu pokemon?-

-Si soy sincero, lo libere hace mucho ya que un Fearow atacaba a la manada de Pidgey y Pidgeotto de la ruta 1. Pidgeot se convirtió en su líder.- El joven acariciaba la cabeza de su viejo amiga mientras Serena admiraba al amor de su vida siendo tan considerado como siempre lo ha sido.

-¿Entonces era a él a quien visitaríamos?-

-¡Claro! Siempre que vuelvo de viaje doy una visita a mi amigo. Ahora que estamos aquí con él podemos ir a Pueblo Paleta volando. ¿Ya es algo tarde? ¿No lo crees Pidgeot?- El pokemon ave asentía gustosamente mientras la chica se sentía emocionada al tener de nuevo un pequeño viaje aéreo con Ash. El ave nacional de Kanto había crecido mucho durante los años, era mucho más fuerte y rápida incluso debido a los intensos días de batalla diarios con los Spearow y varios Fearow de la zona.

-¡Por supuesto!-

-Oye Jim, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros. Prometo ayudar a buscar tus pokemon mañana. ¿Te parece la idea?- El entrenador experimentado regresaba a Greninja a su pokebola mientras preguntaba al joven.

-¿En serio?-

-¡Claro! Según lo que me dijiste, no deben de estar más lejos de la ruta 1. Tengo una manera de encontrarlos, pero ahora es tarde y se vuelve peligroso.-

-Pero….ellos fueron liberados cuando esa chica destruyo sus pokebolas.- El tono de tristeza era notable en el novato cosa que enterneció a Ash.

-Las pokebolas no son el único instrumento para formar un lazo con tu pokemon. La amistad que tengan entre ustedes es lo más importante, por ejemplo mira a Pikachu. No le gusta estar dentro de su pokebola y aun así somos los mejores amigos. ¿Empezaste a formar amistad con tus pokemon?- El chico asentía inocentemente mientras observaba con detalle la relación entre el entrenador y sus pokemon.

-¡Claro! ¡Son mis nuevos amigos al igual que mi Squirtle!-

-Entonces será fácil encontrarlos.-

-¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!- El entrenador novato asentía muy feliz ante la propuesta de su modelo a seguir. La joven reina de Kalos se enternecía al ver esa faceta en Ash al ser ahora el modelo a seguir de la camada más joven de entrenadores.

Ash fue el primero en montar a Pidgeot junto a Pikachu en su hombro, brindando una mano primero a Jim el cual se subió a sus espaldas. Serena al ver eso entendió cual sería su puesto y rápidamente se sonrojo. Ash noto el rubor en su rostro y sonrió y tal como aquella vez en el campamento pokemon del profesor Oak, él brindaba su mano desde lo alto trayéndola hacia él con fuerza sentándola en su regazo.

-Sujétense bien ambos.-

-¡Sí!- Ambos asentían realmente apenados por diferentes razones, la peli miel se acurrucaba en su pecho al mismo tiempo que Pidgeot alzaba vuelo hacia Pueblo Paleta.

Luego del corto viaje, Pidgeot aterrizo frente al hogar de Ash. Los tres entrenadores bajaron, el azabache despidiéndose de su amigo mientras acariciaba su cabeza. El pokemon volador se alzaba a los cielos para volver con su manada con un pensamiento en su cabeza luego de experimentar esa batalla, algo que debía de decidir.

-Bueno hemos llegado Jim. Mañana por la mañana puedes venir e iremos a buscar a tus pokemon.-

-¡Claro! ¡Yo iré a visitar a mi mamá! Se sorprenderá de tenerme de regreso pero estoy seguro de cuando le explique lo que hiciste por mi se aliviara. ¿Por cierto, no pude conocer su nombre señorita?- El chico apuntaba a Serena la cual también le había olvidado presentarse debido a toda la información que le habían brindado sobre Ash.

-¡Discúlpame! ¡Mi nombre es Serena! Mucho gusto en saludarte Jim.-

-¡El gusto es mío Serena! ¡Los dejo y nos vemos mañana Ash!- De alguna manera, Serena a veces le gustaba el anonimato, es cierto que ella gozaba siendo la reina de las performer de su región pero a veces hacer nuevos amigos era muy difícil.

-Bueno al fin llegamos Serena, se que fue un viaje algo accidentado pero por fin llegamos.- La chica asentía felizmente mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a su persona amada. Ash abrió la puerta de su hogar mientras guiaba a Serena tomada de la mano, en ese momento vio a Mr. Mime lavando los platos en la cocina.

-¡Mime! ¡Mime!-

-¡Es bueno verte de nuevo Mr. Mime! ¿Sabes donde esta mamá?- El pokemon psíquico hacia ademanes indicándole que ella estaba de compras. Vio detrás de Ash y noto a la joven que acompañaba al hijo de Delia.

-Serena, el es Mr. Mime, el pokemon acompañante de mi mamá.-

-¡Gusto en conocerte Mr. Mime!- La joven brindaba la mano al pokemon el cual se sonrojaba al ver a la joven bella que tenía a su frente. En ese momento escucharon la puerta abrirse y por simple intuición Ash reconoció quien era la persona que entraba.

-¡Mimey! ¡Ya traje todo para la cena…! ¡Ash!- Como por reflejo, Delia fue rápidamente a abrazar a su hijo como normalmente lo hacía al volver de cada viaje.

-Ya regrese mamá.-

-¡Me alegro de verte bien hijo! ¿Todo te fue bien en Kalos?- Pikachu bajaba de los hombros mientras la madre abrazaba a su hijo. Luego el fue recibido como también era costumbre ya que era considerado como parte de la familia desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Míralo por ti misma.- En ese momento ella se percato de la presencia de la kalosiana la cual se sentía nerviosa al ver de nuevo…..ehm….como decirlo…..su suegra después de tanto tiempo.

-Buenas noches señora Ketchum.-

-¿Serena? ¡Esto es una sorpresa! ¡Ash porque no avisaste!-

-Era una sorpresa, ella de hecho tiene una competencia de coordinación aquí en la región y por lo tanto saldremos de viaje en unos días.-

-Veo que la costumbre no se te quita de no más regresar e irte de nuevo. Aun así es una grata sorpresa verte en Kanto Serena.-

-¡Es un gusto para mi señora Ketchum!- Serena de alguna manera estaba algo frígida debido a los nervios que sentía, a pesar de la amabilidad natural de la madre de Ash ella aun sentía nervios al verla después de hace mucho tiempo.

-Llámame Delia, señora Ketchum suena muy formal. ¡Llegaron justo a tiempo para la cena! ¡Hare de comer para los dos!-

-¡Yo! ¡Yo puedo ayudarla!- La peli miel tartamudeaba pero se determinaba a ser de utilidad pero al instante la señora Ketchum la detenía.

-¡Nada de eso Serena! ¡Hoy eres nuestra invitada! ¡Ash! ¡Ve y arregla el cuarto de invitados para Serena mientras tanto!-

-¡En seguida mamá! ¡Andando Pikachu!- Ambos subieron las escaleras rápidamente como si fuesen aquellos niños que recién salieron de viaje.

-¡Yo iré a ayudarlos!- Serena corrió también a prisa subiendo las escaleras de la casa siguiendo el rastro de Ash. Delia al ver esa escena recordaba aquella época donde los dos eran unos niños, ella noto algo que jamás paso por alto.

" _Aun tiene la misma mirada hacia mi hijo…."_

Serena ahora caminaba lentamente por el pasillo del piso de arriba del hogar de su amado, vio una de las puertas abierta y dedujo que Ash y Pikachu estaba ahí. Al entras noto al instante que se trataba del cuarto de su persona amada. Ella lo vio sacando sabanas y almohadas de su ropero mientras Pikachu llevaba los objetos al cuarto adjunto.

-¿Esta es tu recamara?-

-¿Serena? Pensé que estarías abajo….-

-Quise subir a ayudarte…- Ella caminaba mientras observaba lentamente cada aspecto del cuarto de su amado. Vio el escritorio donde una computadora algo vieja se encontraba, un pequeño televisor en otro apartado, un Snorlax de peluche en el suelo, un reloj con la forma de Voltorb. A pesar de simple, ella se encontraba en un trance al ver el lugar privado de su amado.

-No te preocupes, es como dijo mi mamá, tú eres nuestra invitada el día de hoy. Además debo de pagar tu hospitalidad en Kalos.-

-Sabes que no es necesario….- Ella luego volteo a ver algo que llamo mucho su atención. En una repisa pudo ver donde se encontraban albergadas muchas fotos de Ash a través de sus viajes. La primera foto que ella tomo fue la de su primer viaje en Kanto donde ahí se veía bastante infantil comparado con lo maduro que lucía actualmente. Brock incluso se veía menor y observo a la chica de cabellos naranja.

-Ella es Misty, es la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, viajamos juntos por mucho tiempo junto a Brock, y en Islas naranjas junto a este chico.- Enseño luego una foto de Islas Naranja mientras iban montado en un Lapras entendiendo perfectamente las intenciones de la joven en ver sus fotografías. Solo con esas fotos podía notar que el muchacho había dado pasos por muchos lugares diversos. Ella procedió a tomar dos fotos donde noto algo que la sorprendió muchísimo al ver a dos personas muy conocidas en su conocimiento de coordinadora.

-¿Ash? ¿Acaso estas son May y Dawn?- El azabache se sorprendió muchísimo cuando ella menciono a las dos jóvenes.

-¿Cómo las conoces?-

-Me enfrente a ellas una vez en el pasado, en ambas tanto Lysia y yo perdimos sin poder hacer nada. ¿No puedo creer que viajaste con ellas?- El azabache sonreía nervioso ante ese hecho y con nostalgia suspiraba.

-Con May, viajé por la región Hoenn junto a su hermano menor, de hecho se parecía mucho a nuestra experiencia con Clemont y Bonnie. Ellos son hijos de Norman, el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Petalburgo. Junto a Brock, recorrimos por primera vez la región Hoenn y también tuvimos un corto viaje cuando desafié la batalla de la frontera aquí en Kanto.-

-¿Y con Dawn?-

-Con ella, viajé en la región Sinnoh junto a Brock también, ellas eran coordinadoras novatas cuando hicimos nuestro primer viaje en cada región.- La joven kalosiana se sorprendía al ver la colección de recuerdos que el joven poseía, a pesar de que ella hizo las suyas propias comparado con las experiencias de Ash eran muy pocas. La joven tomo otras dos, una de ellas muy nostálgica para ella ya que ella poseía la misma copia, la misma fotografía que se tomaron con Korrina, Clemont y Bonnie en Geosenge. La otra contenía a tres personas que ella no conocía de ningún lado.

-¿Ellos quienes son?-

-Ellos fueron los que me acompañaron en mi viaje de la región Unova. El primer chico es Cilan, era uno de los líderes de gimnasio de Ciudad Gres y ella es Iris, una aspirante a ser maestra de pokemon tipo dragon. Con ellos recorrí gran parte de la región.

-¿Y este otro chico?-

-Bueno es algo extraño de decir, pero su nombre es N.-

-¿N?- Ella ya había escuchado acerca de él en Kalos al escuchar al azabache hablar de él.

-El nos acompaño brevemente, de hecho junto a él fue la primera vez que derrotamos al equipo Plasma.- Ahora muchas cosas tenían sentido para la joven. Ella luego tomo la ultima foto la cual si pudo reconocer ya que era en la escuela pokemon junto a los chicos de Alola. Ella se sentía feliz al ver esa sonrisa genuina en Ash en cada una de esas fotografías, la misma que ella quería recuperar.

-Tienes muchos recuerdos Ash…..-

-Son todos muy preciados para mi, gracias a todos ustedes he llegado donde estoy.- Ella al colocar las fotografías en su lugar se percato también de las medallas que Ash había ganado en cada región.

-¡Ash! ¿Estas son tus medallas de gimnasio?-

-Lo son, ellas son el símbolo de cada obstáculo que supere en cada desafío. Tienen un significado muy grande para mí y mis pokemon.- La joven realmente estaba sorprendida, había una cantidad de 52 medallas de gimnasio de diversos tipos y formas. Ella reconocía fácilmente las de Kalos ya que ella fue testigo de esos logros que ella mencionaba. Luego observo un trofeo algo grande comparado con los estantes de las medallas.-

-¿Ese trofeo es?-

-Es el trofeo de la liga Naranja, una pequeña liga en esas islas. Esa fue la primera vez que tuve una batalla 6 contra 6 y creo que una de las más difíciles.- Los logros de Ash, ella realmente se maravillaba al ver el sentimiento que tenían esos objetos en su persona amada ya que eran el símbolo de su determinación. Ella vio el certificado de la batalla de la frontera junto a los símbolos, entendía perfectamente porque Ash supero a ese legendario entrenador de su pueblo al ver tantos logros, eso sin contar su actual campeonato.

-Vamos a ver tu cuarto Serena, ya Pikachu debe de haber arreglado un poco, tenemos que ir a ayudarlo.- La chica salió de su trance y tomo la mano de su amado para ser guiada en su habitación temporal (aunque si era sincera con ella misma, no le importaba compartir habitación, pero tenía que guardar respeto).

Luego de un tiempo, ellos terminado de arreglar la habitación de huéspedes justo a tiempo ya que la madre de Ash los llamaba para comer. Como era de esperarse, la regla de la residencia de los Ketchum se aplicaba, estando en la casa los pokemon debían de ser libres. Al ser liberados, también fueron servidos para comer (en especial Incineroar ya que de alguna manera era el consentido de Delia entre los pokemon de Ash). Ella de repente noto al nuevo integrante el cual era el tipo agua de la región Kalos.-

-¿Atrapaste a este pokemon hace poco Ash?-

-De hecho madre, Greninja y yo nos conocimos cuando viaje por primera vez a Kalos, el fue mi primera captura en esa región.-

-¿Por qué hasta ahora lo conozco?-

-Antes de regresar de ese viaje, lo libere ya que tenía un deber que cumplir, ahora que regrese volvimos a encontrarnos y al haber terminado volvió conmigo.- Por alguna extraña razón, la madre sentía un aire similar al de su hijo en el pokemon.

-Mucho gusto Greninja, esta también es tu casa y tu familia ahora.- El ninja pokemon sonreía por la calidez de la madre de su entrenador y gustoso aceptaba las palabras de la señora Ketchum.

Todos empezaron a comer ahora que las presentaciones habían terminado. Serena quedo maravillada por la sazón de la comida de la madre de Ash, entendía ahora perfectamente el buen diente de su amado. Ellos platicaron y gozaron entre anécdotas pero ambas mujeres notaron el cansancio evidente en los ojos de Ash el cual casi se dormía. La kalosiana entendía que era debido al encuentro con la chica posesionada añadiendo el largo viaje desde Alola, le enternecía verlo cansado.

-Veo que estas cansado Ash.-

-Lo estoy un poco…..- Pikachu bostezaba también al igual que todos los pokemon al ser contagiados por el cansancio de aquel lejano niño que salió del pueblo en búsqueda de su sueño. Los pokemon del azabache junto a los de Serena se acomodaban alrededor de la casa buscando su refugio para dormir luego de haber comido.

-Ve y prepárate para dormir, Serena y yo nos encargaremos de los platos.- El chico asentía y simplemente se levantaba, la joven al verlo que se iba a dormir tenía muchos deseos de darle un beso de buenas noches pero debía que ser recatada en esos momentos aunque le costara….

Ash se dirigió a su cuarto y al ver la cama simplemente cayo rendido debido al calor y seguridad que le hacía sentir su hogar. No pudo ni siquiera cambiarse de ropa debido a su cansancio y cayó en un profundo sueño.

Ambas mujeres terminaban de hacer la limpieza, las dos en un silencio algo incomodo para la joven peli miel la cual aun tenía nervios de la madre de Ash.

-Bueno eso será todo por hoy. Buen trabajo al limpiar los platos Serena.-

-Muchas gracias a usted señora Ketchum por la comida. ¡Estuvo realmente delicioso!- En ese momento el semblante de la madre del joven cambio a uno de seriedad.

-Se que debes de estar cansada, pero quisiera platicar unos momentos contigo aprovechando que Ash está dormido.- La joven se tenso al escuchar esas palabras.

…- Ella tartamudeo un poco debido a los nervios que sentía. Ambas fueron a la sala y tomaron asiento.

-¿Estas nerviosa no es así?-

-¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Para nada!-

-Se que lo estas y también se porque lo estas.- La joven kalosiana se rindió ante el ojo crítico de Delia y suspiro.

-Lo estoy un poco, hace tiempo no venía a pueblo Paleta, en especial a visitar a Ash.-

-Desde pequeña tu mirada te delataba que te gustaba mucho mi hijo.-

-¡¿Eh?!- La chica se sonrojaba al máximo al saber que ella pudo distinguir ese sentimiento que ella creía ocultar bien.

-Si te soy sincera, debo de darte las gracias.- ¿Eh? La joven se encontraba en una montaña rusa de emociones con esa conversación.

-¿Por qué me tiene que dar las gracias?-

-Desde que termino su viaje en Kalos, Ash maduro de manera emocional y realmente creo que eso es debido a la influencia que tuviste en él. Antes de viajar a Alola, vi a un Ash diferente al de siempre y eso me hizo sentir feliz ya que como sabes nosotras las madres nos enorgullecemos al ver a nuestros pequeños crecer y volar.-

-Fue también debido a Clemont y a Bonnie, nosotros tuvimos un viaje fenomenal esa vez y realmente quien debería de estar agradecida soy yo. Gracias a Ash descubrí el camino de mis sueños y logre llegar a mi meta.-

-Mi hijo siempre ha tenido esa cualidad sobre las personas, a pesar de que tuvo una infancia algo difícil, gracias a cada amigo en sus viajes vi como poco a poco mi niño crecía y ahora lo veo como todo un hombre.- Serena debía de admitir, aquel pequeño del cual ella sintió admiración cambio para mejorar y ahora hacia que sus sentimientos inocentes ahora fueran más profundos que nunca.

-Ash es una persona única e increíble.-

-¿Y es por eso que te gusta mucho?- Si la joven estuviese bebiendo algo, de seguro se hubiese atragantado ante tal confrontación directa súper efectiva que recibió.-

-¡Yo! ¡Yo!...yo…..-

-Tranquila, de hecho soy feliz al saber que una jovencita tan linda como tu guste de mi hijo. Yo se que también le gustas mucho, también lo note luego de ese viaje. Él acostumbra a contarme sus anécdotas y la gran mayoría que me conto de Kalos eran acerca de ti. Admiraba tu fuerza y determinación, siempre me dijo que fuiste de gran ayuda para él.- Ella amaba la forma de ser de ese chico de Kanto, no podía evitar querer ayudarlo en todo lo posible. Le sonrojaba saber que esa opinión que él tenía sobre ella era realmente pura y sincera.

-Yo no puedo evitar amar a su hijo…..desde pequeña él hacía que mi corazón brincara de emoción.- Ella tocaba ese listón azul que le regalo y que era símbolo de su lazo de amor y amistad.

-Puedo notar perfectamente que también te ama mucho, vi sus expresiones esta noche y realmente tenía tiempo de no verlo sonreír tan sinceramente como contigo a su lado.- La chica a través de esas palabras dedujo que su madre conocía acerca de los acontecimientos de Alola tan perfectamente como ella.

-Yo note eso cuando lo volví a ver, si le soy sincera yo quiero curar su herida en el corazón y devolverle esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta. Me duele saber todo lo que le sucedió y quiero ser su apoyo y su soporte en todo lo que yo pueda.-

-Yo quiero apoyarte en ese sueño querida, realmente te agradezco el esfuerzo que haces y sé que tus sentimientos son puros hacia mi hijo. Sé que en ti puedo confiar su sonrisa Serena, te lo encargo mucho cada momento que estés a su lado.- El apoyo de tal persona en la vida de Ash la llenaba de mucha más determinación en cumplir su cometido. Ella asentía con un sonrojo debido a la confianza que depositaban sobre ella.

-Lo prometo señora Ketchum…..es decir….Delia.- La madre de Ash sonreía feliz y pensaba lo afortunado que era su niño al tener tan tremendo apoyo. De alguna manera eso le recordaba mucho cuando ella se enamoro por primera y única vez de ese hombre aventurero.

-Debes de estar cansada ya. Puedes usar el baño de la segunda planta si necesitas bañarte, imagino que Ash preparo un par de toallas para ti.-

-¡Claro! Muchas gracias….- Ambas se levantaban ya listas para descansar pero en eso una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujo a Delia.

-Por cierto Serena…..-

-¿Si dígame?-

-¿No es necesario que te contengas frente a mi si?- ¡Poof! Madre e hijo la hacían sonrojar instantáneamente, avergonzada subió lentamente hacia al segundo piso mientras Delia reía ante lo apenada que ella iba.

-Amor joven….- Ella suspiraba para sí misma mientras remembraba sus tiempos de juventud.

Serena se preparaba para ir hacia su recamara, al caminar pudo observar la puerta de la recamara de Ash abierta y eso la dejo con curiosidad. Al ver hacia adentro, pudo ver a su amado en un sueño profundo junto a Pikachu. Ella no puedo evitar dar unos pasos y llegar hacia su lado, ella acerco su rostro a sus labios y robo un beso nocturno al joven quien ella amaba con todo su corazón.

-Todo lo que siento por ti es sincero Ash, eres mi fuerza y mi alegría. Sin ti nada sería igual para mi….te amo querido…..- Ella no pudo resistirse y robo otro beso reforzando su promesa en la soledad de la noche.

" **La paz de pueblo Paleta, un preludio a la gran catástrofe que se aproxima sobre Kanto. El latido de dos corazones resonaba en la paz efímera que sería interrumpida por el destino de Ash. Esta historia continuara…."**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas de El Reto Máximo. Un capitulo bonito diría yo, expositivo y de inmersión de Serena en la vida y experiencias de Ash. Poco a poco la trama se movera, el villano principal de esta arca como ya habran notado algunos no son los dos Ultra Ente que estan en Kanto, sino aquella silueta que aparecio en Kalos robando un dispositivo del arma ancestral. Creo que después del arca de Mewtwo y Bill se conocera poco a poco la identidad de esa persona. Haciendo una pequeña nota, Masara Okido fue mencionado en las novelas de Takeshi Shudo, siendo el legendario entrenador que puso en alto el nombre de Pueblo Paleta. En japones, el pueblo se llama Masara Town en honor a ese entrenador, ya que estamos usando los nombres occidentales, decidí darle ese pequeño trasfondo de pintor ya que Paleta hace alusión a la paleta de colores. (La ciudades en Kanto tienen nombres de colores, al menos en ingles XD! Si, tambien crei que era por el dulce cuando era niño XD) Bueno espero el capitulo les guste y ya saben que sus review siempre son apreciadas! Gracias a todos por el apoyo! Ahora a responder unos review OwO!**

 **Edtru23: Los que conocen mis historias ya tienen que estar acostumbrados jajajajaja XD! Es posible, pero lo tendremos que descubrir dentro de algunos capitulos XD. Quise desviarme un poco, digamos que quise explicar a mi manera el porque la promesa de Ash no se cumplia en volver a tenerlo en su equipo, digamos que le brindare una explicacion en los siguientes capitulos un poco mas profunda, la maravilla de los fic es que puedes modificar ciertas cosas que los escritores de la serie olvidan. (Cof Cof Pokebola GS cof Cof: Se cual fue el motivo aun asi fue un descaro e historia con potencial desperdiciada XD). Fue una batalla corta, pero mas que todo un preambulo a lo que viene. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **carlos29: Bingo! Creo que era algo obvio, pero tenia que brindarse el primer encuentro tarde o temprano. Me alegra que te guste el capitulo y espero este sea igual. Muchas gracias por el apoyo!**

 **jbadillodavila: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo!**

 **leo.2522: Estoy armando algo genial para esta arca y creeme que Pidgeot esta incluido XD! Lo del Ultra Ente tiene que esperar, pero digamos que vendra mucha accion. La relacion de ellos dos: Mi vision en este fic sobre su relacion es que ellos tienen un amor libre que los une, es decir, no pienso hacer algo como una peticion de noviazgo o algo por el estilo ya que es realmente evidente con todo lo que he forjado entre ellos. Son amantes y amigos podríamos decirlo asi. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Prietar: Jajajaja, tenia que aparecer. Leaf escapo por los momentos, pero pronto aparecerá. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Celeste Blass: Muchas gracias! Realmente se aprecian mucho tus palabras y espero este capitulo tambien sea de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Bueno gente, con esto me despido! Gracias a todos por el apoyo y los leo en el siguiente capitulo!**

 **PD: Sora, llegaste tarde XD!**


	46. C9 Visita al Laboratorio

Capitulo 9: Visita al laboratorio.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, una lucha temprana entre Ash y uno de los entrenadores misteriosos quedo inconcluso. Leaf lograba escapar luego de de utilizar un pokemon misterioso. Tanto Ash y Serena sin más remedio que dejarla ir llegaron al pueblo natal de Ash en vísperas para poder preparar su viaje en Kanto."**

 **-** ¿Es ese tú Rattata Jim?-

-¡Lo es! ¡Rattata! ¡Soy yo! ¡Soy Jim!- El pequeño roedor reconocía a su antiguo entrenador y corría para reencontrarse con él.

-¡Estoy muy feliz de haberte encontrado! ¡Estaba muy asustado de no volverte a ver!- Ash observaba al entrenador novato abrazar a su pokemon y eso le hacía suspirar al recordar tantas experiencias con sus pokemon. Desde que su primera captura que fue Butterfree hasta su ultimo pokemon capturado hasta la fecha. Era inevitable no querer ayudar al entrenador novato y por eso empeño su mañana en asistirle.

-¡Muchísimas gracias Ash! ¡Gracias a ti estamos unidos nuevamente!- El pokemon se dejaba capturar y el pequeño abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a sus tres amigos los cuales eran un Squirtle, Rattata y Pidgey. Leaf rompió la pokebola de los últimos dos en un ataque de coraje según contaba el pequeño y eso llenaba de mas preocupación a Ash al conocer lo sentimientos de esa alma en pena.

-No tienes que agradecer, tus lazos con Rattata y Pidgey son los responsables de que se hayan reencontrado.- Eso sin mencionar la gran ayuda de percibir el aura de los seres vivos.

-¡Muchísimas gracias Ash! ¡Ahora si podre iniciar mi viaje pokemon!- Ese era el mismo entusiasmo con el cual el comenzó su viaje y no podía sonreír junto a Pikachu que observaba todo con nostalgia. Las planicies de la ruta 1 eran un mar de memorias para ambos en su primer día en la vida juntos.

-¿Cuál es tu objetivo en tu viaje Jim?-

-Quiero retar a todos los gimnasios de Kanto para luego retar la liga Índigo. Esta será la última antes de la pausa que habrá debido al torneo internacional pokemon dentro de dos años por lo tanto no tengo tiempo que perder. ¡Yo quiero clasificar a ese torneo también!-

-Ya veo, entonces tenemos que hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo ambos para poder entrar.-

-¿Usted no está clasificado?-

-Digamos que no, pero eso hará mi próximo viaje más divertido, es posible que nos encontremos de nuevo en el camino Jim.-

-¿En serio? ¡Eso será genial! ¡Ahora si tengo que correr a prisa! ¡Gracias por todo Ash! ¡Te veré luego!- Y con esa despedida, el chico corría hiperactivamente hacia la ruta 1 dispuesto a seguir con su meta.

El azabache caminaba de vuelta hacia Pueblo Paleta muy pensativo con todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, brindando un suspiro de angustia reflexionaba con sus próximos pasos y realmente lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era confrontar su pasado. Era necesario luego del encuentro con Leaf y posiblemente a su futura reunión con el otro entrenador que rondaba por la región.

El joven trataba de comprender la situación de todos los involucrados en este desastre creado por Necrozma. Las palabras lugubres que Nihilego le profeso al final de la contienda en el templo del sol y la luna sumado al odio de Buzzwole son apenas parte del gran acertijo. ¿Estaba en lo correcto con capturarlos y encerrarlos? Sus motivos confundían un poco al joven pero para poder llegar a una respuesta, la que tanto ha anhelado, debía de confrontarlos primero para solucionar después.

La mayor de sus dudas radicaba en que haría cuando se encontrara a la persona quien Ho-oh encomendó buscar y derrotar. En su piel, sentía perfectamente la maldad de esa persona. Su encuentro sería difícil debido a lo que sucedió la última vez.

-Pikachu, necesitare tu ayuda cuando vayamos al laboratorio del Profesor Oak.- Al escuchar esas palabras de su amigo del alma, el roedor hecho chispas al conocer que es lo que Ash pensaba hacer y asentía igual de determinado.

El viaje no fue largo de regreso a casa, cuando el azabache entro a su hogar pudo percibir un aroma en el ambiente lo cual hizo que su estomago rugiera al igual que el de su compañero.

-¡Ash regresaste!- Serena no pudo evitar sentir alegría al ver a su amado de vuelta en casa y corrió a recibirlo con un abrazo mientras este correspondía y la observaba a los ojos sintiendo calidez en su ser al ser envuelto en los sentimientos que ella profesaba por él desde hace mucho.

-Pensé que seguirías durmiendo…- Ash había salido desde muy temprano con el entrenador novato dejando dormidas a los dos mujeres más importantes de su vida y no esperaba verla al menos a ella despierta luego del viaje largo en avión que tuvieron el día de ayer. La tarea de encontrar a los pokemon de Jim fue sencilla al usar su habilidad y esa era la razón de su sorpresa.

-Luego de haber ayudado a Jim imagine que tendrías hambre, así que ayude a tu mamá a cocinar. ¿Imagino que les fue bien?-

-¡Claro! Fue sencillo encontrar los pokemon de Jim, ellos tenían un buen lazo y fue fácil de localizarlos. Ahora con eso pudo salir a su viaje pokemon correctamente.- En ese preciso instante ella dio un beso corto en los labios de su amado demostrándole que se sentía feliz.

-Buen trabajo Ash.- El chico sonreía muy feliz al tener esas muestras de amor tan temprano a lo que Pikachu sonreía al ver a los dos muy contentos uno al otro.

-Tortolitos, el desayuno estará pronto, por favor ayuden con la mesa.- La madre de Ash no desaprovechaba en molestar a ambos cosa que hacía que la joven se sonrojara y recordara que estaban en casa de su amado. Ash simplemente sonreía divertido mientras rascaba su mejilla.

Luego de una comida deliciosa y una plática amena, Delia fue a su trabajo en el restaurante que heredo de su madre dejando a ambos chicos solos sin antes sonrojar a la joven kalosiana con otro comentario, Serena en ese momento solo pensaba que mal dúo harían Bonnie y ella si se llegaran a reunir. Al estar solo los dos, ambos decidieron descansar un poco en la sala, el rostro reflexivo de Ash preocupaba un poco a la kalosiana cosa que la hizo decidir actuar.

-¿Te encuentras bien Ash?- EL joven noto con las palabras de Serena que estaba distraído con sus pensamientos y simplemente sonrió a la chica a su par.

-Estoy bien Serena, descuida. Solo estaba pensando en que hacer esta tarde pero creo que tome una decisión.-

-¿Qué piensas hacer Ash?-

-¿Te parece si vamos al laboratorio del profesor Oak?- Ante esa propuesta, la joven sintió una alegría inmensa y asintió con mucha emoción.

-¡Claro! Tengo años de no visitar el laboratorio del profesor Oak.-

-Perfecto, entonces podremos divertirnos esta tarde ya que también tengo planeado ver a la mayoría de mis pokemon.- Serena quedo mucho mas emocionada al escuchar sobre ello, era la primera vez que vería todos los amigos de Ash a través de sus viajes y eso la emocionaba de sobremanera. Fue sabia su decisión de levantarse temprano y hornear pokelitos en cantidad, pensaba dejárselos a Delia pero podría cocinar mas después ya que eso sería un excelente manera de brindar una excelente primera impresión.

En ese preciso instante, la pequeña tablet de Serena dio un sonido de notificación lo cual capto la atención de ambos. Serena procedió a abrir el contenido del mensaje y se sorprendió al leerlo.

-¿Qué dice el mensaje?-

-Ash, es un mensaje de Clemont…..-

-¡¿Clemont?! ¡Que dice Serena!-

-Pues me dice que recibió una notificación a su correo concorde al torneo intercontinental. Al parecer Clemont está incluido para el recorrido de clasificación de Diantha.- Al escuchar eso Ash tuvo una alegría muy grande al ver que su amigo era reconocido como un líder de gimnasio muy hábil para darle pelea a Diantha.

-¡Se que Clemont le podrá dar una batalla muy difícil a Diantha!-

-Pero Ash, si a Clemont le notificaron eso el día de hoy…..- Al hacer matemáticas simples en su cabeza, el azabache logro entender lo que Serena quería decir.

-¡Eso quiere decir que ya tengo mi lista! ¡Serena vamos!- Sin tiempo que perder, ambos subieron a la habitación de Ash para revisar el correo electrónico del mismo. Al entrar a la información de su ordenador pudo observar que en efecto tenía un correo de la asociación pokemon y sin perder el tiempo procedió a abrir su contenido.

 _Para: Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta_

 _De: Charles Goodshow, Presidente de la Asociación Internacional Pokemon_

 _El motivo de la presente es para informarle sobre su ruta de clasificación hacia el campeonato internacional pokemon que se realizara dentro de dos años en la región Alola. A pesar de ser usted campeón de regional usted decidió tomar el camino de clasificación en su tierra natal por lo tanto hemos ya decidido cuáles serán sus retos para ese viaje. Las ciudades que deberá de visitar son las siguientes:_

 _-Ciudad Celeste: Batalla contra líder de gimnasio._

 _-Ciudad Azafrán: Batalla contra líder de gimnasio._

 _-Ciudad Fucsia: Batalla contra líder de gimnasio._

 _-Ciudad Verde: Batalla contra líder de gimnasio_

 _-Meseta Añil: Elite 4_

 _Deberá de competir en ese orden para poder luchar contra el combatiente de la elite 4 que ya fue notificado de su futuro reto._

 _Esperamos que pueda tener un desempeño espectacular y agradecemos su participación._

 _Atte._

 _Asociación Internacional Pokemon._

-¡Iremos a las mismas ciudades Ash!- Eso no podía ser coincidencia y Serena pensaba en una persona al recordar la pequeña post data que el correo electrónico que ella recibió en la región Alola con respecto a su participación en los eventos de coordinación, al parecer alguien contribuyo a este viaje y debía de agradecérselo. En cambio Ash estaba muy pensativo, además de ver que lucharía con Misty, noto al mismo tiempo que tendría una lucha muy difícil ya que nunca fue capaz de ganarle a Sabrina de ciudad Azafrán y nunca se enfrento oficialmente al líder de Ciudad Verde en ninguno de sus dos viajes anteriores por Kanto.

-¿Sucede algo Ash?-

-No sé si será cosa del destino pero a excepción de Ciudad Fucsia, las medallas de gimnasio que gane en las otras tres ciudades fueron….bueno….algo circunstanciales…..-

-¿Circunstanciales?-

-Era un entrenador novato en ese entonces, cuando luche con Misty en ciudad Celeste, nuestra batalla quedo inconclusa. En el caso de Ciudad Azafrán…..pues digamos que tuve un encuentro incomodo con su líder de gimnasio. En ciudad Verde, nunca enfrente al líder de gimnasio real ya que fue una batalla que tuve contra Jessie y James…..-

-¡¿Jessie y James?!-

-Correcto, hasta hoy aun me pregunto porque ellos dos estaban en ese lugar en vez del líder de gimnasio.- Ambos quedaron pensativos con esos hechos pero Serena simplemente sonrío a su amado en respuesta al silencio.

-Bueno, entonces es tu oportunidad de reivindicarte y demostrar que eres digno poseedor de esas medallas. Has crecido como entrenador y persona, eres diferente a hace años. ¡Yo creo en que puedes ganar Ash!- De nuevo sus palabras lo llenaban de confianza y su pecho se inflaba de determinación.

-Tienes razón Serena. ¡Ganaremos todos los combates! ¿No es así Pikachu?- El roedor asentía determinado al igual que su entrenador. Serena sonreía al verlos y ahora se encontraba más calmada al saber que su viaje seria los dos junto y no habría ningún desvió o algo peor.

Ambos jóvenes decidieron partir al laboratorio del profesor Oak y decidieron salir de casa después del almuerzo que Serena preparo. Ash tenía un cierto sentimiento nuevo al ver a Serena en su casa, de hecho ese sentimiento se ha ido desarrollando desde su estadía en Kalos recientemente. Verla feliz y contenta era una satisfacción en su ser, él deseaba con fervor que esa felicidad fuera eterna a pesar de saber que no iba a ser así. Encontrarse con Leaf tan temprano realmente le indicaba que el peligro era inminente y tenía que esforzarse por buscar esa persona que hacía peligrar a todos….incluyendo a Serena.

La joven kalosiana sentía gran emoción al recordar ese camino hacia el laboratorio del profesor Oak tal y como cuando ella era una niña. A pesar de que en aquellos años ella detestaba la idea de asistir a un campamento nunca pensó que encontraría al amor de su vida en ese lugar. Ese sentimiento de felicidad tenía su corazón acelerado al ver el lugar donde su amado creció.

La travesía llego a su fin y ambos se encontraban en la puerta del laboratorio. Al tocar la puerta a los breves minutos fueron recibidos por Tracey.

-¡Ash! Qué bueno que vienes. El profesor Oak te está esperando, me comento que vendrías de visita el día de hoy.- El joven observo en ese instante la acompañante del azabache el cual entendió un poco la confusión de su viejo amigo.

\- Tracey, permíteme presentarte a Serena. Ella viene de la región Kalos y es una performer pokemon.- La chica sonreía cosa que hizo que el joven asistente arqueara su ceja como si estuviese analizándola.

-Es un gusto conocerte.- La joven educadamente extendía la mano mientras el chico un poco apenado devolvía el saludo.

-¡El gusto es mío! ¡Pasen adelante!- Ambos jóvenes entraron siguiendo al observador pokemon el cual caminaba de frente. Serena tuvo curiosidad con respecto a la historia que tenía que con Ash y decidió preguntarle.

-¿Siempre has trabajado con el profesor Oak?-

-De hecho, antes de ser asistente del profesor Oak me dedique por mucho tiempo a ser observador pokemon. Hoy en día gracias a que estoy aquí he podido hacer varios dibujos de varias especies pokemon, de hecho Ash es mi mayor colaborador con todos los pokemon que ha atrapado.- En ese momento, algo hizo click en la mente de Serena al recordar el altercado que tuvo Ash con Khristophe en la galería de Ciudad Lumiose.

-¿Acompañaste a Ash en las Islas Naranja?-

-Claro, es ahí donde los conocí a él y a Misty. ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Ash sonreía al ver como su amada ataba cabos ya que recordó también ese altercado.

-Ash me lo conto hace poco y también me comento lo bueno que eras dibujando. Si te soy sincera, quisiera ver tus dibujos.- Ante tal petición, el observador pokemon se sentía entusiasmado y en una de las mesas encontró uno de sus cuadernos y procedió a mostrárselo con mucho ahincó. Serena empezó a hojear el cuaderno y de hecho se sorprendió al ver la calidad del dibujo y la gran diferencia que su amado noto. Solo una persona que había viajado podía notar la naturalidad en los trazos que el joven había hecho.

-¿Te dije que era bueno no es así?- Ash también observaba los recientes dibujos de su amigo junto a la peli miel.

-¡Lo es! ¡Realmente todos estos dibujos se ven tan naturales!-

-¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias por esas palabras!- El asistente esbozaba una enorme sonrisa, tenía tiempo de no mostrar sus dibujos a alguien. Serena en cambio, sentía como su azabache preferido tenía esa capacidad de unir a las personas, algo que en estos últimos días había notado incluso en la reunión al ver como todas esas personas importantes lo tenían en estima.

Al llegar a la parte principal del laboratorio, no solamente encontraron al profesor Oak sino con Gary.

-¡Ash! ¡Serena! Es un gusto tenerlos acá.-

-El gusto es nuestro profesor. No espere encontrarte acá Gary tan pronto.-

-Tuve que acelerar el paso ya que recibimos una llamada de Bill.-

-¿Bill?-

-Es con respecto a ya sabes….- Al escuchar esa frase el cuerpo de Ash se tenso cosa que la kalosiana pudo notar.

-Entiendo, podemos comenzar luego de que vea a mis pokemon. ¿Te parece?- Serena se encontraba algo perdida con la conversación. ¿Qué era lo que se traían entre manos? Ella no se iba a quedar con la duda.

-¿Qué es eso a lo que se refieren?- Serena preguntaba con un toque de autoridad en su tono de voz exigiendo no quedar en las sombras. Ash contenía muchos secretos que poco a poco fue revelando con cada momento que pasaba a su lado y no quería perder el ritmo.

-Serena, esto se trata sobre la madre de Lillie.- Su cara de sorpresa era símbolo de que había cometido una indiscreción y procedió a disculparse al ser un tema delicado.

-No te preocupes Serena, Ash no se encuentra en peligro con respecto a esa situación. Como sabrás, ambos comparten el mismo padecimiento y Ash ha sido parte fundamental con la supervivencia de la señora Lusamine.- El profesor Oak sonreía al ver lo mucho que se preocupaba por el hijo de Delia esa señorita.

-Yo lo siento….-

-No te preocupes Serena. Mejor vamos afuera y reunamos a los chicos, hace tiempo no nos reunimos todos.- Con esa afirmación, todos salieron al patio.

El primero en aparecer frente al laboratorio del profesor Oak era ni más ni menos que uno de sus primeros pokemon, Bulbasaur. Desde temprano, el profesor Oak llamo al pequeño pero aguerrido pokemon ya que su rol siempre fue el de líder y embajador entre todas las criaturas del rancho.

-¡Bulbasaur!- Al escuchar la voz de su entrenador este rápidamente salió corriendo a saludar a su amigo tirándose hacia él y hasta tumbándolo mientras Pikachu se unía al saludo. Serena en cambio observaba la escena con un leve sonrojo al ver lo unido que era Bulbasaur con Ash e imaginaba a todos los del grupo de esa manera. Lo que no esperaba eran las sorpresas que vendrían.

-Bulbasaur, ella es Serena. ¿Creo que Hawlucha te ha contado sobre ella no es así?- El pokemon hierba extendió un látigo cepa hacia la joven saludándola cosa que ella gustosa acepto.

-Gusto en conocerte Bulbasaur. ¿Hawlucha te ha contado de mi?- El pokemon asentía feliz.

-El Hawlucha de Ash ha ayudado mucho a Bulbasaur y podemos decir que se han vuelto muy cercanos al ser ambos líderes protectores.- El profesor Oak explicaba a la joven que recordaba cuando se lo encontraron en los bosques de Kalos siempre protegiendo a todos los de su alrededor. De tal entrenador tal pokemon.

-Amigo, es hora de que reúnas a toda la banda. ¿Nos harías el favor Bulbasaur?-

-¡Bulba!- El tipo hierba corrió a prisa hacia el centro del campo de hierba empezando a cargar su ataque de Rayo Solar. Al estar listo, disparo hacia el cielo un rayo multicolor el cual sorprendió a la performer al ver lo hermoso que se veía. Lo primero que se pudo percibir fue un pequeño temblor en la tierra lo cual desconcertó a Serena, ella observo hacia el horizonte y pudo ver como una nube de polvo se levantaba al escuchar el enorme estruendo.

-¿Es eso una estampida?- Lo que no espero ver Serena fue como Ash fue corriendo hacia el centro donde todos esos pokemon iban a aplastarlo. Su miedo fue enorme para incluso querer ir a detenerlo pero sintió la mano de Gary en su hombro deteniéndola. Ella por instinto cerró los ojos pero al no escuchar nada poco a poco abrió los ojos y lo que observo fue a Ash con toda una manada de Tauros que mostraban su cariño.

-Por lo general, los Tauros de Ash lo reciben con una estampida, es su forma de demostrar que se encuentran felices de recibir a Ash.-

-¿Todos esos Tauros son de Ash?-

-Lo son, los 30 Tauros que vez ahí los capturo Ash.- La chica quedaba algo estupefacta al ver tal cantidad de pokemon. Ella no pudo ni reaccionar cuando observo que un Muk envolvía a Ash en un enorme abrazo.

-¡Me alegra verte de nuevo también Muk!- El tipo veneno era feliz al ver a su entrenador. Serena observaba algo aturdida como sus pokemon demostraban su cariño. A los segundos, un Kingler fue el siguiente en unirse y en uno de los arboles Serena observo a Snorlax durmiendo plácidamente. Ella decidió acercarse hacia Ash pero en ese instante sintió como alguien la tomo muy fuerte y la aparto con brusquedad cosa que le extraño. Ella pensó en ese instante que había sido uno de los acompañantes pero en realidad fue otra cosa.

-¡Bay! ¡Bay!- La pokemon tipo planta se abalanzaba contra su entrenador tumbándolo en el proceso. Ella se frotaba a la cara de su entrenador amorosamente cosa que el joven agradecía. Serena podía notar como ese pokemon le lanzaba miradas amenazantes y simplemente reía nerviosa ante ello.

-Yo también te extrañe Bayleef…- En el horizonte un grupo de pokemon venían apresurados para ver a Ash. Quilava, Totodile, Heracross, Donphan y Noctowl llegaban a saludar a su entrenador, todos reuniéndose en un abrazo en grupo.

-¡Chicos! ¡Me alegra de verlos de nuevo!- Ash se reincorporaba observando como todos sus amigos lo rodeaban. Serena esta vez estaba dispuesta a compartir pero nuevamente sus intenciones fueron interrumpidas esta vez por un rayo de hielo que se dirigía a Ash congelándolo.

-¡Ash!- Ella se preocupaba al ver a su amado en esa condición pero al ver su sonrisa en el cubo de hielo entendió que se trataba de otro pokemon y en efecto se trataba de un Glalie que se reía y flotaba alrededor de su entrenador muy feliz de verlo. Ella iba a intentar socorrerlo pero un lanzallamas la interrumpió derritiendo el hielo del cual Ash estaba atrapado, un Torkoal llorón corría en dirección a su entrenador junto a Corphish.

-Son varios pokemon…..- Ella murmuraba para sí misma mientras el Profesor Oak y Gary se acercaban a ella.

-Esto aun no acaba Serena…- ¿Eh? La chica quedo confundida con respecto a lo que menciono el nieto del profesor y en efecto, una sombra voladora hacia sombra en el cielo cayendo sobre la cabeza de Ash.

-¡Gli! ¡Gli!- El Gliscor de Ash abrazaba a su entrenador ante los celos de Bayleef la cual no podía remover al tipo volador tierra del cuerpo de Ash. En otro de los campos, Serena noto como Infernape y Garchomp venían algo lastimados pero felices de ver a Ash junto a un Torterra y Staraptor haciendo el grupo mucho más grande.

-¡Chicos! ¿Ya se sienten mejor?- Ash colocaba su atención en los pokemon que tuvieron más heridas en la batalla de Kalos, estos asentían con fuerza demostrando que se sentían ya mejor que hace unas semanas.

-¡Osha! ¡Osha!-

-¡Pig! ¡Pignite!-

-¡Sni! ¡Sni!-

El sonido de tres pokemon se volvía a escuchar en los horizontes los cuales eran los iníciales de la región Unova que eran acompañados con el recién venido Scraggy el cual Serena reconocía por su anterior batalla. Unfezant volaba bajo y acompañaba a Krookodile y desde otro sector, Palpitoad, Leavanny y Gigalith se apresuraban para recibir a su amigo.

-¡Me alegra verlos de nuevo!- Ash debía de admitir que se sentía abrumado ante tanta muestra de afecto ya que tenía casi a todos sus pokemon encima de Unova en esos instantes. Serena sabia que faltaban tres mas y era los ella ansiaba mas ver y en efecto, esos pokemon se acercaron a prisa hacia la performer a saludarla a ella primero ya que eran años de no haberla visto.

-¡Hawlucha! ¡Talonflame! ¡Noivern!- Los pokemon se acercaron hacia ella y la saludaron afectuosamente mientras la acercaban al grupo completo de Ash.

-Veo que te extrañaron Serena.- La chica acariciaba la cabeza del dragon volador mientras los otros la rodeaban escoltándola.

-Yo también los extrañe…-

El último grupo de pokemon se acerco volando desde el sur de las llanuras. Charizard lideraba en el vuelo a Decidueye mientras Lycanroc corría a prisa este tumbando a su entrenador en el proceso.

-¡Ouch! ¡Ouch! ¡También se te extraño Lycanroc!- Ash se sentaba rodeado de sus pokemon todos riéndose debido a la felicidad que había en ese momento. No todos los días toda la familia de Ash se reunía y eso le recordaba al entrenador a liberar a los que faltaban. El azabache lanzo sus pokebolas y de ellas salieron Incineroar, Buizel, Swellow, Sceptile y por ultimo Greninja. Hawlucha y Talonflame se acercaron felices a saludar a su viejo amigo, muy felices de verlo nuevamente en la familia.

-Serena, ellos son todos mis amigos durante cada uno de mis viajes.- La variedad de pokemon que el joven de pueblo Paleta poseía era impresionante para la kalosiana la cual sonreía como una niña pequeña al verlos a todos felices y contentos. Sus rostros demostraban lo importante que era Ash en sus vidas y las aventuras que habían pasado en cada viaje de Ash.

-Encantada de conocerlos, mi nombre es Serena y acompaño a Ash en su viaje.- Todos los pokemon (a excepción de la celosa Bayleef) la saludaban de manera jovial. Ella al recibir ese saludo mostro la canasta que llevaba cosa que los oriundos de Kalos ya conocían y se les hacia agua la boca. Ella repartió los dulces que ella preparo esa mañana a todos los pokemon a lo cual todos reaccionaron de distintas maneras, desde el lloriqueo de Torkoal al saborear tan delicioso dulce, el orgullo de Sceptile al probar uno, a Heracross básicamente absorber la miel de uno de ellos como si fuera el pobre Bulbasaur (el cual se sentía aliviado de que estuviese distraído) hasta la misma Bayleef que con cierto enojo al final sucumbió ante lo delicioso que se encontraba.

El corazón de Serena latía a toda velocidad debido a la emoción de verlos a todos aceptar sus dulces, si era sincera consigo misma se sentía algo nerviosa al saber si sería aceptada por todos los pokemon de Ash. A pesar de las miradas serias de Bayleef, ella sentía que todos la aceptaban felices.

La tarde pasó entre juegos, reencuentros y pláticas entre todos los pokemon incluyendo los de Gary y Serena los cuales se unían al convivio. En ese momento, Ash aun pensaba mucho con respecto a su actual situación, se rindió al querer buscar una solución pensándolo por lo que opto a otra estrategia. Al ver a todos sus amigos felices y contentos, ese tema que lo tenía reflexivo aun le carcomía la calma.

-Profesor Oak, necesito una zona del rancho donde hallan menos pokemon habitando.- Todos se sorprendieron ante la petición de Ash, la seriedad en su tono preocupaba a Serena conociendo lo que arriesgado que podía ser.

-¿Para que necesitas una zona Ash?-

-Faltan dos pokemon….-

-¡Ash estás loco!- Gary fue el primero en reaccionar negativamente ante esa loca idea de su antiguo rival.

-No lo estoy, pero creo que necesito hablar con ellos.-

-Ash…puede ser peligroso…..- Serena refutaba también de manera tímida al haber sido testigo del poder de una de esas bestias. A pesar del miedo que le producía el peligro al cual Ash podía someterse por alguna razón comprendía sus intenciones.

-¡Ash! ¡Esos pokemon intentaron destruir toda una región!-

-¡Lo sé Gary! ¡Yo estuve ahí! ¡Pero todo tiene que tener un porque!- La discusión entre ambos se estaba tornando acalorada debido al choque de ideas entre ambos.

-Gary….trae las pokebolas.- ¿Eh? Serena, Tracey y Gary quedaron petrificados al ver que el profesor Oak apoyaba la loca idea de Ash.

-¡Pero abuelo!-

-Yo confió en el criterio de Ash. Bríndale un poco de crédito, el ha sido quien ha atrapado a estas bestias.- Gary quedaba en silencio debido al razonamiento de su abuelo, el único que podría con los Ultra Ente seria Ash en esos momentos aunque no le gustara.

-En la zona sur existe un pequeño bosque el cual raramente los pokemon se les ve ahí. Sera perfecto para lo que planeas hacer muchacho.- El profesor Oak podía entender el proceso de pensamiento del hijo de Delia, desde pequeño tuvo esa peculiaridad sobre los demás y realmente le extrañaba que no se hubiese dado el caso anteriormente. El viaje a Kalos debió de hacerlo reflexionar pensaba el famoso investigador. A regañadientes, Gary y Tracey fueron hacia al laboratorio a traer las dos famosas pokebolas que todos mencionaban.

-Muchas gracias profesor.-

-Solo ten cuidado muchacho, lleva a muchos de tus pokemon también.- El azabache asentía mientras observaba la mirada de Serena postrada en él debido a su súbita decisión. Al verla así, apretó su mano con fuerza demostrándole que estaría bien.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Gary y Tracey regresaran junto a las dos pokebolas especiales donde estaban atrapados Buzzwole y Nihilego. Ash tomo ambas y empezó a caminar donde el profesor Oak le había indicado.

-Pikachu, Charizard, Sceptile, Krookodile, Incineroar y Greninja, necesito que me acompañen.- Los pokemon asintieron al escuchar las instrucciones de Ash. Ante ello, Infernape, Garchomp, Decidueye y demás pokemon empezaron a clamar para poder acompañarlos pero Ash sabía que en el caso de ellos tres, se encontraban sumamente lastimados. Aunque sabía que todos sus amigos eran fuertes, los pokemon que convoco tienen mayor capacidad de poder controlar cualquier tipo de problema que pudiese ocurrir.

-Andando chicos….- Antes que pudiese partir, la chica cabellos de miel tomo su mano y lo quedo viendo determinada por seguirlo.

-Estamos en este viaje los dos juntos, por lo tanto también te voy a acompañar.- Ash sabía que no podría convencer a Serena de lo contrario y sonrió para ella.

-Solo prométeme que si hay problemas te retiraras del lugar.- Ella asentía ante las palabras de su amado y empezaron a caminar junto a los 6 pokemon escolta para esa conversación.

Tal y como indicaba el profesor Oak, Ash y Serena caminaban hacia un claro el cual al parecer se encontraba en soledad, solamente el viento soplaba meciendo el césped. El joven empezó a suspirar mientras sostenía ambas pokebolas. Los pokemon de Ash hacían una rueda alrededor de los dos jóvenes preparados para lo que venía.

-Serena, necesito que te pongas detrás de Charizard y Sceptile. La presencia de los Ultra Entes puede aturdirte un poco.- Ella asentía nuevamente colocándose detrás de los pokemon encomendados con su seguridad.

-Bueno aquí vamos….- Ash en ese momento lanzo la pokebola especial y de ella emergió el pokemon que comenzó todo y la cual ambicionaba más poder que cualquiera de sus compañeros. Al notar donde se encontraba observo al entrenador responsable de su derrota y confinamiento frente suyo. El Ultra Impulso de Nihilego se activaba, emanando mucha fuerza para incluso generar su propia mini ventisca la cual empezaba a mover los arboles de alrededor con demasiada violencia.

-¡ASH KETCHUM!- Serena escucho la voz de ese pokemon la cual contenía bastante rabia y furia en contra de Ash. Ella podía sentir la fuerza de ese pokemon incluso sin siquiera afrontarlo directamente, le sorprendía ver como Ash era capaz de ni inmutarse ante tal amenaza.

-Nos vemos nuevamente Nihilego…..-

" **Para encontrar una respuesta, Ash se proponía a confrontar su pasado. El poder del Ultra Ente promotor de todas las malas experiencias se desataba en una ola de emociones negativas. ¿Qué sucederá con este encuentro? Esta historia continuara…"**

/

 **Esta vivo! Esta Vivo! ESTA VIVO! Jajajajajaja. Hola Hola! Los saluda Taikobou con un capitulo mas de El Reto Maximo. Ha sido una semana infernal para mi y sumando que me costo un poco crear el capitulo pues ese es el motivo de la tardanza. Tener que recordar la mayoria de personalidades de la mayoria de pokemon de Ash pues tambien fue arduo jajajajaja. Creo que esta historia parte directamente después del viaje de Ash a Kanto en el anime de pokemon, en el rencuentro de Brock y Misty específicamente. Por lo tanto, cualquier evento o captura posterior no sera incluida, incluyendo a Poipole (Para el cual tengo planes en el futuro). Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y de nuevo me disculpo por la demora. Ahora a responder Reviews OwO!**

 **edtru23: Me alegra que te haya gustado como quedo la interaccion de Delia y de Serena jajajaja. Recuerda que este fic esta libre de reseteo XD! La infeccion de hecho es uno de los temas principales de esta arca, el hecho de agregar a Nihilego ahora en este y el proximo capitulo tiene su razon tambien. Los escritores no lo quieren hacer crecer, Pokemon es una franquicia poderosa y pues no creo que suceda algo asi, aun tengo esperanza que ocurra mas adelante pero veremos si tenemos suerte en el futuro. (Yo siempre he pensado que se puede hacer una serie alterna donde Ash sea mayor...pero soy yo y mis sueños guajiros XD) Espero te guste el capitulo y gracias por el apoyo!**

 **pxaviercm: Digamos que Delia queria tiempo de calidad con su nuera XD! Quise hacerlo privado ya que bueno ambas tienen una preocupacion en comun que es la psiquis de nuestro protagonista. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **jbadillodavila: Creo que voy a dejarlos en mencion. A menos que salga oficial en el anime dudo inventarlos aca en el fic. Ya hay muchos fic donde el padre de Ash es parte de la trama principal y siento que seria saturar el fic con ideas. De hecho, en las novelas de Takeshi Shudo se menciona que nunca tuvieron un ranking oficial y se especula que fracasaron en sus viajes o en su defecto siguen en ellos. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Sora: Puede ser puede ser, estoy barajeando esa posibilidad pero por mientras lo dejare en veremos. La mama de Ash siempre ha sido suspicaz, por lo tanto siento que ella seria la primera en notar las relaciones de su hijo. Quise hacer ese encuentro entre ella y Greninja de esa manera, al ser tan parecido a su hijo pues tenia que brindarles ese encuentro XD. Bueno, creo que este capitulo ya te dio una idea de lo que planeo con Giovanni jajajajaja. Creeme que cuando empece a cavilar sobre todos los ultra ente y sus personajes, Leaf siempre me parecio interesante hacerle un tipo de trasfondo diferente, su desesperación sera el reto de Ash en esta saga. Veremos si tus flechas aciertan XD! Siempre se te agradece los reviews y entiendo tu dolor al estar ocupado XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Guest: Imagino que eres el mismo que posteo dos veces. El moveset de Greninja es Puño Hielo, Shuriken de agua, As Aereo y Doble Equipo. No es que haya usado corte, siento que sus navajas son como parte de sus habilidades naturales y por eso lo escribi de esa forma. Es como que un Meowth no pudiese usar sus garras porque no conoce arañazo. Al menos asi lo percibo. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Tenzalucard123: Yup! A veces un poco mas lento pero aqui estamos siempre jajajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Bueno y con esto me despido gente, espero les guste! Ya-Ha!**


	47. C10 Comprender es el inicio de un viaje

Capitulo 10: Comprender es el inicio de un viaje.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, nuestros héroes se encontraban en el laboratorio del profesor Oak visitando a los pokemon de Ash. Entre presentaciones y decisiones, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta buscaba una respuesta sobre su viaje. ¿Realmente capturarlos seria todo para poder recuperar la paz en este mundo? La confrontación con Nihilego era el primero paso para la búsqueda de esa respuesta."**

El aura que emanaba Nihilego era caótico, tanto que Serena podía percibirla negatividad de los sentimientos de ese pokemon tanto que la hizo caer sentada. Esas emociones tan nefastas viajaban a través de los estruendos de sus rugidos. Lo que más le sorprendía era ver a Ash tranquilo frente a esa ola de negatividad que soltaba ese pokemon.

-Nos encontramos de nuevo Nihilego…- Ash observaba de frente al pokemon venenoso culpable de la herida de su costado y del coma de Lusamine.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves enseñarme tu cara luego de dejarme vivir!?- Un aura color naranja ahora era visible alrededor del pokemon venenoso. Pikachu acompañaba a su entrenador sacando chispas de sus mejillas y Greninja colocándose en posición de combate si algo ocurría. ¿Ese era el pokemon que había dañado a su amigo en su ausencia?

-No podía dejarte morir en el templo, no luego de lo que Necrozma nos hizo a todos.-

-¡Mi muerte hubiese sido suficiente para sanar ese dolor y la humillación que tú me hiciste pasar! ¡Gracias a ti volví a ser débil frente a todos mis compañeros!-

-La fuerza no lo es todo Nihilego, hay cosas más importantes que el poder o la fuerza.- Al recibir esa afirmación, la ira del pokemon se elevo mucho mas preparando un ataque de joya de luz. Incineroar y Krookodile se preparaban para la batalla. Charizard y Sceptile salvaguardaban a Serena tal como les indico Ash, la joven kalosiana en cambio observaba al amor de su vida en peligro y no podía hacer más que tocar su listón azul rezando por su bienestar.

-¡El poder lo es todo en este mundo! ¡Sin él no puedes tener seguidores, amigos, ni nada por el estilo!-

-Tú aun tienes tus amigos…..-

-¿Mis amigos? ¡Ellos eran mis títeres para la grandeza! ¿Por qué crees que me abandonaron durante estos 4 años de cautiverio?- Antes de seguir con sus palabras Ash en ese momento revelo la otra pokebola en sus manos cosa que sorprendió al tipo veneno.

-Buzzwole te siguió buscando siempre desde que se separaron.-

-¡Buzzwole! ¡QUE LE HICISTE! ¡QUE HAS HECHO!- Ash en ese momento dio en el blanco, al haber sido absorbido conocía perfectamente la amistad que tenia con el tipo insecto.

-Tuvimos una pelea en Kalos, logre capturarlo tal como se lo prometí….- Al escuchar eso su instinto de batalla se activo y lanzo varias rocas luminosas en contra del entrenador tratando de lastimarlo para liberar a su amigo.

-¡Ash!- Ante el grito de Serena, Pikachu salto frente a su amigo y utilizando su cola de hierro empezó a golpear todas las rocas con gran agilidad desviando su trayectoria. Cuando los ataques golpeaban el suelo varios agujeros se formaron debido a los múltiples impactos. El roedor cayó frente a su entrenador pero sintió un dolor en su cola ya que ese ataque fue demasiado potente incluso usando su cola reforzada con poder de acero.

-Nihilego, tu sabes perfectamente que compartimos recuerdos. Tú tienes los míos en este momento lo recuerdo perfectamente al grado que se que reconoces a la chica que me acompaña.- El ultra ente vio a la chica detrás del tipo fuego y planta. Serena se sorprendía al saber que el Ultra Ente la reconocía perfectamente y sobre todo entendía el lazo que los unía a los dos.

-A pesar de que sabes cuál es el peligro que contrae de que viaje contigo, ella aun te acompaña. Sabes que X es el más interesado en ella ya que desde el principio él los observaba desde el Ultra Espacio.- La kalosiana no entendía nada de nada de lo que conversaban. ¿X? ¿Ultra Espacio? ¿A que se referían?

-Yo protegeré a todos mis amigos, de eso puedes estar segura y confió en ella completamente.- La joven kalosiana sentía la calidez de las palabras de Ash que al mismo tiempo neutralizaba el aura del Ultra Ente. ¿Ese brillo? Ella podía ver un aura azul alrededor de Ash en esos instantes.

-¿Una anomalía como tú? ¿Conoces bien lo que eres y quieres luchar contra tu destino?-

-Tal como tú lo hiciste.-

-Yo fracase, tú también lo harás.-

-No pienso fracasar y también tengo pensado que tú tampoco lo hagas.-

La conversación giraba en torno a un confuso intercambio de palabras que a Serena le preocupaba con la intensidad donde ellos conversaban. ¿Ash ocultaba algo más? La palabra anomalía se volvía a mencionar y eso la desconcertaba. Luego de un choque de miradas, el Ultra ente pasó a calmarse y a reírse levemente. Conocía que estaba en desventaja no solo por la cantidad de pokemon que poseía su enemigo, sino también por lo que ese Greninja era capaz de hacer y por su amigo Buzzwole. Las palabras de Ash le llamaban la atención. ¿Cómo sería capaz de lograr esos dos objetivos? ¿Es que acaso no tenía odio hacia ella por todos los estragos que hizo en Alola?

-Aun no puedo entenderte luego de 4 años…- El azabache suspiraba, al parecer la calma regresaba en el ambiente ya que el tipo roca solo flotaba alrededor de Ash.

-Yo quisiera comprenderte….-

-¿Comprenderme? ¿Comprendernos? Eso es imposible, aunque conozcas mis memorias no puedes comprender nuestra vida antes de que tu existieras. ¿Crees que Buzzwole estaría tranquilo si lo liberaras de esa pokebola? Rompiste su orgullo al capturarlo.-

-Siempre he creído que tanto humanos y pokemon podemos entendernos y vivir en paz Nihilego.-

-¿Nosotros vivir en paz? ¡Los humanos son una raza conflictiva! ¡Ustedes mismos nos exiliaron de nuestro mundo!- El aura de furia volvía a emanar del cuerpo del pokemon.

-Lo sé….- Esa respuesta fue inesperada para el pokemon. ¿Admitía que tenía razón?

-¿Lo sabes?- Nihilego se sentía confundida en esos momentos, Serena también escuchaba las palabras de su amado las cuales contenían la desconcertaban además de percibir tristeza en ellas.

-Nosotros los seres humanos somos imperfectos al igual que ustedes, nosotros hemos cometido mucho mal también al mundo. ¡Es por eso que tanto humanos y pokemon debemos de vivir en armonía! ¡Juntos complementamos nuestras debilidades y nos hacemos mejores día a día! ¡He viajado durante mucho tiempo siendo testigo de ello! ¡No solamente en Alola! ¡En todas las regiones que he visitado he hecho amistades que perduraran por siempre! ¡Yo creo en esa posibilidad Nihilego!- Era la primera vez que Serena escuchaba esa filosofía de Ash, aunque debía de admitir que no era nueva para ella. A través de sus recuerdos, las acciones del joven entrenador pokemon siempre hablaron por él. Desde salvar a un pequeño Diglett hasta enfrentarse a los mismos pokemon de la vida y la muerte. Esa era una de las cualidades que la había hecho tener sus sentimientos de amor por Ash.

-Palabras….simples palabras que se ensucian al salir de tu boca. Veneno mas ponzoñoso que el que tu cuerpo tiene en estos momentos. ¡Los humanos no pueden ni con ellos mismos! ¡Somos vistos como simples herramientas para su diversión!- En ese instante, todos los pokemon de Ash se colocaron frente a su entrenador y empezaron cada uno a rugir negando las palabras del Ultra Ente.

-¿Estoy equivocada? Por eso los detesto….ustedes son la viva imagen de nuestra humillación hacia los seres humanos.-

-¡Pika! ¡Pika!-

-¡Ninja!-

-¡Sceptile!-

-¡Rawr!-

-¡Dile! ¡Dile! ¡Krook!-

-¡ROAR!-

-¿Amigos? ¿Felices? Ustedes son de los pokemon más poderosos de este sujeto, por eso los tiene en gran estima. Si fueran pokemon débiles entonces este sujeto ni los tomara en cuenta.-

-¡Falso! ¡Ash no es así!- La sorpresa de todos fue ver a Serena colocarse de pie y caminar al lado de su amado. Con todo su valor tomo la mano de Ash con fuerza y observo de frente a Nihilego. El recordar cuando Ash ayudo a Goodra cuando era un Goomy y el haber criado a Noibat en un poderoso Noivern era de lo poco que ella fue testigo y podía asegurar que existían muchos más casos que ella ignoraba.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-

-¡Ash siempre ha apreciado a todos los pokemon sin importar si son fuertes o débiles! ¡A él lo que le importa es que sean felices! ¡Ellos devuelven la felicidad que él les brinda y por eso comparten sus sueños y metas luchando juntos codo a codo como iguales, como amigos!- La mirada ferviente de Serena no tenía ni un gramo de duda a pesar de que el Ultra Ente seguía amenazando a todo ser viviente con su aura.

-Devuélveme a mi prisión…..- Ambos jóvenes observaron la súbita calma del ser toxico.

-¡QUE ME DEVUELVAS!- Ash solamente suspiro y decidió devolver a Nihilego a su pokebola especial. Por un momento pensó que estuvo a punto llegar a un punto neutral con el ultra ente pero no tuvo el éxito deseado. Aun así, al sentir el calor de la mano de Serena procedió a también a apretarla y a verla a los ojos.

-Gracias Serena, gracias chicos…por apoyarme en esta loca idea….- Tanto la joven como los pokemon sonrieron y se acercaron al joven a envolverlo en un abrazo. Esos eran los momentos donde Ash agradecía infinitamente haberlos conocido a todos en cada viaje y paso que dio en cada rincón del planeta.

Aun así, Ash en esos momentos tenia aun muchas dudas con respecto a su realidad y presente. Las palabras de Nihilego tenían peso, ya que conocía bastantes historias donde los humanos y los pokemon estuvieron en conflictos bélicos, recordar uno en especifico era el que lo tenía nervioso. ¿Acaso los sentimientos de Nihilego eran similares a los de Ho-oh? Recordar como Zygarde dudó de los humanos era otra prueba válida en sus memorias. Mewtwo era otro caso excepcional en sus recuerdos, el pasado doloroso de un pokemon creado específicamente para la batalla. Otro caso en particular venia a sus memorias y fue en sus viajes en Sinnoh, cuando confronto el rencor de aquel pokemon invencible, donde tuvo que rescribir la historia para poder calmar su ira. Tenía un deber, y eso era confrontar a esa persona que representaba en gran parte la maldad que Nihilego menciona que existe en los humanos.

===Ciudad Carmín – Puerto de la Ciudad===

La noche dominaba ahora los cielos de Kanto, en el puerto de Ciudad Carmín, un barco hacia su arribo en el muelle de la ciudad. Varios de los marineros hacían sus labores de desembarque tranquilamente para que los pasajeros pudiesen llegar a salvo a tierra. Entre las personas que bajaban del transporte marítimo, un hombre de lentes, con maletín en mano y de cabello color Aqua bajaba junto a un hombre misterioso el cual estaba oculto por una gabardina y un sombrero que ocultaba gran parte de su rostro.

-Hemos llegado al fin su alteza.-

-Fue un viaje realmente largo desde Kalos. ¿Repíteme de nuevo porque tuvimos que viajar por mar?- Se podía notar la molestia en aquel hombre misterioso. Un automóvil de color negro los esperaba y ambos subieron al transporte.

-Como sabrá, traemos un objeto muy delicado el cual si es detectado en un aeropuerto, dudo que lo pasemos bien, es más fácil viajar por mar por esa razón, claro incluyendo el hecho de que dejo inconscientes a los de la aduana. Además de eso, hay otras organizaciones que buscaban el dispositivo que usted sustrajo del arma ancestral de Pueblo Geosenge. - El científico mostraba el maletín en su mano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ya que era parte del rompecabezas para cumplir su meta final la cual era la venganza absoluta sobre toda la región de Kanto.

-Lo haces todo demasiado complicado Yung.- El auto se desplazaba por las calles de la ciudad hasta que hizo parada en un semáforo en rojo. El misterioso sujeto observaba en trance a los transeúntes en la calle, pudo notar entre los peatones una familia de tres que caminaba felizmente. Ver como ese niño reía tomando las manos de sus padres le repugnaba.

-No podemos llamar la atención, eso sería contra producente para nuestros planes.- La familia que el hombre observaba hizo su parada al ver que para pasar al otro lado de la calle debían de esperar el cambio de luz del semáforo.

-Matar a cualquiera que esté en nuestro camino y deshacernos de esa basura seria más sencillo.- La molestia de ese hombre nacía de varias razones y decidió jugar un poco para liberar su tensión. Levanto su mano, una energía invisible pasó a través del vidrio del automóvil y empezó a estrangular al pequeño niño que soltaba la mano de sus padres y se arrodillaba tocando su cuello debido al dolor imperceptible que quemaba su piel. Al ver como su hijo sufría de un dolor inexplicable, los padres gritaban desesperadamente al ver como la vida de su hijo parecía desvanecerse de a poco. Los ojos fríos del sujeto simplemente observaban la escena que el manejaba a voluntad. El semáforo cambio a color verde y su auto empezó a seguir su camino. Cuando este se alejo de esa familia, el sufrimiento del niño dejo de suceder y solamente cayo desmayado en los brazos de su madre, al menos eso es lo que veía ese hombre a través del retrovisor del automóvil.

-Juguemos a mi manera por los momentos, pronto todo lo que nos proponemos se hará realidad. Tarde o temprano el resultado será el mismo. Ahora tenemos que enfocarnos en otra parte de nuestro plan.-

-¿Tienes la localización del pokemon que buscamos?-

-La tengo, de hecho puedo decir que esta en un lugar muy obvio.-

-¿Dónde se encuentra?-

-Monte Luna.-

===Oficinas principales del Equipo Rocket – Ciudad Verde===

-¿Goodshow contesto mi oferta?-

-Lo hizo señor Giovanni, de hecho ya se hizo oficial que el gimnasio de Ciudad Verde se utilizara para la clasificación del campeón de la región Alola.- La secretaria siendo eficiente como era costumbre había terminado su labor.

-Excelente, eso me podrá dar tiempo también para investigar un poco sobre su persona. ¿La agente Domino ya está investigando?-

-Mañana saldrá a primera hora, al parecer el muchacho está en su pueblo natal en estos momentos que es Pueblo Paleta.- Al escuchar el nombre de ese pequeño pueblo hizo que el jefe de la organización criminal tuviese una reacción de sorpresa.

-¿Pueblo Paleta? ¿Es en serio?-

-Lo es señor, en sus registros pasados de la liga pokemon se puede ver su información personal. ¿Algún problema con ese detalle señor?-

-En lo absoluto, es solamente que es una sorpresa escuchar que ese chico viene de ese lugar. El destino realmente es muy caprichoso he de admitirte.- La secretaria observaba con duda sobre la afirmación de su jefe. ¿Qué tenia de especial ese pequeño pueblo al sur de Kanto?

-También hemos investigado el otro caso que nos pidió. El agente Atila se está encargando personalmente de investigar sobre esa persona que ataco nuestras oficinas en Ciudad Azulona.-

-Aun no entiendo como es capaz alguien de destruir un lugar sin ser o arrestado por la policía o muerto en manos de mis agentes.- Giovanni acariciaba la cabeza de su Persian mientras observaba en sus pantallas videos de ese sujeto que acababa uno a uno con los pokemon de sus secuaces.-

-¿Quién rayos eres tú?-

===Pueblo Paleta – Laboratorio del Profesor Oak===

Ash en ese momento se encontraba a las afueras del patio del laboratorio del profesor, este se encontraba recostado en una de las cercas del rancho observando a todos sus pokemon en ese momento los cuales dormían plácidamente bajo la luz lunar la cual arrullaba su sueño. Los pokemon de Serena también hacían grupo en ese instante.

El joven aun reflexionaba sobre el destino de sus capturas, el siempre procuraba que sus amigos fueran felices incluso antes que el mismo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser diferente con los Ultra Entes? Tuvo temor de confrontar a Buzzwole por ese motivo y decidió mejor dejarlo así ya que tampoco quería generarle problemas al profesor Oak.

Antes de seguir sumido en sus pensamientos, el calor de una mano tomo la suya y es ahí donde ella estaba de nuevo viéndolo directamente a sus ojos brindándole todos sus sentimientos abiertamente con su tierna mirada. Debía de admitir que solo verla calmaba todas sus dudas y preocupaciones, sin quererlo, ella estaba siendo sumamente importante en su vida cada día un poco más. Las palabras que recibió de ella cuando se confronto a Nihilego hicieron que su corazón acelerara, era de las pocas ocasiones que tenía ese sentimiento y ella lo provocaba fácilmente.

-¿Fue un día pesado no es así Ash?-

-Un poco, pero fue divertido verlos a todos de nuevo. Son pocas las ocasiones en las cuales puedo verlos a todos juntos.- Ella se acercaba más a su amado, aun tomado de su mano ella procedió a guiarlo bajo un árbol donde podían descansar mejor. Ambos se sentaron debajo de él mientras observaban a sus pokemon dormir plácidamente. Ella procedía a acurrucarse en el pecho de su amado.

-Realmente eres sorprendente Ash, ver a todos tus pokemon de alguna manera me hace feliz.- Esas palabras confundieron un poco a Ash.

-¿Feliz? ¿Por qué?-

-Es simple Ash, al verlos a ellos puedo ser testigo de todas tus aventuras antes y después de habernos rencontrado. Al ver sus rostros llenos de felicidad al verte nuevamente puedo decir que eres muy importante para ellos, comprendo muy bien ese sentimiento ya que cuando te volví a ver…así me sentí….- Ella volvía a atacarlo con un ataque de dulzura que era súper efectivo en el joven el cual simplemente se dedicaba a sonreírle mientras posaba su mano en su hombro acercando su cabeza a su corazón.

-Yo también fui feliz al verte de nuevo, no sabes lo mucho que me costó ser otra persona cuando estaba tan cerca de ti.- Eso devolvía una pregunta a la mente de Serena. ¿Por qué era necesario ocultar su identidad? Claro, sabía que una de las razones por la cual Aaron nació fue para evitar que el Equipo Neo Plasma reconociera su labor como guardaespaldas al ser Ash la causa por la cual su anterior líder estuviese en la cárcel. Las palabras de Nihilego hacían eco en su cabeza nuevamente y sabía que Ash tenía una idea de cuál era ese peligro. Eso explicaba mucho su comportamiento al enterarse que ella viajaría con él a Kanto.

-Ash, quisiera saber…que es lo que me ocultas…..- Esa pregunta tomo desprevenido al azabache. Vio su mirada de curiosidad a través de sus ojos azules, cerró sus ojos y suspiro.

-Es algo delicado Serena, si te soy sincero ni yo lo sé concretamente. Lo único que puedo recordar son algunos pasajes de la memoria de Nihilego, en ellas podía verte a ti.-

-¿A mí?-

-No solo a ti…..también a varios de mis amigos.-

-¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé, esa es la parte que no logro descifrar. Cuando Nihilego me poseyó y al experimentar esas memorias también pude sentir los sentimientos que albergaban.-

-¿Qué tipo de sentimientos?-

-Muchos sentimientos. Envidia, celos, anhelo, odio, amor entre muchas cosas más.-

-¿Esa es la razón por la cual quisiste conversar con Nihilego no es así?

-Se que ha habido muy mala historia entre nosotros, pero la soledad que sentí al ser parte de ella fue muy impactante para mí. Creo que hoy falle….- Serena acariciaba en esos momentos el rostro de Ash mientras observaba su mirada de frustración al haber fallado en comunicarse con el corazón de ese pokemon.

-No fallaste Ash, yo se que tus palabras lograron afectarla. Todos tus pokemon y yo hemos sentido tus palabras sinceras, yo lo creo fervientemente.-

-Gracias Serena, escucharte hoy con mis amigos fue algo que me lleno de mucha alegría.- Ella se sentía plena al escuchar que sus sentimientos aliviaban el dolor de su amado. Otra pregunta venia a su mente y era con respecto a una palabra que ha sido mencionada constantemente sobre Ash.

-¿Por qué ellos te llaman anomalía Ash?-

-Al principio creí que era porque los enfrentaba sin rendirme, pero cuando escuche que a Alain lo llamaron así también me hizo dudar de ello. No quiero preocuparte realmente con algo que no entiendo.-

-Lo siento si toque un tema algo delicado Ash.-

-No tienes porque disculparte, yo confiaría cualquier cosa en cualquiera de mis amigos y en especial a ti Serena.-

-Ash….- La joven suspiro ante esas palabras y no pudo evitar ir hacia su rostro y besar al joven con mucho sentimiento.

-¿Cuándo saldremos de viaje Ash?-

-Es posible que mañana en la mañana, tu primer concurso y mi primera batalla será en Ciudad Celeste, pero antes quiero visitar Ciudad Plateada.-

-Quieres ir a visitar a Brock supongo.-

-¡Claro! Nos prometimos vernos cuando regresáramos de Alola. Luego de nuestros compromisos en Ciudad Celeste también deseo ir a visitar el Faro de Bill.-

-¿Crees que tenga alguna respuesta con respecto a tu herida?-

-No lo sé, pero si te soy sincero no quiero ir por mi herida, como te dije antes, hay un amigo a quien quiero ver.- La peli miel podía observar en la mirada de Ash algo que ella siempre noto desde que lo conoció, esa voluntad de ayudar a la gente que lo necesita y eso la hacía sonreír.

-Yo te ayudare sea lo que sea que necesites, estamos juntos en esto Ash. Recuérdalo bien.-

-No lo olvidare Serena….-

===A la mañana siguiente===

El sol de la mañana de Pueblo Paleta era tan brillante tanto como el inicio de todos los sueños de los entrenadores novatos que salían a conquistarlos alrededor del mundo, al menos esos eran los sentimientos de Ash. Luego de su estadía tardía en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, Ash cargo a Serena hasta llegar a su hogar y depositarla en su habitación. Debía de admitir que la costumbre de dormir junto a ella se le había pegado, aunque bueno, si su madre los encontraba de ese modo no la soportaría durante todo su tiempo restante en casa.

Escucho como Serena y su madre platicaban abajo en la sala, al parecer ambas ya habían despertado y al no ver a Pikachu, también parecía ser que su amigo las acompañaba. Decidió que era hora de cambiarse y prepararse para el viaje así que procedió a tomar una ducha. La ropa que decidió usar era ya una costumbre con su madre, ya tenía preparada su vestimenta. Una camiseta negra con una franja gris en forma de v en la parte superior frontal, sus mangas eran de color blanco al igual que el cuello de su camisa, le recordaba mucho a su vestimenta en Sinnoh. Sus pantalones eran de color azul y sus zapatos negros con bordes rojos tal como los que utilizo en Kalos. Pudo notar que su madre no había puesto ninguna gorra en su vestimenta lo cual era raro, decidió buscar entre su ropa en los estantes pero sin éxito. Antes de seguir buscando observo entre sus recuerdos una gorra en especial…..la primera que utilizo. Por alguna extraña razón tuvo deseo de usarla y decidió incluirla en su vestimenta.

Al bajar, saludo a ambas mujeres las cuales lo quedaron viendo con una sonrisa (Serena con un sonrojo) al verlo ya listo para partir utilizando una mochila roja.

-¡Ash te vez muy bien hijo! ¿No es así Serena?- La madre del joven campeón no escatimaba esfuerzos en molestar a su futura nuera la cual observaba al azabache distraída.

-Si….se ve muy….atractivo…- Esas palabras se le soltaron cosa que hizo que reaccionar y se apenara frente a la madre de Ash tratando de ocultar su vergüenza. Al ver esa escena Ash solamente sonreía feliz de verlas a ambas tan contentas.

-Tú también te vez muy linda Serena.- La kalosiana también decidió cambiar a algo de antaño, utilizando su segunda vestimenta en Kalos (adaptada a su nueva figura y edad) siempre con su listón cerca de su corazón.

-Gracias…..- Ella muy feliz y apenada contestaba ante la risa divertida de Delia. Su hijo definitivamente había crecido.

Luego de desayunar y conversar, la pareja se encontraba lista para partir a las afueras de la residencia Ketchum.

-Bueno mamá, es hora de comenzar nuestro viaje.-

-Solamente recuerda llamarme de vez en cuando, pueda que seas un campeón regional pero siempre seré tu madre.- Ante eso Ash decidió a abrazar a su madre despidiéndose de ella afectuosamente.

-Pikachu y Serena, cuiden de mi hijo por favor.- Ambos asentían determinados ante la petición de Delia.

-Es hora de irnos. ¡Serena! ¡Pikachu! ¡Andando!- Hay cosas que nunca cambian, y el deseo de volver a recorrer un camino emocionaba a Ash y lo hacía correr. Su amigo inseparable lo seguía como era natural en ambos y la chica estaba dispuesta a seguirlo sin antes ser detenida por su madre.

-Te lo encargo mucho Serena….-

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Cuando volvamos de vuelta Ash volverá a sonreír genuinamente!- Delia al ver la determinación en la mirada de la kalosiana respiro tranquila y con eso despidió a la chica la cual seguía a su hijo tal y como en aquellos lejanos recuerdos del campamento del profesor Oak.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian…..-

" **Un nuevo viaje comenzaba para nuestros jóvenes héroes. En búsqueda de cumplir sus metas, desafíos y sueños, Ash y Serena se embarcaban en una nueva aventura alrededor de Kanto. Lo que no conocían, es que muchos ojos estaban puestos en sus pasos y varias sombras harían que su viaje pueda sumirse en la oscuridad. Esta historia continuara…."**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo de El Reto Maximo. Y comenzamos el viaje! La conversacion con la Ultra Ente fue bastante intensa de escribir, muchas cosas me salieron mejor de lo que avisoraba he de admitir. Hoy brinde planes de los 3 grupos antagonistas y pues bueno, es un pequeño preambulo a lo que viene. Espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo y ya saben que siempre espero sus reviews como parte motivacional de mi musa que a veces se apaga XD! Ahora a responder reviews OwO!**

 **Imaginador: Y yo que pensaba hacerlo el que dice "Me gustan los pantalones cortos, son muy comodos" jajajajaja. Me agrada ese hecho que te guste como retrato a la madre de Ash, creo que asi seria de asertiva con Serena jajajajaja. Yup, nuestra querida Bayleef es como siempre celosa, de hecho pienso incluirla en estos viajes en Kanto en algunas cosas que tengo planeadas, no por algo le di un spotlight especial con Serena. Muchas gracias, creeme que tuve que ver varios videos de sus pokemon para poder emularlos lo mejor posible, con respecto a las crias creo que no pienso salirme del canon del anime con respecto a los pokemon que posee (A excepcion de Poipole) Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo y siempre se te agradecen los comentarios!**

 **edtru23: Me alegra que te gustara! De hecho pienso explicar sus similitudes en otro capitulo jajajajaja. Giovanni platicara con Ash antes de su encuentro de gimnasio, recuerda que hay un orden que cumplir primero jajajaja. De hecho, en el transcurso de este viaje pienso traer a un par de rivales. claro que seran sorpresa pero bueno veremos veremos como se desarrolla todo. Quiero una batalla Ash vs Misty oficial! Me gusto mucho la que hicieron en Sun and Moon en el anime por lo tanto quiero hacer una con todas las de ganar y perder. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Se agradece siempre tus comentarios!**

 **Carlos29: Yup, pero ademas este capitulo reciente trae mucho misterio jajajaja. Crear la personalidad de un personaje es bastante dificil, en este caso trato de emular las del anime pero con el toque de madurez que falta. Es mi vision por asi decirlo. Muchisimas gracias por tus palabras, espero el capitulo te guste mucho!**

 **Tenzalucard123: De hecho solo fue con uno, el segundo hubiese sido demasiado salvaje. No encontro respuesta, o si? pero encontro motivacion. Es parte del desarrollo para lo que viene en la historia. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **jbadillodavila: La celosa Bayleef XD! De hecho es un misterio y creo que el padre de Ash esta en la ambiguedad. Supongo que sera utilizado hasta que sea necesario en el anime (hasta que una trama del videojuego involucre al padre del protagonista) Por eso mismo quiero dejarlo de lado...a lo mejor me decido por otra cosa pero veremos dependiendo de la situacion. Por los momentos quiero hacerlo un factor alejado de este fic. Gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **CelesteBlass: Disculpa la demora pero aqui esta el capitulo! Espero te guste y muchas gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Bueno gente, con esto me despido y espero disfruten del capitulo. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y recuerden que los reviews siempre ayudan mucho! Se despide su buen vecino Taikobou! Ya-Ha!**

 ***Sora actualizate XD!**


	48. C11 Remembranzas en Bosque Verde

Capitulo 11: Remembranzas en Bosque Verde.

 **"** **En nuestro capitulo anterior, Ash tuvo una conversación intensa con el pokemon que enveneno su cuerpo. En medio del conflicto, por un extraño motivo el ultra ente cedió en la conversación cuando Serena intervino. El viaje de Ash y Serena recién comenzaba y ahora nuestros héroes se encontraban en camino hacia Bosque Verde."**

Al llegar a Ciudad Verde, Ash y Serena decidieron pasar la noche en el Centro Pokemon de la ciudad, ya era muy de noche para seguir en el trayecto. La enfermera Joy recibió muy alegre al joven de Pueblo Paleta el cual reconoció al instante cosa que hizo que Serena quedara un poco confundida.

" _Cuando tuvimos el problema con los Spearow el primer día de nuestro viaje, Pikachu estaba en mal estado. La enfermera nos recuerda bien porque también tuvimos nuestro primer encuentro con Jessie y James y destruimos medio centro pokemon."_

La peli miel le agradaba conocer más del primer viaje del amor de su vida, pero conocía también que esas palabras contenían melancolía por lo tanto decidió entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos para brindarle paz. El azabache antes de irse a acostar decidió hablar con el profesor Oak y comentarle que quería hacer cambios en su equipo pokemon, quería viajar solo por los momentos con tres pokemon, entre ellos Pikachu, Greninja, Leavanny la cual necesitaba un poco de entrenamiento y también de un aire diferente, Bosque Verde sería perfecto para ella y Krookodile para tener musculo si se necesitaba.

Al final pasaron la noche (en una misma habitación a petición de la muy sonrojada Serena) para descansar e iniciar frescos en su siguiente escala.

El sol de la mañana alrededor de Kanto brillaba con intensidad, Ash en ese momento remembraba ese camino a través del bosque que le hacía recordar con bastante cariño y eso lo hacía sonreír naturalmente. Sus primero pasos como entrenador pokemon se dieron en este bosque justamente, eso no lo dejo de percibir la joven kalosiana que caminaba a su lado.

-¿Te trae recuerdos el bosque Ash?- El joven algo atolondrado por sus recuerdos salió de su pequeño trance ante la pregunta de la chica.

-De hecho si…..algunas memorias vinieron al entrar en el bosque…..en especial de un amigo.- Esa pequeña mención hizo sonreír a la joven la cual entendía que se trataba de un pokemon, conocía muy bien ese rostro. En ese preciso instante, el estomago de Ash empezó a rugir haciéndolos reír a ambos junto a Pikachu.

-¿Qué tal si me cuentas todo mientras comemos?-

-Claro. ¡Gracias Serena!- Ella sonreía al ver lo feliz que se ponía al escuchar la palabra comida. Encontraron un pequeño claro en el cual pudo la joven empezar a cocinar. Ash quería asistirle pero ella se negó y le pidió más bien que trajera leña para crear la pequeña fogata e iniciar a cocinar mientras ella preparaba los ingredientes. Ni corto ni perezoso el azabache empezó su labor y encontró rápidamente una buena cantidad de leños para que la ahora coordinadora empezara su labor. Cuando ella empezó a cocinar, un aroma envolvió todo el lugar y al sentir el aroma de la comida tanto Pikachu y el entrenador se les hacia agua la boca. Ella termino al instante y empezó a repartir el estofado que ella había terminado para todos. Al saborear el plato, las muecas de felicidad del joven eran evidentes y ella se sonrojaba al hacerlo feliz. Luego de terminar su comida Ash empezó a contar porque ese lugar era muy especial.

-¿Tú primera captura?- Ella se sorprendía al saber que aquí Ash había capturado su primer pokemon. Ella se preguntaba cual era de todos los que vio.

-Sí, aquí fue donde tuve mi primera captura y también donde capture a Pidgeot.-

-¿Entonces no fue Pidgeot? ¿Cuál de tus pokemon fue?- Ante esa pregunta, el azabache empezó a sonreír e incluso a sonrojarse.

-Fue un Caterpie.-

-¿Un Caterpie?-

-En ese tiempo, Pikachu y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien, y pues no quiso ayudarme a capturarlo.- El roedor al escuchar la anécdota simplemente llevaba su mano a su cabeza nervioso de recordar esos momentos junto a su amigo de toda la vida.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cómo hiciste?-

-Nos enfrentamos en el claro de un bosque…..y solo lance la pokebola. Corrí con mucha suerte esa vez….- Ella solo sonreía al escuchar esa anécdota, ella no podía cansarse de sus historias aunque quisiera. ¿Pero? ¿Dónde estaba ese pokemon? Ella estaba a punto de contesta pero en ese instante Ash sintió peligro.

-¡Serena cuidado!- La joven no pudo ni reaccionar ya que Ash la había empujado cayendo encima de ella. En efecto, alguien los estaba atacando en ese momento, una espada había caído en el tronco donde ellos estaban sentados.

-¡Así que aquí están bandidos! ¡Tienen valor de seguir aquí en el bosque después de que los eche hace unos días!-

-¡Aquí el único bandido eres tú! ¡Cómo te atreves a atacarnos!- Ash ayudaba a levantar a la joven mientras Pikachu se colocaba en posición defensiva contra aquel extraño.

-¡No me van a engañar! ¡Ustedes salgan de este bosque en este instante!- La silueta de un joven robusto aparentemente de la misma edad de Ash aparecía frente a ellos. Llevaba un casco muy particular, similar a los samurái entre las leyendas de Kanto y Johto. Al verse cara a cara toda furia que sentía Ash desapareció al sentir que ese joven era muy familiar.

-¿Momento? Yo a ti te conozco…..- Pikachu empezó a sentir familiaridad también e incluso bajo su pose de batalla.

-¿Conocerme? ¡Cómo no me vas a conocer si causas problemas aquí tratando de cazar los pokemon de este bosque! ¡Tú y tu Pikachu son unos…! ¿Momento? ¿Un Pikachu?... ¡No puede ser! ¡Ash! ¿Eres tú?- Serena aun estaba algo confundida por todo lo que sucedía.

-¡Soy yo! ¡Recuerdas! ¡Hace ochos años! ¡Tú y yo combatimos aquí en Bosque Verde! ¡Eres Samurái!- Al reconocerse ambos no pudieron evitar chocar las manos mientras se sonreían el uno al otro.

-¡Nunca pensé volver a verte! ¡Vi tu presentación en la liga pokemon en ese entonces y estuviste fantástico!-

-¡Eso fue hace mucho! ¡Me alegra verte de nuevo amigo!- La chica observaba a los dos jóvenes sonreír muy amenamente. Ver como su amado se topaba con un amigo de antaño hacía sentir calidez en su corazón.

-¿Ash?-

-¡Cierto! ¡Disculpa! ¡Ella es Serena! ¡Ella viene de Kalos! ¡Serena te presento a un viejo amigo!- La joven se acerco poco a poco y saludo cortésmente al joven mientras el sonreía a carcajadas.

-¡Veo que aun no pierdes el toque Ketchum!- Eso confundió un poco al azabache pero la peli miel entendió perfectamente lo que el joven quería dar a entender. ¿No pierde el tiempo? ¿Qué quiere decir? No pudieron seguir con ese tema porque el estomago del muchacho empezó a rugir tal como el de Ash.

-¿Veo que tienes hambre? ¡Únete a nosotros a comer!- El azabache felizmente lo invitaba.

-¿No será mucha molestia?- El chico samurái volteaba a ver a la kalosiana la cual le sonreía aceptando su compañía también.

-¡No es molestia, un amigo de Ash es un amigo mío!- Con esa oración, el joven se sentó amenamente junto a ellos a comer el delicioso platillo que Serena cocino con esmero. Al terminar, la conversación obligatoria en que rayos le pasaba con ese ataque sorpresa comenzó.

-¿Por qué nos atacaste?- Serena era la que cuestionaba, el joven de Pueblo Paleta conocía que no habían malas intenciones pero quería escucharlo.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Fue una imprudencia mía! Pero es que estas últimas semanas, muchos cazadores pokemon han estado frecuentando el bosque. ¡Ahora yo soy el guardián del bosque y mi deber es ahuyentarlos!

-¡Eso es genial!-

-Lo siento si los confundí, pero es que esos tipos han hecho cosas muy malas. Han intentado incluso incendiar el bosque, cuando vi el humo de su fogata pensé que eran ellos.- Ambos chicos comprendieron la situación y sonrieron al joven Samurái entendiendo sus razones.

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que nadie se lastimo.- Ash aseguraba y Serena confirmaba.

-¿Y dime Ash? ¿Qué haces de nuevo en Bosque Verde? ¿Piensas acaso retar de nuevo la Liga Índigo?- El azabache negaba con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos.

-De hecho…..no es la competencia que necesito clasificarme, si te soy sincero, ambos estamos en fase de competencia. Serena es performer de su tierra natal Kalos y está a punto de competir como coordinadora.

-¿Kalos? ¿Performer? ¿Coordinadora? Vaya, eso es muy exótico.- La joven se sonrojaba ante tal halago tan extraño.

-Yo estoy viajando para clasificar al Torneo Internacional de Campeones.-

-¡Torneo Internacional! ¡Vaya! ¡No me lo esperaba de ti! Ya no eres aquel novato a quien me enfrente…..- Ese tono Serena lo conocía, era reto lo que sus oídos percibían. La sonrisa en el rostro de Ash también denotaba que también lo había percibido.

-¿Quieres comprobar que tan novato soy ahora?-

-Cuando dos entrenadores cruzan miradas, un combate es obligatorio. ¡Hagámoslo!- Era de esperarse, la joven conocía esa mirada de reto en su amado y claro….a ella le encantaba.

Ambos jóvenes luego de arreglar todo en el claro del bosque, fueron a aquel lugar que ambos recordaban, donde tuvieron su batalla épica….para ellos claro.

-Bueno Ash, quiero ver si eres tan bueno como dices ser. ¿Qué tal Butterfree contra Butterfree para recordar viejos tiempos?- ¡Butterfree! ¡Ese era la primera captura de Ash! Serena intento recordar si vio al pokemon entre todos los del rancho del profesor Oak pero no tenia memoria de haberlo visto. Volteo a ver hacia Ash el cual sonreía con un toque de nostalgia.

-De hecho, Butterfree ya no está conmigo.- Eso sorprendió al joven Samurái el cual no creía lo que escuchaba.

-¡¿Por qué?!-

-En mi viaje, Butterfree encontró pareja. Yo no podía decirle que no a su felicidad y lo libere por esa razón.- La kalosiana escuchaba con sorpresa la confesión de Ash. ¿Su amado libero a su primera captura como entrenador? ¿Al primer amigo que se unió a su equipo por su felicidad? Ella no imaginaba el dolor que debió de sentir en ese momento, no se imaginaba esa sensación de dolor al liberar a Pancham o a Sylveon…..aunque lo haría si dependiese de su felicidad. Ash la sorprendía más y más, los recuerdos cuando se separo de Goodra también la invadían.

-Entiendo, de hecho los Butterfree tienden a tener esa clase de sentimientos. De hecho, mi Butterfree consiguió pareja aquí en Bosque Verde. Puedo comprobar con eso que no eres un novato ya mas. ¡Pero eso no quita que tengamos nuestra batalla! ¡También he mejorado en estos años! ¡Y que yo sepa, tú tienes revancha con este amigo! ¡Pinsir sal a pelear!- El pokemon de cuernos gemelos salía a la batalla listo para combatir. Se veía que los años de entrenamiento lo habían fortalecido.

-¡Esto será interesante! ¡Leavanny yo te elijo!- El pokemon planta bicho salía a escena con su típica elegancia.

-¡Es la primera vez que veo ese pokemon! ¡Esto será divertido!-

-¡Claro! ¡Demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo!-

-¡Entonces yo actuare como referee!- Serena quería incluirse mucho más a fondo a las batalla que Ash libraba. Desde que combatió contra él en Alola, había podido sentir que era muy fácil aprender trucos al verlo, siendo la jueza imparcial (aunque deseaba que Ash ganara…) le brindaría una mejor perspectiva.

-¡Esta será una batalla 1 vs 1 entre Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta vs Samurái de Bosque Verde! ¡El primero que haga que el pokemon del contrincante no pueda continuar será declarado ganador! ¿Están listos los dos?- Debía de admitir que ahora entendía porque Clemont hacia esto a menudo, era divertido. Ambos chicos asentían desafiándose uno al otro con la mirada.

-¡Entonces que la batalla inicie!-

===Leavanny vs Pinsir===

-¡Muy bien Pinsir! ¡Comencemos fuerte! ¡Usa Guillotina!- Al escuchar ese comando, Ash supo que su rival iba en serio. Los cuernos del bicho empezaron a brillar y corría con toda su potencia en contra del tipo planta de Ash.

-¡Leavanny! ¡Utiliza Hilo de Seda para capturar a Pinsir!- El tipo planta insecto lanzo de su boca un hilo grueso de seda para inmovilizar a su rival cosa que fue inútil ya que los cuernos pudieron cortar con facilidad los hilos de Leavanny. A pesar del intento fallido, el pokemon pudo esquivar a tiempo debido al pequeño tiempo que le tomo hacerlo y así reaccionar.

-¿Qué sucede Ash? ¿Juegas a la defensiva?-

-¿Eso crees? ¡Ataquemos a distancia y utiliza Energibola!- De su boca, Leavanny empezó a cargar energía verde formando una esfera y lanzándola contra la espalda de Pinsir que no había podido recuperarse impactando de lleno. Una jugada que no se esperaba de Ash.

-¡Pinsir! ¡Me tomaste por sorpresa Ash pero no creas que me derrotaras con eso! ¡Ataque Rápido!- El tiempo de reacción del pokemon fue bastante veloz al punto que se reincorporo perfectamente para golpear al sub tipo bicho lanzándolo unos metros para atrás.

-Nunca espere que fuera rápido. ¡Sigamos atacando a distancia! ¡Hojas Navajas!- Leavanny en ese instante empezó a lanzar una ráfaga de hojas filosas que Pinsir resistía con sus brazos frente a su rostro. Muchas de ellas al desviarse quedaban clavadas en varios árboles alrededor del insecto.

-¿Crees que atacándome a distancia podrás ganarme? ¡Pinsir puede resistir más que eso!-

-¡Lo sé! ¡Por eso preparaba algo especial!- ¿Eh? Tanto Serena como Samurái estaban algo confundidos por la declaración de Ash. ¿Qué pretendía? En ese momento, el joven guardián del bosque verde vio lo impensable. ¡Las hojas navajas tenían también hilos de seda! Esos hilos los tenia agarrados el pokemon de Ash los cuales estaban bien tensados debido a que las hojas estaban bien perforadas en los troncos de los arboles haciéndola una perfecta catapulta improvisada.

-¡Atrás! ¡Atrás! ¡Atrás! ¡Y ahora! ¡Tijera X Jet!- Al hacer caso a su entrenador Leavanny empujo los hilos los cuales se tensaban mas. Sin más que hacer, Leavanny se dejo lanzar gracias al efecto rebote, este salió disparado hacia el Pinsir que poco o nada podía hacer debido a la tremenda velocidad del tipo planta insecto. Cruzo sus manos en forma de cruz cargándola con toda su energía impactando de lleno al insecto que no pudo hacer más que caer en el suelo derrotado.

-¡Pinsir no puede continuar! ¡Ash y Leavanny son los ganadores!- Serena olvidaba su posición de juez imparcial y salía corriendo hacia Ash abrazándolo en el proceso. Le había parecido increíble ese combo a pesar de la desventaja que su pokemon tenía. Esas eran las cosas que ella mas disfrutaba cuando viajaban, sus batallas pokemon siempre fueron las más emocionantes, no importaba las veces que ella presenciara una batalla en Hoenn o en Johto, incluso devuelta a Kalos, jamás tuvieron la intensidad que tuvo esta.

-No lo puedo creer….en tan pocos movimientos me derrotaste. ¡Definitivamente no eres el mismo de antes Ash!- El joven guardián del bosque se acercaba para brindar un apretón de manos a su rival y amigo.

-Si te soy sincero, me preocupe por unos instantes. ¡Tu Pinsir también es muy fuerte!- Serena observaba la jovialidad de Ash, eran esos momentos donde parecía que todo lo que sucedió en Alola jamás existió y volvía a ver a aquel niño lleno de sueños en el camino hacia la victoria. Leavanny era devuelta a su pokebola al recibir la felicitación de Ash.

En ese preciso instante, tanto como Ash como Samurái sintieron un peligro latente cerca donde ellos estaban. La temperatura empezó a aumentar y el aire fresco del bosque era reemplazado por humo. ¡El bosque se incendiaba!

-¡No puede ser! ¡Esos tipos!- El joven guardián empezó a correr a dirección hacia donde las llamas parecían provenir preocupado por todos los pokemon que vivían en esa zona.

-¡Ash!- La joven observaba a su amado de manera seria y preocupada, conocía que el joven de Pueblo Paleta saldría corriendo tras su ayuda.

-¡Lo sé Serena! ¡Iré a ayudarlo! ¡Por favor encárgate de los pokemon heridos y quemados! ¡En mi mochila hay suficiente medicina!- La joven asentía mientras Ash y Pikachu corrían a la dirección que el otro chico había corrido. Serena tocaba su listón azul preocupada por la situación y lo peligroso que podía ser si el bosque completo se quemaba en especial para Ash.

-¡Chicos salgan todos!- La joven performer sacaba a todos sus pokemon para que le ayudaran a asistir a todos los pokemon que tenían quemaduras. Varios Rattata, Caterpie, Weedle y hasta un par de Pichu caminaban lentamente debido al incendio forjado intencionalmente.

-Ash….ten cuidado….-

Ash corría a toda marcha junto a Pikachu, cada vez que se adentraba mas en el bosque podía sentir el calor que aumentaba junto al humo que se hacía más espeso. Al llegar a la zona central del bosque pudo notar que es ahí donde estaba el corazón del incendio. ¿Cómo había ocurrido? Su sorpresa fue mayor al ver a su rival en el suelo completamente inconsciente junto a tres hombres que también estaban en ese estado de inconsciencia y amarrados. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-¡Feraligatr utiliza Garra Dragon!- En ese preciso instante, Ash percibió el peligro latente. Usando su percepción aumentada pudo esquivar el ataque dirigido hacia a él y hacia Pikachu. Pudo sentir la sed de sangre a su alrededor y conocía muy bien de quien se trataba. Se lo había encontrado ya en su viaje en Alola.

-¡Eres tú!-

-Parece que la trampa funciono…atrape a un bicho enorme…- La silueta de un varón con una mirada tan fría como el hielo se mostraba. A la par suya, su inicial de agua de Johto se colocaba la par suya, tan amenazante como el entrenador mismo, su cabello rojizo hacia contraste con las llamas que se empezaban a formar.

-¡S! ¡También estas en Kanto!- Pikachu empezaba a echar chispas de sus mejillas debido al enorme peligro que poseía el entrenador frente suyo.

-Tú sabes perfectamente el nombre del dueño original de este cuerpo. ¿Por qué no lo llamas como tal? Ya me he apropiado de su vida de todos modos….- Ash apretaba sus dientes debido a que el joven frente suyo era una seria amenaza no solamente para él, sino para todo el que se cruzara en su camino.

-Silver…..-

-¡En efecto! ¡Silver es mi nombre de aquí en adelante! ¡Esta es la vida que yo merecía! ¡Donde yo soy el más fuerte!- El joven intimidaba con su voz, su sed de lucha era muy evidente, tan comparable como la del mismo Buzzwole cuando poseía a Lucas.

-¡Ese cuerpo no es tuyo! ¡Tú sabes perfectamente lo que ocurrirá si sigues dentro suyo!-

-¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Porque crees que quiero cumplir los objetivos que me fueron heredados! ¡Algo que ni siquiera tu anomalía pestilente has hecho durante todo este tiempo!- La mezcla de sentimientos que Ash percibía del entrenador de elite era caótica, su comportamiento errático podría ser lo que dificultara su captura. Lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era luchar.

-¡Greninja sal!- El bípedo acuático salió a escena observando todo el mar de llamas que tenían alrededor.

-¿Así que tienes ganas de luchar? ¡Me parece bien! ¡Feraligatr es hora de que acabar con ese sujeto!- Ash observaba muy bien la situación, no podía tardar mucho ya que el fuego podría acabar con todo el bosque. Debía de acabar esto como golpear a dos Pidgey con una sola piedra… ¿Era posible? Ash en ese instante tuvo una brillante idea…era arriesgado ya que sería la primera vez. ¡No importaba!

-Pikachu…..te brindara un poco de tiempo para que despiertes a Samurái y a esos cazadores.- En ese instante, Leavanny y Krookodile salieron de sus pokebolas para asistir a Pikachu y ambos fueron hacia los humanos inconscientes. El fuego crujía por las hojas que se quemaban, ni Silver como Ash cedían la mirada incluso ante las acciones del roedor. Ese entrenador solo tenía un objetivo en mente, ser fuerte….mucho más fuerte que cualquiera en este o en otro mundo.

-¡Si no atacas, yo los atacare! ¡Cascada!- El pokemon lagarto se impulso de manera violenta en contra de los pokemon de Ash que iban a asistir a los humanos.

-¡Greninja! ¡Utiliza As aéreo para desviarlo!- El bípedo acuático logro lanzar una patada en el torso del lagarto que resistió el ataque perfectamente, aunque gracias a su fuerza pudo desviarlo un poco para que impactara en unos árboles alrededor del bosque.

-Has mejorado desde la última vez…pero no es suficiente….- El lagarto se levantaba sin ningún rasguño a pesar de haber dado un impacto tan enorme en los arboles del bosque. Ash no podía creer lo resistente que era ese pokemon, por lo general un As Aéreo de Greninja podía hasta tumbar al Mega Charizard X de Alain pero Feraligatr ni se inmuto, lo peor de todo es que el pie de Greninja temblaba debido al dolor, parecía haber pegado en un enorme muro de concreto.

-¡Pikachu! ¡Leavanny! ¡Krookodile! ¡Llévenselos lejos ahora!- El pokemon planta uso sus hilos de seda para envolverlos mientras los otros dos los jalaban afuera del peligro.

-¿Y crees que los dejare escapar? ¡Garra Dragon!- El pokemon lagarto volvía a cargar contra los pokemon de Ash.

-¡Shuriken de agua y bloquea!- Greninja pudo interponerse a tiempo y bloquear la abrumadora fuerza de Feraligatr. Ese pokemon estaba muy bien entrenado, las piernas del bípedo flaqueaba ante la terrible fuerza que poseía, era comparable como la del mismo Zygarde cuando compartió sus viajes en Kalos. Afortunadamente eso dio suficiente tiempo para que los demás pokemon se alejaran.

-Rayos….escaparon….-

-¿No crees que te estás confiando demasiado Silver?- Ash en ese momento iba intentar que la batalla psicológica comenzara, era algo que debía de hacer aprovechando sus experiencias tanto con Buzzwole como con Leaf.

-Claro que no. Te aplastare con toda la fuerza que poseo y podre superarla en consecuencia. Seas un entrenador débil o fuerte, habilidoso o mediocre, inteligente o intuitivo….solo hay un resultado oficial para esto. ¡Acabaras aplastado por mi superioridad! ¡Feraligatr! ¡Cascada!- Era imposible, su sed de batalla bloqueaba cualquier posibilidad de confrontación verbal contra él. El pokemon lagarto utilizaba gala de su fuerza y empezaba a arrastrar a Greninja en su embestida letal impactándolo de lleno contra un árbol.

-¡Greninja!-

-¡No los dejes descansar! ¡Garra Dragon!- El pokemon no pudo seguir con su ataque ya que sintió su garra…. ¿fría?

-¿Qué rayos?- El bípedo inicial de Kalos había asestado un puño hielo en el último minuto congelando con éxito la garra del poderoso pokemon.

-¡Ahora Greninja! ¡Contra ataca con As Aéreo!- El pokemon empezó a ejecutar una serie de golpes, patadas y puñetazos contra Feraligatr que bloqueaba los ataques con sus poderosos brazos como si de un combate de box se tratara. Ambos pokemon retrocedieron unos espacios antes de seguir el combate.

-Ahora entiendo porque te querían eliminar…..eres una anomalía persistente….- El fuego se empezaba a expandir mas…..parecía ser el fin del bosque verde ante las voraces llamas.

-Lo siento Silver…..yo tengo prisa y no pienso postergar mas esta batalla. Ya no hay nadie a la redonda más que tu y yo….así que ahora puedo dejar de contenerme.- ¿Eh? Ash en ese momento sacaba su Hidrostal Z y lo llevaba a la pulsera Z que las deidades le habían otorgado. Al ver ese artefacto, Silver sintió una presión enorme. ¡Como ese sujeto tenía ese artefacto!

Mientras tanto, Pikachu y compañía pudieron llegar donde estaba Serena y todos los pokemon lastimados. La chica fue preocupada a recibirlos.

-¡Chicos! ¡¿Dónde está Ash?!- La joven se tocaba el pecho debido a la enorme preocupación de no ver a su amado entre todos los presentes. En ese preciso instante, todos sintieron un enorme estruendo que venía en dirección donde Ash estaba. De repente, un enorme vortex de agua se ergio como una columna hacia el cielo. La fuerza que ese ciclón de agua contenía era tanta que empezaba a apagar con el viento que estaba combinado con el agua. La kalosiana tuvo que cubrirse para evitar que su sombrero saliera volando. Ante tal fuerza, el joven guardián se levanto de su inconsciencia e incrédulo observaba ese fenómeno natural. ¿Qué sucedía?

Las llamas se extinguieron ante tal muestra de poder, lo que parecía ser un final inevitable para el bosque fue al final eliminado por el movimiento Z ejecutado por Ash y Greninja.

-Eso fue muy extremo…- El joven nunca espero que el hidro vortex fuera tan potente. Lo había usado con anterioridad pero nunca había tenido ese poder, Greninja parecía estar más cansado de lo usual al usar ese súper movimiento, ni siquiera cuando estaban fusionados sintieron tanto poder contra Palmer. La sorpresa de Ash y Greninja fue enorme al tener la primera visión del campo de batalla….a pesar de que pudieron apagar el incendio destrozando un par de arboles debido al impresionante poder de su nuevo movimiento Z, Feraligatr permanecía en pie cruzado de brazos salvaguardando su rostro. Poco a poco se recompuso y observo detenidamente a sus contrincantes aun con ganas de luchar.

-¿Crees que eso será suficiente para que nos derrotes a ambos?- El pokemon lagarto se arrodillo luego y empezó a jadear…..sentía sus músculos muy maltratados.

-Al parecer…tu pokemon si lo sintió…- Eso molesto al entrenador rival. ¿Cómo era posible que ese tipo pudiese hacerle daño a su mejor pokemon en tan corto tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron?

-¡Como te atreves!- ¡Eso era! ¡Ash pudo percibir por primera vez desesperación en su voz! Aunque en ese momento, no tenia mas pokemon a su lado, Greninja y él se sentían abrumados por el tremendo acto al utilizar ese movimiento Z.

-Ya déjalo Silver….eso es lo que quiere…- Bajando en un Fearow, Leaf hacia su aparición. Lo que le faltaba al azabache, que otra de esas entrenadoras se uniera a la lucha.

-¿A quién tenemos aquí? Nunca pensé que la señorita grandeza se encontrara acá con nosotros.

-Deja tus sarcasmos Silver, Ash es más fuerte que antes…hay que acabar con él los dos juntos para ir tras Buzzwole y Nihilego…-

-¡Buzzwole! ¡No me digas que este sujeto! ¿Ash? ¿Desde cuándo llamas así a esa anomalía?- El azabache observaba la situación, en efecto….era la primera vez que uno de esos entrenadores lo llamaban por su nombre.

-Este tipo….capturo a Buzzwole….vamos…..tenemos que acabarlo los dos.- En ese momento, el entrenador de cabello rojizo devolvió a su pokemon cosa que confundió al azabache.

-Mi orgullo me impide que me ayudes en esto. Si va a ser así, acaba con él tu solo. Yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. ¡Si te vuelves a cruzar en mi camino te voy a destrozar escuchaste anomalía!- Con ese comentario, el chico salió corriendo a otra dirección. La razón de su marcha, es que por primera vez sintió temor en una batalla pokemon. Varios recuerdos de múltiples entrenamientos con su Feraligatr empezaron a dominarlo y sentía por primera vez en muchos años que perdía el control.

-Leaf….de veras piensas batallar contra nosotros…- La chica de cabello castaño observaba a su homologo…..de Pueblo Paleta. Ella no quería ir cerca de él debido a la enorme inquietud que su corazón sintió cuando empezó a conversar con él la última vez, pensaba que Silver podría ayudarle a acabarlo pero al parecer seguía siendo igual de orgulloso.

-No tengo ganas….-

-Leaf…por favor escúchame…..-

-¡Cállate! No tengo ganas de escucharte…no pienso pelear contigo…pero…si te metes también en mi camino también te acabare…..ahora vivimos una vida….la que nunca tuvimos…-

-¿Viven?- En ese instante, cuando escucho la pluralidad en su voz, sabía que esa entrenadora tenía una mente inestable.

-¡Ash! ¡Ash!- La voz de Serena se escuchaba desde el horizonte. Eso le dio la pauta que era peligroso seguir ahí con él y decidió alejarse con su Fearow lejos. ¿Por qué su corazón temblaba ante las palabras de esa anomalía? ¿Por qué les resultaba tan cálido? Y lo peor de todo…. ¿Por qué empezaba a pensar como dos y no solo como un solo ser…..?

Al ver la silueta de la entrenadora salir volando, Ash se sentó en el pasto seco debido al fuego mientras Greninja se acercaba. Tanto Serena como el joven guardián llegaron, la primera mencionada acercándose a él sumamente preocupada por lo que sucedió. Ash levemente explico lo que sucedió cosa que le sorprendió a la kalosiana….pero en la mente de Ash solo existía un problema. ¿Eso dos? ¿No estaban juntos? Eso quería decir que Silver tenía otros planes más que rescatar a sus amigos. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era avanzar para encontrar sus respuestas…..

" **El peligro en Bosque Verde se soluciono gracias a la intervención de Ash. El segundo entrenador de otra dimensión hacia su aparición, pero sus planes eran lejos de Ash. ¿Qué pretendía? Esta historia continuara….."**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda Taikobou con otro capitulo mas de El Reto Maximo. He de decir que estoy bastante rapido ultimamente, espero que sigamos con este ritmo XD! No tengo mucho que decir esta vez, espero les guste el capitulo y espero leer varios reviews!**

 **Ahora a responderlos OwO!**

 **Edtru23: Es parte del conflicto que hay entre los Ultra Ente, no solamente es de capturarlo sino tambien de entenderlos, esa es la conclusion que ha obtenido Ash. El Dr. Yung, tengo bastantes posibilidades con ese personaje y con su acompañante "especial". De ellos se tratara el climax del arca XD! Lo del fenomeno lazo aun estara en Stand By, tienen que ocurrir ciertas cosas para usarlo al maximo nuevamente. Bueno espero que te guste el capitulo! PD: No tengo idea, creo que no ha estado muy activa ultimamente en su profesion.**

 **Tenzalucard123: Siempre me gusta hacer un par de escalas antes de sus visitas principales XD! Claro van con la trama. Veremos que reaccion tendra Misty XD. Gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **Guest: Creo que en algunos caso me he pasado de obvio aunque puede cambiar, lo que si me gustaria que adivinaran es que Ultra ente esta entre los faltantes XD! Posibilidades, Posibilidades, veremos como lo hacemos cuando se tenga que dar. Sobre lo del interes...creo que di un par de pistas al respecto jajajajaja. Por ahora todo esta en la nebulosa, pero bueno veremos como se brinda todo cuando llegue el momento. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Bueno con esto me despido, espero les guste el capitulo y espero siempre sus reviews. Ya-ha! OwO!**


	49. C12 El balance entre la fuerza y

Capitulo 12: El balance entre la fuerza y la sabiduría.

 **"** **En nuestro capitulo anterior, nuestros héroes se imponían ante un peligro bastante peculiar. La sombra de otro entrenador se revelaba frente a ellos con un errático comportamiento, esto también se traducía a los sentimientos inquietantes de la entrenadora llamada Leaf la cual también experimentaba dudas en su porvenir."**

===En algún rincón de Ciudad Verde===

Una silueta se movía entre la solitaria y fría noche de Ciudad Verde buscando algún lugar para descansar. Había tenido un día terrible en especial por el hecho de haberse topado con ese entrenador nuevamente, Leaf parecía inquieta mientras se recostaba bajo la sombra de un árbol. Desde aquella vez en la región Alola, ella al verlo sintió como perdía el control de su cuerpo pero el ente en su interior había logrado contener el espíritu de esa joven que estaba inerte desde que la poseyó. Al verlo nuevamente en su región natal fue un detonante poderoso en su despertar. A pesar de que ella dominaba, le era imposible acceder a ciertos recuerdos, lo que resultaba más extraño era el hecho de que Ash fue capaz de decir que entendía los sentimientos de Leaf. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¡Nadie podía ser más cercano a ella! ¡Nadie más que el ser que dominaba su cuerpo!

" _En algún momento de nuestro viaje, tendremos que separarnos. Han sido días muy divertidos los que hemos pasado pero lastimosamente nuestras metas son diferentes. ¿Yo? ¡Simplemente quiero ser el mejor! ¿Por qué? ¡Es una promesa que hice con mi rival! No te rías de mí, no entenderías ni aunque te lo explicara. Yo creo que cuando dos seres vivos se encuentras por primera vez un vinculo se une entre ellos, ya sea pokemon o ser humano, por eso también deseo ser el mejor. Al serlo, puedo unir mis lazos con muchas más personas y pokemon, entenderlos y si es posible incluso ayudarlos. ¿No crees que es la mejor manera de vivir, Leaf?"_

Esas eran las únicas palabras que ella tenía acceso a recordar. ¿Quién era esa persona que estaba atormentándola con palabras bonitas carentes de verdad? Por alguna estúpida razón, ella sentía nostalgia al escuchar a Ash Ketchum, ese tono que poseía era similar a esas palabras que ella recordaba.

-Mi respuesta…..esta en tu derrota Ash…lo sé…..- Con esas palabras, la chica de cabello castaño quedaba dormida…

===Cercanías de Ciudad Plateada===

Ash y Serena por fin salieron del Bosque Verde, ambos muy felices ya de ver menos arboles en su horizonte. El azabache decidió mandar a Pikachu a explorar un poco más adelante por si había algo anormal en la zona, eso dejo a ambos solos por unos instantes.

La joven kalosiana estaba muy feliz, esas sensaciones de ver un camino nuevo hacia un nuevo lugar era siempre emocionante, en especial si estaba acompañada de amigos o en este caso si era con el amor de su vida. Tenía que admitir que sus viajes posteriores fueron para adquirir experiencia pero comparado con su viaje en Kalos nada había sido igual…..hasta hoy.

Ash por su parte tenía sensaciones mixtas, luego de esa batalla contra Silver tenía confianza de que podía manejar cualquier emergencia, realizar ese movimiento Z sin siquiera tener consecuencias era lo mejor de todo. Aun recordaba con algo de gracia lo que Serena hizo primero cuando le conto sobre su acto con Greninja, empezó a revisar su torso con sus manos tratando de ver si la herida había empeorado, aun con su linda cara sonrojada ella le atendía ante la mirada picara de Samurái.

Según las palabras del guardián del bosque, los cazadores fueron los causantes del incendio y eso disparaba dudas sobre Leaf y Silver. Al parecer fue el chico de cabello rojo quien detuvo a esos cazadores, eso le hacía cuestionarse quien realmente era ese objetivo que menciono antes de marcharse. El hecho de que no era él su objetivo también lo tenía preocupado. ¿Qué era lo que buscaba? De algo se encontraba seguro, lo encontraría nuevamente en su viaje, según lo percibido tenia rumbo hacia Ciudad Plateada al adelantárseles. Luego de visitar a Brock iría a buscarlo….aunque si era sincero consigo mismo debía de hacerlo sin Serena. Tal vez esa visita en Ciudad Plateada le brindaría alguna oportunidad de separarse un momento para buscar, no quería involucrarla en una batalla tan difícil…..en especial al ver como ese Feraligatr resistió un ataque Z de Greninja. ¿Sería una batalla más difícil que la de DIA? Pudo percibir la fortaleza de su defensa y la ferocidad de su ataque de buena mano. No pudo seguir sus pensamientos ya que sintió un repentino calor en su mejilla, cuando volteo a ver ella le sonreía como era costumbre.

-¿A qué se debe eso?- El joven preguntaba algo atolondrado.

-Tenias un semblante muy serio, te quise sacar de ese trance.- Ella guiñaba su ojo y el caía preso ante su encanto. ¿Desde cuándo ella tenía ese poder sobre él? Tampoco es que le disgustara y lo único que podía hacer era responderle con una sonrisa mientras rascaba su mejilla como era costumbre.

-¿Pensabas en lo que sucedió el día de ayer no es así?- El joven suspiro al escuchar la pregunta y volteo a verla mientras seguían caminando.

-No te puedo mentir, me dejo muy pensativo.-

-¿Tan fuerte es? Vi tu batalla con la otra chica pero note que eras superior a ella….-

-Te puedo asegurar que ambos son muy fuertes. El caso de Leaf es diferente ya que ella no está enfocada al cien por ciento.-

-Suena como que la conocieras de hace mucho tiempo cuando te refieres a ella….- De hecho, ella notaba como Ash intentaba acercarse a ella desde su primer encuentro en la ruta 1.

-Leaf es el nombre de la chica que esta poseída por el Ultra Ente en su interior. Ella es una entrenadora de Pueblo Paleta al igual que yo.

-¿Es de tu pueblo?-

-Sí y no.- Volvía a escuchar otra respuesta confusa, luego recordó lo que la reunión en la Torre Prisma se conversó.

-¿Es de otra dimensión?-

-En efecto, ella es una entrenadora pokemon, la mejor de su mundo, pero guarda una tristeza muy grande en su corazón.- Ante ese comentario, Ash colocaba un gesto de tristeza conocido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-En parte gracias a las memorias que compartí con Nihilego. Desde el Ultra Espacio, ellos pueden desplazarse para observar otras dimensiones y mundos, es desde ahí que ellos pudieron observar a todos esos entrenadores…..- Serena se sorprendía, eso quería decir que Ash conocía la historia, habilidad y lo sucedido con ellos, el azabache al verla leyó su pensamiento solo con verla.

-No conozco todos los detalles Serena….solo algunos…..-

-¿Entonces?-

-Debido a la habilidad que poseo….Mi aura….-

-¿Tu Aura? ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?-

-Como lo explicó Riley en Kalos, el aura es básicamente la esencia que todos los seres vivos poseemos. Al ser una fuerza tan pura se conecta con los pensamientos y emociones del ser vivo, al poder controlarla podemos percibir la presencia de otros, podemos prever acciones y hasta leer lo que una persona o pokemon piensa.- Al escuchar todo eso, ella realmente se sorprendía. ¿Tan especial era Ash?

-¿Tu puedes hacer todo eso?- Ante ese comentario él empezó a reír.

-No todo lo que te mencione. Para ello se necesitan muchos años de práctica, pero si puedo percibir las emociones de las personas a mí alrededor con más facilidad.-

-¿Entonces puedes leer mis emociones también?- Ella se sonrojaba ante esa pregunta, ella siempre sentía como su corazón daba brincos acelerados solo con el hecho de estar juntos y que pudiese percibirlo le avergonzaba un poco más tanto como para apartar la mirada. Ante ello, Ash suspiro y sonrió y decidió devolver lo que ella había hecho y la beso pero siento más atrevido en su boca. Ella correspondió totalmente sorprendida y al separarse lo quedo viendo un poco embobada.

-No lo haría eso contigo por dos razones Serena…-

-¿Dos razones?- Ahora ella estaba curiosa por lo que mencionaba.

-Un guardián del aura respeta la privacidad de las personas, no tenemos activa nuestra habilidad todo el tiempo debido a ello. ¡Además, poder leer las emociones de tu oponente en una batalla pokemon haría aburrida la experiencia y le quitaría emoción!- Típico del joven del cual ella estaba enamorada, su amor por las batallas intensas era muchas veces lo único que pensaba, tal como en antaño.

-¿Y la segunda Ash?- Ante ello, el joven sonrió y llevo sus manos tras su cabeza mirando un poco el cielo algo apenado con lo que iba a decir.

-No necesito ninguna habilidad para ver tus emociones Serena, te conozco bien y se cuando te sientes bien o mal, siempre ha sido así.- Ella quedo estática ante esa respuesta, ya no era totalmente el Ash de antaño….aunque si lo pensaba bien siempre fue así. El fue el primero en ir a verla cuando perdió la primera vez que llego a la final de la Clase Maestra en Kalos y también contando esa vez que se encontraba deprimida al querer decidir qué hacer cuando acabo su viaje, Ash había estado en esos momentos cruciales en su carrera como performer pokemon. En ese momento se le dibujaba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y una tierno sonrojo al ver como su amado caminaba unos pasos frente a ella también apenado por tal confesión, simplemente corrió un poco para alcanzarlo y tomar su brazo para pegarse a él completamente feliz por sus palabras y acciones.

-Vez, ahora estas feliz….- El azabache también era feliz al tenerla cerca, verle esa curva de alegría en su rostro le encantaba.

-Todo por tu culpa….- Debía de admitirlo, tal vez este viaje sería mejor que el de Kalos.

-Viéndolos a ustedes dos, parecen ser muy unidos. ¿Por qué no le compra una roca a su bella novia?- Ambos escucharon la voz de un hombre mayor, al voltear a ver observaron a esa persona estar sentado en una enorme roca mientras tenia cierto surtido de piedras encima de una manta. La kalosiana pudo apreciar al vendedor ambulante el cual tenía oculto su semblante con un gorro rojo, lo que le extraño en ese momento era su mercancía. ¿Quién vendría rocas?

-¿Rocas? Pero si son….-

-Las rocas de Ciudad Plateada no son tan comunes como piensas Serena. El color de la ciudad es gris tal como sus rocas, son un bonito recuerdo para remembrar de que has estado aquí. ¿O me equivoco señor?- El vendedor quedaba viendo sorprendido al chico. Por lo general usaba esa frase para convencer a los viajeros de hacer negocios con él. Antes de poder seguir conversando, el mejor amigo de Ash hacia su aparición de entre los arbustos colocándose en el hombro de su entrenador. Eso le trajo un cierto recuerdo al vendedor.

-No puede ser. ¿Acaso tu eres?-

-Tiempo sin verlo…..Flint.- Al revelar el nombre del vendedor, este quito su gorro rojo y lo que vio Serena le sorprendió, parecía ser una versión mucho mas adulta de Brock.

-¡Tiempo sin verte muchacho y a ti también Pikachu!- Ambos se brindaban un apretón de manos del cual Pikachu se les unía.

-Serena, este señor es el padre de Brock. Su nombre es Flint.- Ahora entendía mucho la similitud entre ambos, vaya que sí se parecían.

-Mucho gusto señorita, al parecer también es amiga de mi hijo también. ¿No es así?-

-¡Claro! El placer es mío en conocerlo.- Antes de proseguir, el padre de Brock tomo a Ash del brazo y se alejo un poco de Serena para poder susurrarle a su oído.

-Oye chico, te vi muy acaramelado con esa bella señorita…..- Ash reía asintiéndole a lo que él quería dar a entender….ante ello el señor sonreia.

-Lo que es ser joven, quien diría que tu sobre todas las personas tendría semejante belleza. ¿Deberías de darle consejos a Brock no crees?- Tanto él como Pikachu empezaron a reír ante el comentario mientras Ash colocaba su mano detrás de la cabeza, Serena solo observaba curiosa la situación entre ellos dos.

-¿Imagino que ustedes dos vienen para visitar a mi hijo mayor? La verdad llegan los dos en el mejor momento.

-¿En el mejor momento?- Ambos se quedaron observando ante tal situación. ¿Acaso sucedía algo?

-¡¿Sucede algo malo?!- Ash era el más preocupado, temía por la seguridad de su amigo debido al otro peligro latente en la región.

-Lo verán cuando llegue a casa. Acompáñenme por favor…..- Aun con algo de confusión ambos decidieron hacer caso y seguir a Flint el cual tenía una expresión bastante estresada. ¿Qué era lo que sucedía?

Los jóvenes caminaban hacia el hogar de la familia de Flint y Brock, Serena observaba con detalle la Ciudad de uno de los mejores amigos de Ash y según recordaba según las anécdotas del moreno, el lugar donde consiguió su primera medalla de gimnasio. Flint en cambio noto los ojos de Ash, esos eran los ojos fieros de un entrenador sazonado por la experiencia, ya no era aquel chiquillo inexperto el cual alardeaba sin parar el querer ser un maestro pokemon, definitivamente era perfecto para que le brindara una lección a uno de sus hijos.

No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo ya que habían llegado al gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada. Al entrar, se toparon con la misma escena que Flint había dejado antes de partir a vender "recuerdos" a cada viajero que encontrara.

-¡Eres un grandísimo idiota! ¡Porque hiciste eso contra ese retador! ¡Sus pokemon fueron mallugados por Rhyperior!- Ash y Serena se sorprendían de ver a Brock en un estado de alteración, era una faceta rara suya en especial para el azabache. Al voltear a ver observo con quien discutía.

-¡Eso lo pasa por ser un entrenador demasiado débil!- La persona con quien discutía era nada menos que con su hermano quien había tomado las riendas del gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada, Forrest.

\- ¡Era un entrenador novato! ¡Tienes un deber muy importante como líder de gimnasio Forrest! ¡Los dejaste demasiado graves! ¡Te excediste!-

-¡Yo siempre voy con todo en cualquier batalla pokemon! ¡Ahora que fui elegido para participar en el torneo de campeones no puedo estar perdiendo mi tiempo con entrenadores mediocres!- Ambos hermanos se observaban con fiereza, sus filosofías estaban chocando en esos momentos.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Flint?- Ash era el más confuso con la situación que tenía en frente. No era normal ver a Brock tan molesto.

-Como abras escuchado, Forrest fue elegido para las clasificatorias para el torneo de campeones que estará pronto a realizarse en la región Alola.-

-¿Tengo entendido que todos los lideres de gimnasio serán parte de las rondas de clasificación?- Serena preguntaba inocentemente, ella conocía que Korrina y Clemont participarían.

-De hecho Serena, aquí en Kanto existen bastantes ciudades con su propio gimnasio. El hecho de que coloquen a este gimnasio en las lista de pre candidatos es un merito grande. ¿No es así Flint?-

-En efecto, Ash está en lo correcto. Cuando Brock salió de viaje contigo y descubrió su vocación para ser doctor pokemon, tuvimos muchos problemas para mantener el gimnasio a flote. El tiempo que Brock fue el líder fueron los más prósperos de Ciudad Plateada. Los primeros años fueron muy difíciles, pero gracias a la gran habilidad de Forrest nuestro gimnasio se fue consolidando poco a poco a lo que es ahora, pero pagamos un precio caro con esa nueva jerarquía.

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-Debido a ello, el ego de Forrest se ha inflado bastante. Ya le fue notificado que tendrá su primera batalla en algunas semanas y debido a ello se ha vuelto implacable contra todos los entrenadores, eso incluye a los novatos. Todos los novatos han salido apaleados del gimnasio ya que Forrest lo ha tomado demasiado en serio y podemos decir que sus pokemon son los que han pagado las consecuencias.- Ante ese comentario, Ash por fin había entendido la molestia de Brock. Serena miraba con preocupación a su amado ya que de alguna manera conocía esas experiencias a través de cada combate que Ash libro en Kalos. Una batalla de gimnasio es cierto que tiene que ser una prueba difícil para los entrenadores pero tampoco se puede abusar de usar fuerza excesiva cuando te enfrentas a un entrenador novato.

Al final, Brock pudo notar que su padre había regresado pero el mal humor se le fue al ver a su gran amigo en el gimnasio junto a la kalosiana.

-¡Ash! ¡Serena! ¡Es un gusto verlos aquí amigos!- El moreno fue corriendo hacia donde ellos para saludarlos completamente feliz de verlos.

-El gusto es mío Brock.- Serena contestaba sonriendo muy feliz, eso lo pudo percibir cierto líder de gimnasio desde el fondo.

-¿Estás teniendo problemas Brock?- Ash mencionaba mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de su amigo y este suspiraba.

-Lo siento si vieron esa escena….pero es que….-

-No te preocupes, yo entiendo lo que sientes.- Ash conocía perfectamente la aflicción de uno de sus mejores amigos y tenía planeado ayudarle. Antes de ir hacia el meollo del asunto, Forrest se acercaba a ellos pero en ese momento paso lo inesperado.

-¡Bella señorita de mi corazón! ¡Tengo que admitir que hoy me ha cautivado con su tremenda belleza! ¿Cómo ha sido posible que se ha ausentado tanto de mi vida?- Una escena muy familiar para Ash, Forrest intentaba seducir a Serena la cual había encontrado inesperada la reacción del joven.

-¿Eh?- Ella estaba confundida, lo que no se percataba el líder de gimnasio es que a cierto entrenador se le había saltado una vena de la cólera de presenciar ese acto.

-¡Es el destino que nuestros caminos se hayan cruzado, gracias a ello hoy puedo regalarte mi corazón para que aghhh!- Tal como lo hacía con su entrenador en tiempos de antaño, Toxicroak había aprendido a frenar las pasiones del hermano de Brock también. Nada como un buen golpe venenoso para calmarlos mientras lo arrastraba. Serena observaba la situación de manera rara pero gracias a ello, pudo percibir algo inusual en Ash. ¿Celos? ¿Ash Ketchum estaba celoso? No necesitaba tampoco de ser usuaria del Aura para notarlo y de alguna manera eso la hacía feliz.

Luego de la pequeña escena y un par de explicación (con el semblante molesto de Ash aun a la vista) la discusión volvía por parte de Forrest al no entender porque su hermano le pedía ser más consciente de su fuerza, en una batalla pokemon lo que importaba era ganar y nada mas eso.

-No te entiendo, realmente no te entiendo. Yo he puesto todo mi sudor y esfuerzo para colocar nuestro gimnasio de nuevo en el mapa. Así como tú sigues tus sueños para ser doctor pokemon yo también anhelo ser un gran entrenador pokemon.-

-¿Y crees que vapuleando a novatos te hará más fuerte?-

-¡Tu también lo hacías! ¡Aun lo recuerdo cuando eras líder de gimnasio!-

-Forrest…no entiendes….- La discusión no parecía tener un fin….hasta que el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta intervino.

-Hay una manera con la cual podemos solucionar este problema Brock.- Su amigo lo que viendo extrañado y luego entendió con la mirada a que se refería.

-¿A qué se refiere tu amigo Brock?-

-Sencillo, tú y yo Forrest, tengamos una batalla en este momento. ¿Uno contra uno te parece bien?- Flint sonreía al escuchar las palabras de Ash, era exactamente lo que quería y Forrest necesitaba.

-¿Estás seguro? No pienso contenerme contra ti, no veo que seas muy fuerte.- La confianza del líder de gimnasio estaba por las nubes, tenía una racha muy grande de victorias luego de que se anuncio su participación en las eliminatorias del torneo internacional pokemon.

-Despreocúpate, te aseguro que esta batalla te hará sentir satisfecho.- Al parecer Forrest no había reconocido a Ash y eso era una ventaja.

-Entonces yo seré el referee de la contienda.- Flint en ese instante se ofrecía para ser el juez de ese combate, quería tener primera fila para ello.

Brock y Serena se fueron a sentar a las gradas de espectadores. La kalosiana aun no entendía del todo porque Ash se había ofrecido para la batalla.

-¿No hubiese sido más efectivo que tu batallaras contra Forrest?- Ella le preguntaba al moreno el cual observaba el campo de batalla en especial a su hermano con los brazos cruzados.

-Si te soy sincero lo intente, Forrest ha mejorado con los años y puedo decirte que estamos iguales en habilidades de batalla. Es por eso que Ash es mejor opción, estoy seguro que si alguien puede tenerlo tras las cuerdas es él. Además, Ash comprende perfectamente que es lo que quiero transmitirle a Forrest, estoy seguro que después de esta batalla lo va a entender muy bien.- La peli miel volteaba a ver su amado el cual acomodaba sus guantes muy tranquilo. ¿Qué era esa lección de la cual Brock hablaba?

-Buena suerte Ash….- Ella susurraba para sí misma mientras todo se preparaba para el combate.

-¡Esto será una batalla 1 vs 1 entre Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta y el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada Forrest! ¡El primero en dejar a su contrincante debilitado ganara la batalla! ¡El líder de gimnasio por favor escoja su primer pokemon!-

-¡Bueno! ¡Conste que te lo advertí! ¡Rhyperior, ve!- El poderoso pokemon taladro roca hacia su aparición con un enorme rugido que podía percibirse desde las gradas.

-¿Estás listo para la batalla amigo?- Ash se refería a su amigo de mil batallas el cual sacando chispas de sus mejillas saltaba del hombro del azabache y se colocaba en posición de batalla.-

-¿Es una broma? Escoges un pokemon eléctrico y encima es un Pikachu que no ha evolucionado. ¡Eres un chiste!-

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que no te reirás luego de todo esto.-

-¿Ambos entrenadores se encuentran listos?- Forrest y Ash asentían junto a sus pokemon.

-¡Entonces que la batalla inicie!-

===Ash vs Forrest===

-¡Rhyperior comencemos fuerte! ¡Utiliza Terremoto!- El pokemon roca brindaba un enorme salto y al caer, un fuerte estruendo sacudió la tierra de todo el establecimiento incluso moviendo las gradas donde Serena y Brock observaban, incluso Flint tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mantener su equilibrio. La sorpresa de Forrest fue al ver que Pikachu no estaba en el suelo sino más bien ya había saltado para esquivar ese ataque.

-Cola de Hierro.- Ash se encontraba calmado, al parecer ese terremoto no había afectado ni su concentración ni su temple. Haciendo un giro acrobático Pikachu demostraba su fuerza al impactar su cola en el rostro de Rhyperior conectando un golpe súper efectivo derribándolo en consecuencia.

-¿Cómo es posible?-

-Dedujiste que un ataque de tierra sería suficiente, deberías de saber que si escogí a un pokemon eléctrico contra uno de tierra es porque tenía preparada una medida contra la desventaja de tipo. Un error de esos te puede costar caro en un torneo pokemon.- La fiereza en los ojos de Ash intimidaba al líder de gimnasio, era la primera vez que tenía una sensación de ese tipo.

-¡Esto aun no ha acabado! ¡Rhyperior utiliza Pedrada!- El tipo roca tierra se levantaba furioso después de recibir ese golpe. Este empezó a arrancar rocas del suelo y a lanzarlas a gran velocidad contra el roedor.

-Esquiva.- Pikachu con enorme agilidad y elegancia esquivaba la rocas que eran lanzadas por el pokemon taladro. Forrest no podía creer como ese pequeño roedor esquivaba sus ataques.

-El hecho de que un pokemon sea muy fuerte no sirve de nada si no puede conectar tan siquiera un golpe. El hecho de que un pokemon sea pequeño no significa que se encuentre en desventaja.- Ash seguía dando su punto de vista acerca de la pelea y eso irritaba al líder de gimnasio.

-¡No tienes derecho a sermonearme! ¡Acabemos rápido con esta batalla! ¡Tumba de Rocas!- Cambio su estrategia en un sentido más vertical, ahora el pokemon taladro lanzaba las rocas al aire para aplastar al pequeño Pikachu, algo que hizo sonreír a Ash y de seguro le traería buenos recuerdos a cierta chica que le apoyaba en las gradas con su mejor amigo.

-¡Pikachu utiliza Cola de Hierro al saltar y golpea las rocas para elevarte!- El roedor con mucha confianza aplicaba las indicaciones del azabache y como en antaño en ciudad Relieve contra Grant golpeaba cada roca destruyéndola y elevándose como su fueran escalones.

-¡Sello de Tumba de Rocas!- Serena no podía evitar chillar de la emoción que le producía esa estrategia. Brock en cambio sonreía ya que al conocer a su amigo era una típica estrategia loca que acostumbraba realizar, al ver la reacción de Serena dedujo que alguna vez la utilizo en su viaje con ella en Kalos. Forrest en cambio solo quedaba estático al ver tal reacción llena de locura.

-¡Ahora golpea con Cola de Hierro utilizando la fuerza de caída!- Como si se tratara de una guillotina, Pikachu descendía a toda velocidad, Rhyperior no escuchaba palabras de su entrenador y solo pudo recibir el tremendo golpe dado por el inicial de Ash.

-¡Rhyperior!-

-Uno tiene que ser creativo con los ataques, no tiene que enfocarse nada más en la potencia. Si eres creativo puedes multiplicar la efectividad de un ataque.- Ash observaba a los ojos al joven hermano de su amigo tratando de demostrar lo que Brock quería hacerle entender a su hermano.

-¡Porque me estas sermoneando! ¡Yo soy muy fuerte! ¡Y te lo voy a demostrar! ¡Rhyperior aun podemos continuar!- El semblante del pokemon taladro no era bueno, se podía ver que los golpes habían surtido efecto y el cansancio era notable ya que se podía notar como empezaba a jadear.

-Deberías de dejar descansar a tu pokemon, podemos dejar esto como concluido…-

-¡NO! ¡Nosotros aun podemos! ¡Debemos de ser fuertes para seguir con el prestigio de nuestro gimnasio! ¡El patrimonio de mi familia!- Ash simplemente suspiraba y cambiaba su semblante a uno más serio.

-¿Dices ser fuerte? Apalear a los pokemon de un novato no te hace fuerte ni te hace ver fuerte. La verdadera fuerza consiste saber cómo administrarla por el bien de tu adversario, ese es nuestro deber como entrenadores de experiencia con la nueva camada de chicos que desea aprender de nosotros.-

-¡Rhyperior! ¡Utiliza Terremoto una vez más!- La arrogancia del Forrest no lo hacía escuchar en esos instantes. Si las palabras no funcionaban, las acciones si deberían de surtir efecto….esos fueron los pensamientos de Ash en ese instante cuando empezó a tomar de su bolsillo un Cristal Z. El pokemon taladro dio otro salto volviendo a sacudir el suelo pero Pikachu también había esquivado el ataque con otro salto.

-¡Rhyperior! ¡Prepara Mega Cuerno para impactar a Pikachu cuando caiga!- Los cuernos del pokemon empezaban a brillar listos para recibir la caída del tipo eléctrico. En ese instante, la muñeca de Ash empezó a brillar, los lazos de Pikachu y el suyo se sincronizaron en completa perfección, Forrest al ver al roedor envolveré en un tipo de aura naranja percibió algo que jamás había sentido. Pikachu empezó a girar a toda velocidad mientras su cola se fortificaba con fuerza metálica, parecía una sierra de acero descendente que estaba a punto de golpear a su pokemon.

- **¡Nos volveremos más fuertes Pikachu!-**

 **-¡PIKA!-**

 **-¡IMPACTO DE HELICE ESPIRAL!*-**

La caída descendente de Pikachu brindaba una presión terrible. Era la primera vez que Forrest presenciaba un ataque de ese calibre y realmente dudaba que responder con Mega Cuerno seria de utilidad. Fue derrotado, cerró los ojos ante el inminente golpe que dejaría noqueado a su pokemon. ¿Acaso así se sentían los entrenadores al verse con tanta desventaja debido a la diferencia de experiencias?

El impacto del movimiento Z se dio y una enorme capa de polvo se levanto cuando Pikachu dio impacto con su cola. Serena, Brock y Flint cubrían sus rostros debido al estruendo del súper ataque. ¿Por qué Ash había sido tan cruel en hacer ese movimiento Z si con un simple ataque más podía haber acabado la pelea? Ella volteo a ver a Brock el cual se miraba tranquilo, conocía muy bien a su amigo y conocía sus intenciones. La capa de polvo se disperso al final, y lo que todos presenciaron los dejo boquiabiertos, Rhyperior seguía ileso. ¿Pero cómo? Un ataque así era suficiente para dejarlo inhabilitado durante semanas.

Lo que les costó tiempo en percatarse fue ver el tremendo cráter que se había generado detrás del pokemon taladro. Pikachu estaba en el centro del mismo, este salía tranquilamente para colocarse frente a su entrenador el cual se arrodillaba para acariciar su cabeza debido al buen trabajo realizado.

-Muy bien hecho amigo….lo hiciste perfecto….- El roedor sonreía mientras aun todos menos Brock se encontraban estupefactos.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- Ash volvió a levantarse para ver directamente a los ojos a Forrest.

-Si ese ataque impactaba contra Rhyperior, este hubiese salido lastimado. Pikachu entendió eso al mismo tiempo y por eso decidimos fallar ese ataque. Evaluamos al instante que era fuerza excesiva. ¿Crees que eso hubiese sido de ayuda para nosotros dos? No es así, nosotros hemos aprendido a crecer no solo con nuestras victorias, también con nuestras derrotas. Cuando batalle con tu hermano la primera vez en este mismo lugar, es cierto que era muy fuerte y hasta implacable, pero nunca dejo de ser sabio al decirme que debía de desistir cuando mis pokemon o los del contrario salieran lastimados. Esa fue la primera enseñanza de mi viaje pokemon, Brock fue quien me brindo esa lección.- Forrest al fin había captado su equivocación, ya que también recordaba esa batalla perfectamente. Ese era el mismo Pikachu que golpeo los aspersores del gimnasio cuando luchaba contra Onix. Varias memorias de ese encuentro se le vinieron a su mente ya que lo vivieron con sus hermanos, la primera derrota de Brock en mucho tiempo, la misma la cual lo motivó a viajar por el mundo para descubrir sus sueños.

-Fui un tonto…he perdido…..-

-¡El ganador de la batalla es Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta!- Con una sonrisa, el padre del líder de gimnasio observaba con buenos ojos la lección que su hijo recibió de aquel chico que algún día ayudo a su Pikachu para derrotar a Brock.

-¡Ash!- Serena era la primera que bajaba de las gradas para ir hacia su amado. Su corazón latía a mil por hora por diversas razones. La emoción de una batalla intensa, la madurez que su azabache querido había demostrado y sus ganas de ayudar a un amigo la tenían sonrojada al punto de solamente poder mostrar una sonrisa. Brock en cambio iba hacia su hermano y colocaba su mano en su hombro…

-Hermano….yo….-

-Fue una buena batalla Forrest. Estoy orgulloso de ti hermanito.-

-Pero….-

-Perdiste, tienes razón. Pero bueno, lo hiciste mejor de lo esperado considerando que te enfrentaste al campeón de la región Alola.-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡¿Campeón?!- Forrest y Flint observaban incrédulo hacia Ash, ahora entendía su fuerza descomunal.

-No creí necesario mencionar ese hecho….- Este reía mientras rascaba su cabeza…

-¿Entonces estas participando en el Torneo de Campeones?-

-¡En efecto! De hecho, Serena y yo nos dirigimos a Ciudad Celeste para poder cumplir mi primer desafío contra Misty.-

-Vaya…..aun me falta mucho para poder competir…-

-¡No tienes que desanimarte! ¡Es más divertido cuando te enfrentas a varias personas fuertes!- ¿Divertido? Pues en realidad se sentía cansado luego de esa masacre que el pequeño roedor le brindo a Rhyperior, aunque debía de admitir que era una experiencia invaluable.

-¿Qué tal si almorzamos ahora? ¡Yo preparare la comida! ¡Un plato a la altura de la tía Chepina!- Brock se ofrecía y todos se encontraban felices al ver que el moreno cocinaría.

Luego de un almuerzo delicioso, Ash y Serena decidieron partir hacia el centro pokemon para descansar siendo escoltados por Brock. Serena se ofreció para reservar la habitación para su descanso, eso le brindo tiempo a Ash y a Brock para poder platicar entre ambos.

-Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste hoy Ash…-

-No tienes porque. De hecho yo soy quien te debe bastantes favores.-

-¿Cómo sigues de tu herida?-

-Luego de que Serena y yo estuvimos en el templo de Tapu Fini, mi herida se encuentras más estable. Siguiendo los consejos del profesor Kukui y de Bill solo me hago al menos un movimiento Z al día y he evitado el vínculo con Greninja para transformarse.

-He estado pensando un poco Ash. Quiero acompañarte hacia el faro de Bill.-

-¿Quieres ir con nosotros?-

-Además de que me preocupa tu estado como tú medico, también estoy preocupado por Mewtwo. Según nos conto Bill a Gary y a mí, se encuentra en un estado grave.- Eso preocupaba a Ash, tenían que acelerar el paso para ir en ayuda de su amigo.

-Entiendo, eres siempre eres bienvenido Brock.- Ambos chocaban sus manos y las apretaban en clara señal de amistad.

-¿Crees que Serena se enoje?-

-No lo creo, a ella le gusta viajar con amigos y créeme que tendrás que copiarle sus recetas de postre. ¡Ella es magnífica!-

-Veo que has avanzado mucho con ella desde que regresaron de Alola.-

-No te puedo mentir, de hecho me encanta viajar con ella….aunque…..-

-Sigues preocupado por…..él. ¿No es así?-

-Desde que llegue a Kanto, no he notado ninguna presencia de su parte o ni siquiera he escuchado algún movimiento suyo. ¿Tú has sabido algo?-

-Todo ha estado normal en Ciudad Plateada, de hecho ese lugar también está en normalidad. ¿De veras esta libre?-

-Es lo que me dijeron…aunque si te soy franco quiero que se equivoquen.-

-Cualquier cosa, tienes el apoyo de todos nosotros Ash. No estás solo….-

-Gracias amigo, por los momentos tenemos que estar muy pendientes a la hora de viajar, también me encontré con otros dos entrenadores….-

-Ya veo….de acuerdo Ash. Alistare todo para partir mañana, también llevare a mis mejores pokemon por cualquier cosa.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Mañana temprano entonces!-

-¡Así será!-

Al despedirse de Brock, Ash tomaba camino hacia el Centro Pokemon siendo recibido por Serena. Ambos subieron a su habitación para descansar, había sido un día algo largo. El azabache le comento acerca de las intenciones del moreno de acompañarlos a Ciudad Celeste cosa que no le molesto a la kalosiana para nada. Ella sabía que viajar en grupo siempre era divertido, además siempre podía estar al lado de Ash desde que ambos han sido más abiertos con sus sentimientos. Al pensar en ello, una sonrisa se le dibujo, ella tomo la mano de su amado y lo sentó en la cama para ella colocarse detrás de él, eso confundió al joven.

-¿Qué haces Serena?- Sintió luego las manos suaves de la Reina de Kalos en sus hombros los cuales eran masajeados por su delicada piel.

-Ayer y hoy utilizaste un movimiento Z, sé que eso causa estrés en el cuerpo. Un masaje no te caería mal Ash….- El azabache decidió seguir la corriente de la chica y le dio carta abierta para que hiciera lo que quisiera, él simplemente se relajaba. Ella en cambio decidió tocar un tema de conversación que la tenia feliz desde la tarde.

-Hoy fue la primera vez que te note celoso Ash…..- Eso hizo que los músculos del joven se tensaran al recordar su reacción contra Forrest. Tenía que admitir también que había una parte de él que quería darle una lección por lo hecho además de ayudar a Brock.

-¿Se me noto tanto?- La chica solo asentía sonriéndole, ella decidió luego plantar un beso en su mejilla.

-Me gusto verte así. Me volviste a hacer feliz, eres muy bueno en ello.- El chico ahora rascaba su mejilla mientras le sonreía a ella.

-No eres la única que lo está, yo igual me siento así a tu lado todos los días Serena….- Es así como ella invadía el espacio personal del entrenador de Pueblo Paleta y disfrutaba de sus labios, una adicción de la cual ella se volvió presa desde aquel lejano recuerdo en el aeropuerto de Ciudad Lumiose.

" **Luego de una batalla y una lección brindada, nuestros héroes descansaban para su próxima escala hacia Ciudad Celeste. Esta historia continuara…."**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda Taikobou con un capitulo mas de El Reto Máximo!**

 ***Aclaratoria: Se que el movimiento Z tipo Acero se le conoce en español como Helice Trepanadora. Si soy sincero, es un nombre que me disgusta. Trate de hacer un nombre concorde a la traduccion del japones y el ingles y pues creo que asi queda mejor. Lo siento por los fans del nombre Helice Trepanadora XD!**

 **Bueno un capitulo mas y ahora nos encontramos en Ciudad Plateada. Pues como verán, quise hacer un pequeño conflicto con Forrest, mas que todo para demostrar la faceta de entrenador veterano de Ash y ademas de incluir a Brock en el viaje corto hacia Ciudad Celeste. La batalla fue básicamente un control total del azabache, pero quería que fuese una enseñanza mas que algo en igualdad. Me disculpo por la demora de siempre, pero entre estar enfermo e ir a trabajar a fuerza no te deja mucho tiempo para inspirarte. Pero aqui estamos siempre sobre la marcha! Espero le guste el capitulo! Ahora a contestar Reviews! OwO!**

 **Tenzalucard123: No creo que sea asi, creo que tendra otra reaccion XD! No, Butterfree no volvera lastimosamente, siento que su liberacion es las mas absoluta de todas las que ha hecho Ash, ese simbolismo creo que no me hace querer que vuelva. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Jbadillodavila: Yup! Ahora Silver se une al meollo del problema XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **edtru23: Cada Ultraente tiene su motivacion, poco a poco se brindara el trasfondo de ello. Yup! Misty tendra una muy buena reaccion, ya saboreo el momento jajajaja. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Prietar: Nope, no es enamoramiento XD! Seria un fic Harem si fuera el caso. Es su historia de trasfondo la cual se brindara a futuro. Descuida, a veces el tiempo se nos consume, mira a Sora por ejemplo que anda perdido como si Saga lo hubiese mandado a Otra Dimension XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **imaginador: Hay que aprovecharlos ya que son tan raros como un Pokemon Shiny XD. Este viaje en Kanto es una reminiscencia a su primer viaje, quiero brindar como ahora todo ha cambiado desde ese momento. Nope, no creo agregar algo así, no lo veo necesario si te soy honesto, de hecho ese tipo de escritura la veo en historias con mas dramatismo ya que cuando escriba algo asi sera para mueva la trama de alguna manera XD. Veremos si tu adivinanza con Silver es correcta, es lo divertido del misterio e.e XD! Por lo general, Ash es un magneto de Waifus XD, pero siempre haciendo la aclaratoria, no es ese el caso en este momento con Leaf, hay una historia detras de todo ello. Con la cuestion de Leavanny, se que es macho, pero segun lei tiene cierto carácter materno y protector, podriamos decir que tiene rasgos femeninos. Tengo que admitir que los pokemon de Unova no los conozco a ciencia cierta ya que no vi Blanco y Negro en el anime, fui de los que desertaron cuando esa temporada vino. Gracias por el apoyo! Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **Guest: No lo creo, como habia mencionado antes, pienso mantenerme con el canon actual de sus pokemon. (Sere hombre muerto cuando venga la octava generacion XD!) Pienso hacer que cada pokemon tenga su momento estelar, de hecho este capitulo le di ese tiempo a Pikachu ya que no lo habia usado asi en toda la historia. Fue perfecto para este capitulo. Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Bueno y con esto me despido, gracias por su paciencia y por sus lecturas! Se les aprecia muchisimo! Ya-Ha!**


	50. C13 Encuentro Mortal en Monte Luna

Capitulo 13: Encuentro Mortal en Monte Luna.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, nuestros héroes llegaban con éxito a Ciudad Plateada para encontrarse con su amigo Brock el cual se encontraba en un problema con su hermano. Luego de una batalla intensa contra Ash, Forrest entendió el significado de ser un entrenador veterano y su labor como líder de gimnasio. Su siguiente paso era ahora hacia Monte Luna donde Ash tendría una cita con el destino."**

====Laboratorio del Profesor Oak – Pueblo Paleta====

Era una mañana rutinaria para el famoso investigador, atender a todos los pokemon del rancho de diversos entrenadores siempre era una labor exhaustiva pero gratificante al mismo tiempo. Siempre amo estar cerca de la naturaleza y el hecho de que esas criaturas fantásticas fueran su campo de estudio era su mayor alegría.

Esa mañana, había recibido una llamada de Ash pidiéndole intercambiar pokemon nuevamente. Su postura era similar como en Unova donde cambiaba equipo constantemente, el investigador suponía que era debido a que deseaba mantener un factor sorpresa si algún peligro se le presentaba.

Ver a Ash cumplir su objetivo como entrenador pokemon le llenaba de satisfacción, a pesar de sus dudas sobre el joven al principio de su viaje, poco a poco fue cambiando eso en una confianza absoluta. ¿Quién diría que alguien como Ash seria la persona encargada de superar a su antepasado? Realmente le divertía ese hecho ya que todos en Pueblo Paleta siempre esperaron que fuera Gary el que llegara a realizas dicha proeza. No es que le disgustara el camino que tomo su nieto, todo lo contrario en realidad pero debía de admitir que Ash cambio todo con su perseverancia.

Ahora que lo pensaba, las interrogantes que obtuvo al estar presente en la reunión internacional pokemon hace unas semanas en Ciudad Lumiose lo inquietaban. ¿Por qué referirse a Ash como una anomalía? Intento varias veces conversar con Bill mas a profundidad acerca de ello pero el excéntrico pokemaniaco siempre le salía con una negativa debido a su falta de información al respecto.

-¿Buenos días? ¿Se encuentra el profesor Oak?-

No pudo seguir con sus reflexiones matutinas porque en ese instante una voz llamaba su nombre acompañado de su timbre. ¿Quién estaba visitándolo a estas horas? Al llegar a la puerta intento observar por el mirador que esta tenía y la persona quien estaba fuera era alguien que no conocía. Al parecer era un joven y debido a su presencia suponía que era un entrenador pokemon, uno que le brindaba una extraña sensación. No tenia de otra que abrir la puerta.

-Buenos días. Yo soy el profesor Oak. ¿Qué se le ofrece?- El joven sonrió al ver al famoso investigador, este extendió su mano cordialmente cosa que el profesor siguió de cerca.

-Me alegra conocer al famoso profesor Oak. Al parecer es buena persona tal como muchas personas me lo han dicho al venir de camino hacia acá.- La conversación se tornaba un poco rara. El investigador decidió ir al grano con el asunto.

-Muchas gracias por sus palabras. ¿Pero quién es usted?-

-Mi nombre es *****. Vine a buscarlo ya que busco a una persona que usted conoce.- Ante esa afirmación, el profesor levanto su ceja tratando de evaluar a la persona frente a él.

-¿Quién es esa persona que usted busca?-

-¿Conoce a Ash Ketchum?- Eso hizo que el profesor se sorprendiera. ¿Acaso era un amigo de Ash?

-¿De dónde lo conoce?-

-Hace mucho tiempo nos encontramos en uno de sus viajes. Necesito conversar con él urgentemente, me entere de lo que sucedió en la región Kalos.- El tono del joven cambio a uno diferente como si tuviese angustia con esa situación.

-Desgraciadamente Ash no se encuentra en Pueblo Paleta, salió de viaje recientemente.-

-¿Hacia qué región?- El joven parecía determinado en encontrar al azabache. El profesor Oak no noto malas intenciones en la persona y decidió brindarle la información.

-Ash se encuentra viajando alrededor de Kanto, tiene una competencia clasificatoria que cumplir. Hace poco me llamo y me dijo que se dirigían hacia Ciudad Celeste.-

-¿Ciudad Celeste? ¡Perfecto! Solo tendré que alcanzarlo entonces. ¡Muchísimas gracias por la información!- ¿Alcanzarlo? El viaje de Pueblo Paleta hacia Ciudad Celeste era de bastantes días. ¿Era posible alcanzarlo? Lo que no espero el investigador fue ver como el joven liberaba un pokemon fantástico de una de sus pokebolas y salió volando en dirección donde Ash se encontraba. Su perplejidad era enorme. ¿Cómo rayos? Ahora tenía que hacer una llamada para corroborar lo que vio.

====Ruta 3 – Camino a Monte Luna====

Desde temprano, Ash y Serena acompañados ahora por Brock incursionaban el camino rumbo a Monte Luna en vistas para llegar a Ciudad Celeste. El camino resultaba ser más sencillo que en antaño y eso de alguna manera sorprendía a Ash al ver los cambios que su región natal había sufrido.

La persona más feliz entre los tres era la kalosiana que disfrutaba del paisaje que Kanto ofrecía. Ella grababa en su mente estas maravillosas memorias que compartía con la persona que ella amaba. Serena volvía a hacer comparación en sus viajes en solitario en Hoenn con lo que fue Kalos y ahora Kanto y definitivamente viajar en grupo era mucho mejor. Brock era una excelente persona, con el poco tiempo de viaje ella podía comprobar que las historias del muchacho de Pueblo Paleta eran ciertas. Era un excelente cocinero, tenía un enorme conocimiento acerca del tratamiento de pokemon y sobre todo era un maravilloso amigo. Debía de admitir que Ash tenía facilidad de encontrar ese tipo de personas en su camino a su sueño, todas las personas que ella ha conocido hasta el momento que se han relacionado con su amado han sido fantásticas.

-¿Parece que alguien está muy feliz?- Brock hacia clara alusión al humor de la joven la cual hasta giraba feliz para responderle.

-¡Claro! Es un excelente día para poder viajar. Realmente Kanto es un lugar maravilloso.- Ella realmente disfrutaba el recorrido de una nueva aventura, pero más por el hecho de que los pasos que ella brindaba sobre el suelo kantoniano fueron los mismos que su amado brindaba más de una vez en sus viajes pokemon.

-Verla feliz ter alegra a ti también. ¿No es así Ash?- Ella al adelantarse un poco, Brock aprovechaba para molestar a su amigo.

-No te lo puedo negar, me siento muy contento también y con energías.- El chico debía de confesarlo, verla a ella sonriendo era algo que extrañaba desde que dejo Kalos. Ella era parte de su motivación para hacer su máximo esfuerzo.

En ese instante, Ash pudo notar algo extraño en el ambiente que lo hizo sentir peligro. ¿Qué era esa sensación? Brock y Pikachu notaron el cambio abrupto de gestos del joven y eso los preocupo a ambos.

-¿Sucede algo Ash?- Serena al escuchar esa pregunta de parte del moreno, volteo a ver a su amado y noto el mismo semblante de seriedad que Brock notaba.

-No…no es nada. Solo fue un pensamiento extraño que tuve es todo….jajaja…- El azabache intentaba disimular frente a Serena en especial. Esa sensación la ha sentido recientemente….en Kalos para ser específico.

-¿Estás seguro Ash? Puedes decirme que tienes….- La joven performer se acercaba al azabache intentando descifrar el porqué de ese gesto de preocupación.

-Estoy seguro Serena. ¡Tenemos que acelerar más bien ya que nos espera Ciudad Celeste!- Ash empezó a correr dejándolos a ellos dos atrás, ambos siguieron su ritmo y trataban de alcanzarlo. El azabache intentaba calmarse mientras corría. ¿Acaso seria él? ¡No en ese momento! No pudo seguir su carrera ya que este tropezó y cayó en el suelo.

-¡Ash!- Ambos jóvenes gritaban por el bienestar de su amigo. Cuando el azabache empezó a recobrar su compostura volteo a ver en que había tropezado. Su sorpresa fue que no era en que…..sino en quien. Brock y Serena también observaron a la persona que estaba en el suelo aparentemente inconsciente.

-Ash, ayúdame a levantar a esta persona.- El moreno empezaba a tomar su faceta de medico. Procedió a revisar el pulso del hombre que parecía y corroboro que este aun se mantenía con vida….aunque realmente poco se podía decir sobre su condición que mostraba lo contrario. Parecía no haber comido en días debido a su delgadez y a las tremendas ojeras en sus ojos que no parecían estar vivos.

-Ash…..- Serena solo podía pronunciar el nombre de su amado suponiendo que ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión. Lo que ese hombre padecía era lo mismo que vivió Khristophe en Kalos. Eso explicaba porque el joven no detecto su presencia y tropezó debido a ello. Los sentidos del joven entrenador estaban en alerta, no quería que su mayor temor se volviese una realidad.

-¿Trajiste a Crobat contigo Brock?-

-Si te soy sincero, traje a todos mis pokemon conmigo.- El moreno sabía que podía ser un viaje muy peligroso y ser precavido estaba de mas.

-¿Chicos? ¿Por qué están tan nerviosos?- Serena percibía el mal ambiente que esa situación había generado. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? ¿Eran acaso esos entrenadores nuevamente? No podía ser, al menos sabría si fuesen ellos con la expresión de Ash. La que el albergaba en ese momento además de angustia y preocupación era una que ella no había observado nunca en su persona…..miedo.

No pudieron seguir con las interrogantes porque una enorme explosión sacudió el lugar procedente de Monte Luna. Los Pidgey y Spearow volaban asustados junto a todos los pokemon de la ruta alejándose del lugar.

-Tengo que ir a Monte Luna. Ustedes dos quédense aquí.- Eso no convenció a ambos, Ash volvía a actuar de manera intrépida. Ellos dos no iban a dejarlo ir solo.

-¡Nada de eso Ash! ¡Te lo he dicho mil veces pero lo repetiré nuevamente! ¡Estamos juntos en esto!- Serena volvía a molestarse con la actitud de Ash. ¿Es que acaso no confiaba en ella?

-Estoy de acuerdo con Serena. No puedes ir solo, nosotros te ayudaremos, sea lo que sea que esté sucediendo lo confrontaremos juntos. Siempre lo hemos hecho así Ash.- Tener el apoyo de Brock era gratificante para la kalosiana, vio la expresión del azabache el cual solo le tocaba aceptar.

-Solamente te pediré que cuides bien a Serena, cualquier cosa que suceda necesito que salgas con ella rápidamente. Lo mismo va para ti Serena, pase lo que pase sal de ahí con Brock.-

-¿Por qué tiene que ser así Ash? ¿Qué está pasando?- Ella se sentía intranquila con esa situación también, vivirlo en Kalos le brindaba la pauta del peligro al que se enfrentarían. En ese instante, Brock coloco su mano en el hombro de la chica.

-No dejaremos que te pase nada amigo. También cuidaremos tus espaldas.- Brock aun insistía en llevarle la contraria y el azabache solo podía sonreírle a ambos. Eran igual de tercos que él pero les agradecía ya que se sentía con más confianza.

-¡De acuerdo entonces! ¡En marcha chicos!- El grupo de jóvenes y pokemon corrieron en dirección hacia la entrada de Monte Luna cada uno con su propia preocupación. Serena observaba la espalda de Ash al correr y eso le provocaba cierto malestar. ¿Nuevamente estaba tras su espalda? No deseaba sentirse así, ella anhelaba siempre caminar a su lado en cualquier aventura o peligro y esta vez lo iba a demostrar.

Al llegar dentro de la cueva, los estruendos se hacían mucho más potentes. ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo? Los Zubat estaba revueltos debido a la intranquilidad del ambiente, los Paras escapaban y lo peor de todo según la mente del joven entrenador era que no había rastros de ningún Clefairy. En el camino, el horror de los tres jóvenes fue ver más cuerpos inertes en el suelo, todos ellos tenían algo en común lo cual era que estaban fuera de peligro pero estaban carentes de vida.

-¿Mas de estos sujetos? Ash esto no me está gustando.- Brock tenía un mal presentimiento, algo que ambos estaban aguardando desde que llegaron a la zona. Serena solo les observaba callada mientras recorrían las cuevas.

-Tengo mala espina Brock. No tenemos que apartarnos, debemos de seguir en marcha.

Ash en ese instante intento usar su habilidad para escanear la zona pero lo extraño de toda la situación es que alrededor del lugar solo había la presencia de dos personas. Era la primera vez que Serena observaba al joven de Pueblo Paleta usar su habilidad de lleno aunque hubiese experimentado de ella en Kalos. Los ojos del joven azabache brillaban despidiendo un tono azul, ante ello Ash escaneaba toda la zona pero su rostro mostraba disconformidad.

-¿Encontraste algo Ash?- El moreno se encontraba mas familiarizado con el uso del aura, Crobat le acompañaba también escaneando la cueva con su sonar.

-Solo puedo sentir dos personas además de nosotros….- El pokemon murciélago en ese momento interrumpió al joven indicándole que su sensor detectaba más de lo que el predecía.

-Ash….Crobat al parecer difiere con tu afirmación.-

-Esto es demasiado raro Brock, algo similar nos pasó a Serena y a mí en Kalos.-

-Ash tiene razón, fuimos atacados después de todo lo sucedido con DIA.- Los tres jóvenes intentaban razonar porque había esa discrepancia entre pokemon y usuario del aura. En ese momento, pudieron escuchar que los estruendos eran mucho más fuertes, ellos ya estaban cerca del lugar.

-Avancemos con cuidado….- El joven lideraba el camino con Pikachu en su espalda. Al acercarse a la entrada, pudieron observar que se encontraban en la zona más amplia de Monte Luna. Varios hombres parecían trabajar en la zona con maquinas de demolición y perforación las cuales habían hecho su labor correctamente en la enorme roca lunar. El horror que observaron fue al ver al montón de Clefairy apaleados, protegiendo la enorme roca que alguna vez Ash y Brock presenciaron junto a un investigador en su primer viaje. Los nervios de Ash parecían explotar e iba a detenerlos cuando fue detenido por las manos del moreno y la peli miel.

-Tranquilo Ash, se cómo te sientes pero debemos de ver mejor la situación antes de actuar.-

-Brock tiene razón, por favor esperemos un poco más.- Lo que ellos no conocían, es que el azabache en ese momento tenía varios recuerdos los cuales no le pertenecían, donde humanos y pokemon eran igual de torturados como presenciaba en ese instante. Ese nivel de nostalgia perversa le estaba comiendo los nervios. En ese instante, se pudieron observar dos siluetas desde lo largo las cuales eran las únicas que conversaban entre sí. Ellos decidieron acercarse un poco más para poder escuchar lo que ellas decían.

-El pokemon fue sustraído con éxito señor. La segunda parte de nuestro plan esta completada.- Esa persona que informaba el progreso de la operación fue una cara bastante conocida para Ash y Brock. Era aquel científico que ocasiono tantos problemas al profesor Oak con su sistema de espejismos pokemon.

-Excelente, todo está yendo concorde a lo que deseo. Pronto iniciaremos el juicio que el mundo se merece y sobre todo…mi regreso…..como el rey de este mundo. Tal como debió de haber sido desde hace mil años.- El segundo hombre era mucho más misterioso, este estaba cubierto por una enorme capucha negra ya que su altura era prominente, cubría su rostro con una máscara blanca y su voz parecía estar distorsionada. Ash al escucharlo, sentía una familiaridad horrenda, solo algo que él podía percibir.

-¿Por qué sigue entonces con la excavación señor? Si me permite preguntar…-

-Dr. Yung, siempre tiene que cuestionar mis motivos por lo que veo.-

-Es mi naturaleza como científico, no lo tome personal.-

-Es sencillo, tengo dos razones por la cual sigo haciendo todo esto. La primera es por el placer.

-¿Placer?-

-Ver a esos Clefairy lucha desesperadamente por salvaguardar su preciada piedra, es una sensación indescriptible de poder la que me brinda. ¿Qué mas placer que ver al débil pedir clemencia por los inevitables deseos del fuerte?- El hombre en ese momento caminaba hacia el centro de la roca la cual ya había sido perforada a más no poder siendo destruida en consecuencia y pateaba a un Clefairy sin piedad. Ash al ver eso no podía controlar sus emociones. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso a un pokemon? La ira del azabache estaba a punto de jugarle una mala pasada.

-¿Y la segunda razón?-

-Esperaba la llegada de mi invitado.- ¿Eh? Una silueta salió disparada desde atrás del hombre cruel directo donde estaban Ash, Serena y Brock. Los ojos del azabache se abrieron de par en par al notar que era un Shiftry que preparaba sus hojas con clara intención de cortar el cuello de alguno de ellos.

-¡CUIDADO!- Ash pudo empujar a sus amigos evitando el terrible corte del pokemon oscuro. Ese Shiftry no pensaba dar tregua y se disponía nuevamente a atacarlos pero esta vez Pikachu detenía el ataque como era debido con su cola de hierro.

-¡Bravo! No esperaba nada menos de Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta.- El hombre aplaudía irónicamente mientras observaba a los jóvenes que habían revelado su presencia por el súbito ataque. Ash tenía agarrada la mano de Serena evitando en todo momento que fuese lastimada, ella en cambio se sentía confundida con todo. ¿Cómo una persona podía ordenarle a un pokemon asesinar a un ser humano?

-¡No tienes derecho de maltratas a los pokemon de esa manera!-

-¡Claro que la tengo! ¡Yo domino todo lo que puedas ver! ¡El deber del débil es cumplir los caprichos del fuerte! ¿Tu deberías de saberlo bien?- Ash apretaba sus dientes con cólera debido a esas palabras que el odiaba escuchar de una persona.

-Vaya, vaya. No esperaba que sus invitados fueran los mismos que arruinaron mis planes hace años.- El Dr. Yung observaba Brock y Ash con resentimiento puro.

-¿En serio? Mi mundo es pequeño no lo cree….-

-Así es. Aunque quisiera cobrar lo que ellos me deben, debo de salir lo más rápido de aquí. Me interesa más investigar a ese pokemon para terminar con sus planes.- El científico junto a una parvada de lo que parecían ser zombis lo seguían. Los humanos de ese lugar no tenían aura y eso preocupaba a Ash.

-¡Alto! ¡No permitiré que escapen con un pokemon!- El azabache estaba a punto de seguir al científico pero Shiftry se puso en su camino.

-Lo siento, pero a diferencia del científico yo si me encuentro libre. ¿No crees que deberíamos de jugar luego de nuestro reencuentro Ash?- El joven sabia que entre los dos, ese hombre era el más peligroso, sus instintos se lo dictaban, su nostalgia se lo hacía deducir.

-¡Serena! ¡Brock! ¡Sigan al Dr. Yung y deténganlo!- La rápida decisión del joven los dejo sorprendidos pero tenía lógica….en especial para Brock.

-¡Pero Ash!- Serena intentaba reaccionar ante la sucesión de eventos pero su preocupación por el joven le evitaba coordinar.

-Confía en mi Serena como yo confió en ti. Yo se que ustedes dos pueden.-

-Ash tiene razón Serena, vamos por ese lunático.- A ella le dolía separarse, pero conocía bien que tenía razón.

-Te esperaremos afuera Ash…..- Con la última frase de la joven, ellos dos se dirigieron en ruta a seguir al científico.

-¿Y creen que les he dado permiso? ¡Shiftry atácalos con Tormenta de Hojas!- El pokemon siniestro se disponía a atacar a los jóvenes que corrían a la salida de la cueva pero el ataque fue interceptado por una fuerte ventisca.-

-¡Bien hecho Unfezant!- El ave regional de Unova se hacía presente al combate junto a Pikachu el cual echaba chispas dispuesto a luchar.

-Veo que si quieres tener nuestra reunión….-

-¡Como rayos te liberaste! ¡Tú no deberías de estar acá!-

-El destino estaba a mi favor, siempre ha estado a favor de los grandes conquistadores del mundo y yo no soy la excepción. ¿Crees que no recuerdo lo que me hiciste hace algunos años? ¡Aun me llena de ira recordarlo! ¡En mi confinamiento pensé mil y un maneras de cobrarme lo que tú me has hecho! Por eso quería regresar, deseo volver a mi lugar en este mundo como su absoluto dueño…y también para derrotarte.- En ese instante, el hombre con síndrome de megalomanía devolvía a su Shiftry a su pokebola.

-¡No permitiré que vuelvas! ¡Tu casi destruiste el mundo!-

-¿Y? ¡Ese es mi deseo y el deber de todos ustedes es obedecerme! Debo de agradecer al Profesor Yung, gracias a su excelente trabajo tengo lo esencial para derrotarte.- En ese instante, el hombre de mascara blanca saco de su cinturón otra pokebola la cual parecía ser una Ultra Ball. Al lanzarla, un pokemon empezó a materializarse al salir de su interior. La sorpresa de Ash fue al ver a un pokemon que jamás pensó volver a ver, un pokemon sumamente poderoso. Los tentáculos del pokemon se empezaba a retorcer y su silueta tan similar al genoma humano hacia que la memoria de Ash se activara…

-¡¿Deoxys!?- El pokemon que pertenecía a otro mundo, ese mismo que lucho con Rayquaza hace muchos años estaba de nuevo frente suyo.

-¡Sorpresa! ¡Ahora veremos que tan fuerte eres! ¡Maestro Pokemon!- El rugido del pokemon hacía eco y sincronía con las del maniático que estaba frente a Ash.

====Afueras de Monte Luna====

El científico salía tranquilamente donde lo esperaba su transporte privado el cual era un helicóptero. Uno de sus lacayos sin vida le entregaba una especie de capsula enorme donde presuntamente el pokemon que buscaban dormía dentro.

-¿Esta todo preparado?- Él hombre sin mente propia solo asentía ante las peticiones del científico, este se sentía complacido ante las maravillas de tener trabajadores sumisos y obedientes.

-Bueno es hora de partir….-

-¡Alto!- Serena y Brock recién salían de Monte Luna listos para confrontar al malvado científico.

-Veo que lograron salir con vida, eso es de admirarse.- Esa frase alarmo a Serena. ¿Tanto le sorprendía? Debía de enfocarse, Ash le había confiado seguir al científico.

-¡Dr. Yung! ¡¿Por qué apoya a ese psicótico!? ¡Usted debería de saber que esa persona solo busca la destrucción de toda Kanto y apuesto lo que quiera que del mundo también!-

-Eso hace que mi curiosidad sea tan grande con sus propósitos. ¿Es un hombre capaz de destruir todo? Eso lo hace interesante para mí, debido a ustedes yo tengo los mismos deseos que él tiene.

-¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡Este mundo es un lugar maravilloso!- Serena lo sabía bien luego de viajar tanto, le sorprendía escuchar como habían personas con esas ideas retorcidas.

-¿Un mundo maravilloso? Yo diría que es un mundo imperfecto, quise compartir eso con el mundo. ¿Y cuál fue el resultado? Me tildaron de loco. He de admitir que al principio me afecto de gran manera al punto de deprimirme, pero luego pensé: ¿Acaso los locos no son los que cambian al mundo? Así que acepte mi título gustosamente.-

-No podemos razonar con él Serena. Debemos de detenerlo….-

-¿Piensan detenerme? Bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo la verdad pero me parece un momento ideal para convencerlos de mi teoría.- El científico saco una pokebola de su cinturón, una que tanto Brock y Serena reconocieron debido a distintas circunstancias, la misma pokebola negra con un ojo en su centro. Al lanzarla, un pokemon espejismo apareció frente a ellos el cual era el mismo que la performer enfrente con el azabache en Kalos.

-¿Un Raikou?-

-Es un pokemon espejismo Brock, pudimos derrotarlo con Ash en Kalos cuando nuestro atacante lo utilizo. Ten cuidado que puede usar ataques que no son compatibles con los de su tipo.

-¡Es ahí donde yo tengo razón! ¿Ser incompatible? A eso le llamo ser imperfecto. ¿Entonces comenzamos señorita con el baile señorita?- Serena estaba tensa por Ash y por el peligro que ella tenía en frente. ¡Ella tenía que reforzar su resolución! ¡La misma que prometió a los 4 guardianes de Alola en viajar junto a Ash!-

-Podemos hacerlo Brock….- El moreno le observaba y de alguna manera recordaba la actitud de Ash frente al peligro, al parecer ella se había influenciado por él también.

===Dentro de Monte Luna===

Unfezant y Pikachu fueron derrotados, estaban debilitados completamente. Deoxys era mucho para él, lo había tomado por sorpresa. El hombre de la máscara blanca lo tenía tomado del cuello y lo suspendía en el aire.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que ofrecerme luego de años de viaje? Eres patético…- Ash utilizaba su aura para poder proteger su cuello pero lo que le parecía increíble es que no surtía efecto y podía sentir el dolor. ¿Acaso podía utilizar Aura? ¿Cómo era posible? Podía percibir como emanaba de ese cuerpo una energía oscura, una que conocía muy bien.

-Suéltame…..-

-Patético….patético y simplemente patético.- El hombre apretaba mas el cuello del joven tratando de matarlo.

-¡Aghhh!- El cuerpo del joven tenía bastantes heridas causadas debido al castigo recibido. El pokemon espacial solo observaba al igual sin mente propia como el hombre de la máscara blanca lo mataba lentamente….eso no era completa satisfacción para el mismo.

-Matarte ahora sería muy fácil, yo deseo hacerte sufrir como esos Clefairy. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Ahora que lo pienso, vi como tomabas de la mano a esa joven que te acompañaba. ¿Es muy importante acaso para ti? No la recuerdo muy bien…..o si…ahora la recuerdo….muy, muy en el fondo de tu mente puedo ver esa memoria…esa misma que te robe. Matarla a ella lo haría más divertido…..- Esa sola frase, esa sola sugerencia que el tipo le había hecho, fue más que suficiente para que el alma de Ash ardiera. Usando toda su fuerza, lanzo una patada al brazo del sujeto que sintió enorme dolor y lo solto en el acto, sin perder el tiempo Ash solto un golpe al rostro cubierto por la máscara del megalómano rompiendo un poco de ella. AL recomponerse saco su otra pokebola y de la misma Greninja salto en escena. Ambos fueron donde sus amigos lastimados y los aseguro para que no salieran con más daño.

-No permitiré que toques ningún pelo de ella.- Sus ojos brillaban con un tono azul muy fuerte, sus emociones estaban al límite. La transformación en Greninja se dio automáticamente el cual también observaba con furia a esa persona al ver también a todos los Clefairy en el suelo, completamente diezmados ante su crueldad.

-Vaya…esa transformación. El vínculo más puro entre un pokemon y un ser humano…..me da asco….- El sujeto al levantarse, observaba también a Ash con odio puro. El ojo izquierdo del hombre era revelado ya que Ash al golpearlo pudo desquebrajar parte de la máscara, al igual que el joven azabache, su ojo tenía un brillo oscuro. Una batalla entre usuarios del aura iba a comenzar.

 **"** **Crisis en Monte Luna, Ash se enfrentaba a aquella persona que Ho-oh le había advertido. El peligro resultaba ser inminente y nuestros héroes tenían que combatir contra ello. Esta historia continuara…"**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda Taikobou con un capitulo mas de El Reto Máximo. Bueno la cosa se puso intensa de repente, el villano principal de esta arca ya fue presentado. Me disculpo por la demora pero tuve problemas de inspiracion con el ultimo capitulo de Deseos Congelados la cual ya termino jajajaja! Ahora si creo que tendre un ritmo mas constante, quiero desarrollar estos dos fics con mas dedicacion y luego cuando los vea en un buen ritmo me animare a sacar una tercera historia. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y hagan sus apuestas de que persona se trata, ya que sera revelado dentro de poco jajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo! Ahora a contestar Reviews!**

 **edtru23: Yup, queria poner a Ash en esa situacion y digamos que Forrest fue una muy buena solucion jajajaja. Habran mas escenitas de estas en el futuro. Yup, prefiero el japones pero digamos que le quise dar una adaptacion mas aceptable. Yup despues de los retos en Ciudad Celeste iran al faro, al menos esos son los planes ya que se encuentran en un grave predicamento. Esta arca de hecho tiene esta intencion, rememorar todo ese primer viaje y demostrar que ha pasado el tiempo. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **jbadillodavila: Toxicroak es un clasico XD! Pronto Pronto vendra, no comas ansias XD.**

 **Tenzalucard123: Poco le falto jajajajajaja. Lo siento por Butterfree, pero siento que es lo mejor para el pokemon y la trama, he visto en otras historias como lo tratan de agregar y no se, no me da mucha buena impresion. Nope, ahora estan en lios en Monte Luna XD!**

 **Srblack28: Espero te haya gustado el capitulo! Gracias!**

 **imaginador: De hecho siempre me parecio gracioso ese hecho cuando lo vi por primera vez de que vendiera rocas XD! Yup, de hecho esa fue base para este capitulo. Las interacciones entre ellas dos seran a como yo avisoro que se relacionarian, no esperen nada extremo XD. Espero este capitulo te haya gustado! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Bueno gente y con esto me despido y vamos con el fic de nombre largo! Ya-Ha!**


	51. C14 La filosofía de un rey cruel

Capitulo 14: La filosofía de un rey cruel.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, nuestros héroes se encontraron con problemas graves en Monte Luna. El Dr. Yung y su extraño compañero destruían la enorme roca lunar que se encontraba en el centro. Ash batallaba contra el cruel ser de mascara blanca. ¿Qué ocurrirá en este encuentro?"**

Ash jadeaba intensamente, la persona frente suyo era una amenaza tan real como la recordaba. Cruel, despiadado, nefasto….los sinónimos quedaban cortos. Al ver como ese tipo tenía un pokemon tan poderoso como Deoxys le hacía más difíciles las cosas. Pikachu y Unfezant hicieron lo posible para mantenerse en la lucha, pero cada vez que ellos iban a atacar al pokemon, un Clefairy era usado de rehén. Ellos no pudieron seguir ese ritmo con ese pokemon tan poderoso y sucumbieron.

Al ser atrapado por ese hombre mientras lo sostenía en el aire usando su cuello, le recordaba que no era contra un entrenador normal que luchaba, su vida estaba en riesgo. A pesar de usar su habilidad para reforzar su defensa, el tipo la destrozaba con facilidad. Incluso en sus entrenamientos con Riley jamás había pasado eso y eso le debilitaba el espíritu. Cuando menciono a Serena, un brote de energía enorme surgió de su cuerpo y pudo liberarse usando sus propios medios. No era la primera vez que tenía esa clase de sentimiento, Necrozma hace ya 4 años le había dado a probar el terror de perder a alguien en su vida.

Ahora con Greninja a su lado, sabía que no debía de ir con medias tintas e invoco el fenómeno lazo que le había sido prohibido. Empezó a sentir dolor en su costado mientras apretaba los dientes tratando de que no captara su precaria situación. El bípedo acuático sentía la angustia de su entrenador y al ver a su oponente de frente velozmente se puso en guardia, esa aura era tan similar a sus días de defensa con Zygarde, debía de ir con todo.

-¿Por qué no atacas Ash? Que yo tenga entendido siempre eres el primero en lanzarte al ataque en una batalla pokemon.- Tenía razón, pero esta vez no era una batalla pokemon, la vida suya y la de todos los pokemon inconscientes estaban en juego.

-¡Como rayos te liberaste! ¡Tú no tienes nada que hacer con Kanto!-

-Ya te lo dije, vengo a reclamar lo que se me un día se me quito.-

-¡Querías destruirlos a todos! ¡Es normal que las personas se levantaran contra ti, por tu culpa casi todos mueren!-

-La gente no entiende mis ambiciones y veo que tu tampoco a pesar de que me conoces perfectamente. ¿Es que acaso no tengo razón? Todos los humanos y pokemon deben de postrarse ante mí, yo soy el único con el poder suficiente para enfrentarse a los peligros que este mundo padecerá. Ni el rey de la luz y ni el rey de las dimensiones podrán detenerme, tu deberías de estar más bien agradecido de que yo esté intentando combatir esas amenazas.- Ash no entendía sus palabras, pero el aura negra que emanaba el sujeto le indicaba que sus palabras también eran una advertencia. En esos momentos no debía de prestarles atención ya que debía de detenerlo aquí y ahora.

-¡Greninja! ¡As Aéreo!- El impulso del bípedo acuático fue soberbio, al punto que estaba frente al poderoso ser mítico en un instante.

-Eres predecible niño…. Usa Reflejo Deoxys…- El pokemon ADN usaba su poder innato para crear una barrera deteniendo y reflejando el poder de Ash-Greninja con facilidad.

-¡Aumentemos el ritmo! ¡Doble Equipo!- La cueva entera se lleno de múltiples copias del bípedo acuático el cual aumentaba su ritmo de lucha. Todas las copias se abalanzaban contra el pokemon mítico el cual ahora generaba una barrera alrededor de su cuerpo la cual era infranqueable incluso con todos los ataques que recibía. Ash no podía concentrar todo el potencial que escondían con Greninja debido a que tenía que también suprimir su dolor para seguir en pie.

-¿Eso es todo? No eres la gran cosa como él menciono. Pulso Oscuro.- Deoxys se elevo encima de Ash y Greninja lanzando un poderoso rayo de oscuridad que destruía a todas las copias hasta que logro impactar sobre el inicial de Kalos. Ash recibió el daño completo, algo que hace tiempo no sentía, pero a diferencia de aquellas veces el dolor era mucho más intenso ya que esta vez lo hizo sangrar de la boca.

-¡Eso es! ¡Eso es lo que me gusta ver! ¡Tu sangre! ¡La sangre de un mísero esclavo de mi nuevo mundo! ¡El carmesí que me llevara a mi destino!- La risa malévola del enmascarado hacía eco en la cueva, Ash poco a poco se colocaba de pie sin rendirse. ¡Tenía que detenerlo!

-¡Shuriken de Agua!- Greninja tomo la shuriken de su espalda y la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas sobre el ser mítico. Ambos tenían la determinación de derribar el pokemon que flotaba en el aire, pero este sin mucho esfuerzo esquivaba la shuriken y se dirigía en contra del pokemon de agua.

-¡Giga Impacto!- Como si de un meteoro se tratase, el pokemon formaba una aura de poder alrededor suyo bajando a toda velocidad para acabar con su enemigo. Ash sentía espasmos de dolor, si ese golpe le daba era su fin.

-¡Tenemos que defender con todo nuestro poder! ¡Utiliza shuriken de agua y congélalo con puño hielo!- Haciendo gala de su fuerza, el bípedo acuático aumentaba de tamaño su shuriken lo suficiente para crear un escudo, utilizando su nuevo ataque de hielo congelaba su arma para endurecerla lo suficiente y resistir.

-¡Eso no nos detendrá mocoso!- El impacto meteórico del mítico ser del espacio impactó sobre la shuriken empujando al ninja pokemon mientras este trataba de resistir la embestida magnificada. La defensa al final colapso y el shuriken se hizo mil pedazos. Al atravesar la defensa el mítico ser del espacio golpeo en el abdomen al inicial de Kalos el cual se retorcía de dolor al igual que su entrenador.

-¡No será así de fácil! ¡Greninja improvisemos Corte!- Utilizando su experiencia anterior, el inicial de agua tomo antes de ser golpeado dos fragmentos del hielo y con ellos hirió el rostro de Deoxys haciendo que este retrocediera.

-¡Vamos con más fuerza! ¡As Aéreo ahora!- La determinación de ambos quemaba como el fuego ardiente y a pesar del dolor que compartían, su voluntad de proteger a todos los que estaban cerca del lugar era más grande.-

-Reflejo nuevamente….-

-¡Doble Equipo ahora!- Las copias volvían a aparecer cada una impactando una tras otra usando su fuerza de ataque. Los golpes resonaban por toda la cueva como si de enormes truenos en el cielo se tratasen. El pokemon mítico guardaba la compostura confiado de su poder al igual que el enmascarado pero su sorpresa fue cuando el escudo físico se empezaba a romper.

-¡Pero qué rayos! ¡Contra ataca con Pulso Oscuro!- El tipo psíquico lanzaba la onda de oscuridad destruyendo nuevamente las copias pero esta vez el original esquivaba con mucha más velocidad que antes.

 _"_ _Su velocidad sigue aumentando….que rayos está pasando con esos dos…."_

-¡Greninja! ¡Más fuerza! ¡Usa tu Shuriken de Agua para golpearlo!- El ninja tomaba de nuevo su shuriken acuática sosteniéndola con ambas manos de una de las puntas mientras corría a toda velocidad. Fortaleciendo su agarre sincronizado con la fuerza de su entrenador, se planto frente a Deoxys y empezó a azotar su arma golpeando al pokemon una….dos…..tres…cuatro… ¡SINO CINCO VECES! ¡Greninja parecía un péndulo que iba y venía balanceándose sobre su eje haciendo daño crítico sobre el pokemon el cual por primera vez sentía peligro!

" _Ese Greninja y ese mocoso se sincronizan mientras avanza la batalla…..maldito….osas desafiarme nuevamente…"_

El pokemon mítico empezó a rugir con fiereza lanzando a Greninja por los aires hacia los pies de su entrenador. Ambos observaban con determinación a su adversario mientras su respiración jadeante estaba perfectamente sincronizada. Deoxys parecía haber recibido daño ya que su intranquilidad era evidente ahora.

-Ese es el famoso fenómeno que compartes con ese pokemon, insisto….me da asco. Eso no es poder, eso es una falsedad de la debilidad de ambas especies.-

-¡No lo es! ¡Es el poder que compartimos Greninja y yo! ¡Nuestro sudor, lagrimas y hasta sangre están reflejadas en esta fuerza y con ella te detendremos!-

-¡El verdadero poder se encuentra en doblegar al que llaman fuerte y someterlo! ¡No pienso perder contra tu maldita filosofía! ¡Deoxys utiliza Recuperación!- Los ojos de Ash y Greninja no podían creer lo que presenciaban, todo el daño que habían ejecutado fue para nada al ver que el propio poder regenerativo del pokemon ADN recuperaba la totalidad de su fuerza. El dolor en el costado de Ash aumentaba con cada segundo. ¡No podían rendirse! ¡No importa si usaba Recuperación! ¡Solo tenían que infringir más daño ya que no se había sanado del todo!

Esos ojos de determinación llenaban de ira al enmascarado. ¿Por qué no se rendía? Una idea cruzo por su mente y con ello demostraría la verdad de su pensamiento.

-¿Crees que siendo tenaz y absurdo puedes ganarme? Te equivocas y te lo demostrare…..Deoxys, agarra a ese Clefairy herido que está entre esos escombros.- Los ojos de Ash se abrieron al escuchar la orden de ese sujeto. Inmediatamente Greninja reacciono ante el conocimiento de lo que haría ese entrenador y se impulso a toda velocidad. Usando toda su determinación, el bípedo acuático acelero como nunca pero antes de llegar fue detenido por una barrera psíquica.

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí, una muestra de que mi línea de pensamiento es la correcta. Este pequeño Clefairy, ahora será el símbolo de mi fuerza. Dime Ash, acaso te gustaría ver como perforamos la vida de este ser débil y le damos fin a su sufrimiento. ¿O prefieres que lo aplastemos?- Deoxys usando sus tentáculos presionaba el cuerpo del pequeño pokemon el cual empezaba a sufrir debido al daño.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Suéltalo! ¡Él no tiene que ver en nuestra batalla!-

-¿Qué no tiene que ver? Desde el momento que decidió vivir acá, su destino fue marcado para toda la vida. No es mi culpa que su mala suerte lo hiciera toparse conmigo para poder vencerte. ¿Entonces dime? ¿Qué prefieres?- El tentáculo del pokemon mítico se solidificaba haciéndolo filoso como un jabalina que apuntaba al estomago del pequeño pokemon.

-¡No lo hagas!-

-¿No quieres que lo haga? Entonces toma su lugar….-

-¿¡Que dices!?-

-Según puedo ver, tu fenómeno con tu pokemon hace que compartan el dolor. Asume el destino de este pequeño y sufre por él.- Ash apretaba sus puños, el pequeño se encontraba totalmente asustado. El joven campeón sabía que si no hacia algo el pequeño sufriría las consecuencias de la locura de ese sujeto. Tenía que ganar tiempo, confiaba en sus pokemon y en sí mismo como nunca. Tanto él y Greninja se vieron a los ojos y asintieron. Greninja en ese instante se arrodillo frente al ser mítico la cual tenía una mirada tan fría como el espacio mismo.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Esto es perfecto! ¡Esto es el placer al que me refería! ¡Conquistar y aplastar!- La risa maniática del sujeto hacía eco sobre toda la cueva, sus pensamientos megalómanos estaban al límite. El placer de derrotar a los fuertes, es lo único que recordaba que compartía en común con ese sujeto que estaba a punto de aplastar tal como hizo con sus enemigos en el pasado. No importa si era un ejército de soldado, una horda de pokemon o ambas, destruirlas y esclavizarlas era su delirio.

-Greninja por favor resiste…..- Ash solo pensaba en su amigo el cual tenía la misma determinación que su entrenador.

-Deoxys, solidifica tus tentáculos, vamos a destrozar el espíritu de este sujeto…..-

====Afueras de Monte Luna====

-¡Steelix Filo de Roca!-

-¡Absol utiliza Psico Corte!-

Brock y Serena tenían problemas con el pokemon espejismo el cual esquivaba todos los ataques fácilmente. El pokemon que uso Khristophe en Kalos era más débil que el que poseía el Dr. Yung y ambos tenían muchos problemas incluso con Brock usando la forma mega de su amigo.

-Se los dije, sus pokemon son incompletos. No pueden compararse a lo que es mi proyecto. Qué tal si probamos esa teoría en el ataque. ¡Raikou usa lanzallamas!- Ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron al escuchar el nombre de un ataque imposible de realizar por su especie.

-¡Steelix usa Giro Bola!- Usando la base del contra escudo, Mega Steelix giraba sobre su eje dispersando la llama del pokemon espejismo. Serena era la primera vez que atestiguaba la habilidad de Brock y debía de admitir que era fuerte.

-La verdadera fuerza de un pokemon sale a relucir cuando su entrenador puede lograr que una situación adversa sea torne en una favorable. Yo aprendí eso en mis viajes con Ash.

-En cualquier experimento siempre hay variables con las que uno no cuenta, y créeme que al ser imperfecto tu pokemon tiene límites. Ahora lo comprobaremos. Utiliza Surf.- ¿Qué rayos? El pokemon empezó a generar una enorme ola de agua la cual impacto contra Absol y Mega Steelix.

-Ahora usa Rayo.- Utilizando el agua que había empapado a los dos, el pokemon espejismo lanzaba un ataque eléctrico poderoso golpeando a ambos pokemon. A pesar de que Steelix normalmente tenia inmunidad, la carga eléctrica era fuerte.

-¡Steelix!-

-¡Absol!-

-Se los dije….son imperfectos. Sea que mega evolucionen, sea que adquieran otro estado, los pokemon jamás obtendrán su verdadera perfección. ¡Solo yo soy capaz de crear algo así! ¡Solo yo puedo llevar a esta vida a otro nivel!- La locura del científico se hacía visible por primera vez, su aberración contra el modo de ser de la naturaleza se comprobaba en su creación sintética.

-¡No es así! ¡Los pokemon puedan que sean imperfectos como usted dice pero eso no los hace inútiles! Cada pokemon tiene una fuerza en su interior que lo hace único y especial. Nosotros los humanos somos así, por eso es que en nuestra imperfección encontramos la felicidad. ¡Nuestros lazos de amistad son la verdadera fuerza!- Serena se expresaba a todo pulmón recordando cada experiencia que vivió en sus viajes, la belleza de este mundo radica en superarse en el día a día de los seres vivos. Absol y Steelix se levantaban gracias a las palabras de la joven las cuales también eran parte de su filosofía.

-Yo estoy consciente que soy imperfecto señorita, es por eso que busco la perfección.- La tristeza en esas palabras eran genuinas. ¿Imperfecto? ¿Esa era su razón de hacer todas estas locuras?

En ese momento, se escucharon bastantes estruendos que provenían de la cueva las cuales empezaban a generar derrumbes. Ante ello, los dos jóvenes se preocuparon por su amigo que aun estaba dentro.

-Al parecer está disfrutando mucho su reencuentro con Ash.-

-¿Ash conoce a ese sujeto?-

-Lo conoce muy bien. ¿No es así muchacho?- El científico se refería a Brock el cual apretaba sus dientes de impotencia. Serena ahora estaba asustada por la seguridad de Ash al juzgar como los dos varones se observaban. Antes de seguir, el científico devolvió a Raikou a la pokebola negra una vez usada por Mewtwo en Isla Nueva y empezó a ir a su transporte.

-¡Espere! ¡No puede irse!- Serena intentaba seguirlo pero antes de poder proseguir este mismo le lanzo una advertencia.

-Si les interesa la vida de ese chico, deberían de ayudarlo en vez de seguirme. No me hago responsable de lo que el rey quiera hacer con su vida.- El helicóptero empezó a hacer brisa con sus hélices y poco a poco fue elevándose hacia los cielos.

Serena se sentía intranquila por la advertencia que recibió. ¿El rey? ¿A qué se refería con ello? Ella volteo a ver hacia Brock confundida por todo lo que sucedía. Estas no eran las ultra bestias con quienes se han enfrentado, estas eran personas diferentes al equipo Rocket o Plasma con los cuales ella tenía experiencia.

-Se que tienes muchas preguntas Serena, pero ahora lo que necesitamos hacer es ver si Ash se encuentra bien.- Ella no podía objetar contra esa lógica y se dirigieron de nuevo hacia dentro de Monte Luna. Al llegar al lugar, observaron que debido a los estruendos la entraba había sido bloqueada. Eso desespero a Serena la cual intento remover las rocas del lugar para poder entrar. Ella sentía una opresión en su pecho que le indicaba que su amado se encontraba en serio peligro. Brock decidió ayudar también y lamentaba que Steelix estuviese en mal estado debido a la lucha que tuvo con el Dr. Yung.

" _Ash por favor resiste….."_

====Dentro de Monte Luna====

Se podían escuchar los golpes que resonaban en las paredes de la cueva. Gemidos de dolor se trasladaban en los rincones más profundos de Monte Luna. En el centro de ella donde la enorme roca lunar yacía ya perforada y destruida se encontraba la silueta de su entrenador y pokemon los cuales estaban arrodillados. Ambos sangraban de su cabeza al punto incluso de que el liquido rojo de la vida cubría el ojo izquierdo de cada uno. Sus cuerpos estaban mallugados de recibir tanto golpe, su consciencia parecía estar en un trance debido a los ataques que han compartido.

Deoxys había atacado con todo a Greninja sin que este opusiera resistencia alguna debido al rehén que tenía en uno de sus tentáculos. El hombre enmascarado simplemente disfrutaba al principio de la tortura que el joven sufría pero poco a poco esta se fue transformando en repulsión ya que cada vez que estos dos caían al suelo revolcándose de dolor enseguida se colocaban de pie. El ciclo se repitió tantas veces que ya no tenía gracia para el tirano sádico. ¿Por qué no se rendía? No tenía manera de zafarse de su destino y aun así luchaba por ese pequeño e inútil Clefairy.

El pequeño pokemon lloraba a cascadas debido al sacrificio que hacían el humano y el pokemon por su bienestar. ¿Por qué tenían que sufrir por él? Deoxys seguía golpeando a Greninja el cual tercamente desistía de perder su forma de vínculo.

-Eres molesto. Porque simplemente te dejas de aferrar a la vida y mueres.- El enmascarado observaba el rostro golpeado de Ash mientras lo volvía a tomar del cuello de su camisa.

-No pienso rendirme…..menos contra ti…..- Ash empezaba a toser sangra que era combinada con el veneno de su cuerpo. Su herida dolía inmensamente pero aun tenía que hacer tiempo para que su amigo hiciera su trabajo, solo en él podía confiar.

-¡Estoy harto! ¡Siempre hay un idiota que no quiere someterse a mis designios! ¡Muere de una maldita vez! ¡Deja de vivir y muere! ¿No es ese tu destino al final?- El hombre parecía de alguna manera perder la cordura de la situación a pesar de tener la ventaja, ver los ojos de Ash llenos de valentía y determinación lo asqueaban a tal modo que su paciencia expiro.

-Deoxys acaba con la vida de ambos al mismo tiempo.- El pokemon ADN creo de nuevo una jabalina con su tentáculo dispuesto a perforar el pecho del bípedo acuático. La teoría del enmascarado era simple, revelar la verdadera intención de ese entrenador, sabía que tenía oscuridad en su corazón…..esa misma oscuridad lo libero hace tiempo. El desharía el fenómeno lazo al ver que estaría a punto de morir, esa sería su verdadera victoria.

Al ver como Deoxys se proponía a empalar a Greninja, podía sentir el aura de su enemigo la cual no flaqueaba y firmemente aceptaba el destino con su pokemon. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Había alguien que podía hacer eso incluso ante las puertas de la muerte en frente? Su concentración sobre Ash fue tanta que no escucho lo que el joven campeón esperaba con una fe ciega.

-¡Pika! ¡Pika! ¡Pika! ¡Pika! ¡Pika! ¡Pika! ¡Pika! ¡Pika! ¡Pika! ¡Pika! ¡Pika!- El roedor eléctrico corría a máxima velocidad cargado de energía eléctrica. ¡Tacleada de Voltios! Tal como aquella ocasión, el mejor amigo de Ash volvía a su ayuda y este impacto contra el pokemon mítico el cual a pesar de haber hecho una barrera psíquica, esta fue rota por la poderosa embestida eléctrica. Al ser impactado, Deoxys solto a Clefairy e inmediatamente Greninja lo tomo llevándolo a salvo en sus brazos a pesar de cada golpe que su cuerpo tenia.

-¡No! ¡DE NUEVO ESA RATA!- Unfezant en cambio también buscaba su revancha, al ver a su entrenador en peligro procedió a lanzar una ráfaga de viento cortante el cual impacto poco sobre el sujeto separándolo de Ash al instante. Ese golpe a pesar de haber sido mitigado por el aura oscura del megalómano, fue lo suficiente fuerte para partir esa mascara en dos. Los ojos de Ash se abrieron de par en par al descubrir la identidad de con quién batallaba. ¿No había muerto ya? Pero lo más importante era en como llego hasta ese punto. Lo que daba más miedo, era la presencia en su interior. El rostro del hombre era visible para Ash y con ello confirmaba su identidad. Aun así su determinación era la misma para poder superarlo. ¡Tenía que detenerlo aquí y ahora!

-Bien hecho amigos…- El entrenador se colocaba de pie listo aun con energías para seguir con la lucha, sus ojos no habían muerto en ningún momento y brillaban con su aura.

-¡Eres un!-

-¡Este es el verdadero poder que un humano y pokemon pueden crear! ¡No importa el peligro o la dificultad! ¡Mis amigos siempre me respaldaran!-

-¡Los amigos son una mentira! ¡Todo es una ilusión que la vida te da para que el golpe sea más fuerte!

-¡Falso! ¡Los amigos son los que te hacen más fuertes! ¡Los amigos son los que te ayudan a escalar cualquier montaña o cruzar cualquier puente aunque sea peligroso! ¡Si estas a punto de dejar de creer en ti mismo ellos están ahí para darte la mano o incluso lanzarte una bola de nieve! ¡Eres un rey solitario que no tiene a nadie que cuide tu espalda!-

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Deoxys utiliza Pulso Oscuro!- Ash y sus amigos esquivaron el poder oscuro del pokemon con extrema dificultad.

-¡Greninja ataca con Shuriken de Agua!- El pokemon bípedo lanzaba varios shuriken de manera tan veloz que parecía una metralleta. Deoxys era impactado al punto de ser lanzado contra una de las paredes de la cueva.

-¡Maldito! ¡Esto se acabo! ¡Morirán todos ustedes acá!-

" _No cree que ya jugo suficiente rey."_

Pudieron escuchar una voz en el comunicador del hombre misterioso el cual aliviano su cólera un poco.

-¿Qué quieres Yung?-

-He escuchado todo y parece que está en problemas su majestad. Lo necesito en nuestro cuartel, ya todo estará preparado cuando usted llegue.-

-¡No me molestes!-

-¿Piensa sacrificar todo el tiempo solo por un capricho en contra de ese niño?- Odiaba admitirlo pero tenia razón, habían cosas más importantes que hacer. En ese instante, un pokemon espejismo apareció frente al rey el cual era un Abra.

-Tome la mano del pokemon espejismo, será transportado hacia afuera….-

-¡No pienso quedarme sin hacerle nada ese sujeto!-

-No se preocupe, ya tengo eso resuelto…..- El hombre rápidamente entendió y devolvió a su pokemon mítico.

-¡No te vas a escapar! ¡Pikachu utiliza Impactrueno!- El roedor empezó a lanzar descargas eléctrica pero la sonrisa de su adversario fue lo último que pudo apreciar ya que este desapareció con el Abra espejismo.

-¡Maldición!- Ash golpeaba al suelo impotente de haberlo dejado escapar cuando lo tenía tras las cuerdas. Sus pokemon entendían el sentimiento pero desafortunadamente la sorpresa que el Dr. Yung se activaba.

Varias bombas fueron detonadas en ese instante causando el total derrumbe de Monte Luna. Las piedras empezaban a caer en forma de avalancha haciendo que el interior estuviese a punto de colapsar. Serena y Brock escucharon las explosiones y es ahí cuando entendió la advertencia del científico.

-¡Ash!- Ella volvía a sentir que la vida de la persona que ella amaba estaba a punto de esfumarse nuevamente y otra vez ella no podía hacer nada. Brock la sostenía para que no cometiese una locura. Una explosión los hizo volar unos metros atrás cubriendo la entrada con una roca gigante.

-¡No!- Serena temía lo peor, la vida de su amado estaba en total peligro.

Ash no sabía qué hacer, además de su vida y la de sus pokemon, los trabajadores que estaban inconscientes también estaban propensos de desaparecer en ese derrumbe.

-¡Rayos! ¡Todos tienen que salir! ¡Yo hare mi máximo esfuerzo por detener las rocas con mi aura!- Sus pokemon negaban al instante tal cosa y ellos iban a ayudar también en lo que pudiesen. Cuando ya no había esperanzas, los pequeños Clefairy empezaron a levantarse a pesar de estar totalmente lastimados. Ellos presenciaron el acto de sacrificio de Ash con respecto al que salvaron. Podían leer los sentimientos del ser humano perfectamente y procedieron a usar toda su energía para mover sus dedos como si se tratase de un péndulo. En ese momento, cuando toda la cueva colapso, las siluetas de todos los que estaban dentro desaparecieron.

====Afueras de Monte Luna====

Serena desesperada aun intentaba entrar a Monte Luna mientras sus lágrimas se derramaban. No podía ser que Ash haya muerte ahí en medio del camino de sus sueños, ella negaba creérselo. Brock en desesperación hacia lo mismo, no podía dejar que su mejor amigo pereciera y aunque la esperanza fuese mínima debía de salvarlo. Antes de que ellos siguieran, sintieron como varias presencias salieron de la nada.

-¿Ash?- Serena observo entre los Clefairy y los hombres inconscientes a un Ash todo maltrecho pero con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡Ash!- Tanto Serena como Brock salieron corriendo a donde su amigo, ella abrazándolo como si no hubiese fin. El azabache en cambio observaba como los pequeño pokemon hada se desmayaban uno a uno.

-¿Cómo sobreviviste Ash?-

-Los Clefairy me salvaron Brock, al parecer ellos usaron Metrónomo sobre todos nosotros y nos teletransportaron afuera.- Ash sentía las lagrimas de su amada y procedía a acariciar su cabello ella volteando a ver hacia arriba el rostro de su amado sonriéndole.

-Me tenías preocupada….- Ella sollozaba feliz al verlo a salvo.

-Lo siento Serena….estoy aquí….-

====Una hora después====

Las explosiones fueron tan potentes que llamaron la atención de la policía de Ciudad Celeste. Al arribar encontraron a los jóvenes mal heridos y a todos los hombres inconscientes, muchos de ellos con denuncias de desaparición alrededor de Kanto. Ash era tratado en primeros auxilios junto a sus pokemon, este observaba todo el daño que había ocasionado el regreso de ese sujeto.

-Ash…- Serena llegaba a limpiar su sangre con un pañuelo el cual se ensuciaba al hacer contacto con la piel del azabache.

-Gracias Serena….-

-Dime….quien era él….- Ella quería saber, necesitaba tener ese conocimiento. La vida de Ash seguiría corriendo peligro pero ella no se separaría de su persona jamás.

-Es una persona que tú conoces y no conoces.-

-¿Cómo así?-

-La conoces por que la vimos hace mucho tiempo en Kalos….es Lysandre.- El shock en el rostro de Serena era evidente, luego de presencia como Zygarde lo derroto, todos asumieron lo peor.

-¡Lysandre! ¿¡Acaso sigue con vida!?-

-Yo no creo eso Serena y creo que Ash tampoco piensa lo mismo.- Brock se unía a la conversación, él leyó todo acerca de la crisis de Kalos y claro que tenía conocimiento de esa persona.

-¿Porque lo dices?- Cada vez la situación se volvía mas confusa, Serena no entendía nada. ¿Era o no era Lysandre?

-Vamos a explicarte…..será una historia algo larga…..-

====En algún lugar cerca de Ciudad Carmín====

La silueta de aquel hombre que antes era conocido como Lysandre caminaba hacia dentro del laboratorio del profesor Yung. Se le veía completamente molesto debido a la interrupción que sufrió.

-¿Veo que regreso con bien?-

-¡Porque no me avisaste de las bombas grandísimo estúpido!- El de cabello naranja tomaba la bata del científico y lo confrontaba.

-Sencillo, no iba a dejar a nadie con vida. Odio las imperfecciones.-

-Eres un bastardo.- Este lo solto con fuerza mientras el científico aun sonreía.

-No tengo culpa que usted haya tenido tanto problema con ese entrenador pokemon.-

-No es un entrenador cualquiera, este cuerpo lo reconoce bien….y claro….yo también se de lo que es capaz.-

-Entiendo, al parecer el chico creció y se convirtió en campeón de una región de este mundo.-

-Ahora entiendo porque pega tan duro.-

-Lo que no entiendo es porque usted sabia que el poseía la habilidad del aura.-

-Eso es sencillo, nosotros los usuarios del aura estamos destinados a encontrarnos, Ash Ketchum fue la clave para mi despertar. Otra persona no lo hubiese podido lograr, su curiosidad sobre Ho-oh lo hizo liberarme.

-Los registros de la historia pueden ser tan inexactos. ¿No lo cree? Antiguo Rey de Pokelantis…-

-Tú conocías mejor mi historia que cualquier historiador. Mi preocupación es ahora en encontrar el cuerpo perfecto para mí.-

-Ya todo está preparado su majestad, ahora solo necesitamos que ese pokemon despierte.-

-¿No pudiste hacerlo?-

-Por eso lo llame, si usted puede usar su aura es posible que lo despierte.-

-Bueno, entonces manos a la obra. Mi destino como soberano de este mundo solo es cuestión de tiempo y nadie me va a detener. ¡Ni Ash Ketchum, ni Ho-oh, ni Necrozma, ni nadie! ¡Yo seré el gobernador eterno!-

 **"** **La risa del rey era símbolo de su confianza para su victoria final. La sombra que vagaba sobre Kanto había sido revelada a la luz. ¿Cuál es el plan de ambos lunáticos de poder y conocimiento? Esta historia continuara…."**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas de El Reto Máximo. Chan Chan Chan! La identidad fue revelada! Yup, este es el antagonista principal de esta saga. Siempre pensé que ese personaje eventual tenia potencial para una excelente historia, en este caso particular lo puedo moldear a mi modo. Siempre pensé que una explicación obvia del porque poseyó a Ash seria por ser un usuario especial de Aura, plasmo esa teoría acá. El cuerpo de Lysandre es un pequeño bono y claro en su debido momento explicare como paso todo. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo porque realmente lo sentí intenso. Gracias por el apoyo! Ahora a responder reviews!**

 **Tenzalucard123: Pues es personal, eso creo que lo comprobaste en el capitulo. Gracias por el apoto!**

 **jbadillodavila: Espero sea de tu agrado lo que sucedio y la batalla! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Guest: Lamento informarte que tu flecha de prediccion fallo jajaja. Necrozma es otro rufian que ya tendra su momento de gloria jajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **imaginador: Casi le pegas XD! Era Lysandre pero no era Lysandre XD! Sobre el pokemon de la piedra lunar, de hecho es otro. Deoxys tendra su explicacion mas a futuro. El rey de Pokelantis es otro que ha estado en el alma de Ash, aun recuerdo los memes de internet de Yami Satoshi XD. Ese tipo de villanos que ven su verdad como la unica verdad siempre me han fascinado. Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Bueno gente, con esto me despido y espero disfruten de la historia! Ya-Ha!**


	52. C15 Mi responsabilidad

Capitulo 15: Mi responsabilidad.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, un grave peligro fue enfrentado por Ash y compañía. Un mal que despertó de siglos atrás era desenmascarado por la tenacidad de nuestro héroe que estuvo a punto de perder su vida en su colisión con el tirano. Gracias a los esfuerzos de Brock y Serena, Ash fue llevado al centro pokemon de Ciudad Celeste para ser atendido."**

Una noche silenciosa cubría la región Kanto, un silencio incomodo para el joven de Pueblo Paleta que se recuperaba luego del ataque repentino hecho por el rey. Tenía bastantes preguntas con respecto a su aparición y como lo había hecho si Brandon le encerró hace 8 años. Sentía bastante dolor en su cuerpo, las heridas que recibió tras la golpiza que él y Greninja sufrieron eran bastante impresionantes…aunque su mayor herida la cual era en su torso era la que más le preocupaba. Aun recuerda ver los rostros de los paramédicos que le atendieron al ver esa atrocidad que estaba marcada en su cuerpo. Serena rápidamente se antepuso ante la mirada de repulsión de los paramédicos recriminándoles solo con la vista lo estúpidos y poco profesionales que estaban siendo, Brock observaba a sus compañeros de profesión también con discordia.

Ahora estaba en una de las habitaciones del centro pokemon de Ciudad Celeste donde se le dio indicaciones de que debía descansar al menos dos días hasta que sus heridas se recuperaran. (La enfermera Joy se sorprendía al ver la rápida recuperación del joven ya que sus heridas a pesar de verse graves se sanaban a una velocidad no normal.)

Antes de seguir en su línea de pensamientos, la puerta se empezó a abrir y frente a él la chica que le acompañaba en su viaje aparecía sonriéndole aliviada de verlo bien después de todo ese ajetreo.

-Por fin me dejaron entrar para verte…..estaba impaciente…- Ella camino hacia la cama donde se encontraba el campeón de Alola y se sentó a su par, en sus manos ella traía un pequeño plato con un cuchillo y fruta la cual cuando el joven vio sintió como su estomago le pidió el alimento sonando violentamente.

-Al menos veo que no has perdido el apetito….- Ella decía entre risillas haciendo que el kantoniano se sonrojaba ante su falta de modales.

Ella procedió a tomar una manzana del plato y empezó a pelarla con el cuchillo mientras Ash le observaba. Ella tenía sus ojos cerrados, eso hizo recordar al joven cuando observó su rostro cuando salió milagrosamente de la cueva gracias a los Clefairy y eso le entristecía ya que conocía a la perfección que su preocupación era enorme por su persona. Agradecía que ellos dos hayan salido de ese lugar sino quien sabe que hubiese hecho el rey con ellos dos.

-¿Cómo están Unfezant, Greninja y Pikachu?- La chica seguía con su labor mientras escuchaba las preguntas de Ash.

-Ellos están siendo atendidos por la enfermera Joy, los tres quedaron muy lastimados luego de esa batalla y requerirán días de descanso para su recuperación. Por suerte no fue nada grave.- Ash suspiraba de alivio al escuchar que sus amigos soportaron junto a él.

-¿Brock aun se encuentra ocupado?-

-Ha estado sumamente atareado debido a que sigue tratando a los Clefairy que salieron de Monte Luna, la mayoría de ellos fueron heridos de gravedad.- Ella seguía con sus acciones aun con sus ojos cerrados, se encontraba feliz de estar con su amado nuevamente pero la preocupación de lo vivido hoy la tenían emocionalmente frágil. ¿Una vez más cerca de perderlo definitivamente?

-¿Y las personas que salieron con nosotros?- Otra pregunta delicada con lo cual Serena abría sus ojos y simplemente negaba con la cabeza. Esos hombres tenían el mismo estado de Khristophe en Kalos y nada los hacía despertarse. El joven apretaba sus puños completamente frustrado por como todo termino y se sentía impotente al saber que pudo haber hecho algo antes. La peli miel al verlo formar ese gesto tomo su mano y empezó a acariciarla tratando de apaciguar los sentimientos de Ash.

-Si no hubieses confrontado a ese tipo Ash, ellos no hubiese salido con vida. Ellos al parecer tenían 7 días sin comer ni beber agua. Hiciste mucho por ellos y por lo Clefairy…no te sientas culpable…hiciste algo muy importante y fue salvarlos….eres alguien muy especial Ash….para mí lo has sido siempre….- Ella le observaba directamente a los ojos tratando de ocultar esa opresión en su pecho debido que gracias a que por salvar a todos él había terminado lastimado de esa manera.

-Serena….- Ella siempre sabia que decirle en esos momentos de preocupación, calmaba su corazón y su espíritu con sus dulces palabras. Pasó su mano por su mejilla y empezó a acariciarla también ya que ella parecía querer expresar sus propios sentimientos. Él se acerco y trato de aplacar a su manera el sentir de la joven con un beso tierno el cual ella aceptaba con mucho gusto. Las manos de la reina de Kalos dejaban la fruta y el cuchillo al borde de la cama mientras ella entrelazaba sus brazos al cuello de la persona que ella amaba haciéndola sentir que aun estaba ahí vivo para ella.

-Se que te preocupaste mucho por mí, y te lo agradezco.- Ella lo veía con ojos de amor mientras se expresaba, estar muy preocupada era una frase muy pequeña comparada con lo que sintió, aun así él tenía también esa facilidad de hacerla sentir bien.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando Ash? ¿Por qué Lysandre sigue vivo? Aquella vez en Kalos todos vimos como Zygarde acabo con sus planes y también…..con él.-

-Si te soy sincero, no estoy seguro como su cuerpo salió con vida de esa experiencia.-

-¿Su cuerpo? ¿Qué quieres decir con ello?-

-Como te dije hace unas horas, esa persona no es el Lysandre que conocimos, es alguien mucho peor.-

-¿Peor que Lysandre? ¿Cómo es eso posible?-

-A simple vista no podrías detectarlo, pero su esencia y espíritu son las de otra persona.- ¿Cómo era posible que alguien viviera en el cuerpo de otra persona? Serena se cuestionaba todo lo que vivían ya que era demasiado increíble…pero luego de todo lo experimentado la duda era muy poca.

-¿Entonces quien es él?-

-El antiguo y último rey de Pokelantis.-

-¿Rey de Pokelantis? ¡Esa es una antigua civilización! ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!- Ella no tenía mucho conocimiento acerca de Kanto como cultura pero entre sus estudios para ser reina de Kalos, debía de estudiar por si le tocaba un evento de preguntas de nivel avanzado.

-Hace 8 años, junto a Brock y a otros amigos viajamos alrededor de Kanto ya que Scott me invito a desafiar el reto de la batalla de la frontera. La última batalla que tuve fue contra Brandon que además de ser el líder de todos los cerebros y el más fuerte también desempeña un trabajo de arqueólogo. Accidentalmente caímos en unas ruinas de la civilización cuando buscábamos la pirámide de la batalla, es ahí donde nos enteramos sobre esa leyenda.-

-Entiendo. ¿Pero qué sucedió después?-

-Yo cometí una imprudencia Serena.-

-¿Una imprudencia? ¿Cómo así Ash?- El azabache suspiro al recordar ese error que le hacía pagar caro en el presente.

-La leyenda de Pokelantis tiene que ver también con un pokemon que tiene un nexo con Pikachu y conmigo, se trata de Ho-oh.-

-¿Ho-oh? ¿El ave arcoíris? ¿Cómo es eso posible Ash? Nadie ha visto a Ho-oh durante siglos, luego del incidente de la torre quemada en Johto dice la leyenda que se autoexilio debido a la maldad de los humanos.

-Se que será un poco difícil de creer Serena pero yo vi a Ho-oh en mi primer día de viaje cuando salí de Pueblo Paleta junto a mi amigo. Siempre que terminaba un viaje y estaba a punto de iniciar uno nuevo, siempre apareció frente a mí indicándome hacia donde ir…..- El joven se sentía sumamente nervioso, esa experiencia solamente la contaba a personas muy cercanas a él ya que debido a la leyenda del exilio, cualquiera podría considerarlo un loco.

A la kalosiana le parecía increíble esa experiencia, no es que dudaba de Ash ya que ella misma había sido testigo de la existencia de pokemon extraordinarios como el dúo de la vida y la muerte o el mismo genio mágico Hoopa….y qué decir de Magearna y Volcanion. En ese momento ella recordó algo que había olvidado, con esa memoria ella corrió hacia donde sus pertenencias estaban y empezó a revisar en su mochila. El azabache estaba confundido por la actitud de Serena pero cuando observo que ella encontró lo que buscaba, su sorpresa fue realmente enorme.

-¿Una pluma arcoíris? ¿Cuándo la conseguiste Serena?- El joven se sentía sumamente sorprendido que ella poseyera un objeto de los más raros en el mundo pokemon, tanto que podría venderlo en millones.

-Cuando luchabas con DIA en Kalos, yo observe como esa pluma caía en medio de la tormenta, al momento que salimos para ir en tu ayuda la encontré en el suelo antes de abordar el jeep con cual te fuimos a recoger. Por alguna extraña razón solo la tome y la guarde y me olvide de su existencia hasta que me contaste sobre tu experiencia con Ho-oh. Ha permanecido junto a mi lazo azul todo este tiempo…..-

-¡Ahora recuerdo! ¡Esas fueron las palabras de Ho-oh!- Metida de pata, debido a la emoción de su sorpresa había revelado un secreto. La reina de las performer le observo con duda sobre lo que había mencionado y con una mirada inquisidora le obligo a decir la verdad.

-Cuando Dialga estaba fuera de control….Ho-oh apareció para auxiliarnos a todos.- El azabache contaba con detalle todo lo vivido en esa experiencia de vida o muerte. Serena le saltaba el corazón al recordar la gravedad de ese incidente y saber que era más peligroso de lo que había imaginado. ¿La vida de Ash era tan extrema?

-Es increíble todo lo que pasaste….aun me duele haberte expuesto a todo eso…-

-Lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces si estuvieses en peligro Serena. Yo no pienso dejar que te suceda nada….- Esos eran sus verdaderos sentimientos con respecto a la kalosiana, no podía permitir que le sucediese nada. Ella le sonreía ante sus palabras, hacían que su corazón latiera rápido.

-¿Entonces que tiene que ver Ho-oh con tu imprudencia?-

-Cuando Brandon nos conto esa leyenda, yo quería ver a Ho-oh en ese tiempo ya que según la leyenda estaba atrapado en esa pokebola. Yo de manera tonta fui a liberarlo y en vez libere el alma del antiguo Rey de Pokelantis…..el cual me poseyó….-

-¿¡Te poseyó!?-

-Si…es por eso que me conoce y me odia. Ambos pudimos observar nuestros recuerdos, su poder era enorme y domino mi consciencia. Si no hubiese sido por Brandon y mis amigos, en especial Pikachu, no se que hubiese pasado. Ese fue mi error Serena…- Ash se sentía responsable debido a la liberación de la antigua esencia maligna. Era la primera vez que confesaba que compartía memorias con ese ente y ellas no eran agradables. En sus viajes posteriores, había noches donde podía apreciar con claridad a través de sus sueños todas las crueldades que el tirano hizo con seres humanos y pokemon en su tiempo como rey de una de las civilizaciones más grandes que el mundo conoció.

-¿No lo volvieron a encerrar?-

-Eso pareció esa ocasión, pero verlo en otro cuerpo pues me indica que ese sello se debilito. Aun no entiendo quien pudo liberarlo y sobre todo como pudo ser capaz de poseer a Lysandre. Estoy tan confundido con todo lo que sucede, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que lo voy a detener.- La mirada del joven estaba llena de determinación, era su responsabilidad detener cualquier plan que tuviese en mente ya que conocía a la perfección que sus intenciones al regresar no eran las mejores. Serena se encontraba en silencio y muy pensativa, ella tenía un conflicto de emociones.

-¿Tienes que ser realmente tú Ash quien le detenga?- El joven de pueblo Paleta quedo observando algo confundido con esa pregunta.

-Tengo que hacerlo Serena, es mi responsabilidad.-

-Pero Ash….alguien más lo libero cuando lo volvieron a encerrar. ¿Por qué te haces el responsable? Ya tienes suficiente con los Ultra Ente que están sueltos. ¿Porque tienes que involucrarte en eso tan peligroso? Tu vida corre ya de por si corre demasiado peligro….yo no soportaría perderte….- Ella veía sus ojos con genuina preocupación, ella temía por perderlo para siempre. Antes de poder reaccionar, el azabache puso su mano en su cabeza y empezó a verla con ojos sinceros y llenos de cariño.

-Es mi responsabilidad Serena, por el hecho de que además de ser entrenador pokemon soy un usuario del aura. Antes no lo sentí, pero ahora que lo volví a encontrar pude percatarme que el rey es también un usuario.- Esa información dejo perpleja a Serena.

-¿Es un usuario?-

-Lo es Serena, por eso tengo que detenerlo. Es mi responsabilidad, ahora sé que fui atraído hacia él debido a la conexión de nuestras habilidades, al menos es lo que puedo intuir. Si te soy sincero, por eso me oponía a que viajáramos juntos, yo no quería que sufrieras estos peligros Serena, al igual que tú no quieres que me pase nada yo tampoco quiero perderte, eres sumamente importante para mí, no te culpo si te arrepientes de haber venido conmigo.- Ella recordaba las palabras de los guardianes de Alola, esa vez decidió seguir el mismo camino de su amado y no iba a flaquear en su decisión.

-Yo no me arrepiento de acompañarte Ash, yo quiero seguir a tu lado. No quiero dejarte solo ante todo esto que enfrentas, quiero que tengas mi apoyo al cien por ciento.- Ambos volvían a observarse a los ojos del otro y como si se tratase de una fuerza invisible ambos eran atraídos a los labios del otro volviéndose a unir en un beso de amor intenso.

-Ehem…yo se que les gusta comer pan frente a los hambrientos pero es hora de tu revisión Ash.- Brock se encontraba en la puerta junto a Pikachu observando a los dos tortolos compartir amor para su penuria. Ambos se sonrojaron al ser descubiertos y empezaron a reír. Ash a lo mejor tenía que enfrentar futuros peligros pero gracias al apoyo de sus amigos sabia que saldría adelante. Él observaba a Serena de reojo y simplemente se sentía feliz de tenerla en su vida nuevamente, ella era el complemento que le faltaba a sus sueños y se prometía a si mismo protegerla por siempre.

====En algún lugar de Ciudad Verde====

El entrenador poseído por un Ultra Ente se había enterado sobre la actividad del equipo Rocket en esa ciudad. Buscaba sin cesar al líder de tal organización para derrotarlo y así poder apaciguar los deseos de venganza de ese cuerpo que poseía….era lo menos que podía hacer luego de haber interrumpido su lucha cuando le poseyó.

 _Al llegar a esa dimensión, nunca imagino ser testigo de todo lo que vio. Destrucción y caos por todos lados, una realidad acabada por la ambición de un ser que aducía que tenia curiosidad de las realidades. ¿Esa era la naturaleza del ser humano? Al confrontarlo este simplemente le vio como una anomalía tal y como lo era él._

 _"_ _¿Así que una Ultra Bestia de Alola? Nunca pensé que llegarían hasta Johto. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" El ente del ultra espacio sentía temor al ver como ese humano conocía su identidad. Tuvo que jugar a la defensiva porque también pudo percibir el enorme poder que albergaba ese ser que no era ni de su dimensión ni de esa que invadió para poseer al chico de cabello rojo._

 _"_ _¿Quieres ese cuerpo? Es todo tuyo, no lo necesito ni nadie de este mundo creo que lo extrañara. ¿Por qué te sorprende? Solo soy un viajero que busca la explicación de este universo. Si no te metes en mi camino yo no me meteré en el tuyo, así de sencillo."_

Silver aun sudaba al recordar la cara del maniático tanto por los recuerdos del cuerpo como los suyos propios. Antes de viajar a Kanto y luego de separarse de DIA decidió investigar sobre esa organización que dominaba este mundo. Su sorpresa fue al ver que todo era completamente diferente a los de sus recuerdos. Una compañía exitosa la cual tenía nexos con el crimen organizado, era la fachada perfecta. Su asco no podía ocultarse ya que odiaba esa fachada que montaba Giovanni ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones al mundo.

Debido a sus incursiones exitosas, observo la enorme diversidad de agentes que tenía a su disposición, todos profesionales en varios campos de la ciencia y el espionaje. Para llegar a ese sujeto debía de pasar por mucho y formar un escándalo no era beneficioso para su sigilo.

El entrenador de cabello rojo se encontraba frente a las oficinas de la organización Rocket, podía ver que estaba perfectamente custodiada y no sería lo mismo irrumpir en ella como en las otras agencias. En ese instante, observo como una limosina salía del estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio donde pudo observar que su ocupante era nada más y nada menos que Giovanni. Al verlo, solo pudo apretar sus dientes y arder de furia. Sus razones variaban entre por la cual debía de derrotarlo, la primera y la más importante era su orgullo como Ultra ente, que ese tipo haya pisoteado su sentimiento mas valioso lo hacía arder en cólera. Los recuerdos personales de ese cuerpo también intervenían, recordar la crueldad recibida en su juventud y el desprecio originado de la codicia de ese hombre le enfurecía. Lo peor de todo, esa solo era una cara de la verdadera naturaleza de ese hombre. Ahora debía de seguirlo, sea donde sea que fuese lo iba a capturar y a…..matarlo.

====Ciudad Celeste – Dos días después====

Luego de haber cumplido las recomendaciones de Brock, Ash se recupero satisfactoriamente de sus heridas aun para sorpresa de su amigo de toda la vida. El daño de su cuerpo se recuperaba a niveles muy acelerados. Ambos se encontraban en la habitación que Ash habito durante su recuperación inyectando el suero que el joven médico había creado para ayudar con el veneno de Nihilego.

-Por lo que veo no tuviste muchas consecuencias con tu herida Ash, cuando me comentaste que usaste el fenómeno de Greninja me asuste por un momento.-

-Creo que Tapu Fini tiene mucho que ver con esto, desde que salí de su templo me he sentido mucho mejor.- Brock tocaba su barbilla y evaluaba las sensaciones del azabache, aun tenía sus dudas pero debido a la emergencia que pasaron era inevitable.

-¿Cuánto tiempo utilizaste la habilidad de Greninja?-

-Creo que unos 20 minutos…-

-Por los momentos aun tienes prohibido su uso, pero ya que sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos creo que habrá algún momento donde será inevitable Ash. Quiero llegar al faro de Bill para poder probar una teoría.-

-¿Una teoría?-

-Es algo que he pensado, pero también tendré que hacer un par de llamadas al profesor Kukui para asegurarme.-

-Sabes que confió plenamente en ti amigo.- En ese instante, Serena entraba algo apurada ya que por fin pudo averiguar sobre el concurso donde ella necesitaba participar.

-¿Lograste averiguar algo?- El moreno le preguntaba mientras terminaba de limpiar la herida de Ash.

-¡Mejor que eso! ¡Ya se abrieron las inscripciones! ¡La competencia iniciara mañana!- Ash dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro al ver la felicidad de la chica al ver que ya estaba lista para participar.

-¡Eso es genial! ¡Ya quiero ver como ganas la competencia Serena!- La confianza que su amado depositaba en ella siempre era algo que a ella le agradaba escuchar y simplemente se sonrojaba.

-¿Entonces que dicen si después de comer vamos a inscribir a Serena?-

-¡Claro!- Los dos asintieron muy felices al saber que estaban ahora nuevamente en el camino de sus sueños y metas.

El grupo decidió comer en el comedor del centro pokemon para reponer energías y de paso hacer escala a sus destinos. En primera instancia Serena debía de inscribirse a la competencia y Ash debía de ir hacia el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste para coordinar la lucha con su antigua amiga y acompañante. Para Ash era siempre un reto combatir con la experta en pokemon de agua, la mayoría de veces que han peleado siempre fueron batallas reñidas, eso emocionaba al joven de gran manera.

La kalosiana en cambio se sentía entusiasmada en completas su primer paso a un nuevo reto que le permitió estar cerca de Ash. Ella quería ver con sus propios ojos el camino a la gloria de su amado y de cómo cumple su sueño poco a poco. Luego de esos días llenos de angustia debido a los múltiples ataques de varios enemigos del joven, ella se sentía tranquila al saber que tendría paz por unos momentos en su viaje. Ella empezaba a distraerse en la conversación que mantenían junto a Brock plenamente ida viendo el rostro de Ash el cual dibujaba una sonrisa real, de esas que ella amaba ver a diario. Poco a poco el joven ha empezado a recobrar lo que ha perdido debido a sus experiencias, su temor es que ese dolor volviera con los siguientes retos que se había encontrado en Kanto. Ella no quería ver esa expresión de dolor nunca más, recordar como derramo esas lagrimas en su pecho aquella noche en Kalos ha sido el dolor más grande que ha vivido. Ella no pudo seguir en su línea de reflexión porque dos manos taparon sus ojos cosa que la alerto.

-¿Adivina quién soy?- Serena escucho esa voz bastante familiar. ¿No podía ser o sí? Ella se quito esas manos de sus ojos y volteo hacia la persona quien le había hecho esa pequeña broma.

-¡Lysia! ¡Qué sorpresa!- Ella se levanto de su asiento y ambas procedieron a abrazarse. Ash y Brock observaban a las dos jóvenes con curiosidad, Ash pudo recordar a Lysia de aquella batalla que tuvo con Serena que pudo presencia en televisión antes de ir a entrenar a Monte Plateado.

-¿Crees que me iba a perder las rondas de clasificación?- La chica sonreía completamente confiada de su habilidad.

-¿Estas compitiendo también en Kanto?-

-¡Sí! Me entere que también participarías por lo tanto quise que tuvieras mi misma ruta. ¡Aun quiero enfrentarme a ti!- La rivalidad entre ambas podía notarse en el fuego de sus ojos determinados en vencer a la otra.

-¿Entonces competirás mañana?-

-Por desgracia, Ciudad Celeste no es uno de los lugares que tengo visitar, de hecho es una coincidencia que te haya encontrado aquí. Voy en camino a Ciudad Carmín. ¿Imagino que te tocara mañana a ti aquí no es así?-

-De hecho voy a inscribirme en estos instantes. ¿Te quedaras a verme?-

-¡Claro! Tengo que ver mi competencia muy de cerca…..y hablando de cerca….- La joven de cabello aguamarina observaba a los chicos que acompañaban a Serena, en especial al joven del Pikachu ya que si su memoria no le hacía trucos, era el mismo que ella expresaba le había inspirado a tomar un viaje alrededor de Hoenn….

-¿No nos piensas presentar Serena?- La chica pudo notar el tono de voz de la joven, tenía esa pizca de picardía que le caracterizaba y eso la puso nerviosa.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! Que modales los míos….- La joven peli miel se reía nerviosa ante la mirada que su amiga y rival le brindaba, le recordaba mucho a Miette solamente que unas 10 veces peor.

-Mi nombre es Brock Harrison y soy de Ciudad Plateada. ¿Si no me equivoco eres la sobrina de Wallace no es así?- La joven se sorprendió al ver la familiaridad de ese joven con su tío.

-¿Lo conoces en persona?-

-Hace un tiempo lo encontramos en Sinnoh justamente cuando realizaba una edición de la Copa Wallace. Por cierto, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum y soy de Pueblo Paleta, este es mi amigo Pikachu y hemos viajado por muchísimos años.- Haciendo su típica presentación, el joven sonreía junto al roedor de manera sincronizada.

-¿Con que Ash Ketchum eh? Serena me hablo mucho de ti siempre que competimos en Hoenn….- Esas palabras ellas las mencionaba con una pizca de curiosidad de saber que era el joven de su amiga. Ella siempre la vio sonreír y sonrojarse ante la simple mención de su nombre.

-¿En serio? Vaya…eso me hace apenarme…- El muchacho rascaba su cabeza en pose nerviosa con un ligero rubor. La chica sonrío y rápidamente jalo a Serena para susurrarle al oído.

-Veo que tienes buen gusto en escoger chicos….no sabes si tendrá un hermano o algo por el estilo….- Eso hizo que los colores del rostro de la chica brillaran con un rojo intenso. Celos, sorpresa y vergüenza se mezclaron.

-¡Lysia!- La kalosiana le recriminaba mientras que su joven rival le sacaba la lengua.

-Puedes compartirlo también si quieres…-

-¡Ni de broma!- El súbito arranque de emociones de Serena era algo que el azabache observaba con nostalgia, era de las cosas que le gustaba mucho de ella. Su energía siempre fue algo que le alegraba los días en aquel viaje en Kalos.

-¿Imagino que estas completamente preparada para el Concurso de Ciudad Celeste?- El rostro de la joven tomo un gesto más serio. Serena en cambio se confundía un poco ante las palabras de su amiga.

-Claro. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Los concursos de clasificación en Kanto no son como los habituales que viviste en Hoenn. ¿Leíste el comunicado?- Debido a los problemas que sucedieron en Monte Luna, Serena había olvidado usar su tablet para revisar cualquier actualización.

-Si te soy sincera….no.-

-Para entrar al concurso de Ciudad Celeste, necesitas entrar con una pareja.-

-¿¡EH!? ¿No es individual?-

-No lo es Serena, imagine que no sabias de ello.- La chica se puso nerviosa ante tal cambio de situaciones. Ella se sentía plenamente confiada de que podría hacer las cosas bien pero ahora necesitaba a alguien que le ayudara. Ash y Brock también se sentían sorprendidos por el cambio repentino aunque nos les parecía extraño debido a sus experiencias en Sinnoh.

-¿Qué requisitos hay para ser compañero de una de las participantes?- Ash era ahora el que se pronunciaba ya que el tenia su idea para poder solucionarlo.

-Para poder participar, el único requisito es no ser parte de la competencia. Yo participaría junto a ella pero estoy en las competencias….además no sería divertido.-

-¡Entonces está decidido! ¿Me dejas participar contigo Serena?- El sonrojo del joven era bastante notable. ¿Competir con Ash en un torneo nuevamente? Era algo que le hacia el corazón palpitar. Lysia en cambio observaba las reacciones de su amiga, vaya que tenía que sacarle información acerca del chico.

-Claro Ash…..claro que quiero que seas mi compañero….- Su arranque de emociones la hizo decir algo sumamente vergonzoso como si se tratara de una respuesta de un compromiso.

-¡Mas razón para quedarme entonces! Esto será divertido….- La sonrisa de la joven completamente curiosa por la relación de su rival con ese chico le hacían pensar cosas sumamente divertidas, Serena solo tuvo un pequeño escalofrió al saber que Lysia estaría presente….y de seguro un interrogatorio le llegaría por parte de ella.

" **Luego del peligro de Monte Luna, Serena se disponía a competir en su primer paso para clasificar a la Copa Wallace Internacional. ¿Qué sorpresas traerá el concurso? Esta historia continuara….."**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda se amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas de El Reto Maximo. Hacemos primera escala al primer concurso! Ya llegamos a esta parte de la historia. Por lo que lei en los comentarios, pude observar que les gusto la inclusion del antagonista principal de esta arca. Espero les guste los que les preparare en el futuro! Ciudad Celeste sera una arca larga ya que ese es el punto de partida para todo lo que viene. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo! Ahora a responder Reviews!**

 **edtru23: Esa era la sorpresa! De hecho pienso explicarlo todo mientras se desarrolla la historia, claro todo tiene un porque como siempre. Pero no seria divertido soltarlo asi por asi jajajaja. De hecho tengo una nocion del Ultra Aura desde que comence con el fic, poco a poco ire soltando esa informacion tambien por supuesto, pero para ello tengo que hacer que aparezcan unos eventos. Descuida, cuando me toca explicar me tomo mi tiempo jajajajajaja, no he tocado el tema porque Ash tiene su "limitante". El arca de Mewtwo brindara mas informacion jajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Tenzalucard23: Es solo la punta del Iceberg, vienen cosas mas intensas. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **jbadillodavila: Toma su tiempo, pero cuando revelo algo es impactante jajajaja. No creo que Serena atrape un pokemon, creo que con el equipo que le visualizo sera suficiente...o quien sabe? Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **astridgmc: Creeme que tenia ganas de escribir de el desde hace mucho. Siento que fue un personaje que su pudo haber explorado mejor, se que fue personaje del dia pero tenia una historia muy interesante. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Bueno gente y con esto me despido, espero el capitulo sea de su agrado! Gracias por su apoyo! Ya-Ha!**


	53. C16 Pasión Mágica, Exhibiciones Gélidas

Capitulo 16: Pasión Mágica, Exhibiciones Gélidas.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, Ash se recuperaba de sus heridas creadas de su confrontación el rey de aquella civilización antigua. Al confesar su historia a Serena, pudo liberar un poco de su frustración e impotencia. Ahora los dos estaban enfocados en el torneo de Serena donde tenían que trabajar juntos para que ella alcanzara la victoria."**

La noche antes de una competencia, Serena siempre tenía la adrenalina a tope siempre que estaba a punto de competir. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que compitió en un concurso pokemon? A pesar de que su objetivo principal siempre fue conseguir experiencia para cumplir su sueño, cada competencia siempre brindo el máximo para ganar. Ella se sentía algo inquieta debido a ese sentimiento y rodaba en su cama ya que no podía dormir, ante eso decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco fuera del centro pokemon.

Su sorpresa fue al ver a Ash también despierto mientras observaba a la luna. Ella decidió llegar a hacia donde estaba.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir Ash?- El joven volteo a verla y como un reflejo este le mostro una enorme sonrisa que solo ella le podía producir.

-Solamente quería pensar un poco antes de dormir. ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Todo bien?-

-Estoy un poco emocionada por el día de mañana.-

-Siempre lo estas antes de una competencia, al parecer eso no cambia en ti.- Eso la sonrojaba mucho….vaya que la conocía.

-Hace tiempo no participo en una competencia de concursos, estoy algo nerviosa.- Ash tomo su mano y la guio hacia una banca que se encontraba cerca del centro pokemon y ambos se sentaron.

-Estamos en la misma posición, de hecho desde que viaje en Sinnoh no he hecho algo similar.-

-Solo competí dos veces si no mal recuerdo, buscaba inspiración para mejorar mis tácticas, de hecho participe en la Copa Wallace y en algún otro concurso relacionado. Ya sabes como siempre he dicho….-

-Nada de lo que hacemos es una pérdida de tiempo.- Ella sonreía para su amado mientras un rubor se le dibujaba en el rostro al recordar su otro mantra compartido.

-Estoy seguro que lo haremos bien Serena.-

-Estoy un poco insegura en la parte de la batalla.-

-¿Eso porque?- El joven se encontraba curioso con lo que ella mencionaba, por lo general ella se desenvolvía bien en una batalla pokemon.

-Siempre tuve problemas en mis concursos en esa parte. Ya sabes que me gusta más la exhibición que las batallas.-

-Si te soy sincero, mi caso es lo contrario. No soy muy bueno en ese aspecto, por eso creo que dependeré mucho en ese sentido en tu guía Serena. Siempre te viste espectacular en tus exhibiciones.- Ash rascaba su mejilla algo nervioso mientras ella sonreía a más no poder debido a la pequeña confesión que el azabache le brindaba.

-¿Qué tal si entonces dependemos del otro para complementar nuestros puntos débiles Ash?-

-¡Es justo lo que estaba pensando Serena! ¡Seremos una combinación imparable!- Ella sonreía al ver la confianza que él desbordaba, eso la obligo a responderle con un beso en su boca.

-¿Para la buena suerte?- El kantoniano sonreía mientras ella simplemente asentía y pegaba su frente junto a la suya.

-¿Ya tienes pensados a quienes vas a usar para el concurso?-

-Siento que para las presentaciones tengo ya una idea.-

-¿En serio? ¿Quién de todos es?-

-¿Te parece si lo dejamos en sorpresa?-

-Veo que el señor confidencial vuelve a la carga….- Ash se reía al recordar ese tiempo donde ella le mencionaba eso a menudo cuando ocultaba su identidad.

-¿Te parece si vamos a dormir?- La joven negó con la cabeza mientras se recostaba en el pecho de su amado.

-Quiero compartir unos minutos más contigo….- Ante la insistencia de la reina de Kalos, el campeón pokemon simplemente sucumbió a sus deseos.

====A la mañana siguiente====

Luego de una noche de descanso y una llamada al profesor Oak para un cambio de pokemon, Ash y Serena se encontraban desayunando listos mentalmente para el concurso. Brock y Lysia les acompañaban también ansiosos de ver a sus amigos en el concurso.

-¿Están los dos listos para el concurso?- Brock preguntaba mientras observaba a los dos asentir.

-¡Claro! De hecho llame al profesor Oak para hacer un cambio.-

-¡Yo también me encuentro lista! Practique un poco en la mañana al ver que pokemon uso Ash. Ya tengo varias ideas para el concurso.- Ante esa exclamación, la sobrina del coordinador más famoso de Hoenn observaba completamente atraída hacia la actitud de Serena alrededor de Ash.

-Bueno es de esperarse que te sientas bien…luego de una noche romántica con Ash.- Serena al escucharla casi se atraganta al escucharla cosa que el azabache preocupado intentaba auxiliar.

-¡Lysia!- Ella grito completamente avergonzada, ella aun tenia esos arranques de timidez siempre que se mencionaba a Ash.

-Deberías de ser más silenciosa cuando sales.- Debía de admitirlo, ella se divertía más que en Hoenn cuando la molestaba con el joven. Ahora que era testigo de su relación, entendía mejor su sentimiento de anhelo en aquella región cuando competían.

 _"_ _¿Por qué estas tan motivada a pesar de que perdiste? ¡Yo me siento muy mal por eso!"_

 _"_ _Eso es simple, es una experiencia más para mí y eso es muy valioso."_

 _"_ _¡No te entiendo! ¡Ganar es lo más importante Serena!"_

 _"_ _No lo es Lysia, perder a veces puede abrirte caminos hacia una nueva experiencia hasta incluso elevar tu nivel. Si pierdes puedes tratar de nuevo. Nunca rendirse hasta el final…..ese es un lema que aprendí de alguien muy especial."_

 _"_ _¿Especial? ¿¡Te refieres a un chico!?"_

 _"_ _Si, un chico que me hizo perseguir un sueño y una meta. Le debo mucho a esa persona y a su convicción de nunca darse por vencido. ¡Por eso no estoy desanimada! ¡Yo se que lo hare mejor en el siguiente concurso!"_

Ver la fuente de su inspiración en vivo le hacía sentir hasta envidia. ¿Cómo se sentirá encontrar al amor de tu vida? Ver la felicidad en el rostro de la kalosiana le brindaba cierta idea. Ahora que recordaba con más detenimiento, una vez escucho de las anécdotas de su tío acerca de un par de coordinadoras que se encontró en su camino pero que un entrenador que no era coordinador le llamo mucho atención por su "excentricidad" a la hora de batallar. Quería ser testigo de la habilidad de Ash Ketchum y ver porque Serena le admiraba tanto…bueno ella sabía que era algo más.

-Por cierto Ash, recibí una llamada de Misty esta mañana. Le avise que estamos ya en Ciudad Celeste.-

-¿En serio?- La sonrisa en el azabache se dibujaba al saber que vería a una de sus viejas amigas nuevamente.

-Por supuesto, de hecho nos vera cuando lleguemos al salón de concursos.-

Serena escuchaba atentamente a la conversación de ambos acerca de la líder de gimnasio de la ciudad. Según tenía entendido, junto a Brock ella viajo por mucho tiempo con Ash. Tenía cierta curiosidad en conocerla. ¿Cómo sería ella? ¿Qué historia tendría con ella?

-¿Nerviosa con la mención de esa chica?- La joven de cabello aguamarina le susurran a la joven lo cual la atraganto nuevamente.

-¿Nerviosa? ¿Por qué estaría nerviosa?- Ella susurraba también evitando que los chicos la escucharan.

-Esas expresiones en ti te delatan.- Serena odiaba cuando leían sus emociones, de hecho desde que tuvieron ese encuentro con Samurái en Bosque Verde cierto comentario la incomodo mucho.

-No digas tonterías…es una amiga de Ash. Eso es todo.-

-Eres más divertida cuando estas con Ash.- Lysia reía al mismo tiempo que la peli miel gruñía ante las ideas que su amiga le quería infundir. ¿Celosa? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta pero siempre era incomodo ver a una chica cercana a Ash. Ella decidió por esos momentos borrar todo mal sentimiento, tenía que concentrarse en el concurso.

Luego de terminar de comer, todos se dirigieron al salón de concursos de la ciudad, Lysia menciono que tenía que resolver algunos asuntos antes que los alcanzaría luego dejándolos en el proceso. Al caminar, Serena observaba como Ash tenía esa mirada de determinación en sus ojos como cuando iba a competir en una batalla pokemon. ¿Cuánto tenia ella de competir junto a él? Desde los diversos concursos que tuvieron pie en su viaje en Kalos ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que trabajaron juntos para una meta en común. Eso la tenía realmente emocionada y decidida en ganar ese concurso como fuese.

Al llegar al salón de concursos, ella pudo observar en la distancia la figura de una joven peli naranja que les saludaba desde la entrada. Ella volteo a ver a Ash y a Brock los cuales esbozaron una sonrisa instantánea al reconocer a la chica que estaba frente suyo.

-¡Chicos! ¡Es bueno volver a verlos!- Ella corría hacia sus amigos completamente feliz de verlos de vuelta, ha pasado ya muchísimo tiempo desde que los tres se reunieron.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Misty. ¿Cómo has estado?- Brock preguntaba al tiempo que ella sonreía con mucha confianza.

-¡Muy ocupada! He tenido bastantes retadores últimamente, al parecer la Liga Índigo quiere terminar pronto debido al torneo que se avecina. ¡Yo también quiero participar!- Ante esa exclamación, Ash puso un gesto serio dando la sensación de que estaba lanzando un reto.

-Espero te encuentres lista para nuestra batalla…..- Misty como siempre, devolvía esos gestos con unos más feroces de su parte.

-Aun seguimos empatados en nuestra cuenta personal Ash, créeme que esta vez no será sencillo. También tengo deseos de clasificar al torneo intercontinental y si tengo que derrotarte para hacerlo claro que lo hare, por muy campeón que seas.- Como buenos amigos y buenos rivales ellos dos se observaban ya queriendo comenzar la batalla. Ella luego pudo percibir a cierta joven que acompañaba a sus amigos y eso le brindo cierta curiosidad.

-Oye Ash. ¿Quién es ella?- Ante esa pregunta, la adrenalina del entrenador de Pueblo Paleta bajo y recordó el motivo de estar ahí. Sonrió y volteo a ver a Serena asintiéndole para que se presentara y ella con algo de timidez por el gesto de su amado extendió la mano a la líder de gimnasio.

-Mi nombre es Serena y soy de Pueblo Boceto de la región Kalos, soy una performer pokemon. Un placer conocerte Misty, Ash me ha hablado mucho de ti.- La kalosiana extendía su mano mientras que la líder de gimnasio la analizaba de pies a cabeza. ¿Algo andaba mal? ¿Esos gestos? Por los momentos decidió jugar un poco a la defensiva para recopilar información.

-Un gusto en saludarte Serena, mi nombre es Misty y como sabrás soy la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste. ¿Estás viajando con Ash y con Brock?-

-¡Sí! ¡De hecho es la primera vez que recorro Kanto!-

-Ahora entiendo porque Brock me dijo que teníamos que vernos en el salón de concursos. ¿Imagino que eres tú la que participaras?-

-¡En efecto! ¡Quiero participar en la Copa Wallace!-

-Según escuche tienes que participar en pareja en el concurso de hoy. ¿Acaso un amigo tuyo vendrá a ayudarte? No creo que Ash te vaya a ayudar. ¡Por lo general siempre se sumerge en sus entrenamientos antes de una batalla de gimnasio!- Misty recordaba no solo sus experiencias, también como May y Max le contaban sus viajes en Hoenn y su prisa siempre de ir gimnasio tras gimnasio. Lo que vio a continuación fue algo que no espero de ver del joven de pueblo Paleta el cual se rascaba la mejilla con vergüenza.

-De hecho….yo voy a participar con Serena.- Y es aquí donde Misty por primera vez tuvo confusión tal como su Psyduck en la peor de sus jaquecas. ¿Ash Ketchum participando en un concurso pokemon? Había escuchado en de Brock mismo que el joven lo había intentado en Sinnoh e incluso una vez en Kanto pero le era imposible verlo en un concurso de ese calibre. Siempre que le recordaba, sabía que no era muy afín a ese tipo de cosas. ¿Acaso Serena era la que hacia ese cambio? Ella volteo a ver rápidamente a Brock el cual le esbozo una sonrisa indicándole que si podía ser lo que ella imaginaba y rápidamente regreso su mirada hacia él.

-¿Tu en un concurso pokemon?-

-Ya he participado en algunos….y pues quiero ayudar a Serena en todo lo que pueda. ¡Estoy seguro que podemos ganar! ¿No es así Serena?- Ante sus palabras, la joven se sonrojaba al ver la seguridad del joven y asentía tímidamente.

-¿Entonces vamos ya dentro? ¡La competencia está a punto de comenzar!- Ash con todo su entusiasmo tomaba de la mano a la kalosiana y corría junto a ella dentro del edificio. Antes de entrar, como un caballero él abría la puerta a la joven que se moría de amor en esos momentos.

-Lo veo y no lo creo. ¿Es cierto lo que están viendo mis ojos Brock?-

-Lo que es evidente no se pregunta Misty.- El hombre más denso del planeta Tierra estaba teniendo atenciones detalladas con una chica. Ahora había visto todo.

-Es mejor que entremos, hay que apoyarlos a ambos.-

-De acuerdo. ¡Pero me tienes que contar todo!-

-Descuida curiosita….te contare lo que se cuando estemos dentro.- Y con eso la incrédula amiga de Ash y Brock entraba aun analizando como era posible eso de que hubiese una chica que hiciese que el joven de pueblo Paleta actuara de manera caballerosa.

Ya dentro del salón de concursos, Ash y Serena se separaron de sus amigos para ir a sus camerinos para terminar de prepararse para la primera fase del concurso la cual era la especialidad de Serena, la etapa de exhibición. Ambos pudieron observar que la competencia era bastante ese día, podían ver docenas de parejas listas para concursar y ganar el primer listón de clasificación. A pesar de ser bastante la competencia, ella se sentía sumamente tranquila, no al punto de tener exceso de confianza pero era una paz que Ash le brindaba solo con estar junto a ella. Hablando del joven, ella necesitaba encontrar algo en el camerino para que Ash pudiese utilizarlo. Ella había aprendido que un coordinador debía de verse bien junto a sus pokemon.

Al conocer cómo iba a ser el formato de la competencia, ella ya tenía la estrategia preparada para la exhibición, solo esperaba que Ash pudiese seguir su ritmo. Los primeros dos pokemon de la etapa de exhibición serian diferentes a los de la etapa de batalla. Tener variedad de pokemon era necesario para la victoria y al conocer por fin los que Ash utilizaría le brindaban una idea fija a quien usar para complementarse perfectamente.

Ahora ella tenía otro reto, vestir a Ash para el concurso. Ella literalmente navegaba entre el guardarropa de los camerinos buscando algo para Ash mientras el joven simplemente le observaba algo nervioso, nunca fue bueno para escoger su propia vestimenta por lo tanto dejo todo a cargo de la chica, él simplemente confiaba en su instinto de la moda. Ella solto un pequeño grito de victoria al encontrar algo perfecto para la persona que ella amaba, recordar aquella vez en la fiesta en Kalos mientras se disfrazaba de su guardaespaldas le había dado la pauta que el joven se miraba realmente apuesto en traje de tuxedo…..eso la sonrojaba.

El joven procedió a cambiarse con el traje que ella había escogido para su presentación, al verse en el espejo del probador confirmo que ella tenía un buen sentido del gusto para vestir, siempre había pensado eso incluso en aquella aventura con Volcanion cuando ella le trajo ropa cuando la suya tuvo percances por el pokemon malhumorado. Antes de terminar, reviso su herida usando el espejo del probador y se alegraba de que no estuviese tan mal como antes, podría ayudar a Serena con toda su habilidad.

Al salir del probador, ella aguardaba para observar que tal le quedaba su vestimenta y al verlo ella sonreía (además de su corazón acelerado) de que había dado en el blanco.

-¿Cómo me veo?- El joven incluso se daba la vuelta para que ella lo viera cosa que la hacía reír.

-Te vez guapo Ash.- Era la primera vez que ella coqueteaba con él y eso ponía nervioso al joven que no se acostumbraba a las dulces palabras de la joven que amaba. Ash alcanzo a verla y noto como usaba su mismo traje de noche el cual a él le fascinaba.

-Tú te vez muy bella…..- El joven se atrevió a seguir su juego cosa que la hizo sonrojar salvajemente. ¿Cómo era posible que Ash Ketchum pudiera jugar con la sangre de su rostro incluso cuando no se lo proponía?

-Gracias Ash….- Los demás concursantes (los solteros y solteras) observaba la escena con envidia al ver a la pareja derramar miel entre ellos. Era inevitable al estar uno junto al otro.

-Ash, podrías sentarte un momento….- Ella pidió al joven que la quedo viendo algo extrañado pero confiando ciegamente en su criterio hizo caso a su petición. Cuando este se sentó, ella se coloco tras suyo y empezó a peinar su cabello salvaje. Era la primera vez que el joven usaría un tipo de peinado diferente pero volvía a depositar su confianza en ella.

Ella había terminado y el joven se levanto para verse en el espejo. Al verse, debía de admitir que usar otro peinado no era malo para variar, simple pero efectivo.

-Pudiste haber sido estilista…- Ella reía ante el comentario, no había hecho la gran cosa pero ver a Ash impresionado hasta por algo simple le hacía feliz.

-Solo es la preparación para nuestra victoria.- Ella caminaba hacia el joven que le despertaba miles de sentimiento y rodeaba su cuello entre sus brazos viéndolo a los ojos.

-Esa es la Serena que me gusta escuchar.- Ella decidió darle un pequeño beso y con ello esperaron a que fuese su turno de participar y ganar la primera competencia.

Se podía escuchar como el público aplaudía y ardía de emoción al ser testigo de varias presentaciones de alto nivel. Ash y Serena serian los últimos en brindar su exhibición y simplemente esperaban entre los pasillos para ir directamente al evento. En las gradas, Brock y Misty junto a Pikachu esperaban la presentación de sus dos amigos. La peli naranja aprovechaba el tiempo para interrogar a su amigo acerca de la relación del chico lento que conocía desde hace tiempo.

-¿Así que ellos se conocen desde pequeños?-

-Yo también me sorprendí cuando Ash me confesó todo. Sabes cómo es de olvidadizo, es normal que no nos haya mencionado nada ya que siempre estuvo concentrado en sus viajes.-

-Aun me sorprende ver lo mucho que ha cambiado después de lo que sucedió en Alola hace años, pude notar que al estar con ella vuelve a ser poco a poco el de antes.-

-En Kalos lo pude notar, Ash siempre fue entregado a la hora de ayudarnos a todos. Siempre quise hacer lo mejor para devolver ese favor, pero nunca fue suficiente. Serena es un gran apoyo para la vida de Ash.-

-Aun así nunca espere que pescara a una chica tan importante como ella. ¿Reina de Kalos? Es un titulo sumamente importante por cómo se escucha.-

-Lo es, podríamos decir que es el equivalente a un campeón de liga o un coordinador maestro.-

-¡Oh! Entonces esto será más interesante de lo que creí. Me alegra haber venido.- Ahora la líder de gimnasio tenia curiosidad en ver el desempeño de dos entrenadores de elite mundial, no era todo que se veía todos los días. Ella no pudo seguir con sus pensamientos ya que justamente era turno de Ash y Serena en el campo de presentaciones.

-¡Damas y Caballeros! ¡Nuestra siguiente participante viene desde la región lejana de Kalos! ¡Por favor aplaudan a Serena y a su acompañante para el concurso Ash Ketchum!- El presentador de la etapa de exhibiciones daba la señal para que ambos entraran. Ambos iban caminando saludando al público completamente concentrados para su presentación. Brock y Misty observaban al joven bien vestido cosa que no era normal, ese definitivamente era el toque de Serena pensaba el moreno cosa que lo hacía sonreír. Misty en cambio observaba con curiosidad que tenían planeado ambos para impresionar al público, al ser los últimos tenían esa desventaja particularmente de superar al resto de los participantes.

-¿Lista Serena?- Él observaba a su persona especial completamente confiado de lo que ella tenía planeado.

-Siempre Ash.- Ella sonreía feliz correspondiendo esa confianza.

Ambos lanzaron en sincronía sus pokebolas las cuales al abrirse revelaron a los dos primeros pokemon que participarían.

De parte de Ash, Glalie hacia su aparición mostrando su enorme sonrisa a todos los espectadores. Todos los presentes por lo general tenían entendido que ese pokemon no era especialista en concursos debido a su apariencia ruda. ¿Qué estaría pensando el compañero de la coordinadora? Esos eran los pensamientos resumidos de todo el público.

En el caso de Serena, Altaria aterrizaba elegantemente haciendo que el público vitoreara al hermoso dragon volador. Brock y Misty pensaban que era una combinación muy rara sobre todo por la parte de sus tipos ya que el tipo hielo podía ser muy perjudicial para Serena si tenían un error en el escenario.

-¡Los participantes tienen minuto y medio para hacer su presentación! ¡Pueden comenzar!- Cuando el presentador termino de mencionar el tiempo, este mismo empezó a correr desde el tablero del salón. Los jueces estaban expectantes de ver que traían esos dos jóvenes.

-¡De acuerdo Altaria! ¡Vuela por los aires y usa Brillo mágico!- El tipo dragon volador alzaba su vuelo generando chispas de luz hermosa mientras hacia su recorrido. El público se empezaba a maravillar por el primer movimiento y ahora le tocaba a Ash seguir el ritmo.

-¡De acuerdo Glalie! ¡Impúlsate hacia donde aterrice Altaria y embístela!- ¡Eh! Todos al escuchar la orden de Ash quedaron confundidos. ¿Atacar a su compañera? ¡Eso no era una batalla pokemon! Brock y Misty también quedaron confundidos al ver esa maniobra rara.

-¡Acelera con Rayo Hielo!- Glalie se impulsaba en línea recta y siguiendo la orden de Ash usaba su poder congelante para deslizarse emulando la trayectoria del pokemon de Serena, estaba siendo cubierto por el brillo de luz que aun seguía con toda su luz en los aires del campo de batalla. Serena a diferencia de los demás sabía que era lo que Ash intentaba hacer y sonreía para sí misma. ¿Tan bien la conocía?

-¡Ahora Altaria! ¡Usa Riso Algodón!- El dragon empezó a hacer gala de su plumaje de algodón para amortiguar la embestida del tipo hielo, cuando este choco con Altaria reboto en las plumas algodonadas causando nada de daño e impulsándose a los aires justo donde el brillo mágico seguía en ejecución.

-¡Combina Giro Rápido y Viento Hielo!- Glalie flotaba en el aire justamente en el centro del campo. La cabeza frígida empezó a girar mientras soltaba soplidos gélidos los cuales se combinaban con el ataque de luz de Altaria creando luces del norte artificiales que empezaron a maravillar a todos en el público. Ahora existía un problema y era el aterrizaje del pokemon que podía hacerse daño.

-¡Apoya a Glalie con Rayo de Hielo!- Usando un ataque del mismo tipo, el dragon volador disparaba contra el suelo guiando el rayo hacia arriba creando una resbaladilla espiral la cual el pokemon de Ash uso para deslizarse con seguridad hacia el suelo. Mientras bajaba, el pokemon seguía girando destruyendo el hielo que dejaba atrás haciendo escarcha debido a la fricción del giro. Cuando aterrizo, el pokemon no parecía mareado sino mas bien contento sonriéndole al publico que olvido su dura apariencia para apreciar el espectáculo.

-¡Ahora amigo! ¡Utiliza Frio Polar y hagamos que el campo sea cristalino!- El ataque definitivo de los pokemon de su tipo, Glalie empezó a soltar ráfagas de viento frio las cuales empezaban a congelar el campo creando varias capas de hielo en el suelo mientras Altaria alzaba vuelo.

El campo estaba congelado, lo impresionante del asunto es que el centro donde Glalie se encontraba estaba intacto.

-¡Sobrepasemos el poder de la evolución para brindar sonrisas a nuestro público! ¡Mega Evoluciona!- Serena ahora empezaría a usar todo su arsenal, el dragon mega evolucionaba brindando en enorme espectáculo de belleza a lo cual todos se maravillaban al ver al tipo hada surgir. Lysia observaba desde el palco del lugar, sorprendida de ver como aquel huevo que le entrego a su amiga y rival ahora se había vuelto un hermoso Altaria. Ella era buena criando pokemon es lo que pensaba para sí misma.

-¡Altaria usa Pulso Dragon contra el suelo congelado!- La kalosiana no perdía el tiempo, su tipo hada sobrevolaba con en círculos y lanzaba su rayo de energía draconiana contra el suelo congelando como si estuviese dibujando algo al mismo que tiempo que desquebrajaba el hielo. Todo el público quedo asombrado al ver que la forma del hielo que cubría el campo emulaba a un tipo de rosa frígida, al verlo desde las pantalla principal usando una toma aérea se visualizaba lo bello que estaba quedando.

-¡Sigamos con el show! ¡Glalie usa rayo de hielo y crea otra columna!- El pokemon de Ash disparaba su poder congelante contra el suelo creando una columna debajo suyo elevándose a los cielos que Mega Altaria dominaba.

-¡Hagamos un bello final! ¡Colócate encima de Glalie y usa brillo mágico!-

-¡Sigue el paso de Altaria! ¡Giro Rápido y Viento Hielo!- La cabeza sonriente giraba nuevamente creando ráfagas de viento espiral gélida mientras Altaria brillaba creando un efecto hermoso sobre todos los que observaba. Parecía que veían una estrella de los cielos del norte brillar en ese momento, la calma del hielo y la luz de la esperanza se combinaban perfectamente haciendo que todos aplaudieran. Glalie al girar, friccionaba con la columna creando escarcha que cubría el campo y bajaba lentamente seguido de Altaria siguiendo su ritmo hasta que ambos llegaron al suelo y con ello el reloj termino su curso.

-¡Finish!- Tanto Ash y Serena como sus pokemon terminaban su exhibición como a ella le encantaba a hacer, levantando su mano al cielo solo que esta vez, también Ash entrelazaba la suya con la de ella para terminar el show. El público rugía debido al hermoso espectáculo que presenciaron mientras ellos dos se inclinaban y saludaban junto a sus pokemon. El corazón de la performer estaba que latía a mil por hora por la emoción, Ash había seguido su ritmo perfectamente y las estrategias e ideas junto a él fluyeron de manera tan natural que ella no podía parar de sonreír. Al verse a los ojos, Ash guiño haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

-Y cuando pensé estar más sorprendida, Ash me sale con este espectáculo.- A Brock no le sorprendía lo que presencio, por palabras del mismo azabache escucho que Serena era muy buena y por su experiencia en Sinnoh pudo entender que su combinación salió realmente natural.

-Son el uno para el otro. ¿No lo crees Misty?- El moreno sonreía mientras la peli naranja reía para sí misma. Ocho años podía cambiar a cualquiera y Ash no era la excepción. Aun así, ella quería cerciorarse que si ella era realmente la adecuada para Ash y definitivamente tendría una plática con ella para corroborarlo.

Como era de esperarse, Ash y Serena clasificaron a la fase de batalla coordinada. La joven peli miel abrazaba feliz a su pareja al ver que todo fue un éxito. Los demás participantes observaban con temor a esos dos entrenadores, su presentación fue la mejor pero para clasificar al prestigioso torneo debían de derribarlos. ¡Era definitivo! ¡Debían de derrocar a la Reina de Kalos para poder clasificar!

El azabache en cambio empezó a sentir dolor en su abdomen, hizo una mueca de dolor que trato de ocultar a toda costa de Serena. La batalla contra el rey de Pokelantis aun lo tenía delicado en especial por haber usado el fenómeno lazo con Greninja. Al voltearla ver toda feliz, juraba para sí mismo que no importaba si se desmayaba de dolor, iba a ganar por ella.

" **La competencia de Serena comenzaba con pie derecho, la presentación fue todo un éxito. Ash en cambio trataba de guardar la compostura ante su predicamento. La ronda de batalla era la siguiente y el objetivo de todos los participantes era claro. Derrotar a Ash y Serena. Esta historia continuara…."**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo del Reto Maximo. Uff...este capitulo me costo escribirlo. Creo que la presentacion exprimio mi cerebro con la coreografia, primera vez que hago una exhibicion de coordinacion. Aunque al final salio positiva ya que luego todo empezo a salir natural jajajaja. He de admitir que el trabajo tambien fue un factor para mi tardanza, por lo tanto me disculpo. Bueno empezamo con pie derecho el concurso de Serena, ahora veremos como concluye en el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por el apoyo de todos! Se les agradece de corazon! Ahora a contestar Reviews!**

 **Tenzalucard123: Yup! Quiero desarrollar esa parte de coreografias. Siempre me intereso eso de Ash en Sinnoh. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **edtru23: Yup, lo de Silver y lo de Leaf apenas se cocina y estara a punto de explotar. Siempre me imagine a Lysia como posible rival de Serena en Hoenn (Aun espero un especial de ella!) En el futuro habran menciones o quien sabe, alguna aparicion? Veremos, Veremos. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **jbadillodavila: Pronto pronto, la batalla con Misty la tengo coreografiada desde hace tiempo. Sera facil de escribir. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Guest: Miette Light XD! Eso me gusto! Pusimos a Misty en primera fila! Jajajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Sora: Veo que tus autobuses te hacen la lectura mas facil jajajajaja! Me alegro que ya estes al dia con el fic! Solo te falta terminar Deseos para llegar a la normalidad XD.**

 **Bien hora de responder:**

 **Siempre me gusto ver a Ash reencontrarse con sus antiguos pokemon, por eso me dio cosa cuando vi el capitulo de Sol y Luna que prometia y no fue lo que espere. Nihilego es la pieza clave de este conflicto por muchas razones, pronto las veremos. No Buzzwole no Party, seria demasiado arriesgado liberarlo despues de lo que sucedio en Kalos, ni Ash es tan insensato jajajaja.**

 **Aun recuerdo esa batalla mortal y sangrienta entre Metapod vs Metapod jajajajajaja. Creo que la unica batalla que la supera es la mas violenta del anime la cual es Togepi vs Pikachu XD! Por eso inclui al personaje. El Hydro Vortex y lo que Ash hace tienen sus razones y aun no se deben de explicar XD. De hecho, cada UB tiene una intencion personal mas alla de las de Nihilego, un fenomeno que explicare en su debido momento.**

 **Ash dominando es de lo mas raro que te puedes encontrar en el anime, por eso decidi darle ese momento. De hecho lo pense, pero nah! Mejor lo hice algo al estilo One Punch Man jajajajaja.**

 **Ese visitante ya va a llegar a Cerulean, parte del Sub Plot que tiene esa ciudad, de hecho es ahi donde se moveran todas las tramas. Yup, son tantos personajes que se te olvidan en el lapso de 20 años, pero esa historia en particular me fascino mucho. La batalla de la frontera por eso a mi gusto tiene la mejor serie de batallas de pokemon. Yup, todo esta en un velo de misterio para no perder la costumbre. Me alegra que te guste el rumbo de la historia.**

 **Plot powah! XD! Tenia que ser conveniente. Ciudad Celeste es la que tiene mas historia por desarrollar, pero poco a poco iremos abarcándola.**

 **Siempre es agradable ver tus reviews y espero el de Deseos pacientemente. Se que te llevaras muchas sorpresas. Siempre es bueno leerse varios capitulos de golpe XD! Con respecto a los review, por lo general los reviso en mi celular cuando estoy en el descanso del trabajo, me llega la notificacion via Gmail por lo general. Para no perder la costumbre siempre puedes postearla en la historia, aunque si te sale mejor por PM no veo problema jajajaja.**

 **Me alegro que ya saliste del infierno...para entrar a otro...la vida es un caos jajajajajaja. Me alegro hacer mas amenos tus viajes en bus jajajaja. Muchisimas Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Bueno gente con esto me despido, espero les guste el capitulo y prometo acelerar en este Mes de Octubre, quiero salir de Ciudad Celeste antes de Diciembre por lo menos XD! Gracias por el apoyo! Ya-ha!**


	54. C17 No importa el dolor si estoy

Capitulo 17: No importa el dolor si estoy a tu lado.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, la competencia de Serena daba inicio. Luego de una brillante presentación de ambos, lograron clasificar a la etapa de batallas de coordinación. Serena se encontraba muy feliz de seguir adelante pero Ash empezaba a sentir dolor en su costado. ¿Podrán nuestros héroes seguir el ritmo y ganar el primer listón de Serena?**

El dolor resulto ser insoportable para Ash, este se encontraba en el baño encerrado viendo su herida mortal. Podía observar como el color purpura del veneno brillaba intensamente. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Era la primera que sentía ese tipo de dolor en su costado, parecía estar volviéndose más intenso casi llegando al punto de lo que sintió en Alola hace unas semanas cuando se enfrento a los guardianes. Por suerte su primera batalla seria la ultima en el orden establecido. Solo debían de ganar 3 batallas más para que Serena ganara su primer listón y claro que iba a ser todo en su poder para que ella pudiese triunfar. No podía evitar el gemido de dolor pero soporto el dolor ya que sabía que ella podía escucharle. Pikachu le acompañaba en todo momento muy preocupado por su estado, regreso desde las gradas ya que pudo percibir el dolor de su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer? Este dolor me está matando….- El joven de Pueblo Paleta se quejaba con su amigo el cual intentaba calmarlo como fuese. ¿Acaso así se sentía la madre de Lillie durante todo este tiempo? Debía de pensar rápido. En ese momento escucho como empezaron a tocar la puerta.

-¿Ash? ¿Está todo bien?- La voz de Serena lo devolvía a la realidad. No tenía otra opción más que soportar con toda su voluntad, era lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos. El joven salió del baño mientras la reina de Kalos le observaba preocupada.

-Todo está bien, no te preocupes Serena. ¿Ya es nuestro turno?- La joven asentía aun preocupada por el joven. Ella podía percibir un poco el malestar de Ash pero no podía localizarlo bien.

-¿Vamos ya? ¡Tenemos que ganar juntos!- La chica le sonreía determinada ya que sentía que la victoria estaba cerca.

-De acuerdo, pero podrías adelantarte un poco. Solo quiero lavarme la cara antes de ir.-

-Claro, te estaré esperando afuera en el pasillo…- Ella no se convencía del todo, pero aun así decidió confiar en sus palabras. Cuando ella se fue, este se dirigió hacia su amigo para encomendarle una misión.

-Pikachu, necesito que vayas donde Brock lo más rápido posible y trates de traerlo hacia aquí. Yo intentare distraer a Serena luego de la primera batalla.-

-¡Pika!- A pesar de estar preocupado por el dolor que sentía su amigo, el roedor conocía los sentimientos que albergaba por Serena y sabia que prefería morir en esos momentos si era necesario para que ella avanzara.

-Gracias amigo, te debo una.- Con ello, el roedor eléctrico y el joven kantoniano salieron donde los esperaba la reina de Kalos.

-Vamos Serena, a ganar nuestra primera batalla.- El joven disimulaba perfectamente, ella al ver su sonrisa llena de confianza decidió tomar su mano para que ambos fueran listos para su competencia.

-¡De acuerdo!- El joven al escucharla le enternecía su voluntad de victoria. Eso le inspiraba a soportar más ese dolor incomodo y ganar rápido.

Todo el público en el salón de concursos estaba a la expectativa de la siguiente batalla, gracias a las maravillas de la tecnología se había corrido la información que la competidora de la región Kalos realmente era la Reina de las performer de esa región. Una celebridad de ese calibre en la humilde Kanto era una novedad y se podía decir que ya existía una favorita entre el público. A oídos de los otros concursantes, esto causo cierta incomodidad. ¿Tan fuerte era? La única estrategia que tenían era en derrotar al don nadie que tenía como compañero y ese era el mismo pensamiento que poseían los oponentes ahora en frente de Ash y Serena.

-¡Damas y Caballeros! ¡La última batalla de la primera ronda de batallas está a punto de comenzar! ¡Del lado azul tenemos a nuestra concursante Claudette de Ciudad Carmín junto a su compañero Leo de Ciudad Fucsia! ¡Del lado rojo tenemos a la concursante Serena de Pueblo Boceto de la región Kalos junto a su compañero Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta!-

El público al escuchar el nombre de la Kalosiana, estallo en algarabía al ser ahora la nueva consentida de Ciudad Celeste. Brock y Misty se sorprendían desde las gradas ante tal recibimiento.

-¿No sabía que Serena fuese tan popular en Kanto?-

-Yo tampoco lo sabia Misty, también es una sorpresa para mí.-

En el público se empezaban a escuchar vítores pero también otras frases que no gustaron nada a la joven de Kalos.

"¿ _Ese don nadie acompaña a tal celebridad? Suertudo."_

 _"_ _Ojala ese cretino no retrase la victoria de la Reina de Kalos."_

 _"_ _¿No creen que hacen mala pareja? Yo sería mejor que ese tipo."_

 _"_ _La reina de Kalos se ve radiante, pero como era de esperarse ese sujeto la opaca bastante. Si yo fuera ella me muriera de vergüenza."_

Esa era la realidad de Ash en su propia región, solo era un entrenador mas del montón. Un chico que a duras penas quedo entre los 16 mejores de su región natal por culpa de un Charizard que le desobedecía, ese podía ser el recuerdo más concreto que alguien podría tener de él en Kanto. El puño de Serena se apretaba en enojo al escuchar ese montón de barbaridades pero Ash la calmo al colocar su mano en su hombro.

-Tranquila Serena, todo está bien.-

-¡Pero Ash!-

-Pero nada, enfoquémonos en ganar esta batalla. Eso es lo único que debe de importarnos en estos momentos.- El joven siempre estuvo acostumbrado en tener todo en contra, le importaba mas la batalla que iba a tener que las palabras de extraños y eso reconfortaba a la reina de Kalos.

-Tienes razón Ash. ¡Pero no eres lo que ellos dicen!- Ella insistía adorablemente mientras el reía nerviosamente.

-¿No creen que deberían de concentrarse en la batalla?- El joven llamado Leo muy molesto se dirigía a ellos dos junto a la mirada de su compañera la cual estaba igual de molesta.

-¡Claro! ¡¿Lista para ganar Serena?!- Ella asentía pero esa confianza generaba más incomodidad en la otra pareja.

-¿Quién dijo que iban a ganar? ¡A la carga Leo!- Ambos entrenadores kantonianos lanzaron sus pokebolas donde emergieron un Nidoking y una Nidoqueen dispuestos a combatir.

-¡Quilava yo te elijo!-

-¡Sylveon! ¡A escena!-

El público quedaba en silencio ante la elección de Ash y Serena. Estaban en clara desventaja contra los dos pokemon tipo tierra y veneno.

-Típico de Ash. Me sorprende que Serena le siga el juego.- Misty comentaba mientras apoyaba su mentón en su mano en el barandal frente a su asiento.

-Sabes que ese es el estilo de Ash y también conoces que eso hace emocionante sus batallas.- La líder de gimnasio asentía ante la verdad que su amigo brindaba de Ash. Le interesaba ver que tan fuerte era Ash para referencia para su batalla de clasificación.

-¿Los dos equipos están preparados?- Los cuatro jóvenes asentían mientras en sus miradas solo la victoria posaba para ellos. Los jueces esperaban ansiosos las combinaciones de las cuales ellos serian testigos.

-¡Entonces que la batalla inicie!-

====Primera Ronda====

-¡Vamos con nuestra estrategia!-

-¡De acuerdo!-

-¡Poder Terrestre hacia Quilava!- Como era de esperarse, ambos iban a atacar al eslabón más débil. La fuerza tectónica se dirigía a noquear al pokemon tipo fuego. Serena estaba a punto de comandar a Sylveon a usar protección pero al voltear a ver a Ash vio una sonrisa que ella conocía y amaba.

-¡Sylveon esquiva saltando amiga!- Como era de esperarse, la tipo hada usaba gala de sus elegantes saltos para tomar posición a lo que Ash pensaba.

-¡Quilava! ¡Lanzallamas al suelo!- Con esa orden, su pokemon de la región Johto lanzo su poderosa ráfaga de llamas impulsándose en el aire ante la sorpresa de todos. ¿Los ataques de fuego se podían usar de esa forma? Eso impresionaba a los jueces.

-¡Rueda de Fuego ahora!- Al caer, Quilava corrió envolviendo su cuerpo en llamas mientras empezó a girar.

-¡Sylveon! ¡Usa Rapidez para apoyar a Quilava!- La tipo hada lanzo su ataque de estrellas las cuales se unieron al ataque del pokemon. Era increíble como ambos ataques se sincronizaban y no lastimaban al pokemon de Ash. Quilava impacto con sus llamas sobre Nidoking seguida por las estrellas de Sylveon impactando como si se tratasen de balas de una metralleta. Esas estrategias tomaron desprevenida a la pareja rival.

-¡Apoya a Nidoking y usa Picotazo Venenoso sobre ese Quilava!-

-¡Esquiva y golpea con As Aéreo!- La agilidad del pokemon era enorme, en un par de movimientos agiles esquivaba los ataques de púas del tipo veneno. El pokemon golpeo la cabeza de Nidoqueen y con ello se impulsaba de nuevo a los aires.

-¡Terminemos con esto Serena!-

-¡De acuerdo Ash!-

-¡Erupción desde los aires!-

-¡Usa Fuerza Lunar ahora!-

Quilava se volteo en el aire mostrando su espalda a los dos pokemon tipo tierra que estaban atolondrados de tanto golpe rápido. Las flamas del pokemon de fuego empezaron a arder con intensidad y varios meteoros de fuego fueron disparados los cuales se combinaron con la esfera de energía pixie combinándose en meteoros resplandecientes los cuales golpearon a ambos pokemon como si de una lluvia de estrellas se tratara. Los dos pokemon no pudieron soportar la lluvia de ataques y cayeron inconscientes al mismo tiempo que barra de puntos caía a cero.

-¡Nidoking y Nidoqueen no pueden continuar! ¡Los ganadores son Serena y Ash!- El público se encontraba atónito por esa consecución de ataques efectivos y bellos. ¿Ese don nadie podía batallar? Todos ahora eran testigos de la fuerza de la pareja de chicos con aspiraciones enormes. El público empezó a rugir ante la victoria de ambos mientras la kalosiana abrazaba a Ash con todo su cariño y emoción (y envidia de otros varones).

-¡Lo logramos Ash!-

-Primera victoria Serena.- Ambos fueron a ver a sus pokemon y los felicitaron por su excelente trabajo. Ash podía sentir aun el dolor pero era mermado gracias a la adrenalina de esa primera breve batalla.

Mientras tanto, Pikachu se dirigía donde estaba Brock y a su estilo original intentaba explicar lo que le sucedía a Ash lo cual ambos entendieron al instante.

-Misty, iré a ver a Ash en estos momentos. Necesito que busques mi kit de medicinas que deje en el centro pokemon. Es la primera puerta del primer piso.-

-¡Entendido! Cuida a ese tonto mientras llego con las cosas.- Con esa frase, ambos se separaron para auxiliar a Ash. Misty tenía conocimiento pleno del padecimiento de Ash debido a las consecuencias de su última aventura en Alola. "Ese idiota siempre anda preocupándonos a todos" es lo que pensaba mientras corría hacia el centro pokemon.

Serena se encontraba realmente feliz, solo faltaban dos batallas más y brindaría un primer paso hacia la competencia internacional. La kalosiana estaba tan animada que no podía percibir el estado de Ash el cual sudaba tratando de soportar el inmensurable dolor que sentía en su costado. Estaba rogando para que Pikachu llegara con Brock y ver si podían encontrar una solución aunque sea para alivianar su padecimiento.

-¡Ash! ¡Serena!- Como si de un coro de ángeles se tratara para Ash, la voz de Brock le revitalizaba. El moreno los había alcanzado antes de entrar a los camerinos.

-¡Brock! ¿Viste como pasamos a la siguiente ronda?- La chica muy emocionada contaba mientras el moreno asentía feliz. Volteo a ver el rostro de Ash el cual conocía muy bien cuando su dolor se volvía insoportable.

-¿Imagino que tienes hambre verdad Ash?- Brock uso lo único que podía pensar que podría distraer a Serena sin que ella sospechara. El azabache noto las intenciones de su amigo y rápidamente empezó a seguir la corriente.

-¡De hecho si! ¡Muero de hambre! ¿Podría ir a comprar algo Serena? Nuestra siguiente batalla será dentro de un tiempo. ¿Por favor di que si?- Ash juntaba sus dos manos pidiéndole el favor a su amada la cual asintió con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro! Yo estaré esperándote en los vestidores.-

-¡Muchas Gracias! ¡Pikachu! ¡Brock! ¡Creo que hay un puesto de hamburguesas afuera! ¡Vamos!- El azabache se fue corriendo junto a Pikachu y el ex líder de gimnasio. Serena observaba que ciertas cosas no cambiaban y eso le agradaba mucho, con ello se fue a los bastidores.

La dirección que tomaron los jóvenes fue completamente diferente a la que la kalosiana esperaba. Ambos llegaron hacia un campo de entrenamiento a las afueras del salón donde no había ninguna alma ya que todos estaban fuera. Pikachu se desvió para traer los materiales del moreno mientras el mismo quitaba la camisa de Ash para verificar la herida en su torso. A los momentos Misty llego junto al roedor eléctrico con todos los medicamentos que Brock utilizaría.

-Esto es grave Ash…..- La herida brillaba con un purpura intenso. Misty al ver por primera vez su padecimiento, sintió mucha pena con lo que su amigo sufría.

-Hay…algo…que calme el dolor Brock…- El azabache sudaba mientras pedía ayuda.

-Ash….como tu medico creo que no debes de seguir….- Ante tal comentario, el campeón de Alola tomo de la camisa a su amigo.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Si yo me retiro ella perderá la competencia!-

-Ash entiende lo que Brock te dice….- Ella conocía que el joven de Pueblo Paleta era testarudo, pero en sus ojos en esos momentos se observaba otro tipo de testarudez, una que ella no conocía del todo. El publico adentro rugía, al parecer la primera batalla terminaba con éxito.

-¡Es una de sus metas! ¡Crees que quiero ser un estorbo para sus metas! ¡Ella ha luchado mucho para conseguir sus sueños y esta meta es algo muy importante para ella!- Una cachetada fue brindada luego por la famosa sirena de Ciudad Celeste.

-¿Y si eso te hace desaparecer? ¿Crees que ella estaría feliz?- Un poco de razón entro a la cabeza del azabache. No quería imaginarse la cara de una Serena triste por su partida.

-Aun así….no es justo….aghhh….- El dolor era más intenso, debido al momento Misty había perdido la noción de lo que sucedía.

-Hay una manera Ash, eso sí, habrá una condición si hacemos lo que tú quieres Ash.-

-¡Lo que sea Brock!-

-Además de la medicina actual, he trabajado un poco en unos calmantes para ese dolor. Luego de estudiar las notas de Bill, pude encontrar algo que podría al menos suavizar el dolor.-

-¡Entonces puedes aplicarla conmigo!-

-Hay un problema Ash, eso solo te anestesiara el dolor por un periodo de una hora y no lo hará desaparecer. Luego de esa hora vendrá lo peor, empezaras a sufrir un dolor más intenso que el que sientes ahora. La pregunta que tengo para ti es la siguiente. ¿Podrás soportarlo?- La cara de Brock era de seriedad, no era algo que recomendaría pero sabía que Ash era un testarudo de primera y que saldría a participar aunque tuviera el dolor.

-Entiendo Brock, pero no quiero retrasar a Serena. Entiendo las consecuencias amigo.- Con la decisión ya tomada, Brock saco una jeringa el cual tenía la anestesia y la inyecto en el brazo de Ash. El efecto surtió efecto a los pocos segundos y el semblante del joven cambiaba a uno de mayor determinación en terminar las batallas en tiempo record.

-Gracias amigos…..disculpen lo que loes hago pasar.-

-Deberías idiota. ¡¿No se qué harías sin nosotros dos?!- Cuando ella actuaba así, es que tenía mucha preocupación por el estado de su amigo. Ash solo rascaba su cabeza con nerviosismo ante la obvia aflicción de su amiga. Lo que no sabían es que había alguien que escuchaba su conversación escondida tras un árbol.

" _Esa es una información bastante interesante…."_

Ash al regresar de su "comida" con Brock, llego al instante junto a Serena. Ella se encontraba feliz de verlo nuevamente solamente que noto que estaba un poco desarreglado y empezó a ayudarle para que se viese bien nuevamente. El azabache agradecía a su amigo por la medicina la cual había hecho un efecto increíble. Todo rastro de dolor se había esfumado.

La segunda batalla fue igual de rápida que la primera, un dominio perfecto de Serena y Ash fue suficiente para derrotar a sus oponentes clasificando a la final. Quilava y Sylveon hacían una perfecta combinación de ataque y defensa simultaneas. Definitivamente ellos eran los favoritos y lo mejor de todo es que solo había tomado diez minutos en terminar la batalla. La siguiente seria en 45 minutos de intervalo. Eso le brindaría el suficiente tiempo para ganar la batalla ya que incluso el límite de tiempo estaba a su favor. Luego solo tendría que ir con Brock al centro pokemon para ver que tenía en mente su amigo para al menos tratar su herida. ¡Era el plan perfecto!

Ash y Serena aprovecharon ese tiempo de descanso para discutir más acerca de que otras combinaciones podrían usar para la final. Lo que no sabían es que estaban siendo observados por la pareja rival de la final de la competencia.

-¿Así que ese chico llamado Ash Ketchum sufre una extraña enfermedad que le produce un dolor intenso?

-Eso escuche cuando salí a tomar aire luego de nuestro combate anterior. ¡Es una gran oportunidad para que ganes Amanda!-

-¿Qué tienes en mente? Esa sonrisa la conozco bien Troy.-

-Optemos por una estrategia defensiva que desgaste el tiempo, cuando eso ocurra ese chico no podrá soportar el dolor y la tal reina de Kalos quedara indefensa ella sola.-

-Es una estrategia un poco sucia. Además no perderíamos puntos por jugar a la defensiva.-

-¡De eso no te preocupes! Tengo la estrategia perfecta para evitar eso cuando tengamos nuestros puntos a la baja.-

-Entiendo, seguiré tu plan entonces. Quiero ganar como sea….-

La hora por fin había llegado, la batalla final del concurso se iba a dar en unos minutos el publico rugía de emoción ante el evento. Serena seguía siendo la favorita del público, incluso Ash había ganado un par de fans al ver lo fuerte que era el joven que acompañaba a la Reina de Kalos. Eso amargaba a sus contrincantes los cuales ya sabían cuál iba a ser su estrategia.

-¡La última batalla por el listón de Ciudad Celeste está a punto de comenzar! ¡El duelo será entre la pareja conformada por Amanda y Troy contra Serena y Ash! ¡La batalla tendrá límite de 20 minutos! ¡Por favor ambas parejas liberen a sus pokemon para la contienda!-

Tal y como el anunciador había expresado, Ash y Serena liberaron a Quilava y a Sylveon para la competencia. Amanda y Troy mostraron a la sus pokemon que los habían llevado a esta esa etapa.

-¡Exeggutor!-

-¡Espeon!-

Dos pokemon del tipo psíquico se prestaban para la lucha, eso le brindo mala espina a Ash. ¿Qué estrategia tenían esos dos? Serena en cambio estaba determinada en ganar, no iba tampoco a desperdiciar los esfuerzos de su amado en ayudarla.

-¿Las dos parejas están listas?- Los jóvenes asentían sin dejar de verse a los ojos retándose con fervor.

-¡Entonces! ¡Comiencen!-

====Ultima Ronda====

-¡De acuerdo Quilava! ¡Lanzallamas!- Un ataque simple para comenzar, Ash iba con las reglas del libro al atacar a Exeggutor.

-¡Espeon ponte en frente y usa Pantalla Luz!- La entrenadora dueña del tipo psíquico ordenaba comenzando la parte una de su estrategia. Las llamas rebotaban del vidrio de energía psíquica.

 **-** ¡Exeggutor! ¡Día Soleado!- El pokemon palmera empezaba a generar que el sol ardiera con más fuerza ya que el salón tenia destapado el techo debido a que hacia un buen día. Ash se sentía intranquilo con esa consecución de ataques defensivos.

-¡Ataquemos con fuerza entonces! ¡As Aéreo!- Se podía notar como Ash deseaba terminar esa batalla rápidamente, otro ataque súper efectivo contra Exeggutor se estaba ejecutando cuando el tipo fuego corría a toda velocidad.

-¡Reflejo!- Al escuchar eso de la entrenadora del Espeon, el azabache abrió los ojos de par en par al ver que también tenían defensa física. Quilava choco contra la pared psíquica la cual parecía impenetrable.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Acabemos con ese tipo fuego! ¡Usa Bomba Lodo Exeggutor!- Quilava se encontraba desprotegido luego de rebotar contra la pared psíquica. Las bombas creadas por Exeggutor iban a impactar directamente contra Quilava.

-¡Sylveon usa Protección!- La tipo hada se colocaba frente al tipo fuego deteniendo el ataque venenoso. Serena fue precavida al dejar la ofensiva para Ash mientras ella también trataba de descifrar lo que ellos planeaban. Volteo a ver a su amado el cual se veía algo incomodo con la situación.

-¿Estás bien Ash?- Ella le observaba con preocupación ya que no despegaba su mirada del reloj.

-No te preocupes Serena. Enfoquémonos en ganar.- Ella no estaba segura de esa frase, pudo notar algo de frustración en Ash.

-De acuerdo. ¿Pero cómo podremos penetrar esas barreras?-

-La única manera es atacando con todo nuestro poder. Ataquemos a distancia, podrá tener pantalla de luz activa pero no es invencible.- Serena asentía, debían de golpear con todo.

-¡Vamos entonces Ash! ¡Sylveon utiliza Fuerza Lunar!-

-¡Quilava utiliza Erupción!-

Ambos pokemon lanzaban sus más potentes ataques en contra de sus rivales. El chico de la pareja contraria sonrió al ver que cayeron en su trampa.

-¡Rayo Solar!- Debido al efecto de día soleado, el tipo planta no tardo en cargar su ataque y lanzarlo contra las rocas volcánicas que Quilava había lanzado.

-¡Espeon! ¡Psíquico!- Utilizando su fuerza psíquica, Espeon detenía la bola de energía de hada y la redirigía hacia las fuerzas que chocaban en el cielo que al colisionar formaron mini explosiones como si se tratasen fuegos artificiales maravillando al público.

-¡Magnifico! ¡Los competidores Amanda y Troy utilizaron los ataques de sus rivales para crear una obra de arte!- El publico ardía de emoción ante lo buena que estaba siendo la batalla de coordinación. Ash y Serena observaron como su barra de puntos bajaba velozmente dejándolos en una situación incómoda.

-¡Perfecto!- La pareja contraria alzaban sus manos dándose los cinco ya que conocían que luego de eso su victoria estaba garantizada. Ahora solo tenían que defender.

-Tenemos que seguir insistiendo Serena. Pudieron usar nuestros ataques en nuestra contra. Olvide que estamos en una batalla de coordinación.-

-Entiendo Ash, no te preocupes. Yo también me deje llevar. ¿No nos vamos a rendir no es así? No hasta el final…- Ella volvía a recitar ese mantra, eso le llenaba de confianza.

-¡Ataquemos Quilava!-

-¡Sylveon! ¡Nosotras también!-

La batalla seguía su curso y los múltiples ataques de Ash y Serena eran bloqueados o esquivados con mucha dificultad de parte de la otra pareja. Si eran ataques de bajo calibre, las barreras psíquicas de Espeon eran suficientes, si el ataque era demasiado potente, el rayo solar de Exeggutor detenía los avances de esos fuertes movimientos. Ash miraba los minutos y observaba con desesperación como se consumían en el calor de la batalla.

A pesar de haber hecho esa maravillosa combinación, los múltiples combos de Sylveon y Quilava acercaban el puntaje a punto de quedar empatados, eso llenaba de nervios a la pareja rival.

-¡Esos dos están a punto de alcanzarnos Troy!-

-No pensé que pudieran detener nuestras defensas. Creo que tendremos que atacar si queremos ganar. De todos modos ya estamos a pocos segundos del límite de tiempo de ese chico. Te aseguro lo que quieras que no podrá concentrarse debido al dolor que sentirá. – En efecto, el reloj ya estaba en la marca de 14 minutos. Ash empezaba a sentir ya rastros del dolor que Brock le había mencionado que sentiría. Su sudor caía de su frente muy pronunciadamente y eso la performer que le acompañaba lo pudo notar.

 **-** ¿Ash? ¿Qué tienes?- Ella observaba como su amado empezaba a jadear pero aun con sus ojos puestos en la batalla.

-No tienes que preocuparte Serena…..-

-¿¡Cómo no quieres que me preocupe por ti Ash!?- ¡Descuido! Eso pudieron notar los rivales y con ello su oportunidad de ganar se daba.

-¡Exeggutor usa Bomba Lodo contra Sylveon!- La tipo hada estaba expuesta, la preocupación de Serena debilito su concentración. La peli miel al observar ese ataque dio todo por perdido ya que eso derrotaría a Sylveon.

-¡Quilava intercepta!- Con todas sus fuerzas internas, Ash comando a su pokemon que se lanzo para interceptar el ataque dando en el blanco y protegiendo a su compañera. Lo peor sucedía para la pareja, el tipo fuego era envenenado.

-¡Ya tenemos la victoria!- Los rivales volvían a celebrar de manera airosa y orgullosa. Ash en cambio se arrodillaba ya que sentía que su torso ardía como si se tratase del sol mismo. Serena estaba en un dilema enorme, la batalla aun seguía y no podía detenerse por nada del mundo. Solo había 4 minutos ahora en el reloj y la ventaja parecía bastante para su estrategia perfecta.

-Serena, no te desconcentres por nada del mundo en una batalla…- En medio de su dolor, Ash instruía a la mujer que amaba en medio de su competición. Ella no entendía que sucedía pero no iba a arriesgar a Ash ante nada ni nadie. Él era más importante que cualquier cosa en este mundo.

-Ash tenemos que retirarnos para ver como….- En ese momento Ash tomo la mano de Serena y la vio a los ojos, lleno de determinación por ganar. Ella quedo estupefacta al verlo con esa sed de triunfo, mordió su labio y maldecía que ella no podía decirle que no a esa mirada que ella admiraba desde pequeña.

-Entiendo Ash… ¡Vamos a ganar esto!- Ahora ella tenía la misma urgencia que Ash en terminar eso rápido. No iba a permitir que su amado sufriera más de lo que padecía.

Quilava a pesar de estar envenenado se levantaba para seguir con la batalla. No iba a permitir que su entrenador perdiera, le debía mucho desde aquellos viajes en Johto donde confió que su llama sería suficiente para llevarlo a la victoria. La luz de la evolución se hacía presente de repente y eso sorprendió a todos en general. El pequeño roedor de fuego empezó a cambiar de forma creando una llama más poderosa en su espalda.

-¡Typhlosion!- El rugido del tipo fuego se escuchaba en todo el estadio. La evolución que sufrió era el símbolo de la determinación de ganar de Ash y eso inspiraba ahora a la kalosiana que miraba maravillada la evolución del compañero de su amado.

-¡Vamos Serena!- El azabache se puso de pie nuevamente usando todo su poder de concentración para ganar. Los rivales observaban sorprendidos todo lo que ocurría.

-¡Lanzallamas amigo!- Typhlosion rugía y lanzaba al mismo tiempo una poderosa ráfaga de fuego la cual era tan abrazante que se podía sentir la ola de calor que emanaba.

-¡Pantalla de Luz!- La misma estrategia volvía a brindarse y la ráfaga de llamas era mitigada, a excepción que esa vez la barrera empezaba a desquebrajarse.

-¡Tenemos que detener ese ataque! ¡Rayo Solar Exeggutor!- El pokemon cargaba la energía pero día soleado había perdido efecto, sin notarlo había perdido la medida del tiempo del efecto de ese movimiento.

-¡Corre a la par de la llama Sylveon!- La tipo hada hacia lo que su entrenadora le indicaba, luego de haber entrenado tantos años con Braixen ella entendía cómo manejar el calor.-

-¡Bola Sombra!- Espeon cargaba su ataque fantasma listo para darle de lleno a su rival que se acercaba.

-¡Salta sobre la llama y apunta Fuerza Lunar hacia Exeggutor!- Con enorme elegancia y agilidad, Sylveon sobresaltaba la llamarada de Quilava y al aterriza lanzaba su ataque lunar rompiendo por fin la barrera de luz dándole de lleno a ambos pokemon.

 **-** ¿Qué te parece si terminamos esto con un ataque improvisado Serena?-

-¿Eh?-

-Sígueme la corriente y ganemos esto.-

-¡De acuerdo!- Ella tomo la mano de su amado en ese momento afirmando su confianza plena. Él se sentía inspirado ahora por la calidez que emanaba de ella aliviando cualquier dolor que pudiese sentir.

-¡Typhlosion! ¡Llama Final!- El pokemon de fuego empezaba arder de manera extrema liberando potentes ráfagas de fuego de su cuerpo las cuales las empezó a dirigir hacia los pokemon contrarios creando un efecto de corona de fuego.

-¡Rayo Solar!- Era el único movimiento que le quedaba a la pareja rival. Exeggutor lanzo el ataque para alivianar el daño que podría recibir.

-¡Pantalla de Luz!- La dueña de Espeon también apoyaba para resistir. El tiempo pronto se acabaría.

-¡Viento Hada Sylveon!- Ella tuvo una idea al ver las bellas flamas finales del pokemon de Ash. Era seguro que ellos iban intentar contraatacarlas pero un efecto sorpresa iba a ser suficiente para eliminar su estrategia.

El viento generado por Sylveon se penetraba en las llamas de Typhlosion atrapando a algunas en el proceso. Estas flamas tomaron direcciones diferentes y fueron impactadas a los pokemon que solo protegían verticalmente. La fuerza del ataque fue mucho que al final sus defensas también se debilitaron y dejaron que el ataque también les diera de frente, tres flamas impactaron dejándolos inconscientes.

-¡Los pokemon de Amanda y Troy no pueden seguir! ¡Los ganadores del concurso pokemon de Ciudad Celeste son Ash y Serena!- El público empezó a rugir con la declaración hecha. Serena no podía creer lo que pasaba y fue a abrazar a su amado de la alegría.

-¡Ash! ¡Lo hicimos!- Llama final tenía un efecto secundario, el pokemon perdía su tipo fuego luego de ejecutarlo. Tal como una vela al consumirse al máximo, Ash en esos instantes perdía su consciencia al haber quemado toda su resistencia y fuerza en esos últimos minutos. El dolor fue tan insoportable que solo pudo desmayarse en los brazos de su amada.

-¡ASH!-

 **"** **Brock y Misty salieron disparados hacia el campo a auxiliar a su amigo que yacía sin consciencia en los brazos de su amada. El grito de Serena desgarro cualquier celebración que podía haber tenido al tener su primera victoria hacia su nuevo objetivo. ¿Qué sucederá con Ash? Esta historia continuara…"**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda Taikobou con un capitulo mas de El Reto Maximo. Un capitulo bastante entretenido de escribir, realmente es mi primer intento al hacer un concurso, siento que no fue lo que esperaba pero estoy satisfecho. Mejoraremos en los siguientes concursos que faltan jajajaja. Bueno espero les haya gustado el capitulo y siempre agradezco sus comentarios! Ahora a responder reviews!**

 **Edtru23: Me alegra que te haya gustado, creeme que me costo crearla y mas por el hecho de ver que tipo de pokemon podian ser compatibles jajajaja. Al final me deje guiar por dos de mis favoritos de Hoenn jajajajaja. Con respecto a tus preguntas:**

 **1\. Yup, habran rivales de otras regiones que ya se ha encontrado en sus viajes, de hecho un par estaran en Kanto. Siempre soy de los que hace que Ash se cobre sus revanchas y claro que se van a dar.**

 **2\. Por ahora lo dejamos a un lado por la crisis de Ash, tendran su platica en el proximo capitulo.**

 **3\. No los considere , creo seria una desventaja clara para los demás concursantes ya que un movimiento Z seria demasiado OP. El fenomeno lazo esta en hiato debido a su herida. Por eso hice la evolucion de Typhlosion y su nuevo ataque jajajaja.**

 **Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **SrBlack28: Falta poco para el encuentro, ya terminamos la primera parte. Ahora el siguiente paso es el faro de Bill. Muchas gracias por el apoyo!**

 **jbadillodavila: Ojala te haya gustado este capitulo tambien! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Celeste Blaas: Me agrada que te guste mi historia, siempre es grato que te gusten todos los aspectos. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Sora: Creo que fue lo mejor politicamente correcto que pude haber hecho XD! De hecho no entiendo mucho la guerra de shippings, en su momento Misty me agradaba cuando veia los primeros episodios. Ahora Serena es mi favorita sobre todas, es cuestion de gustos pero si una historia me gusta sus personajes tambien. Creo que es mi vision de como se conocerian(En especial por el hecho de ver al Ash caballeroso, Misty siempre ha visto a Ash como un chico que solo tiene las batallas pokemon por dentro, ese cambio con Serena es mi vision como ella veria a su amigo hoy en dia frente a ella jajajaja.)**

 **Sobre mis picks, creeme que me quebre la cabeza en ver quienes iba a emparejar XD. Altaria lo tome para brindarle una oportunidad a un pokemon no canonico de la chica, Glalie por que es Cool! (Chiste malo de tipos hielo XD) Los movimiento Z como Sub Zero Slammer o la mega evolucion los selle ya que seria muy injusto en el caso del primero. Ash aun no puede mega evolucionar pokemon...por ahora...**

 **Espero te este yendo bien en clases y gracias siempre por el apoyo!**

 **Por cierto! Tengo que dar las gracias a todos ustedes, superamos la marca de las 50000 vistas en el fic! Vaya! Eso me llena de emocion, año y medio que ha valido la pena! Espero duplicarla y que a ustedes les siga gustando! Muchisimas gracias!**

 **Bueno gente, espero les guste el capitulo y nos vemos en el siguiente! Ya-Ha!**


	55. C18 Plegaria silenciosa

Capitulo 18: Plegaria silenciosa a la genética que clama.

 **"** **En nuestro capitulo anterior, luego de una fantástica batalla de coordinación, Serena junto a Ash salían victoriosos pero a un alto precio. El esfuerzo realizado por el joven hizo que llegara al límite de lo sano y al final de la contienda no pudo hacer más que desmayarse por el dolor intenso que vivió en los segundos finales."**

Los ojos del azabache se abrían, era cegado por una resplandeciente luz la cual le obligaba tapar un poco su frente con su mano. ¿Qué había sucedido? Lo último que recordaba es que había librado una batalla difícil junto a Serena. ¡¿Momento!? ¡¿Serena?! Esto lo hizo levantar de golpe y ver donde estaba ella pero para su sorpresa no estaba ni en el salón de concursos o ni siquiera en Ciudad Celeste. Lo único que podía observar era un enorme campo cubierto de flores tal como aquel que visitaron en Kalos.

 _Caminemos juntos mientras miramos el horizonte frente a nosotros…._

 _Solo déjame escuchar nuevamente tu voz…._

 _Caminemos juntos incluso en esos días de soledad…._

 _El día que no seas capaz de hablar…apóyate en mis hombros y déjame escuchar…._

¿De quién era esa voz dulce? Ash podía escuchar ese leve susurro claramente. El viento ahora soplaba fuerte y eso hacía que los pétalos de aquellas bellas flores se elevaran a los cielos. ¿Qué ocurría? En ese instante recordó el enorme dolor que sintió cuando competía con Serena y reviso su torso y para su mayor sorpresa no estaba esa herida mortal en su torso. Todo eso era muy extraño para el joven, no tenía sentido.

 _Siempre voy a seguir buscando…_

 _A nuestros corazones llenos de emoción…_

 _Incluso cuando hagamos una pequeña desviación…. ¿Verdad?_

Escuchaba la suave plegaria a través del viento que le susurraba a su alma. Observo el horizonte por todos sus puntos cardinales pero solo podía observar como ese campo se expandía infinitamente ante su punto de vista. No le quedaba otra opción más que avanzar hacia lo desconocido y decidió tomar el norte con la esperanza de llegar a un lugar.

En su caminata, decidió primero activar su habilidad y su aura se manifestaba en su cuerpo en especial en sus ojos. No había nadie a sus alrededores, estaba solo.

-¡Amigos! ¡Pikachu! ¡Brock! ¡Misty! ¡Serena!- El joven intentaba llamar a los cuatro vientos pero era imposible, no existía respuesta. La situación le inquietaba mucho.

 _Vamos a continuar nuestro viaje mañana…_

 _Por supuesto tu sonrisa…_

 _Es mi favorita de todas…_

Después de un tiempo, el sol brillante y los campos llenos de flores fueron reemplazados por una tempestiva tormenta de nieve el cual hacia que los cielos fueran negros como si la luz del astro rey hubiese sido robada por un ente cruel y despiadado. ¿Qué era todo esto? Ash sentía como el frio recorría su cuerpo y temblaba al sentir la gélida sensación a través de su piel. No tenía opción más que seguir adelante.

 _Corramos juntos en este inmenso mundo…._

 _Muchas aventuras nos aguardan…_

Esa canción persistía en medio de la lúgubre tormenta. La fría ráfaga de viento chocaba contra su cuerpo, sus músculos se entumecían y su visión se hacía borrosa. Lo que solo eran tal vez eran minutos de caminata, parecían ser horas interminables las cuales no parecían tener propósito ni fin. La mirada de Ash perdía vida, frotaba sus hombros con sus manos tratando de calentar su ser pero era inútil. La vida se le estaba escapando poco a poco sin siquiera poder combatir contra esa sensación.

 _Cuando seamos más fuertes…_

 _Podremos lograr abrazar las debilidades de alguien más… ¿Verdad?_

 ** _"_** ** _¿Te rendirás?"_**

La tormenta ahora rugía fuerte, el joven perdía ante la oscuridad que lo envolvía y su consciencia se desvanecía poco a poco.

 _Atravesemos el mundo mientras sonreímos…._

 _Olvidándonos de esos buenos días en esas noches…._

 ** _"_** ** _¿Piensas acaso quedarte ahí toda tu vida?"_**

Esa voz le brindaba vida a través de sus cuestionamientos además de esa melodía que transmitía anhelo ¿Dónde había escuchado ese ritmo? El joven ahora se arrastraba en la nieve avanzando. No iba a rendirse, tenía muchas cosas que cumplir pero una promesa.

 _No importa lo que pase en el futuro…._

 _No te esfuerces solo si me tienes a mí…._

 ** _"_** ** _Si no sigues adelante, muchas personas se sentirán tristes, en especial un corazón que late por ti."_**

Claro que Ash sabia de quien se trataba ese corazón, ella sería la más afectada si no regresaba. No importa si el frio congelaba sus piernas, no importa si la oscuridad le quitaba la vista, su corazón iba a latir fuertemente y su perseverancia lo sacaría de ese embrollo.

 _Alcancemos nuestros sueños juntos…._

 _Alcancemos ese arcoíris tú y yo…._

En ese instante, la tormenta se desvanecía al mismo tiempo que la melodía acababa de aquella voz dulce y angelical que la interpretaba. La luz y los campos de flores volvieron ante la vista del joven que ahora se volvía a poner de pie. Podía sentir como ese mundo giraba para él, una experiencia que nunca olvidaría. A diferencia de la última vez, un ser estaba frente suyo….uno que lo lleno de nostalgia.

-¿Mewtwo?-

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Ash…- El azabache vio en esos momentos el estado del cuerpo del pokemon psíquico. Había perdido un ojo, tenía cicatrices por todo su cuerpo.

-¿¡Que te sucedió!? ¿Estás bien amigo?- El pokemon se sorprendía ante la reacción del joven, hace unos segundos estaba a punto de perder la vida y en lo primero que se preocupaba era en su estado.

-Estamos en la misma situación, entre la vida y la muerte.- ¿Entre la vida y la muerte? ¿Cómo era posible?

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-En un lugar fuera de la realidad, podríamos decir que estamos dentro de tu alma.-

-¿Mi alma? ¡Momento! Eso quiere decir…..-

-No lo estas Ash, al menos eso es lo que he percibido en tus alrededores. Tus amigos están sumamente preocupados por ti. Una voz clama por ti.-

-Ahora recuerdo todo….-

-Nuestras almas de alguna están conectadas Ash, tu aura y mis poderes psíquicos han hecho resonancia ya que estamos ahora muy cerca del uno del otro desde aquel incidente.- El azabache no había notado muy bien que su cuerpo estaba brillando con su aura azul y una fuerza diferente a la suya. Mewtwo también brillaba con esa intensidad.

-Entiendo que yo esté en ese lapso de vida y muerte. ¿Pero y tú?-

-Hace un par de meses, un ente muy poderoso nos ataco a mí y a mis amigos los clones.-

-¿Alguien pudo contigo? Pero tú eres muy fuerte….-

-Ese ser, es tenebroso y tiene planes malignos. Su poder psíquico dista de lo que sus objetivos buscan. Hice lo posible por defender a mis amigos pero por desgracia no pude soportar los ataques llenos de rencor de ese ser.-

-Necrozma….-

-¿Ese es su nombre? Un nombre digno para inspirar terror. Fue la primera vez en mi vida que sentí pánico. Su fuerza está fuera de esta dimensión.

-¿Qué paso con tus amigos? Acaso….-

-No te preocupes, Mew me ayudo con ellos. Se encuentran en el Reino de Rota.-

-¿El reino de Rota? ¡Eso quiere decir que están con Meowth y los demás!- Ash también recordaba el sueño que tuvo con Lucario luego de su batalla con Buzzwole y Dialga. ¿Acaso eso era lo que quería dar a entender Lucario?

-En efecto, ellos están seguros ahí en el árbol de los inicios.- Ash aun recordaba como el mismo Mew le pidió ser guardián del Meowth del equipo Rocket. Según lo expuesto, en un futuro seria perseguido en búsqueda de información vital para la seguridad de toda la región.

-¿Entonces tu estas en el faro de Bill?-

-Es un humano bastante excéntrico, pero percibí sus intenciones honestas cuando caí ahí por accidente al escapar de Necrozma. Por alguna razón, ese ser se aburrió de seguirme y he estado en cuidados intensivos durante todo este tiempo.-

-Veo entonces que nos necesitamos…..-

-Tu aura percibe bien Ash, el poder psíquico que permanecía en ti del choque de energías entre Mew y yo en aquella cruel e inútil batalla es lo que ha mantenido tu veneno en control. Lastimosamente esa otra presencia que te acompaña ha neutralizado nuestra fuerza en tu interior, es por eso que necesitas verme.-

-¿Tu porque me necesitas?-

-Necesito el poder de tu aura, podríamos decir que estoy en una situación similar a la tuya.- En ese instante, el cuerpo manifestado de Mewtwo empezaba a desvanecerse.

-¡Mewtwo!-

-No tienes que preocuparte, mis poderes están debilitados y es por eso que mi comunicación contigo es breve. Tú ya te encuentras fuera de peligro gracias a tu fuerza de voluntad y gracias al cariño de tus seres cercanos.-

-No solamente es eso amigo, tú también me has salvado…..no solo acá….también en Alola.- El pokemon psíquico sonreía ante la honestidad del joven y cerraba sus ojos.

-Te estaré esperando Ash…- Con esas palabras, la presencia del pokemon desaparecía y ahora el joven quedaba solo en lo que al parecer era su alma.

-Al parecer tendré que esperar un poco…- Al decir esas palabras, la luz se volvió muy intensa al punto de envolverlo nuevamente.

====Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Celeste====

Ash abrió de golpe sus ojos luego de que esa luz lo cegó. Al sentarse pudo observar que estaba en una de las camas del centro pokemon y que en sus brazos tenia algunos tubos conectados. Lo primero que hizo fue revisar su torso y en efecto la herida estaba ahí pero se había estabilizado en comparación como estaba en la competencia. Escuchaba los pitidos de la maquina que median los pulsos de su corazón. Estaba de vuelta en la realidad.

 **-** Ash…..- El joven escucho esa voz que la traía nostalgia….era la misma que escucho en su travesía entre la vida y la muerte. ¿Acaso era su plegaria? Ese rostro que amaba se llenaba de lágrimas. Ella no pudo soportar el alivio y la alegría y corrió hacia a él a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Estas bien! ¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti! ¡Perdóname si hice que te esforzaras!- Serena sollozaba y soltaba un millón de disculpas, no importa las veces que el joven se arriesgaba y quedara en un cuarto de hospital, su preocupación siempre seria mayor cada vez.

-Estoy bien….no tienes porque preocuparte mas…- La mano del joven ahora pasaba por la mejilla de Serena intentando limpiar sus lagrimas. Ella no soporto y se lanzo a sus labios a besarlo apasionadamente como si no hubiese mañana. El azabache se sonrojaba ante tal acto que hacia la chica, básicamente lo abrumaba con su amor al punto que lo recostó en la cama.

-No debí forzarte Ash…..- Ella aun lloraba al separarse de los labios del joven. Sus lagrimas calidad caían en la mejilla del joven que la observaba lamentar todo lo que sucedió.

-Calma Serena. Estoy bien, en serio. Yo participe porque quería ayudarte, no pensé que estuviese tan grave. Tú no tienes culpa de nada, yo soy el insensible que no piensa en las consecuencias.- Ella solo podía verle con esos ojos hinchados de tanto derramar su tristeza a través de sus ojos. Nuevamente sintió que la vida de su amado se desvanecía ante ella y su desesperación aumentaba con cada experiencia.

-¿En serio estas bien?-

-Lo estoy, no llores más por favor.-

-¡No puedo evitarlo si estas en peligro Ash! Sabes que yo te amo…..y no podría…..soportar…- El joven decidió silenciarla con un abrazo a lo cual a ella se le abrieron los ojos de par en par.

-Yo también te amo Serena. No tienes que echarte la culpa de nada. Yo haría lo que sea por ti.-

-Ejem….creo que con esos despertares que te da Serena, siento que haces a propósito esas barbaridades tuyas de ponerte en peligro.- Otra voz se escucho desde la puerta, Misty y Brock junto a Pikachu entraban ahora felices de ver a su amigo fuera de peligro. Ambos jóvenes sonrojados se separaron un poco al ver que sus amigos estaban ahí.

-¡Pikapi!- El roedor eléctrico fue a los brazos de su amigo también completamente aliviado de que estuviese bien.

-Me alegra de verte de nuevo amigo….-

-Nos diste otro sus nuevamente Ash.- Brock se acercaba mientras Misty observaba en silencio toda la situación. ¿Esa era la situación actual de Ash? Su preocupación al verlo postrado en la cama en un coma imposible de predecir la habían asustado como nunca.

-Lo siento…- Brock suspiraba, ya lo conocía muy bien.

-Debes de agradecerle al profesor Kukui de que estés levantado nuevamente.-

-¿El profesor Kukui?-

-Me entere como te fue en las pruebas de los guardianes de Alola gracias a Serena, eso me dio una idea para recuperarte. Le pedí al profesor que fuese por un poco de agua de Tapu Fini, ya que hizo maravillas en ti la última vez. Combine sus elementos con la medicina que te he fabricado durante estos años y pues ha surtido el efecto deseado.-

-Creo que tienes razón. Corrí con suerte nuevamente…-Ash debía de agradecerle al profesor cuando fuese a Alola. Lo que no espero fue recibir un golpe extremo en la cabeza por parte de cierta líder de gimnasio.

-¡Idiota! ¿Crees que es bonito que te pongas en peligro? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo cuanto que sufrió Serena cuando te desmayaste?- El joven se sobaba la cabeza pero entendía lo que decía su amiga, volteo a ver los ojos de Serena los cuales estaban hinchados y un poco de ardor se podía apreciar en ellos. ¿Todo a causa suya?

-¿Serena?- Ella se apeno ante lo que Misty decía y negaba con las manos tratando de decir que se encontraba bien pero Ash opinaba lo contrario.

-Misty tiene razón…..-

-¿Momento? ¿Tengo razón? ¿Me estás dando la razón Ash Ketchum?-

-Fue insensato de mi parte y merezco ese golpe. Lo lamento si te preocupe Serena.- Algo inesperado, Ash inclinaba su cabeza hacia la performer la cual se sonrojaba al extremo al recibir la petición de Ash de disculparse. Ella procedía a acariciar su rostro y a evitar que siguiese con ello. La peli naranja solo observaba sorprendida como el joven azabache había madurado con el tiempo. Ya no era aquel testarudo de hace años cuando lo pesco del rio. Ver a Serena preocupada por el estado de la persona que ella amaba le enternecía.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora Ash? Necesitas descansar antes de nuestra batalla…- La líder de gimnasio retomaba su labor oficial, el joven azabache le observaba y analizaba la situación. Esa experiencia entre la vida y la muerte le había indicado que existía algo más urgente que su participación en el torneo intercontinental.

-Creo que tendremos que posponer un poco la batalla Misty, hay algo urgente que tengo que tratar primero y en eso también mi salud está involucrada.- Ante ese comentario, Misty y Serena quedaron confundidas. Brock fue el único en captar la situación que requería urgencia.

-Creo que Misty también tiene derecho a saber lo que sucede. Ella está involucrada de todos modos.-

-¿A qué te refieres Brock?- La sirena de Ciudad Celeste estaba impaciente con el secretismo que ambos chicos guardaban, incluso Serena estaba en las sombras con esa famosa visita al faro de Bill. Ash volteo a ver a Serena a los ojos y decidió que era hora de explicarlo todo….

-¿Recuerdas nuestra visita al faro de Bill hace unos años?-

-Claro que lo recuerdo, fue cuando vimos al Dragonite gigante.- Serena escuchaba la famosa anécdota increíble de la líder de gimnasio y quedaba sorprendida al ver que era realidad lo que ambos jóvenes expresaban.

-Hace unas semanas en Ciudad Lumiose de la región Kalos se celebro una reunión Triple S.-

-Me entere de ello, de hecho se nos envió un memo a todos los lideres de gimnasio.-

-A esa reunión, Bill asistió y nos confió un secreto que solo nosotros cuatro conocemos, aunque ahora con Serena seremos cinco.-

-¿Un secreto Ash? ¿Qué es?- La joven kalosiana tenía ansias por saber. ¿Qué era eso que discutieron en la Torre Prisma?

-Mewtwo se encuentra en el faro de Bill muy malherido….- La expresión de la líder de gimnasio fue de genuina y pura sorpresa. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante tal revelación.

-¡¿Mewtwo!? ¿Cómo es posible que ese pokemon este malherido?- Era dos sorpresas muy grandes las que ella procesaba.

-¿Mewtwo? Es la primera vez que escucho de ese pokemon….- Serena al viajar, siempre se entero de la existencia de seres míticos en el folklore de todas las regiones. Kanto siempre fue algo que ella estudio ya que era la región natal de su amado. Había escuchado acerca del mito de Mew pero ese nombre nuevo era muy raro para ella.

-Ese pokemon fue una experiencia diferente para nosotros tres Serena. Hace muchos años lo encontramos en Johto, pero sin saberlo descubrimos que lo encontramos mucho antes aquí en Kanto. Ese pokemon tiene un pasado triste, es por eso que estuvo a punto de destruir la región Kanto al creer que nosotros los humanos éramos seres inferiores y que los pokemon que nos acompañaban lo eran también. El bloqueo nuestras memorias cuando ese problema se resolvió, es porque su existencia es un mito mucho mayor que el de Mew el cual nos ayudo en ese entonces.- Es ahí cuando la peli miel recordaba con quien viajaba, Ash Ketchum. No debería de sorprenderle ese hecho si era honesta.

-¿Por qué tienes que ir Ash?-

-Es algo complejo de explicar por los momentos, pero ese pokemon puede ser la clave de la recuperación definitiva de Ash y la señora Lusamine…la madre de Lillie.- La sorpresa de Serena fue enorme. ¿Ash y la madre de su amiga Lillie podrían recuperarse los dos?

-¡Tenemos que ir entonces Ash!-

-Estaba pensando lo mismo Serena, de hecho es urgente.-

-Aun estas hospitalizado Ash, pero creo que en este caso hare una excepción.- Misty observaba un poco pensativa ante las noticias mientras Brock daba la alta improvisada a su amigo.

-Chicos….quiero acompañarlos.- ¿EH? Todos en el cuarto observaron a la líder del gimnasio sorprendidos ante su declaración.

-Al igual que ustedes también estoy involucrada. Quiero ser de ayuda aunque sea en ese pequeño viaje.-

-¿Qué pasara con los retos del gimnasio?-

-No tengo nada reservado para estos días a excepción de ti Ash. Si alguien llega tendrá que esperar. Me interesa también lo que suceda con Mewtwo.- Ash sonreía al ver la preocupación real de su amiga y extendía su mano hacia la peli naranja.

-Bienvenida al grupo nuevamente Misty.- La sonrisa del azabache era sincera tanto que hizo que la líder de gimnasio también sonriera feliz de acompañarlos. En una vuelta del destino, Serena sonreía siendo testigo de cómo el grupo original del joven que ella amaba se reunía nuevamente para un viaje.

====Afueras de Ciudad Celeste====

Una golpiza tremenda era dada hacia el par de jóvenes que compitieron en la final del concurso de Ciudad Celeste. Ellos fueron secuestrados luego de su competición sin que nadie se diese cuenta debido al escándalo que se formo por el estado de Ash.

-¡¿Por qué nos hace esto!? ¡¿Quién es usted?!-

-Las preguntas las hago yo querido. Me encantaría saber que fue lo que escucharon sobre ese joven con quien compitieron hace unos días.-

Luego de perder la competencia por el esfuerzo sobrehumano de Ash y su pokemon junto a la habilidad de Serena y Sylveon, ambos chicos se sentían frustrados al punto de discutir en las afueras del salón. Ahí revelaron el famoso secreto que Ash Ketchum poseía y la persona que ansiaba esa información había escuchado claro sobre esa debilidad. Desde que salió de Pueblo Paleta, había sido testigo de todas las luchas de Ash. El incidente con Silver, su batalla contra el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada, el derrumbe de Monte Luna y ahora el concurso de Ciudad Celeste. La agente Domino seguía los pasos del campeón de Alola bajo las ordenes del mismo jefe del Equipo Rocket.

Ella tenía una venganza personal contra el joven pero nunca pudo encontrar una abertura para su fuerza impresionante hasta ese momento donde escucho a los chicos ingenuos.

-No sé de qué habla….- El miedo del joven era ser descubierto y que descalificaran a su amiga de la competencia. Eso era lo menos que debía de preocuparle.

-¿Te haces el difícil? No todos los hombres son lindos cuando se hacen los difíciles…..bueno siempre hay excepciones. No quiero volver a repetirme, si quieres ver a tu amiga muerta por envenenamiento de mi Roserade debería de reconsiderar lo que me tienes que decir.- El joven vio aterrorizado al ver a su compañera amenazada por la cuchilla venenosa del pokemon planta.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Hablare! ¡Pero no la lastime!- La sonrisa de la agente Domino crecía ante lo que podría ser su misión victoriosa.

====A la siguiente mañana====

El viaje se había decidido, Ash y compañía salían del Centro Pokemon para partir hacia el faro de Bill. Serena en todo momento acompañaba al convaleciente entrenador de Pueblo Paleta ya que aun se sentía responsable de su estado.

-No tienes que preocuparte Serena, me encuentro bien.-

-Nada de eso, si vamos a viajar antes que te recuperes completamente yo seré tu soporte.- Brock miraba la pequeña discusión de los enamorados y reía ante ese hecho.

Ellos esperaban a la líder de gimnasio la cual preparaba todo para el viaje. Ella se sentía realmente de viajar aunque sea por un corto tiempo, esos días fueron los más divertidos para ella. Existía otra razón por la cual ella quería acompañarlos, tenían un mal presentimiento de esa visita y ella iba a apoyarlos en todo lo que pudiese.

Serena encontraba fascinante como cada amigo de Ash era especial, honestamente nunca pensó que su amado fuese tan importante para varias personalidades del mundo pokemon. Al verlo sonreír naturalmente nuevamente mientras platicaba con Brock y Misty sentía como su corazón tenia esperanza de recuperarse nuevamente.

-¡Chicos! ¡Estoy lista!- En el horizonte se veía como Misty regresaba del gimnasio lista para su viaje improvisado.

-Tardaste mucho…- Ash la observaba con impaciencia mientras la kalosiana reía nerviosamente.

 **-** ¿Y qué? ¡Tú nos vas a atrasar mas durante el viaje!- Algunas cosas no cambiaban, verlos chocar de vez en cuando era divertido para Brock.

-¿Cómo que yo los voy a atrasar? ¡Ahora veras…!- Ash se detuvo en ese instante cuando la mano de Serena le detenía.

-Nada de peleas frente a mí. Misty tiene sus responsabilidades de líder de gimnasio y se ofreció a acompañarnos. Además te encuentras convaleciente, iremos con tranquilidad y sin prisa.- Ash solo bajaba la mirada y obedientemente hacia caso a las palabras de Serena ante la mirada atónita de Misty que observaba como ellos empezaban a caminar siendo guiado el azabache por la mano de la reina de los performer.

-Lo veo y no lo creo…. Ash fue domado. ¿Ahora que falta?- Era normal que no lo creyese, incluso May le había comentado que en sus viajes en Hoenn sobre sus confrontaciones con el azabache testarudo.

-No te preocupes Misty, algún día encontraras a tu domador.- La peli naranja se molesto con ese comentario y en un acto de reflejo tomo la oreja de Brock como en los viejos tiempos.

-¡Que haces! ¡No estoy coqueteando con ninguna chica! ¡Ay, Ay, Ay!-

-Por nostalgia Brock, por pura nostalgia.- Misty seguía a la pareja con una sonrisa, comenzar un viaje de esa manera era algo que le traía alegría.

" **Un viaje al faro de Bill, la urgencia de Ash y Mewtwo de encontrarse era vital para el viaje de nuestro héroe. ¿Qué sucederá? Esta historia continuara…."**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo de El Reto Maximo! Este capitulo me salio algo corto pero creo que era todo lo que debia de abarcar. Comenzamos con el arca de Mewtwo! Vienen cosas muy intensas y la verdad quiero llegar al climax! Espero les guste el capitulo! Ahora a responder reviews!**

 **Tenzalucard23: Creo que mejor no pudiste haberlo dicho jajajaja. Pues se vio quien tiene los pantalones de la relacion jajajaja, esa interaccion entre ambos siempre me fascino. La unica pokegirl que lo domo XD! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **edtru23: Muchisimas gracias por tus palabras, siempre hago lo mejor para seguir con la calidad de la historia! Tendremos alguno que otro caso de celos de ambas partes, seran aislados pero claro que habra jajajaja! Mas que todo en los concursos y en alguna que otra ocasion. El arca que revelara tu pregunta esta a punto de empezar, veremos como se desarrolla. Con respecto a tu pregunta, veremos que agrego con respecto a las rivales de Serena. Por los momentos solo Lysia anda por ahí. Tal vez a futuro, nunca se sabe jajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Carlos29: Muchas gracias! Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **Guest: De hecho, si observo que Ash atrapa a ese Eevee (esperando que no lo suelte) tengo una puerta abierta para agregarlo al Slot en mi lista. Veremos como se desarrolla todo en el anime. Por los momentos gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Bueno por los momentos es todo! Gracias a todos por el apoyo! Ya-Ha!**


	56. C19 El Faro de Bill

Capitulo 19: El Faro de Bill

 **"** **En nuestro capitulo anterior, nuestro joven héroe se levantaba de su crisis nuevamente. Entre la alegría y el regocijo de verlo nuevamente en pie, una plegaria le era pedida y sin perder el tiempo el rumbo hacia el faro de Bill era la nueva meta."**

Un día ha pasado desde la recuperación de Ash. Su cuerpo sentía mejoría notable luego del problema que sufrió al esforzarse al extremo. A pesar de ello, Serena aun lo mantenía bajo extrema vigilancia velando por su seguridad. El joven no podía negarse ante su preocupación, a pesar de que se sentía mejor para caminar solo simplemente seguía la corriente de la mujer que ama.

Los sentimientos de Serena en esos momentos eran de culpa y esa era la raíz de su preocupación y sobreprotección. Ella realmente se asusto al verlo al final de la competencia, eso era algo que no deseaba volver a presenciar en su vida. La persona que ella tomaba de la mano era tan esencial como el aire que respiraba, su corazón dejaría de latir si por alguna razón desapareciera de su vida.

A pesar de tener ambos esos sentimientos, el pequeño viaje hacia el cabo de Ciudad Celeste estaba siendo realmente ameno para la kalosiana. Brock y Misty platicaban tan naturalmente con el joven azabache, entre pequeñas peleas y discusiones al ver como las personalidades de Ash y Misty a veces chocaban junto a la paciencia de Brock era un ritmo totalmente diferente al que ella vivió en Kalos, a pesar de ello era uno muy agradable. ¿Era acaso este el sentimiento de Ash en su primer viaje? Solo podía disfrutar de la alegría de esa experiencia y su sonrisa sustituía sus malos sentimientos.

-Chicos, está a punto de anochecer. ¿Por qué no descansamos en este claro? Ya falta poco para llegar al faro de Bill.- Ash sentía cierto grado de urgencia en seguir pero pudo percibir la mirada de Serena la cual estaba de acuerdo con su amigo.

-Me parece bien Brock. ¿Te parece si te ayudo con la cena?- La chica se prestaba a la ayuda cosa que el moreno agradecía y ambos se ponían manos a la obra. Mientras tanto Misty y Ash se encargarían de colocar las tiendas de campaña.

-Te tiene bien domado Ash…- Ante ese comentario, el azabache volteo a ver sorprendido ante la burla de su amiga.

-Muy graciosa Misty.-

-¿Me lo vas a negar?- Ash no podía hacerlo y simplemente retrocedía ante el cuestionamiento de la peli naranja. Dio un suspiro y decidió contar algo privado a su mejor amiga.

-Creo que tienes razón, pero creo que prefiero estar así si eso la hace feliz.-

-¿Imagino que hay un motivo?-

-Hace mucho tiempo, la hice llorar Misty. Podríamos decir que ese niño que peleaba contigo a menudo volvió a salir en ese viaje en Kalos.-

-Pobre Serena, imagino que la paso gris con tu yo testarudo y cabeza hueca.-

-Tienes razón, en esos momentos fui un completo idiota. Ignore sus sentimientos cuando intento animarme. Luego de que nos reconciliamos, jure jamás hacerla llorar. Cuando vi sus lágrimas caer todo ese mal sentimiento que tenía por una racha negativa desapareció momentáneamente y enfrió mi cabeza drásticamente...

-¿A qué te refieres con drásticamente?-

-Digamos que ella tiene buen brazo para lanzar bolas de nieve.- Ante ese comentario, Misty reía ante la pequeña historia que Ash le confiaba.

-Sí creo que te pusiste como tiendes a hacerlo, estoy segura que te lo merecías. ¿Pero sabes? Eso me hace ver que has madurado mucho….bueno aunque a veces eres un tonto.- Ambos volteaban a ver donde Serena y Brock cocinaban, luego Misty vio el rostro de Ash el cual esbozaba una enorme sonrisa al tener puesta fija la mirada en la kalosiana.

-Ella saca lo mejor mi. Creo que ese es el impacto que ella tiene en mí.-

-Por eso tienes que cuidarla Ash. Cuando estuviste inconsciente, ella se lamentaba sin cesar por tu bienestar. Trata de ser menos extremo, se consciente de tus acciones y recuerda que ahora la tienes a ella antes de arriesgar tu vida.-

-Lo tendré en cuenta Misty, gracias por escucharme.- A pesar de que ambos peleaban a menudo, su nivel de comprensión entre ambos era enorme debido a la confianza que tenían entre los dos. Misty debía de admitir que Serena era un punto y aparte para su amigo y realmente le alegraba que fuese así.

La cena estaba lista, los cuatro viajeros compartían pequeñas historias y anécdotas de sus viajes y experiencias. Todos admitían que quien tenía mejor repertorio en ese departamento era el azabache de las mil aventuras. Misty se sorprendía al probar la sazón de la comida de Serena molestando a ambos jóvenes con bromas de su futuro matrimonio a lo cual ambos se avergonzaban al pensar tan a futuro.

La hora de dormir llegaba y era hora de descansar. Ash y Brock se despedían de las dos chicas las cuales daban sus buenas noches al entrar a su carpa. Al acomodarse y estar a punto de dormir, la líder de gimnasio ahora quería escuchar de Serena lo que había platicado con Ash.

-¿Estas cansada Serena?- La peli miel la volteo a ver mientras ella cepillaba su cabello.

-Realmente no. ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Quería conversar un poco contigo, ya sabes….cosas de chicas.- La joven kantoniana se sonrojaba al tocar ese tipo de temas ya que no era tan femenina como a la chica que tenía en frente.

-¿De qué quieres hablar Misty?-

-¿Cómo te enamoraste de Ash?- ¡Poof! El carmesí en las mejillas de la joven explotaba de nuevo ante tal pregunta. Ella luego cerraba los ojos y suspiraba, una sonrisa automática se dibujaba en su rostro al pensar la respuesta ante la preguntas de Misty.

-De hecho ahora que lo pienso, me enamore varias veces de él.-

-¿Qué quieres decir con varias veces? ¿No te enamoras solo una vez de una persona?- La kalosiana reía un poco, era algo difícil de explicar si no lo sentías directamente.

-El amor que le tengo a Ash….es algo que ha cruzado las barreras del tiempo. Cuando digo que me enamore varias veces de él es porque en diversas etapas de mi vida el capturo mi corazón. La primera vez fue cuando nos conocimos en Pueblo Paleta, antes de conocerlo siempre fui algo asustadiza con los pokemon de niña. ¿Imagínate lo que fue el horror de venir a otra región donde podía encontrarme todo tipo de pokemon que podrían hacerme daño?-

-Puedo entenderte, si te confieso algo…..yo tengo fobia a los pokemon tipo insecto….al menos a la mayoría.-

-¿En serio?-

-Si, Ash fue muy cruel conmigo en Bosque Verde cuando viajamos por primera vez.- Serena reía ante la anécdota de Caterpie que empezó a contar Misty.

-Comprendo tu miedo, así me sentí en ese bosque cuando me perdí. Sentí tanto temor que incluso con el menor ruido sentía que era mi fin. En uno de esos arrebatos de temor, caí y me lastime la rodilla. Al escuchar otro ruido, pensé que esta vez sí estaría a merced de un peligroso pokemon pero es cuando me tope con Ash por primera vez.-

-¿Ash de niño? ¿Cómo era? Cuando viaje con él cuando teníamos diez años podía ser muy infantil.

-Aunque no lo creas, al verme lo primero que hizo fue auxiliarme. Vendo mi rodilla, me lleno de confianza cuando tenía miedo y me guio afuera tomándome de la mano.- Cuando la peli miel contaba esa anécdota, ella no podía evitar sonrojarse y acariciar su listón azul cosa que la líder de gimnasio noto.

-Vaya, esa es nueva información para mi.-

-Ash es algo único en ese sentido, por eso cuando lo volví a encontrar empecé a descubrir nuevas facetas que de niña no tuve tiempo en explorar.-

-¿Ese listón azul tiene algo que ver?- La joven performer se sorprendió ante la capacidad de observación de Misty.

-Este listón es muy especial para mí, me lo regalo en una cita.-

-¿Tuviste una cita con ese denso?-

-No es que haya sido una cita….cita. Tuvimos un tiempo a solas y pues digamos que la suerte de Ash siempre es impredecible ya que gano ese listón en una rifa. Ambos buscábamos regalos para nuestros pokemon debido a una actividad en Ciudad Coumarine. Este listón fue el agradecimiento sincero que Ash mostro hacia mí por ayudarle ante esa pequeña acción, aunque para mí ha sido el regalo mas valioso que he recibido en mi vida.-

-Ash a veces puede ser muy puro, apuesto lo que quieras que no lo hizo con las intenciones que esperabas.- Ambas reían ante esa observación, Serena admitía que era un denso enorme…pero uno que ella amaba tal y como era.

-Ese viaje fue importante para mí ya que descubrí mi verdadera vocación y un sueño el que perseguir. El apoyo de mis amigos fue siempre grande, pero el que recibía de Ash tenía esa carga positiva que me hacía creer en mí misma y no rendirme. Yo siempre fui muy insegura de mi misma, pero al viajar y tener varias aventuras poco a poco fui cambiando. Algunas veces no fue siempre todo color de rosa, pero Ash siempre se levanto cada vez que cayó y su apoyo incondicional hacia mí me daba fuerzas para seguir adelante, debido a ello fue que mi corazón fue recapturado.-

-¿Te confesaste?-

-De hecho….si.- La cara de Serena era un tomate debido a ese recuerdo. Cuando se lo conto a Misty, la peli naranja se sorprendió demasiado al ver lo atrevida que podía ser la chica. Ella jamás hubiera hecho eso con nadie, si algo admitía de sí misma es que le costaba demostrar sus sentimientos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo no lo viste?-

-Ocho largos años….-

-¿A pesar de ello seguías enamorada de Ash?-

-Claro, su recuerdo seguía siendo mi inspiración. Muchas veces fui tentada a visitarlo pero ya sabes que siempre anda de región en región. Además hice una promesa de ser una mejor persona cuando nos encontráramos de nuevo y mi sueño tenia prioridad. Selle mis sentimientos un tiempo para seguir adelante.-

-Por eso ahora dices que te enamoraste varias veces de Ash.- Misty entendía ya a la perfección los sentimientos de la joven, ella percibía que era entregada con sus metas al punto incluso de obviar algo tan importante como su corazón.

-Si…y esta última fue la definitiva, la que me hizo pensar y sentir que ya no podía estar alejada de mi persona favorita. Ash hizo mucho por mí en Kalos, me protegió como un caballero, se preocupo por mis sentimientos y sobre todo me demostró que seguía siendo ese niño puro que conocí hace ya años. Esos sellos que puse en mi corazón se desmoronaron solo con que pusiera un pie frente a mí, incluso con una máscara logro deshacerse de toda resistencia que pude haber dado.- Una historia de amor realmente bella, Misty no podía parar de sonreír al simplemente ser una testigo mas de ese enorme amor que la kalosiana poseía por el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

-Veo que el amor es así de intenso. Si te soy sincera, quisiera vivir aunque sea un decima parte de lo que tú sientes.-

-Pronto llegara tu turno Misty, yo tuve suerte de que fue desde niña. He aprendido que todos tenemos diferentes oportunidades en el tiempo en encontrar a esa persona especial. Solo tienes que ser paciente, cuando menos te lo esperes tendrás a tu enamorado frente a ti.- Ella guiñaba su ojo y eso motivaba a la peli naranja a tal vez experimentar ese bonito sentimientos.

-Gracias Serena. Solo procura no hacerme tía tan temprano.- ¡Poof! ¡Poof! ¡Poof! ¡Poof! ¡Poof! ¡Poof! ¡Poof! ¡Poof! ¡Poof! ¡Poof! ¡Poof! ¡Poof! ¡Poof! ¡Poof! ¡Poof! ¡Poof! ¡Poof! ¡Poof! ¡Poof! ¡Poof! ¡Poof! ¡Poof! ¡Poof! ¡Poof! ¡Poof! ¡Poof! ¡Poof! ¡Poof! ¡Poof! ¡Poof! ¡Poof! ¡Poof! ¡Poof! ¡Poof! ¡Poof! ¡Poof! ¡Poof! ¡Poof! ¡Poof! ¡Poof! ¡Poof! ¡Poof! ¡Poof! ¡Poof! ¡Poof! ¡Poof! ¡Poof! ¡Poof! ¡Poof! ¡Poof! ¡Poof! Un comentario inocente que hacia arder la cabeza de Serena y hasta hacerla sacar humo. No pudo evitar derretirse ante ese pensamiento cosa que hacia gracias a la joven de Ciudad Celeste. Eran tal para cual…..inocentes los dos.

-¡Achoo!-

-¿Tienes un resfriado Ash?- El moreno ya estaba a punto de dormirse cuando escucho a su paciente estornudar.

-Tranquilo, solo me sentí un poco inquieto.- Con ese pequeño comentario, los cuatro jóvenes procedían a dormir….aunque a una le costó mucho luego de lo activa que su imaginación trabajaba.

====A la mañana siguiente====

El sol salía para brindarle su maravilloso brillo a la región Kanto, los cuatro jóvenes se levantaban listos para seguir su viaje. Ash al ser el último en levantarse lo primero que hizo fue ver hacia donde Serena se encontraba y saludarla, lo que no espero fue verla toda sonrojada como en antaño. Hace tiempo no veía esa expresión mientras Misty solo reía ante la situación de esos dos. Pikachu veía a los dos con una gota en su sien mientras comía su desayuno.

-Hiciste de las tuyas por lo que veo.- Brock también sonreía al ver como Ash intentaba acercarse a la chica la cual aun echaba humo de su cabeza.

-Solo di un pequeño consejo.- Con eso ella tomaba un sorbo de café para tener un excelente día.

Luego de un par de horas de caminata, el antiguo faro se observaba en la cima del pequeño peñasco. Al fin habían llegado al lugar y Ash era el más emocionado por ello. Antes de poder dar un paso en ese momento el azabache sintió un enorme dolor en su pecho, su corazón dio un enorme latido que hizo eco en todo su cuerpo. No pudo disimular ese sentir y se arrodillo debido al impacto de ese sentimiento. Su vista se nublaba y sentía que su consciencia volvía a escapar.

-¡Ash!- Serena era la primera en auxiliar al joven seguido de cerca de Pikachu que caminaba a la par de ellos, la kalosiana volvía a preocuparse por si algo sucedía nuevamente con la salud de su amado.

-Estoy bien….descuida…solo tuve un pequeño dolor…- Brock y Misty también llegaban a auxiliarlo. ¿Qué había sido esa reacción? Ash se volvía a incorporar lentamente y empezaba a hiperventilar.

 _"_ _¿Qué me sucede? ¿Por qué me siento tan nervioso y desesperado?"_

Las manos de Serena se deslizaban del brazo de Ash mientras este avanzaba con todo su coraje. Ella vio su urgencia y su preocupación iba en aumento a pesar de que el joven se reincorporaba.

Ese dolor que sentía, no era suyo. Esa sensación era diferente, podía sufrirla pero no dejaba de pensar que era otra cosa. Decidió activar su aura y pudo percibir la fuerza de vida de aquel pokemon clon en el faro. Su llama parecía extinguirse poco a poco y el joven campeón por eso aceleraba el paso al punto de empezar a correr.

-¡Ash!- Sus amigos vieron la extraña reacción del joven y empezaron a correr tras él.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Ash llegaba jadeando a la puerta delantera del faro. Vio el timbre que había sido instalado en la entrada. Empezó a presionar el botón con mucha fiereza debido a la desesperación que tenía en su ser. Le dolía el pecho, sentía zozobra y desesperación.

-¿Diga? ¿Quién toca la puerta?- Una voz salió del comunicador que estaba instalado y era la voz que el azabache esperaba escuchar.

-¡Bill! ¡Soy Ash Ketchum! ¡Ya estoy aquí! ¡Por favor abre!-

-Al fin llegaste. Bueno, déjame que bajo en seguida.- La impaciencia en Ash crecía de manera abrupta. Serena y compañía por fin lo alcanzaron y llegaron ellos también jadeando.

-¡Ash! ¡¿Por qué saliste corriendo como un loco?!- Misty reclamaba pero parecía que el joven estaba en su propio mundo porque no le respondía.

-¿Está todo bien Ash?- Brock era el siguiente en tratar de traer al entrenador de vuelta a la realidad pero sin éxito, seguía esperando para que la puerta se abriera.

Serena observaba el cambio súbito en su amado, no estaba actuando para nada normal. Ella procedió a caminar y a tomar su mano tratando de calmarlo.

-¿Dime que sucede contigo Ash?- El joven volteo a verla y a pesar de que sentía paz con su tacto el sentimiento volvía a dominarlo.

-¡No lo sé! ¡No lo sé Serena!- Ahora se le veía alterado y nervioso. Para sus amigos y su amada esa actitud era inexplicable, Misty estuvo a punto de intervenir cuando Brock la detuvo. Algo andaba mal y a lo mejor la respuesta se encontraba dentro. La joven kalosiana también percibía que no era normal su impaciencia y la ira que se formaba en su rostro, decidió soportar su estrés hasta tener una explicación lógica. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y la excéntrica figura dentro clavo una inyección en su brazo haciendo que el joven perdiera la consciencia al instante.

-Esto te calmara un poco….-

 **-** ¡Ash!- El joven se desplomo nuevamente en los brazos de su amada. Bill sostenía al joven de sus hombros observando al moreno al instante.

-Brock, ayúdame a llevarlo al laboratorio en este momento. Le aplique un sedante bastante fuerte, pero no creo que dure mucho tiempo el efecto.- Brock corría al instante agarrando los pies de su amigo y ambos lo llevaron cargando hacia dentro del faro. Serena y Misty los siguieron aun pensando que rayos había sucedido, la peli miel decidió llevar a Pikachu en sus brazos, si alguien podía estar igual de preocupado que ella era el eterno amigo de Ash.

Luego de unos minutos, llegaron al salón principal del faro y colocaron a Ash en uno de los muebles que poseía el excéntrico pokemaniaco. Serena se sentaba a la par del joven asustada por todo lo que su amado padecía.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Bill?- Brock era el primero en preguntar, nunca había visto al joven tan desesperado.

-Son efectos secundarios que Ash sufre, la sincronización que tiene este chico es bastante impresionante. He estado estudiando todas las notas que el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Lumiose me brindo y lo he comparado con las anotaciones que hice cuando batallo.-

-¡Pero no está usando a Greninja! ¡¿Por qué se encuentra Ash en este estado?!- Serena se exaltaba debido a los nervios que poseía. Misty ahora era las más confundida de todas. ¿Sincronía?

-La sincronía que tiene con su pokemon es otro factor diferente que discutiré cuando despierte. A lo que me refiero es a algo que está arraigado en su ADN.- ¿Qué rayos sucedía? El excéntrico hombre no daba ninguna pista y la joven kalosiana no entendía nada.

-Es debido a que Mewtwo está aquí. ¿No es así?- Brock comento al ser el único que seguía el ritmo de su conversación.

-Acertaste. Imagine que esto podía suceder debido a lo debilitado que están ambos. ¿Ash estuvo involucrado en el derrumbe de Monte Luna no es así?- Los tres jóvenes asentían y explicaban el daño que sufrió. También como Greninja al aparecer luego de ser teletransportado afuera con su forma Ash. El excéntrico también pregunto por los movimientos Z y si había pasado otra anomalía y en su efecto lo que sucedía en el concurso pokemon de Serena encajaba en el rompecabezas.

-Entiendo. Aun le gusta vivir al límite por lo que veo según lo que Samuel me ha comentado. Despreocúpense, no se encuentra en peligro, imagine que tendría un aumento en la adrenalina de su cuerpo por eso aplique un sedante al recibirlo.- Serena suspiraba de alivio al ver que su amado estaría nada mas durmiendo por unos momentos.

-¿Entonces porque fue ese ataque de adrenalina?-

-Sencillo, sintió la muerte de cerca al caminar para acá.- ¿Eh? Todos quedaron algo confundidos y consternados también por esa noticia. Bill simplemente estudiaba luego unos papeles en su escritorio tranquilamente. ¿Cómo podía estar tranquilo?

-¿La muerte?- Serena ahora estaba mucho mas asustada.

-¿Alguno de ustedes ha sentido la muerte de cerca?- Bill empezaba a sonar tétrico. Sus preguntas eran demasiado impactantes para ser respondidas así por así. A pesar de que los tres habían vivido diversas aventuras con el azabache en diferentes regiones, ninguno había estado a punto de perder su vida. Brock en especial era el único conocía muchas de las ocasiones que el azabache estuvo a punto de perecer. Desde que sufrió los ataques de Mew y Mewtwo hasta la vez que casi se ahoga al tratar de salvar a May, Pikachu y Manaphy. Sin saberlo, Ash también había desafiado a la parca con su encuentro con Victini en Unova entre muchas otras anécdotas que solamente el poseía. En ese preciso instante, como el pokemaniaco había predicho, Ash despertaba poco a poco.

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-¡Ash!- Serena, Pikachu, Misty y Brock se acercaban a su amigo alegres de ver que se encontraba calmado comparado a como se encontraba en la entrada.

-Despertaste mucho más pronto de lo que imagine. Eso significa que tu cuerpo está muy inestable. El veneno de Nihilego ha de estar afectando poco a poco tu cuerpo y tus últimas defensas están cediendo.- Bill soltaba una noticia de golpe que a todos preocupaba. A pesar de haber recibido esa información, Ash solo tenía una pregunta en su mente y corazón.

-¿Dónde se encuentra Mewtwo?- El azabache intentaba levantarse tratando de ir hacia el científico. Los chicos le detenían al saber su estado delicado, el pokemaniaco simplemente se dedicaba a verle a los ojos y un recuerdo vino a su mente al instante.

 _Una noche de tormenta violenta es la que ahora azotaba los mares cerca del faro. Cuando el pokemaniaco disfrutaba uno de sus te vespertinos, una intensa luz ilumino el cielo oscuro y como si de un meteorito se tratase impacto en frente de la puerta de su hogar. Al salir, pudo ver a un pokemon que jamás había visto, una maravilla científica._

 _"_ _¿Eres tu un pokemon?" Cuando quiso acercarse, un escudo de energía psíquica lo golpeo lanzándolo contra una pequeña fosa de fango._

 _"_ _Humano….necesito tu ayuda…." La fuerza del pokemon se reducía de golpe y el famoso científico corrió para auxiliarle. El extraño pokemon perdía su consciencia, cuando un rayo ilumino los cielos, Bill pudo notar como estaba cubierto de heridas y como la sangre brotaba de su cuerpo._

 _Esa noche de lluvia extrema no fue nada relajante para el pobre científico el cual dedico todo su tiempo para tratar las heridas del pokemon. Un proceso bastante difícil ya que a pesar de haber tenido éxito con el daño superficial, pudo descubrir como algo estaba mal en ese ser viviente. Su ADN era inestable, su misma existencia estaba en peligro. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Un misterio tras otro, el pokemaniaco hacia hasta lo imposible para salvar la vida del ser extraño._

 _La tormenta cedió así como el peligro que el pokemon vivía, de manera temporal al menos. Tal vez era una coincidencia que el pokemaniaco fuera un experto en la ciencia molecular o a lo mejor este ser percibió su conocimiento. Eran muchas las preguntas que el hombre hambriento de respuestas se formulaba._

 _Los días pasaron y el ser de enorme poder aun no despertaba. Al cabo de unas semanas, Mewtwo al final recobro la consciencia. Se sentía desorientado y fuera de lugar. Noto como sus extremidades estaban conectadas a tubos que le suministraban fluidos de vida al mismo tiempo que estaba en un tipo de capsula con un liquido donde se encontraba sumergido. Eso trajo de alguna manera cierto disgusto debido a las malas memorias que poseía._

 _-Esto me trae malos recuerdos….-_

 _-Disculpa si te tengo en ese estado, pero tienes que permanecer si deseas mantenerte con vida.- El pokemon noto la presencia del ser humano que entraba a lo que era su laboratorio._

 _-Así que fui capturado nuevamente….-_

 _-No realmente, aunque eres un espécimen fascinante no soy del tipo que aprisiona pokemon solo porque si. Apuesto que tu sabes perfectamente lo que tu cuerpo padece, ese enorme IQ que posees te ha de dar la pauta de lo que sufres.- Mewtwo solo cerraba los ojos aceptando su destino._

 _-Tienes razón humano….estoy muriendo.-_

 _-Ya veo, así que eres capaz de procesar telepatía y comunicarte en mi idioma. ¡Esto es asombroso!- El clon pokemon observaba completamente extrañado al humano que su inconsciente decidió pedir ayuda. Confiar en los humanos no era lo suyo, pero debía de admitir que gracias a sus pasadas experiencias podía depositar su confianza en ellos cuando estos no poseían malas intenciones, este sujeto solo poseía sed insaciable de conocimiento._

 _-¿Por qué me tienes aquí encerrado entonces?-_

 _-Esta máquina sirve para estabilizar tus moléculas. Tu ADN es un caos en estos momentos.-_

 _-Entiendo…..-_

 _-¿No eres un pokemon natural, no es así?- El pokemon clon se sorprendía con lo mucho que ese científico había descubierto en tan poco tiempo._

 _-Volviste a acertar humano. Soy un clon pokemon que fue hecho por la mafia de esta región hace 8 años.-_

 _-Ya veo, el caso del Dr. Fuji.- Cuando Mewtwo escucho ese nombre, su aura psíquica empezó a emanar debido a los recuerdos de su cautiverio._

 _-Tranquilo, no estoy interesado en esos proyectos. Estoy más bien interesado en solucionar este fascinante problema que me has puesto sobre la mesa.- Ese humano era raro. ¿Cómo podía alegrarse de que estuviese en peligro? A pesar de que había estudiado a los humanos durante sus viajes de región en región, no podía razonar con la excentricidad de este sujeto….así como no podía entender la bondad de aquel niño por mucho tiempo._

 _El tiempo seguía su curso, el pokemaniaco aplicaba todos sus esfuerzos en resolver la crisis del pokemon exótico pero los el tiempo hacia su cruel paso y eso frustraba al científico que sentía la presión de que cada segundo era mortal para el pokemon clon._

 _-Aun no entiendo que sucede…- Bill estaba frustrado, no encontraba respuestas._

 _-No tienes que preocuparte tanto humano….-_

 _-¿Cómo que no? Mi reputación está en juego. ¡No pienso tirar la toalla!- Mewtwo sentía la excentricidad de Bill como un halito de esperanza. Era un humano sincero, tal como Ash. Debido a su telepatía, solto ese pensamiento sobre el científico._

 _-¿Ash Ketchum? ¿Conoces a ese chico?- Era el turno del pokemon de sorprenderse, el mundo se volvía una pequeña bola de cristal al ver que se podía encontrar con los nexos más sorprendentes._

 _-Lo conozco. ¿Por qué preguntas humano?-_

 _-¡Cuéntame sobre ello!- El pokemon conocía las intenciones del humano, en esa experiencia tal vez encontraría el indicio de una respuesta. Mewtwo le conto sobre los dos encuentros con el joven de Pueblo Paleta, sobre su encuentro cercano con la muerte y como fue auxiliado en su tiempo en Johto._

 _-Ya veo. ¡Ese nombre ahora tiene una conexión con lo que me dices! ¡Hay una leyenda que escuche de uno de mis allegados! ¡Concuerda mucho con lo que me mandaron hace poco!- El científico recordó sobre unos documentos que le fueron mandados sobre un extraño padecimiento de la líder de la fundación Aether y recordó que ese nombre estaba incluido en los reportes._

 _A través de una investigación extensa, Bill junto a la ayuda de Brandon y Riley pudo encontrar mucha información nueva la cual no solo ayudaría al pokemon sino también al entrenador y si era posible a la señora Lusamine. Descubrir soluciones imposibles era lo que más disfrutaba. Mewtwo permanecía en silencio siempre que se mencionaba el nombre de Ash Ketchum. Los acontecimientos de Alola claramente no eran una novedad para el tipo psíquico ya que el científico al mencionarlo nunca vio la sorpresa en sus gestos por muy inexpresivo que resultase ser._

 _-¿Confías mucho en ese entrenador?-_

 _-Tú mismo lo debes de haber sentido cuando te lo encontraste hace mucho tiempo, inspira confianza, una que es difícil de obviar._

 _-No tienes que explicarlo. En dos días iré a verlo a la región Kalos. Sabes que es necesario para tu recuperación pero tengo curiosidad. ¿Quieres que le brinde un mensaje?-_

 _-Solo necesito que venga…nuestra existencia depende de nuestra reunión.-_

 _-Eres un pan sin sal. De acuerdo, le diré sobre ti. No soy quien para juzgarte cuando soy igual._

Bill observaba los ojos del muchacho, nunca espero en su vida escuchar que ese joven estaría envuelto en los mayores eventos de ese mundo. ¿Todos en un lapso de tiempo tan corto? Lo que le atraía también del muchacho era ese término que esos seres de otra dimensión usaban sobre él, anomalía.

¿Por qué su existencia era una anomalía en su mundo? ¿Qué tenia de especial? ¿Qué papel desempeñaría en esta obra cruel llamada vida? Eso le hacia sonreír bastante al punto que no pudo ocultarlo.

-¡¿Por qué ríes?!-

-Disculpa mi reacción Ash. Solamente que no puedo ocultar mi felicidad ante lo desconocido. Tu eres la mayor incógnita de este mundo.- Realmente era excéntrico, ese era el pensamiento de todos ahí.

-Mewtwo se encuentra en la parte trasera de mi laboratorio y necesitamos ir de inmediato. Solamente tengo que advertirte algo antes que vayamos. Solo tú y yo podemos ir.-

-¡No tiene porque ir solo! ¡Nosotros también necesitamos acompañarlo si necesita algo!- La primera en protestar era Serena seguida de Pikachu, ella no iba a quedarse en las sombras de lo que estaba a punto de sucederle a su amado. Brock y Misty quedaban callados, era normal que la kalosiana reaccionara así ya que jamás había conocido a Mewtwo y lo poderoso que era. El problema mayor radicaba que Ash había sentido su inestabilidad y la experiencia como entrenadores que ambos poseían era mayor que la de Serena para entender la situación a la perfección.

-¿Usted se llama Serena? ¿Conoce la razón por la cual solo deseo que Ash vaya conmigo?- La peli miel solamente negaba frustrada por el hecho de que al parecer había una razón fuerte la cual ella no podía combatir.

-Usted no posee la fuerza ni la tecnología necesaria para soportar lo que viene. Lo siento, pero a menos que desee padecer de demencia o algo peor, le recomiendo que espere con Misty y Brock los cuales entendieron ya el peligro.- La peli miel se sentía mal, ella volteo a ver a los dos allegados los cuales asintieron con la misma preocupación que la joven y el roedor bajaba las orejas ante la lógica de Bill. Antes que ella pudiese decir o hacer algo mas, Ash tomaba su mano y la observaba a los ojos.

-Estaré bien Serena. No te preocupes por mí. Tu también amigo, esto es para nuestro bien.-

-Pero Ash….- Ella seguía objetando simplemente por su amor y preocupación.

-Prometo volver tal como lo hice antes. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a una cita cuando todo esto termine?- La joven escucho una nueva promesa de su amado a lo cual no tuvo de otra que dejarse persuadir.

-¿Lo prometes?- Ella lo veía a los ojos con intensidad, deseaba su regreso con anhelo.

-Claro, no pienso fallarte o a ninguno de ustedes.- Con ello, volteo a ver al pokemaniaco indicándole que se encontraba listo. Bill y Ash salieron de la habitación principal para encontrarse con el pokemon clon.

-No te preocupes Serena, todo estará bien.- Ahora le tocaba a Misty calmarla.

-Sé que es difícil Serena, pero Bill es una persona de confianza. Gracias a él hemos podido tratar a Ash y a la señora Lusamine con éxito.-

-Gracias chicos…..han sido muchas preocupaciones desde que lo volví a ver.-

-Deberías de estar tan acostumbrada como nosotros.- Todos empezaron a reír ante el comentario, a pesar de ello el corazón de la kalosiana latía incontrolablemente, algo no andaba bien.

====Ruta 25 – Aproximaciones al Faro de Cabo Celeste====

Una figura esperaba pacientemente en el bosque cercano al faro del famoso excéntrico pokemon. Era el lugar perfecto para atacar, ahora podía cumplir con lo que su jefe le había demandado aunque también muy en el fondo ella buscaba retribución por la humillación que sufrió en Alola hace unas semanas.

 _"_ _Agente Domino. ¿Se encuentra ya en la locación?"_

 _"_ _Afirmativo. Enviare las coordenadas en este momento."_

 _"_ _¿El faro de Bill? Te has vuelto bastante ambiciosa Domino."_

 _"_ _El objetivo del jefe se encuentra ahí, si podemos capturarlo será de gran ayuda para el Equipo Rocket."_

 _"_ _Ahora entiendo porque nos llamaste como refuerzos, leí el reporte y parece ser que ese chiquillo no es tan poca cosa como Jessie y James solían hacerlo ver."_

 _"_ _¿Los dos desaparecidos? ¿¡No me digas que estamos trabajando para esclarecer la fortuita desaparición de esos perdedores!?"_

 _"_ _Ordenes son ordenes Atila. Agente Domino, llegaremos en una hora, mantenga la vigilancia hasta que lleguemos."_

 _"_ _Afirmativo. Los estaré esperando."_

-Solo un poco mas y te haré pagar la humillación….Ash Ketchum.-

 **"** **Las sombras del peligro empezaban a moverse mientras Ash se dirigirá a confrontar su destino. ¿Qué es lo que sucederá? Esta historia continuara…."**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas de El Reto Maximo. Llegamos ya al evento de Mewtwo, este apenas es el prefacio por asi decirlo. Veremos que tiene que decir Bill al respecto de la condicion tanto de Ash como del pokemon. Gracias por el apoyo y hoy no tengo mucho que decir mas que responder sus reviews jajajajaja.**

 **Tenzalucard23: Pues como habras leido al final del capitulo, vienen los problemas y mas vale que temas XD! De hecho si apareceran, solamente que sera poco a poco. No soy de los que le gusta meterlos a todos de golpe. La madre de Ash ha hecho peores cosas como su magnifico avisos de cambiarse los calzoncillos a diario XD! Espero te haya gustado el capitulo y gracias por el apoyo.**

 **jbadillodavila: Tal vez en el epilogo, si exploro las relaciones de todos pues el fic sera hara realmente inmenso. Alguna que otra cosa tal vez agregue, me enfocare en los personajes principales de cada arca. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **SamuVGX: Yup! Queria escribirlos a los cuatro jajajajaja! Butterfree eh? Lo dudo o quien sabe, a lo mejor si a lo mejor no. Veremos Veremos... Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **astridgmc: Y creo que te deje en mucho mas suspenso. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Sora: Neh! Ese nomada fue domado desde Kalos. Esa interacción siempre me pareció interesante entre ellos dos. Imagino como has de estar saturado XD! Tambien es mi culpa por tener las ideas claras y escribir bastante jajajaja. Pues si somos francos, Ash es un entrenador "mas" de la region. Los mas famosos siempre son los Elite 4 y el campeón regional.**

 **Veo que el review de Deseos es grande, estoy impaciente por leerlo XD! De hecho me base un poco en ella entre otras escenas de mi experiencia. Decir que Mewtwo esta bien es un poco apresurado en este momento. Veremos como se desarrolla la mejoria de ambos.**

 **A nivel de juegos, Necrozma tiene su habilidad lo cual lo hace mas resistente la cual es Prism Armor. Eso le brinda cierta ventaja, aunque bueno tambien hay otra situacion que explicare con respecto a ese enfrentamiento.**

 **La dinamica de este grupo tambien me gusta, es bastante agradable escribirlos. Creo que al ser las dos temporadas que mas vi, se me hace natural.**

 **Espero que la Uni te suelte de sus crueles fauces aunque sea para respirar. Muchísimas gracias por el tiempo que le brindas a mis historias y sobretodo a tu apoyo!**

 **Bueno gente! Con esto me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo! Ya-Ha!**


	57. C20 Solución Peligrosa

Capitulo 20: Solución peligrosa.

 **"** **En nuestro capitulo anterior, Ash y sus amigos habían por fin logrado llegar al faro de Bill. Debido a la cercanía con el ser que residía en su destino, Ash empezó a sentir varias sensaciones de angustia y desesperación. El encuentro entre Ash y Mewtwo estaba a punto de hacerse realidad."**

¿Alguna vez pensó en su vida estar en este tipo de situaciones fantásticas? A lo mejor en sus sueños más lejanos de su niñez le habían hecho aspirar a conocer las leyendas del mundo pokemon. Ahora tras haber vivido mil experiencias, aun le resultaba una sensación llena de misterio y emoción.

Ash caminaba junto a Bill hacia el cuarto donde el pokemon psíquico más poderoso del mundo reposaba.

-¿Nervioso?- El excéntrico investigador sentía las emociones del joven el cual volteaba a ver negándose.

-Ansioso seria una mejor palabra para describir lo que siento. Estoy a punto de ver un viejo amigo, eso siempre me pone feliz.- En efecto, más allá de una leyenda, la amistad era lo que prevalecía en el corazón del joven.

Ambos subían hacia la cima del faro a través de una escalera espiral. Ash se sentía raro de no ser acompañado de Pikachu en este tipo de encuentros, pero al haber escuchado la explicación del científico, su pokemon entendía que debía de aguardar un poco.

Por fin llegaron a la cima del faro donde una puerta metálica los separaba de encontrarse con Mewtwo. Antes de abrir la puerta, el científico ermitaño tenía mucho que discutir con el azabache antes de poder entrar.

-Antes de entrar Ash, tengo dos requisitos para ti.- El joven se sintió confundido por la súbita petición del excéntrico investigador.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas que haga?-

-Primeramente, ya que eres usuario de las habilidades de aura siento que debes de usarlas a partir de que entremos.-

-¿Y la segunda?-

-¿Tienes a Greninja contigo?-

-¿Greninja? De hecho si, está un poco lastimado debido a mis últimos enfrentamientos pero está conmigo.-

-Necesito que lo liberes y que entre con nosotros.- Todo se volvía muy confuso pero el azabache obedeció las instrucciones del investigador y libero al bípedo acuático de su pokebola. El ninja acuático saludaba como era habitual con su halito de misterio.

-Amigo, necesito que nos acompañes.- El inicial de agua asentía mientras podía percibir una presencia extremadamente poderosa al otro lado de la puerta. Era la primera vez que era testigo de tanto poder y eso lo hacía colocarse en guardia.

-Estamos listos para entrar Bill.-

-Aun no Ash, no has completado todos los requisitos.- El azabache de inmediato entendió lo que le pedía ahora, la sincronización con su pokemon usando el fenómeno lazo también era necesaria. A pesar de sus heridas y su estado, ambos decidieron iniciar la conexión haciendo que el pokemon acuático consiguiese su forma especial.

-Aun me impresiona ver esa forma en tu pokemon. Las notas de tu amigo en Kalos realmente han sido interesantes de leer, ha ayudado mucho más de lo que crees.- Ash sonreía al ver que Clemont le ayudaba indirectamente.

-¿Está todo listo entonces?-

-Ahora solo falto yo…- ¿Eh? De repente, una pequeña puertecilla se abría de la pared que estaba cerca del investigador y de ella un casco algo raro aparecía. El investigador lo tomo y se lo coloco para poder entrar.

-¿A qué se debe ese casco?-

-Sin ello, podría perder mi sanidad. Lo entenderás cuando entremos.- Todo era realmente extraño. ¿Por qué tomar tantas precauciones? Su respuesta fue contestada cuando la puerta metálica se abrió.

-¡¿Qué es esto!?- El joven de pueblo Paleta estaba siendo abrumado en esos momentos por fuertes ondas psíquicas que cubrían el lugar. Su mente estaba siendo básicamente invadida por el poder que emanaba de una capsula que se encontraba en el centro del lugar.

Si una persona normal entrara a este lugar, su mente colapsaría de inmediato por tanta fuerza psíquica, ahora entendía porque la rudeza de Bill contra Serena ya que era justificada. Si no fuese por su aura estaría seguro que su mente quedaría básicamente rostizada. La puerta se cerró de inmediato al no más entrar. Greninja por su parte era inmune a esa fuerza pero eso no le evitaba sentir el poder de ese ser.

-Luego de regresar de la reunión, cada día que fue pasando, Mewtwo fue perdiendo el control de sus poderes. Fue difícil conseguir los materiales para reforzar esta recamara y evitar que los pokemon de alrededor sufrieran los efectos de la energía psíquica. Por eso evite que tus amigos entraran, ellos no podrían soportar tanto.- Tenía razón, Ash podía sentir las olas de energía impactando su consciencia, su entrenamiento en Monte Plateado definitivamente le estaba sirviendo demasiado.

-¿Para eso es el casco?- Tenia una figura extraña, algo que realmente solo alguien excéntrico como Bill podría usar.

-En efecto, a cambio de ustedes dos yo no soy inmune a ello. Debo de admitir que tu amigo en Kalos es una persona muy interesante si te soy sincero.

-¿Se refiere a Clemont de nuevo?-

-¡Sí! Cuando le comente un poco acerca de mi dilema, me envió un correo con unos planos de uno de sus inventos que pueden bloquear ondas psíquicas.- Ash sonreía ante tal hecho, siempre Clemont era un recurso indispensable para quienes le rodeaban.

-¿Imagino que deseas conversar con Mewtwo?- El azabache asentía determinado a ver a su amigo en apuros. Bill saco un control remoto el cual después de ser usado mandaba ordenes a una maquina en el techo de la recamara. La capsula de recuperación donde Mewtwo estaba siendo tratado estaba cubierta por el mismo material que las paredes del lugar para que se evitara el filtrado de energía psíquica.

Ash se sorprendió al ver el estado de su amigo, tal como en el sueño de la noche anterior pudo notar una cicatriz en el ojo del pokemon clon. Tenía heridas y cicatrices por todo su cuerpo y podía observar como su piel parecía desintegrarse poco a poco.

-Su estado es grave Ash, tu presencia acá es de gran ayuda.- A pesar de la energía que desprendía, Ash podía soportarla no solamente por el aura que emanaba de su cuerpo, la conexión con Greninja le daba cierta inmunidad.

 _"_ _¿Eres tu Ash Ketchum?"_ Una voz empezó a resonar en la mente tanto del investigador como del entrenador pokemon.

-Así es Mewtwo, vine tal como lo pediste.-

 _"_ _Has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos encontramos."_

-Han pasado ya varios años. ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?-

 _"_ _Me enfrente a una terrible calamidad viviente. Al querer confrontar mi destino inevitable me tope con ese ser terrible. Aunque a lo mejor….ese ser se quiso topar conmigo si soy honesto."_

-Ese ser…..se llama Necrozma. ¿No es así?- La reacción del pokemon fue notoria al ver que Ash ya se había encontrado con ese ser.

 _"_ _Veo que lo conoces bien. Ahora entiendo la razón de la debilidad que emana tu cuerpo."_ Al escuchar esas palabras, la herida en el torso del joven empezó a punzar como si esta reaccionara a la energía psíquica del pokemon clon.

-Tu ayuda fue lo que me salvo esa vez en Alola….por fin lo descifre al entrar aquí.- Aquellas voces que le animaban a seguir adelante siempre resultaron ser familiares para Ash y al sentir esa energía poderosa no solo fue abrumado por su poder sino también por la nostalgia.

 _"_ _Veo que has pasado por el mismo camino que yo en su momento, entre la vida y la muerte. Tu aura….esa sensación que estaba dormida ahora guía tu destino."_

-¿A qué te refieres con enfrentar tu destino?-

 _"_ _Mi cuerpo se encuentra inestable, al parecer fui un experimento fallido al final de cuentas."_

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-

-Yo puedo explicar eso Ash. Hice un análisis profundo de su cuerpo y llegue a una respuesta no muy agradable. Como sabrás, Mewtwo es una clonación del pokemon espejismo que conocemos como Mew. Como ambos lo habrán notado, sus características son completamente diferentes a las de su original por lo tanto no se puede considerar como un clon puro sino mas bien uno modificado. Al ser así, potenciaron todas sus capacidades innatas de combate. El resultado en esa experimentación fue un éxito pero generando inestabilidad en sus genes, por lo tanto su estructura celular no es tan fuerte como la un pokemon nacido por causas naturales.

" _Yo me di cuenta de esto cuando empecé a sentir dolor en mi cuerpo hace unos años. Poco a poco ese dolor fue incrementándose hasta llegar a lo que sucede el día de hoy. Si soy sincero, no sabía qué hacer para sobrevivir. Es cuando fui atacado por Necrozma hace unos meses y gracias a esa batalla caí en el laboratorio de Bill."_

-¿No sabes porque te ataco?-

 _"_ _Lo único que mencionaba es que yo era pieza necesaria para su plan maestro. Su crueldad con mis amigos clones fue lo que me determino a luchar contra ese ser. Fue la primera vez en mi vida que me sentí en desventaja."_ Ash comprendía muy bien ese sentimiento, su enfrentamiento con ese pokemon lo hicieron sentir impotente al no poder hacer nada.

-Ahora que Ash se encuentra acá, por fin puedo tocar un tema contigo.- Las palabras del pokemaniaco captaban la atención tanto del entrenador como del pokemon psíquico.

 _"_ _¿Qué es ese tema?"_

-En medio de mis análisis, descubrí algo muy interesante en tu ADN. Descubrí que tu código genético no contenía solamente los rastros de Mew….sino también de un ser humano.- Cuando el pokemon escucho esas palabras, recuerdos de su pasado surgieron y el descontrol de su fuerza empezó a aumentar. Un vórtice de energía psíquica empezaba a desatarse. Papeles y probetas salían volando mientras los dos humanos y el pokemon oscuro se cubrían. Las lágrimas de Mewtwo empezaron a brotar tanto de su ojo bueno como de su ojo herido y la silueta de una niña venia a sus memorias.

 _"_ _La vida es maravillosa"_

Luego de recordar esa frase, su poder empezó a calmar y su tristeza era contagiosa.

-No sé qué recuerdos tendrás o que malos momentos pasaste en el momento de tu creación, pero esas lágrimas me indican que fueron momentos de tu vida muy dolorosos. Cuando logre descubrir esos vestigios en ti, inmediatamente empecé a investigar y es cuando me encontré con el nombre de tu creador.- Bill tomaba en serio sus investigaciones e incluso la menor de las pistas era suficiente para indagar y llegar a lo que él buscaba con mucho afán: una solución que le brindara satisfacción.

" _Esos recuerdos….aun son muy dolorosos…a pesar de que los años se han encargado de enterrarlos, hoy los vuelvo a vivir solo con la mención de ellos Por alguna razón, aun siento que aquellos pensamientos negativos que tuve aun me persiguen y tratan de apoderarse de mi."_

 _-_ Eso se debe a tu código genético, fuiste creado para ser un arma.- Bill volvía a ser directo pero era su mejor política para avanzar en búsqueda de la verdad.

" _Un arma…..parece que ese es mi destino entonces….mi oscuridad…..-_

 _-_ Nosotros podemos cambiar nuestro destino Mewtwo. Según muchas personas, yo siempre estuve destinado a fracasar. Si ellos te crearon con ese propósito que mejor forma de desquitarte de ellos que hacerlos caer en el error. Tú puedes decidir que ser amigo.- Ash podía percibir claramente los sentimientos de Mewtwo claramente, su aura penetraba sus barreras psíquicas y ahora comprendía su reacción a todas esas malas experiencias. Greninja haciendo uso de la conexión con Ash también percibía el corazón del pokemon clon que parecía estar hundido en un mar de soledad. Nuevamente experimentaba algo que nunca había vivido.

-No tienes que avergonzarte por de tus recuerdos, al final ellos también son parte de tu vida y hacen el ser que eres hoy, eso hará que decidas tu destino después de este problema.- Ash comprendía ahora esos sentimientos, luego de todo lo vivido en Alola ahora podía comprender el valor de la vida. El pokemon sentía que depositaba toda su confianza inconscientemente en esos dos humanos y aunque era un leve gesto empezaba a formar una sonrisa.

-Tu problema de disolución celular es un problema serio, pero para tu fortuna ya pude encontrar una solución para ello y al llegar Ash podríamos decir que él tiene la forma de curarte.- Tanto pokemon como entrenador estaban confundidos. ¿Cómo era capaz Ash de hacerlo? En ese instante, Bill saco de su bolsillo una especie de roca muy familiar para el azabache, a diferencia de las que conocía esa estaba de hecho vacía.

-También pedí información al profesor Sycamore acerca de tu lazo con Greninja, creí que lo mejor para poder entenderla era de hecho también estudiar la mega evolución ya que es demasiado similar para dejarla de un lado. Es ahí cuando encontré una hipótesis. El nexo entre un humano y un pokemon hace que su potencial crezca incalculablemente, pero estas piedras hacen que ese potencial se manifieste de manera física superando los límites de la genética. Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta cómo este fenómeno se origino en nuestro mundo, pero lo que si se es que así como Mewtwo fue creado artificialmente también tiene el potencial de superar esos límites artificialmente. ¡Hoy crearemos una Mewtwoita con tu ayuda Ash!- La expresión de Ash era de suma sorpresa. ¿Era capaz Bill de hacer eso?

-¡¿Pero cómo?!–

-Esta roca que conseguí cortesía de la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Anistar es la clave. Le pedí al profesor Sycamore que me ayudase con ello pero sorprendentemente ella acepto sin poner objeciones. Esta proviene del reloj de sol de la ciudad, ese mismo que protegiste del equipo Flare hace años. La razón de crearla es simple, si Mewtwo puede superar los límites de su cuerpo a través de la mega evolución eso significara que su cuerpo estará en optimas condiciones para vivir.-

-Aun así no entiendo cómo podemos crear una piedra mega evolutiva para Mewtwo….aunque….es posible.-

-¿Por qué ahora tan seguro?-

-Hay un Mewtwo ahí afuera que mega evoluciono hace algún tiempo….- Esa declaración fue lo suficiente impactante para que el pokemon clon quedara estupefacto ante la revelación que había un pokemon de su especie….parecido a él.

"¡ _¿Dónde encontraste a ese Mewtwo?! ¿Esta aun vivo? ¿¡Que fue lo que sucedió!?"_ Mewtwo siempre fue un pokemon solitario debido a su cruel destino pero al escuchar que había alguien que pudiese entenderlo perfectamente encendía su llama de vida. Ash procedió a contarle su experiencia con los Genesect y como fue testigo de esa evolución milagrosa por primera vez antes incluso de llegar a Kalos.

 _"_ _Entiendo, debió de haber sufrido lo mismo que yo. Ash, necesito un favor tuyo nuevamente, deseo seguir viviendo para encontrarme con mi hermana de especie. Si te soy sincero, aun poseo sentimientos oscuros….tanto como los de hace ochos años. No entiendo porque surgen nuevamente de mi….yo solo deseo vivir en paz…para ello necesito tu ayuda."_

-Claro que si te ayudare….aunque aún no se cómo.-

-Eso refuerza que mi teoría deje de ser una hipótesis. ¡Esto es una nueva información muy fascinante!- El pokemaniaco se sentía contento y emocionado ante los retos que aparecían en su vida.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarte a Mewtwo Bill?-

-Eso es sencillo, tu ADN completara a Mewtwo.-

-¿Eh?-

-Tú compartes el ADN de Mew y Mewtwo dentro debido a las lágrimas de vida por lo tanto eres el único ser vivo compatible con él. Al mismo tiempo, el ADN de Mewtwo se integrara de nuevo a tu cuerpo nuevamente para mejorar tu inmunidad al veneno mientras encuentro la respuesta para curarte a ti y a la señora Lusamine.- Ahora Ash comprendía la situación, por eso era necesario para la curación del pokemon clon.

-De acuerdo, yo ayudare.-

-Antes de seguir, tengo que explicarte en qué consiste el proceso de infusión. Usaremos algo de tu sangre para fusionarla con los genes de Mewtwo. El problema radica en el desarrollo del proceso y es aquí donde tengo que advertirte que en este proceso tu vida estará en peligro.

-¿Por qué?-

-Debido a la inestabilidad en el cuerpo del pokemon, esto puedo causar una reacción de energía psíquica que destruiría las maquinas y por ende acabaría con su vida. Tu entraras a su subconsciente usando uno de mis inventos y por supuesto con la ayuda de tu aura. Riley me conto un poco sobre sus habilidades, por lo tanto intente crear un amplificador para que se te haga más fácil la tarea. El problema ahora radica en el subconsciente de Mewtwo, no sabemos qué es lo que alberga sus recuerdos y tendrás que enfrentarte a ellos. No quiero forzarte a nada, si tu aceptas podremos continuar con ello.- Era un proceso complicado pero Ash ya había tomado una decisión.

-Mi respuesta es obvia, no pienso dejar a mi amigo desamparado. ¿No es así Mewtwo?- Ash le sonreía al pokemon encapsulado el cual sentía nuevamente la bondad del ser humano reflejado en el joven entrenador.

" _Te lo agradezco Ash."_

Bill empezó con los preparativos del experimento acostando a Ash en una camilla metálica mientras conectaba dispositivos de apoyo de vida al cuerpo del azabache. Debía de admitir que se encontraba algo asustado pero debía de ser valiente para que todo fuese un éxito.

-Greninja, necesito también que colabores conmigo. Tu eres quien puede ayudar a Ash en esto, tu fenómeno lazo es vital para el éxito de nuestro experimento.- El bípedo acuático observaba al investigador el cual le pedía su asistencia, este asintió y se sentó a la par de su entrenador mientras este era conectado a un casco.

-¿Imagino que ese es el amplificador?- Ash tocaba el casco metálico que estaba en su cabeza.

-Es necesario para el proceso como te lo comente, aun estoy sorprendido como el Dr. Fuji llego a este proceso mortal. Necesitamos que su mente asimile los cambios, los recuerdos suyos en su tiempo de cautiverio pueden ser peligrosos. Ese casco unirá tu consciencia con la del pokemon y eso hará más sencillo la asimilación del ADN.

-¿Y la mega piedra?-

-Ese es un catalizador, irónicamente es la llave del éxito de este experimento. Solo ten cuidado, llegaras al interior más profundo del alma de Mewtwo y no sabes con lo que puedes encontrarte. Riley me comento mucho acerca de cómo el Aura puede leer las emociones…..tu misión consisten en contener las emociones de Mewtwo con tu habilidad….teóricamente es posible.- Ash entendía a la perfección su labor y asentía al pokemaniaco.

-Lo que sea que tenga que hacer, lo voy a hacer por el bien de todos. ¡Descuida! ¡Puedes contar conmigo!-

-Activa tu habilidad y comencemos- Ash en ese momento empezó a activar el aura que brillaba en sus ojos. Ahora venia la parte complicada para Bill, ya que debía no solo de hacer la infusión del código genético, también debía de mantener con vida a Ash ya que cierta persona presente abajo en el primer piso del faro lo mataría si fracasaba.

 _"_ _Esta clase de presión es lo que le faltaba a mi vida. ¡Hagamos esto!"_

Con ese pensamiento que se procesaba en Bill, iniciaba el proceso de sus maquinas. Ash quedaba sumido en un sueño profundo luego de que las maquinas hiciera su labor, Greninja al compartir un nexo poderoso con su entrenador cayó en la inconsciencia también.

====Primer Piso del Faro====

Decir que no estaba preocupada era poco para describir el semblante de Serena que era uno de impaciencia extrema. Le preocupaba mucho su amado sobre todo por lo dicho por Bill cuando le negó ir también. Pikachu también intentaba guardar un poco la calma al estar en el regazo de la performer mientras ella acariciaba sus orejas, Brock y Misty eran los únicos testigos de su preocupación. Ellos también tenían esa sensación pero ver a la kalosiana y sus gestos superaba con creces cualquier preocupación que ellos poseyeran.

-¿Qué tanto harán Ash y Bill haya arriba?- Sin querer ese pensamiento se le había escapado en forma de palabras.

-Estoy seguro que es algo que beneficiara a Ash. Bill es una de los investigadores más prominentes del mundo.-

-Pienso lo mismo que Brock. Serena, trata de calmarte un poco.-

-Sé que estoy siendo muy exagerada, pero no puedo de dejar de pensar que Ash peligra.-

-No tiene nada de malo que tengas esos sentimientos Serena, solo ten fe en Ash y en Bill.- La kalosiana suspiraba ante las palabras de los amigos de su amado, le parecía increíble como ellos poseían más tranquilidad que ella en esta situación.

-Gracias chicos. Espero que todo salga bien.- Ella volvía a suspirar a intentar calmar su corazón que latía a mil por hora. Tenía un leve presentimiento de que algo malo podía suceder.

====Ruta 24 – Cercanías del Puente====

La agente Domino esperaba pacientemente a sus refuerzos los cuales arribaron en un helicóptero. Al estar lejos del lugar donde ella tenía localizada a su presa, no vio problema en que llegaran de esa manera…total ellos venían directo de Johto por otra misión importante de su jefe.

Ambos hombres saltaron desde lo alto y cayeron frente a la rubia femme fatale. Uno era alto y robusto de cabello rubio el cual tenía lentes de sol que cubrían parcialmente sus ojos. El segundo era un hombre con ciertos rasgos femeninos que poseía cabello gris y era más delgado que su acompañante.

-Agente Atila reportándose.-

-Agente Juno a su disposición.-

-Bienvenidos agentes, me alegra que hayan dispuesto a venir en mi ayuda.-

-¿Qué fue tan urgente para que nos llamaras desde Johto?- El más grande de los dos aun cuestionaba el porqué de su presencia.

-Como les mencione antes, tenemos una persona que capturar por el bien de Giovanni y sus planes. Tengo total autoridad sobre esta operación ya que es posible que también les ayude a ustedes a realizar su misión.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? Atila y yo hemos investigado todo lo pertinente a las leyendas de Johto. Hemos estado cerca de capturar a Entei y a Raikou.-

-Lo sé, pero la persona que está dentro es tan fuerte como esas leyendas.-

-¿Es eso posible? Los únicos que se acercan a esa categoría son los campeones regionales…..a menos que…-

-En efecto, la persona que busca nuestro jefe para poder controlar a todas las leyendas del mundo pokemon se encuentra en ese faro. También hay algo más por lo cual los llame.-

-¿Y eso es?-

-Detecte una energía muy poderosa que provenía del faro del pokemaniaco. No es una fuerza normal.-

-¿Tan fuerte es para que te asuste?-

-Mírala por ti mismo.- La agente elite rubia le enseñaba su computadora al agente Juno el cual levantaba una ceja al ver esa frecuencia de energía.

-Vaya que es mucha fuerza.-

-Puede que estemos frente a una fuerza legendaria, una que estoy segura que nuestro jefe estaría feliz de poseer.-

-Entendido. ¿Cuál es su plan agente Domino?-

-Sencillo, atacaremos el faro directamente. Mientras ustedes distraen, yo me infiltrare dentro y atrapare a ese pokemon como al entrenador que busca nuestro jefe.-

-¿Cómo lo harás? ¿No es que ese entrenador es muy fuerte para todos nosotros?-

-Lo sería si estuviese sano.- La agente Domino sonreía mientras contaba sobre la información que ella obtuvo. Ahora se encontraba segura, su venganza personal se cumpliría esa noche. Con eso en mente, los tres agentes convocaron a toda una tropa de agentes del equipo Rocket para rodear el lugar donde Ash y sus amigos se encontraban.

====Plano Subconsciente del Pokemon Clon Mewtwo====

Ash despertaba sintiendo su cuerpo muy ligero. Al parecer estaba flotando en medio del cielo azul cosa que le pareció ilógico hasta que recordó donde se encontraba. ¿Acaso esa era la consciencia de Mewtwo? Se sentía un poco perdido al no poder moverse libremente.

No pudo seguir con su línea de pensamiento ya que sintió como su cuerpo fue succionado por un vórtice que le hacía girar como si estuviese dentro de un tornado. ¿Qué estaba pasando? El kantoniano usaba toda su fuerza para mantener su balance en esa caída en espiral que vivía. Su aura estaba al máximo mientras descendía pero al usarla a través de sus ojos pudo ver que ese vórtice de nubes negras en realidad contenía algo más de lo que el ojo humano podía apreciar.

Los recuerdos de dolor y sufrimiento del pokemon estaban siendo reflejados en esas nubes negras donde pudo apreciar en primera fila el dolor y sufrimiento cuando fue sometido a diversos experimentos. La agonía de haber perdido a sus compañeros….o tal vez….a sus hermanos los cuales morían frente a sus ojos sobreviviendo para llegar a un mundo de soledad y dolor. Por primera vez, al colocarse en la piel del pokemon, pudo apreciar los ojos de frialdad que los humanos poseían que le observaban como simplemente un utensilio de guerra.

Jeringas, probetas, matraces y muchos objetos que un laboratorio contendría le indicaba lo sombrío que era la mente del pokemon genéticamente creado. El corazón del entrenador empezó a albergar el odio que contenía hacia los humanos aun arraigado en su subconsciente. Le ardía el pecho al querer combatir contra esos sentimientos que intentaban consumir su cordura. Sin percatarse, sufrió un enorme impacto al aterrizar por fin a lo que parecía ser el suelo duro.

Ash se levantaba del tremendo golpe que había recibido pero sin ser fatal. Recordó que se encontraba en un plano diferente al mundo real y vio donde se encontraba. Era el mismo campo de flores con el cual tuvo su sueño hace un día, solamente que ahora el cielo tapaba la luz que debía de existir. Nubes tan negras como el alma de los humanos fue lo que aprecio en el cielo, ese pensamiento que vino hacia él fue algo que no predijo y empezó a sacudir su cabeza tratando de ahuyentar ese sentimiento.

 _"_ _¿Crees que ese pensamiento es erróneo?"_

Una voz familiar se le presento que hacía eco en el vasto infinito del campo de flores. Entre las nubes negras del cielo, una silueta bajaba cubierta de poder psíquico de color purpura oscuro. Era Mewtwo….pero se observaba diferente. Pudo notar como este portaba una armadura mecánica que cubría su cuerpo.

-¿Mewtwo?-

-Los seres humanos son simplemente la enfermedad del planeta. Solo piensan en su propio bienestar e ignoran a los otros seres vivos. Pisotean, aplastan y destrozan todo lo que se pone frente a ellos. Tú viste todo eso a través de mis recuerdos. ¿Cómo puedes negar eso luego de ser testigo de lo que he vivido?- Esa era la oscuridad que Mewtwo mencionaba que albergaba su corazón, su razón impuesta por la maldad del hombre. Era el mismo pokemon que se encontró hace ocho años en Isla nueva, uno lleno de odio.

Las nubes negras empezaron a soltar un viento violento que era acompañado por gotas de lluvia que emulaban ser las lagrimas de ese ser incomprendido. Rayos poderosos caían en el campo de flores destrozando el suelo y las flores de diversos tipos que yacían en el suelo.

-¿Eres capaz de negar la verdad del veneno que cargasen tus entrañas? Ese veneno que te ha marcado de por vida como un recuerdo de la irresponsabilidad humana. ¿Esas criaturas que enfrentaste crees que están equivocadas?- Al parecer esa parte del alma de Mewtwo leía sus pensamientos. El azabache se sentía invadido, tener esa fría mirada a través de ese casco metálico le hacía sentir el frio de las gotas de lluvia que se deslizaban en su piel.

-Mewtwo, si te soy sincero, creo que en parte tienes razón. Nosotros los humanos somos crueles…..despiadados e imperfectos….pero….porque estamos lejos de la perfección es que nos esforzamos en seguir creciendo y aprendiendo de nuestros errores.-

-¿Crees que puedes engañarme estúpido humano? Esos sentimientos son falsedad e hipocresía…la misma que he experimente en mi creación.- El pokemon clon que aun flotaba en el cielo de tormenta alzaba su mano y de ella creaba una esfera negra que apuntaba hacia Ash.

-No quiero engañarte. Quiero que ambos lleguemos a una respuesta….juntos.-

-Soy la oscuridad de mi propio ser, no creeré en palabras teñidas de dulce para solo encontrarme con lo amargo de la verdad que poseen. ¡Prepárate para desaparecer humano!- El pokemon lanzo la fuerte esfera de energía oscura en contra del entrenador que la recibió de lleno generando una fuerte explosión que levantaba polvo que se mezclaba con la terrible tormenta.

La oscuridad de Mewtwo se sentía satisfecha al haber acabado con el intruso de su subconsciente pero para su sorpresa cuando el campo de polvo se disipo vio una barrera de energía azul la cual protegía al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. Para su sorpresa no se encontraba solo.

-Mewtwo, recuerdo perfectamente esos sentimientos de soledad que poseías en Isla Nueva, aquella vez yo era un entrenador novato que no sabía nada de la vida. Ahora es diferente, nunca estoy solo ya que el recuerdo de mis amigos y de mis seres queridos siempre me acompaña y quiero que tú entiendas también que posees esos lazos irrompibles de amistad comenzando conmigo. ¡Prepárate para entender nuestro lazo Mewtwo! ¡Greninja prepárate para el combate!-

La silueta del bípedo acuático se colocaba en posición de combate. El fenómeno lazo rugía con la tormenta mientras los rayos del interior de la oscuridad del pokemon hacían eco en el infinito. Tanto entrenador como pokemon observaba el desafío del clon de Mew el cual aun no hacia paz consigo mismo luego de tanto tiempo. Esa era su misión, detener ese despertar de negatividad. Una batalla a nivel espiritual estaba a punto de comenzar.

 **"** **Una batalla en el subconsciente del pokemon clon. Ash y Greninja se encontraban en medio del proceso de restauración de Mewtwo. Sin que ellos se diesen cuenta, las sombras del equipo Rocket procedían a llegar hacia ellos. Esta historia continuara…."**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo de El Reto Maximo. He de admitir que me he tardado mas de lo que esperaba, pero es que aun tengo eso bloqueo...al menos creo que con la ultima parte del capitulo pude desbloquear la inspiración que me hacia falta, siento que me quedo de maravilla. El arca de Mewtwo avanza muy bien, nunca pensé que fuese tan larga pero es que deseo abarcar bastantes puntos. Se que tengo la mala costumbre de dejarla en la mejor parte pero viene accion de la buena. Espero les guste el capitulo y gracias por su apoyo! Ahora a contestar reviews!**

 **jbadillodavila: Ese Darkrai? No lo se, creo que sere un poco claro con la historia. No agregare a todos los personajes que han aparecido en el anime, son muchisimos XD! Solo agregare los que siento que pueden aportar para la historia, es muy dificil abarcar un lore de 21 años y contando. No puedo complacerlos a todos XD. Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Tenzalucard123: Nope! Jajajaja! Asi lo hago interesante XD! Pero descuida, habran capitulos pacificos en el futuro. Tampoco quiero hacerlos padecer ataques cardiacos XD. Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **edtru23: Queria explicarlo en estos capitulos el encuentro de esos dos. Todo debia de caer bajo su propio peso. Satoshi vs Sakaki? Es posible, no quiero brindar spoilers pero si pienso agregar una revancha luego del desperdicio que hubo en Best Wishes. Como conteste arriba, es muy dificil agregar todo el lore de pokemon, creo que si voy a agregar personajes solamente seran los que causaron impacto en mi cuando vi la serie. Un ejemplo claro es el de Samurai y la pelea epica de Metapods XD. Pueda que use alguno de ellos como relleno o vere que hago, aun falta mucho para ello. Me alegra bastante que te haya gustado la conversacion entre ellas dos, de hecho es asi como la visualizo jajaja. Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Lia Phantom: Primera vez que te leo en comentarios, muchas gracias por apoyas la historia. *Gulp* De por si ya esta haciendo frió acá, no deseo ser congelado por lo tanto aqui tienes tu actualización! Espero te guste!**

 **Prietar: Pienso lo mismo y creo que el capitulo lo dejo claro XD! Tengo preparado muchas cosas sorprendentes para lo que viene. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Bueno gente, espero les guste el capitulo y gracias por el apoyo! Espero que este bloqueo desaparezca, pero en escenas de acción es cuando sucede y nos acercamos a ellas. Gracias a todos! Ya-Ha!**


	58. C21 Miedo y Determinación

Capitulo 21: Miedo y Determinación.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, nuestro héroe se rencontraba con el clon pokemon el cual estaba en el precipicio de la muerte. Las preparaciones estaban listas y ahora Ash se sumergía en el subconsciente del poderoso tipo psíquico. Las sombras hambrientas del Equipo Rocket se encontraban ahora cerca del faro sin conocer que aquel ser que se les escapo hace tiempo se encontraba cerca de ellos."**

Serena decidió tomar un poco de aire en las afueras del faro de Bill. Se encontraba realmente nerviosa y sentía que las pocas horas que habían estado ahí eran una eternidad. En esos momentos ella anhelaba a ver de nuevo la sonrisa de su persona amada. ¿Por qué Ash debía de cargar con todas esas responsabilidades? Ni siquiera los campeones de otras regiones tenían tanto en sus hombros como el mismo azabache del cual ella se enamoro perdidamente desde que lo conoció en aquel lejano campamento de Pueblo Paleta.

-Ash…..- Ella susurraba para sí misma, sentía en su corazón que el joven estaba haciendo algo arriesgado en búsqueda de ayudar a un amigo que aunque no supiese de quien se tratase sabia que el azabache haría el máximo de su esfuerzo e incluso más por ayudarle. El ambiente era muy pesado desde que Ash entro con Bill a la cima del faro y esa presión era bastante para soportarla dentro de cuatro paredes. Ella volteaba a ver hacia arriba si para tratar de ver si podía verificar el estado de su amado obviamente sin éxito.

La luna en esos momentos brillaba con toda intensidad, reflejaba su luz en la joven performer que acariciaba su listón azul con amor. Ese sentimiento que ella albergaba por el joven era muy fuerte, tanto que la podía dejar sin aliento. ¿Cuándo ha sacrificado Ash por los demás en especial por ella? En ese corto lapso de tiempo observo tantas cosas positivas de su amado que simplemente la hacían enamorarse de él con cada segundo que pasaba junto a él.

Decidió tomar una caminata corta a través de la vereda del bosque cercano al faro siguiendo el consejo que Brock le brindaba. Tal vez eso la tranquilizaría ya que estar estática en un solo lugar mientras aguardaba por el regreso de su amado la pondría más nerviosa de lo que se sentía.

-Decidiste salir por lo que veo.- La peli miel volteo a ver y detrás de ella estaba la líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste.

-Pensé que esperarías junto a Brock.-

-No puedo quedarme en un solo lugar esperando, siempre tenemos que esperar a Ash cuando hace una de sus locuras. Eso no cambia en él.- La kalosiana pudo notar la preocupación de su amiga la cual al parecer trataba de esconder en sus palabras de aparente rudeza.

-¿Estas preocupada también por Ash?- La peli miel soltaba la pregunta cosa que hacia sonrojar a la líder de gimnasio debido a que descubrió lo que ella sentía en esos momentos, no era de las personas que soltaba sus verdaderas emociones.

-A ti no te lo puedo ocultar, estoy sumamente preocupada por ese bobo. Todo ha cambiado demasiado desde nuestros primeros pasos, parece ayer desde que salimos a comernos el mundo. Las cosas son muy diferentes el día de hoy y eso a veces me asusta.- Serena sonreía al ver a la chica admitir su preocupación con dificultad, ella entendía muy bien lo que expresaba. Suspiro un poco y empezó a cavilar un poco nuevamente en silencio junto a Misty que seguía su paso mientras se alejaban un poco del faro sin siquiera notarlo.

-Tú eres de la que no puedes ocultar sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo lo haces?- Una pregunta repentina para la joven de Pueblo Boceto. La personalidad de la sirena de Ciudad Celeste siempre fue una para pela que escondía sus verdaderos sentimientos, una corteza que ocultaba un blando sentir.

-Al principio…siempre fue difícil Misty. Por ejemplo, no podía ni ver a los ojos a Ash ya que me moría de vergüenza. Poco a poco mi corazón no me permitía estar lejos suyo por eso aprendí a ser más cercana a él, a no ocultarle nada de lo que siento.-

-¿Y aun así estuviste alejada de él por 8 años? Eres sorprendente….-

-Siempre pensé que fue platónico lo que yo sentía por Ash, pero luego de reunirme con él nuevamente todo eso dejo de ser así…él paso a ser mi presente y deseo que sea mi futuro.- La líder de gimnasio sonreía al volver a ver los sentimientos sinceros y honestos de la performer pokemon.

-Ese tonto tiene una suerte increíble de haberte encontrado.- Ella volvía a soltar sus sentimientos cosa que Serena respondía con una sonrisa.

-Todos tenemos suerte de conocerlo Misty.- Ambas chicas sentían que podían revelar todos sus secretos, su amistad era rápida y plena. Ellas no pudieron seguir con su conversación porque de repente escucharon ruidos en el bosque los cuales no se trataban de pokemon salvajes. Eran pisadas muy fuertes y eran varias. En la vereda principal pudieron observar varias siluetas que caminaban hacia el faro de Bill.

Ambas jóvenes se acercaron a los arbustos para verificar quienes eran esas personas y su sorpresa fue evidente al ver una letra que ambas conocían perfectamente. La letra R de color carmesí era un símbolo de peligro y problemas y el ver como había al menos 20 hombres portando ese uniforme multiplicaba el peligro de la situación. Entre ellos, tres personas destacaban más que el resto los cuales parecían ser los líderes de ese pequeño pelotón.

-¡¿Qué hace el equipo Rocket acá?!- Misty susurraba fuertemente al ver que no eran los típicos Jessie y James y más bien parecían ser elite de la organización. Serena tapaba la boca de la líder al reconocer al instante a una de las líderes. ¡Era la misma que los ataco en la región Alola!

-A ella la conozco…esa chica nos ataco a Ash y a mí en Alola.- Ella termino de susurrar cosa que la peli naranja observo y al igual que Serena también pudo reconocer a esa mujer.

-Yo también la conozco, ahora que la recuerdo nos topamos con ella en la región Johto. Ella es una agente elite del equipo Rocket.- La kalosiana ahora entendía el porqué de ese ataque en la región tropical, al parecer el Equipo Rocket de verdad ansiaba capturar a Ash…..eso no lo iba a permitir mientras estuviese para protegerlo tal como lo prometió. Antes que pudieran decidir algo, el pelotón de subordinados se detenía ante las ordenes de los agente de elite Rocket.

-De acuerdo, la operación será simple. Debemos de atacar al faro del científico y en primera instancia robar todos los pokemon que posea. Número dos, nuestra máxima prioridad es secuestrar al entrenador de esta foto…su nombre es Ash Ketchum y nuestro jefe lo necesita con vida. Recuerden que la información que posee ese joven es importante para nuestro próximo proyecto de conquista. ¿Alguna pregunta?- Atila era el encargado de dar las ordenes para atacar.

-¡Ninguna señor!- Misty y Serena escuchaban en silencio todo lo que ellos planeaban, sin embargo la líder de gimnasio hizo una movida astuta al llamar al Pokegear de Brock para que escuchara todo lo que grababa. Ya había mandando un mensaje antes de marcar y esperaba que el doctor pokemon estuviese listo para recibir a los invitados.

Los agentes del equipo Rocket empezaron a avanzar cosa que preocupaba a las jóvenes ya que tenían que llegar también para asistir a Brock, pero accidentalmente Serena piso una pequeña rama seca la cual hizo un ruido que la agente Domino escucho. Tuvo una corazonada acerca de ese crujido y decidió investigar mientras se acercaba a ellas. Las dos jóvenes sentían nervios de ser descubiertas mientras guardaban silencio extremo. Misty ya tenía una de sus pokebolas listas para poder defenderse si le era necesario.

-¿Sucede algo Agente Domino?- La pregunta de uno de sus subordinados afecto su concentración con respecto a ese pequeño crujido. Decidió ignorarlo ya que tenia metas mayores que cumplir.

-No sucede nada…sigamos…- Las dos jóvenes entre los arbustos suspiraban al ver que no habían sido descubiertas. Ahora ellas tenían que correr hacia el faro para avisar a todos. Tomaron ambas una ruta alterna para poder asistir a Brock que ya debería de saber lo que sucedía.

 _"_ _Por favor Ash…..termina pronto…"_

====Profundidades del Sub Consciente de Mewtwo====

Una ola de recuerdos y sensaciones invadió a Ash al ver a ese pokemon con los poderes de una deidad aterrizar suavemente del cielo cubierto de nubes oscuras. Ese era el mismo sentir que vivió en el incidente de Isla Nueva. El odio hacia la humanidad que el pokemon poseía no desapareció del todo sino más bien parecía haberse simplemente escondido en su psiquis durante años. Lo irónico de la situación es que también ese era el desperfecto de su existencia, la contradicción de su propósito y sus sentimientos reales se manifestaba en las cadenas mecánicas que ataban al clon de Mew.

Greninja desde siempre tuvo batallas difíciles durante toda su vida, desde aquellos Froakie que le observaban como un espécimen raro, las batallas de gimnasio que combatió con su entrenador e incluso los duelos contra Charizard y Sceptile en la liga Kalos. Siempre pensó que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a los más poderosos del mundo…pero esa energía…..era de otra dimensión.

Al enfrentarse con Zygarde pudo sentir lo que ese poder que era capaz de cambiar las realidades de su mundo. Gracias a ello mejoro bastante en su percepción, agilidad y poder llevándose al límite en múltiples ocasiones. Ese límite en esos momentos se elevaba alto a los cielos, anhelando alcanzar un imposible para él en esos momentos. ¿Acaso ya había tocado el techo de su potencial? Llego a un punto donde ninguno de su especie en varios siglos pudo siquiera soñar a llegar. Su experiencia con Ash fue el detonante para llegar a ese poder, pero ahora su fuerza parecía ser una pequeña que empezaba a brotar del suelo comparado al enorme cedro que era el poder de Mewtwo. Su temor era evidente…tanto que no se necesitaba ni el fenómeno lazo para poder detectarlo y claro que su entrenador lo noto.

Esa silueta del pokemon clon albergaba los últimos vestigios del equipo Rocket sobre su ser….la herencia del odio y el rencor. A pesar de que la luz de la amistad con ese humano excepcional ilumino su corazón desde aquel encuentro en Johto, las sombras de la duda siempre lo atacaron al ser testigo no solo de la bondad de los humanos sino también de su crueldad que parecía expandirse hasta el infinito.

Cazadores, maleantes, mafiosos y hasta científicos locos fue lo que encontró en su camino mientras buscaba siempre la respuesta de su existencia. Ese punto era siempre un tema delicado el cual ni el más sabio de los seres vivos podría responder más que hacia el mismo.

La manifestación de su fuerza psíquica negativa que le rodeaba como un aura purpura era el pecado que cargaba en su hombro al haber imitado a los mismos seres humanos que le crearon para ser un arma de destrucción masiva capaz de destruir el mundo entero. Aquellos pokemon que se pelearon hasta la muerte en Isla Nueva, tanto originales como clones, siempre fue una carga que era como su cruz personal. ¿Eso es lo que conlleva ese odio? Si era así…..le resultaba ilógico el porqué seguía teniendo ese sentimiento al comprender que era algo malo.

A pesar de la tremenda oscuridad que ahora envolvía el campo de flores las cuales ahora estaban marchitas, Ash pudo notar a lo lejos en el horizonte una luz que brillaba levemente. Sus ojos bañados con el color de su aura le ayudaba a percibir esa esencia la cual conocía perfectamente, ese era Mewtwo….no el que tenía en frente….sino aquel que tenia esos ochos años de recuerdos y experiencias en su corazón que debatía acerca de su moralidad.

-Veo que notaste lo que reside al fondo de este lugar. ¿Crees que podrás detener lo inevitable?- La silueta de armadura mecánica se acercaba al joven con un aura que intimidaría a cualquiera…..menos a Ash.

-No lo sabré si no lo intento, con esa mentalidad salí de casa y por ende te pude conocer a ti y a todos mis amigos. ¿Vas a evitarme avanzar?-

-No pienso evitarlo, pienso detenerte para siempre.-

-Eso supuse…. ¡Greninja utiliza Shuriken de Agua!- La batalla daba inicio, el pokemon inicial de Kalos ejecutaba un tremendo salto y con ello lanzaba desde los aires su poderoso ataque de agua, su instinto de supervivencia le indicaba que debía de atacar con todo. Antes que esta impactara, se detuvo antes de siquiera rozar la armadura metálica que lo cubría.

-¿Crees que eso será suficiente?-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Puño de hielo ahora!- Greninja al recibir la orden de su entrenador cayó en picada hacia el shuriken acuático, con su puño cargado con fuerza congelante empujo su anterior ataque solidificándolo en el acto. El ente psíquico se sorprendió al ver la ofensiva de ese pokemon extraño que con su pirueta hacia que el shuriken lo impactara y lo aturdiera en el acto.

-¡Ahora! ¡Corramos!- Tanto entrenador y pokemon corrieron a toda velocidad alejándose del pokemon de fuerza negativa el cual aun estaba incrédulo ante lo vivido. Además de Mew, jamás había recibido el impacto de un ataque. ¿Qué era ese Greninja? No tenía mucho tiempo, debía de ser rápido y ambos compartían ese pensamiento.

Ambos corrían a través de lo que parecía ser un interminable camino el cual no los llevaba a ningún lado. El azabache en esos momentos percibía los sentimientos de su amigo los cuales le hacían temblar. El joven observaba algo preocupado a su amigo pero no pudo ni siquiera soltar palabras ya que Mewtwo se reincorporaba visiblemente furioso.

-¡No pienso dejarlos ir!- El pokemon psíquico se libero de su impacto emocional al recibir ese impacto y empezó a volar a toda prisa en contra de los dos seres que invadían su consciente.

-¡Tenemos que atacar y correr! ¡Prepara otro shuriken!- El pokemon acuático tenia los nervios de punta al percibir a ese ser de fuerza inmensurable tras ellos dos. ¿Cómo era capaz su entrenador de no tener miedo ante esa fuerza? Era la primera vez que tenia esos sentimientos pero al tener al lado suyo el corazón valiente de Ash le permitía batallar a su máximo potencial…..o incluso más allá.

Mewtwo se aproximaba a una velocidad increíble, su meta era clara la cual era atacar al usuario del aura. Usando sus dos manos, empezó a cargar su ataque de Bola Sombra la cual al ser lanzada alcanzaba incluso una velocidad mayor. Greninja usaba su enorme shuriken como una espada la cual colisionaba con la energía oscura que Mewtwo comandaba, Ash podía sentir el dolor de su amigo a través de sus brazos al tratar de detener su colosal fuerza y se colocaba detrás suyo para no perder la conexión.

-¡Desvíala hacia el cielo ahora!- Con todo su esfuerzo, Greninja re direccionaba el ataque haciendo un efecto de resbaladilla con su shuriken. La bola sombra se elevaba a gran velocidad y al llegar al cielo hizo una pequeña explosión de energía oscura. Tanto Ash y su pokemon sudaban frio al saber que cualquier ataque podría destrozarlos.

El pokemon acuático sentía como sus manos temblaban, tal fuerza y tal poder era increíble. Ash sentía como el temor de su amigo crecía con cada enfrentamiento, era la primera vez que se enfrentaban a un ser de ese calibre (a pesar de ser un plano astral) y eran en esos momentos que los instintos de supervivencia superaban cualquier actitud de valor y perseverancia.

-¡Ahí viene!- Otra bola sombra era dirigido hacia ellos haciendo que ambos saltaran separándose al instante. Cuando la energía impacto contra la tierra, esta dejo un enorme cráter en ella. Greninja volvía a ser dominado por el temor de luchar contra un ser de tal magnitud. Sintió como sus fuerzas desaparecían e incluso pudo notar que empezaba a desvanecerse ¡Perdía su conexión con Ash!

-Los humanos y los pokemon fingen un lazo de unión, pero cuando el peligro es real es cuando se ve los verdaderos colores de cada uno. ¿Creen que ustedes son diferentes? Mira a ese pobre pokemon por ejemplo, lleno de miedo ante mi fuerza. Lo único que piensa es en escapar y sobrevivir por su cuenta si es necesario.- El pokemon cerró sus manos nuevamente cargando nuevamente energía oscura mientras se elevaba al cielo, empezó a extender su manos abriéndolas creando diez bola sombras las cuales iban directo a los dos seres que intervenían con su deseo de acabar con todo y todos. El miedo del tipo agua se hacía más grande al ver ese ataque potenciado, si una bola sombra era difícil de detener….varias de ellas los destrozarían.

Ash escuchaba en silencio todo lo que el pokemon decía, su mirada se poso en su amigo de varias batallas el cual temblaba y empezaba a desaparecer al sentir como su lazo perdía fuerza debido a la pérdida de conexión que tenían ambos. Si quería sobrevivir, debía de cambiar esa situación.

-Greninja….tenemos que seguir adelante.- ¿Eh? La reacción del pokemon inicial de Kalos se hacía presente ante las palabras de su entrenador. ¿Aun confiaba en él a pesar de su temor? Las palabras de Mewtwo tenían lógica fría y el pokemon por primera vez sentía desconfianza en sí mismo.

En ese preciso instante, el pokemon clon movió uno de sus dedos haciendo que una de las esferas cayera desde el cielo para impactar a Greninja y acabarlo. Ash corrió a toda prisa a proteger a su amigo creando una barrera azul frente a ellos dos usando su aura, algo que aprendió de Riley en sus entrenamientos. La energía intentaba destruir la barrera que el joven había creado pero este imitando a Greninja con su shuriken desvió la energía empujando la barrera y haciendo que esa energía se deslizara a través de ella generando otra explosión en el cielo. Ash jadeaba en esos momentos ya que el esfuerzo en emplear el aura siempre era un enorme desgaste, a pesar de ello seguía observando a su amigo mientras se arrodillaba debido a la fatiga.

-Yo también tengo miedo, siempre lo tengo en estas situaciones. ¡Rayos! ¡Incluso salir de casa se me hace algo aterrador muchas veces! Es un sentimiento normal que todos poseemos. Si yo me hubiese sucumbido por ese temor…jamás te hubiera conocido amigo. A pesar de que tengo muchas veces puedo tener temor, se que todo estará bien porque los dos estamos juntos en esto. Confió en ti mi vida y tú confía en mí la tuya. Aun tenemos esa promesa de llegar a lo más alto del mundo pokemon. ¡No podemos rendirnos aquí sin cumplir ambos esa promesa!- Las palabras de Ash eran la luz que necesitaba el tipo agua para entender que aceptar también la oscuridad de su miedo era algo importante para seguir en la búsqueda de la verdadera fuerza.

-¡Es tarde! ¡Morirán acá!- Las esferas de energía espectral ahora descendían del cielo guiadas por la fuerza psíquica de Mewtwo. Era una muerte segura si se recibía ese ataque….a pesar de ello…..la voluntad de luchar del pokemon de Kalos se agigantaba debido a las palabras de su amigo que le hacía recordar que en una lucha jamás se está solo. Aceptar tu oscuridad, tus defectos y tus sentimientos adversos no te hacen un ser débil….sino lo contrario….Greninja sentía esa fuerza en sus manos crecer nuevamente….

-¡Vamos a contraatacar ahora! ¡Doble Equipo!- Varias copias del pokemon acuático se formaron en fila frente a Ash, todas esas siluetas con una mirada de determinación única y súper fortalecida por la confianza que tenían entre ambos.

Sin siquiera ordenarlo, las copias saltaron dirigiéndose cada una a una esfera de energía espectral. Ash abrió los ojos de par en par al ver que su amigo aprendía un nuevo ataque….uno que nació después de haber aceptado su debilidad para alcanzar nuevas alturas.

Una espada de energía purpura salía de las manos de todos los Greninja que partían con ella cada esfera de energía que salían disparadas al ser partidas a varios puntos del lugar generando múltiples explosiones. Mewtwo volvía a ser testigo de otra hazaña impensada. El acuático original aterrizaba nuevamente al suelo frente a su entrenador mientras sus copias desparecían en los cielos.

-¿Aprendiste Tajo Umbrío?- Ash estaba también estupefacto, el pokemon de agua apuntaba hacia el tipo psíquico en el cielo con su nueva espada de energía oscura. Aquel miedo seguía vigente, pero no lo dominaba mas…ahora el dominaba ese sentimiento y Ash lo único que podía hacer es sonreír y cerrar su puño mientras su mirada enfrentaba al ser cubierto de metal descender al suelo.

-¡Estos son nuestros verdaderos colores Mewtwo! ¡Nuestro lazo que se fortalece con el tiempo! ¡Ahora nosotros pasaremos a la ofensiva! ¡Greninja combina Tajo Umbrío con As Aéreo ahora!- Cuando el pokemon escucho la orden, dio un tremendo impulso acelerando de golpe en busca de derrotar al ser frente suyo.

-¡Ni creas que vas a tocarme!- El pokemon psíquico genero una enorme barrera esférica alrededor suyo la cual siempre había resultado impenetrable. Greninja colisiono frente a ella empujando hacia atrás al pokemon que sentía la enorme potencia del pokemon frente suyo. El pokemon kalosiano empezó a ejecutar sus famosos combos usando ahora su espada oscura la cual golpeaba sin piedad la barrera que empezaba a desquebrajarse con cada impacto.

-¡Imposible!-

-¡Nada es imposible si trabajamos juntos! ¡Seremos más fuertes! ¡MUCHO MAS!- Ash volvía a entrar en sincronía perfecta con su pokemon y ambos ejecutaban su ataque con fiereza y fuerza. Al final la fuerza de Mewtwo no pudo soportar los ataques furtivos de su adversario y su barrera se rompía en mil pedazos…..eso no evito que Greninja dejase de atacar y ahora los sablazos golpeaban a la armadura cortándola cada vez que golpeaba…hasta llegar al punto de cortar la ultima parte la cual era el caso que cubría al pokemon psíquico para terminar con una patada en su abdomen mandándolo a volar lejos.

-¡Bien hecho!- Ash sentía la adrenalina y la fuerza de su amigo en esos momentos desde su interior. Greninja jadeaba junto a su entrenador debido al tremendo esfuerzo pero aun determinados a llevar a cabo su objetivo. Ambos miraban si el pokemon había sido derrotado pero para su desgracia, Mewtwo se levantaba nuevamente.

-No debí…de subestimarlos… Ahora…..usare toda mi fuerza en este combate…..la cual mis creadores me brindaron…la cual tiene un solo propósito….dominar este mundo…- Al levantarse completamente, el aura psíquica de Mewtwo literalmente exploto incluso mandando a volar a lo lejos a los dos contrincantes que tenia frente suyo.

-Esto es una broma…- Ash observaba al ser erguirse nuevamente al cielo pero a diferencia del amigo que recordaba, observaba que ese pokemon era cubierto de oscuridad incluso en su color de piel. Esa era la esencia final de su código genético, la máxima capacidad y el potencial que el Equipo Rocket buscaba, un Mewtwo cubierto por las sombras del deseo de destrucción que se le fue implantado, la sombra que se escondía en su corazón ahora se erguía para darle fin a la luz. Shadow Mewtwo se revelaba ante los ojos del usuario del aura y su pokemon.

====Afueras del Faro de Bill====

Serena y Misty al tomar un camino más corto pudieron llegar al faro antes que el equipo Rocket. Ambas estaban completamente asustadas al tener ese peligro latente que podría dañar al joven de Pueblo Paleta. Antes que ellas pudiesen entrar, el pelotón del equipo Rocket llegaba ya al frente del faro. Ellas no podían actuar sin pensar y decidieron volver a esconderse entre los arbustos esperando cual era el movimiento de la banda criminal.

-La energía que despide este lugar es tremenda, no solo es una señal sino que son dos. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando en este lugar agente Domino?- Juno observaba los medidores de energía del aparato de rastreo sorprendido de las lecturas que le brindaba. ¿Acaso había dos pokemon legendarios dentro? ¿Qué rayos escondía la bella elite?

La rubia en cambio sonreía ya que sabía que uno era ese entrenador, era una sensación similar a cuando él se libero de su secuestro en Alola. Lo extraño del asunto es que también sentía que la otra fuerza era bastante familiar como para obviarla. ¿Dónde había experimentado esa energía? Sus respuestas estaban en el último piso de ese faro e iba a averiguar una vez por todas quien era ese sujeto y el interés de su jefe sobre él.

-Ese es nuestro trabajo agente Juno, averiguar que sucede y capturar tanto a nuestro objetivo como a cualquier pokemon con esa energía.-

-Te preocupas mucho Juno, solo hay un grupo de mocosos y un científico excéntrico adentro. No creo que sean un problema.- La expresión del agente de cabello blanco era de preocupación, sentía un mal presentimiento ante la poca seriedad de su compañero de fechorías.

-¡Dejémonos de cosas ya! ¡Somos el invencible Equipo Rocket por lo tanto solo necesitamos tomar lo que está frente a nosotros! ¡Soldados! ¡Vamos a invadir ese faro!- Atila tomaba el control de las cosas y ordenaba atacar ya. Domino y Juno quedaron ambos al margen esperando que la infiltración fuese un éxito.

Con el espíritu elevado gracias a su comandante, los soldados del equipo Rocket corrían hacia la puerta principal del faro para invadir. Serena y Misty se asustaron al ver la repentina acción del equipo Rocket e iban a salir a defender la puerta hasta que la misma salió volando golpeando a varios de los agentes menores Rocket. Una enorme silueta salía desde adentro la cual empezaba a atacar a todos los agentes tirando a varios hacia el acantilado donde el mar yacía al fondo. El rugido de un pokemon metálico hacia eco en el lugar mientras los agentes elite quedaban sorprendidos por ese ataque sorpresa que recibieron.

-¿No les enseñaron que es de mala educación no tocar la puerta cuando llegan a visitar a casa ajena?- Desde dentro del faro, Brock salía con una sonrisa en su rostro dispuesto a combatir. Su Steelix se erguía con fuerza y poder ante los agentes que quedaban y que no cayeron al acantilado debido a los azotes poderosos del pokemon metálico.

-¿Así que solo mocosos eh?- Juno se mofaba de su compañero el cual veía como su pelotón era derrotado con facilidad.

Domino en cambio al ver a ese joven pudo sentir otra sensación de nostalgia la cual le invadía. Esta era una situación muy similar a una vivida en el pasado pero no sabía dónde ni cuándo específicamente.

El resto de agentes sacaron a varios pokemon para poder contraatacar pero al no más salir fueron atacados por varios chorros de agua potentes dejándolos inconscientes al instante.

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta llevarte la atención de todo Brock?- Starmie salía a apoyar a su amigo Steelix tal como en antaño. La líder de gimnasio decidió salir apoyar a su amigo, ambos derrotando usando el factor sorpresa a la carne de cañón del grupo que intentaba atacar a su amigo. Serena observaba sorprendida como ellos dos habían solventado una situación complicada solo con una pequeña improvisación y la confianza que había entre ellos dos.

-Veo que ese chiquillo que persigues no estaba solo. Dos entrenadores del nivel de líder gimnasio están frente a nosotros. ¿Por qué no mencionaste eso en tu reporte Domino?- Juno ahora cuestionaba el modus operandi de su compañera la cual sonreía.

-Porque ustedes dos pueden perfectamente hacerse cargo de ellos dos mientras yo me infiltro y hago el trabajo que me pidieron. ¡Salazzle! ¡Utiliza Smog en el campo ahora!- La bella agente Rocket lanzaba una de sus pokebolas de la cual salía la lagartija venenosa lanzando humo purpura por todo el campo. Misty y Brock cubrían sus bocas tratando de no inhalar el humo venenoso.

-¡Starmie utiliza Giro Rápido para dispersar el smog!- En un pensamiento veloz, la peli naranja ordenaba a la estrella de mar girar haciendo que el humo se dispersara. Ellos observaron como Domino y su pokemon se habían escabullido hacia dentro e iba tras ella cuando dos pokemon les detuvieron y se colocaron frente a ellos dos. Un Ferrothorn y un Mienshao estaban bloqueando su paso.

-A ustedes dos les tocara bailar con nosotros. No perdonare lo que hicieron con nuestros agentes.- Atila observaba a Brock ante lo dicho.

-No crean que podrán con nosotros.- El doctor pokemon se colocaba en guardia mientras Steelix se preparaba para la batalla.

-Nosotros somos la élite del equipo Rocket, deberían de rendirse.- El agente de cabello blanco ahora amenazaba mientras su Mienshao se colocaba en posición de batalla.

-¡No crean que les permitiremos el paso a ustedes también! ¡Vamos a proteger a Ash!- Misty se unía a la lucha. Una batalla doble iba a iniciar en breve.

La agente Domino era una experta en la distracción, su estrategia era así de simple pero resultaba ser así de efectiva. Al haber entrado dentro del faro, procedió a usar el ascensor el cual empezaba a subir hacia el último piso. Su sorpresa fue cuando este mismo se detuvo en el segundo piso en vez de su objetivo. ¿Qué sucedía? Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ella salió a investigar y observo cómo estaban en medio de un salón vacío donde solo las sombras parecían estar ahí. De repente, una fuerza psíquica la jalo hacia afuera junto a su pokemon tumbándola al suelo. Las puertas del ascensor se cerraban y este bajaba.

-¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?- Ella se reincorporaba aun aturdida por ese ataque y al ver quien era la persona responsable frente a ella se llevo la sorpresa más grande de su misión de esa noche.

-¡No pasaras de este piso! ¡Ash está en un proceso delicado y no lo vas a interrumpir!- Frente a ella la Reina de Kalos en posición de combate junto a su Braixen eran ahora un obstáculo para cumplir su objetivo.

-¡Mocosa! ¡Tú!-

-Hice una promesa que tu no me harás romper. ¡Prepárate Domino!- Serena se determinaba a si misma que no solo Ash le iba a proteger, era su deber también de aquí en adelante. Ella no iba a permitir que nada malo afectara la vida de su amado. ¡Su determinación en las sombras del segundo piso del faro ardía como el fuego!-

 **"** **Tres combates eran los que se realizaban en el cabo de Ciudad Celeste. Diferentes panoramas y objetivos se cruzaban entre sí. ¿Quiénes saldrían victoriosos? Esta historia continuara…."**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas de El Reto Maximo. Y bueno señores...se puso candente la cosa ahora jajajajaja. Lamento mucho la demora, pero tuve un par de viajes de emergencia y un pequeño bloqueo que ya se resolvio. Espero el capitulo sea de su agrado y espero perdonen mi demora XD! Ahora a contestar reviews!**

 **edtru23: Pues a lo mejor me desvio de tu vision pero espero sea de tu agrado lo que viene ahora jajajaja. Con respecto a la no evolucion del dormilon...pues no creo que afecte la historia ya que bueno, lo evolucione a Decidueye con la esperanza de que asi fuese en el anime XD. Ni modo, solo toca esperar al tigre toño a que llegue a su ultima etapa. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Tenzalucard123: No puedo mentir que no me inspire de esas escenas de Bleach jajaja, aunque bueno queria hacer esa batalla en un plano astral ya que aun creo que no es posible que Ash pueda derrotar a un legendario o mitico en uno contra uno sin depender de mas pokemon. Podriamos decir que esta sera la primera experiencia. Gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **jbadillodavila: Seran varias batallas en realidad jajajaja. Con respecto a Rowlet...el anime vuelve a ser de las suyas nuevamente. Realmente no tengo muchas esperanzas en esta temporada, ha tenido sus aciertos como tambien oportunidades desperdiciadas. Lo unico que me da curiosidad es ver en como termina todo y pues con la octava generacion en camino solamente espero que sea mejor de lo que es la temporada actual. Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **prietar: Tienes suerte de que estoy en una historia con ambiente Shonen XD! Puede que eso suceda, pero veremos como se desarrolla todo. Espero te guste el capitulo y gracias por la historia.**

 **Bueno gente, con esto me despido y espero perdonen mi tardanza. Gracias por el apoyo!**


	59. C22 Ecos de Conflicto

**Capitulo 22: Ecos de Conflicto.**

 **"** **En nuestro capitulo anterior, nuestros héroes se encontraban en diversos peligros y problemas en Cabo Celeste. Por parte del joven azabache, se encontraba en el plano espiritual donde tenía una lucha con aquella sombra que albergaba Mewtwo desde su creación. Serena, Brock y Misty en cambio tenían sus manos llenas con los agentes del Equipo Rocket los cuales solo debían de cumplir una misión y era secuestrar al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta."**

En las afueras del faro, cuatro entrenadores entablaban una batalla reñida. Misty y Brock luchaban contra los feroces agentes de Elite del equipo Rocket Atila y Juno.

-¡Starmie utiliza Hidro Bomba contra Mienshao!- La estrella marina pokemon lanzaba un feroz torrente de agua dirigido hacia el tipo lucha que sonreía al saber que saldría ileso.

-¡Utiliza Giro Bola Ferrothorn! ¡Deshazte de ese chorrillo de agua!- En efecto, tal como su entrenador le comando, el pokemon metálico giraba a alta velocidad repeliendo el ataque de Hidro Bomba sorprendiendo a Misty. No era cualquier pokemon que podía detener la potencia de su Starmie.

-¡Si no podemos atacar solo a uno! ¡Ataquemos a los dos! ¡Steelix utiliza Avalancha!- De la tierra, el tipo metálico levantaba multitud de rocas dispuesto a golpear a sus rivales.

-¡Nos subestimas muchacho! ¡Guardia Ancha Mienshao!- El pokemon generaba una barrera de aura lo suficientemente resistente protegiendo tanto a Ferrothorn como a si mismo del ataque de avalancha de rocas.

Misty y Brock se sentían apabullados debido a la perfecta sincronía defensiva que los agentes Rocket poseían. Eran apenas un par de ataques y se habían defendido eficazmente de sus movimientos.

-¿Qué tal si pasamos a la ofensiva Juno?-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. ¡Mienshao! ¡Utiliza Rebote!- Usando la poderosa fuerza de sus piernas, el pokemon tipo lucha daba un tremendo brinco al punto que no podía divisarse bien su altura.

-¡Starmie! ¡En guardia!-

-¿Crees que tienes tiempo para defenderte? ¡Giro Bola una vez más!- El pokemon planta de metal giraba a alta velocidad para impactar al tipo agua.

-¡Creo que se te olvida que somos dos batallando! ¡Steelix usa Giro bola también!- Ambos pokemon chocaban entre hasta el punto de sacar chispas entre sí debido a la fricción de sus ataques giratorios.

-¡Tal como dijo su amigo! ¡Esto es una batalla de dos! ¡Mienshao! ¡Puño Drenaje!- Debido a la sucesión de ataques, Brock había olvidado el salto del pokemon tipo lucha que venía cayendo para golpear y absorber la energía de Steelix.

-¡A mí no se me olvidan esas cosas! ¡Starmie usa Psíquico y detén a Mienshao!- La líder de gimnasio había estado atenta a los movimientos de sus rivales. Antes que el tipo lucha cayera sobre Steelix, este fue suspendido en el aire debido a la energía mental de la estrella marina.

-¡Azótalo contra Ferrothorn!- Un contra ataque exitoso. Usando su fuerza psíquica, Starmie azotaba a Mienshao contra el pokemon planta que seguía girando. El golpe fue tremendo y el tipo lucha lo sufrió más debido a las espinas de su compañero.

-No soy de los que se dejan golpear sin una razón chiquilla.- ¿Eh? Cuando Ferrothorn fue golpeado, uso sus lianas para enredarlas en el cuerpo de Steelix y con una fuerza impresionante empezó a jalar al enorme tipo acero.

-¡No puede ser!- Brock entendía la estrategia. Al ver a Mienshao ponerse de pie encima de su compañero, este preparaba su golpe drenador.

-¡Ahora! ¡Puño Drenaje!- Mienshao daba un golpe efectivo contra el rostro de Steelix que resentía el daño.

-¡Steelix! ¡Usa Filo de Roca!- Antes de que el pokemon cayera, este usaba su cola azotándola contra el suelo creando varias columnas de piedra que iban hacia sus dos rivales. El golpe fue suficiente para dañar a Ferrothorn el cual salía disparada al aire debido al golpe.

-¡Latigazo!- Sin perder el tiempo, Atila comandaba a su pokemon el cual retraía sus lianas las cuales empezaron a dirigirse hacia Starmie impactándola también con un golpe efectivo.

Los cuatro pokemon se encontraban en un jaque continuo, ambos bandos no creían el nivel de habilidad de su contrario. Brock se encontraba algo preocupado porque sabía que la agente Rocket entro al faro para llegar hacia Ash.

-Esto es malo, debemos de acabar con estos dos para entrar a ayudar a Ash.- El moreno se preocupaba con mucha razón, pero su amiga de varios años le sonreía.

-No tienes que preocuparte, tengo dos ases bajo la manga a favor de Ash.-

-¿Dos?- En ese instante Brock se dio cuenta que faltaba cierta persona y entendía todo. Ahora se sentía más tranquilo y debía de concentrarse en la batalla. A pesar de ello, había algo que no le gustaba y eso era las caras de tranquilidad de ambos agentes. ¿Qué escondían?

====Dentro del Faro====

La joven performer jamás pensó tener un enfrentamiento directo con una banda criminal después de su experiencia con el Equipo Flare. Al parecer, viajar con Ash siempre conllevaba ese tipo de riesgos. A pesar de ello, no tenía un ápice de arrepentimiento de encontrarse frente a frente con la mujer que deseaba hacerle daño, si algo se había prometido a si misma era a cuidar siempre a su amado. No iba a ser la damisela en peligro por siempre y hoy tenía su oportunidad de ratificar su deseo.

-Veo que sigues osándote en interponerte en mi camino.- La agente Domino se reincorporaba luego del ataque hecho por el pokemon de Serena.

-Mientras sigas con la intención de lastimar a Ash no pienso dejarte en paz.- Ella se encontraba determinada. Debía de agradecer a Misty de haberle dado el empujón necesario para adelantarse.

 _"_ _Serena, yo ayudare a Brock con todos esos matones. Tu ve hacia dentro."_

 _"_ _¿Y ustedes? Es muy peligroso si no les ayudo."_

 _"_ _Serena, conozco a esa arpía rubia. No creo que se quede tranquila peleando con nosotros sabiendo que tiene un objetivo. Ella es así de peligrosa y ponzoñosa. Ve hacia dentro y espérala."_

 _"_ _Yo…."_

 _"_ _No me des esa cara larga, quien mejor que tu para defender a Ash. Demuéstrale a ese tonto lo fuerte que eres también."_

Con esa determinación adquirida gracias a las palabras brindadas por la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, Serena se disponía a derrotar a la agente Rocket.

-Solamente eres un atraso en mi objetivo. ¡Salazzle! ¡Acabemos con ella!-

-¡Braixen! ¡Prepárate para luchar!- La pokemon inicial de fuego se colocaba en posición de combate.

====Serena vs Domino====

-¡Llamarada!- Ambas mujeres no perdían el tiempo y comandaban al mismo tiempo que sus pokemon ejecutaran uno de los ataques más poderosos del tipo fuego. Ambas cruces de fuego chocaban entre sí cancelándose entre su mientras varias chispas de fuego flotaban en el aire. Serena verificaba que ambas estaban igual en potencia, por lo tanto la estrategia tendría que ver mucho con la victoria que ella anhelaba.

-¡Braixen! ¡Salta y utiliza Lanzallamas!- La zorra pokemon usaba sus tremenda destreza y elegancia saltando muy por encima de Salazzle. Usando su vara preferida, una poderosa ráfaga de fuego salía disparada hacia el pokemon toxico.

-Esa pequeña flama no nos hará ningún rasguño. ¡Garra Sombría!- Las garras del pokemon veneno se cargaban de poder espectral, al estar al máximo de su potencia estas mismas desgarraban las llamas lanzadas por Braixen sorprendiendo a Serena.

-¡Corre hacia esa chica y golpéala con tus garras!- Salazzle corría a toda velocidad hacia Serena. La joven olvidaba que esto no era una competencia amistosa sino una batalla de verdad. A pesar del shock inicial, ella no iba a dejarse vencer así por así.

-¡Dispara Poder Oculto frente a mi Braixen!- Al principio, su fiel amiga dudo un poco pero al cruzar miradas entendía la estrategia de Serena. Aun suspendida en el aire, lanzo varias esferas de energía frente a la performer bloqueando el paso de Salazzle y aparentemente golpeando a su entrenadora. Domino observaba con una risa sádica como era esa joven de tonta como para atacarse a sí misma. Sin embargo, la chica había podido esquivar los ataques de su pokemon tranquilamente luego de haber saltado hacia atrás con un par de acrobacias.

-¿Cómo es posible?-

-¡Conozco los movimientos de Braixen mejor que nadie! ¡Aunque me ataques directamente, nosotras dos confiamos plenamente en la otra! ¡Psíquico ahora!- Braixen ahora caía al suelo luego de la sucesión de golpes y usando su poder mental lanzaba a Salazzle contra una de las paredes brindándole un golpe súper efectivo. La experiencia de la reina de Kalos sobre los escenarios se hacía efectiva ahora en el campo de batalla, algo que aprendió a la mala en sus viajes en Hoenn.

 _"_ _No tengo tiempo para jugar con esta mocosa. Tendré que usar lo que guardaba para el muchacho…..aunque quería reservarlo para ese sujeto. Por sus acciones puedo ver que se encuentra indispuesto, tendré que arriesgarme."_

Los pensamientos de la agente elite radicaban en la efectividad de cumplir sus planes y encomiendas. La chica frente a ella solamente era un obstáculo molesto más. Ya había fallado una vez y no pensaba hacerlo de nuevo. Ella acariciaba con su mano un pequeño objeto puntiagudo esperando el momento indicado para usarlo.

====Ultimo Piso del Faro====

Al parecer sus días tranquilos habían acabado. Luego de recibir la llamada de Brock advirtiendo del equipo Rocket, Bill suspiraba al saber que su paz había terminado. Ese era el precio del conocimiento, uno que Ash le brindaba con cada segundo que pasaba en el sub consciente del clon de Mew.

Su preocupación crecía ya que entre más tiempo pasaba dentro de ese mundo, más posibilidades de perder su sanidad tenia. La energía del pokemon clon era inestable, sus medidores de energía estaban al tope ya que esa fuerza era liberada constantemente al punto que cualquiera que estuviese cerca podría dejarle inconsciente solo con colocar un paso en la habitación. Debía de agradecer en el futuro al inventor de Kalos, si no fuese por su prototipo de casco, su cerebro ya se hubiese freído con estar ahí simplemente.

Le sorprendía ver como el joven azabache resistía la fuerza psíquica del pokemon que yacía dormido en el tubo de recuperación. Su cuerpo brillaba con la fuerza que denominaban como aura, un fenómeno que el científico no entendía al cien por cien. Otro de los fenómenos que lo tenían maravillado era la sincronización pura entre Greninja y Ash que no flaqueaba ante el poder que les rodeaba….sino mas bien se fortalecía con cada segundo que pasaba. Esa experiencia reafirmaba una gran verdad tras el fenómeno lazo y también sobre el veneno de Nihilego. Lo único que necesitaba es que Ash sobreviviera para brindarle la nueva información que había adquirido. Si el proceso era un éxito, la cura de Ash y de la señora Lusamine no sería más un imposible.

Una pantalla de repente empezó a brillar con una señal que el científico no quería ver en toda la fase del experimento: Peligro. Las alarmas sonaban indicando que la vida de Ash estaba en peligro. Bill fue hacia los monitores y noto que las lecturas de la mente del joven de Pueblo Paleta. Su mayor temor se hizo realidad más pronto de lo que esperaba, la fuerza psíquica de Mewtwo superaba las ondas cerebrales del azabache. Aunque el experimento fuese un éxito, la consciencia del campeón de Alola ahora estaba comprometida.

-Tengo que estabilizar sus signos vitales, sino cierta performer ira por mi vida.- El científico tecleaba a toda velocidad tratando de estabilizar la mente de Ash. No sabía con exactitud lo que libraba el joven en el interior del pokemon pero de algo estaba seguro. Era demasiado intenso para una persona cualquiera y el joven no se rendía a pesar de ello.

====Sub Consciente Mewtwo====

Un panorama apocalíptico se podía percibir ahora a los alrededores. ¿Cuántas horas habían pasado desde que entro a ese mundo? Esos eran los pensamientos de un Ash cansado y herido. Greninja por su parte compartía los mismos golpes de su entrenador. Ambos se escondían en lo que parecía ser un bosque que pudieron encontrar al repeler los ataques de ese Mewtwo oscuro.

-¿Creen que pueden esconderse en mi mundo? Solamente hacen que lo inevitable tarde un poco más.- Varias explosiones destruían varios sectores de ese bosque. Ash y Greninja se cubrían. Varias pequeñas piedras golpeaba a ambos en el proceso de destrucción del pokemon psíquico. Un hilo de sangre se escurría de la frente del joven el cual aguardaba con paciencia el contra ataque perfecto. Solo tenían una oportunidad de ganar y eso yacía en el extremo de su fuerza y poder. Un movimiento que derrotaría a esa esencia de guerra del pokemon clon.

-Tenemos que aguardar un poco amigo. Estamos los dos juntos en esto y podemos vencer.- El bípedo acuático asentía seguro de las palabras de su entrenador. Solo tenían una esperanza de victoria y estaban dispuestos a tomarla. Entre tanto caos y destrucción, los deseos de victoria de ambos espíritus de lucha resonaban en el corazón de aquel ser atrapado por su misma genética. A pesar de las múltiples ocasiones que intentaron llegar hacia la consciencia dormida de Mewtwo, les era imposible con la sombra de violencia que seguía destruyendo todo frente suyo.

-Son tan valientes como para entrar en mi mundo pero no para confrontarme. Si su elección es esconderse eso equivale a su muerte.- El pokemon oscuro empezó a alzar sus manos las cuales brillaban con su energía psíquica, no era un ataque cualquiera….era algo peor. Al estar dentro de su consciencia, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta olvidaba un importante detalle, era su mundo.

De repente, el bosque entero desapareció poco a poco revelando donde los dos intrusos se encontraban. Luego de ello la sorpresa que ambos se llevaron fue mayor al ver que ahora el mismo suelo se desvanecía. Ambos corrieron a toda prisa tratando de evitar su inevitable descenso. Al final de su recorrido, el camino frente a ellos también se desquebrajaba, no había salida.

-No puede ser….- El suelo se desvaneció completamente, no había donde sostenerse y ambos empezaron a caer a su estrepitoso destino. Los dos no creían que se encontraran a kilómetros de altura cuando creían estar en una llanura. Su caída era estrepitosa, la distancia contra el nuevo suelo se hacía menor con cada segundo de caída.

-¿Qué los matara primero? ¿La caída o mis propias manos?- La sombra de Mewtwo descendía a extrema velocidad con la intención de liquidarlos antes de su fatal "aterrizaje".

La presión del pokemon era fuerte, tanto como para hacer que tanto el azabache como el inicial de Kalos se olvidaran de su actual predicamento.

-¡No tenemos de otra que contra atacar Greninja! ¡Utiliza Tajo Umbrío y ataquemos a Mewtwo!- Los dos en perfecta sincronía se estabilizaban en el aire. El aura de Ash estaba al máximo protegiéndolos a ambos de la tremenda fricción del viento que los dañaba con su descenso meteórico.

-¡Impertinentes!- Mewtwo se envolvía en una barrera de color purpura dispuesto a embestir a los dos.

-¡AHORA!- La espada oscura en manos de Greninja impacto contra la barrera de energía repeliendo la embestida, sin embargo esto no detenía al tipo psíquico de querer golpearlos de nuevo.

-¡Combinemos As Aéreo ahora!- El pokemon kalosiano al recibir de nuevo la embestida voladora ahora ejecutaba varios golpes con su katana oscura. Cada golpe servía para repeler la enorme potencia psíquica de la sombra maligna del pokemon clon.

-¡Intentos inútiles!-

-¡No lo escuches! ¡Confía en mí! ¡Vamos a salir vivos de esto los dos juntos!- Los ataques seguían uno tras otro sin dar tregua. Mewtwo se impacientaba ante las estrategias de Ash las cuales los mantenían con vida. Mewtwo decidió ponerle punto final a todo ese asunto, el pokemon usando su fuerza psíquica se teletransportó encima de ambos y usando la presión de su barrera psíquica inicio su plan de liquidación total.

El pokemon oscuro aceleraba el proceso de la caída para poder aplastarlos el mismo. Greninja mitigaba el impacto de la energía oscura con su navaja. El joven campeón observaba los ojos llenos de ira del pokemon sombra. Sus deseos de matar eran fuera de este mundo, al voltear a ver noto como el suelo se acercaba con mayor velocidad. ¡Debía de pensar en algo!

El tiempo paso en cámara lenta para el joven azabache, todas sus experiencias llegaban de golpe a su mente hasta una conversación que tuvo hace unos días en Alola con la joven que juro proteger.

 _"_ _¿Ash? Los movimientos Z… ¿Qué son? ¿Crees que pueda hacer alguno?"_

 _"_ _¿Por qué la curiosidad Serena?"_

 _"_ _He visto como los haces y me impresionan lo poderosos que son. ¡Serian excelentes finales para mis presentaciones!_

 _"_ _Pueda que sean excelentes movimientos Serena, pero al mismo tiempo son una espada de doble filo."_

 _"_ _¿A qué te refieres?"_

 _"_ _Si un movimiento Z falla, tanto como tú y tu pokemon quedarían exhaustos y al mismo tiempo se perdería la concentración en medio de la batalla. Si te soy sincero, usarlos crea una gran tensión en tu cuerpo y lo desgasta. No sé cómo se aplicaría en tu acto, pero son demasiado potentes para controlarlos normalmente."_

 _"_ _Pero he visto como los haces varias veces…."_

 _"_ _Incluso yo tuve problemas con ellos en el pasado en más de una ocasión. He entrenado arduamente para poder ejecutar dos o tres máximo al día. Eso sí, quedo molido luego de hacerlos. No digo que no seas capaz de hacerlos, pero si te soy honesto…..prefiero la creatividad que posees."_

 _"_ _¿Mi creatividad? Si te soy sincera…..yo me he inspirado mucho en ti."_

 _"_ _¿En serio?"_

 _"_ _Siempre que te vi luchar, tus estrategias eran tan increíbles que hacían que mi corazón se acelerara a mil por hora. Poco a poco también me contagie de tu estilo e hice algunas cosas tuyas mías….."_

 _"_ _Yo no sé qué decir…"_

 _"_ _Me apena un poco confesarte esto, estoy consciente de que cada quien debe de tener su estilo pero es que el tuyo es el que más me apasiona. Tienes razón con lo que dices…. ¡No hay nada más espectacular que brindar la vuelta a un resultado con un movimiento inesperado!"_

" _Tienes razón. Aunque si te soy sincero he fallado en mas de alguna ocasión, incluso en la final de la Liga Kalos con Greninja."_

 _"_ _¿Te refieres al Shuriken de Agua enorme que hicieron ustedes dos? Creo que fue un fantástico movimiento, tan impresionante como el de un movimiento Z. Pueda que hayan fallado los dos, pero eso no significa que no puedan completarlo o mejorarlo incluso."_

 _"_ _¿Tu lo crees? Creo que esa vez fue por la adrenalina que ambos sentíamos que pudimos hacer algo así."_

 _"_ _Ese es tu estilo Ash, el que me gusta mucho. Si alguien puede hacer posible lo imposible eres tú."_

Esas palabras llenas de fe en su persona resonaban en su alma y por ende en la de Greninja también. ¿Era imposible derrotar a esa sombra de guerra y evitar estrellarse al mismo tiempo? En esos momentos, Ash creía que era imposible pero…la confianza que Serena poseía en su persona le persuadía que esa no era la verdad absoluta.

 _"_ _Siempre apareces en los momentos más críticos de mi vida Serena…."_

La sonrisa del joven florecía gracias a la semilla que la joven de Kalos depósito desde hace tiempo en su alma.

-¡Greninja! ¡Shuriken de Agua ahora!- La espada del pokemon acuático desaparecía para proceder a usar su arma en su espalda la cual empezó a usar como escudo en contra de la barrera de Mewtwo.

-¡Si no podemos detener su ataque! ¡Vamos a atravesarlo! ¡Gira tu Shuriken de Agua y utilízala como una sierra!- Con gran destreza, Greninja empezaba a girar la shuriken a alta velocidad la cual empezaba a friccionar contra la barrera psíquica. Chispas empezaban a salir gracias al efecto que Ash había ideado. La sorpresa del pokemon clon fue al ver que en efecto atravesaban su muro de energía poco a poco.

-¡MÁS! ¡MÁS FUERZA!- Tal como en aquella ocasión contra la campeona de Kalos, el azabache y el bípedo acuático llegaban a un nivel de sincronización nuevo. La barrera de energía se despedazo en mil pedazos como si de vidrio se tratase.

Todo ocurría en cámara lenta, el pokemon sombrío recibía el impacto en su rostro y en consecuencia se liberaban de su primer problema. El pokemon psíquico fue el primero en estrellarse contra el suelo debido al golpe causando estragos en su físico.

-¡Esta es nuestra oportunidad Greninja! ¡Con todo nuestro poder! ¡Levanta tu shuriken de agua y ataquemos con nuestro máximo poder!- Sincronía perfecta, eso es lo que podía notarse en ambos cuando levantaron sus manos para controlar el ataque acuático. A pesar de caer a máxima velocidad guardaban la calma debido a la confianza mutua que poseían. Los ojos de Mewtwo se asombraban al ver que salían de un imposible. El giro a toda velocidad que hacia la Shuriken creaba un efecto de helicóptero que suavizaba su caída mientras el ataque acuático crecía y emanaba una fuerza muy pocas veces vista. Como en aquella ocasión contra el entrenador de la mega evolución, el shuriken de agua crecía en tamaño y su color se tornaba naranja. Los colores de Greninja-Ash se hacían más lucidos elevando su aura de batalla al límite.

Su descenso era ahora suave generando un enorme viento que chocaba contra el suelo. Los ojos de ambos estaban repletos de esperanza, una sed de victoria que poseían por el bien de un amigo del lejano pasado.

-¡AHORA! ¡CON TODO NUESTRO PODER! ¡SHURIKEN DE AGUA: MAXIMA POTENCIA!- Ambos en perfecta armonía, movían sus brazos y se preparaban para lanzar el poderoso ataque. Mewtwo en reacción creaba una Bola Sombra que creció también rápidamente tal como el ataque que iba a recibir. Siendo más rápido, lanzo su ataque en contra de los dos intrusos de su mundo.

Ash percibió el contra ataque del pokemon sombrío, en un movimiento magistral de ambos brazos, la shuriken fue lanzada verticalmente haciendo el mismo efecto de sierra. En su trayecto, también partía en dos el suelo donde se encontraban y al impactar con la enorme bola de energía espectral la dividió en dos desviándolas hacia los lados.

El ataque dio de lleno en el pokemon psíquico que intento detener el giro y la potencia con sus manos sin éxito ya que la fuerza era tan abrumadora que lo empujaba hacia atrás hasta que el poder acuático no soporto más y exploto con tremenda fuerza.

La fuerza de tal golpe genero una onda de choque generando vientos por toda la zona. Ash y Greninja cubrían sus rostros con sus brazos mientras resistían lo que ellos habían creado. Cuando todo parecía finalizar, ambos cayeron de rodillas jadeando de cansancio. El esfuerzo era enorme pero parecía que todo llegaba a su fin.

-¿Creen que eso fue suficiente para derrotarme?- De los escombros del terreno donde el enorme Shuriken de agua exploto, Shadow Mewtwo se elevaba con su fuerza psíquica lleno de heridas y con una expresión de dolor y rencor.

-Parece que fallo ya dos veces amigos…- Greninja perdía su forma sincronizada, habían dado el todo en ese ataque pero al ver como las heridas del pokemon se curaban les quitaba toda esperanza en la lucha.

-Ustedes no entienden el odio que poseo hacia los de su clase. ¡Yo no pedí nacer para venir a este mundo a sufrir o a sentir estos sentimientos! ¡Que saben ustedes del dolor que una copia siente cuando sabe que existe un original! ¡El objetivo de mi vida me fue arrebatado al nacer ya que me impusieron uno a la fuerza! ¡Esa es la contradicción de mí ser! ¡Es por eso que si elimino mi propio ser encontrare mi verdadera razón de ser y dejar de tener este objetivo en mis genes! ¡Para eso me crearon! ¡Para matar! ¡Para destruir! ¡Para aniquilar! ¡Pienso cumplirlo y encontrar mi verdadero objetivo a través de la silenciosa muerte!-

 _"_ _Tú eres el único que puede liberar las cadenas de mi amigo…él cree en ti…y yo también…"_

Una voz dulce y tierna resonó en la mente y el corazón tanto de Ash y Greninja. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de ambos al punto de sentir como una pequeña mano se poso en sus hombros. Lo que vieron a continuación fue lo que menos esperaron ver, las lagrimas de sufrimiento de un ser que no conocía su razón de ser. Ese sentimiento que jamás murió durante esos ocho años encarnados en las sombras de su poder.

Al terminar de escuchar esas palabras, recordó lo que el pokemon vivió en el proceso de su creación. La historia cruel de un destino marcado por la ambición y lo deseos de un alma marcada por la tragedia.

Con más determinación que nunca tanto entrenador como pokemon se colocaban de pie para seguir con su lucha. Ese Mewtwo de color negro era el símbolo de las dudas de su amigo al vivir.

" _¿A dónde vas?"_

 _"_ _A donde mi corazón pueda entender pueda aprender lo que el tuyo sabe muy bien."_

¿Su corazón entendía la importancia de la vida? En aquellos instantes de su vida, Ash solo anhelaba ser el mejor. Fue durante sus viajes que aprendió la importancia de vivir siempre al máximo tu vida. Disfrutar tus alegrías, sumirte en la tristeza, arder con el enojo, ahogarte con la culpa. Aun así, su amigo estaba en las sombras sobre su destino. ¿Acaso así sentían los Ultra Entes? ¿Ese dolor era similar? Todos inevitablemente perderemos algo en el transcurso del camino. ¿Ese era el fin?

-Estas equivocado. Esa no es la solución que buscas, esa es la salida de un cobarde. La muerte no contiene nada de lo que buscas.-

-¡Tú que sabes de eso!-

-¡Lo sé! ¡Tú solo recuerdas al yo que no lo sabía! ¡Si dudas de ti mismo, siempre habrá alguien que te levante! ¡Incluso frente a la fatalidad misma! ¡Yo tengo una persona que me inspiro a seguir viviendo! ¡Ahora yo estoy aquí para levantarte y no dejar que mueras! ¡Para que salgamos con vida los tres! ¡Para que superemos la tristeza de nuestros corazones y espíritus!-

-¡No puedes soportar con lo que cargo!-

-¡No puedo saberlo si no lo intento!- El torrente de agua de Greninja volvió a formarse y el aura alrededor del azabache volvía a tomar forma.

-¡Entonces cuando mate a ese pokemon!-

-¡Nadie morirá acá! ¡El destino que el Equipo Rocket te impuso lo destruiré con mis propias manos!-

Desde lejos, los ataques de los pokemon resonaban al haber iniciado la batalla. La sombra de la duda y la luz de la esperanza colisionaban en el espíritu del pokemon clon. La verdadera consciencia de Mewtwo presenciaba y escuchaba las palabras de aquel humano que podía llamar amigo, la valentía del alma del pokemon oscuro y el caos de sus dudas. Aquella jaula que lo mantenía prisionero en su propio mundo se desquebrajaba poco a poco.

La vida de Ash se consumía como una vela en el viento al sobre exigirse con su aura. ¿Era justo solo dejar que él le ayudara? No era justo….no lo era.

" _No hay razón para no ayudar a quien lo necesita..."_

Palabra que aprendió de la valentía de ese joven. Verlo esforzarse para proteger su vida era más que suficiente para entender que su destino cambio radicalmente al haberlo invitado a su isla hace 8 años. Verlo morir y revivir en un milagro lleno de luz le brindo la curiosidad de buscar lo que poseía: Un Sueño. ¡Eso era lo que le faltaba para sentir que su vida tuviese sentido! ¡No era el único en este mundo! ¡Existía alguien más que era similar a él! ¡Esa era la meta que necesitaba!

Una luz intensa empezó a brillar en los cielos tanto que detuvo la batalla entre Greninja y Mewtwo. La sombra del pokemon clon observaba como su consciencia actual descendía de su jaula de extinción deshecha por la esperanza que ardía como una llama de la prominencia del sol.

-¡Mewtwo!- El pokemon psíquico descendía frente a Ash. Una fuerte determinación hacía eco con la valentía de Ash y Greninja.

-Agradezco tu ayuda de todo corazón, pero soy yo quien debe de terminar esto.-

-Lamento no estar de acuerdo amigo, pero ahora los tres estamos en esto.- El azabache no iba a dejar algo inconcluso y Greninja compartía ese sentimiento. El tipo psíquico sonreía al ver que no lo iban a dejar solo en esa lucha.

-¡Crees que me detendré porque tu estas aquí! ¡Si seguimos existiendo no tendremos una respuesta jamás!- Su sombra de dudas debatía consigo mismo sobre la vida en ellos.

-Entonces….veremos que es más fuerte. Mis dudas….o mis nuevos anhelos. ¡Ash! ¡Nosotros saldremos de acá ahora!- El poder psíquico de Mewtwo ahora se unía al aura de Ash y también al fenómeno lazo de Greninja. Un nuevo poder se formaba en su interior cuando las fuerzas se combinaban. La luz de la mega evolución empezó a brillar de Mewtwo adquiriendo una forma de combate diferente a la que el mundo había visto alguna vez. Mega Mewtwo X…..estaba listo para disipar la oscuridad de su corazón.

" **El telón de la batalla máxima en el interior de Mewtwo estaba en su clímax. Las batallas en el Cabo de Ciudad Celeste estaban a punto de llegar a su final. Esta historia continuara…."**

/

 **Feliz Navidad! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas de El Reto Maximo. Llegamos al climax de la batalla de Ciudad Celeste. Esta arca ha sido algo intensa, realmente me he divertido en escribirla. Espero hayan tenido excelentes festividades y les deseo un Feliz Año Nuevo tambien. Espero les guste el capitulo! Ahora a responder reviews!**

 **Tenzalucard123: La batalla esta para largo, realmente ya estamos a punto del final de la lucha en la consciencia de Mewtwo y las dudas que Shadow Mewtwo representa. Gracias por el apoyo y espero que te guste el capitulo!**

 **prietar: La verdad, para escribirla uso una mezcla de musica jajajajaja. XYZ cala muy bien con la batalla tambien jajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo y espero que te guste el capitulo!**

 **edtru23: En efecto, es el Mewtwo de Pokken. Me preguntaba como meterlo a la historia y que mejor forma de hacerlo que al ser un simbolo de las dudas de Mewtwo. Con respecto a como va el anime, imagine que ese Eevee no seria suyo. Es la contra parte de Pikachu ahora a nivel comercial y que el prota los tenga a ambos no suena. El trio siempre es agradable de ver. Segun lo que escuche, al parecer tendra un nuevo pokemon casi al final, si es quien creo que es tengo la perfecta forma de introducirlo a esta historia jajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Jbadillodavila: Por ahora solo mostre una pequeña parte de la lucha, se resolvera mejor en el proximo capitulo. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Srblack28: Tuve la tentacion de hacerlo pero creo que es mas interesante verla batallar contra Serena jajajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Guest: De veras? jajajajajaja. De hecho Wattpad me trolleo XD. De hecho uso Wattpad como excusa para hacer las ediciones, pronto editare por aca tambien. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Bueno gente, con esto me despido y espero les guste el capitulo. Esperemos que 2019 sea un buen año para seguir con este proyecto. Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo!**


	60. C23 Acéptame

Capitulo 23: Acéptame, yo ya lo hice.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, Ash y compañía aun libraban luchas que decidirían sus destinos. El joven campeón de Alola batallaba con toda su fuerza e imaginación contra la encarnación de las dudas y conflictos del pokemon denominado por la organización prolifera más grande de Kanto como el más fuerte del mundo. En medio del caos, la esencia real de Mewtwo descendía y superaba sus límites llegando a la mega evolución. El clímax del conflicto de emociones estaba a punto de comenzar….pero alguien más tenía problemas."**

Serena y Domino llegaban a un jaque entre ellas dos. A pesar de que la performer no se especializaba en batallas, había demostrado ser suficientemente competente como para igualar la habilidad de la espía mas prolifera del equipo Rocket. La dama rubia se veía ya bastante harta de todo ese atraso que la kalosiana le hacía padecer.

-¡Sigues empeñada en entrometerte con el equipo Rocket! ¡No ves que no vale la pena lo que haces! ¡Estarás en peligro constante!-

-¡No pienso dejar que le hagas daño Ash! ¡Ya te lo dije!- ¿Por qué rayos seguía insistiendo en ponerse en su camino? ¿Valía tanto ese joven como para que hasta su jefe se fijara en su persona? Por alguna razón, sentía nostalgia de ese muchacho, como si de algo importante se le había olvidado.

-¿Crees que vale la pena luchar por una persona?-

-¡Lo vale! ¡Y más si es a la persona a que amas! ¡Además le hice una promesa tanto como a él como a mí misma! ¡No pienso fallarle!- ¿Amar? Un sentimiento que descarto hace mucho tiempo. Era una sensación inútil que la desconcentraba y que no le permitía lograr los objetivos de su organización. Escuchar a Serena exclamar a todo pulmón sus sentimientos activaba un recuerdo lejano suyo….uno que no deseaba experimentar…..nuevamente….

 _"_ _¿Alguna vez has pensado en retirarte Domino?"_

 _"_ _¡¿Por qué haría tal cosa!? Soy lo que soy por estar aquí con la organización. Además sabes que dejar al Equipo Rocket no es sencillo si de verdad lo quisiera. ¿Por qué preguntas tal disparate?"_

 _"_ _No lo sé….tal vez si te soy honesto….me imagino una vida a tu lado alejados de todo este mundo criminal al que tu y yo estamos encadenados."_

 _"_ _¡Idiota! ¡Porque dices esas estupideces!"_

 _"_ _Al parecer, por tu forma de actuar….no parecen tonterías para ti….señorita de mejillas carmesí…."_

Esos eran recuerdos que ella no deseaba tener más, eran memorias que había enterrado para sí misma. ¡¿Por qué rayos esa mocosa le hacía recordar tales cosas!? ¡Iba a callarla de una vez por todas!-

-¡Ya estoy harta de ti! ¡Ahora cumpliré mi misión sin detenerme! ¡Salazzle! ¡Fríela con Llamarada!- Su pokemon toxico lanzaba su ataque de cruz de fuego contra Braixen y Serena al mismo tiempo.

-¡Braixen! ¡Esquivemos juntas!- Tal y como en sus presentaciones, ambas saltaban acrobáticamente esquivando el ataque de fuego.

-¡Utiliza Psíquico sobre Salazzle!- Acostumbradas a los ataques en movimiento constante, la zorra de fuego utilizaba su poder de telequinesis para dañar a su contrincante.

-¡Parte ese poder con tu Garra de Sombra!- Antes de que la onda de energía impactara al pokemon venenoso, la garras de energía espectral del pokemon toxico desgarraban la fuerza como si tratase de papel.

-¡Carga Toxica contra la chica!- Serena escuchaba nuevamente un ataque dirigido hacia ella. Por alguna razón, sentía que esos ataques no solo tenían la intención de completar un trabajo profesional, sino también contenían un sentimiento personal que ella percibía.

-¡Poder Oculto una vez más!- Domino sonrió al ver que usaba la misma estrategia, poco a poco durante el desarrollo de la batalla ella noto algo que le faltaba, experiencia. Era muy predecible en la mayoría de sus ataques y eso iba a ser el error que la iba a erradicar.

-¡Salazzle! ¡Desvíate y recibe todos esos orbes de Poder Oculto!- La kalosiana abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver ese ataque. ¿Acaso no le importaba la seguridad de su pokemon? ¿Para qué había brindado esa orden?

Tal y como su entrenadora le indico, el pokemon venenosos recibió todos los ataques de lleno antes que la estrategia se repitiera. A pesar de ello, Salazzle resistió todos los golpes y se dirigió a morder el cuello del inicial de Kalos deteniéndola en el acto. Debido a la distracción, la espía se lanzo sobre la performer tumbándola hacia el suelo e imposibilitándola.

-¡¿Qué haces!? ¡No!- Cuando ella vio lo que tenía en la mano la agente del equipo Rocket, Serena experimentó por primera vez el peligro de enfrentarse directamente a una organización criminal. Domino sostenían una jeringa con un liquido paralizador y movía su brazo rápidamente para impactar el cuello de Serena. La chica cerró sus ojos esperando la perforación ya que no podía hacer nada ya que sus brazos los tenía neutralizados eficazmente con su cuerpo. Parecía el fin….sin embargo….el golpe nunca llego.

Al abrir los ojos, vio como la boca de la agente parecía forzar ese ataque que deseaba propinarle. Braixen había logrado detener el brazo de la agente Rocket con su energía psíquica mientras el tipo venenoso se prensaba del cuello de ella.

-¡Braixen!-

-¡Crees que tienes tiempo de preocuparte mas por tu pokemon que por ti misma! ¡Las dos dejaran de existir en estos momentos!- Debido a la mordida de Salazzle, Braixen perdía fuerzas y eso Domino lo notaba cada vez que su brazo bajaba para dar el golpe de gracia. Al final…..la tipo fuego….desistía….y cuando la energía psíquica se agoto….

 _Clack…_

====Piso Superior – Faro====

Bill se encontraba en extremo atareado, los signos vitales tanto de Ash y Mewtwo empezaban a llegar a un extremo crítico el cual hacia que peligrara su supervivencia. El científico realmente estaba al límite de sus capacidades usando sus maquinas para mantener a ambos con vida.

Cuando todo parecía perdido, de repente observo como la roca que había conseguido de Kalos empezaba a brillar de manera potente tanto así que su brillo empezó a iluminar los cielos oscuros que ahora predominaban los cielos de Kanto.

-¡Eso es Ash! ¡Lo estás haciendo!- No sabía qué rayos estaba pasando en el sub consciente del pokemon, pero esa luz era de hecho una buena señal de que las cosas estaban resultando bien. Al ver sus lectores de vida y sus demás maquinas analíticas, observaba con tal asombro el fenómeno que ocurría frente suyo. ¡El ADN de Mewtwo se estaba reescribiendo! Eso básicamente era imposible para cualquier ser en este mundo pero al presenciarlo no podía más que admirar tal hecho. Lo siguiente que observo fue el cuerpo de Ash brillar con un color azul cubriéndolo por completo al punto de cegarlo.

Las luces que salían de la cima del faro captaron la atención de los entrenadores que luchaban afuera. Eso no era una luz del faro, era otra cosa. Juno y Atila observaron como su detector de energía empezaba a pasar su límite y a explotar. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

====Dentro del Subconsciente de Mewtwo====

-¿Así que cambiaste lo que eres? ¿Esa es tu respuesta?- El pokemon de sombras observaba la nueva forma de su homologo el cual le observaba intensamente.

-Mi respuesta….es mi sueño. Hoy encontré algo que buscaba desde hace mucho tiempo. No estoy solo…..no estamos solos.-

Ante ese comentario, la rabia de la sombra se hizo evidente expulsando un enorme poder de energía negativa canalizándola en sus manos y lanzando una ráfaga de bolas de sombra hacia su ser. ¡Esa no era la respuesta con la cual nació! Sin embargo, el mega pokemon al levantar su mano creó una barrera psíquica de enorme poder la cual repelió con facilidad los ataques que a Ash le había costado tanto esquivar y defenderse.

-¡No niegues tu propósito! ¡Somos una maquina de batalla creada para destruir todo lo que está frente a nosotros!-

-¡Ningún ser vivo está hecho para destruir la vida! ¡Preservar y proteger! ¡Ese debería de ser nuestro objetivo! ¡Si alguien puso eso en tu destino, tú mismo puedes quitártelo! ¡Nosotros decidimos quiénes somos y que hacemos!- Ahora era Ash el cual intervenía en la conversación con plena convicción de sus palabras. Entrenar y disfrutar, combatir y proteger, vivir y sufrir. Eran cosas que debía de aceptar ya que eso era la vida.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡No negaran mi existencia! ¡No negaran lo que soy! ¡No harán que mi propósito sea nulo!- El pokemon sombrío de repente empezó a crecer de golpe siendo envuelta en varias sombras las cuales gritaban con la desesperación en el corazón del pokemon.

-Creo que ahora si necesitare su ayuda.- Mewtwo se colocaba en pose de combate junto a Greninja que recuperaba su forma del fenómeno lazo.

-No tienes que decirlo dos veces. ¡Greninja! ¡Mewtwo! ¡Vamos a acabar con esa oscuridad!-

==== Ash/Greninja/Mega Mewtwo X vs. Shadow Mewtwo (XL) ====

El enorme pokemon sombrío empezaba usando su fuerza psíquica para levantar el pedazo de tierra donde Ash y compañía se encontraban. Empezó a mover su enorme mano con intención de aplastarlos. Cualquiera se pudo haber sentido abrumado por tal acto, pero el joven oriundo de pueblo Paleta tenía experiencia de sobra como para dejarse intimidar por tal cosa. ¿Pokemon gigantes? Ya los había visto. ¿Legendarios fuera de control? Se había a confrontado a muchos ya en sus viajes. ¿Ver la muerte de frente? Eso ya era algo habitual en su vida y no iba a temerle, no importaba lo que tuviese que hacer, no permitiría hacer que las personas más importantes en su vida estuviesen tristes por algo tan mínimo.

-¡Mewtwo! ¡Utiliza Aura Esfera Ahora!-

Un fenómeno en esos momentos ocurría, la percepción de Ash se hacía tan clara que podía ver completamente todos los aspectos de su amigo. Dar esa orden tan claramente le transmitió una sensación agradable la cual era la completa confianza que Mewtwo tenía en el.

En cambio, para el pokemon psíquico, ese ataque era algo que ahora lo diferenciaba del que era antes. En su caos en Isla Nueva siempre recordó usar Bola Sombra tal como su homologo lo hacía, pero la Aura Esfera que ahora cargaba en sus manos….era el símbolo de la claridad de sus nuevos ideales y de la confianza que gozaba de su primer amigo.

Mega Mewtwo X lanzo la poderosa esfera de energía la cual impactaban en el rostro del pokemon gigante aturdiéndolo inmediatamente.

Greninja dio un enorme salto usando la fuerza de sus piernas, sus energías se sentían renovadas y no iba a dejar que Mewtwo fuese el único en entrar en acción.

-¡Greninja! ¡Shuriken de agua: Múltiple!- Desde el aire, el pokemon acuático empezó a lanzar infinidad de shurikens acuáticas donde Mega Mewtwo X había atacado. Su velocidad era tan potente como la de una metralleta, sus ataques era tempestivos y potentes que lograron tumbar al enorme pokemon sombrío que hacia un tremendo terremoto al caer.

Ante la súbita ola de ataques, el pokemon al caer desaparecía y se transformaba en múltiples sombras las cuales se movían a alta velocidad hacia atrás de los que le atacaban. ¿Cómo un ser tan enorme podía moverse tan rápido? Usando su misma primera intención se disponía a golpear al bípedo acuático.

-¡Usa tu shuriken como escudo!- Usando su energía acuática, empezó a girar su shuriken de agua el cual amortiguo el tremendo golpe del pokemon sombrío. Greninja caía violentamente hacia el suelo pero fue amortiguado por la barrera psíquica del mega pokemon que la cambiaba como si se tratase de un colchón. Tanto Ash y el flotaban en la barrera

-¿Te encuentras bien amigo?- Greninja asentía volviendo a observa a su contrincante que flotaba en el cielo. Todo era sumamente irreal, el pokemon sombrío ahora volvía a atacar usando un millar de bolas de sombras las cuales caían del cielo como meteoritos.

-¡Expande tu barrera al máximo! ¡Tengo un plan!- El Mega Pokemon entendía muy bien lo que el entrenador quería hacer, definitivamente algo loco que el haría.

-De acuerdo. ¡Dime cuando y lo haremos!- El joven sonreía al ver que tenía el apoyo de su amigo y dirigía su mirada hacia el enorme ser oscuro.

-¡Greninja! ¡Prepárate para saltar una vez más cuando te lo indique!-

Las bolas de sombra caían impactaban en la barrera psíquica sin siquiera inmutarla. Era una defensa perfecta la cual el mega pokemon realizaba. La energía negativa manchaba la fuerza psíquica cristalina y es ahí cuando Ash supo que era el momento.

-¡Salta!- Así como su entrenador lo grito con todas sus fuerzas, el bípedo acuático salto con tremenda potencia. Shadow Mewtwo no entendía que ganaba el humano con dejar que el pokemon saliera hacia el peligro.

-¡Mandas a la muerte a tu propio pokemon! ¡Eres un hipócrita!- Una nueva ola de múltiples bolas de sombra eran lanzadas ahora con dirección a Greninja.

-¡Nuestros lazos son tan fuertes que sabemos que podemos hacer esto! ¡Y eso también te incluye a ti ya que también poseemos lazos contigo!- Eso confundió al ser oscuro gigantesco. ¿Lazos con él? ¡¿Cómo era posible que ese humano pensara que tenían lazos cuando lo único que ha hecho es intentar matarlo!?

-¡Ahora Greninja! ¡Tajo Umbrío!- El bípedo acuático formaba su espada de energía oscura mientras al haber alcanzado la máxima altura de su salto. Vio como las esferas de energía negativa se dirigían hacia él y sonrió.

-¿Qué?- El pokemon sombrío no pudo procesar la locura que estaba sucediendo en su propio mundo caótico. El bípedo acuático uso nuevamente sus piernas para saltar de su posición y escapar de los ataques. ¡¿Cómo!? Los saltos se hacían más frecuentes y cada vez que se acercaba hacia él su temor crecía al estar tan cerca. Es ahí cuando se fijo lo que sucedía. ¡Las barreras de su homologo eran usadas como trampolín para que el pokemon pudiese saltar más alto!

-¡Ahora!- Al llegar al nivel del rostro del enorme ser oscuro, la espada del pokemon ninja se alargo tanto que partió las nubes, esta empezó a descender para impactar al ser sombrío.

-¡Nunca!- Una barrera enorme se formaba en frente de Shadow Mewtwo protegiéndolo del impacto. Sin embargo, la estrategia no había llegado a su fin. El mega pokemon se había puesto detrás de él preparando su propio ataque.

-¡Ahora Mewtwo! ¡Psico Corte!- La voz de Ash se escuchaba desde lo lejos. Cuando el pokemon sombrío le escucho vio lo inesperado. El ser humano caía desde la altura. ¡Ya no estaba en la barrera de Mewtwo!

-Esto amigo mío….es trabajo en equipo. Él te distrae y yo te derroto.- Una enorme cuchilla psíquica se formaba del brazo del pokemon mega evolucionado atacando simultáneamente a su homologo sombrío. Ambas navajas eran demasiado potentes y desquebrajaron la barrera partiendo en tres al pokemon que se hacía más pequeño al con los cortes.

Ash caía a toda velocidad pero siempre creando un plan alternativo, otro trampolín del ataque de Mega Mewtwo X le permitía a él ahora rebotar y elevarse cerca de sus amigos.

-¡No lo den espacio de recuperarse! ¡Greninja usa As Aéreo! ¡Mewtwo utiliza Puño drenaje!- Ambos pokemon deshacían sus cuchillas e iban cayendo en colisión hacia el pokemon enorme. El combo de golpes del tipo agua golpeaban el rostro de Shadow Mewtwo mientras que su contra parte real golpeaba con varios puñetazos la otra mejilla. El pokemon se hacía cada vez más pequeño con cada sucesión de golpes a modo de quedar sumamente afectado y hasta paralizado.

-¡Terminemos con esto! ¡Aura Esfera y Shuriken de agua! ¡Múltiple!- Ambos pokemon cargaban sus ataques y los lanzaban a alta velocidad haciendo que el descenso del pokemon oscuro fuera más intenso al punto que cayó nuevamente creando otro poderoso terremoto el cual era acompañado por los múltiples ataques que caían desde el cielo. Luego de que todo el polvo se disperso, lograron ver….que Shadow Mewtwo…no reacciono. ¡Era su victoria!

-¡Bien hecho!- Ash celebraba ya que había sido algo arduo, sin embargo luego de que toda la adrenalina del momento bajara, recordó que la gravedad existía y empezó a gritar cuando se dio cuenta que caía. Este cerraba los ojos debido a ello pero de repente dejo de sentir que descendía.

-No creo haber visto esa forma de celebrar tan….exótica en mi vida.- El azabache abría los ojos y observaba que tanto él y Greninja estaban nuevamente en la barrera del pokemon psíquico. El joven se avergonzaba y rascaba su cabeza todo sonrojado.

-¿Crees que lo derrotamos?- Ash preguntaba cambiando el tema.

-No lo creo. Tampoco es mi intención.- Tanto pokemon como entrenador vieron al ser de poder legendario pronunciarse. A los pocos segundos, Ash pudo sentir las intenciones de su amigo y sonrió al comprender que era lo que venía ahora.

-Era de esperarse….- El azabache sonreía mientras aterrizaban suavemente en el suelo.

El polvo se había disipado y ahora todo el panorama se podía apreciar. El pokemon oscuro yacía en el suelo casi derrotado por los ataques que recibió, solamente había algo que lo mantenía en consciencia y era el deseo de cumplir su propósito. Antes de que pudiese levantarte, Mega Mewtwo X usaba su poder psíquico y lo levantaba.

-Veo que piensas destruirme…..- El pokemon sombrío estaba preparado para aceptar su derrota aunque si era sincero consigo mismo eso también aplicaría como una victoria para sí mismo.

-No vengo a derrotarte…..vengo a aceptarte….- La confusión del ser oscuro estaba en su punto límite. ¿Aceptarlo? ¿Acaso había aceptado su destino?

-Entonces eso quiere decir que….-

-No, mis planes no son el de destruir la vida tal como alguna vez pensamos en medio de nuestro dolor.-

-¡Nuestro dolor aun no ha cesado! ¡Aun existe!-

-Lo sé muy bien, pero no creo que esa sea una razón para rendirse, sé muy bien lo que sientes ya que al fin y al cabo somos el mismo ser. Yo no pienso borrar mi pasado ya que ese ha sido el camino que he tomado para llegar al día de hoy donde por fin encontré mi objetivo. Acepto que soy una maquina artificial de destrucción, pero la finalidad de mis habilidades las decidiré yo. ¿Por qué no me acompañas a cumplir mi meta, mi sueño? Te necesito para poder llegar a ella….acéptame….yo ya lo hice contigo…-

Los ojos del pokemon oscuro estaban de par en par al ver a su contra parte proponerle hacer lo que pensaba juntos. ¿Tenía acaso el derecho de tener esa oportunidad en la vida? Sus ojos observaban no solamente a su homologo sino también al entrenador que tenia a la par junto a su pokemon, a través de su energía psíquica podía observar claramente el lazo que ambos compartían….una sensación que le parecía familiar.

 _La vida es maravillosa…no te rindas si algo va mal. Tienes derecho a vivir y a hacer lo que tu corazón desee…_

Una presencia familiar empezaba a surgir del suelo donde Shadow Mewtwo se encontraba ya de pie. Pequeñas chispas de color aguamarina brotaban como gotas de agua las cuales cubrían el cuerpo del pokemon que perdía su color negro poco a poco hasta al punto de llegar a su forma original. Mega Mewtwo X perdía su mega evolución y miraba de frente a su homologo el cual parecía aceptar la idea de que la destrucción no era la salida más fácil. Una persona le había enseñado en aquellos días de dolor y angustia que la vida era un tesoro que se debía de cuidar. Ambos seres se fusionaban formando uno solo mientras el panorama del lugar volvía a llenarse de flores hermosas y de un sol brillante.

-Con que aceptarse a uno mismo….- Ash observaba esa lección de vida con mucha atención. ¿Dónde radicaba la fuerza? ¿Dónde radicaba su sueño de ser Maestro Pokemon? La aceptación era necesaria desde su punto de vista para llegar a ese título. ¿Era lo que le faltaba? ¿Cómo podía llegar a perdonar lo vil de una persona? Lo que había atestiguado era algo similar, pero muy diferente a su realidad. ¿Acaso los Ultra Entes deberían de ser aceptados y entendidos? El joven suspiraba ya que ese pensamiento y sentimiento hacia que su torso ardiera. Greninja trataba de ayudar a su entrenador y amigo a mantenerse de pie, Mewtwo al verlo noto como la fuerza del joven se desvanecía por un ente externo a su vida.

-¿Ese es el mal que te aflige Ash?- El pokemon psíquico se acercaba a su amigo el cual asentía y gemía de dolor al sentir como las consecuencias de su fenómeno lazo lo seguían hasta ese mundo abstracto y metafísico. Mewtwo coloco su mano en la cabeza de Ash analizando sus recuerdos y entendió de inmediato el sufrimiento del joven.

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas. Este mundo es demasiado grande, hay sombras enormes por todos lados, en especial en los cielos de Kanto. Ash, ahora comprendo que nuestro encuentro no solo era por mi bienestar, sino por todo lo que está sucediendo en nuestro mundo. Yo te ayudare, esta vez es mi turno amigo mío.- El azabache sonreía al ver la comprensión de su amigo, el lugar fue envuelto de repente por mucha luz que envolvió al pokemon y a su entrenador. La batalla por la supervivencia del pokemon clon había llegado a su fin.

====Afueras del Faro De Bill====

Brock y Misty estaban teniendo más problemas de los esperados con los dos agentes de elite Rocket. Al solo haberse enfrentado a Jessie y James y ocasionalmente a Butch y a Cassidy en sus viajes, jamás pensaron que hubiesen entrenadores de alto nivel en las filas de la organización. ¿Tanta influencia tenia realmente el equipo Rocket en Kanto? ¿O solo era en Kanto?-

-Estos dos son muy buenos Juno.- El pokemon tipo acero de Atila jadeaba de cansancio debido a la batalla feroz que han tenido durante ese tiempo que Domino accedió a la torre para secuestrar al joven.

-Son entrometidos, debemos de acabar con la misión pronto y la agente Domino se estar tardando demasiado. No es usual en ella tomarse tanto tiempo para secuestrar a una persona.

Ambos agentes también estaban preocupados por esa luz que brillo desde la cima de la torre. Sus medidores de energía se habían vuelto locos cuando captaron esa señal de poder psíquico.

-¿Crees que Ash y Serena estén bien?- Brock se preocupaba por el tiempo también.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que Serena estará bien. No digamos Ash, sigamos con esto ya que si esos dos cruzan será mucho más problema para ellos dos.- La líder de gimnasio estaba confiada en su nueva amiga. En sus ojos, algo similar a Ash nacía de ellos y sabía que todo iría bien.

====Dentro del Faro de Bill====

La aguja se había clavado…. ¿En el suelo? Serena abrió los ojos y vio como Domino sentía dolor en su mano, esto lo aprovecho la performer para zafársela de encima con la fuerza de sus piernas y ponerse de pie. Ella volteo ver hacia su izquierda donde estaba su fiel compañera, ella estaba desmayada debido al daño hecho por Salazzle pero al mismo tiempo observaba como su pokemon rival había recibido daño sin explicación. ¿O la había?

 _¡Pika!_

En el último momento, el segundo as del plan de Misty había salido de su escondite para salva guardar a la persona especial de su entrenador y amigo. Usando su cola de hierro había podido la jeringa en la mano de la agente Rocket. La aguja de metal estaba clavada en el suelo de madera.

-¡Pikachu! _-_ Ella observo la razón de su bienestar, el compañero del amor de su vida estaba ahí para brindarle su apoyo.

Domino estaba sorprendida con el giro de eventos. Ella volteo a ver a su Salazzle la cual estaba paralizada por electricidad. ¿La habían atacado a traición cuando ella lo hizo? Había caído en su propio juego. Completamente molesta devolvió a su compañera.

-¡Esto aun no termina! ¡Roserade ve!- El pokemon planta toxico hacia su aparición. Domino estaba decidida en subir a la cima del faro de secuestrar al chico que yacía debilitado.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo Braixen, regresa.- Solemnemente la performer devolvía a su compañera la cual hizo lo mejor que pudo en protegerla y lo agradecía de corazón. Ella volteo a ver a Pikachu y vio lo determinado que estaba el roedor.

-Hace tiempo no batallamos juntos. ¿Me harías los honores Pikachu?- Tal como su entrenador se expresaba, Pikachu usaba su brazo afirmando que era lo que pensaba. Serena recordaba otra conversación con Ash antes de partir de Alola.

 _"_ _He visto que utilizas ahora movimientos diferentes con Pikachu, incluso unos que nunca vi que usaras en nuestro viaje."_

 _"_ _Pikachu y yo hemos usado muchísimos ataques diferentes durante el transcurso de nuestro viaje, decidimos probar diferentes combinaciones para mejorar nuestras combinaciones. Gracias a ello, he aprendido que debo de hacer lo mismo con todos mis pokemon. El profesor Oak me ayudo bastante con ello. ¿Quién diría que habría hoy en día maquinas para enseñar movimientos y hasta personas que pueden enseñarle a los pokemon naturalmente? Me perdí de mucho cuando viajaba."_

 _"_ _¿Conoces a alguien que hace eso?"_

 _"_ _Conocí a alguien en un viaje a Monte Plateado, de hecho Riley me presento."_

 _"_ _Veo que siempre tienes la capacidad de hacer amistades donde vayas…eso siempre me gusto de ti…"_

 _"_ _Me harás sonrojar Serena…."_

 _"_ _¿Entonces qué movimientos tiene Pikachu ahora? Hace tiempo no los veo batallar a ambos, pensé que lo usarías en nuestra batalla y me prepare bastante para ganarle."_

 _"_ _Estabas muy determinada. Eso me gusta de ti…."_

 _"_ _¡Ash!"_

 _"_ _Un pequeño contra escudo para tus arrebatos de dulzura Serena. Bueno, haz visto muchos de ellos, no creo que sean tan extraños para ti. Esos son…."_

==== Serena vs Domino (Round 2) ====

-¡Pikachu! ¡Utiliza Impactrueno!- El pequeño roedor usaba su ataque clásico, uno que traía bastantes recuerdos con su entrenador. La ráfaga eléctrica iba dirigida hacia el pokemon planta que recibía de lleno el golpe pero al ser poco efectivo no lo tumbaba.

-¡Hoja Mágica sobre esa mocosa!- La misma estrategia, esta vez era Serena la que reía. Recordar es vivir y sabía que el mejor aliado de su persona especial sabría qué hacer.

-¡Pikachu Cola de Hierro!- La cola del pequeño roedor se reforzaba y brindando un salto en el aire golpeaba a todas las hojas que se dirigían a la performer con su fuerte cola de acero. Serena conocía la fuerza de Pikachu la cual era incluso capaz de partir el suelo fácilmente.

-¡Ahora nos toca a nosotros Pikachu! ¡Tacleada de Voltios!- Tal como su amado le dijo en Alola, decidió regresar a ese ataque ya que necesitaba potencia para sus enfrentamientos. El roedor se envolvía en un aura eléctrica y tacleaba al pokemon venenoso golpeándolo sin piedad y noqueándolo de un solo golpe. Serena se sorprendía al ver la potencia de Pikachu hoy en día, incluso el daño colateral parecía menor que antes.

-No puede ser…..- La agente Rocket no esperaba una derrota contundente. ¿Cómo era capaz de suceder eso? No tenia opción, se iba a ganar una reprimenda de su jefe, pero juraba que iba a cumplir todo lo que le ordenara incluso si tenía que ir a buscar a las leyendas por su cuenta para su bienestar.

-Atila, Juno…..cambio de planes. Vamos a destruir este lugar y a la amenaza del jefe.- La joven agente usaba un comunicador en su oreja para comunicarse con sus subordinados los cuales nunca pensaron siquiera recurrir a ese tipo de estrategia…..una que no usaban hace mucho tiempo.

De los bosques, varios agentes más salían cosa que sorprendieron a Misty y a Brock ya que todos poseían pokemon listos para atacar, pero eso no era todo….habían agentes con bazookas apuntando directamente hacia la torre.

-No puede ser…..esto es demasiado…- Brock reía nervioso al ver la enorme cantidad de agentes que ahora les rodeaba.

-No es nada personal chico, trabajo es trabajo y ya se nos dio una orden.- El agente Juno regresaba a su pokemon lo mismo que su compañero los cuales cruzaban brazos con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-¡Tenemos que detenerlos!- Misty era más optimista, pero aun así…la desventaja era demasiado obvia. El ex líder de gimnasio observo a su amigo de toda la vida, Steelix. Era la única forma de proteger a todos los presentes y tanto pokemon y entrenador estaban sincronizados en realizar su objetivo.

-¡Disparen la primera ronda! ¡Destruyan ese faro!- Atila ordenaba a sus lacayos los cuales lanzaban la primera ronda de misiles. Brock en ese momento activo la mega piedra para brindarle fuerza extra a su Steelix el cual recibió los explosivos de frente deteniendo con éxito la amenaza a coste de su vitalidad. El pokemon había caído derrotado.

-¡Steelix!- Al caer, con sus ojos en blanco….el pokemon cayó debilitado. Brock fue rápidamente ante el pokemon que su padre le regalo cuando era niño para auxiliarlo.

-Lo hiciste bien amigo…- El pokemon de acero volvía a su pokebola. El peligro aun no terminaba.

A pesar de su esfuerzo, un misil tardío dio en una de las explosiones daño una pared del viejo faro rompiéndola en varios pedazos. La fuerza del impacto hizo que tanto Serena y Domino salieran volando. La joven peli miel se torció el tobillo en esos momentos al intentar proteger a Pikachu al tomarlo en sus brazos y protegerlo. Domino en cambio observaba como su impaciencia le había jugado una trampa.

-¡Cancelen la orden! ¡Repito! ¡Cancelen la orden!- Desgraciadamente, el comunicador se había dañado por el impacto.

-¡Preparen la segunda ronda! ¡Los demás! ¡Ataquen a esos pokemon y a esos jóvenes!- Ahora era Juno quien ordenaba, los agentes ordenaban a sus pokemon oscuros y venenosos atacar.

-¡Starmie! ¡Combina Hidro Bomba con Giro Rápido!- Cuando los pokemon llegaban, el giro rápido de Starmie combinada con el potente ataque de agua golpeaba a todos los adversarios con éxito. Recordar como el Squirtle de Ash lo hacía le había dado esa inspiración de hacer eso con Starmie.

Por desgracia, el pokemon acuático estaba débil por su contienda anterior y varios pokemon se le abalanzaron encima paralizándola en el proceso.

-¡Starmie!- Misty no tenía otros pokemon con ella en esos momentos, nunca pensó enfrentarse a lo más temible del equipo Rocket en ese corto viaje. Esas eran las falencias de haber estado tanto tiempo en casa y no viajar como antes.

-¡Segunda ronda! ¡Disparen!- Los cañones estaban listos y eran disparados. Ambos jóvenes estaban viendo con impotencia como los misiles iban a dar hacia el faro sin saber que en ese piso se encontraba la performer batallando con la agente de elite. Nada podía detenerlos.

-¡Mewtwo usa Psíquico! ¡Greninja! ¡Usa Tajo Umbrío!- Los cohetes se detenían en el aire sin aparente explicación. Una silueta veloz las cortaba con enorme gracia y destreza. La fuerza psíquica las mandaba al cielo reteniendo la explosión al ser cortadas. Al liberar la fuerza, una enorme explosión se registro en el cielo.

Serena observaba todo la locura mientras la fuerza expansiva ya debilitada simplemente soplaba sus cabellos de miel. Sus ojos se maravillaron al ver como dos figuras descendían mientras una aterrizaba frente a Misty y Brock. Los ojos de la performer se llenaron de brillo y alegría al ver la persona que ella protegía por fin estar frente suyo.

-¡Lamento haber tardado Serena! ¡Ya estamos aquí!- Ash Ketchum se integraba a la batalla. No iba solo, el pokemon activando su fenómeno lazo y el clon que había sido regenerado también se unían a la causa.

El joven salto de la plataforma psíquica de Mewtwo hacia donde estaba Serena y le brindo su mano para levantarla. Pikachu en cambio saltaba a su hombro y sobaba su mejilla con la suya también compartiendo el alivio de verlo sano y salvo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Ella quería llorar en ese momento, su alegría era inmensa. Podía ver en sus ojos que estaba bien, que se sentía mejor. Ella solamente podía asentir ya que sus palabras se habían esfumado del enorme sentimiento que albergaba su corazón.

Domino no entendía lo que sucedía. ¿Su inteligencia estaba errada? Vio los videos del concurso donde participo y claramente vio su debilidad.

-No puede ser…..cierto….Me equivoque de nuevo….- Ash volteaba a verla, entendía ahora lo que sucedía. El joven cargo a la joven peli miel sabiendo que se había lastimado, ella se sonrojaba al sentir como su amado la protegía. El joven se dirigió a los agentes que estaban atónitos al ver esos dos seres comandados por el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

-¡Equipo Rocket! ¡Si tanto quieren de mí! ¡Aquí estoy!-

" **Nuestro héroe se encontraba ya despierto. El joven entrenador les gritaba a todos dando a entender que era su turno de proteger a sus amigos. ¿Qué sucederá? Esta historia continuara…."**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas de El Reto Maximo! Pueden bajar las antorchas! Se que me tarde demasiado pero hay diversos factores que me retrasaron. El primero es el trabajo, he tenido mucha ocupacion y pues...sin dinero no pago el internet XD. He escrito el capitulo pedaceado pero bueno, lo termine por la musa que estaba inspirada el dia de hoy. Vaya climax solte con el capitulo, espero les haya gustado el fin de esa batalla. Muchisimas gracias por sus saludos y reviews, con esto comenzamos el 2019 lleno de accion. Ahora a responder Reviews! OwO!**

 **Tenzalucard123: Perdona que no respondi en privado, casi ni tenia tiempo de entrar aqui en Fanfiction. Bueno una chica enamorada y enojada es muy peligroso, un cientifico decente debe de saberlo XD. Gracias por el apoyo y espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **Edtru23: Si sigo asi me tendras que desear Feliz Navidad 2019 XD! Nah Bromas! Hare lo mejor que pueda para poder seguir actualizando. De hecho siento que el anime sigue estancado, es decir, se que ellos dos son emblematicos pero no se...siento que no hay emocion. No soy XYZliever o algo asi, pero es que de Kanto a Sinnoh me gustaba mucho la dinamica de pokemon. Creo que a nivel de historia, esta es la peor saga. Claro algunas historias individuales son excelentes, pero como una en general no me gusta. Ademas siento que la Liga Pokemon no tendra tanto merito, es decir...lo satisfactorio era ver llegar a Ash con las ocho medallas donde sudo y sangro para obtenerlas, esta es mas como un concurso de feria. Lo unico que espero, es que cuando hayan batallas sean epicamente animadas, es lo mas decente que ha tenido la temporada cuando se ha concluido una de ellas. Gracias por el apoyo y espero te haya gustado el capitulo!**

 **prietar: Comparto tu opinion que fue forzada la forma de perder de Ash. Pero el Status-quo debia de mantenerse, aunque seamos francos, el Mega Charizard X era una bestia, tenia un excelente victory rate...y soy sincero...no cualquiera sobrevive una batalla con Mega Metagross de Steven...de hecho eso me da una buena idea para el futuro...al escribir este comentario me diste una gran idea XD! Bueno espero te guste el capitulo! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Lia Phantom: Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario! Espero este capitulo tambien sea de tu agrado! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Sora: Muchisimas gracias por tus saludos! Espero la hayas pasado muy bien! Entiendo la ocupacion Han sido dos meses brutales en mi trabajo tambien jajaja. Como siempre iremos punto por punto jajajaja.**

 **Quiero que incluso los fodder reales que son los agentes de Rattata y Ekans en los juegos tambien muestren peligro, creo que lo di a entender en este capitulo XD.**

 **Quiero mantenerla lo mas fiel a su personaje, es decir, yo pienso que despues de tanto viaje ella se ha fortalecido y es capaz de defenderse. Coordinar es otra especie de lucha, por lo tanto su experiencia ya debe de ser buena. Quiero permanecer siempre en su psiquis como personaje y agradezco que apuntes que el esfuerzo ha sido bueno...claro siempre le agrego algo aqui y haya pero bueno...es un fic XD.**

 **Espero este climax haya sido de tu agrado XD! Me puse a pensar, Mega vs Normal...no suena muy justo. Por un momento pense en mega evolucionarlo tambien pero bueno, quise ser diferente y por eso le di el tamaño familiar extra agrandado XD. Quise que fallara, no siento que sea su version definitiva...siento que les falto entrenamiento en Kalos con el fenomeno lazo...eso lo explorare en este fic...mi vision sobre el.**

 **Entendi esa referencia! Muy buena analogia con la letra X, de hecho tambien hay una razon extra detras de ello la cual explicare en el siguiente capitulo. La sincronizacion de Greninja siempre ha sido un factor "X" *ba dum tuss* En aquellos tiempos nadie sabia si era tan fuerte o mas fuerte que una mega. Podriamos decir que tiene su potencial escondido el cual explotare! XD!**

 **Gracias por el apoyo de siempre. No te preocupes si tardas, siempre es grato leer un mega review tuyo! Gracias por tus deseos y espero que tu 2019 tambien sea de exito!**

 **Bueno gente, espero que el capitulo sea compensacion por lo tardio, se que a veces no puedo controlar mi entorno, pero hare mi maximo esfuerzo en terminar este libro este año jajajaja. Bueno sin mas que decir espero les guste el capitulo! Se despide su amigo y bien vecino Taikobou! Ya-Ha!**


	61. C24 Potencial

Capitulo 24: Potencial.

 **"** **En nuestro capitulo anterior, la lucha astral en Mewtwo llegaba a su fin. Ash superaba uno de los obstáculos más grandes de su viaje por Kanto. Sin embargo, el equipo Rocket aun se alzaba frente suyo tratando de lastimar a aquellos que deseaban protegerlo. Ahora era su turno de ayudar…."**

Una escena no vista regularmente era lo que se apreciaba desde uno de los pisos del faro pokemon del excéntrico Bill. Ash declaraba su intención de luchar contra el Equipo Rocket. Los agentes de elite Atila y Juno observaban al muchacho el cual según los reportes de su jefa inmediata era quien Giovanni buscaba con tanto ímpetu.

-¿Ese es el chico Juno?- El agente Atila preguntaba aun sorprendido de los que había atestiguado.

-Según los reportes de Domino, lo es. ¿Pero y esos dos pokemon? Nunca los había visto.- En efecto, Mewtwo aparecía junto al azabache y Greninja en su forma de fenómeno lazo se encontraba protegiendo a Starmie al haber noqueado rápidamente a los pokemon de los agentes Rocket.

-¿Ese es un pokemon tipo agua? Se parece bastante a Ash…- Misty quedaba maravillada y asombrada debido a la presencia del tipo agua. Ella siempre tuvo un amor inmensurable hacia el tipo acuático, ver un espécimen tan extraño la deslumbraba al punto que solo podía admirarlo.

-Aun me sorprende cuando lo veo. Increíble que no sea una mega evolución….además….no viene solo.- El moreno observaba también a Mewtwo el cual también poseía una forma extraña la cual no recordaba haber sido testigo. La forma X aun predominaba en el ser psíquico.

Serena en cambio se sentía realmente aliviada de ver en la mirada de la persona que ella amaba esa determinación y fiereza que le caracterizaba. El joven corrió a toda prisa con ella en sus brazos donde Mega Mewtwo X le recibía dentro de su barrera de energía psíquica. La joven performer en ese momento empezó a flotar, su asombro fue grande ya que gracias a ello no iba a esforzar su tobillo. ¿Ese era el amigo de Ash por el cual llegaron al faro? Podía sentir su enorme fuerza con su tan sola presencia.

-¿Podrías cuidar de Serena? Quiero terminar con esto.- Mewtwo asentía ante la petición de su amigo. La kalosiana observaba a su amado el cual disponía a colocarse en peligro cuando era su turno de protegerle….eso la entristecía. Sin embargo, el joven planto un beso en su mejilla y la observo a los ojos cosa que la sonrojo como era habitual cuando su amado la consentía.

-Gracias por protegerme Serena.- Inconscientemente, Ash había sentido toda su lucha gracias a su sensibilidad con el aura. Todos sus amigos se esforzaron en brindarle tiempo para que terminara de ayudar a Mewtwo con la restructuración de su ADN. El joven bajo de la barrera psíquica de su amigo dejando a Serena perpleja ante su agradecimiento sincero cosa que hizo que ocultara su rostro un poco al sentir esa tremenda felicidad que su esfuerzo había valido la pena.

Al aterrizar, tanto Greninja y Pikachu se posicionaban en pose de batalla. Los agentes de elite habían observado ya como los dos pokemon frente suyo eran asombrosamente poderosos. Sus medidores de energía querían estallar debido a las lecturas que brindaban en especial con el tipo psíquico que flotaba.

-Atila, yo distraeré al chico. Cuando de la señal, ordena a los otros agentes que ataquen con todo el arsenal a ese pokemon que esta flotando. Es nuestra única opción para capturarlo.- Los ojos del agente de elite brillaban ante la oportunidad de atrapar un espécimen tan raro sin saber que era su propia organización quien había creado ese ser. La estrategia de Ash había funcionado, antes de salir a la batalla, Bill sugirió probar la nueva fuerza del pokemon clon ya que al estar mega evolucionado nadie le reconocería.

El joven campeón observaba al agente Rocket el cual lanzaba una Ultra Ball y de ella salía un Medicham. Ese era su orgullo ya que le consideraba como su pokemon con más fuerza.

-Si te atreves a pelear con el equipo Rocket, te ira mal muchacho. Te recomiendo que te rindas y nos des a todos tus pokemon incluyendo al que esta flotando.- El agente sacaba una piedra llave cosa que sorprendió a todos los presentes y el pokemon peleador mega evoluciono. Ash observaba todo con detenimiento a pesar de lo intimidante que se podía ver ese pokemon.

-Ash está en desventaja…- Brock hacia la conjetura al ver la combinación de tipos.

Los agentes Rocket sigilosamente se preparaban para atacar a Mega Mewtwo X el cual ya conocía sus intenciones, sin embargo….Ash también las conocía también. El aura en el joven estaba activada desde que entro en escena.

-Mi amigo no creo que tenga deseos de acompañarlos y tampoco ninguno de mis pokemon ni los de mis amigos. ¿Por qué no nos ahorramos un poco las palabras y empiezas con tu plan?- Eso desconcertó al más calmado de los agentes de elite. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al ver esa mirada de confianza del muchacho…pero existía algo mas allá de confianza….algo fuera de su comprensión.

-¡Entonces prepárate! ¡Medicham! ¡Ultra Puño!- Un ataque de alta velocidad era realizado por el pokemon peleador contra Greninja. La sorpresa resulto ser que ni siquiera llego y ya varios golpes habían sido asestados contra su pokemon. El bípedo acuático había atacado con su katana oscura dejando inconsciente al mega pokemon que perdía su forma al caer inconsciente.

-No puede ser….- La humillación que sentía en ese momento Juno era enorme al caer de rodillas, jamás le habían superado de esa manera tan veloz. Los demás agentes Rocket se disponían a disparar no solo contra Mewtwo sino también contra el muchacho mas sin embargo sus armas habían sido rebanadas y destruidas. ¿Había sido obra de Greninja? Atila analizaba toda la situación, por lo general él era el más aventado a combatir pero sus instintos decían otra cosa.

-¡Retirada!- ¿Eh? Todos los agentes del equipo Rocket le observaron extrañados. Era la primera vez que anunciaba tal cosa en su carrera. Los agentes salieron despavoridos ante la orden mientras el grandulón cargaba a su compañero que estaba en estado de shock al haber recién devuelto al que consideraba su fuerza absoluta.

El joven campeón al verlos correr suspiraba para sí mismo al haber esquivado el peligro una vez más. Greninja perdía su forma especial y se sentaba debido al cansancio que poseía debido al esfuerzo mental de la lucha anterior….eso también Ash lo resintió y se sentó debido al tremendo esfuerzo realizado.

-¡Ash!- Todos sus amigos se acercaban hacia él, Serena había bajado con la ayuda de Mewtwo la cual no le importo ni siquiera tener el tobillo torcido con tal de ver si su amado se encontraba bien.

-No se preocupen chicos. Solo me encuentro exhausto.- El joven jadeaba con intensidad, realmente estaba agotado.

-Pero tu herida….- Brock hacía alusión a lo que más le preocupaba.

-No tienes que preocuparte por ello Brock, hoy nos ayudamos mutuamente. ¿No es así Mewtwo?- Ante la sonrisa del azabache, voltearon a ver al pokemon psíquico el cual recuperaba su forma original, una más familiar para Brock y Misty.

 _"_ _Lo que dice Ash es verdad, esta vez ambos nos ayudamos mutuamente….."_

La telepatía del pokemon le ayudaba a comunicarse con ellos, la kalosiana era las más impactada al tener su primera experiencia con el clon.

-¿Cómo es eso Ash?- Serena aun se preguntaba que había pasado en la cima del faro. ¿Qué peligro había padecido su joven amado?

-Yo podre explicarlo todo. Solamente necesito que me ayuden a limpiar el desorden que todos ustedes hicieron.- Bill salía por fin de su faro luego de analizar los escombros de lo que antes era su pacifico hogar. Debería de sentirse molesto, pero el hecho de que obtuvo valiosa información le hacía obviar el caos. Serena en ese momento recordó algo muy importante.

-¡Bill! ¿¡Que paso con una mujer rubia que estaba entre los escombros del segundo piso?!- Esa pregunta dejo extrañado al excéntrico pokemaniaco.

-¿Mujer? No había nadie además de los escombros causados por el equipo Rocket.- Había escapado, era la única conclusión que podían deducir. Ash en cambio observo a Mewtwo el cual dejo que la mujer escapara cosa que lo dejo confundido ya que su conexión con el clon ahora era más cercana que antes.

-Por ahora creo que es mejor que entremos. Tenemos que descansar, limpiar y curar a nuestros pokemon…. sobretodo conversar acerca de todo lo que sucedió.

Todos empezaban a entrar al faro pero la única que quedaba un poco estática ante el asunto que había presenciado era la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste. Ella observaba como el joven azabache había crecido tanto que le perdió de vista, verlo apoyar a Serena a pesar de estar cansado le indicaba el peligro que representaba.

-Por lo que veo, tienes una mirada de reto Misty.- Brock era el único que se quedaba con ella ya que dedujo todo lo que paso por la mente de la sirena de ciudad Celeste.-

-Las cosas serán interesantes en nuestro combate Brock…..Ash no es el mismo novato de hace 8 años.- Muchas veces ella se burlo de su imprudencia, de sus errores y hasta de sus mas tontas ocurrencias. Esta vez, su impresión era enorme….tanto como para admitir que estaría en problemas si no se tomaba en serio su próximo desafío con el joven de Pueblo Paleta. Brock simplemente sonreía, al parecer seria testigo de una gran batalla en el futuro.

Las horas pasaron, Bill indico que debía de trabajar junto a Mewtwo arriba de su laboratorio. Gentilmente ofreció su maquinaria de salud pokemon para curar a todos los que habían caído debilitados en ese combate con el equipo Rocket, en especial Braixen y Steelix.

====Bosques aledaños al faro====

La agente de elite denominada como la mejor espía de la organización más poderosa de la región Kanto y Johto escapaba con la cola entre las patas. Ella fue humillada un sinfín de veces en esa misión. ¿Cómo rayos ese entrenador la había despistado? ¿Cómo era posible que esa artista de quinta la superara en batalla y determinación? Todo eso la tenía herida en el ego sobre todo por el hecho que escapo de sus presas toda asustada. Sentir esa energía potente del pokemon que flotaba la había intimidado al punto que su instinto de supervivencia se disparo.

Había fallado…o mejor dicho….fracasado. ¿Ahora como enfrentaría a Giovanni? Su salvedad era que Atila y Juno también se unían a su incompetencia.

-Esto aun no acaba…..Ash Ketchum…- Entre sus manos, poseía la única prueba del porque de su fracaso y esperaba que eso fuese suficiente para su jefe.

Sin embargo, había una silueta que le seguía sin que ella se diese cuenta. Silver estaba al asecho en busca de su presa mayor…..

====Horas después – Faro de Bill====

La noche había caído y Ash quedo dormido en el sofá de la sala de espera desde que termino el conflicto. La joven peli miel era la que resguardaba su sueño mientras le veía con una sonrisa al descansar. Aquella reacción tan negativa que presencio en camino hacia el faro y en especial la que vivió en el concurso pokemon la habían mantenido con los nervios de punta. Su felicidad en ver que había regresado a la normalidad la tranquilizaba.

Ella se había sentado cerca del joven y procedió a posar su cabeza en sus piernas para que descansara mejor. Brock y Misty decidieron también descansar para recuperar energías dejándolos solos a ambos, la única sin deseos de cerrar sus ojos era ella.

-Aun no puedo creer lo mucho que te arriesgas Ash….eres….único…-

 _"_ _Concuerdo con usted….."_ Los nervios de Serena se dispararon al ver que el pokemon psíquico estaba de pie frente a ella junto al científico. Al parecer ya habían terminado con lo que tenían pendiente.

-¿Eh? ¿Hablas conmigo?-

" _Eres la única que esta despierta. Creo que es algo obvio."_ La joven se sentía abrumada al ver al pokemon dirigirse hacia ella. ¿Cómo le hacía Bill y Ash para interactuar con él?

-De hecho necesito que todos despierten, es hora de conversar de algo importante. Yo me adelantare con Mewtwo.- Con ello, ambos se dirigieron hacia la biblioteca que el excéntrico pokemaniaco poseía. Ella volvía a quedar sola con el azabache suspirando de alivio.

-Ash…despierta….- El joven poco a poco abría los ojos al no solo escuchar la voz de Serena, sino también sentir el tacto de su mano en su rostro. Al verla, quedo maravillado y estupefacto al ver lo bella que se miraba. Siempre pensó que era una mujer hermosa, desde incluso en aquellos tiempos en su viaje por la región Kalos.

-¿Serena? ¿Qué horas son…?- El joven bostezaba un poco mientras se levantaba del regazo de la reina de Kalos, al parecer se había acostumbrado muy bien a ello….cosa con lo que la peli miel aun se sonrojaba.

-Es aun de noche…solamente que Bill desea hablar con todos nosotros…..también Mewtwo.- Eso despertó al azabache, conocía que era lo que Bill preparaba, esperaba lo mejor de su situación con respecto a la herida de que su antigua posesión con UB-01 había provocado.

-Entiendo. Vamos a despertar a los demás entonces. ¿Me acompañas Serena?- La joven se sonrojaba al ver que la mano de su amado tomaba la suya. ¿Qué hacía más feliz esa sensación? Que la fuerza del agarre de su persona preciada había vuelto…..extrañaba esa sensación de protección.

Luego de unos minutos, todos se encontraban en el piso donde Serena y Domino se enfrentaron. Por motivo de esa batalla inesperada, no estaba en la mejor de las condiciones aunque eso no era importante comparado a lo que se tenía que informar. ¿Quiénes eran los más pendientes de la información? Ash al ser el afectado pero sobretodo Serena y Brock por distintas razones.

-Se que ha pasado de todo, pero gracias a tu esfuerzo Ash puedo decirte que la restructuración celular de Mewtwo está completa.- La sonrisa del joven de Pueblo Paleta no pudo ser más sincera en esos momentos. Todos notaron ese detalle y también sonrieron al ver como el joven estaba feliz por su obra.

-¿Entonces la mega evolución que Mewtwo sufrió es debido a su restructuración celular?- Brock conocía más o menos el caso, de hecho gracias a él Bill pudo conseguir la mayoría de la maquinaria para mantener vivo al pokemon.

-En efecto Brock. Para poder completar su reforma, tuve que usar ADN de Ash. La piedra mega evolutiva se formo gracias al fragmento del reloj de Sol de Kalos. La combinación de todos los elementos incluyendo el Aura que posee Ash y el poder psíquico de Mewtwo formaron una sola energía. Podríamos decir que Mewtwo Mega evoluciono en su forma X.

-¿Por qué es nombre?- Misty preguntaba debido a que estaba un poco perdida. De hecho Serena le acompañaba en su ignorancia ya que conocía poco del tema.

-Por una razón sencilla, este experimento que hicimos traía consigo varios resultados alternos. Al ser una variable indescifrable incluso ahora, ya que su poder aun no ha sido medido…decidimos llamarlo X…mientras que el otro Mewtwo que evoluciono es la forma Y.-

-¿Otro Mewtwo?- Brock y Misty saltaban de sorpresa ante tal confesión.

-Creo que nunca se los conté, me encontré con otro en la región Unova. Por un momento pensé que era el mismo que tenemos aquí en frente pero la sensación era diferente.- Era una explicación difícil de comprender para los demás, es ahí donde Bill encontró una apertura para el tema principal que deseaba tomar.

-Bueno, eso es normal luego de la experiencia que sufriste en isla nueva, el fenómeno de las lagrimas de vida resonaban con la genética de Mewtwo y Mew.- Una experiencia de la que todos sentían algo de pena de conversar ya que cuatro de los involucrados se encontraban en esa sala. Serena conocía poco los detalles de ese encuentro en el primer viaje de Ash….pero la expresión del mismo era suficiente como para deducir a que se referían. El joven solo pudo sonreír nervioso ante la mirada inquisidora de la chica que amaba.

-Bill… ¿Ash está curado?- Serena tuvo que soltar esa pregunta, quería saber si el sufrimiento de su amado se había esfumado. La mirada de Bill y Mewtwo se tornaron serias al recibir la interrogante.

-Por desgracia….el veneno es demasiado fuerte incluso para el ADN de Mewtwo.- Un balde de agua fría había caído sobre la kalosiana al escuchar la verdad que no deseaba oír. Brock también cerraba sus puños con mucha frustración ya que su deseo era liberar a su joven amigo de esa maldición de su confrontación con los Ultra Entes.

-¡¿Por qué no fue así?!- La joven kalosiana se empezaba a alterar un poco pero en ese momento la mano de Ash sobre su hombro empezó a calmarla. Ella observo como negaba con la cabeza cosa que la confundió.

-El objetivo principal por el cual venimos acá era para ayudar a Mewtwo. Si surgía alguna cura para mi….era un bono agregado de lo que buscaba.- Ella olvidaba a veces que trataba con el entrenador pokemon mas compasivo del mundo, ella se apenaba por su arrebato pero es que la salud del joven que ella amaba era bastante importante para ella.

 _"_ _No todas son malas noticias, el hecho de que no se haya podido curar no significa que Ash se encuentre en peligro de muerte."_ El pokemon psíquico expresaba una verdad a lo cual el azabache también sonreía frente a sus amigos. Poco a poco levanto su camiseta de su costado y todos observaron como la herida se había reducido al tamaño de un lunar. ¿Qué había sucedido?

-No pude encontrar una cura, pero pudimos hacer que esa herida se retrajera al máximo debido a la infusión nueva de genes de Mewtwo. Su poder psíquico ahora reprime bastante el avance de la herida y puedo decirles con seguridad que Ash ahora se encuentra listo para cualquier batalla pokemon, incluyendo sus movimientos Z.- Buenas noticias para el campeón de Alola el cual se llenaba de alegría al saber que sus limitantes habían desaparecido. ¿O era así? Una nueva interrogante nacía y era algo que Ash debía de cuestionar. Antes de que realizara su pregunta, Brock se adelanto con otra interrogante.

 _-_ ¿Pero entonces porque no se curó del todo?- Brock estaba aun consternado por el hecho de que el veneno aun permanecía en su cuerpo.

 _"_ _Yo responderé a ello. Pude ver en sus memorias el tiempo que estuvo poseído por aquel pokemon que llaman Nihilego. Si soy sincero, la fuerza de ese pokemon era muy extraña, algo fuera de este mundo. Sin embargo, si algo pude notar es que su fuerza se basaba en las emociones. En ese instante, esas emociones eran totalmente negativas a un extremo donde incluso mis genes no podían repeler el veneno en Ash."_

El pokemon realmente estaba consternado luego del fin de la batalla que tuvieron con su lado negativo. Intento por todos los medios posibles liberar a su amigo de la maldición del Ultra Ente venenoso, pero esa sustancia estaba arraigada en el ADN principal del joven de Pueblo Paleta al punto de que si hacia cualquier cambio….podía destruir a Ash. Bill nunca había sido testigo de un fenómeno genético tan avanzado. ¿Quiénes eran los Ultra Entes? Aun le sorprendía el hecho de que Ash aun siguiese de pie y vivo luego de haber resistido el veneno por 4 largos años.

-Lo mejor que pudimos hacer fue parchar el avance de la sustancia toxica. Ahora eres libre de hacer movimientos Z sin temer a que el veneno vuelva a expandirse en tu cuerpo.- Al escuchar todo, Ash aun tenía una mayor duda.

-¿Qué pasa con el nexo con Greninja?- Tanto Bill y Mewtwo se observaron mutuamente y observaron al joven con seriedad.

-La diferencia entre los movimientos Z y el fenómeno lazo que poseen tu y Greninja es la diferencia entre sus potenciales.-

-¿Potenciales?-

" _El nexo que compartías con Greninja dentro de mi sub consciente era tan poderoso que pudo atravesar varias capas de defensa que mi ser tiene, esto es debido a la naturaleza y tipo de tu pokemon que contra resta mi fuerza. Al pelear, note también como su fuerza crecía con cada movimiento que ejecutaban."_

Serena al escuchar la anécdota, recordaba la suya propia justamente cuando Ash se enfrento a Diantha la segunda vez.

-Yo fui testigo de ello. ¿Recuerdas cuando te enfrentaste a Diantha hace 8 años Ash?- Una pregunta que dejo algo fuera de foco al entrenador. Recordaba la batalla muy bien, una donde comenzó con desventaja pero que luego fue igualando poco a poco hasta el punto de irle de tu a tu al mejor pokemon de la campeona de Kalos. Ahora que lo pensaba, hasta ese punto en sus viajes jamás había estado tan cerca de derrotar a un entrenador de elite. Sus primeras experiencias fueron humillaciones tal como cuando se enfrento a Drake…elite 4 de Hoenn. Aun recordaba como su ego se había elevado a extremos altos al tener una racha positiva de victorias el cual fue destrozado por su Shelgon y Altaria….ni siquiera utilizo a Salamence el cual ayudo en recuperar a Pikachu del Equipo Rocket.

Sus batallas con Lorelei, Agatha, Palmer y Bertha tampoco fueron diferentes. En cada una de ellas sufrió derrotas aplastantes que le ayudaron a crecer como entrenador. Eso le hacía recordar lo duro que es el mundo y a lo que se enfrentaba.

-Lo recuerdo y a la vez no….- Serena esperaba esa respuesta, esa vez su trance en la batalla fue tanto que pudo verlo en su expresión. Ambos tanto como entrenador y pokemon exclamaban por más fuerza cada vez que caían ante los ataques de Diantha.

-¿Podría explicar lo que sucedió Serena?- La kalosiana conto con lujo de detalle la anécdota de esa lucha. Misty y Brock escuchaban con atención y les parecía increíble que su amigo había podido tener una lucha reñida con una campeona regional siendo él aun un entrenador normal.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido….en especial los datos que Clemont me brindo…- Ash estaba confundido, esa habilidad siempre fue rara para su persona y nunca se dedico a entenderla a profundidad en aquel tiempo debido a que su prioridad era la Liga Kalos. Pensándolo bien, nunca entreno como se debía con Greninja, solo fueron experimentos fallidos que lo llevaron a deprimirlo debido a los malos resultados que vivían con su racha negativa de batallas. Cuando pensó haberlo dominado, se vio contra las cuerdas contra el Sceptile de Shouta y superado por el Charizard de Alain. Incluso cuando batallo contra Lysandre, su Mega Gyarados era bastante fuerte.

-He llegado a una conclusión con esa información Ash. Tu habilidad está incompleta y tiene el potencial de ser más fuerte. Los datos que obtuve hoy sobre tu conexión con Greninja fueron claramente superiores al último registro de Clemont que fue en la final de aquella Liga Kalos.- De hecho, todos podían atestiguar que era cierto, Greninja-Ash había derrotado a un mega pokemon de un solo golpe.

-¿Entonces está incompleta?- No podía mentirse a sí mismo, esa noticia le emocionaba. Podía llegar a un nuevo nivel con su amigo.

-Es la única explicación lógica, pero eso me lleva a otra conclusión. Los movimientos Z no eran la mayor causa del deterioro de tu herida….el nexo con Greninja es la mayor fuente de peligro para ti.- Lo que el azabache temía se hacía realidad.

-Eso quiere decir que no puedo utilizarla….- El joven apretaba sus puños ya que esa conexión era algo que ambos anhelaban perfeccionar.

-Solo quince minutos…- ¿Eh? Ash volteaba a verlo confundido. ¿No es que era peligroso?

-Como dije, tu conexión de hoy con Greninja fue totalmente diferente a la mejor sincronía registrada que has poseído. Calcule la expansión de tu herida y básicamente solo creció algunos milímetros. Entre más sincronizados estén los dos, menos daño recibirás. En pocas palabras, debes de entrenar con Greninja para evitar que el veneno de Nihilego te dañe una vez más.-

-Yo te apoyare directamente con ese entrenamiento Ash, quiero supervisar correctamente tu herida mientras haces la conexión con Greninja. También mantendré informado a Bill sobre alguna anomalía en tu cuerpo. Además, tendré una asistente que con mucho gusto limpiara tus heridas.- El moreno bromeaba haciendo clara referencia en Serena la cual se sonrojaba mientras todos empezaban a reír. Es cierto que ella se preocupaba, pero también entendía que Ash debía de superar sus límites….era algo que siempre le atrajo.

La reacción de Ash en cambio fue de motivación pura. Greninja era pieza vital para su enfrentamiento no solo con Silver y Leaf, también contra Giovanni y El Rey de Pokelantis. Tenía cuatro adversarios que le pisaban los talones y necesitaba que todos sus amigos estuviesen en el máximo de su potencial para poder confrontar las amenazas que Kanto poseía.

Mewtwo en ese momento entablo una conexión psíquica con el aura del joven, una técnica que usaban los usuarios para comunicarse entre sí en un corto periodo de tiempo.

"¿ _Imagino que te preguntas porque estoy usando la técnica de tus ancestros?"_ El tiempo se había detenido para ambos, solo ellos dos podían comunicarse a través de su nuevo nexo.

 _"_ _De hecho necesitaba preguntarte sobre Domino. Me alegra que te hayas adelantado."_

 _"_ _Hay una razón por la cual la deje ir. Una sombra nos vigilaba….o mejor dicho…..al equipo Rocket. Una presencia doble atestiguaba todo."_

 _"_ _La única persona que tiene esos sentimientos es Silver, uno de los entrenadores de otra dimensión."_

 _"_ _Una teoría bastante increíble, si no fuese por el poder aterrados que poseen esos seres no te creería."_

 _"_ _¿Por qué lo hiciste?"_

 _"_ _Porque al excavar en tus recuerdos, vi algo similar en ellos de lo que alguna vez fui. Tienen miedo, angustia, ira y sed de venganza por su pasado."_

 _"_ _¿Eso que tiene que ver con que la hayas dejado escapar?"_

 _"_ _Ash, tu eres el único que puede salvar a esos seres de su destino. Lo hiciste ya conmigo y con muchos de tus pokemon. No importa lo que ellos hayan hecho, tu eres el único ser que puede traer el balance a la vida de todo este planeta….y también creo que eres el único que puede plantarse en frente de los planes de Necrozma."_

 _"_ _Necrozma…."_

 _"_ _Cuando batalle con ese ser, note su falta de corazón al jugar con las vidas tanto de pokemon y humanos. Un ser fuera de este mundo que busca engullir la luz de nuestro mundo ahora."_

 _"_ _Es muy fuerte…."_

 _"_ _Lo es, pero creo que tu fuerza es superior a la suya ya que tu posees algo importante a lo cual yo iré a buscar."_

 _"_ _¿Piensas irte a Unova?"_

 _"_ _Es lo mejor….de hecho….mi futura escolta viene en camino…"_ Eso dejo algo atolondrado al joven de Pueblo Paleta. ¿De quién se trataba?

 _"_ _Es alguien que conoces, al menos eso puedo sentir de esa persona. Quiero ir al grano contigo, la verdadera razón por la cual estamos conversando con nuestras mentes y auras es porque tienes que ir urgentemente a Ciudad Azafrán luego de tu viaje de Ciudad Celeste."_

 _"_ _¿Ciudad Azafrán?"_

 _"_ _El destructor, el vengador, el confundido y el empresario se encontraran ahí…y una desastre puede ocurrir en la ciudad. La llave de la destrucción se encuentra en el edificio más grande de toda Kanto."_

 _"_ _¿Cómo sabes eso?"_

 _"_ _Esa fue la razón por la cual Necrozma me ataco a mí y a todos mis amigos…..para que yo fuese tu mensajero…."_

 **"** **El incidente en el faro de Bill había acabado. Una noche llena de explicaciones y noticias en la vida del campeón se discutía bajo la noche llena estrellas. Sin embargo, Mewtwo se encargaba de dar el mensaje del maestro titiritero detrás del peligro que la región Kanto estaba a punto de experimentar. Esta historia continuara…."**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas de El Reto Máximo. Terminamos la saga de Mewtwo, vaya que fue una montaña rusa. Ahora vamos a la batalla de Ciudad Celeste...nope XD! De hecho...aquella persona que visito al profesor Oak alcanzara a Ash en el proximo episodio. Aguanten un capitulo mas para la batalla de gimnasio jajajajaja. Bueno gente espero les haya gustado y agradezco su paciencia. A veces me cuesta que mis ideas fluyan y este fue un caso extremo. Ahora a responder reviews.**

 **edtru23: Con respecto a tu pregunta, los retos serán privados. El torneo inter continental sera el cual sera publico. Habran claro resultados posteados para la audiencia las cuales impactaran a la historia de a poco. Por ahora, Ash en Kanto es un entrenador mas del monton. Con respecto a esos rivales...yup...planeo que dos se encuentren con Ash en Kanto. Quienes seran? Lo dejaremos en incognita por los momentos. Con respecto a Serena, creo que ella se enfrentara a diversos retos, las batallas de rivales las reservare para la competencia final. Habra una que otra situacion comica, seran como capitulos que rebajen la tension, de hecho creo que tengo uno a la vista dentro de poco luego de la batalla contra Misty. Muchas gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Tenzalucard23: Llegue una semana tarde jajajaja, pero he aqui el capitulo. Siempre haciendo una entrada al final jajajajaja. Podriamos decir que le salio barato al equipo Rocket...o sera asi? Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **jbadillodavila: Una sub trama que cocinare poco a poco! XD! Gracias por el apoyo jajajaja!**

 **Lia Phantom: Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo! Tus palabras siempre se aprecian. Con respecto a ese recuerdo vago de la agente Domino, lo unico que puedo adelantarte es que si sera algo inventado mio, es decir una sub trama para eventos futuros. Oh si...Giovanni aparecera y creeme que lo hare epico. Gracias por tu paciencia y espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **prietar: Creo que confundes a Cassidy con Domino, no es Butch. Como explicaba en el review de arriba, posiblemente sea un OC mio el cual tendra un backstory para mover la trama del equipo Rocket. Recuerda que existe la tragedia en el romance y a veces tu autor aqui presente aqui es sadico jajajajaja. Veremos que pasa. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Agradezco de nuevo su paciencia y hare lo mejor posible para actualizar con mas prisa. Gracias a todos por el apoyo y espero les guste el capitulo! Ya-Ha!**


	62. C25 Verdades Sorpresivas

Capitulo 25: Verdades Sorpresivas.

" **En nuestro capitulo anterior, nuestros héroes descansaban luego de las duras batallas contra el Equipo Rocket. El tratamiento de Mewtwo había sido un éxito mientras que Ash sufría menos ahora con la herida en su torso. La mañana se acercaba y una silueta volaba sobre los cielos de Ciudad Celeste en búsqueda del entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. ¿Qué deparara esta reunión?"**

Ash se estiraba como era costumbre al salir el alba, esos rayos de luz siempre le recordaban la esperanza que cada día traía en su vida. Luego de una sesión de entrenamiento con Greninja y Pikachu, se sentía vigorizado y listo para enfrentar su siguiente escala a su sueño de oro, ser un maestro pokemon.

Sin embargo, debido a lo sucedido hace un par de noches, no podía iniciar con su desafío contra Misty por una simple razón, Serena. No iba a forzarla a caminar de vuelta hacia Ciudad Celeste debido a la lesión de su tobillo. Ver como Bill le vendaba era clara señal aquella noche le brindaba la pauta que no se encontraba en condiciones de seguir en el viaje hasta nuevo aviso. Ella le insistía que debían de ir de prisa para no perder el tiempo pero para el azabache había algo más importante en todo este viaje y era la salud de sus amigos en especial de ella la cual amaba con todo su corazón.

Debido a ello, Misty decidió adelantarse junto a Brock hacia Ciudad Celeste. Pudo notar en su mirada un fuego en que quemaba en sus ojos y ardía desde su alma, la necesidad de una batalla pokemon de extremo nivel de dificultad era algo que a la sirena de Ciudad Celeste siempre encendía y motivaba. Ash no necesitaba de su aura para determinar los deseos de su amiga de prepararse con todo para confrontarlo y acepto su propuesta. Brock decidió ir también ya que ella misma se lo pidió, si alguien podía ayudarla con ello era su amigo de toda la vida.

Eso dejaba solos a Ash y a Serena en el faro de Bill el cual aun analizaba ciertos datos de Greninja y Mewtwo. Al azabache le parecía extraño ver que su amigo pokemon se encontrara en el faro cuando ya tenía su meta establecida. Esa plática que había tenido con el clon pokemon hace unos días aun le tenía en suspenso. Ciudad Azafrán se perfilaba para ser un desastre y eso le preocupaba, agradecía que ese mensaje de Necrozma no fuese tan críptico y la idea de que el rey de Pokelantis estaría ahí le hacía sentir escalofríos.

El mensaje de Necrozma no era lo único que tenía confundido a Ash, también el hecho de que Mewtwo menciono que un escolta vendría. ¿A qué se refería? O mejor dicho…. ¿A quién? ¿Lo conocía? Según las palabras de su amigo, no tardaría en llegar.

El joven no pudo seguir en su línea de pensamiento ya que fue interrumpido por el bostezo de la kalosiana que salía al ver que su amado no se encontraba dentro.

-Buenos días Serena.- El azabache le sonreía naturalmente a la joven la cual devolvía el gesto mientras aun frotaba uno de sus ojos con su muñeca.

-Buenos días Ash…- Su somnolencia aun estaba presente, al ser tan temprano era normal.

-Pensé que dormirías un poco más.- El joven devolvía a Greninja a su pokebola mientras que Pikachu se montaba en el hombro de su amigo.

-No te vi dormido…..quería ver si estabas aquí afuera….- Aun le enternecía ver como ella se preocupaba por su bienestar cuando era ella la que estaba lastimada.

-¿Cómo te sientes de tu tobillo?- La joven sonreía ante su pregunta y empezaba a golpear suavemente el suelo con su pie en señal de que ya estaba recuperada.

-¡Como veras ya estoy lista para partir!-

-Si aun te sientes mal, podemos pasar un día más acá. No creo que a Bill le moleste….- No pudo seguir con sus palabras ya que la misma kalosiana lo había callado con un beso en su boca dejándolo perplejo al instante.

-Agradezco tu preocupación por mi Ash, pero ya estoy bien, en serio. Sé que soy la que menos debe de decir que no te preocupes por mí, pero debemos de seguir para completar nuestras metas. Si algo no me perdonaría seria atrasarte.- No podía combatir contra esa lógica, realmente cuando se lo proponía, la joven controlaba al campeón a su gusto. Aun recordaba su mal momento en Snowbelle, siempre le agradeció infinitamente a Ash tomar ese desvió hacia Ciudad Glorio para aquella etapa final del Tripokalon incluso arriesgando su participación en aquella Liga Kalos.

-De acuerdo, me convenciste. Aun así, pienso que debemos de ir rápido si esa es tu decisión, la mejor forma que se me ocurre de hacerlo es volando.- A la joven le brillaban los ojos, es cierto que le encantaba caminar para ver los paisajes de la región, pero volar con Ash era algo que le fascinaba.

-¿Iremos en Charizard?- A la joven se le notaba emocionada por compartir los cielos con su persona favorita una vez más.

-Claro. Iré a hacer la transferencia desde una de las computadoras de Bill.- En ese preciso instante, Mewtwo se teletransportó afuera del faro mientras flotaba cerca de la cima del mismo.

 _"_ _Mi escolta ha llegado…."_ Tanto Ash y Serena escucharon las palabras del clon pokemon las cuales confundían sobre todo a la kalosiana.

-¿Escolta?- La joven esperaba una respuesta de Ash, sin embargo lo que consiguió fue una sonrisa mientras el joven observaba a los cielos despejados de Kanto.

-Con que a él se refería como su escolta…- Una presencia familiar era percibida por el aura de Ash. Serena volteo a ver hacia el cielo para tratar de observar lo que tanto Mewtwo como su amado buscaban con la mirada…..hasta que encontró lo que ellos observaban.

En medio del cielo, una silueta de un poderoso pokemon dragon sobrevolaba el bosque entre Ciudad Celeste y el faro de Bill. Un color blanco que representaba no solo la majestuosidad de su forma sino también la verdad clara de la vida. Encima de ese pokemon, una persona conocida en los viajes de Ash en la región Unova montaba a ese poderoso ser. Ash no tenía dudas de que él era la única persona capaz de dominar a un pokemon de ese calibre ya que a diferencia suya….su relación con los mismos era más pura que la de él mismo.

-¡Reshiram! ¡Ahí están!- El joven con mucha alegría pronunciaba al ver a su viejo amigo en la base del faro cerca del acantilado. Al parecer no se encontraba solo, pero podía percibir que esa persona a su par no era una mala persona, por lo general al joven lo rodeaban personas de buen corazón….era una de sus cualidades.

El poderoso dragon blanco aterrizaba frente a los dos jóvenes y frente Mewtwo que observaba

Serena sin embargo no procesaba la información de lo cual era ella testigo en esos instantes. Había leído sobre las leyendas del trió dragon de la región Unova pero jamás en su vida espero ver a una de las leyendas frente a ella una vez más. Había sido capaz de verlas en acción en aquel incidente con Hoopa en la región Kalos, pero no era lo mismo verla tan de cerca. El joven de cabello verde largo bajaba del pokemon legendario mientras acariciaba su cabeza agradeciendo su esfuerzo.

-Por fin te encontré Ash. Has viajado mucho en tan poco tiempo, me alegra verte de nuevo.-

-¡Yo también me alegro mucho de verte de nuevo N!- En efecto, la persona que viajaba junto al pokemon legendario era nada más y nada menos que aquel muchacho de la región Unova que ayudo al joven a detener al equipo Plasma. Ambos procedieron a darse un apretón de manos a lo cual la joven kalosiana trataba de remembrar ese nombre…..lo había escuchado antes del mismo Ash.

-¿Ella es tu acompañante?- El joven preguntaba acerca de Serena cosa que a la joven sorprendía un poco al sacarla de su trance.

-Ella es Serena de Pueblo Boceto en la región Kalos. Estamos viajando juntos en Kanto.- El joven ahora se acercaba a ella y estiraba su mano para saludarla.

-Es un placer conocerla, una amiga de Ash también es una amiga mía también. Puede llamarme N.-

-El placer es todo mío, lo mismo digo si es amigo de Ash.-

-¿Qué haces aquí en Kanto?- Ante esa pregunta, el semblante del joven cambio a uno de seriedad.

-Necesito conversar contigo acerca de un tema delicado.-

-¿Tiene que ver con el equipo Plasma no es así?- Ash observaba la mirada de su amigo el cual parecía sorprendido por la respuesta que le brindo.

-Al parecer tu intuición ha mejorado mucho desde que nos conocimos. En efecto, vine hasta acá porque necesito información sobre ellos y sé que te viste involucrado hace poco en Kalos con Colress y compañía.- No era un nombre que le agradara recordar debido a su pasada experiencia con la organización misma.

-Entiendo, podemos hablar acá…..y no te preocupes…Reshiram estará seguro de no ser descubierto. La persona que vive acá y Serena son de confianza mía.- Para el joven de cabello verde era extraño como Ash podía leer sus pensamientos y emociones….tal como él lo hacía con los pokemon. Al parecer los rumores eran ciertos.

-Entonces confió en ti Ash. Creo que el pokemon que flota igual allá arriba es de tu confianza. ¿No es así?- N volteaba a ver a Mewtwo el cual le devolvía la mirada. Ese humano podía leer su corazón. Le sorprendía ver que un humano fuese capaz de hacer eso sin poseer una habilidad especial. Ahora era el turno de Ash de sorprenderse, al parecer la empatía que N poseía con los pokemon seguía siendo la misma.

-Reshiram, ve a los bosques y espérame por favor.- El dragon pokemon hizo caso a su compañero a lo cual procedió a despegar rumbo a los densos bosques de camino a Ciudad Celeste. Serena estaba algo confundida con respecto a esa orden. ¿No sería mejor devolver a Reshiram a su pokebola? Ella volteo a ver a Ash el cual le sonrió indicándole que pronto sabría el porqué de ello.

Ahora lo que le preocupaba a Ash era la razón del porque N estaba en Kanto. ¿Acaso el Equipo Neo Plasma estaba de vuelta ocasionando problemas? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero pronto se enteraría de ello.

==== En alguna parte de Ciudad Carmín ====

En una bodega abandonada, la agente Domino abría los ojos. Tenía un enorme dolor de cabeza como si de un golpe la hubiesen dejado inconsciente. ¿Dónde estaba? Quiso moverse pero noto que estaba atada de pies y manos.

-Veo que ya despertó bella durmiente….- Una voz la distraía de su predicamento y noto como un chico salía acompañado de su feroz Feraligatr. Sus ojos eran tan fríos como el acero los cuales le quedaban viendo como si tratase de desnudar su alma.

-Eso hará las cosas más fáciles, necesito que me lleves donde tu jefe.- ¿Qué quería ese chico con Giovanni? Ella decidió quedarse en silencio ya que no podía soltar nada de información acerca de los movimientos del líder del equipo Rocket.

-Veo que acá los entrenan también de esta manera. El equipo Rocket no cambia no importa a donde vaya….-

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-Eso creo que no te incumbe, lo único que debes de saber es que yo deseo acabar con la vida de tu líder.-

-¿Por qué crees que voy a ayudarte en eso? Soy una agente elite del equipo Rocket.- Ella lo mencionaba orgullosamente, durante años ella había sido la espía mas prolifera en la historia de la organización. El joven de cabello rojo le quedaba viendo mientras sonreía irónicamente ante su comentario.

-Hay una sola razón por la cual yo creo que puedes ayudarme con mi cometido. Eres una anomalía en este mundo….y por ende…..te pareces a ese sujeto.- Ella no entendía esa explicación. ¿Anomalía? Que tenía que ver todo eso que mencionaba.

-¡Explícate!-

-No tengo necesidad, por ahora lo que sí es prioridad es tener alimento. Iré afuera a buscar comida, si se te ocurre escapar… podríamos decir que mi guardia tiene órdenes de matarte si eso pasara.- El joven aun tenía tiempo para lograr su cometido, solamente debía de ser paciente. Domino estaba en una situación compleja donde su libertad le había sido privada, era irónico ya que por lo general quien usaba esos métodos era ella en sus misiones. Debía de escapar, pero tendría que esperar el momento perfecto para ello.

El joven peli rojo en cambio caminaba por las calles de Ciudad Carmín reflexionando solo acerca de una meta. El momento adecuado llegaría al haber conseguido la información necesaria para emboscar al jefe del equipo Rocket.

-Pronto nos veremos las caras Giovanni…..y podre cumplir lo que este chico llamado Silver ha deseado hacer durante tanto tiempo.- El joven pensaba para sí mismo…..o mejor dicho….el ente pensaba para sí mismo.

==== Faro de Bill ====

Serena se ofreció a preparar el desayuno tanto para Ash como para el invitado. Aun le parecía extraña la sensación que ese joven brindaba, era diferente y al mismo tiempo muy parecido a Ash en un aspecto que ella no descifraba, una contradicción viviente. Bill aun no salía de su laboratorio en la cima del faro, de hecho….se había aislado durante todos esos días arriba y simplemente salía a la hora de comer la cual terminaba rápidamente y se devolvía a su investigación. Ahora entendía por qué le llamaban pokemaniaco.

Serena terminaba rápidamente y procedía a servir a ambos jóvenes como a ella misma primero un poco de té cosa que ambos agradecieron. Luego de ingerir la comida preparada por la kalosiana, N se disponía a tocar el tema por el cual había llegado a la región. Mewtwo solo se dedicaba a escucharlos desde las escaleras ya que le interesaba también ese tema de conversación.

-Ash, seré directo contigo. Quiero saber que fue lo que ocurrió con el equipo Plasma en Kalos directamente de ti.-

-¿Sabes la mayoría de los detalles de lo sucedido?- El joven le preguntaba algo asombrado de que esa información se supiera. Según el agente Looker, la información quedo como clasificada y los medios simplemente no revelaron quienes fueron los de ese ataque.

-Supe lo que sucedió en Kalos por el agente Looker. Cuando todo termino, me hizo una llamada ya que era necesaria para su investigación. Aunque si te soy sincero, ya sabía acerca del escape de Colress. Los rumores en las ciudades de Unova eran constantes con lo que era la reforma del Equipo Plasma.- Ash en ese preciso instante quedo algo confuso. Después de su separación, N básicamente se convirtió en una especie de trotamundos junto a sus hermanas adoptivas, Anthea y Concordia.

-Entiendo. No fue una situación sencilla si te soy honesto. Serena también estuvo muy involucrada en esa situación.- Ante esa información, N quedo sorprendido ante lo confesado.

-No me digas que ella es….-

-En efecto, ella es la reina de las performer en la región Kalos.- ¿Entonces la joven secuestrada era ella? El peli verde no le quedo más opción que levantarse y pedir disculpas inclinándose ante ella cosa que confundía a la kalosiana.

-Lamento de corazón lo que tuvo que pasar. En serio lo lamento.- Esa simple acción hizo entrar en nervios a Serena. ¿Por qué se disculpaba con ella de esa manera? Ash en cambio observaba el gesto de N el cual era uno muy familiar para él.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué te disculpas conmigo?-

-Tiene sus motivos Serena, ya que el equipo Plasma fue creado por alguien muy relacionado a su vida.-

-El fundador del equipo Plasma es mi padre adoptivo. Su nombre es Ghetsis.- Ambos jóvenes empezaron a explicarle lo vivido en Unova hace ya unos años y como detuvieron los planes del Equipo Plasma de apoderarse de Reshiram.

-No tienes que disculparte por lo que sucedió. Al final todo salió bien gracias a Ash y al agente Looker. Sé que fue una situación peligrosa pero no debes de sentirte culpable por ello. Repito nuevamente lo que dije afuera, si eres amigo de Ash también eres un amigo para mí.

-Muchas gracias, veo que Ash siempre se ve rodeado de personas de bien.- Ante eso, el azabache sonreía. Con todos los embrollos que había tenido en Kanto, se había olvidado que ese grupo se encontraba suelto. Debía de hacer una llamada al agente Looker con respecto a ello, total tanto como él y Serena estaban involucrados.

-¿Tú sabes algo de ellos N?- Era el turno del joven de pueblo Paleta de preguntar. No creía que solamente llegaba con la información que todos conocían. El joven peli verde solo observaba a Ash preparando lo que sería una bomba.

-Sucedió algo en Unova, Kyurem fue capturado.- Ante esa información, la taza de té de Ash cayó al suelo, el mismo Pikachu quedaba impactado ante tal noticia también.

-¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!- Recordaba lo fuerte que era el dragon, Keldeo siendo un pokemon muy fuerte siempre tuvo dificultada contra el ser de hielo. Incluso todas las espadas sagradas fueron nulificadas por el poder de ese pokemon. Serena solo miraba preocupada la reacción de su amado.

-No lo sé muy bien, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que fue Colress quien lo capturo. Su escape de la prisión fue repentino y aun no sabemos cómo fue que pudo hacerlo. Según la información que manejo, parece que alguien lo libero. Una de las espadas sagradas vino hacia mí para informarme de la captura de Kyurem. Al parecer bastantes personas de otras regiones estaban involucradas en esa captura.- Información bastante impactante para el joven que miraba con preocupación a su amigo. Es cierto que Serena no tenía conocimiento de la mayoría de aventuras del joven de Pueblo Paleta, pero si de algo estaba segura era que su preocupación era genuina por los pokemon.

-Eso me parece extraño, es decir…. Jamás uso a ese pokemon…. Incluso cuando DIA los traiciono.-

-¿DIA?- N le miraba algo perplejo con esa información. Con eso, el joven empezó a contarle sobre su otro propósito de haber regresado a Kalos además de salvaguardar la vida de Serena.

-¿Seres de otra dimensión? Eso es bastante….inusual.-

-Se que parece increíble…pero son bastante fuertes. Además, estoy seguro que poseen pokemon extremadamente poderosos.

-Ahora que lo pienso, me llego hace poco una información de que una entrenadora pokemon en la región Unova estaba elevando su reputación. Los líderes de gimnasio habían sido derrotados uno tras otro fácilmente.-

-¡¿La has visto?!- ¡Una pista más! Ash estaba atento a cualquier información de los Ultra Entes, aunque tuviese a dos en su región.

-No la he visto en mis viajes, solo he escuchado rumores de ella. Alder fue quien me comento sobre esa muchacha, ya que fue derrotado por esa entrenadora.- Ash volvía a sorprenderse, alguien tan fuerte como el ex campeón de Unova había sido derrotado. Estaba confirmado, esa persona era otro de los entrenadores poseídos por los Ultra Entes. ¿Acaso ella era la campeona actual? No era posible, Alder le comento que era alguien que él conocía. En ese momento, otro click se dio en la mente del azabache viendo a su amigo con un rostro de sorpresa absoluta.

-Oye N….sé que esta pregunta sonara algo extraña para nuestra conversación pero debo de hacértela. ¿Quién es el campeón actual de la región Unova?- Ante esa pregunta, N solamente observo la curiosidad de Ash que era simplemente confirmar lo que ya sospechaba. A él mismo le sorprendía ese hecho luego de haber estado en contra de la filosofía de Ash durante sus discusiones. Siendo honesto, no le agradaba su actual titulo, pero era la única manera de acceder a la información internacional acerca del equipo Plasma y Colress.

-Yo soy el nuevo campeón de la región Unova.- El joven se caía literalmente de la silla ante tal noticia, Serena le asistía también sorprendida de todo lo revelado. Una sorpresa tras otra era lo que traía N a la mesa.

-¿Por qué?- Es lo único que pudo preguntar el joven al verlo, notaba en su mirada el disgusto que poseía.

-Yo necesito liberar al mundo del equipo Plasma, solo siendo un campeón regional me da acceso a la información de lo que ocurre en el mundo, no es mucho de mi agrado si te soy honesto. Reshiram vino a mi hace un par de años brindándome la noticia de que Colress había escapado, es mi responsabilidad detenerlo a toda costa.- Lo escuchaba y no lo creía, de todas las personas que ha conocido a quien menos esperaba ver en esas circunstancias era N.

-N….-

-Se que tu eres una persona que valora a sus pokemon como amigos y no como un maestro y sirviente. Sin embargo, tu ideal de ser un maestro pokemon contradice todo lo que eres. ¿Buscas llegar al tope de una sociedad barbárica? No lo comprendo. Ese es el problema que también poseo contigo Ash y es mi otra razón por la cual vine a buscarte. Quiero entender tus razones, quiero encontrar esa respuesta también para mí mismo sobre si lo que hago es correcto. Quiero entender qué valor tiene este título que poseo.- En efecto, esa era una discrepancia que ambos tenían desde aquel viaje junto a N. Ambos siempre tuvieron una perspectiva similar acerca de la vida de los pokemon las cuales eran tan importantes como la del humano mismo. Su diferencia radicaba en las batallas pokemon las cuales al joven de Unova le parecían como actos barbáricos que solo ponían en peligro a los pokemon que se esforzaban.

-En un principio, yo pensaba lo mismo que tu N.- Serena en ese momento intervenía en su plática cosa que sorprendió a ambos varones.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Es cierto que las batallas pokemon pueden verse como un acto salvaje y de violencia, pero si te soy honesta gracias al viaje que hice con Ash comprendí el tremendo esfuerzo que había tras ellas. El entrenamiento, el esfuerzo y la determinación por conseguir una meta y un sueño, todos esos elementos son los que están detrás de una batalla pokemon. Es cierto que hay entrenadores egoístas que solo buscan fama y gloria….pero si de algo estoy segura es que existen bastantes personas que interactúan con sus pokemon como familia… y yo conozco a mucha gente de ese tipo.- Ash sonreía genuinamente ante el comentario de su amada, recordar esa vez antes de irse de Kalos donde batallaron para llegar a una decisión, eran recuerdos que ambos jóvenes guardaban en su corazón.

-Solo hay una forma de encontrar una respuesta a una duda N. Una batalla pokemon entre tú y yo. No soy tan sabio como Serena para darte una respuesta en palabras, por eso quiero explicártelo en mi mejor lenguaje, una lucha entre tú y yo.- La propuesta sorprenda a N, aun recordaba el duelo que presencio entre su Charizard y el Dragonite de Iris. Si alguien podía brindarle una luz que iluminaria sus dudas era el mismo Ash.

-Entiendo, si esa es la manera que propones. Tengamos una batalla pokemon.-

-¡Estupenda idea!- Desde las gradas, el pokemaniaco bajaba las escaleras completamente emocionado por el hecho de que vería a un pokemon místico en acción.

-¿Esa es la otra persona de confianza Ash?- Los tres jóvenes observaban las ojeras del científico junto a su desalineada figura luego de varias noches de desvelo con respecto a su investigación.

-Sí lo es….- Ambos tanto Serena y Ash confirmaban al mismo tiempo. Un excéntrico en toda la regla. Mewtwo había escuchado toda la conversación y le parecía extraño que un pokemon de tal fuerza hubiese sido capturado. Según tenía entendido por las palabras del mismo Bill, los pokemon legendarios y míticos eran raros de avistar y por lo tanto menos de capturar. Unova era una región que deseaba explorar.

Antes de la batalla, Ash fue a hacer un cambio acompañado de Serena y con el permiso de Bill. La joven estaba algo preocupada por todo lo que sucedía y decidió romper el hielo.

-¿Estará todo bien Ash?-

-No te preocupes Serena, N es una buena persona y un gran corazón. No será una batalla como las ultimas que hemos tenido. Sin embargo, quiero probar algo contra un pokemon de ese calibre. No creo que solo por tener un pokemon mítico haya llegado hasta ese punto.- Y vaya que lo sabía, la experiencia más amarga con un entrenador justamente había sido uno que había utilizado solo seres legendarios. Sabía que no solo era una cuestión de poder, tenía que haber habilidad para llegar a ese nivel de fuerza.

-¿Usaras a Greninja?-

-No. Esta muy lastimado para esta batalla, además lo quiero reservar contra Misty. A quien deseo usar es un pokemon que le brindara la respuest se perfectamente quien es capaz de ello.- A la kalosiana no le extrañaba que Ash quisiese sorprenderla, si algo ella disfrutaba era lo impredecible de su amado.

==== Región Unova - Cercanías de la Torre Draco Espiral ====

Ya han pasado varias semanas desde que Alain salió de Kalos para entrenar en esa nueva región bajo la tutela de Alder. Desde que llego, habían sido días de arduo entrenamiento infernal no solo con su Charizard sino con todo su grupo de pokemon. La derrota contra DIA aun le pesaba en el alma y el hecho de ver a uno de sus máximos rivales en un nivel muy superior al suyo le hacía esforzarse con todo. Las semanas pasaban a prisa y con ella los resultados se hacían cada vez más evidentes, solamente necesitaba alguien con quien probar su fuerza.

Era una tarde nublada, el invierno parecía acercarse a la región y por ende los entrenamientos iban a ser más difíciles. En una de sus caminatas de calentamiento, alguien le ataco cosa que pudo esquivar debido a sus grandes reflejos.

-¿¡Quien anda ahí!? ¡Identifíquese!- El joven sacaba una de sus pokebolas listo para contra atacar si era necesario.

-Vaya vaya, encontramos algo muy inusual por estos rumbos. Nunca pensé ver una anomalía como lo es Ash Ketchum aquí en Unova.- ¿Anomalía? Eso disparo las alarmas en Alain, solo un tipo de entrenador diría eso y eran los del tipo de DIA. Vio la silueta de quien le atacaba y observo como una joven hermosa de cabello largo y castaño le retaba con la mirada. Sus ojos emanaban la misma fuerza que DIA.

-¿Por qué me atacas?-

-Estoy aburrida, eso es todo. Quiero comprobar si de verdad hay algún entrenador acá con suficiente fuerza para divertirme un poco.- Alain se vio sorprendido por el pokemon que le acompañaba. Un pokemon mítico estaba a su par….uno que había estudiado junto Alder al no más llegar a la región….

-Cobalion…- Otro pokemon de leyenda, esos entrenadores eran una amenaza….pero al mismo se sentía contento. Ahora probaría los resultados de su entrenamiento y quien mejor que un entrenador de ese calibre para probar sus capacidades.

-Veo que captaste la indirecta…- Ella ordenaba a su pokemon entrar en fase de batalla.

-Es la indirecta más directa que me han brindado….- El joven saco de una de sus pokebolas a su fiel Tyranitar listo para la lucha…..una que sería demasiado difícil y debía de colocar toda su concentración si quería salir ileso.

 **"** **Dos batallas, dos regiones, cuatro entrenadores. El paralelismo de estos enfrentamientos era la base para el futuro del mundo. ¿Qué sucederá en estos encuentros? Esta historia continuara…."**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas de El Reto Maximo. Batallas, Batallas, Batallas, es lo que vienen en los proximos capitulos que vendran cargados de accion. La persona misteriosa...chan chan chan...un personaje que se pudo aprovechar mejor en el anime. Bueno, la verdad desde que jugue esas versiones siempre me puse a pensar lo genial que era que el antagonista se convirtiera en campeon, por lo tanto puse ese concepto aca aunque claro no es un antagonista mas que de los ideales de Ash. Lo de Alain...pues fue un bonus que quise agregar. Espero les agrade el capitulo y muchas gracias por su paciencia. Ahora a responder reviews!**

 **Tenzalucard123: Bueno una de tus preguntas fue contestada ahora XD! Lo del veneno aun sera algo frecuente, ya tengo el escenario donde se deshara de ello. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo y gracias por el apoyo!**

 **edtru23: Nope, no creo utilizarlo como parte de la trama. es decir, ya hay muchos fics que lo usan por lo tanto quiero dejarlo como una incognita. He leido bastante de Takeshi Shudo y sus novelas, pero siento que seran temas que seran tratados ligeramente, no pienso hacerlo como elemento importante de la trama principal. Habran escenas de celos jajajaja. Seran en capitulos donde trate de descansar del drama y accion. Los cerebros, pues ya se encontro con una que es Anabel en Kalos. Lo mas seguro que si. May y Dawn saldran, pero aun no es su momento, en cuanto a personajes de las peliculas, creo que solo me basare en las del canon, aunque veremos si agregamos algo del lore, total es un fan fic jajajaja. Bueno muchas gracias por el apoyo. Espero el capitulo de guste.**

 **jbadillodavila: Bienvenido a los fics de Taikobou! XD! Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **Lia Phantom: Creeme que tengo todo el escenario ya preparado para ese encuentro epico en Ciudad Azafran. Atinaste con tu prediccion, veras como hare todo ese embrollo jajajaja. Aparecio quien esperaba, podriamos decir que lo percibio desde hace mucho. De hecho es una pregunta frecuente, no capturara un pokemon fuera de lo ya establecido...pero eso no quiere decir que no habra una interaccion con uno en el futuro, solo eso puedo adelantar. Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo y espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **Bueno gente y con esto me despido! Espero les guste el capitulo y nos leemos en la siguiente ocasion! Ya-Ha!**


	63. C26 Ideales Marcados

Capitulo 26: Ideales marcados.

 **"** **En nuestro capitulo anterior, Ash recibía una visita sorpresa de uno de sus acompañantes en su viaje por la región Unova. N hacia su aparición en búsqueda de información del equipo Neo Plasma. Sin embargo, el joven traía una sorpresa consigo la cual motivo al joven de Pueblo Paleta a comprobar la fuerza que poseía y la de sus compañeros antes de su reto contra la líder de Ciudad Celeste."**

Misty se encontraba pensativa en la piscina del gimnasio, por lo general cuando ella se sentía nerviosa procedía a nadar un poco para relajarse. ¿Quién diría que Ash le haría sentir de esa forma? Hace 8 años cuando viajaban por Kanto, las Islas Naranja y Johto nunca pensó que tendría un reto de este calibre por parte de uno de sus mejores amigos. Ella debería de sentirse tranquila y segura con respecto a su lucha pero luego de presencia la fuerza del joven hace unos días la tenían pensativa en como poder contra restar su fuerza y vencerlo.

Aun recordaba aquellos tiempos donde ver a aquellos entrenadores de elite (en especial aquellos que dominaban a su tipo favorito de pokemon) lucirse en combate, entretenimiento y pasión. Ha sido muy largo el tiempo en el cual ha estado estática recibiendo desafío tras desafío siendo reconocida como una de las líderes de gimnasio más fuertes de la región Kanto. Ella consideraba que era hora de aspirar a más cosas, a la grandeza y supremacía de ser como sus héroes de juventud…o incluso superarlos. Demostrarle al mundo que los pokemon de agua son los más fuertes, llamativos y hermosos entre todos. Irónicamente, tendría que combatir con uno que demostraba gran poder….

-Veo que estas pensándolo mucho….- Brock llegaba a visitar a su amiga, sabia su angustia con la batalla que se avecinaba y decidió ayudarla.

-Me extraña que hayas venido conmigo en vez de quedarte con Ash.-

-Oye, no me gusta hacer mal tercio.- Ambos empezaron a reír ante la situación tan inesperada del joven de Pueblo Paleta, la sorpresa aun era grande para ella.

-Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde aquellos viajes donde éramos novatos…- Ella empezaba a cavilar con respecto al pasado y aquellos dulces recuerdos que compartía con todos ellos.

-Es raro verte tan nostálgica. ¿Tan nerviosa te tiene Ash?- El moren se sentaba en la orilla de la piscina mientras observa a la líder nadar un poco debido a la pregunta que le había mencionado.

-Ver su fuerza actual….intimida un poco…-

-¿La poderosa líder de gimnasio asustada por un muchacho de Pueblo Paleta? Lo veo y no lo creo….- Con ello, la joven se enojaba como era costumbre y una vena se le saltaba al saber que lo que decía su amigo era cierto.

-¡No es eso! ¡Quien le tendría temor a ese bobo!-

-Deberías de seguir las palabras de Ash, entre mas fuerte el oponente más divertida la batalla pokemon. Cuando luches contra él te darás cuenta de ello. Usa tu mejor equipo y enfréntalo con todo. Yo te estaré apoyando también en esa lucha.- El joven le brindaba la mano a la peli naranja y esta salía de la piscina tratando de asimilar el consejo de Brock.

-¡Lo hare! Voy a derrotar a Ash cueste lo que cueste…..- Una llama se volvía a encender en medio de sus dudas, tenía un día para alistar su mejor estrategia, una que el azabache no olvidaría jamás.

==== Cabo Celeste ====

El atardecer había caído ya sobre la región y el cielo naranja del ocaso adornaba las tierras de Kanto. En Cabo Celeste, dos jóvenes se preparaban para un reto que brindaría respuestas tanto como para Ash como para su amigo de Unova. Bill y Serena acompañaban a los dos muchachos para ser testigos de lo que tal vez sería una batalla de alto nivel.

Para N, este duelo era una manera de entender lo que significaban estas luchas para Ash y el porqué pensaba que ellas eran una manera de entenderse mutuamente. Entendía su conexión con los pokemon y su amor por ellos pero todas sus acciones se contradecían al exponerlos a una cruel lucha.

En cambio para Ash, esta batalla tenía varias connotaciones para su perfil de entrenador. Sería la primera vez en su vida que batallaría contra un campeón regional siendo el ahora uno de ellos. Ese momento era un preámbulo para lo que se avecinaba en el torneo internacional pokemon que se avecinaba y por lo cual viajaba también en su región natal.

-¡De acuerdo N! ¡Estoy listo para nuestra batalla pokemon!- A pesar de la tensión que podía sentir, el chico de Pueblo Paleta actuaba tal y como lo hacía cuando tenía diez años cuando se trataba de una batalla pokemon.

-Estas muy entusiasmado por lo que veo.-

-¡Como no estarlo! Siempre quise una batalla contra ti. Solamente que con tu postura ante ellas era imposible. ¡Hoy es una oportunidad de oro! ¡Siempre he luchado contra mis amigos y eso siempre lo hace divertido!- ¿Divertido? N no entendía aun la lógica del azabache. Serena en cambio, comprendía perfectamente lo que su amado deseaba dar a entender. Se habían enfrentado en dos ocasiones, la primera para que ella pudiese tomar confianza en su decisión en viajar sola a través de otras regiones y recientemente en Alola por una discrepancia entre las intenciones de ambos. A pesar de que pelearon en esa ocasión, sabía que las intenciones de Ash eran para su bienestar, siempre la apoyo incluso en medio de esa disputa que ambos debatían con respecto a viajar juntos.

-Quiero entenderte y creo que tendré que hacerlo a tu modo.-

-¡De acuerdo! ¿Entonces a quien usaras para nuestra lucha?- Ante esa pregunta, un estruendo se escucho en el bosque aledaño al cabo y Reshiram se elevaba majestuosamente para aterrizar al lado del joven de cabello verde generando viento alrededor de todo el campo.

-Reshiram quiere tomar esa oferta de luchar contra ti…- Eso sorprendió al azabache, batallaría contra un ser legendario. Podía sentir la presión que el pokemon ejercía, incluso Pikachu el cual no sería parte de la batalla podía sentir el inmenso poder del dragon blanco.

-¿Reshiram?- Ash un sentía cierta sorpresa al ver cuál sería su rival en combate. Su experiencia contra legendarios era limitada cuando se trataba de batallar contra seres míticos con alguien al mando de ellos. Su batalla en la liga Sinnoh contra Tobías era su única referencia, recordarlo le hacía aun estremecer su piel. Debido a su batalla con Paul la cual dejo lastimado a muchos de sus amigos, la mayoría de sus amigos capturados en la región Sinnoh no tuvieron oportunidad de enfrentarse a ese entrenador misterioso.

-Ahora es tu turno Ash. ¿Quién es el pokemon que usaras para demostrarme que tu ideal es el valido? ¿Cuál es la respuesta que tienes preparada para mí?- Serena observaba nuevamente otro reto difícil el cual Ash debía de escalar, su corazón latía a mil por hora debido a ello y no imaginaba como se debía de sentir su amado.

Greninja y Mewtwo observaban desde lo alto del faro la batalla que se iba a desenvolver, el tipo agua molesto debido a que deseaba esa confrontación.

 _"_ _A veces no puedes luchar en todas Greninja"_ El pokemon clon mencionaba esa frase a su nuevo amigo el cual se resignaba a ver. El quería batallar contra los más fuertes pero entendía que esta era una lucha con otro propósito el cual no era vencer.

Ash tomaba una de sus pokebolas de su cinturón mientras su mano temblaba, esto no paso desapercibido por la joven la cual lentamente levanto su mirada hacia su rostro esperando lo peor. Sin embargo, lo que encontró fue algo que ella adoraba de su persona, una mirada llena de determinación.

-Lo prometido es deuda N. Tengo al pokemon perfecto que responderá todas tus dudas. ¡Torterra! ¡Yo te elijo!- El joven campeón de Alola lanzaba su pokebola de la cual emergía el apodado pokemon continental debido a la antigua creencia que surgía de civilizaciones antiguas. Bill y Serena no entendían la razón de esa elección ya que se encontraba en una desventaja muy notable. El campeón de Unova podía sentir la fuerte conexión entre ambos, algo diferente de antiguos retos que sobre llevo antes de convertirse en algo que detestaba.

-Tu elección es única….aun no dejas de sorprenderme Ash.-

Debido a los entrenamientos en Monte Plateado, Torterra había aumentado de tamaño considerablemente. A pesar de ello, su amabilidad y cariño hacia Ash se hacía notar cuando frotaba su mejilla contra la de Ash saludándolo con una alegría inmensa.

-Me alegra de verte de nuevo amigo, necesito tu ayuda el día de hoy. Estamos ahora listos N.- El pokemon inicial de Sinnoh volteaba a ver al dragon blanco el cual le retaba con la mirada llena de presión. El pokemon ni se inmutaba y se encontraba listo para la batalla. Mewtwo descendió de la cima del faro lentamente cosa que N y Reshiram observaron sorprendidos.

 _"_ _Si no les molesta, puedo arbitrar esta batalla…."_ Una propuesta inusual y muy irónica. Era raro ver a un pokemon arbitrar una batalla, sin embargo los motivos de Mewtwo eran claros, quería observar que tan confiable era su escolta. ¿Por qué le consideraba así? No podía explicarlo pero N le brindaba una confianza muy similar a la que poseía con Ash. Ambos jóvenes asentían y se quedaban viendo a los ojos. Un viento realmente fuerte empezó a soplar que provenía del mismo mar que arreciaba con sus olas las paredes de roca del faro y del acantilado.

 _"_ _¡Esto será una batalla 1 contra 1 entre Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta contra N de la región Unova! ¡El primero en derrotar a su oponente será considerado el ganador! ¿Ambos están listos?"_

Los dos jóvenes asentían y con ello fijaban sus miradas al campo de batalla donde Torterra se posicionaba para el ataque.

 _"_ _¡Entonces que la batalla inicie!"_

===== Ash vs N =====

-¡Comencemos nosotros amigo! ¡Utiliza Energi Bola!- De la boca del inicial de Sinnoh, una esfera de energía verde se formaba la cual generaba presión debido a la enorme potencia que escondía. Con un tremendo rugido la energía fue lanzada al dragon blanco el cual no se inmutaba.

-Reshiram, utiliza vuelo y esquiva el ataque.- El pokemon legendario uso sus alas y empezó a sobre volar la zona generan una enorme ventisca la cual obligaba a todos los testigos a tapar sus rostros.

-¡Lanza una vez mas Energi Bola!- El pokemon planta cargaba nuevamente su ataque apuntando hacia el cielo donde el dragon volaba con toda confianza.

-Utiliza Llama Azul.- Al escuchar ese comando de N, Ash temió lo peor. El poderoso dragon blanco cargo desde sus fauces una llamarada extremadamente caliente la cual fue lanzada con enorme potencia hacia la esfera de energía vaporizándola en el acto. Las llamas tocaron el suelo y empezaron a engullir a Torterra la cual se quejaba del dolor. El pokemon empezaba a sofocarse al haber sido rodeado por una marejada de llamas azules.

-Ash, tus intenciones son buenas pero no deseo lastimar mas a tu amigo. Creo que es mejor que desistamos de esto.- El peli verde sentía una cierta decepción, un solo ataque le había dado la pauta de que su viaje al parecer era en vano. ¿De veras la respuesta se encontraba con Ash Ketchum? Ser campeón de una región no era una de sus metas de vida y realmente le causaba pena ver como sus contrincante sufrían.

 _"_ _¡El ganador del combate es N!" Cuantas veces no escucho ese resultado, le disgustaba ver como los entrenadores mandaban a sus amigos luchar sin siquiera escatimar el daño que estos tendría al enfrentarlo. Le dolía ver como las ambiciones de grandeza de los seres humanos pisoteaban la seguridad de los fieles pokemon. Nadie le brindo una respuesta positiva….por ello, hizo siempre su mejor esfuerzo en terminar cada lucha sin sentido lo más rápido posible._

 _"_ _Hay una persona que puede brindarte esa respuesta." Una persona que no esperaba ver entre sus viajes en la región le brindaba ese consejo._

 _"_ _¿Quién es esa persona?" La señorita simplemente sonreía ante la curiosidad del nuevo campeón de Unova._

 _"_ _Ash Ketchum."_

El poder del dragon era abrumador, Serena tocaba su listón azul en preocupación del pokemon de su amado. Era cierto que N le ofrecía terminar la lucha pero eso no era algo que Ash concedería. Ella vio su rostro el cual apretaba sus dientes debido a la situación negativa que se encontraba. Solo un ataque le había bastado para tenerlo entre las cuerdas. Pero…una sonrisa nacía de ese momento de angustia. ¡Ella conocía esa sonrisa mejor que nadie! ¡Era esa sonrisa llena de esperanza ante la adversidad!

-¿¡No crees que es muy temprano como para terminar esta genial batalla?! ¡Torterra! ¡Enseñemos ahora el fruto de nuestro esfuerzo! ¡Pulimiento!- El caparazón terrestre de la tortuga inicial de Sinnoh empezó a brillar. ¿No se rendía? Su pokemon planta corría el riesgo de morir quemado si las llamas le seguían consumiendo.

-¡Ahora gira sobre tu eje y deshazte de esas flamas!-Siguiendo las instrucciones de su entrenador, el pokemon planta terrestre empezaba a girar velozmente debido al aumento por el ataque de pulimiento. Las llamas fueron atrapadas en un torbellino y dispersadas al instante. El pokemon planta desaceleraba poco a poco hasta estar de frente al pokemon que aun sobre volaba.

-Debo de decir que eso fue inesperado Ash. Pero esto debe de acabar ya. Tenemos la ventaja sobre tu Torterra.-

-¡¿Quién ha decidido eso!? ¡N! ¡Ahora aprenderás que todo lo que sube tiene que bajar!- Todos quedaron algo atónitos con la declaración de Ash. ¿Haría bajar a ese pokemon?

-¡Pierdes tu tiempo! ¡Ahora Reshiram! ¡Llama Fusión!- Otro ataque de extrema potencia se cargaba de la boca del legendario mientras volaba. Ash sonreía al ver que N había caído en su juego.

-¡Ahora Torterra! ¡Pulimiento una vez mas y prepara Filo de Roca!- El caparazón de la tortuga terrestre volvía a brillar aumentando su velocidad en el proceso. El dragon escupió su ataque de fuego el cual esta vez impactaría de lleno sobre el pokemon del campeón de Alola.

Sin embargo, tal como el azabache planeo, una enorme columna de roca emergía de la tierra la cual chocaba con la poderosa flama deteniéndola como si se tratase de un escudo. Había sido una excelente maniobra la cual cualquier entrenador de elite habría hecho, sin embargo N obviaba que Ash no era del tipo calculador sino mas bien del tipo impredecible.

-¡Torterra! ¡Corre hacia la columna con toda tu velocidad!- Ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes, ese enorme pokemon empezó a correr con una agilidad impresionante escalando la enorme columna de roca que había formado. Al llegar al final de ella y entendiendo la intención de su entrenador, el pokemon continental había pegado un tremendo salto el cual supero el vuelo del dragon legendario dejando en shock en el proceso tanto a pokemon y entrenador.

-¡Esquívalo Reshiram!-

-¡No será sencillo N! ¡Cae sobre él y usa Energi Bola!- La frase de Ash tomaba efecto, Torterra caía tan rápido que no le brindo tiempo al pokemon de esquivarlo. Impactó con fuerza contra el dragon y desde un punto cercano disparó la esfera de energía de hierba dando un golpe crítico en el pecho del ser legendario. Cuando ambos impactaron, una enorme cortina de polvo se levanto haciendo que ambos entrenadores entrecerraran un poco sus ojos para resistir. Serena incluso tuvo que agarrar su sombrero para que no saliese volando.

-¡Reshiram!- El dragon emergía del polvo colocándose nuevamente frente a su amigo, se veía que el ataque había surtido efecto y en sus gestos se podía observar esa situación. El pokemon planta sin embargo se veía en una mejor condición luego de esa caída. El azabache ahora observaba seriamente a su rival de turno.

-Cuando Torterra evoluciono, tuvimos un problema muy grave con nuestro estilo de lucha. Cuando era un pequeño Turtwig, su velocidad y agilidad eran su mejor atributo, incluso cuando evoluciono a Grotle pudimos conservar ese estilo agregando su fuerza extra. Sin embargo, al ser un Torterra todo eso cambio ya que era demasiado pesado para hacer las antiguas estrategias que habíamos inventando cuando viajamos por la región de Sinnoh. Debido a ello, juntos tuvimos bastantes derrotas dolorosas. Luego de que termine mi viaje en la región Alola, decidí que era tiempo de mejorar las falencias de cada uno de mis pokemon junto a las mías. Me vi tentado a cambiar a un estilo defensivo lo cual era lo común a lo cual optaría cualquier entrenador de un pokemon tan grande como lo es mi amigo. Pensamos y reflexionamos en el frio de Monte Plateado que hacer para mejorar y ambos llegamos a una conclusión. ¡Seguir con nuestro estilo y morir con ello no importando la circunstancia! ¡Así éramos nosotros y así íbamos a seguir siendo! ¡Ese es nuestro ideal marcado en nuestras almas!-

Los ojos de Ash contenían sinceridad pura, sus esfuerzos en ayudar a su amigo en los entrenamientos tanto en Sinnoh como en Monte Plateado habían surtido efecto. El orgullo del esfuerzo sobre el talento y fuerza innata, esa era la fortaleza que ambos tanto entrenador como pokemon brindaban en esos momentos. N veía que sus palabras no eran huecas, pudo percibir el tremendo sacrificio que ellos dos tuvieron que sufrir para llegar a realizar tal absurda combinación de movimientos. ¿Esfuerzo entre ambos para llegar a contradecir incluso lo que la naturaleza brindaba? ¿Convicción y determinación para lograr un objetivo en común? Ash no forzaba a Torterra a sufrir en esa batalla por una simple ambición, era una conexión mutua donde ambos compartían esa noción de ser el mejor.

Serena entendía bien ese ideal en Ash ya que fue contagiada por ese mismo sentimiento. Goomy era el ejemplo perfecto de que su amado no buscaba pokemon fuertes nada más. Él buscaba amigos y les ayudaba a superar sus límites en retribución a ese cariño que recibía de parte de ellos. Al ver la expresión de N, pudo notar que estaba empezando a comprender la filosofía de Ash.

-Por fin…estoy entendiendo…- N poco a poco comprendía lo que era buscar un objetivo en común. ¿Acaso había estado obviando la razón del porque Reshiram había despertado? Habían sido compañeros ya en un buen tiempo y hasta ese momento se daba cuenta con solo dos ataques.

-¡Entonces no perdamos mas el tiempo! ¡Esta batalla apenas está comenzando! ¡N! ¡Vamos y brindemos todo nuestro esfuerzo con nuestros amigos pokemon!- Las palabras de aquella dama ahora cobraban sentido, sin duda Ash Ketchum era la persona con quien debía de consultar un problema. Ahora un nuevo sentimiento nacía sobre el muchacho, no iba a perder frente a él.

Serena sonreía al ver que nuevamente su amado volvía a hacer de las suyas con un amigo. Esa positividad y carisma era fácil de contagiar y nuevamente era testigo de ello.

-¡Vamos Ash! ¡Tú puedes!- Ella gritaba a todo pulmón, esa era una promesa que se había hecho a sí misma. Iba a apoyar con todo a su persona especial en el transcurso de este viaje.

-¡Torterra utiliza Filo de Roca una vez más!- Varias columnas de roca volvían a salir siendo generadas por el poderoso pokemon tortuga.

-¡Reshiram! ¡Nosotros también podemos sorprender! ¡Giga Impacto contra Torterra!- La cola del poderoso dragon empezaba a actuar como una turbina y de ella varias flamas salieron que impulsaron al ser legendario a embestir todas las rocas destruyéndolas una por una sin inmutarse. El impacto sobre Torterra fue tan poderoso que lo hizo salir disparado hacia al acantilado. N volvía a ser testigo de la desmedida potencia del ataque de su compañero y ahora parecía arrepentirse de haberse dejado llevar por sus emociones.

-¡Utiliza Tormenta de Hojas y contra ataca!- En Monte Plateado, ambos habían pasado por situaciones de vida o muerte en los acantilados mortales de la montaña y su experiencia ahora seria puesta a prueba. Del lomo del inicial de Sinnoh, un potente tornado de hojas empezó a dispararse lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo impulsarse como un cohete hacia donde estaba el dragon e impactándolo con la misma fuerza de un Giga Impacto. El golpe fue tan tremendo que ahora el dragon legendario salía disparado hacia varios árboles.

-¡Reshiram!- Nuevamente había subestimado a Ash. Era la primera vez que brindaban dos golpes seguidos a su compañero más fuerte. El dragon volvía a emerger con tremenda fiereza en sus ojos. ¿Desde cuándo no había tenido una lucha de ese calibre? Solo Zekrom había sido capaz de brindarle un combate tan arriesgado. En ese momento, el dragon sentía el aura que el joven de Pueblo Paleta escondía en su alma y se daba por fin cuenta la razón de la fuerza que poseía su pokemon.

-No voy a confiarme nuevamente Ash. Eres un digno oponente el cual se ha esforzado durante todos sus años de viaje para llegar a este nivel. ¡Si soy sincero, ahora lo único que me puede ayudar contra ti es el poder de mi amigo y estoy dispuesto a utilizarlo al máximo para derrotarte!- Era difícil admitirlo, pero Ash tenía más colmillo como entrenador pokemon. Eso no significaba que no tenía un as bajo la manga.

-¡Giga Impacto y combínalo con Llama Azul!- Los ojos de Ash se abrieron de par en par al escuchar esa orden. Una combinación letal entre el ataque físico más poderoso junto a las llamas ardientes del fuego azul que el dragon podía emanar. A pesar de que Torterra había contra atacado varias veces, la potencia de un dragon legendario era otro nivel de fuerza y podía percibir que su amigo estaba al límite.

-¡Prepárate Torterra! ¡Vamos a realizar esto juntos!- La pulsera negra brillaba ahora la cual tenía una piedra Z en su centro, la favorita de Lycanroc. Era su única alternativa si quería resistir esa embestida colosal.

-¡Señorita! ¡Debemos de entrar al faro!- El científico percibió de alguna manera lo que se avecinaba.

-¡Pero!- Ella protestaba, quería seguir viendo sin embargo el científico la arrastro hacia adentro.

-¡Solo hágame caso!-

Como si de un meteoro se tratase, Reshiram salía disparado para embestir a Torterra el cual concentraba su energía. ¡Un halo de poder Z ahora lo cubría! ¡Las auras de Ash y su pokemon se unían en un solo vínculo!

- **¡Cuando nuestros espíritus se unen en combate somos tan sólidos como una montaña! ¡Adelante Torterra! ¡Demolición Continental!-**

Torterra creaba una imponente roca gigante la cual flotaba en el aire. N observaba ese ataque tan potente el cual jamás había presenciado. Ahora entendía la fuerza de un entrenador campeón…pero sobre todo, el esfuerzo de un joven que se empeñaba a hacer crecer a sus amigos junto a él.

-¡Embístelos! ¡Ahora!-

-¡Adelante Torterra!-

La enorme roca caía ahora directamente hacia el dragon el cual estaba envuelto en flamas azules. El impacto entre ambos ataques fue tan severo que un enorme estruendo se suscito generando al mismo tiempo una onda expansiva potente. Reshiram rugía con orgullo y atravesaba la enorme roca con toda su energía, el impulso de su cola ahora llegaba al máximo de potencia y poco a poco atravesaba tal muro en su frente. Ash no podía creerlo al cien por ciento, un pokemon era capaz de atravesar un movimiento Z. Un enorme resplandor se dio en Cabo Celeste dando símbolo que la colisión de ataques concluía….

Mewtwo observaba el resultado de la batalla (con una barrera psíquica protegiéndole) y sonreía. El polvo se dispersaba y varios fragmentos de roca del ataque Z caían al mar. Tanto Reshiram y Torterra habían impactado el uno contra el otro midiendo su fuerza pero al final….el poder de la leyenda le sobrepaso….

 _"_ _El ganador de la batalla, N y Reshiram."_

El pokemon de Ash había caído en batalla incluyéndolo a él. A pesar de haber sido una batalla corta había sido demasiado intensa. Del otro lado del campo, pudo observar al campeón de Unova por primera vez sonreír de manera genuina con respecto a una batalla pokemon. No era lo mismo ver que ser partícipe de una contra Ash Ketchum, comprendía ahora cual era el ideal de un verdadero Maestro Pokemon.

-Al parecer…aun me falta mucho por aprender.- Ash sonreía y se levantaba para ir hacia donde su amigo el cual se levantaba apenas del combate brindado. Si era sincero, esta batalla le abría los ojos con dos factores. Primeramente, el poder de una leyenda no debía de subestimarse y en segunda instancia sobre el uso de los movimientos Z. Silver y N le brindaron el hecho de que no eran definitivos si no se usaban con la estrategia adecuada.

-Fue una buena batalla Ash…una que me brindo la respuesta que buscaba….una donde ahora puedo comprender el esfuerzo en las que un humano y un pokemon invierten para llegar a su ideal final. Gracias Ash.- El joven peli verde le brindaba su mano y le levantaba del suelo, ambos viéndose con sincera amistada. Un fuego había nacido del alma del joven que siempre fue carcomida por las culpas de su familia postiza. Serena salía a toda prisa fuera del faro luego de que todo termino para asistir a Ash. Al llegar, noto la sonrisa de ambos y se dio cuenta que aquí no valía ganar o perder, lo que realmente importaba era que una amistad se afianzara en el calor de la batalla.

-¿Te encuentras bien Ash?- El joven le sonreía ante la pregunta de preocupación ya que percibía que hablaba de la herida en su torso, ni un rastro de dolor había sentido durante la intensa lucha y eso era una excelente señal.

-Todo en orden Serena. ¿Por qué no vamos adentro a que revisen a nuestros pokemon?-

-Solamente si Reshiram lo desea….- El dragon se acercaba al grupo viendo al pokemon de Ash satisfecho por la batalla que le había dado y debía de reconocer el hecho de que su máximo potencial no estaba completo. Asentía ante la propuesta de ser tratado y realmente quien estaba emocionado de hacer eso era el pokemaniaco que obtenía nueva información interesante de una leyenda lejana.

 _"_ _¿Despertaste para verificar la leyenda?"_ El pokemon clon hacia contacto psíquico con el legendario dragon blanco aprovechando que Ash se encontraba distraído.

 _"_ _Veo que conoces de ella….."_

 _"_ _Está en mis genes…..o mejor dicho…en los genes de Mew…"_

 _"_ _Necrozma regreso y todos los seres que protegemos el mundo pudimos percibir su despertar. Solo aquel que sea digno de las lagrimas de vida puede contra el señor de la muerte."_

" _Ash puede hacerlo, como habrás notado, él posee lo necesario para triunfar."_

 _"_ _Nunca percibimos que era una usuario del Aura en sus viajes por la región Unova."_

 _"_ _Si te soy sincero, esa no es la herramienta principal que tiene…y es por la cual voy hacia su región….quiero encontrarla para mi….."_ Una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujaba a Mewtwo de la cual el dragon legendario quedo con curiosidad de saber a qué se refería al clon del pokemon del origen.

==== Cercanías de la Torre Draco Espiral ====

Varios estruendos y golpes resonaban por todo el bosque, la fuerza de dos seres sólidos como la roca y el metal literalmente sacaban chispas en un combate que para esa entrenadora era simplemente un momento más de diversión.

-¡Cobalion usa Cabeza de Hierro!- El legendario líder de las espadas santas ejecutaba el golpe cargado de energía metálica la cual Tyranitar detenía con sus dos manos.

-¡Utiliza Filo de Roca!- Alain comandaba un contraataque el cual daba de lleno sobre el pokemon pero que al igual que en toda la batalla, surtía un efecto mínimo. La defensa de Cobalion era increíble, su pokemon de roca intento darle diferentes tipos de golpe los cuales surtían poco efecto en el ser de acero.

-Necesitas potencia si quieres bailar conmigo. ¡COMO ESTO! ¡LANZALO POR LOS AIRES!- Usando su cabeza y su tremenda potencia, Cobalion lanzaba al pesadísimo Tyranitar hacia el aire sorprendiendo al kalosiano.

-¡Tyranitar!- Nuevamente era superado, Alain sentía como la frustración se elevaba en su ser. ¿Un ser de leyenda era invencible acaso? Observaba en cámara lenta como su amigo podría quedar lastimado permanentemente si caía…. ¡No! No iba a permitirlo, debía de pensar rápido…tal como Ash…. ¡Eso era!

-¡Utiliza Pulso Oscuro contra el suelo para suavizar tu caída!- El pokemon siniestro de roca solto la ráfaga de energía negativa la cual le hacía descender con mas suavidad. La chica castaña silbaba al ver como aplicaba tal ataque para evitar un daño severo, muy raro en un entrenador pensar en ello.

-Has aguantado más que los demás he de admitir….eso me agrada. Pero veo que tu pokemon está en las últimas….- En efecto, el pokemon roca jadeaba de cansancio mientras su rival simplemente le veía orgulloso sin una pizca de daño.

-¿Tu eres igual que DIA no es así? Solo ustedes tendrían tanta fuerza y un pokemon tan raro a su disposición….-

-¿Conociste a DIA eh? Y por lo que escucho de ti….barrio el piso contigo. La batalla contigo ha sido la más entretenida que he tenido desde que llegue acá así que como cortesía te contestare. Lo soy, me parezco mucho a DIA.

-¿Cuál es tu objetivo?-

-Ser libre, vivir a mi manera, dejar de ser controlada por el destino entre muchas otras cosas que anhelo y deseo. Estoy harta de seguir las órdenes y designios de otros. Con este cuerpo, conseguí el boleto de mi libertad.- Alain escuchaba atentamente, debía de informarle a Ash sobre ello.

-¿Piensas decírselo a la anomalía con apellido de tomate?- Esa frase agarro fuera de foco al entrenador de Kalos.

-¿Qué si lo hago? ¿Piensas eliminarme?- Si lo planeaba hacer, debía de combatir con todo para informarle a su amigo. Ya poseía la pokebola de Charizard y su mega piedra lista. Tyranitar caía derrotado luego del tremendo esfuerzo.

-No me importa si te soy sincera. Si viene, simplemente lo derrotare…..además… es el juguete de Necrozma, no creo que tenga una vida larga.- La chica sonreía sádicamente ante ese comentario y las alarmas del joven kalosiano se disparaban.

-¡Yo no permitiré que le hagan daño a Ash!-

-Bonita amistad entre anomalías….jaja. Bueno como te dije, no me interesa. Cobalion regresa…..- La actitud de la joven sorprendió a Alain el cual sintió de nueva la desesperación del fracaso.

-¡A dónde vas! ¡La batalla no ha terminado!-

-Para mí ya termino. La batalla se volvería aburrida si siguiésemos.- Con eso, la joven hermosa de melena castaña larga se iba del lugar dejando la zona.

-¡Espera! ¡Al menos…dime tu nombre!-

-¿Para qué quieres saber mi nombre? ¿Es que acaso te enamoraste de mi galán?- Cínicamente ella volteaba a verlo mientras una sonrisa burlesca se le dibujaba.

-Simplemente quiero saber el nombre de la chica que voy a derrotar cuando tengamos la revancha….- Una sonrisa de reto se le dibujaba al kalosiano que convencía a la entrenadora de otra dimensión en confesárselo. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor esta anomalía podría ser divertida como la otra…..

-Mi nombre es Hilda…-

 **"** **Ideales que tienen su origen en el esfuerzo y en el espíritu de superación. Los entrenadores pokemon aspiran al punto más alto por diversas razones. Hoy se podría decir que Ash y Alain tenían nuevos objetivos luego de dos batallas difíciles. ¿Qué sucederá con estos encuentros? Esta historia continuara…."**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda Taikobou con un capitulo mas de El Reto Maximo. Lamento la tardanza, pero tengo una lesion en el dedo la cual me dificulta ser rapido . Sere un poco breve por ello. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y les agradezco su apoyo! Ahora a responder reviews.**

 **Tenzalucard123: Yup, decidi por N porque ademas de ser un querido en el fandom de pokemon me parecia logico colocarlo como campeon, el derroto al campeon en el juego, de las cosas que mas me gustaron de Black and White. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **edtru23: Me alegra haberte sorprendido con N. Habra de todo un poco, a lo mejor como personajes secundarios en capitulos de alivio de trama. Pienso cubrir los avances de los otros campeones en la historia, esa es la idea jajaja. Alexa me gusta como PJ, claro que la agregare. Poketech? De hecho tengo un capitulo en mente jajajaja. Muchas gracias por el apoyo!**

 **jbadillodavila: Ojala te haya gustado! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **EliBran: Me da gusto leer tu review por aca! Si tienes alguna teoria que deseas consultar o algo por el estilo puedes siempre contactarme por PM, te contestare con mucho gusto. Veremos si le atinas! Muchisisisisisimas gracias por tu apoyo! Se aprecia mucho!**

 **Lia Phantom: Te conteste por PM sobre tus preguntas jajajajaja. Agradezco tu apoyo sinceramente!**

 **Sora: Mi dedo me duele, pero tus reviews largos merecen respuestas largas, hare mi mejor esfuerzo!**

 **Siempre he creido que Greninja-Ash no llego a su maximo potencial, todo debido al poco tiempo que XYZ tuvo. Lo hare digamos a lo que yo avisoro sobre su potencial. Mewtwo tendra bastante participacion en el futuro, creeme que tendra revancha contra Necrozma. Dejemolo como King, mi dedo te agradece el diminutivo.**

 **Lo hago con un poco de logica de la tabla de tipos, genes de tipo psiquico, transformacion sincronizada de un tipo oscura. Matematicas hijo! Matematicas jajajajajaja.**

 **Ya veo que usted es un hombre de cultura tambien eh... XD! De hecho, festival de campeones es una de mis mayores inspiraciones para ambos fics. El manga de pokemon definitivo y eso que no es oficial! Tratare de hacer ese Ash vs Misty tan digno como el de esa obra, me encanto tambien!**

 **Estuvo barajeandolo por Iris tambien, pero no me cae muy bien asi que N tiene su puesto por eso en este fic XD.**

 **Hilda hace su aparicion brevemente! Queria que su personalidad saliese a flote, ya que en Alola no les desarrolle mucho ya que aun no tenia definida sus personalidades al cien por cien. Sera parte fundamental luego de esta arca de Kanto.**

 **Rainbow Rocket? A lo mejor, quien sabe. Por ahora es una idea en desarrollo.**

 **Entiendo tu ocupacion y siempre agradezco tu esfuerzo en comentar. Vale la pena leer reviews escritos en papiros XD! Espero te este yendo bien y claro que tenemos pendientes jajajaja. Gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **Arianne Luna: Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo y espero este capitulo te haya gustado! Gracias por tu palabras, aunque para aclarar un poco...soy varon jajajajaja. De todos modos, muchisimas gracias!**

 **Bueno gente y con esto me despido, espero disfruten el capitulo. Ya-Ha!**


	64. C27 Duelo en Ciudad Celeste I

Capitulo 27: Duelo en Ciudad Celeste I: Rivalidades Torrenciales.

 **"** **En nuestro capitulo anterior, Ash y N combatían en un duelo feroz entre campeones regionales. Un preámbulo para el joven de Pueblo Paleta de lo que sería la competencia en el campeonato internacional. En las tierras lejanas de Unova, Alain tenía su propia competencia con una de las entrenadoras de otra dimensión. Una derrota más para el repertorio del kalosiano el cual conseguía a cambio el nombre de la joven que le derroto. Ahora Ash se encontraba listo para partir hacia Ciudad Celeste donde la líder de gimnasio de la ciudad y su querida amiga le esperaba."**

La tarde se alzaba en Cabo Celeste, Ash y compañía se habían levantado temprano para poder prepararse para despedirse y reanudar su viaje hacia Ciudad Celeste. Luego de tanto que se ha vivido en ese lugar en tan poco tiempo, era algo extraño partir para Ash y Serena. Sin embargo, debían de retomar su camino hacia sus compromisos los cuales comenzaban para Ash. Luego de una mañana algo activa entre todos los presentes, era el momento de decir adiós. Luego de la batalla del día de ayer, el joven campeón de la región Alola se encontraba listo para afrontar a si vieja rival de viajes, aunque claro….no eran los únicos que debían de cumplir metas.

-Bueno Ash, debo de regresar a la región Unova. Investigare sobre el equipo Plasma y que sucedió luego de su huida de Kalos. Estoy seguro que no se quedaran con los brazos cruzados luego de fracasar en su primer plan.- El joven de cabello verde estiraba la mano para despedirse de su amigo con una mirada seria que le indicaba que seguirá rastreando a la peligrosa organización.

-Mantenme informado por favor.- Ambos jóvenes estrechaban manos con una resolución nueva. En ese instante, Ash cruzo miradas con Mewtwo y le brindo una enorme sonrisa.

 _"_ _Hay cosas que no son necesarias de mencionar para poder entenderlas. El agradecido tendría que ser yo Ash, no tu…"_ Al igual que con N, Ash estiro su mano hacia su amigo de viejas penas, el cual con mucho gusto acepto. Serena observaba con una sonrisa toda la despedida y también inclinaba su rostro agradeciendo de todo corazón que haya ayudado Ash con su problema.

-Muchísimas gracias, deseo de corazón que encuentres a quien buscas…- Serena se pronunciaba de corazón ante la nueva meta que Mewtwo. La sonrisa sincera del pokemon se canalizaba y este envió un mensaje a la mente de la chica, uno que no podría ni ser percibido por Ash. Un sonrojo carmesí invadió el rostro de la joven la cual cerraba los ojos de la vergüenza ante la ignorancia de Ash y N que veían como la joven se moría de la pena quien sabe porque. Era de las pocas veces que Mewtwo sonreía honestamente, ese regalo de parte de Ash jamás lo olvidaría.

Tanto el campeón de Unova junto al dragon legendario como el pokemon psíquico se dirigieron al cielo en marcha hacia la lejana región de Unova. Al volar cerca de la cima del faro, Mewtwo observo al pokemaniaco observar su partida desde su laboratorio, donde seguía trabajando en las investigaciones que tan le emocionaban. Debía de admitir, le debía también a ese humano su vida pero como bien le dijo a Ash, hay cosas que no se tienen que decir para entenderse y con ello simplemente se perdía en el horizonte en busca de su destino.

-¿Crees que ambos estén bien Ash?- La peli miel preguntaba con sincera preocupación.

-Lo estarán Serena, te lo puedo asegurar. Ahora nosotros tenemos que volver a Ciudad Celeste, Misty nos espera.- Se veía en la mirada de Ash que se encontraba emocionado por la batalla que se avecinaba, era algo que ella podía percibir fácilmente desde aquellos lejanos viajes de su región natal.

-Tienes razón. ¿Nos despedimos de Bill?-

-No creo que sea necesario, debe de estar muy concentrado en sus investigaciones. De todos modos me menciono que estuviese en contacto para informarle acerca de los avances con Greninja.- Ante eso, la joven sonrió y tomo la mano de su amado.

-¿Entonces nos vamos?- Una sonrisa pura llena de felicidad es lo que ella esbozaba en esos momentos para el azabache. Volverían a viajar y eso la llenaba de dicha, sin embargo Ash la detuvo antes de comenzar la travesía.

-Lo siento Serena, pero no pienso dejarte caminar. No quiero arriesgar tu tobillo. Por lo tanto, iremos en mi amigo.- Con ello, el entrenador lanzo la pokebola de su fiel Charizard el cual volvía a saludar a la joven. Ash procedió a hacer transferencias la noche anterior teniendo en cuenta contra quien se enfrentaría. A la joven no le disgustaba ver a su persona preciada preocupada por ella, le enternecía ese lado nuevo de Ash que recién descubría. De todos modos, ella salía ganando con cualquier resultado y con ello ambos montaron el lomo del poderoso tipo fuego y tomaron vuelo hacia Ciudad Celeste.

Bill les observaba partir con una mirada de preocupación. Entre las investigaciones, una variable inesperada salió con respecto a la condición de Ash. Más allá de su obsesión por un nuevo tema en el mundo pokemon por descubrir, la razón de su trabajo excesivo era también porque si no apresuraba su paso, la vida de la Señora Lusamine se extinguiría y posiblemente….la de Ash también.

==== En algún lugar de Ciudad Carmín ====

¿Cuántos días habían pasado desde que fue secuestrada por ese chico? La agente Domino aun se encontraba a merced del joven de cabello rojo el cual la vigilaba de día y de noche sin dejarle un espacio para poder intentar escapar. Si no era el joven, era ese Feraligatr que le tenía un ojo encima.

-¿Cuándo mas piensas tenerme amarrado? ¿Hasta que me muera acaso?- La mujer renegaba de su situación, era la primera vez que se sentía así de humillada.

-Aun no es el tiempo, estoy esperando el momento adecuado para utilizarte y acercarme a ese sujeto.- ¿Qué es lo que había hecho Silver durante todo ese tiempo? Reunir información acerca de los movimientos de Giovanni. No era fácil conseguir datos acerca de sus movimientos, su presencia en este mundo era más discreta que la de los recuerdos del mundo del joven poseído por el Ultra Ente dentro de su ser.

-Hagas lo que hagas, no podrás tocarle ni un cabello al jefe.-

-No subestimes los sentimientos que tengo por dentro, créeme que espero pacientemente topármelo de frente para brindarle su merecido.- Los ojos del joven brillaban con el color rojo de la sangre, las emociones negativas de ese joven colaboraban con las intenciones del Ultra Ente.

 _¡Por favor! ¡Detente! ¡No lastimes a mi madre! ¡Ella no tiene que ver con tus locuras!_

 _Plegarias de piedad era las que pedía el joven en medio de la lluvia la cual caía tratando de dar consuelo al cuerpo brutalizado de aquella persona que le dio la vida. La sonrisa sádica de aquel hombre era demasiada para su joven vida. Verla morir al ser atravesada por el frio metal de una bala fue lo que le llevo a cometer varias locuras como robar a un pokemon, infiltrarse en la organización criminal más poderosa del mundo y buscar indicios de ese criminal. Cuando se entero de que alguien más le había derrotado hace tres años, su cólera simplemente creció al ver que la vida era injusta. ¡Era él quien debía darle fin a la vida de ese desgraciado! Sin embargo, sus planes de venganza siempre eran detenidos por aquel joven que le brindaba su amistad una y otra vez. Siempre que pensaba en ejecutar su venganza, ahí se encontraba interviniendo en el camino de espinas que era su vida. Cuando se encontraban ambos luchando en Monte Plateado, había escuchado los rumores de que aquel entrenador que derroto al mafioso se encontraba en la cima de esa frígida montaña. En búsqueda de respuestas, nunca espero encontrarse con ese pokemon violento y mortífero que jamás había visto en su vida. El muchacho que había intervenido en mis planes fue derrotado fácilmente por ese ser de terrible poder._

 _"_ _Muchacho…. ¿No te gustaría cumplir con tu venganza en todas las dimensiones para no dejar rastro de ese sujeto?_

 _A que se refería, no lo sabía. De algo si me encontraba seguro, anhelaba la venganza y me vi seducido por su propuesta._

Los recuerdos que ese joven poseía eran ahora propiedad del Ultra Ente que entendía los sentimientos que poseía y de alguna manera quería cumplirlos. Al estar tanto tiempo en la soledad del Ultra Espacio, la falta de metas y objetivos lo habían subyugado a las cadenas de una eternidad sin emociones. Ahora tenía esos objetivos y al mismo tiempo….podía disfrutar de aquello que se les fue arrebatado hace siglos.

-Pronto, serás el primero de la lista….Giovanni…..-

==== Ciudad Celeste ====

La noche ya había caído en la región de Kanto, tanto como la kalosiana como el joven de Pueblo Paleta habían decidido pasar la noche en el centro pokemon de la ciudad. Ya habían avisado de su llegadas a sus amigos los cuales se sentían aliviados de ver a Serena ya recuperada de su tobillo y por supuesto….las bases de la confrontación ya estaban preparadas.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en su recamara, Ash en su caso particular pensando mucho acerca de la batalla de la mañana siguiente. La joven peli miel por supuesto noto esto y se acerco a su amado mientras le abrazaba por la espalda.

-Estas muy pensativo Ash. ¿Estás preocupado por la batalla de mañana?- El joven suspiraba al sentir el calor de su amada cerca suyo, siempre ella sabia como calmar sus nervios y hacerlo sentir como el hombre más fuerte del mundo sin que ella se diese cuenta.

-Solamente estoy pensando que pokemon utilizar contra Misty. Greninja batallara mañana pero…..-

-¿Aun no te decides por el siguiente? Pikachu siempre es una buena opción.- El roedor siempre se encontraba listo para una lucha y al igual que su entrenador, anhelaba ser parte de la batalla. Sin embargo, conocía a la perfección porque la preocupación de Ash.

-Pikachu siempre ha sido uno de mis ases a la hora de luchar, por eso estoy seguro de que Misty tiene algo preparado si lo utilizo en una batalla. Hemos luchado mucho los dos juntos contra ella. Quiero sorprenderla con algo inesperado….además… tengo temor de que utilice un truco sucio….- El azabache decía con desdén mientras recordaba cierta anécdota. El roedor solo suspiraba ante ese recuerdo también donde no pudo hacer nada en esa batalla y simplemente rascaba su cabeza nervioso.

-¿Truco sucio?- Le extrañaba escuchar eso de Ash, nunca pensó que Misty fuera de ese tipo de personas. ¿A qué se refería el joven? El azabache noto de inmediato la curiosidad de su amada y sonrió para contarle aquella batalla "sangrienta y salvaje" que tuvo con aquel pokemon que encontraron en sus viajes en Kanto.

Ante la anécdota, Serena no pudo más que carcajear ante la asombrosa batalla de Pikachu al punto que no aguantaba el dolor en su estomago y cayó en la cama.

-¿Contra un Togepi? ¿En serio Ash?- La chica no quería reírse, pero de verdad era gracioso lo que su amado le contaba. De hecho podía imaginarse a Pikachu en una situación así si le hubiese tocado pelear contra Dedenne. El joven suspiraba pero también sonreía al verla feliz. El roedor eléctrico solo de recordar el estrés de esa batalla le causaba escalofríos.

-No fue gracioso Serena. En aquella vez, teníamos a un pokemon de agua en la mira y pues usando unas pokebolas que Kurt de Ciudad Azalea nos regalo, intentamos capturarlo. Ambas pokebolas fueron lanzadas al mismo tiempo y no supimos quien le había capturado. Decidimos jugarnos la potestad del pokemon en una batalla pokemon.- La joven recuperaba su tranquilidad siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro, le encantaba escuchar anécdotas de los viajes de Ash.

-Lo siento Ash, pero no pude evitarlo. ¿Quién era ese pokemon por quien peleaban Ash?- En ese momento, el azabache tuvo una epifanía y una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro.

-El mismo que utilizare mañana Serena. ¡Gracias por la idea!- Con ello, Ash salió de la habitación y corrió a la computadora del centro para hacer una transferencia de emergencia dejándola a ella y a Pikachu en la recamara. La kalosiana hacia un puchero ya que la había dejado sola sin decirle de quien se trataba, aunque debía de admitir que amaba el tiempo que pasaba junto a Ash y decidió esperarlo mientras abrazaba la almohada de su cama.

-Eso me pasa por reírme mucho…..te amo tonto…-

==== Al día siguiente – Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste ====

Ambos jóvenes se despertaron desde temprano para el combate oficial de Ash. Los nervios del joven estaban a flor de piel pero su emoción sobrepasaba los mismos. Esta sería su primera batalla oficial desde hace mucho tiempo. Serena observaba la determinación de su amado y se veía contagiada al cien por ciento por su fiereza. Ella iba a tomar su batalla como inspiración para seguir con su nueva meta. Al tocar la puerta del gimnasio, Brock era quien les recibía con una sonrisa.

-¡Ash! ¡Serena! Me alegro que hayan venido con bien….-

-Gracias Brock, imagino que Misty ya se encuentra lista para el desafío.- Ash no se tomaba las cosas a la ligera y preguntaba desde un inicio.

-Claro, te está esperando ya en el salón de combate.- El joven moreno asentía mientras les hacía pasar. Sin perder el tiempo, caminaban por los pasillos de Ciudad Celeste para llegar a la zona principal….sin embargo….Ash tuvo una pequeña duda que lo distrajo un poco de su lucha futura.

-¿Oye Brock? ¿No se encuentran las hermanas de Misty?- Esa pregunta tomo la atención de Serena la cual se sorprendía ante esa nueva información.

-Ellas estarán fuera unos días. Según Misty, al parecer ganaron un viaje a las aguas termales de Ciudad Lavaridge en Hoenn.- Sus hermanas siempre tenían suerte para ese tipo de cosas, de alguna manera también eso ayudo a la joven peli naranja concentrarse para la batalla.

Al llegar, fueron recibidos por el brillo de los focos del campo de batalla, cosa cegaron un poco a la kalosiana la cual al recuperar poco a poco su visión pudo observar un enorme piscina en medio del salón. En el extremo izquierdo, se encontraba la famosa sirena de Ciudad Celeste esperando al retador junto a quien parecía ser un referee de liga pokemon.

Su mirada era seria mientras cruzaba sus brazos, observando fieramente a Ash el cual percibió la confianza que ella poseía. No necesitaba su aura para percibir que su amiga estaba plenamente concentrada en la lucha que se avecinaba, eso le llenaba de emoción.

-¡Te esperaba Ash! ¡Creo que con este combate por fin veremos quién es el mejor entre nosotros dos!- Habían luchados muchas veces, en algunas ocasiones con un resultado inconcluso y en otras donde ambos habían saboreado tanto el dulce de la victoria como lo amargo de la derrota.

-¡Lo siento si te hice esperar Misty! Estoy aquí para ganar este desafío y avanzar con paso firme a mi sueño.- El joven levantaba su puño apuntándola en contra de la líder de gimnasio que le sonreía aceptando el reto. Cuando el joven se disponía a ir a su extremo, Serena le detuvo al tomar su mano.

-¿Serena?- El joven volteo a ver a su amada la cual le sonreía con un cierto grado de preocupación.

-Trata de no sobre esforzarte ¿Si?- Su preocupación era algo entendible, luego de los últimos días donde el joven ha sufrido mucho

-Claro Serena, gracias por preocuparte por mí.- Ella ahora cambiaba su gesto serio a una sonrisa, una de las más brillantes de la cual Ash ha sido testigo.

-¡Tu puedes Ash! ¡Yo te apoyare siempre!- Esas palabras….esas benditas palabras que salían de su boca volvían a inflar su pecho con confianza mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en reflejo de lo que sentía y asentía con completa seguridad. Pikachu decidió saltar al hombro de la kalosiana a sabiendas que no iba a participar en la lucha.

Brock y Serena fueron a sentarse a las gradas donde los espectadores tenían permiso de presenciar la próxima batalla. El joven de pueblo Paleta acomodaba sus guantes mientras caminaba hacia el estrado.

-Veo que no usaras a Pikachu contra mí.- Ante ello Ash reía y también acomodaba su gorra. Ante ello, el referee levanto ambas banderas que sostenía en sus manos.

-¡ESTA SERA UNA BATALLA DE CLASIFICACION OFICIAL AL TORNEO INTERNACIONAL POKEMON ENTRE LA LIDER DE CIUDAD CELESTE MISTY CONTRA EL CAMPEON REGIONAL DE LA REGION ALOLA ASH DE PUEBLO PALETA! ¡SE HA DECIDIDO QUE SERA UNA SOLA BATALLA DOBLE DONDE EL QUE DERROTE A AMBOS POKEMON DE SU CONTRINCANTE SERA DECLARADO GANADOR DEL COMBATE! ¡CAMPEON DE ALOLA! ¡POR FAVOR ESCOGER SUS POKEMON!-

-Quiero vencerte sin nada de ventajas, en tu propio campo de dominio. ¡Quiero que esto sea una batalla memorable entre nosotros dos! ¡GRENINJA Y TOTODILE! ¡YO LOS ELIJO!- De ambas pokebolas, los dos tipo agua salieron al combate. El referee se vio un poco sorprendido con la opción de Totodile incluso al verlo bailar completamente feliz al salir haciendo contraste con la seriedad del pokemon inicial de Kalos. Sin embargo para todos los conocidos de Ash incluyendo a la líder, conocían que no debían de confiarse de las elecciones del chico de Pueblo Paleta. La líder de gimnasio sonreía ante la elección tan loca que había tomado, bueno batallaba con Ash. Ambos pokemon de agua dieron un salto a la enorme piscina, listos para el desafío acuático.

-¿Totodile eh? Esto será interesante ya que me trae excelentes recuerdos. ¡Si quieres una batalla entre pokemon de agua eso es lo que tendrás! ¡GYARADOS Y CLOYSTER! ¡VAMOS A GANAR ESTO!- Las dos siluetas de los pokemon de agua se materializaban en el campo de batalla. Ash no se intimidaba ante los pokemon frente suyo. Conocía el hecho de que Misty utilizaría a Gyarados al ser su pokemon con más fuerza, Cloyster agregaba algo de misterio a su estrategia y eso le hacía pensar con más cautela.

-Al parecer Misty por fin se decidió en una estrategia.- El moreno se pronunciaba mientras veía a la peli naranja confiada en su lado del campo.

-¿A qué te refieres Brock?-

-La última vez que ellos dos batallaron, Ash gano la contienda destrozando una de sus mejores estrategias. Se puede decir que ahora ella quiere cobrarse esa derrota con esa combinación.- Brock había sido testigo de todo el empeño que Misty ejecuto durante los últimos días, una estrategia que le había costado pulir y que ahora gracias a esa batalla doble podría ejecutar.

-Ash…- La chica suspiraba, sería la primera vez que vería al azabache pelear oficialmente en un buen tiempo.

-¿AMBOS ENTRENADORES SE ENCUENTRAN LISTOS?- Ambos asentían ante la pregunta mientras se veían a los ojos esperando la señal de inicio.

-¡ENTONCES QUE LA BATALLA INICIE!-

==== Ash vs Misty ====

-¡Comencemos a toda potencia! ¡Gyarados y Cloyster! ¡Utilicen Hidro Bomba!- Ambos pokemon, ante la orden de la líder de gimnasio, lanzaron un poderoso torrente de agua de sus bocas. Ash sabía que a su amiga le encantaba la ofensiva pero al parecer no iba a ir con medias tintas.

-¡Totodile ve debajo del agua! ¡Greninja salta!- Los dos pokemon de Ash esquivaron los ataques de manera distintas. Las poderosas piernas de Greninja le permitían usar incluso el agua para poder tomar impulso de salto, mientras tanto el lagarto azul se sumergía debajo. Los dos torrentes de agua golpearon la nada levantando gran cantidad de agua incluso haciendo que esta formara una pequeña lluvia dentro del gimnasio.

-¡Shuriken de Agua contra Gyarados!- De sus dos manos, el pokemon ninja formaba dos shuriken acuáticas las cuales lanzaba al mismo tiempo con gran potencia hacia Gyarados.

-¡No es así de fácil Ash! ¡Cloyster intercepta con Carámbano!- Estalactitas de hielo se formaban cerca de la boca de la ostra las cuales al ser lanzadas, chocaban contra los shuriken de Greninja. Para el azabache….ese era el momento perfecto.

-¡Totodile utiliza Hidro Bomba!- Desde debajo del agua, un torrente salió disparado en contra de Cloyster dando justo en el clavo.

-¡Cloyster!- Era astuto de parte de Ash, usar a Greninja como distracción para que Totodile atacara libremente…. O eso es lo que le hizo creer….

-¡Gyarados! ¡Atrapa a Totodile usando Huracán!- Tal como en aquella batalla de hace años, Misty utilizaba el ahora más potente ataque aéreo de su pokemon feroz generando un enorme remolino el cual se elevaba de a poco arrastrando al pobre Totodile hasta que lo hizo golpear contra el techo. Ash quedaba con la boca abierta al ver el poder especial de ese pokemon el cual por lo general se especializaba en ataques físicos. Misty sabía lo que hacía al confiar en la capacidad de su amigo.

-¡Greninja ve por Totodile antes que caiga!- Al caer al agua después de haber ejecutado sus ataques furtivos, dio otro tremendo salto para interceptar la caída de Totodile que al parecer recibió un ataque critico.

-¡No lo dejes Cloyster! ¡Carámbano!- Misty no daba tregua, otra vez el pokemon ostra lanzaba varias estalactitas de hielo para interceptar al pokemon inicial de agua de la región Kalos.

-¡Usa Tajo Oscuro para repeler el hielo!- Formando una espada de energía oscura, Greninja partía todos los ataques del hielo filoso usando su gran agilidad, pudo llegar a Totodile en medio de sus maniobras. El pokemon saltarín se alegraba de haber evitado esa caída dura y ahora volteaba a ver a sus rivales con más fiereza.

Serena tenía el corazón en la boca desde las gradas. ¿Así de buena entrenadora era Misty? Ver como Ash tenía problemas para manejarla la sorprendía.

-Otra batalla reñida, siempre que esos dos pelean tienen este tipo de combates cerrados. Al parecer todas las dudas de Misty ya se empezaron a derretir.-

-¿Dudas? ¿A qué te refieres Brock?-

-Dudas en poder derrotar a un campeón Serena, tú debes de haber sentido eso cuando lo enfrentaste en Alola.- En efecto, ella sintió esa presión enorme cuando batallo contra su amado, al pensarlo mejor le daba la razón a Misty pero al mismo tiempo sentía admiración por la ferocidad de la sirena al combatir contra Ash. Las personas alrededor de su amado eran increíbles al igual que él.

-Debo de decir Ash que estas yendo con demasiada cautela. ¿A dónde quedaron las estrategias del señor campeón?- La peli naranja intentaba sacarlo de concentración, en el pasado había funcionado varias veces.

-Esto apenas empieza Misty. Si quieres estrategia, eso es lo que tendrás. ¡Totodile! ¡Greninja! ¡Llevemos esta batalla debajo del agua!- Ambos pokemon asentían a las indicaciones de su entrenador.

-¡Gyarados y Cloyster! ¡Síganlos!-

La batalla ahora se desarrollaba debajo del agua, los que observaban la batalla desde fuera de ella podían ver la calma de la piscina. Sin embargo, Ash y Misty seguían las siluetas de sus amigos ágilmente con su mirada tratando de predecir el movimiento del otro. Serena volvía a ser testigo de otro fenómeno del cual ya había visto en el pasado, cuando un entrenador y su pokemon tienen un lazo poderoso, las órdenes eran innecesarias.

Gyarados usaba su enorme tamaño para tratar de golpear a los pokemon de Ash, tanto Totodile y Greninja tenían dificultades para moverse debido a que manejaba la corriente de agua a su antojo. Se podía observar como un torbellino se formaba de a poco. Misty sonreía ya que fue un craso error el de Ash llevar la batalla a su campo de especialidad. Ella esperaba poco a poco el momento para atacar con todo…. ¡Y ese momento era ahora! ¡El pokemon empezaba a ejecutar su ataque de Torbellino a toda potencia sin siquiera haber escuchado a Misty! Ash se sorprendía ante la conexión que ambos tenían y apretaba sus dientes al estar en aprietos.

-¡Gyarados! ¡Impulsa ahora a Cloyster fuera del agua!- Usando su cola, saco a Cloyster fuera del agua el cual se mantenía en el aire debido a la potencia de su más fiero pokemon.

-¡Usa Carámbano en contra del torbellino!- ¡Ese era su objetivo! ¡Evitar el movimiento de los pokemon de Ash y atacarlos desde el aire! Cloyster empezó a disparar varias estalactitas filosas contra el torbellino como si se tratara de una metralleta. Los golpes hacían que el agua salpicara violentamente. Misty sonreía ya que esos ataques debieron de haber dado en el blanco, los ataques de hielo debieron de haber impactado en los dos pokemon.

-Aun tienes esa costumbre de sonreír cuando observas que todo está a tu favor…- ¿Eh? Ash pronunciaba completamente confiado en la fuerza de sus amigos. La muchacha observaba de nuevo el campo de batalla y le sorprendió como una corriente iba en contra de la que generaba Gyarados. Totodile emergía del agua a enorme velocidad mientras Greninja se sostenía de su pequeño cuerpo. No podía ser…. ¿O sí? ¡Totodile usaba Aqua Jet! ¿Tanta era su potencia? Podía soportar el peso de su compañero como si nada ya que esquivaba todas las estacas de hielo sin dificultad.

-¡Lo siento Misty! ¡Pero todos nosotros también nos esforzamos durante cuatro años en nuestro entrenamiento! ¡Totodile sigue utilizando Aqua Jet y golpea a Gyarados!- Al escuchar la señal, Greninja se zafaba y Totodile como un torpedo impactaba contra Gyarados embistiéndola en varias ocasiones sin que este pudiese reaccionar, el pokemon aprovechaba su pequeño tamaño y su tremenda potencia para desestabilizar la estrategia de Misty.

-¡Gyarados!- Debido a la intervención de Totodile, se podía ahora nadar más libremente en el agua. Eso le permitía al bípedo acuático actuar.

-¡Greninja! ¡Ahora salta de nuevo y utiliza Doble Equipo!- De nuevo, el pokemon inicial de Kalos daba un tremendo salto multiplicándose en el proceso.

-¡Acaba con ellos de nuevo utilizando Carámbano!- El pokemon aun permanecía en el aire debido a los ataques de hielo que lo mantenían a flote. El pokemon ostra empezó a girar lanzando estacas de hielo alrededor del campo aéreo. Una a una las copias desaparecían pero para sorpresa de la entrenadora de pokemon de agua, al desaparecer una salían dos más. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¡Tajo Umbrío!- Sin perder tiempo, Ash ordenaba a Greninja que atacara con su espada de fuerza oscura….cosa que todas las copias emulaban. Una a una, cada clon de velocidad se lanzaba a atacar al pokemon hiriéndolo corte tras corte hasta el punto que fue lanzado hacia abajo haciendo un enorme salpicón en la piscina que mojaba a la peli naranja.

Los pokemon de Ash se reagrupaban en el extremo de Ash viendo el resultado de su esfuerzo al haber lastimado a sus contrincantes lo suficiente como para creer que ya habían ganado.

Misty parecía estar cabizbaja debido a los resultados que estaba viviendo. Otra de sus estrategias había sido destrozada por el joven de Pueblo Paleta. Ella empezaba apretar sus manos con lo que se podía percibir que tal vez era impotencia.

-¿Misty?- Ash no creía que ella se hubiese rendido, no estaba en su personalidad.

-Increíble, quien diría que aquel niño testarudo, terco, arrogante y con pocos modales estaría dándome una batalla como esta….- Al escuchar eso, al joven se le saltaba una vena ya que eran recuerdos de tantos feudos que tuvo con ella.

-¡OYE!-

-Tenías razón Brock, ahora recuerdo lo que es batallar con este bobo…- La peli naranja volteaba a ver a su amigo y a Serena la cual observaba todo con curiosidad. Ella tenía la victoria en sus manos.

-Ash, me alegro de que seas el primero en experimentar mi mejor estrategia, con la cual me he esmerado junto a Cloyster y Gyarados durante ya bastantes meses. Pueda que hayas entrenado incansablemente, pero el mundo no se detuvo por ti. ¡Gyarados! ¡Mi bello corazón azul! ¡Demostremos de lo que somos capaces y ganemos esta batalla! ¡Mega Evoluciona!- La piedra activadora en la coleta de la sirena de Ciudad Celeste brillaba con mucha intensidad, el pokemon feroz cambiaba su forma mientras crecía en tamaño. Mega Gyarados se presentaba al combate.

-Así que Mega Gyarados…. ¡Greninja! ¡Totodile! ¡Esto no será fácil!-

-¡Claro que no lo será…..! ¡Cloyster! ¡Usa Rompe Coraza!- Otro movimiento repentino de la líder de gimnasio, parte del caparazón de Cloyster se rompía aumentando en consecuencia su velocidad y fuerza de ataque física y especial sacrificando a cambio defensa. Se podía observa que el pokemon gozaba de nueva fuerza.

Ash observaba a los dos pokemon completamente revigorizados a sus rivales, pero sin que este lo notara en el campo de batalla empezó a caer nieve de repente haciendo que la temperatura bajara considerablemente en el gimnasio al punto que Serena empezaba a frotar sus hombros debido al viento gélido del salón. Ash sintió en su rostro como varios pequeños fragmentos de hielo caían en su rostro ahora y sobretodo en el agua. Misty sonreía ya que las piezas de su estrategia estaban ahora en marcha.

-Bueno Ash, con esto comenzara la verdadera batalla...- El granizo se hacía ahora caía con más potencia salpicando en la piscina. ¿De dónde provenía? Es en ese momento que Ash se dio cuenta que era Cloyster quien hacia ese ataque.

-¡Gyarados! ¡Usa Huracán!- Con la potencia de un enorme rugido, el pokemon feroz ejecutaba un ataque de viento extremamente poderoso que atrapaba a Greninja y a Totodile en un vórtice de agua, viento y hielo atrapándolos completamente. El hielo que se combinaba con el poderoso torrente de viento se combinaba y golpeaba en una sucesión mortal a los dos tipo agua de Ash que se quejaban del dolor y el frio.

-¡Greninja! ¡Doble Equipo!- El bípedo acuático no podía reaccionar, sus piernas se habían congelado. Ash debía de pensar rápido….o su reto en el campeonato intercontinental terminaría abruptamente….

 **"** **Una batalla feroz se brindaba en el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste. A la mitad de la disputa, nuestro héroe se encontraba atrapado en la inesperada estrategia de Misty que lo dejaba frio literalmente. La conclusión de esta batalla en el próximo capítulo. Esta historia continuara…."**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda Taikobou con un capitulo mas de El Reto Máximo. Han sido días difíciles, tanto que ni siquiera he podido estar una hora en el teclado escribiendo hasta hoy. Comenzamos la primera batalla oficial de Ash y pues por lo que vemos ya esta en problemas jajajaja. Se que lo deje en la mejor parte, pero la batalla tendra su conclusion en el proximo capitulo. Muchisimas gracias por su paciencia y espero les guste el capitulo! Ahora por los reviews!**

 **Tenzalucard123: Es muy pronto para derrotar a un legendario jajajaja. La batalla era mas que todo filosofica para el desarrollo de N. Aun asi fue divertida escribirla XD. Yup! Estamos en la batalla de Misty, espero te guste el capitulo! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **edtru23: Meltan eh? De hecho desde ya un tiempito había pensado incluirlo aunque esperare un poco como se desarrolla el anime para ver si lo hago oficial o lo agrego como lo habia pensado. El fenómeno lazo necesita entrenamiento, asi de sencillo. No se desarrollo como se debía, incluso después de la liga pokemon vimos mas indicios de lo que podia hacer. Yup, Serena tendrá un par de batallas difíciles, no sera como en la primera ya que sera en solitario como normalmente se hace. No soy mucho para agregar demasiados personajes en batallas de clasificación jajajaja, solo los que viajan son los testigos como te habrás dado cuenta. Palermo es posible que salga a futuro, aun es la apoderada de la reina de Kalos. Gracias por el apoyo y espero el capitulo te guste.**

 **jbadillodavila: No era una batalla oficial, solo un tipo de parabelo jajajaja. De hecho, eso fue lo que pense al crear el tema de esta batalla, Torterra necesitaba ser rapido para ser sorpresivo XD.**

 **Lia Phantom: Me alegro que te haya gustado mucho! Se que tarde un poco pero espero este capitulo tambien te guste. Sobre los dos entrenadores, pronto tendran su participacion, en especial Silver. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Arianne Luna: Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo y por tus palabras. Siempre se agradece. No te preocupes por la confusion, a cualquiera le puede pasar, lo importante es que te guste la historia. Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Guest: Es cierto que Bulbasaur es fuerte, pero hubiese demasiado para el pequeño jajajajaja. Torterra por ello fue la mejor opcion. Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Bueno y con esto me despido, espero les guste el capitulo y tratare de no tardar XD. Gracias por el apoyo!**


	65. C28 Duelo en Ciudad Celeste II

Capitulo 28: Duelo en Ciudad Celeste II: El orgullo de que seas mi rival.

 **"** **En nuestro capitulo anterior, la batalla de Ciudad Celeste había comenzado tomando un giro inesperado a favor de la líder de gimnasio la cual colocaba todas sus habilidades a pruebas en contra del Campeón de la región Alola. La tormenta de hielo arreciaba con furia dejando a Ash sin estrategias para poder obtener la victoria que anhelaba…"**

El campo entero era azotado por un tifón de aire frio, donde en su centro Totodile y Greninja sufrían las consecuencias de ese ataque combinado de los pokemon de Misty. Varios fragmentos de hielo herían y golpeaban a los dos tipo agua hasta que el viento termino de arreciar en el campo de batalla liberándolos de golpe e impactándoles contra el agua. Ash apretaba sus dientes debido a esa técnica de hielo tan precisa que la peli naranja aplicaba. ¿Cuánto se había esforzado en hacer una combinación de ese tipo? Los riesgos eran bastantes al aplicar esa estrategia tan arriesgada, al ver la cara llena de miedo del referee ante el peligro se lo confirmaba. Noto como alrededor del agua que ciertas partes se habían congelado formando algunos islotes de hielo.

-Lo siento mucho por ti Ash, pero esta batalla es mía y no pienso dejar que tus pokemon se reagrupen. ¡Hidro Bomba ahora!- El mega pokemon y su compañera lanzaban los poderosos torrentes de agua las cuales se combinaban para colisionar en Greninja y Totodile.

-¡Greninja! ¡Utiliza Shuriken de Agua como Escudo!- El bípedo kalosiano se colocaba en frente de su compañero y empezó a girar el arma ninja acuática. Los dos torrentes de agua colisionaban ante el escudo improvisado del pokemon el cual era arrastrado por la potencia abrumadora de ambos ataques golpeando de lleno a los dos y arrojándolos contra una de las paredes del gimnasio.

-¡Amigos!- Los dos pokemon se levantaban ante el grito de preocupación de su entrenador, ambos jadeando debido al castigo sufrido con uno solo de esos ataques combinados. Ash debía de admitir que se encontraba en problemas, el hecho de que Misty combinara ataques de hielo con su especialidad era algo que no hacia a menudo.

 _"_ _Misty quiere acabar con esto ya, puedo verlo en sus ojos. Necesito encontrar una apertura para contra atacar. ¿Cómo hacerlo?"_ Ash intentaba pensar rápido en una estrategia para contra restar ese ataque de hielo súper potente. Ni siquiera los ataques de ventisca eran tan dañinos como ese combo de Huracán y Granizo.

-Estas pensando mucho Ash. Mejor para mí. ¡Volvamos a realizar nuestro combo! ¡Mega Gyarados! ¡Huracán! ¡Cloyster! ¡Combina ahora con Carámbano!- La poderosa ráfaga de viento volvía a hacerse presente y volvía a arrastrar a ambos pokemon de Ash. Cloyster lanzaba ahora los picos de hielo directo al tifón el cual arrastraba las peligrosas estacas de hielo golpeando en reiteradas ocasiones a los dos pokemon de Ash. El azabache estaba usando todo su poder mental para contra restar la terrible maniobra.

En las gradas mientras tanto, Serena observaba con preocupación la situación actual de Ash en la batalla. Misty estaba realizando combos demasiado brutales. ¿Acaso ella era así?

-Misty….ha entrenado mucho Serena, a un punto de chocar con sus propios límites, eso desde que se entero que batallaría en contra de Ash…un campeón regional. Ella incluso ha arriesgado su integridad….- En medio de la tormenta gélida, el amigo de ambos entrenadores veía la batalla con sus brazos cruzados tratando de explicar a la kalosiana la intensidad de esa rivalidad.

-¿A qué te refieres con integridad?-

-A la de su cuerpo Serena, esos ataques combinados de hielo no solo son dañinos para los pokemon, sino para los entrenadores también.- De repente, Serena observo algunos detalles que se le escapaban, pequeñas cicatrices en el cuerpo de la líder de gimnasio se podían apreciar, incluso ahora.

-Esos ataques al coordinarse mal son muy peligrosos debido al filo del hielo, Misty entreno incasablemente para sincronizarse con sus pokemon y ejecutarlo perfectamente tal como lo hace ahora. Un error….y podría costarle la vida a cualquiera en este salón.

-¿Por qué hacer algo tan peligroso? ¡Es una batalla entre amigos!- La joven pedía explicaciones, aun no entendía porque tanto esfuerzo para hacer esas maniobras arriesgadas.

-No es así serena. La razón por la cual ella hace eso es por un simple motivo: Orgullo.-

-¿Orgullo?-

-El orgullo de llegar al punto donde ella se encuentra, ser reconocida como entrenadora pokemon de alto nivel. ¿Crees que Ash no ha tenido esos riesgos también para obtener el nivel que posee ahora?- La kalosiana conocía muy bien esos riesgos, desde sus días de sincronización con Greninja ella siempre se ha preocupado por el bienestar de su amado.

-Yo entiendo…pero…-

-Ellos son rivales desde que se conocieron, no solamente amigos. Su orgullo como entrenadores pokemon también está en juego. En cada batalla, los entrenadores lanzan su orgullo en el campo de batalla. No solamente enfrentan a sus pokemon, también sus estilos, sus horas de entrenamiento y sacrificio. Pero sobretodo, quien tiene más ambición en superar a sus contrincantes.- Serena no podía contradecir esa lógica, ella misma la experimento muchas veces en sus competencias. Ella siempre fue motivada por sus rivales a mejorar cada día, pero nunca pensó que se podía llegar al extremo actual.

 _En efecto, la entrenadora pokemon de agua tenía la obligación de proponer y arriesgarse en esa batalla, sabía que a través de la comodidad de su racha de victorias no podría superarse a sí misma jamás ni derrotar a Ash. Mientras ella ordenaba los ataques de sus pokemon, recordaba todos sus encuentros con Ash…en especial la última donde Pikachu derroto a su pokemon más poderoso. A pesar de que fue una victoria justa, ella no se sentía conforme con su nivel. Día y noche, ella entreno junto a todos sus pokemon, no importando las horas, días y meses que pasaran, decidió tener a tope su nivel. Ella sabía que algún día tendría su revancha en contra de su amigo, sin embargo al enterarse de su posición actual como campeón de la región Alola….ella sintió cierta lejanía. Poco a poco, el joven la supero formando una brecha amplia entre ellos. Con ese conocimiento, ella decidió llegar a un nuevo nivel…..el mismo donde Ash se encontraba._

 _Ella nunca dejo solo a sus amigos pokemon al entrenar, la combinación de hielo también era un peligro para ellos. Miles y miles de intentos se realizaron, la gran mayoría de ellos terminando en fracaso, heridas y hasta sangre derramada en la piscina. Las hermanas de la líder de gimnasio incluso tuvieron que intervenir varias veces tratando de salvaguardar la seguridad de su hermana pequeña pero muchas veces sin éxito._

 _Luego de tanto esfuerzo, ella por fin había logrado combinar un ataque pasivo con un ataque devastador como Huracán, el mismo que Ash derroto no solamente por su gran ingenio, sino también por los temidos movimientos Z. Las derrotas por muy dolorosas que sean, enseñan….y ella aprendió de esa experiencia. No solo se dedico al ataque, sino también a defender ataques de enorme magnitud. Poseía también un As bajo la manga si Ash realizaba tal movimiento._

 _Al ver los frutos de su entrenamiento contra la misma persona que le inspiro a mejorar la llenaba de satisfacción en ese momento. Podía ganarle a la elite del mundo, demostrar que los pokemon de agua eran lo mejor. Sus sueños podrían parecer simples, pero eran los que ella anhelaba para el mundo. Ella apretaba su puño al ver que derrotaría a ese pokemon de agua que poseía esa fuerza descomunal._

 _"_ _Esta batalla es mía…lo siento por ti Ash."_

Ash observaba como sus amigos estaban siendo heridos con las estacas de hielo que Cloyster formaba. ¿Acaso no había forma de escapar? Podía sentir la desesperación de Greninja al querer moverse e imaginaba que Totodile se sentía igual. La combinación de hielo y frio era demasiado potente al punto de que sentía como el agua congelada que salpicaba desde la piscina le golpeaba de a poco. En ese momento, noto como el hielo empezó a derretirse en su piel debido al calor que emanaba. ¿Moverse dentro del huracán era la solución? Recordó que la misma situación paso con Pikachu, pero la potencia de este era mayor y encapsulaba a sus amigos en vórtice de hielo y agua. No había donde escapar. ¿O sí? ¿Eran los movimientos Z su mejor opción ahora? Eso era subestimar a Misty, la derroto la última vez con uno y conociéndola bien, sabía que tenía una contra medida. El recuerdo de su batalla con N también estaba latente, no pudo contra su legendario ni con un movimiento Z. ¿Acaso estaba confiando mucho en ellos? ¿Existía otra manera de utilizarlos? Es ahí cuando vio hacia arriba donde sus amigos aun seguían siendo golpeados por el huracán gélido que se dio cuenta que existía una posibilidad.

-Eso es….- El joven murmuro para sí mismo y una sonrisa volvió a dibujarse en su rostro, una que Brock…..pero en especial Serena notaron desde su posición.

-¡MISTY! ¡ME ALEGRA OTRA VEZ QUE USES LO MEJOR QUE POSEES CONTRA MI! ¡POR ESO ME ENORGULLECE QUE SEAS MI RIVAL!- La peli naranja observo la reacción de Ash y eso la asusto. ¿Acaso podía escapar de la prisión de hielo que había creado? Es cuando ella percibió que Ash alistaba su movimiento Z.

-¡Adelante Ash! ¡Da también lo mejor que tienes!- Ella le respondía con la misma determinación. Su combinación era invencible, la había probado con múltiples entrenadores tanto novatos como expertos y ninguno escapo de su combo de Huracán de Hielo.

El joven azabache colocaba un Hidrostal Z en su pulsera negra la cual empezaba a brillar. Dentro del huracán gélido, Greninja sentía la determinación de su entrenador y empezó a cambiar a su forma que representaba el nexo más puro de su relación. Greninja-Ash estaba ahora listo para el contra ataque.

-¡Ya sé lo que viene Ash! ¡Cloyster sumérgete y utiliza Rompe coraza y luego Hidro bomba! Misty sabía que es lo que venía a continuación, un movimiento Z de Greninja con toda su fuerza. Ella estaba preparada para formar un muro de agua gracias al poder que su pokemon había obtenido, uno que practicaron con Cloyster desde que era un Shelder. Gracias al movimiento de rompe coraza, el ataque de su pokemon era lo suficientemente fuerte para contra restar el ataque Z y luego rematar con Gyarados. Todos pensaban que eso era lo que iba a ocurrir, era lo más obvio.

 **-¡Totodile! ¡Vamos a volvernos más fuertes que nunca!-** ¿EHHHHHH? Todos estaban atónitos ante las palabras de Ash. ¿Cómo rayos?

 **-¡LIBERATE Y PEGATE A LA ESPALDA DE GRENINJA BOCABAJO!-** En medio de de la ejecución del movimiento Z, Totodile se pegaba a la espalda de Greninja-Ash. Un halo de poder Z lo envolvía y gracias a ese súbito ataque de adrenalina pudo liberarse del hielo que lo había paralizado en medio del huracán en ejecución.

 **-¡AHORA! ¡HYDRO VORTEX….COHETE!-** Desde su posición, el pequeño Totodile libero una ráfaga de agua de su boca la cual era tan potente que empezó a moverse a sentido contrario del huracán. ¡GRENINJA PARECIA TENER UN COHETE EN SU ESPALDA! Ash podía sentir la fuerza centrifuga a través de su nexo con el inicial kalosiano sintiendo como su piel podría desgarrarse y soportando la tentación de gritar de dolor. Misty observaba incrédula esa estrategia. ¿No uso el movimiento Z contra ella? ¿Por qué? ¿La subestimaba? No…no era eso…ese no era el plan completo de Ash.

- **¡Ahora apunta hacia el OJO!-** El pequeño pokemon de agua hacia lo que se le indicaba y el enorme torrente de agua era lanzado contra el suelo. El huracán se despedazaba en mil pedazos debido al hielo que se rompía gracias a la enorme presión de agua generada por Totodile. ¡¿Pero porque?! Debido al ataque que fue apuntado hacia el suelo, ambos pokemon iban hacia el techo a punto de impactar contra la dureza del mismo y eso los lastimaría bastante. Ash sin embargo sonreía, conocía perfectamente que Greninja sería capaz de hacer la locura que iba a ordenar.

-¡TAJO UMBRIO! ¡CONTRA EL TECHO!- Generando una espada de oscuridad, el tipo agua la apunto en contra del techo y empezó a girar su cuerpo formando un Taladro de propulsión a chorro el cual perforaba la estructura, destrozando el techo del gimnasio. La enorme potencia y habilidad de corte de Greninja se manifestaba ante la incredulidad de Misty la cual era cegada por la luz del hermoso día soleado.

-No puede ser….- Ella entendió de inmediato lo que Ash pretendía, el día soleado de afuera del gimnasio evitaría que el hielo se acumulara y eso destruía su combo de huracán gélido, el granizo dejaba de caer dentro del gimnasio y ahora los rayos del sol eran los que predominaban dentro. Greninja y Totodile ahora flotaban ambos en el cielo luego de tal giro de eventos.

-¡Misty! ¡Nuestro poder no son los movimientos Z ni el fenómeno lazo que Greninja poseemos! ¡Es nuestro trabajo en equipo! ¡Greninja! ¡Shuriken de agua! ¡Máxima Velocidad! ¡Totodile! ¡Aqua Jet!- Tal y como en el mundo de sueños de Mewtwo, el pokemon agua siniestro lanzaba una multitud de Shurikens contra la piscina impactando a los dos pokemon de la líder de gimnasio varias veces. Totodile se lanzaba a toda velocidad esquivando en perfecta sincronía los shuriken de su compañero.

-¡No voy a permitir que nos derrotes! ¡Cloyster y Gyarados! ¡Hidro Bomba hacia el aire!- Al estar suspendidos en el aire, ellos no podrían maniobrar, esa era la estrategia de Misty. Totodile descendía envuelto en poder acuático e impacto en contra de ellas aguantando la potencia. ¿Cómo era posible? La determinación del pequeño pokemon de agua era bastante por conseguir la victoria. Había entrenado bastante y no iba a permitirse quedar atrás. No fue capaz de asistir a su entrenador en aquel evento desgarrador donde sus compañeros pokemon también sufrieron. Al igual que todos sus amigos, anhelaba ser más fuerte para evitar más tragedias, ese era su sentido de justicia. Había observado de primera mano el poder de su compañero y quería ser útil para su entrenador. Con ello, empezó a ejecutar su máximo ataque de Aqua Jet con toda su fuerza y ahora se propulsaba a toda potencia haciendo fuerza contra las Hidro Bombas.

-¡Usa Tajo Umbrío y corta torrentes Greninja! ¡Apoya a Totodile!- Ash no iba a dejar solo a su compañero de la región Johto. Ahora era el turno de Greninja de descender, la hoja oscura se extendía y chocaba contra las dos columnas de agua las cuales eran partidas en dos. La cara de sorpresa de Greninja y Ash era sincronizada al ver lo inesperado, todos vieron con asombro lo que había sucedido.

-¡Croconaw!- ¡Totodile evoluciono en medio de su ataque! Cuando los torrentes fueron partidos, Croconaw salió disparado como una bala impactando de lleno contra Cloyster rompiendo su coraza completamente y noqueándolo al instante.

-¡No nos vamos a rendir! ¡HIPER RAYO GYARADOS!- De la boca del pokemon siniestro, una enorme ráfaga de energía se cargaba. Para Misty era prioridad derrotar a un pokemon de Ash ya que si peleaba contra ellos dos sabía que Gyarados no iba a tener oportunidad.

Con una potencia terrible, el rayo fue disparado en contra de Croconaw que se recuperaba apenas del tremendo golpe que le brindo a Cloyster. Antes de impactar, la silueta del pokemon ninja volvía a aparecer entre el ataque y su protegido. Las viejas costumbre parecían no perderse.

-¡UTILIZA TU SHURIKEN COMO ESCUDO!- Nuevamente el tipo agua volvía a usar la shuriken de su espalda como escudo. Misty conocía la potencia del híper rayo de su amigo y sabía que era capaz de hasta destruir pequeñas colinas. Sin embargo, la experiencia de Ash volvía a hacer de las suyas.

-¡UTILIZA TODAS TUS FUERZAS Y REDIRIGE ESE RAYO HACIA EL CIELO!- Usando el shuriken como una clase de espejo, el pokemon movía sus brazos haciendo que el rayo rebotara hacia el cielo reduciendo el impacto del mismo….hasta que este se desvaneció. Ambos pokemon aun estaban ilesos luego de todo el castigo recibido y observaban a su rival ahora muy cansado luego de ejecutar ese movimiento de alto poder. Misty observaba como los ojos de los pokemon de Ash tenían su mismo semblante, una infranqueable determinación por la victoria. Ella luego volteo a ver a su amigo el cual se encontraba aun con el espíritu intacto para luchar, pero su cuerpo jadeaba al haber recibido demasiado castigo y debido al último ataque hecho. Conocía el hecho de que no podría esquivar los ataques veloces de los pokemon de Ash y es cuando ella tomo una decisión. Parte de crecer y ser más fuerte era admitir tus límites nuevos aunque hayas crecido durante el transcurso de tu esfuerzo y trabajo.

-Ash….felicidades. Volviste a derrotarme. Eres el ganador.- El azabache observaba a su amiga que le esbozaba una sonrisa sincera de felicitación.

-LA BATALLA HA CONCLUIDO. ¡LA VICTORIA ES PARA EL CAMPEON DE ALOLA: ASH KETCHUM!- El referee levantaba su bandera indicando la victoria por parte del entrenador azabache. Debido al enorme esfuerzo no celebraba como en antaño, sino que caía sentado mientras jadeaba y sonreía al mismo tiempo. Sus pokemon también imitaban a su entrenador ya que la lucha fue demasiado reñida, entre ellos levantaban sus pulgares en señal de victoria, una que consiguieron con sudor y esfuerzo. Gyarados en cambio volvía a su forma normal también desplomándose debido a la intensa batalla.

-¡Ash!- Como era de esperarse, la primera que llegaba a su auxilio era Serena con Pikachu a la par de ella. Simplemente el joven le sonreía y levantaba su pulgar indicándole que lo había hecho como prometió. Ella no pudo evitar abrazarlo para felicitarlo, de veras se sentía aliviada sobre todo por el hecho de que nada malo pasó en su cuerpo, su felicidad era mucha y no le importo ni siquiera mojarse ya que el kantoniano estaba completamente empapado al recibir las ventiscas de agua fría que sufrió junto a sus amigos.

Brock en cambio fue hacia el otro lado de la moneda la cual era Misty. Observo como ella bajaba de su podio y caminaba en dirección hacia Ash.

-Hiciste un gran combate….- El moreno le entregaba una toalla a la joven la cual también estaba empapada debido a la intensa batalla acuática que acababa de librar.

-Volví a perder, aunque si te soy sincera…me encuentro satisfecha. Volví a perder por una de las locuras de Ash.-

-Ese es nuestro amigo, uno que te hace sentir feliz en medio del combate.- Ambos reían ante esa declaración, observaban como el azabache era capturado por el afecto de la kalosiana. Misty llego hacia su rival siempre con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, era hora del protocolo.

-Ash, felicidades por tu victoria en tu primer reto para la clasificación del torneo internacional. Como símbolo de tu victoria en el Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, eres merecedor de esto Ash.- La joven de ciudad Celeste saco de su bolsillo la medalla del gimnasio la cual era muy diferente a la que Ash poseía de antaño. Esta era completamente dorada y eso confundió al azabache.

-¿Es dorada?-

-Esa es la medalla más preciada de mi gimnasio, ella indica que cumpliste el máximo reto que se te puede ofrecer. Si reúnes cuatro de ellas te podrás enfrentar a uno de los elite 4 de la región y con ello acceder al campeonato internacional.- Era un paso más, con ello estaba cerca de clasificar para aspirar a ser el mejor entrenador de la historia.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Un paso más para nuestra meta! ¡Tengo la medalla dorada de Ciudad Celeste!- Tal como en antaño, el joven la mostraba por todo lo alto mientras sus pokemon le acompañaban en su celebración. Los tres jóvenes miraban con nostalgia el ritual del joven al ganar un símbolo importante de su carrera, en especial Serena. ¿Por qué? Era de las pocas veces que ella podía ver su verdadera sonrisa salir a flote y eso la satisfacía. En ese instante, el joven fue interrumpido por la mano de su amiga.

-Felicidades de nuevo Ash, de corazón. Si ganaste acá, no quiero que caigas derrotado contra nadie y que te corones campeón internacional. Así podre presumir que fui derrotada por el entrenador más fuerte del mundo.- Ash respondía a los deseos de su amiga, ahora comprendía que ganarle a sus rivales era dejarlos fuera del torneo, eso significaba que los deseos de victoria de ellos le eran heredados y los aceptaba con gusto.

-¡Claro! Pero cuando quieras, puedes tener tu revancha.- Eso sorprendió a Misty la cual sonrió en forma desafiante ante la propuesta.

-Dalo por hecho, la próxima vez te derrotare.- En ese momento, Brock procedía a abrazarlos y a felicitarlos por el gran espectáculo.

-¡Porque no celebramos esto! ¡Por el gran avance de Misty como por la victoria de Ash! ¡Yo voy a cocinar!-

-¡Yo también quiero ayudarte Brock! ¡Voy a preparar los mejores postres que ustedes dos hayan probado!- Serena se unía a la idea y los dos chicos sonreían ante las propuestas.

==== Horas Después ====

El grupo de amigos pasaron un agradable momento juntos, celebrando la excelente batalla que habían librado. En medio de anécdotas, historias y risas, todos ellos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro en casa de Misty. Serena en especial sentía alegría extrema al compartir la victoria con su amado, era de esas cosas que ella extrañaba con afán. El éxito sabía mejor a lado de la persona que amabas.

La noche ya arribaba a la región Kanto, la líder de gimnasio les propuso que se quedaran esa noche en su casa a lo cual todos aceptaron con gusto. Antes de proseguir con su velada, el azabache se levanto de su asiento.

-Misty. ¿Me permites usar tu baño?- Ash de repente pedía permiso cosa que la peli naranja indicaba donde estaba. El chico se disculpaba y con ello el joven azabache se dirigía a hacer sus necesidades…..o al menos eso logro dar a entender a sus amigos.

Su aura se había activado e indicaba peligro inminente, una presencia fuerte estaba afuera del gimnasio y corrió a prisa hacia afuera. Su meta era simple, no deseaba involucrar a ninguno de sus amigos….en especial a Serena.

-¡SE QUE ESTÁN ACÁ! ¡NO SE PUEDEN ESCONDER DE MI!- Ash grito a para los alrededores. Sus puños estaban apretados con fuerza, conocía a la perfección esas presencias.

-Como siempre….nos sorprendes desde que te conocimos Ash Ketchum.- De las sombras, tres siluetas aparecieron frente al azabache el cual preparaba una de sus pokebolas para poder contra atacar si era necesario.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes en Kanto?- Como el joven sospechaba, las tres siluetas eran nada más y nada menos que el Trió de Sombras, elite del equipo Neo Plasma. Para responder la pregunta del joven, los tres ninja sacaron sus navajas y las apuntaron contra el pecho del joven.

-Venimos a matarte, Ash Ketchum.-

 **"** **Luego de una batalla intensa, la sombra de la muerte se cernía sobre Ash. Los tres ninja de la región Unova amenazaban seriamente con quitarle la vida al joven. ¿Cuál era su motivo? Esta historia continuara…."**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas de El Reto Máximo. Uff...luego de una batalla intensa agrego algo mucho mas intenso...creo que a veces me paso XD. Si se preguntan porque tarde, pues decidí tomar un pequeño descanso. Regrese con energías para seguir con las historias. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y los espero en el siguiente! Gracias por su apoyo! Ahora a responder reviews!**

 **Tenzalucard123: Nah! En este tipo de batallas hay que ir con todo jajajaja. Y pues le atinaste la evolucion XD. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **edtru23: La historia de Silver es algo compleja y de hecho es la que mas deseo explorar. Pues solte la bomba de repente, pero es simple foreshadowing para lo que viene. Pues si te soy sincero, le he perdido el hilo a la serie principal, ultimamente ha sido algo impredecible. Guzma eh? De hecho, tengo algo preparado para el cuando aparezca jajajaja. Bueno, espero el capitulo te guste y gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Guest: Esos son los recuerdos del entrenador, es decir que el Ultra Ente conoce lo que sucedio. La persona derrotada, no es Red. Es alguien mas jajajajaja. Quien era ese pokemon? Necrozma jajajaja. Bueno ahi ahondaremos en esa historia con mas detalles. Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Arianne Luna: Gracias por el apoyo, de veras se te aprecian tus palabras. Solo tome un pequeño descanso pero aqui estamos de nuevo. Muchas gracias por tus palabras!**

 **Sora: Hijo de tu! Recien termino este capitulo y a los diez minutos veo tu review hahahahahaha.**

 **Ya deberias de estar acostumbrado a mis Cliffhanger XD! Quise partirla en dos, para agregarle sabor a la segunda parte. Me alegro que te guste como relaciono a los amigos de Ash con Serena, es que asi me imagino las reacciones XD. Recuerda que Ash es el tipo de persona que llevaria una navaja a una pelea de tanques y aun asi sorprenderia XD! Hijo de tu! Me adivinaste la estrategia que emplee en la batalla XD! Aunque bueno, no del todo jajajajaja. Totodile tenia que evolucionar aca. Si te das cuenta, ya casi todos los de Johto estan en su maxima etapa y esa es a necesidad para lo que viene. Siempre pensé que nunca se les dio el suficiente protagonismo y por eso lo hago en esta segunda parte. Descuida, siempre se te agradece el esfuerzo en tus reviews, siempre es grato leerlos y motivan para seguir. Espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado. Gracias por el apoyo! (Tenemos pendiente Smash y Pokemon jajajaja)**

 **Bueno gente, y con esto me despido. Espero disfruten el capitulo! Ya-Ha!**


	66. C29 Enemigos por el Destino

**Capitulo 29:** Enemigos por el destino.

 **"** **En nuestro capitulo anterior, Ash y Misty se batían a duelo en pose de la clasificación para el campeonato internacional Pokemon. Luego de varias estrategias intensas, Ash resulto ser el ganador de la contienda. La celebración no se hizo esperar entre los amigos, sin embargo la sombra de la muerte aun perseguía al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta."**

-¿Por qué crees que se esté tardando Ash? Ojala no le haya pegado malestar en el estomago luego de nuestra batalla, eso me haría sentir más incomoda porque perdí.- Como era de esperarse, un comentario fuera de lugar de Misty para describir la emergencia de Ash. Brock y Serena simplemente sonreían nerviosos ante las acotaciones de la líder de gimnasio.

-De seguro ya vendrá…- Serena trataba de calmar las ansias de sus amigos sin poder calmar las suyas. Ella sentía algo raro en su pecho, una opresión bastante fuerte y familiar. ¿Ash solo estaba en el baño no es así? Porque poseía esa preocupación enorme. Ella aferraba su fe a que todo estaba bien debido a que Pikachu se encontraba ahí…. ¿Eh? De un momento a otro, el primer pokemon de su amado también había desaparecido de la sala. Eso le daba mala espina y con ello se levanto a buscar a Ash dentro de la casa de la peli naranja.

==== Afueras del Gimnasio ====

Ash se encontraba por primera vez de frente a los tres hermanos conocidos como el trió de sombras del Equipo Neo Plasma. La última vez que los enfrento fue en la región Kalos para salvar la vida de Serena. Su aura se encontraba activada y debido a ello podía sentir la hostilidad de los tres hombres en contra suya.

-¿Matarme? ¿Eso en que le conviene al equipo Plasma?- Ash trataba de encontrar respuestas, lo había prometido a N luego de su visita en Cabo Celeste.

-Esta no es una misión del equipo Plasma, es un encuentro destinado de nuestros linajes.- Ahora el azabache se encontraba confundido. ¿Linajes? Las palabras de quien parecía ser el mayor de los ninjas dejaban más dudas que respuestas.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Uno de los hermanos se acerco a una velocidad impresionante contra Ash con el objetivo de su cuello en mente para matarlo a prisa, el azabache percibió que era con quien se enfrento directamente cuando salvo a su amigo el motociclista. Ash ni siquiera se inmuto ya que había otra presencia que conocía perfectamente. ¡Pikachu interceptaba el ataque con Cola de Hierro! El roedor eléctrico aterrizaba frente a su entrenador sacando chispas de sus mejillas.

 **-** ¡Maldición!- El ninja sentía su mano entumida luego de recibir ese golpe. Observaba con resentimiento al entrenador, gracias a su intervención en Kalos, tuvo sus dos primeros fracasos como asesino profesional. No pudo ni siquiera matar a aquel rufián de quinta debido a su intervención.

-Deberías de calmarte, un profesional debe de hacer las cosas con la cabeza fría.- El que parecía el mayor de los tres daba regaños a su hermano. Ash observaba la compostura del mayor, el aura que emanaba esa persona era intimidante. La situación era complicada para el joven entrenador, esos eran asesinos profesionales los cuales según las palabras de N, servían a la elite de Unova desde varios siglos. No podía arriesgar a sus amigos dentro, debía de llevarlos a un lugar donde solo se enfocaran en su persona.

-Solo quiero hacerles una pregunta. ¿Su único objetivo soy yo?- El azabache anhelaba que fuese así.

-¿Y si no fuese así?- El mismo asesino con rencor respondía mientras observaba a los ojos al joven desafiándolo. En ese preciso instante, los tres sintieron un escalofrió por su cuerpo. Las emociones de Ash se desataban y una mirada de furia era reflejada en su mirada. Una brisa se generaba en esos momentos alrededor de todos ellos como si de un mal presagio se tratase. Pikachu mismo era contagiado por las emociones de su entrenador.

-Nuestro objetivo solamente eres tú. Si te preocupas por la gente que está dentro no tienes porque, si no se meten entonces no les pasara nada.- La mirada del joven cambio ante esas palabras.

-¿Es cierto lo que dices?-

-Lo juro por los siglos de historia de nuestro clan.- Ash suspiro al escuchar esas palabras. A pesar de todo, podía ver honestidad en los ojos de los tres. Al calmar sus emociones tuvo que tomar una determinación.

-Vamos a un lugar lejos de acá. No quiero involucrar a mis amigos en nada de esto.- El grupo de asesinos asintió y simplemente se dirigieron hacia el norte de Ciudad Celeste donde iban a cumplir su misión de eliminar a ese joven de la faz de la tierra.

==== Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste ====

Serena corría alrededor de la casa de Misty completamente preocupada. Ash no se encontraba en el sanitario tal como había declarado, al encontrar el lugar vacio, ella empezó a buscar por toda la casa y gimnasio de su amiga peli naranja. Recorrió incluso el campo de batalla que usaron esa tarde para verificar si se encontraba ahí pero nada. Ella decidió volver donde sus amigos y contarles lo que sucedía.

-¿Cómo que desapareció?- Misty preguntaba también muy extrañada de tal hecho. Brock llevaba su mano a su mentón tratando de pensar el porqué de esa súbita desaparición.

-Ash no es de ese tipo de personas que miente así por así.- El moreno trataba de razonar pero al igual que sus otras dos amigas, tenía un mal presentimiento. Serena tocaba su listón tratando de animarse y pensar que no era nada malo. Ash había estado en constante peligro desde que se reencontraron en Kalos, eso le dolía mucho. ¿Por qué su amado tenía que pasar por tanto? ¿Por qué debía de soportar tanto?

-Voy a buscarlo afuera….- Con esa convicción, Serena salió a buscarlo alrededor de Ciudad Celeste. Misty y Brock le siguieron el paso a duras penas ya que la reina de las performer corría bastante a prisa. Su preocupación era nata y esperaba que nada malo ocurriese con la vida de la persona más importante de su vida.

==== Ruta 24 - Puente Nugget====

Ash y compañía se habían alejado de Ciudad Celeste lo suficiente para tener esa confrontación. El joven de pueblo Paleta se sentía aliviado al saber que ni Serena, Misty y Brock se verían involucrados en esta confusa situación. Debía de admitir que cuando sintió la presencia de ellos cerca del gimnasio de la peli naranja, temió mucho que usaran a sus amigos de rehenes. Al parecer sus acciones en Kalos eran debido a las órdenes de sus superiores. Solo podía depositar su confianza en el honor que parecían albergar los tres ninjas.

Al llegar al puente, todos ellos pararon en medio del mismo mientras se observaban con seriedad. Ash aun se encontraba algo confuso con la búsqueda del trió de sombras. ¿Acaso era debido a su interferencia con el equipo Plasma en el pasado?

-Solo quisiera saber algo. ¿Por qué quieren matarme? Es cierto que soy usuario del Aura….pero no entiendo porque debemos de llegar a esta situación. Antes de Kalos, nosotros no nos conocíamos….- El joven intentaba razonar, tal vez podría salir de ese embrollo sin levantar una lucha.

-Hay un simple motivo Ash Ketchum, como lo hemos mencionado antes todo esto es debido a nuestros linajes. Nuestro clan ha sido enemigo de los usuarios del aura desde la antigüedad. Somos enemigos cruzados por el destino.-

-¿Destino?- Ash volvía a escuchar esa palabra, una que han usado contra él desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

 _Tal como el joven declaraba, esa era una palabra muy usada en su vida…..en especial a temprana edad. Su infancia por lo general fue bastante solitaria y su sueño secreto que se juntaba con el de ser un maestro pokemon consistía también en tener un millón de amigos. Viajar por el mundo para ser el mejor no tenía sentido si no lo compartía con alguien, desde esa edad lo comprendió. La única amistad más cercana que poseyó fue la de Gary Oak la cual se transformo en una rivalidad. En el campamento del profesor Oak, solo tuvo un contacto muy breve con Serena luego de haberla rescatado del bosque. Podría considerar que ambos fueron las primeras cercanas a su ser._

 _Sin embargo, la mayoría de las personas en Pueblo Paleta nunca tuvieron fe en su persona. Muchas veces Ash buscaba la atención que anhelaba en aquellos años de juventud donde no entendía la ausencia de su padre o de su abuelo y el porqué la soledad de su madre. Al recordar aquellas peleas que tuvo con aquel niño en sus primeros días en el jardín de niños y en primaria cuando se burlaban de él por no tener un padre, le hacían pensar que sufría de soledad. Su madre soportaba todo eso sin que él se diese cuenta, pero al verla llorar la primera vez con toda su frustración, fue cuando se dio cuenta que necesitaba un cambio._

 _A pesar de su determinación, su alrededor seguía siendo igual. Depositando cero fe en el viaje que tenía planeado realizar desde que encontró que los pokemon eran parte integral de su vida y su sueño. Eran bastantes bocas imponiéndole lo que parecía ser lo inevitable._

 _"_ _¿Escuchaste eso? El hijo de Delia piensa hacer un viaje pokemon…."_

 _"_ _¿En serio? Ese chico volverá a los dos meses a Pueblo Paleta con la cola entre las patas…."_

 _"_ _Pobre iluso, Gary Oak es la esperanza de nuestro pueblo."_

 _"_ _¡No te olvides de los otros dos! Ellos han mostrado grandes habilidades, podríamos decir que son la generación más valiosa de nuestro pueblo."_

 _"_ _Claro…..siempre tiene que haber un Mareep negro en todo…Escuche que el profesor Oak le hace ese favor a Delia por….ya sabes…"_

 _"_ _¡Shhh! Trata de ser más discreto…..el niño te puede oír…. ¡No digas esas barbaridades!"_

 _"_ _No es culpa mía que ese sea su destino…ser un fracasado en la vida….tal como su familia…."_

 _Escuchar esos rumores le enfurecía, pero trataba de enfocarse en lo que era su sueño. Conocía el hecho de que los demás eran prospectos a entrenadores elite y que él simplemente era un soñador. Sin embargo, había algo que le motivaba….el apoyo de su madre._

 _"_ _No importa lo que los demás digan Ash, tienes que enfocarte en ti mismo y en tus metas y objetivos. Tu mismo puedes cambiar tu propio destino cuando te lo propones."_

 _Esas palabras calaron siempre muy en el fondo de su alma y corazón, aunque si era sincero consigo mismo también eso genero un grado de arrogancia y soberbia al principio de su viaje (cosa que Misty sufrió más). Al pasar de los meses, cada paso que dio en diferentes regiones reforzaba su meta de ser el mejor. No importando que tantos fracasos viviera, siempre era su prioridad colocarse de pie por muy duro que pareciese. Evitar que ese destino que todos le imponían se cumpliera…..era otra de sus metas._

El joven recordó todo ello en un breve instante mientras tenía en frente aquellas personas que deseaban acabar con su vida.

-¿Nuestro destino? Yo estoy en desacuerdo…. ¡Nadie está atado a un camino determinado!-

-Claro que lo estamos. Esa también es nuestra razón de vivir….eliminarte y cumplir con nuestra misión de siglos.-

-¿¡Porque!?

-Eso es simple. Ash Ketchum, tu eres uno de los pocos guardianes que existen en esta era. Eres la representación del desbalance que puede existir en este mundo. Eres una anomalía.- Ahora el joven volvía a confundirse mas. Esas palabras resonaban fuertemente con los testimonios de los Ultra Entes. ¡¿Cómo rayos estos tipos también osaban a llamarlo anomalía?!

-Además de cumplir los deseos del Amo Ghetsis y de nuestro rey, nuestro deber es también eliminar a cualquier usuario del aura que exista en este mundo. Así que prepárate, porque esta será tu última noche en la tierra de los vivos.- Los tres ninjas lanzaron una pokebola cada uno revelando a los tres pokemon que usarían para cumplir el trabajo. Absol, Accelgor y Bisharp se preparaba para luchar.

-No tengo otra opción… ¡¿Pikachu estás listo?!- El roedor asentía listo para luchar. Ash no sabía que podían hacer en batalla los tres juntos, por lo tanto iba a jugar a lo seguro y saco dos pokebolas de su cinturón. Por instinto, un pokemon mas había sido agregado a su equipo, el azabache sabia que debía de variar para ser lo más impredecible posible.

-¡Greninja! ¡Heracross! ¡Yo los elijo!- El pokemon ninja y el insecto luchador salían dispuestos a combatir al ver al trió de sombras de frente. Heracross había escuchado acerca de ellos cuando converso con Infernape y los demás, conocía que no eran entrenadores fáciles de vencer.

-¡Terminemos esto! ¡Bisharp utiliza Guillotina!- El pokemon acero oscuro procedió a correr a toda velocidad. La madera del puente resonaba con cada paso que el pokemon brindaba. Tanto Pikachu, Greninja y Heracross se prepararon para contra atacar….sin embargo…..el tipo siniestro ignoro a los tres pokemon frente suyo los cuales quedaron atónitos ante tal evento. El pokemon poseía ya sus cuchillas cerca del cuello de Ash ante la sorpresa del mismo.

 _¡Slash!_

 _El carmesí de la sangre…toco la madera del puente…_

==== Calles de Ciudad Celeste ====

-¡Ash! ¡Ash! ¿¡Donde estas Ash!?- La joven peli miel corría por toda la ciudad buscando a su amado. Se encontraba desesperada, su corazón oprimía demasiado. Ash no hacia ese tipo de cosas, el hecho de que esto esté sucediendo le brindaba malas sensaciones. Ella buscaba en cada rincón que podía….sin éxito. ¿Dónde se había metido?

-¡Serena!- La peli miel escucho a sus dos amigos llamarla, ella paro su andanza para esperarlos.

-¿Alguna señal de Ash?- Brock era el primero en preguntar y la kalosiana simplemente negaba con la cabeza.

-He buscado por todos los lugares y he preguntado a varias personas, pero nadie sabe dónde está. Ya me siento muy preocupada….- No podía evitar ahora tocar su listón azul en clara señal de preocupación.

-Ese tonto, lo primero que le digo y lo primero que hace.- Misty hacia clara alusión de su conversación con el azabache.

-Tenemos que seguir buscando…..- La kalosiana no anhelaba rendirse, quería verlo nuevamente y por ende no se iba a rendir.

-Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es separarnos. Cada uno vaya a un sector de la ciudad y busque en los alrededores.- Los tres asintieron y fueron corriendo en direcciones diferentes.

Los minutos pasaban y no se encontraban rastros del joven. La persona que buscaba con mas ahincó era Serena ya que luego de presenciar tantos eventos de vida o muerte que su amado había sufrido, la posibilidad latía fuertemente que estuviese en aprietos. Su corazón le daba ese presentimiento y la opresión de su pecho se lo confirmaba. Era tanta su premura en encontrar al joven que impacto con alguien sin percatarse.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!- Ella se disculpaba con la persona con quien había chocado la cual parecía ser un viajero.

-No tiene porque preocuparse señorita. ¿Parece estar angustiada?- La voz que se disculpaba parecía de ser un joven un poco mayor. Ella no podía ocultar su premura.

-Busco alguien. ¡¿De casualidad no ha visto un joven de cabello negro con marcas en sus mejillas?! ¡También un Pikachu! ¡Es uno de sus pokemon!- Ella no perdía nada con preguntarle a esa persona. Se encontraba algo desesperada.

-No estoy seguro si vi al joven que busca, pero si me pareció ver a un grupo de personas yendo para el puente norte, uno de ellos llevaba a un Pikachu.- ¡Eureka! Los ojos de Serena se iluminaron de esperanza al ver que el joven podría encontrarse cerca.

-¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que sea Ash…. ¡De nuevo gracias!- La chica con ello salió corriendo dirección al norte. No importando que pudiese encontrarse en el camino, ella anhelaba encontrarse con Ash y asegurarse de que se encontraba bien.

Sin embargo, esa persona al escuchar ese nombre se sorprendió a tal modo que no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa información. Era irónica su situación, la persona que menos esperaba encontrar estaba en Ciudad Celeste. A veces su mala memoria le hacía juegos sucios, pero ese nombre no podría olvidarlo nunca. Esa es la única persona que le ha brindado un reto, el único que ha hecho que su sangre hierva de emoción.

 _"_ _Hace mucho tiempo no escuchaba ese nombre…..así que Ash Ketchum se encuentra aquí en Kanto…."_

==== Ruta 24 – Batalla en el Puente ====

Las manos del entrenador de Pueblo Paleta sangraban. Sus guantes fueron rasgados al detener las dos navajas del pokemon siniestro metálico. Era la primera vez que experimentaba una sensación tan peligrosa de parte de un pokemon. Gracias a la protección de su aura, formo una barrera en sus manos que le permitió evitar una consecuencia mayor, sin embargo había sido lo suficiente para lastimarlo.

-¡Pikapi!- Pikachu fue el primero en reaccionar y con su cola fortificada con el poder de acero, mando a volar a ese Bisharp al agua de un golpe. Luego de ello, Greninja y Heracross se acercaron a su entrenador.

-Me encuentro bien, no se preocupen…..….- Ash volteo a ver a los ninjas los cuales se sorprendían nuevamente al ver que seguía con vida. Las leyendas de sus antepasados acerca de las habilidades de los usuarios del aura parecían ser una realidad. El azabache recordó nuevamente el objetivo de sus contrincantes, ponerle fin a su vida. Esto no era una batalla pokemon deportiva, esto era una lucha por su supervivencia.

Ash no pudo reaccionar nuevamente ya que Absol y Accelgor estaban ya encima de él a punto de atacarlos ahora a los cuatro. Greninja uso su Tajo Umbrío para detener al tipo bicho veloz mientras que Heracross detenía al pokemon que predecía las tempestades.

-¡Accelgor! ¡Shuriken de agua!- El tipo insecto se separaba del tipo agua y daba tremendo salto en el aire. Al igual que Greninja, este lanzaba varios proyectiles acuáticos los cuales golpeaban con fiereza el puente y también lastimando a Ash en el proceso.

-¡Psico Corte Absol!- Liberarse de Heracross no fue difícil al empujarlo con su cuerno contra Ash y compañía. Una hoja afilada de energía psíquica se dirigía hacia el azabache el cual aun estaba en estado de shock al ver que también le atacaban directamente, eso lo enfurecía. ¡Los pokemon no debían de utilizarse de ese modo! Heracross volvió a detener el ataque mortal usando su defensa, resistiéndolo en el proceso y desviándolo al cielo. El pokemon se arrodillaba al ser un ataque bastante potente mientras apretaba su puño con fuerza.

 _"_ _Estos tipos….están usando a los pokemon para asesinar….. ¡Esto no está bien!"_

El azabache se levantaba de a poco, tenía que reaccionar y reincorporarse a la batalla. De repente y desde el rio, una figura había saltado liberándose de la corriente de agua. ¡Bisharp volvía a la batalla!

-¡Tijera X al cuello de ese usuario!- Las navajas del pokemon metálico formaban una cruz. Su único objetivo era el cuello de Ash y pensaba en cumplir su meta.

-Lo siento…no será tan fácil esta vez…- Ash había previsto el ataque. Heracross desde que empezó a defender los ataques de Absol esperaba el momento adecuado para dar un golpe…..poderoso.

-¡Puño Certero!- Antes que las navajas de Bisharp cayeran sobre Ash, el pokemon insecto lanzo un fuerte puñetazo al punto incluso de desquebrajar un poco las navajas del tipo siniestro y mandarlo a volar hacia el lado contrario del puente.

-¡No vamos a caer fácil! ¡Pikachu! ¡Tacleada de Voltios!- El roedor recuperaba la consciencia en la lucha, empezó a correr y a cargar su estática al hasta impactar contra Absol el cual recibía el golpe de lleno.

-¡Accelgor! ¡Utiliza Onda Certera!- Aun suspendido en el aire debido a su increíble agilidad, el pokemon insecto cargaba una esfera de energía desde sus manos y la lanzaba nuevamente en contra de Ash. Sin embargo, Greninja la partía en dos usando su espada oscura. Ambas esferas caían al agua y hacían un gran impacto provocando un chubasco improvisado debido a que el agua salpicaba por el poder del ataque de Accelgor.

Los hermanos observaban al entrenador jadear y arrodillarse debido a los ataques recibidos. El joven azabache se encontraba exhausto debido a la gran exigencia al ayudar a Mewtwo y batallar con Misty, su aura aun se encontraba en un punto bajo de energía.

Los asesinos debían de admitirlo, el joven azabache no se amedrento al tener su vida en peligro, sin embargo ellos podían apreciar que el joven no poseía experiencia en combates mortales pero su potencia de lucha y destrucción era el verdadero peligro que su clan profesaba.

-No vamos a jugar más…..- Ash volvió a impresionarse con lo que observo, los tres asesinos ahora sacaban sus armas para también atacar. Ash se encontraba en plena desventaja, no solo los pokemon atacarían sino también ellos tres. Aun recordaba sus proezas físicas en Kalos las cuales se equiparaban a Infernape y a Greninja, este ultimo aun cansado debido a la batalla que tuvo con Misty.

Los tres asesinos de cabello blanco caminaban hacia su objetivo mientras que sus pokemon también lo hacían a espaldas de Ash. El joven buscaba alternativas para escapar de esa situación. Tal vez lo único era lanzarse al rio, pero al observar la agilidad de esos tres pokemon, conocía que lo herirían de muerte sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de tocar el agua. Tampoco quería que Pikachu y compañía saliesen heridos por su causa, esto era realmente serio y peligroso.

 _"_ _Creo que este de verdad es mi fin….."_

El azabache estaba a punto de rendirse, sus opciones eran limitadas. Fue un tonto al pensar que podía contra tres profesionales él solo. Lo único que debía de hacer era salvar a sus tres amigo para que ellos salieran con vida…..

" _¡NI DE BROMA ASH!"_

¿Eh? Ash tal vez estaba sufriendo una alucinación pero escuchaba una voz que le negaba su deseo.

 _"_ _No pensamos abandonarte…..tu nunca lo hiciste con nosotros…."_

¿Otra voz? ¿De dónde provenía? El joven debido a esos ánimos, empezó a levantarse poco a poco y frente suyo vio la mirada de sus pokemon completamente determinados a salir de ese percance. ¿Acaso?

 _"_ _¡Vamos a salir de esto los tres juntos Ash! ¡Esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba!"_

Esos pensamientos…. ¡Eran sus pokemon! ¡¿Por qué podía entenderlos a la perfección!? El joven sintió un escalofrió al sentir las emociones que sus pokemon hacían llegar a su alma. Él no estaba solo en esto y ahora le parecía egoísta de su parte pensar solo en sí mismo cuando eran un grupo. A pesar de las heridas en sus manos, este apretó los puños y los dientes para soportar el dolor. No iba a permitir que su vida acabara ahí, no iba a permitir que sus amigos sufrieran por su causa. No iba volver a entristecer a Serena.

-Tienen razón…lo siento si fui egoísta….pero estamos juntos en esto y vamos a salir adelante como siempre lo hemos hecho.- Su apego a la vida había vuelto, sus amigos ahora se enfocaban al peligro que tenían en frente y que debían de confrontar juntos.

En un juego de pocos segundos, los asesinos corrieron para dar el golpe de gracia al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. Ash preparo todas sus energías para detener o esquivar los ataques, sin embargo…el trió de sombras se detuvo en pleno ataque. Parecían forcejear ya que sus músculos trataban de utilizar toda su potencia para zafarse de ese fenómeno….

-Muy buen trabajo Alakazam. Tu psíquico siempre está en forma.- Ash escucho esa voz de repente, una que conocía bien. Volteo a ver hacia atrás y de repente la persona que menos esperaba encontrar ahí se encontraba tras suyo. No solamente era Alakazam….un Venusaur apretaba a los pokemon asesinos con sus lianas.

-¿Leaf?- La joven de cabello castaño se encontraba ahora frente a todos, con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

-Vi que tenían una fiesta y a mí me gustan mucho. ¿Les parece si bailamos un poco?- Una de las entrenadoras de otras dimensiones….se unía a la lucha.

" **Batalla a muerte en el puente de Ciudad Celeste, en medio de la trifulca la entrenadora conocida como Leaf entraba al combate. ¿Cuál eran sus planes al entrometerse? Esta historia continuara…."**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda Taikobou con un capitulo mas de El Reto Maximo. Uff...este me tomo un poco te tiempo, como siempre...pido disculpas de antemano. Han sido un par de semanas tormentosas en mi vida y pues por motivos fuerte la inspiración la he andado por los suelos. Gracias a Dios pues todo va mejor y pues ahora que he tenido el tiempo necesario volvi a escribir. Con respecto al capitulo, quise que esta fuese la primera experiencia de Ash en combates de vida o muerte dentro del fic...ya que no seran los ultimos. Como siempre lo dejo en buen cliffhanger hahahaha. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y siempre agradezco su paciencia. Ahora a contestar reviews!**

 **Tenzalucard123: Pronto tendra un mini descanso descuida XD! No puedo hacer tanta miel, los empalagare hahahaha. Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que este tambien. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Edtru23: Siempre he cuestionado eso, hay pokemon que Ash deberia de haber evolucionado jajajaja. Totodile es uno de ellos. Claro, siempre me gusta que algunos se mantengan en ciertas etapas, pero bueno. Concuerdo contigo, siento que ellos han sido los mas peligrosos en el anime, segundo lugar el equipo Flare XD. Con respecto a union de villanos, no estoy muy seguro si te soy honesto. Seria agregar bastante y conste que tengo mucho ahora jajajajaja. A lo mejor si, a lo mejor no, veremos como se desarrolla todo. Descuida, habran capitulos de Serena, pero tengo que mover la historia. Gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **Lia Phantom: Muchisimas gracias! Espero este capitulo tambien te guste!**

 **Sora: Yup! Llegaste a tiempo jajajajaja! Yo tambien me sorprendi cuando vi que el comentario tenia poco tiempo jajajajaja XD!**

 **Casi le atinas debo de admitir jajajajaja. Usar a Cloyster era lo logico por Rompecoraza, era quien tenia mas potencia entre los dos a pesar de que Gyarados estaba evolucionado (Si supieras que tan rompe ortos es un Closyter despues de rompe coraza -w-!) No le quedaba de otra que romper el techo jajajajaja. De hecho eso mismo pienso yo, hay ciertas libertades que el anime tiene y el juego no puede emular.**

 **El pobre Ash tiene una agenda ocupada verdad? Jajajajaja. Gracias siempre por el apoyo y siempre me es grato leer un comentario tuyo! Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **arianne luna: Me tarde pero aqui esta. Espero te guste.**

 **Bueno gente, espero les guste el capitulo y nos vemos en el siguiente. Ya-Ha!**


	67. C30 En medio de la luz

Capitulo 30: En medio de la luz, la rosa oscura florece.

 **"En nuestro capitulo anterior, una feudo entre los guardianes del aura y los ninja elite de la región Unova alcanzaba el presente donde Ash se encontraba incluido. Luego de una batalla feroz donde el joven estaba en desventaja, una inesperada aliada se unía a la lucha."**

El azabache se encontraba estupefacto con la sucesión de eventos, frente suyo se encontraban tres asesinos profesionales y detrás de él estaba una de las entrenadoras que básicamente cazaba. Nunca pensó que estaría en un ataque de pinza tan desesperante donde lo único que podía hacer era reagruparse con sus amigos pokemon.

-¿¡Quien rayos eres tú!?- Los ninja intentaba zafarse del poder psíquico del pokemon de la muchacha pero les resultaba inútil ya que era demasiado poder.

-Eso no importa. Ustedes van a perecer así que no importa si saben mi nombre o no. ¡Alakazam! ¡Aplástalos!- Siguiendo las órdenes de su entrenador, el pokemon empezaba a usar su poder psíquico para aprisionarlo y darle fin a su existencia. Los ninja empezaron a gritar y gemir de dolor al sentir como sus músculos y sus huesos eran machacados por una fuerza invisible.

-¡Shuriken de agua!- Greninja lanzo el ataque acuático en contra del pokemon psíquico comprendiendo perfectamente las ordenes de su entrenador y amigo. Al ser atacado, el pokemon se desconcentro de su ataque y debido a ello el agarre mental que sufrían los ninjas acabo. Ellos jadeaban con alivio debido al peligro del cual ellos fueron salvados.

-¿¡Porque haces eso!? ¡Esos tipos estaban a punto de matarte!-

-¡Eso no es excusa para matarlos!- Los ojos del entrenador mostraban enojo ante la súbita decisión de la entrenadora pokemon de cabello castaño. Antes que ella pudiese seguir con la discusión, los pokemon de los ninja se dirigían a ella directamente para acabar con su vida.

-¡Heracross! ¡Mega Cuerno!- Con un poder devastador, Heracross intercepto a los tres pokemon aplicando una poderosa cornada y empujándolo a los tres.

-¡Aghhh!- En medio de la confusión de ataques, un shuriken fue lanzado al brazo de Ash hiriéndolo al rasguñar la manga de su camiseta y su piel. A pesar de haber salvado a los ninja, estos aun buscaban acabar con su vida y lo comprobaba al ver como se poco a poco se reincorporaban.

-Te lo dije…..pero bueno no puedo culparlos, también deseo acabar contigo. Venusaur…prepara Rayo Solar para acabar con todos….- A pesar de que la noche imperaba, el rayo solar del Venusaur de Leaf se cargaba con la fuerza lunar, técnicamente eran rayos del mismo sol. Ash sabía que ese Venusaur no era común, lo enfrento muchas veces en Alola. Por donde observara, no tenia escapatoria…..solo quedaba una opción.

-¡Greninja! ¡Vamos a usar nuestro máximo poder! ¡Vamos ya!- La única opción de Ash era el poder de ataque. Un torrente de agua cubrió al pokemon inicial de Kalos transformándose en la forma que el fenómeno lazo le brindaba. Leaf observaba confundida al pokemon de agua. ¿Qué era esa transformación? No era una mega evolución, era una forma totalmente distinta y el ultra ente en su interior pudo sentir una energía completamente diferente.

Uno de los asesinos en cambio reconoció esa forma de ese pokemon, era un fenómeno tan poderoso que pudo derrota a su Accelgor de un solo golpe. Los otros dos confirmaban lo que su hermano les conto que sucedió en Kalos al ser testigos de esa forma…una anomalía en su mundo.

-¡Leaf! ¡El destino se puede cambiar si uno se lo propone!- Palabras del azabache hacia la entrenadora la cual sintió un pulso en su alma al recibirlas. ¡Como osaba a desestabilizar su control!-

-¡Eso va para ustedes también! ¡Yo no deseo ni enfrentarme a ustedes ni matarlos! ¡Yo solo tengo un sueño y ese es ser un maestro pokemon! ¡Así que si desean que ese destino domine su vida….yo acabare con esas cadenas entonces!- ¿Qué rayos? El chico parecía dar un discurso antes de su muerte, ya que se encontraba rodeado y no había donde escapar.

-¡Pikachu! ¡Heracross! ¡Agrupémonos todos y prepárense!- ¿Eh? Todos los involucrados en el combate se encontraban plenamente confundidos con lo que el azabache decía. En cambio Greninja lo entendía a la perfección por lo tanto al estar sus almas conectadas pudo seguir las instrucciones de su amigo y hacer un enorme salto.

-¡Ahora! ¡Shuriken de agua máxima!- El pokemon generaba nuevamente aquella shuriken de gran tamaño con un color naranja. El tiempo de preparación fue mucho más rápido que las últimas veces. Todos tenían que atacar al pokemon si no deseaban ser golpeados por ese ataque impresionante. Sin embargo, Ash tenía otros planes.

-¡Greninja! ¡Lanza tu shuriken al puente!- ¿EHHHHH? ¿¡Estaba loco!? A pesar de la poca cordura de ese plan, era la única forma de salir ileso de ambos grupos que buscaban acabarlo. Greninja hizo como se le ordeno y lanzo la poderosa Shuriken en contra del puente haciéndolo añicos al instante, eso hizo que todos los que estaban en el cayeran al rio debajo de ellos.

 _"Sostengan la respiración…..vamos a escapar de acá…."_

Utilizando su aura, el azabache comandaba a sus amigos mientras observaba como Leaf, los asesinos y todos los pokemon brindaban un enorme salpicón al caer al agua.

 _"Croconaw…yo te elijo. Necesito que nos ayudes a escapar…."_

El segundo pokemon de agua del joven de Pueblo Paleta salió también de su pokebola y junto a Greninja debajo de la superficie del agua empezaron a nadar contra corriente del rio. Los entrenamientos en Monte Plateado habían sido similares así que sus pokemon sabían de este tipo de situaciones. Poco a poco se alejaban pero en el transcurso de su escape…..su gorra fue arrastrada hacia atrás….su favorita….pero no había tiempo….debía de seguir.

-No puedo creer que ese idiota se nos haya escapado. ¡Por eso le dije a Silver que me ayudara a acabarlo!- Leaf en cambio emergía del agua gracias a una barrera psíquica de su pokemon. Se encontraba empapada y furiosa debido a la táctica sucia de la anomalía. Su frustración era grande, ya lo tenía. Noto como también los otros tipos al parecer habían escapado.

-Ahora tengo que buscar a esa anomalía…..sabe mucho.- Con ello, Leaf se dedico a buscar al entrenador azabache usando a su Fearow para sobrevolar el área. Debía de acabarlo, si ella deseaba volar alto era necesario acabar con lo que se ponía a su paso.

A pesar de tener esas intenciones, el corazón de la entrenadora durmiente latía velozmente, escuchar esas palabras le había devuelto la vida a su alma. ¿Por qué es anomalía era capaz de hacer eso? ¿Acaso sus palabras eran sinceras? El ultra ente en su interior cuestionaba al joven y al verdadero peligro que representaba. No era su aura como ahora utilizaba, tampoco era su habilidad como entrenador pokemon….era algo….mucho más allá de todo eso lo cual no comprendía.

==== Minutos antes =====

Serena corría a toda velocidad hacia el puente norte donde aquel extraño le indico. Se sentía aterrada, el peligro latente de perder a su amado era algo a lo que no podía acostumbrarse. Al haber escuchado un enorme estruendo, su corazón acelero su pulso preocupándola aun mas. Eso definitivamente era una batalla pokemon.

Al cabo de unos minutos llego al puente llevándose la sorpresa de su vida, este había sido cortado a la mitad, inhabilitando el paso hacia el norte.

-Ash….- Su corazón y su alma sintieron un peso sin igual. ¿Acaso lo había perdido? Como si de un cruel giro del destino se tratase, parecía que era así. Sin embargo, ella noto algo en la orilla….algo muy familiar.

-No puede ser…. ¿o sí?- Ella corrió hacia la orilla del rio para levantar ese objeto familiar el cual era su gorra. Pudo deducir que venía desde contra corriente.

-¡Serena!- Ella escucho la voz de sus amigos que venían al parecer siguiéndola. Ella se levanto mientras aferraba la gorra a su pecho.

-¿Es acaso esa?- El moreno hacia clara alusión a la gorra de Ash.

-Sí lo es Brock…-

-¡¿Qué paso con el puente?!-

-No lo sé Misty, ya estaba así cuando llegue.-

-¿Entonces donde está Ash?- Cuando la peli naranja termino de formular su pregunta, la joven kalosiana le mostro simplemente la gorra de su amado.

-No lo sé, pero no puedo quedarme así nada más….voy a ir a buscarlo.- Tal vez era las emociones que tenía en ese momento, pero dejo a ambos amigos atrás para buscar a Ash. Ellos dos intentaron detenerla pero fue inútil ya que ella decidió seguir su corazón e ir en contra corriente hasta encontrarlo.

-Es mejor que nos dividamos Misty, tú deberías de ir a la estación de policía e informar a la oficial Jenny. Yo intentare ir tras Serena.- Misty entendió que la situación era grave si Brock le decía a ella que fuese donde la oficial Jenny. Simplemente asintió y salió corriendo hacia la estación de policía de la ciudad mientras Brock siguió a Serena.

==== Minutos Después ====

El joven campeón de Alola arribo a una cueva que se encontraba casi al final del rio. Greninja y Croconaw hicieron una excelente labor al guiarlos hasta ahí. Respirando rápido por la necesidad del oxigeno, el joven decidió regresar a sus pokemon para que descansaran a excepción de Pikachu como era de esperarse.

Vio la herida de su brazo que aun sangraba, rasgo su camisa y procedió a limpiar la herida con agua del mismo rio y a vendarse lo mejor posible usando sus dientes para apretarla lo mejor posible. Se encontraba cansado y hambriento debido al exceso de energía usado, imaginaba que Greninja y Croconaw estaban igual debido al esfuerzo que realizaron hace unas horas.

-Vaya que he roto cosas hoy…..el techo del gimnasio y ahora el puente de la ciudad….si sigo así creo que yo seré el criminal. ¿No es así Pikachu?

-¡Pika!- El roedor trataba de ser positivo ante el comentario del azabache el cual aun se mantenía alerta. No sabía a ciencia cierta si lo estaban siguiendo o si en consecuencia había escapado. El hecho de que Leaf estuviese ahí fue una salvedad, a pesar de que deseaba también arrebatarle la vida. Un sentimiento lo envolvió de repente y ese era la preocupación por sus amigos….en especial por Serena.

-Creo que recibiré el peor regaño de Misty en años cuando vuelva…..-

-Pika…-

-Tengo que por lo menos avisarles a los otros…..creo que pensé bien en traer a un viejo amigo.- Ash saco una de sus pokebolas la cual materializo a un pokemon que se especializaba en la búsqueda.

-Talonflame…amigo….que bueno verte de nuevo.- El ave de fuego se acercaba a su entrenador mostrando el cariño que sus amigos siempre le brindaban.

-Estoy seguro que Serena y los demás ya deben de estar buscándome. Búscala por favor y comunícale que estoy bien, también te encomiendo que la protejas amigo mío.- El ave kalosiana asentía y con ello tomaba vuelo sobre toda la zona de Ciudad Celeste en búsqueda de Serena.

Ash con ello suspiro de alivio, aun creía en la palabra de los asesinos pero no estaba de más prevenir. En ese instante, el azabache observo el fondo de la cueva la cual estaba completamente oscura. Una extraña sensación de nostalgia lo invadió, el ambiente dentro tenía ese ambiente como solo Monte Plateado podía brindar. Por alguna extraña razón, se vio atraído por una fuerza extraña hacia dentro de la cueva.

Las penumbras dominaban al completo la cueva mas sin embargo Ash era capaz de ver un velo de energía purpura que emanaba desde dentro. Cada paso que brindaba, la energía se hacía mucho más visible…solo para él en este debido caso, Pikachu simplemente le seguía intentando saber que era lo que atraía a su amigo. En esos momentos, Ash olvido todo por unos instantes siendo abstraído por esa sensación extraña dentro del lugar.

-Esto…me resulta muy familiar…..-

Esa sensación recorría su cuerpo cada vez que avanzaba un poco más. Al terminar un recorrido bastante largo, llego al centro de la cueva donde varios cristales sobre salían de las paredes del lugar. Una luz azul caía desde el centro de la cámara centrar iluminando un objeto que se encontraba en un islote rodeado de agua, un objeto que Ash reconoció.

-¿Eso….es lo que creo que es Pikachu?-

-Pika….-

Ambos recordaban el objeto de uno de sus viajes, uno donde estuvieron a punto de perecer. El objeto en cuestión era uno que solo un usuario del aura podía utilizar. Ash a pesar de su inexperiencia fue capaz de utilizarlo en su aventura en el Reino de Rota….lugar natal de Sir Aaron. Ellos empezaron a explorar hacia el centro y nadaron hacia el centro de la cámara. Al llegar a la orilla de ese islote, apreciaron mejor la reliquia olvidada al parecer desde hace siglos.

-Es una flor del tiempo…- En efecto, el cristal tenia la forma de una rosa la cual no se había abierto por completo. Al principio al joven le costó identificarla ya que esta tenía un color diferente a las que él conocía, un color negro más profundo que una noche sin luna.

Ambos tanto Ash y Pikachu se acercaron para examinarla. ¿Qué hacía en un lugar tan remoto? Parecía más bien estar escondida. En ese momento Ash no sabía el porqué su cuerpo le exigía usar su aura para ver el contenido del recuerdo encerrado en los pétalos de cristal de la misma.

-¿Crees que debería de ver dentro?-

-Pika…-

Ninguno estaba seguro, ambos percibían algo muy raro en su interior. La flor parecía llorar para sí misma emanando soledad, ira, tristeza y rencor. ¿Por qué? En aquellas ocasiones las flores del tiempo no poseían esa cualidad.

-La razón por la cual sientes esas emociones dentro de la flor del tiempo es debido a que esta fue bañada con otro tipo de Aura.- Una voz retumbo en la cueva, ante ello tanto Ash y Pikachu se pusieron en guardia.

-¿¡Quien anda ahí!?-

Al hacer esa pregunta, la silueta de un Lucario se vio dentro de las penumbras de la cueva. Algunos pasos se escuchaban ya que el metal del pokemon era ruidoso. Pikachu empezaba a echar chispar al colocarse a la defensiva.

-Hace tiempo un usuario del aura no venía a Cueva Celeste. Es un raro evento he de admitir. ¿Hace cuanto? ¿Cien años? ¿Doscientos años? ¿Mil años?- La luz azul ilumino al pokemon confirmando que era un Lucario…..no uno cualquiera….uno vario color.

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-Soy el guardián de esa flor del tiempo. Se me fue encomendada la labor velar por la seguridad de ella hasta que una persona con el potencial suficiente para abrirla llegara. Al parecer ese día es hoy.- El pokemon se acercaba, era claro que podía usar su aura para comunicarse telepáticamente con los humanos.

-¿Entonces si es una flor del tiempo?-

-En efecto, fuiste atraída por ella para que pudieses observar su interior….las memorias de quien fue alguna vez mi maestro.- Ash se sorprendió al escuchar la historia del pokemon, sin embargo había algo que no cuadraba con la sensación que brindaba ese Lucario. El azabache volteo a ver a su amigo de toda la vida y ambos asintieron.

-¿Entonces puedo ver esas memorias?- El Lucario asentía ante la pregunta del joven entrenador. En cierta manera Ash se veía atraído hacia la reliquia. Su aura resonaba fuertemente con ella al punto de ser abstraído como su Heracross con la savia de Bulbasaur.

Ash caminaba de a poco hacia la flor del tiempo, al estar cerca de ella extendió sus manos y empezó a generar aura desde su cuerpo y transmitirla a la flor.

-Pikachu….Cola de Hierro.- El roedor eléctrico salto a la espalda de Ash interceptando un garrazo mortal que iba dirigido hacia su persona. El roedor eléctrico detuvo el ataque con gran habilidad mandando incluso a retroceder al Lucario.

-Por lo general, cada ser vivo tiene un aura distinta pero cada una tiene un matiz completamente diferente. Entrene con un guardián del aura que también posee un Lucario y también he visto muchos de tu especie en mis viajes. Eres el primero que tiene un aura tan negra como las sombras de esta cueva.-

-Veo que tus sentidos están muy bien desarrollados, he de admitir que te subestime.- El pokemon contestaba incorporándose nuevamente a la batalla. La figura de Lucario desaparecía para dar rienda a la verdadera identidad del pokemon. Su melena aumento de tamaño, su espalda se encorvo y de sus patas unas filosas garras aparecieron.

-Así que eres un Zoroark….- El pokemon ilusión, uno de los seres más engañosos del mundo. Un pokemon capaz de copiar a otros, este espécimen era diferente a los que Ash se había encontrado ya que realmente era uno vario color.

-Deduces bien muchacho.-

-¿Por qué mentiste?-

-No todo es mentira, esos son realmente los recuerdos de mi maestro. Tal como te dije, la flor del tiempo fue bañada con otro tipo de aura. Para que esta se mantenga en eterna hibernación….necesito la esencia más pura de un ser humano y de un pokemon…...su sangre.-

Ash estaba algo confuso con la situación. ¿Por qué una flor del tiempo necesitaba sangre humana? ¿Qué era lo que se encontraba ahí? ¿Por qué ese pokemon la protegía? Podía percibir los siglos de existencia que poseía tanto en poder y sabiduría.

-Tú eres un guardián del aura, mi maestro estaría complacido con tu sangre. ¡Así que prepárate para ser ofrenda del Rey absoluto!- Es en ese momento que Ash entendió todo. Esa flor era algo importante para aquel ser que ha vivido durante siglos. ¡El rey de Pokelantis!-

-¡Pikachu! ¡Necesitamos ver que hay dentro de esa flor del tiempo! ¡Vamos a tener que pelear!-

-¡Pika!- El roedor eléctrico se colocaba en guardia, esta iba a ser una de las batallas más intensas en su historial.

==== Zoroark vs Pikachu/Ash ====

-¡Pikachu! ¡Impactrueno!- Una ráfaga de voltaje era lanzado por el pokemon iluminando los cristales de la recamara central de la cueva. El pokemon oscuro al ver ese ataque se multiplico en varias copias. ¡Doble Equipo! Esa sería una batalla complicada.

-¡Pokemon! ¡Deberías de rendirte si no quieres morir!- Todas las copias del pokemon oscuro se camuflaban en las tinieblas de la cueva mezclándose perfectamente con el ambiente. Ash observaba a todos lados tratando de percibir a su contrincante. Cuando menos lo esperaron, de las sombras salió un Blaziken ejecutando una patada voladora.

-¡Pikachu! ¡Esquiva!- El roedor con sus hábiles reflejos pudo esquivar el ataque inesperado de ese pokemon, sin embargo otros dos pokemon salían de las penumbras los cuales eran un Pangoro y un Ursaring dispuestos a golpear al roedor contra el suelo.

-¡Contra Escudo!- Pikachu empezó a girar sobre su eje lanzando ráfagas de electricidad en círculos impactando a los dos osos pokemon haciéndolos desaparecer. Sin embargo desde la tierra donde el roedor giraba, esta empezó a desquebrajarse y un enorme Golurk salía desde la misma golpeando al roedor eléctrico en el proceso.

-¡No podemos darnos el lujo de recibir los ataques! ¡Rebota contra el techo y usa Velocidad Extrema y combina con Cola de Acero!- El roedor eléctrico hizo como su entrenador le indico y usando el golpe que le propinaron como impulso, este reboto desde arriba y aplicando un efecto guillotina golpeaba sin piedad a la copia con forma de Golurk. Ash entendía lo que sucedía ahora, todos esos pokemon eran el mismo Zoroark que aplicaba su habilidad en cada clon. Tenía que encontrar al verdadero si deseaba salir con vida del lugar.

De las sombras, más pokemon aparecían sin tregua. Un Scyther y un Scizor se proponían a atacar a Pikachu mientras este se reincorporaba pero usando su cola como resorte este esquivaba los sablazos y las pinzas de ambos pokemon bicho. Luego de eso un Hitmonchan y un Hitmonlee atacaban sin tregua usando combo de patadas y puños contra el compañero de Ash para ser atacado por sorpresa por un Hitmontop giratorio. ¡Era demasiado! ¡Ash podía ver como Pikachu empezaba a agotarse!

 _"Esto es complicado, tiene que haber una forma de ver cuál es el verdadero."_ Los ojos de Ash se movían siguiendo los movimientos de todos esos pokemon falsos que atacaban a su amigo.

-¡Impactrueno una vez más!- El roedor salto y lanzo varias ráfagas eléctricas nuevamente iluminando la cueva con su poder eléctrico. Algunas de las copias fueron alcanzadas por los rayos pero otras esquivaban con gran agilidad. El azabache apretaba sus dientes en frustración….pero su ojo noto algo interesante y eso le dio la esperanza que necesitaba.

-¡Pikachu! ¡Utiliza Tacleada de Voltios! ¡Espera mi señal para atacar!- El roedor al terminar su ataque eléctrico, aterrizo al suelo y empezó a correr a alta velocidad cargando su cuerpo con energía eléctrica.

-¡Pika! ¡Pika! ¡Pika! ¡Pika! ¡Pika! ¡Pika! ¡Pika! ¡Pika! ¡Pika! ¡Pika! ¡Pika!- Pikachu seguía las instrucciones de Ash y simplemente corría y no impactaba contra ninguna de las copias. El joven esperaba encontrar su objetivo y cuando el roedor se acerco a lo que esperaba es cuando decidió gritar.

-¡ATACA A ESE HITMONTOP!- Pikachu noto por fin lo que su entrenador encontró. ¡Las sombras de las copias! ¡La única que tenía una sombra era la del pokemon trompo! Con una sonrisa de confianza el roedor eléctrico acelero al máximo e impacto de lleno contra el abdomen del tipo lucha revirtiendo a la forma original del tipo oscuro.

-¡Maldito Pokemon!- El tipo oscuro empezó a afilar sus garras para destazarlo con Tajo Umbrío.

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Cola de Hierro!- Como si de un intercambio de espadazos se tratase, los dos pokemon intercambiaban golpes los cuales resonaban por el poder metálico de la cola de Pikachu.

-¡Concentra Impactrueno en tu cola!- El roedor cargaba su cola con electricidad, un ataque combinado nuevo de Ash. Al chocar con su cola, el tipo oscuro recibía las cargas estáticas debido a que el metal conducía perfectamente la corriente natural del roedor. Esto también habilito a Ash a usar la habilidad de su amigo….estática. Zoroark se paralizo y cayó de rodillas….

-¿Cómo es posible? Soy…mas fuerte….- El aura oscura aun emanaba del pokemon ilusión, este tenía un semblante de incredulidad al ver la terrible habilidad de ese Pikachu.

-Ríndete, no tengo intenciones de lastimarte.- Zoroark al ver el aura del azabache en su máximo esplendor simplemente desistió y cayó de rodillas. Los ataques brutales de Pikachu le habían causado bastante daño.

-Me rindo…..no pienso entrometerme mas en tu camino.- Ash suspiraba, podía percibir la sinceridad en las palabras del pokemon.

-Gracias…..pienso curarte después. Tengo algo de medicina acá….-

-No es necesario….simplemente haz lo que tengas que hacer….- No era la naturaleza de Ash dejar a un pokemon lastimado, pero creía lo que decía, no estaba del todo lastimado sino paralizado. Estaba seguro que no le atacaría más.

Al azabache camino hacia la flor del tiempo junto a Pikachu y volvió a extender sus manos. Poco a poco empezó a proyectar su aura interior haciendo que la flor abriera sus pétalos poco a poco. Sin embargo, al abrirla completamente, una energía negra emergió de la misma e impacto al azabache lanzándolo varios metros lejos de ella.

-¡Aghhh!-

-¡Pikapi!- El roedor corrió rápido hacía donde su amigo para verificar si se encontraba bien. El azabache se sentía aturdido al recibir esa energía. Volteo rápidamente hacia la flor del tiempo oscura y esta se empezó a enterrar en el suelo desapareciendo de su vista en pocos segundos.

-¿Pero qué rayos?- El joven volteo a ver hacia el Zoroark paralizado pero este también había desaparecido.

-¿Qué fue todo esto?- No entendía nada de lo que sucedía, se encontraba entre fatigado y confundido. Su amigo de toda la vida le miraba con preocupación pero el azabache simplemente sonreía.

-Me encuentro bien Pikachu, no te preocupes. Mejor salgamos de la cueva.- Con ello el azabache se levanto y decidió mejor salir, si aquellos asesinos le seguían buscando debía de confrontarlos por el bien de los que le rodeaban. Además, debía de preguntarle a Riley de toda esa situación.

En medio de las penumbras, el mismo Zoroark que le ataco sonreía vilmente. Si algo no podía hacer ese chico era ocultar su aura y su presencia y eso le brindo la ventaja desde el principio.

 _"Al parecer todo está yendo de maravilla….mi Rey estará complacido…"_

==== Cabo Celeste ====

El trió de sombras naufrago hasta al final del otro extremo del rio. Les sorprendió la maniobra de ese chico para escapar y por ello decidieron buscar por toda la zona sin embargo no había señales del joven y ni siquiera de ninguno de sus pokemon.

-Es increíble que se nos haya escapado….-

-Aun no entiendo quien era esa chica que se entrometió…-

-El hecho es que debemos de seguir buscando para matarlo….- Los tres asentían con su objetivo final con respecto a esa cruzada que poseían contra los usuarios del Aura. Sin embargo ellos no pudieron seguir con sus planes ya que uno de sus Pokenav empezó a sonar. La señal era clara de quien se trataba…..

-Amo Colress…..-

-¿Quién les dio permiso de movilizarse a Kanto?- La expresión molesta del científico era clara, nadie les dio permiso en lo absoluto.

-Nosotros tenemos un pendiente acá….- El que parecía líder entre ellos trataba de aplacar la ira del científico.

-No sé qué excusa tendrá, pero el Amo Ghetsis los necesita de regreso.- Los ojos de los tres ninjas se abrieron de par en par al escuchar que su amo estaba de vuelta con la organización. ¿Lo habían encontrado? No tenían de otra que regresar, su prioridad máxima era seguir las órdenes de su amo y señor.

-Entendido, volveremos enseguida.-

-Eso espero, ustedes no acostumbran a decepcionar.- Con esa frase, el científico colgó la llamada.

-Tenemos que volver….-

-¿Y que pasara con ese usuario del Aura?-

-No te preocupes por él, estoy seguro que nuestros caminos se cruzaran….ese es nuestro destino al fin y al cabo.- Con ellos, los tres ninjas decidieron dejar sus objetivos personales por el bien del plan maestro del Equipo Neo Plasma.

==== Horas después ====

Serena se encontraba cansada de buscar pero aun así no perdía las esperanzas. La mañana estaba a punto de arribar a la región de Kanto pero ella seguía con la búsqueda del amor de su vida. Usando a Delphox y a Absol ella cubría bastante espacio pero aun no obtenía el éxito deseado, esto la angustiaba mientras apretaba su gorra en su pecho.

-Ash donde estas…..- Ella se encontraba casi al final de donde desembocaba el rio. Había sido una búsqueda extenuante. De repente vio como una silueta descendió de los cielos cosa que la asusto pero al verla de cerca su sonrisa se dibujo de golpe.

-¡Talonflame!- El ave de fuego se acerco deprisa hacia donde estaba la kalosiana. Al descender, le indico con su pico que le siguiera. Al mismo tiempo los pokemon de la reina de Kalos aparecieron y decidieron todas seguir al ave de fuego. La joven corrió a prisa esperando que su amado se encontrara bien.

Luego de unos minutos, todos llegaron a la cueva donde se suponía que Ash se encontraba.

-¿Es aquí Talonflame?- El ave asentía firmemente de que su entrenador se encontraba ahí.

Se escucharon unos pasos desde dentro y eso puso a la defensiva tanto a pokemon como a la misma Serena. Sin embargo cuando la luz del amanecer empezó a iluminar la entrada de la cueva, la joven sonrió al ver que quien buscaba estaba saliendo del lugar.

-¡Ash!- Su felicidad no cavia en su ser y corrió para abrazar al joven que se encontraba desorientado.

-¿Serena?-

-¿¡Donde te habías metido!? ¡¿Por qué te fuiste así de repente!?- Se notaba a leguas la angustia de la joven cosa que el azabache no podía controlar.

-Lo siento…pero prometo explicártelo después….- Cuando la joven abrazaba a su amado, ella pudo sentir la herida de su brazo y eso la alarmo.

-¡¿Ash!? ¡¿Dime qué fue lo que sucedió!?- Ella rápidamente saco de su mochila los primeros auxilios y empezó a curar al joven que se recostaba y sentaba en una de las paredes de la cueva.

-Tuve digamos….un encuentro malo con el destino….- Luego de esa frase, el joven procedió a explicar el motivo de su salida repentina. La kalosiana escuchaba con horror que sus antiguos captores estaban ahora tras la vida de su amado.

-Ash yo….-

-Serena, no quería involucrarte en ello. No quería involucrar a ninguno, de hecho ni yo estoy seguro que está pasando.-

-Ash…yo se que….no lo haces con esa intención….pero tampoco me gusta que te arriesgues tanto por nosotros…- Se notaba que la joven estaba sensible, era cierto que el joven deseaba protegerla a toda costa pero ella anhelaba también hacer su parte. Ash reacciono ante el sentimentalismo de su persona querida y decidió confortarla con un abrazo, acurrucándola en su pecho.

-Lo siento, de veras lo siento.- En ese momento, la angustia de la joven se derritió y el alivio que provenía del calor de su amado la reconfortaba. Han sido bastantes emociones en tan poco tiempo, aun así….Ash permanecía fuerte.

-Quiero que me prometas que sea lo que sea que pase….que me lo digas por favor. Yo entenderé tu plan de acción.-

-De acuerdo, te lo prometo Serena.- Con ello la joven le sonreía y empezó a besar los labios que ella tanto amaba.

-¿Te parece si volvemos a Ciudad Celeste?- El azabache ahora se levantaba tomando de la mano a la reina de Kalos.

-Claro. ¿Pero no crees que te estén siguiendo?-

-He escaneado el área en todo este tiempo, solamente tu estas cerca.- La joven entendía que era una de sus habilidades y confiaba plenamente en ellas. Con ello, decidieron volver hacia sus amigos y así tratar de emprender viaje hacia su siguiente destino.

En el camino, Ash pensaba en que tanto había sucedido en su estancia en Ciudad Celeste. Debía de comunicarse con Riley lo más pronto posible, poseía un mal augurio. ¿Qué era esa Flor del Tiempo? De algo estaba seguro, era un atenuante de que su batalla con el Rey se encontraba cerca…

 **"Luego de varias batallas en la zona de Ciudad Celeste, algunas cosas cobraban sentido poco a poco y en la mayoría de los caso dejaban más interrogantes. Ash y Serena debían de seguir con su camino donde les esperaba muchos eventos….que no solo marcarían su destino sino el del mundo entero. Esta historia continuara…."**

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un capitulo mas de El Reto Máximo. Uff...he de decir que con este capitulo terminamos la saga de Ciudad Celeste. Esta fue larga debido a que aqui concentro todo lo del futuro del fic. Ahora vendrán algunos capítulos un poco mas tranquilos en el viaje de ambos, luego de ello vendrá una visita a un lugar necesario y al final vendra el climax en Ciudad Azafran. He de decir que me gusto la dinamica del capitulo, poco a poco le fui sintiendo sabor, espero que a ustedes les haya gustado. Bueno, ahora a responder reviews!**

 **edtru23: Pues en efecto, fue su primera batalla campal donde su vida era el precio de perder. Queria darle ya esa experiencia de a poco ya que sera necesaria en futuros enfrentamientos. El mundo pokemon a veces es muy pacifico por lo tanto decidi agregar estos escenarios de a poco. Quien fue esa persona? No puedo decirlo pero...es alguien sumamente importante para este fic. Saldra en el siguiente libro...que por cierto...este va para bien largo jajajajajaja. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Tenzalucard123: Pues es alguien importante he de decir...pero aun no puede salir. Yo creo que el dicho que aplica aca es: Hey! No toques a mi enemigo, yo tengo que matarlo! Espero este capitulo te guste y gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Lia Phantom: Leaf es una caja de Pandora, creo que asi la puedo describir...ya viene su arca por cierto donde desarrollare todo lo que sucede. Espero te guste el capitulo!**

 **Arianne Luna: Se que a veces tardo pero siempre trato de entregar calidad por ello XD! Espero te haya gustado, gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Bueno y con esto los dejo y espero les haya gustado el capitulo! Nos vemos en el siguiente!**


End file.
